


Harry Potter and The Secret Enemy - Harry Potter a Tajný Nepřítel

by kutsurogi



Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Azkaban, Basilisk(s), Bradavice Tajemná komnata, Dědic Zmijozelu, Gen, Hadí řeč, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Independent Harry Potter, Legilimency, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Mocný Harry Potter, Nesprávný Chlapec-který-žil (Harry Potter), Occlumency, Parseltongue, Ping-Pong, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rituals, Samostatný Harry Potter, Teorie magie (Harry Potter), Vytváření světa, Werewolves, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), animág, bazilišek, kouzelnická politika (Harry Potter), nitrobrana, nitrozpyt, násilnická rodina Dursleyů (Harry Potter), rituály, vlkodlaci, Čistokrevná kultura (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 284,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsurogi/pseuds/kutsurogi
Summary: Harry Potter se vrací do školy po prvním roce naplněném nebezpečím, bratrskými bitvami a změnami světa. Konflikt následuje ze školy do Zobí ulice a zpět do školy, kde celkově příliš záhadný muž slávy a bohatství je jejich novým učitelem Obrany - a všechno se ještě zhorší, jakmile začnou ty Petrifikace.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom & Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Lekce léta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and The Secret Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829326) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Když jsem tuhle fikci nahrál na Fanfiction, dostal jsem pár komentářů o tom, že proroctví Trelawneyové na konci Prvního roku je vágní a že James je idiot, že mu tak moc věří. Abych to vyjasnil, co jste četli je jen část mnohem delšího proroctví. Je v něm mnohem více, co bude odhaleno později a je (podle mého názoru) mnohem jasnější než Sybilino o 31. říjnu 1981. Cassandra Trelawneyová byla dobrá v Jasnovidectví a nebyla opilá, když svá proroctví vyslovovala :))
> 
> Pokud se vám tenhle příběh líbí - a proč by neměl - můžete se přidat k podobně smýšlejících lidem na The Prince of Slytherin discordu: https://discord.com/invite/9gSaEyQ. Je pár výhod přidání se, například je to místo, které často navštěvuji a nahrávám tam s předstihem nadcházející kapitoly.

**THE SINISTER MAN**

**_hrdě představuje_ **

**KNIHU DRUHOU ZE SÉRIE“KRONIKY PRINCE ZMIJOZELU”**

_**HARRY POTTER A TAJNÝ NEPŘÍTEL** _

___________________

 **Harry Potter a všechny s ním spojené postavy a situace jsou majetkem J.K. Rowlingové.** **Nevznáším si na ně žádné nároky.**

KAPITOLA 1: LEKCE LÉTA

_**1\. července 1992** _

Harry Potter zíral na telefon stojící na jeho pracovním stole s lehkou nedůvěrou. I když byl teoreticky “vychovaný mudly”, jeho čas strávený s Dursleyovými ho zanechal nevybaveného pro jednání v mnoha aspektech mudlovské existence. V tomto případě, zatímco on (narozdíl od většiny čistokrevných kouzelníků) věděl, co je telefon, v celém svém životě ho ani jednou doopravdy nepoužil a jako důsledek toho byl nyní zvláštně nervózní. Avšak jeho nervozita byla převýšena jeho frustrací nad tím, že mu ani jeden z jeho přátel neposlal žádné dopisy, ani mu neodpověděli na dopis, který poslal on. Bylo to... otravné. Konečně se zhluboka nadechl a vytočil telefonní číslo, které leželo na stole před ním. Po pár zazvoněních se ozval ženský hlas.

“Grangerovic rezidence.”

“Dobré odpoledne, paní Grangerová. Jmenuji se Harry Potter a jsem spolužák Hermiony. Je nějaká šance, že je doma?”

“Harry Potter? Ty jsi ten mladý muž, co byl na nástupišti, nejsi?” Na okamžik měl Harry pocit, že v ženině hlase zaregistroval nesouhlas. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. Jen si něco představoval. “Okamžik,” řekla. Harry mohl slyšet, jak se Hermionina matka vzdálila od telefonu a zavolala na svou dceru. O pár vteřin později bylo slyšet zvuk běžících nohou a potom vykviknutí, které téměř donutilo Harryho upustit sluchátko.

“ _HARRY POTTERE!_ Kde jsi byl?! Hrozně jsme se o tebe báli!”

Harry byl překvapený jejím nečekaným výbuchem. “Báli? A kdo je ‘ _my_ ’?”

“Neville, Blaise a já. Oh, a Theo, i když od něj slyším jenom z druhé ruky přes Blaise. Údajně je velmi paranoidní ohledně posílání sov z a do Malfoyského Panství. Pochopitelné, řekla bych. Každopádně, všichni jsme ti posílali sovy poslední dva týdny a neslyšeli od tebe ani slovo. Blaise vyhrožoval, že pošle Gunthera vykopnout Dursleyovic dveře a zachránit tě.” Zarazila se. “ _Nepotřeboval_ jsi doopravdy zachraňovat, že ne? Budu to poslouchat do konce života, pokud jsi to potřeboval a já Blaisovi vymluvila tě zachránit nějakým dramatickým způsobem.”

Harry se zasmál. “Ne, nepotřeboval. Bylo to tu převážně nudné a osamělé. Je to ale zvláštní, protože já vám poslal taky několik sov a nikdy jsem od vás nedostal nic zpět. Pošta pro a od mých právníků doráží v pořádku, ale nic od ostatních studentů, kterým jsem psal. Dumbledore údajně uvalil na tohle místo ochranná kouzla, když mě sem odložili. Možná zahrnul kouzla proti soví poště nebo něco podobného. Každopádně, Hestia a Artie se na to podívají teď, když vím, v čem je opravdu problém a že mě jen všichni ostatní neignorují.” Zasmál se. “Mezitím, mohla bys poslat sovu Blaisovi a Nevillovi a dát jim vědět, že jsem v pořádku a že je to jen problém se soví poštou?”

“Samozřejmě,” odpověděla Hermione. “I když Neville je momentálně mimo zemi. On a lady Augusta jsou v amazonské džungli na expedici, kde hledají vzácné druhy rostlin. Nebudou zpět před patnáctým a pochybuju, že je do té doby sova najde. Tak jako tak, kromě nedostatku komunikace, jaké je tvé léto?”

“Ne špatné. Dokončil jsem domácí úkoly. Poprvé v životě mám svou vlastní televizi, ale nikdy v ní nic dobrého neběží, když jí zapnu, tak si nemyslím, že bych o něco přišel. Nemusím vařit pro nikoho jiného kromě sebe, i když začínám být unavený jezením studených sendvičů a instantních nudlí uvařených v mikrovlnce. Z té lepší stránky, zítra mi začínají lekce a na to se docela těším.”

“Lekce? Ale během léta přece nemůžeme používat hůlky, nebo ano?” zeptala se Hermione.

“No, jako je v těchhle případech obvyklé, jsou v zákonech díry dost velké na to, abys jimi projela dodávkou, určené pro dobro bohatých lidí s dobrými konexemi. Existuje licence, o kterou si můžeš požádat Ministerstvo, která ti dovolí používat hůlku přes léto po omezený čas, pokud jsi monitorován dospělým, který má ministerské povolení. Mí právníci mi to zařídili. Nezmiňují to v Bradavicích, protože je to zatraceně drahé a chtějí se vyhnout tomu, aby si nepříliš zámožní rodiče stěžovali na majetkovou nespravedlnost. Napsal jsem ti o tom všem v jednom z těch dopisů, které zmizely do podsvětí nebo kam.”

“O jak drahém mluvíme, Harry? A neříkej ‘ _zatraceně_ ’. Je to nezdvořilé.”

“Ah, chyběla jsi mi, Hermiono. No, sečteno a podtrženo, budu platit skoro dva tisíce galeonů za doučování tohle léto. Řekl bych, že je to kolem deseti tisíc liber. Ne všechno jsou lekce související se školou. Budu studovat mimo jiné i politiku, etiketu, správu pozemků a někdy bych měl mít i lekce létání.”

“Deset tisíc liber! Eep! No, pokud je to to samé, asi zůstanu pro teď u samostudia. Pokud s tebou - ani nezmiňuji všemi čistokrevnými kouzelníky jako Malfoy, kteří pravděpodobně dostávají lekce - neudržím krok, promluvím si s rodiči ohledně příštího léta. Navíc, máme v plánu vyrazit na tři týdny do Francie, tak bych stejně neměla čas. Jaký je tvůj tutor?”

“Netuším. Ještě jsem jí nepotkal. Je to mrzimorka, která dostudovala téměř první v ročníku. Má rok volno, než nastoupí do bystrozorské akademie a chce si přivydělat. Jmenuje se Tonksová.”

“Jenom... Tonksová?”

“Jenom Tonksová. Podle Artieho má křestní jméno, ale nemá ho ráda, a tak používá na vše jenom příjmení. Dokonce ani ‘slečna’ před ním.”

“Takže... Tonksová, hm. Jako ‘Madonna’ nebo ‘Cher’.”

“Nop, promiň. Netuším, kdo to je. Vychován v přístěnku pod schody, pamatuješ?”

Hermione si povzdechla. Věděla, že Harryho šokujíce černý humor skrýval mnoho bolesti a trpkosti, ale rozhovor po telefonu nebylo správné místo si s ním o tom promluvit a tak to nechala plavat. “No, od teď, Harry, až budeš studovat, nech si televizi puštěnou na MTV. Můžeš tak absorbovat veškerou mudlovskou pop kulturu skrze osmózu.”

Zasmál se. “Oh, a než zapomenu. Budeš zpátky v Londýně před 31.? Jsou to moje narozeniny a rád bych, no, něco podnikl. Nechci večírek, vážně, ale možná bychom mohli já, ty, Neville a Blaise vyrazit do kina nebo tak.”

“To bych moc ráda. Předám tvou pozvánku Blaisovi a Nevillovi.” Zaváhala. “Měla bych ti říct - tví rodiče mi poslali pozvánku na Jimovu narozeninovou párty v Potterském Panství na 31. Ještě jsem neodpověděla.”

“Chtěla jsi se zúčastnit?”

“Kdybys nechtěl nic podniknout, tak jsem to zvažovala. Chci říct, _je_ v mé koleji a měli bychom se alespoň _pokusit_ spolu vycházet. Pokud se mohu usmířit s Dracem Malfoyem, určitě to můžu udělat i s Jimem Potterem. Ale raději bych ten den strávila s tebou a jsem si jistá, že Neville na tomu bude stejně.”

Harry byl potěšený a okamžitě začal počítat dny, než zase uvidí své přátele.

________________

_**2\. července 1992** _

Pozdě odpoledne druhého dne Harry zamknul dveře svého pokoje zevnitř na zástrčku. Potom vyšel neviditelnými kouzelnými dveřmi na opačné zdi a sešel po neviditelného kouzelném schodišti, které obojí byly nainstalovány týden předtím. Zhruba po sté během minulého roku se nakažlivě zakřenil nad možnostmi magie. Pak obešel dům a zastavil se, úsměv mu sklouzl z tváře. Petunia byla na předním dvorku na hlavě bláznivě vypadající klobouk se širokým lemem, ozbrojená párem zahradních nůžek, které používala k brutálnímu znetvoření nevinného keříku růží. Na okamžik ucítil Harry bodnutí smutku. I když nesnášel být Dursleyovic otrokem a obětním beránkem po tak dlouhou dobu, byl odůvodnitelně hrdý na to, jak dobře udržoval Petuniinu odměny vyhrávající zahradu, stejně jako byl hrdý na to, jak dobře vařil pro své příbuzné - komplikovaná a rozmarná jídla, které zhltali bez jediného slova chvály. Na okamžik zvažoval, že jim nabídne, že občas dole něco uvaří, za předpokladu, že bude moci sníst svůj díl a u stolu jako normální člověk. Už žádné hlouposti jako “uvař hovězí Wellington pro Dursleyovi, zatímco dostaneš spálený toast a vodu z vodovodu”. Zmínil tu myšlenku Hermioně po telefonu den předtím, a ta mu velmi zapáleně vysvětlila mudlovský koncept zvaný Stockholmský syndrom, který způsobil, že oběti únosu toužili uspokojit své únosce.

Petunia k němu vzhlédla a v tváři se jí objevil výraz naprosté nenávisti. Pak se vrátila k Harryho ubohým růžím a zaútočila na ně s obnoveným vztekem. S nejmenším množstvím lítosti (k růžím, ne jejich útočníkovi), Harry prošel kolem Petunie na chodník a pryč ulicí. Pár bloků od Zobí ulice 4 se Harry rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že kolem v ulici není nikdo, kdo by ho pozoroval. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a pozvedl ji v gestu “palec vzhůru”, přesně jak mu ukázal Artie. O pár vteřin později byl překvapen náhlým příjezdem ostře červeného _třípatrového_ autobusu - Záchranného autobusu. Pobaven vzhledem autobusu a nervózním představením Stana Shunpikea (údajně to byl první týden v práci mladého Shunpikea jakožto autobusového průvodčího), Harry oznámil svou destinaci Děravý kotela pak se usadil na krátkou i když lehce děsivou jízdu. Chvilku na to poněkud na zvracení vypadající Harry Potter vystoupil z autobusu a vešel do Děravého kotle, kde zamířil do pokoje 13, což byla malá ochrannými kouzly těžce zahalená setkávací místnost, kterou měla firma Artieho Podmorea trvale pronajatou pro soukromá setkání a podobně. Uvnitř na něj čekali Podmore a dva další kouzelníci.

“Dobré odpoledne, Harry,” řekl Artie. “Nějaký problém se sem dostat?”

“Vůbec žádný, Artie. Děkuji.” Harry se v očekávání podíval na ostatní dva muže, oba dva mohli být deﬁnování pouze tím, že byli neuvěřitelně nezajímaví a nepopsatelní.

“Harry, dovol mi, abych ti představil... no, ‘představil’ asi není správné slovo. Harry, tohle je pan X a tohle pan Y.” Harry pozvedl jedno obočí. “Jsou pod maskovacími a anonymními kouzly, aby skryli svou identitu, ale oba přísahali, že jsou opravdu jedinci, které naše ﬁrma najala pro tento případ, stejně jako složili sliby tajemství o tom, že nikomu neodhalí, že studuješ nitrobranu. Nápodobně já jsem odpřísahal slib neodhalit jejich identity tobě nebo komukoli jinému. Zatímco jejich skutky nejsou nelegálními jsou dostatečně... podezřelé v očích Ministerstva, že si ani jeden z nich nepřeje použít svou pravou identitu. Ujišťuji tě, že toto je velmi obvyklé v případech tréninku nitrobrany.”

Ukázal nejprve na jednoho a pak na druhého muže. “Pan X je mistr na sedmé úrovni nitrobrany a nitrozpytu. Pan Y je na páté úrovni nitrobrany a licencovaný a vázaný Mazatel paměti, který obvykle pracuje pro Ministerstvo, ale dnes jedná ve své nezávislé kapacitě. V jedné minutě, pan Y použije první část Paměť uzamykajícího kouzla na pana X a pak opustí spolu se mnou místnost. Pan X potom stráví následující hodinu prozkoumáním tvé mysli a vzpomínek pomocí nitrozpytu, aby zjistil sílu tvých nitrobranných štítů a pak ti poskytne kurz mentálních cviků navržených ke zlepšení tvých štítů a vytvoření dalších psychických obran. Během tohoto sezení zároveň poskytneš panu X heslo, které mu dovolí si na tohle sezení v budoucnosti vzpomenout. I když nebudeš chtít, aby si na tuto lekci kdy vzpomněl, povaha toho kouzla vyžaduje, aby heslo existovalo. Nemusí to být nic komplikovaného, ale mělo by to být něco, co se jen tak neobjeví v normální konverzaci. Na konci sezení přijde pan Y a uvalí druhou část Paměť uzamykajícího kouzla na pana X, aby dokončil vzpomínkový blok.”

Na Harryho udělalo celkem dojem, kolik utajení bylo v této akci zahrnuto. “Paměť uzamykající kouzlo? Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel.”

Pan Y vysvětlil s lehkým cizím přízvukem. “Původní verze Paměťového kouzla a Falešného paměťového kouzla jsou obě tři sta let staré a obě jsou snadno překonatelné pomocí nitrobrany a Pamatováčků. Ministerstvo zakázalo další soukromý výzkum v paměť měnící kouzla, ale později vyvinulo zlepšené verze původních dvou kouzel pro oﬁciální vládní účely. Musíte mít licenci od Ministerstva, aby jste je mohl naučit a musíte odpřísahat kouzelné sliby, které omezují vaši schopnost je použít a činí téměř nemožným je naučit někoho, kdo nemá povolení od ministerstva. Paměť uzamykající kouzlo nemůže být zlomeno žádným známým způsobem kromě určeného hesla. Na základě přísah, které jsem složil, když jsem se je naučil, nemohu toto kouzlo použít na žádného kouzelníka nebo čarodějku, pokud s jeho použitím dobrovolně nesouhlasili, nebo pokud je nepoužívám pod soudním příkazem Starostolce. Jinak se to kouzlo neujme. Tady pan X již souhlasil se smazáním paměti po tomto sezení, ale pro vaše dobro tu přísahu zopakuje, než začneme.”

Harry zamrkal. “Děje se něco takového často?”

“Byl byste překvapený,” řekl pan X hedvábným hlasem. “V kouzelnickém světě je celkem běžné, že se dozvíte něco, co byste se dozvědět neměl a tak si necháte tu vzpomínku vymazat pro své dobro a dobro ostatních. Nepojmenovatelní jsou přesně z tohoto důvodu dobře vycvičení v sebevymazávání paměti.”

Harry se lehce otřásl. Opět mu to připomnělo do jak zvláštního světa vstoupil, do světa, kde lidé občas měli potřebu způsobit si amnézii, aby zapomněli na nebezpečnou pravdu.

Pan Y přikývl na pana X, který pozvedl svou hůlku a řekl: “Dobrovolně souhlasím s vymazáním vzpomínek na události, které budou následovat, a prohlášení, vyřčení, a pozorování vypozorovaných v této místnosti během následující hodiny. Tak staniž se.” Hůlka pana X lehce zazářila. Pan Y se postavil za záda pana X, aby Harry ani Artie nemohli vidět pohyb jeho hůlky a řekl zaklínadlo příliš tiše, aby ho Harry slyšel. Fialová zář na okamžik zablýskla v očích pana X a pan Y přikývl na Artieho, že se kouzlo ujalo.

“Dobrá, Harry. Pokud skončíš dřív, zatáhni za támhleten provaz na zdi, abys rozezněl zvonek dole. Jinak budeme zpět za hodinu.” Oba muži odešli a pan X pokynul Harrymu, aby se posadil za stůl naproti němu.

“Než začneme, pane Pottere, jaký trénink jste dosud měl? Tutora? Nebo jen knihy?”

“Um, jen knihy. Četl jsem **Tajemství nejvíce skrytá** a prvních pár kapitol **Cesty mysli**. Té je, um, tak trochu obtížné porozumět.”

“Také je tak trochu nelegální ji vlastnit, tak se s ní nenechte chytit. Nejsou za to žádné kriminální postihy, ale pokuta je několik tisíc galeonů a budete na seznamu hlídaných osob Ministerstva po zbytek života.”

Harry polkl a kývl na druhého muže. “ _Co mi to k čertu dal Blaise za vánoční dárek?_ ” pomyslel si.

“A teď, když jste četl **Tajemství nejvíce skrytá** , předpokládám, že rozumíte základním principům pročištění mysli.”

“Jako abstraktní pojem, ale žádný z příkladů v té knize mi nebyl příliš nápomocný.”

“Nepřekvapivé, řekl bych. Je to velmi starý a tradiční text. **Aegis Mentalis** vysvětluje základy zapojené mnohem pochopitelnějším způsobem, pokud se vám podaří najít její kopii, ale je také zakázaná Ministerstvem. Abych to velmi zjednodušil, pročištění mysli znamená dosáhnout takového stavu mysli, během nějž na nic aktivně nemyslíte, a tak nitrozpytec nemá nic, co by použil jako referenční rámec pro další vniknutí. Opravdový bezmyšlenkový stav je extrémně těžký udržet, pokud jste nestudoval zenovou meditaci nebo něco podobného. Ale něco takového není nutné, abyste udržel spolehlivé nitrobranné štíty schopné odolat nitrozpytu. Vše, co potřebujete je, schopnost vycítit útočníkovu mysl a reﬂexivně potlačit všechny myšlenky a tím útočníka vypudit. Teď se pokusíme o jednoduchý přístup. Můžete si představit nějakou opakující se aktivitu, kterou jste vykonával po dlouhé časové období? Ani ne příjemnou ani ne nepříjemnou, ale prostě takovou, při níž jste ztratil pojem o čase?”

Harry se na chvíli zamyslel a pak si vybavil Petuniiny pokusy o zahradničení z dřívějška. “Mí příbuzní mě nutívali dělat pro ně zahradní práce celé léto. Plení a tak. Nudné ale ne nepříjemné. Párkrát jsem byl překvapen, na jak dlouho jsem se zasnil mezi plením kolem keřů růží.”

Pan X přikývl. “Dobrá. Začněme s tím. Pokusím se číst vaše vzpomínky. Snadno rozeznáte mé pokusy, až začnete přemýšlet nad věcmi, které jsou nerelevantní k naší situaci. Chápejte pro začátek budu velmi očividný v mých pokusech. Schopný nitrozpytec dokáže nenápadně vést vaše myšlenky tak, abyste si vybavil své vzpomínky, které si přeje vidět, aniž byste si všiml něčeho zvláštního. Naším cílem pro příští sezení bude, abyste dokázal vycítit čím dál nenápadnější útok. Navíc budu dnes používat obojí hůlku a zaklínadlo. Měl byste vědět, že nitrozpytec pátého a vyššího stupně dokáže toto kouzlo uvalit bez hůlky a bez zaklínadla, a tak musíte být ostražitý, kdykoli se s vámi někdo, komu nevěříte, pokusí navázat oční kontakt.”

Harry přikývl. Osobně si pomyslel, že ho zajímá, jak dlouho bude trvat, než bude šíleně paranoidní, a zda je to ve skutečnosti přirozený stav pro nitrobraníka.

“Nyní, jakmile si uvědomíte, že přemýšlíte nad věcmi, o kterých přemýšlet nechcete, soustřeďte svou mysl na pocit bezmyšlenkovitosti, který cítíte, když jste hluboce ponořen do svého zahradničení. Dopředu se omlouvám, ale abych vás mohl nejefektivněji ohodnotit, budu se muset soustředit na vzpomínky, které nacházíte nejvíce traumatické, bolestivé, nebo soukromé. Z toho důvodu jsem souhlasil se smazáním vzpomínek na konci sezení. A nyní, **_LEGILIMENS!_** ”

Harry byl překvapen nad tónem hlasu pana X, když vyštěkl zaklínadlo. Z nějakého důvodu, mu připomněl jak na něj Vernon Dursley řval, když mu bylo šest a omylem polil Vernonovo triko olejem ze slaniny. Ten zatracený mudla byl zuřivý. Popadl Harryho za paži a trhl s ním směrem k přístěnku tak silně, že se ozvalo hlasité prasknutí, následované bolestivým výkřikem chlapce. Do dnešního dne si jasně pamatoval bolest ze zlomené ruky. Vernon a Petunia se několik minut dohadovali, jestli bude nutné vzít Harryho na pohotovost nebo ne, Vernon byl nakloněný k tomu, prostě ho zavřít do přístěnku a vidět, jak to bude vypadat za pár dní. Petunia však...

Harry se ostře nadechl. “ _Proč o tomhle přemýšlím?_ ” Jak pokračoval v zírání do očí pana X, byl ohromen a vyděšen, když si uvědomil, jak mocný nitrozpyt byl, když neměl možnost se prostě vyhnout očnímu kontaktu. Pomalu se nadechl a pak soustředil svou mysl na mír a klid, které cítil, když byl ponořený do zahradničení. Trvalo mu to zhruba minutu, než se dokázal soustředit na pocit zahradničení, během kteréhož času několikrát zakolísal, jak pan X způsobil, že si vybavil bolestivé nebo nepříjemné vzpomínky, jak na něj Petunia křičela kvůli jeho zahradnickým snahám, vzpomínky, které vedly k ještě horším vzpomínkám, než si Harry uvědomil, co se děje a zdvojnásobil svou snahu udržet pana X venku. Konečně, po tom, co se zdálo jako celá věčnost, ale bylo ve skutečnosti méně než deset minut, pan X zamával svou hůlkou Harrymu před tváří a ukončil kouzlo.

“Dobrá, nejdřív dobré zprávy. Zatímco vám trvalo několik minut, než jste si uvědomil, že aktivně vytahuji vzpomínku na to, jak vám váš strýc zlomil paži, na mé další pokusy jste reagoval mnohem připraveněji. Byl jste schopný dosáhnout čisté mysli relativně rychle a ke konci jste byl schopný ten stav udržet celou minutu, odolávaje všem mým pokusům číst vaší mysl.”

“A ty špatné zprávy?”

“To, co jste zrovna zažil, byla má nejnižší úroveň mentální moci a úmyslně jsem se zaměřoval na vzpomínky, které byste normálně potlačil, což pro vás učinilo jednodušší odolat. Kdybych využil svou plnou sílu, nebyl byste ani trochu schopný mě zastavit a kdybych se pokusil být jen trochu diskrétní, pravděpodobně byste si mé přítomnosti vůbec nevšiml.”

“Oh,” řekl Harry poněkud sklesle.

“Nevzdávejte se, pane Pottere. Koneckonců jsem mistrem sedmého stupně nitrozpytu a pravděpodobně nepotkáte mnoho nitrozpytců mých schopností. Rozhodně si myslím, že máte potenciál pro nitrobranu. Naneštěstí, kromě vzácných géniů, nitrobrana je prostě něco, co vyžaduje čas a snahu, obvykle roky obojího. Dojít tak daleko, jak jste došel, než jste dosáhl dvanácti let, je docela úspěch a důkaz vaší horlivosti. Teď se pokusíme znovu. **_LEGILIMENS!_** ”

Takto jejich lekce pokračovala po dalších čtyřicet minut, na konci pan X podal Harrymu lektvar na bolest hlavy a pak s ním prošel řadu mentálních cviků, které chtěl, aby procvičoval několikrát denně následující dva týdny, po nichž se opět sejdou.

“Dvě poslední věci, pane Pottere. Zaprvé, jste si vědom toho, že máte několik mezer ve svých vzpomínkách? Ne smazání, neboť jsem si jistý, že k těm vzpomínkám stále máte přístup. Spíše to vypadá jako vzpomínkové bloky vysoké úrovně navržené k tomu, aby zahalily vzpomínky před nitrozpytem. Všechny začínají vaším vstupem do konkrétní chodby ve vašich kolejích a končí vaším návratem do společenské místnosti.”

Harry ztuhnul. Pan X mluvil o Princovu Doupěti. “Ano, pane X, jsem si těchto bloků vědom. Nejsou nic, s čím byste si musel dělat starost.”

“Chápu. Dobrá tedy. Zadruhé... mám na vás prosbu.” Pan X se zničehonic podíval na své ruce, které byly pevně zaťaté na stole. Bylo to poprvé za celé odpoledne, co ten muž ukázal opravdovou emoci. “Z vašich vzpomínek... nyní vím, že Ten-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit do určité míry přežil události roku 1981 a snaží se znovuzrodit.”

Harry byl docela šokovaný slovy pana X. Ani si nevšiml, kdy byly tyto vzpomínky vytaženy na povrch. “Za pár okamžiků,” pokračoval pan X, “mi bude ta znalost odebrána do okamžiku, kdy se rozhodnete mé vzpomínky obnovit pomocí hesla, pokud se tak kdy rozhodnete. Žádám vás..”Muž najednou vzhlédl na Harryho s výrazem utrpení. “Ne, žebrám - pokud se někdy dozvíte, že je blízko obnovení svého těla, _prosím_ vraťte mi mé vzpomínky o vašem setkání s ním. Mám rodinu. Ženu a dvě děti. S dostatečně časným varováním je dokážu dostat v čas ze země, kdyby...”

Harry ho přerušil. “Jak nastavím heslo k obnovení?”

“... Řeknete _Celaverimus_ a pak jakékoli slovo nebo frázi, kterou si přejete použít, pane Pottere. Jakmile nastavené, můžete ji vyřknout slovně nebo dokonce písemně, pokud bude jasné, že ta zpráva je od vás.”

“ _Celaverimus: Voldemort je zpět._ ”

Pan X ztuhnul, jak se magie usadila kolem něj. “Děkuji, pane Pottere.”

“Já děkuji _vám_ , pane X.”

O několik okamžiků později Artie a pan Y vstoupili do místnosti a pan X se postavil. “Má práce zde je hotová. Setkáme se znovu za dva týdny.” Přikývl na pana Y, který vytáhl svou hůlku a uvrhl druhou část Paměť blokujícího kouzla. Pan X se rozhlédl zmateně po pokoji. Potom vytáhl kapesní hodiny a zkontroloval čas. “Tohle nikdy _nepřestane_ být znepokojivé. Tak tedy příště, pánové.”

S tím pan X a pan Y odešli. Harry se posadil zpět se zamyšleným výrazem na tváři.

“Nějaký problém, Harry?” zeptal se Artie.

“Ne s lekcí, Artie.” Pak zaváhal. “Ovládáš nitrobranu? Dost dobře na to, abys udržel má tajemství?”

“Mám trénink v nitrobraně. Pravděpodobně jsem blízko ke čtvrtému stupni. Ale to je pro _tvá_ tajemství naprosto bezpředmětné, protože jsem vázaný právnickou přísahou k tobě. Nemůžu ti pomoct ukrýt zločin a jsem vázaný oznámit autoritám, pokud se dozvím, že se nějaký zločin chystáš spáchat. Kromě toho cokoli mi řekneš, je zahrnuto do kouzelné klientské důvěrnosti a nemůže být odhaleno pomocí nitrozpytu ani Veritaséra. Tak co tě tíží?”

Harry přemýšlel, jestli odhalit, že je Voldemort stále ještě naživu. Konečně se rozhodl, že není připraven to odhalit, dokonce ani svému právníkovi. Ale byly jiné kroky, které mohl podniknout. “Kolik stojí myslánka, Artie? Mám nějaké osobní vzpomínky, které bych ti chtěl nechat v úschově. Vzpomínky, které bych chtěl nechat zamčené, dokud ti neřeknu, aby sis je prohlédl, nebo... se mi něco nestane. Můžeme to udělat?”

Artieho oči vylétly vzhůru překvapením. “Samozřejmě. A nemusíš si kupovat myslánku. Skřeti poslali seznam tvého majetku a už jednu máš. Dobrou, kompletní se zmenšovacími zaklínáními pro snadný přenos. Nechám ji vyjmout z tvého trezoru a budeš jí mít k dispozici příští týden. Můžeš potom zkopírovat své vzpomínky a já je bezpečně uložím.”

“Děkuju, Artie.” Harry pohlédl na své hodinky. “Je pozdě. Měl bych vyrazit domů.”

“Ty a já oba, Harry. Elizabeth je vždy naštvaná, když pracuji přes večeři. Byla by ještě víc, kdyby věděla, že má ‘práce’ sestávala z toho, že jsem seděl dole a měl pár piv s panem Y, zatímco jsme čekali, až dokončíš své sezení.”

Harry se zasmál. “Takže můj trénink s hůlkou začíná s tou... Tonksovou osobou v sobotu ráno, správně? Kde se máme sejít?” Artie vytáhl kus pergamenu a napsal mu adresu budovy kousek dál v Příčné ulici, což byl domov místního soubojového klubu. Byl tam velký pokoj s kouzly utvrzenými stěnami, které mohly odolat destruktivní kouzelné palbě. Harry se usmál. “Destruktivní kouzelná palba” byla jedna z jeho oblíbených frází.

__________________

_**4\. července 1992** _

Ve tři hodiny v sobotu odpoledne Harry změnil názor a rozhodl se, že “destruktivní kouzelná palba” byla ve skutečnosti jedna z jeho nejméně oblíbených frází, rozhodnutí, ke kterému došel, když ležel na zádech v soubojovém pokoji a zajímalo ho, jestli některá část jeho těla je stále ještě v plamenech. To ráno dorazil v 10:00 přesně podle Artieho ujednání. Tonksová byla z počátku velmi vážná, hlavně proto, že to byla její první zkušenost s učením a jako většina mrzimorů byla svědomitá a pečlivá do morku kostí. Proto první dvě hodiny strávili nad léčivými a štítovými kouzly, se značným důrazem na Renervate, Episkey a Protego. To vše poté, co předala Harrymu přenášedlo do Sv. Mungo, na kterém trvala, aby Artie zajistil pro případ, že se “něco hodně _špatně_ vymklo kontrole.”

V poledne Harry pozval Tonksovou na oběd do Děravého kotle a konečně se trochu uvolnila. Přiznala, že je z Harryho nervózní nejen kvůli své nezkušenosti s učením. Ačkoli věděla, že Harry “nevychází” se svou rodinou, byl stále nejstarším synem Jamese Pottera, který byl starším bystrozorem a v budoucnu pravděpodobně někým, kdo jí bude nadhlížet. Trochu se bála, že bude zatažená do “rodinného dramatu Potterů”, ale chtěla svůj vlastní příjem, vzhledem k tomu, že dostudovala Bradavice a bylo jí nepříjemné spoléhat se ﬁnančně na své rodiče. Harry ji ujistil, že veškeré jeho lekce jsou tajemstvím a že James Potter se od něj nikdy nedozví, že byla jeho tutorkou. Když dorazil dezert, dokonce mu odhalila dvě svoje osobní tajemství. První bylo, že je metamorfomág s mocí přeměnit svůj zevnějšek podle vůle, talent, který se u ní projevil v dětství. Dokonce se Harrymu trochu předvedla a přeměnila své vlasy na žvýkačkově růžovou. To bylo to, co jí zajistilo pozici v bystrozorské akademii. Chtěla být bystrozorem tak jako tak, ale existovalo neoﬁciální pravidlo, které vyžadovalo, aby známí metamorfomágové pracovali na nějaké pozici v ministerstvu. Druhé tajemství bylo, že ona a Harry byli vzdálení příbuzní. Její matka byla soukromá léčitelka Andromeda Tonksová rozená Blacková a Harryho zesnulá babička Dorea Blacková byla její pratetou. Přiznala, když se jí zeptal, že Sirius Black je její bratranec, ale tvrdila, že ho nikdy nepoznala, protože byl uvězněn, když byla hodně malá. Naznačila že její matka nevycházela s Blackovými, protože se provdala za mudlorozeného a že si myslí, že Andromeda nemluvila se Siriusem roky před tím, než byl uvězněn.

Po obědě se konečně dostali k bojovým kouzlům, na které se Harry těšil nejvíc. Dostal přísné kázání o tom, že by neměl bojovat v bradavických chodbách a on jí ujistil, že má pouze silný zájem o kompetiční souboje a že kvalita učitelů Obrany v Bradavicích byla tradičně hodně mizerná, s čímž souhlasila. Nezmínil, že ten poslední byl zároveň agentem stále živého Voldemorta.

Tak strávili následující tři hodiny procházením různých bojových kouzel a zaklínadel pro druhé a třetí ročníky. Expelliarmus, Diﬃndo a Immobilus byly očividně velmi užitečné, ale Harry byl zaujat možností, které skýtaly Depulso a Oppugno. První bylo nakopávací zaklínadlo, které dokázalo někoho odhodit dobré dva až čtyři metry s pořádnou silou. Oppugno zaklínadlo bylo kombinováno s cílovými slovy a způsobovalo, že cíl zaútočil na protivníka kouzelníkovy volby. Například Avis mohlo být použito k vytvoření hejna ptáků, ale Avis Oppugno by to hejno přinutilo obklopit nepřítele. Ale nejlepší ze všeho bylo, že Tonksová naučila Harryho, jak uvalit kouzlo Serpensortia, Hady přivolávací kouzlo.

“Myslela jsem si, že pro tebe jakožto zmijozele to bude užitečné kouzlo,” mrkla na něj Tonksová.

“Rozhodně,” řekl Harry a přímo hořel zvědavostí, zda kouzlem přivolaný had bude reagovat na hadí řeč. Stejně jako s Avis, Serpensortia nakombinované s Oppugno by přimělo hada zaútočit na Harryho protivníka bez dalších pokynů, ale měl podezření, že had, kterého přivolal _on_ , by mohl udělat mnohem více.

Lekce skončila ve čtyři odpoledne, kdy Tonksová uvalila oznamovací kouzlo, které uvědomilo Ministerstvo, že Harry opět nemohl používat magii. Vzala si zpět přenášedlo, protože Harry nebyl dost starý na to, aby mohl jedno vlastnit bez povolení Ministerstva (na kterém momentálně Hestia pracovala). Pak Tonksová zamířila domů, zatímco Harry se rozhodl strávit nějaký čas brouzdáním po Příčné ulici. Krátce se zastavil v Krucátcích a Kaňourech a zakoupil několik knih o soubojích a obranném tréninku, které mu budou následující týden doručeny soví poštou. Dal si brzkou večeři v Děravém kotli, než zamířil domů pomocí Záchranného autobusu, který ho vysadil u benzínové stanice asi tři bloky od Dursleyových. Harry byl docela spokojený s tím, jak se den vyvinul, a těšil se na pár hodin televize před tím, než půjde spát. Přirozeně v tom okamžiku se věci změnily k horšímu.

Harry zrovna zahýbal z chodníku na příjezdovou cestu Dursleyů, když se objevil záblesk světla doprovázený hlasitým “prask” a chlapec byl sražen na záda. Několikrát rychle zamrkal a byl překvapen, když si uvědomil, že mu na břiše sedí malé stvoření, ubohá malá věc, se smutnýma vykulenýma očima, dlouhýma netopýřími ušima, oblečená ve špinavém čajovém šátku, který měla místo tuniky. Harry to stvoření rozpoznal jako domácího skřítka podle popisů, které mu poskytli Blaise a Theo o svých domácích sluzích. Skřítek okamžitě začal ječet.

“POTTEROVIC DÍTĚ SE NESMÍ VRÁTIT DO BRADAVITIC!”

“Co?!” vyhrkl Harry zmateně. “Co je to? Kdo jsi?”

“NEZÁLEŽÍ KDO JÁ BÝT! POTTEROVIC DÍTĚ SE NESMÍ VRÁTIT DO BRADAVITIC! VELKÉ ZLO SE TAM BLÍŽÍ! CHCE ZABÍT POTTEROVIC DÍTĚ!”

“Zabít?!” Harry se najednou zmateně rozhlédl po ulici. “Jsme na _veřejné_ _ulici!_ Nesmíš tu být viděn!Porušuješ tak zákon o utajení! A navíc, co je to zlo a kdo mě chce zabít? Jestli je to Voldemort, už o něm vím a mám v plánu ho zabít, budu-li mít příležitost.”

“OOOO!” zavzlykal skřítek uboze. “POTTEROVIC DÍTĚ NESMÍ VYSLOVOVAT TO JMÉNO!”

“PŘESTAŇ HULÁKAT!” zařval Harry.

Skřítek zavřel svá ústa a popadl se za uši a stáhl je dolů do provizorního roubíku.

“Podívej,” řekl Harry, který se posadil, když z něj skřítek seskočil. “Začněme od začátku. Jak se jmenuješ?” Jak mluvil, Harry se rozhlédl kolem, ale nikde nebyl náznak toho, že by si mudlové všimli jejich konfrontace.

“Oooo,” zavyl skřitek o něco tišeji. “Dobby nemůže říct Potterovic dítěti své jméno! Kdyby se Dobbyho páni dozvěděli, že Dobby varoval Potterovic dítě, Dobbyho hlava by visela na Zdi hanby!”

Harry se na okamžik zamyslel nad tím mentálním obrázkem. “No, pak je dobře, že neznám Dobbyho jméno,” řekl suše. “Podívej, můžeš mi alespoň říct víc o tom... zlu, co mě chce zabít?”

“Ne, ne! Dobby nemůže říct víc! Dobby si za tohle bude muset přežehlit uši! Navíc, proč by Potterovic dítě chtělo zpátky do starého profukujícího hradu, kde mu jeho přátelé ani neposílají dopisy!”

Harry se soustředil skrze odpornou představu ubohého skřítka, který si žehlil uši v sobě uvaleném trestu, na druhou část jeho prohlášení. “ _Ty_ jsi důvod, proč se ke mně nedostala moje pošta!” obvinil ho.

S tím Dobby začal rozrušeně poskakovat nahoru a dolů, než konečně sáhl do své tuniky a vytáhl stoh dopisů svázaných k sobě provázkem. “Dobby myslel, že kdyby si Potterovic dítě myslelo, že přátelé Potterovic dítěte mu nepíšou, Potterovic dítě by se nechtělo vrátit do Bradavitic? Ale Potterovic dítě mluvilo se svou holkou-dítětem kamarádkou přes mudloveckou mluvící věc, tak to nefungovalo.” Dobby se podíval na Harryho s výrazem, o kterém si bezpochyby myslel, že je prohnaný. “Když dá Dobby zpět Potterovic dítěti jeho dopisy, slíbí mu, že se nevrátí do Bradavitic?”

“Ne, nic takového neudělám. A přestaň mi říkat ‘ _Potterovic dítě_ ’. Je mi skoro dvanáct. Říkej mi Harry.”

“Dobby ví, že tohle Potterovic dítě se jmenuje Harry. Ale Dobby neví, které Potterovic dítě je v nebezpečí. A tak musí ochránit obě!”

Harry zavřel oči a několik vteřin si masíroval spánky. “Víš, že nějaké... zlo přichází do Bradavic, které se pokusí zabít jedno z Potterových dětí, ale nevíš které? Ty víš, že můj bratr je Chlapec-který-žil, ano? Lidé se ho pokouší zabít od chvíle, kdy byl mimino. Jsem si jistý, že je to on, koho bys měl otravovat místo mě.”

Dobby upřímně pokrčil rameny. “Lepší být v bezpečí než litovat.”

Harry si povzdechl. “Dobby, pozorně poslouchej. Musím jít do Bradavic. Když se nevrátím, neobdržím vzdělání a nebudu pak kouzelníkem. A když nebudu kouzelníkem, můj biologický otec mě obere o mé dědictví, a když budu mít _štěstí_ , budu žít v lepenkové krabici pod mostem.”

“Lepší lepenková krabice pod mostem než dřevěná pod zemí, Harry Pottere!”

Harryho oči se zúžily. “Ne pro mě. Radši umřu, než abych dovolil Jamesi Potterovi mě porazit.”

“Oooo,” zasténal Dobby znovu. Pak malý domácí skřítek ztuhnul. Způsobem, jakým ztuhne malé pozemní zvíře, když je na blízku predátor. Pomalu Dobby otočil svou hlavu doprava a zíral na něco v dálce.

“Harry Potter musí jít do domu svých odporných příbuzných, _hned teď!_ ” zničehonic Dobby zasyčel.

“Co? Co se děje?” zeptal se Harry najednou plný obav.

“Dobby musí jít! Dobby tu nemůže být viděn! Utíkejte, Harry Pottere! _Utíkejte o svůj život!_ ”

S tím ten zvláštní skřítek zmizel a zanechal za sebou hromádku dopisů. Harry se rychle vydrápal na nohy a rozhlédl se kolem, ale nevšiml si ničeho neobvyklého. Posbíral své dopisy a pak se opatrně vydal přes pozemek Zobí ulice 4. Najednou za sebou zaslechl neobvyklý zvuk. Ohlédl se a uvědomil si, že je to tiché bzučení, které bylo čím dál hlasitější. Náhle v tlumeném světle západu slunce uviděl mrak malých okřídlených postaviček, ne větších než lidská dlaň, jak se zvedl nad dům přes ulici a zamířil směrem k němu, zuřivě bzučící, jak se přibližoval. Běhnice - malí okřídlení jedovatí tvorové podobní vílám. Samostatně byly nepříjemným hmyzem. Roj, který se k chlapci blížil? Byl dost velký, aby ho snědl zaživa.

Věda, že nebude mít čas oběhnout dům ke svému zadními schodišti, Harry se nejrychleji, jak mohl, rozběhl k předním dveřím, ale byly zamčené. Otočil se a uviděl, že je roj téměř u něj.

“ _Doufejme, že existuje nějaká ‘výjimka v nebezpečí’ pro zákaz používání nezletilé magie,_ ” pomyslel si, když mu hůlka vyskočila z pouzdra do ruky. “ ** _ALOHOMORA!_** ” Dveře se otevřely a Harry jimi proběhl, zabouchl a zamkl je za sebou. Uvnitř všichni tři Dursleyovi seděli u televize. Všichni tři se na něj podívali se směsicí překvapení a odporu. Než mohl Harry cokoli vysvětlit, Petunia zaječela a ukázala na okno. Harry se otočil a uviděl vrstvu běhnic, drápající se na sklo. Přistoupil, aby okno zkontroloval.

“Je to v pořádku. Ochranná kouzla na domě drží. Nedostanou se dovnitř.” Harry vydechl úlevou, že je uvnitř a v bezpečí.

“Co JSOU zač?” zaječela Petunia.

“Běhnice. Normálně jsou to jen drobní škůdci, ale někdo se rozhodl za mnou poslat celý roj. Jsou to jedovatí lidožrouti, ale nemůžou se dostat dovnitř.”

“Přivedl jsi ty věci k našemu domu,” řekl Vernon tiše.

“Já je _nepřivedl_ nikam,” ohradil se Harry napruzeně, stále pozoruje okno, na které se běhnice dobývaly. “Někdo je na mě poslal a sledovaly mě sem. Musíme poslat zprávu Ministerstvu. Mají lidi, kteří se těmihle věcmi zabývají...”

“Přivedl jsi ty věci k našemu domu,” řekl Vernon ještě tišeji. Harry ztuhl. Vernon Dursley nikdy nedělal _nic_ tiše. Chlapec se otočil ke svému strýci akorát včas, aby zahlédl masitou pěst vteřinu předtím, než ho udeřila do obličeje. Upadl omráčený na zem, hůlka mu vypadla z prstů a zakutálela se pod pohovku. Vernon zvedl Harryho za předek jeho košile a prudce s ním zatřásl.

“PŘIVEDL JSI TY VĚCI K NAŠEMU DOMU!” zařval v absolutní zuřivosti. Harry zatřásl svou hlavou, aby si ji pročistil, a zahlédl ve Vernonových očích něco, co tam nikdy předtím během jeho minulých zuřivostí nebylo. Bylo to jakoby v Dursleyově mysli vybuchla rozbuška. Vernon se podíval na okno, které bylo stále ještě pokryto běhnicemi. S podlým úsměvem zvedl Harryho vláčné tělo a nesl ho kolem hysterické Petunie a vyděšeného Dudleyho k zadním dveřím. Volnou rukou mudla rozrazil dveře. Hodil Harryho na zahradu tak daleko, jak dokázal. “VEČEŘE!” zařval z plných plic, zabouchl dveře a zamkl je.

Harry se vyškrábal na nohy a potácel se zpět ke dveřím, při čemž několikrát málem upadl. V hrůze bušil na zadní dveře a žebral, aby ho pustili dovnitř. Uslyšel bzučení a třepotání roje běhnic, jak se převalil přes dům k místu, kde byl. V dálce uviděl sovu, která ve svých pařátech nesla nějaký oﬁciálně vypadající dopis. To ubohé stvoření se neúspěšně pokusilo změnit směr letu a uniknout, než se ho zmocnila čtveřice běhnic a roztrhala ho na kousky. Zbytek roje měl větší kořist - Harryho.

Chlapec ještě jednou zabušil na dveře a žebral, aby ho pustili dovnitř. Skrze okno viděl Dursleyovi, jak na něj zírají s něčím, co vypadalo jako tiché zadostiučinění. Pak zaječel, jak se mu první malý neřestný dráp zabodl zezadu do krku.

Vernon se usmál.


	2. Léčitelé a nemocnice

KAPITOLA 2: LÉČITELÉ A NEMOCNICE

_**8\. července 1992** _

Harryho oči se s chvěním bolestivě otevřely a ve zmatku se rozhlédl po okolí. Ležel v pohodlné úzké posteli v prostě ozdobeném, ale domácky vypadajícím pokoji. Brzké ranní slunce prosvítalo mezi závěsy na oknech a odráželo se od různobarevných křišťálů mobilu, který mu visel nad hlavou. Téměř okamžitě Harry kýchnul, kvůli kořeněnému aroma tuctu různě barevných svíček rozmístěných po pokoji. Okamžitě potlačil bolestivé zasyčení, jak se horečnatá bolest rozběhla jeho tělem z náhlého pohybu. Stejně rychle, jakoby v odpověď na jeho bolest, se křišťály mobilu začaly namátkou pohybovat.

Sotva o minutu později se otevřely dveře a muž středních let s lehce plešatícími blonďatými vlasy a přátelskou tváří vstoupil do místnosti. Měl na sobě bílý rozevlátý hábit s modrým symbolem zdravotnictví, který připomínal Harrymu hábit, jež občas nosila madam Pomfreyová ve školní ošetřovně. Avšak mužův plášť byl vpředu otevřen a vypadal více jako laboratorní plášť. Harry byl překvapen, když uviděl, že léčitel měl pod ním pár mudlovských kalhot, košili, motýlka a... chlupaté hnědé domácí pantoﬂe navržené, aby vypadaly jako nějaká malá zvířata. “Dobré ráno, pane Pottere. Rád vás vidím zpět mezi námi. Jmenuji se Tonks. Ted Tonks. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, má dcera vám poskytuje lekce obrany.”

“Jen jednu...” chlapec bolestivě zakašlal. Celé tělo ho bolelo a jeho hrdlo bylo tak surové, že mohl sotva mluvit hlasitěji než šepotem. “Jen jednu lekci, zatím. Bohužel... jsme první den neprobírali údery pod pás a roje běhnic. Jak jsem se dostal sem... ať už je tady kdekoli?”

“ _Tady_ je Tonksovic Klinika. Moje žena Andromeda a já vedeme kliniku z našeho domu v Prasinkách pro místní obyvatele, kterým se nechce cestovat celou cestu do Sv. Munga kvůli menším bolístkám. Obvykle je to Andie, kdo má na starosti dětské pacienty, ale momentálně je ve Francii a učí seminář o medikálním léčení v Krásnohůlkách, tak jsem vám zbyl já. Každopádně, vaše právnička slečna Jonesová vás sem doručila o víkendu, protože... no, pokud chápu dobře tak proto, že kdyby vás vzala do Sv. Munga, způsobilo by to komplikace.”

Jak léčitel mluvil, klidně odstranil několik vyhořelých svíček a vyměnil je za nové, které se třpytily ve slunečních paprscích pronikajících do pokoje, jako by byly do vosku zamíchány třpytky. Pak z kapsy vytáhl půlměsíční brýle s tenkými kovovými obroučkami a nasadil si je, zatímco zkoumal rozestavení křišťálů na mobilu. Nespokojen z nějakého neznámého důvodu týkajícího se “čaker”, přenastavil několik křišťálů tak, aby vrhaly na Harryho mnohem příznivější světlo.

“Jaký druh komplikací?” zeptal se Harry, zatímco se snažil pochopit účel léčitelových zdánlivě náhodných skutků.

“No,” řekl, “vážná otrava běhnicemi je ten typ věci, kvůli kterému můžete jít do Sv. Mungo a nikdo nemrkne okem, pane Pottere. Ale pokud je doprovázena černým okem, zlomenou čelistí a otřesem mozku? To je ten typ věcí, co přiměje lidi mluvit, obzvlášť v případě někoho s vašimi okolnostmi.”

Pak si Harry vzpomněl, co se stalo - jak ho Vernon Dursley praštil tak silně, že ho málem omráčil a pak ho vyhodil ven, aby byl pozřen rojem běhnic. “ _Jo_ ,” pomyslel si. “ _Být málem zavražděn svým opatrovníkem, který je navíc švagrem tvých odcizených rodičů, by určitě přimělo lidi mluvit._ ”

Harry se pohnul a zašklebil se bolestí, když tak učinil. “Co je dnes za den?”

“Úterý 8., třičtvrtě na devět ráno. Byl jste v léčebném kómatu od osmi hodin večer sobotní noci. Proces, který neutralizuje běhničí jed, je velice bolestivý, tak jsem si myslel, že bude lepší, když z něj co možná nejvíce prospíte. Probudil jste se nám o krapánek dřív.” Ted zničehonic pohlédl na své nohy a pak se podíval zpět nahoru lehce rozpačitě. “A proto mé jezevčí pantoﬂe.”

Harry se zasmál a strnul bolestí. “ _To je to, co mají být,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Jezevčí pantoﬂe. Co jiného by mrzimor nosil doma. Jestlipak je dělají i v hadí tématice._ ”

“Co mi můžete říct o tom, co se stalo sobotní noci, léčiteli Tonksi?” zeptal se nahlas.

“Říkejte mi Tede, pane Pottere. Chápejte, jsem mudlorozený a nikdy jsem si moc nepotrpěl na etiketu čistokrevných.” Odněkud poblíž se ozval zvonek. “Ah, držte tu myšlenku, pane Pottere. Věřím, že dorazila společnost, která vám vše dokáže vysvětlit lépe než já.” Ted jen na okamžik opustil místnost a vrátil se zpět s Hestiou Jonesovou a k Harryho překvapení Severusem Snapeem. Ten druhý nesl několik ﬂakónů, které od něj Ted převzal a podržel u světla, aby je prověřil. Léčitel se pak vrátil k Harryho posteli a podal jeden z ﬂakónů chlapci. “Trochu to uklidní vaše hrdlo a bude se vám snadněji mluvit,” řekl. Harry vypil lektvar, zatímco Ted mával svou hůlkou nad chlapcem v komplikovaném vzoru.

“Hmm. Dobrá, pane Pottere...”

“Harry,” řekl chlapec méně bolestivě. “Byl jsem také vychován mudly a pokud budeme na bázi křestních jmen, mělo by to být oboustranné.”

Ted se usmál. “Dobrá, _Harry_. Vím, že máš otázky a tak ti dám pět minut, aby ses zeptal slečny Jonesové a profesora Snapea, co chceš vědět. Pak vypiješ zbytek lektvarů, které tady dobrý profesor připravil a ty tě znovu uspí po zbytek dne a noci, zatímco je zbytek jedu neutralizován. Zítra ráno budeš zdravý jako rybička.”

“Děkuji, Tede.” Podíval se na zbylé dva. Hestia vypadala zhrozeně nad jeho stavem, zatímco Snape měl na tváři svou obvyklou masku bez emocí.

“ _Věděla_ jsem, že jsme pro tebe měli dostat to nouzové přenášedlo,” vyštěkla. “Do zítřka ho _získám_ , i kdybych musela Violettě Edgecombeové zakroutit krkem!”

“To je v pořádku, Hestio,” řekl tiše, zatímco se snažil příliš nehýbat. “Jsem naživu. To je hlavní. I když bych rád věděl, jak jsem se sem dostal. Myslel jsem, že je po mně. Poslední, co si pamatuju...” hlas se mu vytratil. Poslední, co si pamatoval, byl Vernonův úsměv.

Snape postoupil o krok dopředu. “Myslím, že bude nejlepší, když nám nejdřív řekneš, co si pamatuješ, Pottere. Pak bude moci slečna Jonesová vyplnit mezery.”

Harry přikývl a popsal jim, co si pamatoval ze sobotní noci. Jeho podivné setkání s Dobbym. Roj běhnic. Jak ho Vernon praštil a vyhodil ven, aby zemřel. Pak na okamžik vypadal znepokojeně.

“Navíc si pamatuji, že jsem použil Alohomora, abych se dostal do domu. Budu v potížích za použití nezletilé magie?”

“Popravdě,” řekla Hestia, “ten malý prohřešek ti pravděpodobně zachránil život. Byl zaznamenán Odborem pro Nezletilou Magii a poslali sovu s dopisem o prvním přestupku k Dursleyovým. Jako tvůj registrovaný právník jsem obdržela zdvořilostní kopii a hned jsem věděla, že se stalo něco špatného s těmi mudly, tak jsem se hned přemístila na místo. Už jsi byl v bezvědomí, ale podařilo se mi odehnat většinu běhnic pryč a nastavit ochranný štít. Pak o nějakou minutu nebo dvě později se objevili bystrozorové. Očividně, běhnice zabily ministerskou sovu, která nesla tvoje varování o používání nezletilé magie.”

“Viděl jsem to,” řekl Harry, který vypadal, že mu bude zle. “Roztrhaly toho ubohého ptáka na kousky. Bylo to hrozné.”

“O tom nepochybuji,” pokračovala. “Ale pro nás je důležité, že si Ministerstvo hlídá své oﬁciální sovy a když je jedna z nich zabita, zatímco doručuje oﬁciální legální varování, bystrozové jsou okamžitě vysláni na místo činu. Dva se objevili u vás a dokázali se běhnic zbavit. Pak jsem jednoho z nich přiměla, aby tě přenesl sem, zatímco já a druhý bystrozor jsme si šli promluvit s Dursleyovými. Budeš pravděpodobně rád, že veškerý tvůj osobní majetek je nyní v našich kancelářích. No, kromě tohohle.” S úsměvem sáhla do své tašky a vytáhla Harryho hůlku. Chlapec se s úlevou usmál.

“Děkuju. Bál sem se, že jí Vernon zlomil.”

“Zakutálela se pod pohovku. Když jsi ji neměl na sobě, ani nebyla mezi tvými věcmi, použila jsem na ní přivolávací kouzlo. Abych zodpověděla tvou dřívější otázku, máš povoleno použít nezletilou magii pro sebeobranu. V bystrozorském prohlášení jasně stojí, že jsi se bránil proti neobvykle velkému roji běhnic, již jsem vyplnila formuláře, abychom vymazali tvé první varování z tvého spisu.”

Harry si povzdechl. “A... co se stane teď? Někdo mě chce zabít a Dusleyovi jsou jen ochotní mu pomoct.”

Snape postoupil dopředu. “Co se stane teď, Pottere, je, že si odpočineš a dovolíš léčiteli Tonksovi dokončit jeho práci. Vrátíme se zítra ráno, abychom prodiskutovali tvé budoucí ubytování.”

O pár minut později, Harry mírumilovně spal a tři dospělí opustili pokoj.

“Všimla jsem si, že jsi nezmínil situaci s jeho strýcem, Severusi,” řekla Hestia.

“Ty také ne,” odvětil, zatímco zamyšleně zíral do prostoru.

“Ani jeden jste ji nezmínili ani mě,” řekl Ted. “Co je s tím šmejdem? Prosím, řekněte mi, že hnije v ministerské cele.”

“Bohužel ještě ne,” řekla Hestia. “Zatímco ho bystrozor zpovídal, Vernon Dursley utrpěl masivní infarkt. Momentálně je v péči mudlovské nemocnice.”

“Infarkt, říkáš?” řekl Ted mírně. “Jak příhodné.”

Čarodějka ztuhla. “Byl jsem tam, Tede. Ani já ani bystrozor jsme proti němu nic nepodnikli... bez ohledu na to, jak moc si to zasloužil. Každopádně to velmi zkrátilo rozhovor s ním, ale máme dost, abychom si byli jistí, že Harry Potter už není nadále v bezpečí v Dursleyovské rezidenci. I když na jejich obhajobu musím říct, že se Harry zdál tam být v pořádku, dokud nedošlo k těm běhnicím. Očividně, opravdový kouzelný útok na jejich dům strčil Vernona přes okraj.” Její tvář ztvrdla téměř krutě. “Ne, že by to Starostolec přijal jako důvod, až vyplníme žalobu.” Otočila se na Severuse. “Myslela sem, že ten dům má být chráněný proti kouzelným tvorům.”

“Je,” odpověděl klidně. “Všimneš si, že se žádná z běhnic nedostala do domu a nenapadla Dursleyovi. Naneštěstí ta ochranná kouzla nepokrývají celý pozemek a v každém případě, nejsou navržena tak, aby chránila Pottera před přímou zradou jeho vlastním příbuzným.” Na okamžik se zamyslel. “Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, pochybuji, že dokážou zastavit domácí skřítky. Je jen málo ochranných kouzel, které to dokáží mimo ty, která jsou umístěna na vládní budovy. Ten skřítek, který napadl Pottera se jmenoval Dobby. Existuje nějaký registr jmen domácích skřítků?” zeptal se právničky.

“Ne, že bych o nějakém věděla,” řekla Hestia, “i když množství soukromých rodin dostatečně starých a bohatých na to, aby měli více domácích skřítků je velice malé... a neuvěřitelně čistokrevné.”

“Hmm. Zatímco jsem byl v domě čistokrevných rodin, které by mohly mít zlou vůli vůči Harrymu, musím zahanbeně přiznat, že jsem nikdy nevěnoval pozornost jménům jejich sluhů.”

“Já vím. Jsme všichni trénování požádat skřítky, aby nám odnesli tašky a přinesli čaj, a pak na ně zapomenout.

“Mluvte za sebe,” zamumlal Ted. Byl ve skutečnosti velmi nakloněný a ochranitelský vůči svému domácímu skřítkovi. “V každém případě ten chlapec u nich očividně nemůže zůstat, bez ohledu na to, co se stane s tím zvířetem Dursleyem,” řekl Ted. “Kam ho pošlete?”

“Dobrá otázka,” odpověděla Hestia. “V příkazu stojí, že proti své vůli nemůže být poslán k Potterům, ale stále ještě mají právo vetovat jeho umístění, se kterým nesouhlasí, což pravděpodobně znamená žádní zmijozelové. Longbottomské Panství je dobrá možnost, ale Augusta a její dědic jsou mimo zemi a nemohou být dosaženi.”

“Proč by měli Potterovi mít nějaké slovo, vzhledem k tomu, že je to jejich zanedbání, které vedlo k chlapcovu současnému stavu?” zeptal se Snape s náznakem ostří v hlase.

“Protože jsme ještě _legálně_ neprokázali, že jsou nezpůsobilými opatrovníky, a pravděpodobně _nebudeme_ moci, dokud nedokončím rozhovor s Vernonem Dursleyem. Ráda bych získala nahrávky vzpomínek toho, co se stalo, od něj a Petunie, abychom nemuseli posadit Harryho jako svědka a udělat z toho mediální cirkus. Ale nedostanu se k Vernonovi, zatímco je v nemocnici.”

Snape se krutě usmál. “ _Ty_ možná ne.”

___________________

_**O dvě hodiny později...**_

Byly to roky, kdy si Severus Snape naposledy oblékl něco, co nebyl kouzelnický hábit. Od raného věku byl dychtivý zbavit se svých mudlovsdkých kořenů a všeho s nimi spjatým, pocit hábitu byl jeden z jeho pokusů o únik. Avšak byl stále mudly vychovaný a základní mudlovská móda se tak moc nezměnila od jeho školních let. Nicméně Snapeovi studenti by byli ohromeni, kdyby viděli muže, který vstoupil do nemocnice Charring Cross to brzké odpoledne, oblečeného v černém obleku byznysmena s umytými vlasy stažených do culíku. Jen ti nejpozornější pozorovatelé, by si všimli, jak nepohodlně se muž cítil, natož aby jeho nepohodlnost přiřknuli podivného pocitu, který pocházel z toho, že poprvé za patnáct let měl na sobě kalhoty.

Snape se nejprve poptal na recepci, aby zjistil, že je Vernon stále ještě na JIPce. Pak kolem sebe uvrhl Nevšímej-si-mě kouzla a sám tam zamířil. Bylo to mnoho let od doby, kdy jí viděl naposledy, ale bylo dost dobře možné, že by ho Petunia Dursleyová poznala a Snape nechtěl, aby k tomu došlo... alespoň ne hned. Poblíž jednotky intenzivní péče si všiml té odporné ženy a jejího ohromného syna, jak sedí tiše v čekárně. S nimi bude jednat později.

Brzy našel pokoj, který hledal. _Pokoj 535 - Vernon Dursley_. Uvnitř pokoje bylo ticho, kromě pípání a bzučení různých lékařských zařízení. Okamžitě na pokoj uvalil mudly odpuzující kouzlo, aby zabránil personálu zasahovat. Krátce si prohlédl mudlovu kartu, visící hned u dveří, ale mudlovská lékařská terminologii byla mimo něj. Ne že by na tom záleželo. Měl vlastní diagnostické metody, protože jeden se nestal mistrem lektvarů bez jakékoli znalosti lékařské magie. Několik rychlých kouzel mu odhalilo, že Vernon spal pod vlivem mírných sedativ. Jeho srdeční rytmus byl nepravidelný ale silný. Zatímco ten útok běhnic a následující vyšetřování bystrozorem byly spouštěcí událostí, zdálo se, že infarkt byl jednoduše výsledkem obezity, nedostatku fyzického pohybu a zajímavě dlouhodobého vystavení extrémní úzkosti a stresu. Z kapsy svého saka vytáhl Snape Uklidňující lektvar, který zakouzlil do kapačky, která byla napojena na mužovu paži. Pak muži otevřel ústa a kápnul mu jednu kapku Veritaséra na jazyk - ne dost na to, aby ho to přimělo mluvit pravdu, ale dost na to, aby mu rozvázalo jazyk. Poté, co nechal oba lektvary několik minut působit, kouzelník na mudlu uvalil kouzlo Rennervate a jeho oči se pomalu otevřely.

“Kdo... kdo jste? Nejste doktor?” zeptal se Vernon slabě. Pak si všiml hůlky ve Snapeově ruce. “Jste jeden z _nich_ , nejste? Přišel jste mě z pomsty zabít? Jen do toho, ale nechte mou ženu a mého syna na pokoji. Neměli s tím nic dočinění.”

“Nejsem tu, abych tě zabil, Vernone Dursleyi, ale abych zjistil, co se stalo. I když _možná_ budu zvažovat tě zabít, podle toho, co najdu,” řekl Snape chladně muži před sebou. Popravdě, neměl žádné blízké plány zabít Vernona, o kterém si myslel, že je současně cennější pro mladého Pottera živý.

“Není, na co se ptát,” řekl chraptivým hlasem. “Ta zrůda přivedla... ty _tvory_ přímo ke dveřím našeho domu. Roky jsem věděl, že nás jeho... nepřirozenost ohrozí. Nechtěl jsem mu dát příležitost udělat nám něco horšího.”

“Ten chlapec vás neohrozil úmyslně, Durlseyi. Ne že bych o něm smýšlel hůř, kdyby ano.” Snape se naklonil k Vernonovi. “ _Vím_ o tom přístěnku, Dursleyi,” zasyčel na muže.

“Chceš, abych se cítil provinile? Plýtváš časem. Chtěl jsem tu zrůdu co nejdál od mé ženy a syna. Kdybychom na to měli místo, postavil bych mu přístěnek na zahradě, aby mohl zůstat tam.”

“Proč jste si ho ponechali, když jste ho tak moc nenáviděli?”

“Věděli jsme, že by ho Potterové nevzali zpět. Proč by měli? Byl špatný hned od začátku, vždycky na nás zíral těma zelenýma očima, čekal na šanci udeřit. Snažili jsme se v něm tu magii zadupat, než bylo pozdě. Ale každý den jsme viděli, jak to v něm... roste.”

“Viděli co?”

Vernon na něj zíral skoro horečnatě a pípání monitorující jeho srdce se slyšitelně urychlilo. “ _Zlo_ ,” zavrčel v nenávistném šepotu. Pak ten muž zavřel oči a pípání zpomalilo. “Každopádně, udělal jsem, co jsem musel, abych ochránil svou rodinu. Zabij mě, jestli chceš. Nemám nic víc, co ti říct.”

Snape se na něj ušklíbl a pak pozvedl svou hůlku. “Pak nebudu plýtvat svým časem, abych se _ptal_.” Vernon otevřel oči akorát v čas, aby uslyšel Snapea zavrčet “ _ **LEGILIMENS!**_ ” S tím se Severus Snape ponořil do mysli Vernona Dursleyho. Vniknutí trvalo několik minut, než Snape ucuknul zpět v šoku. Zuřivě zatřásl svou hlavou a pak se podíval na Vernona Dursleyho, jako by ho viděl poprvé teď, když viděl věci z mudlovy pokřivené perspektivy. Pozvedl svou hůlku znovu a uvalil Somnium kouzlo, než druhý muž mohl cokoli říct. Smazal posledních několik minut vzpomínek Vernona Dursleyho, zrušil mudly odpuzující kouzlo a opustil pokoj.

O pár vteřin později vstoupil do rodinné čekárny a uvalil další mudly odpuzující kouzlo, aby je nikdo nerušil. Petunia se naštvaně postavila při pohledu na jeho hůlku, zatímco Dudley se od něj odtáhl.

“Co je to? Nespáchal váš druh už dost škody?” Pak se pořádně podívala na Snapea. “ _TY!_ ” vyplivla.

“Ano, já. Už je to nějaký čas, Petunie. Než na mě začneš kvílet nebo ječet ‘ _zrůda_ ’ z plných plic, radím ti to nedělat. Přišel jsem, abych zjistil, co se dělo v tom tvém pekelném domě. Udělej, co řeknu, a do pěti minut budu pryč. Odporuj mi, a, no byla by škoda, kdyby se stav tvého muže... _zhoršil_.”

Na to Dudley zbledl a Petuniinou tváří proběhl strach, hněv a konečně rezignace. “Co chceš, abych udělala?”

“Sedni si a podívej se mi do očí,” přikázal. “ _ **LEGILIMENS.**_ ” Snape nestrávil tolik času Petuniině mysli, kolik strávil ve Vernonově, teď, když věděl na jaké vzpomínky se zaměřit. Avšak pro jistotu si _prohlédl_ Petuniiny vzpomínky na interakci s Lily ode dnů, které vedly k narození Harryho, až do chvíle, kdy ho zanechali u Dursleyů a byl překvapen, že odpovídaly Lilyinu popisu. Snape na okamžik zvažoval použít nitrozpyt i na toho chlapce, ale rozhodl se, že zjistil dost. Navíc shledal vzpomínky obou Vernona i Petunie... neuvěřitelně nepříjemné a myslel si, že chlapcovy budou rovněž. Stejně jako s Vernonem, vymazal vzpomínky na svou přítomnost Petunii i Dudleymu. Potom odešel, i když s více problematickými otázkami než těmi, na které získal odpověď.

___________________

Přímo z nemocnice se přemístil do Příčné ulice a zamířil rovnou do kanceláří Podmore a společníci, aby oznámil Artiemu a Hestii, co nalezl. Krátce na to kontaktovali Teda Tonkse, aby k nim do kanceláří dorazil letaxem. Snape, Ted, Hestia a Artie probírali, co se Snape dozvěděl během jeho invazivního a lehce nelegálního útoku na mysli Vernona a Petunie Dursleyových. Nakonec nalil svá pozorování do myslánky, aby je mohli prohlédnout z první ruky. Po zhruba hodině si dali pauzu. Ted se vrátil na kliniku, aby mohl nahlédnout do nějakých více obskurních lékařských textů a aby napsal dopis, který po Iris poslal Andromedě.

Mezitím Snape rychle postupoval seznamem jmen, který dával měsíce dohromady, jak rozmlouval s doktory, sestrami, učiteli a různými obyvateli Zobí ulice. Pak se vrátil do Bradavic, aby mohl lehce zplundrovat Sekci s omezeným přístupem knihovny. Artie se vrátil domů ke své ženě, Elizabeth, na rychlou večeři a pak jí oznámil, že bude pracovat dlouho do noci. Jeho výraz byl tak vážný, že ho ani nenapomenula za přesčasy. Znala jeho výraz, který říkal “ _něco špatného se stalo jednomu z mých klientů_ ” a tak ho prostě políbila na tvář a slíbila, že pošle domácího skřítka s noční svačinou.Kolem osmé se čtyři dospělí znovu sešli, aby projednali své nálezy, a strávili tím několik hodin. Navíc vyprázdnili celou láhev Ogdenovy nejjemnější, ale ne proto, že by to byla šťastná událost.


	3. Záhady a odhalení

KAPITOLA 3: ZÁHADY A ODHALENÍ

_**9\. července 1992** _

Druhé ráno se Harry probudil kolem 10:30, což na něj bylo dost pozdě. Po letech vaření snídaně pro Dursleyovi, bude pravděpodobně navždy ranním ptáčetem. Okamžitě se ozvalo tiché prasknutí a u jeho postele se objevil domácí skřítek, který způsobil, že Harry leknutím povyskočil. Na rozdíl od Dobbyho, tenhle však byl velmi klidný a měl na sobě čerstvě vyžehlenou bílou uniformu s modrým lékařským znamením nad srdcem.

“Dobré ráno, pane Harry Pottere, pane. Iris doufá, že vás Iris nepolekala. Může vám Iris přinést něco ke snídani?” zeptala se domácí skřítka vesele.

“Um, ano. Děkuji. Vajíčka a toast, kdyby to bylo možné. Oh, a sklenici dýňového džusu.”

“Rozhodně. A pán léčitel Tonks přikázal, že máte dostat i velkou sklenici mléka a výživový lektvar.” Iris zmizela a vrátila se ani ne o minutu později se snídaní a lektvarem položenými na čtyřnohém tácu, který usadila Harrymu do klína. Dokonce na něm byla malá úzká vázička s jednou kopretinou. “Může vám Iris donést něco dalšího, pane Harry Pottere, pane?”

“Ne, děkuji. Ne, počkej! Vlastně, mohl bych se tě zeptat na pár otázek? O... no, o domácích skřítcích. Měl jsem před pár dny nepříjemné setkání s jedním. Slyšel jsem o domácích skřítcích, ale žádného jsem nikdy předtím z blízka neviděl. Teď si uvědomuji, že o nich moc nevím.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, pane Harry Pottere, pane. Dobrý domácí skřítek není nikdy viděn, pokud není potřebován. Iris vám zodpoví na vaše otázky, pokud bude moci, ale neví nic o zlém domácím skřítkovi, který zaútočil na pana Harryho Pottera, pane.”

“To je v pořádku, nečekal jsem, že bys věděla. I když nevím, jak moc zlý ten Dobby chlapík je. Koneckonců pokusil se mě varovat, že je můj život v nebezpečí.”

“Možná. Ale zároveň _ohrozil_ váš život tím, že vás zdržel u brány k domu špatných Dursleyových. Kdyby vás nezastavil, nebo jednoduše počkal, až jste byl ve svém pokoji, aby s vámi mluvil, byl byste v bezpečí od ošklivých běhnic.”

“Jak to všechno víš?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

“Iris slyšela pana Harryho Pottera říct, co se stalo, včera ráno, pane.”

“Nebyla jsi tu, když jsem popisoval Tedovi a ostatním, co se stalo,” řekl Harry s jen náznakem podezření.

Iris se usmála. “ _Dobrý_ domácí skřítek je vždy po ruce, pane Harry Pottere, pane.”

“Hmmm. A proč si myslíš, že je Dobby _zlý_ , Iris?”

“Iris si myslí, že Dobby skřítek je v neshodě se svým pánem nebo paní. Dobrý domácí skřítek je odrazem svého majitele. Pokud je pán domácího skřítka zlý, pak se ho dobrý domácí skřítek musí pokusit vyléčit od jeho zla. Občas takové vyléčení není možné a pak se domácí skřítek stane prodloužením majitelova zla, ale to je jednoduše úděl domácích skřítků. Ale _špatný_ domácí skřítek se občas postaví do neshody se zlem svého pána a bude toužit být volný. A volný domácí skřítek není _ani_ _trochu_ dobrý domácí skřítek, pane. Časem, i když s nejlepšími úmysly, se volný skřítek může stát nejzlejším ze všech. Riskuje, že se stane... _divokým_ skřítkem.”

“A to je co?”

Iris se roztřásla. “Prosím, odpusťte Iris, pane Harry Pottere, pane, ale skřítkové o takových věcech neradi přemýšlejí. Je to... nezdravé,”

“Oh, omlouvám se tedy. Ale můžeš mi aspoň říct, jak domácí skřítci začali pracovat pro kouzelníky? Bylo to na základě dohody? Nebo jste byli nějak zotročeni?”

Usmála se. “Otrok je nedobrovolný sluha. Jen ti nejzlejší skřítkové jsou nedobrovolnými sluhy. Být domácím skřítkem _je_ sloužit. To je to, čím domácí skřítkové jsou - co byli zrozeni dělat.”

Harry několikrát zamrkal. “Ale nemohlo to tak vždy být. Buď byly časy, kdy existovali kouzelníci, ale žádní skřítkové, kteří by jim sloužili, a nebo skřítci bez kouzelníků, kterým by sloužili. Správně?”

“Ah. Vy mluvíte o Čase Předtím. Domácí skřítkové o takových věcech nemluví, protože takové věci kouzelníky znepokojují.”

“Znepokojují?” zeptal se Harry něžně. Bál se, aby Iris nějak neurazil nebo dokonce nevystrašil, ale ona se usmála.

“Když kouzelníci vědí, jak domácí skřítci přišli na svět, znepokojuje je to a dělá je to nešťastnými a tak o tom nemluvíme. Připomíná jim to Čas Předtím, protože to bylo během Času Předtím, kdy přišli domácí skřítci do bytí.”

“Čas Předtím?”

“Ty dny než kouzelníci a čarodějky spoutali Magii ke své vůli. Ty dny, kdy magie hořela jako zuřící inferno a zmítala se jako rozbouřené moře. Kouzelníci jsou právem hrdí na to, jak magii spoutali a nechtějí, aby jim někdo připomínal časy, kdy si magie dělala, co chtěla.”

“Chceš tím říct, že kouzelníci nechtějí vědět, jak domácí skřítkové... vznikli, a tak jim nařídili, aby o tom nemluvili?”

Iris se zasmála. “Ale kdepak, pane Harry Pottere, pane. Žádný kouzelník takový příkaz nikdy nevydal. Ale domácí skřítkové viděli, jak to kouzelníky rozrušovalo, tak se rozhodli, o tom nikdy nemluvit. Nejlepší sluhové vždy předvídají přání svých pánů.”

“Řekla bys o tom, kdyby se kouzelník zeptal?”

“Jen, kdyby to byl _správný_ kouzelník,” řekla téměř rozverně.

Z její odpovědi Harry usoudil, že on jím nebyl. Rozhodl se změnit téma. “Odpusť mi, Iris. Prosím neber si to špatně, ale... jsi na domácího skřítka velmi výřečná, alespoň na základě toho, co o nich vím.”

“Iris se neuráží, pane Harry Pottere, pane. Pán léčitel Tonks a paní léčitelka Tonksová jsou dobří páni. Přejí si, aby Iris mluvila pořádně, aby dobře vypadali před jejich pacienty. Navíc Iris pomáhá pánovi léčiteli Tonksovi a paní léčitelce Tonksové při jejich léčitelském umění, pro které je přesnost mluvy často důležitá. A tak se Iris jako dobrý domácí skřítek podřizuje jejich potřebám.”

“Ale ne natolik, abys používala osobní zájmena pro první osobu,” řekl s úsměvem. “Pořád o sobě mluvíš jako o ‘Iris’ místo, abys říkala ‘já’. Proč?”

Na to skřítka přikývla. “‘Iris’ je jméno, které dali Iris její pánové. Pro domácího skřítka je jméno dar, nabídnutý jako deﬁnice jejich služby. Domácí skřítek nemá žádnou vlastní identitu, kromě svého jména, ani žádnou nepotřebuje. A teď, jezte, pane Harry Pottere, pane, abyste se rychle uzdravil.” Poklonila se a pak prásknutím zmizela. Harry pokrčil rameny a snědl svou snídani.

O půl hodiny později vešel Ted. Zvenku vypadal stejně žoviálně jako den předtím, ale Harry měl pocit, že cítil podtón... něčeho. Po chvíli nedůležitého povídání si, Ted provedl stejnou prohlídku hůlkou jako den předtím a prohlásil Harryho zbaveného běhnicového jedu. Pak, “jen aby si byli úplně jistí”, provedl druhé a mnohem komplikovanější diagnostické kouzlo. Zamračil se nad výsledkem.

“Je nějaký problém?” zeptal se Harry.

“Ne, nic se neukázalo,” odpověděl Ted.

“Zdáš se být... nespokojený nad výsledkem. Očekával jsi, že se něco ukáže?”

“Upřímně, jsem si nebyl jistý. Ale vydrž s otázkami ohledně toho. Myslím, že Snape a ostatní by měli být pro tu konverzaci přítomní. Čekají dole.”

Ted zavolal Iris a miniaturní zdravotní sestra se znovu zhmotnila v pokoji. “Iris, drahá, dodnes oblečení, které slečna Jonesová přinesla pro Harryho. Harry, až budeš oblečený, přijď dolů. Budeme čekat v prvním pokoji nalevo, hned u konce schodiště.” Znovu se usmál, ale Harry měl pocit, že byl kvůli něčemu ustaraný, což jemu samotnému jen způsobilo obavy. O pár vteřin později se Iris vrátila s několika kousky jeho neformálního oblečení a párem tenisek. Chlapec se rychle oblékl a zkontroloval se v zrcadle, byl znechucen stavem svých vlasů, ale jinak vypadal v pořádku. O pár minut později vešel do malého salonku, kde už Ted, Hestia, Artie a profesor Snape seděli. Harry se posadil a podíval se na ostatní v očekávání. Snape promluvil první.

“Pane Pottere, jsme tu proto, abychom prodiskutovali vaše budoucí ubytování a to, jak si přejete postupovat proti Dursleyovým ohledně jejich chování k vám a dále, co si přejete udělat ohledně Potterových, kteří byli zodpovědní za vaše umístění u nich. Ale nejprve bych vám chtěl sdělit výsledky mého vlastního vyšetření. Včera odpoledne, jsem navštívil oba Vernona a Petuniu Dursleyovy a použil proti nim nitrozpyt, abych se pokusil zjistit, co vedlo k jejich chování vůči vám.”

Harry si odfrkl. “Jaké _důvody_ jste očekával, pane? Nesnášejí mě. To je celé.”

Snape vypadal podivně bolestivě, když Harry domluvil, jako by měl nepříjemné zprávy, o které se nechtěl, ale musel podělit. “Pane Pottere... Dursleyovi vás _nenenávidí_ _per se_.” Harry se ho chystal přerušit, ale Snape pozvedl ruku a pokračoval. “Dovolte mi dokončit, pane Pottere. Bylo by mnohem přesnější říct, že Dursleyovi... se vás _bojí_. Víc než to popravdě. Všichni tři jsou z vás iracionálně a patologicky _vyděšení_. Během prvních měsíců poté, co jste u nich byl umístěn, Dursleyovi vás nechali spát ve stejném dětském pokoji jako jejich syna. Petunia a Vernon vás přesunuli do přístěnku dole, až poté, co oba nezávisle na sobě došli k hluboce zakořeněnému závěru, že byste nějak ublížil jejich synovi, i když jste sám byl jen batoletem. Jejich následující pokusy, ‘ _zadupat ve vás magii_ ’, jak to Vernon nazval, byly hnány tímto strachem, který se manifestoval v nich oběma jako dlouhé série extrémně znepokojujících a hrůzostrašných fantazií vzniklých během desetiletí, které jim oběma ukázaly, jak byste je...” zaváhal a pak se zhluboka nadechl. “Jak byste je mučil a následně zabil pomocí magie, kdybyste kdy došel svému magickému dědictví. I bez magie však byli naprosto přesvědčeni o vašem úsilí je zranit pomocí obyčejných prostředků, stejně jako o své vlastní bezmocnosti vám v tom zabránit jinak, než tím, že se budou aktivně pokoušet vás zlomit.”

Harry mlčel ohromen tím prohlášením a tak Snape pokračoval.

“Abych uvedl jeden příklad. Když vám bylo kolem šesti, došlo k nehodě, při níž jste polil Vernona olejem ze slaniny a v odpověď na to vám Vernon zlomil paži. V jeho vzpomínkách jste se úmyslně pokusil vylít na něj vařící olej s úmyslem popálit mu tvář a možná ho i oslepit a jen jeho rychlá reakce ho zachránila před vážným zraněním. Zlomená paže byl výsledek sebeobrany.”

“TO JE LEŽ!” řekl Harry rozzuřeně. “Byla to _nehoda_! A ani nebyl nijak zraněný.”

Snape znovu pozvedl své ruce, aby chlapce uklidnil. “Já _vím_ , pane Pottere. Pomocí nitrobrany jsem dokázal si ty vzpomínky prohlédnout ty čistě a bez jakýchkoli emocí, a bylo to jak říkáte - prostě malá nehoda, na níž Vernon Dursley reagoval groteskně přehnaně. _Ale_ když jsem se podíval na ty samé vzpomínky _bez_ blokování mudlových emocionálních odpovědí, byl jsem téměř zachvácen hrůzou, kterou cítil z toho, o čem skutečně věřil, že byl pokus ho vážné zranit nebo dokonce znetvořit. Během všech let svého mistrovství v nitrozpytu jsem se s žádným takovým fenoménem nesetkal. Jediný podobný efekt, který mě napadá, je, když je na někoho uvalená velmi soﬁstikovaná kletba Zmatení Confundus a jeho vzpomínky se samy upravují, aby racionalizovaly jeho zmatené skutky. Avšak tento efekt, ať už je jeho původ nebo povaha jakákoli, je mnohem silnější a trvalejší, než jakákoli kletba Zmatení, se kterým jsem se kdy setkal.”

Harry bojoval sám se sebou, aby se uklidnil a zvážil, co Snape říká, ale pár měsíců tréninku nitrobrany nebyly dost proti zuřivosti, kterou cítil. “Chcete říct, že... někdo _proklel_ Dursleyovy a proto se mnou celé ty roky tak jednali?” Pak jeho tvář potemněla, jak vzdal veškerou snahu bojovat se svým vztekem. “Byli to Potterovi?” vyplivl. “Nestačilo, že mě odhodili k mudlům - navíc ty mudly zakleli, aby se mě báli a nenáviděli mě?”

“Harry,” řekl Artie laskavě. “Nejsou to jenom Dursleyovi.”

Harry ztuhl, jak mu došla Artieho slova. Artie se podíval na Snapea, který přikývl. Pak pokračoval. “Profesor Snape vyzpovídal několik tvých učitelů, sousedů a dokonce i doktorů a zdravotních sester, kteří si tě pamatovali, když jsi byl Dursleyovými zraněn a odvezen do nemocnice. Chápej, to jsou všechno lidi, kteří tě viděli a všimli si, jak vypadáš a s tím i očividných známek zanedbání. Učitelé a lékařský personál jsou ve skutečnosti vázaní mudlovským zákonem, aby nahlásili jakékoli známky zneužívání a špatného zacházení, které jsi očividně vykazoval, mudlovským strážcům zákona. Nikdo z nich to neudělal.”

“Já... předpokládal jsem, že je Dursleyovi šikanovali, aby nic neřekli.”

“Harry, tvůj strýc je vedoucí na střední pozici společnosti, která vyrábí vrtačky, není ani v hlavní kanceláři,” řekla Hestia. “Tvoje teta je máma v domácnosti. Ani jeden z nich nemá postavení, aby mohli šikanovat učitele k nenahlášení dětského zneužívání. Natož doktora nebo sestru. Všichni ti lidé, se kterými profesor Snape mluvil, _věděli_ , že s tebou bylo pravděpodobně špatně zacházeno. Původně se Severus obával, že jim byly vymazány vzpomínky z nějakého důvodu spojeného s tvým umístěním k mudlům. Ale pravdou je, že...všichni si tě jasně pamatovali, ale _rozhodli_ se _nezasáhnout_ ,” čarodějka zaváhala, jakoby zoufale hledala nějaký laskavý způsob, jak pokračovat, než si uvědomila, že žádný není. “Protože něco na _tobě_ v nich způsobovalo pocit strachu a nenávisti.”

Zoufalý to popřít, Harry se pokusil najít nějakou vzpomínku, kdy se k němu nějaký mudla choval hezky. “Byla tam jedna sousedka přes ulici. Paní Figgová. Vždycky se ke mě chovala celkem hezky.”

“Je moták, Harry,” řekl Artie. “Arabella Figgová tam byla umístěna Jamesem a Lily Potterovými, aby na tebe dohlížela. Jako moták možná nebyla plně ovlivněna. A ani ona nikdy neoznámila Potterům, jak s tebou bylo zacházeno, i když na její obhajobu, pravděpodobně nevěděla o plném rozsahu jejich chování k tobě.”

Harry se zoufale snažil pochopit, co to vše znamenalo. Ve své mysli se pokoušel přehrát veškerou interakci, jakou kdy měl s mudly. Pak si vzpomněl na svou krátkou konverzaci s Hermioninou matkou předchozí týden... a jak překvapivě chladná byla. A to byla žena, kterou potkal přesně jednou a mluvil s ní méně než třicet vteřin. Promnul si oči a sevřel si můstek nosu, jak se snažil získat zpět kontrolu. “ _Nikdy jsem nepotkal dospělého, který by mi jakkoli pomohl,_ ” řekl Snapeovi minulý rok. A teď věděl proč.

“Co to způsobuje?” zeptal se tiše. “Co mi bylo uděláno?”

“No,” řekl Ted. “Provedl jsem nejdetailnější diagnostické kouzlo, které znám, a nenašel jsem žádné známky kletby ani jiné černé magie. Jediný způsob, jak najít něco víc, než už víme, je jít do Sv. Munga... což sebou nese jisté nevýhody.”

“Jako?” zeptal se Harry stísněně.

“No, zaprvé, léčitelé tam by zaručeně trvali na tom, že informují Potterovi o čemkoli, co najdou. Zadruhé, pokud nejlepší léčitelé tam okamžitě nenajdou, v čem je problém a jeho léčbu - a nejsem si jistý, že to dokážou - budou chtít provádět testy, dokud něco nenajdou, což by mohlo znamenat, že se nevrátíš do školy. A konečně,” na okamžik zaváhal. “Sv. Mungo je nemocnice řízená Ministerstvem a obávám se, že tohle je dostatečně podivné na to, aby byli povoláni Nepojmenovatelní. Kouzelník, který provokuje okamžitou uteč nebo bojuj reakci v každém mudlovi, se kterým se stýká po delší čas, by mohl představovat nějaký druh ohrožení pro Zákon o utajení. Tví právníci jsou vázání slibem mlčení, stejně jako já, ale léčitelé ve Sv. Mungovi by nebyli.”

“Takže to je ne pro Sv. Munga. A _předpokládám_ ,” řekl sarkasticky, “že to znamená, že nebudeme žalovat Dursleyovy, protože by to ohledně mě vzneslo otázky, na které nemáme odpovědi.” Zavřel oči a projel si další uklidňující cvičení, než myšlenka, že Vernon odejde bez jediného plácnutí přes prsty, způsobila, že vybuchne. Pak vzhlédl na svého mentora. “Máte nějaký nápad, profesore Snapee?”

Muž byl na několik okamžiků tichý, než odpověděl. “Pane Pottere, jsem, všechna skromnost stranou, _odborníkem_ na černou magii. Jsem mnohem kvaliﬁkovanější pro pozici instruktora Obrany, než kterýkoli instruktor, který ho za posledních dvacet let držel. Jediný důvod, proč jsem nikdy neusiloval o mistrovství v Obraně proti černé magii je, že kdybych tak učinil, musel bych odhalit Ministerstvu, kolik nelegálních kleteb znám a kolik jsem jich _vytvořil_ , které nejsou veřejně známé.” Zarazil se a zavrtěl hlavou. “A já... _jsem nikdy ani vzdáleně neslyšel o něčem, jako je tohle_. Je to záhada. Záhada hluboce znepokojivá a musíme být naprosto opatrní, když se jí budeme pokoušet odhalit. V každém případě, ať je důvod tohoto onemocnění jakýkoli, zdá se, že ovlivňuje jen mudly. Zatímco se k vám vaši spolužáci a učitelé chovali během vašeho dětství se zhnusením, momentálně jste jedním z nejpopulárnějších studentů ve svém ročníku a všichni profesoři bez výjimky na vás pějí chválu.”

“Potterové mě nemají zrovna v lásce,” řekl Harry sklíčeně.

“James Potter nesnáší cokoli spojené se zmijozelskou kolejí, což je názor, který vás předchází minimálně o desetiletí. Názory jeho syna nejsou nic jiného než odrazem otcovým. Názory Lily Potterové jsou... mnohem komplikovanější, ale není na mě, abych se o ně podělil.”

Harry se chystal Snapea zeptat, co tím myslel, ale mužův výraz dal naprosto jasně najevo, že jakékoli otázky ohledně Lily Potterové nebudou zodpovězeny. “Dobře. Takže nemůžu jít k mudlům. To není problém. Augusta Longbottomová mi minulé Vánoce nabídla útočiště. Nemohl bych jít k ní?”

“Časem. Bohužel lady Augusta a její vnuk jsou momentálně v zahraničí a bez spojení po další týden. Do té doby potřebujeme kouzelnický domov s dostatečnými ochrannými kouzly, které vás ochrání před tím, kdo na vás poslal ten roj běhnic. Zároveň to musí být takový domov, proti kterému nebude moci James Potter podat nezpochybnitelnou námitku, vzhledem k tomu, že je stále ještě hlavou vašeho rodu.” Snape zaváhal. “Předpokládám, samozřejmě, že si nepřejete podat petici, která by vám povolila se nastěhovat zpět k nim pro toto období.”

Harry zavřel oči a uvažoval o důsledcích toho rozhodnutí, obzvláště ve světle toho, co se právě dozvěděl. Popravdě, myšlenka, že by právě teď žil pod jednou střechou s Pottery ho naplnila stejnou mírou hněvu jako hrůzy. “Ten předpoklad by byl správný, pane,” řekl tiše.

“A z různých hypertechnických a etických důvodů, které by tě unudili k smrti,” řekl Artie. “Nemůžeš zůstat u Hestie, mě a Elizabeth, nebo dokonce Tonksových. Tak co nám zbývá?”

“Mám jeden nápad,” řekl Snape. “Jeden domov, který splňuje naše potřeby a proti kterému by James Potter nic namítal.”

Později to odpoledne, poté, co bylo vše domluveno, Snape přemístil sebe a Harryho, spolu s chlapcovým zmenšeným majetkem, k ohavně potvořené několika patrové farmě ve Vydrníku svatého Drápa. Vedle přístupové cesty, která k němu vedla, byla ošuntělá, ručně vyřezávaná cedule, na níž stálo prosté “Doupě”. Harry si prohlédl vratkou budovu před sebou a pak se otočil na svého učitele.

“ _Určitě_ si děláte legraci.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.:v odpověď na téma Dursleyových. Ta nejdůležitější věc, kterou musíte vědět o mně a Dursleyových, je, že je nesnáším. A nemyslím tím, že je nesnáším za to, jak špatně se chovají k Harrymu. Myslím, že je nenávidím jako koncept. Je to standartní téma britské dětské literatury, že hlavní hrdina je chudý zneužívaný sirotek, jehož hrozný život se změní k lepšímu poté, co vytáhne meč z kamene, nebo zjistí, že je ve skutečnosti princezna, nebo rozdrtí své násilné příbuzné pomocí obří broskve. Série “Harryho Pottera” je jediná, která mě napadá, která obsahuje toto téma... a končí každou knihu kromě té poslední tím, že je k nim dítě znovu posláno pro své vlastní dobro. Navíc je to jedna z pár, které mě napadají, v níž zneužívaný hlavní hrdina přímo spadá do prostředí, v němž zároveň existují služby na ochranu dětí a jsou odmávnuty (alespoň “Série nešťastných náhod” od Lemony Snicketa závisí na tom, že všichni kromě dětí jsou příliš hloupí na to, aby poznali hraběte Olafa, když je v přestrojení.) Popravdě, jsem nechtěl psát o “komicky zlých Dursleyových” ani o “Potterových a/nebo Dumbledorovi, kteří běhají kolem a vymazávají vzpomínky zaměstnanců dětských služeb, protože jsou rovněž komicky zlí”, protože mě obě tato témata nudí k smrti. Jsem přesvědčený, že hlavní důvod pro téma “Dumbledore je zlý” je scéna mezi Harrym a Dumbledorem v jeho kanceláři po Siriusově smrti, kde stařec pronese svůj nechvalně známý monolog o tom, jak Harry dorazil do Bradavic “ne tak dobře živený a šťastný, jak by si přál”, v němž prakticky přiznává, že věděl o tom, jak bylo s Harrym zacházeno, a nic ohledně toho neudělal. Myslím, že to značí přesně ten moment, kdy se fanoušci série začali přebírat prvními čtyřmi knihami a hledat známky toho, že Dumbledore není jen neschopný, ale i zlý. A já NECHCI psát příběh o zlém Dumbledorovi.
> 
> No, alespoň ne teď. Ve skutečnosti mám rozepsaný příběh o zlém Dumbledorovi, ale postavil jsem ho stranou, než dokončím tohle epické dílo, možná se k němu dostaneme před koncem desetiletí. Ale odbočuji.
> 
> Pro účely tohoto příběhu Dursleyovi byli namyšlený a otravný pár kariéristů, kteří souhlasili s vychováním motáka Harryho výměnou za ﬁnanční kompenzaci a dům zdarma od Jamese a Lily Potterových. A vychovávali Harryho řádně... po několik měsíců. Pak se NAPROSTO A KOMPLETNĚ ZBLÁZNILI, začali být přesvědčení, že je Harry nějaké démonické dítě a odpověděli tak, jak jsme viděli. Každý mudla, se kterým Harry přišel do styku, jim v tom mlčky napomáhal. A občas ne mlčky - nikdy jsme se nedozvěděli, co udělala ta jedna učitelka Harrymu, co bylo tak hrozné, že jí změnil vlasy na modro pomocí náhodné magie.
> 
> A co způsobuje ten fenomén? Šššš. Spoilery. Co se Dursleyových týče, viděli jste je na nějakou dobu naposled. Dovedu si představit scénu, kdy Harry znovu konfrontuje Dursleyovi, ale nečekám, že k ní dojde před Turnajem Tří kouzelníků. Možná je Lily a James prošetří předtím, ale určitě ne během nejbližší budoucnosti, kterou mám naplánovanou. Pa.


	4. Seznamte se s Weasleyovými (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 4: SEZNAMTE SE S WEASLEYOVÝMI (Část 1.)

_**9\. července 1992** _

“ _Určitě_ si děláte legraci,” řekl Harry, jak si prohlížel majestátní trosku, kterou bylo Weasleyovic Doupě.

“Samozřejmě, pane Pottere,” protáhl Snape. “Koneckonců jsem křížem krážem přes celou kouzelnickou Británii znám pro svůj komediální styl. Teď si pospěšte.” A s tím se Snape vydal po přístupové cestě k domu.

Harry ignoroval mužův sarkasmus. “Určitě tu budu víc v bezpečí, než třeba v dřevěné bedně v uličce za Děravým kotlem?”

“Přes jeho... _excentrický_ design, zjistíte, že ochrany Doupěte jsou mnohem mocnější, než by se zdálo. Nejstarší Weasleyovic syn, William, je velmi úspěšným lamačem kleteb pro Gringottovy a instaloval naprosto unikátní ochranná kouzla vlastního návrhu. Což mi připomíná: měl byste konzultovat se svými tutory, aby do vaší výuky zahrnuli trénink ve vycítění magie. Kdybyste strávil čas vyvinutím magického uvědomění - přiznám, že je to daleko nad studijní plán prvních ročníků - možná byste si všiml, že jsme prošli třemi vrstvami ochranných kouzel tak silných, že by nás oba zneschopnila, kdybychom do nich nebyli zaneseni. Budete navíc mít radost, když se dozvíte, že podle Arthura Weasleyho, ochranná kouzla Doupěte a jeho pozemků zahrnují kouzla, která nepovolují vstup nepozvaným domácím skřítkům. Dům má zároveň letaxové spojení, které vám zítra umožní znovu začít doučování tím, že se snadno dostanete do Děravého kotle. Avšak vaše další sezení nitrobrany bylo o týden posunuto, kvůli času, který jste strávil uzdravováním se. A konečně, pozemky jsou dost velké na to, aby zahrnuly famfrpálového hřiště plné velikosti. Pan Flint se velmi těší na to, co předvedete během vstupních testů v září, a vzhledem k tomu, že Weasleyovští Terorové jsou zároveň nebelvírskými odrážeči, očekávám, že se vrátíte do školy alespoň se zručností se jim vyhýbat.”

Harry pohlédl na svého mentora s lehkou mírou překvapení. Snape se pouze podíval přes svůj nos na chlapce. “Přivykl jsem si...mít tu trofej ve své kanceláři, Pottere.”

“Popravdě, pane. Bych vás nikdy neodhadl jako famfrpálového fanouška.”

“Nejsem. Je to směšná a nudná hra, ještě zhoršená tím, že posedlost našeho národa jí zajišťuje, že ze tří set studentů, pouhých dvacet osm se může každý rok účastnit organizovaného sportu.” Zašklebil se.“To mi však nebrání mít potěšení z toho, když tu nudnou hru _vyhrajeme_.”

“Obzvláště s ohledem na to, že můj otec v ní byl notoricky dobrý?” podotknul Harry zlehka.

“ _Obzvláště_.”

“Mh-hmm. Jen tak pro zajímavost, pane, _máte_ nějaký oblíbený sport?”

“Souboje, avšak ředitel zamítnul mou žádost obnovit soubojový klub, který byl zrušen během pozdních let války. Jeho pochopitelná obava je, že vzhledem k mé osobní reputaci a minulosti by se do něj přihlásili pouze zmijozelští čistokrevní kouzelníci a nerad by pod školním patronátem povolil potenciálním budoucím smrtijedům získat bojový trénink. Jako dítě jsem si v létě užíval fotbal, ale nikdy v Bradavicích. Bylo by nemyslitelné, aby v těch letech zmijozel zveřejnil svůj zájem o mudlovský sport, i když je to nejpopulárnější sport na světě. Teď si vybavuji, když jsem nastoupil do Bradavic, zavládlo v nich krátké nadšení pro kriket, které přitáhlo i několik čistokrevných. Lucius Malfoy organizoval školní kriketovou ligu, která byla aktivní ještě v mém prvním ročníku, ale rozpadla se, když dostudoval.”

“Lucius Malfoy je fanoušek kriketu?!” zeptal se nevěřícně Harry.

“V sedmnácti letech ještě nebyl Lucius Malfoy chycen v orbitu Temného pána a byl k takovým věcem mnohem otevřenější ke zklamání jeho odpudivého otce Abraxase Malfoye. Abych byl upřímný, vždy jsem ho podezříval, že měl kriket rád jen proto, že si myslel, že vypadá úchvatně v té uniformě.”

Konečně dorazili ke dveřím domu. Snape se otočil ke svému svěřenci. “Není třeba zmiňovat, pane Pottere, že jste hostem v domě Weasleyových. Velmi schopně jste si vypěstoval reputaci pro okouzlení a bonhomii a pro odmítání snobštiny a předsudků, které jsou naneštěstí spojované s naší kolejí. Pan a paní Weasleyovi - a všimněte si, že jsem řekl _paní_ ne _madam_ _Weasleyová_ \- odmítnou jakoukoli nabídku ﬁnanční kompenzace za to, že vám tu dovolí zůstat, tak bych navrhl, abyste se chopil každé šance pomoci jejich dětem s domácími pracemi. Pravděpodobně nebudou ani zdaleka tak náročné, jako práce, které na vás byly navrstveny ve vašem předchozím místě pobytu. V každém případě nedělejte nic, čímž byste ztrapnil zmijozelskou kolej, zatímco tu budete.”

Harry si v podráždění povzdechl. “Nejsem idiot, pane. A nejsem Draco Malfoy. Ale předpokládám, že se opakuji. Každopádně, slibuji, že budu tak okouzlující, jak to jen půjde... a slibuji, že si vyhledám, co znamená ‘ _bonhomie_ ’ ve slovníku tak rychle, jak to bude možné, a udělám i to. _Ale_ jestli mě strčí do pokoje s Ronem Weasleym, který bude rudý a zlatý a plný plakátů s Kudleyskými kanonýry, nemůžu nic slíbit.”

“Přirozeně, Pottere. Nikdy bych od svých studentů neočekával nemožné.”

S tím Snape ostře zaklepal na dveře. O pár vteřin později byly otevřeny veselou ženou středního věku s ohnivě rudými vlasy, která byla prakticky zosobněním “mateřskosti”. Molly Weasleyová se Harrymu vřele představila a pozvala oba dovnitř a zeptala se profesora Snapea, jestli by si dal “čajík”. Snape slušně odmítl. Místo toho sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl malou krabičku, kterou klepnutím své hůlky zvětšil zpět do podoby Harryho kufru. Zatímco si Snape a Molly zdvořile povídali, zhora se ozval šramot a pak se Fred a George vehnali do obývacího pokoje k Harrymu jako dvě přerostlá zrzavá štěňata.

“Harry Pottere!” “Náš malý hadí příteli!” “Vítej v Doupěti!” “Nejvíce vzrušujícím místě na světě!” “Pokud máš rád odtrpaslíkování zahrad!” A pak se oba zasmáli, jak se Harry pokoušel odšifrovat jejich řeč přeskakující mezi nimi. Po schodišti za ním scházely další dvě osoby: Ron, který se nezdál být ani trochu nadšený Harryho přítomností a malá dívka, kterou rok předtím viděl na nástupišti Devět a tři čtvrtě, jak zasněně zírala na Jima.

“ _Chlapci!_ Přestaňte s tou bláznivostí! Máme společnost!” Molly ukázala na Snapea, který se na dvojčata podíval s trpkostí v oku. Oba najednou polkli. Mistr lektvarů se otočil zpět na Molly.

“Paní Weasleyová, ponechávám pana Pottera vaší péči. Za svou bradavickou kolej vám ještě jednou moc děkuji, že jste tomu mladému muži poskytla na příští týden příbytek.”

“Oh, jsme nadšeni, že ho tu máme. Slyšela jsem o něm samé dobré věci od Percyho a dvojčat. Samozřejmě ředitel nám řekl vše o tom, jak pomohl zachránit našeho Ron před tím hrozným Quirrellem.”

Harry vyhladil svou tvář do bezvýrazné masky při zmínce o Quirrellovi. Zajímalo ho, jestli Molly Weasleyová věděla, že Quirrell byl ve skutečnosti dvojí agent a hostitel Voldemorta. Navíc ho zajímalo, proč se na něj Ron tak zlobně ksichtil nad Mollyiným prohlášením.

“Byl jsem jen šťastný, že jsem mohl pomoci, paní Weasleyová. Jsem jen rád, že zmijozelové a nebelvíři dokáží spolupracovat, když jde o vyšší dobro.” Usmál se na Rona, který na něj nadále zíral, zatímco ho Molly chválila za jeho skromnost. Pak si všimla dívky, která sešla dolů.

“Oh, profesore Snapee, než odejdete - chtěla jsem, aby naše Ginny měla šanci vás pozdravit. Bude začínat v Bradavicích v září. Ginny, tohle je profesor Severus Snape. Bude tvým učitelem lektvarů.”

Dívka postoupila dopředu a předvedla trochu nervózní pukrle.

“Dobré odpoledne, slečno Weasleyová. Těším se, že vás budu mít ve své hodině. Mám plnou důvěru, že budete následovat ve stopách vašich zářných bratrů Williama, Charlese a Percivala.” Dvojčata byla otevřeně pobavená tím, že nebyli zahrnuti mezi seznam “zářných” Weasleyových. Ron ne tak moc. Po pár dalších minutách rozhovoru (během nichž mistr lektvarů bojoval, aby neukázal naprostou znuděnost) dal Snape Molly Harryho rozvrh doučování a trval na tom, že jí zaplatí za užívaní letaxového spojení. Pak se rozloučil a rychle k Harryho soukromému pobavení odešel. I Harry lepší ve skrývání svých pocitů, byl lehce nesvůj ze všudypřítomné... _veselosti_ Doupěte a byl si jistý, že Snape to cítil mnohem silněji.

“Teď, chlapci, ukažte Harrymu, kde bude spát,” otočila se Molly na své tři syny. “Bude přespávat v Charlieho pokoji, vzhledem k tomu, že nám dal _jasně_ vědět, že nepřijede na léto.” Poslední komentář byl překvapivě naštvaný a Harryho na okamžik napadlo, do jakého rodinného dramatu to zabloudil. Ani jeden ze tří chlapců na její komentář nijak nereagovali a vedli Harryho po schodů. Naštěstí Charlieho pokoj nebyl vymalovaný v nebelvírských barvách, ale byl plný famfrpálských plakátů, především Puddlemerských spojenců a Turshilldských tornád (o kterých si Harry myslel, že jsou mnohem lepší volbou než Ronova podivná obsese Kanonýry). Navíc bylo na stěnách neobvyklé množství obrázků draků a téměř stejné množství modelů draků opatrně namalovaných a zavěšených na nitkách ze stropu. Harry položil svůj kufr na stranu pokoje a posadil se na postel. Byla velmi pohodlná. Pak vzhlédl a všiml si, že ho Fred a George ho následovali do pokoje.

“No, doufáme, že se ti tu líbí, Harry.” “Bude to zajímavý týden s hostem.” “Obzvláště s hostem, který se tak moc dostává Ronovi pod kůži.” Pak se oba najednou zasmáli. Bylo to lehce znervózňující, ale předpokládal, že si na to zvykne.

“Takže pokud to chápu, Ron nebyl nadšený tím, že tu budu přespávat?”

“Ron byl v mizerné náladě prakticky od chvíle, kdy jsme vystoupili z vlaku.” “Netušíme proč.” “Mysleli jsme si, že kvůli tomu.” “Co se stalo na konci roku, ať to bylo cokoli.”

“On vám nic neřekl?” zeptal se překvapeně Harry. “A když už jsme u toho, ani nikdo jiný? Předpokládal bych, že se to rozneslo po celé škole.”

“Jenom hrubé detaily.” “Quirrell se ukázal být zlý a pokusil se ukrást něco Dumbledorovo.” “Jim ho zastavil s různými Hady a Lvi na jízdě s ním.” “Slyšeli jsme, že jsi zachránil Jimovi život.” “Slyšeli jsme, že jsi byl tajné Quirrellovo guru.” “Slyšeli jsme, že ty a Jim jste tajně jeden a ten samý člověk, který předstírá být obojí nebelvír a zmijozel pro nějaké záhadné spiknutí.” Pauza. “Popravdě ten poslední drb přišel od někoho příliš tupého, aby si všiml, že ty a Jim sdílíte několik lekcí a jíte jídla ve stejné místnosti.” “Příliš tupý nebo příliš paranoidní. Každopádně myslím, že byl zmíněn Obraceč času.” “Tak teda, co se stalo?”

Harry si zapamatoval “Obraceč času” pro další výzkum. “Jak jste řekli: Quirrell se ukázal být zlý a pokusil se ukrást něco od Dumbledora. Chytil Rona, Jima, Hermionu a Nevilla. Blaise, Theo a já jsme jim pomohli uniknout a pak Jim zabil Quirrella pomocí nějaké Chlapec-který-žil věci.” Rozhodl se vynechat jakoukoli zmínku o Voldemortovi. Ron mohl tu část doplnit, pokud si přál.

Dvojčata se na okamžik podívala jedno na druhé. “A šel bys jim pomoct...” “kdyby tam nebyli Hermione a Neville?”

“Co prosím?”

Ten s pihou si povzdechl a konečně promluvil za oba. “Kdyby to byl jen Ron, riskoval bys svůj život, abys mu pomohl?”

Harry otevřel ústa, zavřel je a pak se podíval stranou, jak přemýšlel nad tou nečekanou otázkou. “ _Udělal bych to všechno jen pro Rona?_ ” Jeho zmijozelská část se ohradila nad myšlenkou hrdinského martýrství, ale jak mu Snape rád připomínal, měl v sobě silnou nebelvírskou stránku.

“Nejsem si jistý. _Myslím_ , že ano. Možná ne s tak velkou nutností a nevím, jestli by Blaise a Theo šli se mnou. Ale ano, jsem si poměrně dost jistý, že bych se alespoň pokusil Rona zachránit. Jima? Nevím nevím. Je neskutečným spratkem. Ale Ron, myslím, je jen kluk naplněný hrdinským zbožňováním a iracionální nenávistí ke Zmijozelu. Jsem si _aspoň_ na 65% jistý, že bych ho šel zachránit, kdyby byl v nebezpečí, i když bych neřekl, že jsme zrovna přátelé. Nebo dokonce lidé, kteří mají rádi jeden druhého. Zodpovědělo to vaší otázku?”

Piha a Nepiha se na sebe podívali, přikývli a pak se usmáli na Harryho. “Jo. Jen abys věděl, počátkem tohohle podzimu, už nám nemusíš nic platit.” “Riskuješ život, abys zachránil našeho bratra?” “Dostaneš se na bezpečný seznam.” “Což znamená, že tě napálíme jen tehdy, když napálíme celou tvou kolej...” “v takovém případě bys nechtěl vyčnívat tím, že jsi jediný, kdo napálený není.” “Můžeš říct Zabinimu a Nottovi, že to platí i pro ně.”“Jen to nerozhlašuj kolem.” “Nechceme, aby lidi věděli, že existuje nějaký bezpečný seznam.”

Harry se usmál. “Jasně. Dík. A jen abyste věděli, i když vám nebudu platit každý týden, pořád mám zájem ﬁnancovat jakékoli... speciální projekty, které vás napadnou.”

Dvojčata se predátorsky usmála a Harryho napadlo, jak nové peklo to vypustil na Bradavice.

________________

To pozdní odpoledne byli čtyři chlapci a Percy v zeleninové zahradě, kde byl Harry představen staré dobré weasleyovské tradici odtrpaslíkování zahrady, což zahrnovalo chytit miniaturní humanoidy za vlasy, roztočit je, jak nejrychleji člověk dokázal, a pak přehodit přes zeď zahrady. Očividně to byla hra, kterou Weaseyovští chlapci rádi hráli a dokonce měla bodový systém za vzdálenost a “styl”. Harry se zoufale snažil nedat najevo, jak odporná ta hra byla, až konečně jeden z těch malých tvorů promluvil s hlasitým “Pusť!”, když ho chytil.

“Gah!” řekl Harry a tvora upustil. Podíval se na zbytek Weasleyových, kteří na něj zírali. “Takže, um, ty věci, co tu házíme kolem. Jsou, však víte... co vnímající bytosti?”

“Pﬀft! Milovník trpaslíků,” zamumlal Ron. Dvojčata se na to zachichotala, ale Percy se na ostatní chlapce zamračil, než konečně odpověděl na Harryho otázku.

“Jsem rád, že se ptáš, Harry, že nejsem _jediný_ , kdo kdy odtrpaslíkovával tuhle zahradu a měl etické výhrady vůči házení těch malých zlosynů. Když jsem byl v prváku, zeptal jsem se na tu samou otázku o trpaslících profesora Kettleburna. Jeho odpověď byla velmi osvěcující. Současná teorie je, že trpaslíci představují raný pokus starodávných kouzelníků o vytvoření rasy služebníků, kteří by zvládali hrubou práci. To bylo tisíc let zpátky před Merlinem a Bradavicemi, ať tak či jinak, nikdo doopravdy neví, jak byli vytvořeni, ale výsledky byly očividně neuspokojivé. Jsou přitahováni ke kouzelnickým zahradám, protože byli původně vytvořeni jako zahradníci, ale nejsou dostatečně chytří na to, aby tu práci vykonávali. Vše, co dokáží, je vyhrabat zeleninu a jiné rostliny bez rozdílu a ohledu na to, zda je zralá ke sklizni, a pak ji ponechají na pospas, aby uschla. Abych odpověděl tvou otázku, zatímco někteří z nich jsou dost chytří na to, aby opakovali jednotlivá slova nebo fráze, jsou to v podstatě syslové v tělech malých podivně tvarovaných lidí.

“Oh, perfektní prefekt Percy.” “Co bychom si počali bez tvé interpretace.”

“Vy dokonce víte, co znamená ‘ _interpretace_ ’?” zeptal se Harry s hraným překvapením. “Neuvěřitelné!”

Percy, který začínal být z dvojčat otrávený, se na něj v překvapení podíval a pak se usmál. Málokdy se našel ve společnosti někoho, kdo byl schopný dvojčata, když ho začala škádlit, rozptýlit, nebo kdo se vůbec namáhal.

“Každopádně,” pokračoval Harry. “To je všechno hezké, ale je odhazování trpaslíků nejlepší způsob, jak se jich zbavit?”

“Více méně,” řekl Percy. “Oproti všemu očekávání, je to překvapivě humánní. Jejich těla jsou velmi odolná a neutrpí žádná zranění, i když jsou odhozeni velkou vzdálenost. Jsou tak hloupí, že když je odhodíš dost daleko, po docela dlouhý čas si nenajdou cestu zpět na tvou zahradu. Rozhodně je to lepší než je postříkat trpaslíkocidem.”

Percy nezmínil, že odhazování trpaslíků byla čas ubíjející, ale celkem zábavná kratochvíle. Kromě Billa, byl jediným Weasleyovským dítětem, které si uvědomilo, že Doupě proti nim mělo vytvořená ochranná kouzla během školních dní, a že jejich rodiče ta kouzla během léta deaktivovali, aby je na několik dní týdně zaměstnali. Kdo _věděl_ , jaké lumpárny by dvojčata způsobila, kdyby nestrávila tři dny týdně patrolováním proti trpaslíkům?

Mezitím si Harry představil obrázek ubohých trpaslíků, jak se dusí v oblaku jedovatého plynu, a otřásl se. “Asi máš pravdu. Takže byli vytvoření jako sluhové? Něco jako domácí skřítkové?”

“Ano. Podle profesora Kettleburna bylo mnoho pradávných pokusů o vytvoření kouzelných sluhů. Trpaslíci, chrliči, rarachové, běhnice a další.” Harry nedobrovolně ztuhl při zmínce o těch krutých malých běhnicích a návrhu, že jejich předky nějaký bláznivý kouzelník vytvořil. “Pak někdo vytvořil domácí skřítky a tím výzkum v tom poli skončil. Řekl bych, že se pradávní kouzelníci rozhodli, že nechtějí sluhy schopnější než domácí skřítkové. Pravděpodobně rozumné rozhodnutí.”

“Jo, pravděpodobně ano,” řekl Harry tiše, jak si vzpomněl na Irisiny kryptické poznámky o “Čase Předtím” a nebezpečí, že se skřítkové stanou “divokými”. Mezi Dobbym a Iris si Harry nebyl jistý, co si o domácích skřítcích myslet, ale rozhodně si myslel, že bylo rozumné, že nikdo nevytvořil sluhy _ještě_ mocnější a chytřejší než ta stvoření.

“Wow, perfektní prefekte Percy.” “Je nějaká oblast, na kterou.” “Se tvůj génius nevztahuje?”

Na Percyho tváří se usadil výraz otrávení, které už dlouho trpěl. Harry se pouze podíval na dvojčata se zdánlivým zmatením.

“Čemu ale nerozumím, Percy, vzhledem k zajímavým výhodám pozice prefekta, je, proč dvojčata alespoň _neuvažovala_ se o tu pozici pokusit? Jsou nejchytřejšími studenty v jejich ročníku, i když se to snaží velmi pečlivě skrýt. _Opravdu_ _prohnaný_ uličník by mohl zasít nějaký opravdu pořádný chaos, kdyby se mohl skrýt za prefektský odznak.”

Dvojčata se na něj podívala, jakoby to byla nejbláznivější věc, jakou kdy slyšela, ale pak na několik okamžiků synchronizovaně mrkala, zatímco Harry mohl prakticky vidět, jak se jim otáčí kolečka v hlavě.

“Harry Pottere!” zvolal Percy rozhorleně. “Jsi _hostem_ ve weasleyovské domácnosti! Prosím tě, abys používal své zmijozelské schopnosti pro dobro a ne zlo, zatímco tu zůstáváš. _Nepovzbuzuj_ mé bratry, aby zneužívali prefektský systém jako další prostředek jejich bláznivin.” Starší chlapec se snažil věnovat Harrymu přísný pohled, ale Harry viděl, že se Percy snaží nechichotat nad jeho obrácenou psychologií. Co se Harryho týkalo, jeho tvář neprozradila nic než upřímnou nevinnost.

______________

Poté, co strávili pár hodin odtrpaslíkováváním, Harry a Weasleyovic chlapci se vrátili do domu, aby se umyli před večeří. Jak Harry sešel dolů po schodech, v krbu zaplály zelené plameny a vystoupil z něj Arthur Weasley, který si oprašoval letaxový prášek.

“Ahoj, Weasleovi!” zahlaholil žoviálně. Pak si všiml Harryho. “Ah, a dobrý večer i tobě! Ty musíš být pan Potter!”

“Prosím, pane Weasley, říkejte mi Harry.” Postoupil kupředu a pevně ale uctivě muži potřásl rukou,který jeho potřesení opětovat s úsměvem.

“Doufám, že ses tu dobře usadil, Harry?”

“Ano, pane. Vaše rodina je velmi laskavá. Tohle odpoledne jsem mohl házet trpaslíky! Bylo to hustý!” Ve skutečnosti to byla jen trochu příjemná aktivita, ale očividně to byla weasleyovská tradice a tak Harry předstíral, co doufal je, přijatelnou mírou nadšení.

“Haha! Jsem rád, že jsi zapadl. Sám si pamatuji dlouhá odpoledne strávená odhazováním trpaslíků. Ale všechna ta práce a žádná zábava se brzy omrzí. Jsem si jistý, že tě chlapci zítra vezmou na pár kol kolem famfrpálového hřiště.”

“Těším se na to.”

“Teď, Harry, podle toho, co zmínil profesor Snape ve svém dopise, jsi vyrostl mezi mudly, je to tak?” Překvapen tím dotazem Harry pouze přikývl. “Pokud by ti to nevadilo, mohl bych se zeptat na pár otázek o tom, jaké to bylo?”

Harry na něj jen zíral. Nemyslel si, že by Snape řekl Weasleyovým o _všem_ , co se tam dělo, ale jistě věděli, že tam s ním nebylo zacházeno dobře. Měl ten muž nějaký zvrhlý zájem o to, jak ho Dursleyovi vychovali. “V jakém smyslu, pane?” zeptal se vyhýbavě.

“No, pro začátek, jaké to je mít dům s eklektřinou?”zeptal se Arthur, aniž by si všiml chlapcova zmatku.

“Ekle...ktřinou?” řekl Harry pomalu. “Myslíte... možná.. _elektřinu_ , pane?”

“Myslím? Tak se to vyslovuje? Hrome!” S tím muž vytáhl ošuntělý kroužkový zápisník akorát do kapsy z jedné kapsy a kuličkové pero mudlovského stylu z druhé. “Mohl bys mi to vyhláskovat?”

Harry tak poctivě učinil, zatímco si pan Weasley informaci zapisoval. Osobně si Harry pomyslel, že tohle možná bude nejsurreálnější okamžik, který zažil od... no, od chvíle kdy dříve toho dne házel trpaslíky. Jejich krátká konverzace byla najednou přerušena jekotem paní Weasleyové z kuchyně.

“ _ARTHURE_ _WEASLEY!_ Ten chlapec je náš host! _NE_ , že ho budeš otravovat otázkami o bateriích a gumových kačenkách a dalšími mudlovskými hloupostmi! Teď se běž umýt! Večeře je téměř hotová!”

Arthur si povzdechl. “Ano, Mollywobble.” Usmál se na Harryho a němě artikuloval “ _Promluvíme si později_ ”, než zamířil nahoru, aby se osvěžil.

“ _Gumové kačenky?!_ ”pomyslel si Harry, zatímco mentálně upravil svůj standard pro to, co bylo považováno za surrealismus mezi kouzelníky.

______________

Večeře byla příjemná událost, Molly Weasleyová byla výtečná domácí kuchařka. Po ní celá rodina a Harry strávili čas posloucháním Kouzelnického rádia, hraním šachů a dalších her - pan a paní Weasleyovi naučili Harryho hrát cribbage a během hry se Harry pokusil, jak nejlépe mohl, vysvětlit skutečný účel gumových kačenek. Arthur Weasley byl očividně zklamaný, když se dozvěděl, že to byly jen dětské hračky navržené k tomu, aby dětem zpříjemnily čas koupání. Očividně on a někteří jeho mudloﬁlní kolegové byli přesvědčení, že ty věci měly nějaký hluboký náboženský význam. Navíc na chvíli vzal Harryho ven, aby mu ukázal svou chloubu a radost: Ford Angliu 105E Deluxe z roku 1966. Podle pana Weasleyho rozšiřující kouzlo umožňovalo celé jeho rodině v něm pohodlně cestovat. Navíc dokázalo létat a stát se neviditelným, i když očividně ne obojí najednou. Poté, co toto ohromenému Harrymu hrdě oznámil, pan Weasley se najednou začervenal a požádal chlapce, aby to prosím neříkal “Mollywobble”, vzhledem k tomu, že si očividně nebyla vědoma speciﬁk jeho “speciálních modiﬁkací”.

V deset hodin večer se rodina odebrala do postelí i když Ron a dvojčata jen neochotně. Jak Harry následoval Weasleyovic děti do schodů, jistý detail upoutal jeho pozornost. Třetí schod od vrcholu odpočívadla nejblíž ložnice pana a paní Weasleyových vrzal - hlasitě. Oba Percy a Ron na schod bezmyšlenkovitě šlápli, zatímco dvojčata ho, rovněž bezmyšlenkovitě, překročila, jakoby měla roky tréninku ve vyhýbání se mu. Co opravdu upoutalo Harryho pozornost, byl fakt, že Ginny ten schod _také_ překročila. Po okamžiku zaváhání Harry úmyslně šlápl na vrzající prkno a poznamenal si obojí zvuk a jeho pozici.

Kolem druhé hodiny ráno se Harry se zalapáním po dechu probudil z živé noční můry, která zahrnovala veselý úsměv Vernona Dursleyho a pocit švitořících běhnic, které se mu prohánějí po zádech. Posadil se na posteli, vděčný za to, že jednou z výhod jeho tréninku v nitrobraně byla ta, že již nekřičel během nočních můr. I když aby byl upřímný, málokdy křičel i před “Běhnicovou nehodou” - to byl jeden ze zvyků, který z něj Dursleyovi doslova vymlátili ve velmi raném věku. Zrovna když se chystal lehnout si zpátky, uslyšel z venčí tichý zvuk. Když vyhlédl z okna, dokázal sotva rozeznat siluetu Ginny Weasleyové oblečené v pyžamu a hábitu, jak se tiše krade přes pozemek k famfrpálovému hřišti. Zvědavý, Harry přešel ke svému kufru a vytáhl svůj všehled a s ním byl schopný pozorovat, jak Ginny šikovně otevřela zámek přístěnku pomocí něčeho, co vypadalo jako pérko do vlasů. Potom vytáhla koště (které předpokládal, že patřilo jednomu z jejích bratrů) spolu se zlatonkou. Strávila další dvě hodiny tím, že prošla několik základních chytačských tréninkových drilů a velmi úspěšně, pokud mohl Harry soudit. Bylo očividné, že ta dívka byla velmi zdatná v létání, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že se to pravděpodobně naučila sama a vykazovala očividné porozumění základnímu chytačskému tréninkovému regimentu. Poté, co její improvizovaný trénink skončil, Harry pozoroval, jak Ginny vrátila koště a zlatonku do přístěnku, který znovu uzamkla.

Harry se usmál a sešel ze schodů, opatrně se vyhýbaje vrzajícímu schodu. Když Ginny dorazila zpět k zadním dveřím domu, byla překvapená, že našla Harryho čekat na ní hned venku před dveřmi, se dvěma sklenicemi vody. “Slyšel jsem, že je důležité, aby ses po tréninku dostatečně hydratovala,” řekl se samolibým úsměvem.

Ztuhla a pak se na něj naštvaně podívala. “Kolik jsi toho viděl?”

“Všechno od odemykání zámku. Dobrá technika, mimochodem. To tě naučila dvojčata otvírat zámky?”

“Ne! Jen nechali knihu na to téma schovanou v mém pokoji, aby ji máma nenašla!” Na okamžik si Harryho prohlížela. “Takže jsi mě sledoval poslední dvě hodiny? To je trochu... _úchylné_ , není?”

Zasmál se. “Přísahám, že mé záměry byly ryzí. Nechtěl jsem na tebe žalovat tvým rodičům, ale zároveň jsem se chtěl ujistit, že se nezraníš. Byly to docela agresivní chytačské manévry, co jsi trénovala. Byl to na konci lenochodový úchop s otočkou?”

S úsměvem si vzala nabídnutou sklenici vody. “Jo. Byl to ve skutečnosti můj první pokus.” Pak zaváhala. “Takže to na mě neřekneš?”

“Neboj se, budu předstírat, že nic netuším o tvých nočních lumpárnách, pokud slíbíš, že budeš opatrná. Některé z těch drilů můžou být nebezpečné. Ale i tak, je očividné, že chceš hrát famfrpál, a je stejně očividné, že tvá rodině je proti - pravděpodobně proto, že jsi “ _holčička_ ” nebo nějaké jiné hlouposti - a tak jsi převzala sama iniciativu. To respektuji. Je to perfektně zmijozelský přístup.”

Na to Ginny vypadala otráveně. “Weasleyové nejsou zmijozelové.”

“To není pravda. Tvoje babička Cedrella Weasleyová byla zmijozelkou, i když je pravda, že se do rodiny provdala.”

“Jak o ní víš?!” zeptala se překvapeně.

“Hluboce se zajímám o kouzelnickou genealogii a minulý podzim jsem lehce nahlédl na spojení Weasleyů a zmijozelské koleje. Nechával jsem si zařazení tvé babičky do chvíle, kdy bych tím mohl naštvat Rona, ale ještě jsem neměl šanci.”

Na to se zasmála. “Babča Cedrella byla Blacková předtím, než se vdala za Septimuse Weasleyho, za což byla vypálená z tapisérie Blackovic rodiny. Nebylo dítě s příjmením Weasley, které bylo zařazeno do Zmijozelu během posledních sta nebo tak let.”

“Jako Potterové, než jsem přišel já,” řekl Harry s temným úsměvem. “Víš, věř tomu nebo ne, Klobouk mi dal možnost jít do Nebelvíru. Řekl, že se mi nejlépe bude dařit ve Zmijozelu, ale že Nebelvír je rozhodně možnost.”

“Klobouk?”

“Oh, sakra. Promiň, to jsem neměl říkat. Tak nás rozřazují - pomocí kouzelného mluvícího klobouku, který čte tvou mysl, když si ho nasadíš. Dvojčata přesvědčila Rona, že to zahrnuje boj s trolem. Jenom se tvař překvapeně, až se dozvíš pravdu, dobře?”

Přikývla. Nebyla si tak úplně jistá, zda věřit zmijozelovi, že jedno z nejdůležitějších rozhodnutí jejího života bude učiněno kouzelnou pokrývkou hlavy. “Takže jsi mohl být nebelvírem? Jako tvůj bratr?”

Harryho tvář na okamžik potemněla, než to sklepal. “Ano, pokud by se mi chtělo strávit dalších sedm let předstíráním, že jsem někdo, kdo nejsem, a žít ve stínu slavnějších příbuzných jen, abych uspokojil své rodiče. Odmítl jsem a Klobouk mi pogratulovat k tomu, že jsem dostatečně rozumný, abych přijal jeho radu.”

To už se oba přemístili dovnitř a tiše si povídali, ale ne dost tiše na to, aby nebyli zaslechnuti.

“Ginny? Harry?” zeptala se paní Weaselyová z vrcholu schodiště. “Co děláte takhle brzo vzhůru? Brzy bude svítat?”

Harry postoupil dopředu, než mohla Ginny něco říct. “Omlouvám se, paní Weasleyová. Je to má vina. Vzbudila mě noční můra. Však víte, o tom útoku běhnic. Tak jsem sešel dolů pro sklenici vody. Ginny mě slyšela a přidala se ke mně, aby mi dělala společnost. Omlouvám se, že jsme vás vzbudili.”

“Oh! Oh, to je v pořádku, drahý! Potřebuješ Sny zahánějící lektvar?”

“Ne, děkuju. Už se cítím mnohem líp. Akorát jsme se chystali zamířit zpět do postele.”

“Tak tedy, dobrou noc. Nebo ráno, řekla bych.” Usmála se na chlapce a vydala se zpět nahoru.

Ginny na něj koukala. “Už ti někdo řekl, že jsi velmi zdatný lhář?”

“Ani ne, vzhledem k tomu, že pokud by si někdo uvědomil, že mu lžu, pravděpodobně by mě neshledal velmi zdatným. Všiml jsem si, že jsi se nijak nehnala říct ‘ _vlastně, jen mě pozoroval, jak ve dvě ráno trénuju famfrpál._ ’” řekl Harry s úsměškem.

Dívka se uchechtla. “Pravda. Každopádně, jsem trochu unavená, tak tě uvidím na snídani, řekla bych?”

“Nenechal bych si to ujít.”

Obě děti vystoupaly po schodech, tentokrát se Ginny ujistila, že stoupla na vrzající schod, zřejmě aby ujistila svou matku, že šla do postele. S úsměvem udělal Harry to samé. “ _Kdo chce s vlky výti,_ ” pomyslel si.


	5. Seznamte se s Weasleyovými (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 5: SEZNAMTE SE S WEASLEYOVÝMI (Část 2.)

_**10\. července 1992** _

O pár hodin později se Harry probudil díky vtlučenému zvyku vstát brzy a uvařit snídani. Pak se podíval po pokoji a znovu si uvědomil, že už není tou osobou. I tak, jen zíral na strop draky zamořeného pokoje Charlieho Weasleyho, zjistil, že už nedokáže znovu usnout. Bez jeho vědomí se mu myšlenky stočily k tomu, co mu Snape, Artie, Hestia a Ted řekli - že měl kolem sebe nějakou kouzelnou auru, která v mudlech spustila instinktivní strach a nenávist. A očividně, pokud kolem nich zůstal dostatečně dlouho, násilnou zuřivost. Byl tu u Weasleyových v bezpečí, ale znalost o jeho... situaci ho jenom víc rozzuřila, že byl Potterovými opuštěn. Samozřejmě jeho biologičtí rodiče nemohli vědět, že nějaká vnější síla dožene Dursleyovy na pokraj šílenství, ale i tak, kdyby ho Potterovi alespoň jednou za čas zkontrolovali, věděli by o tom, jak s ním bylo zacházeno. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že teď když znal pravdu, ve skutečnosti cítil perverzní pocit, no, _lítosti_ vůči Dursleyovým. Koneckonců, opravdu zničil jejich životy svou “zrůdností”. Konečně bylo jeho zadumání přerušeno vůní čerstvé kávy a zvukem smažící se slaniny. Oblékl se a sešel dolů po schodech, kde našel Molly Weasleyovou tvrdě pracovat na anglické snídani pro osm lidí.

“Oh, dobré ráno, Harry! Spal jsi dobře?” zeptala se, zatímco míchala vajíčka na pánvi.

“Velmi dobře, paní Weasleyová,” zalhal. “Omlouvám se, že jsem vás včera v noci probudil.”

“Vůbec si z toho nic nedělej. Je mi jen líto, že jsi musel projít takovým zážitkem. Běhnice by neměly být brány na lehkou váhu a profesor Snape řekl, že jsi se setkal s pěkným počtem.”

“Aspoň tak jsem slyšel. Měl jsem štěstí, že se bystrozorové ukázali v čas.” Podíval se po kuchyni na množství hrnců a pánví, které měla paní Weasleyová pod kontrolou. “Můžu vám s něčím pomoci?” zeptal se.

“Ne, Harry, ale děkuji, že ses zeptal,” řekla, aniž by vzhlédla od plotny. Používala kouzla, samozřejmě, na množství lžic a metliček, které se samy pohybovaly. Harry byl pobavený. Paní Weasleyová byla očividně moc dobrá kuchařka. S tím se mu v hlavě začal formovat nápad a tak se začal ptát Molly obecné otázky o tom, co za magii bylo při vaření používáno. K jeho překvapení nebyla vyžadována žádná kouzla. Sporák, hrnce, pánve, dokonce i míchací lžíce byly všechno kouzelné předměty a jen velmi málo snahy bylo zapotřebí k tomu je rozběhnout.

O pár minut později se v kuchyni objevil Arthur Weasley a vypadal překvapeně, když uviděl Harryho vzhůru tak brzy. “Božíčku, Harry. Doufám, že jsme tě nerušili.”

“Ani trochu, pane. Jsem ranní ptáče. Zhruba v tuhle dobu jsem musel vařit snídani pro své příbuzné.”

“Er, ano. No, nemusíš si s tím tady dělat hlavu, Harry. Koneckonců, jsi náš host.” Arthur se trochu zatvářil při zmínce o Harryho příbuzných a chlapec byl najednou zvědavý, co bylo jemu a Molly o nich řečeno. Snad ne příliš mnoho - nesnášel pomyšlení na to, že by ho litovali kvůli jeho dětství a byl by naprosto zahanbený, kdyby věděli, že se ho Vernon pokusil zabít.

Percy a Ginny sešli dolů krátce na to a při pohledu na Harryho Ginny lehce zčervenala. O deset minut později, Molly dokončila prostírání stolu, zadusala ke schodům a zahulákala: “FREDE! GEORGI! RONALDE! JESTLI TU DO TŘÍ MINUT NEBUDETE, VAŠE SNÍDANĚ JDE PRASATŮM A SLEPICÍM A DOSTANETE STUDENÝ TOAST!”

O dvě minuty a čtyřicet pět vteřin později, se tři chlapci přiřítili dolů a připojili se ke zbytku rodiny. I přes svou osamělost Harry zjistil, že si užívá bouřlivou rodinu a dokonce i Ron se začal trochu uvolňovat, i když se stále zdál být kolem Harryho nesvůj.

Zhruba v polovině byla snídaně přerušena příletem soví pošty. Molly ji vpustila dovnitř, vzala si od ní dopis, a než sovu poslala pryč, nabídla jí pamlsek. Ze svého místa mohl Harry vidět, že obálka na sobě má pečeť Bradavic. Molly otevřela dopis a zatvářila se.

“Co se děje, Molly?” zeptal se Arthur.

“Dopis od Minervy ohledně povinné četby na tenhle rok,” řekla roztěkaně.

“Je docela brzy na náš školní seznam, není mami?” řekl Percy.

“Oh, není to celý seznam. Jen mi dává vědět dopředu ohledně knih pro Obranu. Krucánky a Kaňoury jí údajně informovaly, že letos bude potřeba víc knih než obvykle. “ Harry měl pocit, že na tváři Molly zahlédl záblesk obav.

“Když už mluvíme o knihách,” řekla Ginny. “Chtěla jsem se zeptat. Až půjdeme vyzvednout učebnice, mohla bych dostat nový deník? Už jsem skoro zaplnila ten, co používám teď.”

“Hmm. Uvidíme, Ginny. Uvidíme.” Molly mluvila nepozorně, jak si znovu pročítala dopis. Harryho napadlo, že se musí obávat o výdaje. S pěti dětmi ve škole tenhle rok, jakýkoli nárůst počtu knih musí znamenat nárůst výdajů pro rodinu. Ne, že by s tím Harry mohl nějak pomoci - pokud Weasleyovi nechtěli férovou platbu za to, že ho na týden ubytovali, pochyboval, že by přijali charitu tím, že by jim vypomohl se školními výdaji dětí. Pokrčil rameny sám pro sebe a vrátil se ke svým vajíčkům a párkům.

______________________

Po snídani a krátkém osvěžení bylo konečně na čase, aby byl Harry zasvěcen do tradičního kouzelnického sportu famfrpálu, hry, kterou doteď pouze viděl hrát, ale nikdy se jí neúčastnil. Venku na weasleyovském hřišti byli Harry, Ron, Percy a dvojčata. Ginny s nimi byla, aby se mohla “dívat”. Přidal se k nim Cedric Diggory, který byl soused a chytač za Mrzimor a který zároveň byl přítel weasleyovských dětí už od dětství. Byl horlivý pořádně si zatrénovat přes léto, protože se stále ještě vzpamatovával z toho, jak ho Jim porazil za míň než pět minut během jejich posledního zápasu.

K překvapení Weasleyových, Cedrica doprovázely další tři děti: Tamsin Applebee, budoucí třeťák, který by tenhle rok začínal jako střelec za Mrzimor, Susan Bonesová, Mor v Harryho a Ronově ročníku, která byla v Harryho studijní skupině a špatně skrývala svůj zájem o Cedrica, a Herb Fleet, páťák a nepříliš úspěšný brankář poslední dvě sezóny. Susan a Percymu se moc do hry nechtělo, ale Harry je do ní celkem šikovně vmluvil a pak přednesl nápad, aby Ginny hrála taky, aby měli vyrovnané počty v týmech. Naštěstí měli Weasleyovi dvě košťata, která dříve patřila Billovi a Charliemu než dostali nová k dokončení Bradavic, navíc.

Všichni čtyři Weasleyové byli neochotní nechat jejich “malou sestřičku” hrát, obzvlášť na pozici chytače a proti staršímu a ostřílenému hráči jako byl Diggory. Harry se na ně jen podíval přes svůj nos a se všemi čtyřmi se vsadil, že Ginny chytí zlatonku dřív než Cedric. Touha vyhrát peníze převážila jejich obranné reﬂexy a bratři souhlasili, i když všichni vrhali velmi výhrůžné pohledy na Cedrica. Co se jeho samotného týče, Harry se zeptal, jestli by mohl vyzkoušet pozice chytače a střelce - i když nechal Ginny hrát na pozici chytače první - vzhledem k tomu, že nadcházející rok by byly otevřené obě pozice. Všichni souhlasili proházet týmy po pár hrách.

S jen deseti hráči, oba týmy hráli s jedním odrážečem a dvěma střelci. Což dalo dvojčatům neobvyklou možnost hrát jeden proti druhému. Pro domácí tým byla Ginny chytač, Ron brankář, Harry a Percy střelci a Fred odrážeč. Za hostitelský tým Cedric byl chytač, Herb brankář, Tasmin a Susan střelci a George si vytáhl krátkou sirku a hrál proti svým bratrům jakožto odrážeč.

Jak se týmy připravovaly ke hře, Harry přešel k Ginny, která vypadala pobledle nad myšlenkou hraní chytače proti Cedricovi. Uklidnil ji svým vlastním nenapodobitelným způsobem.

“Podívej, je to v pohodě. Prostě ze sebe dej to nejlepší. Vážně potřebuju, abys chytila zlatonku jen během prvního zápasu. Když se ti to povede, vyhraju nad tvými bratry 4 galeony. Rozdělíme si je půl na půl.”

“Tys vsadil na mě?! _Přeskočilo_ ti?!” Ginny zašeptala naléhavě. “Vážně očekáváš, že porazím _Cedrica Diggoryho_ , který minulý rok hrál za tým?!”

“Hrál za _mrzimorský_ školní tým rok,” zašeptal v odpověď. “Což znamená, že bude čestný, galantní a plný myšlenek o čisté hře. Nebude se snažit ze všech sil, aby neztrapnil někoho, o kom si myslí, že je naprostý amatér a sotva kdy seděl na koštěti. Navíc bude rozptýlený sledováním hry jeho brankáře a střelce. Jsou slabými články mrzimorského famfrpálové týmu, což je předpokládám důvod, proč je přivedl celou tu dálku až sem pro přátelský zápas. Drž se blízko u něj. Nepředváděj se. Zeptej se ho na spoustu nenápadných a trochu hloupých otázek ohledně hry, o Bradavicích, o tom, jestli je Snape opravdu takový bastard, jak tvrdí Ron, o čemkoli. Když uvidíš Applebeeho nebo Fleeta dělat něco hloupého, zeptej se ho, jestli to mají dělat. A až uvidíš zlatonku, zeptej se, jestli má Herb dělat něco opravdu hloupého, ať už to dělá nebo ne, a až se otočí, jdi po zlatonce.”

“To je podvádění!”

“Nesmysl. Nejsou žádná pravidla proti chytačům a mluvení během hry. Pokud je Velký Cedric Diggory tak snadno rozptýlitelný během hry, není to tvoje chyba ale jeho.” Harry se otočil a podíval na dvojčata a Rona. “Co je podstatnější, pokud chytíš zlatonku dřív než Diggory - i jen jednou - tví bratři už _nikdy_ nic nenamítnou proti tomu, abys hrála famfrpál.”

Ginny zúžila oči na Harryho, než se otočila a zamířila do středu hřiště. Její reakce nenaznačila nic o tom, zda se jeho radou bude řídit nebo ne. Pokrčil rameny a zaujal svou vlastní pozici. O pár vteřin později hra začala. Míče byly tréninkové, začarované pro obecné použití. Potlouky neudeřovali plnou silou, zlatonka nelítala tak rychle a nepředvídatelně a camrál padal pomaleji a mělo by být jednodušší ho chytit, než dopadl na zem. Na rozdíl od normálních zápasů přátelské byly časované, a pokud nikdo v časovém limitu nechytil zlatonku, sama hlasitě zapíská a spadne na zem, naznačujíc konec hry a žádný tým neobdrží body za její chycení.

Harry si velmi rychle uvědomil něco, co pro něj bylo šok: byl _opravdu_ dobrý v létání. Nevěděl, jestli byl lepší než Jim, ale byl opravdu velmi dobrý na nezkušeného letce, který měl za sebou jen několik hodin létání s madam Hoochovou (jejíž hlavním úkolem bylo dohlédnout na to, aby žádný z prvních ročníků nenaboural a nezabil se.) Tohle uvědomění k Harrymu přišlo, když bez nejmenších potíží podletěl mezi dvěma křížícími se potlouky a zachytil camrál, když Applebee hodil moc dlouhou přihrávku Susan. Bez nejmenšího zaváhání se vyhoupl znovu výš a prohodil míč brankou přímo před ohromeným Fleetem. Morový brankář úspěšně překazil jeho další tři pokusy o gól, než si Harry vzpomněl, jak Marcus Flint mluvil o jeho “zlozvycích” a rychle se dostal do rytmu, kterému druhý chlapec nestačil. Navíc si nepřivlastňoval míč. Harry velmi rychle získal smysl pro to, kdy byl Percy otevřený a v lepší pozici skórovat, a jakmile si byl jistý, že Percy dokázal camrál chytit a dobře hodit, byl štědrý v asistování svému kolegovi střelci.

Naneštěstí, pokud se Fleet nedokázal rovnat Harryho rytmu, Ron byl stejně bezmocný proti Tamsinovi Applebeemovi, který byl _velmi_ dobrý a skóroval skoro stejné množství bodů jako on a Percy skórovali proti Fleetovi. Konečně Fred požádal o time out a zamířil k Ronovi, aby ho sežvýkal, když ho Percy přerušil.

“Nech mě si s ním promluvit,” řekl Percy.

“Mám víc zkušeností s famfrpálem,” řekl Fred otráveně.

“Já vím, ale já mám víc zkušeností jakožto starší bratr, tak se zklidni a nech mě si s ním promluvit,” řekl Percy překvapivě pevně. Fred brumlal, ale nezastavil ho, když Percy zamířil k Ronovi. Harry a Fred byli příliš daleko, aby je slyšeli, ale Harry si všiml, že Ron vrhal zachmuřené pohledy směrem ke dvojčatům... a němu. Avšak po pár vteřinách rozhovoru se zdálo, že se vzpamatoval a vážně přikývl Percymu. Hra pokračovala a Ron si začal vést o poznání líp.

Najednou byl kolem zmatek a Harry prudce zabrzdil, aby se vyhnul šmouze, která proletěla přímo před ním, vyhnula se potlouku a mířila přímo k zemi. Byla to Ginny, která se hnala k zemi, s Cedricem držícím se jí v patách. Na poslední chvíli vybrala Ginny svůj pád a hnala se při zemi jen pár centimetrů nad trávou, s jednou paží napřaženou. A pak vystoupala výš s rukou vítězoslavně zvednutou. Dívka, které ještě nebylo jedenáct, právě chytila zlatonku dřív než hvězdný chytač famfrpálového týmu! Její bratři ohromeně zírali, zatímco se Harry široce usmál, než srovnal svůj výraz do masky téměř znuděnosti, jakoby to byl očekávaný výsledek.

“Pánové, věřím, že to budou čtyři galeony. Slibuji, že budou použity k dobrému účelu.”

_____________________

Samozřejmě po Ginnyině fantastickém bodování, Cedric se vzpamatoval a uvědomil si, že zatímco Ginny není na jeho úrovni, není ani úplný amatér. Začal se víc snažit a Ginny pak chytila zlatonku už jen jednou (a několikrát byla k jejímu chycení blízko), což nebylo nic proti jeho pěti úspěchům. Tehdy si Harry a Ginny vyměnili pozice a Harry si proti Diggorymu vedl o něco lépe, se čtyřmi chyceními proti Cedricovým sedmi. Harry předvedl, že má nadpřirozené oko pro spatření zlatonky a naprostou nebojácnost v jejím pronásledování, ale pár lekcí létání minulý podzim nebylo nic proti intenzivnímu týmovému tréninku a dvou letních chytačských tréninkových soustředěních. Ve věku čtrnácti let měl již Cedric vážné aspirace být profesionálním famfrpálovým hráčem a očividně k tomu měl talent. Zatímco měl ten den v plánu využít pro extra trénink pro jejich střelce a brankáře, byl nadšený, že mohl letět proti dvěma chytačům, kteří ho dokonce donutili se o zlatonku opravdu snažit. Cestou zpět ze hřiště zaplatili Weasleyovští bratři Harrymu jejich sázku, kterou mu dlužili - tři vesele, jeden (Ron) neochotně - a když se nedívali, Harry dal polovinu galeonů Ginny.

Po večeři se Harry rychle osprchoval a zamířil k letaxu pro své první doučování po běhnicovém útoku. K jeho překvapení byl doprovázen Percym. Vzhledem k útoku nechtěla paní Weasleyová pustit Harryho do Příčné ulice samotného. Percy byl nadšený, že měl výmluvu dostat se pryč od dvojčat a strávil svůj čas ve čtenářské místnosti Krucánků a Kaňourů, zatímco Harry obdržel dvouhodinovou lekci v pokročilých lektvarech od Tonksové v pokoji 13 v Děravém kotli. Harry byl trochu překvapený, když se na konci sezení objevil Artie Podmore. Byl ještě víc překvapený, když mu vyřídil zprávu, kvůli které přišel.

“Potterové _mě_ zvou na Jimovu narozeninovou párty?!”

“Spíš by se dalo říct, že chtějí oslavit vaše narozeniny najednou, vzhledem k tomu, že jste koneckonců dvojčata.”

“Všechno je jednou poprvé, řekl bych. V čem je háček?” zeptal se chlapec.

“Žádný očividný není. Vědí, že nejsi u Dursleyových. Popravdě vzhledem k Jamesovu postavení mezi bystrozory jsem si jistý, že měl přístup k oﬁciálnímu hlášení o útoku a následném výslechu Dursleyových. Doteď jsme řekli jen, že Zobí ulice 4 není bezpečná, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi tam byl napaden neobvykle velkým rojem běhnic, ale Potterové pravděpodobně vědí, že se tě Vernon pokusil naservírovat těm malým potvorám. Možná je to jejich způsob, jak se omluvit. A nebo je to možná způsob, jak od tebe vyzvědět, jestli máš v plánu ohlásit, co Vernon udělal, abys je nechal prohlásit nevhodnými opatrovníky. Což bychom _mohli_ udělat, ale zároveň by to odhalilo pravdu o... tvém malém problému.”

Harry to na chvíli zvažoval. Za žádných okolností _nechtěl_ , aby se Potterové dozvěděli o efektu, který jeho aura vyvolával v mudlech. Pravděpodobně by to potvrdilo každý z Jamesových paranoidních strachů o tom, že Harry následuje “Cestu Temnoty”, ať už to bylo cokoli. Pokud sdílení narozeninové párty je od toho dokázalo rozptýlit, možná to bude stát za to. Navíc Hermione a Neville se tak mohli z účastnit párty jejich spolukolejníka a utvrdit své nebelvírské vztahy bez toho, aby se museli cítit provinile, že se na něj vykašlali.

“Jen, abych si byl jistý,” řekl. “ _Nestěhuji_ se zpět k Potterům natrvalo.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne. Ale podívej se na to takhle. Bude to tvá první šance prohlédnout si Potterské Panství. Je to část _tvého_ práva prvorozeného. Až se jednou staneš lordem Potterem, bude to sídlo _tvého_ rodu. Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas, aby ti dopřáli alespoň prohlídku.”

Harry se nad tím zamyslel. “Pokud jsou to mé narozeniny, můžu pozvat své přátele?”

Artie zaváhal. “Řekli, že můžeš pozvat kohokoli kromě dětí obviněných nebo odsouzených smrtijedů. Což, vzhledem k tomu, že každý host bude muset být zanesen do ochranných kouzel pro ten den, není nerozumná žádost.”

“ _Ale **zavrhla** by Thea,_” pomyslel si Harry. “ _I když, kdybych pozval Thea, musel bych pozvat i Draca, což by byla pravděpodobně katastrofa. Když nic jiného způsobilo by to nepříjemnosti s Weasleyovskými dětmi a mimo Rona jsou moc milí, zatímco u nich přebývám._ ”

“Dobře, půjdu. Ale dorazím to ráno a to odpoledne odcházím. Pošlu ti seznam lidí, které bych rád pozval příští týden, až se vrátí lady Augusta a můžu jí požádat o radu. Dej mi vědět, pokud Potterové nebudou s někým z nich souhlasit, než odešleme pozvánky.” Na okamžik se zamyslel. “Byla Serena Zabiniová kdy obviněna z toho, že je smrtijedka?”

“Nemyslím si. Jsem si poměrně dost jistý, že během války žila v zahraničí.”

“Tak proč o ní lidé mluví v nervózním tichém šepotu?”

Artie zakašlal. “No, představuji si, že je to proto, že byla sedmkrát vdaná... a sedmkrát ovdověla. Pokaždé jí manžel zanechal větší a větší dědictví.”

Harry překvapeně zamrkal a pak si vzpomněl na svou výměnu s Blaisem, když ho Zabini poprvé požádal, jestli by se mohl přidat k Hermionině studijní skupině.

__________________

_“Dokážeš odolat pokušení urazit něčí původ po několik hodin?” zeptal se Harry stroze._

_“Pokud ostatní odolají pokušení urážet můj vlastní, pak ano,” odpověděl Blaise klidně._

___________________

“ _Oh_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Tak o **tom** mluvil! **Vážně** se musím zlepšit v ptaní se navazujících otázek.”_


	6. Ronův den

KAPITOLA 6: RONŮV DEN

Krátce po deváté hodině se Harry a Percy vrátili do Doupěte. Harry úmyslně představil Percyho Artemisovi Podmoreovi a ti dva si dokonce během své krátké konverzace vyměnili “válečné historky”, protože Artie byl také prefekt během svých školních let. Když prošli letaxem, Molly na ně čekala s pozdním večerním občerstvením. Ron tam byl též a četl si na gauči, ale téměř okamžitě zabouchl knihu a otráveně odešel nahoru. Harry si povzdechl a rozhodl se, že je na čase, aby udělal něco ohledně Ronova nepřátelství.

O chvíli později Harry tiše zaklepal na Ronovy dveře.

“Kdo je to?” zeptal se Ron.

“Harry. Můžu na chvíli dovnitř?”

Zavládla dlouhá pauza, než Ron konečně otevřel dveře. “Co chceš?”

“Jen si promluvit. Přicházím v míru, slibuji.”

Ron nic neřekl. Místo toho nechal dveře otevřené a šel si lehnout zpět na svou postel. Harry vstoupil do pokoje a rozhlédl se kolem, zatímco za sebou dveře zavíral. Dělal si legraci se Snapeem o pokoji vyzdobeném nebelvírskými barvami a plakáty Kanonýrů, ale ukázalo se, že jeho slova byla prorocká, protože popsala Ronův pokoj do puntíku. Harry si sedl na židli vedle dveří, zatímco Ron jen zíral na strop nad svou postelí.

“Rone, já vím, že... nejsi šťastný, že u vás zůstávám. Popravdě, to nebyla ani moje preferovaná možnost. Ne, že by tvá rodina nebyla úžasná. Je a popravdě ti jí trochu závidím. Ale neměl jsem žádnou jinou možnost, a budu tady po zbytek týdne a tak bych rád, abychom se alespoň pokusili spolu vycházet, místo toho, abych měl pořád pocit, že jsi na mě naštvaný, že dýchám moc nahlas, nebo tak něco. A teď, udělal jsem _něco_ , proč mě nemáš rád? Nebo je to jenom zmijozelská věc? Protože, víš, dali jsme se dohromady, abychom bojovali s Voldemortem, jen před měsícem. Myslel bych si, že by mi to vysloužilo, alespoň trochu pokoje.”

Ron zavřel oči a byl na pár okamžiků zticha, než promluvil. “ _My_ jsme nebojovali s... Ty-Víš-Kým.”

“A co _to_ má znamenat?”

“ _My_ jsme nebojovali. Ty jsi s ním bojoval a pak s ním Jim bojoval a zahnal ho. Mezitím Zabini a Nott osvobodili nás ostatní z pout, Neville málem zabil sám sebe, aby se zbavil té plamenné pasti a Hermione byla ten, kdo si _uvědomil_ , jak se Neville té pasti dokáže zbavit, a já... stál kolem jako nepoužitelný trouba. Můj nejlepší přítel bojoval s Ty-Víš-Kým a já utekl jako zbabělec.”

“Rone, utekl jsi jako rozumná osoba. Snažil jsem se Jima přimět k následování _vašeho_ _příkladu_ , když nás Voldemort přirazil ke zdi. Nemůžeš se obviňovat za nebojování s mnohem mocnějším nepřítelem, když ho Chlapec-který-žil dokázal porazit jen díky nějaké Temné-pány-porážející moci, které ani sám nerozumí. A navíc, pokud je to to, proč jseš naštvaný, proč si to vybíjíš na mně?”

“Protože ty jsi ten, kdo kolem rozhazuje galeony a předvádí své doučování, které by si moje rodina nikdy nemohla dovolit,” řekl Ron zapáleně.

“Ah! No, to se omlouvám. Ne, počkat! _Ani trochu se neomlouvám!_ Strávil jsem _deset_ let tím, že se mnou bylo zacházeno jako s domácím skřítkem rodinou mudlů tak hroznou, že Draco Malfoy vypadá jako mrzimorský prefekt! Nebudu se omlouvat tobě, ani nikomu jinému, že jsem ve věku jedenácti let zjistil, že nejsem chudý sirotek, ale bohaté dítě, které bylo opuštěno jeho zanedbávajícími rodiči! Obzvlášť, když ty peníze používám k tomu, abych se zlepšil místo na famfrpálová košťata a čokoládové žabky!”

Ron se zmenšil před Harryho tirádou a neměl žádnou odpověď.

“A teď,” pokračoval Harry klidněji, “jsi naštvaný, že se snažím zlepšit se a používám k tomu peníze. No, nepotřebuješ peníze k tomu, aby ses zlepšil jako kouzelník, i když to pomáhá je mít. Ale co jsi udělal ty, aby ses zlepšil jakožto kouzelník, co _nevyžaduje_ peníze? Dodělal jsi své domácí úkoly?”

“Jsou k odevzdání až v září!?” řekl Ron s hrůzou.

“No a? Já dokončil svoje. Hermione dokončila její. A vsadím se o další galeon, že Lily Potterová dohlédla na to, že Jim dokončil svoje. Lidi, kteří jsou na vrcholu, se tam nedostali tím, že by si vymýšleli výmluvy a prokrastinovali. Pokud se tak moc bojíš, že nedokážeš pořádně pomoc Jimovi na jeho malých _dobrodružstvích_ , buď se budeš snažit se zlepšit, dokud mu nebudeš schopný pomoct, a nebo si najdeš jiného přítele. Protože, zatímco mě to bolí to přiznat, Jim Potter _je_ Chlapec-který-žil a pravděpodobně se ho celý jeho život budou nějací šílenci snažit zabít.”

Ron se zuřivě podíval na Harryho, ale jak vstřebal chlapcova tvrdá slova, položil se zpět na postel a zase zíral do stropu. “To je fuk. Zdá se, že budu druhá volba tak jako tak. Jim se mnou nechce mít co do činění.”

“Ale no tak! Viděl jsem vás spolu na nádraží a byli jste nerozlučná dvojka.”

“No, to bylo předtím, než jsme dorazili domů. Od té chvíle jsem mu poslal půl tuctu sov a nedostal odpověď ani na jednu. Uvědomil jsem si, že potom, co jsem utekl před Ty-Víš-Kým, došlo mu, že se na mě nemůže spolehnout, a odepsal mě. Ne že bych ho za to mohl vinit.”

Na to se Harry zamyslel. “Poslal ti pozvánku na svou narozeninovou párty?”

“Jeho máma poslala pozvánku pro mě a dvojčata. Řekl bych, že pozvali celý náš nebelvírský ročník _a_ celý famfrpálový tým _a_ děti všech vlivných ministerských úředníků, které kdy Jim snad potkal. Není to Jim a jeho nejbližší přátelé nebo tak něco.”

Harry si na pár okamžiků masíroval spánky. “Takže jsi pozvaný na jeho párty, ale žádná osobní komunikace. Chápu. Řekni mi, Rone, zmínil se ti někdo o mém setkání se šíleným domácím skřítkem?”

“Šíleným...co?!”

“Tu noc, kdy jsem byl napaden rojem běhnic, jsem měl setkání s podivným, mentálně nestabilním domácím skřítkem, který se mě pokoušel varovat o tom, že jedno nebo obě potterovská dvojčata budou letos v hrozném nebezpečí v Bradavicích. A v nějakém pokřiveném a špatně plánovaném pokusu odradit mě od návratu do školy tenhle podzim, přerušoval mojí příchozí a odchozí soví poštu. A _předpokládám_ , že dělal to samé i Jimovi.”

Ron se vzrušeně posadil. “Myslíš...”

“Myslím, že Jim pravděpodobně strávil posledních několik týdnů dumáním nad tím, proč mu žádný z jeho přátel neposlal dopis ani na žádný jeho dopis neodpověděl. No, dělej, jak chceš, ale moje rada je, abys zítra ráno požádal svou mámu, aby kontaktovala Potterské Panství přes letax, promluvila si s Lily a zeptala se, jestli se Jim pokoušel poslat nějaké dopisy, na které nikdo neodpověděl. Pokud bude odpověď ano, možná tě i pustí dál, abys Jima navštívil osobně.”

“Wow! To udělám! Um, a... díky... Harry.”

“Bez problému, Rone. Uvidíme se zítra.” Harry si povzdechl a přemýšlel nad tím, kdy se stal poradkyní nebelvírské koleje a jak dlouho bude trvat, než za ním začnou chodit rozrušení Lvi pro romantickou radu.

__________________

**_11.července 1992_ **

Druhého dne na Ronovu žádost zavolala Molly přes letax do Potterského Panství a mluvila s Lily. Očividně byla Harryho teorie správná: Jim neobdržel jedinou soví poštu od žádného z jeho přátel po celou dobu léta. Lily byla docela nadšená představou, že by je Ron navštívil, protože Jim “teď opravdu potřeboval své přátele.” Harry zaslechl ten poslední komentář od kuchyňského stolu a uložil si ho do paměti na pozdější zvážení. O půl hodiny později Ron prošel krbem, aby navštívil Jima po zbytek dne.

Harry strávil zbytek rána tím, že procházel svá cvičení nitrobrany a připravoval předběžný seznam přátel a známých, o kterých si myslel, že Potterové povolí účastnit se párty. Odpoledne strávil lítáním s dvojčaty a později debatováním nad některými jejich zajímavějšími nápady na žertíky. Všichni tři se zasmáli nad žertem, kterým napálil Jima předchozí velikonoční prázdniny, který zahrnoval potterovský neviditelný plášť. I když s tvrzením nesouhlasili, mysleli si, že “Zmijozelové vládnou! Nebelvírové smrádnou!” bylo k popukání. Ron se vrátil v půl šesté akorát před večeří (a akorát v čas, aby zaslechl Harryho příběh) a zdál se být podivně zamlklý. Po večeři si ho Harry vzal stranou a zeptal se, jestli je vše v pořádku s Jimem.

“Huh? Oh... jo, všechno je fajn. Bylo to, jak jsi řekl. Nedostal žádnou z mých sov. Poprosil svou... vaší... no, paní Potterovou, jestli bych ho mohl chodit navštěvovat častěji - dvakrát nebo třikrát týdně, pokud to máma dovolí, a možná pár přespání o víkendu.”

“To je... dobře, ne?” zeptal se Harry.

“Jo, jenom... no, měl jsi pravdu o tom, že potřebuju být lepším kouzelníkem, jestli mám být i nadále přítelem Jima. Začal být opravdu... soustředěný, co jsme opustili King’s Cross. Každopádně, jdu nahoru. Jim mi dal knihu ke čtení.” Ron knihu pozvedl a Harry v ní poznal starou učebnici Obrany - navíc, tu samou edici, kterou Tonksová používala během jeho doučování. Nic o tom neřekl, jak Ron odešel, aby si promluvil s dvojčaty, jestli by se mohl přidat k jejich sezením famfrpálového silového tréninku.

“Proč mám najednou pocit blížící se pohromy?” zamumlal Harry sám pro sebe, jak chlapce pozoroval, když se odebral nahoru.

___________________

**_Dříve to ráno..._ **

Hlavní krb Potterského Panství byl umístěný ve Velké síni, aby když návštěvník vystoupí z letaxové síně, byl přivítán obrovskou stěnou, na níž bylo zavěšeno množství obrazů minulých lordů a lady rodu Potterů, z nichž všichni impozantně shlíželi na nově příchozí. Ve středu stěny byl ohromný portrét Guye du Poitiera, který byl první z jeho linie, který zasedal na Starostolci v jeho pradávné podobě a který byl zakladatelem rodu, který by se později stal Prastarým a Vznešeným rodem Dupoitier (který byl o staletí později, poté, co poslední zbytky jejich francouzských kořenů vymizely, přejmenován na rod Potter). Portrét sira Guye byl dobré tři metry vysoký a metr a půl široký a nevešel by se do žádné jiné místnosti Potterovského Panství menší než Velká síň. Jako většina portrétů, které shlížely na krb, portrét du Poitiera předcházel vzniku pohyblivých portrétů o staletí, a tak legendární postava byla obojí tichá a nehybná, ale nic z toho neumenšilo jeho důstojnost. A tak, když Ron Weasley vystoupil z krbu a podíval se kolem, jeho první dojem byl, že na něj legendární zakladatel rodu Potter shlížel a soudil ho.

Témeř okamžitě se Lily Potterová vehnala do místnosti. “Ahoj, Rone! Jsem tak rád, žes mohl dorazit. Pojď dál, ukážu ti do Jimových pokojů.” Lilyin úsměv trochu Rona uvolnil, ale stále byl nervózní. Byla jedna věc vědět, že Jim Potter, Chlapec-který-žil, byl zároveň synem proslulého rodu Potterů. Byla to druhá věc, přijít do domu rodu s takovým rodokmenem, starodávného panství jen o několik století mladší než Bradavice. Reﬂexivně shlédnul na oranžovou chudleyovskou mikinu, kterou měl na sobě, a na okamžik si přál, aby se podřídil Molliinu přání, aby se “oblékl slušněji” pro své setkání s Potterovými. Pravda, Lily sama sice měla na sobě pohodlné mudlovské oblečení, ale Ron se stále cítil být přemožený velkolepostí Panství.

“Jim má pokoje? Jakože víc než jeden?”

“No, má svou ložnici samozřejmě. Ale během několika posledních týdnů, obsadil pokoj vedle jeho ložnice a, no, předělal ho na tréninkový pokoj.”

“Pro trénink kouzel?”

“Fyzický trénink,” řekla Lily zvláštním hlasem. “Poslední dobou trénuje opravdu tvrdě.” Vedla Rona ven ze síně a nahoru po schodišti. “Tak, Molly řekla, že problémem byl nějaký domácí skřítek, který kradl soví poštu? O co šlo?”

“Upřímně toho moc nevím, paní, um, lady Potterová. Jen, co mi řekl Harry. Nějaký domácí skřítek mu řekl, že on a Jim nebo možná oba budou v nebezpečí v Bradavicích a kradl jejich poštu, aby se nechtěli vrátit do školy.”

“Podivná strategie. Ale koneckonců, domácí skřítkové jsou zvláštní tvorové. Popravdě, nikdy jsem se kolem nich necítila moc dobře, ani kolem těch, co máme tady, ale ujistili mě, že jsou schopní udržet cizí domácí skřítky venku. Oh, a paní Potterová je v pořádku. Nejsem příliš udělaná do celé té věci o ‘ _lady_ _Potterové_ ’, když se jí můžu vyhnout.” Zaváhala. “Jak se má Harry?”

“Zdá se, že se má dobře, paní Potterová. Vychází dobře s mou rodinou a byl to on, kdo mi poradil, abych požádal mámu, aby vám zavolala ohledně té pošty. Tráví většinu dnů studováním a létání s dvojčaty a začal doučování v Příčné ulici. Můj bratr Percy ho doprovází, aby se ujistil, že je v bezpečí.”

“Dobře, jsem ráda, že je o něj dobře postaráno,” řekla s trochou smutku v hlase. V tom okamžiku došli na vrchol schodiště a Ron si všiml podivně rytmického “buch buch” zvuku, který vycházel kus dál z chodby. Lily si povzdechla.

“Podle toho, jak věci znějí,” řekla Lily, “nemyslím si, že Jim úplně dokončil svůj ranní trénink. Možná tě poprosí, abys chvíli počkal.”

Zaváhala a pak se intenzivně zadívala na Rona. V jejím výraze bylo něco, na co byl Ron příliš mladý, aby tomu rozuměl. Většina ho byl rodičovská obava, kterou občas vídával ve tváři své matky, ale Lilyiny pocity byly zabarveny mnohem hlubšími nuancemi, které byly nad jeho zkušenost.

“Rone,” řekla, “buď s ním trpělivý. To, co se stalo na konci posledního termínu s Quirrellem a.. no, ovlivnilo ho to. Víc, než jsem si zpočátku myslela. Nemyslím si, že změny, kterými momentálně prochází, jsou... nutně špatné, ale možná bude trochu... intenzivní, možná dokonce tak moc, že se o něj budeš bát. Ale i tak, _vím_ , že tě považuje za svého nejlepšího přítele. A myslím si, že opravdu _potřebuje_ svého nejlepšího přítele zrovna teď, tak si to prosím pamatuj, pokud se v jakémkoli okamžiku bude chovat... obtížně. Dobře?”

Ron si nebyl úplně jistý, o čem Lily Potterová mluvila, ale věděl, že Jim _je_ jeho nejlepší přítel taky a tak na ní vážně kývl. Pokračovali dál chodbou a to rytmické bušení vzrostlo hlasitější. Jak se přiblížili ke dveřím, Ron si všiml, že to bušení bylo doprovázeno hekáním v Jimově hlase.

Lily otevřela dveře a vedla Rona do “tělocvičny”. Byla to místnost devět na devět metrů s velkým oknem vedoucím až k zemi, které bylo zakryto těžkými závěsy, aby zablokovaly slunce. Jediné osvětlení pocházelo z kouzelných koulí, které visely ze stropu, což zanechalo pokoj dost ponurý a temný. Rovněž smrděl silně potem. Poblíž dveří byla úplně nová sada činek a dalšího posilovacího náčiní. Dvojčata měla podobnou sestavu, i když menší a z druhé ruky, protože jakožto od odrážečů od nich bylo vyžadováno, aby měli větší sílu v horní části těla než ostatní famfrpáloví hráčů. Opodál činek byl Ron zneklidněn pohledem na něco, co vypadalo jako terč na šipky... až na to, že místo šipek v něm byly zabodané malé vrhací nože. No do něj a všude kolem - Jim ještě nebyl moc dobrý s vrhacímí noži. Když byla řeč o Jimovi, Chlapec-který-žil byl ve vzdálenějším rohu místnosti v odstřihnutých černých teplácích a šedivém tílku. Byl naboso a měl páskami oblepené ruce, které používal k útočení na těžký boxovací pytel, který byl skoro stejně velký jako on sám. Navíc byl naprosto promočený potem. Po pár vteřinách si všiml Ronovy a Lilyiny přítomnosti a vzal na příchod svého přítele na vědomí úsměvem.

“Rone! _uf_ Rád tě vidím, _uf_ kamaráde! Dej mi uf jen třicet vteřin, abych dokončil tuhle sadu, dobře?”

Ron, který neměl nejmenší ponětí, co “sada” znamená, přikývl. Lily pár vteřin pozorovala svého syna a pak stísněně řekla: “Nechám vás promluvit si, chlapci. Pošli ke mně domácího skřítka, pokud budete něco potřebovat. Oběd je v poledne.” Pak je opustila a zastavila se jen, aby se podívala zpět na Jima s nečitelným výrazem. Jim sám jen přikývl, aniž by sejmul zrak z boxovacího pytle. Pak o krok ustoupil a začal do pytle kopat sérií bočních kopů, které dopadaly dost vysoko na to, aby zasáhly mužský žaludek nebo dokonce solar plexus. Udělal dvacet dalších kopnutí každou nohou, každé z nich doprovázeno divokými hrdelním “Kai!” než si konečně dal pauzu a přešel k Ronovi, v půli cesty se zastavil, aby zvedl ručník a láhev vody z blízkého stolu. Hřejivě se na Rona usmál a natáhl k němu ruku.

“Objal bych tě, ale jsem trochu zpocený,” řekl lehce bez dechu.

Ron šťastně potřásl Jimovou rukou. “To je v pořádku. Co jsi to tam vůbec dělal?”

“Říká se tomu Taekwondo. Je to mudlovský styl bojového umění. Původně korejský. Máma našla motáka, který v Londýně provozuje dojang - to je tréninkové centrum pro Taekwondo. Letaxujeme k němu dva dny v týdnu. Začal jsem s tím před pár lety, prostě jsem jen blbnul kolem, ale začal jsem to brát vážně tenhle týden po tom... no, po tom, co se stalo. Jsem omezen tím, kolik mám času k používání hůlky a kouzel během léta, a navíc jsem se naučil tou těžkou cestou, že kouzelník by měl být schopný postarat se o sebe i bez zbraně vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy nevíš, kdy tě zloduch okrade o hůlku.”

“Oh,” řekl Ron tiše. Byl překvapený, když zjistil, že hůlková kouzla byla _vůbec_ povolena během léta, ale nic o tom neřekl. Oba chlapci se na sebe dívali nejistě, jakoby ani jeden nevěděl, co říct. Konečně se Jim posadil ke stolu a pokynul Ronovi, aby si sednul naproti.

“Dobře, tak to vezmeme popořadě. Máma řekla, že kolem pobíhání nějaký šílený domácí skřítek, který všem krade poštu. O co tu jde?”

“No,” řekl Ron, “vše, co o tom vím, je to, co mi řekl Harry.”

“Harry byl u vás minulou noc?” přerušil Jim téměř podezřívavě.

“Jo, zůstává u nás do příštího týdne a pak se naplno přestěhuje k Nevillovi. Každopádně, minulý týden, když byl Harry před domem jeho příbuzných, potkal domácího skřítka. Ten mu řekl, že buď jemu nebo tobě nebo možná vám oběma bude letos hrozit nebezpečí v Bradavicích. Aby se vám oběma nechtělo vrátit se, kradl vám vaše dopisy, které vám doteď posílali vaši přátelé.”

Jim nic neřekl, ale napil se vody, a tak Ron pokračoval.

“V každém případě, skřítek dal Harrymu zpět jeho dopisy a zmizel, ale pak se objevil _obrovský_ roj běhnic a napadl Harryho, než se mohl dostat do domu. A potom se rozhodli přesunout pryč od těch mudlů. Doupě je chráněné proti domácím skřítkům. Bill... to je můj nejstarší bratr, lamač kleteb... prostě, když byl v Bradavicích, byl tam jeden zmijozel, se kterým se dostal do střetu během jeho sedmého ročníku a ten zmijozel poslal domácího skřítka, aby kolem domu prováděl nějaké žerty. A tak se ujistil, že máme ochranná kouzla proti narušitelským domácím skřítkům. Proto Harryho poslali k nám.”

Jim přikývl. “Jak moc byl Harry zraněný?”

“Nevím, upřímně. Ale zdá se být v pořádku.”

“Vědí, čí domácí skřítek to je? Kdo nás plánuje zabít?”

Ron byl překvapený. Vážně nepřemýšlel o věcech jako o možných vražedných pletichách a velmi ho znepokojilo, že to byla Jimova první myšlenka. “Já, uh, o tom nic nevím. Nemyslím si, že by o tom věděl něco Harry.”

“Pravděpodobně ne,” řekl Jim. Pak se odvrátil, frustrovaný. “Ne, že by nám něco řekli, i kdyby to věděli. Lepší, když nebudeme vědět nic důležitého a tak můžeme předstírat, že je svět samé sluníčko a růže.”

Hořkost v Jimově hlase Rona znepokojila. Během jejich prvního ročníku Jim byl vždy nepřátelský vůči zmijozelům, obzvlášť Harrymu, a nastoupil do školy s ohromným egem, které nepořádně vybuchlo po jejich první hodině Lektvarů. Ale potom, se postupně uklidnil a vyvinul si obojí sebedisciplínu a společenské schopnosti. Na konci roku byl v podstatě oblíbený, i když horkohlavý chlapec se spoustou přátel, i když jen pár mimo jejich kolej a žádným ze Zmijozelu. _Tenhle_ Jim na druhé straně, vypadal, že je na hraně vytvoření si nervních tiků.

“Jime, trochu mě děsíš. Co se dělo posledních pár týdnů?”

Jim si promnul rukama ústa, jak se snažil rozhodnout, kolik toho Ronovi odhalí. “Já... během léta dozvěděl pár věcí. Věci, které jsem neměl vědět.” Nervózně se zasmál. “Je to vtipný. Býval jsem naštvaný na své rodiče a Dumbledora, že přede mnou skrývali věci. Že se ke mně chovali jako k dítěti. A teď, chápu, proč to dělali, a jedna moje část si přeje, abych se mohl vrátit zpátky k tomu být nevědomým dítětem.”

Podíval se na odhodlaně na Rona. “A moc se omlouvám, ale spoustu toho jsou věci, které ti nemůžu říct. Ještě ne. Možná nikdy. Víš, že Voldemort,” Ron sebou cuknul, “četl naše mysli minulý rok, a to, co se tak od nás... ode mě dozvěděl, skoro vedlo k jeho znovuzrození. Kdyby se on a nebo jeden z jeho sluhů dozvěděl, co vím, mohla by to být katastrofa. Chci se naučit nitrobranu, ale mí rodiče mi v tom brání. Máma tvrdí, že potřebuji víc sebedisciplíny a že jakmile získám modrý pásek, budu se moct učit”

Ron ani nevěděl, co nitrobrana je, natož jak fungovaly pásky v Taekwondu, a tak měl problém vstřebat, co mu Jim řekl. “Takže ses dozvěděl nějakou informaci o... Ty-Víš-Komu, kterou tví rodiče nechtějí, abys o ní věděl. Vědí, že to víš?”

“Ne, a upřímně se bojím jim to říct. Nemyslím se, že by se pokusili mi vymazat paměť, ale nemůžu to riskovat. Nemůžu se vrátit... k stupidní užvaněný ignoranci.”

“Jak ti můžu pomoct?” zeptal se Ron upřímně.

Jim zaváhal. “Než na to odpovím... mám přiznání, které musím učinit. Řekl jsi, že domácí skřítek kradl poštu, kterou jsem posílal. To je vlastně dobře, protože jsem ti poslal jenom jeden dopis, pár dní po tom...co jsem se dozvěděl pravdu. Jsem rád, že jsi ho nedostal. Byl to... zbabělý způsob říct, co jsem v tom dopise řekl, místo, abych ti to řekl do tváře. Zasloužíš si líp. Myslel jsem, že jsi ten dopis dostal a proto jsi mi nikdy neodepsal.”

Ronův žaludek se zkroutil. Tohle bylo ono. Tohle byl okamžik, kdy s ním Jim přetrhne veškerá spojení, protože Chlapec-který-žil nemohl být držen zpět zbabělcem, který utekl při první známce potíží.

“Řekl jsem v tom dopise hodně věcí. Jak moc mi bylo líto, že jsi byl vystaven nebezpečí jen proto, že jsem tvůj přítel. Jak moc mě mrzelo, že jsem byl takový bastard ke všem těm lidem minulý rok. O tom, jak jsem konečně rozuměl, že ‘Chlapec-který-žil’ je mnohem víc než jen chodit na společenské události a nechat o sobě psát dobrodružné knihy. Být ‘Chlapcem-který-žil’ nutně znamená, že někdo jiný _umře_. Jedna z věcí, kterou jsem se tohle léto naučil a o které ti můžu říct, je že všichni čtyři mí prarodiče zemřeli předtím, než jsem se narodil. To jsem samozřejmě věděl, ale nikdy jsem se nedozvěděl, že všichni _byli_ _zabiti_ _smrtijedy_ jako pomstu na mé rodiče za to, že se postavili Voldemortovi. Taky jsem se dozvěděl, že pravý důvod, proč moji rodiče poslali Harryho pryč - byl, že se báli, že Harry zemře, když bude poblíž mě.”

Znovu se napil vody a podíval se na Rona. “Takže, potom všem, co jsem právě řekl, vážně chceš být mým přítelem? Když víš, co všechno to obnáší? Když víš, že jednoho dne možná smrtijedi půjdou po tobě a lidech, které miluješ, jen proto, že jsme přátelé? Jsi jeden z pár lidí, kteří vědí, že Voldemort je stále ještě naživu, a žil, abys to mohl říct. Pamatuju si, jak moc statečný jsi byl během těch šachů, když jsme šli pro Kámen Mudrců - jak jsi byl ochotný obětovat se, abych mohl jít bojovat s Voldemortem. Jseš si jistý, že chceš pokoušet své štěstí znovu?”

Ron byl zanechán oněmělý tím, co Jim řekl. Byl tak zahanben tím, co považoval za moment slabosti v místnosti se zrcadlem, že zapomněl na šachovou hru, na to, jak se úmyslně obětoval, aby pomohl Jimovi dostat se kupředu rychleji, a jak málem zemřel, kdyby nebylo pro Nevillovo rychlé přemýšlení. A nyní po týdnech sebe pochybování, Ron konečně pocítil svou nebelvírskou odvahu se znovu probudit. “Jak jsem řekl, co potřebuješ, abych udělal?”

Jim se zakřenil a vydechl dech, o kterém ani nevěděl, že zadržoval. Ron byl ohromen, když si uvědomil, jak moc se Jim obával, že bude odmítnut. Odmítnut _Ronem_ _Weasleym_. Nikdo na _světě_ se nikdy tolik nestaral o to být Ronovým přítelem.

“No, dnes toho moc dělat nebudeme. Dáme si oběd, možná se půjdeme trochu proletět. A pak uděláme plány a rozvrh. Máme před sebou hodně trénování.”

Ron přikývl. “Jasně. Trénovat pro boj... s Voldemortem.” Otřepal se nad tím jménem, ale i tak byl hrdý na to, že ho dokázal vyslovit, stejně jako byl Jim. I přes to, druhý chlapec zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne, Rone. Netrénujeme, abychom bojovali s Voldemortem.” Jimův výrazu ztvrdnul. “Trénujeme, abychom _zabili_ Voldemorta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: V odpověď na Jimovo současné chování. Obrovská část fanouškovstva HP byla otevřeně znechucená scénou v Dumbledorově kanceláři na konci Fénixova řádu, kde stařec odhalí Harrymu (mimo jiné), že před ním roky utajoval Proroctví za účelem, aby mohl Harry být “dítětem” jak dlouho to půjde. Zdá se mi, že většina fanoušků je naprosto nepřesvědčená Dumbledorovým odůvodněním, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, jaké bylo jeho dětství u Dursleyových. Je to obecný trop ve fanfikcích Harryho Pottera, že se Harry dozví o Proroctví brzy a stráví roky tím, že se připravuje na boj proti Voldemortovi. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že tenhle příběh je o podkopování takových klišé, zajímalo mě: Co když měl Dumbledore pravdu? Co když říct traumatizovanému jedenáctiletému dítěti, že musí být tím, kdo zabije Voldemorta, když to nikdo jiný nedokázal, je příšerný nápad, který pravděpodobně instaluje hluboké psychologické problémy v tom dítěti? Problémy jako paranoiu, depresi a obsesivní zájem o téměř cokoli, od taekwonda po černou magii, co by mu mohlo jakkoli pomoci proti největšímu temnému pánovi v paměti žijících. A tak Jim Potter, který se dozvěděl většinu proroctví v poslední kapitole prvního roku, se prakticky proměnil v Bruce Waynea a rozhodl se v jedenácti letech, že bude trénovat jako šílenec, dokud nebude na úrovni Voldemorta. Problém, samozřejmě, je, že narozdíl od Bruce Waynea, Jim není hlavní hrdina. :)


	7. Odpočet do narozenin

KAPITOLA 7: ODPOČET DO NAROZENIN

_**15\. července 1992** _

Harry zůstal v Doupěti po další čtyři dny. Během té doby Ron podnikl jen jeden celodenní výlet do Potterského Panství, i když začal běhat a posilovat, zatímco byl v Doupěti a, k Harryho překvapení, dokončil většinu svých domácích úkolů. Co bylo ještě více překvapující ukázal trochu pokory a zeptal se Harryho (který byl na vrcholu ročníku v Obraně) na množství otázek z Obrany, na které zmijozel ochotně odpověděl. Při odbití poledne v sobotu, patnáctého, Harry měl použít přenášedlo, které lady Augusta poslala přes Artieho, které ho dopraví přímo do Longbottomského Panství. A tam stráví zbytek léta s Nevillem. Ale než opustil Doupě, musel se postarat o jednu další věc.

Ráno patnáctého, Molly Weasleyová vstala v sedm hodin ráno, aby uvařila snídani, jak bylo jejím zvykem, jen aby ji ke svému překvapení našla v procesu vaření. Jak sešla ze schodů, byla překvapena zvukem smažící se slaniny a vůní již hotové čerstvé kávy. A ve středu její kuchyně, vesele si pohvizdující, zatímco šlehal vaječné žloutky do misky čerstvého mléka, byl Harry Potter.

“Harry? Co děláš u všech všudy vzhůru tak brzy? A vaříš snídani?”

Otočil se a usmál se na ní. “No, to je tak, paní Weasleyová. Dnes je můj poslední den tady a chtěl jsem ukázat, jak moc si vážím laskavosti, kterou jste mi vy a vaše rodina ukázali. No, byly mi čtyři roky, když se Dursleyovi rozhodli, že se musím naučit vařit... abych jim ‘oplatil’ to velké privilegium, kterým bylo mít dovoleno žít pod jejich střechou. Jednoduché věci nejprve, když jsem byl malý, ale během času čím dál elabrovanější a komplikovanější jídla. A nikdy jsem neobdržel jedinou pochvalu nebo povzbuzení, jen výtky, když všechno nebylo naprosto perfektní. Čekal jsem _sedm_ _let_ na šanci uvařit něco dobrého pro lidi, které mám doopravdy _rád_. A popravdě, není mnoho lidí, které mám momentálně víc rád než Weasleyovy.”

Když to dořekl, Mollyiny oči se zaplnily slzami a přešla k němu a objala ho. Harry nejprve ztuhnul - nebyl zvyklý na objetí a ukázky náklonnosti - ale uvolnil se do něj.

“Vím, že budeš u Longbottomů velmi spokojený, ale slibuji ti, že u nás budeš vždy vítán, pokud by ses chtěl vrátit, Harry.”

“Děkuji, paní Weasleyová.”

“A teď, co pro nás vaříš?”

“Lotrinské kiše, vejce benedikt a malinové koláčky.”

“Má bohyně,” řekla Molly v ohromení.

Když zbytek Weasleyových sešel dolů, byl stejně ohromen Harryho schopnostmi v kuchyni. Pan Weasley si myslel, že Harry na ně neměl utratit peníze, vzhledem k tomu, že byl hostem. Harryho oči se rozpustile zaleskly.

“No, popravdě, pane, vaši synové přispěli. Každý z nich mi dal část svého kapesného minulý týden a já ty peníze použil k zakoupení ingrediencí.” Otočil se na čtyři překvapené Weasleyovic chlapce. “Řekl jsem vám, že je to pro dobrou věc,” řekl s úsměvem.

Molly, nyní přesvědčená, že všichni čtyři její synové museli o překvapení vědět, je všechny obešla a dala každému překvapenému chlapci kosti drtící objetí. Ginny, samozřejmě, věděla naprosto přesně kde a kdy dali čtyři chlapci Harrymu své peníze - aby zaplatili sázku, kterou učinili nad její chytačskou soutěží s Cedricem Diggorym - a téměř se zasmála nad výrazy na jejich tvářích, výrazy, které říkaly “ _zatraceně, a teď za tohle dlužíme **zmijozelovi**._” Jakmile skončila snídaně, Percy, dvojčata a Ron všichni okamžitě začali uklízet stůl, jak Percy řekl jejich matce, aby zůstala sedět a uvolnila se, zatímco se postarali o mytí nádobí.

Harry vstal od stolu. “Zatímco se staráte o nádobí, mám pro vás všechny překvapení.” Harry vyběhl po schodech nahoru a vrátil se o pár okamžiků později s papírovou taškou s logem Krucánků a Kaňourů, z níž vytáhl několik zabalených dárků.

“Harry,” řekla Molly. “Tos nemusel.”

“Je to jen malá ukázka mé úcty, paní Weasleyová. Doufám, že je přijmete a užijete si je.”

Weasleyové nevěděli, co očekávat kromě toho, že podle tvaru dárků, to byly knihy. Molly se nejprve obávala, že koupil jejím dětem učebnice. Strachovala se o školní výdaje, ale obávala se, že by se její děti cítily ztrapněně charitou. Avšak ve skutečnosti, žádná z těch knih nebyla učebnice, místo toho to byly mnohem více osobní dárky. Ron dostal kopii **Létání s kanonýry**. Percy obdržel **Prefekti, kteří získali moc**. Dvojčata, jak Harry řekl, musela sdílet svůj dárek, protože **Potrhlá kouzla pro potrhlé kouzelníky** byla kniha příliš nebezpečná pro Bradavice, kdyby oba měli svou vlastní kopii. Ginnyin dárek neměl žádný název, vzhledem k tomu, že to byl velmi hezký prázdný deník, aby jí rodiče nemuseli kupovat nový. Arthur byl nadšený svým dárkem, což byl jediná mudly napsaná kniha z celé sady, amatérská příručka k mudlovské elektronice a automobilové technologii. Konečně, pro Molly, Harry byl nadšený, když v Krucáncích a Kaňourech našel knihu s názvem **Ovládnutí umění magické francouzské kuchyně**. Harry vysvětlil Molly, že původní verze byla napsána slavnou mudlou Julií Childovou, která představila miliónům obyčejných mudlů fancouzské kulinářské techniky a vysvětlila je způsobem, který pochopili i lidé bez kuchařského tréninku. Díky Petunii Dursleyové to byla doslova první kniha, kterou kdy četl. A očividně, Gaston Legard, legendární šéf Summerisles, se o té knize nějak dozvěděl a upravil ji pro kouzelné kuchařské techniky používané čarodějkami a kouzelníky. Nakones byli všichni Weasleyové velmi spokojení se svými dárky, dokonce i Ron, a Harry byl spokojený, že se mu podařilo (snad) trochu vylepšit ubohou reputaci zmijozelské koleje.

____________________

V to poledne se Harry naposledy rozloučil, vytáhl přenášedlo, které mu Artie dal (malou květinovým vázu s kurzivním “L” na něm napsaným), a pronesl aktivační slovo: “Útočiště”. Cestování pomocí přenášela byl neuvěřitelně nepříjemný pocit, i když předpokládal, že si na to bude muset zvyknout. Poté, co se vzpamatoval z pocitu, že byl protažen vodovodním odpadem pupíkem napřed, Harry se nacházel u vstupních dveří Longbottomovského Panství. Po ruce, aby ho uvítali, byli Neville a Augusta Longbottomovi a dva domácí skřítkové.

Jak Neville postoupil dopředu, aby přivítal svého přítele, Harry byl ohromen chlapcovým vzhledem. Od chvíle, kdy opustili King’s Cross, Neville povyrostl o několik centimetrů, jeho vlasy zesvětlaly, ztratil značnou část dětského tuku a byl _opálený_! Harry si nemyslel, že bylo pro Brity možné, aby se opálili. On to rozhodně nikdy nedokázal za ta léta otročení na zahradě.

“Neville! Rád tě vidím, příteli. A vás též, lady Augusto. Zdá se, že vám oběma život v Amazonii svědčil.”

Oba Longbottomové se na to zasmáli a pak lady Augusta představila dva domácí skřítky jako Lumpena a Hoskinse a požádala je, aby odnesli Harryho zavazadlo do jeho pokoje. Navíc ujistila Harryho, že jakožto skřítkové vázání přímo k panství Lumpen a Hoskins budou schopní odpudit nevítané domácí skřítky, vzhledem k tomu, že moc domácího skřítka je vždy nejsilnější na jeho území. A pak ho spolu s Nevillem odvedli do zimní zahrady, kde si dali oběd. Byla to první šance, aby si oba chlapci promluvili od chvíle, kdy opustili King’s Cross zpět v červnu. Harry byl ohromen, když slyšel o všech Nevillových ohromných dobrodružstvích v amazonské džungli, včetně neúspěšné výpravy za hledáním neobvyklé rostliny, která možná drží klíč k vyléčení vlkodlačství, setkání se záhadnou rasou levhartích lidí, kteří žili ve zlatém městě hluboko v džungli a o jeho zoufalém úniku o život, když omylem narušil starodávný ztracený chrám kultu Nepojmenovaného Xoanona! Bylo to velmi.... nebelvírské, až překvapivě pro chlapce, který původně vyjádřil svou touhu strávit celé léto pobíháním po rodinném skleníku a přesazováním jedovatých úponic. Ve srovnáním s Nevillovými prázdninami, Harry si pomyslel, že střetnutí s jedním hyperaktivním skřítkem a rojem běhnic se najednou zdálo být... nudné. Nicméně, Neville a Augusta byli oba dostatečně zhrozeni, jak blízko smrti se Harry ocitl, a tak Harry očividně vyhrál v “loterii porážení smrti”.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekla Augusta. “To je dost téměř smrtících zážitků. Mé staré srdce nesnese slyšet víc.” Neville, který viděl Augustiny úžasné soubojové schopnosti v akci během léta v Brazílii, odolal pokušení protočil oči vsloup. “A teď, pokud tomu dobře rozumím, Harry, našel sis tutora přes prázdniny?”

“Ano, lady Augusto, bývalá mrzimorka, která příští podzim nastoupí do bystrozorské akademie. Je to dcera Andromeda a Teda Tonksových.”

“Ah, ano. Pamatuji si na oznámení o jejich manželství ve _Věštci_. Myslím, že jsem slyšela řev zlosti Cygnuse Blacka až celou cestu sem v Lancashiru. Shledal jsi ji opravdu vhodnou?”

“Velmi, madam, i když mě učí jen to, co nás budou učit v Bradavicích: Kouzla, Přeměňování a Obranu o víkendech a Lektvary každý druhý čtvrtek večer. Mimo jiné studuji správu statků, etiketu, kouzelnickou historii a... další věci v úterý a ty čtvrtky, které nejsou věnovány Lektvarům.”

“Ambiciózní rozvrh. Mohu se zeptat, jaké jsou dlouhodobé cíle za tímto studiem?”

Harry vydechl. “Kromě toho, že chci zůstat na vrcholu své třídy a porazit Jima? Myslel jsem, že pokud bych mohl složit některé své NKÚ dřív a projít alespoň čtyřmi, mohu podat petici pro emancipaci. Očividně je to ještě nějaký čas, než budu moci, ale pokud se budu hodně snažit, nebylo by to možné na konci třetího ročníku.”

Neville hvízdnul, zatímco Augusta souhlasně přikývla.

“Jak jsem řekla ambiciózní. Navíc, a omluv zvědavost staré ženy, ale patří mezi ty ‘další věci’ rovněž studium nitrobrany?”

Harry krátce pohlédl na Nevilla, který se začervenal a artikuloval “ _Promiň_.”

“Patří, lady Augusto.”

Povzdechla si. “Doufám, že budeš postupovat opatrně. Její trénink obsahuje prvky nebezpečí, stejně jako celoživotní nedůvěru od mnoha členů naší společnosti, pokud se znalost o tvém tréninku dostane na veřejnost.” Zatvářila se. “A musím říct že mě velmi hněvá, že takový trénink je vůbec zapotřebí. Opět další způsob, jakým James Potter zklamal ve svých rodičovských povinnostech, předpokládám.”

Harry byl překvapen nepřátelstvím v posledním komentáři. “Jak to, lady Augusto?”

Její obočí vystřelila vzhůru na okamžik. “Samozřejmě. Jak hloupé ode mě předpokládat, že by ti někdo _řekl_ o tom, co máš plné právo vědět. Jsi pravděpodobným dědicem, Harry. Někde v Potterovic rodinném trezoru by měl být dědický prsten, který bude tvým, jakmile se staneš právoplatným dědicem, i když tvůj otec má naprostou možnost ti ten prsten dle vlastního úsudku předat dříve, pokud by si tak přál, jak většina lordů činí pro své dědice. Každý rod na Starostolci má takové prsteny, jeden pro hlavu rodu, pro společníka a společnici a jejich právoplatného dědice.” Pozvedla svou levou ruku, aby předvedla zlatý prsten se zeleným kamenem s písmenem “L” na prsteníku.

“Mezi dalšími výhodami obojí kouzelnými a obyčejnými je, že by tě dědický prsten pomohl ochránit proti nitrozpytu, kletbě zmatení Confundus a mnoha dalších menších mysl ovlivňujících kouzel - avšak ne proti kletbě Imperius - bez potřeby formálního tréninku nitrobrany. Přirozeně, Starostolec netoleruje, aby jejich členové, ať už současní nebo budoucí, byli vystaveni náhodné psychické manipulaci.” Otočila se na Nevilla, který byl najednou velmi zaujatý. “A než se zeptáš, Neville, mám v plánu ti předat Longobottomovský dědický prsten na tvé narozeniny. Momentálně je renovovaný Gringotty. Jen si přeji, aby pro tebe byl hotový minulý rok, protože by tě pravděpodobně ochránil před Quirrellovými kouzly.”

Neville se usmál. Harry se usmál pro svého přítele, i když jeho úsměv byl zabarvený smutkem. Jedna další věc, kterou mu James Potter odepřel.

“Mezitím, Neville, chci, aby sis odpočinul a užil si volný čas po další dva týdny a tak. Byl to pro nás velmi rušný výlet do Amazonie a měl by ses z něj vzpamatovat. Ale pokud si přeješ přidat se k Harrymu během jeho doučování, budu jen ráda ho pro tebe na srpen zařídit. Ale ne, že dostaneš nějaké směšné nápady o ‘ _emancipaci_ ’. Složíš své NKÚ během pátého ročníku jako tvůj otec a jako tvůj dědeček před tebou a povedeš si v nich tak dobře jako oni.”

“Ano, babi,” řekl uctivě.

“A teď laskavě ukaž Harrymu do jeho pokoje a pomoz mu se usadit. A potom jsem si jistá, že mu rád ukážeš _bazén_... za předpokladu, že najdeš něco co si oblíct.” Zasmála se hlasitě, zatímco se Neville zatvářil otráveně a zavrtěl hlavou. Pak se zvedl od stolu a vedl Harryho ke schodišti.

“O čem bylo to rýpnutí o bazénu?” zeptal se Harry.

Neville se uchechtl. “Pamatuješ si, jak se mě strýc Algie pokusil utopit, když mi bylo sedm? No, od té doby jsem vždy měl strach z větších těles vody... dokud jsem nezískal zpět své vzpomínky. Rozhodl jsem se, že tohle léto ten konkrétní strach překonám a zatímco jsme byli v Brazílii, naučil jsem se plavat. Jakmile jsem se dostal přes nervozitu a zvládl základy, opravdu jsem si to užil. A tak babi poslala slovo domácím skřítkům, aby vyčistili bazén v zahradě a naplnili ho vodou. Ještě jsem ho nevyzkoušel, ale vypadá výborně. Plaveš?”

“Nikdy jsem se nenaučil jak. Asi bych měl. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se věci rozvíjejí, jsem si jistý, že na tom jednou bude záviset můj život. Ale proč jen tu myšlenku považovala za tak vtipnou?”

Neville si odkašlal. “No, víš...naučil jsem se plavat v džungli od nějakých místních chlapců z jednoho domorodého kmenu a _oninepoužívaliplavkytakjsmevšichnichodiliplavatnazí_.” Poslední část řekl tak rychle, jak dokázal, ale Harry mu rozuměl a nemohl si pomoci vyštěknout smíchy.

“Chápu. Takže to nové opálení - je všude, chápu to dobře?” Neville neodpověděl, ale Harryho velmi pobavilo, když si uvědomil, že to, že je někdo opálený neskryje, když se šíleně červená.

_________________

O tři dny později byly odeslány pozvánky do Potterského Panství pro osobní hosty Harryho Pottera při příležitosti jeho a Jimových spojených narozenin následujícím jednotlivcům a/nebo rodinám (Hermioně a Nevillovi prostě řekl, aby jednoduše přijali Jimovu předchozí pozvánku, aby neurazili jejich spolukolejníka):

_Slečna Hannah Abootová_

_Amelia Regentka Bonesová a její chovankyně slečna Susan Bonesová_

_Slečny Margaret a Millicent Bulstrodeové_

_Slečna Tracey Davisová_

_Spravedlivý a úctyhodný Amos Diggory a rodina_

_Sir Malcolm Finch-Fletchley (Ř.B.I) a rodina_

_Pan Marcus Flint_

_Daniel lord Greengrass a rodina_

_Spravedlivá a úctyhodná Hestia Jonesová, Esq._

_Slečna Olivia Kolumbiková_

_Samuel lord McMillan a rodina_

_Howard lord Montague a rodina_

_Pan Madanapala Patil a rodina_

_Spravedlivý a úctyhodný Artemus Podmore, Esq. a jeho manželka_

_Léčitelé Edward a Andromeda Tonksová a rodina_

_Pan a paní Weaselyovi a rodina_

_Lady Serena Zabiniová, vdova Komtesa di Provence a její syn, pan Blaise Zabini_

Lady Augusta mu pomohla se seznamem lidí, které chtěl pozvat, a provedla Harryho skrze absurdně komplikovaný proces oslovování čarodějek a kouzelníků z různých vrstev britské kouzelnické společnosti. A mnohem podstatněji, pomohla mu pochopit potenciální výhody a ramiﬁkace každé pozvánky. Očividně, Potterové posílali pouze pozvánky Jimovým přátelům a ignorovali jejich rodiče a sourozence (včetně těch, kteří chodili do Bradavic, a řady významných potomků rodin ze Starostolce, kteří by pravděpodobně byli uražení, že byli vyloučeni) podle Augusty bylo faux pas pozvat děti na párty v panství bez alespoň zdvořilostní pozvánky pro rodiče a zbytku jejich nejbližší rodiny. Většina lidí to přehlédl, protože za a) James Potter urážel vysokou společnost svou netaktivostí a nedostatkem společenské grácie již tak dlouho, že většina lidí na to byla zvyklá a za b) jakákoli šance se vyhřívat v odražené slávě Chlapce-který-žil byla útočně vyhledávaná většinou vysoké společnosti a vládních typů, i když James v minulých letech trval na takových odporných frivolitách jako byly soutěž v limbu a mudlovský skákací hrad.

Harry, však, neměl žádný zájem o skákací hrady - pokud bude muset sdílet narozeninovou párty se Spratkem-který-žil, použije tu příležitost k vytáření konexí jako divý. A proto, když chtěl Harry pozvat dítě někoho, o kom si buď Augusta nebo Artie mysleli, že bude důležitý pro Harryho dlouhodobé cíle, pozvánku dostala celá rodina. Přátelé z nepříliš důležitých kouzelnických rodin - jako Bulstrodovy sestry nebo Marcus Flint - dostali samostatnou pozvánku s porozuměním, že si sebou mohou přivést člena rodiny nebo rande. Harry _pozval_ celou mudlovskou rodinu Justina Finch-Fletchleyho částečně pro jejich ﬁnanční zázemí a částečně, aby ukázal Jimovi, že _zmijozelský_ Potter je mnohem tolerantnější k mudlům než nebelvírský Potter.

Lady Augusta byla navíc studnou drbů o kouzelnické společnosti, z níž většina bude na párty přítomna bez ohledu na to, jestli měli Potterovy v oblibě nebo ne. Harry si původně myslel, že všechna ta pozornost a dárky byly důvodem, proč byl Jim takový rozmazlený spratek, ale Augusta ho opravila. Údajně od Halloweenu 1981 Jim dostal doslova stovky dárků každý rok na jeho narozeniny a k Vánocům. K jejich cti James a Lily si mysleli, že to vzhledem k jejich bohatství nebylo správné, a tak umístili všechny peněžní dary a cennosti do Charitativního fondu Jima Pottera, který získával prostředky pro Sv. Munga, Bradavice a další neproﬁtové organizace. Navíc udělali velké představení z toho, že věnovali všechny hmotné dárky - hračky, oblečení atd. - pro potřebné děti. A proto se Jimovy narozeniny za ty roky proměnily ve velkou charitativní událost s kouzelnickou elitou všech vrstev věnující méně šťastným skrze ceremoniál darování něčeho hezkého Chlapci-který-žil, který to dále předal skrze vhodnou neziskovou skupinu. Jim sám pravděpodobně dostával dárky pouze od svých rodičů a pár vybraných přátel, ale dokonce i Malfoyovi, kterým by nikdy nebylo dovoleno vstoupit do Potterského Panství, posílali dary Chlapci-který-žil, které on přede všemi otevřel, než je odevzdal k dalšímu věnování.

Konečně, zatímco Augusta osobně nikdy nebyla na Jimově narozeninové párty, četla novinové výčty a poslouchala drbům svých přátel, kteří se účastnili. Její pozorování bylo, že ať byl Jim jakkoli neomalený a protivný během svého prvního roku v Bradavicích, byl _překvapivě_ schopný v nakládání s tiskem pro dobro pozitivního mediálního pokrytí. To se možná změní teď, když se blížil do svých teenagerských let, neobratných let pro většinu dětí, ale dával rozhovory tisku po několik let. Augusta zároveň se znechucením poznamenala, že během události možná bude něco, co nazvala “ _zpřístupněním_ _tisku_ ”, jehož se možná bude muset Harry účastnit (i když si myslela, že by to bylo od Potterů šílenství, aby ho přímo _povzbuzovali_ v tom, aby mluvil s tiskem, vzhledem k stavu jejich vztahu). Vytáhla stará čísla _Věštce_ , která pokrývala minulé narozeniny, aby si Harry mohl udělat obrázek o tom, co očekávat. Byl ohromen, když se dozvěděl, že Jim Potter dal svůj první veřejný rozhovor pro _Věštec_ , když mu bylo sedm.

_________________

_**30\. července 1992** _

Den před jeho oﬁciálními narozeninami se Harry účastnil mnohem tišší události v Longbottomském Panství za účelem oslavy Nevillových narozenin. Augusta uspořádala malý intimní oběd, jehož se účastnil zbytek Longbottomovic rodiny, a Harry byl představen bratranci Reginaldovi a sestřenici Enid a jejich rodinám. Žádný z nich se nezdál chovat zášť ohledně vypovězeníAlgieho Longbottoma minulý rok. A všichni hřejivě tleskali, když Augusta předala Nevillovi jeho dědický prsten. Bude oprávněn získat prsten lorda, jakmile mu bude patnáct a složí své NKÚ.

Později toho odpoledne poté, co Longbottovští bratranci odešli, další skupina gratulantů dorazila: Hermione, Blaise a většina členů jejich studijní skupiny. Jen Anthony Goldstein a Theo Nott nebyli přítomní. První byl na léto v Hamburku s rodinou a druhý byl stále na Malfoyském Panství, ale oba poslali svá přání k narozeninám Nevillovi a Harrymu. Zbytek dorazil kolem čtyř a měli lehkou odpolední svačinu, během níž Neville a Harry oba otevřeli své dárky, které jim přinesli jejich přátelé. Neville byl nadšený, že mu Harry koupil pouzdro na hůlku podobné tomu svému. Nebyl už tak nadšený, že když se pokusil z něho svou hůlku vytasit, hůlka mu vystřelila z ruky a porazila džbán limonády, která se rozlila po stole a pokropila Hermionu a Padmu. Rychlé uklízecí zaklínadlo Scourgify od Augusty je obě rychle očistilo a Harry ujistil Nevilla, že s trochou cvičení se s ním brzy zlepší.

Po obědě se skupina přemístila pomocí přenášedla do Londýna, kde je vyzvedla velká pronajatá dodávka (spolu s několika rodiči a průvodci) a odvezla je na West End pro představení anglickému divadlu. Hermione a Justin Finch-Fletchley a jejich rodiče vše naplánovali a rozhodli, že _Fantom_ _Opery_ s jeho gotickou dějovou linií a zasazením do 19. století by byl nejpřijatelnější pro mladé čistokrevné kouzelníky. Ostatní děti byly ohromené tím, co v divadle dokázaly mudlovské speciální efekty a jak mudlovská technologie dokázala vytvořit něco, co nezasvěcenému oku mohlo připadat jako magie. Co se Blaise týkalo, přiznal sice, že si představení užil, ale stejně si přál, aby Hermione souhlasila s jeho návrhem, aby šli do kina na nedávno vypuštěný ﬁlm _Batman_ _se_ _vrací_. Avšak Hermione a Justin souhlasili, že čistokrevní už tak shlíželi z vrchu na mudly i bez toho, aby navrhli, že mudlovští vykonavatelé zákona se sbírají z těžce ozbrojené dobrovolné stráže oblečené do děsivých zvířecích kostýmů.

_________________

**_31\. července 1992_ **

Ráno Harryho narozenin vstal brzy, aby se připravil. Párty oﬁciálně začínala v poledne, ale díky speciální domluvě, měl být v Potterském Panství v devět hodin ráno. Oblečení pro den bylo “mudlovské semiformální” podle pozvánky, a tak se Harry oblékl do khaki kalhot, saka a košile s otevřeným límcem, pulovru a polobotek. Neville (který se co se mudlovské módy týkalo řídil radami svého přítele) a Augusta ho doprovázeli a Hestia, Artie a Snape by se s nimi setkali v Panství. Jako zbytek ostatních hostů jejich pozvánky obsahovaly speciální přenášedla zamčená na jejich krev, jména a magii a nemohla být použita ani nikým jiným ani k přenosu dalšího pasažéra. V přesně devět hodin, všichni tři aktivoval svá přenášedla. O pár závratných vteřin později, Harry stál ve Velké síni Potterského Panství, kde k jeho překvapení bylo po ruce několik bystrozorů, aby zkontrolovali jejich pozvánky a ověřili jejich totožnost. Dále na něj čekali profesor Snape, Hestia, Artie a druhá žena. Poslední tři byli oblečeni v lehce zastaralém, ale stále vhodném oblečení, ale Harry byl velmi pobaven, když uviděl, že pro Snapea “mudlovské semiformální” oblečení obsahovalo ten samý hluboce černý hábit, která nosil každý den ve škole.

“Dobré ráno a vše nejlepší k narozeninám vám oběma!” řekl Artie žoviálně Harrymu a Nevillovi. “Harry nevěřím, že jsi někdy potkal mou ženu, Elizabeth.” Žena středního věku s černými vlasy a vřelou tváří postoupila dopředu.

“Ráda vás poznávám. Obzvlášť tebe, Harry. Podle toho, co mi řekl, tě má Artie moc rád.”

“Děkuji, madam Podmoreová,” řekl Harry. “Ten pocit je vzájemný.”

“Oh, prosím, říkej mi Elizabeth. Vím, že je to náhlé, ale doufala jsem, že až tahle akce skončí, zavítali byste vy tři k nám domů na večeři.”

Harry se podíval zpět na lady Augustu, která přikývla. “Bude nám potěšením, Elizabeth.”

Pak postoupil Artie dopředu a poklonil se, políbil hřbet ruky lady Augustě než se otočil na Harryho. “Tví rodiče připravili lehkou snídani v jídelně. Většina hostů nedorazí před polednem, ale pár jejich nejbližších přátel už je tady. A věřím, že by ti rádi ukázali kolem panství, než dorazí příliš mnoho lidí.”

Harry přikývl. Zjistil, že je zvláštně nervózní. Naposledy, když jednal se zbytkem své rodiny, bylo to, aby jim předal legální dokumenty před Dumbledorovou kanceláří. A předtím to bylo v době, kdy byl dítě. Reﬂexivně začal ve své hlavě procházet různými cvičeními nitrobrany. Nebylo by dobře, kdyby se stal emotivním v nepřátelském prostředí.

Formální jídelna měla velký stůl dost dlouhý na to, aby usadil dvacet lidí, což byl důvod, proč ho Potterové sotva používali kromě formálních jídel. Když Harry a jeho skupina dorazili, jeho rodiče a a bratr tam již byli. James a Lily byli očividně nervózní, zatímco Jim byl odměřený. Zároveň přítomný byl těstovitý muž s korálkovitýma očima, kterého mu Artie představil jako Petera Pettigrewa, Jamesova vlastního právníka. I když Pettigrew se pokoušel, jak mohl, o okouzlující první dojem, Harry ho okamžitě a instinktivně neměl rád. Všichni si sedli a po okamžiku nepohodlného ticha, James konečně promluvil.

“Rád bych začal, pokud můžu, tím, že se omluvím.” James se zarazil a zhluboka se nadechl. “Harry, moje chování během minulého roku bylo... zavrženíhodné. Je mi hluboce líto, za jakých podmínek jsi byl poslán k Petunii a Vernonovi, o nichž nyní víme, že byli naprosto nevhodní opatrovníci. Řeknu, že tehdy jsme doopravdy věřili, že jsi moták a že umístit tě k mudlům by bylo rozumné, protože jsi byl stále ještě v potenciálním nebezpečí od smrtijedů, kteří by se skrze tebe pokoušeli dostat k Jimovi. To řečeno, rozhodně jsme měli být mnohem více proaktivnější v ujištění se, že na tebe bylo dohlíženo pořádně. A hlavně, ten hulák, kterého jsem ti poslal po tvém Zařazení, je naprosto neobhajitelný. Vše, co mohu říct, je, že popravdě jsem celý život byl předpojatý proti zmijozelské koleji a ta předpojatost se zhoršila během války, kdy byla většina smrtijedů rekrutována převážně ze zmijozelské koleje, téměř k vyloučení ostatních tří. Samozřejmě, nebyli všichni zmijozelové a i po všech těch letech je to střízlivějící myšlenka, že můj nejlepší přítel a nebelvír, Sirius Black, byl tajně nejsilnějším zastáncem Ty-Víš-Koho. Ale to bylo o více jak deset let zpět a já se musím naučit přijmout fakt, že Zmijozel dnes není to, co byl kdysi. Ty a tví přátelé jste hrdinsky bojovali přímo s Ty-Víš-Kým a pomohli Jimovi zahnat ho, i když jsi měl všechny důvody pro to, abys byl zahořklý a ponechal Jima jeho osudu. A za to ti děkuji z celého svého srdce.” Na okamžik zaváhal. “Ve světle toho, co se stalo, myslíš, že je nějaká šance, že bys nám odpustil a přidal se zpět k naší rodině?”

Harry byl na okamžik potichu. “Řekl bych, že to by záleželo. Myslíš, že bys mě dokázal přijat jako svého pravděpodobného dědice a časem svého právoplatného dědice i přes mé zařazení?”

James polkl. “Ano. Ano, myslím.”

Harry se na něj dlouze zadíval. James Potter nebyl tak jednoduchý číst jako obvyklý nebelvír ze školy, ale přece jen to byl nebelvír. Popravdě, Harry si nebyl jistý, že byl úplně upřímný, ale pokud ne, alespoň se snažil upřímnost předstírat. Jako zmijozel dokázal respektovat alespoň to.

“Pak tedy,” řekl Harry pomalu, “možná bude zapotřebí nějaká známka dobré víry? Například, pokud tomu rozumím, měl by někde být dědický prsten?”

Než James mohl cokoli říct, Peter promluvil. “Naneštěstí, prsten byl ztracen té noci, kdy Ty-Víš-Kdo zaútočil na Godrikův důl. James nechává vyrobit nový dědický prsten, ale zaklínadla na něm jsou velmi složitá a navíc bude muset být schválen Starostolcem. Předpokládáme, že nový prsten bude připravený někdy příští rok.”

“Proč byl v Godrikově dole místo Potterovském trezoru?” zeptal se Snape ostře.

James se na okamžik odmlčel, aby potlačil otrávení nad tím, že ho jeho starý školní rival vyslýchal. “ _Byl_ jsem stále ještě dědicem, když jsme se tam přestěhovali, Severusi. Ten dům byl svatební dar od mých rodičů. Přijal jsem prsten lorda, když můj otec zemřel, ale stále jsem truchlil, a jak se říká, byl jsem ‘neochoten odložit dětinské věci’ tím, že bych odložil dědický prsten a přestěhoval se zpět do Panství. Navíc, Fidelius by na panství nefungoval tak, jak má, kvůli jeho velikosti a přehršli ochranných kouzel, a tak jsme si mysleli, že Godrikův důl je bezpečnější. Očividně jsme se mýlili. Každopádně, na halloweenský večer 1981 dědicův prsten byl v v šuplíku šatníku v dětském pokoji, který Harry sdílel s Jimem. Obojí šatník a celý pokoj byly zničeny ve zpětném nárazu a ten prsten nebyl nalezen v troskách.”

Harry pozoroval Jamese a Petera se zúženýma očima, zatímco se snažil uhodnout, jestli mu o prstenu lhali, a pokud ano, za jakým účelem. A pak Hestia promluvila.

“Zapomeňme pro teď na ten prsten. Jaký typ vztahu očekáváte, že s Harrym budete v budoucnu mít, s ohledem na všechno, co se doteď stalo? Říkáte teď, že chcete, aby žil v Potterském Panství? Protože do teď to očividně bylo pro vás nepřijatelné, a myslím, že Harry to momentálně cítí stejně.”

“Jednou,” řekl James, “doufám, že Harry zváží přestěhovat se zpět k nám, ale chápu, že by to pro něj teď bylo nepohodlné. V tomto okamžiku ten příkaz, který podal, brání tomu, aby se nastěhoval zpět, pokud... no, jedině pokud by se Severus nenastěhoval s ním, což upřímně nevidím, že by se mělo stát.” Snapeovo pohrdavé odfrknutí znamenalo souhlas. “Ale nyní, Harry, bydlíš s Augustou Longbottomovou, kterou považuji za přijatelnou dočasnou opatrovnici, pokud je ochotná se té role ujmout. Mezitím doufám, že zvážíš, že bys nás navštěvoval, nebo alespoň u nás zůstal přes vánoční prázdniny. Ale opravdu bych chtěl mít možnost poznat svého dědice. Doufám, že bychom mohli začít dneškem.”

Harry jednoduše přikývl. “Když už mluvíme o dnešku, jaký je rozvrh? Vím, že je to spojená narozeninová párty, ale až do letoška to byla jen ‘narozeninová párty Chlapce-který-žil’ a navíc ohromná společenská událost. Kam do toho zapadám?”

Peter promluvil. “Příběh, který prezentujete dnes hostům a tisku je v podstatě pravda. Že jsi byl mylně identiﬁkovaný jako moták během dětství a tví rodiče se rozhodli poslat tě k mudlovským příbuzným pro tvé vlastní zdraví a bezpečí. Že se tvé kouzelnické dědictví postupně projevilo a obdržel jsi bradavický dopis. Že jsi stále ještě v procesu aklimatizování se na kouzelnickou kulturu a tak sis nepřál se okamžitě přestěhovat zpět ke své rodině. Zatímco tvoje zařazení byl tak trochu šok, ty a tvůj otec jste se přes to přenesli a tak žádáme, aby média respektovala vaše soukromí během tohoto času přeměny a tak dál a tak dál.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily. “A to je to, co považujete... ‘v podstatě za pravdu’?”

Peter pokrčil rameny. “Pro účel médii, každopádně.”

“Když o tom mluvíme,” řekl Jim, který byl doteď potichu, “bude Harry dneska mluvit s reportéry? Tisková konference začíná v jedenáct. Chystáte se ho poslat do strojku na maso jeho první den zpět?” Dokonce i James a Lily se podívali na Jima v překvapení. V jeho poznámce byla tvrdost, kterou nikdy před tím nepředvedl, když jednal s médii.

“Máš tiskovou konferenci naplánovanou na své narozeniny?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně. Lady Augusta tu možnost zmínila, ale doteď si myslel, že je to absurdní myšlenka.

“Čas od času,” řekl Jim s překvapivou hořkostí, “od Chlapce-který-žil se očekává, že předvede šou pro své obdivující fanoušky. Není to jenom o bojování proti temným pánům... _bohužel_.” Jim zamumlal to poslední slovo tak tiše, že ho Harry sotva slyšel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Detaily ohledně dědického prstenu budou pokryty v pozdějších kapitolách.


	8. Narozeninová párty (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 8: NAROZENINOVÁ PÁRTY (Část 1.)

Po snídani udělali Potterové Harrymu a Longbottomovým prohlídku Potterského Panství, zatímco čekali, až dorazí tisk. Dospělí překvapivě na obou stranách si mysleli, že nejlepší bude, aby byl Harry přítomen “přístupnosti tisku”, ale aby se neúčastnil, pokud na tom jeden z reportérů přímo nebude trvat. Dnes členové tisku zahrnovali dva reportéry pro _Věštce_ (jedním z nichž byla neslavně známá dopisovatelka drbů Rita Skeeterová) a fotografa, Xenophiliuse Lovegooda, majitele a jediného zaměstnance _Jinotaje_ , což byl buď satirický časopis nebo blouznění šílence, podle toho, koho jste se zeptali, reportéra _Kouzelnického rádia_ , _tří_ reportérek _Týdeníku mladých čarodějek_ , a pět dalších z různých zahraničních novin. Když nadešel čas, Harry doprovodil Potterovy do předsálí, kde se přístupnost tisku měla odehrávat, ale seděl v pozadí a dělal málo, kromě toho, že se nebesky usmíval, když James Potter prezentoval těžce upravené, ale uvěřitelné vysvětlení, proč o Harrym nikdo nikdy předtím neslyšel. James rovněž požádal shromážděné novináře, aby “respektovali soukromí Harryho a jeho rodiny během tohoto těžkého období.”

I přes tu žádost bylo Harrymu položeno několik otázek, ale většina jich byla nevinná. “ _Jak se adaptuješ na kouzelnický život?_ ” “ _Jaký byl život v mudlovském světě?_ ” Otázka od _Týdeníku mladých čarodějek_ o tom, jaké používal vlasové produkty (zmínil Lavender Brownovou jako toho, kdo mu představil Rychlopomádu). Konečně, se ho žena s vyzáblou tváří oblečená v ohavném kostýmku s leopardím potiskem a s cvikrem na nose, která se představila jako Rita Skeeterová, zeptala na zvěsti o tom, že mu jeho otec poslal huláka kvůli jeho zmijozelském zařazení první den výuky. James se chystal odpovědět, ale Harry ho přerušil odpovědí svou vlastní.

“Jak si jsem jistý, že víte, slečno Skeeterová, ten hulák je víc než jen zvěst, vzhledem k tomu, že se spustil před několika stovkami mých kolegů studentů. Nicméně, to se stalo téměř před rokem a můj otec a já jsme horlivě pracovali na tom, abychom se přes ten incident přenesli a opravili náš vztah.” Harry se otočil na Jamese a usmál se na něj a naštěstí měl James dost rozumu na to, aby se na něj usmál zpátky před reportéry. “Zatímco to tenkrát bylo poněkud trapné, chápu, že to, že jsem byl prvním Potterem zařazeným do Zmijozelu po 200 letech, byl ohromný šok pro všechny. Dokonce první Potter, který byl zařazený někam _jinam_ než do Nebelvíru. Avšak můj otec se hluboce omluvil za to, že ho poslal, a já mu odpustil a přenesli jsme se přes to. Mým cílem nyní je ukázat celému světu, že není nic špatného na tom být zmijozelským Potterem. Že mohu udržovat rodinné tradice cti a odvahy, i přes to, že jsem osobně víc prohnaný než odvážný. A co je důležitější, že zmijozelská kolej může kouzelnické Británii nabídnout mnohem víc, než jen předpojaté patolízaly neúspěšného Temného pána, který byl poražen mým bratrem před více jak deseti lety.”

“Dobře řečeno, pane! Opravdu dobře řečeno!” vykřikl Xeno Lovegood, který začal tleskat a několik dalších reportérů se k němu po okamžiku zmatení připojilo. Co se Skeeterové samotné týkalo, jen si Harryho spekulativně prohlížela, než si napsala něco do zápisníku. Harry si nebyl jistý, ale měl dojem, že na okamžik pohlédla na Jamese a Petera, zatímco psala.

_________________

Brzy poté tisková konference skončila se zbytkem otázek zaměřených na to, kolik peněz Potterové očekávají dnes vydělat a co byly některé z navržených projektů Charitativního fondu. Nakonec se skupina přesunula na trávník před panstvím, kde byly postaveny stoly s občerstvením na jedné straně (vyzdobené v nebelvírských barvách, samozřejmě) s menšími stoly uprostřed, kde si lidé mohli sednout a jíst. Na opačné straně trávníku byl jeden dlouhý stůl již pokrytý dárky od Jimových obdivujících fanoušků, stejně jako od lidí, kteří si pouze mysleli, že je politicky a společensky výhodné chovat se jako jeho zbožňující fanoušci. Ginny již byla v davu shromážděném kolem Jima, stejně jako hyperaktivní dívka, která vypadala jako mladší Daphne Greengrassová. Byla mezi nimi další jedna dívka s blonďatými vlasy a velkýma modrýma očima, která Harryho zaujala hlavně proto, že se neustále koukala mezi Jimem a Harrym s výrazem rostoucího znepokojení. Za tou skupinou si James Potter potřásal rukama se skupinou starších a společensky mnohem důležitějších gratulantů. Harry poznal Dumbledora, samozřejmě, spolu s ministrem Corneliusem Fudgem, ředitelkou OPUKZ Amelií Bonesovou a velitelem bystrozorů Rufusem Scrimgeourem. Dumbledore si všiml, že se na ně Harry dívá, a usmál se na něj a pozvedl sklenici punče v pozdravu. Harry mu uctivě přikývl.

Během tiskové konference James zmínil, že tenhle rok očekává, že událost vybere dvacet tisíc galeonů pro charitu. Jak se Harry rozhlížel po té podívané, vzpomněl si na své předchozí narozeniny a potlačil pocit hořkosti. Je pravda, minulost byla minulostí a nic s ní udělat nemohl, ale stejně ho v okamžicích jako tenhle hlodala. Než se James Potter před rokem ukázal v Malém Kvikálkově, bylo zvykem Dursleyových, aby jim na 31. července udělal snídani a pak ho zamkli do přístěnku na celý den, zatímco odešli a dělali něco zábavného venku bez něj. Když se vrátili, úmyslně mu líčili, jak moc dobře se bavili. A pak mu dali dárek. Jeden rok to bylo ramínko na kabáty, jiný kus provázku, který Dudley našel. Na okamžik se Harry zamyslel nad tím, co bylo horší: nikdy neoslavit narozeniny kromě krutého žert a nebo mít svoje narozeniny každý rok předělané na propagační událost oslavující kulturní mýtus místo opravdové lidské bytosti. Došel k názoru, že i přes to, jak hrané a bezvýznamné bylo Nerozeninové Gala Chlapce-který-žil, Jim na tom byl stále lépe než on.

Přesně ve 12:15, Jim pronesl krátký a dobře doručený projev, kterým všechny přivítal na párty, která očividně byla větší než předchozí roky díky přítomnosti množství hostů, kteří by v minulých letech nebyli pozváni - většinou Harryho přátelé, ale také lidi jako Arthur a Molly Weasleyovi, kteří normálně necestovali ve společenských kruzích Potterových. Jim rovněž davu představil Harryho, ale naštěstí starší dvojče nebylo požádáno, aby předneslo řeč.

Poté, co Jim skončil, Harry začal své společenské kolečko mezi hosty, některé z nichchž znal opravdu dobře, většinu však neznal vůbec. Byl potěšen, že se všichni, které pozval, ukázali, i když James a ostatní nebelvírské typy se na ně dívali nepřátelsky. Jejich prohra, předpokládal. Ujistil se, že se představil Rufusovi Scrimgeourovi, pravděpodobně nejvýše postavenému úředníkovi v britské kouzelnické vládě, který byl zároveň zmijozelským absolventem. Starší muž Harrymu srdečně potřásl rukou a vyprávěl “ _k popukání_ ” historku o tom, jak hulák, který Lily poslala Jamesovi, vybuchl v hlavní kanceláři OPUKZ. Harry si všiml, že Scrimgeour, který měl reputaci tajnůskářského a strohého muže, se dnes rozhodl vyprávět tu historku dost nahlas na to, aby jí slyšeli všichni na celém trávníku (včetně Jamese). Harry si nebyl jistý, ale měl pocit, že mohl slyšet svého otce skřípat zuby na celých osm metrů.

Harry zároveň využil příležitosti představit Scrimgeoura Marcusovi Flintovi, který zrovna procházel kolem. Od svého příchodu Flint vypadal jako nervózní kočka v továrně na vzteklé psy, ale dal se dohromady a dostatečně zapůsobil na velitele bystrozorů. K Marcusovu překvapení si Scrimgeour pamatoval jeho pradědečka, Caractacuse Flinta, toho samého, který byl Princem Zmijozelu v sedmdesátých létech devatenáctého století, i když nikde nebyla zmínka o tom, že Scrimgeour sám věděl něco o té pozici. Caractacus byl legendárním starším aurorem během pozdního devatenáctého a z počátku dvacátého století a byl Scrimgeourovým mentorem během jeho prvních dnů v bystrozorské akademii, než hrdinsky zemřel ve Španělsku v roce 1938 v boji proti fašistickým kouzelníkům podporujícím Grindelwalda. Lví bystrozor povzbudil Flinta, aby si udržel dobré známky, a pokud budou uspokující, aby za ním po konci studií přišel. Pak potřásl Harrymu rukou a pohnul se k ostatním hostům.

“Vážně mě Rufus Scrimgeour požádal, abych za ním po konci studia přišel?” zeptal se Flint s lehkým třesotem v hlase.

“Ano. Jen pokud budeš mít dobré známky, samozřejmě,” odpověděl Harry, jak si upil ze svého punče.

“Málem jsem se mu vyzvracel na boty.”

“Jsem rád, žes to neudělal. Nikdy nemáš druhou šanci udělat dobrý první dojem. Mimochodem, jaké _jsou_ tvé známky?

Marcus vydechl. “Zopakoval jsem NKÚ zkoušky z Lektvarů a Přeměňování minulý týden. To jsou dvě zkoušky, kterými jsem propadl poprvé. Mám další týden, než mi dorazí výsledky a jsem z toho naprosto šílený. Jak se ti daří ve famfrpálu?”

“Hrál jsem přátelskou hru proti Cedricovi Diggorym. Porazil mě 7 na 4.”

Marcus se na něj podíval překvapeně. “To je vlastně ne špatný výsledek na tvůj stupeň zkušenosti. Možná jsme našli našeho nového chytače.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Popravdě, upřednostňuji střelce. Přirozeně však příjmu jakoukoli pozici, kterou mi kapitán nabídne.”

Druhý chlapec protočil oči vsloup. “Pro dobro Merlina, Pottere, přestaň se mi snažit podlízat. Jsem tak hluboko v tvých kapsách, že se cítím jako včerejší kapesník.” Harry se zasmál a pak nasměroval Flintovu pozornost k Ludovi Bagmanovi, vedoucímu Oddělení pro kouzelné hry a sporty, vzhledem k tomu, že profesionální famfrpál byl Marcusův záložní plán, pokud nezískal známky pro práci v Ministerstvu.

_________________

Poté, co se oddělil od Marcuse, Harry pokračoval ve svém společenském kolečku a nakonec se představil rodičům Justina Finch-Fletchleyho hlavně jako experiment. Oba Finch-Fletchleyové byli zdvořilí (samozřejmě, vzhledem k tomu, že byli velmi dobře vyšlechtění a tohle bylo důležité společenské prostředí), ale teď, když věděl co hledat, Harry mohl cítit to ztěží ukryté opovržení, které se zrodilo v obou mudlech jen po pár minutách. Harry se rychle pohnul pryč, ale mohl za sebou Justina slyšet, jak naštvaně šeptá svým rodičům o jejich nevychovanosti. Harry jen smutně zavrtěl hlavou a zamířil k míse s punčem.

Cestou tam se Harryho cesta zkřížila s dalšími dvěma jeho spolukolejníky: Daphne Greengrassovou a Tracey Davisovou. Po roce ve stejné kolejI byly tyhle dvě stále ještě pro Harryho záhadou. Každou zvlášť si Harry myslel, že má odhadnutou: Daphne odměřená kráska s havranními vlasy, která se kolem nosila jako zapomenutá členka winsdorské rodiny, a Tracey, jejíž osobnost “blbé blondýny” bylo vypočítavé představení, které způsobilo, že ji méně chytří zmijozelové nepovažovali za nebezpečnou. _Záhada_ byla, jak se pravděpodobná dědička rodu Greengrassů a čarodějka smíšeného původu, kterou vychovávala její mudlovská matka, staly nejlepšími kamarádkami ještě předtím, než dorazily do Bradavic, natož proč se k ní lord a lady Greengrassovi chovali jako k třetí dceři.

“Díky za pozvánku, Pottere, i když byla dost nečekaná,” řekla Tracey.

“No, v množství je síla, tak jsem pozval každého zmijozele ze svého ročníku, o kterém jsem si nemyslel, že je usilující smrtijed. Nemusíte se cítit povinované mi cokoli dlužit.”

“Nebuď hloupý, Pottere,” vyštěkla Daphne. “Pozval jsi mou rodinu na společenskou událost sezóny, událost, na kterou se má matka toužila dostat od doby, co si pamatuju. Samozřejmě, že se obě cítíme povinované ti něco dlužit.”

Harry si povzdechl způsobem, který naznačoval dlouhodobé utrpení. “Zraňuješ mě, Greengrassová. Ale koneckonců obě jste v tom dobré. Spoustu lidí odmítá se mnou být na bázi křestního jména, ale vy jste jediné dvě, které mi nabídly tykání a pak jste si to z pošetilých důvodů rozmyslely.”

“Nebylo to _pošetilé_ , Pottere,” řekla Tracey naštvaně. Daphne se jí pokusila přerušit, ale Tracey svou kamarádku ignorovala. “Draco a Pansy vyvinuli nátlak na Daphne, aby s tebou nepřerušila jakýkoli vztah. Vyhrožovali, že by pro mě udělali věci na koleji komplikované, protože...no vždyť víš.” A věděl - Traceyin status v koleji byl momentálně ještě prekérnější než jeho vlastní. Byli oba smíšeného původu, ale on byl alespoň dědicem Potterů. Nikdo nevěděl nic o Traceyině původu, kromě toho, že její matka byla mudla, která měla poměr s nějakým neznámým kouzelníkem.

“No,” řekl Harry, “Draco už nadále není mým problémem. Popravdě nikdy nebyl mým problémem, ale teď... nevím. Existuje taková věc jako antiproblém? Každopádně, slibuji, že mi nedlužíte nic za vaší pozvánku na tuhle párty.” Usmál se. “Samozřejmě, pozvánka na Potterovský Novoroční bál je něco jiného.”

Oči Daphne se rozzářily a pak nebezpečně zúžily. “Co za to chceš výměnou?” prakticky zasyčela dychtivě.

“Nic speciﬁckého zrovna teď. Řekněme, že mi budete dlužit laskavost k pozdějšímu splacení... Daphne.”

“Pokud nic nechceš, proč jsi nás sem vůbec pozval? Abys nás přiměl říkat ti křestním jménem?”

“Nebuď hloupá. Tvoje sestra Astoria už mi nabídla, že můžu používat _její_ křestní jméno, a po deseti minutách povídání si mě tvá matka zbožňuje. Myslím, že hledá zetě... ne, že bych zrovna teď měl zájem, ale dejme tomu tři nebo čtyři roky a eh, uvidíme, co se vyvine. Abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, Daphne, pozval jsem tvou rodinu, protože jsem chtěl potkat tvého otce. A abych se ujistil, že tvůj otec pozná ty pravé lidi.”

Daphne se kolem podívala podezřívavě a uviděla svého otce sedět u stolu a přátelsky rozmlouvat s Augustou Longbottomovou a Madanapalou Patilem. “Co plánuješ, Pottere?”

“Nic neplánuju, Daphne. Jen... stavím mosty. Tvá rodina je v dovozním podnikání. Longbottomovi mají lesní školky a farmy pro kouzelné rostliny na třech kontinentech, Patilovi mají důlní společnosti přes Indii a jihovýchodní Ásii. Pokud by se ty tři rodiny daly dohromady, mohly by porušit ten blízký monopol na dovážení surovin pro lektvary, který momentálně má rodina Selwynů. A pro všechny svaté, říkej mi Harry.”

Tracey se na něj podívala v obavách. “Selwynové jsou mocná rodina, Pott-...Harry. A budou z nich nebezpeční nepřátelé.”

“To je dobře. To je jediný typ hodný toho mít,” řekl Harry s mrknutím. Pak se lehce uklonil a opustil obě dívky, aby si mohly zuřivě šeptat o tom, co právě řekl. Tracey měla samozřejmě pravdu. Selwynové byli mocní a nebezpeční. Navíc byli do očí bijící příznivci Voldemorta, kteří se vyhnuli soudnímu procesu pomocí výmluvy na kletbu Imperius ještě chabější než byla Luciuse Malfoye a díky mnohem větším úplatkům. Co se Harryho týkalo, možná to je Jimova práce “bojovat se zloduchy” směšným hrdinstvím, ale to nebránilo Harrymu způsobit tolik preventivní škody, kolik mohl, než k tomu vůbec došlo. Měl peníze, měl schopné politické a legální rádce, měl podporu rodu Longbottomů a za pár let bude mít i status právoplatného dědice rodu Potterů. A byl silného názoru, že by smrtijedi byli mnohem méně hroziví během nové války, pokud začnou z pozice bankrotu.

________________

O půl hodiny později byl u mísy s punčem a pozoroval svého bratra, který byl stále ještě obklopený chlapci a děvčaty. Jimova plná pozornost byla věnována Cedricovi Diggorymu, který očividně mluvil o nějakých chytačských tricích, které pochytil na famfrpálovém soustředění. Neville, Ron a pár ostatních chlapců, stejně jako Ginny, poslouchali se zaujetím, ale zbytek davu se zdál být spokojen slunit se v přítomnosti Chlapce-který-žil. Obzvlášť Lavender Brownová, která stála po Jimově boku poněkud majetnickým způsobem. Shromáždění kolem byla Susan Bonesová, Hannah Abbottová, Astoria Greengrassová, ta bledá blonďatá dívka, kterou Harry identiﬁkoval jako Lunu Lovegoodovou, Parvati Patilová a několik dalších, které Harry neznal.

Padma Patilová však _nebyla_ mezi Jimovými fanynkami - Harry si jí všiml na druhé straně trávníku, kde seděla u stolu s Oliviou Kolumbikovou, Margaret Bulstrodeovou (Marcusovou kolegyní prefektkou pro sedmý ročník) a Percym Weasleym. Zdálo se, že z nich Padma tahala strategie, jak se stát prefektem. Harry byl překvapený, když během minulých vánočních prázdnin Percy zmínil, že si myslel, že Olivia Kolumbiková měla být Vedoucí dívkou. Druhý chlapec téměř zněl, jako by byl zamilovaný do odtažité zmijozelské prefektky. Harry se rozhlížel davem a hledal Hermionu, když se mu zjevila za zády a vyslovila jeho jméno, čímž způsobila, že povyskočil a vylil trochu punče.

“Gah! To nedělej! Přísahám, Jim Potter má neviditelný plášť a není ani zdaleka tak plíživý jako ty!”

Hermione se zasmála. “Když už mluvíš o Jimovi, měl jsi už šanci si s ním promluvit?”

“Ano, měli jsme milé rodinné shledání, když jsem ráno dorazil,” odpověděl.

“Ne myslela jsem v soukromí.” Harry si všiml, že jeho přítelkyně zvážněla.

“Ještě ne. Upřímně jsem to ani neměl v plánu. Proč se ptáš?”

Zaváhala a pak se k němu naklonila, aby je nikdo neslyšel. “Vzal si mě dnes stranou, aby se mnou mluvil v soukromí. Chtěl se mi omluvit za to, že se se mnou hádal v září a že mě nazval ‘mudlovskou šmejdkou’.”

Harry si odfrkl. “Opravdu?! To se omluvil _až teď_?!”

“Ššš,” zasyčela Hermione. “Omluvil se mi den potom, co se to stalo, ale byl to ten typ vyhýbavé omluvy, jakou bys očekával od trucujícího chlapce, kterého rodiče donutili se omluvit. Ta omluva, kterou mi dal dnes byla mnohem upřímnější. Možná trochu _moc_ upřímná.”

“Jak může být omluva _moc_ upřímná?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

Hermione zaváhala. “Možná jsem jen přehnaně dramatická, ale ze způsobu, jakým mluvil... měla jsem pocit... no, připadalo mi to jako ten typ omluvy, co bys dal někomu, komu jsi ukřivdil, a chtěl to napravit, zatímco sis dával do pořádku své záležitosti.”

Překvapen jejím morbidním popisem, Harry se podíval zpět na Jima. I když byl příliš daleko, aby mohl něco slyšet, vypadalo to, že Cedric zmínil jejich přátelský zápas v Doupěti. Harry si všiml, že Cedric ukázal na červenající se Ginny a pak na Harryho. Jim se podíval jejich směrem a zamračil se. Očividně nebyl nadšený myšlenkou, že by jeho bratr hrál famfrpál za Zmijozel. Harry potlačil samolibý úsměv a zamířil ke skupině dětí spolu s Hermionou. Jak se přiblížil, Lovegoodovic dívka se dívala tam a zpět mezi dvojčaty s výrazem, který naznačoval, že jí je nevolno. Konečně soustředila veškerou svou pozornost na Jima, doslova tak otočila své tělo, aby vůbec neviděla Harryho. Jim i tak mohl vidět, že se Harry blíží a jeho výraz potemněl.

“Cítíš se dnes dobře, Jime?” zeptala se najednou Luna s obavami. “Zkáznice a hněvomuchky v tvé hlavě jsou najednou neobvykle agresivní.” Několik lidí kolem dívky zasténalo a protočilo oči vsloup, Jim byl jedním z nich.

“Luno, je mi dobře. A nemám v hlavě zkáznice, protože jak jsem již řekl nejmíň tucetkrát, zkáznice _neexistují.”_

“Když nemáš zkáznice ve své hlavě, blázínku, proč jsi potom měl potřebu nasadit si svou masku Chlapce-který-žil pevněji ještě předtím, než začala párty?”

Lavender se zatvářila a zamumlala slovo “Lunetička”. Nezdálo se, že by jí Luna slyšela, ale Ginny ano a zúžila výhružně oči na druhou dívku.

“Luno,” řekl Jim otráveně. “Nevím, co to má k čertu znamenat. A říkám, že něco jako zkáznice neexistují. Ani škrkny. Ani muchlorohý...cokoli to bylo.”

“Chropotal,” řekla Luna vesele.

“Který. Stále. Neexistuje!” vyštěkl Jim. “I když pokud dokážou zkáznice vysvětlit tu bolest hlavy, kterou jsi mi právě způsobila, možná na nich něco bude.” Otočil se na Harryho, který přistoupil, aby si stoupnul vedle něj. “Ale spíš ta bolest hlavy bude způsobená tím, že jsem cítil, jak se můj bratr blíží. Co chceš Harry?”

“Popřát všechno nejlepší svému bratříčkovi?” řekl Harry samolibě. “O tom přece tenhle mejdan je, ne. Navíc jsem se chtěl představit téhle okouzlující mladé dámě a možná si poslechnout něco víc o ... zkázenkách a škrkách? Harry Potter, k vašim službám.” Natáhl ruku k Luně, ale v tomhle momentě už byla dívka ztracená v šoku, jak se dívala tam a zpět mezi Potterovskými dvojčaty s rostoucí hrůzou. Pak se rychle nadechla, jakoby chtěla vykřiknout, než zničehonic omdlela. Jen Jimovy chytačské reﬂexy mu dovolily jí zachytit včas, než mohla spadnout, a opatrně ji položit na zem, než poslal Nevilla a Cedrica, aby našli jejího otce.

Harry a Hermione poklekli vedle bezvědomé dívky. “Okej, ať to bylo cokoli, já to neudělal,” řekl Harry.

“Ticho ty,” řekla Hermione, jak hladila ruku napůl probuzené Luny. Dívka se probrala. A pak se zničeho nic naklonila dopředu a začala překvapené Hermioně něco šeptat do ucha.

V ten okamžik jedna z dívek, kterou Harry neznal, promluvila nafoukaným hlasem. “Humph. No, jak typické pro Lunetičku Lovegoodovou! Vždy vytváří nějakou scénu.”

“Nech toho, Marietto,” varovala ji Ginny tichým a překvapivě nebezpečným hlasem.

“Ginny, drahá, vím, že jsi neměla mnoho příležitostí poznat nové přátele uvízlá na konci světa ve Vydrníku svatého Drápa, ale za měsíc začínáš v Bradavicích a můžeš si najít lepší přátele než je Lunetička Lovegoodová.”

Ginny se chystala odpovědět, ale než mohla, Harry se postavil a přesunul se nadšeně k dívce. “Hej, já _tě_ znám! Měl jsem tě rozpoznat hned od začátku! Musíš být mladší sestra Vincenta Crabbea! _Tolik_ mi toho o tobě vyprávěl! Harry Potter, rád tě poznávám!” Natáhnul k dívce nadšeněruku, jako by čekal, že mu podá svojí pro džentlemanův polibek. Dívka se na něj s hrůzou podívala.

“Moje _jméno_ je Marietta Edgecombeová a v žádném případě _nejsem_ příbuzná s Vincentem Crabbem!” naštvaně popotáhla.

“ _Opravdu?_ ”zeptal se Harry v zdánlivém překvapení. “Ale ta podoba je až... _strašidelná_!”

Mariettině se zuřivě zablesklo v očích a pak se otočila a naštvaně odešla, následována několika dívkami, které Harry neznal a ani se o ně nestaral. Jim se otráveně otočil k Harrymu.

“Co to mělo znamenat? Vůbec se nepodobá Crabbeovi.”

“Já vím, bratříčku, ale tohle je formální zahradní párty. Těžko jsem jí mohl natvrdo _říct_ , že si myslím, že je neotesaná malá snobka, nebo ano?” Jak to dořekl, Ginny se za ním nahlas rozesmála. Ron se na svou sestru naštvaně podíval, ale nic neřekl.

V tom okamžiku přiběhl Xeno Lovegood a pomohl své dceři na nohy. Luna stále vypadala rozrušeně a aktivně se vyhýbala pohledu na kterékoli z Potterovských dvojčat. Pošeptala něco svému otci, který se otočil na Jima. “Omlouvám se, pane Pottere, za to drama. Myslím, že Luna měla už dost nadšení pro jeden den. Asi bych jí měl vzít domů.” A s tím vedl otřesenou dívku pryč.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. “Marietta měla pravdu. Opravdu ráda způsobuje scény.”

Ginny se otočila naštvaně na Jima. “To není fér, Jime. Víš, že to není tak dlouho, co její matka zemřela! A přímo před ní!”

Jim se začervenal, zatímco Ron postoupil dopředu. “Ginny, to stačí. Jsme tu hosti.”

“Ano,” řekl Harry příkře. “Konkrétně, Ginny je _mým_ hostem na téhle párty, vzhledem k tomu, že Jim pozval jen tebe a dvojčata. A osobně nejsem ani trochu uražený tím, že se Ginny zastává své kamarádky.”

Jim pozvedl ruku a zabránil Ronovi v odpovědi. Pak se podíval na Ginny, která se zdála dívat na Chlapce-který-žil v novém světle. “Ginny, omlouvám se, pokud tě urazilo, co jsem řekl o Luně. A mrzí mě její ztráta. Jsem jenom trochu vystresovaný. Byl to dlouhý den a bude to ještě nějaký čas, než skončí. Kdybyste mě všichni na okamžik omluvili, potřebuju se trochu osvěžit. Za asi půl hodiny začne otevírání darů. Uvidím vás při něm.” A s tím Jim rychle opustil skupinu. Ron se na Harryho naštvaně podíval a pak odešel, aby se nacpal dalšími překrmy. Harry pokrčil rameny. Jeho vztah s Ronem se očividně přesunul přes minulou otevřenou nenávist, ale to neznamenalo, že se nějak zvlášť zajímal o chlapcovy pocity. Místo toho se přesunul k Hermioně.

“Co ti to šeptala?”

“No, bylo to trochu zvláštní i na kouzelníky. Podle ní se zdá, že všichni máme malé neviditelné létající stvoření zvané škrkny, které poletují kolem našich hlav a zamořují mozky všech, se kterými jednáme, a úspěšně je nějakým způsobem matou. Ale to není ta zvláštní část.”

“Není?” zeptal se Harry, který si myslel, že myšlenka škrken byla podivná dost. Hermione se jen otočila, aby se na něj podíval se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři.

“Ne, ta zvláštní část je, že pokud to, co řekla, není naprostý nesmysl, škrkny, které létají kolem tvé hlavy a ty létající kolem Jimovy se nemají rády, a když se přiblížíte příliš blízko, nastane kanibalistické šílenství a začnou pojídat jedna druhou.”

Harry zamrkal. “Oookej, měla jsi pravdu. To _je_ ta zvláštní část.” Jak mluvil pohlédl přes Hermionino rameno a všiml si, že Blaise stojí sám u dveří do pantsví a agresivně se nedívá jeho směrem způsobem, který by jakéhokoli schopné zmijozele upozornil, že s ním nutně potřebuje mluvit. “ _Jsou časy,_ ” pomyslel si, “kdy je zmijozelská potřeba pro klam prostě... únavná.”

“Omluvila bys mě na okamžik, Hermiono,” řekl. “Támhle je Blaise a předstírá, že se mnou nechce mluvit. Měl bych jít a zjistit, pro co mě nepotřebuje.”

Hermione zavrtěla hlavou v pobavení. “Zmijozelové,” řekla.

_________________

O pět minut později byl Jim na toaletách v přízemí panství a šplíchal si vodu na obličej. Pokusil se udělat něco s jeho neposednými vlasy a pro jednou žárlil na Harryho slylistické schopnosti. Na okamžik uvažoval, že by požádal Lavender, aby na něm spáchala makeover, jako to udělala s Parvati pro jeho bratra. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. V tomto okamžiku poslední, co chtěl, bylo, aby byl nařčen, že následuje ve stopách zmijozelského bratra, i kdyby v něčem tak nevinném jako je účes.Jak Jim sledoval svou tvář v zrcadle, krátce se otřásl a přemýšlel, jestli byl někdo jiný, kdo byl schopný vidět pocity v jeho očích, které viděl on sám. Pravděpodobně ne. Lidé viděli, co chtěli vidět, a všichni chtěli vidět Vyvoleného, Zachránce Kouzelnického světa, místo toho, co byl: topící se dvanáctiletý chlapec. “ _Heh. Možná jsou to jen zkáznice, co ke mně promlouvají,_ ” pomyslel si Jim s odfrknutím, jak si vzpomněl na své podivné setkání s Lunou. Ale koneckonců veškerá jeho setkání s Lunou byla podivná, tak to nebylo nic nového. Chlapec se zhluboka nadechl a vyšel z toalet. A pak hned nadskočil, jak na něj někdo zavolal. Rychle se však uvolnil, protože to byl jeden z pár lidí na světě, kterým kompletně důvěřoval.

“Oh, ahoj, strýčku Pete,” řekl Jim svému kmotrovi, Peterovi Pettigrewovi.

“Jsi v pořádku, synu? Zdáš se být... rozrušený. Je to pro to, že tu je _on_?”

“Ne, to je v pořádku. Ať už se nám to líbí nebo ne, jsou to také Harryho narozeniny a zaslouží si tu být.”

Peter si lehce odfrknul nad Jimovou přecitlivělostí, jako by nevěřil, že si Harry zaslouží cokoli s Jimem sdílet. “No, ať se stane cokoli, vždy si pamatuj, že tě tví rodiče milují. A zatímco tvůj otec má určité... otcovské povinnosti k Harrymu, vždy budu mít své kmotrovské povinnosti jen k tobě a to se nikdy nezmění. Rozumíš?”

Chlapec se usmál. “Jasně, strýčku Pete.”

A s tím se Peter opatrně rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami. “A když už o tom mluvíme, a mám tě tu stranou od ostatních, něco pro tebe mám. Tvůj ‘ _oﬁciální_ ’ dárek je venku na stole, ale chtěl jsem ti dát něco více osobního. Jeden z mých více pochybných klientů mi řekl, kde to najít v Obrtlé ulici. _Nikdo_ se _nesmí_ dozvědět, že jsem ti to dal, jasné?” Jim byl překvapený důrazem strýčka Petea a vážně přikývl. Ze svého vnitřního pláště Pettigrew vytáhl malou pořádně ošuntělou knihu vázanou v červené kůži. “Schovej jí, když jí nepoužíváš, a nenech se s ní chytit, jinak o tom navždy uslyšíme.”

Přední obálka byla prázdná, ale když Jim knihu otevřel a podíval se na její název, zalapal po dechu. Byla to **Nitrobrana: Průvodce pro začátečníka** , jejíž autor se identiﬁkoval jen jako “ _Nemo_ ”. chlapec vzhlédl na svého kmotra s nadšeným a vděčným úsměvem. “Oh wow... páni. Moc moc děkuju, strýčku Pete. Nevím, co říct.”

“Nemusíš nic říkat. _Vážně_. Neříkej vůbec nic! Tvoje máma je děsivá, když se naštve, ale vím, jak moc ses to chtěl naučit. _Prosím_ buď opatrný. Budeš naprostý samouk, tak musíš postupovat pomalu. Chlap, od kterého jsem jí získal, řekl, že se máš ujistit, že jsi perfektně ovládl cvičení v každé kapitole, než se přesuneš k další.”

“Budu opatrný, slibuju. A neřeknu živé duši, odkud jsem jí dostal.” Impulzivně postoupil dopředu a muže objal. “Nevím, co bych si bez tebe počal, strýčku Pete.”

“Ale jdi. To je účel kmotrů - aby rozmazlovali své kmotřence. A teď jdi a schovej jí a příprav se na rozbalování darů. Nemůžu se dočkat, až uvidím, jaký hustý lup letos obdržíš, a který tví rodiče odlufrují pro nějaké nevděčné sirotky.”

Jim se zasmál a vyběhl po schodech se svou novou knihou. Peter ho sledoval s benevolentním úsměvem a pak si usrkl ze své sklenice s punčem. Aby byl upřímný, opravdu se těšil na otvírání narozeninových darů Chlapce-který-žil. No jednoho daru určitě. Tahle každoroční oslava narozenin se stala milovanou tradicí kouzelnické Británie, ale Pettigrew si byl jistý, že letošní slavnosti vejdou do dějin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Wikipedie Harryho Pottera je vágní o tom, v jakém ročníku byla Marietta Edgecombeová kromě faktu, že je kamarádkou s Cho Changovou a proto je považována za studentku o rok starší než Harry. Ale je možné, že byla zařazená později a navíc je velký nedostatek postav v Ginnyině ročníku a tak jsem učinil autorské rozhodnutí, že byla Zařazena v roce 1992. Ze stejného důvodu bude Astoria Greengrassová zařazena tenhle rok, i když existuje fanouškovský konsenzus o tom, že nebyla zařazená dřív než v roce 1993.


	9. Narozeninová párty (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 9: NAROZENINOVÁ PÁRTY (Část 2.)

_“Omluvíš mě na okamžik, Hermiono,” řekl. “Támhle je Blaise a tváří se, že se mnou nechce mluvit. Měl bych raději jít a zjistit, pro co mě nepotřebuje.”_

_Hermione pobaveně potřásla hlavou. “Zmijozelové,” řekla._

__________________

Harry ignoroval její poznámku a zamířil k domu. Když se dostal do vzdálenosti čtyř metrů od Blaise, druhý chlapec se otočil a vešel hlavními dveřmi do Potterského Panství, aniž by dal najevo, že Harryho viděl. S otráveným povzdechnutím ho Harry následoval. Když byl uvnitř, našel Blaise, jak se nonšalantně opírá o dveře kulečníkové místnosti.

“Co?” zeptal se Harry popuzeně. “Chováš se úplně plášťodýkově. Co se děje?”

“Zaprvé, plásťodýkově není slovo. A za druhé, máma s tebou chce mluvit. Čeká vevnitř.” Kývl hlavou ke dveřím.

“No, možná, ale plášťodýkově by _mělo_ být slovo v jakémkoli světe, ve kterém jsi ty. A proč jste oba tak záhadní? Měla _dvě_ _hodiny_ , aby si se mnou promluvila, a nenamáhala se. Všiml jsem si ale, že si našla čas seznámit se s každým nezadaným mužem tady a polovinou prominentních mužů zadaných, jimž každému ukázala dostatek zájmu na to, aby jejich manželky či přítelkyně žárlily.”

Blaise pokrčil rameny. “Každý potřebuje nějakého koníčka. Tak jako tak, měla v plánu seznámit se s tebou, až prořídly davy, ale něco se stalo a rozhodla se, že musíme odejít. Opravdu brzy.”

“Co?” zeptal se Harry, nyní znepokojený.

Blaise se kolem konspirátorsky rozhlédl. “Dala si šálek čaje,” zašeptal.

Harry na Blaise zíral se zúženýma očima. “Kdepak. To _mně_ dělat nebudeš, Blaisi Zabini. Mást lidi náhodnými slovy je _můj_ štyk. Tvůj je vznášet se na hraně povědomí ostatních, dokud je nesejmeš sarkastickou poznámkou.”

Blaise se pobaveně uchechtl. “To je pravda, co? Každopádně myslím to vážně. Máma prošla výcvik v jasnovidectví. Opravdový výcvik, ne tu hovadinu, kterou nabízejí v Bradavicích, a říká, že viděla znamení blížícího se nebezpečí v čajových lístcích na dně svého šálku, takže odcházíme dřív. Ale než půjdeme, chce se s tebou setkat, tak jdi a promluví si s ní. A buď uctivý. Je to moje máma _a_ je z cizí aristokracie, tak k ní buď _alespoň_ tak uctivý, jak bys byl k Molly Weasleyové.”

Harry si odfrkl. “Jsem vždy uctivý ke starším, kteří se nejmenují Potter, Blaisi, dokonce i k rodičům dětí tak otravných jako jsi ty.” A s tím Harry majestátně proplul kolem svého chichotajícího se přítele do kulečníkového pokoje. Uvnitř seděla Serena Zabiniová na vypolstrovaném křesle vedle okna a delikátně upíjela z čajového šálku se zlatým vyrytým “Z”.

“Hraběnka Zabiniová, předpokládám. Nebo bych vám měl říkat Komteso Zabiniová?”

“Obojí je přijatelné, _signore_ Pottere,” řekla s kultivovaným italským přízvukem. “Dokonce Comtesse, řekla bych. Jsem sicilského původu s dvojí italskou a britskou státností a dědička francouszkých panství skrze manželství. Popravdě, nikdy doopravdy nevím, kde zrovna jsem, dokud neslyším, jak mě oﬁciálně představují. A tak věci zjednodušme. Můžete mi říkat lady Sereno.”

Harry se posadil v ladícím křesle naproti hraběnce. Mezi nimi byl stolek, na němž seděla čajová sada, kompletní s čajem pro dva. Tác, šálky, konvička, vše neslo rodinný erb Zabiniů: stylizované zlaté “Z” překřížené úzkou dýkou. Pomyslel si, že je zvláštní, že hraběnka přivolala svou vlastní čajovou sadu pro toto setkání, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Koneckonců byla čistokrevného původu.

“Jak si přejete, lady Sereno. Blaise řekl, že si se mnou přejete mluvit. A něco o čajových lístcích, co jsem úplně nepochytil.”

“Ach, ano. Můj Blaise. _Il mio Passerotto bello._ Tolik mi toho o vás řekl, Harry Pottere. Udělal jste na něj takový dojem, a na mnoho dalších. Očekávám od vás skvělé věci, _signore_ Pottere. _Ale_ \- nejdřív a nejprve, jsem Blaisova matka a obávám se o něj. Velcí lidé, i když mají ty nejlepší úmysly, za sebou často zanechávají chaos a destrukci, chaos a destrukci, které často padají na ty kolem nich, zatímco je samotné zanechávají nedotčené. Strachuji se, _signore_ Pottere. Strachuji se, co bude muset v budoucnu můj Blaise zaplatit za vaše přátelství. _Le streghe siciliani_ má rčení: _Il destino é pagato nel sangue._ Za osud se platí krví.”

Jak mluvila, hraběnka nalila čaj do druhého šálku. “Jednu nebo dvě kostky,” řekla s okouzlujícím úsměvem, jako by právě nemluvila o chaosu a destrukci a krví nasálkých proroctvích.

Harry otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl něčím sarkastickým, ale zastavil se. Pak ve své mysli odmítl následující tři čím dál méně sarkastické odpovědi, které mu postupně vytanuly na mysli, než se rozhodl pro něco nudného ale bezpečného.

“Jednu s citronem, prosím. Vzhledem k tomu, že jste si přála se se mnou sejít, místo toho, abyste rovnou zakázala Blaisovi se se mnou přátelit, lady Sereno, očividně je nějaký způsob, jak vás mohu ujistit, že vašemu synovi nepřinesu žádné utrpení. Co byste si ode mě přála?”

Hraběnka se souhlasně usmála nad Harryho odpovědí s dobým vychováním, jak mu podala jeho čaj. Pak ze svého draze vypadajícího psaníčka vytáhla sadu karet a položila ji na stůl mezi nimi. “Zamíchejte ten balíček, dokud se s ním nebudete cítit spokojený. Pak je položte zpět na stůl a jednou sejměte.” Harry shédl na karty, které se zdály být dobře používaným balíčkem tarotu.

“Jsou ty karty magické, lady Sereno?” zeptal se opatrně.

“Ne více než jakýkoli jiný balíček karet ve správných rukách, _signore_ Pottere,” odpověděla.

Harry usrkl čaje, zatímco zvažoval její kryptickou odpověď. Potom položil šálek s podšálkem na stůl, než se opatrně natáhl pro karty, aby je zamíchal. “Blaise nikdy nezmínil nějak velký zájem o jasnovidectví jakožto možné studium. Pokud si správně vybavuji, má velmi málo respektu k naší profesorce Jasnovidectví v Bradavicích.”

“Aaah, _professoressa_ Trelawneyová. Zajímavá žena. Považuji ji za jednu z nejnadanějších věštkyň naší doby. Zároveň věřím, že je klamná a nebezpečná podvodnice. Možná zjistíte, pokud si zvolíte Jasnovidectví v Bradavicích, že ty dva popisy nejsou vzájemně výlučné.”

“Jak to?” zeptal se Harry, zatímco položil karty zpět na stůl a sejmul je.

“ _Le persone ignorante_ věří, že ‘ _věštci předvídají budoucnost_ ’. _Sciocchezza!_ Skutečný věštec je pouhým vodičem. Magie samotná předvídá. Přesněji řečeno, Magie vyřkne událost, o které si přeje, aby se stala, a vybere nádobu, skrze kterou sdílí to vyřčení se světem. Takové proroctví není pouhou předpovědí, ale snůškou Osudu a Magie. Skutečné Proroctví _chce dojít ke svému naplnění_ , stejně jako chce řeka proudit z kopce. A stejně jako řeka postupně semele veškeré překážky, aby si usnadnila cestu po proudu, stejně tak Skutečné Proroctví utvarovává tisíce malých událostí, aby neúprosně dosáhlo svého naplnění. Magie samotná hovoří skrze _professoressa_ Trelawneyovou, stejně jako hovořila skrze všechny jejího rodu, ale ta žena samotná si pravděpodobně nikdy nepamatuje Skutečné Proroctví, které vyřkla. Místo toho se spoléhá na jasnovidecké předměty pro své záměrné pokusy nahlédnout do budoucnosti, jako dítě, které si hraje v louži a není si vědomo zuřícího moře za ním.”

Hraběnka se natáhla a vzala do ruky karty. Harry znovu upil svého čaje, jak zvažoval její slova. “Mluvíte, jako by Skutečná Proroctví byla téměř... myslící. A velmi mocná. Existuje vůbec svobodná vůle pro ty, kteří jsou v proroctví lapeni?”

“Vy a já jsme oba tak svobodní jako Adam a Eva v Ráji, Harry Pottere. Ale pokud si důkladně přečtete Genesis, uvědomíte si, že není jasné, kolik času uplynulo od chvíle, kdy jim Bůh zakázal jíst ovoce ze Zakázaného stromu, do chvíle, kdy jeho zákaz porušili. Byl to den? Měsíc? Sto let? Jakkoli dlouho to bylo, Zakázaný strom tam celou dobu byl a trpělivě na ně čekal. A tak je to se Skutečnými Proroctvími. Máte svobodu výběru, ale Proroctví samotné má moc upravit svět kolem vás tak, aby vaše ‘ _volba_ ’ byla nevyhnutelně ovlivněná k jednání v souladu s jeho podmínkami. A i když se vy sám konečně Proroctví vyhnete, Proroctví samotné dál přetrvává, čekaje na dalšího jedince, který by jeho požadavky uspokojil. Skutečná Proroctví jsou divoká magie - ‘ _la Magia Caotica_ ’ jak jí říkal _le streghe siciliani_ , než byli mí předkové vypuzeni ze Sicílie. Vskutku mimo domácí skřítky a jim podobné druhy jsou Skutečná Proroctví jedinou manifestací divoké magie, kterou kouzelnický svět toleruje.”

Harry si vzpomněl na slova Iris, domácí skřítky Teda Tonkse, o Čase Předtím, kdy ještě magie nebyla svázáná kouzelníky a čarodějkami. “Odpusťte mi mou nevědomost, lady Sereno, ale... co je ‘ _divoká_ _magie_ ’?”

Upila dlouhý lok ze svého čaje, než odpověděla. “Něco, o čem nebudu dále diskutovat zde v domě rodu Potterů,” odpověděla s vážným výrazem. “Britská kouzelnická vláda posílá vrahy, teroristy, znásilňovatele a zloděje do Azkabanu, aby byli po léta trápeni mozkomory. _I Maghi Selvaggi_ \- Divocí magikové, kteří se pokouší přivolat _la Magia Caotica_? A občas jen ti, kteří jsou z toho pouze podezříváni? _Ti_ jsou potichu prohozeni Závojem Smrti bez toho, aby se veřejnost kdy dozvěděla jejich jméno. Buďte opatrný, s kým mluvíte a na co se ptáte, ohledně zakázané magie, _signore_ Pottere.”

Potom se znovu usmála. “Naštěstí, tyto karty nejsou ani zdaleka tak kontroverzní. Skrze akt, že si přejeme znát budoucnost za použití jasnovideckých pomůcek, vyvoláváme Magii v rámci omezení, která stanovili naši předkové. Naoplátku Magie tvaruje karty nebo čajové lístky či jiné pomůcky, které jsme použili, aby nám dala do budoucnosti nahlédnout místo toho, aby budoucnost podle nás vytvořila. Pro moderní kouzelníky nejsou takové pomůcky o nic děsivější než hůlky nebo lektvary.”

A s tím sejmula z balíčku devět karet a rozložila je po třech v řadě na stůl. Harry se zamračil. Nevěděl nic o tarotu a tak netušil, co jednotlivé karty symbolizovaly, ale byl si jistý, že “Ďábel” ve spodní řadě neznačil nic dobrého.

Hraběnka karty několik vteřin sledovala. “ _Interessante_. Sedm z devíti karet jsou Velká arkána. Velmi napovídající. Osud se kolem vás točí jako sbírající se bouře, _signore_ Pottere, přesně jak jsem očekávala.”

Harry se chtěl zeptat, proč to “očekávala”, ale zarazil se. Zeptá se na to Blaise ve škole. Pak začala ukazovat na karty a popisovat jejich význam.

“Horní řada představuje vaší minulost. Sedm mečů, Obrácené kolo a Obrácená spravedlnost. Zrada a klam. Mocná ale skrytá síla bránící tomu, abyste nabyl štěstí nebo získal přátele. Nedostatek zodpovědnosti od těch, kteří byli povinnováni vás ochraňovat.”

Harry se narovnal v překvapení. Nebyl velkým věřitelem v jasnovidectví, ale popsala jeho dětství celkem dobře.

“Prostřední řada představuje vaše současné cíle a šanci na jejich uskutečnění: Oběšenec, Král hůlek a Válečný vůz. Blíží se okamžik rozhodnutí - okamžik rozhodnutí, který změní směr vašeho života nenapravitelně k dobru nebo zlu. Vidím, že se dál soustředíte na problémy s vaší rodinou. Nebo možná dědictvím? Pochopitelné, ale ujistěte se, že vás ty problémy nezaslepí vůči jiným mnohem bližším problémům. Jste přirozený vůdce, a čestný, ve svém vlastním slova smyslu, tvoříte přátelství s těmi, kteří by podle práva _měli_ být vašimi nepřáteli. Je tu pozici moci, po níž toužíte a věříte, že jí docílite skrze sebekontrolu, šarm a nezkrotnou sílu vůle. Nejspíš máte pravdu, ale cesta k ní bude víc nepřímá a nebezpečnější, i když možná ne tak dlouhá, jak jste si myslel.”

“Konečně spodní řada představuje vaší budoucnost. Císař, Obrácený ďábel a Věž. Blíží se mentor, takový, který možná bude ve vás a vašem okolí provokovat nedůvěru a strach. Přesto je klíčem, který vás osvobodí z pout, která vás svazují, a pomůže vám dosáhnout svého osudu. Ostatní vám budou stát v cestě a snažit se vás zničit. Pokud budete chytrý, dokážete obrátit jejich zradu ve svou výhodu, pokud ne, zničí vás a váš osud zůstane nenaplněný. A konečně? Ten osud je přinést zkázu.”

Harryho oči se zablýskly v panice. “Zkázu?” zašeptal.

“To není nutně špatná věc, _signore_ Pottere, protože Věž může představovat zároveň kreativní destrukci. Máte potenciál stát se mocnou silou změny, ale jestli pro dobro nebo zlo nedokážu říct. Viděno zpětně, měla jsem číst z více karet, ale náš čas možná bude krátký. I tak mám prozatím dost. Až budou hvězdy opět v příznivé pozici, možná toto znovu uspořádáme a získáme větší jasnost.” Posbírala karty a uložila je zpět do psaníčka. “Máte mé povolení pokračovat ve svém přítelství s _il mio Passerotto_ , Harry Pottere. A teď, dopijte svůj čaj, prosím.”

Harry zamrkal překvapením nad náhlým dokončením. A pak na jeden lok vypil čaj a nahlédl do šálku. Čajová drť byla přilepená na dno ve vágně spirálovitém tvaru. Podal jej zpět hraběnce, která šálkem zatočila a pak ho chvíli studovala.

“Hmm, ve světle dalších předzvěstí, opravdu je ve vzduchu nebezpečí. _Il Serpente Insidioso_. Zrádný had. Znamení hada s hlavou namířenou dolů. Možná někdo ze zmijozelské koleje plánuje něco nekalého vůči vašemu bratrovi. Možná opravdový had nebo něco hada připomínající. Mimo těchto nápověd nevidím nic, kromě nevyhnutelného nebezpečí.” Vzhlédla na Harryho. “A proto je čtení z čajových lístků tak špatná pomůcka. Více častěji než naopak jsou znamení v nich velmi jasná, ale až tehdy, když jsou nezvratná. I přes to, myslím, že je nejlepší, abychom Blaise a já vyrazili okamžitě. Stejně jako vašeho bratra, _la fortza del destino_ vás od zranění ochrání, ale ne nutně ty, které nazýváte přáteli. Uvidíte mého drahého _Passerotto_ v Bradavicích, ale ne dřív.”

“Chcete říct, že Blaise s námi nepojede bradavickým expresem?”

Hraběnka se na něj podívala a pak znovu shlédla do jeho šálku, jako by v něm hledala potvrzení. “Ne, tak jsem to nemyslela. Dokud se znovu neshlédáme, _signore_ Pottere.” A s tím hraběnka Zabiniová zmizela svou čajovou sadu, zvedla se a opustila pokoj bez jediného dalšího slova, zatímco Harry za ní zíral v ohromení.

________________

O pár minut později svižným krokem mířil k Hermioně. Z druhé strany trávníku mluvil Jim ke shromážděnému davu, jeho hlas magicky zesílen, jak otevíral jeden dar za druhým a popisoval jejich obsah veřejnosti. “ _ **Od rodu Longbottomů Gringottský šek na 500 galeonů.**_ ” Ozval se vlažný, ale zdvořilý potlesk, ale Hermionina pozornost byla zaﬁxována na Harryho intenzivním výrazu.

“A jéje,” řekla. “Něco... zmijozelského se stalo, že?”

Harry se zarazil, rozptýlený její otázkou. “Co _přesně_ _myslíš_ tím ‘něco zmijozelského’?”

“Něco obecně alarmujícího, ale tak tajemné a překomplikované, že my obyčejní nebelvírové si to sotva můžeme začít představovat.”

Harry několik vteřin zíral na dívku, ale pak pokrčil rameny. “Jo, to je fér, řekl bych. Každopádně, mluvil jsem s Blaisovou mámou...”

“S Černou vdovou?! Nepožádal jsi jí o ruku, že ne?”

“ ** _Od Zonkova žertovného obchodu - dva tucty hryzavých házedel,_** ” oznámil Jim do dalšího potlesku.

“Ne a přestaň! Byla velmi milá a nedala najevo žádný znak o tom, že je hromadná vražedkyně. Každopádně, očividně má zájem o jasnovidectví a četla mi čajové lístky _a_ z tarotových karet. A její závěr je, že je tu nějaké nebezpečí. Mimochodem, co znamená slovo ‘ _snůška_ ’?”

“Neuspořádaná směsice. Jaké nebezpečí?”

“ ** _Od ehm rodu Malfoyů, Gringottský šek na 250 galeonů,_ ”** oznámil Jim. Potlesk byl tentokát znatelně chladnější.

“No... to už je trochu vágnější. Něco s hadem. Což by mohlo znamenat, že zaútočí zmijozel. Nebo, že _bude_ napaden zmijozel. Nebo že někoho napadne skutečný had.”

“A tak chceš dělat...co? Říct svým rodičům, aby evakuovali párty, protože hraběnka Zabiniová řekla, že možná dojde k nějakému útoku s hadí tématikou?”

“Já nevím,” utrhl se naštvaně. “Ty jsi ten inteligentní a zodpovědný nebelvír. Můj instinkt mi říká, abych buď utekl a nebo abych vymyslel, jak z toho mohu proﬁtovat.”

“ _ **Od spravedlivého a čestného Corneliuse Fudge, Ministra kouzel - puzzle skládanka s tisíci kousky bradavického hradu a Gringottský šek na 100 galeonů,**_ ” oznámil Jim. Víc potlesku.

“No, víš, že je tu nějaké nebezpečí, ale ne jaké, kromě toho, že možná nějak souvisí se Zmijozelem,” řekla Hermione zamyšleně. “Napadlo tě, že to proroctví je samonaplňující a že to nebezpečí je v tom, že způsobíš scénu a uděláš ze sebe hlupáka před většinou kouzelnické vysoké společnosti a tou příšernou šířitelkou drbů z _Denního věštce_?”

Otevřel svá ústa, aby promluvil, a pak vydechl. “No, _doteď_ mě to nenapadlo! Jak je možné, že sama nejsi ve Zmijozelu, když tě ta možnost za letu napadne?”

Hermione si odfrkla. “To není hodné odpovědi. Každopádně, zvážíme-li to nejhorší, kdo mezi hosty je osobou, která by s největší pravděpodobností chtěla někomu ublížit nebo ho zabít?”

“ _ **Od Petera Pettigrewa Esq., nebo jak mu rád říkám já, strýčka Petea - ručně vyrobený model bradavického expresu,**_ ” oznámil Jim, jak vytáhl hračku, aby ji ukázal davu. Skutečně připomínala bradavický expres: ostře červená lokomotiva (i když měla na čumáku zlatý nárazník, který skutečná lokomotiva neměla) se šesti připojenými vagóny pro pasažéry a malým černým servisním vozem na konci. Ozvala se trocha potlesku, která byla přerušena výkřikem Pettigrewa samotného, jak se prodíral v panice zástupem.

“ _Vláček?! Měla to být nová sada famfrpálového náčiní! JIME! TO NENÍ MŮJ DAR!_ ”

Na to Harry a Hermione zmrzli, podívali se jeden na druhého a rychle se pohnuli směrem k Jimovi. James Potter, který stál poblíž, okamžitě vytáhl svou hůlku a zařval na Jima, aby uklidil tu hračku zpět do krabice. Ale než mohl Chlapec-který-žil zareagovat, vláček ze sebe vydal nadpozemský pískot, který zněl téměř jako výkřik zvířete, a začal se sám od sebe kroutit. Okamžitě, Jim vykřikl a upustil ho. I z místa, kde Harry byl, mohl vidět krev, která se řinula z hluboké rány na Jimově hůlkové ruce. Vláček dopadl na stůl a jeho lokomotiva a první dva vagóny se zvedly ze země, jak vydaly další nadpozemský pískot. Krev Chlapce-který-žil kapala z jako břitva ostrého nárazníku a se zlým tušením si Harry uvědomil, že v současné pozici, vláček opravdu připomínal hada připraveného k útoku. Pozvedl se a chystal se znovu na Jima zaútočit, ale než to mohl udělat, James uvalil zapouzecí zaklínadlo a odhodil jím vláček od Jima, zatímco Pettigrew si s vytaženou hůlkou stoupl ochranitelsky před něj. Naneštěstí vláček dopadl do středu davu hostů, z nichž většina začala křičet a panikařit.

Jeden z mladších a nezkušenějších bystrozorů, který byl na stráži, se přihnal blíž a uvrhl na vláček omračující kouzlo. Přirozeně nemělo žádný efekt, protože vláček nebyl živá věc a omračující kouzla nefungují na oživené věci. Nicméně rozzuřený, vláček vydal další uši trhající pískot a pak se neskutečnou rychlostí plazil směrem k bystrozorovi. Na poslední chvíli vyskočil do vzduchu a narazil do bystrozorova stehna. K zhrození všech kolem ta pekelná věc snadno prorazila jak jeho oblečení tak pokožku a vkroutila se do _vnitřku_ bystrozorovy nohy, zanoříc se do jeho těla, jak muž křičel v hrůze a bolesti. Okamžitě padl k zemi a začal se svíjet, jak se jeho břicho groteskně nadouvalo tím, jak se v něm vláček kroutil. Přes zpanikařené výkřiky davu mohl Harry slyšet, jak James Potter volal na všechny, aby se rychle dostali dovnitř panství. Někde v dálce mohl slyšet lady Augustu a Nevilla, jak volají jeho jméno, ale neviděl ani jednoho z nich. Zároveň slyšel tichá praskání kolem sebe, jak hosté, kteří si přinesli vlastní přenášedla, utíkali do bezpečí. Harrymu se ulevilo, když uviděl Daniela Greengrasse přivolat k sobě svou ženu, obě jeho dcery a Tracey Davisovou, jak vytáhl tři metry dlouhý hedvábný provaz, který sloužil jako přenášedlo dost velké pro pět lidí. S tichým zapraskáním byli pryč v bezpečí.

A pak byl Harry rozpýlen jiným druhem prasknutí, mnohem hlasitějším a vlhčím, jak se břicho padlého bystrozora roztáhlo a prasklo. Hermione zaječela, stejně jako několik dalších, kteří byli poblíž bystrozora a byli potřísnění jeho krví, a Harry potlačil touhu zvracet. Z trhliny v mrtvém mužově břiše se vynořil krví nasálký vláček, vydal další odporné zapískání a pak se vrhl hledat další oběď... _následován dvěma identickými vláčky._

“Proboha!” vydechla Hermione hrůzou. “Ta věc se umí kopírovat s každou osobou, kterou zabije!”

Harry na rameni ucítil silnou ruku. Byl to Marcus, který táhl Harryho jednou rukou pryč a druhou si rozvazoval svou kravatu. “Tak se ujistěme, že nejsme další na menu! DO DOMU, OBA DVA!” A přesně v čas, jak se jeden z vláčků začal plazit v Harryho směru. Tři studenti se rozeběhli, ale Harryho noha o něco zakopla a spadl. Podíval se v hrůze na blížící se vláček. A pak se do jeho cesty někdo postavil. Byl to Rufus Scrimgeour.

“ _ **PROTEGO!**_ ” zařval velitel bystrozorů a třpytící se štít se zjevil v cestě vláčku. Malý lesknoucí se nárazník na čumáku lokomotivy narazil do základny štítu, která okamžitě začala projevovat znaky praskání. Scrimgeourovy oči se rozšířily. “Merlin nás ochraňuj! Má to orichalcum na špici!” A pak zařval v naději, že ho uslyší přes obecnou kakafonii. “VŠICHNI! MÁ TO ŠPICI Z ORICHALCA! _DOKÁŽE TO PROŘÍZNOUT SKRZE ŠTÍTY!_ ” Než mohl říct víc, jeho vlastní štít byl roztříštěn a vláček se vrhl vpřed ke stále nehybnému Harrymu. A pak, ztrativ rovnováhu tím, jak jeho štít selhal, Scrimgeour se zapotácel mezi ně zrovna, jak vláček vyskočil, a ten prorazil mužovu pravou nohu akorát nad kotníkem. Zařval a zřítil se k zemi. Stejně jako s bystrozorem předtím, vláček se začal bez odporu vkrucovat vzhůru mužovou nohou, ale než se mohl celý dostat dovnitř, Marcus se vymrštil dopředu a držel svou kravatu oběma rukama nataženou jako strunu. Rychle jí dvakrát obmotal kolem vláčku přesně ve spoji mezi služebním vozem a posledním vagónem a začal vší svou silou tahat za oba konce kravaty.

“Kravata?” vykřikl Harry. “Ta věc dokáže proříznout skrz kost jako vodu! Jak jí může kravata udržet?”

Marcus zavrčel skrze zatnuté zuby. “Akrumantulí hedvábí! Je to jediná slušná kravata, kterou jsem kdy vlastnil a která není součastí zatracené školní uniformy! _A teď se přestaň ptát na zatracené hloupé otázky, Pottere, a pojď mi pomoct!_ ”

Harry vyskočil a chytil oba konce ultratrvanlivé vázanky přímo nad Flintovýma rukama. Oba tahali a napínali se, zatímco Scrimgeour ječel bolestí. Konečně vytáhli vláček ven z díry, kterou vytvořil. S triumfálním řevem se Flint roztočil s vláčkem stále lapeným ve své kravatě a vší silou jím praštil o blízký stůl. Ta odporná věc se stále hýbala a tak s ní praštil znovu a znovu, zatímco jí celou dobu vztekle proklínal. Hermionin výkřik odtáhl Harryho pozornost od Flintových pokusů tu pekelnou věc zničit.

“Harry! Dej mi své sako!” Bez toho, aby se ptal proč, Harry si svlékl své sako a hodil ho nebelvírce, která jím okamžitě ucpala obrovskou díru ve Scrimgeourově noze. Velitel bystrozorů již byl napůl v bezvědomí a sténal bolestí. Hermionin hlas se třásl, jak se snažila potlačit svou vlastní paniku. “Hrozně moc krvácí. Pochopitelné, vzhledem k tomu, že mu to skoro amputovalo nohu. Musíme ho dostat do Sv. Munga. Pomoz mi dostat ho k letaxu.”

“Na to není čas,” řekl Harry a posadil se na zem a rychle si sundal levou botu. V myšlenkách žasnul nad svou kamarádkou, která neměla žádný trénink nitrobrany, ale přesto dokázala nepropadnout panice a místo toho poskytnout první pomoc příšerně zraněnému muži. Zároveň potlačil svůj hněv nad tím, že jí někdo vystavil situaci, kdy byla taková vyrovnanost zapotřebí. “ _Jsme děti_ ,” pomyslel si hořce. “ _Neměli bychom být v takovéhle situaci, ale nějak se to prostě pořád stává_.”

“Proč si sundaváš boty?!” vykřikla.

“Jen jednu botu a ponožku. Očividně nedosáhnu na svůj prsten na noze, když ho zakrývá bota a ponožka. Trochu nedomyšlené!”

To už si sundal svou levou ponožku a sejmul z malíčku nohy malý zlatý prstýnek, který mu sehnala Hestia Jonesová jen pár dní po jeho posledním setkání s Dursleyovými. Rychle roztrhl Scrimgeourovu košili a položil prsten na mužovu odhalenou pokožku. “Dej mi ruku!” přikázal. Překvapená, Hermione udělala, jak jí řekl, a Harry položil její ruku na prsten a svou přes její. “Nouzový kód krvavá!” vykřikl a se zapraskáním Hermione a Scrimgeour zmizeli a zanechali za sebou poněkud překvapeného a otráveného Harryho. Zavrtěl hlavou a šel zkontrolovat Marcuse, který konečně praštil s vláčkem dostatečně hodněkrát na to, aby se přestal hýbat.

“Kam jsi je poslal?”

“Do pohotovostního pokoje Sv. Munga.”

Marcus se na něj zamračil. “Pﬀt! To od tebe nebylo zrovna zmijozelské. Máš přenášedlo a dal jsi ho dvěma jiným lidem?”

“No, na svou obhajobu, očividně nedokážu správně odhadnout váhový limit. _Očekával_ jsem, že půjdu _s_ nimi!”

Marcus se uchechtl a pak se sklonil, aby si prohlídl pozůstatek vláčku. “Hmmm. Ten dědek měl pravdu. Na čumáku toho vláčku je ostrá špičatá část, která vypadá jako, že je udělaná z orichalca.”

“Ori čeho?” zeptal se Harry.

“Orichalcum. Alchemií vytvořená směsice zlata a jiných kovů, obvykle mědi a nebo hliníku, ale občas i stříbra a platiny. Opravdu těžká k vytvoření. Je odolné magii a pokud je dostatečně čisté, dokáže prorazit skrze štítová kouzla všeho druhu. Byla na něj otázka v NKÚ z Obrany.”

Jak Marcus mluvil, on a Harry se rozhlédli a všimli si, že obecný stupeň chaosu začal uvadat. Bylo kolem šest hadích vláčků - Harry zbledl, protože to znamenalo, že minimálně další dva lidé zemřeli při jejich útoku - ale všechny se zdály být uzavřené v létající kouli vytvořené ředitelem Dumbledorem. Všude kolem byli zranění a plačící lidé - Harry si všiml Jamese Pottera pevně objímajícího rozrušenou Lily - ale Snape, Tonksovi, a různí bystrozorové podávali první pomoc podle potřeby. Peter Pettigrew se věnoval Jimovi, který seděl na stole ve zdánlivém šoku, zatímco mu “strýček Pete” opatrně ovazoval ruku kapesníkem a utěšoval ho. A pak ke své hrůze uviděl Harry Hestiu Jonesovou, jak k němu klopýtá v šatech pokrytých krví.

“Hestie! Pojď, dostaneme tě k léčiteli!”

“To je... v pořádku, Harry,” řekla omámeně. “To...to není moje krev.”

Harry ztuhnul. “Co se stalo, Hestie? Kdo je zraněný?”

Hestiina tvář se zhroutila a rozplakala se. “Ty vláčky. Zabily dva bystrozory... a Elizabeth Podmorovou. Artieho žena je mrtvá!”

Harry zmrznul, zhrozený, jak si vybavil varování lady Sereny o ceně, kterou lidé možná budou platit za to, že jsou jeho přátelé: “ _za osud se platí krví._ ”

_________________

Brzy dorazilo víc bystrozorů a léčitelů. Zbývající vláčky byly zneschopněny a posbírány bystrozory k vyšetření. Ačkoli si vyžádaly tři oběti, zranění byla povětšinou lehká a převážně lidí, kteří byli poraženi, jak dav panikařil, a léčitelé rozdávali uklidňující lektvary všem traumatizovaným přeživším. Avšak, Jim Potter měl úplně novou jizvu na své ruce do sady s “V” na straně jeho hlavy. Rufus Scrimgeour stráví další tři dny na jednotce intenzivní péče ve Sv. Mungu, ale nakonec se uzdraví, avšak zranění jeho nohy se nikdy kompletně neuzdraví díky vlastnostem zranění způsobených kletbami. Možná bude moci pokračovat v práci za stolem, ale jeho dny jako Velitele bystrozorů byly sečteny. I přesto mnoho bystrozorů na scéně poblahopřálo Marcusi Flintovi a Harrymu Potterovi za jejich rychlé myšlení, které jednoznačně zachránilo život jejich šéfovi a oba chlapci skromě chválu přijali. Dokonce i James Potter se k tomu představení přidal a Marcus byl šokovaný, když mu bystrozor notoricky známý svou nenávistí ke Zmijozelu potřásl rukou.

Analýza balíčku, ve kterém prokletý vláček dorazil, ukázala, že se opravdu jednalo o balíček, který Peter Pettigrew objednal v Prvotřídních potřebách pro famfrpál. Avšak na balíčku byly nalezeny slabé zbytky magie domácích skřítků. Zatímco cizí skřítkové nemohli vstoupit na pozemek Potterského Panství, bylo již dokázáno, že domácí skřítkové dokázali zasahovat do soví pošty, což byl očividně způsob, jakým byla výměna provedena. Odhalovací kouzla nedokázala rozlišit jednoho skřítka od druhého, ale vedoucí PPPF potvrdil, že nepoužívali domácí skřítky, a tak bylo předpokládáno, že stejný skřítek, který zaútočil na Harryho Pottera, byl pravděpodobně zodpovědný za výměnu prokletého vláčku za dar, který Peter Pettigrew původně poslal. Na doporučení Amelie Bonesové však byly veškeré zmínky o “domácích skřítcích” vynechány z tisku, aby se snad pachatel nedozvěděl, že vyšetřovatelé věděli, jak byl zločin spáchán. Z podobných důvodů Snape, Hestia a Harry soukromě souhlasili nepodělit se o jméno “Dobby” s nikým, komu přímo nevěřili, vzhledem k tomu, že neobratné vládní vyšetřování by toho ubohého tvora pravděpodobně zabilo dřív, než by se dokázali dozvědět jméno jeho majitele.

Co se vláčku týkalo, Albus Dumbledore a Amelia Bonesová ho rychle identiﬁkovali z hořké osobní zkušenosti jako práci Erasmuse “pana Hračkáře” Wilkese, smrtijeda, který byl zabit v přestřelce s bystrozory v prosinci 1980, necelý rok předtím, než Chlapec-který-žil porazil Ty-Víš-Koho. Mistr řemeslník a prodejce kouzelných zbraní, Hračkář byl údajně hlavním tvořitelem zbraní pro Temného pána. Ale i kdyby nebyl smrtijedem, Wilkes by stále čelil doživotnímu trestu v Azkabanu, kdyby byl zajat živý, za mnohanásobný přestupek dráždění mudlů. Zvrácený sadista Wilkes proklel zdánlivě obyčejné mudlovské předměty a znovu je představil mudlovském světu, očividně jen ze svého zvráceného smyslu pro zábavu. Byl to mladý ministerský úředník jménem Arthur Weasley, který pilně vystopoval řadu případů, kdy mudlové umírali za záhadných okolností, zpět k Wilkesově práci, což vedlo k otevření cesty pro nájezd na jeho domov, který vedl k jeho eventuelní smrti a úplnému zničení Wilkesského Panství. Arthur za to získal Merlinův řád (třetí třídy) a povýšení na pozici vedoucího Odboru pro zneužívání mudlovských výtvorů. Avšak přes Weasleyovu nejlepší snahu příklady plodné a hrůzostrašné práce Erasmuse Wilkese se čas od času stále vynořovaly i po deseti letech od jeho smrti.

________________

Pozdě té noci vyčerpaný Peter Pettigrew konečně vystoupil z krbu svého domu v Příčné ulici, oklepal si popel z pláště a pověsil ho na háček na zdi. Zastavil se, aby si nalil sklenici ohňowhiskey a přešel přes pokoj k části zdi naproti krbu. Na ní visela černobílá fotka čtyř čtrnáctiletých studentů Bradavic, kteří se smáli a postrkovali se. Jak se přiblížil k fotce, čtyři Pobertové přestali v tom, co dělali, a podívali se na něj se smíšenými výrazy znechucení, hněvu a smutku, i zobrazení mnohem mladšího Petera Pettigrewa. Konkrétně zobrazení Siriuse Blacka se na něj dívalo s naprostou nenávistí a začalo na něj němě, vzhledem k tomu, že kouzelnické fotograﬁe neprodukovaly zvuk, pokřikovat nadávky. Normálně považoval Peter pohled na rozzuřeného nedospělého Blacka, který na něj vrhal sprosťárny, za zábavný, ale měl za sebou dlouhý den a byl příliš unavený se ušklíbnout. Ignoruje mladé Poberty, položil svou prázdnou ruku na obrázek a zamumlal heslo. “Žádné dobro. Žádné zlo. Jen moc.” Obrázek a část stěny, na níž visel, se okamžitě odsunuly stranou a odhalily ukrytý pokoj, pokoj, který by tam neměl být vzhledem k tomu, že obrázek visel na vnější zdi.

Peter si usrkl ze své ohňowhiskey a vstoupil dovnitř. Po jeho levici byly krabice a truhly plné drahých kamenů a galeonů, stejně jako mudlovských měn. Na stěně nad nimi byl pověšen prastarý rodinný erb sešlý staletími. Po jeho pravici byla knihovna, v níž byla řada starých textů, pár z nich bylo příliš temných, aby byly povoleny dokonce i v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem bradavické knihovny. Nejméně zaprášená z nich byla originální kopie **Nitrobrany: průvodce začátečníka**. Kopie, kterou Peter daroval Jimovi dřívě toho dne, byla opatrně upravená o mnoho... politicky nekorektních částí původního textu, ale pokud se chlapec snažil, opravdu by se z ní naučil základy nitrobrany. No, svým způsobem. Pettigrew si mohl jen představit pohled na staré Nemově tváři, pokud by se kdy dozvěděl, že Chlapec-který-žil studoval nitrobranu z jeho malého návodu.

Vedle knihovny bylo několik skříní narvaných množstvím prokletých předmětů, včetně dalších dvou modelů bradavického expresu, které byly stejně smrtící jako ten, který vypustil v Potterském Panství. Byla to zvrácená sbírka získaná během posledního desetiletí, mnoho z níž reprezentovalo šíleného sadistického génia dlouho mrtvého Erasmuse Wilkese. Pettigrew byl zklamaný, že Hračkářova malá tretka nevyřadila Harryho Pottera i přes to zakopávací zaklínadlo, které na něj seslal, ale řekl by, že zmrzačení Rufuse Scrimgeoura byla přijatelná alternativa. S trochou štěstí dokáže vmanévrovat Jamese jako jeho náhradu, a jestlipak _ta_ cesta neotevře několik možností.

Oproti vzdálené stěně byl malý stůl se zdobenou uzamčenou truhlou, která na něm seděla jako by to byla svatyňka. Peter odložil ohňowhiskey, řízl se hůlkou do palce a nechal několik kapek dopadnout na truhličku. Pak se hůlkou dotkl krvavé skvrny a řekl “Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem pro každou špatnost.” Uvnitř truhličky bylo množství skleněných ﬂakónů a sklenic s víčkem. Některé byly prázdné, ale množství menších ﬂakónů obsahovalo vlasy v magické stázi, každý opatrně popsán jménem každé osoby, jíž byl vlas odcizen. Peter nepoužil Mnoholičný lektvar pro nic už mnoho let, ale jeden nikdy nevěděl, co budoucnost přinese. V truhličce byla rovněž hůlka, třináct a půl palce dlouhá z tisu s jádrem z péra fénixe. Sáhl dolů a jemně jí pohladil a přeběhl mu mráz po zádech.

Setřásl ze sebe ten pocit, Pettigrew vyňal jednu z větších prázdných sklenic z truhličky a otevřel víčko. Ze své kapsy pláště vyndal kdysi bílý hedvábný kapesník, nyní rudý a stále ještě vlký krví Jima Pottera. Nenápadné stázové kouzlo zajistilo, že krev zůstala čerstvá, dokud se nedostal domů, a až uložil kapesník do začarované sklenice a zapečetil ji, krev zůstane i na dále čerstvá do dne, kdy ji bude potřebovat. Konečně vytáhl z truhličky malou sametovou krabičku a otevřel ji. Uvnitř seděl zlatý prsten s rubínem v němž byl vytesaný erb Potterů - dlouho ztracený dědický prsten Potterů. Peter se zlomyslně usmál, jak pozvedl prsten ke světlu.

“To bylo vždy tajemství mého úspěchu, Tichošlápku, starý brachu,” řekl posměšně ke vzpomínce přítele, kterého zradil a zničil. “ _Vždycky_ mám záložní plán.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: “Marcus Flint” je úžasné jméno. Prostě je. Je to jméno, které člověk použije jako tajnou identitu superhrdiny. Je to jméno žoldáka, kterého hraje Jason Statham, který sám zničí celou teroristickou buňku. Je to jméno Agenta 008, chlápka, kterého povolají, když je James Bond v nemocnici. Nebo možná jméno agenta SPECTRA, který DOSTAL Jamese Bonda do nemocnice. Není to jméno, které promarníte na naprostého hlupáka, který blatantně podvádí ve famfrpálu a propadne ve svém posledním ročníku střední školy, který opakuje ročník a krátce slouží jako druhořadý nohsled Draca Malfoye po Crabbeovi a Goylovi, a který pak naprosto zmizí. ERGO Marcus Flint v této ﬁkci je minimálně na cestě k tomu být úžasný.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2: pokud to není jasné z konce téhle kapitoly, vyhláskuji to. Peter Pettigrew je hardcore.  
> Vždycky mě v originále štvalo, že Peter nebyl použit více efektivně. Vždycky byl takový podlézavý bezcenný hlupák, ze kterého si i smrtijedové utahovali a chovali se k němu hnusně, i když byl osobou nejvíce zodpovědnou za znovuzrození Voldemorta. Jeho důvody ke zradě Pobertů nikdy nebyly v originále jasné. Jeho důvody k následování Voldemorta také ne. A tak pro účely tohoto AU přepokládejme, že Peter byl svým vlastním způsobem stejně chytrý a vychytralý a stejně oblíbený během svých školních let jako ostatní Pobertové. Předpokládejme, že Peter, kterého tu vidíte, je co by originální Peter byl, kdyby nestrávil jedenáct let jako krysa pro žádné pochopitelné důvody, a že Peter měl velmi speciﬁcké důvody, proč zradil své nejbližší přátele a stal se smrtijedem - i když se je nedozvíte dřív jak ve třetím roce. A tak řečeno, i když je tajným nepřítelem, není nutně Tajným Nepřítelem.


	10. O potřebě emocí

KAPITOLA 10: O POTŘEBĚ EMOCÍ

**PANDEMONIUM V POTTERSKÉM PANSTVÍ**

**CHLAPEC-KTERÝ-ŽIL TÉMĚŘ ZAVRAŽDĚN BĚHEM NAROZENINOVÉ PÁRTY!**

**SMRTIJEDŠTÍ STOUPENCI ÚTOČÍ?**

_**od Rity Skeeterové speciální dopisovatelky pro večerního Věštce (31. července 1992)** _

_Dříve tohoto odpoledne, jedna z nejočekávanějších událostí kouzelnické Británie byla poznamenána přiišerným násilím, při němž byl vypuštěn prokletý artefakt na Potterské Panství během odpolední oslavy dvanáctých narozenin Jamese Pottera ml., “Chlapce-který-žil”. Během procesu otevírání darů zaslaných gratulanty - navíc darů určených k charitativnímu věnování méně privilegovaným! - náš mladý Jim byl oklamán k neúmyslnému vypuštění artefaktu v podobě modelu bradavického expresu, krutého výsměchu drahé vzpomínky z našeho hromadného dětství. Model vlaku oživl a začal běsnit, zabil dva bystrozory a hosta párty, než byl on a jeho kopie, které vznikly během jeho vraždícího šílenství, díky rychlým skutkům Nejvyššího Divotvůrce a ředitele Bradavic Albuse P.W.B. Dumbledora, zneškodněn. Během tiskové konference odhalila Amelia Bonesová, ředitelka Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů, že prokletý artefakt nese znamení dlouho mrtvého smrtijeda Erasmuse “Hračkáře” Wilkese jednoho z neproslulejších služebníků Vy-Víte-Koho. [přejděte na stranu 3 pro článek o tzv. Hračkářové hrůzovládě, která skončila jeho smrtí v roce 1980]_

_Ředitelka Bonesová odmítla spekulovat nad tím, jak byl dar Chlapci-který-žil, zaslaný Peterem Pettigrewem, dlouholetým důvěrným přítelem rodiny Potterů, vyměněn za prokletý předmět, avšak ujistila reportéry, že Pettigrew sám není podezřelým. Co je zajímavé, letošní oslava narozenin zároveň značí první rok, kdy bylo v Potterském Panství přítomno značné množství zmijozelských studentů školního věku, pozvaných nikým jiným než dvojčetem Chlapce-který-žil: Hadrianem Remusem Potterem. Věrní čtenáři si možná vzpomenou, že to bylo zařazení tohoto samého sourozence Pottera do Zmijozelu minulý rok, co vyprovokovalo veřejné napomenutí od jeho otce, lorda Pottera, ve formě huláka ohledně obavy, že mladý Harry možná následuje “temnou cestu”. Pravda, Harry Potter mluvil k této reportérce o své silné opozici proti ideologii smrtijedského hnutí a prohlásil, že “Zmijozelská kolej může kouzelnické Británii nabídnout mnohem více než předpojaté patolízaly padlého Temného pána, který byl poražen mým bratrem před více jak deseti lety.” Ale je pozoruhodné, že první veřejné vystoupení Harryho Pottera po boku jeho slavného dvojčete by mělo být doprovozeno prvním větším útokem smrtijedů za posledních deset let. Tato reportérka může jen doufat, že Harry Potter byl upřímný ve svém ujištění, že nenese žádnou zlou vůli vůči své rodině pro svůj desetiletí dlouhý exil z kouzelnické společnosti._

________________________

**_1\. srpna 1992_ **

Neville a lady Augusta pozorovali stísněně Harryho přes snídaňový stůl, ale ani jeden se necítil pohodlně na něj promluvit. Zatím Harry nedal najevo jedinou známku vzteku nebo uražení nad Skeeterovými poznámkami o něm ve speciální edici _Věštce_ , která jim byla spěšně doručena v noci. Neville byl rozzuřený za něj ze špatně skrytého návrhu, že by mohl být za útokem na Potterské Panství. Augusta, která byla starší a moudřejší, viděla, že ten článek byl útok na dvou frontách: na jedné straně navrhoval, že Harry byl vzrůstající temný kouzelník, zatímco ho na druhé straně přímo citoval na téma “předpojatých patolízalů padlého Temného pána”, provokativního prohlášení, které ho jistě v očích více zpátečnických zmijozelů označilo za krevního zrádce. Oběma dvěma však momentálně mnohem víc dělal starosti fakt, že Harry četl ten urážlivý článek bez jakékoli viditelné reakce kromě toho, že klidně žvýkal koláček. Neville si vzpomněl na ten nepřirozený klid a pózu, které Harry ukázal prvního dne v Bradavicích, když mu James Potter poslal huláka. Augusta však byla mnohem více znepokojená Harryho nájezdy na nitrobranu, disciplínu občas zneužívanou nevědomými jako berlu k vyhnutí se zabírání se bolestivými emocemi. Občas, mladý nitrobraník zašel příliš daleko v potlačování nepříjemných pocitů a jako výsledek sám sebe neúmyslně přeměnil v bezcitného sociopata, než aby čelil bolestem z žití.

Ve skutečnosti však Harry v tomto okamžiku vůbec _nepoužíval_ nitrobranu, aby potlačil své pocity. _Použil_ nitrobranu hned, jak začal číst ten oplzlý článek, ale jen do té míry nutné k tomu, aby ovládl svůj hněv dlouho na to, aby si mohl článek prostudovat objektivně. Poté, co tak učinil, jeho hněv byl brzy vystřídán zvědavostí. Poté, co si mentálně prošel staré články _Věštce_ , které mu Augusta poskytla, Harry si vybavil, že Skeeterové nejstarší články o Potterových počínaje rokem 1982 byly plné narážek o možných manželských problémech, návrzích, že je Lily zlatokopka, která Jamese učarovala pomocí lektvaru lásky, zvěstech o tom, že jí stejně James podváděl s čistokrevnou čarodějkou a nakonec náznacích o neschodech v charitativním fondu Jima Pottera. To vše trvalo do párty Jimových čtvrtých narozenin, po níž se Skeeterové reportáže o Potterových proměnily z oplzlých na pochvalné, občas přimo podlézavé... až doteď.

“ _Očividně_ ,” pomyslel si Harry, “ _Potterové - nebo možná Pettigrew - mají něco na Skeeterovou, aby jí udrželi v lajně. Jde po mně proto, že nejsem součástí dohody a útok na mě je její odplata Potterům? A nebo po mně jde na příkaz Potterů, zatímco se přede mnou tváří, že se chtějí usmířit?_ ”

Harry v myšlenkách pokrčil rameny, vzhledem k tomu, že neměl dostatek informací, aby se pro jednu z možností mohl rozhodnout a nechystal se proti Skeeterové nic podnikat, dokud neměl svou odpověď. Každopádně zatímco zůstával u Longbottomových byl poměrně dobře imunní proti nařčení, že se stával temným, a stejně měl v plánu být více agresivní ve své “proti-Voldemortovské” pozici uvnitř zmijozelské koleje a tak za něj v tom smyslu Skeeterová odváděla jeho práci. I tak, ta ženská byla nebezpečná pro jeho dlouhodobé cíle a určitě bude ještě horší, až dospěje. Přidal si do svého mentálního co-musím-udělat seznamu “ _zjistit, co je s Ritou Skeeterovou_ ” a natáhl se pro další koláček, zatímco zdvořile ignoroval znepokojené pohledy Nevilla a lady Augusty, jak tak učinil.

Nebylo to do okamžiku, kdy se dočetl konce článku Skeeterové, kdy ucítil potřebu zpevnit své nitrobranní štíty, aby potlačil své pocity. Poslední odstavec konečně identiﬁkoval oběti útoku. Bystrozor George Wyndham ( _Mrzimor, ročník 1988_ ), bystrozor Xander Majid ( _Zmijozel, ročník 1982_ ) a madam Elizabeth Podmoreová ( _Nebelvírka, ročník 1950_ ). Článek vyjmenoval jejich pozůstalé a nabidl kondolence jejich rodinám a poznamenal, že pohřeb madam Podmoreové bude uspořádán v pondělí 3. srpna a veřejný memoriál za bystrozory Wyndhama a Majida bude pořádán následujícího dne na veřejném fóru před Gringottovými.

________________________

**_9\. srpna 1992_ **

Harry a Longbottomovi se zúčastnili Elizabethina pohřbu společně. James a Lily Potterovi tam byli také, ale Harry se jim vyhnul. Jim se neúčastnil. Byl to obřad se zavřenou rakví a během ceremonie se Harry snažil nemyslet na to, co v ní možná je. Za použití schopností, které ho naučil pan X Harry již izoloval vzpomínky na to, jak přimo před ním zemřel ubohý bystrozor Wyndham, aby mu ty vzpomínky nezpůsobily posttraumatický stres. Ale stejně i za pomoci nitrobrany bylo to pro chlapce velmi zneklidňující myslet na tu laskavou ženu, kterou sotva poznal, a na to, že krátce na to zemřela tak hrozivým způsobem. Harry na pohřbu potřásl Artiemu rukou a popřál mu upřímnou soustrast a zničený muž jen přikývl a poděkoval mu. Harry udělal to samé pro Sturgise syna Artieho a Elizabeth a ten byl ve své odpovědi podstatě chladnější. Chlapec měl podezření, že ho nějak Sturgis Podmore vinil z Elizabethiny smrti a obával se, že si možná Artie myslí to samé.

Harryho doučování začalo nanovo v úterý 4. srpna (po veřejném memoriálu dříve toho dne). Ve většině srpnových lekcí by se k Harrymu přidal Neville. Avšak Augusta si promluvila s Hestií Jonesovou a obě souhlasily, že možná bude nejlepší, když doučování s Tonksovou bude pokračovat v Longbottomském Panství. Augusta, která byla neochotná svěřit vzdělání svého vnuka do rukou někoho bez křestního jména, kontaktovala Andromedu Tonksovou a ta potvrdila, že její dcera byla skutečně pokřtěna a to jménem “Nymphadora”. Najednou mnohem více chápavý Tonksové preference, Harry si usmyslel nikdy si nedělat legraci z jejího celého jména, pokud nebude opravdu vyprovokován. Z bezpečnostních důvodů však Harryho sezení nitrobrany pokračovala v pokoji 13, avšak místo Artieho ho doprovázela Hestia.

Ve středu 5. srpna Harry kontaktoval Hestii, aby zjistil, zda by bylo možné domluvit si setkání s Artiem, a ta Harrymu řekla, že starší muž bude zpět v práci následující pondělí a na pondělní odpoledne mu domluvila schůzku. Hádala se se svým šéfem a řekla mu, ať si vezme tolik volna, kolik bude potřebovat, až nakonec Artie přiznal, že je pro něj obtížné zůstat v domě, který sdílel s Elizabeth po tolik desetiletí, a že potřebuje nějakou práci, aby se zaměstnal.

Následujícího pondělí Harry vystoupil z krbu v lobby ﬁrmy Podmore a společníci a okamžitě si přál, aby si vybral ke své schůzce jiný den. Rozpačitá sekretářka ho požádala, aby se posadil, a zeptala se, jestli si přeje nějaké občerstvení, zatímco usilovně ignorovala zvuky rozčileného řevu linoucího se z Artieho kanceláře. Znělo to, jako že Sturgis a Artie měli zuřivou hádku, a pokud útržky, které mohl Harry zaslechnout, byly vodítkem, byla o něm. Očividně mladší Podmore přijal slova Rity Skeeterové jako pravdu a byl rozzuřený nad otcovým zapletením se s “ _temnými zmijozely_ ”. A pak po další ostré přestřelce Harry jasně zaslechl slova “ _důvod, proč matka zemřela_ ”. Následovalo hrobové ticho. Harry polkl a snažil se ignorovat chlad, který se mu rozlil v žaludku. Další, co slyšel, byl Artie, jak z plných plic řve: “ _ZMIZ MI Z OČÍ!_ ” O pár vteřin později se Sturgis Podmore vyřítil z otcovy kanceláře a zastavil se jen tak dlouho, aby se nenávistně podíval na Harryho, než vyběhl z budovy.

Artie stál v otevřených dveřích a pozoroval, jak jeho syn odchází stále ještě rudý v tváři. Pak se otočil na Harryho a unaveným hlasem ho zdvořile pozval do kanceláře. Harry se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a následoval ho dovnitř.

“Je mi líto, žes toho byl svědkem, Harry. Sturgis... no, nesmiřuje se se smrtí jeho matky, jak by člověk doufal. Je to těžký čas pro nás oba.”

“Chápu. Popravdě to je důvod, proč jsem tady. Ve světle... toho co se stalo, jsem ti chtěl dát vědět, že naprosto pochopím, pokud bys chtěl znovu zvážit své rozhodnutí mě zastupovat a budu šťastný zrušit tvojí a Hestiinu přísahu.”

Artie se na chlapce smutně podíval. “Harry, co se stalo v Potterském Panství nebyla tvá chyba.”

“Ne úplně,” řekl Harry tiše. “Ale byli byste ty nebo Elizabeth na té párty, kdybych nebyl vaším klientem? Navíc ty i tvůj syn truchlíte. Nechci se dostat mezi vás v čas jako je tenhle.”

“A co ty, Harry? Viděl jsi George Wyndhama zemřít přímo před sebou a mohl jsi snadno sám zemřít. Jak se držíš?”

Chlapec pokrčil rameny. “Jsem v pořádku. Za to platím všechny ty lekce v nitrobraně, ne?”

Artie na něj pár vteřin zvláštně hleděl, než znovu promluvil. “Dobrá tedy. Oceňuji tvou dospělost a upřímnost. Zvážím ten problém opatrně a dám ti vědět, jestli budu pokračovat ve tvém zastupování.”

Harry přikývl, ale Artie pokračoval. “Ale pro dnešek, alespoň, jsem pořád ještě tvůj právník. A zatímco jsi tu, něco pro tebe mám. Něco, co jsem ti chtěl předat už pár týdnů, ale pokaždé se do toho něco připletlo. Myslím, že je na to ten správný čas.” Přešel ke skříni, ze které vytáhl malou černou misku, která se mu vešla akorát do dlaně. Položil ji na svůj stůl a dvakrát na ní poklepal hůlkou, čímž způsobil, že se zvětšila do velikosti skoro šedesáti centimetrů v průměru.

“Tohle, Harry, je _tvoje_ myslánka. Můžeš změnit její velikost pro snadný přenos tím, že na ní dvakrát poklepeš hůlkou. A takhle vytáhneš vzpomínky, abys je umístil pro zobrazení nebo uchování.” Demonstroval tím, že si namířil hůlku na bok hlavy a způsobil, že mu z očí tekly stříbřité slzy. Mávnutím nasměroval slzy, aby se nesly do misky. “Tak. Vzpomínka je uložena v myslánce a připravena na sledování. Vše, co musíš udělat je naklonit se dopředu a ponořit hlavu do mísy.Takhle.”

Ukázal mu jak a Harry následoval jeho příkladu. Vše kolem něj se rozostřilo pohybem a pak Harry a Artie stáli ve velké kuchyni. K Harryho překvapení tam byla Elizabeth a druhý Artie, který úplně ignoroval jejich přítomnost. Harry zalapal po dechu a o krok couvl, ale skutečný Artie mu položil laskavě ale pevně ruku na rameno. “Ššš,” řekl něžně. “To je v pořádku. Jen se dívej.”

______________________

_“No,” řekl Artie. “To je příběh toho chlapce. Co si myslíš?”_

_“No,” řekla Elizabeth. “Myslím si, že chci vědět, proč mi všechno to říkáš, drahý. Obvykle mě tak dobře neinformuješ ohledně svých klientů.”_

_Artie se zatvářil. “Nikdy jsem neměl klienta jako je Harry Potter. A zatímco jsem váhavě přijal, že ho budu zastupovat, myslel jsem si, že si zasloužíš vědět, do čeho se dostáváme, než jsme v tom až po krk. Je odcizeným synem lorda Pottera a bratrem Chlapce-který-žil. Okolnosti jeho umístění naznačují Albuse Dumbledora. A jakmile se jednou proslechne, že bratr Chlapce-který-žil je zařazen do Zmijozelu a že mu jeho otec kvůli tomu poslal huláka, tisk si na tom smlsne. A kromě toho všeho, samotný fakt, že je napojený na Pottery znamená, že budeme riskovat útok čistokrevných bigotů a smrtijedských sympatizéru jen proto, že se s ním stýkáme. Je toho hodně ke zvážení.”_

_Elizabeth se zablesklo v očích. “Artemusi. Lemueli. Podmore. Odpověz mi na tuhle jednu otázku: Kdybys byl svobodný právě teď a z nějakého hloupého důvodu si nemyslel, že se musíš obávat o starosti své manželky, váhal bys na jedinou vteřinu přimout případ toho chlapce?”_

_Artie se zahanbeně podíval dolů na stůl. “Ne,” řekl tiše. “Ne, nezaváhal.”_

_“Dobrá tedy,” řekla prudce. “Jak se **opovažuješ** myslet si, že bych měla námitky jenom proto, že možná přivoláme hněv čistokrevných, lordů Starostolce nebo Albuse Dumbledora! **Já** jsem nebelvírem v téhle rodině, ne ty! A byla jsem naučena Albusem Dumbledorem, že vždy děláš, co je správné a ne co je jednoduché... i když co je správné znamená jít proti Albusu Dumbledorovi samotnému!”_

_Zhluboka se nadechla a pak klidně pokračovala. “A zatímco jsi byl zařazen do Havraspáru, vždycky jsi v sobě měl i kus nebelvíra. Pravděpodobně proto jsem si tě vzala.” Natáhla se a položila svou ruku přes jeho. “Artie, podle toho, co jsi mi řekl, co bylo spácháno na tom dítěti je... zrůdné. Jednoduše zrůdné. Nemyslím si, že bys mi kdy řekl o svém klientovi, jehož příběh by volal po spravedlnosti tak moc jako příběh Harryho Pottera. Jsem hrdá na to, že můj manžel možná bude hrát roli ve vyhrání té spravedlnosti pro něj. Stejně jako jsem vždy byla hrdá na to být tvou ženou.”_

_Artie se usmál,vzal Elizabethinu ruku do své a pozvedl si jí ke rtům, aby jí mohl políbit. Pokoj se poté zamlžil a rozostřil a vzpomínka skončila._

___________________

Harry se rozhlédl a zjistil, že je zpět v Artieho kanceláři. Artie shlédl na chlapce, otevřel ústa, ale byl naprosto neschopný promluvit. Rychle zamrkal a pak se podíval stranou a vytáhl kapesník, aby utřel slzy, které se mu hromadily v očích. Harry na něj jednoduše zíral okamžik, který se zdál být dlouhý jako dny, s maskou bez jediné emoce.

V životě každého člověka je nesčetné množství křižovatek, kde si musí vybrat cestu vpřed. Často jsou to neviditelné křižovatky - body v rozhodnutí, které se zdají tak drobné, tak nepodstatné v daný okamžik, ale mají život měnící následky. O mnoho, mnoho let později by se Harry Potter ohlédl zpět na tenhle okamžit a uvědomil si, že představoval jedno z nejdůležitějších rozhodnutí jeho života, a byl to vskutku ten okamžik, o kterém ho lady Serena varovala. Nyní díky měsícům tvrdé práce byl Harry téměř nitrobraníkem druhého stupně. Jako takový soustředěním své mysli a proběhnutím rychlým mentálním cvičením by Harry snadno dokázal potlačit ty nepříjemné emoce, které cítil, a uzamknout je pryč. Mohl by Artiemu znovu říct, jak je mu líto jeho ztráty. Možná ho dokonce poklepat po zádech v napodobenině soucitu, než by opustil jeho kancelář. Kdyby tak učinil, bylo dost dobře možné, že už by si nikdy nedovolil cítit znovu jedinou opravdovou emoci po zbytek života. Ale jak Harry studoval muže, který pro něj toho tolik udělal a který teď cítil takovou bolest, přemýšlel nad vzpomínkou, které byl právě svědkem, a proč jí Artie vybral, aby mu jí ukázal. A úplně poprvé ve svém životě Harry Potter _chtěl brečet_.

Chlapec se podřídil té bolesti a vrhl se kupředu a objal svýma rukama Artieho kolem pasu a poddal se dusivým vzlykům surové emoce. Artie jeho objetí pevně opětoval a zavřel oči, jak se mu kutálely slzy po tvářích. Objímali jeden druhého po dlouhý čas, než Artie konečně promluvil.

“Po pečlivém - _vzlyk_ \- zvážení, pane Pottere, jsem se rozhodl, že budu i nadále pokračovat v zastupování vás a vašich zájmů tak dlouho, dokud si mě jako právníka budete přát. A - _vzlyk_ \- budu pokračovat být vaším přítelem o zatraceně déle než to.”


	11. Konference nad zmrzlinou

KAPITOLA 11: KONFERENCE NAD ZMRZLINOU

_**19\. srpna 1992** _

Školní dopisy dorazily 12. srpna a Harry a Longbottomové vyrazili na nákup jejich školních potřeb 19. Poté, co prošli Příčnou ulicí, zastavili se u Fortescueho na zmrzlinu, kde se setkali s Hermionou, Blaisem, Padmou a Justinem, společně s většinou jejich rodičů. Hraběnka Zabiniová nebyla přítomna, ale Gunther tam byl, opřený zády o zeď v místě, kde měl výhled na celou místnost. Jeden okamžik se Florean Fortescue dokonce zeptal tyčícího se bodyguarda, jestli by mu nemohl přinést židli nebo mléčný šejk. _Pohled_ , kterým ho Gunther obdařil, doslova způsobil, že hrůzou běžel zpět ke svému pultu. Co se zbytku týkalo, Augusta naaranžovala jeden stůl pro dospělé, aby se mohli bavit o svých obavách ohledně školy bez toho, aby je děti slyšely, a jeden stůl pro děti, aby mohly svobodně mluvit beze strachu, že je uslyší rodiče.

Konkrétně mudlovští rodiče byli stále ještě poněkud znepokojení “teroristickým útokem” na Potterské Panství, obzvláště vzhledem k tomu, že většina z nich byla přítomna. Augusta je rychle ujistila, že Bradavice byly považovány za jedno z nejbezpečnějších magických míst v Británii. To je víceméně uklidnilo, ale ne úplně, vzhledem k tomu, že Grangerovi i Finch-Fletchleyovi se obávali “nebezpečných prvků” ve škole samotné. Po tom komentáři se všichni čtyři podívali s obavou na Harryho, který je obdaroval svým nejokouzlivějším úsměvem, avšak nezdál se mudly jakkoli uklidnit. Justin, na druhé straně, obdařil své rodiče vražedným pohledem, než se otočil ke zmijozelovi.

“Harry, tak _moc_ se omlouvám. Nemám nejmenší tušení, co to do matky a otce vlezlo. Oba tě naprosto iracionálně nemají rádi a ani mi neřeknou proč.”

“To není problém,” řekl Harry a pokusil se věci odlehčit. “Jim k nim pravděpodobně byl hrubý nebo tak a nedokážou nás rozlišit.”

“Hmmm. Možná,” odpověděl Justin.

“Nechme to být. Nemluvili jsme spolu od té narozeninové párty a já ti chtěl říct, jak moc mě mrzí, že první vystavení magické kultuře tvých rodičů dopadlo tak... nepříjemně. Neviděl jsem vás po tom. Měla tvá rodina nějaké problémy dostat se pryč?”

“Vůbec ne. Naštěstí jsme byli dost daleko od centra celého dění, díky bohyni. A rodiče Rona Weasleyho byli poblíž s přenášedlem ve formě dvoumetrového provazu vánočních světýlek, který nějak paní Weasleyová schovávala ve své kabelce. Řekl bych, že potřebují jedno tak velké pro tak velkou rodinu. Každopádně, pan Weasley trval na tom, abychom se k nim přidali, tak jsme na zbytek odpoledne zmizeli do Doupěte, než dokázal pan Weasley zařídit dočasné spojení letaxu k nám domů.” Justin se konspirátorsky naklonil dopředu. “Poslouchej, věděl jsi, že má létající auto?! Je to vůbec legální?”

Harry si lehce odkašlal. “Slyšel jsem o něm. A ne, není. Pan Weasley je úžasný muž, ale nedokáže udržet tajemství, a tak bych ocenil, kdybyste si ten malý detail všichni nechali pro sebe.”

Justin moudře přikývl a poklepal si bok svého nosu. “Jasňačka.” Než však mohl říct něco víc, další dva lidi vstoupili do cukrárny. Theo Nott a... Draco Malfoy. Theo se se všemi pozdravil a pak se se zoufale falešným úsměvem zeptal Draca, jestli by se k nim chtěl přidat.

“Jsi moc milý. Vy všichni. Naneštěstí jsem zde s otcem, který mě potřebuje pro nějaké důležité pochůzky. Možná příště. Theo, sejdeme se s tebou za dvě hodiny v knihkupectví. Blaisi, Harry, Hermiono, jak úžasné vás opět vidět.” Otočil se k Nevillovi a jeho upřímnost lehce uvadla. “Longbottome.”

“Malfoyi,” odpověděl Neville vyrovnaně. A s tím Draco přikývl zbytku skupiny. Pak se otočil a vyšel ven směrem k Luciusovi Malfoyovi, který čekal na ulici s ozdobnou truhličkou pod paží. Theův úsměv trval, dokud nebyli oba z dohledu... a potom se proměnil v zavrčení, zatímco usedal na židli.

“Příšerný malý _hajzl_ ,” vyplivl.

“Theo!” vykřikla pohoršená Hermione.

“No to se omlouvám!” odpověděl horce. “Ale byl jsem s tím malým spratek uvězněný od 20. června a opravdu mi lezl na nervy. A co mě na tom štve nejvíc je, že i přes to, jak otravný byl, tohle _stejně_ bylo nejlepší léto mého života. Jak patetické to je?!”

“Jaké to bylo?” zeptal se Harry s trochou obav.

Theo si povzdechl. “Jeho otec byl ve skutečnosti perfektní hostitel. Jeho matka je trochu hrůzu nahánějící, ale sotva kdy byla kolem. Největší problém byly dny, kdy pan Malfoy nebyl doma, a já měl možnost mezi samotou nebo trávením času s _Dracem_.”

“Ale je... lepší, ne?” zeptal se Neville. “Chci říct, byl tu skoro třicet vteřin a neřekl nic nepříjemného.”

“Není už přespříliš předpojatý, ale pořád je šmejd. Například, kdyby mluvil třeba tady s Justinem, nepoužije otevřeně tu nadávku na M, ale možná... já nevím, si bude dělat legraci z jeho bot.”

“Mých... bot?” zeptal se mudlorozený zmateně.

“No, pravděpodobně by to bylo obojí chytřejší a hnusnější. Jsem hrdý na to, že můžu říct, že nedokážu odhadnout, jakou urážku by použil.”

“No, ale jak se choval k tobě během léta?” zeptala se Padma.

“Oh, choval se ke mně dobře. Bude vždycky slušný, i když neupřímně, ke mně a Hermioně...” Theo se odmlčel, když si Harry opatrně pročistil hrdlo a vrhl na něj pohled říkající _mluvíš příliš mnoho o věcech, co jsou tajemství,_ který se naučil rozeznat rok předtím po fiasku v Hagridově chýši.

“A proč _přesně_ to tak je, pokud se můžu zeptat?” řekla Hermione podezřívavě.

Harry se chystal odpověděl, ale Blaise ho přerušil. “Harry udělal zmijozelskou věc. Prosím, neděl z toho velké haló.”

Hermione byla očividně nespokojená s tou odpovědí, ale pamatovala si svou hádku s Harrym předchozí Velikonoce, stejně jako na její rozhovor s Nevillem o tom, jak od nich bylo špatné očekávat od Harryho, aby se choval jako nebelvír. Očividně, nějaká část Potterovy zmijozelské záludnosti, kterou by pravděpodobně považovala za neetickou, kdyby věděla detaily, přiměla Draca Malfoye, aby alespoň předstíral, že je decentní lidská bytost. Malfoy se nezdál být pod vlivem nějakého nelegálního kouzla a tak to pravděpodobně bylo jenom vydírání nebo tak. A ve světle toho, jak se k ní Malfoy choval prakticky od prvního dne, kdy ho potkala, bylo by od ní nevychované, aby si stěžovala, že Harry použil takovou taktiku vůči synovi bývalého smrtijeda. A tak jednou přikývla v Blaisově směru a změnila téma na nastávající školní rok a nové cíle jejich studijní skupiny.

Skupina mezi sebou mluvila, zatímco si dali další dvě kola zmrzlin, když Harry vstal a prohlásil: “No, pokud mě omluvíte, musím použít toalety. Blaisi, Theo, nevadilo by vám se ke mně připojit?”

Padma se zasmála. “Myslela jsem, že jsme to jen my dívky, kdo chodí na toalety ve skupinách.”

“Moudří zmijozelové dělají vše ve skupinách, Padmo,” řekl Harry s hranou vážností. “Nikdy nevíš, kdo kde číhá.” S tím se tři zmijozelové poklonili dvěma dívkám ve skupině a zamířili na pány. Jakmile byli uvnitř, Harry nad trojicí uvrhl kouzlo pro soukromí.

“‘ _Blaisi, Theo, nevadilo by vám se ke mně připojit?_ ’ To bylo trapně očividné, Harry,” řekl Blaise pobaveně.

“Všichni vědí, že jsme zmijozelové, a i tak s námi přátelí,” odpověděl. “Tajnůstkářství by na ně bylo plýtvání energií. A teď, Theo, buď k nám upřímný. Jaké to opravdu bylo v Malfoyském Panství?”

“Jak jsem řekl - překvapivě ne špatné. Pan Malfoy byl moc milý. Naučil mě, jak je jezdit na Abraxanech a dokonce zaplatil, abych se mohl účastnit Dracova doučování. Pokud se tam vrátím příští rok, naučí mě šermovat. On, uhm... tak trochu naznačil, že nemá rád mého otce, i když byli ‘ _spojenci_ ’” - Theo dokonce udělal gesto pro uvozovky - “A že je v podstatě šťastný poskytnout mi opatrovnický domov během letních prázdnin, aby mě dostal pryč od otce, i když to nikdy neřekl tak přímo.”

“Jaké doučování jsi měl?” zeptal se Blaise zvědavě.

“Velkou čtyřku: Obranu, Lektvary, Přeměňování a Kouzla. Pan Malfoy nás doučoval sám. Získal V ve všech čtyřech u OVCE. Každopádně, paní Malfoyová byla hodně pryč - nakupovat v Paříži, Miláně, nebo navštěvovat přátele, údajně. Pan Malfoy byl taky často pryč. Má vysoké postavení na Starostolci a je představitelem v Mezinárodním sdružení kouzelníků.”

“Tak moment,” řekl Harry. “Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová si nechává říkat ‘ _paní_ ’?”

“Jo, taky jsem si myslel, že je to zvláštní.”

Blaise se podíval na Harryho zamýšlený výraz. “Co? Znamená to něco znepokujícího, když si čistokrevná žena říká ‘paní’?”

Harry v soustředění zavřel oči. “No, když je to někdo jako paní Weasleyová, znamená to, že odmítá čistokrevné kulturní normy, ale předpokládám, že to neplatí pro Narcissu. Matně si vybavuji.. _něco_. Nějaký obskurní legánlní význam toho, když se žena provdaná do rodu Starostolce nechává nazývat ‘paní’ místo ‘madam’, ale nemůžu si vybavit, co to bylo. Nějaká drobnost ohledně dědického práva, možná?” Zavrtěl hlavou. “To je jedno, teď to není důležité. Pak si to vyhledám.” Otočil se na Thea. “A nyní otázka za velké peníze: mají Malfoyovi domácí skřítky, a pokud ano, jak se jmenují?”

Theo vypadal překvapeně nad tou podivnou otázkou a Harry mu v krátkosti popsal své setkání s Dobbym, které předcházelo útoku běhnic. Chlapec byl překvapeně rozhořčen, nad tím, že o tom nevěděl.

“Někdo se tě pokusil zabít a já se o tom dozvídám až teď?! Chci říct, vím, že jsem byl v Malfoyském Panství, ale nemohli bychom si domluvit nějaký kód pro takové případy před příštím létem? Jako ‘ _kohout zakokrhal o půlnoci_ ’ bude znamenat ‘ _někdo se pokusil nakrmit Harryho smečce divokých rarachů_ ’?”

“Běhnic. A uděláme z toho projekt před příštím létem. A teď domácí skřítci...?”

“Jasně, no, mají jednoho jménem Dobby a je zvláštní a nervózní, jak jsi popsal. A zatímco je to očividně podezřelé, není to rozhodující. Jak jsem řekl, oba pan i paní Malfoyovi byli často pryč přes léto, i když nikdy společně. Nejsou si blízcí. A myslím, _opravdu_ si nejsou blízcí. Spí v oddělených _křídlech_ domu a když společně jedí, sedí na opačných stranách šestimetrového stolu a sotva jeden na druhého mluví. Draco je chycený uprostřed toho všeho - chce si získat otcovo uznání, ale je maminčiným mazánkem. Každopádně, kdykoli jeden z Malfoyů odešel, brali sebou Dobbyho s nimi, protože ostatní tři skřítkové byli zapotřebí v panství. Dobby je trochu... zvláštní a myslím, že mu moc nedůvěřují s úkony kromě nošení zavazadel a balíčků a rozhodně ho nechtějí nechávat bez dohledu v panství. Upřímně se divím, že měl čas se odplížit a pět minut s tebou mluvit, natož bránit tvé soví poště. A zatímco je možné, že si je Dobby vědom nějakého schématu jednoho nebo obou Malfoyů, jak ti ublížit, je zároveň možné, že se o tom schématu dozvěděl, když doprovázel pana Malfoye na setkání MSK. Několik bývalých smrtijedů slouží jako vyslanci MSK a účastní se ho další čistokrevní bigoti z jiných zemí, kteří by mohli chtít následovat v Ty-Víš-Koho stopách. _Nebo_ možná Dobby zaslechl něco, zatímco paní Malfoyová navštěvovala některé své přátele z vyšších společenských kruhů. Vím, že strávila víkend u Warringtonů a později jela do Milána s madam Bletcheyovou. Obě rodiny jsou čistokrevní puristi, i když si nemyslím, že kdy byli smrtijedy. To by mohlo vysvětlit, proč ti nedal přímou odpověď o tom, co se děje - možná nezná žádné detaily.”

“Hmm. Takže to _pravděpodobně_ je schéma, které vzniklo v rodě Malfoyů, ale _mohlo_ by to být schéma, které Dobby jen někde zaslechl.”

“Chceš, abych si ho vzal stranou, až se vrátím zpět? Abych zkusil něco zjistit?” zeptal se Theo.

“Ne, je to příliš nebezpečné. Jedna věc, kterou jsem se tohle léto o domácích skřítcích dozvěděl je, že jsou ve skutečnosti vázáni k _domástnostem_ , kterým slouží, což znamená, že mohou teoreticky odpouslouchávat konverzace, které se odehrávají v domě, i když nejsou fyzicky v místnosti. Pokud bys o tom s Dobbym mluvil a jiný loajální skřítek by vás zaslechl a ohlásil to Malfoyům, oba byste mohli být ve vážných problémech.”

Theo přikývl. Pár dalších minut si povídali a pak si Harry upravil vlasy v zrcadle, zatímco si Blaise a Theo dělali legraci z jeho závislosti na Rychlopomádě. Pak se vrátili k ostatním dětem. Jakmile všichni dojedli svou zmrzlinu, děti a jejich opatrovníci si to zamířili ke Krucánkům a Kaňourům, aby vyzvedli své školní knihy. Před vchodem byla ohromná fronta, jak zjevně někdo jménem Gilderoy Lockhart pořádal ten den autogramiádu.

“Ví někdo, kdo to je?” zeptal se Harry.

“Prominent, požitkář, po světě cestující dobrodruh a bdělý bojovník proti silám temnoty,” odpověděl Blaise sarkasticky. “Každý rok nebo tak vydá knihu o tom, jak zachránil nějakou neznámou vesnici v zapadlém koutě světa od nějaké zuřící příšery. Ty knihy se docela dají číst, i když mají příšerné názvy. **Génius a ghúlové**. **Čtrnáct dní s čarodějnicemi**. A tak podobně.”

“Takže nevěříš, že je to, co se tváří?” zeptala se Hermione trochu zklamaně.

“Řekněme jen, že si myslím, že jsou věci trochu přehnané,” odpověděl.

“Musím říct,” řekl Justin, “že jsem byl docela překvapený, když jsem si uvědomil, že v kouzelnickém světě je linie mezi fikcí a literaturou faktu celkem mlhavá oproti mudlovském světu. Alespoň to jsem pochopil, když jsem četl pár knih o _Dobrodružstvích Chlapce-který-žil!_ ” On a pár dalších se nad tím zasmáli, ale Harry a Hermione vypadali zmateně. Viděli několik knih o Chlapci-který-žil minulé léto v Krucáncích a Kaňourech, ale všechno to byly historické knihy. _Série Dobrodružství Jima Pottera_ obsahovala fiktivní díla, které byly vystaveny v jiné části obchodu. Augusta, která zaslechla jejich diskuzi, vysvětlila.

“Pár let potom, co byl Vy-Víte-Kdo poražen, kouzelnické nakladatelství vydalo knihu o tom, jak se čtyřletý Jim Potter ztratil svým rodičům a zažil množství bláznivých dobrodružství mezi mudly, než se vrátil domů v čas na to, aby ho rodiče mohli uložit do postele. Byla velmi populární mezi kouzelnickými dětmi... než se o ní Potterovi dozvěděli a žalovali. Ale poté, co vyhráli u soudu, uvědomili si, kolik peněz ta kniha vydělala, a tak registrovali Jimovo jméno a jeho podobnost tomu samému nakladatelství pro produkci dalších knížek o Chlapci-který-žil, z nichž většina výdělku šla do charitativního fondu.”

Harry a mudlorozené děti byli naprosto znechucení myšlenkou prodání jména a podobnosti dítěte nakladateli, i když většina výdělku šla na charitu.

“Pamatuji si, že ty nejstarší byly dost hrozné,” řekl Neville. “Pětiletý Jim Potter jede na drakovi a zachraňuje vílí princeznu. Sedmiletý Jim Potter se stane čestným králem leprikonů. A podobné blbosti. Ty novější, kde jen řeší zločiny a zatýká uniklé smrtijedy a podobně, jsou mnohem líp napsané.”

Justin se zasmál. “To proto, že ty novější knihy jsou sprostými plagiáty mnohem lépe napsaných románů. Ta poslední, kterou jsem četl - **Jim Potter a Stopa houkající sovy** \- je _doslova_ to samé, jako Hardy Boys román s podobným názvem, který jsem četl, když mi bylo devět... jen s tím, že každá zmínka o Frankovi a Joeovi Hardyových je vyměněna za Jima a jeho domácího skřítka _Slappyho_ a s magií náhodně vloženou do děje.”

Hermione a Blaise se tomu zasmáli, ale Justin musel vysvětlit koncept “Hardy Boys” ostatním dětem, které byly ohromené, že Jimův nakladatel by přímo vykrádal mudlovské knihy a narouhal na ně Chlapce-který-žil. V tom okamžiku byla skupina kousek od Krucánků a Kaňourů a Harry si všiml Weasleyovic rodiny, jak stojí pohromadě kousek od dveří a rozhlíží se nervózně kolem. Harry k nim přistoupil, aby se s nimi přivítal, doprovázen Hermionou, Nevillem a Justinem.

“Oh, ahoj, Harry! A mladý pane Finch-Fletchley! Doufám, že se ty i tví rodiče máte dobře!” vykřikl pan Weasley. Pak jeho hlas poklesl do šepotu. “Uhm, je nějaká šance, Harry, žes někde kolem viděl svého bratra Jima?”

“Ne, pane, neviděl jsem ho od našich narozenin. Měl bych?”

“No, tví rodiče tady dnes nemohli být. Lady Potterová musela do Bradavic na poradu učitelského sboru, zatímco lord Potter je na velitelství bystrozorů a pomáhá organizovat... uhm, co dělají bystrozorové,” dokončil trapně. Harry se usmál. Jak řekl dříve, měl pana Weasleyho opravdu rád, ale byl zároveň pobavený a zároveň zhrozený jeho neschopností udržet tajemství. Ne, že by tohle bylo nějak velké tajemství - noviny byly plné zpráv o raziích na domy podezřelých smrtijedských stoupenců v hledání dalších prokletých předmětů, které by mohly vést k pachateli, který poslal ten vláček na Jimovu narozeninovou párty, (Harry odmítal tu katastrofu považovat za _svou_ párty.) “Každopádně, kvůli tomu u nás v Doupěti Jim zůstává přes víkend. Naneštěstí se nedostal správně do cíle.”

“Říkám ti, Arthure. Znělo to, jakoby kýchnul zrovna, když vyslovoval ‘Příčná ulice’. Kdo _ví_ , kam ho to odneslo?!” řekla paní Weasleyová a vypadala, že nemá daleko k pláči.

“No, nevím, kam ho to zaneslo původně, paní Weaselyová,” řekl Harry, “ale vím, kde je teď.” A s tím mladý zmijozel ukázal dolů ulicí, kde byl rozpačitý Jim Potter veden rozzuřeně vypadajícím Hagridem.

“JIME POTTERE! Kde jsi BYL?!”vykřikla na zahanbeného chlapce.

“Ah, já ho našel, jak se potuluje po Vobrtlý ulici,” řekl nesouhlasně Hagrid.

Pohoršená Molly začala chlapci hubovat, ale Jim jí přerušil, než mohla promluvit. “Neudělal jsem to schválně, paní Weasleyová. Kýchnul jsem, když jsem vcházel do letaxu a nějak jsem místo v Děravém kotli skončil u Borgina a Burkese.”

Molly se chystala vybuchnout po druhé nad těmi zprávami, ale tentokrát ji zastavil Arthur. “Byla to nehoda, Molly, a ten chlapec je v pořádku. Nic zlého se nestalo. A teď pojďme konečně dovnitř, ať můžeme dětem koupit knihy, než se stane ještě něco jiného.”

“Tak moment!” vykřikla Hermione téměř naštvaně. Všichni se na ní otočili v překvapení, jak zúžila oči na skupinu. “Máme Příčnou ulici _a Obrtlou ulici_? Existuje i Obzorová ulice nebo Nepodmíněná ulice?”

Percy odpověděl téměř okamžitě, jako by byl nadšený, že obdržel náhodný test. “Ano, jsou obě. Jsou to kouzelnické komunity ta první v Sydney a druhá v Torontu. Proč se ptáš?”

Hermione na něj jen chvíli zírala. “... jen tak,” řekla slabě. Pak se otočila a zamířila zpět ke vchodu do Krucánků a Kaňourů s lehce ohromeným výrazem, zatímco si pro sebe mumlala “ _celá subkultura založená na špatných slovních hříčkách_.”

___________________

Konečně, velká skupina dětí a rodičů vešla do knihkupectví. Gunther, který byl s nimi jakožto Blaisův šofér a bodyguard zůstal venku, aby údajně “hlídal perimetr.” Jakmile syn jeho zaměstnavatelky vstoupil dovnitř, obrovský muž se uvolnil a obešel roh budovy, kde vytáhl balíček mudlovských cigaret a mudlovský zapalovač. Hagrid, který se akorát chystal odejít, zahlédl postavu, která se nyní opírala o zeď budovy a pokuřovala. Najednou se mu rozšířily oči.

“Gunthere?! Seš to ty?” zeptal se.

Gunther znovu popotáhl z cigarety a stáhl si šoférskou čapku hlouběji do očí. Nedal najevo, že by Hagridovu poznámku slyšel, a tak napůl obr přirozeně přistoupil blíž a promluvil víc nahlas.

“Si to ty! Je to malej Gunther! Myslel sem, že si furt v Exeteru. Co tě přivádí do Příčný ulice?”

Gunther si hlasitě povzdechl a vydechl tak obláček cigaretového dýmu. Pak se otočil a obrátil na Hagrida, který byl i přes Guntherovu velikost o dobrých třicet centimetrů vyšší. Usmál se, ale s náznakem podráždění.

“Práce, bratranče Rubeusi,” řekl s devonshirským přízvukem jen o něco méně výrazným než Hagridův. “‘Sem tu kvůli práci.”


	12. Seznamte se s Gilderoyem Lockhartem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Konečně se nám představuje má nejoblíbenější postava celé série (i když je to velmi na těsno se Snapeem)... jsem zvědavá, co si o něm myslíte :))

KAPITOLA 12: SEZNAMTE SE S GILDEROYEM LOCKHARTEM

Jakmile si děti probojovaly cestu do Krucánků a Kaňourů, rychle se rozdělily, aby prozkoumaly knihkupectví. Harry, Theo a Blaise vyšli po schodech do druhého patra, kde byli spokojení jen pozorovat shromažďující se dav, zatímco Hermione, Neville a ostatní se dole vydali na lov svých předepsaných školních knih nebo aby jednoduše prozkoumali, jaké novinky mají. Jako většina jeho spolužáků, Harry již odeslal soví objednávku pro jejich povinné knihy spolu s Gringottovským šekem na jejich zaplacení a jednoduše by si potom vyzvedl zabalené knihy u pokladny, až budou odcházet. Byl by raději, kdyby mu knihy poslali soví poštou přímo do Longbottomského Panství, ale Krucánky a Kaňoury odmítali posílat učebnice soví poštou během “knižního shonu”, období mezi 12. srpnem a 1. zářím, kdy potřeba učebnic tvořila značnou část jejich ročního prodeje. Koneckonců, když student _musel_ fyzicky přijít do knihkupectví, aby si knihy vyzvedl, byla velká šance, že mimo učebnic impulzivně zakoupí i jinou knihu nebo dvě (nebo deset v případě Hermiony) jako doplňkovou četbu, než kdyby si je prostě objednal s donáškou. Většina zmijozelů, havraspárů a dokonce i mrzimorů objednávala knihy dopředu stejně jako Harry. Jediní studenti zoufale pobíhající po knihkupectví a shánějící své knihy byli první ročníci a nebelvírové, kteří očividně považovali prokrastinaci za svou kolejní ctnost. Dokonce i Hermione odmítla si knihy předobjednat pod záminkou, že hledání jejích učebnic v krámě možná povede k odhalení knih, o kterých by se jinak nikdy nedozvěděla.

Dnes, však byl Harry překvapený, že bradavičtí studenti byli početně převýšeni sletem čarodějek středního věku, které čekaly na to, až začne podepisování Lockhartových knih. Uprostřed místnosti (jako velká překážka průchodnosti, všiml si Harry podrážděně) byl velký stůl s hromádkami nových knih připravených k podpisu. Kolem něj bylo množství velkých pohyblivých obrázků muže samotného - Gilderoye Lockharta - které se usmívaly a mrkaly na dav. Harryho první myšlenka byla, že to byl směšný floutek s přestylizovanými vlasy v modrém sametovém a hedvábném obleku s ladícím hábitem (“blankytně modrý”, jak by se dozvěděl později) a nepřirozeně bílými zuby. Harry přemýšlel, jak ho kdokoli mohl brát vážně jakožto “kouzelnického hrdinu”. A pak si vzpomněl, kolik lidí považovalo Jima za hrdinu pro něco, co udělal jako dítě a zajímalo ho, kolik lidí bylo oklamatelných dost na to, aby věřilo, že příběhy z “ _Dobrodružství Chlapce-který-žil_ ” byly podle skutečnosti.

Odpověď na jeho poslední otázku dorazila krátce na to. Harry si všiml, že Spratek-který-žil stoupal po schodech směrem k nim, doprovázen Ronem, Lavender, Ginny a Deanem Thomasem (s nímž Ginny konverzovala). Cestou se Jim zastavil, aby dal pár komentářů procházejícím reportérům a zapózoval pro několik fotek. Vzrušený malý muž ve fialového klobouku, který se představil jako Deadalus Diggle zastavil Jima a požádal ho, aby mu podepsal kopii **Jima Pottera a Noci vlkodlaka**. K Harryho pobavení bylo patrné, že si tenbláznivý mužík myslel, že se jednalo o literaturu faktu. Se zájmem si Harry navíc všiml, že na pouhý okamžik se Jim zdál být otrávený, než své emoce skryl za maskou falešné skromnosti a noblesse oblige se špetkou mladistvého bravada, jak vesele knihu podepsal. Zároveň si Harry všiml, že Ginny stála kousek od Jima a pozorovala celý proces s rukama zkříženýma na prsou a výrazem lehkého nesouhlasu. Harry se usmál. Weasleyovic dvojčata zmínila, že četla všechny knihy o Jimovy, ale v té době si Harry myslel, že mluvila o historických knihách. Teď když věděl o románové sérií volně založené na Jimově životě, chápal její hrdinské uctívání o něco lépe a byl potěšen, když viděl její reakci na _skutečného_ Jima Pottera.

“Harry,” řekl Jim chladně, když se přiblížil.

“Ahoj, bratříčku!” odpověděl Harry přátelsky. “Jaká byla Obrtlá ulice? Jsem zvědavý si o ní poslechnout, vzhledem k tomu, že noviny jsou přesvědčeny, že jsem budoucí Temný pán. Jak ironické, že jsi jí navštívil dřív než já.”

“Opravdu vtipné, hade. Byla to letaxová nehoda a skončil jsem tam omylem. Měl jsem tam ale zajímavé setkání. Skončil jsem ve starožitnictví Borgin a Burkes a zatímco jsem se schovával před majiteli, tvůj kamarád Draco a jeho smrtijedský otec se ukázali. Neslyšel jsem vše, co řekli, ale v podstatě šlo o to, že se pokoušeli prodat nějaké temné artefakty pro případ, že byl uspořádán nájezd na jejich panství.”

“Hmm, popravdě, bratříčku, _jediná_ zajímavá věc na celém tom jinak nudném příběhu je, že si myslíš, že Draco a já jsme přátelé. Věř tomu nebo ne, ale je možné a dokonce velmi časté pro zmijozele být zdvořilý a přátelský k lidem, které nemá rád nebo dokonce nesnáší. Ve skutečnosti jsme na veřejnosti mnohem zdvořilejší k našim nepřítelům než k našim přátelům.Není to pravda, Blaisi, Theo?”

“Jak říkáš, Zjizvená hlavo!” řekl Theo vesele.

“To je fuk, Potty, jako by mě to zajímalo,” odpověděl Blaise v hraném znudění.

Jim se namíchl. “Takže ti ani trochu nevadí, že tvůj... spolukolejník podniká v temných artefaktech a možná měl něco společného s útokem na náš domov?!”

“No, a co čekáš, že s tím udělám? Budu pronásledovat Draca Malfoye a zatknu ho? Proč o tom neřekneš našemu otci, který je bystrozorem pověřeným dohledem nad těmi nájezdy na domovy bývalých smrtijedů, které jsou ve všech novinách? Nebo možná máš v plánu vyšetřit Malfoye sám za pomoci svého asistenta a parťáka Slappyho, zločin řešícího domácího skřítka.”

Jimovy nosní dírky se při té narážce nebezpečně rozšířily a začal naštvaně odpovídat, když Lavender vstoupila mezi dva bratry. “Přestaňte, oba dva! Jen ztropíte scénu a vyhodí nás odsud a já nehodlám přijít o Gilderoye Lockharta kvůli vašemu trapného rodinnému drama!”

Než mohl kterýkoli z bratrů odpovědět, dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil vedoucí obchodu následován hrdinou dne: Gilderoyem Lockhartem osobně. Z čekajícího davu okamžitě zazněl potlesk, který ten muž nadšeně nasával, zatímco na všechny mával a usmíval se úsměvem, který mu podle Lavender zajistil pětinásobné vítězství “ceny _Týdeníku čarodějek_ o nejokouzlivější úsměv.” A Harry musel přiznat, že to vskutku byla impozantní sada zubů. Jak se muž přiblížil skrze dav ke stolu pro podepisování knih, Lavender sáhla do své kabelky a k Jimově otrávení vytáhla všechnohled.

“Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi taková fanynka té fifiny,” vyštěkl. “Táta říká, že polovina věcí v jeho knihách je vymyšlená.”

“Oh, koho zajímají jeho stupidní knihy!” odvětila, aniž by sejmula zrak ze svého všechnohledu. “Já chci jenom vědět, jak se stará o pleť. Podívejte na ty _vlasy_! Musel strávit _minimálně_ dvě hodiny stylováním, ale není ani známka po jakémkoli produktu!”

Harry pohlédl nevěřícně na Lavender. “Žádný produkt! To není možné!” Pokusil se jí vytrhnout všechnohled z rukou, ale plácala ho přes ruku a zasyšela na něj, aby byl zticha, jak se Lockhart chystal promluvit. Harry si mnul ruku, jak se otočil k autorovi, a byl překvapený, když si všiml, že Lockhart pozoruje jejich skupinu nahoře v patře. Jakmile se však podívali jeden druhému do očí, oslavovaný kouzelník se otočil na dav dole, který čekal na jeho podpis.

“Dámy a pánové kouzelníci! Mnohokrát vám děkuji, že jste přišli, abyste mě viděli při této speciální příležitosti. Mám jedno nebo dvě prohlášení než začneme s autogramiádou. Pro začátek, rád bych poukázal na pár speciálních hostů, které jsem poctěn tu dnes mít. Nejprve, někdo, koho není třeba představovat... ale _ha-Ha_! i tak vám ho představím! Přátelé, dovolte mi představit Zachránce našeho národa, Zhoubu Vy-Víte-Koho, legendárního Chlape-který-žil... _Jima Pottera_!” A s tím ukázal směrem k mladému nebelvírovi a jeho přátelům na balkóně v druhém patře. Jim zaváhal jen na okamžik (a Harry si znovu všiml záblesku otrávení) než se mu maska usadila na tváři, usmál se a zamával na hlasitě tleskající dav do záblesků fotografií. Stranou Harry a jeho dva zmijozelští přátelé rovněž zdvořile tleskali, i když jen s tolik nadšením, aby je nikdo nemohl nařknout z toho, že jsou neupřímní. Soukromně byl Harry fascinován tím, že již dvakrát spatřil Jimovu “ _masku Chlapce-který-žil_ ” v akci, když jednal se svými fanoušky, a vzpomněl si na kryptické poznámky Luny Lovegoodové přesně na to téma. Vždy si myslel, že si Jim užíval svou slávu, a možná tomu tak v minulých letech bylo. Ale od té události s Quirrellem a obzvláště po útoku na jeho narozeniny, se čím dál víc zdálo, že titul “Clapce-který-žil” byl pro Jima břímě, které si již nadále neužíval.

“Avšak, přátelé,” pokračoval Lockhart. “Existuje mnoho druhů hrdinů. Někteří, jako mladý Jim a samozřejmě já sám,” kouzelník si položil ruku na srdce a lehce se uklonil ve vypočítavé ukázce skromnosti, “odvážně stojíme vpředu jako maják naděje a odvahy pro celý svět. Ale jiní jednají mnohem tišeji i když o nic méně hrdinsky. Mnoho z vás četlo o hrozivých událostech, které se odehrály před necelými třemi týdny v Potterském Panství. Avšak jeden detail, který jsem shledal možná nejvíce úžasným, byl vynechán z tiskového pokrytí, bezpochyby pro nedostatek místa než úmyslné přehlédnutí ze strany editorských zaměstnanců, jsem si jistý.” Lockhart se podíval na reportéry z _Věštce_ , kteří se dívali zmateně jeden na druhého, ale pak bez pauzy pokračoval.

“Mluvil jsem s mnoha svými známými bystrozory o těch událostech a všichni souhlasili s tím, že si ten hrozný den málem vyžádal _čtvrtou_ oběť. Rufus Scrimgeour, náš zdatný Velitel bystrozorů a jeden z nejvýše postavených vymahatelů zákonů našeho národa, byl vážně zraněn a zajisté by podlehl svému zranění, kdyby nebylo rychlého myšlení a pevných nervů tří mladých bradavických studentů, jeden z nichž je dnes s námi. Dámy a pánové kouzelníci, prosím přidejte se ke mně v potlesku pro staršího bratra Chlapce-který-žil, _pana Harryho Pottera_!”

A s tím a k Harrymu ohromení, ukázal Lockhart přímo na něj a pak začal vydatně tleskat a rychle se k němu přidali téměř všichni v obchodě, kromě Jima, který se díval tam a zpět mezi Lockhartem a Harrym s výrazem směsice šoku a hněvu, který zůstal na jeho tváři do chvíle, než byl zachycen na snímku fotografem. V tom okamžiku Jimovo porozumění médiím nakoplo, okamžitě se usmál na Harryho a začal tleskat spolu s ostatními.

“Chlapci!” zvolal jeden z fotografů. “Stoupněte si blíž, ať vás máme na jednom snímku.” Oba Potterové byli očividně něochotní tak učinit, dokud nebyli oba přiraženi k sobě z jedné strany Blaisem a z druhé Lavender. Kamery začaly znovu blýskat a Harry na svou tvář přivolal ten starý bolestivý umělý úsměv, se kterým se nenamáhal od brzkého začátku prvního roku. Rozhodl se strávit nějaký čas před zrcadlem tréninkem přivolání zdánlivě opravdového úsměvu, aniž by ho z něj bolela čelist.

“No,” řekl Jimovi skrze zatnuté zuby, “tohle je přímo... mučivé.”

“Jo,” odpověděl Jim skrze lépe vytrénovaný, i když o nic méně falešný, úsměv. “Vítej v mém světě, hade.”

Po _příliš_ mnoho vteřinách tohohle, konečně Lockhart promluvil a přitáhl tak pozornost davu zpět k sobě.

“Ano, pohled na tyto dva mladé hrdiny, potomky skvělého rodu Potterů, plní mé srdce hrdostí. Hrdostí a nadšeným očekáváním, což mě přináší k druhé části mého prohlášení. Mnoho z vás, kteří jsou rodiče bradavických studentů, jste si bez pochyby všimli, že řada mých děl je na seznamech povinných knih studentů jako texty pro Obranu proti černé magii pro příští rok. Možná jste předpokládali, že nový učitel snad je jedním z mých obdivujících fanoušků, _ha-Ha!_ Avšak pravda je _mnohem více vzrušující!_ Protože nyní, vám mohu odhalit, že jsem to já, Gilderoy Lockhart, držitel Merlinova řádu (třetí třídy) a čestný člen Ligy obrany proti temným silám, kdo obdržel pozici... _profesora Obrany proti černé magii ve škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích_ pro nadcházející rok!”

To oznámení bylo následováno překvapenými zalapáními po dechu a dalším potleskem davu. Zatímco Lavender se zdála být nadšená z této zprávy, ostatní studenti kolem tleskali apaticky se sotva více nadšením, než dokázali produkovat předtím tři zmijozelé pro Jima Pottera. Když byla řeč o něm, Jim a Harry netleskali vůbec. Místo toho se podívali jeden na druhého, jakoby se sbližovali nad jejich společným znechucením nad domýšlivým floutkem, který je bude učit, co oba považovali za nejdůležitější předmět celého jejich studia.

“A s tím oznámením dokončeným, pusťme se do díla. Ty knihy se nepodepíší samy. No, předpokládám, že by mohly, s magií a tak, ale to není to, za co platíte peníze, _ha-Ha!_ ” A s tím Lockhart přešel za stůl a posadil se na ostentativní křeslo podobné trůnu, které poskytlo knihkupectví. Potom vytáhl brk z pštrosa - který byl očividně nabarven na modro, aby ladil s barevným tématem jeho oblečení - a čekal na prvního zákazníka, aby přistoupil, a nechal si podepsat knihu. Tím zákazníkem byla Molly Weasleyová, která však neměla v ruce knihu, ale kus papíru. Dokonce i z balkónu byl viditelný bradavický znak. Ron a Ginny oba zalapali po dechu a krev se jim vytratila z tváří.

“Co to _dělá_?” zeptal se Ron nevěřícně. I když byli příliš daleko, aby slyšeli, co bylo řečeno, Molly podržela pergamen před Lockhartem a na něco ukázala. Dokázali zaslechnout slova “pět dětí” mezi tím, co říkala.

“Ale ne,” řekla Ginny roztřeseně. “Ale ne, ne, ne, ne, ne. Prosím, řekněte mi, že je to noční můra a že se za minutu probudím v Doupěti.”

“Co se děje?” zeptal se Jim ustaraně.

“Naše matka... se _dohaduje_ s Gilderoyem Lockhartem... nad výdaji za třicet pět učebnic Obrany... před _polovinou kouzelnické Británie!_ ” zasyčela dívka rozhněvaně.

Ron si rukama zakryl tvář. “Budu tady stát a být zhrozen se zavřenýma očima. Dejte mi vědět, až bude po všem.”

Překvapivě, avšak, Lockhart se nezdál být ani trochu uražený, ani neodpovídal v jeho předchozím nabubřelém hlase, který mohl být slyšet přes celé knihkupectví. Místo toho si od Molly vzal bradavický dopis, chvíli ho studoval s vážným výrazem, přikývl na Molly a pak se zvedl ze svého křesla. “Dámy a pánové kouzelníci! Opravdu se omlouvám, ale byl mi předložen problém, který musí být okamžitě vyřešen, než budeme moci začít. Prosím, buďte po pár dalších minut trpěliví.” A s tím opustil stůl a zamířil k vedoucímu obchodu, Wilburovi Blottovi, který najednou vypadal velmi nervózně.

“A je to tady,” řekla Ginny. “Mámu odvlečou bystrozoři z Krucánků a Kaňourů. Nedovedu si představit, jak by tenhle den mohl být víc trapný.”

“ _ **Nikdy**_ neříkej takové věci,” zasyčel Blaise. “Přísahám, neustále lidem říkám, aby nepokoušeli bohy ironie, ale nikdo nikdy neposlouchá!”

“Ticho, oba dva,” řekl Harry. “Tohle je čím dál zajímavější.”

To už Lockhart došel k panu Blottsovi a začal s ním mluvit. Byli příliš daleko, aby Harry slyšel cokoli, ale řeč jejich těla byla fascinující. Lockhart mluvil rozumně s veselým výrazem na tváři a přátelsky u toho gestikuloval rukama. Blotts najednou vypadal, že bude nemocný. Lockhart ukázal na pokladu vpředu pokoje a pak se zasmál, jakoby řekl nějaký velmi směšný vtip. Blotts najednou vypadal trochu vyděšeně. Lockhart položil ruku na rameno pana Blottse a obdařil ho pohledem zdvořilých obav, jak k němu promlouval. Blotts se najednou viditelně otřásl a zavrtěl hlavou, že “ _ne_ ” na něco. A pak Lockhart poplácal hřejivě pana Blottse po zádech, než se vrátil k podpisovému stolu, zatímco Blotts se rozeběhl pryč a zuřivě mával na několik svých zaměstnanců. Konečně, Lockhart oslovil dav.

“Dámy a pánové kouzelníci, omlouvám se vám všem. Zdá se, že došlo k chybné komunikaci mezi mnou a dobrým panem Blottsem, která vedla k nešťastné chybě ve školním seznamu bradavických studentů. Nesu za ní celou zodpovědnost, neboť jsem momentálně mezi dvěma sekretářkama a dovolil jsem si být zavalen svou korespondencí. _Prosím_ , nemějte můj omyl za zlé panu Blottsovi a jeho milému obchodu.”

A s tím se všichni otočili na Blottse, který jejich pohled opětoval divokými zamračením a trochu hysterickým úsměvem, který informoval všechny přítomné zmijozele a polovinu havraspárů, že ten “omyl” byl vskutku vinou Blottse a pravděpodobně vůbec _nešlo_ o “omyl”, ale zcela záměrný pokus někoho ošidit, který mu právě nádherně vybuchl do obličeje. Zda se snažil ošidit Lockharta, bradavické studenty a jejich rodiče, nebo všechny zmíněné, bylo neznámo. Mezitím Lockhart pozvedl jednu z jeho knih ze stolu tak, aby ji dav mohl vidět.

“Totiž, přátelé, knihy, které jsou dnes v prodeji a které budu podepisovat, jsou speciální edice sedmi mých předchozích knih, stejně jako mé nejnovější dílo **Mé magické já**.” Za mužem jeden z obrovských pohyblivých obrázků Gilderoye Lockhart pozvedl kopii zmíněné knihy a usmál se na dav, zatímco jim ukazoval obal. Obal knihy měl na sobě _rovněž_ pohyblivý obrázek Gilderoye Lockharta, který pozvedl dva palce na dav. A pak oba Lockhartové v obrázku přehnaně mrkli jeden na druhého.

“V přidání k novému v kůži vázanému obalu a osobnímu podpisu vašeho skromného mistra pera, každá nová edice knihy z bradavického seznamu navíc obsahuje přidaný bonus.” Otevřel knihu na konci a z kapsy vestavěné do zadní části obalu, vytáhl malou brožuru v měkké vazbě. “Každá kniha obsahuje speciální vyjmutelný doplněk vázaný v překrásné umělé kůži, který poskytuje detailní informace o různých temných tvorech, o kterých je psáno v rozsáhlejším díle - jejich historii, sílu a slabosti, a další podivnosti - stejně jako do hloubky diskuzi o každém kouzle použitém v knihách během mých snah dovést tyto tvory k jejich konci. Jsou to tyto doplňky mých sedmi knih, které jsou povinnou četbou pro mé budoucí bradavické studenty, skutečnost, která měla být uvedena v bradavickém seznamu školních knih, avšak bohužel nebyla. Důvodem pro cenu pěti galeonů za každou knihu - kromě vyjmutelného doplňku a opravdovou cenu mého podpisu _ha-Ha!_ \- je, že část z tržby za každou knihu bude odevzdána Sv. Mungu jako přídavná dotace pro Oddělení dlouhodobé a permanentní péče Januse Thickeyho.” Na to mnoho lidí z davu začalo tleskat Lockhartově štědrosti a občanskému duchu.

“ _Avšak_ , nikdy bych nebyl tak hrubý, abych učinil jakékoli dětské vzdělání podmíněné charitativní dotací, i když je to pro dobrou věc. Uvědomuji si, že mnozí z vás již zakoupili kopie jedné nebo více mých knih z dřívějších vydáních a že si proto nepřejete zakoupit další kopii ať už pro doplněk nebo pro charitativní účely. Zároveň mnoho z vás má více než jedno dítě v Bradavicích a bylo by hloupé a bezúčelné vyžadovat, abyste zakoupili více než jednu kopii. Pro tyto důvody jsem zařídil, aby kopie různých doplňků byly dostupné odděleně, se všemi sedmi doplňky svázanými do jednoho dílu. Ty mohou být nalezeny vpředu prodejny, kam je pan Blotts laskavě umístil pod pokladnu do krabice označené ‘uklízecí prostředky’, která je zároveň zakryta látkou, bez pochyby aby zabránil tomu, aby se na ně prášilo, předpokládám. Tyto doplňky mohou být zakoupeny samostatně za cenu...”

Lockhart se zarazil a několikrát zaluskal prsty jakoby na něco zapomněl. “Omlouvám se, všichni. Má paměť je dnes jako řešeto! Pane Blottsi, jaká byla cena za samostatné doplňky? Byly to dva galeony?” Usmál se na pana Blottse. “Nebo jen jeden?”

Blotts byl na okamžik zticha, než promluvil. “Jeden, pane Lockharte,” řekl monotónním poněkud poraženým hlasem. Dav spokojeně zamumlal nad nízkou prodejní cenou.

“Ach ano, jeden galeon za brožurku. Nebo pět galeonů za knihu, pokud si přejete zakoupit novou edici knih kompletní s doplňkem pro tu konkrétní knihu.” Pak se otočil na Molly. “ _Kromě_ vás, drahá dámo. Za to, že jste toto nešťastné nedorozumění přinesla mé pozornosti, _trvám_ na tom, abyste dostala plné kopie všech mých sedmi knih a kopii **Mého magického já** zcela zdarma.”

Molly zalapala po dechu a pak se zahihňala jako školní dívka.

“A teď, drahá dámo. Komu bych měl adresovat věnování.”

“Oh, er, pro Molly. Um, to je má dcera.”

Nahoře na balkóně Harry povolal všechny své rezervy v nitrobraně, aby se nerozesmál nad poslední výměnou. Blaise si mezitím mnul bradu, jako by byl najednou kouzelnickým autorem fascinován.

“Jsou nějaká kouzla, která by nás naučili v Bradavicích, pomocí kterých bych si tohle mohla navždy vymazat z paměti?” zeptala se Ginny.

“Jsou těžce omezená,” odpověděl Ron hořce. “Možná bychom se mohli vystřídat v mlácením jeden druhého cihlou do hlavy, dokud si nazpůsobíme ztrátu paměti.”

“No, světlá stránka je,” řekl Jim, “že se vzhledem k jeho charitativní práci a jeho odpovědi paní Weasleyové nezdá být zlý nebo tak.”

“Prosím tě!” řekl Harry pohrdavě. “Všechny ty kecy ho v mých knihách dělají jenom _víc_ podezřelým!”

“Oh, sklapni, Harry,” utrhla se Lavender. “Jen žárlíš na jeho vlasy!”

___________________

Poté, co počáteční Lockhartova podívaná skončila, Harryho, Blaise a Thea brzy omrzelo pozorovat ženy v domácnosti středního věku, jak žádají o podpis, zatímco šíleně pějí ódy na to, jak je urozený a odvážný, a tak se přemístili do soukromé čítárny, aby prodiskutovali svá pozorování. Harry byl přesvědčený, že je Lockhart švindl a podvodník, zatímco Blaise si myslel, že je v něm víc, než bylo patrné na první pohled. Co se Thea týkalo, byl přesvědčený, že Lockhart není ani skrytý smrtijed ani chytrý převlek Temného pána, což mohl být jedině pokrok oproti minulému roku. O hodinu později se trojice vrátila zpět dolů, aby dokončili svůj nákup a odevzdali Thea zpět Malfoyům na zbytek prázdnin. A tehdy se Harry dozvěděl, že přišel o to pravé vzrušení.

“ _Co tím MYSLÍŠ, že se Lucius Malfoy a Arthur Weasley dostali do pěstního souboje?!_ ” vykřikl na Hermionu v naprostém ohromení.

“Přesně, co jsem řekla,” odpověděla Hermione. “Malfoy a syn si zkřížili cestu s Weasleyovými a Jimem, když odcházeli. Byla vyměněna slova na téma, co dělá ‘ _kouzelníka úctyhodným_ ’ a další, co vím, ty dva se váleli po zemi zatímco je Draco, Jim, Ron a dvojčata hlasitě povzbuzovali a Ginny a Percy jen stáli zhrozeně stranou. Nevím, jestli věci vylepšilo nebo zhoršilo to, že se ukázal Hagrid a oddělil je oba tím, že je _doslova_ chytil zezadu za krk. Pan Malfoy pronesl pár nehezkých slov ohledně relativním stupni příjmu ostatních a pak se odsud vyhnal s Dracem v patách, který se zastavil jen na tak dlouho, aby mě požádal, abych Theovi vyřídila, že na něj budou čekat u Summerisle a že nemá být pozdě na večeři.”

“To. Nedává. Žádný. Smysl!” vykřikl Harry.

“Samozřejmě, že dává,” řekl Blaise přátelsky. “Je čtvrt na šest a Summerisle nepřijímá večeře bez objednání po šesté.”

“TAK JSEM TO...!” Harryho výkřik byl prudce utnut, když si všiml Blaisova ročťáckého úsměvu. “ _Víš_ , co jsem myslel. Lucius lord Malfoy, hlava Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu Malfoyů? Se dostal do pěstní potyčky s Arthurem Weasleym v přeplněném obchodě? Je to směšné!”

“Proč?” zeptal se Neville naštvaně. “Co je tak špatného na Arthurovi Weasleym, že není dost dobrý na to, aby praštil Luciuse Malfoye do tváře?!”

“To není... _Co?!_ ” Harry si chvíli mnul spánky, než klidněji pokračoval. “Neville, těžko můžu spočítat kolik věcí je špatně v tom prohlášení. Zaprvé, pan Weasley by mohl přijít o svou práci za napadení lorda Starostolce. Zadruhé, Malfoy je lordem starodávného a vznešeného rodu. Lidi jako on se nedostávají do pěstních soubojů _nikde_. Kdyby Malfoy _najal_ _vraha_ , aby zabil pana Weasleyho, bylo by to mnohem pravděpodobnější, než že se dostanou do pěstní bitky jako obyčejní zlodějové. A zatřetí, není to ani tak, že by se pan Weasley a pan Malfoy nepohybovali ve stejných společenských kruzích. Je to spíš tak, že se nepohybují na stejných společenských rovinách. Bylo by to, jako bych vyzval číšníka v Fortescue k souboji, protože mi zapomněl přinést lžíci k mé zmrzlině.”

“Vlastně, Harry,” přerušil ho Blaise, “ti dva nejsou _tak_ vzdálení. Pan Weasley zasedá na Starostolci. Má jeden hlas díky svému povolání a další jakožto držitel Merlinova řádu za jeho roli v přivedení Erasmuse Wilkese ke spravedlnosti. Navíc je ředitelem Výboru Starostolce pro záležitosti mudlů. A věř tomu nebo ne, Weasleyovi _jsou_ Vznešený rod.”

“Ne, nejsou!” namítnul Potter. “Znám tu docházku jako hřbet vlastní ruky a Weasleyové na ní nejsou.”

“Znáš jen _aktivní_ docházku, Harry,” řekl Neville. “Nemají _hlas_ , protože jejich rodina není bohatá a nemají dost peněz na to, aby mohli platit roční poplatky za jejich křeslo. Ale pan Weasley je ve skutečnosti privilegován k mnoha výhodám jakožto hlava vznešeného rodu.”

“Kolik jsou ty poplatky?” zeptala se Hermione.

“Padesát tisíc galeonů ročně pro vznešený rod a sto tisíc pro starodávný a vznešený rod,” řekl Theo a Hermione zalapala po dechu.

“Přesně. Weasleyovi si nemohou dovolit zaplatit za aktivní křeslo,” přidal Blaise. “Ani za ně nemůže platit žádný jiný rod a získat tak jejich podporu, protože pan Weasley trpí tou nejhorší a nejzhoubnější společenskou nemocí známou jako ‘ _počestnost_ ’. A tak je jejich křeslo prázdné, zatímco lordové Crabbe, Goyle a Parkinson uvalují své hlasy tak, jak jim lord Malfoy řekne, protože přísahali sliby věrnosti jeho rodu.”

Harry se pomalu nadechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne. Ne, je v tom něco víc. Draco a Ron se málem poprali ve vlaku do Bradavic před naším prvním rokem a bylo očividné, že se nikdy předtím nesetkali.” Otočil se na Thea.

“Theo, mám pro tebe misi.”

Druhý chlapec pozvedl obočí a pak se usmál na svého přítele. “Agent Nott se hlásí do služby, pane. Co potřebuješ?”

“Až se vrátíš do Malfoyského Panství, projdi jejich knihovnu o jakýchkoli zmínkách o Weasleyovách, cokoli z minulosti jejich rodin, co by mohlo vysvětlit jejich současnou a naprosto iracionální nechuť jeden k druhému.”

Theo se postavil do pozoru a vojensky Harrymu zasalutoval. “Pane, ano, pane.”

Hermione protočila oči vsloup. “Paráda,” pronesla. “Vytváříš si vlastní _špionážní síť_. Užpotřebujeme jenom náramkové komunikátory a Astona Martina a budeme připravení na boj se SPECTREm.” Harry a všichni ostatní čistokrevní se na ní bezvýrazně podívali. “ _Zapomeňte na to!_ Nehodlám plýtvat zbytek svého dne tím, že vám budu vysvětlovat Jamese Bonda. Požádejte Justina.”

A s tím se mudlorozená otočila a zmizela v Krucáncích a Kaňourech, aby dokončila svůj nákup, a mihla se kolem pobaveného Justina Finch-Fletchleyho, který dorazil akorát včas na to, aby zaslechl konec jejich konverzace. Otočil se zpět na své mladé přátele. “Ooookej. Existuje tenhle mudlovský chlápek, který pracuje jako agent pro tajné služby Jejího Veličenstva. Jmenuje se Bond. James Bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Začínám mít opravdu rád Justine Finch-Fletchleyho. Píšu ho jako někoho, kdo pochází z velmi dlouhé linie “bohatých britských namyšlenců”, který by snadno mohl jít na Eton a stát se mudlovským Dracem. Ale místo toho nastoupil do Bradavic, kde je ke svému překvapení částí neoblíbené a diskriminované menšinové skupiny a jako výsledek si vyvinul hloubku a empatii.


	13. Prostředky dopravy

KAPITOLA 12: PROSTŘEDKY DOPRAVY

_**1\. září 1992** _

Když přišlo 1. září Neville se stal velmi schopným v Lektvarech a Přeměňování, zatímco Harry se velmi zlepšil v plavání. I když _stále_ ještě nebyl opálený. V 10:30 ráno oba mladí kouzelníci a lady Augusta aktivovali přenášedlo, které je přeneslo do dobře skryté uličky naproti nádraží King’s Cross. Harry a Neville oba měli přes rameno přehozenou tašku, která mimo jiné obsahovala jejich zmenšené kufry. Neville navíc nesl malé zapečetěné terárium obsahující Trevora Poněkud jedovatého žabáka. Chlapec se rozhodl, že Trevor byl naprosto v pořádku mazlíček, pokud se ho nikdo nedotýkal bez ochranných rukavic a nebylo mu dovoleno pohybovat se volně po škole.

Jak se blížili k nástupišti 9 a 3/4, potkali řadu svých spolužáků a jejich rodiny. Harry si navíc všiml, že tam byla též Lovegoodovic dívka se svým otcem Xenophiliusem, který byl zaneprázděn povídaním si s řadou dalších rodičů o jeho časopise _Jinotaj_. Zatímco si Neville povídal s některými jejich nebelvírskými přáteli, Harry přešel k dívce, aby jí pozdravil.

“Dobré ráno, slečno Lovegoodová. Doufám, že jsi se zotavila po Jimově párty.”

“Zotavila, pane Pottere, děkuji.”

“Prosím, říkej mi Harry.”

“Jen pokud mi budeš říkat Luna.”

Lehce se uklonil. “Luna tedy.”

Usmála se. “To ráda slyším. Všimla jsem si, že z nějakého důvodu mají lidé tendenci nesprávně vyslovovat mé jméno. Je to velmi únavné, ale nechci být nevychovaná a opravovat je.”

Harryho oči se zúžily. Jistě si ta dívka uvědomovala, že si z ní lidé dělali legraci, když jí oslovovali jako “Lunetičku Lovegoodovou”, ale z nějakého důvodu si to odmítala přiznat. Ať už to bylo kvůli stydlivosti, nejistotě nebo “škrknám”, Harry si nemyslel, že by to vedlo k příjemné zkušenosti v Bradavicích. V jistém smyslu to, že byl zařazen do Zmijizelu pro něj bylo štěstím, protože všichni prostě předpokládali, že všichni _ostatní_ pletichařili již od prvního dne. Kromě Draca Malfoye, byla vnitokolejní šikana ve Zmijozelu velmi neobvyklá, protože lidé prostě nevěděli, jestli je někdo slabý, nebo se jen drží při zemi, než se sám pokusí o moc, fakt, který velmi rázně objasnil celé koleji minulý Halloween. I když byla kolej plná smrtijedských příznivců, Draco a jeho patolízalové byli jediní, kdo hrozili mu opravdu ublížit, a i ta hrozba se nakonec ukázala neefektivní.

“Myslím, že je ztěží nevychované trvat na tom, aby lidé používali tvé _jméno_ _správně_ , Luno,” řekl Harry. “Neděláš jim ani sobě žádnou službu, když jim dovolíš špatně si vykládat, kdo doopravdy jsi.” Na to ho obdařila nečitelným pohledem a tak pokrčil rameny a změnil téma. “Do jaké koleje si myslíš, že budeš zařazena?”

“Pravděpodobně Havraspáru. Oba mí rodiče tam byli.” Bylo obtížné číst Luniny nálady, ale Harry si myslel, že se tou vyhlídkou nezdála být přiliš nadšená a vychovaně to řekl.

“No,” odpověděla, “opravdu nevím, _kam_ bych nejlépe zapadla. Následovat ve stopách mých rodičů se zdá být nejlogičtější cesta. Když nic jiného, potěší to mého tatínka.”

“Luno, nikdy bys neměla něco tak důležitého, jako je tvoje zařazení, nechat ovlivnit touhou potěšit ostatní. Nechci ti zkazit překvapení ohledně toho, jak rozřazování probíhá...”

“Je to Klobouk. Tatínek mi o něm řekl, když jsem byla malá.”

Povzdechl si. “Tolik k milované školní tradici. Každopádně Moudrý klobouk ví nejlíp a měla by sis vyslechnout jeho radu.”

Pozvedla na něj obočí. “I kdyby mě chtěl poslat do zmijozelské koleje?”

“Řekl bych, že to záleží na tom, jestli opravdu věříš v škerky a zkáknice...?”

“Škrkny a zkáznice,” řekla přátelsky.

“Ano, ty. Každopádně, jestli věříš, že jsou _opravdové_ , nebo jestli o nich jen pořád mluvíš, protože to znepokojuje ostatní a vyvádí je to z míry.”

“Proč by to nemohlo být obojí?” zeptala se s něčím, co rozhodně _znělo_ jako nevinná naivita.

Harry otevřel ústa a pak je zase zavřel, než Lunu Lovegoodovou po několik vteřin _pozorně_ sledoval. “Jsi rošťácký malý skřítek, nejsi?” zeptal se s uchechtnutím. “Osobně doufám, že se dostaneš do Nebelvíru. Dohnala bys tak mého bratra k rozptýlení.”

Naklonila hlavu, jako by se na něj chtěla podívat z nového úhlu. “Viděl jsi jeho _masku_ , že, Harry Pottere. Viděl jsi švy, kde se jeho maska Chlapce-který-žil napojuje na Jimovu opravdovou tvář.”

Harry byl překvapen. Pokud si dobře pamatoval, Luna tehdy nebyla v Krucáncích a Kaňourech, ale fakt, že opakovala jeho slova z toho dne, byl podivný. “Já... nevím. Možná. Ale my všichni máme masky nějakého typu, nebo ne? To byla jedna z prvních věcí, co jsem se naučil první týden od svého zařazení do Zmijozelu.”

“Všichni máme masky, Harry Pottere. Ale ta tvoje ti sedí jako sametová rukavice, je tak jemná, že tvé zkáznice většinu času dřímají, i když jich máš víc než většina lidí. Jimova maska je tvrdá a křehká a nasazená tak na těsno, že ho to musí bolet pokaždé, když se usměje.”

“To je velmi... evokativní způsob, jak to popsat, Luno. Ale mám dost práce se snahou získat štěstí sám pro sebe, abych se mohl starat o sebou inflikovaná zranění mého bratra.”

Smutně se usmála a pak se ohlédla přes rameno. “Když už mluvíme o tvém bratrovi, vidím, že dorazil. Raději bych se měla dostat do vlaku, než se vy dva zase začnete hádat a já opět omdlím. Bylo to velmi trapné.”

“Samozřejmě. Velmi pravděpodobně budu v kupé s Blaisem Zabinim, Hermionou Grangerovou a Nevillem Longbottomem, kdyby ses k nám chtěla přidat.”

“To bych ráda.” Vystřihla Harrymu malé legrační pukrle a pak odběhla ke svému otci a společně zamířili k bariéře.

Harry jí sledoval, dokud ho nerozptýlil Jimův příchod, spolu s příchodem Weasleyových, kteří všichni vypadali bez dechu. James a Lily očividně opět předali Jima do péče Weasleyových, zatímco se věnovali své práci, a Weasleyovi, kteří nikdy nebyli modelem výkonnosti, málem zmeškali vlak. Harry řekl Nevillovi, aby zamířil napřed a zabral jim kupé, že si Harry chce na cestu koupit noviny z nedalekého stánku. Druhý chlapec přikývl a spolu se svou babičkou prošel bariérou. Ve skutečnosti chtěl Harry využít příležitosti trochu Jima namíchnout a byl si jistý, že Neville by nesouhlasil.

“Ahoj, Jime. Jsem rád, žes to stihnul. Netřeba se strachovat. Máme ještě pár vteřin do odjezdu vlaku. Pane a paní Weasleyovi, tak rád vás zase vidím! Chybělo mi vaše vynikající kuchyňské umění!”

“A nám chybělo tvoje, Harry, drahý,” řekla Molly s úsměvem. Jim téměř zavrčel nad nákloností, kterou paní Weasleyová Harryho obdařila. Jak si povídali, Percy a dvojčata kolem rychle prošli a zamávali Harrymu rychlé ale veselé pozdravy, zatímco tlačili velké vozíky s jejich kufry a dalším majetkem skrze bariéru. Naneštěstí Ron se přesouval příliš rychle a jedno ze zavazadel sklouzlo z vozíku.

“Díky, Rone,” řekla Ginny naštvaně. “Můj kufr už tak je z druhé ruky, nepotřebuju, aby se rozpadl na kusy, ještě než dorazíme do Bradavic.”

“Nebyli bychom pozdě, kdybys nás _ty_ nedonutila vrátit se pro tvůj drahocenný _deník_ ,” vyštěkl na ní Ron.

“ _Ronalde_ , buď hodný na svou sestru!” napomenula ho paní Weasleyová. Ron se trucovitě omluvil a začal znovu nakládat vozík.

“Měli bychom raději projít na druhou stranu,” řekl Arthur. “Neměli bychom nechávat dvojčata bez dohledu. Mohli by podpálit Malfoyovy nebo tak něco.”

“Jako by sis to _neužil_ , Arthure Weasley!” odpověděla naštvaně. “Nemysli si, že jsem zapomněla na tu _podívanou_ , kterou jsi ze sebe udělal v Krucáncích a Kaňourech.” A s tím prošli na druhou stranu a zanechali Harryho, Jima, Rona a Ginny za sebou. Harry si povzdechl a pokusil se pomoct Ronovi s kufry.

“Nepotřebuju tvou pomoc, hade,” zavrčel Ron.

“Jsme zpátky u ‘ _hadů_ ’, hm? To bylo naposled, co jsem _ti_ koupil knihu o famfrpálu! Každopádně myslel jsem si, že ti pomůžu, vzhledem k tomu, že můj bratr tady stojí jako tvrdé y. Nebo možná čeká, až se objeví _Slappy_ , aby s těmi kufry pomohl.”

“Není žádný _Slappy_ , jasný,” utrhl se Jim. “To bylo jen něco hloupého, s čím přišli nakladatelé, protože..”

“Protože knihy, které vykradli, aby vytvořili _Dobrodružství Chlapce-který-žil_ , byly o dvou bratřích a tak museli vymyslet druhou postavu, aby zaplnili mezeru a přišli s komickým domácím skřítkem jako parťákem. Koneckonců, ne že bys měla bratra nebo tak, který by se mohl objevit po tvém boku.”

“Jseš ve skutečnosti _žárlivý_ , že o tobě nejsou napsané hloupé knihy pro děti?” zeptal se nevěřícně Jim.

Harry se chystal odpovědět, ale Ginny ho přerušila. “Hej, kluci, vím, že je úžasné muset poslouchat, jak se vy dva hádáte, protože _nikdy_ nemusím poslouchat sourozenecké rivalitě doma, _ale_... neměla bych být schopná projít bariérou někde tady?” A s tím položila ruku na průchod a zaklepala na něj. Byl očividně velmi pevný. Harry přešel k místu, kde stála. Byla to ta samá část zdi, kterou před pár okamžiky prošli pan a paní Weasleyovi, ale nyní ji cítil jako tvrdou zeď, kterou se bariéra zdála být.

“Okej, to je... divný.” Rozhlédl se kolem. “Je tu kolem nějaký ministerský zaměstnanec pro případ, že by byl problém s přepážkou?”

“Ne,” řekl Jim, který přišel blíž, aby sám prozkoumal bariéru. “Protože s touhle zdí nikdy nebyl problém po celou dobu existence nástupiště 9 a 3/4.”

“No, jeden je teď,” řekla Ginny. “Co myslíš, že to způsobuje? A jsou naši uvízlí na druhé straně? Nechci zmeškat vlak!”

Harry se zamračil a pak otevřel svou tašku a začal se v ní prohrabovat. Zatímco to dělal, Jim se najednou rozhlédl po nástupišti přeplněném mudly s nervózním výrazem ve tváři.

“Musíme odsud vypadnout,” řekl tiše, ale naléhavě.

“Co?” zeptal se Harry ostře. “Proč? Za minutu nebo dvě vyjdou Weaslyovi nebo nějací jiní rodiče z druhé strany bariéry. A pokud nebudou moct projít, uvědomí o problému někoho z ministerstva pomocí kouzel. Potřebujeme zůstat v klidu...”

“Ne!” vykřikl Jim zhrozeně. “Nechápeš to? Za poslední dva měsíce se mě někdo pokusil zabít jednou a tebe a dvakrát! A teď jsme uvízlí na King’s Cross na špatné straně bariéry bez jakýchkoli kouzelníků, kteří by nám mohli pomoct? Musí to být past!” Otočil se na Rona. “Musíme se odsud dostat a jet do Bradavic co nejdříve to jde, máš nějaký nápad?”

“No,” řekl Ron nejistě. “Řekl bych, že bychom mohli vzít Angliu.”

“Ne!” řekla Ginny naštvaně. “To je šílený! Nemůžeš jen tak ukrást tátovo auto a jet s ním až do Skotska!”

“No, samozřejmě, že ne,” řekl Ron pohrdavě. “Poletíme!”

Ginny zírala na svého bratra, naprosto ohromeně. Mezitím Harry promluvil. “Rone, to je ten...” zarazil se a párkrát zamrkal. “... _nejlepší_ nápad, co jsem kdy slyšel. Beru zpět vše špatné, co jsem o tobě kdy řekl. Letět s kouzelným Fordem Angliou z Londýna do Skotska je _rozhodně_ to nejchytřejšía nejrozumnější řešení našeho problému a popravdě, nedovedu si představit _jedinou věc_ , která by se mohla pokazit.”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se Ron. “Vážně si to myslíš? Znamená to, že jedeš s námi?”

Harry se uchechtl. “Samozřejmě, že ne! Letět do Skotska je nebelvírský plán. Jsem zmijozel a mám svůj vlastní způsob, jak se dostat do Bradavic. Prohnaný hadí způsob, na který by se žádný nebelvír nikdy _neodvážil ani pomyslet_.” Usmál se. “Upřímně si myslím, že dorazím dřív než vy a budu mít připravenou kameru, abych zachytil vaše bourající přistání! _Úžasné přistání!_ To jsem chtěl říct: vaše úžasné bombastické přistání s ... ukradeným autem tvého otce.”

“Harry, sklapni!” přerušil ho Jim. “Rone, ignoruj ho. Snaží se na nás jenom použít obrácenou psychologii, aby nám ten plán vymluvil. Ginny, jdeš s námi nebo tu zůstaneš?”

“Nejdu s váma a _ani jeden byste to neměli dělat_. Rone, prosím, _přemýšlej!_ ”

Ron se podíval na Jima. “Nemůžeme jí tady nechat.”

“Možná je to tak lepší,” řekl Jim zamyšleně. “Možná by s námi byla ve větším nebezpečí. A jakmile jsme pryč, možná ta bariéra zase bude fungovat.” Obrátil se na stále více naštvanou dívku a položil jí ruce na ramena v gestu, které mělo nepochybně být uklidňující. “Ginny, počkej tady na svou mámu a tátu. Řekni jim, co se stalo, a že jsme na cestě do Bradavic. Řekni jim, ať se nebojí a že jim auto vrátíme, jak nejdřív to půjde.”

A s tím Ron sundal Ginnyin lehce promáčknutý kufr z vozíku a pak on a Jim rychle odtlačili svá zavazadla pryč od nástupiště 9 a 3/4 a zpět k parkovišti a zanechali za sebou pobaveného Harryho Pottera a neuvěřitelně rozčílenou Ginny Weasleyovou. Už byli z dohledu, když se Ginny konečně zmohla na slovo.

“Ze všech arogantních, namyšlených, povýšeneckých, šovinistických...! Počkej tu ma své rodiče, jako nějaká bezmocná dívka v nesnázích, zatímco my _ukradneme kouzelné auto a odletíme s ním do Bradavic! KDO SI SAKRA MYSLÍ, ŽE JE?!_ ”

Harry si lehce odkašlal. “Chlapec-který-žil možná?” Pak se zasmál. “Víš, co je vtipné, že Spratek projednou prohlédl mou obrácenou psychologii ten _jeden čas_ , kdy jsem se mu opravdu snažil pomoct, místo toho, abych se pokoušel ho využít.”

A s tím si Harry sedl na Giniin kufr a začal se znovu probírat svou taškou.

“Co děláš?” zeptala se Ginny, která ho následovala.

“Posílám zprávu Hermioně Grangerové, aby mohla dát vědět prefektům, co se stalo. Pravděpodobně je ve vlaku nějaký dospělý, který dokáže uvědomit autority o tom, co se děje. Určitě neposadí stovky dětí na kouzelný vlak bez dospělého dozoru a možnosti v případě nebezpečí někoho kontaktovat.” Pak se zarazil a vzhlédl. “A teď když jsem to řekl nahlas, jsem si okamžitě uvědomil, jak naivně to zní.”

Pokrčil rameny a znovu se dal do štrachání, když Ginny usedla na kufr vedle něj. “Takže _jsi_ jen blafoval. Hodláš tu počkat, až dorazí pomoc.”

“Rozhodně ne! Napíšu Hermioně a pak vyrazím do Bradavic.” Podíval se na dívku a usmál se. “Pomocí prohnané hadí cesty.”

Byla několik vteřin zticha, jak Harry konečně našel pergamen, který byl propojený s tím, který vlastnila Hermione. “Můžu jít taky?” zeptala se nejistě.

Podíval se na ní s vážným výrazem. “Jseš si jistá?” zeptal se tiše. Přikývla. “Dobrá, slečno Weasleyová. A ano, to je první věc, které musíš rozumět. Protože pokud mě následuješ na zmijozelské cestě, uděláme to po zmijozelsku. Odteď jsem pan Potter a ty slečna Weasleyová, dokud nedorazíme do Bradavic a po jisté době nedovolíme jeden druhému používat křestní jméno na veřejnosti. Rozumíš?”

Rychle přikývla.

“Doooobře,” řekl hedvábně. “Další věc, které musíš rozumět je, že existuje cena za to, abys mě na téhle cestě mohla následovat.” Nervózně polkla. Ten milý chlapec, který jí dal sklenici vody po jejím nočním famfrpálovém tréninku byl teď najednou trochu... zlověstný.

“Máš _vědomost_ , slečno Weasleyová,” pokračoval a jeho hlas se prohloubil. “Vědomost, kterou obzvláště toužím nabýt. Vědomost, kterou mi musíš darovat jako cenu za to, že se ke mně přidáš.”

Oči se jí rozšířily strachem. “Ja... jakou vědomost?”

Harry se naklonil blíž a mluvil potichu, ale s hrozivou intenzitou. Byla učarovaná brilantní zelení jeho očí. “Tví bratři, Fred a George. Který z nich má pihu u levého oka?”

______________________

**_O pár minut dříve..._ **

Hermione, Neville, Theo a Blaise sdíleli kupé a dělili se o své myšlenky ohledně nadcházejícího školního roku (a čekali na neobvykle opožděného Harryho Pottera), když se před kupém rozezněl nějaký rozruch. Hermione otevřela dveře kupé a okamžitě si uvědomila, že je to Luna Lovegoodová, kterou obtěžovala ta otravná Edgecombovic dívka, která byla na párty - ta kterou Harry odpudil jako upíra, který čelil česneku, pouze tím, že zmínil, že mu připomíná Vincenta Crabbea.

“Nevím, proč hledáš Harryho Pottera, Lunetičko. Nebudou ho zajímat tvoje směšné nesmysly o nich víc, než kohokoli jiného!”

“No, hledám ho, protože mi specificky řekl, že ho mám ve vlaku najít, což očividně neguje tvé prohlášení. A mimochodem, jsem Lun-a. S A nakonci. Můžu ti celé své jméno vyhláskovat, pokud to pomůže.” Hermione byla pobavená. Podle Lunina veselého tónu, opravdu nedokázala odhadnout, zda je ta dívka sarkastická, nebo si opravdu myslí, že Edgecombová byla zmatená nad tím, jak vyslovovat její jméno.

“Tvé jméno nikoho nezajímá, Lunetičko. Stejně jako nikoho nezajímá tvůj šílený otec, ani jeho hloupé noviny nebo ty směšné potvory, o kterých neustále žvaníš!”

“Hem-hem!” Obě dívky se otočily na Hermionu, která stála se založenýma rukama jako nesouhlasící profesorka se třemi chlapci za ní. “Popravdě jsem najednou velice zvědavá si poslechnout víc o těch tvorech, o kterých slečna Lovegoodová neustále žvaní. Proč se k nám nepřidáš v našem kupé, slečno Lovegoodová, a neřekneš mi víc. Shledávám tvé nápady zajímavé a přála bych si předplatit vaše noviny.”

Na to Blaise vybuchl smíchy a Theo a Neville se oba usmáli nad jeho reakcí a výrazem na tváři Marietty Edgecombové.

“Pardon,” řekla Edgecombová stroze. “Ale tohle je soukromá konverzace, do které se vměšuješ. A kdo si vůbec myslíš, že _jsi_?”

“Hermione Grangerová, Nebelvír, druhý ročník. A pokud si pamatuji správně, ty jsi ta Crabbovic dívka z Potterovy narozeninové párty.”

Tvář dívky se zkroutila v zuřivosti. “Moje _jméno_ je Marietta Edgecombová. Z Edgecombů z Lesobrodího parku. A nenechám si odsekávat od nějaké úzkoprsé mudlovské šmejdky.”

Úsměvy tří chlapců okamžitě zmizely a Hermione vyzývavě pozvedla bradu, jak si připravila zdrcující protiútok. Avšak k jejímu otrávení jí v tom někdo předběhl.

“Ah, omluvte mě. Ahoj. Jsem Theo Nott ze Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Nottů. Možná jsi o nás slyšela? Jsme čistokrevní zpět po dvanáct generací. Dává mi to dostatečný rodokmen na to, abych ti řekl, abys _táhla do hajzlu?!_ ”

Hermione se v překvapení nad jeho hrubým jazykem podívala na Thea. Mezitím dopředu postoupil Neville. “A já jsem Longbottom z Longbottomů a zatímco mi vychování brání použít ta konkrétní slova,” ukázal palcem na Thea, “ _co on řekl!_ ”

Marietta se zatvářila jako buldog na hranici záchvatu vzteku a pak důrazně odkráčela. Hermione zavrtěla hlavou v ohromení. Před Mariettou Edgecombovou nikdy ve skutečném životě nepotkala nikoho, kdo důrazně kráčel. Napřáhla ruku, aby přivítala Lunu do jejich kupé, kde si všichni ostatní sedli zpět akorát včas, aby jim houpavý pohyb oznámil, že vlak začal svou cestu.

“Chlapci, ne že bych si nevážila toho gesta - i když, Theo, rozhodně neschvaluji použití výrazu ‘ _táhnout do hajzlu_ ’ vůči jinému studentovi - ale jsem naprosto schopná postavit se čistokrevné předpojatosti, obzvlášť když pochází od prvního ročníka, který ještě ani nebyl zařazený. Oh a _prosím_ boha, aby ta semetrika nebyla zařazená do Nebelvíru!”

“Nebude,” řekl Blaise. “Edgecombové jsou již po čtyři generace řazeni do Havraspáru. Myslí si, že jim to dodává iluzi intelektuální váhy, aniž by se naučili myslet sami za sebe.” Ostatní děti na něj zíraly. “Co? Bylo to ve složce o letošních prvácích, kterou mi matka dala. Navíc, co je špatného na ‘ _táhnout do hajzlu_ ’? Všem tady, kromě slečny Lovegoodové, je dvanáct. To je v kouzelnickém světě prakticky věk mladých dospělých.”

“I tak,” řekla Hermione hlasem, který kromě skotského akcentu, zněl jako profesorka McGonagallová, “to je o důvod víc, proč bychom neměli používat v běžné řeči vulgarity jako ‘ _táhnout do hajzlu_ ’. Každopádně, odklonili jsme se od problému, který je to, že se dokážu sama postavit Mariettám Edgecombovým celého světa bez toho, abych potřebovala vaší pomoc, i když byla velmi galantní. Co je to všechno o ‘ _složkách_ ’? Nejdřív Neville a teď ty? Začínají všichni čistokrevní kouzelníci Bradavice se _složkami_ o jejich budoucích spolužácích?”

“Já taky nedostal žádné složky,” řekl Theo. “Otec je ‘ _hajzl_ ’ a nenamáhal se pro mě nějaké udělat. Není to galantností. Jsi v týmu Harry tak jako my. Stojíme pospolu ať už proti běsnícím Temným pánům nebo důrazně pochodujícím prvačkám.”

“Opravdu důrazně pochodala, že?” řekl Neville ohromeně. “Myslel jsem, že to dívky dělají jen v knihách.”

Hermione si povzdechla. “Fajn, fajn. Když už mluvíme o Harrym, kde je střed našeho společného vesmíru?” V ten okamžik se ozvalo tiché cinknutí z velké pletené tašky, která seděla vedla dívky. “Humpf. My o vlku.” Otevřela kabelku a jasným hlasem prohlásila: “Harryho pergamen” a s tím jí do ruky vystřelil složený kus papíru.

Nevillovi se rozšířily oči. “Jak jsi to udělala? Ani jsi nepoužila hůlku!”

“Vetkala jsem do okrajů kabelky runy. Nepotřebuješ hůlku pro runovou magii.”

Chlapci se podívali zmateně jeden na druhého. “Ještě jsme ani _nezačali_ runy studovat,” řekl Blaise horce. “Začínají až ve třetím ročníku.”

“Ano, já vím, ale nudila jsem se ve Francii, tak jsem začala číst dopředu.” A s tím rozložila papír a četla Harryho zprávu. Oči se jí čím dál víc zvětšovaly.

“Do hajzlu,” řekla Hermione bez jediné známky ironie.

“ _Jazyk_ , Hermiono!” zasmál se Neville.

________________________

O pár minut později, poté, co dal Hermioně vědět o své situaci, Harry opustil King’s Cross,galantně nese Ginnyin kufr. Dívka byla očividně nervózní. Neměla nejmenší ponětí, co “zmijozelská cesta” obnáší, ale podle toho, jak tajemně se Harry choval, začínala být čím dál zděšenější, že je to něco nelegálního, možná dokonce vyžadujícího černou magii. Proto byla samozřejmě překvapená, když se Harry o blok dál od stanice zastavil, vytáhl svou hůlku a mávl s ní vzhůru. Během pár vteřin se v rozmazaném pohybu objevil trojpatrový fialový autobus a Ginny tak vyděsil. Aby byla upřímná, i Harry vypadal překvapeně.

“Vítejte v Záchranném autobuse, nouzovém dopravním prostředku pro čarodějky a kouzelníky v tísni. Jmenuji se Stan Shunpike a budu vaším průvodčím.” Mladý kouzelník zvedl pohled od kartičky, kterou četl, a usmál se na Harryho. “Oi! Tebe si pamatuju! Jsi ten kluk, pro kterého jsme museli jezdit celou cestu do Surrey! Tam dneska pojedem?”

“Ne, Stane,” řekl Harry, když mu podával Ginnyin kufr. “Jen do Děravého kotle. Mimochodem, nebyl tenhle autobus červený, když jsem ho posledně viděl?”

“Ministerstvo nás donutilo ho přemalovat. Očividně, naše ‘ _britská ekcentričnost a šarm_ ’ nějak dovolily americkým turistům vidět skrze mudly odpuzující kouzla a opakovaně k nám šplhali a vyžadovali túru po památkách. Ale jen Amíci. Velmi zvláštní. Každopádně, ministerstvo nás donutilo přebarvit celou zatracenou věc touhle speciální mudly odpuzující barvou. Osobně se mi taky hnusí. Vypadáme jako obří hroznové víno na kolech.”

Harry se zasmál a podržel ruku pro Ginny, aby jí pomohl do autobusu.

“A co teď?” zeptala se. “Je někdo v Příčné ulici, kdo nám pomůže dostat se do Bradavic?”

“Ne, nebudeme procházet do Příčné ulice. V Děravém kotli je krb, který použijeme pro letax do Prasinek a odtamtud půjdeme do hradu.”

Zastavila se a zírala na Harryho. “ _To_ je ta záhadná zmijozelská cesta? Použít letax do Prasinek?”

Odfrknul si. “Zmijozelská cesta je cesta nejmenšího odporu a největší výhody. Oproti nebelvírské cestě, nebo jak jí říkám já, cestě ‘ _PODÍVEJ SE NA MĚ!_ ’” Jak to řekl, Harry podržel obě ruce s roztaženými prsty a zaklepal jimi ve stylu, který by možná Hermione popsala jako _jazzové ruce_. “Chápej, slečno Weasleyová, nebelvíři jsou kolejí Statečných. A statečnost je dobrá věc, ale ne, když převrší všechny ostatní problémy. V jakékoli dané situaci, první instinkt nebelvíra je hledat řešení, které ukáže, jak statečný je, stejně jako je první instinkt havraspára hledat řešení, které předvede jeho inteligenci. Zmijozelové, však, hledají řešení, které produkuje nejlepší výsledky.”

“A co mrzimorové?”

“Mám ve skutečnosti hodně respektu pro mrzimory. Ti rovněž hledají nejefektivnější řešení. Jen jsou svázání jako šunky a tudíž omezení tím, že ignorují řešení, které by mohlo zranit něčí city nebo by se mohlo zdát nefér či neetické ostatním lidem. V mnoha ohledech je mrzimor jen zmijozel s příliš vyvinutým smyslem pro férovou hru. Nebo možná je zmijozel jen nemilosrdný mrzimor. Je to v podstatě jedna a ta samá věc.”

Zasmála se a potom si přátelsky povídali o kouzelnické etice, zatímco se snažili ignorovat šílenou lehkomyslnost, s jakou se Záchranný autobus prodíral ulicemi Londýna.

____________________

O deset minut později, v bradavickém expresu, začala mít Hermione jiný názor. Pravda, projevila zájem o Luniny podivné (a pravděpodobně neexistující) tvory, ale nebyla připravená na to, jak spletité dívčiny fantazie byly, a téměř dosáhla bodu, kdy přehodnotila pohled Marietty Edgecombové na téma příčetnosti slečny Lovegoodové. Naštěstí, zrovna, když se Luna chystala popsat některé více odporné machinace Roftangového spiknutí, byla Hermione zachráněna zaklepáním na dveře kupé, které bylo následováno vstupem naštvané Lavender Brownové.

“Ahoj, lidi. Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji, ale neviděl jste někdo Jima?” zeptala se frustrovaně. “Protože, jestli se mi vyhýbá, budu mu _muset_ prostě znepříjemnit život.”

“Není ve vlaku,” řekla Hermione. “Jsem informovaná z důvěryhodného zdroje, že on a Ron zmeškali vlak a cestují do Bradavic pomocí létajícího auta, které získali.”

“Ha-ha, opravdu vtipné. Ne vážně, kde je?” zeptala se naštvaně Lavender.

“Říká pravdu, Lavender,” odpověděl upřímně Neville.

“Ale to by ti nemělo zabránit v tom udělat Jimovi ze života peklo,” řekl Blaise. “Ve skutečnosti, vzhledem k tomu, že venku porušuje Zákon o utajení, jak tu mluvíme, měla bys mu ze života udělat _mnohem větší peklo_.”

“Blaisi,” řekla Hermione. “Přestaň ponoukat.”

“Létající auto? Opravdu, lítající auto?” řekla nevěřícně Lavender. “Fajn, to je fuk. Je Harry s ním? Určitě má víc rozumu, než aby byl!”

“Není a má,” řekla Hermione. “Bohužel také zmeškal vlak, ale jeho plán dostat se do Bradavic je mnohem rozumnější.”

“To bych doufala,” odpověděla Lavender. “Každopádně, až uvidíte Harryho, řekněte mu, že si s ním potřebuji promluvit o tomhle.”

Podala Hermioně vydání _Týdeníku mladé čarodějky_ , které obsahovalo pohyblivý obrázek Harryho, který vypadal překvapeně, Jima, který naštvaně zíral na Harryho, a Lavender, která stála mezi nimi a nadšeně tleskala Harrymu. Hermione rozeznala scénu z Krucánků a Kaňourů. Ale byla překvapena jak nadpisem - _Chlapec-který-žil lapen v milostném trojúhelníku!_ \- tak článkem, který navrhoval, že Jimův očividný hněv na Harryho vycházel z toho, že se Lavendeřina náklonnost otáčela k Harrymu, pravděpodobně proto, že se spoléhal na vlasové produkty, které mu dodával rod Brownů. Hermione vzhlédla v ohromení na Lavender.

“Tohle je...”

“Nesmysl. Ano, já vím. Ale stejně na to musíme odpovědět. Budu zatracená, jestli mám dostat tucet huláků zítra ráno, které mě budou nazývat _lehkou ženou_ nebo něčím podobným!” A s tím se Lavender otočila a odešla z kupé. Jak se dveře za ní zavíraly, mohli slyšet, jak si dívka pro sebe hudruje. “ _Vážně! Létající auto?! Za to mi žádné dědictví nestojí!_ ”

___________________

Nedlouho na to dorazil Záchranný autobus k Děravému kotli. Harry zavedl Ginny dovnitř, upustil pár galeonů do sklenice na krbu a vzal si letaxový prášek do ruky. Ginny udělala to samé.

“A teď, jdeme do ‘ _Tonksovy kliniky, Prasinky’_. Zopakuj mi to. Jak můj bratr předvedl, špatná výslovnost během cestování letaxem tě zanese kdoví kam.” Přikývla a zopakovala mu jejich destinaci. Oba prošli bez nehody a dorazili do Tonksovic kliniky a rezidence, kde je uvítala Iris.

“Dobré odpoledne, pane Harry Pottere, pane! Jaké příjemné překvapení! Jste nemocný nebo máte nějaké bolesti? Iris je líto, že vám musí oznámit, že pán léčitel Tonks je zrovna u pacienta.”

“To je v pořádku, Iris, jen procházíme. Něco se pokazilo a zablokovalo bariéru na King’s Cross a nemohli jsme jí projít, tak jsme museli zvolit alternativní způsob cestování.”

Iris k nim přistoupila a oba je _očichala_. Pak ze sebe vydala jemný vrčivý zvuk. “Byl to ten zlý Dobby skřítek, pane! Iris poznává pach jeho magie!”

“Opravdu? Domácí skřítkové dokáží poznat magii jeden druhého podle pachu?”

“Obvykle ne, pane. Ale jak již Iris řekla, někteří zlí skřítkové jednají v rozporu se svými pány. _Ti_ vydávají pach, který jiný domácí skřítek dokáže rozpoznat na kilometry. Ti, kteří jednají ve shodě se svými pány, po sobě nezanechávají žádné stopy.”

“Hmm. _Řekl_ bych, že to dává smysl. No, každopádně, zamíříme do hradu. Prosím, dej vědět léčiteli Tonksovi, že jsem se zastavil a že je mi líto, že jsem ho minul.”

“Iris tak udělá. Přeje si pan Harry Potter pán, aby Iris poslala kufr mladé dámy napřed do Bradavic? A když už je toho, přeje si pan Harry Potter pán, aby Iris zpravila školu na něm?”

Harry se podíval na Ginny, která stále zírala s oči navrch hlavy na Iris (vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy předtím neviděla domácího skřítka) a pak zpět na Iris.

“Ano, prosím. Byli bychom ti velmi vděční.”

Iris vystřihla pukrle a pak ona i kufr k Ginnyimu překvapení zmizely. Ona a Harry se vydali do Bradavic. Cestou jí Harry řekl o Dobbym a požádal jí, aby neopakovata jeho jméno, jinak by mohl být potrestán nebo dokonce zabit Malfoyovými. Okamžitě souhlasila. O patnáct minut později oba dorazili k branám Bradavic, kde na ně čekal mračící se Severus Snape.

“Pane Pottere. Jste poměrně dřív, než bylo v plánu. Příliš speciální na to, abyste jel vlakem jako vaši spolužáci?”

Harry ignoroval to popíchnutí. “Měli jsme další incident s ‘ _Dobbym_ ’, pane. Bariéra na King’s Cross byla zablokovaná a tak jsme museli improvizovat. Jak jste věděl, že dorazíme tímhle způsobem?”

“Jeden z bradavických domácích skřítků informoval ředitele, že zavazadlo slečny Weasleyové bylo posláno napřed z Prasinek. Brzy na to, ucítil ředitel, jak jste prošli vnější vrstvou ochraných kouzel Bradavic a dal mi vědět. A teď mi řekněte vše, co se stalo.”

Harry se podřídil a vylíčil vše, co si vybavoval, včetně Jimova a Ronova impulzivního rozhodnutí půjčit si Angliu bez povolení a letět do Bradavic. Snape řekl, že se o to postará. Lehce zlomyslný úsměv, který se mu usadil na tváři, však najednou způsobil, že se Ginny začala obávat o svého bratra a Jima, ani jednoho z nichž nechtěla dostat do problémů. Harry jí ujistil, že to tak bylo pro oba lepší, pokud byla situace rychle přivedena pod kontrolu, raději než riskovat porušení Zákona o utajení tím, že je nechali letět celou cestu až do Skotska, obzvlášť proto, že by se to porušení odrazilo špatně na Arthurovi Weasleym, majiteli velice nelegálního auta. Navíc řekl, že může hodit vinu za práskání na něj, vzhledem k tomu, že to koneckonců byl on, kdo je nadšeně napráskal.

_______________________

“Omlouvám se, Luno,” řekla Hermione. “Vážně nechci být... neuctivá ke tvé víře. Ale opravdu nevidím důvod, proč by ta víra měla být skutečná. Chci říct...škrkny jsou malé neviditelné bzučící věci, které ovlivňuijí emocionální odpovědi lidí? A zkáznice jsou jiný druh neviditelných nehmatatelných hmyzoidních živých forem, které žijí _uvnitř_ lidských mozků a jsou důvodem, proč jsou lidé naštvaní, když jsou vystaveni frustraci nebo silným emocím? A jen _ty_ je můžeš vidět?”

“No, vždy jsem si myslela, že existují další lidé, kteří je mohou vidět, ale není jich mnoho. Moje matka mi řekla, co jsou, když jsem byla malá, tak jsem si myslela, že je také vidí.” Pak se Luna zatvářila smutně a trochu zahanbeně. “I když, abych byla upřímná, vyprávěla mi o nich v kontextu pohádek na dobrou noc, když mi byly tři nebo čtyři, tak to možná není nejspolehlivější zdroj.”

“Víš, Hermiono,” přerušil je Theo, “ve světě je mnoho záhadné magie, o které se nejspíš nikdy nedozvíme, pokud nebudeme usilovat o relevantní mistrovský titul z té oblasti. A existuje precedent kouzelných tvorů, které jen někteří mohou vidět.”

“Jako co?” zeptala se pochybovačně.

“ _Testrálové_ ,” odpověděl s trochou ostrosti v hlase. “Tvorové, kteří táhli kočáry, když jsme opouštěli minulý červen Bradavice.”

“Nevěděla jsem, že ty kočáry táhli neviditelní tvorové. Myslela jsem, že byly začarované.”

“To se máš,” řekl Theo hořce. “I když podle toho, co jsem slyšel, se to možná tenhle rok změní.”

“Theo,” řekl Blaise prudce. “To nebylo nutné. A nic z toho není Hermionina vina, tak si to na ní nevybíjej.”

Theo neodpověděl, jen se otočil a díval se, jak za oknem ubíhá krajina. Hermione se podívala na ostatní a přemýšlela, co udělala, že chlapce tak rozrušila. Konečně Neville promluvil.

“Hermiono, testrálové jsou skuteční. Nikdy jsem žádného neviděl a doufám, že ještě dlouho, dlouho neuvidím, ale babča mi řekla, že jich celé stádo žije v Zapovězeném lese v Bradavicích. Jsou...” podíval se smutně na Thea. “Jsou neviditelní pro všechny, kromě lidí, kteří viděli někoho blízko nich umřít a byli dost staří na to, aby chápali význam toho, čeho byli svědkem.”

Theo znovu promluvil, bez toho, aby se otočil od okna. “Testrál má vyzáblé koňské tělo, jako hřebec, který byl vyhladovělý natolik, že můžeš spočítat jeho žebra. Mají hlavu jako nějaký ještěr a obrovská netopýří křídla. Vypadají jako typ koně, na kterém jezdí Smrt. A možná, že jezdí.”

Zbytek studentů byl zticha, jak přemýšleli nad tím, co to znamenalo, že je jejich přítel mohl vidět. Obzvlášť Hermione byla znepokojená, protože viděla před sebou a Harrym zemřít bystrozora George Wyndhama na Jimově narozeniné párty. Pokud to, co Neville řekl, byla pravda, brzy se ujistí, jestli je Theův popis těch tvorů přesný. A pak si všimla smutného výrazu ve tváři Luny a vzpomněla si, co řekla Ginny - že Luna viděla svou matku zemřít jí přímo před očima, když jí bylo osm. I ona uvidí testrály na vlastní oči. Hermione se zhluboka nadechla.

“Dobrá tedy, to by stačilo na téma škrken a zkáznic, řekla bych,” řekla energeticky, jako by se snažila rozptýlit chmury, které se usadily v kupé. “Pověz mi víc o blábolivých sekáčích!”

Luna se usmála.

______________________

Anglia byla ve vzduchu už tři hodiny. Už neviděli vlak, protože rychlost letu auta se nemohla vyrovnat bradavickému expresu. Co bylo horší neviditelný efekt vyprchal zhruba po dvou hodinách cesty a tak Ron musel udělat objížďku vždy, když expres projížděl oblastí obydlenou mudly. Oba chlapci začali být lehce podráždění, vzhledem k tomu, že ani jeden sebou nevzal žádné jídlo a Ron odmítal přistát, aby si mohli odskočit, protože řadící páka pro létání byla zaseklá a bál se, že už by znovu nevzlétli. Poté, co to téma Jim nadhodil potřetí, utrhl se na něj, aby se zkusil podívat na zadní sedadlo, že tam možná budou prázdné láhve od máslového ležáku, které by mohl použít. Pak už Jim znovu nepromluvil a ve skutečnosti dokonce usnul a zanechal tak otráveného Rona, aby řídil sám bez možnosti povídat si.

Zničehonic byl Jim probuzen ostrým zaklepáním na okno, proti kterému měl opřenou hlavu. Vykřikl a nahmatal svou hůlku, jistý si, že jsou to smrtijedi, nebo šílení domácí skřítkové. Ale co uviděl, bylo mnohem, mnohem horší - James Potter v plné své bystrozorské výbavě, na koštěti a s výrazem naprosté zuřivosti. Starší Potter přesunul svůj rozzuřený pohled z Jima na zmrzlého Rona. Bodl svým ukazováčkem v Ronově směru a pak jím bodnul k zemi. Ron se s výrazem hrůzy podíval na Jima a pak přeřadil a zamířil na přistání. Jim polkl a uvažoval, jak moc naštvaní jeho rodiče jsou a jestli měl jeho otec pravomoc udělit jim poškolní trest.

Na druhou stranu, alespoň se konečně mohl vyčůrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: “Shledávám tvé nápady zajímavé a přála bych si předplatit vaše noviny.” je anachronismus, vzhledem k tomu, že epizoda ze Simpsonů, v níž se poprvé nachází (“Hory šílenství”) nebyla odvysílána před rokem 1997 během osmé série. Je mi to fuk. Myslím si, že je to jedna z nejlepších hlášek, jaká se kdy objevila v televizním vysílání v mé době a zapadá do té scény perfektně a prostě jsem nemohl vystát myšlenku ji vystřihnout. Tak prostě předpokládejme, že v téhle alternativní realitě je Harry zmijozel s dvojčetem, o kterém si všichni myslí, že je Chlapec-který-žil, a že “Hory šílenství” byly odvysílány brzy na to, aby je Hermione a Blaise viděli. Bůh ví, že to nebude největší změna proti originálu, jakou jsme viděli. ;)


	14. Ginnyin den (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: okej, rozhodla jsem se, že dnešek bude dvojdílná aktualizace... hlavně proto, že nechci strávit dva dny nahráváním kapitol hlavně o Ginny... nemáte zač ;))

KAPITOLA 14: GINNYIN DEN (část 1.)

_**2\. září 1992, 7:00 ráno** _

_**(První ráno)** _

Ginny se probudila náhle a zírala na strop v ohromení. Na vteřinu si nebyla jistá, jestli předchozí den - a noc - nebyly jen dlouhý zvláštní sen.

“Dobré ráno, Ginevro,” řekla její spolubydlící veselým nosovým hlasem. Ginny zavřela oči. Ne, nebyl to sen.

___________________

_**1\. září 1992, 6:45 večer** _

_**(Rozřazovaní ceremonie)** _

Když zbytek Ginnyina ročníku dorazil na břeh jezera pro jejich výlet na lodičkách přes jezero, již tam na ně čekala převlečená do svého školního hábitu. Odhadla, že v jejím ročníku bylo zhruba třicet pět studentů - méně než v Ronově, ale více než v Percyho. Jak se Ginny a Luna sešly, aby si popovídaly o svých rozdělených cestách, Luna dívku představila dalším dvěma prvákům: Tori a Colinovi. Tori, kterou Ginny krátce potkala na Potterově narozeninovém shromáždění, byla energická, hyperaktivní dívka s hustými černými vlasy střiženými do atraktivního mikáda, která byla neuvěřitelně vzrušená, že půjde do Mrzimoru. Colin byl energický, hyperaktivní chlapec s kudrnatými blonďatými vlasy... a kamerou, kterou trval na tom, že zachytí úplně všechno, co se jim mihlo přes cestu.

Ginny si všimla pár divných pohledů vržených jejim směrem, jak si čtveřice povídala. A pak si vzpomněla, že Toriino celé jméno bylo Astoria Greengrassová a její sestra Daphne byla zmijozelkou v Harryho ročníku, zatímco Colin byl tak očividně mudlorozený, že by mohl mít na hlavě klobouk s tím slovem vyšitým ve svítivém písmu. Luna, která byla celkem znalá jejich spolužáků, ukázala na některé z těch, kteří na ně zírali. Drusilla Crabbeová byla dcerou podezřelého smrtijeda, zatímco Niles Harper a Kevin Bletchley byli očividně jen předpojatí zmetci, kteří se rádi ochomítali kolem dětí podezřelých smrtijedů. Čtvrtým členem té skupiny byla Marietta Edgecombová, upjatá kariérista, kterou Ginny znala a neměla roky ráda. Nepochybně všichni odsuzovali Tori za to, že se bratříčkolava s “krevním zrádci” a “mudlovskými šmejdy”. Ani Ginny ani Luna neznaly ostatní prváky, kteří se kolem nervózně motali, jak čekali, aby mohli nastoupit do lodí. Ginny si všimla jedné hubené dívky s hnědými vlasy, které jí netečně padaly do očí, hlavně proto, že úmyslně stála stranou od ostatních, jako by byla neochotná se socializovat.

Hagrid nalodil prváky do lodí a převezl je přes jezero do hradu, kde je předal profesore McGonagallové pro přivítací řeč. Nastal krátký rozruch, když několik duchů proletělo do místnosti a povídalo si o Peevesovi. Později, když to zmínila Harrymu, ten se rozesmál, když si uvědomil, že bradavičtí duchové vedli tu samou konverzaci každý rok, aby vyděsili prváky. Jak byly děti nahnány do Velké síně, Ginny se rozhlédla. Na jedné straně byl nebelvírský stůl, odkud na ní vzrušeně mávala dvojčata, k zahanbení Percyho, který se na ní usmál a pak sykl na Freda a George, aby se uklidnili. Zajímavé bylo, že Jim a Ron se na ní slabě usmáli, ale oba vypadali z něčeho zklamaní. Byla ráda, že se oba dostali do Bradavic v jednom kuse, ale předpokládala, že byli v potížích, což, aby byla upřímná, si zasloužili. Na druhé straně na vzdálené části zmijozelského stolu dokázala Ginny ztěží rozpoznat Harryho Pottera, ale navázal s ní oční kontakt a povzbudivě na ní kývl.

Rozřazování byla změť barev. Klobouk zazpíval něco o zakladatelích, co ztěží vnímala, jak byla nervózní. A pak začala McGonagallová vyvolávat jména. Creevey skončil v Nebelvíru, kde se okamžitě představil překvapenému a otrávenému Jimovi. Bletchley, Crabbeová a Harper šli všichni do Zmijozelu, stejně jako Astoria Greengrassová k jejímu vlastnímu očividnému velkému překvapení. Zamířila si to na konec stolu a sedla si vedle své sestry a naproti Harrymu a jeho dvoum přátelům. Marietta Edgecombová skončila v Havraspáru. Velkým překvapením však byla Luna, která byla zařazena do _Nebelvíru_. Očividně už si stihla ve vlaku najít nějaké nebelvírské přátele, protože dívka s neuvěřitelně divokými vlasy a blonďatý chlapec, který byl trochu oplácaný, ale na cestě být velmi pohledným, se postavili a tleskali jí, než jí pozvali, aby se k nim posadila. Jimova reakce byla mnohem méně přívětivá, jak se doslova chytil za hlavu, jako by se ten den už nemohl zhoršit. Konečně zbyla Ginny a nesmělá dívka, která s nikým nemluvila ani nenavázala oční kontakt.

“Weasleyová, Ginevra!” zavolala McGonagallová. Ginny byla překvapená, protože předpokládala, že se svým příjmením bude úplně poslední. Sebrala svou odvahu a prošla uličkou ke stoličce, na které odpočíval Moudrý klobouk. Napůl Harrymu věřila, když jí řekl o Moudrém klobouku, ale představovala si něco více noblesního a ne tak ošuntělého.

“ _Jsem ošuntělý, hm?_ ” řekl Klobouk a Ginny ze sebe vydala tiché “meep”.

“ _Um, promiň?_ ” pomyslela si Ginny spíše než promluvila. Byla najednou překvapená, když si uvědomila, že vede psychickou konverzaci. “ _Jen... nejsi to, co jsem očekávala_.”

“ _Humph, neměla jsi očekávat vůbec nic. Kdo by si pomyslel, že Harry Potter, ze všech lidí, je taková drbna? No nic, rychle tu skončeme. Jsi Weasleyová, jak vidím. I když první Weasleyová po staletích. První od těch nepříjemných... Ah, zapomeň na to. Vypadá to, že Potter tu není jediná drbna._ ”

“ _Počkat, o čem to...?_ ”

“ _Ne, ne. Zapomeň, že jsem to zmínil. Každopádně, jak jsem řekl, jsi Weasleyová. Takže předpokládám, že budeš chtít slepě následovat ve stopách svých bratrů, bez jediné myšlenky na své vlastní ambice. Zdá se to být Weasleyovská cesta. Na druhou stranu, předpokládám, že když budeš v Nebelvíru se svými bratry, můžou na tebe dohlédnout a udržet tě od potíží. To je dobře, ne?_ ”

“ _Co?_ ” vykřikla v myšlenkách. “ _Ne, nikoho slepě nenásleduju! Mám své vlastní ambice, víš, a rozhodně nepotřebuji, aby na mě někdo dohlížel a ochraňoval mě! Dokážu se o sebe postarat sama, děkuji pěkně!_ ”

“ _Hmm, hašteřivá!_ ” vykřikl klobouk. “ _Spoustu nebelvírského elánu, vidím._ ”

“ _Osmileté děti mají ‘elán’. Já mám odhodlání._ ”

“ _Heh-Heh. Řekl bych, že máš. A tak nám zbývá jen jedna otázka. Co je důležitější? Aby všichni věděli, že jsi statečná? Nebo být doopravdy statečná?_ ”

Ta otázka jí zaskočila a na okamžik zastavila. Na několik vteřin se zamyslel. “ _Být statečná, vždycky,_ ” řekla s pevným přesvědčením.

“ _Humph. Už bylo zatraceně na čase, aby to jeden z vás řekl,_ ” řekl Klobouk, než konečně vykřikl:

“ ** _ZMIJOZEL!_** ”

_______________________

_**2\. září 1992, 7:01 ráno** _

_**(První ráno)** _

Ginny si promnula oči. Ne, nebyl to sen. A někdo na ní mluvil a tak by asi měla odpovědět.

“Dobré ráno, Drusillo,” řekla Ginny trochu rezervovaně. Drusilla Crabbeová k ní byla relativně příjemná, i když poněkud úlisným způsobem. Dokonce požádala Ginny, aby jí říkala křestním jménem, i když jen, když byly v pokojích prváků, než se “osvědčila”. Drusillin bratr Vincent byl jeden z... nohsledů Draca Malfoye?! Ginny stále ještě připadalo absurdní, že dvanáctiletý chlapec má nohsleda, ale Draco Malfoy očividně měl, a tak by Drusilla rovněž byla považována za jeho no, nohsledku, Ginny předpokládala. Nebo byl možná správný výraz nohslednice. Zatím se jí Drusilla nepokusila zabít ve spánku (i když to zatím byla jen první noc), ale čistokrevná čarodějka byla velmi vytrvalá v tom, že jí bude říkat “Ginevro”, i když jí dvakrát požádala, aby jí říkala “Ginny”. Světlou stránkou bylo - víceméně -že mimo pokoj prváků nebude ani “ _Ginevra_ ” ani “ _Ginny_ ”, ale “ _Weasleyová_ ”, alespoň po další měsíc, podle rychlokurzu zmijozelské etikety z minulé noci. S tím mohla žít. Vždycky bude Weasleyová bez ohledu na to, jakou barvu má její kravata. Jen doufala, že zbytek její rodiny to tak bude cítit taky. Poté, co se dosprchovala, vyšla v jejím koupacím županu a našla Astorii, jak si čistí zuby.

“Dobré ráno, Ginny!” zvolala nadšeně.

“Dobré ráno, _Greengrassová_ ,” odpověděla Ginny uštěpačně.

“Oh, vážně, vážně se tím budeš řídit?”

“Hej, byla to _tvá_ sestra, kdo nám vysvětlil pravidla. Mimo náš pokoj nemáme nikoho ve Zmijozelu oslovovat minimálně měsíc křestním jménem, pokud to není náš příbuzný. Nemám dovoleno oslovovat ani Harryho křestním jménem, a to u _nás doma_ o prázdninách nějaký čas žil.”

Tori jen protočila oči vsloup. Ginny se otočila a zamířila ke dveřím... kde se setkala se svou _další_ spolubydlící, dívkou s hnědými vlasy, které jí neustále padaly do tváře a zakrývaly oči. Ginny znala _její_ jméno teď. Nedokázala se však přinutit ho vyslovit.

“Dobré... ráno,” řekla poněkud trapně. Druhá dívka jen tiše zabručela a prošla kolem ní do koupelny.

___________________

_**1\. září 1992, 7:20 večer** _

_**(Rozřazovací ceremonie)** _

Profesorka McGonagallová jí sundala Klobouk z hlavy a Ginny se postavila a zamířila ke zmijozelskému stolu. Ani se nepokusila podívat kterémukoli ze svých bratrů do očí. Harry a menší z jeho dvou přátel se postavili, aby jí udělali místo. Jak jí pomáhal na lavici, Harry mluvil tiše, ale urgentně, jeho tón zrazoval hřejivý vítající úsměv, kterým ji obdarovával.

“Dýchej. Uvolni se. Úsměj se, jako bys byla nadšená, že tu jsi a nikdy nečekala jít někam jinam. Tak je to správně. Okej, možná trochu moc intenzivní. Trochu to utlum, jsi ‘ _nadšená tu být_ ’ ne ‘ _aspirující vražedkyně se sekerou_ ’. Mimochodem, tohle jsou mí přátelé. Theo Nott a Blaise Zabini, a naproti nám je Tracey Davisová a Daphne Greengrassová. Věřím, že znáš mladší sestru Daphne, Astorii.”

“Vlastně preferuji _Tori_ ,” řekla mladší Greengrassová.

“Ne. To. _Nepreferuješ_ ,” odsekla Daphne. “Astoria je jméno dcery starodávného a vznešeného rodu. Tori je jméno mudlovské herečky, kterou jsi jednou viděla v časopise.”

“Když už jsme u přezdívek,” obrátila se Tracey na Ginny, “rozhodně bys sis měla nechat říkat Ginevra. Je to úžasné jméno! Nikdy bys neměla nechat si říkat přezdívkou, když máš jméno jako je Ginevra.”

“Opravdu, Thereso?” zeptal se Blaise s rošťáckým úsměvem. Dívka na něj v odpovědi vyplázla jazyk.

“Ne,” řekla Ginny pevně. “Odmítám nechat si říkat Ginevra. Přes to vlak nejede.”

“Ale je to krásné jméno,” řekla Daphne.

“Oh, já souhlasím. A až budu dospělá a provdaná, mám v plánu ho používat... za předpokladu, že se vdám za někoho, jehož příjmení bude sedět s Ginevrou. Ale _Ginevra_ _Weasleyová_ zní jako něčí postarší lehce senilní bláznivá teta.”

“Má pravdu,” řekl Harry. “Já sám nezjistil, jaké je moje plné kouzelnické jméno dřív než v létě po mém prvním roce. A kdyby mi někdo můj první den tady řekl, že si musím nechat říkat _Hadrian_ , pravděpodobně bych skočil z hradbí. Řekl bych, že si můžeš říkat Ginny.”

“Jestli si může říkat Ginny, tak já můžu být Tori,” řekla mrzutě Tori Greengrassová.

“Někdo mě zabijte teď,” zamumlala Daphne.

“Každopádně křestní jména teď nejsou podstatná. Dnes ráno jsem si jen dělal legraci, když jsme o tom mluvili, ale teď to myslím vážně. Žádná křestní jména do 31. října nejdřív, pokud tě někdo specificky nepožádá, abys ho tak oslovovala. A já tě _nepožádám_ , protože by ti to namalovalo terč na záda, a to nechceme.”

“ _Mně_ jsi řekl, abych ti říkal Harry poprvé, co jsme spolu snídali!” vykřikl Theo otráveně. “ _A_ oslovil jsi mě Theo, aniž by ses napřed zeptal!”

“Ano, no, abych byl upřímný, byl jsem tehdy neuvěřitelně zbrklý a agresivní, protože jsem nevěděl líp. Naštěstí jsme oba ze starodávných a vznešených rodů. Jiná pravidla a tak.” Harry se najednou zarazil. “Tak mě napadá, to je dobrá připomínka. Pravděpodobně existuje spousta pravidel pro zmijozelské dívky, které neznám.” Otočil svou pozornost na Daphne. “Daphne, chci od tebe tu laskavost.”

Konsternovaně se na něj podívala. “Tu kterou ti dlužím za Novoroční bál? To je až za čtyři měsíce! Do té doby bys mohl být _mrtvý_!”

“Ano, já vím, ale je to nouze. Pokud nepřežiju do konce roku, vynahradím ti to ze záhrobí. Každopádně, byl bych rád, kdybys mohla dát slečně Weasleyové rychlokurz ve zmijozelské etiketě, jak platí pro dívky.”

“Proč si myslíš, že ženská zmijozelská etiketa je jiná než mužská?” zeptala se Daphne, která se zdála být trochu otrávená.

Harry se na ní podíval, jako by to byla hloupá otázka. “No, _potkal_ jsem vás všechny, samozřejmě.” Zatvářila se na něj, jak se k ní naklonil. “Když pomůžeš slečně Weasleyové a bude v naší koleji vynikat, Draco Malfoy bude _zuřit_.” Poslední slovo skoro zazpíval, čímž rozesmál Tracey. Daphne zúžila své oči.

“No, to je platný důvod, řekla bych. Stejně budu muset dát rychlokurz v chování _Astorii_ dnes večer, tak se k nám Weasleyová asi může přidat.”

“Proč potřebuju kurz etikety?” zeptala se mladší Greengrassová rozhořčeně.

“Protože naši rodiče a já jsme si všichni mysleli, že skončíš v Mrzimoru, kde by lekce v etiketě byly k ničemu dokonce spíš na škodu,” řekla Daphne. “Jak _jsi_ vůbec skončila ve Zmijozelu?”

Astoria pokrčila rameny. “Klobouk řekl, že chtít se provdat za Cedrica Diggoryho není platný důvod k Zařazení a že Zmijozel stejně nutně potřebuje někoho, kdo by ho rozveselil.”

“Myslel jsem, že pro to jsem tu já,” řekl Harry s úsměvem.

“Myslel sis špatně,” řekla Daphne s kamennou tváří.

“Oh, přestaň být zlá na Harryho, Daph,” řekla Tracey škádlivě. “Pořád ještě jsi naštvaná, že ti zhatil tvůj Velký plán minulý rok.”¨ 

“Tracey, _sklapni!_ ”

“Zhatil jsem?” zeptal se ohromený Harry. “To si vůbec nepamatuju. Co byl tvůj Velký plán?”

Daphne si povzdechla. “Popravdě, nebylo to nic příliš velkého. Měla jsem v plánu držet se u země a nechat Malfoye, aby ze sebe dělal hlupáka do vánočních prázdnin, kdy bych všechny, které urazil, pozvala na vánoční večírek, kde bych strávila čas tím, že bych poštvávala lidi proti němu. A pak bych ho na jaře vyzvala, poté, co jsem si utvořila buňky podpory. Však víš, _tradiční_ zmijozelská hra o moc. A pak jsi ztropil ten šílený povyk na Halloween a vše mi zničil.”

“Co udělal?” zeptala se Ginny.

Blaise se zasmál, stále ještě pobaven tou vzpomínkou. “Oh, jen dohnal Malfoye k tomu, aby ho vyzval k souboji uprostřed společenské místnosti a pak ho porazil pomocí rychlého tasení hůlky, aniž by padlo jediné kouzlo. Malfoy se málem pochcal na podlahu společenské místnosti, zatímco Harry odešel pískaje si melodii z nějakého starého mudlovského westernu.”

“Ššš,” řekl Harry. “Pamatuj. Buď velkorysý ve své výhře.” Harry se podíval na Draca, který seděl kus opodál vedle Warringtona, Puceyho a bratrů Bletchleyových. Narozdíl od masky zdvořilosti, kterou nosil měsíce, teď koukal na Harryho s očividným úšklebkem, i když byl Harry překvapen, když si uvědomil, že je to proto, že je očividně laskavý k Weasleyové. Otočil se na Thea.

“Nějaký postup ve tvé speciální misi, agente Notte?”

“Spousty. Musím si ještě něco ověřit v knihovně během tohohle týdne, ale mám spoustu lahůdek.”

“Agente Notte?” zeptala se Daphne s pozdviženým obočím.

“Jo, očividně jsem teď součástí Harryho špionážní sítě, alespoň podle Grangerové. A něco o zápěstních komunikátorech, čemu jsem úplně nerozuměl, ale co zní _hustě_!”

“Dáme to na seznam věcí, co udělat,” zasmál se Harry.

“Omluvte mě,” ozval se mdlý hlas z konce stolu. “Mohl by mi někdo podat dýňový džus?”

Harry a Ginny se oba otočili a byli poněkud překvapeni, že zatímco si povídali, poslední z prvních ročníků byla zařazena do Zmijozelu a nějak se zvládla posadit na konci stolu bez toho, aby si toho kdokoli z jejich skupiny všiml. Její talíř byl poloprázdný a celou dobu si s jídlem spíše hrála, než by jedla. Nevzhlédla, když promluvila. Místo toho držela hlavu dole a dovolila tak svým hnědým tuhým vlasům spadnout jí do očí a zakrýt tak část její tváře.

“Oh! Moc se omlouvám,” řekl Harry lítostivě. “Všichni jsme tu žvanili nad nečekaným zařazením mé kamarádky tady a úplně tě ignorovali. Má omluva. Jsem Harry Potter. A ty jsi?”

Svou pravou rukou si zastrčila vlasy za ucho a vzhlédla na Harryho a Ginny párem šedých očí, které nedaly znát žádnou emoci snad kromě lehké známky opovržení.

“Wilkesová,” řekla bezbarvě.

Ticho se rozlehlo v té části stolu, jak se Harryho skupina prudce otočila, aby se podívala na dívku, která byla téměř zcela jistě potomkem **_toho_** Wilkese. Pokud byla nervózní z náhlé pozornosti, které se jí dostávalo, nedala to najevo.

“Amaryllis Wilkesová,” pokračovala. “Ale pokud si všechny dívky z prvního ročníku budou říkat roztomilými zdrobnělinami, pak mi asi můžete říkat Amy.”

___________________

_**2\. září 1992, 7:35 ráno** _

_**(První ráno)** _

Jak Ginny mířila dolů na snídani, přemýšlela nad svou spolukolejnicí Amaryllis Wilkesovou, a co to znamenalo, že sdílely pokoj po dalších sedm let. Během jejich improvizované “lekce etikety” večer předtím jim Daphne vysvětlila dívčinu rodinnou historii. Popravdě, kdyby jí Moudrý klobouk řekl, že bude sdílet pokoj s dcerou Erasmuse Wilkese, možná by požádala, aby jí zařadil někam jinam. Ale na druhou stranu odpověděla poměrně důrazně, že chtěla skutečně “ _být statečná_ ” než aby si o ní jen mysleli, že je statečná, což možná byl Kloboukův způsob, jak jí varovat.

Když byl Hračkář zabit bystrozory v roce 1980, Linnea Wilkesová byla pouhé dva měsíce těhotná. Bylo dost dobře možné, že lord Wilkes samotný v době své smrti nevěděl, že bude otcem... smrti, pro níž Ginnyin otec získal Merlinův řád. O sedm měsíců později porodila Linnea své dítě v ministerské zadržovací cele, pojmenovala jí Amaryllis a předala jí lordu a lady Goyleovým, kteří neochotně souhlasili být jejími kmotry. Linnea, která byla zatvrzelou smrtijedkou, pak byla přemístěna do Azkabanu, kde zemřela týden před Amyinými prvními narozeninami. Amy pravděpodobně neměla žádné osobní vzpomínky na své rodiče, ale Ginny se otřásala hrůzou nad tím, co jí možná její kmortové, kteří sami byli oba podezřelými smrtijedy a vazaly Luciuse Malfoye, o starších Wilkesových vyprávěli.

Ztracená ve svých myšlenkách, Ginny byla překvapená, když se jen kousek od Velké síně z učebny vynořila ruka a zatáhla ji dovnitř. Akorát se chystala sáhnout po své hůlce, když si uvědomila, že je to její bratr George. Přiložil si prst k ústům a zasyčel tiché “Ššš!” Pak za nimi zavřel dveře prázdné učebny a chvíli svou sestru pozoroval, než ji pevně objal.

“Jsi v pořádku, Gin? Pokusil se někdo tam dole ti ublížit nebo tak? Jen řekni jedno slovo a Fred a já je proměníme na žáby!”

Zasmála se. “Ne, nikdo zatím nic neudělal. V mém ročníku jsou jen čtyři zmijozelské dívky. Tori Greengrassová a já budeme skvělé kamarádky. Drusilla Crabbeová je namyšlená kráva, ale zatím neřekla ani neudělala nic výhružného. A Amaryllis Wilkesová se drží stranou. Je trochu děsivá, ale zatím nemám důvod si myslet, že by se mi chtěla pomstít za smrt jejích rodičů nebo tak něco. A navíc, Melissa Bulstrodeová, prefektka pro sedmý ročník, k nám včera večer přišla a oznámila nám, že nehodlá řešit jakékoli problémy v dívčích pokojích bez ohledu na to čí rodiče zabili rodiče ostatních. Což byl poněkud znepokojující způsob, jak to podat, ale stále poněkud uklidňující. Jak to berou Ron, Fred a Percy?”

Pokrčil rameny. “Hlavně jsou zatím v šoku, řekl bych. My... jsme o tom zatím nemluvili.”

Zarazila se a pozorovala chvíli svého bratra. “A jak se s tím smiřuješ _ty_?”

George se podíval na chvíli stranou, než znovu tišeji promluvil. “Co ti řekl Moudrý klobouk?”

Zaváhala. Jedna její část si myslela, že její konverzace s Kloboukem, byla velmi soukromá. Ale druhá její část, ta větší, chtěla pochopení od své rodiny. A tak mu to řekla.

“ _Chceš, aby všichni věděli, že jsi statečná?_ ” opakoval. “ _Nebo chceš skutečně být statečná?_ To řekl?” Přikývla. Zdál se tím být ohromen. A pak si to najednou uvědomila.

“Řekl ti to samé, neřekl?” zeptala se tiše.

George vypadal podivně zahanbeně. “Jo. Řekl, že mám spoustu předností, které kdysi byly zmijozelské, ale které Zmijozel od té doby zapomněl. A že pokud bych byl dost statečný, mohl bych jít do Zmijozelu a začít proces proměny koleje v něco víc a v něco lepšího, než co se z ní stalo.” Najednou vypadal přímo provinile. “Ale... nemohl jsem. Chápej, Fred už byl zařazen do Nebelvíru, jak jsem vždy věděl, že bude. A... já prostě nesnesl myšlenku na to být od něj oddělen, natož abych byl zařazen do koleje, kde bychom se stali nepřáteli. A tak když se mě zeptal... řekl jsem ‘ _prostě chci být nebelvír_ ’. A tak mě tam zařadil.”

Přešel k ní a jemně jí položil ruce na ramena. “Vím, že to pro tebe bude těžké. A pořád ještě nevím, jak budou reagovat máma s tátou a ostatní. Ale mně je jedno, v jaké jsi koleji. Vždycky tu pro tebe budu.” Usmála se a oba se hřejivě objali. “Co se ostatních týče, promluvím si s Fredem a Percym a zjistím, jak na tom jsou. Popravdě, očekávám, že jediný, kdo s tím bude mít problém je Ron, ale Fred a já ho udržíme v lajně, až budeme mít šanci si s ním o tom promluvit.”

Znovu se usmála. Když opustili místnost, aby zamířili do Velké síně, Ginny byla v lepší náladě než po celou dobu od jejího zařazení. Její dobrá nálada vydržela, zatímco si sedadla vedle Harryho a naproti Daphne (nebo předpokládala “Pottera” a “Greengrassové”) a nepoklesla, dokud nevzhlédla a nespatřila Errola, rodinnou sovu Weasleyových, jak prolétá skrze okno k jejímu stolu s ostře rudou obálkou v jeho pařátech.


	15. Ginnyin den (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: tohle je druhá část dvojdílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli předchozí kapitolu (Ginnyin den (část 1.)), měli byste to udělat nyní.... a teď vzhůru ke kapitole... více rodinného drama Weasleyovic rodiny :))

KAPITOLA 15: GINNYIN DEN (část 2.)

_**2\. září 1992, 1:10 odpoledne** _

_**(První odpoledne)** _

Na konci oběda se Ginny cítila mnohem lépe, i když to, co se odehrálo na snídani, jí stále zanechalo lehce rozrušenou. Světlou stránkou bylo, že její první hodina - Přeměňování - proběhla celkem dobře, i když ani ona ani nikdo jiný nezískal body pro Zmijozel a McGonagallová po ní neustále vrhala podivné pohledy. Harry jí doporučil, aby dala dohromady studijní skupinu a aby se neomezovala jen na zmijozele, a tak ona a Luna měly plány sejít se v pátek po obědě, spolu s Astorií (která trvala na tom, aby jí říkali Tori, kdykoli nebyla její sestra poblíž) a Colinem. Harry jí rovněž řekl, že bylo v pořádku být na bázi křestních jmen s členy ostatních kolejí, obzvláště nebelvíry, kteří se stejně obvykle vyhýbali tradičním čistokrevným konvencím. Když s Astorií vycházely z Velké síně, byla jejich cesta přerušena nikým jiným než Percym Weasleym, který se jim uctivě uklonil.

“Dobré odpoledne, slečno Greengrassová. Jsem Percival Weasley, potomek z rodu Weasleyů. Zajímalo by mě, zda bych si mohl na okamžik zapůjčit svou sestru Ginevru, abychom prodiskutovali nějaké rodinné záležitosti.”

Ginnyiny oči se rozšířily v překvapení nad formálností Percyho řeči. Byla si jistá, že ji nikdy v životě nenazval Ginevrou. Co se Tori týkalo, zdála se být pobavená.

“Jasňačka. Ginny, uvidíme se později.” A s tím odešla, broukajíc si melodii písničky Sudiček. Ginny si založila ruce na prsou a pochybovačně se podívala na svého bratra.

“Ginevra?” zeptala se pobaveně. “Odteď budeme formální, Percivale?”

Starší chlapec zčervenal. “Promiň. Myslel jsem, že zmijozelové nemají rádi přezdívky. Nechtěl jsem tě ztrapnit před jednou z tvých spolužaček. A přesto, se jaksi zdá, že přesně to se mi povedlo.”

“To je v pořádku, Percy. Astoria není tvůj obvyklý zmijozel. I když čím dál míň si jsem jistá, co je ‘obvyklý zmijozel’. Tak co se děje?”

Podíval se kolem. “Pojďme někam, kde budeme mít víc soukromí.” A s tím ji zavedl do blízké prázdné učebny, ironicky té samé, kam jí zatáhl George to ráno. Jakmile byli uvnitř, uvrhl kouzlo pro soukromí. “No, jaký byl zatím tvůj první den? Vím, že to pro tebe muselo být traumatické. Nejdřív tvé Zařazení minulou noc a pak ten hulák dnes ráno.”

“Ten hulák _mě_ netrápí, Percy,” přerušila ho.

Povzdechl si. “Viděl jsem tvůj výraz, Ginny. Myslím, že tě trápí víc, než dáváš najevo.”

Pokrčila rameny. “Co se stalo, se stalo. Nemá cenu nad tím dumat. Pokud sis nevšiml, nejsem moc na dumání.” Zaváhala. “Tak jak se _ty_ cítíč ohledně mého zařazení?”

“Nebudu popírat, že se o tebe strachuji. Sdílíš kolej s celou řadou lidí, kteří si myslí, že jsi krevní zrádce, a pokud to dobře chápu, sdílíš pokoj s minimálně jednou osobou, která možná cítí hlubokou osobní zášť vůči naší rodině. Ale i přes to, věřím Moudrému klobouku. Pokud tě chtěl ve Zmijozelu a byla jsi dost statečná na to, abys uposlechla jeho rady, tak opravdu věřím, že je to tak nejlepší, bez ohledu na to, co si myslí ostatní.”

Dlouze si svého bratra prohlížela. “Klobouk ti nabídl Zmijozel taky, že?”

Tiše se zasmál. “Ve skutečnosti mi Klobouk dal na výběr mezi Havraspárem, Zmijozelem _a_ Nebelvírem přesně v tomto pořadí.” Pak se jeho výraz změnil na toužebný smutek. “Taky řekl, že nejsem materiál pro Mrzimor. Tenkrát jsem byl tak hloupý, že jsem to považoval za kompliment. Nicméně, řekl mi, že nejšťastnější bych byl v Havraspáru nebo Zmijozelu, ale že i přesto budu pravděpodobně trvat na Nebelvíru. Dokonce na mě zněl naštvaný, jak mi to řekl. Ale i když to znělo nesprávně, nemohl jsem unést pomyšlení na to být prvním nenebelvírským Weasleym. Už v jedenácti jsem se cítil příliš jako...”

Najednou se zarazil, podíval se stranou a začal se škrábat zezadu na hlavě, neochotný tu větu dokončit. Nezáleželo na tom, protože Ginny věděla naprosto dobře, jak ta věta končila: _jako outsider._

“Percy, máma a táta tě milují. Stejně jako já. Stejně jako tví bratři, i když jsou občas spratci a neumí to dát najevo.”

Usmál se na ní láskyplně. “Oh, já _to_ vím, Ginny, lásko. Všichni v mé rodině mě milují a já miluju tebe a je všechny. Vím to. Já jen... uvědomil jsem si, že je možné, aby tě někdo miloval, ale... _neměl_ tě moc rád.”

Přistoupila blíž a objala svého staršího bratra. “Oh, Percy, mám tě ráda. Merlin ví, že mi to občas ztěžuješ, ale _mám_ tě ráda.”

Zavřel oči a objal jí zpět. “Taky tě mám rád... _Ginevro_.” Oba se zasmáli.

__________________

_**2\. září 1992, 7:45 ráno** _

_**(První ráno)** _

Ginny vklouzla na volné místo na lavici vedle Harryho, který ji přivítal veselým “Dobré ráno, slečno Weasleyová!” Protočila oči vsloup.

“A jaké krásné ráno to je, pane Pottere. Podej mi slaninu, prosím.”

Učinil tak. “Jaká byla tvá první noc? Byla Daphne nápomocná?”

“Ano, slečna Greengrassová byla velice informativní a ani slečna Wilkesová ani slečna Crabbeová se mě nepokusily zabít ve spaní.”

“To je dobré vědět. A dobrá práce mimochodem - přesně to správné množství sarkasmu ve tvé odpovědi. Jen tak dál a budeš mi říkat Harry, než se naděješ.”

“Předpokládáš, pane Pottere, že tehdy budu ochotná dovolit ti, abys mi říkal Ginny,” řekla ve svém nejlepším pokusu o arogantní opovržení, ale Harry se stejně zasmál.

“Dobře zahráno. Dobrá, náš další krok je vmanévrovat tě do pozice síly ve tvém ročníku. Jsem si jistý, že budeš létat lépe než všichni chlapci, ale lekce létání ještě nějaký čas nezačnou, a tak se budeš muset předvést nějakým jiným způsobem. Máš načtené všechny úkoly?”

“Ano, _matko_ ,” řekla otráveně.

“Hej! Všechno to dělám pro tvé dobro, slečno Weasleyová, tak si na mě nevyskakuj!” řekl Harry ostrým hlasem, i když jeho úsměv naznačoval, že byl víc pobavený než naštvaný. “Draco Malfoy je jedním z nejdůležitějších tvůrců názorů v naší koleji, i přes jeho věk, a musíme tě dostat do pozice, kde dokážeš stát proti němu na základě svých vlastních schopností. Mimochodem nevíš _ty_ náhodou, proč se Weasleyové a Malfoyové tak moc nesnáší?”

“Protože jsou to nechutní předpojatí floutci se směšnými vlasy?” odpověděla naprosto vážně.

“Oookej, očividně to ovlivňuje i Weaslyovy ženského pohlaví. To je dobré vědět. Teď to neřešme. Jak reaguje tvá rodina na to všechno?”

“No, právě jsem měla... informativní rozhovor s Georgem a myslím, že jsme v pohodě. Pokusím se promluvit si s ostatními chlapci během dneška a pak asi odpoledne pošlu dopis mámě a tátovi. Snad to vezmou dobře.” Pak vzhlédla a zbledla. “A nebo možná zjistím hned, jak to vzali.”

Harry sledoval její pohled a uviděl poněkud pocuchanou sovu, jak krouží kolem Velké síně s hulákem v pařátech. Zamračil se - očekával víc od pana a paní Weasleyových.

“Dobrá, tohle by nakonec mohlo být dobré. Pokud toho huláka klidně sneseš a ukážeš, že pro tebe nic neznamená, mohla bys získat dost respektu od... tvých...”

Harry se pomalu překvapeně odmlčel, když si uvědomil, že sova nyní kroužila zpět, _pryč_ od zmijozelského stolu a blíže k nebelvírskému. Sova se snížila k přistání a upustila huláka před Ronem Weasleym. Chlapec chvíli zíral na huláka, zatímco ho ostatní nebelvírové pobízeli, aby ho rychle otevřel, než vybuchne. Vzhlédl a zíral na Ginny přes celou místnost s výrazem... zrady? Pak si hlasitě povzdechl a huláka otevřel.

“ **RONALDE BILIUSI WEASLEY!**

**JAK JSI MOHL UKRÁST TO AUTO! JSEM NAPROSTO ZNECHUCENÁ! MÁŠ ŠTĚSTÍ, ŽETĚ NEZATKLI NEBO JSI NEUMŘEL! MÁŠ VŮBEC TUŠENÍ, ČÍM JSME SI TVŮJ OTEC A JÁPROŠLI, KDYŽ JSME SE VRÁTILI A TO AUTO TAM NEBYLO?! TY A JIM _JSTE MOHLIUMŘÍT!_ JÁ JEN DĚKUJI BOHŮM, ŽE HARRY MĚL DOST ROZUMU, ABY NĚKOMU ŘEKL,CO JSTE UDĚLALI, JINAK TVŮJ OTEC MOHL BÝT POSTAVEN PŘED ŘÍZENÍ V PRÁCI ABYLA BY TO JEN TVOJE VINA! JESTLI VYSTRČÍŠ JEN PALEC Z LAJNY, ODVEDEME TĚROVNOU DOMŮ! **

**A DALŠÍ VĚC! _NEOPOVAŽUJ_ SE ŘÍCT JEDINOU NELASKAVOU VĚC O ZAŘAZENÍ TVÉSESTRY! NIKDY BYCH NĚCO TAKOVÉ NEMĚLA ŽÁDNÉMU ZE SVÝCH DĚTÍ ZA ZLÉ, AŤJSOU ZAŘAZENÍ KAMKOLI A NEDOVOLÍM, ABY SES TY NEBO JEDEN Z TVÝCH BRATRŮK NÍ CHOVAL JINAK!**

**TVÁ ROZZUŘENÁ MATKA!**

**MOLLY WEASLEYOVÁ** ”

A s tím na něj hulák zaprskal předtím, než shořel na prach. Celou Velkou síní se ozval hlasitý smích, posmívala se dokonce i dvojčata, než na ně Percy zasyčel, aby byla zticha. Draco a jeho přívrženci byli obzvlášť pobavení, i když Harry se nesmál a byl popravdě zahanbený za chlapce. Jeho vlastní reakce na huláka od Jamese Pottera minulý rok mu pomohla vybudovat reputaci ve zmijozelské koleji, ale měl výhodu v tom, že mu byl naprosto ukradený názor jeho otce. Podezříval, že Ronovi mnohem víc záleželo na tom, co si o něm myslela Molly.

Muselo se Ronovi uznat, že se nerozbrečel, ale postavil se a klidně odešel z Velké síně, zatímco ignoroval Jima, Hermionu a své tři bratry. Ve dveřích se však zastavil a pohlédl na Ginny. Nejednou uvnitř cítila chlad. Nikdy neviděla pohled v Ronově tváři, kterým ji nyní častoval, a zatímco si nebyla jistá, že by dokázala popsat, co v jeho výrazem viděla, cítila, jakoby něco důležitého uvnitř Rona zemřelo. Pokusila se Rona později najít, aby si s ním promluvila, ale nedostala se k tomu.

Ne dřív než toho večera.

_________________

_**2\. září 1992, 5:15 odpoledne** _

_**(Pozdní odpoledne prvního dne)** _

“ _Psst! Ginny!_ ” zašeptal na ní hlasitě Fred z konce chodby. Zavrtěla hlavou. Bylo neuvěřitelné, že _všichni_ její bratři s ní očividně chtěli mluvit zvlášť.

“ _Díky Merlinovi, že už Bill a Charlie dostudovali,_ ” pomyslela si. “ _Nebo bych nikdy neměla čas dokončit domácí úkoly!_ ”

Pokorně následovala staršího z dvojčat do boční chodby, ale místo té samé učebny, kam jí zavedli George a Percy, vzal jí do prostorného přístěnku na košťata. Jakmile byli uvnitř uvalil ještě víc kouzel soukromí, než předtím použil Percy a otočil se k ní, aby promluvil, ale nic z něj nevyšlo. Ginny byla překvapená. Nikdy neviděla ani _jedno_ z dvojčat neschopné slov, ale z nich dvou by to očekávala spíš od George, který byl vždy zdvořilejší, než od Freda.

“Nech mě hádat,” řekla jako vtip ve snaze odlehčit atmosféru, “chystáš se mi říct, že ti Klobouk nabídl Zmijozel místo Nebelvíru.”

Z Fredovy tváře zmizela veškerá barva. “Jak o tom víš?! Mluvil Klobouk o mně?!”

“Frede, uklidni se!” řekla. “Dělala jsem si legraci. Klobouk o tobě neřekl ani slovo.”

“A co ti teda řekl? Co ti řekl, že jsi souhlasila nechat se zařadit do Zmijozelu?” Ginny začala být nervózní. Opravdu nikdy neviděl Freda takhle rozčileného.

“Klobouk mi toho moc neřekl a ani mi nedal moc na výběr. Zeptal se mě pár otázek, aby mě donutil přiznat, že nechci jen následovat v něčích stopách a že se nerada cítím příliš ochraňovaná mými staršími bratry.” Zaváhala. “A taky se mě zeptal, jestli chci _být_ skutečně statečná, nebo mi bude stačit, když si o mě lidi budou jen myslet, že jsem.” Zatvářila se nad výrazem v jeho tváři. Po svých předchozích rozhovorech s Georgem a Percym si začala uvědomovat, jak znepokující pro lidi zařazené do Nebelvíru bylo slyšet, že Klobouk navrhl, že někdo _opravdu_ statečný by měl být zařazen někam jinam.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, než Fred promluvil znovu. “Ginny? Jsem... krutý?”

Byla překvapená jeho otázkou a Fred začal být ještě víc znepokojený, když se její překvapení proměnilo v zaváhání, které trvalo déle, než měla v úmyslu.

“Neřekla bych, že jsi _krutý_ , Frede. Vím, že jsi agresivnější ve šprýmování než George a že tě občas musí držet zpátky. Ale máš dobré srdce a neubližuješ lidem úmyslně. Chci říct, občas, s nějakými lidmi možná zacházíš moc daleko? Vím, že Ron je stálě ještě naštvaný ohledně celé té věci s pavoukem, a pravděpodobně bych byla taky, kdyby se to stalo mně...”

Na to se Fred zasmál, ale nebyl v tom smíchu žádný humor. Pak si promnul oči.

“Frede, co se děje?” zeptala se Ginny. “O čem tohle celé je?”

“Bylo mi, um, navrženo... no, mně a Georgovi... že jsme pár.. krutých tyranů. Nikdy jsem o tom takovým způsobem nepřemýšlel, ale teď...” Podíval se na podlahu. “Když jsem byl zařazován, Klobouk mě _chtěl_ poslat do Zmijozelu. Řekl, že jsem chytrý a prohnaný, ale také že jsem snadno oblíbený způsobem, jakým zmijozel potřebuje být mezi jeho spolukolejníky. Ale také řekl, že... _krutost_ je také zmijozelským rysem a že jí mám taky. A že by mi zmijozelská kolej pomohla ji spoutat a použít ji konstruktivně, zatímco Nebelvír by ji jen... nechal běhat na divoko.”

Podíval se na ní téměř v slzách, víc nešťastný, než ho kdy viděla.

“A, Ginny, já myslím, že opravdu nechal.”

__________________

_**2\. září 1992, 1:45 odpoledne** _

_**(Odpoledne prvního dne)** _

Ron Weasley seděl sám pod stromem na břehu Černého jezera a opisoval si nějaké poznámky ze své učebnice Přeměňování do zápisníku, když ho dvojčata našla.

“Ahoj, Roníku!” “Rádi bychom si popovídali, jestli máš chvilku.” “I pokud nemáš.” “Je to o zařazení naší malé Ginnypoo.” “A jak by ses měl ohledně něj nejlépe chovat.”

“Opravdu?” řekl Ron a na okamžik vzhlédl od svých poznámek, než se k nim opět vrátil. “Byl jsem si dost jistý, že mámin hulák pokryl všechno, ale pokud si myslíte, že musíte přidat další výhružky, jen do toho.”

“Oooh, _jen do toho_ , říká, Frede!” “Já vím, Georgi, to je prakticky pozvánka k tomu být grafičtí o tom, co bychom možná udělali, kdyby Ronánek udělal nebo řekl něco, co by zranilo Ginnyiny city!”

“Oh, myslím, že mám dobrý obrázek, co všechno jste schopní mi udělat. Koneckonců, žil jsem s vámi jen celý svůj život.” Zarazil se a pohlédl znovu vzhůru s překvapeným výrazem. “Jsem ale _zvědavý_. Kdybych byl _já_ zařazen do Zmijozelu touhle dobou minulý rok, byli byste vy dva tam venku a vyhrožovali Percymu a zbytku naší rodiny, aby neřekli nic, co by mohlo zranit _moje_ city? Nebo už byste zaplavili zmijozelská sklepení pavouky?”

“Aaaaw. Malý Ronánek je pořád ještě naštvaný kvůli jeho majinkému medvídkovi?” řekl Fred. Avšak co se George týkalo, vypadal najednou velmi nesvůj.

Ron otočil svou pozornost zpět k Přeměňování a svému úkolu. “Ano, Frede,” promluvil s hořkostí, která překvapila oba jeho bratry. “Ano, jsem. Protože mi byly _tři_ a ten medvídek byl jediná hračka, kterou si pamatuji, že jsem tehdy měl, a ten pavouk, na kterého jste ho přeměnili, byl doslova _poloviční_ jak já. I když když už jsme u toho, jsem také stále ještě naštvaný ohledně toho, jak jste mi propálili díru do jazyka. A smáli se, zatímco jsem brečel.”

Dvojčata se podívala jeden na druhého najednou velmi zahanbená. “Rone...” začal George.

“Víte co,” přerušil ho Ron bez toho, aby vzhlédl od svého psaní. “Proč to prostě nezkrátíme? Odpřísahám vám Neporušitelný slib. Jako ten, který jste mě téměř donutili přísahat, když mi bylo _pět_. Odpřísahám, že nikdy neřeknu nebo neudělám nic, co by zranilo Ginnyiny pocity. A pokud ho poruším, tak prostě zemřu. Bylo by to pro vás dostačující?”

“Podívej, Rone,” začal znovu George. “Omlouváme se. Oba dva. Nechtěli jsme tě tím pavoukem vyděsit, nebo si z tebe dělat legraci, nebo ti ublížit. Jen jsme... chtěli trochu zábavy.”

“Kluci,” řekl Ron s překvapivým klidem, když se znovu podíval na dvojčata, “to je v pořádku. Jak jsem řekl, potýkám se s vámi prakticky celý svůj život. Jsem na to zvyklý. A popravdě, je dobře, že jsem kolem. Protože beze mě byste pravděpodobně věnovali 100% své energie na starého dobrého Percyho.” A pak se na Freda ledově podíval. “A řekl bych, že byste ho už dohnali k sebevraždě.”

George byl naprosto ohromený, zatímco Fred zbledl. Ani jedno z dvojčat na to nijak neodpovědělo. Po pár vteřinách se Ron vrátil ke svému zápisníku a začal znovu psát.

“A teď, pokud je to všechno, za deset minut mám Přeměňování a opravdu potřebuji dokončit opisování těch poznámek. Tedy, pokud jeden z vás nechce třeba, já nevím, zapálit můj hábit nebo proměnit mé poznámky v obří tarantuli nebo tak něco. Však víte - jen tak pro _zábavu_.”

___________________

_**2\. září 1992, 10:30 večer** _

_**(Konec prvního dne)** _

Ginny zírala na svůj obraz v zrcadle a pak se ohnula a opláchla si znovu obličej. Když byla zařazena do Zmijozelu, bála se, že nastane rodinné drama, ale nikdy ji nenapadlo, jakého tvaru nebere. Když něco zdálo se, že její zařazení _posílilo_ její pouta se třemi jejími bratry a nenapravitelně poškodilo její vztah ke třetímu. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že si nemyslela, že by si o tom mohla promluvit s někým z rodiny, protože po tom hulákovi, kdyby někomu řekla, jak rozrušená byla, pravděpodobně by to jen situaci zhoršilo. Byla lehce zhrozená, když si uvědomila, jak moc latentního pocitu úzkosti existovalo ve Weasleyovic rodině teď, když její zařazení odtrhlo náplasti a odhalilo rány, o kterých nikdy nevěděla.

Jak se narovnala a pohlédla znovu do zrcadla, byla překvapená odrazem Amaryllis Wilkesové stojící za ní. Nezaječala, ale vydala ze sebe trapné zakvákání. Wilkesovic dívka jen protočila oči vsloup, když se Ginny otočila, aby se na ní podívala.

“Fajn, Weasleyová. Byl to jen jeden den a už jsem unavená z toho, jak nadskakuješ pokaždé, když jsem poblíž, tak si to vyříkejme na rovinu: _nejsem_ tu proto, abych tě zabila.”

“No,” polkla Ginny, “to je... fajn.”

“Nejsem tu proto, abych ti ublížila, ani tě obtěžovala nebo abych udělala cokoli jiného, abych se ti pomstila. Moje matka a otec jsou mrtví a _tvůj_ otec je za to sporně zodpovědný. Ale já nikdy neznala svou matku ani otce, a podle toho, co jsem se dozvěděla, to oba byli hrozní, příšerní lidé, kteří si zasloužili, čeho se jim dostalo. Navíc, Wilkesové jsou patriliální rod a dívky jako já se nemohou stát dědici. Kdyby mí rodiče žili, možná bych byla vychovaná jako rozmazlená čistokrevná princezna, dokud bych nebyla dost stará, abych se provdala za smrtijeda a nebo bych možná byla obětována jako část nějakého odporného krvavého rituálu pro slávu Temného pána. Kdo ví, nemám pravdu?”

Ginny pomalu přikývl. “Opravdu kdo.”

“Tak, abych to zkrátila, opravdu mě nezajímá, že jsi dcera Arthura Weasleyho. Chci říct, _jsem_ si dost jistá, že se ke mně budou chovat jako k smrtijedce juniorce bez ohledu na to, co řeknu nebo udělám. A tak pokud si tě lidi budou dobírat, že jsi krevní zrádce nebo tak něco, pravděpodobně se k nim přidám, abych si zachovala tu trochu společenského postavení, co mám, ale nebude to nic osobního. Rozumíme si?”

“Naprosto... Wilkesová.”

“Dobrá,” Amaryllis se otočila a zamířila ven z toalety, než se zastavila a pohlédla zpět na Ginny. “Pokud ovšem to, co jsem teď řekla, samozřejmě není jen nějaký překomplikovaný blaf, který tě má ukolébat k falešného pocitu bezpečí, než se ti brutálně pomstím za smrt svých rodičů. Chci říct, _jsme_ koneckonců zmijozelové.”

Ginny na dívku jen zírala.

“To byl vtip, Weasleyová.

“Samozřejmě, že byl, Wilkesová. Jediný důvod, proč se nesměju je moje přirozená zmijozelská vyrovnanost.”

Amaryllis se uchechtla a pak opustila toalety. Ginny pomalu vydechla a zavrtěla hlavou.

“ _Nejvtipnější na tom je,_ ” pomyslela si, “ _že po tom všem si stejně myslím, že mám lepšívzájemné porozumnění s dcerou Erasmuse Wilkese než s Ronem!_ ”

_________________

_**2\. září 1992, 9:40 večer** _

_**(Ne tak úplně konec prvního dne)** _

Ginny konečně našla Rona v knihovně, ze všech míst, kde ho mohla hledat. Kdyby se jí někdo zeptal předtím, hádala by, že ani nevěděl, kde knihovna je, a přesto tu seděl u malého stolku vzadu nedaleko polic, na nichž byly knihy pro Obranu. Na stole měl otevřené, co vypadalo jako učebnice Obrany pro vyšší ročníky a zapisoval si z ní poznámky do zápisníku.

Zakašlala a tiše promluvila. “Ahoj, Rone.”

Vzhlédl k ní. Nezdál se být naštvaný, ale zároveň se nezdál být rád, že ji vidí. “Zdar. Chceš, abych ti říkal Ginny nebo Ginevra? Slyšel jsem dvě rozlišné storky.”

“Ginny je fajn, Rone.”

Začal balit svůj zápisník, pera a uklízet své pracovní místo. “Předpokládám, že si chceš promluvit, a nepřijmeš ne jako odpověď. Budeš však muset být stručná. Musím uklidit tyhle knihy a pak se dostat do věže před večerkou.”

S tím si přehodil svou brašnu přes rameno a posbíral stoh knih, aby je vrátil do regálů. Ginny ho následovala.

“Rone, moc mě mrzí, co se stalo u snídaně... ten hulák a tak.”

“Požádala jsi mámu, aby mi poslala huláka?” zeptal se ve zdánlivé vážnosti.

“Ne! Samozřejmě, že ne!”

“No, pak nevidím důvod, proč by ses za to měla omlouvat. To bylo mámino rozhodnutí, netvoje.”

“O to nejde, Rone. Chci říct, neměla to dělat.”

Pokrčil rameny. “Lidé dělají, co chtějí, a ostatní, které tím zraní, se s tím musí prostě vypořádat. Tak prostě věci fungují. Jen si přeji, abych se s tím vypořádal tak jako tvůj kamarád Harry minulý rok. Prostě se jen smál a smál. Lidé o tom stále ještě mluví. Nebyl jsem tak silný jako on, ale alespoň jsem se nerozbrečel nebo tak, to by se snad mělo počítat, ne?”

“Asi ano,” odpověděla nejistě, zatímco neměla tušení, kam tím Ron směřoval.

“No každopádně. Chtěla jsi si promluvit. Tak mluv.”

Zaváhala a pak se rozhodla dostat tu provokativní otázku z cesty. “Rone, když jsi byl rozřazován, je nějaká šance, že ti Klobouk nabídl Zmijozel?”

Jen na okamžik Ron vypadal uraženě, než se sebral. “Ne, nenabídl. _Nabídl_ mi Mrzimor, kde bych byl obklopený lidmi, kteří by byli loajální ke mně a kteří by byli rádi kolem mě a kteří by mě nikdy nevyužili, ale tehdy jsem byl příliš hloupý, abych v tom viděl hodnotu. Jak hloupé, opravdu.”

“Myslíš... myslíš si, že jsem tě svým zařazením nějak zradila?” zeptala se Ginny nervózně.

“No, Ginny, nejsem si jistý, jak ti na takovou otázku odpovědět. Chápej, možná si vzpomeneš, ten hulák od mámy dnes ráno byl celkem jasný v tom, že nesmím říct jedinou nelaskavou věc o tvém zařazení. Nechtěla bys, abych se dostal opět do potíží, nebo ano?” Konečně se usmál, ale z nějakého důvodu to Ginny ani trochu neuklidnilo.

“Rone, právě teď, můžeš říct, co chceš o mém zařazení nebo čemkoli jiném, a já slibuji, že o tom nikomu neřeknu. Jen chci pročistit vzduch. Miluju tě a chybíš mi. Prosím, řekni mi, co teď zrovna cítíš.”

Zaváhal. “Slibuješ?”

“Dávám ti své slovo jako sestra bratrovi.”

Z nějakého důvodu to Rona pobavilo. “Dobrá, co se týče tvé rozřazení: nejprve jsem byl naštvaný, ale ne na tebe. Popravdě jsem vinil Harryho. Myslel jsem si, že přišel s jeho atraktivním vzhledem a všemi jeho penězi a magickou silou a tréninkem a jeho chytráckým šarmem a zamotal ti hlavu a proto jsi byla zařazena do Zmijozelu.”

Dokončil vracení knih Obrany a pak se rukou opřel o polici. “Pak ale tohle ráno jsem dostal toho huláka od mámy a najednou jsem _rozuměl_. Koneckonců nezáleží na tom, proč a jak jsi se dostala do Zmijozelu. Protože jsem konečně rozuměl, kdo jsem já a kdo jsi ty a jaká místa máme ve Weasleyovic rodině.”

Ginny zavrtěla hlavou. “Rone, nedáváš smysl. Co jsi najednou o nás pochopil?”

Jeho tvář získala vážného výrazu, vážnějšího, než na ní kdy Ginny viděla. “Pamatuješ si svoje sedmé narozeniny, Ginny? Ty, kdy ti máma s tátou koupili ten velký na objednávku zdobený dort s kouzelnými zdobením ve tvaru Jima Pottera jedoucího na draku a mavájícího ti? Tu s tou spoustou balónků a dárků od každého tvého bratra, i když to všechno byly dárky, které koupili máma s tátou a jen na ně napsali naše jména?”

Ztuhla a zúžila oči. “Pamatuju si jí. Prosím, řekni mi, že mi nezávidíš, že jsem měla ten rok větší párty než ty, Rone.”

Zasmál se. “ _Každá_ tvoje párty byla větší než párty všech tvých bratrů dohromady, Ginny, ale o to nejde. Chápej, co si pravděpodobně _nepamatuješ_ je, že ten rok byla tvoje párty v _přesně_ _ten samý den_ , kdy dorazily bradavické dopisy. To ráno dostal Bill svůj dopis z Bradavic, který obsahoval jeho odznak Vedoucího chlapce. A Charlie dostal další dopis, který mu oznámil, že byl jmenován prefektem _a_ kapitánem nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. A táta je poplácal po zádech, máma je políbila na tvář a pak se oba vrátili k přípravě tvé narozeninové párty a nikdy se o tom znovu nezmínili. Žádné velké oznámení rodině. Žádné dárky pro ně. Nic, co by tě mohlo rozptýlit od tvého velkého dne. Vím o tom jen proto, že jsem zrovna byl v místnosti, ale jakožto osmiletý jsem nerozuměl tomu, co jsem viděl. Ne dokud dnes nedorazil ten hulák. Ale když se otočím zpět, myslím si - vlastně bych na to vsadil svůj poslední galeon - že tvé sedmé narozeniny byly _přesně_ _ten_ _okamžik_ , kdy se oba Bill a Charlie rozhodli změnit své kariérní plány. Předtím Bill mluvil o tom, že si sežene práci na Ministerstvu a Charlie chtěl hrát profesionálně famfrpál tady v Británii. Místo toho oba vzali práci, která vyžaduje, aby se přestěhovali víc jak dva tisíce kilometrů daleko. Zajímavé, nemyslíš?”

Ginny celá nesvá zírala na svého bratra. Když se ohlédla zpět, uvědomila se, že to načasování sedělo, ale rozhodně si nepamatovala, že by máma a táta nějak slavili Billovy a Charlieho úžasné zprávy. Určitě nepřipravili své dva nejstarší syny o oslavu jen pro její sedmé narozeniny, nebo ano? A co bylo důležitější, určitě to Billa a Charlieho nenaštvalo na tolik, že se rozhodli opustit zemi, jen aby se dostali od své rodiny!

“To je fuk, zapoměň na své sedmé narozeniny. Tady je pro tebe mnohem tajemnější datum narození. Poté, co jsem tohle ráno přišel o chuť k jídlu, získal jsem najednou zájem o genealogii a strávil jsem nějaký čas tady v knihovně výzkumem. _9\. září 1769_. Víš co je to za datum?” Zmateně zavrtěla hlavou. “To je datum, kdy se narodila Ludmilla Weasleyová, poslední dcera narozená do Weasleyovic rodu... před tebou. Více jak _dvě stě let_ bez jediné dívky narozené do rodiny... před tebou. Ale jak jsem si to vyhledával, všiml jsem si další zajímavé věci. Po celý ten čas, žádná generace Weasleyů před tou naší neměla víc než čtyři děti a většina jen jedno nebo dvě, ale naši rodiče měli _sedm_. Ha! _Sedm dětí_ živených z platu ministerského úředníka! No, a jak to vidím já, buď je sedm to číslo, které prolomí jakoukoli kletbu, pod kterou jsme, a dovolí zrození dcery - sedm je koneckonců nejmocnější magické číslo - a nebo se prostě máma a táta pokoušeli o dceru tak dlouho, dokud jí nedostali, v kterémžto případě máme štěstí, žes konečně přišla na svět ty, nebo by museli začít posílat přebytečné chlapce do nejbližšího sirotčince.”

“Přestaň, Rone!” vykřikla Ginny, která začala být naštvaná.

“Hej, no tak! Není žádný důvod, abys ty byla naštvaná. Chci říct, ty jsi tady vítěz, ne já.” Ušklíbl se.“Bill byl perfektní syn. Charlie byl téměř perfektní syn. Percy je trochu paličatý, ale pořád získal dvanáct NKÚ. Dvojčata jsou chytrá, i když se nesnaží, a navíc je všichni milují, protože _jsou tak zatraceně CHYTRÁ a VTIPNÁ!_ ” Jak Ron popisoval dvojčata jeho sarkastický úsměv se změnil v úšklebek a jeho hlas byl hlasitější a hrubší. Malá slina mu vylétla z úst a Ginny instinktivně o krok ustoupila. Najednou už nebyla naštvaná, ale bála se, obojí svého a o svého bratra. Ron se zarazil a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. A pak zase mluvil klidně, ale o nic méně hořce.

“Ale já? Já nemám skoro nic. Jsem celkem dobrý v šachách. A pravděpodobně bych si dobře vedl v soutěži v pojídání koláčů nebo tak něco. Oh, a jsem nejlepší přítel Chlapce-který-žil. _To_ je má výhoda. Takže ano, když Jim řekl, že jsme na King’s Cross v nebezpečí a zeptal se, jestli mám _já_ nějaký nápad, jak se odtamtud dostat a utéct do Bradavic, navrhl jsem Angliu. Možná to byl dobrý nápad, možná ne. Ale co zůstává, je fakt - já jsem byl ten, kdo se rozhodl zkusit pomoct ochránit Chlapce-který-žil, zatímco ty jsi ta, kdo se přidal do koleje smrtijedů. A přesto, nějak, jsem to _já_ , kdo dostal huláka před celou školou. A tehdy jsem si to uvědomil. Není _nic_ , co bys _ty_ mohla udělat, co by přimělo naše rodiče přestat tě milovat. A není _nic_ , co bych _já_ mohl udělat, abych si získal jejich respekt, protože jakožto syn číslo šest, nejsem nic než jeden z _nadbytečných_ , kteří se museli objevit, než jsi dorazila _ty_. Chci říct, Vedoucí chlapec, famfrpálový kapitán a dvanáct NKÚ nestačili, tak jakou šanci mám já?”

Ron zvedl svou tašku a hodil si ji přes rameno. “Gratuluji k tvému Zařazení, Ginny,” řekl, jak kolem ní prošel cestou ven. “Jsem si jistý, že naši rodiče na tebe budou hrdí. Tatínkova malá smrtijedka a tak.”

S tou poslední poznámkou, Ron zanechal Ginny za sebou. Jak se vracela sama do sklepení, dívka krátce přemýšlela, jestli to, že je teď zmijozelem byl důvod, proč nebrečí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn .aut.: V odpověď na Mollyina huláka. Musím přiznat, že Mollyino použití huláka pro Rona v originále na ní nevrhá nejlepší světlo. Ale jsou dvě věci, které si musíme pamatovat. Zaprvé, huláky jsou očividně velmi obvyklé v kouzelnickém světě. I když to bylo pro Rona velmi ztrapňující, nikdo to nepovažoval za divné, že Ron dostal huláka po tom, co udělal. I Neville prohlásil, že mu Augusta jeden v minulosti poslala, pravděpodobně pro mnohem méně vážný prohřešek jako jejich velká krádež auta. V originále se zdá, že je to jedna z podivností ohledně kouzelnického světa, která se liší od mudlovského světa.
> 
> Zadruhé, lidé mají tendence to zapomenout, ale Molly byla naprosto oprávněná být na Rona rozzuřená! Představte si, že váš dvanáctiletý syn nestihl autobus do školy první den semestru... a jeho odpověď byla ukrást rodinné auto a pokusit se odvést se do školy! A představte si dál, že sebou jako pasažéra vzal nejslavnějšího a nejznámějšího dvanáctiletého na světě (Mailu Obamovou, možná, nebo prince Williama v tom věku). Představte si, že ho navíc naboural, jakmile dorazil do školy! Představte si, že to auto bylo upraveno nějakými modifikacemi, které nejsou přímo legální, vaším partnerem... který má pozici podobné Řediteli národní automobilové bezpečnostní administrace a který by byl zapletený ve skandálu, kdyby se vláda dozvěděla o všech těch detailech o modifikacích auta. Popravdě, v mé hlavě v originále byla Molly nejprve rozzuřená, že Ron udělal něco tak nerozvážného a nebezpečného, a potom ohledně toho řízení na ministerstvu, protože kvůli Ronovému bezmyšlenkovitému jednání Arthur byl skutečně v nebezpečí, že přijde o práci nebo možná, že ho pošlou do Azkabanu za porušení těch samých zákonů, které měl uplatňovat.
> 
> To ale neznamená, že Mollyin hulák není špatný - rodiče by se měli vyhýbat ponižování jejich dětí na veřejnosti bez ohledu na to, jak hloupě se to dítě chovalo. Ale originál, podle mého názoru, nepodporuje myšlenku toho, že Molly posílá hysterické huláky pokaždé, když je naštvaná kvůli nějaké maličkosti. A rozhodně to nepodporuje (opět podle mého názoru) bizarní výklad její postavy, který považuje Molly za nějakou odpornou příšeru, která tráví většinu svého času hysterickým řevem a stěžováním si a častěji než ne, plánuje od svého prvního objevení provdat Ginny za Harryho, aby mohla ukrást jeho bohatství. Vidím to ve fanfikci pořád a je to pro mě stejně nelogické jako, že by Argus Filch byl tajně Temný pán.


	16. Lockhartův malý kvíz

KAPITOLA 16: LOCKHARTŮV MALÝ KVÍZ

_**3\. září 1992** _

Akorát po obědě ve středu neochotný Harry doprovázel nervózního Marcuse Flinta na setkání s profesorem Snapeem, aby prodiskutovali, zda Marcusovi muž dovolí účastnit se jeho hodin Lektvarů pro šesté ročníky OVCE úrovně.

“Stále nechápu, proč mě potřebuješ, Marcusi,” řekl Harry. “Jsi zmijozelský prefekt pro sedmý ročník. Už máš Snapeovu podporu. Prostý druhák jako já těžko změní jeho názor.”

“Blbost, Harry. Jsem prefektem pro sedmý ročník, protože všichni ostatní mužský zmijozelové v mém ročníku jsou ještě větší ubožáci, než jsem byl já po šest let. Navíc, zbožňuje tě.” Flint se zarazil. “No, _nenávidí_ tě míň než všechny ostatní lidi. A když nic jiného, možná mi přineseš štěstí, jako jsi mi přinesl na tvé narozeninové párty.”

Harry se na něj podíval v ohromení. “Jak jsem ti přinesl štěstí?! Málem tě _snědla_ dětská hračka!”

“Ah, ale nesnědla. Místo toho jsem pomohl zachránit život Rufusu Scrimgeourovi _a_ donutil tvého tátu, aby mi dokonce potřásl rukou, i když strávil celé odpoledne tím, že na mě koukal jako na něco, co mu zanechal nemocný pes na trávníku. Tomu říkám štěstí!”

O pár minut později Harry uvažoval, zda opravdu přinášel štěstí vzhledem k pohledu, kterým je Snape oba častoval, zatímco ze sebe Flint soukal svou žádost, aby mu bylo povoleno účastnit se hodin Lektvarů pro šesté ročníky i přes to, že za a) byl sedmák a za b) získal jen NO ze své NKÚ zkoušky, kterou znovu složil to léto. Snape nejprve neřekl nic a ticho narostlo tak tíživé, že měl Harry pocit, že slyší Marcusovo bušící srdce. Konečně muž promluvil.

“Pane Flinte, přejete si získat mistrovský titul v Lektvarech?”

“Um, ne, pane.”

“Přejete si pracovat v experimentálním lektvarovém oddělení ve Sv. Mungovi?”

“Ne, pane,” odpověděl Flint, který byl čím dál zmatenější.

“Je vaším cílem stát se Nepojmenovatelným?”

“Pane, jen si přeji být vhodným kandidátem pro bystrozorskou akademii.”

“Chápu. Pak je vaše žádost _zamítnuta_.”

Flint vypadal zdrceně a tak Harry konečně promluvil. “Profesore, vím, že máte striktní požadavky, ale pan Flint se posunul z Přijatelného na Nad očekávání čistě díky pár měsícům samostudia. Jistě to dokazuje hloubku jeho nasazení.”

“Nemám zájem o nasazení od mých studentů ze šestého a sedmého ročníku Lektvarů, pane Pottere. Mám zájem o akademickou brilianci. Panu Flintovi nebude dovoleno účastnit se mých hodin Lektvarů pro OVCE... jednoduše proto, že jeho účast je _naprosto nepotřebná_ k dosažení jeho kariérních cílů.”

“Pane?” zeptal se Harry.

“Opravdu, Pottere,” zavrčel Snape. “Použij ten mozek, který jsi nějak obdržel, i přes to, že sdílíš genetický materiál se svým otcem a bratrem! Od chvíle, kdy jsem nastavil zásadu, že povoluji jen studentům, kteří získali Vynikající, postoupit přes pátý ročník, nikdy jsem neměl více než osm studentů v gradujícím ročníku, kteří prošli dvouročním studijním plánem OVCE Lektvarů. Přesto, _nějak_ , patnáct až dvacet studentů z Bradavic složí OVCE zkoušky _každý rok_. Teď, jak bys vysvětlil ten rozdíl?”

Harry zamrkal. “Řekl bych... že poslední dva roky hodin Lektvarů nejsou ve skutečnosti potřebné ke složení zkoušek OVCE?” řekl nejistě.

“Samozřejmě, že ne!” vyštěkl Snape. “Vážně si myslíte, že by ředitel - a to ani nemluvím o Ministerstvu - tolerovali zásadu zavedenou _mnou_ , která by značně snížila množství uchazečů o bystrozorskou akademii a učednictví ve Sv. Mungovi? Obzvlášť, pokud ta zásada očividně nadržuje Zmijozelům?”

Harry znovu zamrkal. Teď, když to ten muž zmínil, bylo poněkud překvapující, že jeho výběrovost byla povolena výkonnými mocemi po dobu skoro deseti let.

Snapeova ústa se pod jeho nosem zkroutila do výrazu znechucení. “Jen pár věcí na tomhle světě mě rozčiluje víc než zabedněnci, kteří nekriticky přirovnávají nejjemnější vědu tvorby lektvarů... k _vaření_. Naneštěstí důvod, proč mě toto přirovnání tak moc rozčiluje je, že je v podstatě správné. Základ tvorby lektvarů zahrnuje pochopení, jaké suroviny použít, jak správně řezat, krájet na kostičky, drtit nebo jinak připravit ingredience předtím, než je přidáte do kotlíku, a jak dlouho je nechat vařit a za jaké teploty. Pokud rozumíte základním technikám a dokážete následovat instrukce a _nade vše_ máte dostatečné množství trpělivosti a pozornosti pro detail, dokážete vytvořit prakticky jakýkoli lektvar tím, že následujete jeho recept, stejně jako dostatečně inteligentní mudla dokáže následovat recept v kuchařce, aby připravil jídlo. _Ale_ to, že každý idiot dokáže vytvořit grilovaný sýrový sendvič, neznamená, že dokáže stejně snadno připravit hovězí Wellington.”

“Hovězí koho?” zeptal se zmatený Marcus.

“Hovězí Wellington,” řekl Harry. “Je to filé steak obalený v paté de foie gras a houbovém duxelle a pak zapečený,” v tom okamžiku si všiml, že na něj Snape zírá s lehce divokým výrazem, “uvnitř nadýchaného jemného pečiva a teď už zmlknu.”

“Prosím,” řekl Mistr Lektvarů. “Moje pointa, pane Flinta, je, že během zkoušek OVCE nejsou testovány žádné nové techniky, které budou představeny během šestého a sedmého ročníku, které se místo toho soustředí na pokročilé techniky nabídnuté jako příprava pro budoucí učednictví v lektvarech. Již teď máte veškeré technické znalosti, které potřebujete ke složení zkoušek. Jediný rozdíl mezi zkouškami NKÚ a OVCEmi leží v množství lektvarů, které se od vás očekává, že budete schopný vytvořit buď zpaměti nebo podle návodu. To je důvod, proč je mou praxí již od prvního dne, napsat recept vaření na tabuli a poskytnout celé třídě co nejméně dalších instrukcí - protože tak jsou vedeny zkoušky NKÚ a OVCE. A zatímco mí studenti nekonečně fňukají nad mými učebními metodami, rodí ovoce ve formě patnácti procentního navýšení počtu studentů Bradavic, kteří úspěšně složí své NKÚ zkoušky v porovnání s mým předchůdcem, stejně jako dvaceti procentního navýšení studentů, kteří nakonec dokončí mistrovství.”

Vstal a otevřel dvěma zmijozelům dveře, čímž jim dal jasně najevo, že je čas odejít. “V krátkosti, pane Flinte, doporučuji vám, abyste si najal tutora a vrhl se do mermocného samostudia po zbývajících devět měsíců. Bude to pro vás mnohem prospěšnější než sedět skrze rok vysoce teoretického a pokročilého materiálu o lektvarech, který se ani neobjeví ve vaší OVCE zkoušce. A teď, pokud je to všechno, pánové, vám přeji pěkný den. Za patnáct minut mám hodinu s nebelvírským prvním ročníkem a musím se připravit na zdrcující vlny idioctví, které neznají mezí.”

Jakmile byli venku, Marcus se podíval frustrovaně na Harryho. “No to je přímo úžasné! Takže si prostě musím najít doučování v lektvarech, což bude pravděpodobně stejně trapné jako drahé!”

“Hej!” řekl otráveně Harry. “Já měl doučování tři dny v týdnu během léta a byl jsem za to rád. Uděláš, co musíš, abys vyhrál. Navíc je to dobrá věc, že ve skutečnosti nepotřebuješ dva roky Lektvarů na úrovni OVCE, abys mohl složit zkoušku. McGonagallová už řekla, že tě nechá účastnit se jejích hodin pro šesté ročníky, to znamená, že se budeš muset účastnit pouze sedmého ročníku Přeměňování, až se vrátíš příští rok. Mezitím něco vymyslím ohledně doučování z lektvarů.”

Marcus přikývl a trochu se uvolnil. “Díky, Harry.”

Harry pohlédl na své hodinky. “Teď, pokud mě omluvíš, musím se jít podívat, co pro nás má připraveného na náš první den Velký a Magnificentní Gilderoy Lockhart. Pravděpodobně něco ohledně péče o pleť.”

Flint se zasmál. “Jo, hodně štěstí s tím. A nezapomeň - zítra ve tři jsou zkoušky pro famfrpálový tým.”

Harry přikývl a zamířil na svou další hodinu: Obranu proti černé magii se zmijozeli a nebelvíry. Přidejte do té směsi Gilderoye Lockharta a Harry si byl jistý, že má recept na katastrofu.

__________________

O patnáct minut později seděl Harry ve třídě Obrany, která měla tři nové kulisy, které zaujaly Harryho oko. Jedním byl ohromný pohyblivý obraz Gilderoye Lockharta... který maloval menší portrét Gilderoye Lockharta. Vypadalo to, jako že si dva Lockhartové neustále navzájem chválili jejich zevnějšek, když se zrovna nedívali do třídy s oslnivými úsměvy. Dalším, byl malý předmět ve tvaru klece na stole, který byl zakrytý fialovou látkou. Občas se divoce zaklepal, což naznačovalo, že uvnitř bylo uvězněné nějaké temné stvoření. Oh, a lustr byl ozdoben... drobnými bílými kvítky, které nějak neuschly pod Harryho výrazem naprostého opovržení.

Většina zmijozelů seděla v levé části místnosti, zatímco nebelvírové se drželi vpravo. Harry seděl blízko středu s Theem a Blaisem na jedné straně a Nevillem a Hermionou po druhém boku. Většina ostatních dívek druhého ročníku seděla v první řadě a vzrušeně se chichotala, zatímco Jim, Ron a ostatní nebelvírští chlapci seděli v zadní řadě. Najednou se dveře vzadu učebny rozletěly dokořán a profesor Lockhart napochodoval dovnitř, oslnivý ve svém ultramódním hábitu ve světle hnědé a béžové barvě, jeho hůlka připravená. Třída se uklidnila, jak impozantně oslovil místnost.

“Dovolte mi, abych vám představil vašeho nového profesora pro Obranu proti černé magii... mě. Gilderoy Lockhart, držitel Merlinova řádu (třetí třídy), čestný člen Ligy pro obranu proti temným silám a pětinásobný držitel titulu o Nejokouzlivější úsměv podle _Týdeníku čarodějek_. Ale o tom nerad mluvím, koneckonců, neporazil jsem bandonskou smrtonošku tím, že bych se na ní usmíval, _ha-Ha!_ ” Harry a Neville se podívali jeden na druhého. Ten _smích_ se velmi brzy omrzí.

“A nyní, začněme správně lekci, a začněme ji malým kvízem.” Třída zasténala. “Ale no tak, je důležité, abych zjistil, kde kdo jste a co už znáte, stejně jako kde leží váš zájem na širším kanvasu vznešeného pole... _Obrany proti černé magii!_ ” Lockhart zamával oběma rukama, jak pronesl jméno hodiny, jako by si ho mohl představit napsané obrovskými zářícími písmeny nad sebou. “Proto malý kvíz. Jsem si jistý, že si všichni chcete vést dobře, ale mám pro vás všechny dodatečnou motivaci. Zaprvé, pět nejlépe ohodnocených studentů z každého ročníku získá pro svou kolej jeden bod. Zadruhé, pokud vás kolejní hrdost dostatečně nemotivuje, mám pro vás další lagniappe.”

“Co je lagniappe?” zašeptal Neville.

“Myslím, že je to pečivo,” zamumlal Harry, než je Hermione oba umlčela.

Lockhart pokračoval. “Každý student, který se v testu zařadí dostatečně vysoko a projeví konkrétní znalost v jedné nebo více otázkách, bude mít šanci účastnit se jedné z mnoha víceročníkových výzkumných skupin. Budete mít šanci pracovat spolu s nejchytřejšími myslemi mezi vyššími ročníky z každé koleje a před koncem roku mi odevzdáte referát týkající se oblasti, kterou budete zkoumat. Tento referát, spolu s účastí a podílu ve skupinových setkáních bude činit 40% vaší závěrečné známky, zatímco zbývající procenta budou vycházet ze závěrečné zkoušky.”

Na to se na sebe Harry a Hermione ostře podívali. _Čtyřicet procent závěrečné známky za referát?_

“ _Avšak_ pro ty z vás, kteří se neumístí dostatečně dobře v testu, aby se mohli účastnit výzkumné skupiny, _nezoufejte!_ Protože místo referátu, 40% vaší známky bude pocházet odjinud. Chápejte, již dlouho si myslím, že magické schopnosti nejsou dost na to, aby se člověk ubránil tomu, co se plíží z temných míst, aby nás ohrozilo. Ne, kdepak, mí mladí studenti! Jeden musí být fyzicky zdatný a zběhlý v bojovém umění. Proto ti, kteří nebudou mít dostatečně vysoké známky v kvízu, aby byli umístěni do výzkumné skupiny, se místo toho budou účastnit kurzu fyzické zdantnosti, formování a sebeobrany, který budu učit každý den od pondělka do pátku od sedmi hodin ráno. Tento kurz bude povinný pro všechny, kteří nebudou zapsáni do výzkumné skupiny, účast a podíl v něm bude činit 40% jejich závěrečné známky.Nějaké otázky?”

Žádné nebyly, protože celá třída zírala na Lockharta s ústy dokořán v naprosté hrůze. _Fyzická zdatnost?! Sebeobrana?! Začínající pět dní v týdnu při východu slunce?! A bude činit 40% závěrečné známky?!_

“Žádné otázky! Vynikající! Jsem nadšený, že vidím, jak moc všichni dáváte pozor! A teď máte hodinu na dokončení kvízu! Hodně štěstí!” S tím ukázal svou hůlkou na vysoký stoh papírů na jeho stole, který se okamžitě vznesl do vzduchu a rozdělil se mezi třídu. Harry svůj dychtivě popadl, přelétl očima přes první dvě otázky a málem vykřikl nadávku.

**1\. Kdy jsou narozeniny Gilderoye Lockharta?**

**2\. Jaká je oblíbená barva Gilderoye Lockharta?**

Harryho hlava vystřelila vzhůru a naštvaně zíral na profesora, ale muž třídě nevěnoval pozornost.Místo toho seděl na židli za svým stolem s nohama hozenýma na něj a četl si _ze své vlastní autobiografie_ , která se vznášela ve vzduchu před ním! S hlasitým zavrčením se Harry vrátil k testu a ulevilo se mu, když uviděl, že po prvních pár osobních otázkách o namyšleném kantorovi se test zaměřil na mnohem rozumnější témata z Obrany.

**7\. Krátce popište každého z následujících tvorů a uveďte jeden proveditelný způsob, jak se s nimi v divočině vypořádat: ďasovec, bludička, běhnice, runovec, kůrolez a trpaslík.**

**8\. Vyjmenujte nejefektivnější kouzlo, které si vybavíte, k vypořádání se s následujícími: upíři, ježibaby, mozkomoři, vlkodlaci, bubáci, smrtiplášti.**

**9\. Vyjmenujte hlavní tři slabiny štítu Protego.**

**10\. Popište účel a funkce Pamatováčku.**

**11\. Jaké možné výhody mají obvyklé nekouzelné pěstní soubojové techniky proti hůlkové magii v boji proti temnému kouzelníkovi? Jako bonusové body: máte nějaký formální trénink v některém z bojových stylů? Pokud ano, v kterém a jaká je vaše úroveň?**

Avšak jak test pokračoval, otázky byly... neobyklejší. Některé se zdály být neuvěřitelně těžké pro druhé ročníky. Jiné se zdály být tak filozofické a subjektivní, že si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli existuje “správná” odpověď.

**16\. Vysvětlete své porozumění termínu “temná magie”.**

**17\. Existuje něco jako “světlá magie”? Nebo “šedá magie”? Pokud jste odpověděli ano na jednu nebo obě možnosti, popište své porozumění těmto termínům.**

**18\. Co je “esoterické” kouzlo a jak se liší od většiny “standardních” kouzel, které jste zatím ve svém studiu studovali?**

**25\. Zavřete oči a vybavte si svou nejšťastnější vzpomínku. Popište, jaké ve vás vyvolává pocity. Můžete zahrnout osobní informace o své vybrané vzpomínce, pokud je tak potřeba pro kontext, ale není to nutné, pokud je vzpomínka příliš osobní.**

**33\. Hrajete famfrpál? Pokud ano, jakou pozici upřednostňujete a jak dobrý si myslíte, že v něm jste?**

**34\. Znáte mudlovský sport ping pong? Pokud ano, jak schopný v něm jste?**

Zhruba v téhle chvíli byli oba Harry i Neville překvapeni, když ze sebe Hermione vydala tichou nadávku. Ohromen, že něco v Lockhartově testu dokázalo jeho upejpavou přítelkyni tak šokovat, Harry se podíval dopředu a okamžitě si uvědomil, co v ní vyvolalo tu reakci. Byl stejně šokován jako ona.

**45\. Řekněte mi vše, co víte, co je relevantní k předmětům “škrken” a “zkáznic” a ocitujte prosím svůj zdroj. Můžete použít další pergamen, pokud budete potřebovat.**

_____________________

“ČAS VYPRŠEL!” zvolal najednou Lockhart. “Máte pět vteřin na to se nahoru na test podepsat, pokud jste tak již neučinili. Pak budou sesbírány a vaše známky a rozřazení bude vyhlášeno do konce týdne.” O pár vteřin později byly testy studentům vytrženy a s mávnutím Lockhartovy hůlky položeny na profesorský stůl.

“Nyní na zbylou půlhodinu máme čas na praktickou práci. Nechtěl bych, abyste se strachovali, že jsem jen neškodný knihomol a ne muž akce, _ha-Ha!_ ” Přešel kolem stolu, aby se zastavil vedle klece, která se celou hodinu tu a tam zakymácela. “Varuji vás. Během zbytku školního roku v této místnosti možná budete čelit svým _nejhorším nočním můrám_. Avšak vězte, že tu jste _v bezpečí_. Neboť já, Gilderoy Lockhart stojím na stráži, abych vás ochránil.” Sáhnul po látce a pak se obrátil zpět na studenty “Prosím, _zkuste_ nekřičet. Mohlo by je to _VYPROVOKOVAT!_ ”

S tím strhnul teatrálně látku a odhalil mosaznou klec obsahující něco, co vypadalo jako zhruba tucet malých humanoidních postav s modrou pokožkou, velkýma očima a třepotajícími křídly. Bylo to rozhodně neuspokojivé.

“Cornwallští rarachové!” odfrknul si Seamus Finnegan. V zadních rozích se Jim a Ron a Draco a jeho nohsledi začali s úlevou smát. Lockhart vypadal podivně samolibě.

“Oh, drazí. A já tak doufal, že na vás první den udělám dojem s potenciálně nebezpečnými tvory. Ale očividně jsou cornwallští rarachové nehodni obav tak schopných mladých kouzelníků a čarodějek jako jste vy. Hluboce se omlouvám za podcenění vaší prozíravosti.”

Na konci své omluvy rozhodil Lockhart rukama v gestu, které mělo být zdánlivě smířlivé a při tom omylem praštil do klece a způsobil, že spadla na zem s hlasitým křach a trapným “Oops” od profesora. Víko se otevřelo a rarachové vyletěli ven hlasitě stěbetajíce.

“Jejdanánky! To jsem ale nemotora! No, ještě štěstí, že jsou to jen rarachové. Nebudete mít žádné potíže je zahnat zpět, jsem si jistý.”

Harry musel potlačit třas - zvuk, který vydávali mu nepříjemně připomínal roj běhnic, i když věděl, že cornwallští rarachové byli mnohem méně nebezpeční než běhnice a bylo jich dnes v pokoji mnohem méně. I přes to ve třídě okamžitě propuklo pandemonium.

“Ahh! Ne za vlasy! Ne za vlasy!” ječela Lavender, jak jeden z tvorů chytil loknu jejích vlasů a zatáhl.

“OWWW!” zařval Draco, poté, co ho Goyle, který se pokoušel udeřit jednoho z rarachů knihou, fláknul zezadu do hlavy.

“Zatraceně!” zaklel Neville, který se pokusil vytasit svou hůlku z pouzdra jen, aby mu vyletěla z ruky a přistála na podlaze.

“ _ **PROTEGO!**_ ” vykřikl Harry, jediný, kdo dokázal v počínajícím chaosu uvrhnout kouzlo. Obrovský třpytící se štít se zhmotnil kolem něj, Nevilla, Hermiony, Blaise a Thea. O pár vteřin později uslyšel Jima, jak uvalil stejný štít. Naneštěstí si téměř okamžitě uvědomil, jak nevhodný pro tuto situaci štít Protego byl. Byl to příšerný požírač síly pro někoho tak mladého, jako byl Harry, i za ideálních podmínek, ale co bylo podstatnější byl navržen pro blokování mocných kouzel a útoků z jednoho bodu nárazu ne k ochraně pěti lidí před hejnem malých kouzelných tvorů útočících z různých směrů. Jen po pár vteřinách se Harrymu začala podlamovat kolena a mžít se mu před očima. Pak jeho štít zkolaboval, následován chlapcem.

“Harry!” zařval Neville, jak se pokusil zachytit vrávorajícího zmijozele, ale pak sám Longbottom vykřikl v panice, když k němu přiletěli dva rarachové, popadli ho za uši a vynesli ho do vzduchu nesouce ho k lustru.

“ ** _IMMOBULUS!_** ” uvrhla Hermione ve směru dvou rarachů, kteří letěli na ní. Objevil se záblesk světla a tvorové byli najednou zmrzlí ve vzduchu. Harry okamžitě zavolal na Nevilla a vystřelil omračovací zaklínadlo směrem na raracha, který držel chlapce za levé ucho. Ale než mohlo zasáhnout, jeho omračovací zaklínadlo bylo odraženo nějakým neznámým kouzlem profesora Lockharta. Harry se zuřivě otočil na toho floutka, ale byl překvapen, když na něj muž poněkud přísně vrtěl varovně ukazováčkem levé ruky. A pak se další rarach snesl dolů v pokusu ukrást Lockhartovu hůlku. Místo toho se však celé Lockhartovo tělo rozzářilo světle modrou svatozáří a rarach sebou zmítal, jako by dostal šok, než se pustil a pak trhavě odletěl.

“Dostaňte mě někdo DOLŮ!” zařval Neville, který nyní visel z lustru za límec svého hábitu.

Lockhart si povzdechl. “Ano, řekl bych, že to je dost chaosu pro jedno ráno.” Pak se zhluboka nadechl a mávl hůlkou ve vysokém oblouku nad místností. “ ** _IMMOBULUS MAXIMUS!_** ” zařval. Objevil se mnohem větší záblesk světla, než jaký způsobila svým kouzlem předtím Hermione, a najednou všichni rarachové byli zmrzlí ve vzduchu a překvapeně pomrkávali.

“Tři body pro Nebelvír pro slečnu Grangerovou za to, že udělala něco alespoň trochu konstruktivního. I když byste dostala plných pět bodů, kdyby vás napadlo použít Maximus modifikaci s vaším Immobulus kouzlem a zmrazit tak celé hejno. **_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_** ” Tím kouzlem něžně zvedl Nevilla z lustru, na kterém visel, a snesl ho k zemi.

“Proč jsem to vždycky já?” zamumlal Neville otráveně, ale Lockhart ho slyšel.

“Ano, pročpak asi? Má někdo nějakou teorii, proč byl zrovna pan Longbottom terčem? Kdokoli?”

Místnost byla na vteřinu zticha a jakmile bylo zřejmé, že profesor čekal na dobrovolníka, Daphne Greengrassová zvedla sebevědomě ruku a Lockhart jí vyvolal.

“Longbottom je nejvyšší osoba v prostředku místnosti. Rarachové obvykle cílí středně velká zvířata jako ovce nebo malé krávy a nechávaji je viset z trněk,” najednou lehce zezelenala, “um, aby z nich mohla vytéct krev. Každopádně, všimla jsem jsi, že jste na lustr zavěsil větve a květy trnky, pravděpodobně, abyste imitoval jejich přirozené prostředí.”

“Dobře řečeno a velmi všímavé, slečno Greengrassová. Dva body pro Zmijozel. Zatímco se Conrwallští rarachové mohou zdát ‘ _neškodní_ ’ nezasvěceným, jsou to masožraví hejnoví predátoři. I když nejsou tak nebezpeční jako jejich sestřenice běhnice, rarachové v sobě nesou paralyzující jed a pokud by byl pan Longbottom zajat v divočině, byl by přivázán ke stromu a exsangvinován.”

Lockhart se najednou usmál nad tím, co řekl. “Exsangvinován! Jaké to libozvučné slovo pro něco tak děsivého! Cítím se celkem profesionálně, když ho říkám! _Ex-SANG-vinován!_ Každopádně, pane Longbottome, jistě vás potěší, že tito rarachové byli pro akademické účely zbaveni tesáků, drápů i jedu. Slibuji vám, nikdy bych nedovolil, aby jeden z mých studentů byl vykuchán a exsangvinován během prvního dne. To by bylo _hrozné_ pro budoucí prodej knih, _ha-Ha!_ ”

Neville to z nějakého důvodu neshledal vtipným.

“Cornwallští rarachové navíc mají neobvyklou loveckou techniku. Když pár rarachů každý popadne ucho jejich oběti, vznikne zvláštní magický efekt, který oběť učiní nic nevážející, což je důvod, proč mohl být pan Longbottom uzvednut ke stropu párem tvorů, který každý váží méně než čtyřista gramů, místo toho, aby mu byly utrženy uši. Nyní, ozbrojen tou informací, pane Harry Pottere, chápete, proč jsem zabránil vaší ušlechtilé ale chybné snaze pomoci panu Longbottomovi?”

Harry, který si sedl zpět na své místo, se na vteřinu zamyslel, a pak se mu rozsvítilo. Najednou se rozpačitě začervenal. “Kdybych omráčil jen jednoho z rarachů, kouzelný efekt nic nevážení by selhal a Nev... pan Longbottom by spadl a byl zraněn.” Harry se otočil na svého přítele a zašeptal: “Promiň, kamaráde.”

“Nic se nestalo,” zašeptal zpět Neville.

“Pro budoucnost, pane Longbottome, kdybyste se v takové situaci znovu nalezl, správná odpověď je uchopit každého raracha kolem břicha a jemně zmáčknout, dokud nezačnou tvorové ztrácet vědomí, v kterémžto okamžiku vás snesou k zemi. Samozřejmě, jakmile jste zpět na zemi, musíte okamžitě vyhledat lékařskou pomoc, protože vás paralyzující jed rarachů do patnácti minut zneschopní. Pokud máte důvod věřit, že vstupujete do oblasti, kde by se cornwallští rarachové mohli vyskytovat, bylo by rozumné vzít si sebou flakón s extraktem z mandragór, který zabrání paralýze, pokud ho dostatečně rychle zkonzumujete, a dodá vám na několik hodin proti jejich jedu imunitu.” Sáhl do své kapsy a vytáhl malý flakón se zelenou kapalinou. “Mudlové mají rčení: Pořádné plánování předchází průměrnému provedení,” řekl, než si do kapsy vrátil flakón a pokračoval v lekci.

“Teď, slečna Grangerová odpověděla na to, jak na tyto tvory zaútočit, i když její konkrétní metoda byla nedokonalá. Ale jsem znechucen, že nikdo z vás nezvážil vhodné obranné možnosti. Oba páni Potterové a opožděně pan Malfoy se pokusili bránit pomocí štítu Protega - dobře provedeny, všichni tři, alespoň pro kouzelníky vašeho věku - ale nevýhody Protega musely být hned zřejmé, když jsou použity proti hejnovým tvorům. Co toto pro mě činí obzvláště velkým zklamáním, je fakt, že správná odpověď by měla být patrná každému, kdo četl mé dílo **Čtrnáct dní s čarodějnicemi** , v němž se ochráním před hejnem ďasovců pomocí štítu Vestamentarum. Jak jasně vysvětluje popis kouzla, je to celotělní štít nízké úrovně s minimálními požadavky na sílu, ale je velmi užitečný obzvláště proti menším hejnovým tvorům jakéhokoli druhu, ať už kouzelným jako ďasovcům nebo rarachům nebo nemagickým jako roje včel nebo hejna piraň. Neochrání vás před tvory o mnoho většími, než těmi, co jsem zmínil, nebo nezablokuje žádná kouzla, ale požadavky na moc Vestamentarum štítu jsou relativně zanedbatelné. Ve skutečně jsem měl jeden na sobě ještě předtím, než jsem vkročil do třídy.”

S tím tlesknul rukama o sebe a stejná modrá svatozář, které si Harry všiml dříve, se rozsvítila a obklopila jeho ruce. Očividně to bylo lehce bolestivé, protože se zatvářil a zatřepal rukama.

“Au. Teď jen uklidím naše vznášející se přátele pryč a strávíme zbytek hodiny trénováním Vestamentarum štítu.” S tím opět vytáhl svou hůlku a dotkl se jí nyní prázdné klece, která stála znovu na jeho stole. “Peskipiski Pestermoni.” Všude kolem byl rozmazaný pohyb, jak byli rarachové vtažení zpět do klece.

“Bylo to kouzlo, pane profesore?” zeptala se Hermione překvapeně.

“Ne, slečno Grangerová, jen příkazové slovo, které aktivuje začarování na kleci, která pak automaticky přivolá rarachy dovnitř.” Zachichotal se. “My Britové máme rádi mizerné slovní hříčky, není to tak?”

__________________

Později, jak třída odcházela Blaise se naklonil k Harrymu s úsměškem. “No?”

“Dobrá, vyhráls. Na Lockhartovi je víc, než je na první pohled patrné. Není to jen namyšlený podvodník.”

Pak ale Blaisův úsměv povadl, když se mu Harry podíval do očí s vážným výrazem. “Tak řekni ty mně: proč _předstírá_ , že je nafoukaný podvodník?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Lockhartovo představení se a jeho dialog o raraších je převzat z filmu [Tajemná komnata]


	17. Teambuildingová cvičení (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: předem se omlouvám, že tahle kapitola bude pravděpodobně obsahovat víc překlepů, než obvykle. Mám horečku a nemám sílu jí projít víc než jednou, než jí nahraju... nicméně doufám, že si jí i tak užijete ;))

KAPITOLA 17: TEAMBUILDINGOVÁ CVIČENÍ (část 1.)

_**4\. září 1992** _

V pátek ve tři hodiny byl Harry na famfrpálovém hřišti připravený na zkoušky o pozici v týmu. V ruce měl Nimbus 2000, úplně stejný jako ten, který dostal Jim rok předtím. James a Lily mu ho koupili jako dárek k narozeninám, ale neměli šanci vidět, jak ho otevře, než se párty proměnila v krvavou lázeň, a tak mu ho poslali druhý den do Longbottomského Panství s omluvou. Harry zvládl vměstnat tolik tréninku létání do zbytku prázdnin, jak jen mohl, ale neměl nikoho, s kým by mohl famfrpál trénovat, a tak doufal, že “Potterovský talent” bude stačit. James byl legendární střelec, tak snad to zdědil po něm (a tak málo ostatního, jak to jen šlo).

Zmijozelští navrátivší se hráči byli Marcus Flint a Adrian Pucey jako střelci, Peregrine Derrick a Lucian Bole jako odrážeči a Miles Bletchley jako brankář. Graham Montague, poslední střelec týmu se vrátil jakožto třeťák, ale přes léto dal tiše Marcusovi vědět, že by se do týmu vrátil jen tehdy, pokud by za něj nenašli někoho dobrého. Chlapec cítil tlak, aby následoval ve stopách svého bratra Rodneyho (bývalý prefekt dostudoval s šesti zkouškami OVCE a byl na studiu pro svoje dvojí Mistrovství v Lektvarech a Přeměňování v Itálii.) Marcus, který rovněž cítil tlak jeho blížících se OVCEí, nebyl v pozici si stěžovat. Díky tomu byly prázdné dvě pozice v týmu: střelec a chytač. Harry a Draco zkoušeli na obě pozice, stejně jako Cassius Warrington ze čtvrtého ročníku. Narozdíl od Malfoyových Warringtonovi nikdy nebyli obviněni z toho, že jsou skutečně smrtijedy, ale jako Bletchleyovi a Harperovi rozhodně měli čistokrevné sympatie. Pár dalších Hadů se pokoušelo dostat do týmu, ale tihle tři byli ti, které bylo třeba porazit.

Jak Marcus vysvětloval, jak budou zkoušky pro prázdné pozice probíhat, Harry si všiml, že na něj Bletchley hnusně kouká. Konečně se Marcus na konci své řeči zeptal, zda mají nějaké otázky, a byl překvapený, když jeho veterán brankář ze třetího ročníku zvedl ruku.

“Ano, Bletchley?”

“Až budeš vybírat nováčky, budeš zvažovat i věci jako loajalitu ke koleji?”

Marcus se na něj nebezpečně zamračil. “Co to má jako znamenat, Bletchley?”

“Znamená to, _kapitáne_ , že si nejsem jistý, že bych byl šťastný být v týmu s někým, kdo si o mně myslí, že jsem ‘ _předpojatý patolízal padlého Temného pána_ ’,” odpověděl čistokrevný kouzelník a pohlédl na Harryho. Oba Draco a Warrington souhlasně zabručeli, stejně jako několik ostatních.

Harry zazíval v hraném znudění. “Jestli tou hláškou míníš mě, Bletchley, tak musím říct, že jsem překvapený. Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že tvá rodiny následovala Voldemorta.” Všichni sebou nad tím jménem cukli a celá skupina ztichla.

“Neměl bys vyslovovat to jméno, Pottere,” řekl Warrington nebezpečným hlasem.

Harry se na něj klidně podíval zpět. “Proč ne, Warringtone? Nebojím se mrtvého muže. Tak jako tak, nedovedu si představit, proč by vyslovování toho jména tady mělo někoho urážet,” pohlédl krátce na Draca. “Koneckonců, žádná z vašich rodin nesloužila tomu muži _dobrovolně_ , nebo ano?”

Draco se zamračil. Byl vychován, aby věřil čistokrevné filozofii Temného pána... stejně jako tomu, že se Temný pán jednoho dne vrátí. Avšak rovněž věděl, že _popírání_ té víry byla jediná věc, která zachránila jeho otce od Azkabanu, což mu znemožnilo jakkoli odpovědět na Harryho komentáře.

“To stačí,” řekl Marcus. “Je mi naprosto jedno, co čí rodiče udělali, ať už před dvanácti lety nebo dnes ráno. Chci ten nejlepší zatracený tým, co budu moct dát dohromady, protože chci odejít s dalším famfrpálovým pohárem za svým opaskem. Jestli si chcete zopakovat minulou válku, udělejte to někde jinde! Rozuměno!”

Všichni zamumlali v souhlasu a na jeho pokyn vzlétli do vzduchu na zkoušku. Po první hodině bylo všem jasné, že krevní zrádce nebo ne, Harry Potter je zatraceně talentovaný famfrpálový hráč. Ke konci druhé hodiny byli Draco i Warrington viditelně frustrovaní, protože se zdálo být téměř jisté, že se Harry dostane do týmu, a teď oba soupeřili o pozici, o kterou Harry nebude stát. Z nich dvou Draco byl mnohem lepší chytač, ale Warrington ho trochu překonal jako střelec. Na koncy zkoušek si Marcus vzal Harryho stranou.

“Okej, Pottere. Čas se rozhodnout. Máš na výběr mezi střelcem a chytačem.”

Harry přikývl. Skromnost nebyla ctností mezi zmijozely a tak neplýtval Flintovým časem tím, že se tvářil, že není nejlepší volbou pro obě pozice. “Koho bys viděl pro tu druhou pozici?”

Flint vydechl. “Malfoy je lepší chytač než Warrington střelec. Musím ale říct, že se trochu bojím případných komplikací, pokud se Malfoy dostane do týmu.”

“Jakých?” zeptal se Harry.

Druhý chlapec se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo nepozoruje. “Nemám o tom říkat nikomu, dokud jsem nevyhlásil nové členy týmu, ale Lucius Malfoy daroval celému zmijozelskému týmu nová košťata. Nimbusy 2001.”

Harry hvízdnul. “Pod podmínkou, že se jeho syn dostane do týmu?”

“To je právě to. _Velmi_ trval na tom, že to _není_ podmíněné Dracovým přijetím do týmu. Řekl, že by ho potěšilo, kdyby se Draco do týmu dostal, ale jen když si budu stoprocentně jistý, že je pro tu pozici nejlepší. Ve skutečnosti řekl, že by byl radši, kdyby se do týmu nedostal, než aby se dostal a udělal jejich jménu ostudu tím, že byl přijat jen na základě jména. Bylo to, jako by... jako by mě uplácel, abych Draca do týmu nebral, pokud si nebudu myslet, že je pro nás naprosto nepostradatelný!” Marcus se na chvíli zamyslel. “Oh, a taky řekl, abych o tom nikomu nic _neříkal_ , tak ne že budeš žvanit.”

Harryho obočí se stáhlo k sobě nad tou novou informací a otočil se, aby se podíval na Draca, který stál opodál s Warringtonem a Bletchleym. “ _A i když se do týmu dostane díky svým schopnostem, všichni ostatní si budou myslet, že je to díky daru jeho otce,”_ pomyslel si. _“Co za hru to Lucius Malfoy hraje?_ ”

“No, všechno to záleží na tobě, Pottere. Jakou chceš pozici?”

Harry se otočil zpět ke Flintovi se zamyšleným výrazem.

__________________

_**5\. září 1992** _

Brzy to sobotní ráno si to zmijizelský tým mířil na famfrpálové hřiště, když se jejich cesta zkřížila s nebelvírským týmem, který mířil tamtéž.Upjatý kapitán Lvů Oliver Wood se okamžitě začal vztekat.

“Ale já jsem nám _hřiště zamluvil! ZAMLUVIL!_ ” řekl a dým mu prakticky stoupal z uší. Marcus samozřejmě věděl perfektně dobře, že Wood zamluvil hřiště u madam Hoochové. Proto šel za jejími zády za Snapeem, aby mu napsal prioritní povolení.

“Promiň, Woode. Potřebujeme tréninkový čas. Máme nového chytače a střelce... _a_ sadu sedmi zbrusu nových Nimbusů 2001, které potřebují proletět.” Na to nebelvíři začali okamžitě brblat. Nejhlasitěji Jim.

“Jo, no, aspoň si nikdo z našeho týmu nemusel v něm koupit místo,” řekl pohrdavě.

“Říká jediný nebelvír, kterému jeho otec koupil Nimbus 2000 minulý rok,” odpověděl smějící se Harry. “Proč prostě neřekneš tatíkovi, aby ti koupil Nimbusy pro celý tým, když máš takovou... _košťatovou_ _závist_.” Ostatní zmijozelové se nad tím nevychovaně zachechtali.

“To je nechutný,” řekl Jim. “A typický. Nikdy neexistoval zmijozel na úrovni a nikdy existovat nebude.”

Harry se smál svému dvojčeti. Za Jimem si Harry všiml, jak se Fred a George zamračili nad tou plošnou urážkou zmijozelské koleje. Otočil se na své spoluhráče. “Flinte? Malfoy? Na slovíčko prosím?”

Tři chlapci odstoupili stranou, zatímco se zmijozelové a nebelvíři jedni před druhými naparovali. Po necelé půl minutě se vrátili.

“Co to udělat takhle, Woode?” řekl Flint s poněkud zlomyslným úsměvem. “Místo toho, abychom se hádali o to, kdo dostane hřiště, co kdybychom se o něj podělili? Dáme si přátelský zápas. Abychom viděli, jak si naši dva chytači vedou jeden proti druhému.” S tím dal ruku Harrymu kolem ramen, jakoby to byl jeho milovaný sourozenec.

“Ty jsi zmijozelský chytač?!” zeptal se Jim.

“Těším se, až uvidíme, jak si proti tobě vedu ve vzduchu... bratříčku.” Harry ho obdařil svým nejlepším zmijizelským úšklebkem.

“Jsem pro!”

“Pottere!” vyštěkl Wood. “To není tvoje tozhodnutí!”

“Ale no tak, Woode!” řekl Flint s úsměvem. “Takhle budeme mít všichni šanci dnes ráno trénovat. Čemu to uškodí? Ledaže si samozřejmě myslíš, že na nás nejste připravení.”

Oliver zavrčel na svého rivala. “Jsme vždy připravení na takové jako vy, Flinte!”

A řekl pravdu, zdálo se, že nebelvíři opravdu byli připravení na své rivaly. Přátelský zápas trval skoro celé dopoledne a nebelvíři mu dominovali od samého začátku. Zatímco si Flint a Pucey vybudovali úctyhodnou týmovou práci během předchozího roku, Draco očividně nebyl střelecký materiál a byl naprosto neschopný pomoci jim připravit hry, natož hrát jakoukoli kompetentní obranu proti dobře naolejované mašině, kterou byly Spinnetová, Johnsonová a Bellová. Miles Bletchley se rozhodně zlepšil jakožto brankář, ale nebyl tak schopný jako obsesivní a mnohem zkušenější Oliver Wood. Stejně tak Bole a Derrick nebyli na stejné úrovni jako Weasleyovic dvojčata, která měla téměř nadpozemskou schopnost nahrát jeden druhému k dobře načasovanému útoku potloukem.

Ale největší problém pro Hady se zdála být jejich pozice chytače. Jim musel bojovat se smíchem nad Harryho rozptýleností, vzhledem k tomu, že Harry strávil většinu času pozorováním hry pod sebou než snahou najít zlatonku. Pravda, kdykoli si jí Jim všiml, reagoval dostatečně rychle, ale ten chytač, který uviděl zlatonku první, byl obvykle ve výhodě, a Harryho nedostatek pozornosti dovolil Jimovi chytit zlatonku třikrát ze čtyř chycení, s jedním Harryho, které bylo spíše důsledkem šťastné pozice, než Harryho lepší schopnosti. Když se týmy konečně rozešly k obědu, byl to poněkud pokleslý zmijozelský tým, který mířil k šatnám. Warrington a pár jeho čistokrevných přátel na ně samolibě čekali.

“Co chceš, Warringtone?” zavrčel Flint.

Warrington se přes svůj nos podíval na kapitána. “Vidět, jestli jsi přišel k rozumu. Mělo by být naprosto jasné, že ten krevní zrádce nemá co dělat v týmu.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Byl to jen přátelský zápas, Warringtone,” řekl měkce.

“Na tom nezáleží. Bylo naprosto očividné, že se svému bratrovi nemůžeš rovnat.” Otočil se na Flinta. “Malfoy by měl být chytač a já bych měl být střelec. Ten krevní zrádce by měl drhnout záchody nebo se bratříčkovat s mudlovskejma šmejdama, nebo tak.”

Flintova tvář ztvrdla, jak sám se sebou diskutoval, zda má z Warringtona vymlátit duši, když značně unavený Draco konečně promluvil. “Warringtone, já _jsem_ chytač. Potter je _střelec_. Jen jsme si na tohle ráno vyměnili pozice.”

“Co?!” Warringtonova tvář se dívala z jednoho chlapce na druhého ve zmatku.“Ale proč byste to dělali? Proč byste obětovali svou šanci nasadit své nejlepší hráče proti Nebelvíru?”

“Protože jsme _zmijozelé_ , Warringtone,” řekl Harry, jakoby mluvil k malému dítěti. “A _opravdový_ zmijozel ví, kdy na vítězství _záleží_ a kdy je nepodstatné a může být obětováno pro lepší důvod.” Harry se prosmýknul kolem Warringtona do šatny.

“Já to nechápu,” řekl zmateně Warrington.

“Samozřejmě, že ne,” řekl zatímco mizel do šatny. “Řekl jsem _opravdový_ zmijozel.”

O hodinu později, po sprše a rychlém obědě, to byl zmijozelský tým v mnohem veselejší náladě, který se sešel v kanceláři sedmáckého prefekta. Tam, zatímco si užívali máslový ležák a pochoutky, které byly propašovány do zmijozelského sklepení, se po další čtyři hodiny střídali ve strkání hlavy do Harryho myslánky a zapisovali si pečlivé poznámky, jak sledovali Potterovy neuvěřitelně realistické vzpomínky na každý tah, který nebelvíři během zápasu učinili.

_________________

_**6\. září 1992** _

Druhý den ráno, když Harry mířil na nedělní snídani, uviděl nový a relativně velký list na zmijozelské oznamovací nástěnce. Byly to výsledky Lockhartova kvízu. Harryho potěšilo, když uviděl, že se umístil dostatečně vysoko, aby se vyhnul povinné brzy ranní tělesné výchově, ale byl zaujat svým umístěním do “Výzkumného Týmu _Ochránce_ ”. Očividně, každý z týmu měl stylové krycí jméno, včetně Týmu Vzpomínka, Týmu Zadní vrátka, Týmu Protiúder, Týmu Chameleon, a nejzajímavější, Týmu _Mysterioso_ , mezi dalšími. Marcus byl rovněž v Týmu Ochránce, zatímco Blaise byl zařazen do Týmu Vzpomínka a Draco do Týmu Protiútok a k jeho překvapení Ginny byla v Týmu Mysterioso, jediný prvák ze Zmijozelu, který se do nějaké skupiny dostal. Několik dalších starších zmijozelů, kteří nespadali do jeho společenského okruhu, bylo vyjmenováno, nejnápadnější byl Warrington v Týmu Zadní vrátka. Harry byl mnohem méně potěšen, že “organizační setkání” pro Tým Ochránce bylo naplánováno na čtvrtou hodinu odpolední toho dne, protože se chystal strávit odpoledne létáním.

_________________

_**1:00 odpoledne** _

_**“BRP”** _

V jednu hodinu Hermione Grangerová vstoupila do učebny Obrany a našla jí prázdnou. Její jméno bylo na seznamu studentů Nebelvíru, kteří se měli účastnit Lockhartových výzkumných týmu, ale byla trochu znepokojená, když jediné, co u svého jména našla bylo “BRP - přijďte za Lockhartem dnes v 1:00 odpoledne”. Byla trochu nervózní, vzhledem k tomu, že mezi nebelvíry byla jediná “BRP” a teď byla ještě nervóznější, když si uvědomila, že je jediná z celého studenského kolektivu. V tom okamžiku se dveře do Lockhartovy kanceláře otevřely a muž vstoupil s jeho obvyklou grácií.

“Ah, slečno Grangerová. Děkuji, že jste se ke mně přidala. Prosím, posaďte se.” Učinila tak. “Předpokládám, že vás zajímá, proč jste tu sama. _Není třeba obav!_ Jak se ukázalo, získala jste nejvyšší hodnocení ze všech studentů mladších pátého ročníku, navíc jste předvedla specializovanou znalost, o níž věřím, že vás činí vhodnou kandidátkou ne pro jeden, ale _dva_ výzkumné projekty. Dnes jsem vás požádal, abyste přišla a mohla se rozhodnout, do kterého se chcete zapojit.” Hermione se usmála a uvolnila, jak Lockhart pokračoval. “Popravdě, abych byl _upřímný_ , požádal jsem vás, abyste přišla, abych se vás pokusil přesvědčit, abyste se účastnila _obou_. Jsem si vědom toho, že pokud tak učiníte, bude to pro vás velmi časově náročné, a nemohu vám dát extra body za účast v obou projektech, protože by to nebylo fér k ostatním studentům, avšak ty dva projekty, které mám na mysli, spolu možná trochu souvisí a myslím, že by bylo velmi výhodné mít někoho v nich obou, kdo by mohl hledat společnou půdu. Samozřejmě, byste na konci roku odevzdala jen jeden referát a dovolil bych vám vybrat si, o kterém z projektů si přejete referát psát.”

Hermioniny oči se rozšířily překvapením. Byla zvyklá na to, že byla horlivec, ale málokdy měla učitele, kteří byli ochotní jí tlačit tak daleko. “No, profesore Lockharte, než se rozhodnu, ráda bych se dozvěděla něco o těch dvou projektech, pokud bych mohla?”

“Samozřejmě, slečno Grangerová. Ale nejprve mi zodpovězte tuhle otázku: Jak jste věděla, že je moje oblíbená barva _fialková_?”

Zamrkala v překvapení. “No... bylo to v jedné z vašich knih.”

“Ano, ale kde konkrétně?”

Lehce zmatená tou otázkou, Hermione zavřela oči a pokusila se si to vybavit. “Věřím, že to bylo v **Úletech s upíry** , v kapitole 19. Zmínil jste, že je to vaše oblíbená barva, když jste chválil róbu, kterou měla na sobě Elizabeth Bathoryová, maďarská upírská královna.”

“Vskutku. Jen mezi námi, moje oblíbená barva je ve skutečnosti _smaragdově_ _zelená_. Jen jsem považoval za vhodné být slušný, aby mé bezkrvé tělo nebylo nalezeno vznášející se v Dunaji. Další otázka: Jak jste věděla, kdy jsou mé narozeniny?”

“ **Génius a ghúlové** , kapitola 12. Hotelový koršerže v Monte Carlu vám přál všechno nejlepší.”

“Ah, ano. Starý dobrý Armand. _Ale_ \- datum té události nebylo zmíněno v té kapitole, bylo?”

“Ne, pane, ale _bylo_ zmíněno v kapitole 13, která se odehrávala o den později.”

Lockhart se zasmál. “Excelentní, slečno Grangerová, excelentní. Jak jsem podezříval, máte fotografickou paměť, nebo něco jí velmi blízkého. Což je důvod, proč bych vás chtěl požádat, abyste zvážila svou účast ve výzkumném Týmu Vzpomínka. Tým Vzpomínka se bude věnovat výzkumu paměťových kouzel, konkrétně obojímu, jak se jim lépe bránit a jak se po nich lépe vzpamatovat. Přirozeně, někdo s vaším konkrétním nadáním by byl pro takový výzkum velkým přínosem.”

Hermione zjistila, že je lehce šokovaná. Stejně jako Harry si myslela, že osobní otázky o Lockhartovi byly známkou jeho ješitnosti. Nenapadlo jí, že odpovědi na ty otázky byly pohřbeny v jeho knihách jako maličkosti a že jen někdo s velmi dobrou pamětí si je dokáže vybavit. Její mínění ohledně profesora se najednou pozvedlo o několik příček.

“Děkuji, pane. A ten druhý projekt?”

Lockhart zaváhal. “Slečno Grangerová, než se k němu dostanu, musím se zeptat: Považujete slečnu Lunu Lovegoodovou za svou přítelkyni? Pokud ne přímo přítelkyni, za někoho, ke komu se cítíte alespoň ochranitelsky?”

“No, pane... abych byla upřímná, neznám slečnu Lovegoodovou tak dlouho... ale ano, považuji ji za svou přítelkyni a řekla bych, že se vůči ní cítím lehce ochranitelsky.” Zarazila se a zamračila se. “Má to něco dočinění se... _škrknami_ , pane?”

Usmál se. “Velmi rafinované, slečno Grangerová. Ze všech studentů, jen osm odpovědělo jakkoli smysluplně na otázku o škrknách, sedm z nich napsalo vágní popis následovaný jednou z variací ‘ _jsou to věci, na které věří Luna Lovegoodová_ ’. Osmým studentem byla slečna Lovegoodovou samotná, která mi o těch tvorech poskytla šedesát centimetrů pergamenu, zahrnující poměrně komplexní kresby. Mimo jiné psala velmi souhlasně o ‘ _spořádaných a disciplinovaných_ ’ vlastnostech vašich škrken a zkáznic, což je další důvod, proč jsem vás chtěl do tohoto týmu pozvat.”

“Profesore Lockharte,” začala Hermione nejistě, “chcete mi říct, že škrkny a zkáznice jsou... _opravdové?_ ”

Pokrčil rameny. “Popravdě, slečno Grangerová? _Nevím_. Proto jsem tu otázku do testu zahrnul.” Zvedl se od stolu a přešel ke skříni, z níž vytáhl něco, co vypadalo jako poměrně stará a ošuntělá učebnice Péče o kouzelné tvory. Podle obalu viděla, že její titul zněl **Tvorové kouzelného světa 5. stupeň** od Edwiny Farnsbyové.

“Poté, co jsem přijal svou pozici zde v Bradavicích, rozhodl jsem se vytáhnout některé staréučebnice a poznámky z hodin, které byly uloženy u Gringottů, a osvěžit si paměť o výukových osnovách, jak byly učebny za mých školních let. Chvíli mi trvalo je získat - má rodina má pověst o... ochranitelství, když jde o naše trezory, a musel jsem projít skrze množství mocných a lehce experimentálních ochranných kouzel. Jak jsem procházel své staré učebnice Péče a hledal tvory, kteří by mohli být relevantní, našel jsem několik záznamů o škrknách, zkáznicích a dalších typech mysl ovlivňujících tvorů, které jsou očividně naprosto neodhalitelné magickými nebo prostými prostředky, kromě pár vzácných kouzelníků a čarodějek s vrozenou mocí je vidět. Ale co bylo na těch záznamech nejzajímavějšího, bylo, že si naprosto nepamatuji, že bych o těch tvorech kdy předtím studoval, _i přes to, že ve volných prostorech těch záznamů byly poznámky psané mou vlastní rukou!_ ”

“To mě zaujalo, protože normálně mám velmi dobrou paměť, a začal jsem zkoumat další prameny, zda o těch tvorech něco najdu, ale marně. Nic není v knihách od Scamandera, nic není v Limovi. Ani v **Encyklopedii Magica**. Dokonce jsem napsal Edwině Farnsybové samotné, abych se na ty tvory, _o kterých dříve sama psala_ , zeptal a v odpověď jsem dostal huláka, v němž mi ta stará čarodějka vynadala, že marním její čas takovými hloupostmi. Poté, se mi podařilo vysledovat druhou kopii **Tvorů kouzelného světa, 5. stupeň** , která byla vydaná ve stejný rok jako ta z mého trezoru, a víte, co jsem našel?”

Hermione zavrtěla hlavou.

“Stránky, které byly původně věnovány škrknám a zkáznicím v mé kopii knihy, byly nahrazeny stránkami s odlišným obsahem, který popisoval různá využití _hnisu z tlustočervů_!” Lockhart zavrtěl hlavou. “Je to neuvěřitelná záhada, slečno Grangerová, pro kterou si dokážu vysnít pouze dvě vysvětlení. První je, že na mě někdo nastražil velmi složitý kanadský žert, který zahrnuje Lunu Lovegoodovou a to, aby se pachatelé vloupali do mého trezoru u Gringottů!”

“A to druhé vysvětlení, profesore?” zeptala se zmatená Hermione.

Povzdechl si. “Že zkáznice a škrkny skutečně existují a někdo zašel neuvěřitelně daleko, aby na ně přiměl celý svět zapomenout,” řekl prostě. 

Hermione se zmohla jen na to zírat na svého profesora, ohromená myšlenkou spiknutí tak bizarního, že v porovnání s ním se zdála existence blábolivých sekáčů jako žert.


	18. Teambuildingová cvičení (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 18: TEAMBUILDINGOVÁ CVIČENÍ (část 2.)

_**2:00 odpoledne** _

_**Tým Protiútok** _

Draco majestátně vplul do učebny Obrany pár okamžiků před druhou a pak se najednou zastavil. Když započítal sám sebe, v místnosti, která byla zbavena veškerého nábytku kromě velkého zeleného stolu v polovině rozděleném pruhem tkaniny, bylo šestnáct studentů. Draco se rozhlédl po místnosti a okamžitě si uvědomil tři věci. Zaprvé, byl jediný přítomný zmijozel. Zadruhé, s výjimkou havraspárky Cho Changové a mrzimora Cedrica Diggory, byl jediným čistokrevným v místnosti. Ve skutečnosti, pokud se nemýlil, minimálně polovina studentů byli buď mudlorození nebo vychovaní mudly. Zatřetí, vedle Changové a Diggoryho stál Jim Potter, který se _na něj_ přímo _ušklíbal_... jako by měl jakýkoli nebelvír právo ušklíbat se na zmijozele! Byla to prakticky perverze přirozeného řádu!

Nebojácně Draco přešel k té skupině. Uvědomil si, že oni čtyři představovali všechny čtyři kolejní chytače. Zároveň si uvědomil, že nikdo mimo jeho kolej neměl _vědět_ o tom, že je zmijozelským chytačem.

“Očekával jsem Harryho, ne _tebe_ , Malfoyi. Nikdo z nás neměl tušení, proč jsme byli přiřazeni do téhle skupiny, tak jsme si mysleli, že je to chytačská věc.”

“ _No_ ,” odfrknul si Draco pohrdavě. “Mělo by být naprosto jasné, že jsem já _měl_ být zmijozelským chytačem. Možná byl Lockhart stejného názoru.”

Jim se zasmál. “Prosím tě. Pokud tě můj bratr o tu pozici porazil, i přes to, jak špatný včera byl, nechci ani pomyslet, jak špatný musíš být ty.”

Dracova tvář zrudla, ale než se mohl ohradit, Changová promluvila. “Oh, dejte oba pokoj! Je dost špatné, že se musím vzdát svého nedělního odpoledne, abych se naučila hrát _ping_ _pong_ bez toho, abych musela poslouchat, jak na sebe zmijozel a nebelvír štěkají!”

Draco se na to zarazil. “ _Ping_... _pong_?”

“Jo,” řekl Diggory. “Je to mudlovská hra. Justin poznal ten stůl okamžitě. Má jeden doma, prý je v ní docela dobrý.”

Malfoy se podíval ve směru mudlorozeného Justina Finch-Fletchleyho, který vypadal, že předvádí nějaké podivné pohyby hůlkou ostatním studentům. Čistokrevný kouzelník zatnul zuby v pomyšlení nad bratříčkováním se s takovými mudlovským šmejdy, obzvlášť když byl pod Neporušitelným slibem nepoužívat to slovo v přítomnosti nikoho, koho by mohlo urazit... což se zdál být každý v téhle místnosti. Avšak druhou možností kromě bratříčkování se s mudlovským šmejdy a smíšenci za účelem naučení se nějaké pitomé mudlovské dětské hry, bylo vstávat každý den za úsvitu pro fyzický trénink. Zachvěl se nad myšlenkou běhání kolem Černého jezera v deseti centimetrech sněhu, jakmile by dorazil prosinec. Najednou se otevřely dveře a dovnitř s fanfárou vešel Lockhart, který nesl dvě malé dřevěné pálky podivného tvaru (jako malé odrážečské pálky, všimli si čtyři chytači) a bílý míček zhruba velikosti zlatonky.

“Dobré odpoledne, studenti. Vítejte na organizačním setkání výzkumného Týmu Protiútok. Rovněž známý jako ‘Ping pong 101’, _ha-Ha!_ ” Pár studentů se nervózně zasmálo, ale většina jen na muže zírala. “A teď, předpokládám, že všichni víte, co tohle je, ale pro případ, že nikoli, vše vysvětlím. Ping pong, zároveň znám jako stolní tenis, je mudlovský sport, jehož historie datuje zpět přes 100 let. Jeho prostředky obsahují pingpongový míček, pálku (v některých zemích _pádlo_ ) a stůl.” Pozvedl míček v jedné ruce a pálku v druhé. “Pane Finch-Fletchley, postoupil byste dopředu, prosím?”

Trochu překvapený, Justin vykročil vpřed a přijal jednu z pátek, kterou mu Lockhart podával. “A nyní, pane Finch-Fletchley, tvrdil jste, že jste dokonce hrál tuhle hru závodně?”

“Ano, pane. Soukromá škola, na kterou jsem chodil před Bradavicemi, měla pingpongový klub. Zároveň jsem hrál na několika turnajích pro mladé a několik ve své věkové kategorii vyhrál.”

“Excelentní! Nyní, nevadilo by vám vysvětlit pravidla hry pro ty, kteří ji neznají. Udělal bych to sám, ale nejsem příliš hrdý na to, abych se podřídil někomu zkušenějšímu, než jsem sám, bez ohledu na jejich mládí.”

Justin přikývl, než se otočil a začal krátce popisovat pravidla ping pongu pochybovačnému davu. Jak tak činil, L.ockhart si svlékl svůj plášť a sako, které měl pod ním a pak si vyhrnul rukávy košile. Ve chvíli, kdy Justin dokončil, už Lockhart zaujal pozici na jednom konci stolu s druhou pálkou v ruce.

“Dobře shrnuto, pane Finch-Fletchley. A nyní, byl byste ochotný si proti mně zahrát, abychom hru trochu předvedli?” Chlapec přikývl a zaujal pozici na druhé straně. “Buď na tohohle starce něžný, Finch-Fletchley. Jsem koneckonců amatér.”

S tím Justin podal proti Lockhartovi, který jeho úder snadno vrátil. Míček po několik minut lítal tam a zpět mezi dvěma hráči a Justin si brzy uvědomil, že zatímco Lockhart možná není úplně na úrovni kompetitivního hráče, rozhodně není ani amatér. Brzy Justin couvnul skoro metr od stolu, do své turnajové pozice a Lockhart Ho napodobil. Jejich hra se zrychlila a brzy studenti, kteří nebyli na hru zvyklí, zírali v ohromení nad tím, jak rychle míček létal tam a zpět. Konečně Justin udeřil míček silně a s rotací a ten se prosmyknul Lockhartovou obranou a odrazil se přesně od hrany stolu. Lockhart se usmál, upustil pálku a začal chlapci tleskat, jejich obecenstvo brzy následovalo. Dokonce i Draco si dovolil být ohromený schopnostmi toho mudlovského šmejda.

“Dobrá práce, pane Finch-Fletchley. Opravdu dobrá práce. Můžete se vrátit k ostatním studentů.” Justin zanechal pálku na stole a přešel zpět ke svým spolužákům, kde ho Cedric žoviálně poklepal po zádech.

“Tak tedy,” řekl Lockhart. “Všichni jste očividně ohromení schopnostmi pana Finch-Fletchleyho, ale jsem si jistý, že zároveň přemýšlíte nad tím, _co k čertu_ má ping pong společného s Obranou proti černé magii. Odpověď na tu otázku je... no, odpověď vám teď nemůžu říct, alespoň ještě ne. Co vám _můžu_ říct, je toto: existuje obranné kouzlo, které vás později tento rok naučím, pravděpodobně na konci listopadu nebo začátkem prosince. Doufám, že tady všichni budete, abyste se ho naučili, ale uvidíme. Kouzlo, o kterém mluvím, je oblíbenným obranným kouzlem některých světových šampionů v souboji. Navíc je to kouzlo, které by vám mohlo zachránit život v přestřelce proti temnému kouzelníkovi. Naneštěstí to kouzlo vyžaduje neuvěřitelnou obratnost, koordinaci oka-ruky a reflexy. Pokud v některé z těch oblastí _nejste_ dostatečně zdatní, kouzlo, které vás budu učit, vám nejen nepomůže, ale dokonce by vás mohlo zabít, kdybyste se na něj spoléhali v situaci souboje na život a na smrt.

Otočil se a ukázal na pingpongový stůl. “A proto _ping_ _pong!_ Jsem přesvědčený, že sada schopností potřebná pro úspěšného hráče ping pongu se překrývá s těmi pro ovládnutí _tohoto záhadného kouzla_. Pokud mám pravdu, věřím, ženy se tato jednoduchá mudlovská hra mohla stát velmi cennou částí bystrozorského výcvikového programu. Nebo ne. K tomu slouží výzkumné projekty - abychom zjistili, co funguje a co ne. Což je také důvod, proč vám neřeknu název toho _záhadného kouzla_ a _proč nechci, aby ho kdokoli z vás hledal!_ Pointou tohoto cvičení je zjistit, jak dobře funguje ping pong jakožto tréninkový prostředek, a pokus pokazíte, pokud se ho naučíte předtím, než jsem připraven tak učinit. Nyní, zjistíte, že je pro vás připravena místnost na třetím poschodí, která nyní obsahuje čtyři pingpongové stoly s míčky a pálkami v blízkém přístěnku. Každý z vás tam má pálku se svým jménem na ní. Můžete strávit, kolik volného času, chcete tréninkem a každé dva týdny se v té místnosti sejdeme, abychom ohodnotili váš pokrok.”

Zaváhal a pak se zatvářil smutně. “Zatímco je na vás, kolik času chcete strávit tréninkem, měl bych vás varovat, že ti studenti, kteří očividně vykáží nenadání pro ping pong, budou eventuelně vyloučeni z tohoto týmu a přesunuti do programu ranního tréninku.”

Na to se většina studentů zatvářila nervózně, obzvlášť ti, kteří jako Draco neměli vůbec žádnou znalost hry. Justin Finch-Fletchley vypadal rovněž nervózně, ale bylo to proto, že najednou podezříval, že _každý_ _jeden_ _člen_ Týmu Protiútok ho požádá o lekce ping pongu. Zatímco mrzimor v něm byl smířený s tím, že bude dobrák a pomůže komukoli, kdo se zeptá, kapitalistický mudla v něm řekl, že by měl pravděpodobně konzultovat s Harrym, jak využít své první výhody jakožto kouzelníka od chvíle, kdy nastoupil do Bradavic.

Jim zvedl ruku. “Pane, je nějaký důvod, proč jsou všichni famfrpáloví chytači v této skupině?”

“Ano, je, pane Pottere. Zatímco podle mého názoru neexistují žádné kouzelnické sporty, které by se pro mé plány vyrovnaly ping pongu, schopnosti chytačů se jim z toho, na co jsou kouzelníci zvyklí, blíží nejvíce.”

“No a” pokračoval Jim, “proč tu tedy není můj bratr?”

Lockhart na vteřinu pohlédl na Draca s nečitelným výrazem, předtím než pokračoval. “Ať jsou schopnosti Harryho Pottera jakožto chytače jakékoli, má další vlastnost, o níž jsem si myslel, že by ho učinila vhodnějším pro jinou skupinu.”

“Jakou?” zeptal se Jim.

“Možná byste se tu otázku měl zeptat přímo jeho, pane Pottere. Koneckonců, _jste_ bratři. Určitě jste si dost blízcí na to, abyste neměli jeden před druhým tajemství.” Lockhart se usmál, ale pro jednou ze sebe nevydal ten afektovaný smích. I přes to si Draco byl jistý, že jeho úsměv není o nic upřímnější než byl jeho smích.

_______________________

_**2:30 odpoledne** _

_**Pokoj Marcuse Flinta** _

Ve dvě třicet odpoledne, zatímco Draco Malfoy pokračoval ve svém ponoření se do děsivého světa mudlovského ping pongu, Harry Potter byl na cestě k soukromému pokoji sedmáckého prefekta. Obdržel zprávu skrze Thea, že s ním Marcus chtěl mluvit ve svém pokoji ohledně nějaké “kolejní záležitosti”. Fakt, že se setkávali v Marcusově pokoji a ne v Princově Doupěti, mu naznačil, že bude přítomný někdo jiný, kdo si ještě nebyl vědom komnaty situované jen pár metrů chodbou dál.

“ _Což mi připomíná,”_ pomyslel si Harry. _“Budu muset nově nastavit heslo pro Doupě, aby se Marcus a Missy dostali dovnitř a mohli studovat pro OVCE._ ”

Melissa “Missy” Bulstrodeová byla sestra Harryho spolužačky Millicent Bulstrodeové a nová prefektka pro sedmý ročník. Její pokoj byl přes chodbu naproti Marcusovu a tak bylo nutné prozradit jí tajemství Doupěte. Poté, co Missy odpřísáhla potřebné sliby o soukromí, bylo pro Harryho překvapivě snadné získat její podporu. Chtěla vynikat ve svých OVCEích, chtěla, aby její mladší sestra Milly měla férovou šanci hrát famfrpál, až bude starší (Milly chtěla hrát na pozici _odrážeče_ , ze všech pozic, které si mohla vybrat!) a sama jako čarodějka smíšeného původu se již předtím nestarala o čistokrevné tradice. Ve skutečnosti jí fakt, že byl Harry Potter, bratr Chlapce-který-žil a druhý nejprominentnější kouzelník smíšené krve, tajný mistr, který ze stínu vládnul zmijozelské koleji, velmi pobavil.

Před Marcusovým pokojem, Harry uctivě zaklepal na dveře a čekal, až ho prefekt pustí dovnitř. K jeho překvapení druhou osobou v místnosti byl velmi nervózně vypadající Gregory Goyle. Robusní chlapec se dokonce poměrně silně potil. Marcus pokynul Harrymu, aby si sedl na židli proti Goylovi, zatímco on sám se opíral o zeď poblíž.

“Malfoy je u Lockharta pro jakýkoli šílený výzkum, kterého se účastní, tak si tady Goyle myslel, že je nejvhodnější čas promluvit si se mnou. Myslím, že by sis měl poslechnout, co se chystá říct. Ven s tím, Goyle.”

Goyle si nerózně naslinil rty a vzhlédnul k Harrymu. “Ty... Pravděpodobně víš, že můj rod je vazalem rodu Malfoyů, což je důvod, proč ho musím následovat kolem a být... no, jeho nohsledem. Ale je mi jenom dvanáct. Jsem dědicem Goyleů, ale nemusel jsem skládat žádné osobní přísahy a nebudu muset, dokud mi není patnáct. Do té doby mám trochu... volnosti.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Zajímalo by mě, jestli bys měl zájem, abych pro tebe do té doby špehoval Draca. Řekl bych, že víš, že proti tobě intrikuje, a mohl bych ti říct o jeho plánech, které vyslechnu. Má... tendence... o tobě _fňukat_ , když není kolem nikdo kromě mě a Vince.”

Harry pozvedl obočí. “To je zajímavá nabídka, pane Goyle, ale mě by víc zajímalo, proč. Co chceš výměnou za to?”

Na to Goyle polkl. Harry byl zaujatý výrazem téměř...zoufalým, kterým ho chlapec obdaroval. “Já... potřebuju pomoc. Nevěděl jsem, koho jiného se zeptat, tak jsem se zeptal Flinta a ten mi řekl, že bych si měl promluvit s tebou. Řekl, že... dokážeš věci zařídit.”

Harry netečně přikývl. “Pokračuj.”

Goyle zaváhal. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a skočil do toho po hlavě. “Má matka a otec jsou kmotři Amy...Amaryllis Wilkesové. Nechtěli být. Měli jimi být pan a paní Malfoyovi, ale nechtěli, aby s nimi bylo spojené stigma týkající se posledního dítěte rodu Wilkesů, a tak to hodili na mé rodiče. Vyrostl jsem s Amy... Amaryllis.” Zavrtěl hlavou. “S _Amy_. Vždycky pro mě byla něco jako mladší sestra. Moji rodiče se o ní nestarali. Nezneužívali ji nebo tak něco, ale rozhodně se o ní nestarali. Prostě jí strčili do malého pokoje na konci dětského křídla s nějakými panenkami, spoustou knih a domácím skřítkem, aby na ní dával pozor. Ale ona a já jsme vyrostli spolu. Byli jsme oba jediné děti a drželi jsme pospolu. Možná to je to, co vnuklo otci ten nápad...”

Zarazil se a promnul si prsty oči. “Wilkesové mají peníze... někde. Trezory plné galeonů... a pravděpodobně bohatství z temných artefaktů a knih. Ale Amy se ničeho z toho nemůže dotknout, protože rod Wilkesů je patri... patra...”

“Patrilineární,” řekl Harry něžně.

“Jo, to. Nemůže nic zdědit, ale možná jednou porodí mužského dědice, který by mohl, pokud bude mít magii.” Zaváhal. “Otec nechal napsat manželskou smlouvu mezi Amy a mnou, podle níž by byl automaticky dosazen Regentem jakéhokoli mužského potomka vzešlého z toho sňatku. Myslí si, že ve Wilkesovic trezorech musí být dost galeonů na to, aby jimi zaplatil dluhy, které dlužíme Malfoyovým, a mohl tak znovu nastavit rod Goylů jako opravdu samostatný rod.”

Harry přikývl. “A ty nejsi nadšený představou, že by ses měl oženit s Amy Wilkesovou, jen abys potěšil svého otce.”

“ _Tím_ to není!” vykřikl vzrušeně. “Chci říct, mám Amy rád. Je trochu hrubá na okrajích. Kdo by nebyl s životem, jaký vede? Ale není tak chladná, jak se zdá, a každopádně, znám jí celý svůj život. Možná, až budeme starší...” znovu se roztřeseně nadechl. “Můj otec však není trpělivý muž. Z nějakého důvodu opravdu spěchá, aby se dostal k Wilkesovu bohatství, a nechce čekat, až dostudujeme a budeme ve světě, než bude moct uplatnit tu smlouvu. A řekl bych, že pokud budeme dostatečně staří, neměl by nárok na regenství nad mým synem, tak jako tak. On... on chce, abychom se s Amy vzali... hned po mých NKÚ.”

Harry si myslel, že se přeslechl. “Chce, abyste předčasně ukončili školu - ty v patnácti a Amy ve čtrnácti - a začali vyrábět děti, jen aby měl přístup k Wilkesově bohatství?!”

“Jen počkej,” řekl Marcus temně. “Je to ještě horší.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily a otočil se zpět ke Goylovi. “Pokračuj, pane Goyle. Řekni mi zbytek.”

Goyle se podíval na podlahu, aby získal kontrolu nad svými emocemi, než se podíval zpět na Harryho, který byl překvapen hloubkou pocitů, které v chlapcově výrazu viděl a kterých si nikdy předtím u něj nevšiml. “Já... nejsem chytrý. Vím to. Ne jako ty, nebo Draco. Snažím se, ale nejsem chytrý. Slečna Grangerová s námi s Vincem pracovala opravdu tvrdě minulý rok a prošli jsme vším, ale ani jeden z nás jsme si nevedli zrovna nejlíp. Otec... dal mi vědět tu noc, než jsme nastoupili do vlaku... jestli se bude zdát, že neprojdu svými NKÚ... má záložní plán.”

Harry se zamračil. Jestli bylo plánem A oženit svého syna za svou kmotřenku jako teenagery, bál se jen pomyslet, co mohl být plán B. Goyleův znechucený výraz ho příliš neuklidnil.

“Jestli se mé známky nezlepší, zruší manželskou smlouvu mezi mnou a Amy a vystaví novou... s _rodem_ _Nottů_. Myslí si, že dostane dostatečně velké věno od starého Tiberiuse.”

Harry se nekontrolovatelně zakuckal. “On chce oženit Amy s _Theem_!”

“Ještě horší,” povzdechl si Marcus.

Harryho hlava sebou trhla kolem. “Co... s _Alexandrem_ Nottem? Dědicem?”

Goyle zavrtěl hlavou a najednou si Harry uvědomil pravdu: ani s jedním synem, ale s _otcem!_ Najednou Harry ucítil ostrou bolest ze svých rukou. Pohlédl dolů a byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že pochází z toho, jak zatnul své ruce v pěsti tak silně, že skoro krvácel. Nemohl si vybavit, kdy byl naposledy tak naštvaný.

“ _Takže,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, jak rychle proběhl skrze nitrobranní cvičení, aby získal kontrolu nad svým hněvem. “ _Amy Wilkesová, momentálně jedenácti let věku, má být provdaná za Tiberiuse Notta, padesátiletého bývalého smrtijeda. Který mimochodem přímo zabil svou minulou ženu poté, co ji málem zabil omylem pomocí lektvaru navrženého k tomu, aby ovlivnil pohlaví jejich dítěte, lektvaru, který by zcela jistě donutil vypít Amy, aby získal mužského dědice ve snaze dostat se k Wilkesově bohatství. A to vše byl nápad Amyina kmotra!_ ”

Nitrobrana konečně odplavila Harryho zuřivost a podíval se chladně na Goyla.

“Ví o tom?” zeptal se. Goyle zavrtěl hlavou. Harry dlouhý čas zvažoval veškeré informace, které mu Goyle poskytl. “Proč jsi za námi s tím přišel? Jsi kamarád - více méně - s Dracem Malfoyem. Myslíš si, že by se situace zhoršila, kdyby o ní věděl Lucius Malfoy?” Na okamžik se zamyslel. “Nebo si myslíš, že _už o ní ví_?”

Goyle bezmocně zavrtěl hlavou. “Nevím. Nemyslím si, ale je to možné. Vím, že se tě Draco snaží dostat, ale musí být opatrný, jak to udělat. Vím, že se tě někdo nedávno pokusil zabít pomocí jedné z Wilkesových hraček. Řekl bych, že je možné, že za tím útokem byli Dracovi rodiče a že se skrze Amy snaží získat přístup k dalším Wilkesových zbraním, které po sobě zanechal. Myslel jsem, že opatrnosti není nikdy nazbyt.”

Na to Harry přikývl. Dovedl si představit scénáře, kdy se ho Lucius Malfoy snažil zabít, i když nikdy skrze prostředky tak neohrabané a špinavé jako ty, které dosud viděl. I tak, Dobby očividně něco věděl a co sám věděl o Wilkesově majetcích, obsahovaly mnohá aktiva, která by mohl upoutat Luciusovu pozornost.

“Co po mně chceš, pane Goyle?”

“Chci... Chci, aby Amy byla volná a v bezpečí, s lepší šancí žít svůj život bez tohohle,” chlapec se zatvářil, “stupidního smrtijedského svinstva!”

“Znamená to, že si také přeješ být volný od... ‘ _stupidního smrtijedského svinstva’?_ ”

Goyle opět shlédl dolů. “Nevím. Nemyslím si, že mám na výběr. Byl jsem vychován věřit tomu, čemu čistokrevní mají věřit, ale pak jsem přišel sem a zjistil jsem, že nesahám ani po kontníky mudlovským... mudlorozených jako je Grangerová. Nejen to, ale pravděpodobně bych propadl během prvního ročníku, kdyby jí Draco nenajal, aby mě doučovala.” Otřásl se. “Otcovi se to ani trochu nelíbilo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to zařídil Draco, nemohl si stěžovat. Popravdě? Právě teď dělám jen to, co je mi řečeno. Stejně jako budu dělat, až se stanu lordem Goylem a budu muset dělat, co mi lord Malfoy řekne.”

“I když ti lord Malfoy řekne, že musíš získat hadí tetování na svou paži?”

Goyle zbledl a pak pohlédl stranou. “Pravděpodobně,” řekl tiše.

Harry na něj intenzivně tíral, než znovu promluvil. “Složíš přísahu o soukromí, že nikomu neodhalíš má tajemství bez mého souhlasu. Konkrétně, nikomu neodhalíš, co se dozvíš a co bylo řečeno během tohoto setkání. Zařídím, aby tvé doučování pokračovalo, ať už se slečnou Grangerovou nebo s někým, vůči komu tvůj otec nebude mít výhrady. Budeš _se tlačit_ do jakéhokoli extrému nutného k tomu, abys dostal své známky na potřebnou úroveň. Na oplátku udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych ochránil slečnu Wilkesovou a osvobodil ji od vlivu tvého otce. Máme dohodu?”

“Ano!” řekl druhý chlapec vzrušeně. “Ano máme! Děkuju!”

“ _A_ když už jsi slíbil uchovat má tajemství, Gregory Goyle, je něco, co bys měl vědět. Draco _nezařídil_ tvé doučování se slečnou Grangerovou z dobroty svého srdce. _Já_ ho zařídil a přiměl Malfoye, aby s tím souhlasil, částečně proto, že jsem měl obavy, že by se to odráželo špatně na zmijozelskou kolej, kdyby dva synové vznešených rodů propadli během jejich prvního ročníku. Jsi Goyle z rodu Goylů a tenhle rok se _budeš_ snažit a _budeš_ se chovat jako potomek vznešeného rodu, i když je tvůj otec nehoden takového syna. Protože není jediná zatracená věc, kterou mohu udělat, když propadneš, a tvůj otec prodá slečnu Wilkesovou lordu Nottovi dřív, než se mé plány uskuteční. Rozumíš?”

Goyle zbledl a souhlasně přikývl. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a odpřísahal slib soukromí.

“Děkuju ti, Pottere.”

“Když nebude Draco a jeho přátelé kolem, pane Goyle, můžeš mi říkat Harry.”

Usmál se. “Jen, když mi ty budeš říkat Gregory.” Pak se zarazil. “Vlastně, pokud ti to nevadí, upřednostňoval bych, kdybys mi říkal Greg. Gregory je jméno mého otce. Nechci ho používat.”

“Greg, tedy.” S tím druhák s úlevou opustil Flintův pokoj. Marcusova tvář ztrvdla, jak se pohnul, aby si sedl na židli, kterou právě Goyle opustil.

“Myslíš si, že by Theovi moc vadilo, kdyby byl jeho otec nalezen umlácený k smrti v nějaké zadní uličce?” zeptal se.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Pravděpodobně ne, alespoň pokud by mu pachatel zanechal myslánkovou vzpomínku na tu událost pro jeho budoucí potěšení. Samozřejmě, Tiberius Nott není ten skutečný problém. Ve skutečnosti možná ani o tom plánu neví, protože Goyle starší by musel jednat za Luciusovými zády, aby to uskutečnil, a sliby věrnosti mu v tom momentálně brání. Jsem... důvěryhodně informován, že Lucius a Tiberius si nejsou tak blízcí, jak kdysi byli.”

“Hmmm. Jen tak mimochodem, uvědomuješ si, že ses právě upsal k tomu, abys ochraňoval dceru Erasmuse Wilkese. Jsem si jistý, že tě to v jistých kruzích učiní neoblíbeným.”

Harry vzhlédl a pokrčil rameny. “Přísahy, které jsme právě složili, nejsou vzájemné a popravdě, pravděpodobně dokážu Wilkesovou líp ochránit, když nikdo _neví_ , že to dělám. To řečeno, ta dívka je sirotek, kterého zneužívají lidé, kteří by ho měli chránit. A já mám... _problém_ s takovými věcmi.

Marcus se uchechtl. “ _Týdeník mladých čarodějek_ má _problémy_ , Pottere! Ty jseš na tom mnohem hůř!”

___________________

**_3:05 odpoledne_ **

**_Učebna 314 (jinak známá jako Pingpongová místnost)_ **

Poté, co opustil učebnu Obrany, Draco se na chvíli zastavil, aby si promluvil s Daphne Greengrassovou, která dorazila na své týmové setkání od tří hodin. Něco ohledně chameleonů, očividně. Pak zamířil nahoru, aby si prohlédl místnost, která byla určená pro osobní trénink Týmu Protiútok. Jak se blížil, uslyšel rytmické ťukání, které vycházelo zevnitř. Když prošel dveřmi, potěšilo ho, že jediný, kdo byl uvnitř, byl mudlovský šmejd a mrzimor Justin Jaksejenjmenuje, který ležérně přecházel po místnosti a prohlížel si stoly. Měl v ruce pingpongovou pálku a to ťukání pocházelo od míčku, který o ní téměř bezmyšlenkovitě odrážel nahoru a dolů. Chlapec si všiml Dracova příchodu a obdařil ho přátelským úsměvem. S trochou úsilí se Draco usmál zpět.

“Ahoj znovu, pane Malfoyi,” řekl mudlovský šmejd. “Dal by sis rychlou hru? Slibuju, že se budu krotit. Vím, že to není zrovna sport pro čistokrevné kouzelníky.”

“Jistě, pane, um, Finchi, věřím?”

“Finch-Fletchley,” odpověděl příjemně mudlovský šmejd.

“Ano, Finch-Fletchley. Musím přiznat, že o téhle hře nevím nic, kromě toho, co jste nám s profesorem Lockhartem předvedli.”

“Věřím, že ve skříňce támhle najdeš pálku se svým jménem. Není to složitá hra, jen vyžaduje vyvinutí jistých fyzických schopností.” Mudlovský šmejd ukázal na skříň, kde Draco skutečně našel pálku se jménem “ _D. Malfoy_ ” vytištěným na ní. Poté, co si rychle osvěžili pravidla hry, Draco a mudlovský šmejd začali zápas. Draco ve skutečnosti pochytil rychle základy, i když si byl velmi silně vědom toho, že mudlovský šmejd měl kompletní kontrolu nad hrou a že používal jen zlomek rychlosti, kterou předvedl při hře proti Lockhartovi dříve.

“Musím říct, pane Finch-Fletchley, že tvoje ovládnutí této hry je velice působivé.”

“Ale děkuji, pane Malfoyi.”

“Řekni mi, měl bys zájem udělit lekce v téhle hře? Ve světle toho, co profesor Lockhart řekl, cítím se lehce nervózně, abych si vedl dobře. Myslel jsem si například galeon za každé čtyři nebo tak hodiny tréninku?”

“Hmm, abych byl upřímný, mám docela plný rozvrh tenhle semestr a každopádně, nemám zrovna velkou potřebu získat pár drobných galeonů, pokud by to vyžadovalo příliš velké časové nasazení. Jsem si jistý, že rozumíš.”

“Ah, mrzimorská pracovní morálka,” řekl Draco, který bojoval s tím, aby ukryl svou nechuť nad tou konkrétní mentalitou. “ _Typické_ ,” pomyslel si. “ _Hloupý mrzimorský mudlovský šmejd nepozná dobrou obchodní nabídku, i kdyby ho kousla do nosu._ ”

“Ne, ani ne tak mrzimorská pracovní morálka, jako spíš perspektiva mudlorozeného. Existuje mudlovské rčení - možná jsi o něm slyšel - ‘ _Čas jsou peníze_ ’. Znamená to, že i když možná profituješ z něčeho nad čím strávíš svůj čas, možná jsi tím ve skutečnosti ztratil peníze, pokud jsi pro tu činnost ignoroval něco, z čeho bys mohl vydělat víc. Chci říct, považoval bys za dobré strávení svého času práci pro někoho, i když je to v něčem, co máš rád, za sumu jednoho galeonů za každé čtyři hodiny?”

“No, ne,” řekl Draco, který začínal být otrávený z toho, jak ten mudlovský šmejd dokázal mluvit o filozofických záležitostech, zatímco přirozeně odrážel každý Malfoyův útok. “Samozřejmě pro mě je to jiné. Nechci znít arogantně nebo tak něco, ale... no, jsem poměrně bohatý.”

Mudlovský šmejd se usmál. “Jak jsem slyšel, pane Malfoyi. Co vím, tvůj otec je považován za šestého nejbohatšího kouzelníka v kouzelnické Británii, s majetkem v hodnotě něco kolem 63 milionů galeonů. Odhaduji, že je to zhruba 355 milionů liber při současném kurzu.”

Na to Draco zamrkal a téměř minul volej mudlovského šmejda. “Hmm, asi ano,” odpověděl neutrálně. “Popravdě, neznám současný kurz převodu galeonů na er, libry.”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se mudlovský šmejd, který zněl pobaveně. “Zjistíš, že skřeti obměňují převodní kurz z galeonů na všechny velké mudlovské měny každý týden. Je vyhlášen v _Denním věštci_ každé pondělní ráno na první straně finanční sekce.”

“ _Skřeti mají proměnlivý kurz převodu mezi galeony a mudlovskými měnami, který týdně obměňují?”_ pomyslel si Draco. _“Proč o tom nevím? A když už jsme u toho, proč nevím o tom, že Denní věštec má finanční sekci?_ ” Ale místo toho Draco řekl jen “Um-hmm.”

“Každopádně, pane Malfoyi, věc se má tak, že nechci znít arogantně nebo tak něco, ale ta částka, kterou jsem právě zmínil? Těch 355 milionů liber? No, pokud bys tu částku vynásobil čtyřmi, výsledek by byl o něco méně, než je kombinované bohatství mých vlastních rodičů.”

Na to Draco málem ztratil balanc, jak pinpongový míček proletěl skrze jeho obranu, dokonce mu vyklouzla pálka z ruky a dopadla na zem. Zíral na... ( _neuvěřitelně bohatého?_ ) mudlovského šmejda po několik vteřin v ohromení.

“Bohatství tvých rodičů je vyčísleno na...?” Draco se zarazil, najednou neschopný provádět základní matematické úkony.

“Zhruba 1.3 miliardy liber. Něco přes 250 milionů galeonů. Samozřejmě, do toho nepočítám aktiva mého dědečka z matčiny strany. Jeho jméno je Jonathan Woodnutt, ale mezi britskými mudly je lépe znám jako _Jeho Výsost vévoda Forgillský_. Je mu 72 a zatímco doufám, že se dožije požehnaného věku, až zemře jeho vlastní bohatství a vévodský titul přejdou na mou matku, která je jeho jediným dědicem. Jak tomu rozumím, očekává se, že to pozvedne bohatství mých rodičů na něco přes 3 miliardy liber. Takže jistě chápeš, pane Malfoyi, že nejsem nijak zvlášť nadšený představou, že bych měl někoho učit ping pong za čtvrt galeonu na hodinu.” Ten ( _již_ _ne_ ) mudlovský šmejd se usmál na Draca. “Existuje možná něco jiného, co bys mi mohl nabídnout výměnou za lekce, pane Malfoyi?”

Čistokrevný kouzelník stál téměř zmražený, jak přesvědčení, kterými se řídil celý svůj život, ale která byla nyní testována, bojovala o dominanci. Kdyby se někdo zeptal syna Luciuse a Narcissy Malfoyových o týden předtím, nikdy by nedokázal uhodnout, která přesvědčení vyhrála. Konečně se usmál na kouzelníka. Byl to překvapivě upřímný úsměv. “Prosím,” řekl přátelsky. “Říkej mi Draco!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: vévodství Forgillu je fiktivní. Vévoda forgillský byla důležitá postava z pozdních 1970 ze seriálu Dokctor Who “Terror od the Zygons” a Jonathan Woodnutt byl nyní již zesnulý herec, který postavu hrál.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2: originální knihy jsou velmi vágní ohledně toho, jak bohatí jsou Finch-Fletchleyovi kromě toho, že Justin měl jít na Eton předtím, než dorazil jeho bradavický dopis. Pobavila mě myšlenka, jak by Draco reagoval, kdyby se dozvěděl, že spolužák, který byl obojí mudlorozený a mrzimor, je mnohem bohatší než on. Stále ještě si nejsem jistý, kam bude celý vztah Draco-Justin směřovat, ale řekl bych, že na to přijdeme společně. (A právě jsem tuto kapitolu upravil, protože jsem předtím použil frázi “o několik řádových velikostí” jako pokus o vtipnou hyperbolu a neuvědomil jsem si, že to přitáhne všechny matematické obory do boje. Boha.)


	19. Teambuildingová cvičení (část 3.)

KAPITOLA 19: TEAMBUILDINGOVÁ CVIČENÍ (část 3.)

**_4:00 odpoledne_ **

**_Tým Ochránce_ **

Ve čtyři hodiny odpoledne vstoupili Harry a Flint do učebny Obrany. Harry byl potěšený, když uviděl, že Neville byl také v týmu, ale ostatní přítomné moc neznal. Z místnosti byla uklizena většina židlí, kromě počtu akorát pro členy skupiny umístěného do kruhu. Bylo tam dalších pět studentů, všichni z vyšších ročníků: tři morové a dva belvíři, jedním z nichž byla Vedoucí dívka Emily Rossenová. Harry byl trochu překvapený, že do tohoto týmu nebyl zahrnut žádný havraspár, a Flint řekl, že mimo Harryho a Nevilla všichni ostatní v týmu byli páťáci a výš. Zhruba po minutě napochodoval Lockhart do místnosti s jeho obvyklou teatrálností.

“Dobré odpoledne, dámy a pánové kouzelníci, vítejte ve výzkumném Týmu Ochránce. Prosím, posaďte se. Než začneme, měl bych vás rovnou dopředu varovat, že věřím, že tato skupina bude čelit nejobtížnějšímu roku ze všech výzkumných skupin. Zatímco vaše zadání bude velmi obtížné, mám naprostou důvěru, že ze sebe vydáte veškeré úsilí, a já vám slibuji, že budu s vaším plným úsilím uspokojen, i když se vám nakonec nepovede dosáhnut cíle této skupiny. Chápejte, každý z vás byl vybrán pro tento tým, abyste se _jak doufám_ naučili jedno z nejmocnějších a přesto nejobtížnějších obranných kouzel známých kouzelnickému druhu - _kouzlo Patronus!_ ” S tím Lockhart vytáhl svou hůlku a ukázal na zem v prostředku skupiny.

“ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ ” zaintonoval. Okamžitě se objevil oblak světélkující mlhy, který se vyvalil ze špičky jeho hůlky, mlhy, která se rychle shlukla do podivného průsvitného stříbřitého tvora, jemuž podobného Harry nikdy neviděl. Byl to svižný a šlachovitý čtyřnožec s dlouhým tenkým ocasem a podivně tvarovanýma zadníma nohama, a černými pruhy na zádech. Podle hlavy Harry nemohl říct jestli to byla šelma kočkovitá nebo psovitá, ale očividně to byl predátor nějakého druhu, soudě podle velikosti jeho zubů a očividné síly čelistí. Tvor pomalu přecházel v kruhu a větřil vzduch, jakoby hledal nějaké nebezpečí. Pak zívnul, čímž vyděsil několik studentů, protože ten podivný tvor byl schopný rozevřít svou čelist do více než devadesáti stupňů.

“ _Tohle_ , dámy a pánové kouzelníci, je můj _Patronus_. Patronus je, pro nedostatek lepšího popisu, spirituální ochránce - tvor vytvořený čistou magií načerpanou z kouzelníkových nebo čarodějčiných pozitivních myšlenek a přivolaný do existence jako ochránce a strážce. Patronus vás dokáže ochránit proti téměř jakémukoli predátorovi. Dokáže následovat poměrně složité instrukce, pokud úkol, který mu zadáte, zahrnuje ochranu sebe nebo někoho jiného. Je to jediné známé kouzlo, které dokáže způsobit škodu jak mozkomorům tak smrtiplášťům a dokáže odehnat upíry, vlkodlaky a většinu ostatních ‘temných’ tvorů. Je to navíc velice efektivní forma komunikace. Kouzelník si může přát, aby jeho Patronus doručil zprávu komukoli kdekoli na světě, za předpokladu, že to je někdo, koho ten kouzelník považuje za přítele nebo spojence, a Patronus se k němu okamžitě přemístí a otevře spojení pro konverzaci.” Třída byla očarována, jak pozorovala to krásné i když smrtíce vypadající stvoření, jak se procházelo po třídě. Lockhart zamával hůlkou a Patronus se rozplynul.

“To kouzlo má však dvě velké nevýhody. Zaprvé, je to obrovský vysávač moci a jen ti nejmocnější kouzelníci jej dokáží udržet déle jak pár minut. Zadruhé, a mnohem podstatnější, kouzlo Patronus je _neuvěřitelně_ těžké uvalit a udržet. Ne kvůli pohybům hůlky nebo zaklínání. Kdepak, obojí jsou poměrně jednoduchá. Ne, mí studenti, kouzlo Patronus je obtížné, protože spadá do kategorie kouzel zvaných _esoterická magie_. Vidím, že někteří z vás poznávají ten termín z neohlášeného kvízu, který jsem vám dal, i když nikdo nižší šestého ročníku nevěděl, co to znamená. Chápejte, doslova všechna kouzla, která se naučíte během svého studia zde v Bradavicích spadají pod kategorii _standardních_ kouzel. Řeknete správná slova! Zamáváte správně hůlkou! A _voilá_! Stane se magie. I takzvaná nehůlková a tichá kouzla jsou stále považována za standardní magii, protože obojí vyžadují, aby si kouzelník představil, že vrhá kouzlo pomocí hůlky a zaříkání a aby tak učinil s dostatečnou jasností, aby uspokojil požadavky kouzla. Esoterická kouzla však vyžadují _třetí_ ingredienci. Musíte _přemýšlet_ určitým způsobem, zatímco kouzlo vrháte, a musíte ten požadovaný stav mysli udržet, zatímco magický efekt trvá. Pokud si dovolíte se rozptýlit a tudíž neudržet potřebný stav mysli, kouzlo selže.”

“Během těchto sezení se budeme věnovat několika různým esoterickým kouzlům jako přípravu pro studium kouzla Patronus a nebuďte smutní, pokud se vám ho nepodaří uvalit, alespoň ne letos. Jak jsem řekl, je to jedno z nejobtížnějších kouzel k naučení, hlavně kvůli jeho složitému esoterickému komponentu. Chápejte, abyste mohli úspěšně uvrhnout kouzlo Patronus, musíte být schopní soustředit se na svou nejšťastnější vzpomínku, zatímco ho vrháte. Mnoho lidí nedokáže kouzlo Patronus uvrhnout, protože zkrátka nemají _dost_ _šťastné_ vzpomínky, které by uspokojily požadavky toho kouzla. Takové opravdu šťastné vzpomínky jsou bohužel vzácné v těchto padlých časech. Naopak jiní lidé, kteří jsou obecně šťastní ve svých životech, také nejsou schopni uvrhnout kouzlo Patronus, protože nemají dostatečné množství _nešťastných_ vzpomínek, které by poskytly významný kontrast k těm šťastným. Překvapivě, kouzelníci, kteří dokáží nejsnadněji uvrhnout kouzlo, jsou ti, jejichž život byl poznamenán nějakou tragédií a tak si mohou doopravdy cenit šťastných vzpomínek. Proto jsem se zeptal několik otázek v kvízu, které donutily studenty, aby artikulovali pocit, který v nich opravdu šťastná vzpomínka _vyvolává_ , a ti z vás, kteří předvedli, že mají silnou šťastnou vzpomínku, byli vybráni pro tuto skupinu.”

“Naneštěstí existuje ještě druhý požadavek, který to kouzlo činí ještě těžší k uvrhnutí. Protože chápejte, nestačí, abyste mysleli na šťastnou vzpomínku. Musíte ty pocity štěstí udržet, _i když se bojíte o svůj život_. Jen ta nejvíce disciplinovaná mysl je schopná pokračovat soustředit se na šťastnou vzpomínku, zatímco se na vás žene, řekněme, mozkomor, připravený vysát z vás všechny šťastné myšlenky! A opak je také pravdou. Abyste vyvolali Patrona, když je člověk v bezpečí, jak jsem právě udělal, musíte se dostatečně soustředit na šťastnou vzpomínku, zatímco si _představujete_ pocit extrémního nebezpečí. Je to tento duální myšlenkový proces, který představuje největší část složitosti tohoto kouzla.”

Harry to všechno pasivně vstřebal. Stále ještě nevěřil Lockhartovi, protože ten muž se očividně choval jako idiot před svými fanoušky, zatímco zlehčoval svou znalost o obscurní a mocné magii. A _rozhodně_ nehodlal odpovědět na jakékoli otázky o tom, co jeho šťastná vzpomínka byla: když poprvé vstoupil do Princova Doupěte a mluvil s Hydrou. To řečeno, Harry věděl, že Olivia Kolumbiková se naučila vyvolat korporálního Patrona ve svém pátém ročníku, protože učinit tak zajistilo značné množství bonusových bodů u NKÚ z Obrany, tudíž to nebylo pro studenta nemožné. Samozřejmě, Olivia byla _brilantní_ a podle ní jen pět dalších studentů to dokázalo během jejího času v Bradavicích, všichni šestí nebo sedmí ročníci. Zdálo se mimořádné, že si Lockhart myslel, že by to kouzlo dokázal naučit _osm_ studentů, z nichž dva byli jen druháci, během jednoho školního roku. Na druhou stranu, _sám_ dokázal to kouzlo uvrhnout, a tak očividně věděl o Patronech víc než většina lidí. A _co_ _bylo_ to zvláštní stvoření? Harry nikdy neviděl ani neslyšel o tvorovi jako ten, kterého Lockhart vyvolal jako Patrona!

“Samozřejmě nezačneme hned s Patronem,” pokračoval Lockhart. “Místo toho začneme s jednoduššími esoterickými kouzly. Během následujících dvou týdnů, prosím, věnujte nějaký čas tomu, že si projdete poznámky ke **Géniovi a ghúlům** , které se týkají klamného _bubáka_ , stejně jako bubáky zahánějící kouzlo, které vyžaduje, abyste pohlédli do tváře svému nejhlubším strachu... a pak si ho představili jako něco vtipného. A v mezidobě se zamyslete nad tím, co vás nejvíc děsí, a jak to donutit vypadat... _směšně_.”

______________________

_**8:00 večer** _

_**Tým Zadní vrátka** _

George Weasley se nervózně rozhlédl po místnosti. Jakožto čtvrtý ročník byl jedním z nejmladších členů Týmu Zadní vrátka a zatím to vypadalo, že je zároveň jediným nebelvírem, ale pravý důvod jeho nervozity spočíval v tom, že byl vybrán pro tuto skupinu, zatímco jeho dvojče Fred bylo zaseklé na ranních cvičeních spolu s Ronem a většinou belvírů. Bylo to... bolestivé téma mezi dvojčaty. Nepomohlo, že starší členové skupiny se zdáli být povětšinou směsice zmijozelů a havraspárů, a koukali na něj převážně s podezřením, obzváště Warrington, největší čistokrevný onanista v jejich ročníku. Lucian Bole a Melissa Bulstrodová, zatímco ne tak předpojatí, se nezdáli být o moc přátelštější a když už byl u toho, ani většina spárů. Jak byli on a Fred zahnízděni v kokonu nebelvírských skopičin po poslední tři roky, byl poněkud nervózní z toho, jak nepřátelské byli vážněji smýšlející koleje vůči Weasleyovským Terorům.

Brzy na to vešel Lockhart a přednesl skupině uvítací řeč. Účelem Týmu Zadní vrátka, podle toho muže, bylo studovat vlastnosti jistých magických ochran, zjistit, jak je vylepšit a postupně překonat. Konkrétně jeho cílem bylo vytvoření něčeho, co nazýval “Super-přenášedlo”, které by mohlo projít skrze ochranná kouzla proti přenášedlům. Očividně během války Znamení zla uvržené na noční oblohu útočícími smrtijedy nebylo jen známkou teroru. Zároveň vytvořilo ochranná kouzla proti přemísťování a přenášedlům kolem napadené budovy a zabránilo tak obětem uniknout. George byl zároveň překvapen, když Lockhart podal několik velmi morbidních popisů toho, co smrtijedi prováděli mudlorozeným, kteří nebyli schopni uniknout jejich spárům, a když skončil, dokonce i Warrington vypadal otřeseně.

Super-přenášedlo by podle Lockharta mělo být schopné prorazit nejsilnější protipřenášedlová ochranná kouzla a odnést lidi do bezpečí. Avšak, vzhledem k tomu, že bystrozorové legitimně používali protipřenášedlová ochranná kouzla, aby zabránili kriminálníkům uniknout, členové týmu museli souhlasit s přísahami o utajení, a pokud by uspěli při vytváření super-přenášedla, prototyp by musel být odevzdán ministerstvu, které by je mohlo předat cílové populaci v případě budoucího terorismu a nepokojů. Vzhledem k tomu, že by ministerstvo kontolovalo super-přenášedla, pravděpodobně by jejich destinace byly omezeny na Sv. Munga a zařízení OPUKZ.

Poté, co vysvětlil povahu práce skupiny a přidělil jim množství knih ke studiu, které pro ně byly rezervované v školní knihovně, Lockhart skupinu po dvaceti minutách propustil, ale požádal George, aby zůstal.

“No, pane Weasley, teď, když jste slyšel, o co se bude v Týmu Zadní vrátka jednat, co si o tom myslíte?” zeptal se Lockhart konverzačně.

“Je to dobrý nápad, pane. Přeji si, aby něco takového existovalo za války.” Zaváhal. “Mí strýčci Gideon a Fabian Prewittovi, no, byli uvězněni pod přesně takovým typem ochranných kouzel, o kterých jste mluvil, když pro ně smrtijedi přišli. Super-přenášedlo, které navrhujete, by jim možná zachránilo životy.”

“Jsem rád, že to berete vážně... nebo se alespoň zdá, že to berete vážně. Doufám, že vás neurazím, pane Weasley, ale, no, byl jsem několika ostatními profesory o vás varován. Vlastně, abych byl upřímný, _všemi_ profesory. Vy a vaše dvojče máte pořádnou reputaci.” George se na to zatvářil.

“Ve skutečnosti,” pokračoval Lockhart. “Jsem byl jaksi překvapen výsledkem vašeho testu, obzvlášť v porovnání s jeho. I když vaše známka byla, abych byl upřímný, prakticky na spodní hraně mezi studenty, které jsem přijímal do skupin, byl jste přesto jedním ze čtvrťáků s nejvyšším skóre, hned za panem Diggorym a slečnou Changovou. Váš kolega pan Warrington se tak tak dostal do skupiny, hlavně proto, že jeho otec pracuje v Oddělení kouzelnické dopravy a tak je Warrington lépe seznámen s procedurami přenášedel než běžný student. _Avšak_ , váš bratr získal perfektní nulu a navíc, úmyslně špatně napsal i své vlastní jméno na vrcholu papíru. Tak se musím zeptat - budete tuto práci brát vážně? Nebo je to část nějakého grandiózního kanadského žertíku, který máte vy a váš bratr naplánovaný na později? Protože, pane Weasley, já si užívám žertíky jako každý jiný kouzelník, ale zároveň chci _zachraňovat_ _životy_ a myslím si, že tyto projekty tomu mohou napomoci.”

George polkl. Neměl ve zvyku otevírat se svým učitelům. Nebo vážně komukoli jinému než jeho rodině a dokonce občas ani těm. Ale z nějakého důvodu tohle pro něj najednou bylo důležité, nyní, když věděl, o čem ten projekt je, dokonce ještě víc, a upřímně ho otrávilo, že Fred se ohledně toho cítil tak moc jinak.

“Můj bratr a já... jsme se pohádali noc před tím testem. Mluvili jsme o tom, jak jsme teď čtvrťáci a možná bylo na čase trochu vyrůst. Řekl jsem, že tohle možná bude dobrý začátek. Získat dobré hodnocení ve vašem testu a ukázat všem, že nejsme jen pár vtipálků. Ale Fred si myslel, že náš mladší bratr Ron se pravděpodobně nedostane do kteréhokoli z týmů a...” na pár vteřin zaváhal. “No, věc se má tak - ne vždy jsme se k Ronovi poslední roky chovali hezky. Fred se chtěl ujistit, že se dostaneme do tělocvikové třídy, abychom mohli s Ronem strávit nějaký čas, vzhledem k tomu, že druháci a čtvrťáci normálně nesdílejí hodiny. Ne, že bych s ním nesouhlasil, ale chtěl jsem zjistit, co dokážu ve vašem testu, když se budu snažit. Upřímně jsem nečekal, že projdu.”

“A teď, když jste se dostal ‘ _prošel_ ’, jak se ohledně toho cítíte? Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že jste se během orientační hodiny necítil pohodlně. Je to věc Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu? Nebo vás znepokojuje něco konkrétního na téhle skupině? Pokud si nemyslíte, že budete schopný dobře spolupracovat s Warringtonem a ostatními, mohu vám říct, že jsem vás _málem_ zařadil do Týmu Chameleon s vaším bratrem Percym a slečnou Lavender Brownovou. Je to převážně lektvary vytvářející skupina a myslel jsem si, že by vás to nudilo, ale stále ještě vás můžu přeřadit do té skupiny, nebo dokonce do tělocvikové skupiny, pokud si nemyslíte, že dokážete dobře spolupracovat se skupinou, z níž polovina jsou zmijozelové. Popravdě, zatímco si přeji, aby mí studenti byli schopní překonat kolejní rivalitu, považuji tenhle projekt za příliš důležitý, abych riskoval, že bude takovými konflikty narušován.”

George se podíval na stůl před ním. Z nějakého důvodu jeho myšlenky byly naplněné tím, co mu Ginny řekla o svém zařazení. “ _Chceš, aby si lidi mysleli, že jsi statečný? Nebo chceš být opravdu statečný?_ ” řekl Klobouk. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Pokud je to pro vás to samé, pane. Rád bych zůstal v téhle skupině. Slibuji, že nebudu ten, kdo něco začne. Budu se _bránit_ , pokud po mně Warrington nebo někdo jiný půjde, ale nic _nezačnu_.”

“Excelentní! No, řekl bych, že to je vše. Uvidím vás ve třídě příští týden.” George přikývl a zamířil ke dveřím, než ho Lockhart zastavil. “Oh, a pane Weasley? Dvě věci. Zaprvé, neznal jsem Gideona a Fabiana Prewittovy příliš dobře, ale podle jejich reputace, to oba byli dobří kouzelníci. Jste čest jejich památce.”

George se stydlivě usmál. “Děkuji, pane.”

“Zadruhé, nedovolte, aby cokoli z tohoto rozdělilo vás a vaše bratry. Rodina je důležitá. Mnoho lidí si to nikdy neuvědomí, dokud není příliš pozdě.”

Nebelvír byl překvapen nad tím, jak vážně muž vypadal. Přikývl. “Nedovolím, pane. Slibuji.”

_____________________

_**8:30 večer** _

_**Princovo Doupě** _

“Okej,” řekl Harry, který prováděl Melissu Bulstrodovou kolem Princova Doupěte. “A tady je ta část, která tě bude nejvíc zajímat: Slytherinova knihovna. A obzvlášť tahle kniha.” Vytáhl těžkou nepopsanou bichli a položil ji na stůl. “Kniha OVCE. Obsahuje každou otázku, která kdy byla položená u každé OVCE zkoušky za posledních padesát let. Odpovědi nejsou zahrnuty, ale jsou tam citace, kde je možné je najít, tak ti to nedovolí přímo podvádět, ale i tak je to impozantní studijní pomůcka. Můžeš si také půjčit všechny tři díly memoárů Salazara Slytherina, stejně jako všechny knihy tady.” Harry ukázal na tři police starých grimoárů. “Bohužel, zbytek knihovny je stále ještě pod těžkými ochrannými kouzly a bude, dokud nebudu potvrzen jakožto Princ, což se pravděpodobně nestane dřív než na začátku mého pátého ročníku.”

Melissa přikývla. “Předpokládám, že nikdo nemůže ty knihy odsud vynést?”

“Správně. Pouze opravdový Princ může cokoli vynést přes práh, bez povolení od Hydry. A zatímco mě Hydra má ráda - teda většina Hydry - je lakomá, co se knih týče. A letax je _naprosto_ mimo kontrolu, i když by to bylo extrémně užitečné.”

Najednou byla Melissa vyděšená, když se stříbrná hlava hřejivce Hydry otočila a něco zasyčela na Harryho. Byla ještě nervóznější, když na ní něco zpět zasyšel, přešel k ní a poškrábal ji pod bradou, čímž ji donutil tiše se zasmát. Pak se otočila hlava krajty k jeho ruce a chňapla po ní, i když očividně spíše v rozhořčení než opravdovém nepřátelství. Harry rukou ucukl a pak zasyčel něco na krajtu tónem, o kterém si z nějakého důvodu Melissa myslela, že je sarkastický. Harry se podíval zpět na starší studentku a všiml si jejího výrazu.

“Promiň. Tady Delilah mě ujišťovala o tom, že kdyby bylo po jejím, už bych byl Princem. Řekl jsem jí, že rozumím, a že dokážu být trpělivý. Pak se na mě Niddhogg utrhl, protože je to mrzutá stará krajta a flirtování ho rozčiluje.” Na to krajta nedůtklivě zasyčela.

“Uh-huh,” odpověděla nonšalantně. “Jen, abychom se ještě jednou ujistili: jsi si _naprosto_ jistý, že nejsi temný kouzelník, který chce pozvednout armádu temných tvorů a dobýt Británii?”

Harry si povzdechl. “100% jistý. Jsem kouzelník s dobrým úmyslem, který chce ovládnout kouzelnickou Británii skrze naprosto legální politické manévry.”

Marcus, který seděl na jedné z ostatních židlí s nohama hozenýma na stole se zachechtal. ”Ten byl dobrý, Pottere. Oh, a než zapomeneš a necháš nás tu uvízlé celou noc, co je nové heslo?”

“ _Plísňolord_ ,” odpověděl Harry a způsobil tak, že se Marcus znovu zachechtal ještě hlasitěji a Melissa protočila oči vsloup. Harry se otočil zpět na ní. “Oh, a heslo nebude fungovat, pokud bude v chodbě někdo, kdo nemá povolený vstup. Čímž myslím nás tři, Blaise Zabiniho a Thea Notta. _Možná_ povolím vstup Malfoyovi, pokud se bude chovat tenhle rok slušně. Ještě něco?” Oba prefekti zavrtěli hlavami. “Dobře, jdu do postele.” S tím Harry prošel vchodem a zanechal Doupě dvěma sedmákům.

“Musím říct, Bulstrodeová,” řekl Flint. “Že se adaptuješ dost dobře.”

Pokrčila rameny. “Jsem zmijozelka smíšeného původu, Flinte. Adaptování je část hry. Navíc, celkem chápu, proč ho ty následuješ. Je charismatický, znepokojivě inteligentní, nemilosrdný vůči svým nepřátelům a ochranitelský vůči přátelům. Navíc, na dvanáctiletého je celkem roztomilý.”

Flint zakašlal. “O _tom_ já nic nevím, Bulstrodová.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, Flinte,” odpověděla Melissa sladce. “Nikdy bych se neodvážila tvrdit opak.”

Zavrčel na ní. “Prostě sklapni a podej mi tu OVCE knihu.”

Zachichotala se, sedla si ke stolu a posunula knihu přes něj k Flintovi.

_________________

_**10:45 večer** _

_**Nebelvírská společenská místnost** _

“Vážně, jsi na mě kvůli tomu pořád _ještě_ naštvaný?” zeptal se George.

“Nejsem ... naštvaný,” odpověděl Fred. “Jenom zklamaný. Chci říct, nikdy jsme nebyli rozděleni do rozdílných tříd.”

“No, možná jsme dvojčata, bratře můj, ale nejsme... _spojení_. Chci říct, je nám oběma čtrnáct. Když pozvu holku na rande, budeš chtít jít s náma?”

“Koho hodláš pozvat na rande?!” zeptal se Fred překvapeně.

“To. Není. Moje. Pointa.” odpověděl George skrze zaťaté zuby. “Víš, Lockhart ví, že jsi záměrně propadl jeho testem. Chci říct, nebyl jsi o tom zrovna nenápadný. Kdybys za ním zašel a požádal ho, _možná_ ti dovolí ho napsat znovu.”

Fred se na okamžik zamyslel, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne-e. Už jsem si ustlal. Řekl bych, že teď v té posteli budu muset spát. Nebo dělat ranní kalistenika, řekl bych. Navíc, mluvili jsme o tom, že strávíme víc času s Ronem. Tohle mi dá výmluvu.”

“Páni, Frede! Nevěděl jsem, že se staráš!” řekl Ron uštěpačně zpoza pohovky. Obě dvojčata povyskočila se společným “ _Gaah!_ ”

“Rone! Co to kčertu děláš tam vzadu? Špehuješ nás?”

“Popravdě jsem tu byl první. Pokoušel jsem se dokončit svou četbu na zítřek a schovával jsem se před všemi, co mě otravují, abych si s nimi zahrál šachy. Pak jste si tu sedli vy dva a začali být sentimentální. Omlouvám se, jestli sem vás vylekal.”

“V pohodě.” “Vlastně, když jseš tady...” obě dvojčata najednou zmlkla v jejich tam a zpět řeči.

“No, hodně jsme si povídali o tom, co jsi řekl tenhle týden.” “A no... moc se omlouváme.” “Jak ti to.” “Můžeme vynahradit?”

Ron se upřímně zasmál, zvedl se ze země, prošel kolem pohovky a sedl si mezi dvojčata. “To je v pohodě. _Opravdu_. Já se taky omlouvám, byl jsem... rozrušený kvůli tomu hulákovi a vybil jsem si to na vás. Můžete mi odpustit?”

Obě dvojčata se zdála být opravdu dojatá tím, že by Ron žádal _je_ o odpuštění, po tom všem, co bylo řečeno.

“Prostě odpusťme jeden druhému a začněme znovu, ano?” řekl George. “Tak, um, jsi naštvaný, že jsi se nedostal do žádného z výzkumných týmů?”

Chlapec pokrčil rameny. “Ne mnoho druháků se dostalo. Jenom osm, myslím, z čtyřiceti. Vlastně, Jim si myslí, že on a Draco se do jednoho dostali jen díky famfrpálu. Něco s pokusem o koordinaci oka a ruky, který Lockhart zkouší. Každopádně, Jim říká, že i když je ve výzkumném týmu, stejně se bude účastnit většiny ranních cvičení. Oba jsme měli v plánu ráno běhat a trénovat, tak to akorát budeme dělat v davu. Možná tak bude jednodušší donutit se ráno vstát.” Zachechtal se a otočil se na George. “Poslyš, pokud se vážně cítíš tak provinile, že ses dostal do výzkumného týmu a já a Fred ne, rádi tě přivítáme ke vstávání za svítání se zbytkem nás. Jsem si jistý, že by ti cvičení udělalo dobře.”

Ron zvládl udržet nehybnou tvář po skoro tři vteřiny, než vybuchl smíchy nad Georgeovým zhrozeným výrazem. Fred byl na vteřinu zmatený, ale pak se také začal smát.

“Podívej na to, bratře můj? Náš malý Ron dokáže taky páchat žertíky. Nevěděl jsem, že to v sobě má!”

Ron se usmál. “A jak bys věděl? Nikdy jste mě do svých žertů nezahrnuli, kromě toho kdy jsem byl jejich obětí.” Dvojčata se na to ztišila a Ron protočil oči. “Tak jsem to nemyslel. Jen říkám, že by to možná bylo... _milé_ , být zahrnut do vašeho vtipkování občas. Napadlo vás někdy, že váš mladší bratr možná chce následovat ve vašich stopách?”

Na to dvojčatům zazářilo v očích a společně se usmála. “Máš něco konkrétního na mysli?”

“Ó náš drahý nepochopený bratře?”

Ron se usmál. “Oh, já nevím. Mám pár nápadů, které tu možná... věci trochu oživí.”

A tak začala Velká Válka Šprýmů roku 1992.

_________________

_**11:55 večer** _

_**Soukromé komnaty Gilderoye Lockharta** _

Instruktor Obrany seděl za svým soukromým stolem ve svých ubytovacích komnatých a četl knihu. Konkrétně, kdyby měl člověk soudit knihu podle obalu, Lockhart znovu četl ze své autobiografie **Mé magické já**. Kniha se vznášela ve vzduchu a když dokončil stránku, líné mávnutí jeho hůlky způsobilo, že se otočila na další bez toho, aby se knihy vůbec dotknul. Považoval se za vášnivého čtenáře s bujným zájmem o věci jak magické tak obyčejné. To byl jeden z důvodů, proč přišel do Bradavic. Pravda, celkem se těšil, že bude moci pozorovat postup ve výzkumných skupinách, pozorovat všechny ty inteligentní mladé mysli, které vzal pod svá křídla, jak se noří do magických záhad všeho druhu, od kouzla Patronus, přes složitá schémata ochranných kouzel po vylepšení receptu Mnoholičného lektvaru. Možná dokonce přijde na to, co je u Merlina _škrkna_. Ale zároveň měl vedlejší důvod, proč přijal tuto pozici: neomezený přístup, který mu to poskytovalo k Oddělení s omezeným přístupemi bradavické knihovny, jedné z největších sbírek obskurní a nebezpečné magie v Evropě.

Lockhart zívnul a pohlédl na hodiny na zdi. Pomyslel si, že by se měl odebrat do postele, protože měl jen šest hodin spánku, než začala první tělocvičná výchova. Docela se těšil, že prožene studenty - no, ty kteří nebyli vhodnější k výzkumu - Bradavic. S dalším mávnutím jeho hůlky se kniha zavřela a položila na stůl a vydala naštvané zavrčení, jak tak učinila. Lockhart shlédl na obal v lehkém překvapení.

Byl na něm, jak jeden mohl předpokládat, obrázek Gilderoye Lockharta, ale jeden, který vypadal velmi odlišně od kouzelníkova obvyklého vzhledu. Jeho vlasy nebyly perfektně upravené, ale pořádně rozcuchané. Jeho pleť byla bledá a jeho tváře svislé a propadlé. Jeho oči se zdály hořet vražednou nenávistí a jeho “výherní úsměv” byl nahrazen divokým vrčením, které navrhovalo, že chtěl z obrázku vyskočit a rozdrápat první osobu, kterou potkal, svýma rukama jako pařáty.

Učitel Obrany zavrtěl hlavou a otráveně si povzdechl. Ze šuplíku stolu vytáhl hedvábné rukavice a navlékl si je. Nahlédl do šuplíku a byl potěšen, že měl stále několik tuctů v zásobě. Tímhle tempem je pravděpodobně bude potřebovat všechny. Jakmile byl ochráněn, opatrně sundal obal knihy (a s ním obrázek šíleného slintajícího Gilderoye Lockharta), papír zmačkal a vložil ho do mosazné nádoby s víčkem na stole. Pak vstal a přešel na druhou stranu místnosti, kde byl jeho kufr. Zevnitř vyndal nový obal ze zásoby, kterou v něm měl uloženou. Všechny obaly byly zdobené tváří stále ještě pohledného a šarmantního Gilderoye Lockharta, kterého byl zvyklý předvádět světu. Opatrně nasadil obal na starověkou, v kůži vázanou knihu a zatímco nový obrázek Lockharta si stále udržel svůj obvyklý vzhled a dobrou náladu, prakticky okamžitě se mu u očí objevil náznak stresu a jeho ceny vítězící úsměv vypadal jen trochu nuceně.

Když dokončil převlíkání obalu na knihu z knihovny, Lockhart si svlékl rukavice a přidal je ke starému obalu v mosazné nádobě. Pak zamával svou hůlkou a zašeptal “ _ **INCENDIO.**_ ” Objevil se výbuch žlutých plamenů doprovázený bolestivým kvílením z hořícího papíru, jak se zabuchnutím těsně zavřel víko. Lockhart zavrtěl otráveně hlavou. Rychlost, s jakou musel měnit papírové obaly kvůli magické korupci, byla únavná, ale věděl, že je to nutné. Koneckonců byl Golderoy Lockhart, držitel Merlinova řádu (třetí třídy) a čestný člen Ligy Obrany proti temným silám.

Bylo by nevhodné, aby kouzelník jeho postavení a reputace byl viděn, jak se toulá po škole a nestydatě čte z knihy s názvem tak provokativním jako je **Magie Nejzlejší**.


	20. Šprýmy a další rozptýlení (číst 1.)

KAPITOLA 20: ŠPRÝMY A DALŠÍ ROZPTÝLENÍ (část 1.)

_**7\. září 1992** _

Lektvar, který se měnil na limetkově zelenou, byl prvním náznakem toho, že něco nebylo v pořádku. Druhé vodítko bylo, když začal kvílet. Harry byl ten den spárován s Nevillem a okamžitě si všiml problému a upozornil profesora Snapea, jen okamžik předtím, než kvílení začalo. Zdánlivě v odpověď na něj, se Harry, Neville a všichni kolem chytli za uši a začali sebou vrávorat, jako by je překonaly závratě. Naštěstí, než mohl někdo omdlít (nebo možná umřít), Snape byl dostatečně blízko, aby mohl uvalit Utišující kouzlo na kotlík, který nyní obsahoval několik malých úst plovoucích na zeleném slizu, všechny tiše vřískající. Snape se zamračil na obsah kotlíku a pak ho s trhnutím své hůlky vymizel spolu s Utišujícím kouzlem. Pak se otočil na Nevilla s očividně otráveným výrazem.

“Ruce, Longbottome! Ukaž mi své ruce.” Nervózní Neville mu nastavil své ruce a Snape jednu popadl a otočil ji dlaní vzhůru. Pak nad ní tiše zamával hůlkou a chlapcovy ruce se rozsvítily stejně zelenou barvou, jakou nabyl jejich lektvar. Muž si povzdechl.

“Pět bodů od Nebelvíru. Oba budete do konce hodiny tiše sedět. Longbottome, ty budeš tvrdě a usilovně přemýšlet nad tím, co jsi _ty_ mohl udělat, že sis vysloužil ztrátu bodů. Pokud dokážeš přijít s vysvětlením a dobrou omluvou, _možná_ tě propustím bez dalšího trestu.”

Poté, co přežili malé množství posměchu od Draca a jeho nohsledů, poněkud zklamaní chlapci se posadili a seděli bez hnutí do konce hodiny. Pak se na Snapeův pokyn přesunuli dopředu učebny.

“No,” pobídl Snape.

Neville polkl a shlédl na své ruce, které byly stále ještě zelené. “Omlouvám se, pane. Nedovedu si představit, co se stalo.”

“Nedovedete?” odpověděl. “No, dovolte mi zariskovat si hádat. Je nějaká šance, že jste pomáhal profesorce Sproutové s vybalováním sazenic mandragor, které dorazily tohle ráno? A byl jste možná bláznivý natolik, že jste nepoužil ochranné rukavice nebo si poté dokonce neumyl ruce?”

Neville frustrovaně zkroutil své oči. “Omlouvám se, pane. _Použil_ jsem rukavice, ale měl jsem málo času a nestihl vykonat řádnou dekontaminaci. Doopravdy jsem si neuvědomil, že jsem byl takhle kontaminován.” Pohlédl na své zářící ruce. “Rozhodně ne tak moc.”

“No, neomlouvej se mně, Longbottome. Omluv se svému laboratornímu partnerovi, kterému jsi dnes získal nulu.” Chlapec vypadal ještě zdrceněji a Snape si povzdechl. “Pokud tedy si oba nenajdete čas ve svém rozvhu během příštího týdne, který by vyhovoval i _mně_ , a nepřijdete ten lektvar znovu vytvořit.”

Harry přikývl. “Porovnáme své rozvrhy a dáme vám během dneška vědět. Děkujeme, profesore.”

“ _Avšak_ to není všechno, Longbottome. Do pondělka chci šedesát centimentrů pergamenu na téma důležitosti zachovávání čistoty během tvorby lektvarů a dalších šedesát na reakční vlastnosti mandragor. Musím přiznat, že jste mě zklamal, pane Longbottome. Pokud bych ve vašem ročníku od nějakého studenta očekával znalost nebezpečí, které představuje přimíchání byť jen špetky pylu z mandragor do lektvaru, bylo by to od vás.”

“Ještě jednou se moc omlouvám, pane. Už se to nestane.”

“To bych vám radil. Každopádně, když už tu oba jste, mám něco dalšího, co bych si s vámi dvěma přál prodiskutovat. Pane Pottere, jistě si vzpomenete na jisté velmi závažné obvinění, které jste vznesl minulý květen ohledně konfrontace Druhého Pottera a Temného pána. Konkrétně vaší narážku, že ředitel úmyslně zorchestroval onu konfrontaci. Avšak budu vyžadovat slib mlčení, než vám řeknu cokoli dalšího. Vskutku, jsem ochotný vám cokoli říct teď jen proto, že jste oba možní kandidáti proroctví a myslím si, že máte nárok vědět, co se děje, ale _jen_ pokud budete schopní to udržet v tajnosti. Když už mluvíme o tajemství, jak pokračuje tvá nitrobrana, Pottere?”

“Jsem si jistý, že bych byl klasifikován jako nitrobraník druhého stupně. Očekávám, že do konce roku dosáhnu stupně třetího.”

“Výborně. A vidím, pane Longbottome, že vy nyní nosíte ochranu svého dědického prstenu. Vaše přísahy, pánové?”

Oba chlapci odpřísáhli jednoduché sliby mlčení zakončeté zamumlaným “ _tak staniž se_ ”, které by jim zabránily od úmyslného prozrazení obsahu jejich současné konverzace s mistrem lektvarů.

“Dobrá. Nyní vám mohu prozradit výsledky mého šetření.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Celé to byla jen změť náhod.”

Harry a Neville zírali na Snapea, jako by čekali, až řekne, že jen žertuje.

“To je... opravdu _velké_ _množství_ náhod, nemyslíte, pane?” řekl Harry.

“Podezřívám, že dokonce ještě víc, než si myslíte. Řekněte mi, pane Longbottome. Jak přesně jste se vy a vaši nebelvírští kumpáni dozvěděli o kerberovi v první řadě?”

Neville rychle převyprávěl příběh o Jimově přerušeném souboji s Dracem, jak on a Hermione jen doprovázeli Jima a Rona, protože byli zamčeni venku z koleje, jak všichni utekli před Filchem a paní Norrisovou a jak je Hermione dostala dovnitř pomocí kouzla Alohomora, které našla v knize mimo oběh, kterou získala.

“Jinak řečeno,” řekl Snape. “Jediný důvod, proč se kdy Druhý Potter dozvěděl o kerberovi a padacích dveřích, které hlídal, byl, že ho slečna Grangerová naprosto náhodou doprovázela a že náhodou odemkla dveře pomocí neobvyklého kouzlo, které není součástí prváckých osnov, opět náhodou. Popravdě, opravdu si jeden z vás myslí, že ředitel by dokázal zorganizovat takový řetězec událostí, jakožto součást nějakého smysluplného plánu? Pokud mi nevěříte, tak zvažte tohle. Možná si vybavíte, že během svých oznámení po Rozřazovací ceremonii ředitel konkrétně řekl, že chodba ve třetím patře je zapovězená pro všechny studenty, kteří si nepřejí zemřít krutou a bolestivou smrtí.”

Harry přikývl. “Ano. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že je zvláštní, aby ředitel přitáhl takovou pozornost na třetí patro, pokud by si přál, aby se od něj všichni drželi dál. Viděno zpětně, překvapuje mě, že Weasleyovic dvojčata nenašla kerbera ještě té noci.”

“To, pane Pottere, je proto, že jste mladý a stále ještě neznalý jemnějších nuancí technik ochranných kouzel. Když ředitel vyřkl ta konkrétní slova, sloužila jako spoušť pro memetická ochranná kouzla umístěná kolem té konkrétní chodby. Jakýkoli student, který ta slova slyšel a pak se později pokusil _úmyslně_ vstoupit na chodbu ve třetím patře, by byl přemožen vzrůstajícím pocitem blížící se jisté smrti, který by odehnal pryč každého, kdo nebyl nitrobraníkem alespoň na čtvrté úrovni nebo nebyl pod podobnou ochranou. Jediný důvod, proč pan Longbottom, Druhý Potter a zbylí dva nebelvíři byli schopni ta ochranná kouzla překonat a vůbec se k těm dveřím přiblížit, byl ten, že byli ztraceni a neuvědomili si, kde jsou. A vy všichni jste byli schopni se tam vrátit pro svou konečnou konfrontaci s Quirrellem a Temným pánem jen proto, že Quirrell ta ochranná kouzla tajně _zneškodnil_ dříve to odpoledne přesně proto, že chtěl, abyste se k němu přidali v místnosti se zrcadlem.”

Harry a Neville museli vypadat ohromeně, protože Snape zavrtěl hlavou, než znovu promluvil. “Pravdou je, pane Pottere, že se ředitel snažil o přesný opak, _vyhnout_ se tomu, aby se konfrontace mezi Chlapcem-který-žil a Temným pánem _kdy stala_. Původní plán byl, aby Zrcadlo z Erisedu bylo umístěno v místnosti 1. září s očekáváním, že se Quirrell o kámen pokusí během Halloweenu. Ten plán byl zhacen téměř v samotném počátku řadou neuvěřitelně nepravděpodobných náhod, které vedly ke konfrontaci, jíž se ředitel chtěl již od počátku vyhnout.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily, jak si vybavil slova hraběnky Zabiniové. “Proroctví _chtějí_ dojít naplnění,” opakoval nahlas. “A mají moc upravit drobné události, aby pomohly svému naplnění.”

“Přesně tak, pane Pottere. Celý ten incident prokázal velmi jednoznačně, že tomu proroctví se nelze tak snadno vyhnout, nebo alespoň ne tak snadno a přímo, jak si ředitel myslel.”

“No, v tom případě,” řekl Neville, “proč se mu vůbec snaží vyhnout? Chci říct, Jim je očividně ten s mocí porazit Temného pána. Tak proč se lidé nesoustředí na to nechat ho to udělat?”

Snape se přímo zatvářil nad nebelvírskou přímostí. “Otázky jako tahle jsou, Longbottome, důvod, proč jsem vás nechal přísahat sliby o mlčení, než jsem vám něco řekl. Nechte mě začít tím, že stále ještě neznám celé proroctví. K mé znalosti, nikdo ho nezná celé kromě ředitele a obou Lily a Jamese Potterových. Avšak všimněte si, že první věta popisuje ‘ _toho, v jehož moci je porazit Temného pána_ ’ spíše než ‘ _toho, kdo porazí Temného pána_ ’. Podezírám, že ať je ta moc k dispozici Druhému Potterovi cokoli, není to moc, která zajišťuje naprosté vítězství.”

“A co je tedy plán B?” zeptal se Harry, jak zvažoval narážky, které Snape učinil. Muž pokrčil rameny.

“Předpokládám, že ředitel a Potterové hledají nějaké triky, aby zajistili, že budoucí konfrontace se stanou v kontrolovaných podmínkách, které dají Druhému Potterovi nejlepší šanci na vítězství. To bych v jejich pozici udělal já. Kromě toho nevím. Lord Potter si nepřeje, abych měl jakoukoli roli v jejich strategizování a nemám příliš velký zájem vnucovat se do jejich diskuzí.” Snape ze zarazil. “Což mě přivádí k další příbuzné, ale k osobní věci jen pro vás, pane Pottere. Omluvíte nás, pane Longbottome?”

Neville pohlédl na svého přítele, který beze slova přikývl. Pak opustil místnost.

“Měl jsem v plánu vás ohledně toho kontaktovat později,” řekl Snape. “Ale teď je stejně dobrá příležitost jako kdykoli jindy. Vaše matka si přeje poobědvat s vámi někdy během tohohle týdne, podle toho, jak se vám to bude hodit.”

Harry se musel ujistit. “Pardon? Moje matka si přeje co?”

Snape si odfrknul nad Harryho nedostatkem dekóra. “V souladu s příkazem, který vaši právníci na vaši žádost uplatňují, vaši rodiče nemají povoleno s vámi o čemkoli jednat, pokud nebudu přítomen. Po událostech tohoto léta si vás nyní vaše matka přeje poznat a možná dojít smíření.”

“Bude tam můj otec?” zeptal se Harry pochybovačně.

“ _Dobrý bože, ne!_ Vaše matka nás všechny zná dost dobře na to, aby si uvědomila, že uzavřít vás, vašeho otce a mě do stejného prostoru je recept pro katastrofu.”

Harry si pomyslel, že to je slabé slovo.

_____________________

_**9\. září 1992** _

Jasného slunečného odpoledne se Ginny, Tori a zbytek zmijozelských prvních ročníků vydal ven na jejich první hodinu létání. Následujíc Harryho rady, Ginny se dřela na kost, aby zůstala napřed v hodinách. Během posledního týdne získala šest bodů, což jí zajistilo téměř první místo mezi zmijozelskými prvními ročníky, ale nedalo se říct, že by prvákům dominovala jako Harry minulý rok. Po jejich posledním setkání se vyhýbala Ronovi, jak to jen šlo, i když nikdy znovu neukázal svou předchozí nenávist. Zároveň strávila tolik volného času, kolik mohla se svými třemi bratry. “ _Zajímalo by mě, jestli má Percy stále ještě své zápisky z prvního ročníku,_ ” pomyslela si.

Jakmile dorazili na hřiště, uvědomila si, že zmijozelové byli spárování s havraspáry. Zatím potkala jen pár Orlů. Dequon Chang (pro přátele “Deck”) byl extrémně otevřený a srdečný asijský chlapec, který byl odhodlán ztrapnit svou sestřenici Cho Changovou při každé příležitosti. Saffron Brownová byl hnědovlasá dívka s brýlemi a láskou pro knihy, která se zdála být rezignovaná nad tím, že bude žít ve stínu své starší sestry Lavender. Jacob Harrison byl mudlorozený z Liverpoolu, který si stále zvykal na celou tu “magickou věc”, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho otec byl počítačový programátor a matka učitelka fyziky na vyšším studní základní školy. A samozřejmě tam byla Marietta Edgecombová, která byla zaměstnaná vyměňováním si drbů s Drusillou Crabbeovou, pravděpodobně o Ginny. Zatímco Crabbeová se snažila tvářit vyrovnaně, Ginny si myslela, že vypadala, že jí bude špatně.

“Jsi v pořádku, Crabbeová?” zeptala se.

Drusilla si odkašlala. “Budu... v pořádku, Wealseyová. Koneckonců, jak těžké to může být?”

“Měla by sis poslechnout Weasleyové radu, Crabbeová,” řekl Niles Harper krutým hlasem. “Pravděpodobně je zvyklá létat na starých košťatech, která se rozpadají celou dobu. Vsadím se, že nic jiného si její plemeno nemůže dovolit.” Harper a Bletchley se tomu smáli, dokud madam Hoochová nezapískala na píšťalku.

“Dobrá, všichni,” řekla. “Stoupněte si nad koště.” Pak podala své obvyklé vysvětlení, jak si do ruky přivolat koště a přikázala jim všem, aby to zkusili. Tori zařvala “NAHORU!” trochu _moc_ asertivně a její koště vyskočilo a praštil jí do nosu. Ginny, která se chystala přivolat své vlastní koště, se zarazila a otočila se na svou přítelkyni, aby se ujistila, že je v pořádku.

“Radši se starej o sebe, Weasleyová,” řekl Kevin Bletchley se smíchem. “Za předpokladu, že vůbec donutíš, aby tě koště poslouchalo.”

Ginny nic neřekla. Jen zírala na oba zmijozele s očividným znechucením. A pak, aniž by z nich sejmula svůj pohled, lenivě natáhla ruku a klidně řekla “Vzhůru”, aniž by pozvedla hlas. Koště jí vletělo do ruky rychleji, než dokázal kterýkoli ze dvou zmijozelských chlapců. “Ještě nějaké komentáře z publika, Bletchley?” zeptala se vyrovnaně. Kruté úšklebkem zmizely z tváří obou chlapců a byly vystřídány naštvaným úžasem.

O pár minut později, poté, co všichni zvládli přivolat své koště, jim madam Hooch vysvětlila, jak správně nasednout na koště a držet ho - krátce se zastavila u Ginny, aby jí pochválila její úchop - než je připravila na jejich první vzlet. Zapískala na píšťalku, ale okamžitě byl kolem rozruch, když Drusilla Crabbeová najednou vystřelila do vzduchu, vznášejíc se výš a výš, zatímco celou dobu ječela.

“Oh, u Merlina,” vykřikla madam Hoochová, která si najednou vzpomněla na fiasko s Longbottomem předchozího roku. “Už ne znovu!”

V ten okamžik už byla Drusilla skoro dvanáct metrů vysoko a řvala z plných plic, když se u země objevila šmouha pohybu. Než si kdokoli uvědomil, co se děje, Ginny byla nahoře ve vzduchu tváří v tvář řvoucí dívce, s jednou rukou pevně svírající špičku dívčina koštěte, které se z ničeho nic stabilizovalo. “DRUSILLO! SKLAPNI!” Vylekaná dívka konečně přestala křičet.

“Dobře!” řekla Ginny. “A teď, nech své ruce na koštěti a _uvolni svůj stisk_. Jen se drž silně dost na to, abys udržela rovnováhu. A _dívej se jen na mě._ ” Drusilla polkla a přikývla, a pak se obě košťata začala pomalu snášet k zemi v jemné spirále. Po pár vteřinách se obě dotkly nohama země a k Ginnyině překvapení se ubrečená Drusilla vrhla dopředu a objala jí tak pevně, že z ní málem vymáčkla život.

Zbytek studentů se nahrnul kolem nich a madam Hoochová se probrala davem. “Slečno Crabbeová, jste v pořádku?” Dívka přikývla. “Slečno Weasleyová, řekla bych, že to od vás bylo velmi neuvážlivé, kdyby nebylo patrné, že jste měla vše pod kontrolou. Mohla byste nám vysvětlit, co se tam nahoře stalo?”

“Oh, no, podle způsobu, jakým koště slečny Crabbeové vzlétla, to vypadalo, že jsou jeho hřbetní štětiny uvolněné a to rušilo jeho vertikální stabilizátory. Ale uvědomila jsem si, že kdybych mohla chytit špičku jejího koštěte svou nedominantní rukou a přimět jí uvolnit dostatečně svůj stisk, její koště by se synchronizovalo s mým a mohla bych jí odpilotovat dolů.” Otočila se a nevinně se podívala na Nilese a Kevina. “Bylo očividné co dělat, pokud máte dostatečnou zkušenost na koštěti.”

Hoochová se uchechtla a prohlédla si koště Crabbeové. “Máte naprostou pravdu. Moc se omlouvám, slečno Crabbeová. Tohle koště nikdy nemělo být položené před studenta. Popravdě, teď mě napadá, jestli je to to samé koště, které vyfasoval ubohý Longbottom minulý rok.” Otočila se zpět k Ginny. “Dobrá práce, Weasleyová. Můžu předpokládat, že je to vliv vašeho bratra Charlieho?”

Ginny se usmála něčím, co považovala za skromný úsměv. “Ano, madam Hoochová. Vždy se přesvědčoval, že jsou štětiny rodinných košťat každé léto správně upevněné. Když se mu nepodařilo donutit jednoho z mých bratrů, aby mu pomohl, přihlásila jsem se. Naučil mě hodně věcí... když se mí rodiče nedívali.”

Hoochová se znovu zasmála. “Dobrá práce. Pět bodů pro Zmijozel pro rychlé myšlení a dobré ovládání koštěte. Slečno Crabbeová, přejete si odebrat se na ošetřovnu pro Uklidňující lektvar? Nechtěla bych, abyste na tomto koštěti létala tak jako tak.” Dívka přikývla. “Weasleyová, vzhledem k tomu, že je naprosto očividné, že jste vysoko nad začátečnickou úrovní, proč nedoprovodíte slečnu Crabbeovou?”

Ginny přikývla. Jak vedla Drusillu pryč, všimla si, že jí většina studentů (včetně zmijozelských chlapců) pozorovala v ohromení. Tori se usmívala od ucha k uchu a zvedla na ní vítězně palce. Dokonce i Wilkesová se souhlasně usmála a nabídla jí tiché “Dobrá práce, Weasleyová,” když procházela kolem. Jakmile byly nějakou vzdálenost od třídy, Ginny se znovu otočila na Drusillu. “Budeš v pořádku?” zeptala se.

Drusilla přikývla. “Myslím, že ano. A... děkuju... _Ginny_.” Ginny se usmála. “I tak k tobě pravděpodobně budu muset být trochu hnusná, když je kolem Draco... ale děkuju.”

Ginny přikývla. “To je v pořádku. Pokusíme se nebrat si to osobně.”

__________________

_**Později té noci....** _

“Pořád si nejsem jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad,” řekl první Weasley.

“Podívej, všichni jsme souhlasili, že si zaslouží nějaký trest za to, jak neustále pomlouvá zmijozele, i když ví, že je mezi nimi naše sestra, ne?” řekl druhý Weasley. “No, při troše štěstí ho to naučí v budoucnu přemýšlet dvakrát. A nikomu to neublíží. Je to naprosto neškodné. Popravdě, vsadím se, že se tomu sám dokonce zasměje.”

“Já ti nevím,” řekl třetí Weasley. “Musíš být opatrný s kanadskými žertíky na své spolukolejníky, i když si to zaslouží. Koneckonců, všichni tu musíme spát.”

“Ale to je na tom to nejlepší,” řekl druhý Weasley. “Bude si myslet, že to byl Harry nebo nějaký jiný zmijozel. Nikdy si neuvědomí, že jsme to byli my. Nejlepší scénář: Jim se naučí sklapnout o zmijozelech.”

“A nejhorší scénář?” zeptal se první Weasley nejistě.

Druhý Weasley pokrčil rameny. “Nejpravděpodobnější je, že Jim a Harry začnou mezi sebou šprýmařskou válku a my si budeme moct jen sednout a pozorovat jí.”

Druhý a třetí Weasley se na to zasmáli, ale první byl i nadále zadumalý.

___________________

_**10\. září 1992** _

Přítomnost Nevilla Longbottoma v učebně Lektvarů první věc ráno, i když neměl hodinu znovu po další čtyři dny, byla první náznak, že něco nebylo v pořádku. Výraz hněvu na tváři chlapce, který byl znám pro svou vyrovnanou flegmatičnost, byl druhý.

“Pane Longbottome,” protáhl Snape. “Co pro vás mohu udělat?”

“Stále ještě pracuji na těch šedesáti centimetrech pergamenu, které mám odevzdat do pondělka, pane. Fér je fér - měl jsem udělat plnou dekontaminaci, abych si byl jistý. _Ale_ myslel jsem si, že byste měl vědět o tomhle!” A s tím nebelvír prásknul o Snapeův stůl párem těžkých rukavic pro zahradničení. Muž pozvedl jedno obočí na studenta, který se choval tak pozoruhodně mimo charakter.

“Vidím pár rukavic, Longbottome, jejichž přítomnost mi neříká nic, co již nevím.”

“Jsou to mé rukavice pro Bylinkářství, pane. A někdo je obě velmi důkladně naplnil rozdrceným práškem z mandragorových listů. Řekl bych, že to byla myšlenka na vtípek nějakého idiota, ale jedna obsahující nebezpečnou ingredienci, která nás mohla všechny _zabít_ , kdybychom já a Harry pracovali na jiném lektvaru tohle pondělí.”

“Rozumím. Děkuji, že jste to přinesl k mé pozornosti. Během svých hodin učiním patřičná ohlášení ohledně nebezpečí používání mandragor pro pošetilé účely. A ve světle tohoto odhalení, možná byl můj trest příliš unáhlený. Zkraťte své písemné úkoly na polovinu na obě témata.”

“Pokud je to pro vás to samé, pane, raději bych si ponechal původní délku. Někdo mě možná napálil, ale to není dostatečná výmluva pro nedostatečné umytí. Co se týče toho druhého, no, je to celkem zajímavé. Neměl jsem _nejmenší_ _ponětí_ , pro co vše se dají mandragory použít.”

Snape se uchechtl. “Nebelvírové.”

____________________

_**Později během oběda...** _

Váha na Jimově hlavě byla prvním vodítkem, že je něco špatně. Druhým bylo, když nějaký vysoký hlas začal zpívat. Oběd byl téměř u konce, když se Jim Potter zakousl do melasového koláče a okamžitě ucítil váhu na své hlavě. Hermione, Neville a Ron se na něj v ohromení podívali, zatímco se několik dalších nebelvírů začalo smát, obzvlášť, když začal zpěv v irském přízvuku. Konkrétně, ten zpěv se linul z ostře zelené a zlaté koruny, která se objevila na Jimově hlavě a měla na sobě napsáno “ _Jim Potter, král leprikonů_ ”. A zpěv, který koruna produkovala - a který by pravidelně polovina školy v následujících týdnech zpívala vždy, když se Jim přiblížil - byl nastaven na melodii “Bůh ochraňuj Královnu” s následujícími slovy:

“ _Král leprikonů_

Má z bronzu mozek

Zle nám z něj je

_Očividné je_

Že, Jim je naprostý fracek

Jak pálka odrážeče tupý

A stejně tak tlustý

Jim si korunu strhl z hlavy a prohlédl si její nápis, jeho tvář zrudla, jak se na něj čím dál víc lidí ve Velké síni dívalo a smálo se. Písnička byla očividně na opakování, protože začala okamžitě znovu. Otrávený, Jim několikrát korunou zatřepal ve snaze jí umlčet. Pak na ní uvalil Utišující kouzlo. Což jí jen přimělo zpívat ještě _hlasitěji_. Konečně jí Jim frustrovaně upustil na podlahu a pod stůl ve snaze alespoň nějak písničku ztišit. Místo toho, jakmile koruna opustila jeho ruce, s prásknutím zmizela... a objevila se mu znovu na hlavě. To pokračovalo po několik minut, jak se Jim snažil koruny zbavit a ta se znovu a znovu objevila na jeho hlavě, zatímco zpívala tu otravou písničku. Konečně, několik studentů šestého a sedmého ročníku (vedených Percym Weasleym) všichni najednou uvalili na korunu Finite, zatímco ji Jim držel v rukách, a to konečně zabralo. Ale než mohla vtipálská koruna zmizet, jen na vteřinu Jim (a pouze Jim) mohl spatřit malá lesknoucí se písmena na jejím spodku: ZVNS. A téměř okamžitě Jim věděl, co znamenala,

“ _Zmijozelé vládnou. Nebelvíři smrádnou._ ”

Do zvuku pokračujícího smíchu se podíval kolem, tvář červená ztrapněním. Vzhlédl, aby se podíval, jestli ho Harry pozoruje. Pozoroval, ale zmijozel měl tu _drzost_ tvářit se překvapeně, jako by s tím žertem neměl nic společného, i když na něm byl prakticky jeho podpis. Jedna Jimova část chtěla vstát a konfrontovat své dvojče... a praštit ho do čelisti. Naštěstí již studoval nitrobranu z knihy, kterou mu tajně dal jeho kmotr, a tak Jim následoval radu, v knize obsaženou, na to, jak jednat s pocity vzteku, trapnosti a neštěstí:

“ _Vezmi všechny ty negativní pocity a smrskni je do malé kuličky hluboko ve svém břiše, dokud nejsi připravený je vypustit všechny najednou na svého nepřítele._ ”

A tak Jim vzal ten pocit hořícího zabanbení ze svých tváří a zatlačil ho do svého podbřišku, kde se připojil k malým plamínkům hněvu, strachu a neštěstí, které tam tlačil již od svých dvanáctým narozenin. A plamen se rozhořel o trochu silněji.


	21. Šprýmy a další rozptýlení (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 21: ŠPRÝMY A DALŠÍ ROZPTÝLENÍ (část 2.)

_**11\. září 1992** _

Přítomnost melasového koláče na stole byla první známkou toho, že je něco špatně. Jim byl notoricky známý svou obsesivní láskou pro melasový dort. Ve skutečnosti podle školního mlýnu drbů to, co spustilo jakýkoli magický efekt, který způsobil tu hloupost s “ _králem leprikonů_ ” den předtím, bylo to, že se Jim zakousl přesně do tohoto dezertu, který byl napuštěný lektvarem, který ho propojil s korunou. Harry byl však spíš fanouškem créme brulée, pravděpodobně proto, že jeho příprava vyžadovala hořák. A talíř s melasovým dortem, který stál na stole mezi ním a Lily Potterovou, byl jemnou připomínkou toho, že o něm jeho matka nevěděla prakticky nic.

Po zhruba deset minut oba slušně, ale poněkud nuceně konverzovali o nepodstatných věcech, zatímco Snape vedle něj seděl a fyzicky promítal pro všechny na Zemi svou touhu být kdekoli, jen ne tady. Harry si vedl dobře ve svých předmětech, ale obzvlášť vynikal v Obraně a Lektvarech. Lily milovala učit Mudlovská studia a byla nadšená, že mohla obnovit učební osnovy, které byly téměř století zastaralé v oblasti mudlovské politiky a technologie. Snape si znovu ukousl z kuřete. Harry se těšil na svůj první famfrpálový zápas (i když vynechal fakt, že je střelec a ne chytač). Vzhledem k tomu, že počet studentů, kteří si zvolili Mudlovská studia jako předmět, byl stále malý, Lily trávila svůj volný čas prací s profesory Flitwickem a Vectorovou s cílem dosáhnout mistrovství v Kouzlech, Aritmancii nebo obojím. Snape se zhluboka napil vína. S každou přehršile uctivou výměnou si Snape znovu ukousl jídla a minimálně třicetkrát ho sežvýkal, aby snížil šanci, že bude přichycen s prázdnými ústy a tak se možná na něco dotázán.

Konečně, po obzvláště nepříjemné pauze v konverzaci, Harry otevřel ústa, aby promluvil, zavřel je a podíval se dolů na stůl. “Omlouvám se,” řekl váhavě. “Právě jsem si uvědomil, že si nejsem jistý... jak tě oslovovat. Většina zmijozelů by řekla ‘ _matko_ ’, ale to se mi zdá příšerně... formální. A nejsem si jistý ohledně ‘ _mami_ ’, protože...” prudce se zastavil a pohlédl na Lily s rozpačitým výrazem.

“Protože jsem si ten titul nezasloužila, možná?” zeptala se smutně. Zhluboka se nadechla. “Možná pak, než se budeš cítit pohodlně říkat mi ‘ _mami_ ’, mohl bys mi říkat Lily a tvému otci James. To by bylo alespoň o něco víc... familiární.”

“Dobrá... Lily... i když riskuji, že možná, já nevím, zkazím atmosféru nebo tak něco... proč ses rozhodla mě oslovit? Chci říct, je to už šest týdnů od té narozeninové párty a tehdy jsi nebyla zrovna výřečná.”

“Nevěděla jsem, co ti říct. Stále ještě nevím. Tehdy už jsem věděla, že se tě někdo pokusil zabít, zatímco jsi byl u Petunie. Taky už jsem tehdy věděla, že tě Dursleyovi zneužívali, i když pořád ještě nevím všechny detaily. Jsi naprosto v právu mít mi to za zlé, a já nemám pro sebe žádnou obranu, kterou bych _já_ sama, natož kterou bys _ty_ , považovala za přijatelnou.” S tím se na krátký okamžik podívala na Snapea. “Pak se tě někdo pokusil zabít znovu na párty. To přineslo... zpět vše z mých školních let.”

“Co tím myslíš?” zeptal se Harry, upřímně zvědavý.

Zaváhala a pak sáhla do tašky a vytáhla zarámovanou fotograﬁi postaršího muže a ženy. “Chtěla jsem ti tohle dát, než odsud dnes odejdeš. Tohle jsou Michael a Rose Evansovi. Mí rodiče a tví prarodiče. Prosím nech si jí. Mám víc kopií.” Odmlčela se, aby dostala pod kontrolu své pocity. “Tvůj otec a já jsme se vzali koncem roku 1979, snažili jsme nedělat kolem toho rozruch, ale James byl dědicem Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Potterů a tak se _Věštec_ samozřejmě o svatbě dozvěděl a udělal z toho senzaci... o tom, jak James a já svým manželstvím hrdinsky oponujeme Ty-Víš-Komu tím, že se bereme i přes náš rozdílný původ. Smrtijedům se to nelíbilo a tak zjistili, kde jsem vyrostla, a mučili tvé prarodiče kletbou Cruciatus po několik hodin. Když je to přestalo bavit... odešli, ale předtím zapálili jejich dům s mámou a tátou uvězněnými uvnitř.” Najednou se odmlčela. “Zmínila se někdy Petunia o tom? Je to proč...?”

“ _Proč se mnou tak hrozně zacházela?_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Ne. Měla pro to naprosto jiný důvod._ ” Zavrtěl hlavou. “Nikdy o nich nemluvila. Nebo o tom, jak zemřeli. Pochybuju, že to s tím nělo něco společného.” Studoval obrázek svých prarodičů, kteří zemřeli předtím, než se narodil. I přes to, jak všichni říkali, že vypadal jako jeho otec, mohl vidět části sebe v Michaelovi Evansovi. Pro začátek jeho oči byly mnohem blíž intenzivní zelené barvě jeho dědečka, oproti mnohem jemnějšímu odstínu jeho matky. “ _Kdyby žili, poslala by mě Lily k nim místo k Petunii? A chovali by se ke mně nakonec stejně špatně?_ ”

Harry odložil obrázek a podíval se své matce do očí. “Byl to důvod, proč jsi mě poslala pryč? Protože sis myslela, že bych byl zabit, kdybych zůstal s Potterovými?”

“Ano,” odpověděla jednoduše. “Ve světle nedávných událostí, můžeš mě z toho vinit?”

“Ne, ale _můžu_ tě vinit z toho, žes mě za deset let ani jednou nezkontrovala. Dursleyovi mi řekli, že jste _zemřeli_.”

“Dursleyovi...” Zarazila se. Obličejem jí přelétl hněv, který se změnil ve smutek. “Dursleyovi udělali spoustu věcí, které neměli. Měli ti říct, že jsme James a já zemřeli při automobilové nehodě. Jejich... _přikrášlení_ o tom, že byla způsobená Jamesovým řízením pod vlivem, nebylo součástí příběhu. Měl jsi být vychován Petunií a Vernonem s laskavostí, když ne přímo láskou, než jsi dokončil školu. Pak bys získal přístup ke značnému fondu, který by ti zajistil velmi pohodlný životní standard po zbytek života, dost na to, abys nikdy nemusel pracovat, pokud by sis to přál. Samozřejmě to všechno bylo podmíněné tím, že bys _doopravdy byl moták_. Petunia mi měla dát vědět _hned_ , jak jsi vykázal známky náhodné magie, v kterémžto okamžiku bychom ti odhalili pravdu a přivedli tě zpět do kouzelnické společnosti. Nikdy to neudělala. Dokud nebyl vytvořen tvůj bradavický dopis, neměli jsme tušení, že jsi kouzelník.”

“Já vím. Tomu všemu rozumím. Řekl bych, že mám problém porozumět tomu, že fakt, že jsem měl být motákem, byl _výmluvou_ pro to, abyste mě poslali pryč.”

Bezmocně pokrčila rameny. “Zdálo se nejlepší, abys začal nanovo. I když ignorujeme nebezpečí speciﬁcké pro naší rodinu, existovala a stále existuje instituciální předpojatost vůči motákům, kteří zůstanou v kouzelnickém světě. Kdybys zůstal s námi, byl bys vyučován doma, protože kouzelnické zákony by nedovolily dítěti z kouzelnického domova chodit do mudlovské školy. Pravděpodobně bys ani nikdy _neviděl_ dítě, které by nebylo kouzelníkem nebo čarodějkou, zatímco bys byl u nás. Je velmi málo práce v kouzelnickém světě pro dospělé motáky, ale přechod do mudlovského světa, když bys byl starší, by byl velmi složitý, protože by neexistovala žádná dokumentace o tom, kam jsi chodil do školy a kde bydlíš, navíc bys byl naprosto neznalý mudlovského světa. A to je jen předtím než se dostaneme k opravdu reálnému nebezpečí, které představovali smrtijedi, kteří chtěli pomstu nad Jimem, nebo že by z tebe Jim neúmyslně vysál tvůj život, kdyby se jednoho dne bránil. Chci říct, potom co Jim minulý červen zahnal Ty-Víš-Koho, on i ty jste oba byli v komatu po několik dní. Vím, že to _vypadá_ jako, že jsme upřednostnili Jima před tebou, když jsme tě poslali pryč, ale upřímně? Učinila jsem rozhodnutí, že raději budu mít dítě, které je živé, které si myslelo, že je sirotek, než dítě mrtvé, které bych musela pohřbít. Hluboce lituji všeho, co se stalo, Harry. Ale když se otočím zpět a vzpomenu si, co jsem věděla tenkrát, stále si nemyslím, že bych učinila nesprávné rozhodnutí.”

“ _Ty_ jsi učinila rozhodnutí? Chceš mi říct, že James byl proti?”

Přikývla. “Ano, Dumbledore a já jsme ho k tomu museli přemluvit. Naprosto popíral všechny lékařské zprávy, které tvrdily, že jsi moták. I když, podle toho jak se věci vyvinuly, je možné, že viděl něco, co my ostatní ne. Ale když nás Petunia nikdy nekontaktovala, aby nám dala vědět, že vykazuješ magii, přijal to. Pak nás týden před tvými jedenáctými narozeninami Albus kontaktoval, že má pro tebe dopis.”

Harry přikývl. “Ale pak jsem byl zařazen do Zmijozelu. A to všechno... změnilo.”

“Ano. Vždycky jsem věděla, že James není... racionální, co se týkalo zmijozelů.” Na to se Snape málem zakuckal lokem vína a několik vteřin vehementně kašlal. Lily se na něj usmála s, podle Harryho názoru, překvapivou náklonností. “No, říkám zmijozelů, ale šlo hlavně o zmijozelské studenty tady v Bradavicích. Nevím, zda jsi o tom věděl, ale tvá babička z otcovy strany Dorea Blacková Potterová byla zařazena do tvé koleje. Ona a tvůj dědeček měli mezi sebou slavný a občas násilný svár, zatímco byli v Bradavicích, ale po dokončení studia se přes něj přenesli a začali se dvořit. I tak, z toho, jak James mluví, i _ona_ byla velmi silně proti tomu, aby byl James zařazen do její staré koleje. Samozřejmě, když byl James ve škole, bylo to trochu jiné, protože všichni věděli, že Ty-Víš-Kdo téměř výhradně nabíral z absolventů zmijozelské koleje. Mnoho z Jamesovy protizmijozelské nenávisti bylo odpovědí na jistou hodně přehnanou předpojatost, která v té době byla ve tvé koleji dost obvyklou.”

Snape si nad tím tiše odfrknul. Lily si povzdechla. “A ano, něco z _ní_ bylo v odpověď na šikanu od čtveřice školních chlapců, kterým bylo povoleno, aby pobíhali divoce po škole jejich hýčkajícími a příliš mírnými profesory. _To řečeno_ , Severusi, nemůžeš tu sedět a předstírat, že zmijozelové byli naprosto bez viny. Pamatuji si, že jsem byla docela často prokleta Rosierem a Mulciberem jen proto, že jsem mudlorozená.” Odmlčela se a usmála se téměř rošťácky. “ _Taky_ si pamatuji, co jsi udělal Pobertům na začátku šestého ročníku. Ten kanadský žertík s malinovými koláčky a sexy hlasem Minervy McGonagallové?”

K Harryho ohromení se jeho obvykle stoický profesor lehce začervenal. A pak se... _usmál_ , jako by si vychutnával jednu ze svých nejoblíbenějších vzpomínek.

“Co jste jim udělal?” zeptal se Harry tiše. Snape zakašlal a získal zpět kontrolu nad svými emocemi.

“Nic co bys měl vědět, Pottere,” řekl. “Alespoň ne, dokud nebudeš starší.”

Harry v ohromení zavrtěl hlavou. Pak se podíval zpět na Lily. “Ráno mé narozeninové párty James prohlásil, že se chce pokusit usmířit se. Myslíš si, že to myslí vážně?”

Odmlčela se, jak nad tím přemýšlela. “Já... nevím. Řekl mi, že ano, ale je to poněkud náhlá změna. Očividně je ochotný se usmířit jen na doporučení Petera Pettigrewa a upřímně, nikdy jsem tomu muži nevěřila.”

Harry přikývl. “Vážím si toho, že jsi o tom upřímná.”

“Děkuji.” Oba se na okamžik odmlčeli. Snape se rychle zakousl do brambory, než se kdokoli mohl podívat jeho směrem.

“Teď, pokud by ti to nevadilo, bych ráda změnila téma na něco lehčího. Normálně jsem proti kanadským žertům, ale _dovedu_ si užít opravdu dobré zaklínání. Jak jsi u Merlina včera dostal tu zpívající korunu na Jima?”

Harry oči se překvapeně roztáhly. “Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych měl být polichocený nebo uražený, ale to jsem nebyl já. I když souhlasím, že to bylo impozantní zaklínání.”

“Opravdu? Jim se zdá být přesvědčený, žes to byl ty. Tvrdí, že ses prakticky podepsal.”

“Humph. No, to jen dokazuje, že jsem to _nebyl já._ Opravdový zmijozel by nikdy nepodepsal žert svým jménem. Podepsali bychom někoho jiného, abychom na něj hodili svou neplechu.”

“Ha-ha. O tom nepochybuji. I když ať už to byl kdokoli, doufám, že z toho neudělá zvyk, aby si z Jima dělal legraci kvůli těm knihám. Je kvůli nim už tak zahanbený.”

“Tak proč v jejich vydávání pokračovat? Znám příběh za nimi. Vím, že byste je mohli kdykoli přestat prodávat, kdybyste chtěli.”

Povzdechla si s odevzdaných výrazem. “James a Jim by byli nadšení, kdyby k tomu došlo, ale to je další oblast, v níž jsem se ujistila, že je po mém. Rozhodla jsem se hned na začátku, že Jimova věřejná pověst je něco, co musíme horlivě ochraňovat a kontrolovat. Ty knihy tomu pomáhají.”

“Nechápu,” řekl Harry zmateně. “Jim je Chlapec-který-žil. Lidé se mu _klaní_ , když prochází kolem. Jaký typ ochrany si myslíš, že potřebuje?”

“Divil by ses.” Zaváhala. “Harry, kouzelnický svět jako celek je velmi... důvěřivý a velmi přelétavý. Když byl Jim malý a lidé se dozvěděli, co dokázal, existovali lidé, kteří si mysleli, že je Jim nějaký typ kouzelnického Mesiáše.” Její výraz ztvrdl. “Ale byli i jiné názory. Názory šířené lidmi, kteří si mysleli, že když Jim dokázal porazit Ty-Víš-Koho jako dítě, muselo to znamenat, že je předurčen k tomu být ještě horším Temným pánem než Ty-Víš-Kdo sám. Během těch prvních let byli kolem stoupenci Ty-Víš-Koho, kteří chtěli jako pomstu Jima zabít, ale byli i další, kteří ho místo toho chtěli unést a... vychovat ho pořádně ‘ _podle čistokrevných hodnot_ ’. Pak tu byli tací i na Světlé straně, kteří si mysleli, že to bude pro dobro všech, kdyby ho vláda vzala do ochranného vlastnictví a ochránila ho před _špatnými vlivy._ ”

Harryho obočí se stáhlo. “Opravdu?! Byli lidé, kteří si mysleli, že Jim... je materiál na Temného pána?”

“Dnes již ne tolik jako v roce 1983, ale stále ještě takoví jsou. Jim mi řekl, že Draco Malfoy ve vlaku učinil překažený pokus o to navázat s ním přátelství. Podezřívám, že to bylo proto, že se Lucius Malfoy snažil zjistit, jaký je Jim jakožto osoba.”

“Byl jsem u toho. Byla to... zvláštní konfrontace, teď když nad tím přemýšlím. A ty knihy?”

Pokrčila rameny a usmála se. “Potom, co jsme vyhráli tu soudní při, zjistili jsme, jak populární ty knihy jsou, a rozhodli jsme se, že je to dobrý způsob, jak utvářet veřejný názor o Jimovi. Dnes většina kouzelníků a čarodějek ví jen to, že Jim vybírá hodně peněz na charitu a že se objevuje v knihách pro děti jako upřímný, hrdinský mladý muž, který stojí pevně proti silám zla.”

“Dobře, ale proč _Hardy Boys_?”

Usmála se téměř rozpačitě. “Nostalgie? Když jsem byla malá holka, byla jsem hrozně zaláskovaná do Shauna Cassidyho.” Harry na ní zmateně zíral a ona se usmála. “Promiň, řekněme prostě, že jsem byla mudlorozená, která dospívala v sedmdesátých letech, a dost mě to poznamenalo.”

Harry se zachichotal a pak pohlédl na své hodinky. “Ooo, musím běžet. Mám za deset minut Přeměňování.” Odmlčel se a pohlédl zpět na svou matku. “Já... užil jsem si to. Ne, um, nevadilo by mi, kdybychom si to zopakovali... pokud budeš chtít.” Pak pohlédl na Snapea. “Možná budeme muset týden nebo dva počkat, abychom dali šanci profesorovi Snapeovi se zotavit.”

Snape na něj zíral zúženýma očima, které slibovaly hrozivé poškolní tresty v budoucnu. Lily se jen usmála. “To bych ráda.”

Harry přikývl a opustil místnost.

“Musím přiznat,” řekl Snape, když se za ním zavřely dveře, “že to proběhlo _mnohem_ lépe, než jsem očekával. Bylo moudré být k němu naprosto upřímná. To řečeno, varuji tě teď: Pokud někdy navrhneš, aby se k nám pro budoucí sbližovací sezení _přidal_ tvůj manžel, naleju ti jed do odpoledního čaje.”

Zasmála se. “Pokud někdy navrhnu něco tak šíleného, Severusi, doufám, že ho _vypiju_.”

_____________________

**_Později to odpoledne..._ **

Jak se Harry vracel na svou kolej, přehrával si v hlavě svůj oběd s Lily. Nemyslel si, že jí odpustil, že ho tak kompletně opustila u Dursleyových. Rozhodně ne teď, a možná nikdy. Avšak dvě myšlenky, mu nedávaly klidu. Ta pragmatická byla, že Lily se minimálně zdála být upřímná ve snaze o usmíření, zatímco Jamesovo chování se zdálo mnohem více podezřelé. Pokud by Lily byla možným spojencem v jakémkoli budoucím konﬂiktu s Jamesem, bylo by bláznivé jí odmítnout z hořkosti nad jeho výchovou u Dursleyových. Avšak byla to druhá myšlenka, kterou Harry shledával zneklidňující, tak moc, že nebyl schopný ji artikulovat za pouhé: “ _Co když měla pravdu?_ ” Pokud Lily mluvila pravdu a upřímně věřila, že je motácký syn lorda Pottera a motácký bratr Chlapce-který-žil, pak bylo perfektně rozumné a sporně _milosrdné_ od ní, že zařídila, aby byl vychován jako mudla. Zatímco si stále myslel, že ho měla občas kontrolovat, Harry si zároveň uvědomil, že Lily nemohla očekávat Harryho podivnou chorobu, která přiměla mudly, aby ho nenáviděli, chorobu, která ve výsledku dohnala Vernona Dursleyho k vražednému šílenství. Kdyby nebylo této podivné malé výstřednosti, možná by vyrostl v relativním štěstí s opatrovníky, kteří by alespoň dokázali předstírat náklonnost k němu? Kdyby byl moták, nebylo by to lepší nikdy nevědět o magii a nemuset přemýšlet nad “ _co kdyby_ ”?

Harryho myšlenky se ostře zastavily, jak zahnul za roh ke vstupu na zmijozelskou kolej a stanul tváří tvář nové podivnosti: Titusi Mitchellovi a Mirandě Bonnevilleové, zmijozelským prefektům ze šestého ročníku, stojícím u vchodu do jejich koleje s obrovskými průsvitnými bublinami kolem hlav. Jak se Harry pohnul směrem ke vstupu, Titus pozvedl ruku, aby ho zastavil.

“Počkej, Pottere. Nějací onanisti - a onanisty myslím pravděpodobně Weasleyovské Terory - propašovali Bomby hnojůvky do tašek zmijozelských studentů. Tak nikdo nejde dovnitř, dokud ho nezkontrolujeme. Pak na tebe uvalíme Hlava v bublině kouzlo, abys nepozvracel celou podlahu společenské místnosti a nepřidal tak ke smradu. A teď ruce vzhůru.”

Ohromený Harry udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno. “ _ **SCRUTIMINIUS BOMBU HNOJŮVKU,**_ ” pronesl prefekt. K Harryho překvapení se chlapcova hůlka rozsvítila a vydala tiché bručení. Bručení zesilovalo, jak Titus pomalu hýbal hůlkou kolem, dokud nebyla přímo proti Harryho školní tašce.

“Fajn, Pottere. Drž klidně.” Harry zmrzl a Mitchell opatrně otevřel Harryho tašku a něžně vyndal žertovnou výbušninu. Potom opatrně zakroutil vrškem a uvrhl Finite, než se výrazně uvolnil. Kolem zařízení byl omotaný kus papíru, který sundal, a bombu hodil do kovové plechovky vedle dveří. Podle zacinkání to vypadalo, že několik deaktivovaných bomb už bylo vevnitř. Pozvedl papír k Harrymu. Stála na něm jen čtyři písmena: N-V-Z-S.

“N-V-Z-S. Stejně jako na těch ostatních. Nějaký nápad, co by to mohlo znamenat, Pottere?” zeptal se.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nebelvírští vítězové zasílají smrad? Zní to jako něco, co by vymyslel Fred, řekl bych.”

“Když to říkáš. Pokud dostaneš nějaký lepší nápad, dej vědět jednomu z prefektů. Teď, se nehýbej.” Harry znovu splnil příkaz, jak mu prefekt kolem hlavy kouzlem vytvořil bublinu a pak byl vpuštěn do zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Scéna byla podivně surreálná, vzhledem k tomu, že zhruba tucet zmijozelů ve společenské místnosti měl kolem hlav bubliny a snažil se chovat normálně, zatímco Marcus a Missy chodili kolem místnosti a uvrhali vzduch pročišťující kouzla, aby místnost zbavili zápachu z bomb, které dříve explodovaly. Ve středu místnosti si Harry všiml Draca a několika členů jeho kruhu, jak stáli proti Ginny, Amy Wilkesové a Astorii Greengrassové s Theem a Blaisem postávajícími opodál, připravenými v případě potřeby zasáhnout.

“Pořád říkám, že ten _ZÁPACH_ přišel od Weasleyovských Terorů!” řekl Draco tichým a podivně pokřiveným hlasem. “To znamená, že _TY_ jsi s tím měla co dočinění!”

“Nebuď _idiot_ , Malfoyi!” odpověděla Ginny stejně podivně pokřiveným hlasem. “Jedna z těch hnojůvek vybuchla v _mé_ tašce! Dvojčata možná napálí zmijozele, ale nepoužila by mě k tomu! A já bych rozhodně neprováděla kanadské žertíky ve své vlastní koleji, kde spím!”

“Pravděpodobná storka! Nevěřím _NIČEMU_ , co _WEASLEY_ říká o čemkoli! Kdo VÍ jaké dementní myšlenky se honí ve tvé _STUPIDNÍ LASIČČÍ HLAVĚ!_ ”

Zkrotiv touhu zasmát se nad hláškou “ _stupidní lasiččí hlava_ ”, Harry rychle přešel místnost ke skupině. “Draco, uklidni se!”

“NEŘÍKEJ MI, ABYCH SE UKLIDNIL JENOM PROTO, ŽE JSI NA _JEJÍ_ _STRANĚ_!”

“Draco,” odpověděl Harry klidně. “Nejsem na _ničí_ straně. Jenom chci, aby ses uklidnil, protože všechno to tvoje řvaní ti brzy protrhne tvou bublinu.”

Na to se Draco rozhlédl kolem a opatrně osahal bublinu čistého vzduchu. Opravdu vzrostla do velikosti třiceti centimetrů v průměru kvůli jeho křiku. S očividným obtížemi se uklidnil a bublina se začala zmenšovat do normální velikosti.

“A teď, zatímco Draco splaskává, někdo mi prosím klidně řekněte, co se všechno dělo.”

Blaise postoupil dopředu. “Asi před hodinou tady slečna Wilkesová vstoupila do společenské místnosti a o pár minut později bomba hnojůvka, která byla schovaná někde na ní, vybuchla. Okamžitě se několika studentům udělalo zle. Naštěstí bylo poblíž několik starších studentů, kteří uvalili kouzlo pro hlavu v bublině a začali pročišťovat vzduch ve společenské místnosti, proces, který je téměř u konce. O pár minut později vešla slečna Weasleyová a bomba na ní schovaná málem vybuchla. Naštěstí však poznala zvuk, který bomba vydává, než exploduje, a hodila svou tašku do prázdného rohu a uvědomila Marcuse, který ji zaštítil.”

Harry přikývl. “Dobrá práce, slečno Weasleyová.”

“Hah!” vykřikla Pansy Parkinsonová. “Vsadím se, že přinesla živou bombu do sklepení úmyslně, jen aby mohla udělat velké představení z toho, jak varuje lidi, aby si získala jejich přízeň!”

“ _To je_...” Ginny se zarazila uprostřed svého odseknutí. “To je vlastně něco, co by bylo naprosto chytré a prohnané, kdybych to _udělala_... což jsem neudělala. Takže... děkuji za kompliment, řekla bych?”

“Sklapni, Lasičko!” vyštěkl Draco. Ginny zúžila oči a zírala na špičku Dracova nosu, dokud nezačal být nesvůj. “Na co zíráš?”

“Tvoje nosní dírky jsou velmi malé. Snažila jsem se přijít na to, jestli by ti zaklínadlo pro netopýry z holubů vážně ublížilo.” 

“Ty malá...” Draco začal šátrat po své hůlce, zatímco Ginny udělala to samé. Naštěstí Harry nemusel zasáhnout, Amy Wilkesová, která měla svou hůlku už nějakou chvíli očividně v ruce, ji zvedla proti Dracovi.

“Stojíme tu jako idioti s obrovskými bublinami kolem hlavy už skoro půl hodiny,” řekla znuděným hlasem. “Můžeme nedělat věci ve společenské místnosti ještě směšnějšími soubojem, prosím? S naším štěstím někdo vystřelí ohnivé kouzlo a podpálí všechny ty výpary z bomb.”

“Přidáváš se na stranu krevních zrádců, Amaryllis?” řekla Pansy znechuceným hlasem. “Obzvlášť téhle? _To_ je překvapení.”

“Co můžu říct, _Pansy_. Jsem _Wilkesová_ a jsme všichni _šíííííílenííííí_ , jak jsem tě slyšela šňafat za mými zády poslední dva týdny. Kdo _ví_ , jaké hrozné kletby možná znám jen díky mému zlému rodokmenu?”

V ten okamžik přešel Marcus ke skupině a uvrhl nějaký typ detekčního kouzla. Pak se obrnil, použil svou hůlku, aby propíchl svou bublinu (která hlasitě práskla) a nadechl se. Spokojený, vydechl a otočil se k místnosti.

“Dobrá, pokoj je zbavený smradu z hnoje, tak můžete všichni prasknout své bubliny.” Pak se zarazil. “Když se dívám zpět, možná jsem to mohl formulovat míň hloupě. A _u Merlina_ , hlídejte si své tašky a batohy, než zjistíme, kdo je za to zodpovědný, a pověsíme ho za koule, jasný?”

S tím se otočil ke skupině prváků a druháků a zavrtěl hlavou, pak se otočil k Harrymu. “Tohle nechám na tobě. Nemám náladu řešit... _pre-adolescentí drama_.” Pak se otočil a odšoural se pryč a zanechal skupinu za sebou. Harry se smíchem propíchl hůlkou bublinu kolem své vlastní hlavy a krátce na to se společenskou místností ozvala další práskání.

“Fajn,” řekl Harry, “bez toho, abych se nechal sám zatáhnout do ‘ _pre-adolescentního drama_ ’, řeknu tohle. Jsem si celkem jistý, že slečna Weasleyová s tímhle bláznovstvím neměla nic společného. A jsem si poměrně dost jistý, že ani Weasleyovští Terorové.”

“A kdo to teda byl?” zeptal se naštvaně Draco.

“Osobně podezřívám Spratka-který-žil. Ten žertík byl dětinský, přízemní a co je nejdůležitější mohl být uskutečněn jen někým, kdo vlastní neviditelný plášť. Co se motivu týče, jsem důvěryhodně informován, že si můj bratr myslí, že jsem zodpovědný za tu hloupost s ‘ _králem leprikonů_ ’ z minulého dne a tohle je jeho ubohý pokus o pomstu.”

“Počkat, tos nebyl ty?” zeptala se Drusilla Crabbeová zmateně.

Harry se na ní soucitně podíval. “ _Vidíš_ tu někde viset transparenty po celé společenské místnosti, které oslavují, že jsem dohnal Jima Pottera koktat zlostí před celou školou? Lidé si _stále ještě_ tu písničku pobrukují, kdykoli je Jim kolem. _Přeju si_ , abych to mohl legitimně prohlásit za svůj žert a jediný důvod, proč jsem _nepřestíral_ , že jsem to byl já, je, že se bojím slíznout smetanu tomu, kdo ho vykonal, dokud nevím, kdo to byl.”

S tím Harry na moment pohlédl na Thea a obdařil ho _významným pohledem_. Theo se pousmál a lehce přikývl a významně si poklepal na svou školní tašku.

“Ale dost o žertících a podobných nesmyslech. Přesuňme se k mnohem zajímavějšímu tématu, proč vy dva,” ukázal na Ginny a Draca,” jste tak moc odhodlaní začít bitku ve společenské místnosti.”

“Protože je namyšlený, bigotní a otravný cecek,” vyštěkla Ginny.

“Protože je...” Draco zápasil, jak hledal nějaké slovo, které by mohl použít bez porušení svého Slibu. “ _Weasley_!”

“Vlastně,” řekl Harry se samolibým výrazem, “je to proto, že jste oba pod kletbou.”

“ _CO?!_ ” řekli Ginny a Draco současně. Pak se jeden na druhého naštvaně podívali.

Harry se posadil ve vypolstrovaném křesle a prohlédl si oba zmijozele a jejich výrazy. “Pane Notte, vaše hlášení, prosím?”

To už Theo vytáhl několik stran pergamenu ze své tašky a začal se jimi probírat. Pak si hlasitě odkašlal a promluvil.

“Před událostmi roku 1788 byl Vznešený rod Weasleyů a Starodávný a Vznešený rod Malfoyů v obecném stavu de facto spojenectví po více jak sto let. Zatímco rod Weasleyových nikdy formálně neodpřísahal věrnost rodu Malfoyových, oba rody měli několik spojených obchodních podniků a podporovali jeden druhý na Starostolci. Bylo věřejně známo, že rod Malfoyů podpoří rod Weasleyových k jeho povýšení na Starodávný a Vznešený rod, jakmile se jedno z křesel uvolní.”

Ginny a Draco zírali na Thea v naprostém zmatení, zatímco se Harry jen usmál. Theo pokračoval.

“Tento stav věcí pokračoval do roku 1788, kdy se hlavy obou rodů - Hephaestus Malfoy (Mrzimor, ročník 1750) a Barnabas Weasley (Zmijozel, ročník 1753) rozhodli jejich spojenectví upevnit manželskou smlouvou mezi Meleagerem, dědicem Malfoyů, a Camillou, nejstarší dcerou Barnabase. Avšak vyskytly se problémy, když Meleager ve vážném porušení etikety dal značně nahlas ve známost, že má menší zájem o Camillu, která byla o šest let starší než on, než o Ludmillu Weasleyovou, která byla jen o rok mladší než on a byla považována za pohlednější, než její starší sestra.”

Ginnyiny oči se rozšířily při zmínce o Ludmille Weasleyové, kterou Ron zmínil při jejich konfrontaci jako poslední Weasleyovou před ní. Draco byl stejně překvapený zmínkou o Hephaestusovi Malfoyovi. Znal svůj rodinný strom velmi dobře a vzpomínal si, že Hephaestus byl následován Corvusem Malfoyem, jehož neidentiﬁkovaný starší bratr byl vypálen z rodinného stromu z neznámých důvodů.

“Po jeho původních protestech se Meleager podvolil přáním svého otce... nejprve. Avšak jen týden před svatbou Meleager zmizel, aby nikdy nebyl znovu spatřen, spolu s Ludmillou, cenou za její ruku, jejím věnem a všemi svatebními dary, které do té doby obdržel. Obě rodiny vinily tu druhou ze skandálu. Barnabas Weasley nazval Meleagera zhýralcem, který svedl jeho holčičku, zatímco Hephaestus nazval Ludmillu špindírou, která podvedla jeho milovaného syna, pravděpodobně k jeho smrti. Situace se rychle vyhrotila třemi souboji mezi členy obou rodů během následujícího roku. Věci se zhroutily v roce 1790, kdy Barnabas Weasley veřejně obvinil Livillu Malfoyovou, Hephaestusovu ženu, z prokletí rodu Weasleyových _cenzurovaným_ kouzlem.”

“Čím?” vyhrkl Draco. “Co je _cenzurované_ kouzlo?”

“Něco hodně špatného, očividně, protože všechny psané záznamy z té doby mají _doslova_ název toho kouzla začerněný. Ale ať už to bylo cokoli, Livilla Malfoyová by byla uvrhnuta skrze Závoj Smrti, místo aby byla uvězněná v Azkabanu, kdyby se provinění prokázalo. Avšak dokázat obvinění padlo na rod Weasleyových a Barnabas své obvinění nedokázal prokázat před Starostolcem. Poté, co byla Livilla sproštěna obvinění, Malfoyové se otočili o stoosumdesát stupňů a zažalovali Weasleyovi za pomluvu a nactiutrhání a škody, které jim byly přiřčeny za falešné obvinění z použití _cenzurovaného_ kouzla, připravily Weasleyovi o jejich křeslo na Starostolci. Většina ﬁnančních problémů Weasleyových, kterými trpěli po dvě staletí, pochází z těchto událostí.”

Na to se Draco zašklebil na Ginny, která na něj vyplázla jazyk.

“Každopádně, poté, co Barnabas Weasley prohrál u soudu, využil své moci jakožto hlavy rodu a vyhlásil _rodinné nepřátelství_ rodu Malfoyů, které Hephaestus Malfoy opětoval.”

“Co _to_ znamená?” zeptala se Ginny.

Harry převzal otěže. “To znamená, slečno Weasleyová, že po skoro dvě stě let, každý Weasley narozený do tvé rodiny instinktivně nenávidí každého Malfoye v dohledu, a každý Malfoy narozený ve stejném období nesnáší Weasleyovi ze stejného důvodu. Jinak řečeno, vaše oboustranná nenávist není _přirozená_. Je to magický efekt, který trápí obě vaše rodiny do současnosti, i když už jste pravděpodobně _všichni zapomněli_ opravdový důvod pro tu nenávist.

“A jak se toho zbaví?” zeptala se Astoria.

“Rodinné nepřátelství může být zrušeno jen oboustranným souhlasem současných hlav zasažených rodů,” odpověděl autorativně Theo.

“Což se nezdá být moc pravděpodovné, vzhledem k tomu, že se naši otcové k sobě nedokáží přiblížit na dva metry, aniž by se dostali do pěstního souboje,” řekla Ginny.

“Proč se o to vůbec staráš?” zeptal se otráveně Draco.

“Mám dva důvody. Zaprvé mě zajímalo, proč jsi měl tak extrémní reakci na Rona minulý rok ve vlaku, i když jsi ho nikdy nepotkal, a později, proč měl tvůj otec tak extrémní a _veřejnou_ hádku s panem Weasleym. Zadruhé, já... no, řekněme, že nesouhlasím s mysl měnícími a ovlivňujícími kouzly. Myšlenka magie, která byla bezmyšlenkovitě uvalena, a nutí jednoho člověka nenávidět druhého, aniž by si uvědomili proč... mě uráží.”

“To zní, jako že máš v plánu s tím něco udělat,” řekla Ginny podezřívavě.

Pokrčil rameny. “Jakožto krátkodobé řešení, jediné, co mám v plánu, je požádat vás, abyste se chovali jako jacíkoli jiní úctyhodní mladí kouzelníci a čarodějky. Víte, že jsou vaše pocity nepřirozené. Tak i když si nemůžete pomoct, jak se cítíte, _můžete_ ovládat, jak se na základě těch pocitů chováte veřejně. Nedovolte nechat se ovládat tím ovlivněním. A co je hlavní, neztrapňujte zmijozelskou kolej kvůli pradávné hádce, která pro ani jednoho z vás nemá žádný význam.”

“A jaké je dlouhodobé řešení?” zeptal se Draco stejně podezřívavě jako předtím Ginny.

“No,” řekl Harry s veselým zakřeněním. “Pokud moje krátkodobá řešení selžou, řekl bych, že si budu muset udělat projekt z toho, jak svést vaše rozhádané rodiny dohromady v duchu míru a harmonie. A vy oba víte, jak miluju své projekty.”

Na to Draco a Ginny, kteří měli oba zkušenost s bizarní a anarchistickou myslí Harryho Pottera, výrazně pobledli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pon. aut.1: Jednou za čas mě někdo upozorní na nesrovnalost mezi touhle ﬁkcí a Pottermorem. Je mi líto to říct, ale nemám dost hodin v jednom dni, abych si udržel vědomost o Pottermore a kontroloval proti ní vše, co píšu. Pro kontrolování faktů používám Wikiu pro Harryho Pottera a občas, když cituje něco z Pottermore a zaujme mě to, možná to (pokud se tak stane, ocituji to v autorských poznámkách). Ale jinak, zatímco je Pottermore součást kánonu, není to můj kánon, a pokud se moje fakta liší od faktů JKR o nějakém detailu mimo knihy, prostě to prosím přehlídněte. Názorná ukázka: Jamesův otec nebyl Charlus ale Fleamont. Ale už jsem použil jméno Charlus předtím, než JKR napsala článek o Potterovské rodinné historii a i kdyby ne, nedokázal bych se přimět použít jméno Fleamont. Navíc, Potterové rozhodně nezbohatli na vytvoření Rychlopomády, vzhledem k tomu, že “známě nezkrotitelné vlasy Potterovských mužů” jsou jejich identiﬁkačním znakem v knihách.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: někteří lidé si nepochybně budou myslet, že jsem příliš mírný na Lily a možná budou naštvaní, že se zdá, že jí Harry odpouští příliš snadno. Zůstaňte na příjmu. Tohle je jen první velmi nejistý krok, jedna kapitola ze sedmidílné série a bude trvat hodně dlouho, než Harry nazve Lily “mámou”, pokud vůbec.


	22. Bubák (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Takže, já jsem si právě všimla, že autor píše víc autorských poznámek na FF.net, než sem, i když ty významnější píše i sem, proto jsem se rozhodla, že budu od této kapitoly zahrnovat i autorské poznámky z FF.net... jen, abyste se nedivili, že má tenhle překlad víc autorských poznámek, než originální post fanfikce ;)) A když už jsme u toho, autor v poznámkách na FF.net obsazuje a přeobsazuje herce do rolí svých postav... je to příjemná vizualizační pomůcka, proto asi shrnu obsazení z poznámek minulých do jednoho mimo kapitolového nahrání pravděpodobně příští týden v pondělí (čímž se nám rozhodí počet kapitol, ale to nevadí)... Zůstaňte na příjmu ;))

KAPITOLA 22: BUBÁK (část 1.)

_**25\. září 1992** _

_**7:00 večer** _

Ode dne s bombami hnojůvkami se neodehrály žádné další kanadské žerty zaměřené na zmijozelskou kolej. Harry uvažoval nad nějakým žertem na Jima na oplátku, ale rozhodl se proti ze dvou důvodů. Za prvé nebyl si _naprosto_ jistý, že Jim byl za tím kanadským žertem. A za druhé (a mnohem důležitěji v Harryho mysli), považoval ten vtípek s bombami za dětinský a nehodný odplaty. Rozhodně neviděl důvod nechat se kvůli němu zatáhnout do šprýmařské války se Spratkem-který-žil. Očividně někdo z jeho koleje smýšlel jinak, protože pár dní po bombové epizodě se Spratek a Lasičák ukázali u snídaně v mizerné náladě s hlavami plnými zelených vlasů se střibrnými pramínky. Vypadalo to, že někdo překroutil ten žert, který se na Harryho pokusila použít dvojčata rok předtím. Nebo byla možná dvojčata samotná kvůli něčemu naštvaná na Jima a Rona a použila ho sama. Harry si udělal v myšlenkách poznámku se jednoho z nich zeptat, kdykoli si vzpomněl starat se o svého bratra.

Tu noc, hned po večeři, se Harry a Tým Ochránce sešli v hlavní učebně Obrany pro své první setkání s bubákem. Profesor Lockhart strávil prvních třicet minut tím, že jim znovu vysvětlil, co bubák je, jak se dokázal přeměnit v cokoli, co byl nejhlubší strach nejbližší osoby, a jak ho Bubáky zahánějící kouzlo dokázalo odpudit tím, že ho donutilo na sebe nabrat vtipnou podobu místo děsivé. Trikem bylo vědět, co je jejich nejhlubší strach a jak to přeměnit v něco směšného, a být dost rychlý tak učinit, než byl člověk naprosto ovlivněn bubákovou mocí. V nejlepších případech bylo vystavení bubákovi často ztrapňující, avšak pokud největší strach člověka vycházel ze skutečného traumatického zážitku, bubák mohl svou oběť donutit prožít ten zážitek _a_ trauma s ním spojené. Ten konkrétní bubák, kterého budou toho večera používat, byl momentálně v těžké truhle, která seděla opřená o vzdálenou stěnu místnosti.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Lockhart přátelsky. “Sledoval jsem vás všechny předvést Bubáky zahánějící kouzlo ke svému uspokojení. Všichni máte zaklínání a pohyb hůlek vypilované dokonale. Otázkou teď je, jestli je dokážete provést, zatímco si udržujete vyžadovanou mentální strukturu. Možná jste si všimli řady židlí na chodbě před učebnou. Požádám vás, abyste všichni vyšli ven a čekali, než budete zavoláni. Zařídil jsem to tak, abyste všichni byli přímo vystaveni bubákovi tak krátce, jak je to jen možné. Avšak někteří z vás ten zážitek možná stále shledáte znepokující, možná dokonce traumatizující, obzvlášť pokud se váš největší strach ukáže být něco, co jste neočekávali, a nebudete schopní uvalit obranné kouzlo pořádně. V každém případě by ode mne bylo neuvěřitelně nezodpovědné nechat kohokoli z vás čelit bubákovi napoprvé před vašimi spolužáky, a to nic nezmiňuji o porušení vašeho soukromí a důvěry. Pane Flinte, jste první. Všichni ostatní, ven.”

S tím ostatní členové Týmu vyšli na chodbu. Skupina byla zamyšlená a povětšinou zticha, kromě pár nervózních mrzimorů, kteří vehementně trénovali Bubáky zahánějící kouzlo. Harry a Neville si sedli stranou vedle sebe.

“No,” zašeptal Neville. “Co si myslíš, že je tvůj _největší strach_?”

Harry pokrčil, jak doufal, nonšalantně rameny. “Řekl bych, že běhnice. Nebo můj strýc. Nebo můj strýc _a_ běhnice. Nebo možná Voldemort, jak se mě snaží uškrtit.” Zamyšleně se zarazil. “Teď když nad tím přemýšlím, je poměrně znepokojivé, že Ty-Víš-Kdo je až _čtvrtý_ na mém seznamu. Co ty?”

“Pořád si nejsem jistý. Vím, že to bude mít co do činění se strýcem Algiem, ale pořád nevím, co přesně. Před rokem bych si myslel, že to bude, jak se topím, ale myslím, že ten strach jsem překonal, tak nevím.” Zamračil se v zamyšlení. “Je dost dobře možné, že mým strachem bude talíř pusinek sestřenice Enid.”

Po zhruba pěti minutách vyšel Marcus Flint, viditelně otřesený, s napůl snědenou tabulkou čokolády v ruce. Sedl si unaveně vedle Harryho.

“Neptejte. Se.” zavrčel otráveně, než kterýkoli z chlapců mohl promluvit. Dojedl svou čokoládu, zatímco zíral na zeď před sebou. Harry a Neville se na sebe nervózně podívali. Jeden po druhém byli členové Týmu zavoláni dovnitř a vrátili se ven stejně otřesení a znepokojení, než byla konečně řada na Nevillovi. K jeho překvapení Harryho přítel byl za míň jak minutu zpět a zatímco držel nenačatou čokoládu, vypadal spíš zamyšleně než znepokojeně jako většina ostatních členů.

“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se Harry.

“Huh? Oh, jo, překvapivě v pohodě. Zezačátku to bylo trochu matoucí, ale ne tak děsivé, jakmile jsem si uvědomil, co se děje.” Pak se otočil k Marcusovi, který pořád vypadal trochu pobledle. “Chceš mojí čokoládu?” zeptal se. Marcus si strnule vzal sladkost, zatímco vypadal ohromeně nad tím, jak klidný se chlapec zdál být.

“Uhm, Neve?” zeptal se Harry. “Co to teda bylo? Teda, jestli nevadí, že se ptám?”

“Oh, ne vůbec. Byl to obrovský kus dláždění, který letěl ke mně připraven rozdrtit mi hlavu. Pak jsem si uvědomil, že vůbec neletěl ke mně. Byl to způsob, jakým bubák znázornil to, jak mě strýc upustil, abych zemřel. Jakmile jsem si to uvědomil, prostě jsem uvalil to kouzlo a změnil ho v měkkou gumu a bylo po všem.”

“A... bylo po všem,” zopakoval Harry, než se zakřenil. “Nikdy se neměň, Neve.”

Na jeho druhé straně ohromený Flint jen zavrtěl hlavou. “Nebelvíři,” zamumlal s pusou plnou čokolády.

Konečně přišla řada na Harryho. Zhluboka se nadechl a vstoupil do třídy, která byla prázdná, až na Lockharta, který seděl na židli stranou vedle malého stolku, a truhly, která byla na podlaze v prostředku třídy. Na Lockhartově stole byla hromádka čokolády.

“Dobrá, pane Pottere. Cítíte se jistě, že víte svůj strach? A jak ho změnit v něco směšného?” Harry odpověděl, že ano na obojí. “Velmi dobře. Nyní taste svou hůlku, přesuňte se na pár desítek centimetrů od truhly a kývněte, až budete připravený na to, abych ji otevřel.”

Harry s hůlkou v ruce postoupil kupředu a kývl. “ _ **ABIERTO**_ **,** ” zanotoval profesor. Víko truhlice se s klapnutím otevřelo a zvláštní mlha-která-nebyla-mlha se vyvalila ven a rychle nabrala pevné formy.Harry nebyl překvapený, že jeho bubák vypadal jako Vernon. Ani nebyl překvapený, že Vernon z jeho nočních můr byl mnohem větší než normální, nafouklá přes dva metry vysoká obludnost. Avšak věc, na kterou Harry byl naprosto nepřipravený, byl _Vernonův úsměv_. Ten úsměv, který vždycky byl v Harryho nočních můrách, ale o kterém nerad přemýšlel, protože reprezentoval kolik _potěšení_ Vernon cítil z toho, že se Harryho pokusil zabít jednou z nejbolestivějších smrtí známých kouzelnickému druhu. Pak _Usmívající se Vernon_ roztáhl ústa, aby zařval to, co vždy řval na Harryho, těsně předtím, než se Harry probudil ze svých _nočních můr,_ a Harry cítil, jak se jeho ruka hýbe v povědomém vzorci zahánějícího kouzla a odněkud z dálky uslyšel hlas velmi podobný svému, jak zařval slovo “ _ **RIDDIKULUS!**_ ” hlasem plným _hrůzy a zuřivosti_ a...

Harry zatřepal hlavou, jak účinky bubáka vymizely. Usmívající se Vernon nic nezařval, místo toho vydal jakýsi prdící zvuk, jako balón z něhož uniká vzduch. Jako balón se najednou Usmívající se Vernon proměnil v Obrovského Nafouklého Vernona, který létal kolem vzduchem, jak z něj unikal vzduch a splaskával, až nakonec přistál v truhle. Víko truhly se samo zabouchlo a Harry byl najednou sám s profesorem. Najednou, jak si znovu uvědomil, kde je, Harry se pomalu otočil k Lockhartovi, který nyní stál pár desítek centimetrů za ním s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři. Jednou rukou mu podával tabulku čokolády, ale Harry si všiml, že jeho hůlka byla v druhé, pravděpodobně pro případ, že by chlapec zaváhal.

Harry zuby utrhl obrovský kus čokolády, jak se jeho srdeční rytmus vracel do normálu.

“Vedl jste si výjimečně dobře, pane Pottere. Jedna z lepších odpovědí ve třídě.”

“Děkuji, pane,” odpověděl Harry roztřeseně, zatímco uložil hůlku do pouzdra.

S tím Lockhart zanechal Harryho samotného a šel zavolat zpět dovnitř ostatní. Skupina se vrátila zpět s různými stupni nejistoty a Lockhart pro ně všechny začal vytvářet židle. “Pane Flinte, pro dnešek jsme s bubákem skončili. Laskavě, prosím, pomozte panu Potterovi umístit ho zpět do skříně daleko od ostatních studentů. Obvykle bubáci zůstanou schovaní, dokud nejsou odkrytí, ale občas je zvuk blízkého davu činí poněkud nepokojnými, _ha-Ha!_ ”

Marcus sebou lehce trhl nad Lockhartovým smíchem, než se pohnul k Harrymu, aby mu pomohl s těžkou truhlou. Byli téměř u skříně, když se to stalo. Ze vzdáleného rohu místnosti hlas zvolal “ _ **ABIERTO!**_ ” a víko truhly se znovu odklopilo. Ta podivná mlha se znovu vyvalila ven a najednou, tyčící se nad Marcusem byla ohavná bába s bledou pokožkou, mléčně bílýma očima a rukama jako pařáty. Měla na sobě špinavou noční košili a kromě pár pramenů vlasů byla plešatá.

“ _MARCUSI!_ ” zaječela hlasem jako skřípající sklo. “ _KDE JE MŮJ ČAJ! CHCEŠ, ABY SI BABIČKA DOŠLA PRO OPASEK?! PŘINES MI MŮJ ČAJ!_ ”

S překvapeným výkřikem Marcus upustil svůj konec truhly a v náhlé hrůze se odtáhl. Váha truhly dopadla Harrymu na nohu a ten vyjekl bolestí a spadl na zem. V okamžiku, kdy se Marcus vzdálil, bubák se okamžitě přesunul k Harrymu a jeho tvar se měnil jako kouř. Chlapec se pokusil vytáhnout svou hůlku, ale ta mu vyklouzla ze strachem ochablých prstů. Vernonův úsměv se rozšířil, až koutky jeho úst dosáhly uší a pak se zhluboka nadechl a z plných plic zařval...

“ _ **VEČEŘE!**_ ”

S tím si Usmívající se Vernon _**roztrhl svou vlastní hruď**_ , aby vypustil roj běhnic ze svých útrob, roj, který hned napadl křičícího Harryho Pottera. Několik studentů vykřiklo v naprosté hrůze nad tou scénou - půltucet běhnic byl obvykle považován za důvod kontaktovat ministerskou jednotku Pro kontrolu nebezpečných tvorů. Takovýhle roj, lezoucí po jedné oběti, byl nemyslitelný. Zatímco zbytek třídy byl rozptýlený, Emily Rossumová, která byla poslední, kdo vešel do učebny, byla poražena nějakou neviditelnou silou, která rozrazila dveře a zase je zavřela. Vpředu si oba Neville a Lockhart pospíšili dopředu, aby pomohli Harrymu. Lockhart byl jen o kousíček rychlejší a s švihnutím jeho hůlky byl Harry prudce zvednut od truhly s bubákem a poslán do rukou jeho mladého nebelvírského přítele. Jak se Neville staral o Harryho, Lockhart divoce zamával rukou, aby upoutal bubákovu pozornost pryč od Harryho.

Uspěl.

Bubákův tvar se znovu rozmazal, jak se všechny běhnice, které lezly po Harrym, sjednotily v novou ještě hrozivější podobu. Tyčící se nad profesorem Lockhartem stála tři metry vysoká vlčí postava s černým kožichem, zuby velikosti dýk a očima barvy nejčistšího jantaru. Žádný ze studentů nikdy takové stvoření neviděl naživo, ale všichni okamžitě věděli, co to je: _vlkodlak_. Ten tvor z nočních můr zvrátil hlavu dozadu a vydal ze sebe nadpozemské zavytí a většina studentů zaječela v naprosté hrůze. Ze svého úhlu pohledu byl Neville jediný, kdo mohl vidět Lockhartovu tvář, tvář, která na malý okamžik ukázala opravdový strach, než byl vystřídán jinou emocí: nenávistí.

S divokým zavrčením zamířil svou hůlkou na falešného vlkodlaka. “ _ **AVAD..!**_ ” zavrčel dvě slabiky zaklínání, které jen Neville byl dost blízko, aby je slyšel, než se ovládl. A pak svou hůlkou vymodeloval jiné kouzlo. “ _ **RIDDIKULUS!**_ ” zařval běsnivě. Objevil se záblesk a vlkodlak se okamžitě zmenšil v malou vyděšenou čivavu, která stáhla ocas mezi nohy a vrhla se zpět do truhly, která se se zabouchnutím zaklapla. Ale pokud Lockhart shledal bubákův útěk vtipným, rozhodně to nedal najevo. Stále rozzuřený se prudce otočil na třídu.

“ _Kdo uvalil to kouzlo?! Kdo vypustil toho BUBÁKA?!_ ” Celá třída zmrzla, najednou téměř stejně vyděšená ze svého profesora jako byli předtím z vlkodlaka.

“Ať to byl kdokoli, pane, je pryč,” řekla Emily. “Někdo stál támhle v rohu neviditelně. Srazil mě a vyběhl ze dveří.”

“Jim Potter má neviditelný plášť,” řekl Neville, který stále ještě objímal třesoucího se Harryho Pottera. Jeho hlas byl mrazivě chladivý a překvapil tak všechny v místnosti, kteří ho znali jako možná nejvíce klidného studenta ve škole.

S očividnými obtížemi se Lockhart sebral. “Studenti... omlouvám se za tyhle... nepříjemnosti. Zatímco jsem doufal, že strávíme nějaký čas diskuzí nad implikací Bubáky zahánějícího kouzla pro náš větší cíl, myslím, že bude lepší, když to dnes zkrátíme. Sejdeme se znovu jiný den, budoucí datum bude vyvěšeno během zítřka. Pane Longbottome, prosím pomozte panu Potterovi na ošetřovnu. Já pomohu panu Flintovi.”

“Já... nepotřebuju... ošetřovnu,” řekl stále se klepající Flint.

Lockhart rychle poklekl vedle prefekta a potichu promluvil. “Uvědomuji si to, pane Flinte, ale nepřeji si, aby byl pan Potter zahanben tím, že byl jediný, kdo byl ovlivněn. Vy ano?”

Marcus vzhlédl na učitele. Nebyl si jistý, že tomu muži věřil, ale poznal tvář zachraňující nabídku, když jednu viděl. Zhluboka se nadechl a hlasitě prohlásil. “Půjdu na ošetřovnu, když na tom trváte, ale nepotřebuji pomoc se tam dostat.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, pane Flinte. Nechtěl jsem naznačovat cokoli jiného.” S tím natáhl ruku k mladému muži a pomohl mu na nohy. Jak všichni odcházeli z místnosti, Lockhart odchytil Emily a něco jí pošeptal do ucha. Přikývla a rozeběhla se napřed před skupinou.

______________________

_**Mezitím v nebelvíské společenské místnosti...** _

Hermione Grangerová položila svůj brk a začala si masírovat spánky, plně si vědoma toho, že dělá to samé, co dělává Harry Potter, když on čelí něčemu iritujícímu problému. Luna Lovegoodová seděla na pohovce vedle ní a trpělivě čekala, až druhá čarodějka znovu získá kontrolu nad svými škrknami, které se vznesly v bůžostředovém leteckém formátu a hrozily probudit hněvomuchky a zubyceniče. Nic z toho samozřejmě neřekla, protože si všimla, že Hermioniny zkáznice byly nepokojné pokaždé, když zmínila jakékoli ostatní věci létající venku a uvnitř dívčiny hlavy. Luna měla ve skutečnosti Hermionu, která normálně odváděla velmi dobrou práci v udržování svých zkáznic pod kontrolou, i když to většinou znamenalo, že tím donutila své šrkny létat neklidně kolem, zatímco měly odporně nudnou béžovou barvu, celkem ráda.

Co se Hermiony týkalo, ta si teď byla jistá, že alespoň _část_ Luniných tvrzení byla pravdivá - bylo příliš mnoho momentů, kdy dokázala vytušit něčí vnitřní pochody pomocí jednoho jediného pohledu. Problém byl přijít na formy jejích přesných vidění, zatímco se musela probírat koncepty, které pravděpodobně pravda nebyly. Konkrétně se Hermionina mysl bouřila proti přijetí existence muchlorohého chropotala. Nejvíce frustrující na její práci s Týmem Mysterioso byl fakt, že ze čtyř členů, Ginny byla ve Zmijozelu a Penelope Clearwaterová byla v Havraspáru. A to znamenalo, že to padlo na Hermionu trávit svůj čas tím, že pozorovala svou spolukolejnici Lunu ohledně vhledu do věcí, které tvrdila, že vidí. Všechny čtyři se scházely dvakrát týdně a procházely si její poznámky, jak se snažily najít nějaký řád, ale samotné pozorování spadalo na ní.

Zničeho nic do místnosti vrazil Jim Potter, zarudlý a udýchaný. Luna vzhlédla na chlapce a zbledla. “Jime?” zavolala na něj naléhavě.

“Teď ne, Luno,” odpověděl stísněně, aniž by se na ní podíval.

Luna vyskočila z pohovky a zařvala na něj. “ _JIME!_ ” V překvapení se zastavil a podíval se na dívku. Její oči se rozšířily. “Co jsi to _UDĚLAL_ , Jime?!” zeptala se téměř ustrašeně. Zíral na ní několi vteřin se stejně bojácným výrazem ve tváři. Pak vyběhl nahoru do chlapeckého pokoje.

“Luno?” zeptala se Hermione něžně. “Co se stalo?”

Luna se k ní otočila a začala si třít paže, jako by jí najednou byla zima. “Něco špatného.”

“Je něco konkrétního, co můžeme dělat ohledně toho... něčeho špatného?” zeptala se Hermione opatrně. Luna se na vteřinu odmlčela, ale pak zavrtěla hlavou. “Dobrá tedy. Tak se znovu posaďme. Chci, abys mi řekla _všechno_ , čeho sis všimla, když Jim vešel dovnitř. Každý způsob, který tě napadne, ve kterém je jiný než byl.”

Obě se posadily zpět a Hermione začala zuřivě zapisovat Lunin popis toho, co viděla v Jimovi, co jí tak vyděsilo. Zhruba o patnáct minut později se dveře otevřely znovu a dovnitř vstoupila Emily Rossumová stejně udýchaná, jako byl Jim předtím. “Viděl někdo Pottera?” zeptala se celé místnosti. Percy se postavil ze svého místa před ohněm, kde mluvil s Ronem o jeho úkolu z Kouzel. “Ano, akorát šel nahoru do svého pokoje.”

“Mohl bys mi ho sem prosím přivést?” požádala stísněně. Percy přikývl a zamířil ke schodům.

“Emily? Co se děje?” zeptala de Hermione.

Vedoucí dívka, která se zdála být rozzuřená, jen zavrtěla hlavou. “Omlouvám se, Hermiono, ale není to něco, o čem bych teď mohla mluvit.”

O moment později se vrátil Percy s neklidným Jimem. “Je nějaký problém?” zeptal se nervózně.

Emily se podívala na Chlapce-který-žil s očividným znechucením. “Tvůj bratr Harry je na ošetřovně. _Někdo_ ho napadl.” Jim vytřeštil oči nad tím popisem. “No svým způsobem, každopádně. Jsem si jistá, že to profesor Lockhart dokáže vysvětlit líp. Navíc, tví rodiče jsou také na cestě. Stejně jako ředitel. Tudy, prosím.” Bez dalšího vysvětlení vedla nyní vyděšeného chlapce ke dveřím. Ale než mohl projít, Neville vstoupil dovnitř. Uviděl Jima a okamžitě se pohnul směrem k němu s vražedným výrazem ve tváři. Emily se postavila mezi dva chlapce.

“To je v pořádku, Neville. Beru teď Jima na ošetřovnu. Zůstaneš tady a uklidníš se. Rozumíš?”

Chlapec zíral na Jima se sotva zadržovanou zuřivostí. “Fajn. Budu tady, až se vrátíte zpět.” S tím odvedla Emily šokovaného Jima ven z koleje.

Stále ještě rozrušený Neville se přesunul k pohovce, kde na něj čekala Hermione s Lunou a obě se posunuly, aby si mohl sednout mezi ně.

“Neville, co se stalo?” zeptala se Hermione ustaraně.

“Já...” pak se najednou odmlčel, překonán emocemi. Luna se natáhla a začala mu hladit horní část zad krouživým pohybem.

“Ššš,” řekla. “Zavři oči a počítej pozpátku od desíti, zatímco dýcháš. To je uspí. Pak nám to můžeš říct.”

Bez toho, aby o tom moc přemýšlel, si Neville položil hlavu do rukou a udělal, co mu řekla. Hermione bojovala s nutkáním dělat si zápisky o tom, co Luna řekla, a místo toho trpělivě čekala. Jakmile se Neville uklidnil, řekl jim co se stalo... stejně jako svůj strach z toho, co si myslel, že mohlo znamenat slovo “ _Večeře!_ ”, když se jednalo o Harryho strýce a běhnice, které Harryho málem zabily.

Opodál u ohně seděl Ron a procházel si své poznámky z hodin toho dne, na první pohled zcela nevědomý si dramatu, které ho obklopovalo.

_____________________

_**Později na ošetřovně...** _

Lily Potterová vběhla na ošetřovnu a byla okamžitě zastavena Lockhartem a madam Pomfreyovou.

“Lily! Harry je v pořádku!” řekla ošetřovatelka. “Akorát jsem mu dala Bezesný Spánek. Bude mimo do zítřka.”

“Co se stalo? Emily akorát řekla, že byl zraněn.”

Madam Pomfreyová se odmlčela a její ústa se zúžila. “Byla to silná reakce na vystavení bubákovi. Způsobila mu ﬂashback o tom útoku běhnic a to trauma mu způsobilo šok. Ale už jsem ho ošetřila a do rána bude v _pořádku_.”

Lily se zamračila na Lockharta. “A jak přesně skončil vystavený _bubákovi_?”

Lockhart popotáhl. “Ve světle těchto traumatických událostí, profesorko Potterová, vám odpustím ten tón. Váš syn byl původně vystaven bubákovi pod mým pečlivým dohledem jako součást jeho pokročilého tréninku v Obraně a _vedl si výtečně_ a snadno zahnal bubáka bez potřeby, abych zasáhl. Stalo se to až později během lekce, když _někdo jiný_ úmyslně vypustil bubáka podruhé, když byl pan Potter nejblíže a za okolností, při nichž se nemohl efektivně bránit. Zahnal jsem to stvoření sám okamžitě, ale ne předtím, než mu byl na pár vteřin vystaven, za což se vám hluboce omlouvám.”

“Kdo to byl, kdo vypustil bubáka na mého syna?” zeptala se rozhněvaně.

“Nevím, profesorko Potterová, ale podle Vedoucí dívky to byl někdo pod neviditelným pláštěm. Můžete se jí zeptat sama, je na cestě sem spolu s vaším druhým synem.”

Lily zbledla. “Jimem? Proč sem vede Jima?”

Lockhart se uchechtl. “No, předpokládal jsem, že by tu chtěl být ze starosti o svého bratra. Mýlil jsem se snad?”

Lily neodpověděla, protože v ten okamžik Emily a Jim vstoupili na ošetřovnu. “Ah, my o vlku. Slečno Rossumová, zrovna jsem líčil profesorce Potterové, jak nějaký neviditelný útočník byl zodpovědný za vypuštění bubáka na pana Pottera a pana Flinta. Mohla byste se s námi podělit o své pozorování?”

Přikývla. “Ta osoba byla rozhodně neviditelná a musela být nějaký čas v místnosti. Nemyslím si, že to bylo kouzlo neviditelnosti, protože všechna, která znám, okamžitě selžou, když člověk uvalí jiné kouzlo, a útočník použil dveře otvírací kouzlo na truhlu s bubákem, zatímco zůstal neviditelný. Navíc, jak do mě vrazil na cestě ke dveřím, cítila jsem na své noze látku podobnou hedvábí. Jsem si poměrně dost jistá, že to byl někdo s neviditelným pláštěm.” Po poslední poznámce se otočila a podívala přímo na Jima, který se vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu s ostatními.

“Jime,” řekla Lily. “Pojď sem.” Vzala svého mladšího syna za paži a odvedla ho do rohu místnosti, kde rychle uvrhla privátní štít kolem jich obou. “Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Jamesi Pottere ml. Máš jednu šanci říct mi naprostou pravdu. Protože, jestli mi teď zalžeš a já se později dozvím pravdu, přísahám bohu i Merlinovi, že tě z téhle školy odhlásím a budu tě učit doma v Panství, dokud nejsi dost starý na to, abys složil své OVCE! Teď, měl jsi něco společného s tím, co se stalo tvému bratrovi?”

Jak si ti dva povídali, Marcus Flint vyšel zpoza rohu a přidal se k Emily a profesorovi Lockhartovi. Pohled, kterým chlapce počastoval, naznačoval silnou touhu proklít ho do zad.

“Cítíš se lépe, Flinte?” zeptal se Lockhart poněkud hlasitě.

“Ano, pane,” odpověděl chlapec nízkým tónem, aniž by spustil oči z Jimových zad.

“Excelentní!” řekl Lockhart, jak hlasitě tlesknul rukama a vyděsil tak oba prefekty. “Pak předpokládám, že není důvod, abyste tu otálel. Slečna Rossumová má před sebou své večerní hlídkování. Možná byste se k ní mohl na chvíli přidat, než zamíříte zpět na svou kolej.”

Marcus vzhlédl na Lockharta a pár vteřin ho pozoroval, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že správně dešifroval jeho skrytý rozkaz: _zmizte odsud, než uděláte něco hloupého Chlapci-který-žil a vyloučí vás._ Pak uctivě kývnul a následoval Emily z ošetřovny. Lockhart je pozoroval, jak odchází, a pak se otočil zpět, aby mohl dál studovat tichou konverzaci Lily a Jima.

_____________________

_**O pár minut později...** _

“Vsadím se, že ten šmejd odejde bez trestu,” zamumlal Flint.

“Nemyslím si,” řekla Emily. “Profesorka McGonagallová má již málo trpělivosti s Jimem. Pokud prokáží, že je vinný, jsem si jistá, že bude trvat na spravedlivém trestu.”

Flint si odfrknul, ale neodpověděl. Oba pokračovali mlčky směrem ke sklepení.

“Jsi... jsi naštvaný, že všichni viděli tvého bubáka?” zeptala se Emily váhavě.

“Co si myslíš? Je mi sedmnáct, jsem prefekt, který se chystá dostudovat, a mým největším strachem je stará bláznivá mrcha, která zemřela, když mi bylo šest. Chtěla bys ty, aby o tom všichni věděli?”

Pokrčila rameny. “Zahnal jsi toho bubáka úspěšně? Poprvé, když jsi ho viděl, myslím?”

Na pár vteřin byl zticha. “Potřeboval jsem na to dva pokusy, ale dostal jsem jí. Ty?”

Byla řada na Emily, aby zaváhala. “Ne. Můj bubák byl klaun, který mě vyděsil na narozeninové párty, když jsem byla malá. Od té doby se klaunů bojím. Pokusila jsem se ho zahnat třikrát, ale nedokázala jsem to. Chci říct... jak máš udělat klauny směšnými, když se jich instinktivně bojíš?”

Zamyslel se nad tím. “To je dobrá otázka. Nikdy jsem nad tím tak nepřemýšlel.

Pokračovali dál potichu, dokud nebyli u vchodu na kolej. “No,” řekl. “Díky za, um... prostě...díky.”

“Nemluv o tom, Flinte.” Otočila se k odchodu.

“Rossumová!” řekl najednou. Zastavila se a otočila se zpět na něj. “Jak jseš na tom v Lektvarech?”

_____________________

Nedlouho poté se k Lily a Jimovi přidal James Potter (který vypadal, že znovu vstal z postele, aby se letaxem dopravil do školy), Dumbledore, Snape a McGonagallová. Lockhart znovu vysvětlil, co se stalo, a pak se Lily obrátila na svého syna.

“Jime, věřím, žes nám chtěl něco říct,” ponoukla ho.

Chlapec vypadal vztekle a zdrceně. “Já... já byl ten s neviditelným pláštěm. Věřil jsem... stále ještě věřím, že to byl Harry, kdo na mě uvalil ten kanadský žertík před několika dny, a tak jsem použil plášť, abych ho špehoval při jeho bubáckém testu. Když jsem viděl... no, poprvé, když se postavil bubákovi, ten se změnil ve velkou tlustou verzi našeho strýčka Vernona. Já... myslel jsem si, že je to vtipné, že jeho největší strach je jen mudla, a tak když se zbytek Týmu vrátil, pustil jsem toho bubáka znovu ven. Přísahám, že jsem nechtěl, aby se proměnil v množství běhnic a napadl ho. Já... moc mě to mrzí. Přijmu jakýkoli trest, který si myslíte, že je dostatečný.”

Snape si odfrkl a podíval se na McGonagallovou, která vypadala více rozhněvaně, než svou kolegyni profesorku viděl za poslední roky.

“Padesát bodu od Nebelvíru, a jeden měsíc poškolních trestů,” řekla. Jim zalapal po dechu, ale přikývl. James vypadal, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale rozmyslel si to. Pak si Lockhart jemně odkašlal.

“Zajímá mě jeden detail,” řekl. “V noci během Rozřazovací ceremonie, řediteli, jste odkázal studenty na seznam zakázaných předmětů pana Filche. Ještě jsem si ten seznam sám neprohlédl, ale byl bych velmi překvapen, kdyby na něm nebyly neviditelné pláště.”

“ _Obvykle_ jsou zakázány, Gilderoyi,” řekl Dumbledore. “Avšak, existuje obecná výjimka týkající se zakázaného kontrabandu, který je zároveň klasiﬁkovaný jako rodinná dědictví. Zatímco většina neviditelných plášťů jsou obyčejné magické předměty, Potterovský plášť je rodinným dědictvím a jako takový je vyňat z obecného zákazu. Tato výjimka byla uvedena v efekt Správní radou školy v roce 1908, kdy byl ředitelem školy Phineas Nigellus Black. Byly nějaké spekulace ze strany rady, že Black zneužíval své postavení ředitele a zakázaného seznamu k tomu, aby se obohacoval o dědictví, která byla vázána k vznešených panstvím.”

“Hm-hmm,” řekl Lockhart. “Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, to _zní_ jako něco, co by udělal. To je možná pravda, ale je takový artefakt opravdu věc, ke které by mělo dvanáctileté dítě mít neomezený přístup?”

“Jim je Chlapec-který-žil,” řekl James stísněně. “Potřebuje být schopný se bránit a jako jeho otec a hlava rodu Potterů jsem se rozhodl, že by měl mít přístup k rodinnému plášti.”

“Samozřejmě, samozřejmě,” řekl Lockhart. “Jen tak ze zajímavosti, od svého nástupu do Bradavic, kolikrát ten plášť opravdu potřeboval pro sebeobranu místo pro osobní pobavení?” James se na to naježil, zatímco Jim vypadal vyděšeně při představě ztráty přístupu k rodinnému plášti. Konečně promluvila Lily.

“Vidím, kam to vede, a tak bych možná mohla navrhnout kompromis. Během Jimova měsíčního poškolního trestu, plášť zůstane u profesorky McGonagallové. Možná že čtyři týdny bez něj naučí Jima zodopovědnosti.” S tím se otočila na Jamese, jako by ho vyzývala, aby jí odporoval. Zatvářil se, ale neřekl nic.

“Myslím si, že dočasné zabavení Jimova pláště je nejvíce uspokojivé řešení,” řekl Dumbledore, který se otočil na Jima. “Já doufám, že ti to pomůže pochopit, jak se tyhle kanadské žertíky mohou najednou změnit ve velmi vážné, mladý muži. Zároveň doufám, že uděláš správnou věc a omluvíš se svému bratrovi hned, jak to bude možné, abyste se přesto všechno snad mohli přenést.”

Jim přikývl. A s tím to neplánované disciplinární setkání skončilo. Profesorka McGonagallová doprovodila Jima, aby od něj převzala jeho plášť, zatímco Lily a James šli znovu zkontrolovat Harryho prognózu, a Snape odešel, aby informoval zmijozele o tom, co se stalo, a jak měli reagovat.

_______________________

_**O hodinu později...** _

Zrovna, jak se chystal odebrat se do postele, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře komnat Severuse Snapea. Otevřel je a byl překvapen, když se Lily Potterová prodrala do jeho obývacího pokoje. Zavřel dveře a obrátil se k ní.

“Čemu vděčím za toto potěšení, lady Potterová.”

“Zkraťme to, Severusi. Vím, že jsi mnohem lepší v soubojích a mnohem znalejší temné magie než já. Ale mám jednu věc na své straně - jsem naštvaná matka, ať už pochybuješ, jestli na ten status mám právo nebo ne. Ale říkám ti tady a teď, že _ani jeden z nás_ neopustí tuhle místnost, dokud mi neřekneš, co _přesně_ se stalo mezi Harrym a Vernonem Dursleym té noci běhnicového útoku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Bubák (část 2.), v níž Jim bojuje s potrestáním za jeho špatně uvážený šprým a profesor Lockhart podá nečekanou (a znepokojující) lekci.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: “Dobrý den. Mé jméno je Remus Lupin a jsem váš nový profesor Obrany proti černé magii. Dnes se naučíme, jak zahnat bubáka, tvora, který se dokáže přeměnit ve vaše nejhorší noční můry. A uděláme tak dohromady ve třídě, takže všichni budou moci vidět váš nejhlubší nejosobnější strach, protože neexistuje možnost, že by kdokoli z vás mohl mít strach, který by byl zahanbující, kdyby se o něm dozvěděli vaši školní rivalové.”
> 
> To si nemyslím.
> 
> Kavalírský způsob, jakým Remus představil bubáka celé třídě bez toho, aby přemýšlel nad jejich individuálním soukromím, je jen jeden z problémů, které mám s Vězněm z Azkabanu, který je podle mého názoru nejhorší kniha ze všech sedmi. Ale možná si myslíte něco jiného. Když nic jiného, fakt, že Nevillův bubák je SNAPE, by měl mít za následek schůzku učitelů s rodiči, aby zjistili, proč je dvanáctiletý chlapec patologicky vyděšený ze svého učitele. Mollyina mnohem extrémnější s traumatická reakce na bubáka v Grimmauldově náměstí je ještě větší důkaz toho, že vystavit děti té věci bylo neuvěřitelně nerozvážné. Je popravdě zázrak, že žádné z dětí nemělo bubáka v podobě mrtvého rodiče nebo sourozence.


	23. Bubák (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 23: BUBÁK (část 2.)

_“Myslím, že dočasná konﬁskace Jimova pláště je nejvíce uspokojivé řešení,” řekl Dumbledore, který se otočil na Jima. “Doufám, že ti to pomůže pochopit, jak se kanadské žertíky mohou stát velmi vážnými, mladý muži. A také doufám, že se svému bratrovi omluvíš hned, jak to bude možné, ať to můžete nechat za sebou.”_

_Jim přikývl. A s tím to neplánované disciplinární setkání skončilo. Profesorka McGonagallová doprovodila Jima, aby si od něj vzala jeho neviditelný plášť, zatímco Lily a James šli znovu zkontrolovat Harryho prognózu, a ostatní členové učitelského sboru se odebrali na kutě._

_____________________

Jim vstoupil do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, následován McGonagallovou. Okamžitě se zarazil. Vypadalo to, že zhruba polovina koleje na něj čekala a většina vypadala nespokojeně. Longbottom, Grangerová a Lovegoodová seděli pohromadě na pohovce. První dva se na něj dívali s odsouzením, zatímco třetí s něčím, co podivně vypadalo jako politování. Z rohu místnosti se na něj Ron usmál a přikývl, dal mu tak vědět, že bude stále ještě mít jednoho přítele na koleji, ale všichni ostatní se na něj dívali ve zmatení a starostech, jako by čekali, jak to tenhle týden Chlapec-který-žil zase zvoral.

Na McGonagallovu pobídku šel Jim nahoru pro plášť, zatímco oslovila kolej. S ledovým klidem vysvětlila všem, že Jim provedl šprým, který zranil jiného studenta a informovala je o jeho trestu. Reakcí na to byla směsice šoku z povahy jeho zločinu a hněvu nad ztrátou bodů. McGonagallová dále prohlásila, že její trpělivost s kanadskými žerty je u konce a všechny další šprýmy vůči zmijozelské koleji budou potrestány nejhoršími tresty. Jim se vrátil s pláštěm a dal ho McGonagallové, která bez jediného slova k němu odešla.

Později, Jim a Ron seděli sami v jejich pokoji a diskutovali, co se stalo.

“To není fér,” řekl Ron hořce.

Jim pokrčil rameny. “Zasloužil jsem si to. Jestli něco, pravděpodobně jsem z toho ještě vyvázl snadno. Byl to hloupý nápad vypustit toho bubáka tak, jak jsem to udělal. Je štěstí, že nebyl zraněný hůř.”

“Myslel jsem si, že bylo v plánu vyfotit jeho bubáka Colinovou kamerou. Co se stalo?”

“Poprvé byl Harry příliš rychlý. Bubák se ukázal, vzal na sebe podobu strýčka Vernona... více méně... a Harry ho zahnal, než jsem mohl udělat tu fotku. Myslel jsem, že bych mohl vypustit toho bubáka znovu a pak ho vyfotit, než mohl Harry vytáhnout hůlku. Myslel jsem si, že to byl jen strýček Vernon, koho se bál. Měl jsem si uvědomit, že ty běhnice budou součástí.”

“A? Jak to mění věci?” zeptal se Ron.

Jim si povzdechl. “Máma říká, že když je tvůj bubák založen na fyzicky traumatické události, vystavení může způsobit, že znovu prožiješ to trauma. Když Harry nemohl zahnat toho bubáka podruhé, _cítil_ _se_ , jako by byl znovu pobodáván k smrti. Muselo to být hrozně bolestivé.”

Ron byl na několik vteřin zticha. “Podívej, možná to bylo špatné pro Harryho, ale ten trest byl pořád ještě příliš tvrdý vzhledem k tomu, že to byla nehoda. Jestli chceš, půjdu za McGonagallovou a řeknu jí, že celá ta ‘záležitosti s bubákem’ byl můj nápad už od začátku. Možná nás podělí o tvé poškolní tresty.”

Jim se trpce usmál a praštil svého přítele do paže. “Nee, kámo. Byl to tvůj nápad, ale já to zvoral. Není důvod, abychom byli potrestaní _oba_.”

“Pokud si myslíš, že to tak je nejlepší. Co uděláš ohledně Harryho? Víš, že teď po tobě půjde.”

“Promluvím si s ním zítra ráno a omluvím se. Doufám, že bude souhlasit s, no, příměřím.”

“Nedodrží ho, Jime. Je _zmijozel_!”

“Ale no tak, tvoje _sestra_ je zmijozelka, kámo!” řekl Jim s úsměvem. “Měli bychom být víc tolerantnější, nemyslíš?”

Ron protočil oči. “Zapomeň na Ginny. Harry bude ten, kdo po tobě půjde.”

“Pokud se tak stane, tak se s tím nějak vypořádám. Ale pokud k tomu dojde, _nesmí mě chytit_. Přišel jsem o otcův plášť na měsíc! Jestli mě nachytají při tom, jak se snažím Harryho napálit znovu, možná o něj přijdu navždy.”

Ron moudře přikývl a pak se na svého přítele tázavě podíval. “Vždycky jsem se tě chtěl zeptat - co je vůbec s tím pláštěm? Vypadá jako mnohem lepší kvality než běžné neviditelné pláště, co jsem kdy viděl.”

Jim se usmál a nadmul se pýchou. “Nikdy jsem ti o něm neřekl? Má docela historii.” A se samolibým výrazem začal tu historii popisovat svému nejlepšímu příteli, který ho pozoroval se zaujatou pozorností.

___________________

_**Mezitím ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti** _

“Dobrá, všichni!” zařval Flint, aby si získal všech pozornost. “Právě jsem mluvil s profesorem Snapeem. Tohle jsou všechny zprávy, které se dozvíte, tak dobře poslouchejte. Dříve dnes večer během Lockhartova sezení Obrany o bubácích se Druhý Potter proplížil dovnitř a vypustil bubáka, který napadl našeho Pottera, když se nemohl bránit. Je do rána na ošetřovně, ale bude v pořádku. Ve skutečnosti jsem si jistý, že ten malej parchant většinu toho simulovat, aby dostal Spratka-který-žil do problémů. V čemž uspěl, vzhledem k tomu, že Druhý Potter má čtyři týdny poškolních trestů a připravil svou kolej o _padesát bodů_.”

Několik zmijozelů se nad tím zachechtalo. “A tak,” pokračoval Marcus, “příkazy od profesora Snapea zní: _nic proti Jimovi Potterovi nepodnikejte_. Rozuměno?”

“To ho jen tak necháme, aby mu to prošlo? To že napadl jednoho z nás?” řekl naštvaně Adrian Pucey.

Missy Bulstrodeová postoupila dopředu. “Ne, Pucey. To znamená, že ho dostaneme naším způsobem. _Zmijozelským_ způsobem. Momentálně jsou ředitelka jeho vlastní koleje a polovina jejích členů naštvaní na Jima Pottera. _A_ dostal deset hodin poškolních trestů každý týden po následující měsíc. To mu zkrátí čas, který může strávit famfrpálovým tréninkem skoro až do zmijozelsko-nebelvírského zápasu 7. listopadu. Nepodnikejte _nic_ během toho období, co by mohlo způsobit, že se lidé vrátí na jeho stranu. Dejte ráno věděti spárům a morům. Ujistěte se, že všichni vědí, že to byl nevyprovokovaný útok nebelvírského tyrana. S trochou štěstí vybuchne a nechá se vyhodit s famfrpálového týmu.”

Všichni přikývli nad tím vhodně zmijozelským přístupem a členové koleje se rozešli, jak mířili na pokoje. Theo a Blaise přistoupili k Marcusovi.

“Takže,” řekl Blaise tiše, ale zaujatě, “opravdu Harry simuloval, nebo byl ve skutečnosti zraněn?”

Marcus se podíval, aby se ujistil, že kolem nikdo není. “Bylo to... zlý. Mohlo to být horší. Chci říct, ráno bude v pořádku místo toho, aby byl na týden zavřený ve Sv. Mungovi s léčiteli mysli. Ale jo, bylo to dost zlý. Kdyby mě Lockhart nezastavil, zaklel bych toho malými hajzla hned, jak vešel na ošetřovnu. Ale musím přiznat, že má Snape pravdu. Myslím si, že by Harry byl radši, kdybychom nechali zbytek školy si myslet, že je Spratek zbytečně krutý šikanátor, než abychom uvízli v nějaké stupidní šprýmařské válce, která by byla špatná pro kolejní reputaci.”

Oba chlapci přikývli, a pak odešli, aby prodiskutovali jaké drby roznést o Chlapci-který-žil. Byl to zmijozelský způsob.

___________________

**_Těsně před půlnocí v komnatách Severuse Snapea..._ **

_Zrovna, jak se chystal odebrat se do postele, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře konmat Severuse Snapea. Otevřel je a byl překvapen, když se Lily Potterová prodrala do jeho obývacího pokoje. Zavřel dveře a obrátil se k ní._

_“Čemu vděčím za toto potěšení, lady Potterová.”_

_“Zkraťme to, Severusi. Vím, že jsi mnohem lepší v soubojích a mnohem znalejší temné magie než já. Ale mám jednu věc na své straně - jsem naštvaná matka, ať už si myslíš, že k tomu statusu mám právo nebo ne. Ale říkám ti tady a teď, že ani jeden z nás neopustí tuhle místnost, dokud mi neřekneš, co přesně se stalo mezi Harrym a Vernonovi Dursleym té noci běhnicového útoku!”_

Snape na několik vteřin zíral na svou starou přítelkyni. A pak... se zasmál. “Tvůj oprávněný hněv je zaznamenán, Lily. Ale rozhodně není dost impozantní na to, aby mě přiměl ke zrazení důvěrnosti mých chovanců, ani když je jeden z nich tvým synem. V každém případě, netuším, co chceš po mně. Je velmi málo, co bych ti mohl říct, co už není v bystrozorském hlášení.”

To byla lež, samozřejmě, vzhledem k tomu, že znal **_velké množství_** citlivých informací o Harry Potteovi, které **_nebylo_** v bystrozorském hlášení, ale myslel si, že je to dostatečné k rozptýlení nahněvané ženy. Lily na něj tiše zírala s obočím zmateně staženým.

“Ah, _chápu_ ,” řekl Snape v náhlém pochopení. “Ani jsi nevěděla, že existuje bystrozorské hlášení. Což pozvedá otázku: zapomněl se o něm tvůj manžel starší bystrozor jen zmínit? A nebo ti přímo lhal o jeho obsahu?”

Bylo zapotřebí veškerých Snapeových nitrobranních štítů, aby se neusmál nad narůstající zuřivostí v Lilyině tváři.

____________________

_**Brzy ráno druhý den...** _

Jim se jako obvykle probudil před svítáním a zamířil na svůj ranní trénink. Byl překvapen, když našel Nevilla Longbottoma oblečeného v pyžamu, jak sedí ve vypolstrovaném křesle ve společenské místnosti a čeká na něj.

“Longbottome,” řekl poněkud nejistě.

“Pottere,” odpověděl chlapec chladně.

“Podívej,” řekl Jim, “vím, že jsi na mě naštvaný a máš důvod být. Ale přijal jsem svůj trest a později dnes ráno se Harrymu omluvím. Doufám, že tím to skončí. Ale jestli si se mnou něco začneš místo Harryho, _budu_ se bránit.”

Neville si pohrdavě odfrknul. “Budu si to pamatovat. Rád vidím, žes přijal svůj trest a chystáš se omluvit, vzhledem k tomu, že to je to nejmenší, co bych očekával od jakékoli slušné osoby. Každopádně, jen mě tak zajímalo. Co přesně _je_ tvůj problém s Harrym?”

Jim ztuhnul. “Nevím, co myslíš.”

“Minulý rok jsi stál proti Ty-Víš-Komu s Harrym po svém boku. Člověk by si myslel, že by to byl nějaký utvrzující zážitek pro tebe a tvé ztracené dvojče. Ale ne, jsi na něj nadále hnusný. I když víš, že Ty-Víš-Kdo stále ještě přežívá, víc se staráš o naplánování kanadských žertíků proti Harrymu. Nechápu to. Chováš se, jako bys _žárlil_ na svého bratra, kterého poslali žít s tyranskými mudly.”

“Nevíš, o čem mluvíš, Longbottome. Navíc, Harry tuhle šprýmařskou válku _začal_.”

“No, dobrá práce s jejím ukončením. Napadlo tě vůbec, že cena, kterou zaplatíš jak v poškolních trestech, tak ve formě nechuti ostatních nebelvírů k tobě, je mnohem _větší_ , než výsledky jakéhokoli kanadského žertíku, o kterém si myslíš, že na tebe Harry doteď nastražil?”

Jim se chystal naštvaně odseknout, ale pak splasknul. “Ano, Longbottome. Ve skutečnosti mě to _napadlo_. Popravdě je to to, co mi dnes v noci nedalo spát. Spokojený?”

“Ani ne. Viděl jsi bubáka _všech_ včera v noci?”

Zaváhal, než odpověděl. “Ano. A pokud na tom záleží, vedl sis nejlépe z celé třídy,”

“Díky,” řekl Neville sarkasticky. “Takže víš, co je nejhlubším strachem všech ve skupině, hm?”

Jim pohlédl stranou. Očekával obvyklé strachy - příšery, divoká zvířata, a takové věci. Zanechalo ho to hluboce znepokojeným, když si uvědomil, že pro víc jak polovinu lidí v Harryho studijní skupině se bubácký strach projevoval ve formě členů rodiny nebo věcí obecně spojených s traumatickým dětstvím. Nikdy plně nechápal, jak moc... ochráněný byl během svého dětství a nejen ve srovnání s Harrym.

“Já... nikomu o strachu ostatních neřeknu, Neville. Slibuji.”

Druhý chlapec přikývl. “To je dobré vědět. Ale mě by zajímala jedna věc. Kolik vteřin trvalo Harrymu, než zahnal toho bubáka?”

Jim pozvedl obočí. Tu otázku nečekal. “Nevím. Dvě možná tři vteřiny. Proč?”

“Myslíš, že bys ho překonal?”

Ztuhnul. “Co tím myslíš?”

Neville se konečně zvednul z křesla a přešel k Jimovi, aby se mu mohl podívat přímo do očí. “Chci tím říct, myslíš si, že by ses s tím bubákem dokázal vypořádat tak dobře jako tvůj bratr? Je snadné smát se strachům ostatních, Pottere, když jsi nikdy nestál tváří tvář tomu svému. Dostalo se ti každé možné příležitosti, zatímco Harry musel bojovat o každou maličkost, kterou má, a přesto je lepší než ty ve všech oblastech, na kterých si myslím, že záleží. Popravdě, Pottere, co se ‘ _Chlapců-kteří-žili_ ’ týče, jsi tak trochu zklamáním.”

S tím se Neville otočil a jednoduše vyšel zpět po schodech nahoru, zanechav druhého chlapce dole ve své hanbě a zklamání.

____________________

_**Později toho rána kolem 10:00 ráno v kanceláři Rufuse Scrimgeoura...** _

Velitel bystrozorů opatrně sundal dopis s bradavickým logem z pálené sovy, která ho přinesla. Pak vytáhl soví pamlsek z misky na bonbóny, která mu ležela na stole, a hodil ho sově, než jí poslal pryč. Jméno na spodku dopisu ho překvapilo a žádost, kterou obsahoval, ještě víc. Odložil dopis stranou, Scrimgeour se bolestivě zvedl ze židle a opíraje se těžce o hůl, která nyní byla permanentní nutností v jeho životě, se přebelhal ke dveřím. Vystrčil hlavu ze dveří a zavolal na svou sekretářku.

“Eleanor,” řekl. Ale než jí mohl dát další instrukce, všiml si, že James Potter stojí opodál a mluví s Kingsleym Shackleboltem o nějakém případu. “Pojď do mé kanceláře, prosím.”

Eleanor Burkeová, starodávná čarodějka, která byla sekretářkou pro Rufuse Scrimgeoura a tří Velitelů bystrozorů před ním, za ním vešla do kanceláře s notýskem a ministersky vydaným Vždyplným brkem.”

“Ano, veliteli?”

Rufus se znovu posadil a zvážil své instrukce. “Eleanor, potřebuji, abys pro mě vytáhla složku s nedávno uzavřeným případem. Jedná se o hlášení o incidentu zahrnující Harryho Pottera a jeho mudlovské příbuzné. Udělej jednu kopii a pošli ji skrze zajištěnou sovu profesorce Lily Potterové do Bradavic. Oh, a pak udělej ještě jednu kopii a přines mi ji.” Pak si trochu jemně odkašlal. “Pokud to bude jen trochu možné, byl bych radši, kdyby se o tom James Potter _nedozvěděl_.”

“Rozhodně, pane. Hned to bude.” Když se ujistila, že nemá žádné další pokyny, opustila místnost. Rufus sledoval, jak odchází a byl lehce zvědav, jak dá Potterovi vědět o tom, co jí konkrétně řekl, aby mu neřekla, a co jí Potter slíbí, aby od ní tu informaci získal. Eleanor mu byla loajální po mnoho let, ale byla také zmijozelka a oba věděli, že je na odchodu. Proto se jistě ráda chopí téhle šance, aby se ujistila, jestli je Potter někdo, s kým dokáže jednat. Ve skutečnosti si byl Rufus jistý, že Potter je příliš nebelvír na to, aby zvládl jakoukoli část povinností Velitele bystrozorů. Co bylo horší, Scrimgeour si myslel, že James Potter ztělesňoval tu nejhorší kombinaci nebelvírských cností a neřestí. Prudký, když by měl být opatrný, panovačný, když bylo zapotřebí diskrétnosti. Morálně rigidní, když byl čas pro pragmatismus, a přesto téměř zbabělý, když byly v sázce věci tak nepodstatné jako je reputace a osobní čest. Celkově katastrofální kombinace kvalit pro Velitele bystrozorů. Želbohu, konečné rozhodnutí bylo na Fudgeovi a Fudge byl příliš uchvácen slávou Chlapce-který-žil, aby se staral o nedostatky Jamese Pottera. Ale koneckonců, získání pozice Velitele bystrozorů nebylo to samé, jako _udržení_ si jí.

“ _Moc unavuje ty, kteří ji nedokáží ovládat, Veliteli bystrozorů Pottere,_ ” pomyslel si, opakuje tak průpovídku, o kterou se s ním podělil Caractacus Flint celé desítky let zpátky. Pak Scrimgeour zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke své práci.

____________________

_**Zpátky v Bradavicích...** _

Jim se pokusil navštívit Harryho na ošetřovně, ale jeho bratr už ji opustil. Také hledal Harryho na snídani a obědě, ale ten chlapec nebyl nikde k nalezení. Tak se místo toho rozhodl, že odchytí Harryho a omluví se mu před hodinou Obrany to odpoledne. Ale zatímco nemohl najít Harryho, měl jedno krátké setkání s Ginny Wealseyovou. Dívka napochodovala přímo k němu, jak vcházel do Velké síně na oběd a vrazila mu do ruky knihu. Byla to podepsaná kopie **Jima Pottera a Tajemství Hory Lebek**.

“Tady,” řekla bez jakéhokoli úvodu. “Už jí nepotřebuju. Jsem příliš stará na pohádky.” A s tím se otočila a odkráčela.

Po obědě, jak nebelvíři a zmijozelové čekali, až jim Lockhart otevře dveře učebny pro jejich odpolední hodinu Obrany, Jim se pokusil přiblížit k Harrymu, aby si mohli promluvit, s Ronem po jeho boku. K Jimovu překvapení prakticky celý druhý ročník Zmijozelu byl semknutý kolem jeho bratra, včetně Draca a jeho knižních zarážek. Byla to překvapivá ukázka jednoty v podpoře Harryho od koleje, která nebyla známa svou loajalitou či přátelstvím. Jim si odkašlal.

“Harry?” začal poněkud nervózně. “Zajímalo mě, jestli bychom si mohli na chvíli promluvit: však víš... dál od všech?”

Harry na něj bez pohnutí několik vteřin zíral. “O čem, Jime?” řekl konečně.

Jim polkl. “O... o tom, co se stalo včera večer.”

Harry na něj znovu chvíli zíral a pak se téměř líně podíval na hodinky. “Hodina za chvilku začíná, Jime. Nemyslím si, že bychom měli čas. A mám toho hodně po hodině. Mám prohlídku naplánovanou s madam Pomfreyovou ve čtyři.”

Jim sebou trhnul, plně si vědom toho, jak ho všichni pozorují. “No, možná po večeři?”

Po pár vteřinách se Harry usmál. “Dobře, Jime. Sejdeme se v sedm v učebně 102. Je to kousek od Velké síně, tak by se nám oběma hodila. Vyhovuje ti to tak?”

Jim přikývl a chystal se znovu promluvit, když se dveře učebny otevřely. Harry se otočil a vešel dovnitř bez toho, aby ho znovu vzal na vědomí, a zbytek zmijozelského druhého ročníku ho následoval do třídy. Nebelvírové je následovali a zatímco nebyli tak chladní jako zmijozelové, většina se mu stále stranila, i když Ron, jak bylo obvykle, mu byl po boku a podporoval ho. Uvnitř se studenti trochu nervózně usadili. Lockhart již seděl za svým stolem a zíral do prázdna do jedné části učebny s neobvykle vážným výrazem. Na stole byla myslánka. Usazení studenti trpělivě čekali, až začne svou lekci, ale se zdálo, že si profesor jejich přítomnosti nevšímá. Konečně, když se začali dívat nervózně jeden na druhého, se pohnul a začal mluvit.

“Odložte své knihy, třído,” řekl téměř tiše. “Dnes budu učit mimo osnovy, a tak se pokuste zůstat vzhůru. Nyní, jsem si jistý, že většina z vás slyšela o incidentu minulého večera, během nějž byl vypuštěn bubák v nekontrolovaných podmínkách. Aniž bych zacházel do přílišných detailů, řeknu, že mě to hluboce znepokojuje, obzvláště proto, že strach jedné osoby byl odhalen před celou skupinou. Raději, než abych dovolil školnímu mlýnu drbů řádit jako zběsilý, rozhodl jsem se ten strach oné osoby a problémy s ním spojené adresovat přímo ve všech hodinách Obrany tento týden.”

Harry ve své židli ztuhnul v překvapení a zradě a byl si velmi silně vědom ustaraných pohledů, které na něj vrhali všichni jeho přátelé. V zadní řadě Jim zavřel oči a sevřel mezi prsty můstek svého nosu.

“Ale napřed,” pokračoval Lockhart, “si musíme projít trochu terminologie, terminologii, kterou, abych řekl pravdu, nikdo z vás nebyl schopný adekvátně odpovědět v mém malém kvízu.” Postavil se zamával hůlkou. “ ** _PYROGOLOS._** ” A pak pokračoval v mávání hůlkou, jakoby psal na tabuli a v odpovědi se ve vzduchu objevila planoucí písmena. Ve sloupci na levé straně byla tři slova: Temný, Světlý a Šedý. V horizontální řadě bylo dalších pět: Magie, Kouzelník, Pán, Předmět a Tvor.

“Co je ‘ _temná magie_ ’?” zeptal se. “Ptám se řečnicky, studenti, protože dnes nemám náladu na sokratovu metodu. Existuje mnoho deﬁnicí temné magie, obzvlášť mezi kouzelníky amatéry. Většina těch deﬁnicí je ovlivněna pohledem onoho kouzelníka amatéra na moralitu, nebo etiku, nebo jsou prostě zakořeněny v nevědomosti. Většina z nich jsou zároveň naprosté hlouposti. Ve skutečnosti, existuje jen jedna deﬁnice temné magie, na které v očích britského kouzelnického práva záleží. Temná magie je magie použitá pro násilný zločin, nebo nějaký jiný násilný antisociální skutek. Pro účely této deﬁnice můžete považovat zločin proti mysli a duši být odpovídající zločinu proti tělu. Zároveň, temný kouzelník je kouzelník nebo čarodějka, kteří používají svou magii pro záměrné násilí a zneuctění těla, mysli a duše jiné vnímající bytosti bez legálního práva tak učinit. Konkrétní kouzlo pro to použité je irelevantní. Pokud použijete Wingardium Leviosa, abyste nadnesli cihlu za účelem někomu rozdrtili lebku a nejednali jste v sebeobraně a obraně ostatních, _jste temný kouzelník_ a v tomto kontextu je Wingardium Leviosa temné kouzlo. Podobně někdo může popsat Rictumsempra, lechtající kouzlo, jako jednu z nejméně násilné magie, kterou učíme zde v Bradavicích, ale to nezabránilo Erasmusovi Wilkesovi, aby ho přetvořil v temnou kletbu, která doslova způsobuje, že se její oběti usmějí k smrti. To řečeno, některá kouzla jsou považována za ‘temnější’ než ostatní v tom smyslu, že mají velmi málo využití mimo násilné zločiny. Podobně, tendence opakovaně používat magii agresivně dělá kouzelníka temnějším, než toho, který se jen občas do takových konﬂiktů namočí. Existuje také pár neobvyklých kouzel, které jsou neodvratně považovány za temné, protože jsou také ve své povaze esoterické a stav mysli potřebný k jejich uvalení automaticky cejchuje kouzelníky jako násilné a kruté přírody. Kletby, které se nepromíjejí jsou jen ty nejznámější z nich. Pokud člověk věří konspirátorským teoriím, existuje hrstka ještě temnějších kouzel, nyní pro nás ztracených, ale identiﬁkovaných v legendárním Anathema Codexu, kouzla, která jsou považována za tak přirozeně zlá, že samotná znalost o tom, jak je uvalit, je zakázaná, i když pokud kdy Codex existoval, ministerstvo již vymazalo veškerou znalost o něm a kouzlech v něm obsažených. Mimo tyto neobvyklé příklady nepochybně temné magie, zda je kouzlo temné nebo ne je pouze otázkou sémantiky a okolností.”

Lockhart se zvedl, přešel ke straně svého stolu a poklepal svou hůlkou o myslánku a z ní se vynořila poloprůsvitná mlha a vytvořila napůl průsvitného muže v životní velikosti s krutým vzhledem a hustým fousem se slavickými rysy, který byl oblečen v azkabanské vězeňské uniformě.

“Případ jedna: během minulé války, smrtijed Antonin Dolohov byl neslavně známý pro svou signaturní Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletbu, která dělá přesně to, co její jméno navrhuje. Jako příklad temné magie, Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletba je snadno jednou z nejsmrtelnějších kouzel známých kouzelníkům a je diskutabilně druhou nejletálnější kletbou jen po Smrtící kletbě. Je _možné_ jí zablokovat nebo odrazit, na rozdíl od Smrtící kletby, ale jinak pokud je oběť tou kletbou zasažena, i když jen letmo, _zemře_ během méně než deseti vteřin, pokud se jí nedostane okamžité aplikace extrémně vysoké úrovně léčitelské magie obvykle dostupné jen léčitelům v pohotovostním oddělení Sv. Munga. Většina kouzelníků by tuto kletbu bez pochyby považovalo za extrémně temnou magii a přesto ji můžete nalézt v knize nahoře v Omezeném oddělení bradavické knihovny. I přes její omezení, kniha, která ji obsahuje, _není_ knihou o temné magii. Naopak, jmenuje se **Rackharrowův Průvodce kouzelnickým farmařením** a ve skutečnosti se jedná o sbírku kouzel používaných pro hospodářství se zvířaty. Dolohovova oblíbená kletba byl důvod pro omezení této knihy, vzhledem k tomu, že žádné jiné kouzlo v té knize nemá jakékoli bojové uplatnění. Chápejte Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletba byla původně známá pod mnohem méně teatrálním názvem Prasata-Porážející kouzlo. Kouzlo bylo vytvořeno v patnáctém století východoevropskými kouzelníky, aby usnadnilo porážku a přípravu farmářských zvířat před vařením. A věřte tomu nebo ne, Antonin Dolohov byl údajně první osobou v celé historii tohoto kouzla, kterou napadlo použít toto kouzlo proti jiné lidské bytosti místo proti mrtvému praseti, za což momentálně slouží doživotní trest v Azkabanu.”

Lockhart mávl svou hůlkou a a znamínka odšktnutí se objevila v intersekci mezi Temný a Kouzelník a Temný a Magie.

“Ve světle toho, co jsem právě řekl, by vás nemělo překvapit, když se dozvíte, že podobná analýza se vztahuje i na temné předměty a temná stvoření. Temný předmět je předmět očarovaný tak, aby nějakým způsobem ublížil ostatním, jako byly prokleté hračky produkované Erasmusem Wilkesem. Temné stvoření je kouzelný tvor, který je přirozeně nepřátelský vůči živým bytostem a obzvláště kouzelníkům a čarodějkám, obvykle šlechtěný temnými kouzelníky pro ten účel. Aby tak bylo klasiﬁkováno, stvoření musí být buď takové, které je vysoce náchylné ke kontrole temným kouzelníkem a tudíž užitečné k použití jakožto útočné zvíře _a nebo_ musí mít tvor určitý stupeň uvědomění a inteligence, ale přesto vnímat kouzelnický druh jako buď nepřítele nebo zdroj potravy. Draci jsou neuvěřitelně nebezpeční tvorové třídy XXXXX, ale nejsou _temnými_ tvory, protože nemají dostatek intelektu, aby si _vybrali_ zranit kouzelníky a proto nejsou obvykle vhodní pro použití temnými kouzelníky pro hromadnou destrukci. Akromatuly na druhou stranu jsou temnými tvory, protože jsou to inteligentní bytosti schopné s námi komunikovat a přesto jsou ochotné nás _pojídat_. Podobně, Neživí, zatímco nemají vlastní vědomí, jsou rovněž temnými stvořeními, protože jsou vytvoření jakožto služebníci nekromantů a vázání podřídit se destruktivním rozmarům jejich tvořitelů. Skřeti byli, v jednom bodě, považováni za temná stvoření, dokud různé magické dohody neomezily jejich schopnost nás napadat bez rozdílu a tak jim ten popisek byl odebrán.”

Znovu mávnul svou hůlkou a přidal odškrtnutí k Temný a Předmět a Temný a Tvor.

“A nyní, když už jsem zmínil dva notoricky známé smrtijedy, pojďme se podávat na téma Temných pánů. Tento výraz má v sobě více nuancí ve srovnání s obyčejnými temnými kouzelníky. Temný kouzelník je kouzelník, který používá magii pro násilí a destrukci. Temný pán - první slovo je vždy s velkým písmenem mimochodem - je temný kouzelník, jehož násilí se zaměřuje na celou společnost. Někteří usilují o politické dobytí. Jiní vyhledávají zakázanou magii, která, kdyby byla vypuštěná, hrozí destrukci a ztrátu života na masovém měřítku. Mnozí usilují o obojí. A přesto, termín Temný pán má v sobě politické prvky. Protože pokud Temný pán je někdo, kdo ohrožuje společnost, pak jen následuje, že kdokoli kdo ohrožuje politický status quo, riskuje, že bude nazván Temným pánem. Zvedněte ruku, kdo jste kdy slyšel o Temném pánovi McAvity.”

Nikdo ruku nezvednul.

“Nepřekvapivé.” Lockhart znovu poklepal na mísu a obraz Antonina Dolohova byl vystřídán obrazem slušně vyhlížejícího muže, který byl oblečený v kouzelnickém hábitu oblečeném přes očividně mudlovský byznysový oblek. “Alexander McAvity byl kouzelník mudlovského původu, který dostudoval Bradavice v roce 1952 na vrcholu své třídy, jen aby mu bylo odmítnuto zaměstnání na Ministerstvu kvůli jeho krevnímu statusu. Znechucen institucionální bigotrií vůči mudlorozeným, která pokračovala v bujení i po následcích konﬂiktu s Grindelwaldem, McAvity se pokusil zorganizovat kolegy mudlorozené, politicky izolované smíšené a sociálně uvědomělé čistokrevné do politické skupiny, která by bojovala za práva mudlorozených, motáků a mudlů. Vláda a média ho odsoudili jakožto Temného pána, který by roztrhal naší celou společnost a rozbil Zákon o utajení _bla-bla-bla_ , a byl obviněn z množství zločinů, které nemohl pravděpodobně spáchat, obzvláště vzhledem k tomu, že byl obdivovatelem mudlovského politického aktivisty Mahatmy Gandhího, jednoho z největších advokátů nenásilné politické změny v mudlovském světě. Zatímco McAvity získal několik ústupků od Starostolce, byl časem donucen opustit zemi, aby se vyhnul smyšleným obviněním, které na něj uvalilo Ministerstvo, které by ho poslaly do Azkabanu. Dnes je ‘Temný pán McAvity’ starším úředníkem kouzelnické vlády v Austrálii, což je fakt, který způsobuje celou řadu nepříjemností během MSK zasedání, pro něž je delegátem. Avšak hnutí, které vytvořil, přežilo jeho odchod, a získalo další ústupky během šedesátých a sedmdesátých let. Někteří tvrdí, že vzestup Vy-Víte-Koho byl předcházen částečným úspěchem McAvityho a jeho spojenců, který vyděsil více zpátečnické čistokrevné, aby přijali kohokoli, kdo jim slíbil zachovat jejich moc a status.”

Obrátil se, aby přidal další odškrtnutí, ale zarazil se a otočil se zpět ke třídě. “Existuje další důležitý aspekt pro termín Temný pán. Narozdíl od ostatních termínů, o kterých jsem mluvil, ‘ _Temný pán_ ’ má ještě druhotný význam. Konkrétně je to umělecký termín v oblasti jasnovidectví. Skutečná Proroctví nikdy nezmiňují temného kouzelníka jménem, ale místo toho používají výraz ‘ _Temný pán_ ’, aby identikovala obzvlášť odporného temného kouzelníka, jehož předurčený vzestup a/nebo porážka je předpovězena proroctvím. Jinak řečeno, v kontextu proroctví Temný pán je kouzelník tak hrozný, že samy Magie a Osud si ho všimly.” Na to se Jim a Harry a jejich přátelé, kteří rok předtím bojovali proti Voldemortovi podívali jeden na druhého. Podle Voldemorta samotného to proroctví o Jimovi mluvilo o ‘ _tom, s mocí porazit **Temného pána**_ ’.

“Nechal jsem si výraz ‘ _Temný pán_ ’ na konec, protože jak už tak bývá, je to jenom v referenci k Temnému pánovi, kdy Světlý a Šedý vůbec mají nějaký význam. Neexistují žádná světlá kouzla nebo světlé předměty. Někteří lidé považují kouzlo Patronus za ‘světlé kouzlo’ díky jeho účinkům proti některým temným stvořením, ale ve výsledku jen vyžaduje, aby byl kouzelník schopný udržet své šťastné vzpomínky, a existovalo množství temných kouzelníků, kteří ho dokázali uvalit. Existuje jen jedno sporně světlé stvoření: fénix, i když názory na to se velmi liší, vzhledem k neobvyklosti toho vzácného ptáka. Ne, ‘ _Světlo_ ’ jakožto termín, jak je obvykle používán v kouzelnické Británii, jednoduše referuje na jakékoli politické spojenectví, které se postaví na opačnou stranu proti současnému Temnému pánovi, ‘Šedí’ jednoduše referuje k těm, kteří praktikují neutralitu mezi dvěma stranami, jak jen mohou. Některé z šedých rodin se takovým konﬂiktům buď úplně vyhýbají tím, že se jim straní nebo uprchnou ze země během konﬂiktu. Ostatní aktivně podporují různé členy rodiny, aby se přidali na obě strany jakéhokoli konﬂiktu, aby si byli jistí, že _někdo_ přežije. Avšak tyto politické termíny jsou v zásadě proměnlivé a řídí se společenskou shodou. Albus Dumbledore byl považován za Vůdce Světla během konﬂiktu s Grindelwaldem a opět během kouzelnické války proti Vy-Víte-Komu. Avšak, Abraxas Malfoy ze všech lidí si _nárokoval_ titul Světlého pána během období aktivity Alexandra McAvityho, nárok, který byl efektivně podporován Starostolcem a našimi médii i přes námitky Albuse Dumbledora, který byl v tom konﬂiktu považován za šedého, i když v mnoha věcech otevřeně souhlasil s McAvitym.”

Lockhart přidal otazníky k Světlý a Pán a Šedý a Pán a křížky ke všem dalším kombinacím světlý a šedý. Mezitím, se několik studentů otočilo a podívalo se na Draca, jehož tvář neukázala nic z jeho myšlenek, ani to jestli věděl o konﬂiktu mezi jeho dědečkem a “Temným pánem” McAvitym. Lockhart se odmlčel, jako by potřeboval ovládnout své emoce, než se vrhl vpřed. “A teď, když jsme si nastavili naší terminologii, vraťme se k opravdovému tématu naší dnešní lekce, tématu, které leží v intersekci mezi Temným pánem, temnou magií, temným stvořením a temným kouzelníkem. Studenti, dovolte mi, abych vám představil... svůj největší strach.”

S tím Lockhart znovu poklepal na myslánku a usmívající se tvář Alexandra McAvityho byla vystřídána zrůdností - stejným, napůl šíleným vlkodlakem, ve kterého se bubák proměnil večer předtím. Několik studentů zalapalo hlasitě po dechu a v přední lavici ze sebe Lavender Brownová vydala malé vypísknutí strachu. Harry sebou neškubl, ale byl překvapený, že cítil... _něco_ strkat do jeho štítů nitrobrany. Z nějakého důvodu ho to přinutilo myslet na nějaké divoké zvíře, které se drápe na dveře jeho pokoje a snaží se dostat dovnitř.

“Cítíte to?” zeptal se Lockhart. “Ten strach? Ten intuitnivní pocit toho, že jste teď lovná zvěř apredátor se plíží poblíž? Není v tom žádná hanba. Ten pocit je vyvolaný nadpřirozeně, vrozená vlastnost vlkodlaka, která je součástí jeho arsenálu stejně jako jeho tesáky a drápy. A to, co cítíte je utlumené. Toto je jen vzpomínka na setkání s tímto... okouzlujícím chlápkem, a ten psychicky vyvolaný strach, který teď zažíváte je méně mocný než ten vyvolaný bubákem, který tohoto tvora napodobuje a mnohem méně mocný než skutečného přetvořeného vlkodlaka, při setkání s nímž je většina lidí tak paralyzovaná strachem, že jsou sotva schopní utíkat o svůj život, natož se pokusit o jakýkoli způsob obrany.”

Lockhart přecházel kolem stolu, aniž by sejmul oči z vlkodlaka, jak mluvil, jako by nevěřil své vlastní vzpomínce, že nebude řádit jako zběsilá. “Vždy existovali ti, kteří měli moc stát se vlky. Náhodný animág. Kouzelníci, kteří zvládli přeměňování z člověka na zvíře. Nějaký pradávný kouzelník kdysi vyšlechtil moc získat formu vlka z odříznuté mudlovské populace mezi Vikingy, starodávnými Řeky, a jistými klany v Americe, i když tyto populace vymřely před staletími. Ale nikdo z nich nebyl... vlkodlak.”

“Vlkodlačí kletba byla vytvořena ve 14. století Temným pánem Emericem Zlým. Emeric chtěl armádu krvežíznivých monster, podřízených jeho vůli, kteří by se mohli prohnat krajinou jakožto jeho dobývací armáda, a to, co dnes nazýváme vlkodlačstvím jsou výsledky jeho experimentů. Kletba byla, naštěstí, nekompletní nádobou pro jeho ambice. Vlkodlak je nejsilnější, když je plně přeměněný za úplňku, což je také jediný čas, kdy dokáže svou kletbu přenést na ostatní, ale během toho času je také bezmyšlenkovitým predátorem neschopných vyšších myšlenkových procesů. Tvrdí se, že Emeric nad nimi v tomto stavu mohl uplatnit jistou míru kontroly, ale nikdy ne dost na to, aby je mohl vyslat jakožto efektivní bojovou silu. A dokonce i pod jeho kontrolou, přeměněný vlkodlak téměř vždy vstoupí do dravého šílenství, když je v boji, a je mnohem pravděpodobnější, že svou oběť zabije, když by Emeric upřednostňoval, aby ponechal své oběti naživu a prokleté, aby rozšířili jeho řady. Poměrně důležitá vada v plánech, vada, která pravděpodobně zachránila kouzelnickou Evropu před dobytím neporazitelnou vlkodlačí armádou.”

Otočil se zpět ke třídě. “Jsou tací, kteří si o vlkodlacích myslí, že jsou to tragická nepochopená stvoření. Jsou nebezpeční jen jednu noc v měsíci, říkají. Nejsou zodpovědní za svou kondici, říkají. Zaslouží si naši lítost a přijetí, říkají.” Lockhartova tvář ztvrdla, a nikde na ní nebylo stopy po vítězném úsměvu _Týdeníku čarodějek_. “Sentimentální _blbost_! Takový chybně umístěný soucit ignoruje _skutečné_ nebezpečí vlkodlaka. Ano, ten Netvor je viditelný obyčejným okem jen v noci úplňku, ale stále je tam po zbytek měsíce, číhající za očima vlkodlaka. _Každý_ vlkodlak od chvíle, kdy je inﬁkován, nosí toho Netvora s sebou. Většina se snaží s ním bojovat tak dlouho, jak můžou. Mudlové málokdy vydrží déle než jeden lunární cyklus. Kouzelníci se silnou vůlí mohou vydržet několik let a některé výzkumy naznačují, že inﬁkované děti mají větší rezistenci než většina. Ale eventuálně, každý vlkodlak se poddá svému Netvorovi.”

Poklepal na misku znovu a vlkodlak zmizel a byl nahrazen hřmotným neoholeným mužem s krutýma očima a úsměvem. “ _Tohle_ je Eustace Tully, jinak znám jako Wagga Wagga Vlkodlak.” A pak se zarazil a uchechtl se. “Ne, ne. Neschovávejme se za předstírání o nic déle. Studenti, zvedněte ruku, pokud jste opravdu _četli_ **Výlety s vlkodlaky**. Celou knihu ne jen její kapesní část.” Zhruba třetina třídy zvedla ruku. “No, _vyhoďte jí_. Je to ﬁkce. Blábol, celá kniha. Neporazil jsem ‘ _Wagga Wagga Vlkodlaka pomocí kouzla Homomorphus_ ’. To kouzlo dokáže přinutit animága, aby se vrátil do své lidské podoby, ale nemá žádný efekt na vlkodlaky. A co je mnohem důležitější, nikdy nebyl jen _jeden_ Wagga Wagga Vlkodlak. Byla to celá smečka obsahující víc jak tucet těch stvoření!Bylo mi třemi rozdílnými kouzelnickými vládami, stejně jako mými vydavateli, zakázáno, abych odhalil pravdu o tom, jak jsem tu smečku zničil, poté, co prořízla krvavou stezku skrze Nový Jižní Wales. Protože by to ‘ _traumatizovalo mé čtenáře_ ’, kdybych přesně popsal, čeho jsem byl svědkem! Protože by to vyvolalo předpojatost a nenávist proti těm vlkodlakům, kteří _nejsou_ bezcitní kanibalové zabijáci! Protože by to ztrapnilo australskou kouzelnickou vládu, kdybych _odhalil její neschopnost jednat s tou vlkodlačí hrozbou!_ ” V tomto okamžiku Lockhart skoro řval v hněvu. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. “A konečně, protože _já_ sám bych čelil kriminální prosekuci, kdybych odhalil kouzla, která jsem ve _skutečnosti_ použil, abych se Tullyho a jeho zvířat zbavil. Což je důvod, proč je ta kniha naplněná nesmysly o používání kouzla Homomorphus, o kterém každý _idiot_ ví, že by bylo nepoužitelné!”

Třída byla tak potichu, že by bylo slyšet špendlík dopadnout na podlahu. Lockhart se otočil k průhledné postavě, která se vznášela nad myslánkou. “Viděli jste, jak vypadá Eustace Tully za úplňkové noci. A tady vidíte, jak vypadal Eustace Tully, když se snažil předstírat, ať už jakkoli neúspěšně, že je člověkem. _Takhle_ vypadal Eustace Tully před většinou svých obětí.” Lockhart poklepal na myslánku znovu a postava Eustace Tollyho se proměnila, nabyl velikosti a byl chlupatější, místo prstů měl pařáty a oči černé a očividné tesáky. “Vlkodlak, který se poddá svému Netvorovi se s ním sloučí a stane se hybridním tvorem. Zatímco se plně dokáže přeměnit jen za úplňku, _tohohle_ tvaru dokáže nabrat, kdykoli si přeje. Tato podoba bude bez pochybu povědomá těm z vás, kteří jste viděli fotograﬁe notoricky známého Fernira Greybacka, který sloužil Vy-Víte-Komu během poslední války a po celou dobu zůstával v této podobě. V ní je vlkodlak silnější, rychlejší, a snadněji odolává škodám než člověk. Jeho drápy dokážou rozseknout kosti a zanechávají permanentní prokleté jizvy, i když nedokážou přenést jejich kletbu. Ale nejpodstatnější změna je _zde_.”

S tím se Lockhart znovu otočil ke třídě a poklepal si na spánek. “Vlkodlak, ktreý se podvolí svému Netvorovi, odhodí veškerou svou lidskost, stejně jako schopnost vidět lidi jako něco jiného než kořist. Oh, dokáže _předstírat_ , samozřejmě. Ale pamatujte si tohle! Vlkodlak, který loví za úplňku, bude jíst svou kořist jako jakékoli jiné divoké zvíře. Když Eustace Tully a jeho banda zabili, dělali tak za bílého dne. A když _jedli své oběti_ , seděli u stolu a používali _nože a vidličky!_ ”

Lockhart přehlédl zděšenou třídu, polovina z ní vypadala, že jim bude zle. “Nějaké otázky?”

____________________

Později to odpoledne, hlášení o Lockhartově... _oduševnělých_ názorech o vlkodlacích byly po celé škole a Lockhart, Dumbledore a McGonagallová byli všichni nepřítomní během večeře. Kolující drby pracovaly přes čas a někteří studenti si byli jistí, že Lockhart byl vyhozen. Jestli dostal výpověď, protože byl odporný bigot vůči krutě zneužívané minoritní skupině, nebo protože byl statečným vypravěčem pravdy, mučedníkem za to, že se pokoušel varovat studenty o legitimním nebezpečí, záleželo na politice mluvčího. Samozřejmě, ne všechny drby byly o Lockhartovi. Celkem značné množství mrzimorů a havraspárů procházeli drby, které zaslechli od Thea Notta a Daphne Greengrassové, které tvrdily, že Lockhart byl ve skutečnosti v Bradavicích proto, aby vyšetřil, zda nebyl Chlapec-který-žil vyměněn za nějaké temné stvoření, čímž by se vysvětlilo jeho nedávné skandální chování.

Po večeři Jim zamířil do učebny 102. Uvnitř našel svého bratra... spolu s ostatními členy Týmu Ochránce.

“Doufám, že ti to nevadí, bratříčku,” řekl Harry snadno, “ale jak to vidím já, nebyl jsem jediný, koho jsi tím, co jsi udělal, poškodil. Špehoval jsi na strach _všech_ , a tak cokoli o tom chceš říct, můžeš říct i jim.”

Jim si otrávněně povzdechl. Měl předpokládat, že Harry udělá... _něco_. A nyní ta intimní bratr k bratrovi omluva, kterou měl naplánovanou, bude muset být vykonána před porotou z výřezu školy, většina z níž ho opravdu neměla ráda. Zhluboka se nadechl a skočil do toho pohlavě. Byla to dlouhá nesouvislá omluva, ale byla upřímná. Zdálo se, že alespoň mrzimorové mu věřili. O deset minut později všichni, kromě Jima a Harryho odešli, i když Neville a Flint oba vypadali, že by raději také zůstali, ale Harry je ujistil, že bude v pořádku. Jim se zatvářil a potlačil svůj hněv. “ _Vážně,_ ” pomyslel si, “ _chovají se, jakobych se ho chystal pobodat hned, jak odejdou!_ ”

Harry si svého bratra chvíli prohlížel. “Rád bych ti poblahopřál, Jime, za to, jak byla tvá omluva procítěná, nebo se alespoň zdála být. Nevím, jestli jsi upřímný, ale jestli ne, rozhodně to dobře hraješ.”

“Byl jsem upřímný, Harry, já... nechtěl jsem, aby věci dopadly takhle. Chtěl jsem tě trochu vyděsit. Vyděsit a ztrapnit před několika spolužáky. Nikdy jsem ti nechtěl opravdu ublížit.”

Harry přikývl. “Jen vyděsit a ztrapnit. Jasně. Protože to je o tolik lepší.”

“Ale no tak, Harry. Ty sis ze mě taky pořádně vystřelil tenhle rok. Víš, že ano. Minulý týden jsem strávil celý den se zelenostříbrnými vlasy.”

“Věř tomu nebo ne, to jsem nebyl já.”

“Jo, jasně. Jako jsi to nebyl ty s tou leprikoní korunou?”

“Ne. Vím, že to pro tebe bude nemožné tomu věřit, Jime, ale můj svět se netočí kolem tebe, a byl jsem tenhle rok zaměstnaný. Nastražil jsem na tebe jenom jeden kanadský žertík, a to byl ten falešný plášť během Velikonoc minulý rok.”

“ _Prosím_ tě! Každý žertík, který na mě byl tenhle rok udělán měl na sobě ZVNS! To je tvůj podpis!”

“Můj... co?! _Nemám_ podpis! Co to vůbec znamená?”

Jim zíral na Harryho v konsternaci. “Zmijozelové vládnou? Nebelvírové smrádnou? Připomíná ti to něco?”

Harry na okamžik zíral a pak se zasmál. “Oh, _to!_ Úplně jsem na to zapomněl! Chci říct, od minulých Velikonoc se toho stalo _hodně_ , bratříčku.” Harry se na okamžik zamyslel. “Ah! Takže bych řekl, že NVZS je zkratka pro ‘ _Nebelvíři vládnou. Zmijozelé smrádnou_ ’.” Uchechtl se. “Takže ty tvoje bomby hnojůvky byly derivační nejen dětinský. To je... celkem vtipný, i když možná ne úmyslně.”

“To je fuk,” Jim řekl naštvaně. “Podívej, Harry. Ať už to byly tvoje žertíky nebo ne, faktem zůstává: naraﬁčil jsem na tebe šprým, který tě zranil, ale jako výsledek jsem vyvrhelem ve své koleji a mám poškolní tresty na měsíc. Nemůžeme prostě říct... že jsme si kvit?”

Harry si nebyl jistý, že slyšel správně. “Tys... mě zranil a pak jsi za to byl potrestán. A to je podle tebe... být si kvit?! Neuvěřitelné.”

“Zatraceně, Harry!”

Harry pozvedl ruku, aby Jima uklidnil. “Dobrá, dobrá. Nezvednu ani prst, abych ti pomohl napravit tvou reputaci, ale jestli neuděláš nic dalšího mně ani ostatním zmijozelům, nebudu se ti mstít za to, co jsi do teď udělal. Popravdě, shledávám myšlenku šprýmařské války... únavnou. Pro svůj život nedokáže pochopit, proč si je vy nebelvíři tak užíváte.” Přešel blíž k Jimovi. “ _Ale_ jestli uvalíš byť jen jediný stupidní šprým na mě nebo na mé přátele, přisáhám při Merlinovi a Morganě oběma, že ti to vrátím vším, co mám. Nebudeš to očekávat. Nikdy nedokážeš, že jsem to byl já. Ale ať už udělám cokoli, bude tě to prohánět do konce tvých dní. Rozuměno?”

Jim přikývl nad tou výhružkou. Harry téměř znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou a opustil místnost. I přes to vše, si Jim oddechl úlevou. Harry se zdál být upřímný, když souhlasil s mírem. A s tím za sebou, Jim měl ještě jednu věc, kterou musel udělat.

___________________

Dvacet minut před večerkou se Jim proplížil do učebny Obrany. V tuhle noční hodinu byla prázdná, prázdná a temná. Kradmo (alespoň tak kradmo, jak bez výhod svého neviditelného pláště Jim dokázal) přešel chlapec přes místnost ke skříni vzadu v rohu. Zašeptané Alohomora otevřelo dveře skříně a s funěním chlapec dokázal vytáhnout truhlu s bubákem a odtáhnout jí do místnosti. Několik vteřin strávil tím, že na ní v obavách zíral. Pak se zhluboka nadechl, ukázal svou hůlkou na truhlu a řekl “ ** _ABIERTO._** ”

Očekával Voldemorta, ať už přilepeného na týl hlavy nemrtvého Quirrella nebo v nějaké jiné podobě. Přiznal si sám sobě, že to možná bude Harry, i když si nebyl jistý, co to vypovídalo o něm a jeho bratrovi. Ale co Jim neočkával, bylo, že se bubák vznesl z truhly a vzal na sebe podobu _Hermiony Grangerové_. Konkrétně, Hermiony Grangerové s jedovatým úšklebkem, který na tváři své kolegyně nebelvírky nikdy neviděl.

“ _Víš, právě mě napadla naprosto směšná myšlenka!” řekla hlasem, který odkapával opovržením k němu. “Nebylo by to prostě k popukání, kdyby po celý ten čas to byl Harry, kdo porazil Ty-Víš-Koho? A důvod, proč ho vaši rodiče poslali k jeho mudlovským příbuzným, zatímco tebe dosadili na piedestal, byl, aby ukryli fakt, že Harry je skutečný Chlapec-který-žil?_ ” A pak se ne-Hermione začala smát.

Jimova ruka se začala lehce třást. Proč byl _tohle_ jeho bubák? Naštvaně mávnul svou hůlkou.

“ ** _RIDDIKULUS!_** ”

Bubák nezmizel. Místo toho na sebe vzal podobu Nevilla Longbottoma. “ _Je velmi snadné smát se strachům druhých, Pottere, když jsi nikdy nestanul tomu svému tváří v tvář. Dostalo se ti každé výhody, zatímco Harry musel bojovat o každou maličkost, kterou má, a pořád je lepším člověkem ve všem na čem podle mě záleží. Popravdě, Pottere, co se ‘ **Chlapců-kteří-žili** ’ týče, jsi celkem zklamáním._”

“ _ **RIDDIKULUS!**_ ” zařval Jim o poznání hlasitěji. Bubák se znovu změnil, tentokrát na sebe vzal podobu někoho, kdo způsobil, že Jimovi uvízl hlas v hrdle.

“ _Nejsi **dost dobrý**!_” řekla Lily Potterová. “ _Plýtváš časem na hry a žertíky, když je Voldemort tam někde venku a každým dnem sílí. Musíš se víc **snažit**. Protože pokud selžeš, my všichni **zemřeme**. A bude to **tvá** vina!_”

“ ** _RI-RIDDIKULUS!_** ”

“ _Měl bys pracovat na tom odhalení své tajemné síly,_ ” řekl nesouhlasně James Potter. “ _Merlin ví, že bys nikdy nedokázal porazit Voldemorta jen se svou mocí bez nějaké magické výhody. Chci říct... podívej se na sebe!_ ”

“ ** _RI-vzlyk-RIDDIKULUS!_** ” Jim sotva dokázal vyslovit zaklínání přes svoje náhlé přetékající emoce. Jeho ruka s hůlkou se nekontrolovatelně třásla a jak na sebe naposledy vzal bubák jinou podoba, magická kouzla mu umřela na rtech.

“ _Měl jsem to být **já** ,_” řekl Harry Potter se zlomyslným sebevědomím. “ _ **Já** jsem měl být Chlapcem-který-žil. Jak řekl Neville, jsem jakožto člověk **lepší** ve všem podstatném. A kdybych **byl** Chlapcem-který-žil a požehnaný tvými výhodami, Voldemort už by byl dávno **mrtvý**. Místo toho všechny naše naděje leží na ubohém ztroskotanci, který se ani nedokáže vypořádat s bubákem, natož s Temným pánem. **Ubohé**!_”

Jima se zapotácel zpět a upadl, jak se ne-Harry začal smát. Jeho smích pokračoval, jak se Jim zvedl ze země a vyběhl ze třídy. V momentě, kdy se dveře učebny zavřely ne-Harry se přestal smát a pak se rozplynul znovu v mlhu-která-není-mlhou. Bubák zapnul zpět do truhly a zabouchl za sebou její víko s hlasitým zabuchnutím. O pár vteřinách později, poslední ozvěny odumřely a konečně byla učebna znovu tichá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Bubák část 2: je jednoznačně nejdelší kapitola, kterou jsem zatím napsal, převážně proto, že Lockhartův malý proslov spadl přímo do jejího prostředku a tak nebylo dobré místo, kde jí zakončit. Navíc, bylo mi oznámeno, že je děj druhého roku trochu pomalý. Tohle je 23. kapitola Tajného Nepřítele a ještě nejsme ani na konci září! Halloween věci trochu urychlí (jak to Halloween dělá vždy v sérii Harryho Pottera), slibuji. 
> 
> Pozn.aut.2: Jsou vlkodlaci nespasitelné zrůdy? Uvidíme. Hlavní důvod (alespoň pro mě) pro tuhle fanﬁkci je podkopat co možná nejvíce klišé vyskytujících se Harry Potterovských fanﬁkcích. Jedno takové nadužívané klišé je myšlenka, že vlkodlaci jsou ubohá nenáviděná minoritní skupina, která následuje Voldemorta jen proto, že se k nim kouzelnická společnost chová ošklivě a je vůči nim předpojatá. Obvykle v takových příbězích tahle předpojatost zmizí přes noc, když a) Lupin přestane pofňukávat a přijme status Alfy, který si zaslouží, protože je jedním z oblíbenců JKR, a b) někdo, obvykle Harry, poukáže na to, že vlkodlaci, kteří pijou svůj lektvar, jsou v podstatě neškodná načechraná štěňata a všichni stupidní kouzelníci, kteří jsou předpojatí vůči vlkodlakům, najednou změní svůj názor. Oh, a přihoďte do toho spoustu vnitrosmečkové politiky odporně vykradené z roleplayingové hry Werewolf: the Apocalypse.
> 
> Zatímco existují dobré příběhy, které tyto témata využívají (A Marauder’s Plan od CatsAreCool a Were’s Harry odDobbyElfLord, které jsou obě už delší dobu nečinné), chtěl jsem udělat něco jiného. Chci říct, Gilderoy Lockhart není spolehlivým vypravěčem o vlkodlacích. Dozvíte se proč později, ale řekněme jen, že události s Wagga Wagga Vlkodlakem byl moment, kdy se vše pro Gilderoye Lockharta změnilo. Právě teď se náš instruktor Obrany cítí vůči vlkodlakům jako se Moody cítí vůči, no, všemu. Ale nadnáší to důležitou otázku: proč by měli lidé přijmout vlkodlaky jen proto, že je teď dostupný lektvar, který jim umožňuje udržet si příčetnost během úplňku, když je to jediná noc, kdy dokáží inﬁkovat ostatní lidi? Když se nad tím zamyslíte, přeměněný vlkodlak s plnou kontrolou nad svými myšlenkami je pro veřejnost mnohem nebezpečnější.
> 
> Konečně, tohle všechno pravděpodobně pozvedá otázku “kde je Remus?” Vše co mohu říct, je že a) dorazí, b) nebude šílený kanibal c) možná bude nebo nebude učitelem Obrany a d) bude mnohem nejednoznačnější než v originále.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 3: Samozřejmě, že se zmijozelský Harry nenechá zatáhnout do šprýmařské války. Provedl jeden jediný vtípek na Jima v prvním roce (Zmijozelské manévry část 2), aby upustil páru během celkem stresujících velikonočních prázdnin, ale od té doby se pohnul k větším věcem. A proč by měl mrhat svým časem na žertíky proti Jimovi? Právě teď je Jim téměř tak vylučován ze společnosti jako byl původní Harry, když si všichni mysleli, že je dědicem Zmijozelu... a to ještě není ani říjen!
> 
> Pozn. aut.4: “Moc unavuje ty, kteří jí nedokáží ovládat” je z Kmotra část 3. Kromě “A zrovna, když jsem si myslel, že jsem venku, zatáhli mě zpátky” to byla jediná zapamatovatelná hláška z tohoto ﬁlmu.


	24. TOTO NENÍ KAPITOLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: VAROVÁNÍ: TOTO NENÍ KAPITOLA!!!!!  
> Jak jsem slíbila, jde o shrnutí obsazení do rolí, které se nachází v autorských poznámkách před kapitolou 23, další následující obsazení po kapitole 23 budou umístěna v poznámkách, kam patří...
> 
> Doufám, že si užijete tuto vizuální pomůcku a komentáře autora k ní.

OTÁZKA:Jak jsem si zpětně pročítal Prince Zmijozelu, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem z Thea Notta udělal jednu z hlavních postav knihy a nikdy ho nepopsal. Pak jsem si ho vyhledal on-line a zjistil jsem, že ho očividně nikdy nepopsala ani JKR, kromě toho, že řekla, že chlapec, který možná je Theo je “bledý”. A podle všeho nikdy nebyla postava ve filmu, o které by bylo byť jen naznačeno, že je to Theo. A s tím na mysli se ptám, jsou nějací čtenáři, kteří by mi mohli poskytnout kanónový (nebo pokud takový není, shodně fanfikční) popis Thea Notta. A ocenil bych to samé pro Tracey Davisovou a Daphne Greengrassovou, které obě nejsou popsané v knihách a budou hrát větší roli v druhé knize.

Pozn. aut.: Dříve jsem požádal o popis Thea, Daphne a Tracey. Pro budoucí referenci, filmová verze tohohle příběhu, která se odehrává v mé hlavě bude mít následující obsazení:

1\. role Thea Notta bude hrána Charliem Krosmem (Hook, Dick Tracy) kolem věku dvanáct a než vyrostl a stal se republikánským právníkem.

2\. role Tracey Davisové bude obsazena Mercedes McNabbovou (Addams Family Values) ve věku dvanácti let a než vyrostla, aby se stala upírkou. Má reputaci uchichotané a přelétavé, skrze níž Harry a Blaise vidí téměř okamžitě její skutečnou povahu bystrého manipulátora.

3\. role Hestie Jonesové bude hrána Hayley Atwellovou v jejím plném “Preggy Carterovém” kostýmu a chování, až na to, že je hustá právnička a ne tajná agentka.

4\. role Artemuse Podmorea bude obsazená Hughem Bonnevillem v plném oblečení “lorda Granthama” ale s progresivním chováním pracovní třídy.

5\. role Teda Tonkse je obsazena Peterem Davisonem (pátým Doktorem Who) kolem věku 40. Starší, než kolik mu bylo, když hrál Doktora, pravděpodobně kolem jeho Campion dní, i když bude oblečený víc jako Tristan Farnham. Také je vtipné, že jsem Teda napsal před víc jak měsícem, ale jakmile jsem si uvědomil, že je Peter Davison, jeho mluvící hlas se změnil v mé hlavě a musel jsem přepsat polovinu jeho dialogů.

6\. role Nymphadory Tonksové bude hrána Georgií Moffattovou (protože mě nikdy nenadchla její herečka ve filmu).

7\. role Andromedy Tonksové bude hrána Michelle Gomezovou (Missy z Doktora Who). Je ale mladší a neobléká se jako Missy, místo toho si užívá moderní mudlovské oblečení a účesy.

8\. role Daphne Greengrassové je stále ještě neobsazená, ale bude “odtažitou, černovlasou kráskou s modrýma očima.” Možná mladou Liv Tylerovou. Je to složité, protože si nedokážu představit herečku, která by ve svým teenegerských letech promítala stejný obrázek, který mám v konečné fázi pro Daphne. V tom věku jsou to buď Disneyovské princezny nebo Tomboyové a Daphne není ani jedno. Michelle Tractenbergová by možná také seděla, pokud si dokážete představit zvláštní amalgám její postavy z Gossip Girls a Harriet the Spy. EDIT: Daphne Greengrassová bude hrána Georgiou Henleyovou z “Prince Caspian” až na to, že je odtažitá, sarkastická a nikdy se neusmívá. A má lépe vystylizované vlasy.

9\. role Astorie Greengrassové bude hrána Georgiou Henleyovou z “The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe” s krátkým mikádem a neodbytnou rozkošností.

10\. role hraběnky Zabiniové bude hrána čtyřicetiletou Sofií Lorenovou. Kostýmy paní Lorenové budou navženy Coco Chanel a Edith Head. Neexistují okolnosti, za kterých by hraběnka Zabiniová měla na hlavě špičatý klobouk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: a to je zatím veškeré shrnutí z předchozích kapitol... uvidíme se ve středu u další pravidelné kapitoly... Pa!


	25. Rodinné dysfunkce (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Rozhodla jsem se netýká vás otevřeným koncem a proto je tohle první část dvoudílné aktualizace, nemáte zač :))

KAPITOLA 24: RODINNÉ DYSFUNKCE (část 1.)

_**27\. října 1992** _

Trochu překvapivě, Jimův měsíc dlouhý poškolní trest skončil bez jakéhokoli dalšího incidentu, kromě chlapcova očividného vyčerpání. Dost stoicky zakomponoval deset hodin poškoly, strávených převážně drhnutím různých částí hradu, do svého týdenního rozvrhu, aniž by vynechal něco jiného včetně studia, dvanácti hodin famfrpálového tréninku, pěti hodin tréninku v ping pongu (začínal být v té hře poměrně dobrý) a dvou hodin strávených tělesným tréninkem každé ráno. Navíc se velmi snažil v hodinách a získal zpět téměř polovinu bodů, o které svou kolej připravil. Aniž by o tom věděl kdokoli jiný, zároveň strávil hodinu týdně cvičením v nitrobraně z knihy, kterou mu poskytl Peter Pettigrew. Ta cvičení mu pomohla zůstat klidný tváří v tvář nepřátelství, kterého se mu stále ještě dostávalo od jeho kolegů studentů, ale musel třikrát navštívit madam Pomfreyovou, aby uklidnil pálivý pocit, který teď neustále pociťoval v oblasti hrudi a pupku. Zároveň začal nenápadně kupovat lektvar Životabudič a Uklidňující lektvar od stoupajícího havraspára ze sedmého ročníku, který byl jen šťastný uvařit lektvary ve svém volném čase, byla-li cena odpovídající.

Ironicky to byl Harry, pro koho se stal měsíc říjen stresujícím. Týden po incidentu s bubákem se znovu setkal se Snapeem a svou matkou na oběd. Avšak zatímco se během předchozího setkání spokojila s nevinnou konverzací a osobními otázkami obyčejné povahy, během druhého setkání se po hlavě vrhla do velmi vyšetřujících otázek ohledně toho, jak s ním bylo zacházeno u Dursleyových. Nepopíratelně otázky byly prezentovány ve stylu, který byl na nebelvíra velmi nenádadný, ale pro jakéhokoli zmijozele, hodného toho jména, byly neomalené a invazivní. V polovině jídla se Harry omluvil a odešel dřív. A zároveň se vymluvil z jakýchkoli následujících pozvání k obědu od své matky. Eventuálně se Harry zeptal Snapea, který trochu rozpačitě přiznal, že Lily Potterové odhalil existenci bystrozorského hlášení o jeho poslední noci u Dursleyových, hlášení, které jí očividně James Potter zatajil. Snape a Harry oba předpokládali, že její náhlý zájem o jeho výchovu znamenal, že nyní věděla, že byl úmyslně vyhozen ven do roje běhnic hlavou rodiny, v jejíž péči ona chlapce po celé ty roky zanechala. Zatímco Harryho pomstychtivá stránka byla trochu potěšená jakkoli velkým pocitem viny, který nad tím Lily pociťovala, jeho více pragmatická stránka nechtěla, aby se Lily Potterová nebo kdokoli jiný rozhodli, že se hlouběji podívají na to, co mohlo ovlivnit Vernona k jeho pokusu o vraždu.

25\. října skončily Jimovy poškolní tresty. S očividnou nechutí mu McGonagallová vrátila jeho neviditelný plášť a varovala chlapce, že pokud by byl chycen při jeho používání bez velmi, velmi, velmi dobrého důvodu, vyslouží si rekordní strhnutí školních bodů. Zároveň Jimovi prozradila, že Filch nyní o plášti ví a že paní Norissová pravděpodobně bude schopná ho vycítit i pod pláštěm. S grácií přijal její komentáře a podělil se o ten o Flichovi a paní Norissové se svým přítelem Ronem, který jen znovu zavrtěl hlavou nad nespravedlností toho všeho.

Dnes byli oba Harry i Jim povoláni do ředitelovy kanceláře, hned jak skončila hodina Obrany - očividně Lockhart kvůli své vlkodlačí přednášce nakonec výpověď nedostal. Heslo do kanceláře bylo k Harrymu pobavení “želé děti”. Dumbledorův sladký zub a jeho vliv na volbu jeho hesel byl ve Zmijozelu proslulý. Oba chlapci vstoupili do jeho kanceláře společně a oba byli překvapeni, když v ní našli přítomné Lily a Jamese Potterovy, spolu s McGonagallovou a Snapeem. Všichni, včetně ředitele, vypadali značně pochmurně.

“Děkuji vám oběma, že jste se dostavili tak rychle. Harry, Jime, posaďte se, prosím.” Stařec ukázal rukou ke dvěma prázdným židlím. Jak si sedal, Harry si prohlédl tváře ostatních. Snapeova byla samozřejmě bezvýraznou maskou, ale tváře všech ostatních vykazovaly známky různých stupňů emočního napětí. Konečně Dumbledore promluvil.

“Harry, dnes jsme tě sem pozvali, abychom prodiskutovali nějaké věci ohledně Dursleyových.”

Chlapec ztuhnul, jeho nitrobranní štíty vyhladily jeho tvář do stejné bezvýrazné masky, která zrcadlila masku ředitele jeho koleje. “Nevím, co je potřeba diskutovat, pane. Předpokládám, že všichni zde mají nějakou znalost o tom, jak se ke mně Dursleyovi chovali. Ale už s nimi nežiju a budu naprosto spokojený na ně nikdy znovu nepomyslet.”

“Tomu naprosto rozumím, můj chlapče,” řekl Dumbledore. “Avšak všichni jsme si mysleli, že je důležité, aby ses dozvěděl o ...nedávných událostech.”

“Nedávných událostech?” zeptal se podezřívavě.

Dumbledore kývnul na Jamese a mladší muž se s očividnou neochotou obrátil na svého syna.

“Harry... Vernon Dursley včera pozdě v noci zemřel.”

Rozeznělo se propastné ticho, které trvalo celé čtyři vteřiny a bylo přerušované jen tichým cinkáním a tikáním různých zařízení a tretek za Dumbledorovým stolem.

“...Co?” řekl Harry mdle.

“Vypadá to, že měl druhý infarkt,” promluvila Lily. “Byl to... velmi nemocný muž, který téměř zemřel během prvního infarktu v červenci. Zdá se, že příliš nedbal na doporučení lékařů, jak o sebe dbát. Tohle je ve skutečnosti poměrně běžné u mudlovských pacientů po infarktu, obzvlášť těch obézních.”

“Řekla jsi, že se to _zdá_ být infarkt,” řekl Harry tichým hlubokým hlasem. “Byl zkontrolován na další... možné příčiny?”

James a Lily se na sebe na okamžik podívali, než James promluvil. “Ano, Harry. Ve světle... toho, jaký jsi s ním měl vztah, jsem považoval za nejlepší zařídit diskrétní magické prohledání jeho těla. Neukazuje žádné známky kleteb nebo zaklínadel, ani magických jedů či lektvarů. Všechny diagnostická kouzla pouze ukazují, že nebral své léky, jak měl, což je životně důležité pro mudlovské pacienty s jeho symptomy a diagnózou. Ukázalo by se to na skenech, kdyby jeho selhání brát léky, pocházelo z uvržené kletby Imperius nebo Confundus.”

Harry nic neřekl. Konečně Lily znovu promluvila.

“Harry, ohledně tvého posledního... setkání s Vernonem. Bystrozor, který ho vyšetřoval řekl, že...” odmlčela se s bezmocně pohlédla na Jamese. Ten se zdál mít stejně svázaný jazyk. Harry se mentálně obrnil a rozetnul Gordický uzel ve dví.

“4. července se mě Vernon Dursley pokusil zabít. Už jsem byl v bezpečí v domě, když k němu běhnice dorazily, pohled na ně Dursleyovi vyděsil a způsobil, že Vernona chytil amok. Praštil mě dost silně na to, aby mě téměř omráčil, a pak mě vyhodil ven zadními dveřmi, abych byl ubodán k smrti a pak pozřen. Nějaké otázky?”

Kromě Snapea na něj všichni dospělí zírali v ohromení nad způsobem, jak suše a objektivně vyložil fakta. Jim zíral beze slov s ústy dokořán.

“Proč... proč jsi nám nic z toho neřekl?” zeptal se zhrozeně James.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Ať už byl náš... vztah jakýkoli, neviděl jsem důvod zatáhnout rod Potterů do skandálu, což by se stalo, kdyby vyšlo ve známost, že lord a lady Potterovi zanechali svého dědice u tyranským mudlů, kteří se ho nakonec pokusili zabít jednou z nejbolestivějších smrtí známých kouzelnickému světu. Přežil jsem. Byl jsem kompletně vyléčen. A nikdy bych se nemusel vrátit zpět. Tak jsem to nechal být.” Harry se podíval pevně na svého otce. “A _předpokládal jsem_ , že jsi o tom _věděl_ , vzhledem k tomu, že jsi měl přístup k bystrozorskému hlášení.”

James polknul a podíval se na svou ženu, která na něj byla viditelně naštvaná. “Máš pravdu, věděl jsem většinu detailů, i když jsem o nich neřekl Lily ani Jimovi.”

“ _Tati!_ ” vyhrkl Jim šokovaně.

“Omlouvám se, synu, ale Harry měl pravdu. Kdyby se pravda dostala ven, byl by ten skandál ve všech novinách. Když Harry nijak netlačil na odplatu, předpokládal jsem, že trauma z útoku běhnic ho přimělo potlačit vzpomínky na to, co se stalo, a tak jsem... nechal spící psy ležet.” Otočil se na Harry. “Teď, když všichni víme, co víme, co s tím chceš udělat, Harry?”

“Nevidím nejmenší důvod s tím něco dělat.., Jamesi.” Muž se lehce zatvářil nad Harryho odmítnutím říkat mu ‘ _tati_ ’, ale nebyl nějak zvlášť překvapený. Lily to s ním očividně probrala. “Vernon je mrtvý a já nevidím důvod zatáhnout naší rodinu do skandálu, když ani není nějaká šance potrestat osobu zodpovědnou... za má zranění. Pokud už nikdy nebudu muset vkročit ani jednou nohou na půdu Zobí ulice, spící psi mohou zůstat ležet, co se mě týče.”

Pokud Harryho pragmatismus rozrušil některého z dospělých v místnosti, nikdo nic neřekl, i když Lily, McGonagallová a Dumbledore na něj všichni pohlíželi s obavou.

“Chceš... chceš jít na jeho pohřeb?” zeptala se Lily nejistě. “Možná získat uzavření?”

Harry se na Lily podíval, jakoby zešílela. “V žádném případě. Nepotřebuji... _uzavření_ nad Vernonem Dursleym.”

“Harry,” řekl nepohodlně Jim. “Je tvůj bubácký strach.” Pak sebou Jim trhl nad Harryho výrazem. “Chci říct, možná účast na jeho pohřbu ti pomůže ten strach překonat.”

“Proč? Očekáváte všichni, že na mě z jeho rakve vyletí roj běhnic?” Harry se otočil k Dumbledorovi. “Řediteli, děkuji, že jste mě na tento vývoj upozornil. Je něco dalšího, co potřebujeme prodiskutovat?”

Stařec si povdechl. “Ne, Harry. Můžeš jít.”

Harry se postavil, uctivě přikývl Snapeovi a McGonagallové a bez dalšího slova opustil místnost. Jakmile byl venku, na okamžik se zastavil, aby se dal dohromady a našel svůj střed. Opodál bylo na stěně zrcadlo a Harry se do něj podíval, aby zkontroloval svůj zevnějšek. Pak se zarazil a jen zíral do odrazu svých zelených očí.

“Zabil jsi ho,” řekl sám sobě tiše. “Mohl jsi mu stejně dobře podříznout hrdlo.” Pak se zhluboka roztřeseně nadechl a odešel.

______________________

_**29\. října 1992** _

“Ty po nás chceš _co?!_ ” zeptala se ohromená Astoria Greengrassová.

“Podívej,” řekla Ginny, “slíbila jsem Luně, že půjdu, ale bude to jenom na hodinu. Pak se můžeme vytratit a vrátit se na Halloweenskou hostinu.”

“Pokud sir Aťužsejmenujejakkoli...” řekla Amaryllis Wilkesová.

“Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,” řekla Ginny.

“... to je fuk. Každopádně pokud pozval Lunu Lovegoodovou na svou, a nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám, _Oslavu dne smrti_ , a ona pozvala tebe jako své ‘rande’ nebo co, proč potřebuješ, abychom šly s tebou?” zeptala se v očekávání.

Ginny zaváhala a zatvářila se. “Protože kromě nás tam budou jen duchové a bude to trochu děsivý. Tak jsem chtěla nějakou posilu.”

“Jo, to jsem si myslela, Weasleyová. Jen jsem chtěla, abys to přiznala. Jsem pro.”

“Jseš?!” vypískla Astoria.

“Jasně! Je to na Halloween!” odpověděla Amy se smíchem. “Co by mohlo být vhodnější než oslava dny smrti plná hradních duchů! Navíc, jak řekla Weasleyová. Budem tam jen hodinu a pak půjdem na Halloweenskou hostinu. Co by se mohlo pokazit?”

Tori vypadala pochybovačně, ale nakonec souhlasila. Ginny byla potěšená, i když způsob, jakým Amy řekla “ _Co by se mohlo pokazit?_ ” jí z ničeho nic nepříjemně připomněl neustálé Blaisovy lekce o bozích ironie.

___________________

_**30\. října 1992** _

V pátek si to Harry a Theo zamířili k břehu Černého jezera, kde už na ně pod stromem, kde se obvykle scházeli, čekal Neville.

“Co se děje?” zeptal se Harry. “Theo říkal, že se mnou chceš mluvit o něčem osobním.”

“Jo,” řekl Neville s vřelým úsměvem. “Ve skutečnosti, pravdou je... že Theo chtěl, abych si já promluvil s tebou. Řekl, že jsi náladovější než obvykle od chvíle, kdy jsi se dozvěděl o smrti svého strýce, a myslel si, že by sis možná potřeboval promluvit s někým, komu důvěřuješ, bez všech těch zmijozelských volovin. Jeho slova, ne moje.”

Harry se podíval na Thea, který jen pokrčil rameny. “Je to pravda, nebo ne?”

Harry se otráveně zamračil na své dva nejlepší přátele a pak si povzdechl a sedl si na zem vedle Nevilla.

“Nechám vás si popovídat,” řekl Theo, jak se chystal vydat se zpět k hradu.

“Zůstaň, Theo,” řekl Harry. “Chci, abys to taky slyšel. Popravdě, potřebuju to ze sebe dostat a říct to někomu a tady v Bradavicích věřím jen čtyřem studentům. Ale Hermione nezná žádnou nitrobranu a Blaise... no, je přítel, ale jeho máma má pro mě nějakou divnou prorockou agendu a tak mu nemůžu věřit s něčím opravdu citlivým. A tohle... je opravdu citlivé.”

Harryho nejlepší přátelé se podívali jeden na druhého. Pak si Theo sedl vedle Harryho z druhé strany a ten trojici obklopil nejlepšími kouzly pro soukromí, jaké znal, než jim řekl _všechno_. O tom, jak se k němu Dursleyovi chovali. Jak s ním jednal _každý_ mudla. O tom, jak se ho Vernon úmyslně pokusil zabít pomocí těch běhnic. O tom jak, v Harryho mysli, byly Vernonovy skutky a jeho smrt téměř určitě následek stresu vyvolaného tím, že sdílel domov s Harrym a jeho záhadnou, strach vyvolávající aurou.

“Harry,” řekl Neville. “Nemůžeš tak přemýšlet. I kdyby ti bylo uděláno něco, co ovlivňuje mudly kolem tebe, nemůže to být něco, cos udělal ty. Musel jsi být mimino, když to začalo.”

“Já vím, Neve,” řekl Harry, zatímco zíral na jezero a škrábal se na své jizvě. “Ale... nesnášel jsem Vernona Dursleyho tak dlouho. Byly časy, kdy jsem si přál, aby umřel. A teď se to stalo, ale až potom, co jsem se dozvěděl, že to možná vůbec nebyla jeho chyba. Nikdy se nedozvím, jaký _skutečný_ Vernon byl a nebo jak by se ke mně choval, kdybych neměl... cokoli tohle je.” Otočil se na své přátele. “To ani nemyslím na svou ma... na Lily. Jak jí mám říct, že je ve mně... nějaký defekt, který možná dohnal její sestru k částečnému šílenství a zabil jejího švagra? A _měl_ bych jí to vůbec říct, zatímco jsou věci mezi mnou a Jamesem tak špatné? Ani na vteřinu nevěřím, že mě opravdu přijímá. _Přiznal_ , že nechal Vernonovo tělo prohlídnout na temnou magii. Musím předpokládat, že kdyby ohledně Vernonovy smrti našel nějaký magický vliv, pokusil by se z toho obvinit mě.”

Trojice byla na chvíli zticha. Pak promluvil Theo. “Harry, tenhle... stav, o kterém mluvíš? Má to i Jim?”

Harry se na Thea překvapeně podíval. “Nevím. Nikdy jsem neviděl Jima delší čas kolem mudlů.”

“No, mě napadá, že pokud to máte _oba_ dva, James může těžko prohlásit, že je to něco špatného ohledně tebe. To ani nezmíním, že by bylo jednodušší najít lék nebo protikletbu nebo cokoli, kdyby léčitelé měli pár dvojčat, které by mohli porovnat a studovat.”

“Theo má pravdu,” řekl Neville nadšeně. “Pokud to ovlivňuje i jeho, pak by bylo možné, že je to nějaká věc ohledně Chlapce-který-žil, do které ses jen zamíchal. Řekl jsi, že můžeš efekt na mudlech vidět téměř okamžitě. Tak zkus, jestli dokážeš zařídit, aby si Jim několik minut povídal s mudly a sleduj jejich reakce.”

“Jak to mám udělat?” zeptal se Harry vytočeně.

Neville pokrčil rameny. “Já nevím. Ty jsi zmijozelský génius, ne já.”

Harry se uchechtl. Zvážil návrh jeho přátel. Možná by se během vánočních prázdnin mohl pokusit zorganizovat takové setkání. Mezitím to bylo fajn mít _někoho_ svého věku, s kým si o tom mohl promluvit.

___________________

_**31\. října 1992** _

_**Halloween** _

K Harryho překvapení dokázal získat přesvědčivá data hned další sobotu. Krátce po snídani Jim sešel dolů oblečený v obleku mudlovského stylu, ve kterém vypadal neuvěřitelně nepohodlně. V předsálí se k němu připojila Lily Potterová, která na sobě měla konzervativní černé mudlovské šaty. Oba odešli směrem k Prasinkám, kde se k nim měl připojit James a všichni tři se společně přemístili na Vernonův pohřeb. Fakt, že byl pohřeb Vernona Dursleyho na Halloween přišlo Harrymu podivně vhodné.

Když se trojice o dvě hodiny později vrátila, Jim měl černého monokla kolem oka.

Očividně byli na pohřbu méně než dvě minuty, když Dudley uviděl Jima, myslel si, že je to Harry a zařval “MAMI! TA ZRŮDA JE TADY!” I přes protesty Potterů, že Jim není Harry a že se Harry rozhodl nepřijít, Vernonova truchlící sestra Marge začala vyřvávat nadávky a vrhla se na Jima se svou holí. Věci se rychle vymkly kontrole a Potterovi byli donuceni odejít, ale ne předtím, než Jim a jeho otec schytali několik ran, včetně tvrdého úderu do hlavy pro Jima, jakožto dar od jeho hysterického a násilného bratrance.

Poté, co se vrátil od madam Pomfreyové, Jim převyprávěl celou tu hroznou storku celé nebelvírské společenské místnosti a Neville tu informaci tiše předal Harrymu, zatímco mířili na večeři. Harry byl zamyšlený po zbytek dne, jak zvažoval ty novinky. I když to Nevillovi neřekl, jedna jeho část (ta, kterou nazýval “ _Niddhoggova část mého mozku_ ”) opravdu hodně chtěla myslánkovou vzpomínku celé té šílenosti.

____________________

Ten večer halloweenská hostina naplnila jejich obvyklá očekávání, i když Harry byl překvapený, že Ginny, Amy a Astoria byly nepřítomné, zároveň byl trochu překvapený, když se Ron objevil udýchaný a pozdě, těsně předtím, než se objevilo jídlo. Vzhledem k jeho stravovacích návykům byl obvykle připraven s vidličkou a nožem v rukách dlouho předtím, než se objevilo jídlo. Kromě toho hostina proběhla bez problému a po jejím konci studenti zamířili zpět na koleje, což byl přesně ten okamžik, kdy začali zvláštnosti.

Cesta většiny studentů je vedla ke schodišti do prvního patra, které nyní bylo zaplaveno vodou pocházející z nepoužívané toalety o patro výš. Z toho směru mohl Harry slyšet zvuky řevu, z nichž některé patřily jeho třem ztracených prvačkám. Rychle vystoupal po schodech a zahnul za roh (s několika svými spolužáky v závěsu) kde našel Ginny, Amy a Tori schoulené k sobě a snažící se tvářit statečně, zatímco na ně hulákal a hrozil jim mučením rozzuřený Argus Filch.

“ZRŮDY! VRAŽEDKYNĚ! ZABIJAČKY KOČEK!” hulákal.

“ _Nic_ jsme nezabily!” zařvala na něj naštvaně Ginny zpět. “Paní Norissová tady takhle byla už, když jsme se sem dostaly!”

“LŽI! PANÍ NORISSOVÁ VÁM NIKDY NIC NEUDĚLALA! VY VŠICHNI PROSTĚ JEN MUSÍTE POŘÁD PORUŠOVAT PRAVIDLA!”

V tom okamžiku si Harry všiml, že ta ubohá kočkovitá šelma byla mrtvá nebo alespoň velmi, velmi ztuhlá a visela z lana ze stropu. Také si všiml v potemnělém osvětlení nějakého nápisu na zdi za kočkou. Vypadalo to jako tmavě rudá barva - nebo Harry alespoň _doufal_ , že to byla barva - a nápis hlásal kryptickou zprávu:

**TAJEMNÁ KOMNATA BYLA OTEVŘENA!**

**NEPŘÁTELÉ DĚDICE MĚJTE SE NA POZORU!**

A pod tím v ještě větším písmu

**ZMIJOZELÉ VLÁDNOU!**

Harry se podíval kolem a všiml si, že se Jim a Ron přesunuli, aby stáli vedle něj a prohlídli si scénu.

“Něco, o co by ses rád podělil, bratříčku?” zeptal se klidně.

Jim se díval ze svého bratra na nápis a zpět. “Co? To jsem nebyl já, Harry, přísahám! _Skončil_ jsem se šprýmy. Přísahám.”

“Mm-hmm,” řekl Harry nezávazně. Pak byli oba bratři rozptýlení nevychovaným smíchem.

“Ha-ha! Nepřátelé dědice mějte se na _pozoru_!” zasmál se Draco. “Jste na řadě...” z ničeho nic se zarazil, zakašlal a pak si popotáhl svůj límec, “nepřátelé... dědice... ať už jste kdokoli!”

Harry protočil oči vsloup. To už se na scéně objevili Dumbledore, Snape a Lockhart a prodrali se dopředu davem, aby si prohlédli kočku. Pak se ředitel posunul, aby muže utěšil.

“Pane Filchi, paní Norissová není mrtvá, je jen zkamenělá. Může být uvedena do původního stavu pomocí lektvaru, který dokáže profesor Snape připravit z destilovaných kořenů mandragor, které rostou ve skleníku, jakmile dosáhnou dospělosti. Co se týče těchto mladých dam, ujišťuji vás, že ať už vaší kočku zkameněla jakákoli síla, je zcela nad schopnosti prvních ročníků. Vskutku nad schopnosti i sedmých ročníků.”

V tom okamžiku se objevila Luna Lovegoodová zpoza opačného rohu, zastavila se a prohlédla si scénu před sebou, která zahrnovala plačícího muže objímajícího ztuhlou kočku, zeď popsanou výhružným nápisem pravděpodobně krví a obrovské množství bradavických studentů s výrazy přecházejícími od zvědavosti po hrůzu. Pak se lehce zatvářila, když její oči přeletěly přes Harryho a Jima, kteří stáli vedle sebe a otočila na své zmijozelské přítelkyně.

“Už chápu, proč jste se rozhodly odejít dřív,” řekla vesele. “Tohle vypadá _mnohem_ více vzrušující než čtení poezie sira Nicholase.”

Nedlouho na to přikázal ředitel, aby se studenti odebrali na své koleje po zbytek večera. Jak odcházeli, Lockhart si vzal Dumbledora a Snapea stranou.

“Kolik destilovaného kořene mandragor je potřeba pro depetriﬁkační lektvar?” zeptal se.

“To záleží,” odpověděl Snape, “na tělesné váze. Pro člověka čtyři až šest dramů v záležitosti na velikosti. Pro kočku by jeden byla pravděpodobně dostačující, i když nemáme žádný na skladu.”

“Já mám pět dramů,” odpověděl Lockhart. “Mívám je po ruce pro své lekce o raraších a jiných tvorech s paralyzujícími útoky, i když tohle se zdá být mnohem... agresivnější, než jakákoli stvoření, na které jsem připraven.”

“Velmi bychom si vážili tvého příspěvku, Gilderoyi,” řekl Dumbledore. “Znamenalo by to pro pana Filche mnoho, kdyby mohla být paní Norissová oživena okamžitě a ne až po měsících.”

“No, řediteli, v tom to je,” řekl Lockhart poté, co se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo neposlouchá. “Chcete opravdu použít mé omezené zásoby teď na Filchovu kočku? Nebo si jsme jistí, že se něco podobného nestane znovu? Jenom příště studentovi?”

Dumbledore a Snape se na sebe jen zamyšleně podívali.

_________________

_**O třicet minut později...** _

Harry se zastavil před vchodem do Princova Doupěte s Dracem, Blaisem, Theem, Missy a Marcusem, kteří se mu drželi v patách.

“Plísňolord!” řekl Harry autorativně.

Draco se na něj prudce podíval. “Opravdu?!”

“Omlouvám se, Draco,” řekl Harry otráveně, jak prošel skrze černý vchod Doupěte. “Uráží tě můj nedostatek respektu pro starého šéfa tvého otce?”

Draco nic neřekl, jak Harry prošel kolem stolu a mávl svou hůlkou na krb. V odpovědi na ten pohyb se v krbu rozhořely jasné plameny. A pak se všichni usadili kolem stolu a ponechali Trůn Hydry prázdný. Harry se otočil na své spolužáky.

“A tak, Draco jsme tu znovu. Samozřejmě mohu snadno změnit heslo, pokud si nepřeješ mít přístup k této místnosti.”

Draco se rozhlédl po rozsáhlé knihovně. Podle Harryho byla většina knih stále pod ochrannými kouzly, zabraňujícími doteku, ale ne všechny. Samozřejmě, ty knihy byly jen praktickou výhodou. Každý hlupák mohl vidět, že tahle místnost byla místo, kde bude sídlit moc ve zmijozelské koleji, alespoň po tak dlouho, jak dlouho tu byl Harry Potter, aby jí vládnul. “Pokračuj.”

“Dědic. Co o něm víš?”

Dracovy oči se rozšířily. “Ty _nevíš_ nic o dědici Zmijozelu? Pozoruhodné, vzhledem k tomu, jak nad námi všemi držíš svůj princovský status.”

“Ne, Draco. Já nad tebou a ostatním smrtijedím potěrem držím svou přirozenou nadřazenost. Co se ostatních lidí týče, jsem super hustej střelec a celkově suprovej frajer, který jinak lítá mimo radar.” Dracovo čelo se zkrabatilo nad zmínkou o “ _radaru_ ”. Harry si povzdechl. “ _Zapomeň na to_. Prostě řekněme jen, že jsem obecně diskrétní o svých skutcích, koncept, který ti zcela uniká. Chci říct, opravdu?! Opravdu bys vyhrkl ‘ _Budete další, mudlovští šmejdi!_ ’ před třemi profesory a tucty kolegů studentů, kdybys nebyl pod _Neporušitelným slibem_ , který ti v tom zabránil?!”

Draco lehce zčervenal, když byl pokárán za nedostatek soudnosti. Mezitím se Harry odvrátil od Draca k prázdnému trůnu vlevo. Pak na něj hlasitě zasyčel a devět Hydřín hlav se probudilo k životu. Pro všechny kromě Harryho to stále ještě byl znepokojivý pohled. Harry si povídal s několika hlavami Hydry - hlavně kobrou a tříhlavým runovcem - zhruba minutu, než se otočil zpět na své kolegy zmijozele.

“Dobrá, Hydra nikdy neslyšela o nikom, kdo by přijal titul ‘ _dědice Zmijozelu_ ’. Ve skutečnosti si je Hydra jistá, že nebyl v Bradavicích student, který by mohl právoplatně tvrdit, že je dědicem Salazara Slytherina od roku 1588. A něco ohledně krále Philipa II. a španělské Armady. Blaisi, mohl by ses na to během příštího dne nebo tak podívat?”

“Jasně,” řekl Blaise a vytáhl trochu pergamenu, aby si pro sebe udělal poznámku.

“Teď, Draco, máš něco _užitečného_ , co bys dodal?” zeptal se Harry s trochou příkrosti.

Draco se chystal říct něco urážlivého, než si to rozmyslel. “Je to příběh, o kterém mi řekla má matka, když jsem byl malý. Když byl můj dědeček Abraxas Malfoy v Bradavicích, odehrála se tu řada... incidentů, během nichž několik mudlovských... _mudlorozených_ bylo napadeno a nakonec jeden zabit. Poté incidenty ustaly. Podle toho příběhu útoky byly provedeny pomocí příšery, kterou Salazar Slytherin zanechal v tajné místnosti zvané Tajemná Komnata, aby ji jednou jeho dědic mohl použít k vyčištění školy od... mudlorozených.” Zaváhal a odmlčel se. “Očividně si to ale odporuje s mužem, jakým ty tvrdíš, že Salazar Slytherin byl.”

“Ano,” řekl Harry. “Odporuje.” Otočil se zpět na Hydru a znovu si s ní syčivě povídal. Ke konci jejich konverzace znělo Harryho syšení poněkud ostře a v odpovědi na to se runovec stal značně agresivním. Pak se Harry otočil ke skupině.

“Hmm. Očividně skutečně _existuje_ nebo alespoň _existovala_ Tajemná Komnata, ale informace o ní je omezena jen pro skutečné Prince. Nemám plný přístup a tak mi Hydra neřekne nic víc, než že existuje. Draco, kdy se ty události z dědečkova příběhu odehrály?”

Draco se na okamžik zamyslel. “Pozdní 30. brzká 40. léta, řekl bych.”

Harry se postavil a prohlédl si seznam předchozích Princů. “Trůn byl od roku 1914 do roku 1943 prázdný, ale poslední otevření mohlo být za vlády... Toma Marvola Riddlea.” Zarazil se a pak se rozhlédl po skupině. “Někdo to jméno rozeznává? Riddle není čistokrevné jméno, nebo je?” Nikdo nikdy neslyšel o kouzelnících jménem Riddle. “Dobrá, Theo, zatímco Blaise dělá legální výzkum, ocenil bych, kdybys mohl projít stará vydání _Věštce_ z let 1937 do 1943. Merlin ví, že tahle škola si střeží svá tajemství, ale určitě pokud student _zemřel_ v rukách záhadného tvora, muselo se to dostat do novin.”

Theo přikývl a udělal si vlastní poznámku. “Dobrá tedy. Zdá se, že máme dvě možnosti. Buď se někdo aktivně snaží pošpinit zmijozelskou kolej. A nebo se nějaký idiot _neúmyslně_ snaží poškodit zmijozelskou kolej. Tak se pokusme přijít na to, co se děje, a zastavme to, než to bude vážné. Otázky?”

“Jsme si jistý, že za tím není Spratek-který-žil?” zeptal se Flint. “Chci říct, ‘ _Zmijozelé vládnou_ ’ je přesně ten typ hovadin, co by použil, aby na nás hodil nějaký vtípek.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Je v mém užším výběru, ale popírá to a je mizerný lhář. Navíc, Dumbledore řekl, že kdokoli nebo cokoli zkamenělo tu kočku, musel použít nějakou mocnou a nelegální magii a nemyslím si, že by to moc popisovalo Jima. Myslím si, že je to jeden z tupějších zmijozelů, který se snaží vyděsit ostatní koleje, nebo někdo z tupějších nebelvírů, který se nás snaží pošpinit, někdo z _chytřejších_ zmijozelů, který se snaží křivě obvinit Jima pomocí nápovědy tak očividné, že by si jen idiot myslel, že jsme za tím my, nebo někdo z chytřejších _nebelvírů_ snažící se obvinit Jima tou samou cestou. Poslední dobou si získal docela dost nepřátel i ve své vlastní koleji.”

“Žádní morové a spárové?” zeptal se Marcus.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Žádný mrzimor by nepoužil kanadský žert, který by zahrnoval zkamenění kočky a pověšení jí za ocas. A kdyby Havraspár přišel na petriﬁkační kouzlo, které by ohromilo i Dumbledora, nepoužil by ho jako šprým - publikoval by ho v časopisovém článku.” Ostatní se zasmáli. “Každopádně, máme počáteční bod, tak se do toho zítra pusťme. No, ti z nás, co nemusí... povězte, co _máte_ zítra s Lockhartem dělat?”

“Porovnávání runové strukutury přenášedel a zaháněcího kouzla,” řekla Missy.

“Zkoumání historie paměťových kouzel v devatenáctém století,” oznámil Blaise.

“Prohlížení si svých nejšťastnějších vzpomínek v myslánce, než začneme pracovat na Patronu,” prohlásil Marcus.

“Ping pong,” řekl Draco téměř hořce.

Harry se zachichotal. “Zníš zklamaně, Draco, ale jsem _opravdu_ zvědavý, co s tím má Lockhart v plánu. Oh, a mimochodem, byl jsem na tebe trochu hrubý předtím, ale díky za pomoc dnes večer.”

Dracova ústa sebou lehce zacukala. “Nemluv o tom. Cokoli pro naší kolej.”

S tím se skupina rozešla a zamířila do svých pokojů, a zanechala tak Princovo Doupě opět prázdné.

__________________

_**1\. listopadu 1992** _

Akorát před rozedněním druhého rána Jim vstal dřív než jeho spolubydlící, jak bylo jeho zvykem. Byla neděle, ale mrzimorové měli dnes zamluvené hřiště, a tak měl pro jednou volné ráno. Vzhledem k vzrušení z minulého večera se rozhodl, že dnes najde Harryho a bude trvat na tom, aby spolu něco podnikli. Po tom dramatu na Vernonově pohřbu měl Jim pocit, že měl trochu náhled na to, jak hrozné bylo Harryho dětství s tou rodinou, a chtěl udělat, co jen mohl, aby ho Harrymu pomohl překonat. Hlavně, chtěl ujistit svého bratra, že neměl s tím šprýmem, zahrnujícím Filchovu kočku a graﬃti na zdi, které obviňovalo zmijozele, nic společného. Jim si byl jistý, že kdyby dali hlavy dohromady, dostanou se té záhadě rychle na kloub. Pak se zasmál nad myšlenkou sebe a Harryho, jak řeší záhady. Konečně budou opravdu jako Hardy Boys.

Jak se zvedl, aby zamířil do koupelny, všiml si však něčeho zvláštního. Zámek na jeho kufru byl otevřený. Rozhlédl se po pokoji. Jeho kolegové nebelvíři stále ještě všichni spali, dokonce i Ron, který z nich nejhlasitěji chrápal. Jim otevřel kufr a rozsvítil Lumos, aby se podíval, jestli něco chybí. Chybělo. Jim obvykle uchovával otcův neviditelný plášť ve váčku z kůže skrčka na dně svého kufru. Váček byl nyní pryč a na jeho místě byl kus pergamenu, který byl přeložen a zapečetěn. Pomalu papír vytáhl a rozlomil pečeť. Ve světle své hůlky Jim četl zprávu, kterou obsahoval.

_Drahý Spratku-který-žil:_

_Moc jsem si užil ten tvůj žertík minulou noc. Jak jen sis musel užít pohled na tři malé prvňačky (jednou z nichž byla mladší sestra tvého jediného opravdového kamaráda), jak se klepou strachem před Argusem Filchem, téměř v slzách nad tvou šikovnou prací. Taková ukázka nebelvírského kavalírství._

_Každopádně, když je teď zcela jasné, že tvůj nedostatek cti je pouze převýšen tvým nedostatkem stylu, rozhodl jsem se, že bude nejlepší připravit tě o tvou nejužitečnější šprýmařskou pomůcku, než zahanbíš naší rodinu ještě víc. Hodně štěstí při dokazování, že jsem to byl já._

_Srdečně_

_Ty-Víš-Kdo_

_P.S. Zmijozelé vládnou. Nebelvíři smrádnou._

_P.P.S. Puf!_

Jak Jim přečetl poslední slovo, opravdu se ozvalo tiché puf a dopis v jeho ruce zmizel ve výtrysku zelených plamenů. Jim tam stál se stále ještě zářící hůlkou ve své ruce a zíral dolů do svého kufru, kde mělo být jeho rodinné dědictví. Sevřel svou hůlku tak silně, že mu zaprasklaly klouby. Pak ten vztek zatlačil hluboko do svého podbřišku, jak mu kniha o nitrobraně radila. Tentokrát však byl překvapen, když zjistil, že už tam není víc místa, a že ta malá pomalu planoucí hnomádka popela, kterou udržoval po několik týdnů, nyní z ničeho nic hořela sálajícím infernem.

“Zabiju ho,” řekl Chlapec-který-žil podivně klidným hlasem, který byl v rozporu se zuřivostí, jež byla zcela mimo kontrolu.


	26. Rodinné dysfunkce (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli tu první (Rodinné dysfunkce část 1.), měli byste tak učinit nyní.... 
> 
> Poznámka k překladu dědice Zmijozelu a dědice Slytherina: tohle je jeden z okamžiků, kdy lituji, že se držím původního překladu pana Medka... “dědic Zmijozelu” je jeden z původních překladů (stejně jako překlady jmen kolejí, které jsem zmínila v poznámce na začátku této fanfikce)... pro objasnění “dědic Zmijozelu” je samozvaný dědic zmijozelské koleje (stejně jako je Princ Zmijozelu princem vládnoucím zmijozelské koleji), který možná je nebo není skutečným potomkem rodu mající kořeny v rodu Slytherin. Zatímco dědic Slytherina je doslovný dědic = potomek Salazara Slytherina, kouzelníka a zakladatele zmijozelské koleje... doufám, že to dává smysl.
> 
> a teď vzhůru k další kapitole ;))

KAPITOLA 25: RODINNÉ DYSFUNKCE (část 2.)

Harry, Theo a Blaise mířili na nedělní snídani, když byli najednou napadeni Jimem Potterem, jehož oči byly prakticky podlité krví vztekem. Za ním se táhla většina druhých ročníků Nebelvíru, z nichž polovina se zdála, že se ho snaží uklidnit, a druhá polovina se mu držela v patách, jen aby si užila představení.

Než Harry mohl cokoli říct, Jim mu stál tváří v tvář. “Podívej, už minulou noc jsem ti řekl, že jsem s tím šprýmem s kočkou a graﬃti neměl _nic_ společného! Dodržel jsem svou část dohody! A teď _mi ho vrať!_ ”

Harry zamrkal. “O čem to u Merlinova jména mluvíš, bratříčku?” Byl lehce překvapený, když Jim prakticky zavrčel nad jeho oslovením ‘ _bratříčku_ ’, Harry si myslel, že je Jim proti tomu malému rýpnutí imunní, ale očividně stále ještě mělo moc ho rozzuřit.

“ _Plášť_ , Harry! Vím, že ho máš. Vím, že si myslíš, že je to roztomilý způsob, jak se mi pomstít. Ale už ses zasmál, tak _mi ho vrať!_ ” _Hořící oheň._

Harry nevěřil svým uším. “Někdo ti _ukradl_ potterovské rodinné dědictví? Ne, dovol mi to říct líp. _Dovolil_ jsi někomu, aby ti ukradl potterovské rodinné dědictví?”

Jimova tvář sebou celá násilně zacukala. “Nedovolil jsem nikomu nic. Vzal jsi mi ho, když jsem spal. _Vím_ , že jsi to byl ty, protože _jsi po sobě nechal zprávu, v níž ses o tom vytahoval!_ ”

“Jime, uklidni se,” řekl Neville naléhavě, ale chlapec ho ignoroval. _Běsnící oheň._

“ _Zprávu_ ,” řekl Harry pohrdavě. “Proč bych po sobě nechával dopis, kdybych ti něco ukradl?! To... je amatérský stupeň.”

“ZATRACENĚ, HARRY!” _Naprosto mimo kontrolu._ To už se začal shromažďovat dav. Uvnitř Velké síně přerušil profesor Lockhart svou konverzaci s profesorkou Sproutovou o mandragorách a vydal se ten rozruch vyšetřit.

“Jime,” řekla Hermione. “Prosím. Kontroluj se.”

“NEŘÍKEJ MI, ABYCH SE UKLIDNIL!” zařval Jim. Hermione instinktivně o krok ustoupila. _Rostoucí tlak._

“Navíc,” řekl Harry jen s trochou ledu kradoucím se do jeho hlasu, vzhledem k tomu, že začínal být otravený z nadávek jeho bratra, “proč bych ti měl muset ten plášť _krást_ , když už jsem dokázal, že tě mohu _oklamat_ , abys mi ho dal, kdykoli potřebuju?”

Jimova hlava se s trhnutím otočila na jeho bratra. Byl příliš naštvaný, aby odpověděl, příliš naštvaný, aby myslel na cokoli jiného, než rudou mlhu, která začala halit jeho zrak.

_Bum._

S řevem nespoutané zuřivosti se Jim vtrhl na Harryho, než mohl kdokoli reagovat, a srazil druhého chlapce k zemi. Pak začal usazovat jednu ránu za druhou na hlavu svého bratra, zatímco na něj nesrozumitelně řval.

“NENÁVIDÍM TĚ! NENÁVIDÍM TĚ! PŘEJU SI, ABYS ZŮSTAL S DURSLEYOVÝMA A UMŘELTAM!”

Po pár vteřinách šoku, Neville a Theo oba popadli Jima každý za jednu paži a odtáhli ho od Harryho. Jimův bojový trénink okamžitě nakopl a rychle oba chlapce odhodil a otočil se zpět na svého bratra a uvědomil si tři věci. První, Harryho nos krvácel. Druhá, Harry měl nyní v ruce svou hůlku. Třetí, Harryho oči najednou vypadaly zeleněji, než obvykle.

“ ** _FLIPPENDO!_** ” zaintonoval zmijozel ledovým hlasem. Magie udeřila do Jima, otočila ho ve vzduchu vzhůru nohama a odhodila na mramorovou podlahu zhruba o tři metry dál. Oba chlapci se ihned vydrápali na nohy, Jim vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku, jak se zvedal. Většina studentů překvapeně uskočila stranou, ale Neville se místo toho postavil mezi ně s oběma rukama nataženýma ke každému bratrovi.

“PŘESTAŇTE! OBA DVA!” zařval. Ani jeden z Potterů nesklonil svou hůlku.

“Naprosto souhlasím. _**EXPELLIARMUS DUO!**_ ” Objevil se záblesk světla a obě Jimova i Harryho hůlky jim vyletěly z rukou a dopadly profesorovi Lockhartovi k nohám. “A teď, vysvětlí mi někdo, _co se tu ve jménu Merlinova vytahaného předku DĚJE?_ ”

“Psycho-které-žilo mě napadlo, pane, a já se bránil,” řekl Harry.

“Ano, pomocí zaklínadla, které mohlo zlomit krk vašeho bratra, a navíc zranit jakékoli množství studentů, kdyby dopadl na ně. A co je tvoje výmluva, nebelvírský Pottere?”

“Ten had ukradl něco, co mi patří,” řekl Jim.

“To je lež!”

“Dost!” řekl Lockhart. V otrávení si protřel čelo. Pak poslal na oba Harryho a Jima drobná léčivá kouzla a pomocí Scourgify vyčistil krvavou skvrnu na Harryho košili. “Vy dva a já tohle vezmeme do ředitelovy kanceláře. Hned!” Pak se profesor zarazil. “Oh, a Longbottome? Jeden bod pro Nebelvír za to, že jste se fyzicky postavil mezi dva ozbrojené bojovníky ve snaze zabránit boji. Odvážné, ale v budoucnu bych místo toho doporučoval Protego.”

___________________

O patnáct minut později byli oba bratři zpět v Dumbledorově kanceláři spolu s Lockhartem, McGonagallovou, Snapeem a jejich rodiči. James vypadal, jako že se zrovna akorát probudil. Jim zíral omámeně na podlahu, jako by se vracel z fuga stavu. Harryho nitrobrana se přenastavila a jeho tvář byla bezvýraznou masku, která odrážela masku ředitele jeho koleje.

“Takže, abychom to shrnuli, Jime,” řekl ředitel, “dnes ráno po probuzení jsi objevil, že Potterovský neviditelný plášť chybí. Říkáš, že byl na jeho místě dopis, který z toho obviňoval tvého bratra, ale samovzplanul. Tak jsi ohledně toho konfrontoval svého bratra, a když se ti nelíbila jeho odpověď, fyzicky jsi ho napadl. Je to všechno?”

Jim přikývl bez toho, aby vzhlédnul.

“Harry, je něco, co bys k tomu chtěl dodat?”

“Pouze to, že jen pro záznam, _nemám_ ten plášť. Abych byl upřímný, jsem poněkud _polichocen_ , že si Jim myslí, že jsem dost zručný na to, abych se proplížil přes celou školu uprostřed noci, obešel ochranu Nebelvírské věže a vloupal se do jeho kufru, aniž bych Jima nebo kteréhokoli z jeho spolubydlících probudil, ale opakuji, _nemám_ ten plášť.” Otočil se na Jamese. “I když teď, když bylo to téma nadneseno, jsem zvědavý. _Je_ ten plášť magicky vázaný? Protože pokud ano, myslel bych si, že to způsobí pár legálních komplikací, pokud ses prostě jen tak rozhodl, že ho dáš svému druhému synovi, místo svého _dědice_.”

James ztuhnul nad jeho nadhozenou výtkou. “Ten plášť je vázaný, Harry. Tvoje práva na něj vzniknou, jakmile budeš právoplatným dědicem. Do té doby je můj, abych ho mohl půjčit komukoli chci, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Jim je Chlapec-který-žil, rozhodl jsem se mu ho z bezpečnostních důvodů zapůjčit, i když není dědicem.”

“Mm-hmm. S konečným výsledkem, že ztratil nedocenitelné dědictví Potterů.”

“ _Neztratil_ jsem ho!” řekl Jim naštvaně. “Byl _ukraden_.”

“To stačí,” řekl Dumbledore. “Pro tenhle okamžik necháme problém pláště stranou. Momentálně, se víc starám o vaše tresty. Jime, byl jsi minulý měsíc přísně potrestán za to, že jsi zranil svého bratra. A teď jsi to udělal znovu. Harry, chápu tvou potřebu bránit se, ale máme velmi přísná pravidla proti používání magie, abychom rozhodli hádky zde v Bradavicích, pravidla, která musí být dodržována. Oba rozumíte?”

Jim přikývl bez odpovědi.

“Abych byl upřímný,” řekl Harry. “Bylo to spíš o obraně Nevilla Longbottoma a Theodora Notta, než bránění sama sebe. Jim očividně zná... kung fu nebo co se to učí.”

“Taekwondo,” opravil ho tiše Jim.

“Je mi to fuk,” vyštěkl Harry. “Každopádně, bojoval proti jejich pokusům ho udržet zpět a bál jsem se, že je zraní. To řečeno, uvědomuji si nyní, že kouzlo Incarcerous by bylo mnohem lepší a bezpečnější volba. Omlouvám se, že jsem jednal unáhleně a nechal se ovládnout svým hněvem, a já, samozřejmě, přijmu jakékoli potrestání, které si myslíte, že je vhodné.”

“Ahem,” ozval se Lockhart. “Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem byl profesorem na scéně, který ukončil jejich hádku, řediteli, mohl bych požádat, aby byli oba chlapci přiděleni do poškoly mně? Očividně, měsíc leštění trofejí a obrazů nezanechal dostatečně hluboký dojem na mladšího Pottera. Mám nějaké nápady, jak bych možná pomohl těmto dvěma dobrým chlapcům překonat jejich rozdíly.”

Dumbledore se podíval na McGonagallovou a Snapea, ani jeden z nichž neprotestoval. “Dobrá, Gilderoyi. Uděluji Potterovic dvojčatům pět hodin poškolních trestů týdně po následující čtyři týdny. _Poté_ , Jime, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi byl útočníkem v tomto přestupku a je to podruhé, co tě musíme potrestat za útok na tvého bratra, budeš mít dodatečný poškolní trest po zbytek semestru. Chlapci, upřímně doufám, že využijete téhle příležitosti k tomu, abyste opravdu zapracovali na svých rozdílech. Bratři, obzvláště dvojčata, by neměli trpět takovým stupněm trpkosti.” Z Dumbledorova tónu bylo patrné, že měl nějakou zkušenost se sourozeneckou rivalitou. Jim pokračoval v zírání na podlahu. Harry pokračoval v pasivním opětování Dumbledorova pohledu, jako by chtěl dát najevo, že už nadále nemá naprosto žádný zájem “zapracovat na svých rozdílech” s Jimem.

“Jime,” řekl Dumbledore bez jeho obvyklého třpytu v očích, “násilí proti kolegům studentům _není přijatelné_ v Bradavicích. Zatímco Harry získal trest za použití potenciálně nebezpečného zaklínadla, byl to však skutek sebeobrany, kterou jsi _ty_ vyprovokoval. Tvá asociace s touto školou bude pro teď pokračovat, částečně proto, že za téměř padesát let, co jsem jejím ředitelem, jsem nikdy nevyloučil studenta, a částečně proto, že jakožto syn Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu čerpáš z výhod, které většině studentům chybí. Pokud však dojde k dalšímu takovému incidentu, vezmu tento problém před Správní radu školy a budu vyžadovat minimálně suspendování ne-li přímo vyloučení. Rozumíš?”

Jim znovu přikývl. Jeho oči opakovaně mrkaly, jak se snažil potlačit slzy.

“A teď,” pokračoval ředitel, “co se týče chybějícího pláště. Nebude prasinkový víkend před prosincem, a tak žádný student nebude moci opustit pozemky školy bez toho, aby ho neodhalila ochranná kouzla. Proto musí plášť stále ještě být na pozemcích. Během oběda oznámím jeho odcizení a dáme zloději týden na to, aby ho vrátil. Pokud k tomu nedojde, provedeme celoškolní prohledání hradu profesory a bradavickými domácími skřítky. Kdokoli, u koho bude nalezen, pak bude mít poškolní trest s panem Filchem po zbytek školního roku a navíc přijde o padesát bodů. Je to dostatečné, lorde Pottere?”

Z výrazu na Jamesově tváři bylo patrné, že se mu to nezdálo být dostatečné, ale přesto přikývl. S tím disciplinární setkání skončilo.

O pět minut později Jim na chlapeckých toaletách ze stresu zvracel do záchodu.

___________________

_**2\. listopadu 1992** _

Druhý den večer dorazili Harry a Jim na jejich první poškolní trest s profesorem Obrany. K Harryho překvapení byl ve středu místnosti pingpongový stůl. Věděl o Lockhartově podivné obsesi s mudlovskou hrou (které si byl vědom, ale nikdy jí nehrál) a že z ní profesor učinil centrální bod jeho “Týmu Protútok”, ale byl překvapený, že byla součástí jeho poškolního trestu.

“Ah, pánové, přesně na čas. Nyní, nebelvírský Pottere, jste s tou hrou seznámen, tak vás požádám, abyste trpělivě počkal pár minut, zatímco vysvětlím základy zmijozelskému Potterovi.” Lockhart strávil několik minut tím, že vysvětlil překvapenému Harrymu pravidla hry, předtím, než si s ním zahrál několik cvičných kol, aby si na hru zvykl.

“Myslíš, že té hře rozumíš, zmijozelský Pottere?” Chlapec přikývl. “ _Excelentní!_ A teď jen poslední věc.” Vytáhl svou hůlku a dotkl se jí pingpongového míčku a vyslovil krátké zaklínání. Pak zvedl svou pingpongovou pálku a učinil rychlé podání, než mohl Harry reagovat.Míček proklouzl Harryho obranou a chlapec okamžitě ucítil rychlé bodnutí v levé půlce jeho zadnice, jako by ho někdo píchnul špendlíkem.

“Oba zjistíte, že míček nyní má na sobě lehkou kletbu. Pokud proti vám váš oponent skóruje bod, ucítíte velmi lehké Žihadlové zaklínadlo v náhodné části vašeho těla. Ne dost na to, aby vás trvale zranilo, ale dost na to, aby to bylo... _otravné_.” S tím podal svou pálku Jimovi, který se predátorsky usmál.

“Pane,” řekl Harry zrazeným hlasem. “Můžu vám připomenout, že jsme tu proto, že mě Jim fyzicky napadl? A teď mu dáváte příležitost mě týrat jakožto část mého poškolního trestu?! Trénuje v té hře od září! Je to naprosto nefér!”

Jim se uchechtl, ale Lockhart jen zíral na strop, zatímco si poklepával zamyšleně na bradu svou hůlkou, jako by nad tím opravdu přemýšlel. “Hmm. Řekl bych, že máte pravdu, zmijozelský Pottere.” Pak Lockhart mávl svou hůlkou a dotknul se Jimovy pálky. Pálka se v Jimově ruce přeměnila, dokud k jeho překvapení, nedržel deseticentimetrovou tyčku s mnohem menším pádýlkem na konci, které nebylo širší než pět nebo šest centimetrů v průměru. Nyní, byla řada na Jimovi, aby se tvářil zrazeně a Harry predátorsky.

“Začněte!” řekl profesor. Chlapci začali hodinové sezení ping pongu provázené brbláním, syčením a zašeptanými nadávkami, kdykoli kterýkoli z nich skóroval proti druhému. Ze začátku měl Harry navrch a měl kruté potěšení pokaždé, když sebou Jim trhl při každém Žihadlovém zaklínadlu. Po třiceti minutách však začaly být Harryho zavrčení bolestí častější a konečně přišel na to proč: jeho pálka se zmenšovala.

“Um, profesore Lockharte? Měl bych něco vědět o své pálce?”

“Ah, konečně jste si všimnul! Ano, zmijozelský Pottere. Tvá pálka je začarovaná, aby se v jistých intervalech trochu zmenšila, než bude nakonec odpovídat rozměrům pálky tvého bratra. Rychlost zmenšování odpovídá tomu, kolik nezodpovězených bodů skóruješ proti svému bratrovi, avšak body se nepočítají, pokud se nebelvírský Potter opravdu nesnaží je vrátit. Tak tě nemůže jen nechat vyhrát, aby se aktivně pokoušel zmenšit tvou pálku do velikosti té své.” Oba bratři se na Lockharta zamračili, ale ten se na ně prostě usmál zpět. “Vždycky jsem shledával sourozeneckou rivalitu mocnou motivací, nesouhlasíte? _ha-Ha!_ ”

Dvojčata pokračovala ve hře dalších dvacet minut, dokud jejich poškolní trest pro ten večer neskončil, ale oba byli trochu znepokojení, když si uvědomili, že to bude každodenní událostí po zbytek měsíce. Harry a Jim odešli bez toho, aby na sebe promluvili.

Jakmile se dveře za nimi zavřely, Lockhart počkal několik vteřin a pak uvalil Finite na roh místnosti, a tím zrušil Zneviditelňující kouzlo, které ochraňovalo jeho hosta před zraky Potterovských dvojčat.

“No, slečno Lovegoodová? Jaká jsou vaše pozorování?”

Luna Lovegoodová vzhlédla od svých poznámek, které si tiše psala po celou minulou hodinu. “Něco je špatně s Jimem. Vlastně je něco špatně s jimi oběma, ale něco je _opravdu_ špatně s Jimem. Jako by měl jednu velkou zkáznici ve svém žaludku, která roste tlustější a tlustější všemi hněvmuchkami, které jí shazuje jícnem dolů, aby jí nakrmil.”

Lockhart zíral na mladou nebelvírku, aniž by dal nějak najevo, zda ho její slova znepokojovala nebo jen mátla.

__________________

_**6\. listopadu 1992** _

Po jeho prvním školním trestu se Harry chopil každé příležitosti, které mohl, k trénování ping pongu, donutil Draca, Cedrica, Justina a kohokoli z Týmu Protiútok, s kým měl jen trochu nějaký vztah, aby mu pomohli se ve hře rychle zlepšit. Jim možná měl jeden měsíc tréninku navíc, ale Harry měl mnohem lepší konexe. Vskutku Jimova reputace byla teď tak mizerná, že většina členů Týmu Protiútok s ním odmítala trénovat a musel naučit hru Rona, jen aby měl někoho, proti komu mohl hrát ve svém volném čase. Harry zároveň tahal z Justina nápady, jak trénovat sám. I když byl lehce otrávený, že počet lidí, kteří ho otravovali s otázkami o ping pongu, vzrostl, Justin považoval Harryho za dobrého přítele. Co bylo hlavní, zatímco většina členů Týmu Protiútok byla žhavá, aby měli Justina jako partnera-pomlčka-tutora, Harry byl první osoba, která se ho zeptala na návrhy, jak trénovat sám, a když už byl u toho, dost chytrá na to, aby se zeptala na to, jak přidat na míček rotaci bez toho, aby mu ten koncept musel Justin nejdřív vysvětlit. Justin byl vděčný za brzké varování o “zmenšujících se pingpongových pálkách”, a tak nebyl příliš překvapený, když se ukázal na tréninku a našel svou pálku (o pálky ostatních lepších hráčů) zmenšenou na velikost Jimovy. Zatímco Draco a Cho zasténali nad větší obtížností, Justin byl celkem nadšený, že magie dokázala pozvednout obtížnost jeho hry na další stupeň.

V pátek už Harry otravoval polovinu zmijozelské koleje tím, že všude chodil s míčkem odrážejícím se od kousku dřeva přeměněného do tvaru Jimovy pálky. Navíc přiměl Flinta, aby začaroval stůl v Princově Doupěti v pingpongový. Runovec byl rozzuřený, ale ostatní hadi byli podivně pobavení, obzvlášť krajta, jakmile jim Harry vysvětlil o svém poškolním trestu a faktu, že tam mohl aplikovat skutečnou (i když jen minimální) bolest na svého bratra tím, že ho porážel ve hře. Niddhogg souhlasil s tím, čemu říkal “hry o dominanci”.

Harryho studijní skupina se sešla v pátek. Než si sedl, Harry podal Justinovi pergamen. “Malé poděkování za tvou pomoc tenhle týden,” řekl.

Justin otevřel pergamen a pozvedl obočí. “Ablenken?”

Harry se usmál. “Ablenken je obskurní německé kouzlo z poloviny 19. století. Našel jsem původní kouzlo ve **Famfrpálu skrze roky** pár dní zpět a upravil jsem ho. Původní myšlenka byla, že mohlo začarovat odrážecké pálky, aby fungovaly samy od sebe pro přátelské zápasy, kdy nebylo dost lidí, aby pokryli obě pozice odrážečů. Naneštěstí nefunguje dobře pro ty účely, protože začarované pálky se nedokázaly pohybovat stejně rychle jako hráč na koštěti. Ale funguje _dostatečně_ dobře na malé pálkové předměty, které se musí pohybovat jen několik desítek centimetrů, aby odrazily něco, co k nim letí. Dá se rovněž použít pro šerm a jsem si dost jistý, že i pro tenis, pokud máš zájem. Odráží na stejné úrovni jako je schopnost kouzelníka, který kouzlo uvalil, takže v podstatě hraješ sám proti sobě.”

Justin se nadšeně zakřenil. “To je _geniální_ , Harry!”

“Jediné, co žádám, je, abys ho nesdílel s Jimem... nebo někým jiným, kdo by ho _mohl_ s ním sdílet.”

Justin si poklepal na bok nosu. “Jasňačka.”

“Ahem,” řekla Hermione. “Pokud bychom se mohli přesunout od pingpongových rivalství, máme toho dnes hodně na probrání.”

S tím strávila skupina další dvě hodiny opakováním studijního materiálu, probraného ten týden. Na konci se Hermione zeptala, jestli má někdo nějaké otázky a samozřejmě přišlo na řadu téma Tajemné Komnaty.

“No,” začala. “Podařilo se nám přesvědčit profesora Binnse, aby o ní mluvil ve středu. Řekl, že Komnata jako taková je mýtus, ale že se v roce 1943 odehrály nějaké nehody, při nichž bylo několik studentů neznámým způsobem petriﬁkováno. Byly zvěsti o tom, že to bylo způsobeno nějakým tvorem známým jako zmijozelské monstrum, které bylo vypuštěno takzvaným dědicem Zmijozelu, ale nikdy to nebylo deﬁnitivně prokázáno. Jeden student zemřel a petriﬁkace skončily. Má někdo něco, co k tomu dodat?”

Theo se podíval na Harryho, který přikývl. Pak začal mluvit. “Vlastně jsme našli dodatečné informace ve svázaných vydáních _Denního věštce_ z té doby. Jména zasažených studentů nebyla zveřejněna, ale čtyři studenti, všichni mudlorození, byli petriﬁkováni v rozmezí od ledna do března 1943. Pátá mudlorozená, která byla petriﬁkována a zabita, byla poslední obětí. Byla to havraspárka, ale její jméno bylo vynechané, údajně z respektu k její rodině. Noviny spekulovaly, že celá událost byla jen sérií kanadských žertů provedených vůči mudlorozeným, pravděpodobně nějakým předpojatým čistokrevným. _Věštec_ z té doby se nakláněl k tomu být relativně pro mudlorozené a protičistokrevný díky konﬂiktu s Grindelwaldem a o dívčině smrti se věřilo, že to byl náhodný výsledek špatně provedeného kanadského žertu nějakým čistokrevným. Podle novin byl vyloučen nejmenovaný nebelvír ze třetího ročníku nedlouho po její smrti. Články odvádějí dobrou práci v navrhování, že vyloučený student byl za ten incident zodpovědný, aniž by to řekly přímo.”

“Nebelvír?” zeptal se Anthony Goldstein. “Který byl dědicem Slytherina? Jak by to fungovalo?”

Theo pokrčil rameny. “Moudrý klobouk zařazuje, jak se rozhodne. Nemyslím si, že je nějaká jistota, že by potomek zakladatele musel skončit v zakladatelově koleji.”

“Nejsem si tak jistá,” řekl Susan Bonesová napruzeně. “Popravdě, si nedokážu představit, jak jinak skončil Zacharias Smith v Mrzimoru, když ne _proto_ , že je potomkem naší zakladatelky.”

“Ať je to jakkoli,” řekla Hermione, “pokud vezmeme v potaz to psaní na zdi v prvním patře naproti dívčí toaletě a budeme mu věřit, pak je mezi námi dědic Slytherina, který má přístup k té samé petriﬁkační technice jako v roce 1943, ať už je to kletba nebo tvor. Harry, kdyby měl někdo vědět, řekla bych, že to budeš ty. Má Slytherin nějaké dědice, kteří by mohli být v Bradavicích?”

Harry se usmál. “To předám Blaisovi, který na toto téma prováděl od neděle výzkum.”

Blaise chvíli organizoval své poznámky. “No, první věc, které musíte rozumět, je, _samozřejmě_ , že měl Salazar Slytherin dědice. Ten muž umřel v 11. století ve věku 187 let a přežil tři ženy, s nimiž měl šestnáct legitimních dětí plus nespočítatelné množství potomků mimo manželství. Z šestnácti dětí sedm byly dívky, které se provdaly do jiných rodin, ale chlapci by zachovali rod, který přetrvává dodnes.”

“Pokud je to pravda,” řekla Padma, “jak to, že za poslední čtyři století nebyl v Bradavicích student se jménem Slytherin? Podívala jsem se na to a neexistují žádné záznamy o studentech toho příjmení v Bradavicích od pozdního 16. století.”

“Jasně,” řekl Blaise. “Konkrétně od roku 1588, roku španělské Armady.”

“ _Čeho_?” zeptala se Hermione překvapeně.

“V roce 1588 se španělský král Philip II pokusil dobýt Británii s tehdy největší námořní armádou v historii. Díky několika faktorům - špatné plánování, nečekané počasí a magická intervence britských kouzelníků a čarodějek - jeho invaze selhala.”

“ _To_ všechno vím!” řekla otráveně. “No... kromě té části o _magické intervenci_ , ale ten příběh o Armadě rozhodně! Britská mudlorozená, pamatuješ? Ale co to má co společného s rodem Slytherinů?”

“No, co mudlorození pravděpodobně _neví_ , je, že před vstupem Zákona o utajení v platnost v roce 1688, mudlové a kouzelníci byli mnohem blíže propojeni, než by si člověk dnes představil. Co mudlové nazývají španělskou Armadou byl ve skutečnosti spojený podnik španělské monarchie a španělské kouzelnické vlády, které v té době dominoval vévoda Esteban de Cortez y Slytherin. Dohoda zněla, že kouzelníci pomohou mudlům dobýt Anglii a nastolit katolickou monarchii, zatímco mudlové by pomohli španělským kouzelníkům dobýt Bradavice a donutit Starostolec k vazalství pod španělským rodem Slytherin. Naštěstí pro britské kouzelnictvo Armada neuspěla.”

“Tak počkej chvíli,” přerušil ho pochybovačně Justin Finch-Fletchley. “Filip II byl _spojencem_ kouzelníků? Ten muž byl v čele španělské inkvizice během své vlády.”

Blaise pokrčil rameny. “Justine, jedním z důvodů, proč je náš profesor Historie 200 let starý duch s obsesí o skřetích povstáních je, aby kouzelníky a čarodějky nikdo neučil, kolik historie bylo ve skutečnosti _přepsáno_ po nastolení Zákona o utajení. Fakt, že Esteban byl vlivný člen španělské aristokracie, by nebyl ani trochu kontroverzní předtím, než Zákon o utajení ten fakt přepsal z mudlovských i kouzelnických historických knih. _Skutečná_ španělská inkvizice měla za úkol násilně konvertovat Židy a Maury ke katolictví a vůbec se nezajímala o kouzelníky a čarodějky, pokud byli loajální ke králi a Papeži v tom pořadí.”

“ _Papežovi_ nevadilo, že existují kouzelníci a čarodějky?!” vyhrkl Justin ještě nevěřícněji.

“Ani teď mu to nevadí,” řekl Theo. “Důvod, proč zde nepotkáš mnoho studentů z dominantně katolických zemí. Jako Španělsko, Itálie, Brazílie a Irsko - kromě Blaise a Seamuse Finnegana - je, že většina kouzelníků a čarodějek ve skutečnosti chodí do magických škol, které jsou vedeny různými kouzelnickými řády, obsahující katolické kněží a řádové sestry, kteří jsou zárověň kouzelníci a čarodějky.”

Většina mudlorozených a smíšených byli ohromení, když poprvé uslyšeli, že kouzelníci a čarodějky jsou oﬁciálně posvěcení Svatou Církví, ale Neville jen moudře přikývl.

“To dává smysl,” řekl Neville. “Skorobezhlavý Nick, duch nebelvírské koleje, říká, že byl dvorním kouzelníkem Jindřicha VII před jeho exekucí. Nikdo neměl problém s tím, že otevřeně praktikoval magii před mudly. Ve skutečnosti byl popraven ne proto, že byl kouzelník, ale proto, že zkazil kouzlo, které uvalil na žádost jednoho z dvorníků. Řekl bych, že nemocnice Sv. Munga předchází anglikánské církvi, což by vysvětlovalo její název i přesto, že britští kouzelníci obecně neuznávají svaté.”

“Příliš odbočujeme,” řekl Harry. “Pokud budeme mluvit o kouzelnických náboženstvích, budeme tu celý den. Vraťme se k Armadě a jejímu efektu na rod Slytherinů.”

“Jasně,” řekl Blaise. “Každopádně Armada selhala a jako pomstu španělským Slytherinům Starostolec prosadil zákon - Dědický zákon z roku 1588 - který mimo jiné magicky zbavil všechny dědice Slytherina dědických nároků na Bradavice. Navíc uvalil opravdovou kletbu proti tomu, aby kdokoli se jménem Slytherin vstoupil na půdu britských ostrovů. Potomci Slytherina, kteří stále ještě žili v Británii v té době, byli donuceni změnit si svá rodová jména a zřeknout se svých dědických práv na Bradavice nebo emigrovat.”

“Takže _jsou_ v Británii dědicové Slytherina, ale jen v biologickém smylsu,” řekla Hermione. “Nikdo z nich není jeho legálním dědicem. Známe jména některého z těch rodů?”

Harry promluvil. “Pro ty rodiny, které oﬁciálně odmítly své slytherinské dědictví, záznamy o změně jejich jmen byly magicky vyškrtnuty. Všichni mimo slytherinské rodiny samotné zapomněli, že ty rodiny kdy byly příbuzné se zakladatelem a většina kouzelníků _v_ těch rodech ututlává jejich propojení, protože v té době být příbuzný Slytherina zaznamenalo, že byli automaticky považováni za zrádce. Pokud si ten konkrétní rod nevedl pečlivé záznamy, není dnes žádná oﬁciální cesta, jak dokázat, že jsou potomkem Salazara Slytherina.”

Existovaly ovšem _neoﬁciální_ způsoby. První byla kouzelná tapisérie v Princově Doupěti, která si vedla záznamy o každém kouzelníkovi nebo čarodějce s nezlomenou dědickou linií k Salazarovi Slytherinovi, včetně těch, kteří si změnili jméno. Druhý, jakýkoli Hadí jazyk byl předpokládaným potomkem Salazara Slytherina, i když jestli mohl legálně potvrdit svůj hypotetický dědický nárok bylo nejasné. Ani jeden ze způsobů nebyl něco, co chtěl Harry sdílet se svou studijní skupinou právě teď, bez ohledu na to, jak moc věřil svým nezmijozelským přátelům.

Susan Bonesová, která byla obvykle poněkud tichá během studijních sezení, se najednou rozveselila. “Tak moment!” vyhrkla a vyskočila ze židle a rozběhla se do druhého poschodí knihovny, v minutě byla zpět s těžkou knihou s titulem **Bradavická docházka: 1925-1950**.

“Škola si uchovává záznamy studentských přijetí a dostudování a všech výsledků zkoušek NKÚ a OVCE. Našla jsem je minulý rok,” odmlčela se a na okamžik vypadala smutně, “chtěla jsem si najít mámu a tátu.” Lehce rozpačitě si odkašlala. “Každopádně, náš záhadný nebelvír byl třeťák, když byl vyloučen na jaře v roce 1943, takže musel být zařazen v září 1940 a měl by skládat své zkoušky NKÚ v červnu 1945. Kdokoli, kdo je na prvním seznamu, ale není na tom druhém, musí být studentem, který byl vyloučen.”

“Dobrá práce, Sue!” zvolal Justin.

Susan se usmála a otevřela knihu se seznamem Rozřazených studentů v roce 1940, než ji zkopírovala pomocí kouzla Gemino. Pak udělala to samé s výsledky zkoušek NKÚ z roku 1945, než porovnala oba seznamy.

Po zhruba minutě se jí rozšířily oči. “Páni.”

“Co?” zeptal se Harry. “Našla jsi shodu?”

“Jo,” řekla v očividném překvapení. “Jedinou osobou zařazenou do Nebelvíru v roce 1940, která nesložila jejich NKÚ zkoušky, byl... _Rubeus Hagrid!_ ”

Celá skupina seděla v šokovaném tichu, než Blaise konečně promluvil.

“Musím přiznat - _ne_ má první volba zlého génia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola bude “Famfrpál a zmatek... Znovu”, která popisuje zmijozelsko-nebelvírský zápas roku 1992 plný událostí.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: Prosím, nikdo nešilte z katolického kouzelnictví. Nehodlám se v nejbližší době vydávat příliš hluboko do kouzelnického náboženství, ale zdá se mi očividné, že britští kouzelníci uznávají Vánoce a Velikonoce alespoň natolik jako britští mudlové (tedy jako obecně světské svátky s křesťanskými podtóny). Nic nikdy nenaznačovalo, že by Molly posílala Harrymu svetr na Jule nebo Saturnálie nebo Zimní Slunovrat, a nevidím příliš mnoho znaků předkřesťanského pohanského mysticismu v magii, praktikované v Bradavicích. Vskutku fakt, že většina zaklínání jsou zkomolená latina silně implikuje, že předkřesťanské pohanství nepřežilo římské legie (kteří pravděpodobně měli kouzelníky své vlastní, což je důvod, proč existuje tolik latinských jmen jako Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Filius a Septima). Konečně, máme příležitost vidět jen tři evropské školy: Bradavice (omezené na převážně britské kouzelníky a čarodějky), Krásnohůlky (očividně dívčí školu [EDIT: ne, očividně Krásnohůlky NEJSOU dívčí škola, jak mě upozornilo alespoň dvacet pozorných čtenářů během posledních 8 hodin :)]) a Kruval (o kterém je známo jen velmi málo, kromě toho, co si o něm myslí bradavičtí studenti - prakticky, že je to místo, kam chodí zlé děti - což je možná jen důsledek propagandy). Rozhodně si nedovedu představit, že by irští mudlorození nastoupili do skotské školy pod autoritou londýnského Ministerstva v době, kdy zuřil Konflikt v Severním Irsku. Moje řešení je síť farních kouzelnických škol, vedených tajným kouzelnickým odvětvím katolické církve, které z ideologických důvodů datovaných k Jindřichovi VIII. nemá moc, co do činění s britskými kouzelníky. Koneckonců je opakovaně psáno, že každý větší světový vůdce si je vědom magie, a ať se vám to líbí nebo ne, Papež je světový vůdce. Pokud se tím budu kdy zabývat v rámci příběhu, nebude to dřív než v pátém roce. Možná v šestém, ve skutečnosti, vzhledem k tomu, že v originále se tam toho moc neděje kromě posledních několika kapitol, kromě toho, že náladoví teenageři jsou náladovými teenagery. Ta důležitá část tady je ta o hraběti Slytherinovi a jeho pokusech o dobytí Británie v roce 1588, což je 90% všech důvodů, proč mají Slytherinové (a zmijozelé díky tomu) tak špatnou reputaci v Británii.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: ta část o siru Nicholasovi je kánonová. Měl oficiální titul dvorního kouzelníka za Jindřicha VII. (což byla očividně nějaká důležitá pozice) a byl popraven za to, že zkazil přeměňování důležitého dvořana. Obvyklé klišé je, že Zákon o utajení byl prosazen v odpověď na upalování čarodějnic. Moje zrušení tohoto klišé je, že “hony na čarodějnice” byly smyšlené po jeho prosazení, aby odradily od interakcí mezi mudly a kouzelníky, a že skutečný důvod byl, že kouzelníci byli unavení z toho, že byli neustále zatahováni do mudlovské politiky a vojenských konfliktů. Koneckonců, ne, že by nějaké skutečné čarodějnice zemřely během Salemských čarodějnických soudů. V tomto vesmíru bylo pravděpodobně víc kouzelníků a čarodějek zabito za to, že jsou křesťané v protestanském režimu (a naopak), než proto, že byli odhaleni jakožto magické bytosti.


	27. Famfrpál a zmatek... Znovu

KAPITOLA 26: FAMFRPÁL A ZMATEK... ZNOVU

_**7\. listopadu 1992** _

Jak dav řval nadšením, zmijozelský a nebelvírský tým se sešli uprostřed hřiště, aby si potřásli rukama před prvním zápasem sezóny. Draco strávil několik vteřin studováním Jima Pottera, svého chytačského rivala. Chlapec se zdál být neuvěřitelně napjatý a zároveň hrozně unavený, s očividnýma kruhama pod očima. Zároveň se zdálo, že naprosto ignoruje Draca a veškerou svou pozornost věnuje Harrymu, který se na svého bratra sotva podíval. Poté, co je požádala (s malou nadějí na splnění) o “dobrou čistou hru”, madam Hoochová zapískala na píšťalku a oba týmy vzlétly. Jim vzlétl vysoko nad ostatní hráče, než si konečně všiml, že místo Harryho ho následuje Draco.

“Co děláš tady nahoře, Malfoyi?” řekl pohrdavě Jim.

“Hledám zlatonku, Pottere. To je koneckonců práce chytače.”

Jim se zasmál. “Takže Flint se po tom fiasku v září rozhodl tebe a Harryho prohodit?”

“Ale kdepak,” řekl Draco snadno. “Vždycky jsem byl chytač a tvůj bratr byl vždy střelec. Jen jsme si mysleli, že by to byla legrace prohodit si pozice pro náš přátelský zápas.”

A pak se Draco _usmál_ na Chlapce-který-žil.

Večer předtím byl ve skutečnosti otrávený, když ho Harry postavil na dvacet minut před zrcadlo v koupelně a přinutil ho trénovat určitý typ úsměvu, o kterém mu Harry vysvětlil, že sděluje zprávu “ _Vím něco, co ty ne_ ”. Ale teď, když viděl výraz hrůzy, který se pomalu Jimovi rozlil po obličeji, Draco najednou získal nové uznání pro Harryho schopnosti v umění psychologické války. Poprvé Draco skutečně zažil pocit, jaké to je být v Týmu Harry.

Daleko pod nimi, se dobře naolejovaný nebelvírský skórovací stroj - Spinnetová, Johnsonová a Bellová - hnal ke zmijozelským brankám. Kousek od sloupů branek se Bellová dostala do vedení a předvedla svou specialitu klamný manévr, aby donutila brankáře Milese Bletchleyho uhnout doleva, než prohodila míč pravou brankou. Na vteřinu se zdálo, že to jako vždy zabralo... dokud se Bletchley nepohnul na opačnou stranu a nenastavil se do blokovací pozice zrovna, jak pustila míč. Bylo to _téměř_ , jako by tu hru očekával. Ještě překvapivější pro Bellovou bylo, jak ležérně Bletchley camrál odrazil, téměř jako by manévr očekával, přímo do čekajících rukou Adriana Puceyho, který obletěl hřiště zpět do pozice, ze které by ho zachytil, a rozletěl se zpět. Pucey letěl dolů jako raketa a proletěl kolem Peregrina Derricka, který zkušeně odrazil potlouka přímo do cesty Spinnetové a donutil jí tak zanechat pronásledování. Pucey předal camrál Flintovi, který ho hodil přes hřiště Harry Potterovi a druhák okamžitě vyrazil k nebelvírským brankám. Oliver Wood se připravil k blokování, ale k jeho překvapení si Harry _přehodil camrál přes rameno, aniž by se vůbec díval,_ a uhnul stranou. Pucey už se vynořil za ním a v prudkém oblouku stoupal, aby camrál chytil a prohodil míč brankou dřív,než Wood mohl změnit pozici.

Nahoře v komentátorské kóji byl Lee Jordan tak ohromen týmovou prací zmijozelů, že se nezmohl na vymyšlení žádné urážky. Oliver Wood byl užaslý perfektně provedenou hrou, která by přinutila náběrového agenta profesionálního famrfpálu se posadit do pozoru a začít dávat pozor. Vysoko nad hřištěm byl Jim Potter stejně žasnoucí.

“...co to?” zamumlal si tiše pro sebe.

“Co? Skórovali jsme nebo něco?” zeptal se Draco přátelsky. “Příiš jsem se soustředil na hledání zlatonky, abych si všímal obyčejné hry. Je to celkem výzva, víš. Chci říct, ta zlatonka by mohla být skoro _neviditelná!_ ”

Jim se na něj otočil, aby se zamračil. “Co jsi to řekl?”

“Řekl jsem, že je to těžké najít zlatonku tady zeshora. Co sis myslel, že jsem řekl?” A pak se Draco na Jima opět _usmál_.

Jim zabručel na svého rivalského chytače a snažil se soustředit svou pozornost na chytání zlatonky. Ale byl čím dál rozptýlenější aktivitou pod ním a nemohl než s rostoucí nervozitou pozorovat, jak zmijozelé metodicky rozebírali nebelvírský tým kus po kuse. Zdálo se, že Bletchley dokáže odhadnout každou hru střelců. Derrick a Bole se zdáli být schopní přerušit každý pokus Weasleyovských dvojčat k nastavení útoku potloukem. A čím dál uštvanější Oliver Wood zjistil, že nedokáže ubránit branky proti zmijozelským střelcům, kteří ho ležérně přesílily jednoho na tři a podle vůle ho mátli.

Jen třicet minut od začátku hry bylo skóre 90-10 ve prospěch Zmijizelu a po zlatonce nebylo ani památky. Na okamžik si Jim pomyslel, že už by se hra nemohla obrátit v horší. A pak jakoby v odpověď na tu myšlenku, si zmijozelé na tribunách stoupli a začali zpívat v perfektním souladu a na tóny “Bůh ochraňuj královnu”:

_Král leprikonů_

_Má z bronzu mozek_

_Zle nám z něj je_

_Očividné je_

_Že Jim je naprostý fracek_

_Jak pálka odrážeče tupý_

_A stejně tak tlustý_

George zavrtěl hlavou, jak k němu přiletěl Fred. “Můžu jen říct, bratře můj,” řekl dost hlasitě akorát na to, aby ho Fred slyšel. “Jak _špatný nápad_ ten šprým byl?”

Fred se zatvářil. “Nech si to _já-ti-to-říkal_ na později, až bude po našem současném ponížení, prosím.” Uvnitř se však Fred krčil. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by se jejich malý vtípek proti Jimovi před dvěma měsíci stal zbraní v rukou zmijozelů proti jejich ceněnému chytači. Samozřejmě ani jedno z Weasleyovských dvojčat si nemohlo tehdy představit, že během dvou měsíců se zbrklý, nadměrně sebevědomý Jim Potter zhroutí v hromádku emocí. V tomhle bodě si Fred pomyslel, že by to vyžadovalo nějaký zázrak, aby se nebelvíři dostali zpět do hry, aniž by si uvědomil, že zázraky občas chodily v podivných baleních.

Jak se Harry otočil a zamířil k nebelvírské brance s Puceym za zády, uslyšel Bolea vykřiknout: “ _HARRY! POZOR!_ ” Jednaje instinktivně, Harry ostře povylétl vzhůru a vyhnul se jednomu z potlouků. Ohlédl se po něm a byl překvapen, že se v těsném oblouku obrátil a vracel se zpět k němu, i když tím ignoroval další tři možné cíle. Vymáčknul z koštěte větší rychlost a zamířil k prostřední nebelvírské brance. Na poslední vteřinu přihrál potlouk Flintovi a pak ostrým obloukem přeletěl nad prostřední brankou, jeho nohy pouhé decítky centimetru od vrcholku kruhu. Divoký potlouk, který cestoval v o něco mírnějším oblouku, udeřil do vrcholu kovové branky s děsivou silou - _BOONNNGG!_ \- která vyděsila už tak zmateného Olivera Wooda a dovolila tak Flintovi skórovat desátý gól zápasu.

Hned jak prohodil míč brankou, Flint se začal rozhlížet po divokém potloukovi, který napravil svou trajektorii, a okamžitě pokračoval ve svém pronásledování Harryho Pottera.

“ _TIME OUT!_ ” zařval plných plic. Madam Hoochová zapískala na píšťalku a zbytek týmu (mínus Harry) se na Flintův pokyn rychle shromáždil uprostřed hřiště. Flint zamával na Harryho, aby se k nim připojil, a Harry k ním nízkým letem přiletěl s potloukem mu těsně v patách. Jak míjel skrze zmijozele, oba odrážeči skočili po potlouku, ale oba byli překvapeni, když je ta zatracená věc táhla celých šest metrů po zemi, než ji dokázali zastavit. A i tak se zmítala proti jejich společnému sevření tak divoce, že jim musel jít na pomoc Bletchley, aby jí udrželi.

“WEASLEYOVI!” zařval Flint na dva nebelvírské odrážeče, kteřil sami přišli na své týmové setkání. “JE TOHLE VAŠE PRÁCE?!”

“Uklidni se, Flinte!” zařval George zpátky. “Nezakleli jsme potlouky! K čertu, ani jsem nevěděl, že je _možné_ zaklít potlouky!”

“Dva největší šprýmy milující šmejdi ve škole jsou zároveň nebelvírskými odrážeči! A je to jenom náhoda, že jeden z potlouků zešílel?! Fakt si myslíte, že budu věřit, že za tím vy dva onanisti nejste?!”

Naštvaný Fred o krok postoupil ke zmijozelům, ale George mu položil pevně ruku na paži, aby ho zastavil. “Kdybysme _dokázali_ zaklít potkouka, Flinte,” řekl George, “ _možná_ bychom ho zakleli, aby následoval tebe, nebo _pravděpodobně_ proti tomu bigotnímu hajzlovi Bletchleymu. Ale _nikdy_ bychom něco takového nepoužili proti Harrymu!”

“Nech to být, Flinte,” řekl Harry, který dorazil za ním, následovaný Dracem. “Znám dvojčata, nebyli to oni.”

“A kdo to teda k čertu byl?!” odpověděl Flint.

“Netuším. Pravděpodobně ta samá osoba zodpovědná za poslední dva pokusy o mou vraždu. I když tenhle je v porovnání s běhnicemi a vraždícím vláčkem téměř vlažný.” Později by Harry žasl nad svým nedostatkem představivosti a prozíravosti.

______________________

Mezitím si nahoře na tribunách Ron Weasley opatrně proplétal cestu skrze nebelvírský dav, nese si krabici obsahující obří dýňovou ledovou tříšť, extra velkou tubu popkornu a různé druhy čokolády. Seamus ze sebe vydal otrávené “Au!”, jak mu prodírající se chlapec šlápl na nohu.

“Kde jsi byl?” vykřikl Dean Thomas.

“Fronta na záchod byla dlouhatánská. A fronta na občerstvení ještě delší. Tak dlouhá, že když jsem dokončil nákup, musel jsem znovu na záchod.” A s tím Ron potáhl ze své tříště. “Přišel jsem o něco vzrušujícího?”

_____________________

To už k nim doletěla madam Hoochová. “Flinte, zdá se že máte na zádech divokého potlouka. Pravidla říkají, že můžete pokračovat ve hře nebo zastavit zápas a počítat ho jako remízu pod pravidlem defektního potlouku. Tvá volba.”

I když to bylo rozhodně za těchto okolností podezřelé, divoké potlouky nebyly nemyslitelné. Začarování na potloucích je ponechala imunní téměř k jakékoli magii, kromě té velmi mocné a temné, i přes to každé tři nebo čtyři roky bylo možné vidět zápas, kdy se jeden z potlouků stal podivně fixovaným na jednoho hráče a zaměřil se na něj, aniž by si všímal ostatních. Navíc, jakákoli podivnost tento fenomén způsobovala nemohla být opravena tím, že by prostě vyměnili vadný potlouk - magie potlouků je protkaná s jednotlivými zápasy a nový potlouk dodaný do hry okamžitě adoptuje jakékoli předchozí jednání toho, který nahradil. Proto jediným praktickým řešením je pravidlo defektního potlouku, které dovoluje týmu, jehož člen je cílem divokého potlouku, zápas zrušit ve prospěch remízy nebo pokračovat i přes nevýhodu a... risk.

Na vteřinu vypadal Flint, že trpí. Pak ho Harry chytil za paži. “Pokračujme ve hře. Můžu se potlouku vyhýbat, jak dlouho budeš potřebovat.”

“Harry...” začal protestovat Flint.

“Věř mi. Mám to pod kontrolou. Nebudu se moct zapojit do hry s tebou a Puceym, ale možná dokážu použít ten potlouk, abych narušil hru belvírských střelců.” Harry se otočil k Dracovi. “Jak se Spratek drží?”

“Vypadal, že vybuchne, ale zdá se, že mu Wood přednáší povzbuzovací řeč.”

“Zůstaň u něj. A trochu mu zavař. A _chyť tu zlatonku! Vím_ , že ho dokážeš porazit, Draco!” s tím Harry položil Dracovi ruku na rameno a stiskl, a ke svému vlastnímu překvapení si Malfoy opravdu myslel, že mu Harry věří. I proti takovému přirozenému talentu jako byl Jim. S naprostou vážností přikývl.

Harry, Marcus, Adrian a Draco vzlétli. O pár vteřin později zbylí tři chlapci pustili divoký potlouk a chopili se svých košťat. Madam Hoochová zapískala na píšťalku a hra pokračovala, tentokrát s Harrym, který se soustředil akorát na to, aby se vyhnul svému pronásledovateli. Mezitím Draco vzlétl dost vysoko, aby se vyrovnal Jimově výšce a blízko na to, aby s ním mohl mluvit.

“Je tohle způsob, jak vy nebelvíři vyhráváte, Pottere? Pomocí zmanipulovaného potlouku? Nebo se jenom snažíš svého bratra znovu zabít, tentokrát ještě veřejněji než minule?”

“Táhni, Malfoyi!” vyštěkl Jim.

“ _Nesnáším tě! Nesnáším tě! Přál bych si, abys zemřel!_ ” řekl Draco v posměšném nosovém fňukání. “Polovina školy tě to slyšela před týdnem řvát na Harryho, Pottere. Myslíš si, že mimo nebelvíry je jediný student, který si nemyslí, že jsi za tím potloukem?”

“ŘEK SEM, _AŤ TÁHNEŠ!_ ”

Draco se zachechtal a pak ztuhnul. Dobrá zpráva byla, že se konečně objevila zlatonka. Špatná byla, že se vznášela dva metry za Jimem Potterem, a kdyby si jí druhý chlapec všiml, Draco neměl šanci. Poté, co svou tvář nastavil do masky odporu, Draco se rozhodl, že byla jen jedna věc, kterou mohl udělat: donutit Jima Pottera, aby pokračoval zuřivě řvát, aby si nevšiml třepotání křídel zlatonky, a rozptýlit ho na tak dlouho, aby mohl vyrazit za svou kořistí.

Hluboko dole měl Harry jistý úspěch ve využití potlouku, aby rozptýlil herní plány nebelvírských střelců. Navíc celá situace rozzuřila Milese Bletchleyho. Možná by se normálně nestaral o Smíšence jako byl Harry Potter, ale tohle byl _famfrpál!_ V odpověď ten naštvaný brankář nakopl svou obranu do zuřivého přehnání. Mezi jimi dvěma udrželi nebelvíry bez bodů. Bohužel jen se dvěma střelci, se Oliver Wood dal dohromady a dokázal kromě dvou dalších gólů udržet zmijozele na uzdě. Po dalších patnácti minutách, bylo skóre 120-10 a tak zmijozelé potřebovali dalších 50 bodů pro zlatonce bezpečnou hru.

“ _I tak, pokud se nestane už nic divného,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Možná to máme v kapse._ ” S opožděním si uvědomil, že vyzval Blaisovy bohy ironie.

Jinde na hřišti Bole akorát odpálil potlouka směrem na Katie Bellovou, když ten se ve vzduchu náhle zastavil, pár vteřin se klepal, a pak vystřelil směrem k Harrymu Potterovi. “To si ze mě _děláš prdel!_ ” vykřikl rozzuřený Bole.

Harry se soustředil jen na rychlost a uhýbání, když jeho pozornost upoutaly hlasité _řinčící_ zvuky za ním. Harry risknul pohled zpět a byl překvapený, když uviděl, že ho teď pronásledovaly _dva_ potlouky a to řinčení bylo způsobeno tím, jak se odrážely jeden od druhého v oboustrané touze vytlačit jeden druhý z trasy. Harry se doslova zasmál. “ _Neuvěřitelný! Dva divocí potlouci! A bojují o to, který z nich mě rozklepe na stejk!_ ”

Neschopný setřást jednoho, natož dva potlouky, Harry přidal na rychlosti a zamířil svůj kurz přesně k hranici vnitřní stěny tribun. Doufal, že s trochou štěstí by jeden potlouk vytlačil druhý do stěny a zneškodnil by ho tak. Jeho myšlenky mířily správným směrem. Po pár vteřinách druhý potlouk jen na okamžik uhnul z trasy několik metrů a pak udeřil do prvního tak silně, že ho prorazil _skrze_ vnitřní stěnu a zanechal tak v ní metr širokou díru. Někde za sebou Harry zaslechl zvuky lámajícího se dřeva, pravděpodobně jak první potlouk prorážel podpěrné sloupy tribuny s diváky. Doufal, že byly dost silné na to, aby odolaly zkolabování s něco přes tisícovkou diváků na nich. A pak uslyšel jiný zvuk: kovové _ŠITANG!_ Hodil další pohled přes rameno a byl tak zděšený, že málem ztratil kontrolu nad koštětem. Druhý potlouk byl teď jen metr za ním.

A byl zároveň pokrytý deseticentimetrovými jehlovitými bodci.

Harry zaklel a ještě přidal. Vzhledem k jeho současné rychlosti a potloukově normální váze, náraz s těmi bodci by byl téměř jistě smrtelný. “ _Téměř?_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Komu co nalhávám! S mým štěstím jsou určitě i otrávené!_ ” A s tou veselou myšlenkou Harry vystřelil vzhůru v naději, že větší výška mu dá víc prostoru k manévrování a pomůže mu vzdálit se od smrtícího projektilu, který se k němu blížil.

Vysoko nahoře Draco a Jim doslova ignorovali události pod nimi. Jim nyní na zmijozele, který hrál svou oblíbenou roli _Otravného čistokrevného spratka_ na jedničku, ječel tíměř nesrozumitelně, když se zlatonka začala nudit a vystřelila směrem dolů. “ _Konečně!_ ” pomyslel si Draco.

“ _POKUD SI MYSLÍŠ, ŽE SE STARÁM O TO, CO SI TAKOVEJ ŠPINAVEJ SMRTIJEDSKEJ POZÉRNÍ ŠMEJD JAKO TY MYSLÍ, TAK MŮŽEŠ JÍT ROVNOU...!_ ”

“Zatím!” zařval Draco, jak ve výstřelu rychlosti proletěl pod Jimem. Dokonce Spratkovi i vesele zamával, jak prolétal kolem.

Jim ho pár vteřinzmateně pozoroval odlétat a pak si uvědomil, že čistokrevný vyrazil za zlatonkou. “ _Zkurvysyn!_ ” procedil Chlapec-který-žil skrze zaťaté zuby, jak přetočil své koště a zamířil za druhým chytačem. To už byl Draco kousek nad trávníkem a pronásledoval zlatonku podél okraje tribun. Zničehonic, si zhruba patnáct metrů před ním první potlouk, který byl celou dobu pod tribunou, prorazil cestu ven a zanechal za sebou dřevěnné třísky a dva metry širokou díru v podpěrné zdi. K Dracovu otrávení se zlatonka okamžitě prosmýkla dírou a zamířila pod stadion.

“Chystám se umřít,” řekl si sám pro sebe Draco překvapivě klidně. A pak se prohnal skrze díru za zlatonkou s Jimem Potterem mu v patách.

Nevědom si Dracova zdánlivém pokusu o sebevraždu, Harry byl vysoko v oblacích a vyhýbal se špičatému potloukovi, když se znovu objevil jeho patrner ve zločinu a zamířil k němu. V zoufalství Harry provedl vývrtnou otočku, o které neměl tušení, že jde provést na koštěti, ale která mu pomohla vyhnout se oběma potloukům a zamířil si to zpět k zemi. Za ním se ozvalo další _klang_. Vrhl rychlý pohled za sebe a uviděl, že hladký potlouk urazil několik bodců z druhého potlouku, než opět nekontrolovaně uhnul stranou. Na okamžik se usmál, než se otočil zpět dopředu a ke své hrůze si uvědomil, že je většina hráčů obou týmů rozmístěna po hřišti přímo před ním a byl příliš nízko, aby je bezpečně přeletěl. Každá cesta, kterou mohl vidět, by ho zavedla buď mezi tlupu famfrpálových hráčů nebo do diváků na tribunách. Každá kromě jedné. Zatnul zuby a zahnul ostře vlevo a proletěl skrze první díru, kterou po sobě v podporné zdi zanechal předtím hladký potlouk. Okamžitě byl na překážkové dráze, přeletáje přes a pod různými dřevěnnými výčnělky, které podpíraly tribuny.

Absurdně si Harry okamžitě vybavil trilogii _Hvězdných válek,_ na které Hermione a Blaise trvali, aby jí shlídnul tu léto. Každý film obsahoval scénu jako tahle, kdy hlavní hrdinové museli proletět kovovými zákopy, pralesem, polem asteroidů nebo jinou překážkovou dráhou, zatímco jim smrt šlapala na paty. Znovu se zasmál a odevzdal se plně své nebelvírské stránce, té obvykle svázané části jeho psýchy, která byla naprosto nedbalá a neznala žádný strach. “ _Pomoz mi, Obi-Wane! Jsi má jediná naděje!_ ” A letěl stále dopředu se špičatým potloukem, který rozbíjel všechny překážky, jak se k němu blížil, v patách.

Pod tribunami na druhé straně hřiště začínal být Draco opravdu frustrovaný. Byl dobrý, opravdu velmi dobrý na koštěti, obzvlášť na dvanáctiletého. Ale Jim Potter byl očividně na hraně stát se legendou. I přes Malfoyovy nejlepší pokusy navigovat skrze bludiště dřevěných výčnělků a sloupů,skrze které prolétali, Jim ho rychle dohonil a předběhl. A v tom okamžiku si Draco uvědomil, že bude potřebovat zázrak k tomu, aby chytil zlatonku.

A pak se zázrak objevil.

Přilétaje z _opačné_ strany, Harry Potter proletěl kolem Jima a Draca. Nebyl si jistý, ale Draco by přísahal, že se druhý chlapec nadšeně smál. Hned za patami se Harrymu držel nějaký typ _**POTLOUKU Z PEKEL**_ , který se za ním řítil a rozbíjel podpěry a trámy, jako by byly z papíru. Obrovský kus dřeva udeřil Jima do tváře. Vykřikl a musel na pár vteřin zpomalit. Draco se chopil příležitosti a předletěl ho. Před ním byla cesta vyčištěná od překážek, které všechny byly rozbité špičatým potloukem, a přesto byl prostor dost stísněný na to, aby Draco mohl zablokovat Jima od toho, aby ho mohl předhonit.

Harry pokračoval ve svých únikových manévrech, dokud před sebou neuviděl světlo: druhou díru, která vedla zpět na hřiště. Proletěl jí a obloukem letěl mezi nebelvírskými brankami nízko u země. Ostatní hráči byli vysoko před ním, ale stále měl prostor k manévrování. A měl plán. “ _No, spíš jen zoufalou naději,”_ pomyslel si. _“I tak, minule to fungovalo. Možná to s tímhle bude fungovat ještě líp_.” Letěl rovně přes hřiště a mával rukama na ostatní hráče, aby mu uhli z cesty. Nevědíce, co má v plánu, a nechtějíce zemřít příšernou špičatou smrtí, všichni hráči mu vyklidili cestu. Pokračoval v mávání na zmijozelského brankáře Milese Bletchleyho, dokud konečně neuhnul na jednu stranu, když mu došlo, že Potter míří na prostřední branku. A pak téměř v poslední vteřině začal Harry stoupat.

“ _Dobrá,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Čas na to zjistit, jak moc dobrý jsem na téhle větvi._ ”

Poprvé, když Harry vedl hladký potlouk k brance, přeletěl přes její vrchol jen o desítky centimetrů a hladký potlouk se odrazil od její hrany. Ale tenhle potlouk byl pokryt bodci a tentokrát Harry mířil na spodní okraj, kde se kruh setkával s podpěrným sloupem. Špičatý potlouk proletěl snadno dřevem, ale podpěrný sloup měl metr a půl v průměru a byl z magicky zpevněného kamene. Harry mířil na nejokrajnější část kruhu s potloukem jen pár desítek centimetrů za ním. Na poslední možnou vteřinu hodil Harry vrchní částí svého těla dopředu a napřáhl ruce zatímco zvedl své nohy z koštěte. A po kratičké nadechnutí Harry Potter už neletěl na koštěti. Letěl pár centimetrů nad ním.

Jako Superman.

Harryho koště proletělo hranou branky s jen pár centimetrovou mezerou. Za ním se ozvalo zadostiučeníhodné _KLANG_ , jak se špičatý potlouk zasekl do brankového sloupu dost silně na to, aby se jeho bodce zaryly dobrých šest centimetrů do mramoru a zůstal v něm zaseknutý.

“No kurva,” zašeptal ohromený Miles Bletchley, který s úžasem zíral na uvízlý potlouk, který se třásl v bezmocné zuřivosti, jak se neúspěšně snažil vyprostit. Mezitím Harry okamžitě chytil své koště a znovu na něj nasesdl. Pak se stočil zpět na hřiště a zoufale hledal druhý potlouk.

“ _Oh_ ,” pomyslel si se směsicí překvapení a smutku. “ _Tady je._ ”

Necelých pět metrů od jeho hlavy.

4

3

2

1

_Světla zhasla!_

Ve skoro stejný okamžik vyletěla zlatonka z první díry, následována Dracem a Jimem, kteří byli hned za ní. Jim rychle dohnal Draca. Mohli jen bezmocně zíral, jak daleko před nimi první potlouk udeřil Harryho do hlavy a srazil ho ve výšce přes 60 metrů z koštěte.

“TVŮJ BRATR PRÁVĚ MOŽNÁ BYL ZABIT PŘÍMO PŘED TEBOU A TEBE TO ANI NEZAJÍMÁ?!” zařval Draco rozzuřeně na Jima.

“ZMLKNI, SMRTIJEDE! NIC O MNĚ NEVÍŠ!”

“VÍM JEDNU VĚC! VÍM, ŽE NEDOSTANEŠ ZLATONKU!”

Opravdoví famfrpáloví enthusiasti vědí, že existuje jeden chytačský manévr, který je ze všech ostatních nejlehkomyslnější, nejnebezpečnější a zřídka kdy použit: _Sebevražedný Úhoz_. Poprvé byl předveden vítězným chytačem během famfrpálového Mistrovství světa v roce 1913, a od té doby byl použit jen osmkrát opravdu zoufalými chytači. Pokaždé, když byl použit, výsledkem bylo nějaké zranění chytače a v jednom případě i smrt. Draco si, samozřejmě, byl vědom historie Sebevražedného Úhozu, ale vždy věřil, že je to jen něco, co používali šílenci. Nyní, v tenhle přesný moment, přišel k jinému závěru: že byl použit jen chytači, pro které najednou myšlenka prohry byla nesnesitelná.

S rozzuřeným zabručením Draco vyskočil a dopadl oběma nohama na svém koštěti. Po několik nemožných vteřin by si mudlorozený pozorovatel pomyslel, že jede na svém koštěti jako na surfu. A pak, distribuce jeho váhy způsobila, že špička jeho koštěte zničeho zamířila dolů. Okamžitá změna osy koštěte, které letělo v plné rychlosti, způsobila, že se jeho létající zaklínání najednou pomátla. Výsledkem byla náhlá nárazová vlna vodorovné síly, která Malfoye vystřelila neuvěřitelnou rychlostí dopředu, kolem ohromeného Jima Pottera. Jeho pravá ruka se sevřela kolem zlatonky, zatímco zvedl levou ruku, aby si chránil obličej.

“ _Opravdu doufám, že kvůli tomuhle neumřu,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Matka mi jinak nikdy nedá pokoj._ ”

Draco sebou udeřil o zem s obrovskou silou a pak se odrážel, přetáčel, smýkal a kutálel skoro patnáct metrů. První _snap_ bylo jen překvapivé. U třetího se Draco začal bát. Naštěstí se adrenalin a šok daly dohromady a ujistily se, že necítil žádnou bolest... zatím. Když se konečně zastavil, prudce zvedl ruku do vzduchu, aby ukázal, že chytil zlatonku. A dav, který předtím křičel hrůzou nad Harryho zraněním, nyní řičel pochvalně.

Harry, samozřejmě, nespadl na zem. Byl dost vysoko na to, aby měl Dumbledore dost času ho chytit pomocí nadnášecího kouzla a snést ho dolů na trávník kousek od místa, kde ležel Draco a nutil se k tomu, aby nebrečel bolestí. Jedna jeho část si uvědomila, že o týden dříve by fňukal jako čtyřletá holka a dožadoval se maminky, ale něco se v něm změnilo a najednou taková veřejnáukázka slabosti nebyla přijatelná. Zmijozelský tým okamžitě obklopil své dva zraněné hráče, zatímco se nadšení zmijozelé hrnuli z tribun na hřiště téměř v delíriu. Pak se hlas profesora Snapea roznesl po hřišti díky Zesilovacímu kouzlu.

“PANE FLINTE, POSTAREJTE SE O TO, ABY NIKDO NEHÝBAL ANI S PANEM POTTEREM ANI S PANEM MALFOYEM, DOKUD NEBUDOU LÉKAŘSKY PROHLÉDNUTI!”

O pár okamžiků později přiběhli Snape a Lockhart ke dvěma zraněným chlapcům a začali uvalovat diagnostická kouzla.

“Pan Potter má vážný otřes mozku a vlasovou zlomeninu lebky,” řekl Snape. “Jinak je nezraněný, což je upřímně zázrak. Pane Flinte, přivolejte pro něj létající nosítka. Jeho páteř je nezraněná, tak s ním můžete hýbat, ale _buďte něžný._ ”

Mezitím Lockhart prohlížel Draca a volal výsledky na Snapea. “Pan Malfoy utrpěl po většinou menší řezné rány a modřiny, ale má dvě kompletní zlomeniny v jeho levé kosti pažní a jednu v levé kosti loketní. A má vykloubený kolenní kloub. Držte klidně, pane Malfoyi, a hned vás budu mít opraveného.”

“Ahem,” řekl kultivovaný hlas za ním. “Myslím, že budu upřednostňovat, aby můj syn byl ošetřen _lékařským profesionálem_ , pokud vám to nevadí.”

Lockhart vrhl pohled přes rameno a uviděl Luciuse a Narcissu Malfoyovi, jak stojí nad ním s výrazy, které byly zároveň panovačné a ustarané.

“Ale no tak, Luciusi,” řekl Lockhart s trochou otrávení. “Je to jen základní první pomoc. Budu to učit všechny sedmé ročníky příšní rok v lednu.” S tím se svou hůlkou dotkl Dracovy paže. “ _ **BRACKIUM EMENDO!**_ ” Vroucí světlo vyletělo z jeho hůlky a obklopilo Dracovu zraněnou paži. Chlapec zalapal po dechu nad náhlou bolestí, jak se jeho kosti přemisťovaly, ale byl překvapen, když najednou bolest zmizela úplně. Po pár vteřinách světlo pohaslo a Dracova paže se zdála být jako nová. “Měla by být v pořádku, pane Malfoyi, ale prosím nechte madam Pomfreyovou zkontrolovat mou práci, občas zůstanou vlasové fraktury, které základní kouzlo nezachytí. I tak budete pravděpodobně potřebovat něco na natažené svaly, pro které vám jistě poskytne něco proti bolesti.” Pak se dotkl Dracova kolene a uvrhl odlišné léčivé kouzlo, které se zdálo tak efektivní jako první.

“Máte mě v nevýhodě, profesore Lockharte,” řekl Lucius Malfoy chladně. “Nevěřím, že bychom byli oficiálně představeni. Rozhodně ne natolik, abychom byli na bázi křestního jména.”

Lockhart se postavil a uctivě se uklonil. “Omlouvám se za svou nestydatost, lorde Malfoyi. Prosím, odpusťte mi. Mé myšlenky byly jen s vaším synem, obojí u jeho zranění a jeho úchvatném výkonu. Musíte být oba hrdí.”

Lucius shlédl dolů na Draca, který se akorát postavil na nohy, a chlapec v jeho očích uviděl něco, co v nich nikdy předtím neviděl: pýchu a uspokojení. “Opravdu jsem,” řekl jemně. “Draco, věděl jsem, že máš přirozený talent pro tuto hru. Ale to, čeho jsem dnes byl svědkem,bylo... _víc_ , než jsem kdy očekával, v mnoha různých věcech. Zatímco doufám, že nebudeš pokračovat v riskování svého těla tak bezhlavě, jsem na tebe opravdu velmi hrdý.”

“Děkuji, otče. A děkuji vám oběma, že jste přišli. Rád bych strávil nějaký čas tím, že bych si s vámi povídal, ale...” otočil se a zaměřil všechnu svou pozornost na Narcissu. “Harry Potter, _můj přítel_ , je zraněn. S vašim laskavým dovolením, bych ho rád ověřil. Abych se ujistil, že je _bez úrazu_ a _v bezpečí_.”

Narcissa se usmála způsobem, který se blížil vřelému. “Samozřejmě, Draku. Běž a zkontroluj svého malého přítele.”

Uctivě se uklonil oběma svým rodičům a pak zamířil skrze dav, aby našel Harryho. Jak odcházel, Narcissa za ním intenzivně zírala, zatímco Lucius intenzivně zíral na _ní_. Pokud jí jeho zírání jakkoli znepokojovalo, nedala to najevo. Co se Harryho Pottera týkalo, ležel na zemi a čekal na nosítka. Zdálo se, že se celá zmijozelská kolej nashromáždila kolem něj, ale Snape, Flint a (poněkud překvapivě) Ginny byli k němu nejblíž. Jak se Draco blížil narazil do Ginny a na okamžik zatoužil říct něco... malfoyovského. Potlačil tu touhu. Z nějakého důvodu neměl náladu na jejich obvyklé dohadování se. Dívka k němu vzhlédla a kousla se do rtu.

“To byla... ta _nejúžasnější_ věc, co jsem kdy ve famfrpálovém zápasu viděla,” řekla tiše.

“Děkuji,” odpověděl s upřímností, která překvapila i jeho samého.

Harry tiše zasténal. “Hej... Drakeu... vyhráli?”

Draco si k němu poklekl. “Ano, Harry. Vyhráli jsme. Chytil jsem zlatonku.”

“Jasně, že chytil, Drakeu. Nikdy nepochyboval.” A nějak, i když to znělo absurdně, si Draco myslel, že je to pravda.

Pak se Harry zamračil. “Gin? Gin Lasička?”

Poklekla, zatímco se Draco zvedl. Měl nejpodivnější nutkání poskytnout jim soukromí.

“Jsem tu, Harry.”

“Řekni Snapeovi... o tom pachu.”

Podívala se na něj zmateně. “Jakém pachu, Harry?”

“Tom... co cítila Iris.” Pak vklouzl do bezvědomí. To už se Flint vrátil s nosítky. Magicky by Harryho stabilizovala a učinila ho téměř nic nevážícího, aby tak usnadnila jeho přenos na ošetřovnu. Jak Harryho odnášeli, Ginny zúžila oči a pak se jí rozšířily, když si uvědomila, co měl Harry na mysli.

“Profesore Snapee!” zvolala a doběhla k muži. “Můžete přivolat domácího skřítka sem na famfrpálové hřiště?”

“To není potřeba, slečno Weasleyová. Ta nosítka jsou speciálně vytvořená pro přepravu traumatických pacientů. Je to pro pana Pottera nejbezpečnější způsob přepravy.”

“Ne, pane. Nerozumíte.” Přistoupila blíž a zašeptala. “Zpět v září jsme se s Harrym dozvěděli, že _loajální_ domácí skřítkové dokáží vycítit magii _divokých_ skřítků.”

Snape pozvedl jedno obočí a přikývl. “Až to budu moci učinit diskrétně, přivolám jednoho z domácích skřítků, aby prozkoumal oba zakleté potlouky. Děkuji, že jste mě na to upozornila, slečno Weasleyová.”

A s tím zbytek zmijozelů zamířil zpět do školy, jejich nadšení z výhry lehce tlumila obava o jejich střelce. Většina nebelvírských famfrpálových hráčů zamířila do sprch, zklamaní z jejich prohry a zároveň trochu nesví z toho, jak blízko měla hra k hrozivé tragédii. Publikum - studenti i ostatní - mířilo pryč z tribun do jakýchkoli destinací, které na ně čekaly.

Jim Potter stál sám uprostřed famfrpálového hřiště. Viděl svou mámu a tátu, jak k němu míří, aby si s ním promluvili. Přemýšlel, co mu asi řeknou. Přemýšlel, co se stalo. Přemýšlel, jak mohl prohrát proti Dracu Malfoyovi. Přemýšlel, jak mohl pozorovat svého bratra, jak padá bezvládně z oblohy, aniž by na okamžik uvažoval o tom, že by se vzdal boje o zlatonku. Přemýšlel, _co s ním k čertu bylo špatně_.

A pak vylekaně povyskočil, když se za ním ozvalo hlasité _SLUUURRP!_ Byl to Ron, který dopíjel svou extra velkou dýňovou tříšť, zatímco v druhé ruce držel napůl prázdnou tubu.

“Dáš si popkorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příští kapitola se jmenuje “Poherní vývoje”, v níž Weasleyovic dvojčata utrpí těžkou odplatu, Harry bude mít několik návštěvníků u postele, draco zvažuje své životní volby a Hermione a Neville popíjí odpolední čaj s Hagridem. Mezitím Jim utrpí další osobní katastrofu, zatímco Tajný Nepřítel učiní další tah na šachovnici. Je to velmi dlouhá kapitola.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: V odpověď na “pravidlo divokého potlouku”. Ve filmu Hagrid prakticky řekne: “Jejda, po Harrym jde divoký potlouk!” Se zhruba tolik šokem a překvapením, kolik bych cítil já, kdybych se díval z okna a všiml si velké divoké kočky, jak žere z mé popelnice. Jinak řečeno je to něco překvapivého a šokujícího, co nikdo nemá rád, ale také něco, co není tak neobvyklé a rozhodně to není konec světa. Ani v jednom bodě nikdo a autoritou ani trochu nenavrhl zastavit hru, zatímco učitelé prošetří potlouk, takže jsem se rozhodl, že divoký potlouk je fenomén, který je nebezpečný ale nijak zvlášť neobvyklý, který Dobby dokázal napodobit. Alternativou je předpokládat, že všichni přítomní kouzelníci jsou idioti s ústy dokořán a té interpretaci Potterovského vesmíru se snažím vyhnout. Co se toho druhého potlouku týče, inu v té chvíli už se vše odehrávalo příliš rychle, aby kdokoli mohl zasáhnout.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: byl jsem naprosto ohromený, když se v prvním filmu Harry postavil na své koště a jel na něm jako na surfovacím prknu. Nevybavuji si, jestli to udělal i v knize, ale když jsem to viděl, myslel jsem si, že je to naprosto bizarní. A tak jsem se rozhodl, že je to přesně tak šílené, jak jsem si myslel, A TAKÉ je to legitimní, i když velmi riskantní famfrpálový trik. Alespoň Draco nespolknul zlatonku.


	28. Poherní vývoje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: páni, pokud se nepletu, tohle je první aktualizace, kterou jsem prošvihla...  
> Velice se omlouvám, nadělávala jsem včera večer přesčasy v práci, a pak mi spadla wifina uprostřed editace aktualizace a já neměla sílu začít od začátku, tak jsem to vzdala a šla spát... jako omluvu vám dnes nahraju dvě kapitoly... ;))

KAPITOLA 27: POHERNÍ VÝVOJE

_**7\. listopadu 1992 (po famfrpálovém zápase)** _

_**Nebelvírská chlapecká šatna** _

Prvním znamením, že je něco špatně, když se Fred, George a Oliver vrátili ke chlapeckýchšatnám, bylo, že jejich dveře byly dokořán. Uvnitř našli veškeré své nefamfrpálové oblečení, které si přinesli, aby se po hře převlékli, neceremoniálně hozené doprostřed společných sprch, namočené a pak očividně zmražené do ledové kostky pomocí Mrazícího kouzla. Co se kanadských žertů týče, tenhle byl dost slabý, i když dostatečně otravný pro tři chlapce v propoceném, smradlavém famfrpálovém dresu a rozhodně to nebyl žert, který by dvojčata nechala bez pomsty, pokud by zjistila, kdo je za něj zodpovědný. Opravdové drama začalo, když George otevřel svou skříňku a našel ji naprosto prázdnou, kromě složeného papíru uvnitř.

_Drazí Wealeyovští Terorové,_

_Nevím, komu tahle školní taška patřila (jestli tomu hloupému nebo tomu ošklivému), ale alespoň jeden z vás dvou krevních zrádců bude mít těžký čas ve třídě bez svých knih a poznámek. Taková škoda, že jste tak uboze chudí, že si nemůžete dovolit nové kopie vašich učebnic. Otravujte hady a budete uštknuti._

_Podepsán_

_Kluzký Zmijozel_

_PS. Zmijozelé vládnou. Nebelvíři smrádnou._

_PPS. Puf_

A s tím se papír rozpadl v záblesku zeleného ohně. George se posadil na lavičku naprosto ohromený.

“To je v pohodě, bratře můj,” řekl Fred. “Můžeš použít moje učebnice pro domácí úkoly. Chci říct, stejně sedíme vedle sebe, tak to není konec světa.”

George se podíval na své dvojče, oči zamžené emocemi. “Frede, měl jsem v učebnici Kouzel složený _Plánek_.”

“...Co?” řekl Fred. “Chci říct... ty.... _COŽE?!_ Jak jsi mohl být tak...?”

Georgeova tvář ztvrdla. “Jak jsem mohl být tak _co_ , Frede? Byl jsi _tam_ , když jsme mluvili o tom, že vezmeme Rona na průzkum po famfrpálovém zápase. Schoval jsem ho v tašce, abychom ho měli po ruce a nemuseli se pro něj vracet.”

Fred si frustrovaně povzdechl. “Porozhlídněme se venku, Georgi. Možná to jen hodili někam na střechu nebo tak.”

“Frede,” řekl George deprimovaně. “Zmijozelové _nás nenávidí_. Nemluvím o rivalitě meziNebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Chci říct, že nenávidí **_tebe a mě_**. Řekl bych, že ta školní taška _a_ Plánek jsou buď na dně Černého jezera nebo právě teď hoří ve zmijozelském krbu. A tom ani nezmíním, že jsem tam měl všechny své poznámky k Lockhartově výzkumné skupině. A _to nejvtipnější na tom_ je, že byli jen malicherní v ukradení mi školních knih a zápisků. Kdokoli nám Plánek vzal pravděpodobně nemá tušení, co získal, a nebude mít ani potom, co ho zničí.”

George si položil hlavu do dlaní a pak o pár vteřin později povyskočil, když Fred udeřil dveře své skříňky tak silně, že do nich udělal jamku. “ _Auu!_ ” zasyčel bolestí, jak třepal rukou.

“Hej!” řekl Oliver Wood, který se vrátil ze sprch, kde se pokoušel rozmrazit jejich oblečení. “Co se děje?”

Fred nic neřekl. Konečně George promluvil. “Kterýkoli zmijozel udělal ten vtip s oblečením...nám navíc něco ukradl.”

“Bylo to cenné?” zeptal se Wood. Oba chlapci přikývli. “Tak o tom řekněte McGonagallové. Jsem si jistý, že otočí kolem pár kamenů a získá to pro vás zpět.” Pak se vrátil zpět ke svým pokusům o rozmražení jejich oblečení.

Fred se dokonce drsně zasmál nad myšlenkou, že by o Plánku řekli své ředitelce koleje, aby ho pro ně získala zpět. “Oh, jasně, to se tak stane. ‘ _Tady je váš Plánek, hoši. A teď běžte a tvořte neplechy!_ ’” řekl v ubohém pokusu o skotský přízvuk. George se nezasmál.

_____________________

_**Ošetřovna** _

S překvapivou péčí Flint a Pucey přemístili bezvědomé tělo Harryho z nosítek na postel. Jakmile byl chlapec uložen, madam Pomfreyová bez servítků vykopla dva starší zmijozele z ošetřovny spolu se všemi ostatními, i když Flint donutil Snapea, aby jim slíbil, že koleji brzy oznámí výsledky. Venku na chodbě se sešlo několik Harryho přátel a spoluhráčů (a k tomu několik náhodných zmijozelů, kteří se zajímali jen z kolejní hrdosti) a čekali na zprávy. Po zhruba patnácti minutách Snape vyšel ven a oslovil skupinu.

“Madam Pomfreyová dokončila počáteční prohlídku. Očekává, že se pan Potter uzdraví bez jakýchkoli trvalých následků. Fraktura jeho lebky již byla opravena a momentálně je pod sedativy, poté, co vypil několik lektvarů, které zahojí jeho otřes mozku. Zůstane na ošetřovně pro pozorování, ale medičarodějka očekává, že ho zítra ráno propustí. Nebudou k němu vpuštění žádní návštěvníci kromě rodiny, tak můžete všichni tuto _oblast vyklidit_. To je vše.” S tím se otočil a vešel zpět na ošetřovnu a velmi rázně za sebou zavřel dveře. S tím začalo několik přítomných prefektů nahánět studenty pryč od ošetřovny.

“Stejně nechápu, proč se o Pottera všichni tak moc strachují,” zamumlal Cassius Warrington svému čistokrevného kolegovi Milesi Bletchleymu. “Pokud nezvládne úder potloukem, možná pro něj famfrpál moc není. Nemyslíš, Bletchley?”

“Jseš _vadnej_ , Warringtone?!” vykřikl druhý čistokrevný. “Zdivočelý potlouk je normálně to nejnebezpečnější, co se může ve famfrpálu stát. Častěji než ne, _profesionální_ famfpálové zápasy jsou rušeny, když jeden z potlouků zdivočí. To, že druhák trval na tom, že bude pokračovat ve hře a pak se vyhýbal _dvěma_ potloukům po zbytek hry, je úžasný.” Odfrkl si pohrdavě nad druhým čistokrevným. “A popravdě, viděl jsem _tě_ lítat Warringtone, a nemyslím si, že bys vydržel třicet vteřin.”

Warringtonovy oči se naštvaně zableskly. “No, jen se poslouchej, Bletchley. Že by tě to, že jsi kolem toho krevního zrádce, udělalo měkkým? Co by na to řekl tvůj otec?”

“Jsem si jistý, že by byl hrdý na to, že nevychoval _hlupáka_ , Warringtone, ať už jsou naše

neshody ohledně politiky jakékoli, Potterova krev z otcovy strany je čistší než tvoje a moje

dohromady. Jeho matka je možná mudlovská šmejdka, získala víc zkoušek OVCE, než kterýkoli z nás dvou může doufat. Potter se mi dnes na hřišti prokázal. Pokud nedokážeš vidět, že je lepší střelec než ty _a_ má větší koule než ty, je to tvoje slepota ne moje.”

S tím brankář oddusal pryč a zanechal za sebou naštvaného Cassiuse Warringtona. Naštvaný z té urážky, Warrington se rozhlédl, aby viděl, jestli si někdo všiml jejich hádky. Jedinou osobou kolem byl zrzavý nebelvír, který stál o zhruba tři metry dál a zíral na něj s nečitelným výrazem. “Na co se _ty_ koukáš, harante?” zavrčel.

Ron Weasley pokrčil rameny. “Drama?” řekl, než se otočil a odcházel pryč, tiše si hvízdaje “Bůh ochraňuj královnu”.

___________________

_**Hagridova chýše** _

_**Čas na čaj** _

Hermione a Neville se k chýši nejistě blížili. V žádném případě se nebáli Hagrida, ale oba věděli, že se budou pokoušet z něj vytáhnout informaci na téma, které by pro něžného poloobra rozhodně bylo bolestivé. A naneštěstí oba nebelvíři souhlasili, že nebyli zrovna nejlepší v takovém nenápadném vyšetřování. Popravdě pro tenhle typ věcí potřebovali Harryho, ale Snape oznámil, že bude minimálně do neděle mimo akci a už si domluvili čaj s hajným na sobotní odpoledne po famfrpálu.

Poté, co přivolal svou nebelvírskou odvahu, Neville ostře zaklepal na dveře. Hagrid dveřeprudce otevřel, jakoby očekával potíže, ale pak se jeho tvář rozzářila v úsměvu. “Ah, Hermione a Neville! Poďte dál! Poďte dál! Právě sem dal vodu na čaj!”

Hermione a Neville vstoupili do chýše a prosadili se k čaji, který byl milosrdně bez kamených koláčků. Chvíli si nezávazně povídali o hře (Hagridovi bylo líto “chudáka Jima”, ale byl velmi ohromený Harrym a Dracem), o jejich hodinách, o zvěstech, že se profesor Kettleburn brzy chystal na odpočinek, o počasí. Konečně se Neville zhluboka nadechl a nadnesl téma, o kterém oba ve skutečnosti chtěli mluvit.

“Hagride, nevím, jestli sleduješ školní novinky poslední dobou, ale spousta studentů se obává toho, co se stalo minulou sobotu večer - celá ta událost s paní Norrisovou a nápisem na zdi. Poletuje kolem spoustu klepů. Říkají, že ‘ _dědic_ ’ referuje na ‘ _dědice Zmijozelu_ ’ a jeho ‘nepřátelé’ jsou všichni mudlorození ve škole. Také se bojí, že budou další petriﬁkace v budoucnosti, možná dokonce i studentů.” Neville se odmlčel a polknul. “Několik studentů dělalo výzkum a zjistilo, že byl Komnata údajně už jednou otevřená... když jsi byl studentem. Zajímalo nás, jestli bys nám mohl říct, co si o tom tenkrát pamatuješ.” Ve skutečnosti už Neville věděl, že Hagrid byl v tom období _vyloučen_ , ale chtěl nechat Hagrida, aby jim o tom sám řekl, pokud by jim o tom vůbec řekl. Harry by mu poblahopřál k chytré zmijozelské misdirekci, ale Neville byl velmi nebelvírský avšechna tahle manipulace mu nedělala dobře na žaludek.

Hagrid vypadal smutně z té poslední otázky, ale také rezignovaně, jako by věděl, že takové otázky může očekávat. “ _Řek bych, že lepší syn Franka Longbottoma, než nějakej bystrozor,_ ” pomyslel si. S tím začal svůj příběh.

Rubeus Hagrid byl Zařazen do Nebelvíru v roce 1940. Říct, že byl na svůj věk velký, byloabsurdní zlehčení. Většina prvních ročníků se ho otevřeně bála, dokonce i jeho kolegové nebelvíři, a byl příliš velký, aby se vešel na kolejní pokoj a tak měl pokoj sám pro sebe mimo Nebelvírskou věž. Zpočátku byl osamělý, ale postupně si našel pár přátel, i když naneštěstí většina z nich nebyli lidé. Vskutku jeho první přítel toho roku měl osm nohou: Akromantule, kterou Hagrid našel při průzkumu Zapovězeného lesa. Aragog byl na svůj druh malý, jen zhruba šedesát centimetrů široký, a jakmile si uvědomil, že nedokáže prokousnout Hagridovu pokožku, byl překvapivě přátelský a zdvořile mluvící na vražedného pavouka. Na konci prvního ročníku ho Hagrid naučil číst.

Samozřejmě Hagrid to vždy uměl se zvířaty. Jeho velikost a síla mu dovolily snadnomanipulovat s velkými tvory, jeho kůže byla příliš silná, aby mohl být snadno poškrábán nebo pokousán a měl přirozenou rezistenci k většině forem jedů. Proto mu bylo povoleno pomáhat profesorce Wilbuře Grubby-Plankové jako učitelský asistent v Péči o kouzelné tvory již od svého prvního ročníku. Grubby-Planková (jejíž dcera Wilhelmina byla o dva roky mladší než Hagrid) a zástupce ředitele Dumbledore byli Hagridovi dva nejoblíbenější profesoři a jeho největší podporovatelé mezi učitelským sborem. Naneštěstí, celkem velké množství učitelů nebylo nadšených z představy poloobra v Bradavicích. Ještě víc komplikovalo, že jedním z nich byl ředitel Armando Dippet, který se zdál být _znechucen_ jeho přítomností ve škole. Hagrid se velmi snažil a měl celkem slušné známky, ale byl izolovaný a osamělý.

V jeho druhém ročníku si Hagrid konečně našel nějaké lidské přátele. Jedním z nich byla lehce neomalená havraspárka jménem Myrtle Warrenová, která trávila mnoho času sama v knihovně, aby se vyhnula posměškům svých krutých spolužaček. Dalším byl Eugene “Nobby” Leach, bouřlivý chlapík, jehož snadný smích skrýval smutek, který cítil nad znalostí z první ruky, jak špatně se i “ _vezmeme mezi sebe kohokoli_ ” mrzimoři chovali ke svým mudlorozeným. Ale Nobby a Myrtle to neměli ani zdaleka tak špatné jako ubohý Tom Riddle, mudly vychovaný sirotek zařazený do Zmijozelu, který nevěděl nic o kterémkoli ze svých rodičů a byl rovněž považován za mudlorozeného. Dva roky starší než Hagrid, Myrtle a Nobby, Tom byl oblíbený všemi ve škole. Nebo alespoň všemi až na zmijozele. Přesto nikdy nedovolil, aby ho to drželo zpět a přijal svůj status “ _pravděpodobného mudlorozeného_ ” s gustem a ujišťoval se, že všichni ostatní mudlorození a mudly vychovaní drželi pospolu. Na konci Hagridova druhého roku Tom organizoval studijnískupiny pro všechny mudlorozené ve škole a všichni si vedli překvapivě dobře ke znechucení čistokrevných zmijozelů. Ale ten rok byl zároveň poznamenán tragédií, když Hagridův otec podlehl dračím spalničkám. Protože neměl žádnou jinou rodinu, která by se o něj mohla postarat, Dumbledore zatahal za všechny nitky, za které mohl, aby získal pro Hagrida práci jakožto mladšího asistenta hajného, jen aby mohl přes léto zůstat v hradu.

V Hagridově třetím roce mu konečně bylo dovoleno vybrat si Péči o kouzelné tvory jako student a ne pomocník učitele a profesorka Grubby-Planková byla nadšená jeho studijní pílí a encyklopedickými znalostmi obskurních a nebezpečných tvorů. I když byl jen třeťák kolem Vánoc mu profesorka navrhovala, aby po svém dostudování pokračoval a získal mistrovství v tomto poli. Jediným problémem ten rok - no během prvního semestru - bylo, že Tom neměl čas, aby dával pozor na své mudlorozené chráněnce. Byl jmenován zmijozelským prefektem pro pátý ročník (k pobouření čistokrevných jako Abraxas Malfoy a jeho stoupenců) a měl před sebou zkoušky NKÚ, a tak neměl čas navíc, aby pomohl svým přátelům ve studiu, i když se čas od času objevil, aby poradil a podpořil.

Opravdové potíže začaly po skončení vánočních prázdnin. Nobby Leach byl nalezenpetriﬁkovaný první. Jeho tělo bylo nalezeno venku před skleníkem se slovy “MUDLOVŠTÍ ŠMEJDI! TŘESTE SE PŘED DĚDICEM ZMIJOZELU!” vypáleném v trávě poblíž. Během dalších dvou měsíců tři další mudlorození byli nalezeni petriﬁkovaní a všichni byli nalezeni poblíž nápisu, který varoval mudlorozené, aby opustili Bradavice a nikdy se nevrátili. Nápisy _všechny_ odkazovaly na dědice Zmijozelu, což mělo dvojí efekt poničení reputace zmijozelské koleje a donucení čistokrevných z ostatních tří kolejí, aby chránili své mudlorozené.

Pak byla v březnu Myrtle nalezená, nejen petriﬁkovaná, ale i _mrtvá_. O den později Tom Riddle konfrontoval Hagrida v jeho pokoji. Prefekt nějak odhalil, že Hagrid vychovával vysoce nebezpečného a nelegálního tvora v hradě a předpokládal, že cokoli ten tvor, kterého schovával ve svém pokoji, byl, byl zodpovědný za petriﬁkace. Hagrid pomohl Aragogovi uprchnout, ale pak ho Tom udal řediteli Dippetovi, který byl jen nadšený, když učinil rychlý proces s jeho vyloučením, a řekl mu, že má štěstí, že ve věku třinácti let byla i “ _nestvůra_ ” jako on příliš mladá na to, aby jí poslali do Azkabanu.

Hermione a Neville zalapali po dechu. “Chceš říct, že Tom Riddle, který byl dva roky tvým přítelem, tě napráskal tomu odpornému Dippetovi?” řekla naštvaně Hermione.

“Ah, nesmíš vinit chudáka Toma, ‘Ermiono. Nebyla to jeho vina.”

“Hagride, jak to nebyla jeho vina?” zeptal se stejně rozhněvaný Neville.

“No, to bylo tak. Tom věděl jenom to, že sem vychovával nebezpečnýho tvora - což byla pravda - ale nevěděl, _co_ to je. Já mu to neřek, páč malej Aragog byl furt ještě malinkej.... ne víc než šedesát nebo vosmdesát cenťáku na šířku, řek bych. I když teď je mnohem větší.” Hagrid se rozveselil a usmál. “Měl bych vás za ním vzít, abyste ho poznali. Budete ho mít rádi. Má moc pěknej hlas, dyž zpívá.”

Hermione a Neville na něj jen zírali. Trochu trapně si odkašlal.

“Tak jako tak, dyž Tom zjistil, že to byla akromantule, bylo mu to fakt líto, páč věděl, že sem byl nevinej. Akromantuly nedovedou petriﬁkovat. Jenom tě kousnou a otráví k smrti. Tom se furt vomlouval a snažil se vo tom říct starýmu _Dippetovi_ ,” Hagrid jeho jméno prakticky vyplivl, “ale bylo pozdě. Dippet mě nikdy v Bradavicích nechtěl. Spousta lidí mě tu nechtěla. I když sem nebyl ‘dědicem Zmijozelu’ - to by byla fakt hovadina - furt sem vychovával akromantulu v hradě pod svojí postelí. Sou to temný tvorové třídy AAAAA, víte, a to by mě poslalo do Azkabanu, kdybych byl starší. Jak to bylo, akorát mi zlomili hůlku a vyloučili mě z Bradavic. Nikdy nezjistili, kdo dědic byl, ani jestli Tajemná komnata byla skutečná. Vostatní štyry petriﬁkovaný studenti byli voživený vo pár měsíců později a nikdo jinej už petriﬁkovanej nebyl. Pro některý to byl důkaz, že sem to byl já, ale _já_ si myslím, že to byl jeden ze zmijozelskej sedmáků a důvod, proč se to nevopakovalo byl ten,že dokončili školu. Vosobně bych se vsadil na Abraxase Malfoye. _To_ byl fakt šmejd.” Hagridhvízdnul. “U Merlina, jak si na toho naﬁntěnýho čistrokrevnýho bigota Tom stěžoval.”

“Jak jsi skončil zpět v Bradavicích, když byl ředitel Dipet tak moc proti tobě?” zeptala se Hermione.

“No přece, Albus Dumbledore! Skvělej chlap, ten Dumbledore. Potom, co se vrátil z bojování proti Grindelwaldovi, moh by si říct vo cokoli. Přímo _vodmít_ stát se ministrem! Ale _požádal_ , aby mi byl můj kriminální záznam vymazán a navíc mi tu dal práci. Tehdy už hlavní hajnej vodešel na vodpočinek. V tý době sem strávil pár let ve Skandinávii hledáním svý mámy, ale nikdy se mi to nepovedlo. Tak sem se pro Dumbledora vrátil a vod tý doby sem tu. Ha! Kdybyste viděli, jak se Dippet tvářil, když sem se nastěhoval do týhle chýše! Ta stará slíva! Ha!”

O nějaký čas později Hermione a Neville se vraceli zpět k hradu a prodiskutovávali, co sedozvěděli.

“Takže někdo v roce 1943 otevřel Komnatu a vypustil záhadného netvora na mudlorozené,” řekla zamyšleně Hermione. “On - nebo ona, řekla bych - petriﬁkovali čtyři mudlorozené a jednoho zabili, než úplně přestali.” Uvažovala nad tím, co Hagrid řekl. “Možná to _byl_ jeden ze sedmých ročníků a přestal s petriﬁkacemi po dívčině smrti, když hrozilo, že školu zavřou. Pak dědic dostudoval a neměl přístup k netvorovi.”

“Ale co je to za netvora?” zeptal se Neville. “Jaký tvor dokáže petriﬁkovat lidi?”

“Nemám tušení,” odpověděla. “Ještě jsem nezačala číst dopředu v Péči o kouzelné tvory. V řecké mytologii to dokáží gorgony.” Pak se zvědavě podívala na svého přítele. “Jsou Gorgony skutečné?”

“Myslím, že ano, ale jsou velmi vzácné a jsem si dost jistý, že je lze nalézt jen v Řecku. Nedovedu si představit, že by jednu student propašoval do školy a skrýval jí po tři měsíce.”Neville se na okamžik zamyslel. “Další otázka. Co bylo odlišné o Myrtle, že byla zabita, zatímco ostatní byli petriﬁkovaní?”

“To je velmi dobrá otázka,” řekla s oceněním. “Možná bychom se jí měli zeptat?”

“Huh?” zeptal se zmateně.

“Ufňukaná Myrtle je jméno jednoho z bradavických duchů a je jedna z mála, která v době své smrti tu byla studentem. Byla havraspárkou, která zemřela jakožto teenager, někdy během posledního století podle jejího vzhledu. A _posedla_ dívčí toalety, u kterých byla nalezena paní Norrisová.”

Neville byl na několik minut zticha. “Přál bych si, aby tu byl Harry nebo Blaise. Určitě by měli něco vychytralého nebo chytrého, aby řekli nad tímto překvapivým odhalením, ale mě nic nenapadá.”

_____________________

_**Ošetřovna** _

“No, Poppy, jak je na tom?” zeptala se Lily Potterová. Ona, James a Jim se připojili ke Snapeovi a madam Pomfeyové, aby zjistili, jak se daří jejich nejstaršímu dvojčeti.

“Podle všeho bude v pořádku,” odpověděla medičarodějka. “Nechávám si ho tu přes noc na pozorování, protože měl otřes mozku a ty občas způsobují komplikace, které nejsou hned patrné. Veškeré poškození se zdá být ve spánkovém laloku, tak nad ním zítra provedu neuromagický test a pak se uvidí, jestli bude potřebovat navazující léčení ve Sv. Mungovi. Pokud ne, hned ráno ho propustím.”

Lily a James se nad těmi zprávami uvolnili, zatímco Jimův výraz se nezměnil.

“Můžeme si s ním promluvit?” zeptala se Lily.

“Ne dnes. Dala jsem mu sedativa a lektvary na léčbu otřesu mozku ho udrží jen napůl přivědomí při nejlepším a lehce v deliriu. Budete muset přijít znovu zítra.”

“Pojď, Lily,” řekl James tiše. “Nic víc tu nezmůžeme.” S posledním pohledem na Harryho Lily dovolila Jamesovi, aby jí a Jima odvedl z ošetřovny. Snape se zúženýma očima pozoroval tři Pottery, jak odcházejí, zatímco Pomfreyová uvalila na Harryho monitorovací kouzla a odešla do své kanceláře. Venku na chodbě se Potterové minuli s Dracem, který lehce kulhal. Oba mužští Potterové na něj pohlédli svrchu, jak je míjel, se znechucením, které jim rád opětoval. A pak vstoupil na ošetřovnu akorát včas, aby viděl, jak Snape mluví k domácímu skřítkovi.

“Kusco, prosím jdi dolů na famfrpálové hřiště a prohlídni ty dva potlouky, které byly použity během dnešního zápasu. Speciﬁcky je prohlídni, jestli na nich nenajdeš nějaké stopypo tom, že jejich porucha byla způsobená divokým skřítkem.”

Skřítek doslova zasyčel při zmínce o _divokých domácích skřítcích_ s hněvem, o němž si Draco nemyslel, že byl možný pro ta stvoření. Co byl vůbec u Merlinova jména _divoký_ domácí skřítek? Kusco s prásknutím zmizel a Snape se otočil a všiml si Dracovy přítomnosti.

“Pane Malfoyi, co vás sem přivádí?”

“Profesor Lockhart mi řekl, abych se nechal madam Pomfreyovou prohlédnout pro případ, že mu unikly nějaké malé fraktury. Pane, myslíte si, že nějaký _domácí skřítek_ byl zodpovědný za to, co se stalo s těmi potlouky?”

S vytrénovanou snadností dlouhodobého dvojitého agenta se Snape rozhodl probourat si cestu chlapcovou otázkou. “Nemám ve zvyku odpovídat na otázky o konverzacích zaslechnutých odposlouchači, pane Malfoyi,” zavrčel. “Je to jen jedna z možností, které vyšetřujeme, i když vysoce nepravděpodobná. Nemyslete na to.” Pak se otočil ke kanceláři. “Madam Pomfreyová, máte tu dalšího zraněného studenta, i když naštěstí jednoho, který je schopný sám chodit.”

Medičarodějka vyšla ze své kanceláře a nahnala Draca na postel, zatímco Snape opustilošetřovnu, s Dracovýma očima na jeho týlu. Pak madam Pomfreyové zopakoval Lockhartovy instrukce a ta uvalila několik diagnostických kouzel.

“Hmm. Kouzla profesora Lockharta byla velmi dobrá, ale bylo od něj rozumné, že vás poslal na kontrolu. Kouzla, která použil jsou pro bystrozory, kteří potřebují rychlé ošetření během boje v terénu. Avšak, jak řekl, nefungují pro menší fraktury nebo natažené svaly. Na chvilku se natáhněte a já budu hned zpátky.” Zmizela a za okamžik byla zpět s několika odporně smrdícími lektvary. “Tenhle se postará o to, že jsou všechny vaše kosti správně vyléčené. Tenhle vyléčí svalovinu a zbaví vás bolesti. A konečně, tenhle vás na pár hodin uspí, abyste nebyl vzhůru pro efekty prvního lektvaru. Nemělo by to být bolestivé, ale může to být extrémně... svědivé.”

Draco se zamračil, ale vypil všechny lektvary, jak mu bylo řečeno. Jak usínal, jeho poslední myšlenky byly o znepokojujících náznacích, že se domácí skřítkové pokoušeli zabít Harryho Pottera. Protože si myslel, že ví o jednom konkrétním skřítkovi, kterému bylo nakázáno, aby se o to pokusil.

_____________________

**_Snapeova učebna_ **

Půl hodiny na to, co opustil ošetřovnu, byl Snape zpět ve své lektvarové laboratoři, když se objevil Kusco s hlášením.

“Kusco udělal, jak ho perfesor Snapey požádal. Prohlédl oba potloukáčky.”

“A našel jsi na nich magii divokého domácího skřítka?”

“Ne, perfesore Snapey, pane.”

Snape přikývl. Zdálo se to být slibnou možností pro vyšetřování ve světle nedávných událostí, ale neměl úspěch. Alespoň ne, dokud Kusco znovu nepromluvil.

“Kusco cítil magii _dvou_ zlých skřítků.”

_Dvou?_

_____________________

_**Ošetřovna** _

Po pár hodinách spánku byl Draco probuzen hlasitým prásknutím. Prudce sebou trhl na své posteli a rozhlédl se kolem. Ošetřovna byla potemnělá - podle slabého světla proudícího skrze okna musel být akorát západ slunce. Po madam Pomfreyové, která pravděpodobně zamířila na večeři do Velké síně, vzhledem k tomu, že na ošetřovně nebyla žádná život ohrožující zranění, nebylo ani památky. Pak si Draco všiml tichého blábolícího hlasu, který vycházel z druhé strany místnosti. Konkrétně zpoza závěsů kolem postele Harryho Pottera. Dracova obava o svého spoluhráče a rivala se proměnila v překvapení, když ten hlas poznal.

“Harry Potter se vrátil do školy! Dobby Harryho Pottera varoval a varoval! Proč nešel Harry Potter domů, když zmeškal vlak?!”

“Myslel jsem si, že jsi to ty...” uslyšel Draco Harryho říct unaveným sotva při vědomí hlasem. “Okázalé a neúčinné. Máš štěstí, že sem zdrogovanej, jinak bych se ti pokusil zakroutit tím tvým tenkým krčkem.”

“Dobby je zvyklý na výhružky, pane. Dobby jich doma dostává pět denně.”

Draco se zatvářil. Když byl malý, bylo to jeho koníčkem týrat Dobbyho tím, že tomu ubohému stvoření vyhrožoval šílenými tresty, než na to jeho otec přišel a byl rozzuřený. Lucius a Narcissa se kvůli tomu bouřlivě pohádali, zatímco se Narcissa vysmívala Luciusově víře, že domácí skřítkové byli něco víc než pouzí otroci a hračky. Na to Lucius naštvaně odpověděl, že bez ohledu na to, jaká “ _práva_ ” měla Narcissa zaručená v jejich manželské smlouvě, jeho syn nebude vychován “ _jako nejhorší pozůstatek zdegenerovaného rodu Blacků!_ ” Ten komentář ve výsledku vedl k celkem násilnému souboji mezi nimi, který skončil nerozhodně. Od té doby se Draco neodvážil vyhrožovat Dobbymu ani jinému z domácích skřítků násilím. Tak kdo tak činil?

“Harry Potter musí jít domů. Dobby si myslel, že jeho potlouk bude stačit...”

“Ah, _samozřejmě_ , že tos byl ty za šíleným potloukem. To bylo naprosto něco, co by Dobby udělal.” Pak se Harry zachichotal. “Pokoušel ses mě jenom zabít s...hladkým potloukem nebo byla ta špičatá zkáza taky tvůj nápad.”

Draco opatrně sklouzl z postele a kradl se k závěsům jen v ponožkách, vděčný, že ho madam Pomfreyová donutila, aby si sundal své famfrpálového boty, než si lehl na postel.

“Ne zabít vás, pane! Nikdy ne zabít vás! Dobby chce zachránit Harrymu Potterovi život! Raději být poslán domů vážně zraněn, než zůstat tady, pane! Dobby jen chtěl zranit Harryho Pottera dost na to, aby ho poslali domů. A teď Harry Potter musí vidět to nebezpečí. Protože ten špičatý míč zkázy nebyl Dobbyho. To byl... _jeho_ nápad.”

“ _Jeho_ kdo? Chci říct koho _on_?” zeptal se Harry unaveně. “To je fuk. Většina lidí, kteří mě chtějí zabít jsou mužského rodu, myslím.” To mužské zájmeno bylo pro Draca také překvapením. _Myslel_ si teď, že věděl, kdo je za různými útoky na Harryho život, ale podezříval ženu.

“Dobby nemůže říct jeho jméno. Dobbymu to bylo zakázáno.” Skřítek popotáhl a pak se zoufale rozplakal. “Oh, kdyby jenom Harry Potter _věděl_. Věděl, co pro nás znamená. Pro nízké, zotročené, spodinu kouzelného světa. Dobby si pamatuje, jaké to bylo, když byl Ten-Jehož-Jméno-Se-Nesmí-Vyslovit na vrcholu své moci.”

“Jestli se bojíš o Plesňolorda, měl by ses starat o mého bratra Spratka. Myslím Jima. Ne,Spratek funguje taky, on je ten...co porazil...Plísňo/chráp/lorda.”

“Jim Potter je možná Chlapec-který-žil, Harry Pottere. Ale musíte pochopit a věřit! Chlapec-který-žil nás možná zachrání od zlých kouzelníčků. Ale... _je to **Harry Potter** , kdo **rozhodne o osudu nás všech!**_ ”

Draco po tom překvapivém prohlášení ztuhl. Dobby zmrznul také a pak si rukama zakryl ústa, jako by prozradil nějaké hrozné tajemství. Pak se z postele ozvalo tiché zachrápání a Dobby se uvolnil, když si uvědomil, že Harry usnul dřív, než domácí skřítek domluvil. Dobby se v úlevě uvolnil a chystal se zmizet, když Draco odhrnul závěs. Dobbyho tvář nabyla výrazu naprosté hrůzy z objevení se jeho mladého pána a pozvedl ruku, aby lusknul prsty.

“ _Stůj_ ,” zasyčel Draco tak tiše, jak mohl, aby to ještě byl rozkaz. “ _Přikazuji ti_ neodcházet, dokud jsem s tebou nedomluvil. Rozumíš?”

Ustrašeně Dobby pokýval hlavou.

“Pojď se mnou,” řekl Draco tiše, ale intenzivně. Pak se otočil a zamířil na opačnou stranupokoje, pryč od spících Harryho Pottera. Dobby ho poslušně následoval. Když se dostal takdaleko od Harryho postele, jak mu pokoj dovolil, Draco se otočil a oslovil skřítka.

“Nemluv, dokud ti neřeknu. Jen vrť hlavou pro ano nebo ne. Dozvěděl ses, že Harry je v nebezpečí a snažil ses ho ochránit?” Dobby nervózně a neochotně přikývl ano.

“Ten první potlouk, který dnes napadl Harryho. Tos byl ty?” Další souhlasné přikývnutí.

“A ten druhý? Ten, který se skutečně snažil ho _zabít_ nejen zranit? Byl to... Mogli?” Dobby se otřásl a přikývl ano. Pak se vrhnul přes postel, chytil kovového bažanta a praštil se s ním do tváře. Draco zavřel oči a počítal do desíti. Považovával sebepotrestání jako tohle za vtipné... když mu bylo pět. Nyní mu způsobovalo lehkou nevolnost, částečně proto, že jeho vlastní dětinskost hrála roli v nastavení toho chování v tomto stvoření.

Draco se zhluboka nadechl. “Dobby, nařizuji ti, aniž bys něco vynechal nebo se vyhnul mé otázce - a _bez toho aby ses trestal_ \- abys mi řekl všechno, co víš o plánech mé matky pro Harryho Pottera.”

___________________

_**Bradavická knihovna** _

Cassius Warrington seděl sám u stolu a pracoval na nějaké runové sekvenci pro Tým Zadní vrátka. Měl obtížný úkol, který musel být za pár týdnů odevzdán, a měl pocit, že si toho v té třídě nabral příliš. Nepomohlo, že byl pořád ještě naštvaný po své hádce s Bletchleym z dřívějška toho dne. Aby byl férový, byl obecně otrávený existencí smíšence Harryho Pottera, stejně jako všemi těmi krevními zrádci v jeho koleji a obzvlášť ve famfrpálovém týmu, kteří Pottera přijali mezi sebe i přes jeho znehodnocené dědictví.

Jen na okamžik ucítil Cassius závan větru. Pak byl vyděšen hlasitým buchnutím, jak jeho školní taška spadla ze stolu na zem. Warrington se rozhlédl po místnosti. Nechápal, jak mohla jeho taška jen tak spadnout - nemyslel si, že by jí zanechal tak blízko kraje stolu. Zmijozel se rozhlédl po knihovně, ale nikoho neviděl, tak se zvedl, obešel stůl a zvedl svou tašku. Pod ní byla zalepená obálka, která ležela na zemi, kam jeho taška dopadla. Poté, co se znovu rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že se nikdo nedívá, zvedl obálku a otočil jí.

_**PRO CASSIUSE WARRINGTONA** _

_**OD PŘÍTELE, KTERÝ MÁ TAKÉ PLNÉ ZUBY KREVNÍCH ZRÁDCŮ** _

_**NEOTVÍREJ TO NIKDE, KDE BY TĚ NĚKDO MOHL VIDĚT** _

Zaujatý, ale opatrný, Warrington odnesl obálku hluboko mezi stohy, než rozlomil pečeť. Uvnitř bylo několik stran poznámek o runách a přenášedlech. Warrington byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že jsou to poznámky George Weasleyho. A byl ještě překvapenější (a otrávený), když si uvědomil, že ten krevní zrádce učinil v jejich projektu mnohem větší pokrok než on sám. Popravdě, Weasley měl téměř dokončenou svou část zadání skoro dva týdny před jejich termínem odevzdání. Jen na okamžik, ho napadlo, jestli to není weasleyovský šprým, ale zatím se nic špatného nestalo. Poslední kus pergamenu byl dopis napsaný odlišným písmem, podepsaný jen jako “ _Přítel_ ”. První věta ho varovala, že jakmile dopis celý přečte, sám se zničí, a tak by měl číst opatrně a pozorně, než se dostane k poslednímu slovu.

Warrington si zprávu četl pomalu a opatrně. A jak dopis zmizel v zelených plamen, začal se usmívat.

_____________________

_**Ošetřovna** _

Draco strávil dvacet minut vyslýcháním Dobbyho o tom, co domácí skřítek věděl. Byla toúnavná konverzace, protože domácí skřítek byl zmatený, nesouvislý a muselo mu být opakovaně přikázáno, aby nebrečel. Dobby vždy byl... excentrický po tak dlouho, jak ho Draco znal, ale zdálo se, že se během posledních měsíců ještě zhoršil. Pomalu ale jistě z něj Draco vymámil odhalení, že Narcissa poslala Mogliho, aby zabil Harryho Pottera minimálně třikrát. Mogli zavedl roj běhnic k domu Potterových mudlovských příbuzných. Mogli vyměnil narozeninový dárek Petera Pettigrewa za model vláčku Erasmuse Wilkese. Zatímco tomu vláčku bylo přikázáno, aby zabil co nejvíce lidí jako možnou misdirekci, jeho opravdovým cílem byl vždy Harry, který přežil jen díky velkému štěstí. A konečně Mogli poslal ten mnohem nebezpečnější potlouk na Harryho během famfrpálového zápasu dříve toho dne, ten potlouk, který měl zabít místo zranit. A Draco věděl proč.

Bylo to proto, že sám Draco své matce naznačil, že by byl mnohem oblíbenější a úspěšnější ve své koleji, kdyby jistý spolužák byl _zabit_.

To odhalení Dracem otřáslo do jeho základu. Před osmi měsíci si z něj Harry v Princově Doupěti dělal legraci, že je směšný dětský tyran, který si myslel, že by to bylo vtipné, kdyby dostal Thea do potíží s jeho otcem za to, že se přátelí s “nevhodnými”. Popravdě, Draco si tehdy myslel, že by starší Nott prostě odepřel Theovi jeho kapesné a hračky a dal by mu na léto zaracha. Možná nějaký menší tělesný trest. Místo toho, podle Harryho, by Tiberius Nott pravděpodobně svého vlastního syna mučil a zabil. V odpověď na výhružku pro jednoho z jeho přátel přišel Harry na Draca se zdrcující a nesmírnou odpovědí, takovou, která do Harryho rukou vložila možnost Dracovy vlastní vraždy, dokud Harry - ze _slitování_ \- nepřijal Neporušitelný Slib.

Pak, jako rozmazlený dětský tyran, z kterého byl nařčen, že je, běžel Draco ke své mamince pro pomoc. Až teď si Draco uvědomil, jak směšně a neuvěřitelně _malicherný_ byl. Jak nehodný obojího zmijozelské koleje a rodu Malfoyů. Harry Potter vyzařoval moc pro každého zmijozele schopného jí vidět, schopnost, kterou Draco očividně naprosto postrádal. Měl se pokoušet vybudovat s Harrym Potterem spojenectví od jejich prvního týdne školy. Místo toho se opakovaně pokoušel šikanovat svého rivala do podřízení se a každý jeho pokus mu vybuchl do tváře hůř než ten předchozí.

“ _Není divu, že můj otec přede mnou nikdy nezmínil Prince Zmijozelu,”_ pomyslel si Draco, _“natož aby mě připravil na to, abych o tu pozici usiloval. Zajímalo by mě, jak starý jsem byl, když si uvědomil, že jsem tak hluboko v matčině kapse, že bych nikdy nenásledoval v jeho stopách._ ”

Draco ze sebe své myšlenky sklepal. Neměl moc času. “Dobby, mluvíš o něm jako o ‘ _něm_ ’. Myslíš Mogliho?”

Dobby se lehce otřásl. “Prosím odpusťte Dobbymu, mladý pane. Dobbymu bylo vysloveně zakázáno mluvit o... _něm_. Dobby by musel zemřít, než aby mohl odhalit _jeho_ opravdové jméno.”

Draco se zamračil. “Dobrá, zapomeň na... _něj_. Cos myslel tím, když jsi řekl, že Harry Potter rozhodne osud nás všech?”

Malému stvoření se na tváři usadil výraz utrpení a začal si bolestivě kroutit své uši. “Dobby ví, ale nedokáže vysvětlit, jak ví. Když Dobby poprvé uslyšel, že paní touží po tom zabít Potterovic dítě, Dobby nevěděl, jestli mluvila o Harrym Potterovi nebo Jimovi Potterovi. Ale Dobby věděl, že bylo špatné zabít kteréhokoli z nich. Dobby _zkoušel_ zůstat dobrým skřítkem, _poslušným_ skřítkem, mladý pane, ale špatnost toho, co paní chtěla, trhala Dobbymu srdce. Konečně Dobby _odporoval_ paní tím, že se pokusil zachránit oba Pottery. Dobby jim ukradl poštu, aby si mysleli, že se o ně jejich přátelé nestarají a možná by se nechtěli vrátit do Bradavitic a potom zablokoval portál ke stanici. Ale když to Dobby udělal...”

Dobby bolestně sevřel své oči. Když je znovu otevřel, Draco se i přes svou kontrolu odtáhl. V skřítkových očích byla divoká a děsivá intenzita, jakou v nich Draco nikdy předtím neviděl. A když Dobby znovu promluvil, jeho hlas sklouzl do spodního registru mnohem více znepokujícího než ten žalostný ustrašený hlas, kterým obvykle mluvil. Připomněl Dracovi Mogliho hlas.

“Když se Dobby postavil paní, Dobby uslyšel, jako ho volá _Divoká_. Dobby nechtěl poslouchat, ale Dobby teď nemůže neposlouchat. Skrze Divokou Dobby _věděl_ , že je to Harry Potter, kdo _musí_ být ochráněn. Osud a Magie ho označily. Určení ho pronásleduje. Musí přežít, dokud... _nerozhodne_.”

“Nerozhodne o čem?” zeptal se Draco ustrašeně.

“... _O všem._ ” A na to Dobby ztuhnul a rozhlédl se kolem, jeho záhadná nálada nahrazena jeho obvyklým ustrašeným chováním. “Dobby řekl příliš mnoho o Divoké. Ostatní ho slyšeli a blíží se. Dobby _musí_ jít teď, mladý pane. _Prosím,_ dejte Dobbymu povolení!”

Draco se zatvářil a pak rychle promluvil. “Dobby, pokud se dozvíš něco víc o matčinýchplánech, přikazuji ti, abys ke mně tajně přišel a řekl mi o nich. Udělej to samé, pokud Mogli na delší čas zmizí z Panství. A co je nejdůležitější, přestaň jednat, abys ochránil Harryho Pottera.” Pak se Draco kousl do rtu, jak učinil něco, o čem se bál, že možná bude život měnící rozhodnutí. “ _Já_ ochráním Harryho Pottera od matky. Slibuji. A teď jdi.”

Dobby přikývl a s prásknutím zmizel. Draco měl sotva vteřinu, aby uklidnil své myšlenky, když se ozvalo další mnohem hlasitější prásknutí a _tři_ domácí skřítci v bradavickém úboru stáli před ním. Všichni se kolem pozorně rozhlédli a k Dracovu překvapení všichni vypadali překvapivě stejně naštvaně jako byl Kuzco, když předtím mluvil se Snapeem ohledně divokých skřítků. Vskutku Draco měl pocit, že vypadali připravení se na někoho _vrhnout_. Pak, po několika vteřinách se všichni tři otočili na Draca a usmáli se, jejich naštvaná pozornost zmizela z jejich tváří, jako by tam nikdy nebyla.

“Omlouváme se, mladý páne, ale je nějaká šance, že mladý pán viděl kolem nějakéhodomácího skřítka? Skřítka, který nepatří do Bradavic? Možná se zdál trochu... zvláštní?” Podle výšky hlasu Draco odhadoval, že to byla skřítka, ale jinak nemohl najít jiné náznaky pohlaví.

“Ne,” řekl Draco roztřeseně. “Ne, neviděl.”

Skřítka, která promluvila, na něj zúžila oči mnohem vypočítavějším způsobem, než jaký kdy Draco viděl na tváři skřítka. Pak se znovu usmála.

“Omlouváme se, že jsme vás vyrušili, mladý páne. Půjdeme.” A přesně tak s hlasitýmprásknutím tři skřítci zmizeli.

Draco měl akorát čas na to, aby se jeho dech zpomalil, když uslyšel další hlas.

“Haló?” zavolal stále ještě oslabený Harry Potter z druhé strany ošetřovny. “Je tu někdo?”

Draco si povzdechl a přešel k posteli druhého chlapce. “Jsem to jen já, Pottere.”

“Oh, ahoj. Omlouvám se. Jsem pořád trochu zmatený. S kým jsi to mluvil?”

Draco se rozhlédl. “S nikým. Jak se cítíš?”

“Jakoby mě do hlavy praštil potlouk a pak mi dali dost lektvarů na to, aby zdrogovali hrocha.”

“No, a co je poslední, co si pamatuješ?” zeptal se Draco lehce, a skrýval svůj strach z toho, že si Potter pamatoval Dobbyho blábolení. Zdálo se, že druhý chlapec už ví, kdo Dobby je, ale Draco si myslel, že by bylo nejlepší, aby Harry nevěděl o jakýchkoli podivných proroctvích domácích skřítků o něm.

“Um. Myslím, že si pamatuju, že jsi řekl, že jsi chytil zlatonku. Dobrá práce... pokud jsem si tu část ovšem jen nevysnil, v kterémžto případě, hodně štěstí příště.” Usmál se, ale Draco si všiml, že jeho oči byly stále ještě trochu rozostřené.

“Nebyl to sen, Pottere. Zatímco sis dával šlofíka, já jsem pro nás vyhrával hru.”

“Heh. Hlavně, když na tom alespoň jeden z nás pracoval. Řekni mi, co se stalo. Byl jsem trochu zaneprázdněný.”

Draco mu podal krátké shrnutí chytačského zápasu mezi ním a Jimem Potterem. Uznal, že se Harryho pozorování o tom, jak se dostat jeho bratrovi do hlavy, vyplatila. Na konci přiznal s jistým zahanbením, že vyhrál díky použití manévru Sebevražedný Úhoz.

Harry se zasmál a pak se zatvářil bolestí. “Páni. Sebevražedný Úhoz. To je nebelvírský manévr, není?”

Draco si pohrdavě odfrkl. “Nebelvíři nemají monopol na odhodlání, když je ho zapotřebí k vítězství. Navíc, s tím představením, které jsi ze sebe dělal, pochybuji, že si mě někdo všimnul, než jsem měl zlatonku v ruce.” Draco se podíval na hodiny na zdi. “Každopádně, měl bych si pospíšit, jestli nechci přijít o večeři úplně. Ty si potřebuješ odpočinout, abys přestal šíleně blábolit. Neustále jsi mě oslovoval Drakeu na hřišti, pravděpodobně proto, že jsi nezvládal slova s více než jednou slabikou. Budu mít štěstí, když z toho Pucey a Bletchley neudělají mou _oﬁciální týmovou přezdívku_ nebo nějakou podobnou hloupost.”

“Měli by,” zamumlal Harry, ale jeho oči se pomalu začaly znovu zavírat. “Je to husté jméno.”

“Moje jméno,” odfrkl si chlapec, “je Draco.” Zdálo se, že Harry znovu usnul a tak se Draco obrátil k odchodu. Dostal se necelý metr od chlapce, než Harry promluvil znovu, jeho slova byla srozumitelná i přes to, že je ospale mumlal.

“Draco Malfoy je namyšlený čistokrevný mamánek, jehož ústa předbíhají jeho skutky.” Draco ztuhnul a otočil se s naštvaným výrazem na Harryho, ale druhý chlapec pokračoval, než mohl odpovědět.

“ _Drake_ Malfoy je muž činu, který nedovolí ničemu, aby mu stálo v cestě, a riskuje život akončetinu, pokud je to potřeba k vítězství. Můžeš si vybrat, čím se staneš, stejně jako my ostatní.”

Draco tam jen po několik vteřin stál a snažil se přijít s nějakou smysluplnou odpovědí. Ale než mohl, všiml si, že Harry opět chrápe. Draco si povzdechl a opustil ošetřovnu, rozpolcený, jak se mu myšlenky honily hlavou.

____________________

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

_**8\. listopadu 1992 (neděle ráno v 7:00)** _

Slunce ještě nevystrčilo hlavu nad horizont, když byli Jim, Ron a ostatní chlapci z druhého ročníku v Nebelvírské věži vytažení z postelí chlapeckých prefektem. Chlapcům bylo řečeno, aby otevřeli šuplíky svých nočních stolků a odemkli a otevřeli své kufry pro inspekci, než zamíří dolů do společenské místnosti a počkají. Ředitel dal škole týden k vrácení neviditelného pláště Jima Pottera a dnes byl osmý den od toho prohlášení. Mladší mudlorození studenti byli velmi překvapení nad ležérním porušením jejich soukromí a zatímco ostatní to brali lépe, celkem značné množství Lvů vrhalo mnoho nepřátelských pohledů směrem k Jimu Potterovi, kvůli kterému bylo to prohledávání prováděno. _Všichni_ nebelvíři byli otrávení, že Velký Sklepenní Netopýr, Severus Snape osobně, dohlížel na prohlídku chlapeckých pokojů. Trochu je uklidnil fakt, že byl doprovázen profesorem Flitwickem a Jamesem lordem Potterem, který byl osobně po ruce, aby se ujistil, že Snape nezneužije této příležitosti k zabavení kontrabandu, který nebyl Jimův plášť, nebo dokonce k tomu, aby nějaký _nenastrčil_. Nebelvírská paranoia běžela vysoko, co se týkalo Snapea.

V plánu bylo začít na vrcholu s pokoji sedmých ročníků a postupovat dolů. Teorie, kterou i McGonagallová uznala, že dává smysl, byla, že bylo mnohem pravděpodobnější, aby jiný nebelvír ukradl plášť, než aby někdo zvenčí získal nebelvírské heslo. Stejně tak bylo pravděpodobnější, že nějaký starší nebelvír mohl ukrást ten plášť za nevinným účelem zabránění Jimovi v další ztrátě bodů, což se zdálo být jeho cílem od jeho prvního dne v Bradavicích. Zatímco Snape, lord Potter a Flitwick prohlédavali chlapecké pokoje, nebelvírské dívčí pokoje byly prohledávány McGonagallovou, Lily Potterovou a profesorkou Vectorovou. Pokud by plášť nebyl nalezen tady, pokračovali by v ostatních kolejích.

Zatímco prohledávání pokračovalo, téměř všichni Lvi otráveně čekali ve společenské místnosti, mnoho z nich znovu usnulo na vycpaných křeslech a pohovkách. Weasleyovic dvojčata si dokonce přinesla polštáře a přikrývky dolů a nyní ležela pohodlně na podlaze před krbem, nedaleko od místa, kde Ron pracoval na své eseji z Kouzel. Percy se k nim připojil s nesouhlasným výrazem.

“Jen mě nechte se ujistit - nebyli jste tak tupí, abyste nechali povalovat jednu z vašich hloupostí kolem, aby jí mohl profesor Snape najít, že ne?”

“Nee, perfektní prefekte Percy,” řekl Fred ospale. “Nic nelegálního v našem pokoji. Máme tajnou skrýš pro všechny ty věci, pro které by nás mohli vyloučit.” Percy si hluboce útrpně povzdechl.

“Tak moment!” přerušil je Lee Jordan. “Jenom hledají Potterům plášť, ne? Myslel jsem, že jen napochodují do pokoje, řeknou ‘ _Accio Potterův plášť_ ’ a bude to.”

“Plášť Potterů,” řekl Percy, “kromě jeho další nechvalné výhody, je očividně imunní vůčiběžnému Přivolávácímu kouzlu. Což znamená, že profesoři budou muset každý pokoj prohledat ručně.” Pak si všiml Leeho náhlého nervózního výrazu. “Proč? Jaký typ kontrabandu máš _ty_ , když jsou projednou k mému úžasu dvojčata čistá?”

“...nic,” řekl Lee provinile.

George se zachichotal. “Klid, Lee. Hledají nedocenitelný magický artefakt, se kterým z nějakého důvodu dovolili druhákovi pobíhat kolem. Snapea nezajímají ty porno časáky, co máš schované pod matrací.” 

“Kluci, zmlkněte!” zasyčel Lee, zatímco Percy jen pohrdavě mlasknul jazykem.

O pár desítek centimetrů dál Jim, který je odposlouchával, lehce ztuhnul ve svém křesle, jak Percy vysvětlil, jak prohledávání bude probíhat. Věděl, že prohlídka hradu byla naplánována na dnešek, ale neuvědomil si, že bude tak... důkladná. Na druhé straně místnosti Luna ztuhla také a pak se natáhla a zatahala z rukáv Hermionina hábitu.

“Ta velká tlustá zkáznice v Jimově žaludku se začala třást a třít nohama o sebe,” zašeptala. “A jeho škrkny se právě přeměnily na ﬁalovou a začaly zběsile poletovat kolem.”

“Jasně,” řekla něžně Hermione. “Mluvily jsme o tom, drahá. Přeskoč fyzické popisy a jen mi řekni své závěry.”

Luna přikývla. “Myslím, že právě zaslechl něco, co ho znervóznilo a celkem dost vyděsilo. Má to něco společného s jakýmkoli problémem, který ho činí tak... ne-Jimovým posledních pár měsíců.”

Než mohla Hermione cokoli říct, shromáždění nebelvíři byli rozptýlení hlasitým řevem zchlapeckých pokojů shora. 

“A je to tu,” řekl George přátelsky. “Lord Potter a profesor Snape se začali dohadovat apravděpodobně po sobě začnou házet zaklínadla. Přál bych si, abychom měli čas na sázky.”

Veškeré žerty však přestaly v okamžiku, kdy rozhněvaný Snape seběhl dolů po schodech v zuřivosti a mířil k Jimovi Potterovi, s jeho otcem mu v patách. Lehce překvapivě mladší Potter se ani nedíval do zuřící tváře Snapea. Místo toho soustředil veškerou svou pozornost na malou červenou knihu ve Snapeově ruce, detail, kterého si všimla jen Luna Lovegoodová, která najednou chytla Hermionu opravdu silně za paži.

“Kde jsi vzal tuhle knihu, Pottere?!” prakticky zavrčel Snape.

“To je... já... to není váš problém! Nemá to nic společného s mým pláštěm!” zaburácel.

Kolem místnosti bylo množství nebelvírů ohromených nad tím, jak neuctivý Jim byl. Přesveškerý rozum, chlapec vzdorně pohlédl do očí Mistra Lektvarů. Najednou se Jimovi před očima mihla vzpomínka, jak z knihy studoval akorát minulou noc. Překvapený a potěšený, že dokázal rozpoznat narušení jeho mysli Snapeovým nitrozpytem, Jim se instinktivně soustředil na svou nenávist k tomu muži a představil si, jak ta vzpomínka _hoří_. Snape okamžitě přerušil spojení a šokovaně o krok ustoupil. Avšak Jimovo nadšení nad tím, že narušitele vypudil, bylo rychle přepsáno uvědoměním si, že se právě efektivně přiznal k tomu, že ze zakázané knihy studoval.

To už sešla Lily Potterová dolů z dívčích pokojů. “Co se tu děje? Co je s vším tím řevem?”

James jí ignoroval, jak se soustředil na Snapea. “Ty... ty jsi právě _nitrozpytoval mého syna?!_ ” zeptal se nevěřícně a zuřivě.

Snape se otočil zpět na Pottery. “Tuhle diskuzi budeme pokračovat v ředitelově kanceláři.” S tím se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím společenské místnosti. Ale James Potter ještě neskončil.

“To teda _kurva_ ne, _Snivellusi!_ Právě jsi použil nitrozpyt na syna Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu! Tohle tě bude stát tvou práci!”

Několik studentů zalapalo po dechu nad Jamesovým použitím toho jména a hůlková ruka McGonagallové sebou ve vzteku zacukala. Přes pokoj Hermione jen nakrčila svá obočí, jak se jí v hlavě spojily jisté souvislosti. Ale kromě toho se celá místnost ponořila do smrtícího ticha, jak se Snape najednou zastavil, na vteřinu ztuhnul a pak se pomalu otočil zpět na svého starého rivala. Když tak udělal, James najednou pocítil nejistotu. Očekával, že Snapeova tvář bude plná buď ušklíbajícího se znechucení nebo plivajícího hněvu. Ale místo toho se na něj Snape dokonce usmál a jeho oči přímo tancovaly, jako by se cítil... _vítězoslavně_?

“Dobrá tedy, lorde Pottere, chtěl jsem váš _vynikající rod_ ušetřit veřejného ztrapnění, ale _když na něm trváte._ ” Hodil knihu po bývalé famfrpálové hvězdě, která ji snadno zachytila. “ **Nitrobrana: průvodce začátečníka** , jejíž autor se identiﬁkuje pouze jako _Pan Nemo._ ”

James, který začal listovat malou knihou, od ní najednou vzhlédl a pak se podíval na svého rozpačitého syna.

“Jime!” vykřikla Lily. “Víš, že jsme řekli, že nejsi připravený na trénink v nitrobraně!”

“Synu,” řekl James, “to že kuješ pikle za našimi zády, jen dokazuje, že nejsi na něco takového dost vyspělý. Jsem tebou velmi zklamaný.”

Snape vyštěkl smíchy a vyděsil všechny v pokoji, z nichž si většina myslela, že takového výrazu nebyl schopný. “Jako obvykle, Pottere, vztahuješ všechno na své dětinské pocity a _přicházíš o to důležité_! ‘ _Nemo_ ’ v latině znamená ‘nikdo’! Velmi vhodný pseudonym, nesouhlasíš, pro muže, kterého _ty_ pravděpodobně znáš lépe jako _Augustuse Rookwooda_!”

Jamesova tvář zbledla, zatímco několik studentů se otočilo šokovaně na Jima.

“Ano,” pokračoval Snape nemilosrdně. “ _Toho_ Augustuse Rookwooda! Bývalého _Nepojmenovatelného_ , který nyní hnije v Azkabanu za to, že porušil své nejposvátnější přísahy výměnou za místo _jednoho z nejdůvěrnějších poručíků Temného pána!_ ” Snape se znovu zasmál nad výrazem zděšení na Jamesově tváři, který teď odrážel výraz jeho syna. “Tvůj drahý potomek, po světě známý _Chlapec-který-žil_ se učil nitrobranu _z tréninkového manuálu pro smrtijedy!_ ”

James byl na několik okamžiků oněmělý, než se otočil a konečně oslovil svého syna. “Jime... je... je tohle... pravda?!”

Jim Potter několikrát zamrkal a pak si naslinil rty. “Chci mluvit se svým právníkem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Seznamte se s Peterem Pettigrewem”, v níž Jimův oblíbený strýček dorazí do Bradavic, aby poradil svému vzpurnému kmotřenci, otravoval Severuse Snapea a učinil Harrymu Potterovi nabídku, kterou možná nebude schopný odmítnout.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: tohle není začátek Drarryho. Dokonce to není ani začátek přátelství mezi Dracem a Harrym. Je to možná začátek toho, jak Draco a Harry jsou přátelští rivalové.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2: než začnou lidi šílet z toho, že “oh, proboha, další proroctví o Harrym”, to, co Dobby řekl, není nové proroctví. Spíš to odráží Dobbyho pokřivenou interpretaci Harryho možné role v proroctví od Cassandry Trelawneyové z 18. století, jehož plný obsah ještě nebyl odhalen. Je to něco, čeho si je Dobby krajně vědom, ale není schopen tomu plně rozumět, protože, no, ještě není dost divoký, a doufejme, že nikdy nebude, protože z toho se jen tak nevrací. Důležitá část je, že Draco ví, že je na Harrym něco podivně prorockého a snaží se vymyslet, jak by toho mohl využít, aniž by nepřišel do křížku s domácími skřítky (o nichž je najednou pravděpodobně velmi paranoidní - a z dobrého důvodu :))


	29. Seznamte se s Peterem Pettigrewem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli první část (Poherní vývoje), měli byste tak učinit nyní...

KAPITOLA 28: SEZNAMTE SE S PETEREM PETTIGREWEM

_**8\. listopadu 1992** _

_**9:00 ráno** _

Harry seděl trpělivě, zatímco Poppy Pomfreyová mávala svou hůlkou a prováděla poslední diagnózu, než ho propustila.

“No, pane Pottere, vše se zdá být naprosto v pořádku. To řečeno, mozek je velmi záludná věc. Jsem si na 99.9% jistá, že jste naprosto v pořádku, _ale_ je i tak možné, že jste utrpěl nějaké poranění mozku, které je příliš jemné, aby se ukázalo na mých diagnostických skenech. Pokud došlo vůbec k nějakému poškození, bylo by ve vašem spánkovém laloku, v té části vašeho mozku, která řídí mluvu a komunikaci. Poškození v té oblasti často mají za následek poruchy v komunikaci, a tak pokud zjistíte, že nejste schopný rozumět něčemu, co někdo říká, pokud si všimnete, že nejste schopný si vzpomenout na slova, kterým jste ještě včera rozuměl, pokud budete neúmyslně zaměňovat slova náhodně za jiná, nebo pokud si všimněte čehokoli neobvyklého ve své komunikaci, okamžitě za mnou přijďte a já vás pošlu do sv. Munga pro mnohem komplexnější vyšetření a lékařský regiment. Avšak, zdá se to být velmi, velminepravděpodobné na základě toho, co jsem viděla, tak nemám důvod vás nepropustit.”

“Děkuji, madam Pomfreyová,” řekl Harry. “Um, mám tady nějaké školní oblečení?” Jehofamfrpálová uniforma byla pryč vyměněná za pyžamo.

“Ah, ano. Vaši přátelé pan Zabini a pan Nott vám přinesli školní uniformu včera večer. Je na židli vedle vaší postele. Oh, a málem jsem zapomněla. Vaše brýle nepřežily toho potlouka, obávám se. Příliš zničené pro kouzlo Protego. Tak jsem si dovolila kontaktovat léčitele Tonkse v Prasinkách a poslal vám nové. Jsou na vašem nočním stolku.”

Harry se otočil a zvedl brýle. Byly toho samého stylu, který nosil již od své první návštěvy v Příčné ulici - kulaté s drátovými obroučky, stejné jako měl jeho otec a bratr. James mu koupil nový pár, aby vyměnil ty příšerné, co pro něj získala Petunia Dursleyová z krabice darovaných brýlí. Harry najednou zauvažoval, jestli získání brýlí jako tyhle reprezentovalo jeho iniciaci do rodu Potterů. “ _Zajímalo by mě, jestli by mi Ted mohl poslat katalog, abych se podíval na nějaké jiné obroučky. Je na čase, abych přestal následovat jejich vedení._ ”

Chlapec dokončil převlékání, když zaslechl povědomý hlas volat jeho jméno. Byla to Hermione a jak vyhlédl zpoza závěsu, byl mile překvapen, že Neville byl s ní.

“Hermiono! Neville! Co mohu udělat pro své dva oblíbené nebelvíry? Zrovna jsem se chystal jít na snídani. Neměl jsem tuhou stravu od včerejší snídaně.” Pak si všiml jejich vážných výrazů. “Uh-oh. Ten pohled znám. Co se stalo?”

“Mysleli jsme si, že bude nejlepší přijít a doprovodit tě na snídani,” řekl Neville. “A cestou tam tě zasvětit do šílenství, které se odehrálo v Nebelvírské věži dnes ráno.”

“Oh, pro rány boží. Co teď?” zeptal se Harry.

“Možná jsi zapomněl,” řekla Hermione, “ale nikdo nevrátil Jimův chybějící neviditelný plášť, a tak byl dnes prohledáván hrad.” Nezapomněl - jediné pochybné věci, které měl, byly dvě lehce kontroverzní knihy o nitrobraně a myslánka záhadného původu, které všechny uložil v Princově Doupěti. “Z důvodů, které popírají _příčetnost a rozum_ , nebelvírské chlapecké pokoje byly prohledávány profesorem Snapeem a tvým otcem.”

Harry zíral na Hermionu, jako by řekla, že měsíc byl v ohni. “Čí idiotský nápad to byl?” zvolal.

Neville odpověděl. “Snape údajně trval na tom, že bude tím, kdo prohledá nebelvírskou věž, protože byl přesvědčený, že Jim plášť stále má, ale ukryl ho, aby tě dostal do potíží. Když to tvůj otec uslyšel, ztropil scénu a trval na tom, že bude Snapea pronásledovat, aby se ujistil, že mezi Jimovy věci nestrčil nějaký kontraband. Nemusel se namáhat. Jim byl očividně schopný zanechat kontraband k nalezení sám.”

“Co to bylo? Víc bomb hnojůvek?” zeptal se Harry s uchechtnutím.

“Obávám se, že to bylo mnohem vážnější než to, Harry,” řekla Hermione. “Nějakým způsobem se Jim dostal ke knize, kterou používal, aby se naučil nitrobranu. Naneštěstí pro něj ji profesor Snape poznal. Byla to kniha, která byla používaná k tomu, aby se _Ty-Víš-Koho smrtijedi_ naučili nitrobranu!”

Harry zíral na své přátele několik okamžiků, zatímco čekal, až mu řeknou pointu toho vtipu, než si uvědomil, že žádnou neměl.

“To...to jsem dostal _veškerý_ selský rozum, když jsme se Jim a já narodili?! Kde tu knihu vůbec _našel_?”

“Nevíme,” pokračovala. “Jakmile byl Jim informován o skutečné povaze té knihy, zmlknul a řekl, že nebude mluvit s nikým, dokud si nepromluví s někým jménem Peter Pettigrew. Očividně právník.”

“Rodinný právník Potterů, ve skutečnosti,” řekl Harry. “A Jimův kmotr. Nikdy jsem ho neměl rád. Zdá se být... pochybný.”

“Babča řekla to samé po tvé narozeninové párty,” řekl Neville. “No, nepoužila ‘ _pochybný_ ’. Co si vybavuji, tak řekla, že si nemyslí, že je ‘ _bona ﬁde_ ’ a že něco na něm jí přimělo chtít při sobě vždy mít hůlku. Každopádně, když Jim řekl, že bude mluvit jenom s tím Pettigrew chlápkem, tví rodiče vybuchli. Jenom jsme chtěli, abys věděl, co se opravdu stalo, než se k tobě dostane nějaká verze překroucená kolujícími zvěstmi později. Jsem si jistý, že do večeře si mrzimoři budou myslet, že je Jim budoucí Temný pán.”

Harry se zasmál, ale Hermione ho napomenula.

“Tohle je vážné, Harry. Podle toho mála, co jsme slyšeli od profesora Snapea - který musím říct byl _nadšený_ , že to mohl odhalit před _celou nebelvírskou kolejí!_ \- je dost dobře možné, že ta kniha byla zodpovědná za spoustu Jimova chování. Naučí tě nitrobranu, a zdá se, že hodně rychle, ale přeřadí tvé myšlenkové procesy, abys byl mnohem násilnější a méně schopný cítit pozitivní pocity jako soucit a empatii. Je to velká část důvodu, proč se zdálo, že měl Ty-Víš-Kdo neomezenou zásobu nepříčetných oddílů potravy pro kanóny, které jen tak pro zábavu masakrovaly celé mudlovské rodiny! Díky bohu, že na Jima přišli, než byl naprosto mentální!”

Harry přikývl. Osobně ale podezříval, že ta záhadná kniha neměla tak velký impakt na Jimovo chování, jak se Hermione obávala. Nejpravděpodobněji ho jen naučila nové inovativní způsoby jak být Spratek.

“Dobrá. To stačí o Jimovi. Jsem si jistý, že to učitelé vše vyřeší a Dumbledore mu seženejakoukoli pomoc bude potřebovat. Mezitím, _hladovím_. Tak pojďme na snídani. Pak odchytneme Thea a Blaise a můžete nám říct, jak šly věci s Hagridem.”

Oba nebelvíři přikývli. Koneckonců, měli toho hodně k prodiskutování kromě posledních Jimových strastí.

___________________

_**Mezitím v ředitelově kanceláři** _

Ředitelům krb vybuchl briliantním zeleným ohněm, než jím prošel podivně oblečený Peter Pettigrew do kanceláře. Zatímco se narovnával, oprášil si letaxový prášek ze svého tvídové saka a pletené vesty s dost nápadným vzorem pod ním. Jeho kalhoty (s jiným tvídovým vzorem) končily akorát pod koleny a odhalovaly po kolena vysoké podkolenky, které ladily se vzorem jeho vesty. Jeho boty vydávaly klapavý zvuk na kameni, protože měly podkované podrážky, na hlavě mu seděla tvídová čapka s třetím vzorem.

“Omlouvám se za své oblečení, řediteli,” řekl Peter, “ale akorát jsem se chystal přemístit do Edinburgu pro svou týdenní devítku na Muirﬁeldu, když mě James kontaktoval.”

Ostatní kouzelníci a čarodějky na něj zírali v naprostém zmatení, než Lily konečně promluvila. “Golf. To je mudlovský sport. Kurz v Muiﬁeldu je velmi prestižní, co si vybavuji.”

“Ah, samozřejmě. Golf!” zvolal Dumbledore téměř vesele. “Alastor Moody mi jednou zmínil, že je to jediná koníčková aktivita, kterou shledává uklidňující.” V pozadí se ozvalo slyšitelné zavrčení od Snapea.

“Měl bys ho někdy zkusit, Albusi,” řekl Pettigrew přátelsky. “Je to nejjednodušší hra na světě, prostě udeříš malý míček kovovou holí a pak jen vykřikneš nadávku, když neletí, kam bys chtěl. ‘ _Dobrá procházka zruinovaná_ ’, jak to jednou popsal mudla Gladstone. Ale dost povídání. James mi poměrně vzrušeně řekl, že potřebujete, abych si promluvil s Jimem. Tak bych ocenil, kdyby mi někdo vysvětlil, co se děje s mým kmotřencem.”

A James tak učinil, s notnou dávkou nadávání. Peter ho přerušil jen s několika otázkami a jeho tvář nikdy neztratila přátelského výrazu. Snape toho muže opatrně a nedůvěřivě pozoroval, ale nic neřekl. Uvnitř byl zaujat. Sotva měl co do činění s Pettigrewem během posledních patnácti let od dokončení Bradavic. Fakt, že nejméně prominentní a schopný z Pobertů získal mistrovství v právě bylo překvapivé, ale ne ohromující. Fakt, že se Pettigrew zároveň stal mistrem v nitrobraně a poměrně dobrým, považoval Snape za mnohem pozoruhodnější.

“Dobrá, jedno po druhém,” řekl Pettigrew. “Albusi, mohl bych tě obtěžovat o brk, trochuinkoustu a kus pergamenu.” Ředitel mu dal požadované předměty a Pettigrew začal psát krátký legální dokument, zatímco si při tom broukal. Lily si byla celkem jistá, že to byla stará písnička od Rolling Stones, i když si nemohla vzpomenout která. Narozdíl od Jamese, Peter očividně nezapomněl na léto 1976, kdy Sirius přesvědčil ostatní Poberty, aby na měsíc “ _žili na mudlovsko_ ”. Zhruba po minutě Peter položil brk a zafoukal na dokument, aby ho usušil, než ho podal Jamesovi.

“Tohle je rozvázání k podepsání pro tebe a Lily, abyste uznali, že v tomhle konkrétním případě jednám jako Jimův právní zástupce výhradně, že má primární odpovědnost, zatímco reprezentuji Jima, je ochránit jeho zájmy a že cokoli mi řekne bude privilegované a nebudu to moci odhalit nikomu jinému, pokud mi k tomu Jim nedá souhlas. Ani tobě ani Lily.”

James najednou vypadal naštvaně, ale Peter se jen usmál. “Možná si vzpomeneš, Jamesi, že jsem zároveň Jimovým kmotrem. A já tu roli beru _velmi seriózně_.”

“Já vím, Petere,” procedil lord Potter skrze zatnuté zuby, “ale jako tvůj přítel a tvůjzaměstnavatel, si myslím, že mám právo vědět, co má můj syn zalubem, _obzvlášť_ když je obviněn z možných zločinů spojených s _Ty-Víš-Kým!_ ”

“Chápu tvou pozici naprosto dobře, Jamesi,” řekl Peter rozumně. “Pokud nechceš podepsat tohle rozvázání, budu jen šťastný postupovat bez něj. Jen mě nechte skočit na pár hodin do mé kanceláře, abych mohl vystavit papíry, podle nichž skončím jako tvůj právník, stevard a proxy na Starostolci a pak se vrátím, abych mohl zastupovat Jima pro bono.”

“Zatraceně, Petere!”

“ _Jak jsem řekl_ , Jamesi” přerušil ho Pettigrew pevně, “berou svou roli _velmi seriózně._ ”

Jamesova tvář se na pár vteřin zkroutila do naštvané masky, než se vzdal. “ _Fajn_ , Petere. Jenom mi dej ten zatracenej pergamen, ať ho můžu podepsat a běž vemluvit rozum do mého syna.”

Peter se šťastně usmál, zatímco oba Potterové podepsali rozvázání. Pak se obrátil kDumbledorovi. “A teď, když to máme vyřešené, Albusi, byl bych velmi vděčný, kdybys mi mohl poskytnout pokoj, v němž bych se mohl setkat se svým klientem. Speciﬁcky pokoj bez jakýchkoli portrétů. Přístěnek na košťata nebo nepoužívaná toaleta budou uspokující, nemáte-li pokoj vyhovující mým požadavkům.”

McGonagallová naštvaně ztuhla nad Pettigrewou narážkou, ale Dumbledore se jen uchechtl. “Pokud si dobře vybavuji, Petere, _máme_ několik soukromých pokojů nedaleko vstupu do sklepení určených pro taková soukromá setkání. Zmijozelští absolventi vždy velmi trvali na tom, aby v nich nebyly žádné portréty už od, no, války růží, řekl bych.”

Pettigrew se vesele zasmál. “Proč nejsem překvapený? Musíme poděkovat našim zmijozelským přátelům za jejich nekonečnou a občas užitečnou paranoiu.” Dokonce měl tu drzost mrknout na Snapea, jak to řekl, což jen způsobilo, že na něj Mistr Lektvarů zavrčel ještě hlasitěji.

___________________

_**“Setkávací místnost”** _

_**9:30 ráno** _

Jim už nervózně čekal v místnosti, kterou Dumbledore připravil pro jeho setkání s Pettigrewem, když jeho právník konečně dorazil.

“Ne-eh!” vykřikl Pettigrew a pozvedl jednu ruku, aby svého kmotřence umlčel, než mohl Jim promluvit. A pak strávil téměř minutu tím, že kolem uvrhával kouzla pro soukromí a detekční kouzla, než odložil svou hůlku a rozpřáhl ruce k netrpělivému chlapci. Jim mu prakticky vběhl do náručí a okamžitě se rozvzlykal.

“Já...m- moc se omlouvám, strýčku Pete. Je to moje v-vina!” A pak se rozrušený chlapecrozplakal do Peterovy hrudi.

“Ššš, přestaň, sportovče. Hned teď s tím přestaň. Byla to _moje_ hloupá chyba, že jsem ti dal tu knihu bez toho, abych se lépe ujistil, že je v bezpečí. Není to tvoje chyba, když lidé, kteří tě mají ochraňovat, selžou.” Peter o krok ustoupil. “Teď se na tebe podívejme. Jak se cítíš? Ublížila ti ta zpropadená kniha nějak?”

Jim se zhluboka nadechl a otřel si rukávem nos. “Nemyslím si. Alespoň ne moc. Já...” naokamžik se podíval zahanbeně stranou. “Bral jsem hodně lektvarů na bolest hlavy a nevolnost, a tak.” Pak se v obavách podíval na Pettigrewa. “A hodně Uklidňujících lektvarů. Ta kniha tvrdila, že mám potlačit svůj hněv, dokud nebudu připravený ho vypustit. Ale to mě jen donutilo být pořád naštvaný. Možná jsem to četl špatně.”

“Hmph. A nebo to tak ta kniha _chtěla_ ,” řekl Peter unaveně. “Udržet tě naštvaného, abys nemohl myslet přímě a pak tě... zkazit.” Několikrát zamrkal a pak předvedl velké představení, jak si otírá slzy kapesníkem. “A říkám ti teď,” řekl a lehce vzlyknul, “jak moc mě mrzí, že jsem tu knihu kdy spatřil. Ať to stojí cokoli, vynahradím ti to.” Oba se znovu objali, dokud Peter nezískal zpět kontrolu nad svými emocemi. “Ale pro teď to odložte stranou. Zapomeň, co se stalo, sportovče. Musíme se dívat dopředu a najít cestu z tohohle zmatku.”

Jim byl na pár vteřin zticha. “Co se mnou bude, strýčku Pete?” zeptal se tiše. “Vy... vyloučí... mě?”

Peter si povzdechl. “Nebudu ti lhát, sportovče. Snape to protlačuje. Tvrdí, že jsi ‘ _nebezpečím sobě a ostatním_ ’.” Jim se zatvářil při zmínce o Snapeově jméně. “Samozřejmě jeho osobní předpojatost je půdou pro ignorování jeho připomínek, ale větším problémem je McGonagallová. Není s tebou už delší dobu spokojená. Myslím, že lituje toho, že nechávala tvého tátu a Poberty dostat se příliš snadno z potíží a teď to vynahrazuje.” Peter zaváhal. “ _Myslím_ si, že jsem Dumbledorovi vymluvil vyloučení nebo dokonce suspendování, ale jsem si jistý, že to bude podmíněné tím, že přijmeš nějaké léčení nebo tak.”

“Popravdě, nemám problém s tím, že bych chodil na nějaké léčení nebo k léčiteli mysli nebo tak. _Chci_ to. Trochu... trochu jsem se o sebe poslední týden nebo tak obával. Od té... věci s Harrym.” Jim si prsty prohrábl své už tak rozcuchané potterovské vlasy, jak si vybavil svůj útok na svého bratra. “Vím, že to bylo špatné. Nejen špatné. Bylo to... hrozné. Ale v tu chvíli to byl...” odmlčel se a pohlédl stranou, neochotný pohlédnout svému kmotrovi do tváře.

“To byl... co?” zeptal se Peter laskavě.

“Dobrý pocit. Byl to... dobrý pocit vypustit všechen ten vztek.” Jim se otočil zpět a jeho tvář byla maskou utrpení. “Ale... když bylo po všem a já... se uklidnil... bylo mi špatně. A pak jsem byl vyděšený...” jeho hlas se najednou třásl. “Protože si myslím, že kdyby mě někdo neodtáhl z Harryho v čas, možná bych ho zabil.” Zavrtěl hlavou. “Možná bych je měl nechat vyloučit mě. Možná jsem nebezpečný pro ostatní.”

“To je _hloupost_! Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Jime Pottere! Znám tě celý tvůj život a nikdynepřijmu myšlenku toho, že bys byl nebezpečný sobě nebo někomu jinému. No, alespoň nikomu, kdo si to nezaslouží jako Ty-Víš-Kdo! Jsi zbožňován kouzelnickým světem z _důvodu_. To neznamená, že nebudeš čelit nepřátelství nebo neuděláš chyby. Všichni je děláme. Ale vím, že je dokážeš překonat. Stejně jako _vím_ , že jsi předurčený pro _velikost_.” Pettigrew položil svou ruku na chlapcovo rameno a stisknul ho a Jim se uvolnil a usmál nad tou chválou, i když jeho oči byly pořád ještě vlhké od slz.

“Děkuju, stýčku Pete,” řekl.

“Dobře, a teď, když jseš zpět ze svého _strachu_ ,” řekl Peter s úsměvem, “musíme začít vymýšlet, co podnikneme dál. Jakožto tvůj kmotr a právník mou první odpovědí je naprostá upřímnost. Prostě se vraťme k Dumbledorovi a řekneme mu, že jsem ti hlupácky dal tu knihu jako tvůj dárek k narozeninám a že jsi ji používal jen od té doby. Vezmu na sebe celou zodpovědnost za to, že jsi ji vlastnil, a jsem si jistý, že tě nechá jít jen s varováním a léčením.”

“ _Co?!_ ” vykřikl Jim. “Ne, ne, počkej _chvíli_! A co se stane _tobě_ , když to uděláme?”

“To není důležité, Jime.”

“JE PRO MĚ!” zařval najednou chlapec a zablesklo se mu v očích. “Jsi... jsi jediný dospělý,který tu pro mě _opravdu_ kdy byl, když jsem ho potřeboval. Do háje, kromě _Rona_ , jsi jedinou osobou, které naprosto důvěřuju. Tak mi řekni, co se stane s tebou, když se někdo dozví, že jsi mi dal tu knihu!”

Pettigrew si povzdechl a podíval se na podlahu, než znovu promluvil. “V nejlepším případě: tví rodiče budou naprosto rozzuření a odstřihnou mě od tebe, alespoň na čas. V _nejhorším_ případě: zažalují mě za darovaní temného artefaktu nezletilému. Přijdu o licenci a budu čelit třem až pěti rokům v Azkabanu.” Jimova tvář zbledla. “Ale jsem si jistý, že k tomu nedojde. James mi odpustí... časem.”

“Nemůžeme to riskovat. Ne, neřeknu Dumbledorovi _nic_ , pokud je šance, že bych o tebe mohl přijít, a rozhodně nic, pokud by tě mohli poslat do Azkabanu za to, že ses mi snažil pomoct!”

“Jime, jsem nebelvír jako ty, děláme, co je správné, ne co snadné, pamatuješ?”

“Jo, ale občas, co je správné není zřetelné! _Já_ žebral _tebe_ o trénink v nitrobraně. A bylo to _správné to udělat!_ A pořád ještě je, jen jsme o tom nebyli dost chytří. Neměl bys za to být potrestán!”

“Jime, proč je tak důležité, aby ses naučil nitrobranu? A proč je důležité to utajit před Lily a Jamesem?”

Jim zaváhal. “Jak dobrá je _tvoje_ nitrobrana? Když ti řeknu tajemství, dokážeš si ho udržet bez ohledu na cokoli?”

“Jsem teď vázán Právnickým Slibem, sportovče, a dokonce jsem přinutil tvou mámu s tátou podepsat rozvázání, aby ses stal mým primárním klientem. Cokoli řekneme v tomhle pokoji, neexistuje síla v kouzelnickém světě, která by to ze mě bez tvého svolení dokázala získat.” Což nebyla _úplně_ pravda, ale bylo to blízko na to, aby to nebyla lež. “A teď, co je tak důležité, že potřebuješ takové utajení?”

Jim se opřel o židli a zíral do blízkého krbu, jako by z plamenů nabíral sílu ulevit si od břemena. “Co víš o proroctvích? Konkrétně o proroctvích o _mně_?”

“Co tím myslíš?” řekl Peter velmi tiše.

Jim dál zíral do plamenů. Když znovu promluvil, hlas se mu třásl. “Voldemort není mrtvý. A zanedlouho po mně znovu půjde.”

Pettigrew byl na moment zticha. Pak se posadil do židle proti svému kmotřenci. “Jime,sportovče... řekni mi všechno,” pronesl svým nejvážnějším hlasem.

A chlapec tak učinil. Mluvil o svém setkání s Voldemortem předchozího června, kdy Temný pán dobrovolně přiznal, že mu Severus Snape přinesl první část proroctví. A pak, jak slyšel své rodiče se hádat o zbytku toho proroctví, které znali, ale utajili ho před ním. Že neznal přesná slova, ale že údajně měl nějakou “moc, o které Temný pán nevěděl” a že byli předurčeni k závěrečné konfrontaci, kterou jen jeden z nich přežije.

Pettigrew byl potichu, dokud nervózní Jim nevzhlédl, aby se mu podíval do tváře a konečně si všiml, že jeho kmotr byl téměř v slzách. A přesto měl ve tváři úsměv, úsměv, který dokazoval jeho hrdost pro svého kmotřence.

“Oh, Jime. Můj ubohý, statečný vojáku. A když si pomyslím, žes to břemeno celé ty měsíce nesl sám. Není divu, že ses potýkal s takovými problémy a celou dobu ses musel cítit tak sám. A měl jsi _pravdu_. Musíš se naučit nitrobraně! Teď tomu rozumím. Rozumím, Jime, a _slibuji_ ti, že nikdy neopustím tvůj bok. Ne, dokud nebude ten konﬂikt s Ty-Víš-Kým _ukončen_.”

Jim se usmál zpět na svého kmotra a stydlivě sklonil hlavu nad Pettigrewovými slovy. Po všech těch týdnech to byl dobrý pocit mít připomenutí, že je někdo na jeho straně. “A co uděláme teď? Nemohli bysme se z toho dostat za pomoci, já nevím, _lhaní_ o tom, kde jsem tu knihu našel?”

“Ne tak snadno, sportovče. I kdyby Dumbledore netrval na prohlédnutí si tvé vzpomínky, odkud ta kniha přišla, je celkem šance, že by tě Snape mohl nelegálně nitrozpytovat. Abychom si byli jistí, že skryjeme mou účast, museli bychom...” Pettigrew se zarazil uprostřed věty a zavřel ústa.

“Co?”

“Nic, je to příliš riskantní. Zapomeň, že jsem něco řekl.”

“Strýčku Pete!” řekl Jim naléhavě. “Jsme dávno za _riskantním_. A teď _mi to řekni._ ”

Pettigrew si povzdechl a poškrábal se vzadu na hlavě. “Jime, jak moc toho víš o... Paměťových kouzlech?”

__________________

_**Bradavická knihovna** _

_**10:30 ráno** _

“Dvanáct NKÚ. _Osm_ OVCE, všechno Vynikající. Vedoucí chlapec. Odměna za ‘ _Speciální služby škole_ ’. Tenhle Tom Riddle týpek se zdál mít všechno.” Harry četl z bradavické docházky pro rok 1945, zatímco Hermione, Neville, Blaise a Theo seděli kolem jejich obvyklého stolu.

“ _A to ani nezmiňuji,”_ pomyslel si, _“že byl Princem Zmijozelu během jeho posledních dvou let i přes nevýhodu toho, že spadal někam mezi mudlorozeného a smíšeného původu a vyrostl bez rodičů v období krize v mudlovském sirotčinci._ ”

“Tak proč jsme o něm nikdy předtím neslyšeli?” zeptal se Neville. “Se známkami, jaké získal, bys čekal, že bude Ministrem kouzel nebo tak něco.”

“Těžko,” zamával rukou Blaise. “Ministři kouzel byli řadou obyčejnosti po poslední stoletíminimálně. Starostolec obvykle dokáže udržet všechny chytré a schopné lidi mimo tu pozici, než aby riskovali, že starodávné a vznešené rody přijdou o moc. Ironicky nejkompetentnější z nich byl pravděpodobně Hagridův kamarád Nobby Leach, první a zatím jediný mudlorozený Ministr kouzel... no, do jeho tragické a ne-až-tak-záhadné smrti kvůli ‘ _neuveřejněné nemoci_ ’. To všechno stranou, souhlasím, že někdo s takovými akademickými záznamy, by po sobě měl někde zanechat stopu, ale nenašel jsem _nic_ o Tomu Riddleovi po jeho dokončení studia.”

Harry přikývl a pomyslel si, že se večer zeptá Hydry. “Nechme to zatím stranou. Co jsme se dozvěděli od ducha Myrtle Warrenové?”

“Překvapivě málo,” řekla Hermione. “Susan, Padma a já jsme jí byly včera večer po večeřinavštívit. Vše, co jsme z ní dostaly, bylo, že tu noc útoku se schovávala na dívčích toaletách, protože někdo jménem Olive Hornsbyová se jí posmívala. Pamatuje si, že slyšela chlapecký hlas a drhnoucí zvuk, následován nějakým syčením. A pak vyšla z kabinky... a zemřela. A něco o ‘ _velkých žlutých očích_ ’. V celku to nebyl moc užitečný rozhovor.”

Harry se na okamžik zamyslel a pak se poškrábal na hlavě. Pak se na sebe rozčílil a opatrně si vlasy znovu uhladil. “Co ostatní oběti petriﬁkace? Byly časem oživeny. Co si ty pamatovaly o tom, jak unikly?” Všichni na chvíli vypadali zamyšleně vzhledem k tomu, že to byla otázka, kterou nikdo z nich nezvážil.

“Mohli bychom je kontaktovat?” zeptal se Neville. “Vím, že Nobby Leach zemřel tehdy vpadesátkách. Co zbytek?”

Naneštěstí rychlá kontrola jmen ostatních petriﬁkovaných mudlorozených studentů jim odhalila, že všichni zemřeli tragickou smrtí před rokem 1960, což Harry shledal _vysoce_ podezřelým. Ale než to mohl okomentovat, všiml si nečekaného návštěvníka knihovny: Jamese Pottera, který se na něj v očekávání díval. Harry se omluvil se svým přátelům a přešel ke svému otci, který čekal u dveří.

“Můžu ti s něčím pomoct?” zeptal se přátelsky.

James si povzdechl. “Harry, vím, že nemám kolem tebe být, pokud není Snape přítomen, ale... no, chtěl jsem vědět, jak ti je, a... upřímně, momentálně není dobrý čas, abychom já a Snape byli v jedné místnosti společně. Můžeme... můžeme si jen na dvě minuty promluvit bez přítomnosti právníků?”

“Asi ano,” řekl Harry zdrženlivě. “Záleží na tématu, samozřejmě.”

“No... jak je ti? Žádné doznívající následky toho potlouku? Pár jsem jich za svých let obdržel. Pamatuju si, jaký je to pocit.”

Harry na něj několik okamžiků zíral, jako by za tou otázkou hledal nějaký skrytý význam. “Je mi fajn. Žádné trvající následky. Madam Pomfreyová odvádí dobrou práci.”

“To ano. To ano. A chci, abys věděl, že stále ještě vyšetřujeme, kdo je zodpovědný za tenhle a ty předchozí útoky. Dostaneme toho, kdo je zodpovědný.”

“To rád slyším,” řekl Harry stísněně.

James polkl. “Tvoje létání bylo neuvěřitelné. Připomělo mi... mě během mých školních let.”

“No, jsem si jistý, že to je, odkud to mám,” řekl Harry a pokusil se a neuspěl udržet chlad ze svého hlasu. “ _Chci říct, musí to být genetické, protože tys mě rozhodně nenaučil, jak létat na koštěti,_ ” pomyslel si krátce, než zesílil své nitrobranné štíty. Nemohl nic získat tím, že by byl zahořklý tomuhle muži do tváře. Alespoň ne teď.

“Je... mi líto, že Lily a já jsme tě neviděli, zatímco jsi byl na ošetřovně,” jeho otec pokračoval. “Madam Pomfreyová už tě uspala, když jsme se tam dostali.”

“To je v pořádku. Naprosto to chápu,” řekl Harry, který dobře věděl, že Potterovi měli skoro čtyřicet minut na to dostat se na ošetřovnu, než mu medičarodějka dala Uspávací lektvar, aby ho vypil. “Nějaké štěstí při hledání pláště? Já, uh, slyšel jsem, co se stalo s Jimem. Zlá věc, to.”

“Ano,” zakašlal rozpačitě James. “Velmi zlá. Každopádně ostatní profesoři dokončiliprohledávání hradu, zatímco jsme tvá matka a já byli v ředitelově kanceláři, abychom tovše...prodiskutovali. Očividně po něm v hradu není ani památky.”

“Nebyl jsem tam, když prohledávali Zmijozelské sklepení. Doufám, že... nenašli nicnevhodného.”

“Ne, ne,” odpověděl James rychle, jako by si přál Harryho ujistit. “Podle toho co mi bylo řečeno, ty a tvá kolej jste byli perfektně čistí.”

“To je dobré vědět,” odpověděl Harry skoupě, zatímco se snažil vymyslet, jak se dostat z téhle nepříjemné situace. Bylo to pro Harryho bizarní, že shledal konverzaci s _Voldemortem_ z přechozího června mnohem méně trapnou než tuhle současnou se svým otcem. Milosrdně Vedoucí dívka vstoupila do knihovny a informovala Jamese, že je očekáván zpět v ředitelově kanceláři. Otočil se zpět na Harryho.

“No, musím jít. Očividně byl Peter schopný dostat nějaké odpovědi z Jima ohledně toho, co tropí.”

“Naprosto rozumím,” řekl Harry znovu. “Priority a tak.”

James zaváhal, nejistý si, zda byl Harry sarkastický nebo ne. Pak pokýval hlavou a opustilknihovnu. Harry se vrátil ke svým přátelům.

“V pohodě?” zeptal se Neville.

“Samozřejmě,” odpověděl Harry klidně. “Proč bych nebyl? A teď zpět k práci. Byli tu v roce 1943 nějací učitelé, kteří jsou stále ještě členy sboru?”

___________________

_**Ředitelova kancelář** _

_**11:15 dopoledne** _

“Borgis a Burkes?! Odtamtud tu knihu má?!” vykřikl James naštvaně. Po skoro dvou hodinách strávených s Jimem v setkávací místnosti se Peter vrátil do ředitelovy kanceláře, aby informoval Dumbledora a Potterovy o tom, co se dozvěděl.

“Ano,” řekl Peter snadno. “Jak víš, Jamesi, ten den, kdy šel Jim do Příčné ulice pro své školní pomůcky, stala se mu nehoda s letaxem a byl vykopnut u Borgina a Burkese. Téměř okamžitě dorazil Lucius Malfoy a jeho mladistvý malý kujón a Jim se musel schovat, aby ho neobjevili.”

“To všechno vím,” řekl Potter otráveně.

“Samozřejmě, jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že ředitel a učitelé byli v obraze. Každopádně, coočividně _nevíš_ , je, že než se mu podařilo uniknout z Borgina a Burkese, všiml si malé knihy na poličce s cedulkou, která jí identiﬁkovala jako vzácný text nitrobrany. A vzhledem k tomu, že měl silný zájem se to umění naučit, neodolal pokušení a štípnul ji.”

Snape se uchechtl. “Krádež v obchodě v Obrtlé ulici. Jaký to vzor ten chlapec předvádí svým vrstevníkům.”

“To stačí, Severusi,” řekl Dumbledore. “Petere, vysvětlil ti Jim, proč má tak náhlý zájem onitrobranu?”

“Oh ano,” odpověděl snadno právník. “Původně to bylo kvůli tomu, že se dozvěděl oSkutečném proroctví týkajícím se jeho a Toho-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit a tys mu slíbil, že mu celý jeho obsah odhalíš, teprve až bude schopný ubránit své vzpomínky.”

“Původně?”

“Ano...” Pettigrew zaváhal. “Bez urážky k našim ctěným profesorům, ale znají Minerva aSeverus celé proroctví? Pokud ne, tak by možná bylo lepší, aby na okamžik opustili místnost.”

“Petere, určitě od nás neočekáváš, že ti odhalíme celé proroctví jen proto, že jsi Jimův legální poradce?”

“Oh, ta loď už odplula, Albusi. Vím, co mi Jim řekl, a ten se dozvěděl téměř celý obsah proroctví minulé léto.”

“CO?!” zařval James.

“Vážně, Jamesi, pokud jste ty a Lily byli tak moc odhodlaní udržet tu informaci pod pokličkou, patřilo by se, abyste se o tom tématu nedostali do hlasité hádky nad kuchyňským stolem první noc zpátky.”

Snape pohrdavě protočil očima, ale nic neřekl. Lily se frustrovaně chytla za můstek nosu.“Věděl o tom... už od _června_! Není divu, že se choval, tak jak se choval. Fyzický trénink. Extra lekce s důrazem na Obranu. A samozřejmě silný zájem o nitrobranu. Ale proč nám nic neřekl?”

Peter se zhluboka nadechl, jako by si nepřál Pottery zranit. “Protože... se bál, že byste munechali vymazat vzpomínky pomocí Obliviate.” James a Lily oba zalapali po dechu nad tounarážkou. ”Věřil, že byste to minimálně zvažovali, než abyste mu dovolili zachovat si taknebezpečnou vědomost. Potom, co se mezi ním a Vy-Víte-Kým stalo minulý rok, je naprosto vyděšen z toho, že by znovu ohrozil své přátele jednáním z nevědomosti, ale zároveň je vyděšen, že by někdo mohl číst jeho mysl a to, co o proroctví ví, a donést tu informaci Vy-Víte-Komu. Proto nitrobrana. A když prakticky zakopl o to, co se zdálo být prakticky standardním slabikářem nitrobrany, muselo to pro něj být požehnáním.”

V tom okamžiku se Snapeovi začal zvedat žaludek. “Vyžaduješ i nadále mou přítomnost,řediteli? Dovedu si představit, že lord Potter nestojí o mou přítomnost, budete-li nějak detailně projednávat obsah proroctví. A vzhledem k tomu, že mohu vidět, kam to vede, nemám žádnou touhu plýtvat svým časem čekáním na rozuzlení.”

“Co to má znamenat, Snapee?” zeptal se naštvaně James.

“Znamená to, že jste konečně zkonstruovali přijatelnou interpretaci událostí, která dovolíZlatému dítěti, aby předstíral, že byl hrdinou, i když ‘ _svedeným_ ’ celou tuhle dobu. Co je hlavní, interpretaci, která zároveň pomine fakt, že je zlodějem a násilníkem, který byl na cestě stát se psychopatem, když ‘ _Umaštěný Sklepní Netopýr_ ’ zasáhl, aby ho ochránil sám od sebe.”

“Ušetři mě svého svatouškovství, Sni... Snapee. Tvoje nenávist k mému synovi je známá od prvního dne školy.”

“O nic více známá, Pottere, než tvá nenávist k tvému _druhému_ synovi. Nebo sis myslel, že tvé ubohé pokusy o usmíření _někoho_ oklamaly?”

“To stačí!” řekl Dumbledore silně. “Nejsme tu, abychom mluvili o Harrym.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne,” vyplivl Snape. “Ochránění reputace a delikátních pocitů Chlapce-který-žil je prvořadé. Harry je jen ten, _koho se někdo snaží zabít!_ ”

V místnosti zavládlo ticho. James a Lily vypadali zahanbeně, zatímco Peter si jen prohlížel své nehty, jako by přemýšlel, zda je čas na manikúru.

“Severusi,” řekl Dumbledore unaveně. “My _víme_ , že je Harryho život v ohrožení, i když není způsob, jakým bychom odhalili, kdo je za to zodpovědný, nebo proč je cílem, nebo cokoli jiného než, že je divoký domácí skřítek nějak pro ten účel používán. Jakmile vyřešíme tenhle problém s Jimem, James a já se přesuneme k otázce, jak lépe Harryho ochránit a jak by mělo pokračovat vyšetřování útoků proti němu.”

“Bude někdo _další_ z bystrozorského sboru uvědomělý o té konverzaci? Vzhledem k tomu, že koneckonců lord Potter má značně nápadný střet zájmů?”

“Ty si myslíš, že jsem to _já_?” zeptal se ohromeně James. “Myslíš si, že _já_ se snažím zabítHarryho?”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, to by ode mě bylo bláznivé,” odpověděl Snape hedvábně. “Koneckonců, ne že by ses k němu choval odporně od chvíle, kdy mu byl rok, a více nedávno veřejně oznámil svou touhu nahradit ho jakožto dědice svým druhým synem, smrtijedem v tréninku. Nedovedu si _představit_ , co jsem si myslel.”

James vystřelil ze židle, ale než mohl jednat, Dumbledore vystřelil ohňostroj ze své hůlky, aby získal pozornost všech. “To stačí, oba dva. Pro teď si myslím, že Peter má ten správný nápad. Budeme muset projednat to Proroctví a co o něm mladý Jim ví, než se můžeme dostat k něčemu jinému. Severusi, Minervo, možná bude lepší, když nás opustíte. Pošlu pro vás, kdyby byla potřeba.”

S úšklebkem Snape opustil místnost, následován McGonagallovou. Když byli venku zavolala na Mistra Lektvarů.

“Severusi, měl bys možná zájem zastavit se u mě v kanceláři. Docela by mi bodnul čaj. A nějaká konverzace.”

“Pochybuji, že bych byl dobrým společníkem zrovna teď, zastupující ředitelko.”

“Myslím, že by záleželo na tématu. Myslím, že bys měl mnoho co říct na téma... vhodnosti toho, že James Potter vede vyšetřování útoků na Harryho. Možná bychom spolu ty a já mohli probrat... nějaké alternativní přístupy.”

Snape se zastavil a prohlédl si svou kolegyni profesorku. “Ty bys... byla ochotná projednat takové _alternativní přístupy_ za ředitelovými zády?”

“Věřím, že se ředitel opravdu obává o mladého Harryho. Ale také věřím, že status Jima Pottera jakožto Chlapce-který-žil a role, kterou nevyhnutelně bude hrát v boji proti Tomu-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit, ho občas zaslepuje k jeho povinnostem jakožto ředitele _všech_ bradavických studentů. Stejně jako jeho... a _mě_ boj proti Voldemortovi zaslepil k potřebě být spravedlivým ke všem studentům, když jsi tu ty byl studentem.”

Snape si povzdechl. “Už dávno jsem ti odpustil, Minervo.” Pak se pošklebně usmál.“Mimochodem, neuniklo mi tvé selhání vyplnit svou výhružku Jamesovi o tom, že ho proměníš v myš a nakrmíš jím paní Norrisovou, když mě nazval dnes ráno _Snivellusem_.”

Odfrkla si. “No, _očividně_ , jsem to nemohla udělat _před všemi!_ Navíc, paní Norrisová jemomentálně indisponovaná.”

Temně se uchechtl a pak oba zamířili k její kanceláři.

___________________

_**“Setkávací místnost”** _

_**4:00 odpoledne** _

_Harry Pottere,_

_Byl bych ti nesmírně vděčný, kdybys mi udělal tu laskavost a sešel se se mnou pro krátkou výměnu nápadů v Malé konferenční místnosti na prvním poschodí hned nalevo od vstupu do Zmijozelského sklepení. Dávám ti svůj Právnický slib, že proti tobě nepodniknu žádné nepřátelské kroky ani neuvalím žádnou magii bez tvého výslovného souhlasu během našeho setkání. Očekávám tě ve čtyři hodiny._

_Srdečně,_

_Peter Pettigrew, Esq._

Harry se zastavil, aby si znovu přečetl zprávu, kterou mu doručil jeden z nebelvírů v knihovně. Byl si víceméně jistý, že Pettigrewova přísaha (i když ležérně složená přes dopis jako tato) by mu zabránila v nějakém neblahém skutku proti němu, ale i tak byl opatrný. A tak informoval oba Nevilla a Blaise o jeho setkání a řekl jim, aby poslali kavalérii, pokud je do 4:30 nekontaktuje, a aby ho důkladně prohlédli pro “podivné chování” po setkání. A tak připraven, Harry otevřel dveře a vstoupil do místnosti, kde už Pettigrew seděl na židli na opačné straně stolu ve svém golfovém tvídu. Naproti právníkovi byla prázdná židle, která na něj čekala.

“Ah, Harry. Děkuji, že jsi přišel. A dokonce v čas! Neobvyklý a cenný charakterový rys, který ti bude sloužit dobře, až vyrosteš.”

“Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane Pettigrewe.”

“Oh, prosím, říkej mi Petere. Jsme prakticky rodina, i když jsi byl bohužel odcizen příliš dlouho.”

Harry opatrně přikývl a přešel ke stolu. Okamžitě si všiml, že na něm byla Pettigrewova hůlka ve 45 stupních s její špičkou mířící od něj.

“Požádal jsem tě, abys přišel, Harry,” řekl muž, “abych ti nabídl to, čemu v kouzelnickémprávnickém oboru říkáme _Důvěrná nabídka_. Pokud se rozhodneš vyslechnout si, co ti chci říct, nebudeš to moci opakovat nikomu, kromě svých přísahami vázaných právníků, kteří sami budou vázání to nikomu jinému neodhalit. Je to běžná praxe v kouzelnických legálních službách. Ve skutečnosti, jako koncept, je to celkem obvyklé i v _mudlovských_ právních jednáních, i když jejich důvěrné nabídky samozřejmě nejsou chráněné magií. Je to běžná technika, když si obě protivící strany uvědomí, že mohou mnoho ztratit pokračováním neshod a tak obě strany hledají něco, čemu se říká _dojednané urovnání._ ”

“Proč tu nejsou James a Lily?” zeptal se Harry.

“Protože popravdě, není potřeba, aby tu byli, nebo aby o tomto setkání věděli. Nejsem jen právník Potterů, Harry. Jsem také jejich Stévard a Proxy. To mi dává obojí moc a závazek starat se o jejich záležitosti, které je lepší vynechat ze standardní oblasti pole působení lorda nebo lady Starostolce. Jsem si jistý, že chápeš.”

Harry přikývl. “Zajišťujete, aby Jamesovy ruce zůstaly čisté.”

Peter přikývl. “Hrubě řečeno, ale v podstatě přesné. S tím na mysli, pokud by sis rád poslechl, co chci říct - bez žádných závazků ze tvé strany, kromě diskrétnosti, ujišťuji tě - prostě polož svou hůlku křížem přes tu mou.”

Harry chvíli studoval Pettigrewa a snažil se muže odhadnout. Pak s ležérním trhnutím svého zápěstí vytáhl svou hůlku a položil ji kolmo přes Pettigrewovu, než si proti němu sednul. Pettigrew se usmál úsměvem, který by většina lidí popsala jako hřejivý a okouzlující. Slovo, které by Harry použil, bylo _predátorský_. Harry sám okamžitě ucítil slabý náznak magie podobný přísaze o utajení, jakmile se jeho hůlka dotkla hůlky druhého kouzelníka, ale jinak se nic nečekaného nestalo.

“Děkuji, že jsi mi vyhověl, Harry. Teď, než se dostanu ke své nabídce, chci jednu věc udělat naprosto jasnou: Tvůj otec tě _miluje_. Vím, že si myslíš, že to není možné ve světle hrozného života, který na tebe byl uvržen, ale přísahám ti, že je to pravda. Kdyby se věci odehrály jinak, skutečně věřím tomu, že by byl James nadšený, kdyby měl dědice jako jsi ty i na místo Jima. Vskutku by to bylo výhodné pro Chlapce-který-žil mít staršího bratra, který by se staral o rodinné záležitosti a uvolnil by ho tak k následování svého předurčení.”

“Víte,” řekl Harry. “Řekl jsem _téměř to samé_ první den, kdy jsem potkal Jima. Než jsem byl Zařazen a celá rodina se obrátila proti mně.”

“Ano, no, jak oba víme, věci se _neodehrály_ jinak. Byl jsi zařazen do Zmijozelu. James jeopravdu velmi, _velmi_ proti myšlence, že by se zmijozel stal lordem Potterem. Do bodu, kdy se o tom nedá vyjednávat, obávám se.”

“No, neodvažuji se tvrdit, že vím o právě víc, než vy, pane Pettigrewe...”

“ _Petere_ , prosím.”

Harry se na okamžik odmlčel. “Upřímně, myslím, že upřednostňuji ‘ _pana Pettigrewa_ ’. Pomáhá to udržovat si odstup. Každopádně, z toho mála studia, které jsem učinil... nevidím, že by bylo mnoho, co může James udělat, aby mi zabránil se eventuálně stát lordem Potterem.”

Peter se vroucně usmál. “No, _Harry_ , může udělat jednu věc: _žít_. Koneckonců, Jamesovi bylo jen dvacet, když jsi se narodil. Mimo nemoc, nehodu nebo náhodný smrtijedský útok, James by mohl pravděpodobně žít déle jak století či více, než bys měl šanci zdědit panství. A mezitím, no, je sice povinován zařídit tvé vzdělání, ale nemusí to být nutně zde v Bradavicích. Víš, kouzelník smíšeného původu jako jsi ty možná shledá věci o něco _vyzývavější_ v Kruvalu.”

Harry byl zticha a tak Pettigrew pokračoval.

“To ani nezmíním autoritu, kterou má povoleno předvést nad záležitostmi tvého sňatku. Například, James by byl naprosto v právu podepsat manželskou smlouvu, která je prospěšná pro rod... i kdyby tvá partnerka byla o řekněme dvacet let starší než ty a rozhodně nevhodné dispozice. Abych byl upřímný, ani jedna z těchto možností není na stole... zatím. Ale bude ti patnáct, než se naděješ, a jak se bude tvůj vzestup na právoplatného dědice blížit, předpokládám, že bude mnohem více zoufalý. Ani nezmiňuji, o mnoho více... přístupný k radě ode mě, k níž by nebyl dnes.”

“Nepochybně,” odpověděl Harry jen s trochou stísněnosti v hlase. “Ale věřím, že jste to nazval Důvěrnou nabídkou o vyrovnání ne Důvěrným sezením pro vydírání Harryho. Zatím jsem neslyšel žádnou nabídku.”

“Přímo k věci. To se mi líbí. Když se staneš právoplatným dědicem, Potterovský rodinný fond je povinován ti platit pouhé minimální měsíční stipendium zhruba shodné s dnešní platbou mladšího ministerského úředníka v nižším stupni úřadu. Nezemřeš hlady, a pokud zároveň získáš dobré zaměstnání, budeš si žít pohodlně, i když ne v luxusu. Ale nebudeš se moci dotknout panství, dokud James žije, což vzhledem k vašim perspektivním věkům bude pravděpodobně většinu tvého života. Jako alternativu k celoživotní dřině střední třídy a sváru následované desetiletím nebo dvěma plném bohatstvím, kdy budeš příliš starý na to, aby sis ho opravdu užil, ti nabízím následující: okamžitě vyplacenou sumu 2 milionů galeonů, plus majetnickou smlouvu na jednu z potterovských nemovitostí tvého výběru mimo Panství, plus železnou jistotu, že James zaplatí za jakékoli vzdělání, které si vybereš, a jistotu, že se ti nebude plést do sňatkových záležitosti. Výměnou za to se jen musíš zřeknout statusu právoplatného dědice a odřeknout potterovské křeslo na Starostolci.”

Harry byl na několik sekund potichu. “Je to... zajímavá nabídka, pane Pettigrewe. Ale jsem zvědavý. Pokud se zřeknu Potterovského křesla, co se s ním stane, kdyby můj drahý bratr Jim _nebyl_ kolem, aby ho přijal. Chci říct, být Chlapcem-který-žil je velmi stresující a značně nebezpečná práce podle toho, co jsem viděl. _Cokoli_ by se mu mohlo stát, než dostuduje. No, _pokud_ dostuduje. Koneckonců, můj malý bratr není ještě ani v půlce druhého ročníku a již se mluví o _vyloučení_. Možná je to on, kdo by se měl podívat na přechod do Kruvalu. _Vskutku_ , jakmile se bradavičtí rodiče dozví o jeho zkušenostech se smrtijedským tréninkových regimenem, možná bude donucen odejít, než bude vyloučen.”

Pettigrew se na sotva vteřinu zamračil, než se uvolnil zpět do svého obvyklého přátelského úsměvu. “Oh, o to se nebojím, Harry, jsem si jistý, že to nedorozumění s knihou nitrobrany bude v tisku velmi rychle vysvětleno bez toho, aby to nějak ušpinilo Jimovu reputaci.”

Harry si odfrknul. “Oh, samozřejmě. Zapomněl jsem. Předpokládám, že vaše _tisková sekretářka_ přepisuje historii, jak teď mluvíme.”

“Tisková... sekretářka?” zeptal se Peter, jako by si nebyl vědom takového termínu.

“Ne? Řekl bych tedy, že _Rita Skeeterová_ nemá _oﬁciální_ titul ve vaší malé organizaci.”

Peterovo obočí vystoupalo vzhůru a pak se usmál ještě šířeji. Byl to překvapivě mnohem upřímnější úsměv než ty, kterými Harryho častoval od chvíle, kdy tohle setkání začalo. “ _Harry ví, že mám něco na Ritu,”_ pomyslel si s tichým pobavením, _“a je si sebou dost jistý, že se nestará o to, že vím, že to ví. Tohle je vlastně docela zábava._ ”

“Ale Harry, cokoli tě přimělo myslet si, že mám jakoukoli moc nad někým jako je RitaSkeeterová?” zeptal se nahlas pobaveným hlasem.

“No, pro začátek to, že mě prakticky nařkla z útoku na Jimovu narozeninovou párty tímprokletým vláčkem, i když teď víme, že jsem byl cílem celou dobu já. Jeden ze tří pokusů o můj život od července, ve skutečnosti. Když _už si jen tak povídáme_ , víte o _tom_ něco, panePettigrewe?”

Starší muž neodpověděl přímo. Prostě se jen natáhl a vytáhl hůlku zpod Harryho a vrátil ji do kapsy. Chlapec okamžitě vzal tu svou. “Řekl bych, že naše vyjednávání pro dnešek dosáhlo limitu, Harry, a tak bude lepší, když skončíme, než někdo řekne něco příliš... provokativního.” S tím Pettigrew vstal a obešel stůl než shlédl dolů na Harryho.

“Učinil jsem ti nabídku, Harry. Doufám, že ji uvážíš ve vší vážnosti.”

“Uvážím. A ducha, v němž byla učiněna.”

Peter přikývl a zamířil ke dveřím, než vykročil do chodby otočil se zpět .

“Víš, musím říct - opravdu lituji toho, že nás okolnosti donutily být jeden proti druhému. Takhle jsem netančil už několik let. Většina kouzelníků je příliš hloupá, aby dokázala udržet rytmus.” S tím Peter Pettigrew odešel z místnosti a bezmyšlenkovitě si hvízdal starou mudlovkou písničku, jak odcházel.

___________________

_**Princovo Doupě** _

_**5:30 večer** _

Harry vpochodoval do Doupěte s neobvykle chladným výrazem ve tváři a strachujícím seBlaisem a Theem nedaleko za ním. Marcus už byl uvnitř a studoval.

“No tak, Harry,” řekl Blaise. “Vysyp to. Něco se stalo během tvého setkání s Pettigrewem, co tě rozrušilo.”

“Je mi fajn,” řekl Harry stísněně.

Blaise a Theo se na sebe nesnadně podívali. “Okej, vidíš, to je _špatný_ ,” řekl Theo.

Harry se nad tím pozastavil. “Co je _špatného_ na tom, že je mi _fajn_?”

Blaise promluvil. “Je to špatné, protože jsi blízko postupu z druhého stupně nitrobrany na třetí. To je nebezpečný bod v psychickému vývoji každého kouzelníka, protože tvým přirozeným instinktem je odblokovat všechny nepříjemné emoce a potlačit špatné pocity a nemáš ještě dost zkušeností jako nitrobraník, abys věděl, kdy tvým štítům hrozí zhroucení.”

Harry protočil oči vsloup. “A o jakou konkrétní úzkost bych se měl obávat, když jsem vám právě řekl, že _je_ _mi fajn_?”

Theo pozvedl ruku a začal počítat na prstech. “Smrti blízký zážitek včera. Noc strávená na ošetřovně, zatímco ses zotavoval z otřesu mozku a pod vlivem mysl ovlivňujících lektvarů. Setkání s tvým odloučeným otcem, které tě zanechalo očividně rozrušeného, _i přes_ tvou nejlepší snahu to nedat znát. _A_ třicetiminutový rozhovor s husí kůži nahánějícím právníkem tvého otce, _o kterém nám nic neřekneš_. Zapomněl jsem na něco?”

Harry si frustrovaně povzdechl. “Kluci. _Nemůžu_ vám nic říct o mém setkání s Pettigrewem, dobře? Vyvoďte si z toho vlastní závěry.”

“Překlad: setkal ses s Pettigrewem pod _přísahou soukromí,_ ” řekl Blaise kysele. “Je to čím dál tím lepší.”

“Co po _mně_ chcete?”

“Chceme, abys šel na nějaké tiché místo _alespoň_ na hodinu, pročistil svou mysl a našel svůj _střed_ ,” řekl Theo. “To není příliš mnoho, co žádáme. _Hned teď_ , než se stane něco dalšího, co by tě vystresovalo.”

Harry pozvedl ruce v rezignaci. “Dobře. Dobře. Pokud vás to udělá šťastnými. Dejte mi pět minut na to, abych se zeptal Hydry na Toma Riddlea. Snažil jsem se k tomu dostat celý den, dobře?”

Oba chlapci souhlasili. Na druhé straně stolu Marcus Flint pozoroval celou výměnu spobaveným překvapením. Harry se otočil k Trůnu Hydry a zasyčel na ní v hadí řeči (úkon, který nikdy nezklamal poslat chvění po Flintových zádech), pravděpodobně se jí ptal na unikajícího Toma Marvola Riddlea.

Hydra neodpověděla.

Po pár vteřinách na ní Harry zasyčel znovu. Pak potřetí mnohem urgentněji. V tom okamžiku začali být Theo a Blaise vyděšení a dokonce Flint se trochu strachoval. Nyní očividně panikařící Harry začal naštvaně syčet na ostatní židle v Doupěti, ale mosazné zmijové ﬁliály na zádech židlí ho ignorovaly stejně odhodlaně jako Hydra. Theo chytil Harryho za rameno a otočil chlapce k sobě, který začal nesrozumitelně syčet.

“Anglicky, Harry! Nemluvím hadí řečí! Anglicky!”

Harry se nyní třásl po celém těle a zrychleně dýchal. “Hadi... mi neodpovídají... oni mi...” a pak se jeho oči rozšířily v hrůze, jak se mu vybavila slova madam Pomfreyové z toho rána.

_Pokud došlo vůbec k nějakému poškození, bylo by ve vašem spánkovém laloku, v té části vašeho mozku, která řídí mluvu a komunikaci. Pokud nebudete schopný rozumět něčemu, co někdo říká... vybavit si slova, kterým jste včera rozuměl... jakékoli jiné problémy s komunikací..._

“H-hadí řeč!” zalapal po dechu. “Otřes mozku! Poškození mozku. Moje hadí řeč je _pryč!_ ”

A s tím posledním nepříjemných šokem, Harry Potter dostal záchvat.

S vyjeknutím Flint vyskočil ze své židle, aby chytil Harryho, než mohl dopadnout na zem.

“Kurva! Zbortil se! Flinte, drž ho!” zaječel Blaise.

“Potřebujeme Uklidňující lektvar! Kdo na koleji jeden má?!” vykřikl Theo.

“V mém pokoji!” řekl Flint, který něžně pokládal svíjejícího se Harryho na podlahu a snažil se ho udržet v klidu. “Pod postelí v dřevěné krabici je pár Uklidňujících lektvarů. Heslo do místnosti je _ouruboros_.” Jak Theo vyběhl z Doupěte, otočil se na Blaise. “Co s ním k čertu je?!”

“Jeho nitrobranné štíty se rozpadají. Příliš mnoho stresujících událostí odehrávajících senajednou a nevěnoval tolik času meditaci, kolik měl. Jeho emocionální štíty se rozpadají a teď z ničeho nic cítí... _všechno_! Harry! HARRY!” Blaise mu zařval přímo do tváře a pak mu vlepil facku. “Poslouchej mému hlasu! Vzpomeň si na svůj trénink! Dostaň se do Místnosti bílého krystalu! Zapomeň na všechno kromě mého hlasu a Místnosti bílého krystalu!”

Harry neodpověděl na nic, co Blaise řekl. Chlapec se frustrovaně zatvářil. “Zatraceně, Harry! Podrž mu klidně hlavu, Flinte.” Pak Blaise položil obě ruce na strany Harryho hlavy, otevřel mu prsty oči a zíral hluboko do Harryho zelených očí. “ _ **LEGILIMENS,**_ ” zašeptal. Na to Harry ztuhnul a Blaise se naklonil dopředu, bez mrkání, dokud se jejich čela nedotýkala. Blaise zasyčel bolestí, jak se jejich mysli propojily a začal nést břemeno Harryho zuřících emocí, zatímco druhý chlapec bojoval o kontrolu nad svou myslí.

Konečně se Harryho záchvat uklidnil, jak Theo vběhl do místnosti s Flintovou lehce nelegální sbírkou lektvarů. Okamžitě jeden vytáhl, odzátkoval ho a nalil ho Harrymu do hrdla, zatímco Blaise přerušil jejich spojení a postavil se.

“Dej mu ještě jeden,” přikázal. “Potřebuje si odpočinout a zotavit se, než bude moct úspěšně meditovat.” Theo zaváhal jen na vteřinu, než vytáhl druhý lektvar, jak mu bylo řečeno, a nalil ho Harrymu do hrdla. Harryho víčka se míhala, jak bojoval zůstat při vědomí. Pak se jen na okamžik jeho obočí zkroutila a v rozmazaném zmatení se podíval na Blaise.

“Co je relikvie smrti?” zeptal se hutným hlasem, než se opět ponořil do bezvědomí. Marcus a Theo se otočili na Blaise.

“Nemám _nejmenší_ _tušení_ , proč se mě na to zeptal,” odpověděl Blaise pevně. “Naprosto nejmenší tušení.”

___________________

_**Byt Petera Pettigrewa** _

_**7:00 večer** _

Když Peter vystoupil z krbu do svého bytu, stále si bezmyšlenkovitě broukal. Celkově to byl produktivní den. Věděl, že bude muset tancovat hodně vesele, aby dostal svého kmotřence z potíží, zatímco ukrýval roli, kterou hrál, aby ho _do těch_ potíží nejprve dostal, ale to se mu povedlo bez jediného klopýtnutí. Zároveň učinil svou první volej na cestě k odstranění Harryho Pottera jakožto překážky v jeho cestě. No, první volej, která nezahrnovala pokus o jeho vraždu, ale to byly spíš úskoky než voleje. Rovněž vážně nepředpokládal, že Harry přijme pouhé dva miliony. Byl si jistý, že chlapec si byl alespoň trochu vědom Potterovic bohatství, ale dva miliony byla dobrá počáteční nabídka. A co bylo důležitější, měl šanci chlapce odhadnout a cítil se teď mnohem připravenější na svůj boj s ním. Harry Potter bude výzvou, ale takovou, jakou měl Pettigrew zřídka šanci si užít.

Ale skutečný důvod právníkovy nálady pocházel odjinud: z proroctví. Úžasné, že když se dnes ráno probudil, neměl nejmenší tušení, že mu dnes do klína spadne proroctví, které bylo důvodem pádu jeho pána. Pravda, musel Dumbledorovi odpřisáhnout Neporušitelný Slib, než mu stařec odhalil přesné znění, ale vždy byla nějaká cesta kolem. Ředitel byl brilantní a mocný muž, ale jako právník by byl neschopný, pokud dnešní demonstrace jeho schopností s navrhováním slov přísah byla nějakým ukazatelem.

Poté, co si nalil sklenici ohňowhiskey a shodil ze sebe sako a golfové boty, které měl na sobě celý den, zamířil do své pracovny. Z poličky vytáhl vintážní gramofonovou desku a opatrně ji položil na starodávný Victrola přehrávač, který byl očarován, aby přehrával mudlovské desky s lepší kvalitou než nejmodernější mudlovské stereo systémy. Jak nadpozemské tóny základních bubnů a skřeky podobné zvířecím zaplavily místnost, Peter se posadil ve svém pohodlném křesle, hodil si nohy na kožený otoman a zavrtěl svými prsty u nohou ve vzorovaných podkolenkách, vzpomínaje na konverzaci, která se odehrála před mnoha lety.

_“Vysssvětli sssvé jednání, pane Norvegicusssi,” řekl Temný pán sykavým hlasem. “Přinessl jssi mi prosstředky pro proniknutí ochranou Fideliusss kolem Potterovic rodiny, a teď mi říkášš, abych neútočil. Proč?”_

_“Protože v tom vidím příležitost, můj pane. To proroctví, to co z něj víme, předvídá příchod dítěte s mocí vás porazit, ale ne nutně s předurčením tak učinit. Kromě zaručeného určení, že vám bude odporovat, je možné, že ho dokážeme přesvědčit, aby vám sloužil. Temný učenec, který bude sloužit jako vaše pravá ruka. Když nic jiného, možná bude rozumné vzít to dítě pro studování, raději než riskovat spuštění nástrojů Osudu.”_

_Temný pán zaváhal a na okamžik Petera napadlo, zda bude pochválen za svůj úsudek a nebo mučen za svou drzost. Voldemort neudělal ani jedno._

_“Tvá ssslova mají moudrossst, ale když ssstojím proti Ssskutečnému proroctví, nechci nicponechat náhodě. Dnesss v noci půjdu do Godrikova dolu a ukončím tuto hrozbu pro mou vládu. A ty, pane Norvegicusssi, půjdeššš ssse mnou.”_

_Peter “pan Norvegicus” Pettigrew se poslušně uklonil. Jen čas řekne, zda měl pravdu nebo ne._

A pravdu měl. Teď to věděl. Tím, že se pokusil Jima Pottera zabít v kolébce, zničil Voldemort svou vlastní fyzickou stránku a označil Jima jako sobě rovného a nastavil tak v chlapci sílu mimo své chápání.

“ _a jeden z nich musí zemřít rukou druhého, neboť ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý přežívá..._ ”

Peter se zachichotal. Jim Potter byl _jeho_ k utváření, jak si přál. Až by se Temný pán vrátil, předá mu chlapce výměnou za ještě vyšší pozici ve Voldemortových řadách. Pokud ovšem Peter nedokáže identiﬁkovat a pomoci svému kmotřenci ovládnout onu záhadnou moc, kterou Temný pán nezná, v kterémžto případě bude Jim nástrojem Voldemortovy zkázy a prostředkem, jehož pomocí Pettigrew _nahradí_ svého starého pána.

V pozadí hrála deska, zpěvákův hrubý hlas narušoval bubny. Bylo to v roce 1976, kdy Sirius Black představil stydlivému a chráněnému Peterovi Pettigrewovi mudlovský rock n’ roll a i tehdy k němu tahle konkrétní písnička promlouvala způsobem, který nedokázal plně pochopit. Až o několik let později, kdy události vedly k uvědomění si jeho osudu, konečně pochopil, proč stará písnička od Rolling Stones zněla jako jeho osobní hymna. Peter začal šťastně zpívat s písničkou, i když trochu falešně.

“ _Dovolte mi, prosím, představit se. Jsem muž bohatství a vkusu._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola má název “Vyhrocení nepřátelství”, v níž Harry bojuje s důsledky jeho záchvatu způsobeném hadí řeči a nitrobranou, Hermione učiní překvapivé doznání a Tajný Nepřítel udeří z chladnou přesností. Také, škrkny!
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Tohle je absurdně dlouhá kapitola (přes 10 tisíc slov), protože nebylo dobré místo, kde jí uhnout, a stále jí zakončit dramatickým okamžikem. Navíc jsem si vědom obav ohledně tempa Tajného Nepřítele a nechtěl jsem věnovat čtvrtou kapitolu událostem jediného listopadového víkendu. 
> 
> A když už o tom mluvíme, konečně jsem si uvědomil, proč se tempo zdá tak pomalé. Ověřil jsem kalendář událostí z Tajemné Komnaty na Lexiconu Harryho Pottera a byl jsem překvapený, když jsem si uvědomil, že všechno důležité před konečnou konfrontací s Tomem Riddlem a baziliškem se odehrálo během prvního semestru. Kromě hloupostí s Mnoholičným lektvarem a tím, že Hermione strávila měsíc jako kočkodívka, trpaslíků na Valentýna a různých na první pohled nepodstatných petrifikací padouchem, který se nezdá mít jakýkoli plán (většina čehož se v tomhle příběhu nestane), NIC podstatného se neděje mezi Vánocemi a 8. květnem! Chystám se přidat pár událostí, které se neodehrály v knihách, ale nyní se zdá možné, že Tajného Nepřítele dokončím během dalších zhruba deseti kapitol (pozn. překl.: Ha ha! Uhm, ne...)
> 
> Pozn. překl.: důvod pro zastaralou informaci ohledně konečného počtu kapitol tohoto dílu je, jak jste se pravděpodobně dovtípili, že tato poznámka pochází z FF.net. Tato fanfikce byla původně v procesu psaní nahrávána pouze na FF.net, než byly první dva již dopsané díly nahrány sem, spolu s rozepsaným třetím dílem (který je nyní hotový). Sice obsahuje zastaralé informace, ale také je milým náhledem do mysli autora, proto sem tyto poznámky budu nahrávat i nadále ;))


	30. Vyhrocení nepřátelství

KAPITOLA 29: VYHROCENÍ NEPŘÁTELSTVÍ

_**9\. listopadu 1992** _

Do druhého rána se Harry úspěšně zotavil po nitrobranou vyvolaném záchvatu předchozí noci. Probudil se před svítáním a strávil hodinu v Doupěti meditací s Theem a Blaisem, kteří ho pozorovali, aby se ujistili, že opravdu medituje, následovanou přísnými radami od obou jeho přátel o tom, co by si měl dovolit a nedovolit cítit následujících několik dní. Poté byl schopen přistoupit k šokujícímu odhalení z předchozí noci s čistou hlavou a uvědomil si, že jeho problémy s hadí řečí nebyly _tak_ vážné, jak se původně obával. Stále ještě byl Hadí jazyk a dokázal mluvit s hady. Aby to dokázal, přivolal hada pomocí Serpensortia kouzla a dovedl s hadem, kterého přivolal, vést konverzaci, i když byla dost jednostranná, protože přivolaní hadi neměli žádnou zkušenost s opravdovým světem. Harry nikdy předtím ve skutečnosti neměl příležitost promluvit si s přivolaným hadem, a byl zklamaný, když zjistil, že jim naprosto chybí jakýkoli charakter v porovnání s bohatými a barvitými osobnostmi bradavických hadů, se kterými se seznámil. V podstatě jediné, o co se zajímali, bylo vykonat to, pro co je Harry přivolal, a pak se vrátit do svého stavu nebytí, který se zdálo, že preferovali. Mohl takovým hadům stále dát poměrně komplexní instrukce, ale jako celek byli... nudní.

Na základě Serpensortia experimentů Harry usoudil, že by měl být schopný mluvit i s živými hady, obojí obyčejnými i magickými, ale bude to muset nějaký čas počkat, protože většina živých hadů (dokonce i magických) hibernovala během chladných skotských zim. Byly to jen zobrazení hadů, ať už namalovaná nebo vymodelovaná, se kterými nemohl nadále komunikovat, hrozná tragédie, co se Harryho týkalo. Esme, Egbert, Arturo (zmije útočná na kresbě ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti), Siobhan (užovka, která ho minulý rok varovala o kanadském žertu Weasleyovských Terorů) a samozřejmě starodávní hadi, kteří dávali dohromady Trůn Hydry. Ti všichni se během posledního roku stali jeho přáteli, dokonce i kyselý Nidhogg a nafoukaná trojčata runovce. Nyní byli všichni umlčeni, možná napořád. Jediným tahem Harry přišel o své rádce, svou špionážní síť a skoro polovinu lidí - a pro Hadího jazyka hadi jsou lidé - se kterými mluvil na pravidelné bázi. Dokonce i Strážce byl tichý a zatímco Harry mohl pomocí hadí řeči ovládat dveře do Princova Doupěte, zdálo se, že oﬁciální heslo na nějaký čas zůstane “ _Plísňolord_ ”, nápad, který Harryho nepobavil zdaleka tak, jako předtím.

____________________

**PRONÁSLEDUJÍ SMRTIJEDI CHLAPCE-KTERÝ-ŽIL?**

**_Od Rity Skeeterové, speciální korespondentky pro Denní věštec (9. listopadu 1992)_ **

_Věrní čtenáři si bez pochyby vybaví šokující útok z minulého léta, kdy se neidentiﬁkovaní smrtijedští sympatizéři pokusili zabít Jima Pottera, Chlapce-který-žil, pomocí prokletého vláčku podobné povahy jako byly ďábelské hračky spojené s nyní zesnulým Erasmusem “Hračkářem” Wilkesem (přejděte na stranu 11 pro shrnutí “krvavé lázně v Potterském Panství”). Nyní se objevuje další důkaz o nenápadném a zhoubnému útoku na naší milovanou národní ikonu, protože tato reportérka se dozvěděla, že neznámé osoby doručily temnou a možná i prokletou knihu do rukou nic netušícího Jima Pottera, knihu, která měla potenciál dohnat našeho mladého Jima k šílenství!_

_Naštěstí, ostříží oko jeho otce Staršího bystrozora Jamese lorda Pottera (s asistencí nejmenovaných členů bradavického učitelského sboru) rozpoznalo nebezpečí a odstranilo ten odporný pozůstatek vlády teroru Vy-Víte-Koho, než mohl Jim utrpět nějaké vážné zranění._

_Denní věštec je informován, že Jim Potter se léčí a je jisté, že nebude trpět žádnými vážnými následky. Avšak tento již druhý útok na Chlapce-který-žil by měl být velkou obavou všech správně smýšlejících kouzelníků a čarodějek. Aniž by uvalovala nějaká obvinění vaše skromná reportérka je v obavách nad načasováním těchto incidentů, protože nejen, že je Jimův starší bratr Harry prominentní ﬁgurou ve zmijozelské koleji (nahlédněte do “Harry Potter: Pozvedající se Temný Kouzelník?” v Denním věštci z 5. září 1991), ale nyní se k němu připojila i záhadná Amaryllis Wilkesová, dcera Hračkáře samotného, která byla nedávno zařazena do Zmijozelu! Zatímco by tato reportérka nerada vinila dítě z hříchů rodičů, jeden musí vzít v potaz staré moudré rčení “Jablko nepadá daleko od stromu”. Denní věštec bude pokračovat v monitorování těchto vývojů a doufá, že škola a zaměstnanci Bradavic se budou mít na pozoru před dalšími darebáctvími._

____________________

Než dorazila snídaně v pondělí celá škola již četla shrnutí Rity Skeeterové o tom, co se stalo Chlapci-který-žil. Krátká verze byla, že získal knihu o temné magii a ta nějakým způsobem ovlivňovala jeho mysl, a proto byl tenhle rok ještě větší spratek než obvykle. Nebyl za to potrestán a tak většina studentů předpokládala, že to nebyla jeho vina, i když ti studenti, kteří měli už tak tendenci smýšlet o Spratkovi-který-žil ve zlém, si byli jistí, že je to jen krytí. Mnohem zajímavější byla vnitřní debata o tom, jak se Jim k té provinilé knize dostal a velké množství studentů věřilo narážkám Skeeterové, že to byl _Harry_ , kdo celou tu věc nějak zinscenoval jako způsob, jak svého mladšího bratra ztrapnit, nebo mu dokonce ublížit, příběh, který s velkým potěšením roznášel Ron Weasley každému, kdo byl ochoten poslouchat.

Harry si konečně přečetl ten urážlivý článek poté, co pohrozil Blaisovi a Theovi, kteří mu ho původně nechtěli ukázat, tělesnou újmou. Co se jich dvou týkalo, pořád ještě se zotavoval ze svého zhroucení a nesměl použít nitrobranu k potlačení svých emocí po pár dalších dní, pokud to nebylo absolutně nutné. V důsledku toho, kdyby Harry četl Skeeterové kus žluté žurnalistiky, musel by si dovolit ho _pocítit_ bez jakýchkoli ﬁltrů. Jeho odpovědí na to bylo, že za a) očekával, že to bude útok na něj, za b) stejně by si vše poskládal dohromady z kolujících drbů a za c) lepší, aby on cítil emocionální bolest způsobenou útokem Skeeterové, než aby Blaise a Theo ucítili bolest fyzickou, způsobenou tím, že jim zakroutí ušima, v kterémžto okamžiku zamumlal Blaise nadávku a podal mu noviny. Harry si pomyslel, že ten článek je zhruba to, co očekával po svém rozhovorus Peterem Pettigrewem, ale nestydatost s jakou Skeeterová podlézala Jimovi, byla dechberoucí. “ _Naše milovaná národní ikona?!_ ” Většina pozorujících (nebo alespoň nezmijozelských pozorujících) by si u něj nevšimla žádné konkrétní reakce, zatímco ten článek četl, Harry sám se cítil, jakoby jeho nelibost zářila jasněji než slunce. Na druhé straně místnosti se Jim a Ron něčemu nahlas smáli a Harry se nemohl zbavit naprosto nepodloženého podezření, že to bylo kvůli článku Skeeterové. Rozhodl se strávit nějaký čas trénováním ping pongu to odpoledne před jejich poškolou - najednou cítil silnou touhu dodat svému bratrovi nějaké potrestání, vzhledem k tomu, že Jim byl očividně imunní k trestům z jiného zdroje.

Ve zprávách relevantních k nitrobraně, Harry navíc obdržel dopis od ředitele, který mu sdělil, že se údajně Jim dozvěděl větší část proroctví minulé léto. Proto se Dumbledore rozhodl, že bude učit nitrobranu Jima sám, kvůli potřebě zachovat to proroctví tajemstvím. Zároveň doporučil Harrymu, aby pokračoval ve svých vlastních studiích a že by rád otestoval Harryho obranu v lednu, aby viděl, zda se již dostal přes třetí stupeň. Pokud ano, Dumbledore by mu rovněž odhalil proroctví. Poněkud překvapený, že se starý muž zdál být odhodlaný dodržet svůj slib - i přes Jamesův očividný nesouhlas - Harry rychle napsal odpověď, v níž vyjádřil své díky za upozornění a napsal, že bude v lednu připraven.

____________________

_**To odpoledne** _

To odpoledne dohnala Weasleyovská dvojčata Harryho a zeptala se ho značně naléhavě, jestli by s ním mohla mluvit v soukromí. Tři chlapci našli prázdnou učebnu a Harry studoval dvojčata, která byla neobvykle rozrušená.

“Co se děje, kluci?”

“Nás, um, nás zajímalo, jestli jsi neslyšel něco o jednom ze zmijozelů... který nás napálil?”zeptal se Piha, jinak znám jako George.

Harry se na vteřinu zasmál, ale pak si všiml naštvaného pohledu Nepihy/Freda a uvědomil si, že to nebyla směšná záležitost. “Oukej, tak je to vážné. Řekněte mi, co se stalo.”

S očividnou váhavostí George vylíčil Harrymu, co se stalo v šatnách po famfrpálovém zápasu, zatímco Fred stál za ním a vařil se vzteky. Harry přikývl.

“Chápu. Někdo ti ukradl tvoje věci, včetně Plánku. Mimochodem, pokud nevadí, že se ptám, ale mohli byste mi říct, co přesně ten Plánek dělá?”

George se na něj podíval překvapeně, zatímco Fred naštvaně zúžil oči. “To mi chceš říct, že nevíš?” zeptal se úsečně.

“Popravdě, ne. Jediné co vím, je že je to nějaký začarovaný plánek a že se aktivuje frází‘ _slavnostně přísahám, že jsem pro každou špatnost_ ’. O všem ostatním jsem blufoval.” Obadvojčata se na něj naštvaně podívala. “Kluci, páchali jste na mě šprým _každý druhý den_. Musel jsem _něco_ udělat. Každopádně, jak ten Plánek vypadá, když je deaktivovaný?”

“Jako obyčejný prázdný pergamen,” řekl George. “Když na něj napíšeš, nebo použiješ magii, aby sis vynutil heslo, urazí tě.”

“Fajn, uvidím, co svedu. Ale musím vás varovat. Zaprvé, jak jste řekli, je dost možné, že kdokoli ho vzal, už ho zničil, aniž by věděl, co to je. Zadruhé, no, ten typ zmijozelů, kteří by o vás psali jako o krevních zrádcích, není obvykle okruh zmijozelů, ve kterém se pohybuji. Chci říct, mám vliv mezi famfrpálovými hráči a druháky a prváky, ale většina starších ročníků říká krevní zrádce i _mně_. Jen jsou schopní přijmout krevního zrádce, který je bohatý, získává hodně kolejních bodů a je šikovný na koštěti. I přes to, slibuju, že se pokusím najít ten Plánek, pokud stále ještě existuje.”

“Díky, Harry,” řekl George.

“Nemluv o tom, Georgi.”

Fred ztuhnul. “Tak moment,” řekl podezřívavě. “Neřekli jsme ti, který jsme který. Tak jak víš, že je to George.”

Harry zúžil oči. “Ne díky čtení z Plánku, jestli to je to, co navrhuješ, _Frede_ ,” řekl otráveně. “Víc pomocí detailního pozorování a rok dlouhého výzkumu.”

“Frede, nech to být,” řekl pevně George. “Harry, budeme v kontaktu.”

Harry přikývl a dvojčata odešla. Od Ginny se dozvěděl, že George byl to dvojče s pihou ulevého oka. Ale jakmile si mohl spojit jména s tvářemi, zjistil, že je překvapivě jednoduché je od sebe rozeznat jen tím, že je delší chvíli pozoroval. Na dva lidi, kteří byli schopní dokončovat si navzájem věty, existovaly značné osobnostní rozdíly mezi Weasleyovskými Terory. Konkrétně si Harry všiml, že Fred byl obvykle první, kdo ukázal hněv nebo agresi, byl-li dostatečně vyprovokovaný nebo pod stresem. Harry si založil tu konverzaci a opustil místnost, jeho myšlenky se točily kolem toho, kdo mohl ukrást dvojčatům jejich milovaný Plánek.

___________________

_**Opět o něco později, po Lektvarech druháků** _

Hermione poněkud nervózně čekala, až ostatní studenti opustí třídu. Na okamžik zvažovala, že požádá Harryho nebo Nevilla, aby s ní zůstali, vzhledem k tomu, že Snape byl její nejvíce hrůzu nahánějící profesor, ale bylo jí skoro třináct a tak se rozhodla, že nebyl důvod, proč by nemohla čelit tomu muži sama. “ _Nebelvír!_ ”, jak by pravděpodobně Harry sarkasticky vykřikl. Po chvíli si Snape uvědomil, že dívka zůstala v učebně.

“Mohu vám nějak pomoci, slečno Grangerová?” zeptal se tónem, který naznačoval, že neměl absolutně žádnou touhu jí jakkoli pomoct.

Lehce si odkašlala. “Um, ano, pane. Já, um, zajímalo mě, jestli, vám nejsou tato kouzlapovědomá.” S tím mu podala pergamen, na který napsala jména čtyř kouzel: Muﬄiato,Levicorpus, Liberacorpus a Sectumsempra. Snape zíral na ten seznam a pak se s rostoucízuřivostí podíval na dívku.

“Kde jste se o těch kouzlech dozvěděla?” zeptal se naštvaně.

“Z... nebelvírské knihovny, pane,” řekla nervózně.

“Z...” řekl Snape, než se zarazil, jak si uvědomil slova, která Hermione vyřkla. Jeho zlost byla okamžitě nahrazena naprostým ohromením. “Z nebelvírské... _knihovny_?” Jeho výraz naznačoval, že by shledal pravděpodobnější, kdyby dívka ta kouzla našla, zatímco prozkoumávala Mars.

Znovu si odkašlala. “No, tak tomu nebelvíři říkají. Je to ve skutečnosti jedna malá knihovnička se šesti poličkami, z nichž polovina je věnovaná starým famfrpálovým časopisům a starým číslům _Týdeníku mladé čarodějky_. Ale je tam pár knih o magii, jedna z nich se zdála být úvodním textem do Aritmancie.”

“ _Zdála být_ , slečno Grangerová?”

Znovu zakašlala a pak hluboce zčervenala, “Ano, pane. Našla jsem jí v říjnu minulého roku. Poté, co jsem jí hlouběji prozkoumala, ukázalo se, že je to svázaná sbírka... no, pornograﬁckého materiálu s falešnou obálkou.” Snape pozvedl jedno obočí a Hermione zčervenala ještě více. “Každopádně z ní vypadlo několik starých pergamenů. Obsahovaly několik stránek popisů kouzel a zprávu od někoho, kdo si říkal Tichošlápek někomu jménem Dvanácterák. Údajně Tichošlápek ta kouzla ukradl někomu, koho nazval...” zhluboka se nadechla. “Někoho koho nazývali... Snivellus, pane.”

Snape zasyčel, ale ona pokračovala. “Nespojilo se mi to, dokud vás tak nenazval lord Potter minulý den. Měla jsem si vzpomenout, že vás tak nazval Jim během první hodiny Lektvarů. Každopádně, jakmile jsem si uvědomila, že byla ukradená _vám_ , chtěla jsem je vrátit a omluvit se za to, že jsem používala něco, co jsem si jistá je náležící magie.”

Snape Hermionu studoval, jak zvažoval její slova. “Rozumím správně, že chcete říct, že jste úspěšně _použila_ některá z těch kouzel, slečno Grangerová?”

“Jen Muﬄiato,” odpověděla nervózně. “A naučila jsem ho Harryho Pottera a pár dalších, ale neřekla jsem jim, kde jsem ho našla. Studovala jsem Levicorpus, ale byla jsem zároveňzaneprázdněná s dalšími projekty a nedostala se moc daleko.”

Snape zavrtěl hlavou ve směsici otrávení a obdivu. On zdokonalil Muﬄiato jako čtvťák aGrangerová ho očividně ovládla jen z několika naškrábaných poznámek po pár týdnech prvního ročníku. Jak se vyhnula zařazení do Havraspáru byla záhada.

“Máte s sebou ty poznámky?” zeptal se. Přikývla a podala mu je. Chvíli je studoval. Po skoro dvaceti letech, věděl dost na to, aby identiﬁkoval Poberty jako Siriuse Blacka jakožto autora a Jamese Pottera jakožto příjemce, ale nikdy nezjistil původ jejich podivných přezdívek jeden pro druhého. Pak se otočil ke Grangerovic dívce.

“Pět bodů od Nebelvíru, slečno Grangerová. Zatímco si cením vaší upřímnosti, bylo od vás neuvážlivé studovat kouzla z necelých a nemravně získaných poznámek, aniž byste věděla, co ta kouzla dělají. Konkrétně se zdá, že poznámky k Sectumsempra zde obsažené jsou necelé. Pokud byste se pokusila o to kouzlo na základě toho, co je tady napsané, možná byste někoho i zabila.”

Na to Hermione zbledla a rozšířily se jí oči.

“Budete mít poškolní trest se mnou tuhle sobotu.” Přikývla, než pokračoval. “Během něhož si spolu projdeme obojí Levicorpus a Liberacorpus, dvě velmi užitečná obranná kouzla nepříliš rozšířená. Přirozeně s nikým, koho jsem neschválil, se o znalost těchto kouzel _nepodělíte_. Rozumíte?”

Její zamračení se změnilo v úsměv. “Ano, pane. Děkuji, pane.”

V dobré náladě i přes ztrátu bodů, Hermione prakticky vytančila z učebny. Snape zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si. “Nebelvírská _knihovna_ ,” uchechtl se.

____________________

_**12\. listopadu 1992** _

Harry seděl ve Velké síni u oběda se svým obvyklým kruhem přátel, když si všimnul Hedviky, jak majestátně vletěla dovnitř a zamířila k němu. Jeho Sněžná sova elegantně přistála vedle něj a natáhla k němu pařát s malým koženým váčkem k němu připevněným. Byla na něm malá cedulka, která říkala, že pochází z Toksovic kliniky. Harry ho nadšeně otevřel a vyndal z něj jeho obsah: hranaté brýle s černočernými obroučky. Hermione a Justin by řekli, že vypadají jako Wayfarer obroučky, které byly momentálně populární mezi mudly, ale Wayfarer obroučky obvykle nebyly zdobené malými stříbrnými hady na každém spánku. Harry se usmál a vyměnil své kulaté “Potterovské” brýle za nové.

“Ooo,” řekla Daphne. “Velmi stylové.”

“Stylové _a_ funkční,” odpověděl. “Tyhle brýle jsou očarované, aby byly odolné proti vodě a mlze. Odolají většině Přivolávacích kouzel a nikdy omylem nespadnou z nosu. Navíc...” pozvedl ruku a dvakrát poklepal hada na svém levém spánku. Skla brýlí okamžitě ztmavla a proměnila se ve sluneční brýle.

“Hustý,” řekla nadšeně Tracey. “Dokážou ještě něco dalšího?”

“Eh, pár maličkostí,” řekl Harry vyhýbavě.Aby řekl pravdu, zaplatil za brýle, které měly každé začarování a magickou schopnost, která byla legální, skoro 300 galeonů, ale bylo to proti jeho přirozenosti odhalit příliš mnoho svých triků i svým nejbližším přátelům. Poté, co deaktivoval “sluneční” funkci, Harry náhodou pohlédl k učitelskému stolu, odkud na něj Lily poněkud posmutněle shlížela. Mezi jeho vlasovými produkty a novými brýlemi, Harry nyní vypadal dost odlišně od svého dvojčete, fakt, který očividně činil Lily nešťastnou. Bylo mu jí líto... než si vzpomněl na článek od Skeeterové a jiné nedávné “rodinné události”. A pak zjistil, že mu jí zas tak líto nakonec není.

___________________

_**25\. listopadu 1992** _

Dnes byl Lilyin smutek nahrazen hněvem, jak se vřítila do učitelského kabinetu s misí. Snape, McGonagallová, Flitwick a Sproutová všichni popíjeli čaj uprostřed místnosti. Gilderoy Lockhart seděl stranou nad knihou, zatímco v ruce svíral hrnek s horkou čokoládou se šlehačku posypanou barevným sypáním navrchu. Lily napochodovala přímo k profesorovi Obrany a založila si ruce v bok, jako by se chystala k přednášce.

“Profesore _Lockharte_ , právě jsem se dozvěděla, že poškolní trest, který udělujete mým dvěma synům poslední tři týdny zahrnuje liberální použití _Žihadlového zaklínadla_. Je to _pravda_?” S tím obviněním se všichni ostatní učitelé otočili na Lockharta, který si hlasitě povzdechnul a odložil svou knihu.

“Uznám, že má disciplinární technika používá Žihadlové zaklínadlo na jeho naprosto nejnižším nastavení jako názornou lekci, kterou bych si myslel, že vy jakožto učitelka Mudlovských studií dokážete ocenit.”

“Co to má znamenat?” zeptala se naštvaně. Zjistila to až tohle ráno od znepokojeného Rona Weasleyho, který byl rozčilený, že Jim nechce jít za žádným z rodičů ohledně Lockhartova “ _zneužívání_ ”. Ronův popis Lockhartova používání Žihadlového zaklínadla zněl mnohem hůř, než jak ho nyní popisoval Lockhart, i když on sám nejspíš dostal jen neurčitý popis od Jima.

“Pouze to, že to bylo mudlovské pořekadlo, co mi vnuklo ten nápad. ‘ _Já proti mému bratrovi, já a můj bratr proti celému světu._ ’ Mou nadějí bylo, že ti dva chlapci na mě budou naštvaní, že jsem na ně uvalil takový otravný a nepříjemný trest a následně se rozhodnou spojit se proti mně. Koneckonců, oba jsou nyní poměrně zdatní v ping pongu a kdyby jednoduše spolupracovali a souhlasili hrát pomalou, přátelskou hru a nesnažili se skórovat jeden proti druhému, ani jeden by nebyl terčem toho zaklínadla. Naneštěstí se zdá, že moje strategie zatím neuspěla, protože se během posledních týdnů v té hře stali čím dál agresivnějšími. Světlou stránkou je, že oba _jsou_ v ní velmi dobří. Řekl bych, že Jim a Harry jsou mnohem lepší než většina členů Týmu Protiútok, kromě mladého Finch-Fletchleyho, který má za sebou mnohem více let tréninku. V každém případě, vaši synové před sebou mají jen pár dalších dní poškolního tréninku, a tak se můžete uklidnit.”

S tím se Lockhart vrátil ke své knize a ignoroval naparujícího se rodiče.

“Abych byla upřímná, Gilderoyi,” řekla Pomona Sproutová, “za svůj život nemůžu přijít na to, co má tenhle... ping pong společného s Obranou proti černé magii. Mí mrzimoři, kteří se účastní, si tu hru sice užívají a mladý Finch-Fletchley přímo rozkvetl teď, když má aktivitu, v níž může být velitelem, ale stále v tom nevidím význam. Tvé ostatní výzkumné týmy se potýkají s ochrannými kouzly, pokročilými lektvary a obranými kouzly na úrovni OVCE. Jsi si jistý, že ti... ping pongující studenti nejsou v porovnání s nimi ošizeni?”

Lockhart znovu trpělivě zavřel svou knihu, otočil se na Pomonu s úsměvem a řekl jedno slovo. “Averto.” Pak se vrátil ke své četbě.

“A...verto?” vyslovila Sproutová to neznámé slovo pomalu. “Nerozumím...” ale než mohlapokračovat, profesor Flitwick prakticky vyskočil ze své židle a vyděsil ostatní.

“AH! AVERTO!” vyjekl nadšeně. “Samozřejmě! Severusi! Vidíš to taky?! AVERTO!” Pak se tenmaličký profesor začal vesele smát. Snape lehce zúžil své oči, ale pak, po pár vteřinách, mu náhle povyskočila obočí, dost na to, aby dal profesorům, kteří ho znali dost dobře, najevo, že byl skutečně překvapený a že na něj byl učiněn dojem.

“Ah, ano,” řekl, zatímco přikyvoval. “ _Averto_. Pomono, ujišťuji tě, že pingpongová cvičeníprofesora Lockharta mají ve skutečnosti legitimní, i když neobvyklou pedagogickou hodnotu. Vysvětlil bych to jasněji, ale náš dobrý profesor se ukázal být tak trochu showman. _Nesnil_ bych o tom, že mu překazím jeho překvapení pro nás.”

Lockhart se zasmál. “Teď, když jsi to zmínil, Severusi, mladí mužové a ženy Týmu Protiútok na sobě tak tvrdě pracovali. Předpokládám, že bych měl najít nějaký vhodný způsob, jak budou moci demonstrovat, co se naučili.” Podíval se spekulativně na Snapea a Flitwicka. “Povězte, nemívaly Bradavice soubojový klub?”

Na Flitwickově tváři se usadil široký úsměv, zatímco Snapeovo obočí povyrostlo ještě o kousek výš.

____________________

_**26\. listopadu 1992** _

_Z oznamovací nástěnky v každé koleji:_

_**VŠEM BRADAVICKÝM STUDENTŮM!** _

_**PROFESOR GILDEROY LOCKHART** _

_**má to potěšení vám oznámit, že 17. prosince v 8:00 večer se bude konat** _

_**SOUBOJOVÁ EXHIBICE** _

_**č** _ _**lenů Týmu Protiútok** _

_**následovaná organizačním setkáním** _

_**BRADAVICKÉ SOUBOJÉ ASOCIACE!** _

_**Punč a lehké zákusky budou servírovány.** _

_________________

_**28\. listopadu 1992** _

Poslední společný poškolní trest Harryho a Jima byl zároveň nejbrutálnějším, a kdyby bylpřítomen Justin Finch-Fletchley, byl by překvapen a možná trochu vyděšen, jak agresivně aúčinně obě Potterovic dvojčata ke hře přistupovala. Celou hodinu létal pingpongový míček tam a zpět neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Bylo skórováno relativně málo bodů, ale ne pro nedostatek snahy. Konečně jejich poškolní trest skončil a Lockhart vyhlásil pauzu. Harry využil příležitosti a smashoval míček skrze obranu rozptýleného Jima. Chlapec-který-žil ze sebe vydal bolestivé zalapání po dechu a pak se na Harryho naštvaně zamračil.

“Dobrá, pánové,” řekl Lockhart. “Tímto končí vaše čtyři týdny společné poškoly. Zmijozelský Pottere, i když nejste oﬁciálním členem Týmu Protiútoik, váš pokrok v této hře je vskutku obdivuhodný. Pokud byste měl zájem, rád bych vás formálně pozval na první setkání Bradavického Soubojového klubu, které je naplánováno na 17. prosince. Tehdy Týmu Protiútok odhalím důvod, proč jsem je přiměl trénovat tuto hru už od září. Co na to říkáte?”

Harry spekulativně přikývl. “Pokud mi to můj rozvrh dovolí, pane, rád přijdu.”

“Dobrá. Dobrá. Teď, než půjdete, když je to naše poslední sezení, mám jednu otázku. Byl tu i jen moment, kdy kteréhokoliv z vás napadlo, že kdybyste se spojili, mohli byste se dohodnout hrát milou, pomalou hru a pokusit se jeden nad druhým neskórovat, a tak se kompletně vyhnout Žihadlovým zaklínadlům?”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily, jak ho ta myšlenka nikdy nenapadla. “Popravdě, pane..”

“Po prvních deseti minutách prvního sezení, pane,” přerušil ho Harry úsečným tónem. “Tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že cílem tohoto cvičení je pomoci mě a Jimovi překonat naše... rozpory.” Jim se na něj překvapeně podíval. “Bylo by to velmi očividné jakémukoli zmijozelovi, myslím.”

“Hmm,” řekl Lockhart pomalu. “Přesto, jste se _nepokusil_ spolupracovat se svým bratrem, abyste se vyhnul žihadlům.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Učinil jsem v myšlenkách propočet, že vyhnutí se několika malýmštípnutím nestálo za jakékoli další bolesti a námahy, které bych utrpěl z toho, že bych se snažil s Jimem vycházet, i kdyby jen hodinu denně. Ještě něco jiného, pane?”

Lockhart zavrtěl svou hlavou, že ne, s trochu posmutnělým výrazem a oba chlapci odešli. Venku Jim zavolal na Harryho.

“Takže ty jsi skutečně věděl už první noc, že Lockhart chtěl, abychom spolupracovali a aktivně ses rozhodl, že ne?” zeptal se. “Vážně si myslíš, že je nemožné pro tebe a pro měspolupracovat?”

Harry se otočil a na několik vteřin zíral na Jima, než promluvil. “ _Nesnáším tě. Nesnáším tě. Přeju si, abys zůstal u Dursleyů a umřel tam,_ ” ocitoval v plochém monotónním hlase.

Jim se začervenal a podíval se stranou, neschopný pohlédnout svému bratrovi do očí. “To ze mě mluvila ta kniha nitrobrany. Já... já bych nikdy...” bezmocně se odmlčel.

“Byla to ta kniha nitrobrany minulé Vánoce, když ti Zrcadlo z Erisedu řeklo, že tvé největší přání je, abych se nikdy nenarodil?”

“Harry...”

“Ne, přestaň. Mělo by to být očividné i takovému natvrdlému nebelvírovi jako jsi ty, že nikdy nebudeme bratři. Nikdy nebudeme ani přátelé. Pokud se budeme velmi, velmi snažit, možná bude možné, abychom _nebyli nepřátelé_. Nabízím následující. Ty půjdeš svou cestou, já svou. Nebudeme spolu mluvit, kromě toho, když to vyžaduje práce ve třídě. Nebudeme si ani vyměňovat vánoční přání. Funguje to tak pro tebe? Dobře.”

S tím se Harry otočil a odešel, aniž by dal Jimovi šanci odpovědět. Druhý chlapec tam jen po pár vteřin stál, než si palcem a ukazováčkem utřel oči a zamířil opačným směrem k Nebelvírské věži.

___________________

_**O třicet minut později...** _

_“Po prvních deseti minutách prvního sezení, pane,” přerušil ho Harry úsečným tónem. “Tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že cílem tohoto cvičení je pomoci mě a Jimovi překonat naše... rozdíly.” Jim se na něj překvapeně podíval. “Bylo by to velmi očividné jakémukoli zmijozelovi, myslím.”_

_“Hmm,” řekl Lockhart pomalu. “Přesto, jste se nepokusil spolupracovat se svým bratrem, abyste se vyhnul žihadlům.”_

_Harry pokrčil rameny. “Učinil jsem v myšlenkách propočet, že vyhnutí se několika malým_ _štípnutím nestálo za jakékoli další bolesti a námahy, které bych utrpěl z toho, že bych se snažil s Jimem vycházet, i kdyby jen hodinu denně. Ještě něco jiného, pane?”_

“ZAMRZNOUT!” řekl Lockhart pevně. Na to Harry a Jim oba zmrzli jako sochy. OpatrněHermione, Ginny a Penelope Clearwaterová přešly, aby si prostudovaly Potterovská dvojčata, zatímco Luna zůstala po boku profesora Lockharta. První tři očividně nikdy předtím nebyly v myslánce, vzhledem k tomu, že byly všechny ohromené nad myšlenkou, že se mohly jen tak procházet v něčí osobní vzpomínce. Hermione se ve skutečnosti cítila dost nepříjemně, jako by nějakým způsobem narušovala soukromí jejího přítele tím, že ho tímto způsobem pozorovala. Luna se zdála být klidná, ale jestli to bylo proto, že byla zvyklá na myslánky nebo prostě imunní k jejím úžasům, bylo jen jejím tajemstvím.

“No, slečno Lovegoodová, jaké jsou vaše okamžité myšlenky?” zeptal se profesor.

“No, Jimova _velká_ zkáznice je menší, ale pořád tam je. A škrkny obou se pořád ještě _nesnáší_. Harry měl pravdu. _Nikdy_ by nedokázali spolupracovat způsobem, jakým jste navrhoval. Myslím, že by to vyžadovalo otázku života a smrti, aby je donutila dobrovolně spolupracovat.”

“Omlouvám se, profesore,” přerušila je Hermione. “Ale proč přesně jste chtěl, abychom se podívaly na vaší vzpomínku na to, jak Harry a Jim hrají ping pong?”

“Oh, tohle není má vzpomínka, slečno Grangerová. Je slečny Lovegoodové. Nechal jsem jí sedět na jejich poškolách a pozorovat je pod neviditelným kouzlem. Chtěl jsem vědět, čeho byste si všimly, kdybyste se dívaly jejíma očima.”

Všechny tři dívky se rozhlédly kolem místnosti. “Nevidím nic neobvyklého,” řekla Ginny.“Promiň, Luno,” dodala dívka omluvně.

“Ještě se neomlouvejte, slečno Weasleyová. Pojďte sem.” Ginny se přesunula na místo, které jí Lockhart ukázal. Nyní stála čelem ke zdi zhruba na stejné úrovni jako Jim Potter. “A teď, dívejte se dál na zeď, ale pomalu přesuňte své oči doleva. Podívejte se na Jima Pottera, _ale jen z koutku svého oka._ ”

Ginny udělala, jak jí řekl. Pak zalapala po dechu a potřásla hlavou. “Whoa!” vykřikla.

“Co?” zeptala se Penelope. “Prosím, neříkej mi, že jsi viděla škrknu.”

“Já... nevím, _co_ jsem viděla, ale jen na vteřinu, tu byly ty... _věci_ kolem Jima... a myslím, že i _v něm!_ ”

Jedna po druhé se dívky vystřídaly, aby se podívaly na Jima ze stejného úhlu pohledu a obě měly stejnou reakci. Hermione vypadala, že jí bude lehce nevolno po svém prvním setkání s tím, na čem Luna trvala, že jsou škrkny a zkáznice. Nemohla nic vidět pořádně, ale rozhodně tam něco bylo. Něco... znepokojivého.

“Ty ty věci vidíš pořád?” zeptala se Luny se známkou naléhavosti. Dívka zamyšleně přikývla, jako by věděla, že to, co celý svůj život brala jako samozřejmost, bylo pro její přítelkyně znepokojivé.

“Jaké jsou vaše dojmy z těch věcí, které můžete vidět jen koutkem oka?” zeptal se Lockhart tří dívek.

Ani jedna z nich nejdříve nepromluvila. Konečně se Ginny odhodlala. “Zdálo se mi to...nepřirozené. Omlouvám se, Luno, ale bylo to jako bych viděla něco... něco, _co bych neměla vidět_.”

“Dost přesný popis,” řekl Lockhart. “Cítil jsem to samé. Pokud je ten dojem správný, tak možná bude příští výzkum ukončen. _Ale_ do té doby vytrváme v duchu nejlepších mudlovských vědců a výzkumníků. Mezi dneškem a příštím setkáním, chci, abyste se několikrát sešly a diskutovaly. Jak je možné, že slečna Lovegoodová ty věci dokáže vidět, ale my ne? Jaký fenomén nám dovolil je vidět v jejích vzpomínkách, ale jen nepřímo? Co je zdrojem toho pocitu _hrůzy_ , který cítíme, když je zahlédneme koutkem oka? Vědo a magie! Obě _VZHŮRU!_ ”

Lockhart dokončil dramaticky s pěstí pozvednutou v dramatické póze. Čtyři členky TýmuMysterioso na něj jen zíraly, dokud lehce rozpačitě ruku nesklonil.

“Ahem. Každopádně, než se tenhle týden rozejdeme, ještě jedna věc. Slečno Lovegoodová, dříve jste prohlásila, že je něco v nepořádku i s Harry Potterem, nejen jeho bratrem. Můžete nám poskytnout více dojmů o starším Potterovi, které bychom pak přes týden mohli probrat?”

Pomalu a ostražitě Luna přešla k zmrzlé vzpomínce Harryho a opatrně si prohlídla jeho tvář. “Ne,” řekla konečně. “Nemohu.”

“Takže s ním nic špatného teď...” promluvil Lockhart, ale Luna ho přerušila.

“Ne, chci říct... je to _tam_ , ale...” Otočila se a podívala se frustrovaně na ostatní. “ _Nedovoluje_ mi to se na to podívat! Můžu jenom vidět velkou zející díru, zanechanou v toho nepřítomnosti!”

Všichni ostatní zírali na dívku, která měla hluboce znepokojený výraz ve tváři.

“No, _to_ není husí kůži nahánějící _ani trochu_!” řekla Ginny a překvapila tak Hermionu, která nečekala, že mladší dívka ovládne tak rychle Harryho značku sarkasmu.

_________________

_**16\. prosince 1992** _

_**4:00 ráno** _

Cassius Warrington se s cuknutím probudil. Posadil se na své posteli v pokoji čtvrtých ročníků a pár vteřin se rozhlížel kolem, než si všiml obálky ležící na polštáři vedle jeho hlavy. Na ní bylo jen jedno slovo “Přítel”. Warrington se otřásl. Věděl, že žádný z jeho spolužáků není ten záhadný “Přítel” a bylo neuvěřitelně znervózňující, že se někdo mohl tak snadno proplížit do jeho pokoje a zanechat zprávu. Přivolal malé Lumos a otevřel obálku. Dopis v ní byl stručný.

**ZÍTRA ODPOLEDNE**

Warrington se natěšeně usmál.

__________________

_**17\. prosince 1992** _

_**4:30 odpoledne** _

Harry si ani trochu neužíval odpolední famfrpálový trénink, stejně jako žádný z jehozmijozelských spolužáků. Teplota poklesla značně pod nulu a kolem se honily sněhové přeháňky, předchůdkyně sněhové vánice, která měla dorazit tu noc. Ale Flint trval na tom, aby si tým vyzkoušel alespoň jeden trénink v chladném počasí před vánočními prázdninami. V únoru budou hrát s Havraspárem a Flint ze zkušenosti věděl, že ten zápas bude ledový. Avšak i on souhlasil, aby zkrátili trénink, když sněžení nabralo na síle dost na to, aby nebylo pořádně vidět. Sedm zmijozelů slétlo k zemi a rychle běželo do šaten pro horkou sprchu a teplé oblečení k převlečení.

I když byla horká sprcha nebeská, Harry pospíchal, aby ji dokončil, jak rychle jen mohl. I přes všechno sebevědomí, které nabyl od chvíle, kdy nastoupil do Bradavic, byl si vědom toho, jak moc malý a nevyvinutý je v porovnání s šestými a sedmými ročníky, kteří tvořili většinu týmu. Zatímco jeho spoluhráči byli dostatečně diplomatičtí na to, aby komentovali jeho různé jizvy, byl si vědom toho, že je vidí. Navíc bez svých brýlí a v zamlžené koupelně byl Harry napůl slepý, což ho zanechalo roztěkaného a paranoidního. Tak byl Harry, jako obvykle, první ze sprchy. Rychle vzal ručník ze stolu u dveří a rychle se osušil, než si ho uvázal kolem pasu.

Pro jednou bylo jeho načasování perfektní, protože ho hlasité krak přimělo nadskočit. Zároveň všichni jeho spoluhráči najednou vyjekli v šoku, jak se horká voda zničehonic stala ledovou. Topení v rohu přestalo topit. Zmatený a neschopný vidět skrze své rozmazané vidění, Harry zamířil ke skříňkám. Ale jeho zrak nebyl tak špatný, aby nemohl vidět, co se stalo. Skříňky obsahující všechno jejich oblečení (obojí famfrpálový úbor a normální oblečení), jejich hůlky a Harryho nové brýle, _byly pryč_. Namísto skříněk byl na zdi nápis napsaný v lesknoucím se červeném a zlatém písmu.

**UŽIJTE SI SVŮJ BĚH ZPĚT DO HRADU**

**DOUFEJTE, ŽE NEOMRZNETE**

**NEBELVÍŘI VLÁDNOU**

**ZMIJOZELÉ SMRÁDNOU**

Jak si Harry promnul oči ve snaze přimět rozmazaný svět kolem něj se zostřit, zbytek zmijozelů se shromáždil kolem něj, každý z nich si přitáhl svůj ručník mnohem těsněji, jak teplota v místnosti prudce klesala. Draco, který měl jeden ručník kolem boků a druhý hozený přes hlavu a ramena si stoupnul vedle Harryho, aby si mohl lépe přečíst nápis. Harry se na něj otočil se sardonickým úsměvem.

“No, Malfoyi, budeš vypadat _neuvěřitelně bláznivě_ , až poběžíš celou tu cestu do školy pro svoje oblečení.”

Draco nebyl pobaven.

O patnáct minut později, poté, co vyčerpali veškeré další možnosti a ujistili se, že nikdo ve škole si nevšimne jejich nepřítomnosti, předtím než umrznou, sedm zmijozelů se obtočilo ručníky a vydalo se na čtvrt kilometrový běh zpět ke škole skrze šest centimetrů sněhu v mrznoucích podmínkách. Harry dvakrát upadl a museli mu pomáhat odrážeči. Když se konečně dostali k hlavnímu vchodu (vedlejší vchody byly odsouzeny jako příliš daleko vzhledem k počasí), všech sedm se násilně otřásalo zimou. Dobrá zpráva byla, že dveře do Velké síně byly zavřené díky probíhajícímu jídlu a chodba téměř prázdná. Špatná zpráva byla, že to “ _téměř_ ” zahrnovalo školníka Filche, který se na ně okamžitě snesl a nesrozumitelně hulákal.

“CO TO MÁ ZNAMENAT?! JAK SE OPOVAŽUJETE TAKHLE _ZNEUCTÍT_ HRAD?!” zahulákal na skupinu.

“ _N-nic_ n-nezneucťujeme, ty starý hlupáku! T-tohle jsme my, j-j-jak jsme téměř umrzli!” zakoktal Flint skrze své drkotající zuby, jak se snažil projít kolem Filche dřív, než jeho řev přivolá ostatní. Naneštěstí nebyl dost rychlý. Dveře do Velké síně se otevřely a vyšlo několik nebelvírů, včetně Jima, Rona a Colina Creeveyho. Ron se očividně snažil Jimovi prodat nápad, aby dovolil Creeveymu pořídit nějaké jeho fotky pro jakýsi jeho _fanklub_ , aby vylepšil pošlapanou reputaci Chlapce-který-žil, když si všiml zmijozelského famfrpálového týmu, stojícího v předsálí jen v ručnících a prakticky zmodralých.

“HEJ VŠICHNI!” zařval zrzavý nebelvír z plných plic “ZMIJOZELSKÝ TÝM JE NAHATÝ!” Zvnitřku Velké síně se ozval rozruch, jak se studenti zvedali, aby se podívali, co se děje. Mezitím Ron šťouchnul do Colina a chlapec pozvedl kameru, kterou jak se zdálo nosil všude a začal fotit zahanbené zmijozele.

Rozhodnuv se, že nenápadnost je lepší částí hrdinství Flint zařval na svůj tým, aby zamířili do sklepení, zatímco on zůstal, aby se zbavil Filche... a učinil pár výhružek Colinovi, pokud ty fotky kdy spatří světlo světa. Následujíce jeho příkaz, šest zmijozelů se rozběhlo pryč za zvuků posměchu, pískotu a vulgarismů od jejich kolegů studentů za nimi. Miles Bletchley dokonce uklouzl na mokré podlaze a na okamžik ztratil svůj ručník, což vedlo k dalšímu smíchu. O pár minut později tým vstoupil do společenské místnosti, kde ke svému překvapení našel chybějící skříňky stojící uprostřed místnosti. Pár studentů bylo přítomno a udivovalo se nad tím, co tam skříňky dělají... Než polonahý famfrpálový tým vstoupil dovnitř, pohled, který ze srdce pobavil některé z Hadů, než výhružky násilí od odrážečů smazaly úsměvy z jejich tváří. Harry rychle otevřel svou skříňku a ulevilo se mu, když v ní našel svou hůlku a brýle na horní poličce, kde je zanechal. Mezi přítomnými studenty byli Missy Bulstrodeová (která se ani nesnažila odolat okukování členů týmu) a Cassius Warrington.

“Předpokládám, že je nějaké logické vysvětlení pro tenhle kus... exhibisionismu,” zeptal se, jak odolával úšklebku.

“Jo,” řekl Peregrine Derrick naštvaně. “Ňáký zatracený nebelvírský šmejdi nám ukradli oblečení a hůlky a nechali nás kurva _zmrznout k smrti!_ ”

Warrigton se uchechtl a začal obcházet skříňky, zatímco členové famfrpálového týmu z nich vytahovali oblečení a mířili do svých pokojů.

“Hej, Bulstrodeová,” ozval se zpoza skříněk. “Pojď se podívat na tohle.”

Prefektka následovala Warringtona za skříňky. Harry ji následoval jeho zvědavost nad tím, kdo byl zodpovědný za jejich potíže, převážila jeho ztrapnění nad jeho oděvem (nebo nedostatkem ho). Na zadek samostojné kovové skříňky někdo napsal velmi složitou sadu prolínajících se run. Harry neměl nejmenší tušení, co znamenaly, protože by nezačal Starodávné runy až do příštího roku, ale věděl, že Missy byla v sedmém ročníku run a v Lockhartově pokročilé runové skupině, Týmu Zadní vrátka. Podíval se na ní v očekávání a nebyl zklamán. Po několika vteřinách studování run se zlověstně usmála.

“Máme je,” řekla s úsměvem. “Warringtone, běž najít Snapea.”

“Proč já?” zeptal se dětinsky.

“Protože máš na sobě kalhoty, idiote. Hned!” Warrington se zatvářil a pak zamířil ke dveřím.

“Co se děje, Missy?” zeptal se Harry.

“Tohle runové schéma je pro Tým Zadní vrátka. Je nás v tom týmu jenom sedm... a jenom jeden nebelvír. Vzhledem k tomu, že všichni pracujeme na rozdílných, ale propojujících se projektech, dokážu poznat, kdo měl tuhle sekvenci. Věděla jsem, že je to jen otázka času, než _Weasleyovští Terorové_ zneužijou toho, co se v té skupině naučili pro nějaký hloupý žert.”

Harry se chystal říct, že Fred a George by něco takového neudělali, ale pak si vzpomněl na jejich ukradený Plánek, z čehož vinili zmijozele, ani nemluvě o tom, jak je Zmijozel rozdrtil ve famfrpálu, a uvědomil si, že ano, možná by velmi dobře udělali něco jako tohle. “ _Tolik k bezpečnému seznamu,_ ” pomyslel si smutně. Harry odběhl, aby se oblékl a byl zpátky, než dorazí Snape. Během půlhodiny si všichni členové týmu dali další horkou sprchu, převlékli se do suchého oblečení a byli donuceni vypít Životabudič a šálky horkého bylinného čaje, aby předešli nachlazení. Missy prošla s profesorem Snapeem své vlastní poznámky a zkopírovala runy ze zadku skříněk, než je Snape poslal zpět do šaten.

Konečně byl připraven vyslechnout si, co k tomu měli co říct členové týmu. Téměř jako jeden muž z toho žertu vinili Weasleyovic dvojčata. Jediným opozičníkem byl Harry, který řekl skupině, co mu Fred a George řekli o tom, jak někdo ukradl Georgeovi poznámky k projektu zpátky během zápasu 7. listopadu.

“Po tom, co ti Terorové udělali _je_ dokonce _obhajuješ_?” zeptal se Warrington nevěřícně.

“Nikoho _neobhajuju_ , Warringtone. Jen říkám, co mi řekli. Jestli to byli Terorové, tak si beze sporu myslí, že je to odplata. Koneckonců oba žerty zahrnovaly famfrpálové šatny a ukradený osobní majetek. Bylo by to... poetické, kdyby tohle udělali. Ale pokud to _nebyli_ oni, nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby se někdo z jiné koleje rozhodl napálit nás a hodit to na ně a naopak. Pravděpodobně havraspár. Jsou jenom dvacet bodů za námi a tak mají obrovský motiv poštvat nás proti sobě. Chci říct, kdybych někdy _já_ byl inklinovaný začít šprýmařskou válku, jsem si dost jistý, že část toho žertu by zahrnovala to, že jsem ho hodil na někoho jiného. Tak jako tak, předpokládám, že budete moci porovnat runy z té skříňky s prací George Weasleyho a ostatních z Týmu Zadní vrátka, tak budeme brzy vědět najisto.”

“To vyšetření provedeme hned ráno,” řekl Snape pevně. “Pro teď se zdržte jakékoli odplaty. A _rozhodně_ neztrapňujte naší kolej uchýlením se k něčemu tak nízkému jako... _kanadský žert_. Pokud si přejete pomstít se Nebelvíru, budete mít svou šanci během Soubojového klubu dnes večer. _Avšak_ učiníte tak řádně - demonstrací své dominance v soubojovém kruhu a ne snížením se k dětinskému chuligánství. Rozumíte mi?”

Zmijozelé zamumlali svůj souhlas a pak zamířili do kuchyní pro rychlou, pozdní večeři,předtím než začal soubojový klub. Harry konkrétně měl někoho, koho měl v plánu překonat na soubojovém poli. Ve skutečnosti, jak si vzpomněl na to, jak se Spratek smál jeho dřívějšímu ztrapnění, ani ne tak překonat jako... rozdrtit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Soubojový klub”, což měla být součást této kapitoly, až na to, že se mi do cesty postavil život, a navíc jsem nechtěl kapitolu o 14 tisících slov.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: Tahle kapitola se původně měla jmenovat “Šprýmy a duely” a dostat nás skrze setkání Soubojového klubu. Avšak tu část kapitoly jsem nestihl dopsat včas, aby mohla být editována, a nechci začít nahrávat kapitoly o 14 tisících slov, protože pak budou lidé naštvaní, když se vrátím k obvyklým 6-8 tisícům. A tak jsem odložil materiál k Soubojovému klubu na příští týden a přidal pár dodatečných kousků, abych zaplnil tuhle kapitolu (konkrétně, článek Skeeterové, který jsem přidal až dnes, a scénu s Hermionou a Snapeem, kterou jsem měl v plánu na později, ale uspíšil jsem jí, abych vyrovnal počet slov).
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: obvyklá klišé o Luně jsou, že je buď šílená a neexistují věci jako škrkny, NEBO je Luna jistý typ věštkyně, která vykládá své vidiny pomocí neviditelných stvoření. Moje podkopání tohoto klišé je, že věci, které vidí jsou skutečné (nebo alespoň podle určité definice slova “skutečný”), ale jen ona je může vidět... a to, že je dokáže vidět, je dost možná špatná věc. Jasnější vysvětlení toho, co se děje s Lunou dorazí zanedlouho.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: Tahle kapitola byla nahrána ve smutný den (pozn. překl.: původní datum nahrání bylo 15. ledna 2016), jak jsem si jistý, že všichni víte. Když píšu Voldemorta, slyším hlas Iana (císaře Palpatinea) McDiarmona spíš, než hlas Ralpha Fiennese. Když píšu Dumbledora, z nějakého důvodu slyším hlas Iana McKellena místo kteréhokoli z dvou dobrých herců, kteří ho hráli na plátně. Ale nikdy jsem neslyšel hlas nikoho jiného než Alana Rickmana pro Snapea, a nikdy neuslyším. Pročítání jeho dialogu v této kapitole a slyšení hlasu Rickmana v hlavě způsobilo, že mě jeho smrt udeřila mnohem silněji, než čtení o ní z novin. Odpočívej v pokoji, Severusi Snapee. Odpočívej v pokoji, Alexandře Danee. Odpočívej v pokoji, Marvine paranoidní androide. A mnoho mnoho dalších.


	31. Soubojový klub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Dnes dříve než obvykle... zítra jdu přímo po práci na povinnou firemní zdravotní prohlídka (ah, ta radost), a tak nebudu mít čas nahrávat novou kapitolu... tak jako tak, já už mám pátek, takže... :DD

KAPITOLA 30: SOUBOJOVÝ KLUB

_**17\. prosince 1992** _

_**8:00 večer** _

První setkání Bradavické Soubojové Asociace bylo otevřené všem studentům, i když pokud by byl velký zájem následující setkání by byla pravděpodobně rozdělena podle ročníku. Většina zmijozelské koleje dorazila, aby ukázala podporu Harrymu a Dracovi po tom šprýmu, který na ně byl nastražen. Samozřejmě “podpora” byla ve Zmijozelu podmíněná a Harry silně pociťoval, že bude muset předvést nějakou hru o moc během setkání, aby si udržel nějakou kontrolu nad kolejí, potom, co se stalo.

Z Velké síně byl vyklizen veškerý nábytek kromě jednoho dlouhého stolu ve středu místnosti, který by měl fungovat jako pódium pro souboje a pár menších stolů s občerstvením umístěných v rohu. Jak zmijozelé vstoupili, skupina kolem Jima se zasmála a otevřeně si ukazovala na famfrpálový tým. Harryho vlastní nebelvírští přátelé nebyli mezi nimi. Neville byl v knihovně a snažil se dohnat esej z Přeměňování a Hermione a Luna byly pryč a dělaly něco pro _Tým Mysterioso_. Harry se zarazil a pak zamířil k nebelvírům.

“Jime, na slovíčko, prosím?” řekl pevně a pak se přesunul pryč od skupiny do prázdné oblasti. Se značným váháním ho Jim následoval.

“Ano, Harry?” zeptal se ostražitě.

“Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co jsem řekl po naší poslední poškole s Lockhartem. Mýlil jsem se. Teď to vidím jak.”

Jim zamrkal v překvapení nad tím nečekaným komentářem. “Takže si _myslíš_ , že je možné, abychom byli víc jak bratři?”

Harry se hořce zasmál. “Samozřejmě, že ne! Ne, chci říct, že už si nemyslím, že se můžeme vyhnout tomu být _nepřátelé_.”

“Co?! Harry, je tohle kvůli tomu, co se stalo dřív v předsálí...?”

“Částečně. Nemyslím si, že bys byl osobně zodpovědný za ten na nás nastražený žert -rozhodně na to nemáš schopnosti, i když je možné, že jsi do toho namočený. Ne, hlavně, prostě jsem o tobě a sobě už nějaký čas přemýšlel - od toho dne po našem famfrpálovém zápase, popravdě - a prostě jsem jen skutečně přišel k závěru, že nikdy nebudu mít nějaké trvající štěstí, dokud budeš poblíž, abys _mi ho zničil!_ ”

Jim byl na několik vteřin zticha, jak vstřebával válečnou deklaraci svého bratra. “Proč mi to říkáš?”

“Protože naše poslední konverzace tě pravděpodobně zanechala s dojmem žít a nechat žít. Ať se teď stane cokoli, nechci, abys pobíhal kolem a tvrdil, že jsem tě podvedl k odložení ostražitosti. Nechci, abys předstíral, že jsi nevěděl, že po tobě jdu. Není to ode mě příliš zmijozelské, já vím, ale moje nebelvírská stránka trvá na tom, abych tě porazil nejen rozhodně, ale také férově.”

Jimova tvář potemněla. “To je fér. Hra začíná.” Oba bratři se na sebe ušklíbli, než se vrátili ke svým skupinám.

Zhruba v tu chvíli několik členů učitelského sboru vešlo do místnosti. Lily Potterová a Pomona Sproutová vstoupily první. Lily si všimla svých dvou synů, jak se oddělili s výrazy zlosti. Jim svou matku pozdravil pokývnutím hlavy, ale Harry ji ignoroval. Než mohla na kteréhokoli chlapce promluvit, Gilderoy Lockhart s fanfárou vstoupil do místnosti, na sobě měl stylové oblečení určené pro souboje s polokápí hozenou přes jeho rameno. Na jeho levé paži měl saténovou rukavici, která zároveň plnila funkci pouzdra na hůlku. Profesorové Snape a Flitwick vstoupili za ním.

“Dobrý večer, studenti a učitelé! A vítejte na první setkáním _Bradavické Soubojové Asociace!_ ” Za jeho zády se Snapeovi lehce zkroutily rty. Učitel Obrany po dalších pět minut pokračoval ve svých uvítacích poznámkách, zahrnující i krátkou historii profesionálních soubojů a představení členů Týmu Protiútok (které všechny požádal, aby předstoupili k pódiu, zatímco je představoval) a vysvětlení pravidel ping pongu, to vše protkané pěti špatnými vtipy a třemi “ha-Ha”, které každé přimělo Harryho se zatvářit.

“Ale jsem si jistý, že to bylo zvěstí už měsíce po škole, že jsem tyto zdatné mladé studenty učil mudlovské zábavě. Dnes večer všichni zjistíte proč. Zvedněte ruku, studenti, pokud jste někdy slyšeli o... štítu Averto.” Ani jeden student nezvedl ruku. “Nepřekvapivé, jelikož je to velmi neobvyklé kouzlo, a jen ti nejobratnější kouzelníci či čarodějky jsou schopni ho efektivně použít.”

S tím Lockhart zamával hůlkou a slovo “ _Averto_ ” se objevilo v hořících písmenech ve vzduchu. Pak se za vlnění látky otočil na Tým Protiútok. “Cedricu Diggory. Buďte tak laskav a předstupte a předveďte Protego štít.” Cedric udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno, a kolem něj se objevil záblesk zlata, který rychle vybledl do sotva viditelného horkého mžení, kteří schopní pozorovatelé rozpoznali jako štít Protego.

“Dobrá práce, pane Diggory, jako obvykle. Nyní za použití _úplně_ _stejného pohybu_ _hůlky_ uvalte kouzlo znovu, ale místo Protego řekněte _Averto_. Přízvuk je na druhé slabice, která je vyslovována, jako by se rýmovala s ‘air’ s lehkým trylkem na ‘ _r_ ’.”

Cedric několik vteřin studoval to slovo a mumlal si ho tiše pro sebe, aby se ujistil, že je jeho výslovnost správná. A pak kouzlo uvalil, jak byl instruován. Avšak neobjevil se žádný očividný efekt. Zmatený, Cedric se chystal to kouzlo uvrhnout znovu, když ho Lockhart zarazil.

“Prosím, prohlédněte si špičku své hůlky, pane Diggory. Výsledek vás možná překvapí.”

Cedric si hůlku pozvedl k očím a vskutku byl překvapený. Na její špičce byla malá bublina, sotva viditelná, ne více než tři nebo čtyři centimetry v průměru, se středem na prostředku špičky jeho hůlky. Zmatený, Cedric vysledoval svou magii a byl ještě více překvapený, když si uvědomil, že dodává energii tomu malému štítu, ale na úrovni, kterou sotva pociťoval. Pak se malého štítu lehce dotkl svým prstem, než jím ucuknul s tichým “Au!”

“To, co vidíte, pane Diggory, je štít Averto, štítové kouzlo, které je stejně silné jako Protego, ale je maličké v porovnání s ním a klade mnohem menší požadavky na množství magie. S tréninkem dokážete udržet štít po několik hodin bez toho, abyste se vyčerpal. A teď se možná ptáte ‘ _Ale profesore Lockharte, k čemu je mi štít, který je jen tři centimetry velký?_ ’ Dovolte mi to předvést. Pane Harry Pottere. Byl byste tak laskav a uvrhl na mě Žihadlové zaklínadlo?”

Harry pozvedl jedno obočí. Pak tak rychle, jak jen mohl, vytasil hůlku a uvrhl ho. “ ** _ACULEUS!_** ” Žihadlové zaklínadlo letělo směrem na Lockharta, který ho ležérně odrazil tak, aby se neškodně srazilo se zdí. Harry a zbytek studentů byli značně ohromení.

“Děkuji, pane Pottere. Ale zatímco jsou obranné výhody Averta očividné, je toho víc. Pokud jste dostatečně rychlí, dostatečně obratní a znalí útočné a obranné magie, můžete _zkombinovat_ své odpálkování blížícího se útoku s jedním z hůlkových pohybů útočného kouzla, proto mé pojmenování této skupiny jakožto _Tým Protiútok_. Pane Pottere, zaútočte na mě s Žihadlovým zaklínadlem znovu, prosím.”

Harry přikývl a pak vypálil další zaklínadlo ještě rychleji než předtím. Tentokrát Lockhart provedl malý výpad a vykřikl “ ** _EXPELLIARMUS,_** ” a načasoval své pohyby hůlkou tak, aby druhé mávnutím zároveň odrazilo Harryho zaklínadlo. Pak Lockhartovo kouzlo udeřilo Harryho dřív, než mohl reagovat, a Harryho hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky přes místnost k Lockhartovi, který ji snadno zachytil. Celá ta záležitost se stala neuvěřitelně rychle.

“Tato obrana není dokonalá,” řekl Lockhart skupině, jak přecházel k Harrymu, aby mu vrátil hůlku. “je daleko od toho, ve skutečnosti, pokud nemáte dostatek schopností, je dokonce chybná. Neuspějte v odražení příchozího kouzla a ponesete jeho účinky. Navíc nedokáže zablokovat kouzla, která se zacílí na oblast, jako Bombarda, ani kouzla, před kterými vás nezaštítí Protego. Ani nemusím zmiňovat, že vás neochrání před Kletbami, které se nepromíjejí. I přesto ve strukturálním prostředí souboje je to impozantní obranné kouzlo, ale jen pokud jste dostatečně chytrý na to ho zkombinovat s vhodnými útočnými kouzly.”

Přikývl na profesora Flitwicka, který použil kouzlo Pyrologos a pokryl jednu ze zdí hořícími slovy, zhruba třiceti. Harry si uvědomil, že jsou to všechno útočná kouzla pro třetí ročníky a níže, z nichž většinu znal. Za zmínku stálo, že všechna řezací, vybuchující a hořlavá kouzla, která studoval, byla nepřítomná. Avšak jedno kouzlo na seznamu přimělo Harryho se usmát.

“Tato kouzla,” řekl Flitwick svým pisklavým hlasem, “jsou jediná útočná kouzla povolená pro kompetitivní souboje na začátečnické úrovni podle pravidel nastavených Východoevropskou Soubojovou Asociací. Členové Týmu Protiútok, máte pár minut na to, abyste si prošli tento seznam, s důrazem na to, jak můžete nakombinovat hůlkové pohyby do odrážení pomocí Averto. Všichni _ostatní_ \- čas na občerstvení!” Studenti, kteří nebyli členy Týmu Protiútok se nahrnuli ke stolům s občerstvením, zatímco členové týmu, kteří si vytvořili silné soupeřivé rysy během posledních několika týdnů, se zahloubali nad povolených kouzly.

O patnáct minut později Lockhart všechny svolal k soubojovému pódiu. “Teď, jak jste si bez pochyby uvědomili, důvod pro téměř čtyři měsíce trénování ping pongu, byl zjistit, jestli ta hra může sloužit jako vhodná pomůcka pro vybudování si schopností v odrážení příchozích kouzel. Začneme s panem Diggorym a panem Finch-Fletchleym. Diggory je čtvrťák a poslední dva roky byl první ve svém ročníku v Obraně. Finch-Fletchley je druhák se solidními, ale nijak výjimečnými známkami v Obraně, _ale_ je velmi schopný pingpongový hráč, který naučil většinu Týmu Protiútok prakticky vše, co o téhle hře vědí, _ha-Ha!_ Uvidíme, jestli to pro něj bude výhodou.”

Trochu nervózně zamířil Justin k jednomu konci pódia, zatímco Cedric zamířil k druhému. Flitwick jim vysvětlil soubojový protokol a pak se oba chlapci setkali uprostřed pódia, pozvedli své hůlky v pozdravu a poklonili se, než zamířili na opačné konce, kde oba aktivovali odrážecí štíty Averto. Maličký profesor řekl, že budou hrát zápas “nejlepší z pěti”, což znamenalo, že ten ze soubojníků, který první získal tři body, vyhraje. A pak Flitwick poklepal třikrát na pódium svou vlastní hůlkou a vykřikl “ _ **CERTAMEN!**_ ” a třpytící se štít objal perimetr pódia, než zprůhledněl. Navržen speciﬁcky pro soutěžní souboje, štít Certamen zabrání jakýmkoli minoucím nebo odraženým kouzlům, aby zasáhla někoho v publiku. Flitwick znovu pozvedl svou hůlku a rychle s ní švihnul dolů a označil tak začátek souboje.

Okamžitě Diggory vystřelil volej kouzel a zaklínadel na mladého mrzimora. Justin je snadno všechny odrazil, ale jeho problém nastal, když byl na řadě s útokem, protože prostě nebyl dost rychlý, aby vypálil kouzlo předtím, než na něj Diggory znovu útočil. I přes jeho lepší schopnosti v ping pongu, Justin byl brzy o dva body pozadu, jeden bod od prohry. Pak za sebou uslyšel hlas, který mu řekl “Požádej o time out.” Byl to Draco. Poněkud překvapený, Justin dal signál pro minutový time out Flitwickovi, než se otočil k Dracovi, který stál u okraje pódia.

“Můžeš odrážet Diggoryho celý den, kdybys potřeboval,” řekl rozumně. “Tvůj problém je, že opustíš svou obranu pro útok, než máš dobrou příležitost. Buď trpělivý a hraj na svou silnou stránku.” Justinovo čelo se nakrabatilo, jak zvažoval Dracova slova. Mezitím Malfoyovi dva bodyguardi se na sebe za jeho zády nervózně podívali, naprosto ohromení pohledem na jejich “šéfa”, jak pomáhá mudlovskému šmejdovi. Pak Flitwick vyvolal konec time outu a souboj začal nanovo.

Justin si vzal radu svého téměř-přítele k srdci a soustředil se jen na odrážení všeho, co na něj Cedric vrhl. U desátého odraženého kouzla, začal být Cedric otrávený. U dvanáctého byl očividně frustrovaný a trochu unavený. Stalo se to u dvacátého třetího kouzla, kdy byl Cedric trochu nedbalý a konečně dal otevření Justinovi. Odrazil Cedricovo kouzlo a navázal na pohyb Tarantallegrou. Vyvedený z míry, Cedric se pokusil kouzlo odrazit, ale minul. Strávil pár cenných vteřin tím, že se pokoušel uvalit protizaklínadlo, zatímco běsnivě tancoval, a byl nepřipravený, když do něj narazilo Justinovo Expelliarmus. Skóre bylo 2-1. Další kolo dopadlo stejně špatně pro Diggoryho a Justin ho dostal stejným způsobem. Dorovnal ho na 2-2.

Pak to byl Cedric, kdo požádal o time out, který strávil tím, že se uklidňoval a pokoušel se myslet kriticky, jak obejít Justinovu zdánlivě neproniknutelnou obranu. Zrovna jak Flitwick vyvolal konec time outu, dostal nápad a usmál se. Poslední kolo začalo tím, že Cedric uvalil několik rychlých ohňových kouzel, mířených nejprve na Justinovo břicho, potom hruď a nakonec na hlavu.Justin odrazil každé o něco vyšší kouzlo, ale jak se natáhl, aby odrazil to poslední, Cedric najednou zaklekl a vystřelil Nohy-Svazující kletbu směrem k Justinovým holením, necelých deset centimetrů nad zemí. Po jednu kritickou vteřinu Justin ztuhl, jak zvažoval, zda kouzlo odrazit nebo přeskočit. To bylo o jednu vteřinu příliš dlouho, jak ho kletba udeřila do nohou, než se mohl pohnout, a sklátil se na stranu. Cedric ho rychle odzbrojil a nárokoval si tak vítězství do obecného potlesku studentstva. Přešel k Justinovi, aby mu vrátil jeho hůlku a poblahopřál k těžcevybojovanému zápasu.

“Dobrá práce, oba!” zahlaholil Lockhart. “V tomto případě můžeme bezpečně říct, že větší zkušenost těsně zvítězila nad použitím této konkrétní obrany. Zatímco schopnost pana Finch-Fletchleyho s Avertem je velmi působivá, nemusíte odrazit _každý_ útok. Nohy-Svazující kletba pana Diggoryho byla dost nízko na to, aby ji pan Finch-Fletchley _mohl_ snadno přeskočit, v kterémžto případě by mohl získat taktickou výhodu nad panem Diggorym, který byl na jednom koleni a omezil tak svou mobilitu. I tak, rozhodně jste si oba vedli moc dobře. Teď, se podívejme, co se stane se dvěma studenty, kteří jsou velmi srovnatelní ve schopnostech, jak v ping pongu tak v kouzlech. Pane Harry Pottere a pane Jime Pottere, na soubojové pódium, prosím!”

Harry sebevědomě přešel ke konci pódia, ze kterého scházeli oba mrzimorové a zastavil se, aby poblahopřál Diggorymu k vítězství a Justinovi k jeho silné snaze. Pak vystoupal na pódium a do jeho středu, aby se setkal s Jimem. Vzadu v místnosti Lily Potterová ztuhla, očividně nespokojená s tím, že Lockhart postavil její dva syny proti sobě.

“Jseš si jistý, že tohle chceš, Harry? Totální válku?” zeptal se Jim klidně.

“Nemyslím si, že by kterýkoli z nás měl na výběr, Jime,” odpověděl Harry.

“Dobrá tedy. Připrav se k tomu, že tvé štěstí bude znovu zruinováno.”

Harry se na to uchechtl a dva chlapci pozvedli dvé hůlky v pozdravu, než se vrátili na své konce a aktivovali své štíty. Potom Flitwick pozvedl svou hůlku a mávnul s ní dolů a souboj začal. Jak Lockhart naznačil, Harry a Jim byli velmi blízko v obojím fyzických a magických schopnostech. Po celé dvě minuty létaly kouzla tam a zpět, jak Potterovic dvojčata útočila, odrážela a útočila znovu, očividně příliš vyrovnaní na to, aby jeden druhého odzbrojil. Naneštěstí si Harry postupně uvědomoval, že _velmi blízko_ ve schopnostech neznamenalo sobě si rovni. K jeho nečekanému překvapení Harry byl donucen připustit, že i přes veškerou jeho snahu a studium, Jim byl opravdu jen o trochu rychlejší a zkušenější než on. Přesně po dvou minutách Jim konečně odzbrojil svého staršího bratra.

“Jeden bod pro Jima Pottera!” vykřikl Flitwick. “Skóre je jedna k nule.” Nebelvíři hlasitě zajásali, vedení Ronem, který stál nejblíž k Jimovi na kraji pódia. Zmijozelové všichni zabučeli, i když někteří začali vrhat pohrdavé pohledy na Harryho pro jeho selhání a Harry si najednou uvědomil, že se možná přepočítal. Doufal, že se dostane Jimovi do hlavy a udělá ho tak arogantním a přespříliš sebevědomým. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že Jimova arogance a sebevědomí v soubojích by bylo ospravedlněné jeho skutečnými schopnostmi. K jeho zahanbení si Harry uvědomil, že je to poprvé, co přišel do Bradavic, kdy jedna z jeho her o moc byla v nebezpečí, že mu vybuchne do obličeje.

Druhé kolo probíhalo stejně jako první, až na to, že oba chlapci byli ještě intenzivnější. Oba byli stejnoměrně vyrovnaní po téměř tři minuty, úctyhodné trvání pro soubojové začátečníky - obvyklá začátečnická kola málokdy trvala déle jak pět minut a pár úplných začátečníků obvykle nevydržel ani minutu. Neschopný dostat žádná kouzla skrze Jimovu obranu, Harry konečně ukradl strategii Cedrica Diggoryho, uhnul pod útokem a zamířil Omračovací kletbu na Jimovy nohy. Avšak nebelvír na to byl připraven. Přeskočil kouzlo a jak dopadal uvalil Odzbraňovací zaklínadlo rovněž na nohy svého protivníka. Harry se pokusil uhnout, ale nenačasoval si to dobře a jak se hýbal, Expelliarmus ho lehce škráblo na noze. To bylo bohužel dost, aby Harryho odzbrojilo.”

“Jeden bod pro Jima Pottera!” vyvolal Flitwick znovu. “Skóre: dva k nule.”

“Time out!” Harry se překvapeně otočil. Byl to profesor Snape, kdo zavolal pro time out a Harryho ředitel koleje ho nyní častoval přísným pohledem. Mezitím se Jim zvedl a vrátil se na konec pódia k nadšeným pokřikům jeho spolukolejníků. Nyní už byli přítomní zmijozelové viditelně poněkud pokleslí.

“I když jsou vaše schopnosti obdivuhodné, pane Pottere, zdají se být... neadekvátní k překonání schopností Druhého Pottera. Vyjasněte mi to.”

“Jim během léta dostával lekce očividně s důrazem na bojový trénink,” řekl Harry stísněně. Ještě nepotlačil své emoce pomocí nitrobrany, protože kdyby tak učinil, připravil by se o výhody návalu adrenalinu. Byl to balancující úkon vědět, kdy své emoce potlačit a kdy se na ně spoléhat, úkon se kterým stále trochu zápasil.

“Myslel jsem, že jsi _také_ dostával hodiny v obranné magii během léta, Pottere.”

Harrymu se zablýsklo v očích. “Já jsem bral hodiny, abych mohl složit dřív své zkoušky NKÚ, pane.” řekl. “ _Jim_ měl lekce, aby se naučil bojovat se smrtijedy.”

Snape pozvedl obočí. “Ať je to jakkoli, zatímco je možná váš bratr lepší v této úzké oblasti, je stále nebelvír, a tudíž vrozeně neschopný bočního myšlení. Doteď, zatímco ukázal několik obranných přístupů, všechny jeho útoky byly jednoduché a přímé. Zdá se být buď neschopný nebo nemá zájem o jakoukoli formu nepřímé či zatemňující taktiky. Jste zmijozel. Použijte kouzla, která ho mohou otravovat a rozptýlit, ale která přímo nevyžadují, abyste překonal jeho nesporně silnou obranu.” Snape na okamžik pohlédl na hořící slova, která se vznášela nad zdí opodál. “Možná něco ze série Opuggno?”

S tou malou radou se Snape vrátil do davu, zatímco Harry se otočil, aby si znovu prostudoval seznam kouzel. Pak když time out skončil, zaujal znovu svou pozici. Flitwick dal znovu signál a Harry a Jim oba znovu vystřelili na druhého. Kouzla létala ještě rychleji než během prvních dvou kol, ale zhruba po jedné minutě si Harry pomyslel, že uviděl příležitost.

“ ** _SERPENSORTIA OPPUGNO!_** ” zařval. Jen Serpensortia byla potřeba k přivolání hada Harryho výběr - hroznýše královského v tomhle případě - ale použití Opuggno zaklínadla zajistilo, že by had agresivně zaútočil na Jima bez dalších potřebných instrukcí od Harryho a rozhodně bez potřeby instrukcí v hadí řeči, které neměl Harry v úmyslu udělit před celou školou. Naneštěstí “ _Serpensortia Oppugno_ ” je dlouhé zaklínání a vyžaduje poměrně složité pohyby hůlkou, což dalo Jimovi otevření pro konečný pohyb, nebo si to alespoň myslel.

“ ** _EXPELLIARMUS!_** ” Jimovo Odzbrojující zaklínadlo letělo k Harrymu, jen aby se střetlo spřivolaným hroznýšem, akorát když nabýval pevnosti.

A pak se ozvalo ohlušující _BUM_.

Obě kouzla se překřížila a v bodě srážky jednoho s druhým se najednou objevila horoucí koule bílého světla. Koule se rychle zvětšovala, nejprve se otírala o hrany štítu Certaman na okrajích soubojového pódia a pak ho ohromnou silou _roztříštila_ , silou, která srazila většinu lidí kolem pódia na zem. Ti, nejdále od pódia a nejblíže ke dveřím, učinili rozumné rozhodnutí a rozběhli se pryč. Lily Potterová ne, naopak se snažila prodrat si cestu davem ke svým dvěma synům.

Zároveň zářící koule vystřelila dva úponky energie, jeden ke každému Potterovic dvojčeti. Harry nemohl vidět, co se dělo s Jimem, ale když se úponek bližší k němu dotkl špičky jeho hůlky, jeho ruka sevřela hůlku v smrtícím úchopu a bylo to, jako by jím probudil elektrický šok. Instinktivně proti té energii bojoval a zatlačil svou magii proti spojení mezi jeho hůlkou a koulí. Jen na okamžik se koule pohnula pryč od Harryho a k Jimovi. Pak se najednou zastavila a o několik desítek centimetrů sebou cukla zpět k Harrymu, který nějakým způsobem mohl cítit, že Jim tlačí kouli jeho směrem.

“ _Ani náhodou,_ ” pomyslel si Harry naštvaně a tlačil ze sebe víc magie do koule, která sezazmítala mezi dvěma chlapci a pak se zastavila na místě. Začala se zvětšovat a zářit jasněji, jak proti ní oba chlapci tlačili. Z útrob zářící koule se ozývalo rozzuřené syčení, které nabíralo na hlasitosti a hloubce, jak se koule zvětšovala.

“Co _TO k čertu_ je _?!_ ” vykřikl Lockhart ve směsici vzteku a strachu. Potom profesor Flitwick, který byl poblíž, odpověděl jeho otázku s výkřikem svým vlastním.

“Pro pána krále!” zařval v ohromení. “Ale... samozřejmě! Měl jsem to očekávat se dvěmaidentickými dvojčaty! Je to _Efekt bratrské hůlky!_ ”

“ _Cože je to?!_ ” zeptal se Lockhart, který pomalu couval od rostoucí koule se svou hůlkounamířenou na ní. Uvnitř sotva mohl vidět nějaký tvar zmítající se očividně bolestí, podle zvuků, které vydával.

“To je teď jedno, Gilderoyi! Severusi! Musíme odzbrojit Potterovic dvojčata, ale _musíme_ to udělat najednou, jinak by ten, který bude odzbrojen první, mohl být zraněn, nebo dokonce zabit!” Na druhé straně stolu Snape přikývl a zamířil svou hůlku na Harryho Pottera. Flitwick udělal to samé na Jima a po odpočítání tří oba vystřelili Odzbrojující zaklínadlo na chlapce. Jimova hůlka vyletěla za něj, zatímco Harryho letěla doprostřed panikařícího davu. Theo Nott musel dokonce srazit dva lidi, než vyskočil a chytil jí.

Okamžitě bílá koule _vybuchla_ s tak velkou silou, že srazila všechny přítomné pozorující, včetně Harryho a Jima a většiny přítomných učitelů. Ve středu pódia, kde předtím byla zářící koule, byl... ne tolik had jako _ohavnost_. Přes devět metrů dlouhý a skoro metr široký v jeho nejširším bodě, had byl pokryt smaragdově zelenými šupinami, které se zdály být z kovu. Ale nejúžasnějším rysem hada byly jeho oči - které _hořely_ , doslova hořely nadpozemským zeleným ohněm. Had se otočil a upřel svou pozornost na největší skupinu studentů, otevřel do široka svá ústa a vydechl proud zelených plamenů přímo na ně. Snape byl rychlejší a úspěšně uvrhl hromadné Protego, aby studenty ochránil, ale vykřikl bolestí, jak mohl cítit žár plamenů _skrze_ svůj štít. Magický náraz způsobil, že se Mistr Lektvarů zapotácel a Marcus a několik dalších zmijozelů ho zachytili a odtáhli od hada. Ostatní profesoři se pokusili odvést studenty z Velké síně, ale velké množství jich bylo na druhé straně stolu. Flitwick, Lockhart a několik starších studentů vrhali kouzla, která mohli, ale zdálo se, že hadovy šupiny byly odolné proti magii. Najednou to stvoření zařvalo a Harry byl překvapen, že mu mohl rozumět, i přes jeho podivnou povahu.

“ _BOLESSST! PROČ TO TAK MOC BOLÍ!_ ”

Pak jeden ze starších nebelvírů stojících poblíž vystřelil Řezací zaklínadlo, které nezpůsobilo nic jiného, než že k němu přitáhlo pozornost hada a ještě víc ho rozzuřilo. Mezi výkřiky hrůzy se nebelvíři pokoušeli oběhnout pódium, aby mohli uprchnout, zatímco Jim se konečně zvedl ze země do kleku. Had rozzuřeně zasyčel a vypustil proud ohně, který zasáhl podlahu poblíž prchajících nebelvírů a způsobil výbuch, který je srazil k zemi. O vteřinu později zacílil druhý proud ohně na bezbranné studenty, ale na poslední vteřinu Justin Finch-Fletchley a Draco Malfoy ( _ze všech lidí!_ ) se postavili před studenty a uvalili přetínající se kouzla Protego. Oba chlapci zakřičeli bolestí, když se ty nadpozemské zelené plameny dotkly jejich štítů, ale štíty odolaly a žádný ze studentů neshořel. Ještě rozzuřenější se had rozhlédl po nové oběti a našel ji: Jima Pottera.

Na druhé straně pódia byl Harry ohromený absurditou své volby, které čelil. Kdyby nic neudělal, had by pravděpodobně zabil jeho bratra, ukončil tak jejich rivalitu a vyčistil Harrymu cestu k Potterskému křeslu bez ohledu na to, co by k tomu chtěli James Potter a Peter Pettigrew říct. _Nebo_ by mohl zachránit svého bratra, ale za cenu toho, že se odhalí jakožto Hadí jazyk před většinou školy a potvrdí tak v myslích většiny kouzelnické Británie, že je budoucí temný kouzelník. Harry zamumlal nadávku, která by pohoršila Hermionu, kdyby byla poblíž, aby jí slyšela. A zhluboka se nadechl.

“ _SSSSTŮJ!_ ”

Had se zarazil a zaměřil celou svou pozornost na zdroj toho příkazu. “ _JSSSI MLUVČÍMPOSSSVÁTNÉHO JAZYKA?_ ”

“ _ANO. JSSSEM MLUVČÍ POSSSVÁTNÉHO JAZYKA ZAKLADATELE. A PŘIKAZUJI TI VEJMÉNU SSSALAZARA SSSLYTHERINA, ABYS NIKOMU NEUBLIŽOVAL. ROZUMÍŠŠŠ?_ ”

“ _ANO, PANE. ALE TA BOLESSST. TAK MOC TO BOLÍ._ ”

“ _JÁ VÍM. OMLOUVÁM SSSSE. RYCHLE TVOU BOLESSST UKONČÍM._ ”

S tím se had uklidnil a očekával další instrukce. Když pominulo okamžité nebezpečí, všichni v místnosti zamířili svou pozornost na toho, kdo tomu monstróznímu tvorovi učaroval. Mudlorození byli zmatení z toho, co se děje, ale věděli dost na to, aby byli vyděšení. Všichni ostatní v místnosti však věděli naprosto přesně, co byl Hadí jazyk a co to znamenalo ten dar předvést. Ať už v hrůze nebo v ohromení, pohledy všech byly upřeny na Pottera a jeho obřího, oheň dýchajícího hadího mazlíčka.

Všech, _včetně_ pohledu jeho staršího bratra Harryho, pro kterého právě přišly Vánoce dříve.

Rychle přejel pohledem po místnosti, Harry zavolal na Thea Notta a druhý chlapec mu hodil jeho hůlku. Pak přivolaje svou vůli a magii, Harry postoupil o krok dopředu a uvalil na obrovského hada kouzlo s veškerou energií, na kterou se zmohl. “ _ **VIPERA EVANESCA!**_ ” zvolal a se zasyčením bolesti a posledním neškodným vyplivnutím plamenů se obrovský had vypařil. Potom bez jediného pohledu na Jima, který byl paralyzován pozorností davu, Harry seskočil z pódia a hnal se, aby pomohl Justinovi a Dracovi na nohy.

“Justine! Draco! Jste oba v pořádku?!” vydal ze sebe bez dechu. “Přísahám, že netuším, co se stalo! Měl to být obyčejný hroznýš královský! Nemám tušení, jak se proměnil v tu... _věc!_ ”

“Myslím, že jsme oba v pořádku, Harry,” řekl Draco.

“Ano,” řekl Justin. “Sviňsky to bolelo, když se ten oheň dotkl našich štítů, ale jakmile zmizel ten plamen, zmizela i bolest.”

Rychle se Harry otočil na ostatní studenty, kteří byli sraženi k zemi - většinou nebelvíři. “Jsou všichni ostatní v pořádku?” zeptal se s tolik skutečných obav a soucitu pro belvíry, kolik dokázal v tak krátkém okamžiku sehrát. S tolik nenápadností, jak to bylo možné, Harry pozoroval profesory kolem sebe. Všichni se velmi opatrně vyhýbali pohledům na Jima, který nyní poněkud nervózně scházel z pódia. Lily Potterová pozorovala Jima s ustaraným pohledem, ale nepohnula se směrem k němu.

“Dobrá,” řekl Lockhart. “Teď když víme, že jsou všichni v pořádku, profesore Flitwicku, věřím, že můžete vrhnout trochu světla na to, co se tu právě odehrálo?”

“Věřím, že ano,” odpověděl profesor Kouzel, “ale nejprve - pane Pottere, z čeho je vyrobená vaše hůlka?”

Harry zamrkal nad podivnou změnou tématu. “Um, z cesmíny a pera fénixe.”

“To jsem si myslel. A náhodou vím, že Jimova hůlka je z jasanu a pera fénixe. A vzhledem k tomu, že za poslední století byl v Británii spatřen jeden jediný fénix, nemám nejmenší pochyby o tom, že je to ten _samý_ fénix,” řekl vítězoslavně Flitwick, jako by to cokoli vysvětlilo.

Lockhart si odkašlal. “Já... chápu. A to má něco společného s tou... bratrskou věcičkou”

“Efekt bratrských hůlek. Neuvěřitelně vzácný fenomén. Pokud máte dvě hůlky, které mají silné sympatické spojení, obě v rukou kouzelníků, kteří _rovněž_ mají silné sympatické spojení a hůlky se překříží akorát správně, může to vyvolat magickou embolii, která dovolí Divoké Magii se projevit a překroutit použitá kouzla nepředvídatelným způsobem.”

Při zmínce o Divoké Magii si Snape velmi hlasitě odkašlal. “I když je to velmi zajímavé,profesore Flitwicku, studenti právě překonali hrozivý zážitek. Možná by bylo lepší, kdybychom dnešní sezení ukončili dříve a posunuli organizační setkání Soubojového klubu na jindy.”

“Souhlasím, profesore Snapee,” řekl Lockhart. Flitwick se chystal říct ještě něco dalšího, ale rozmyslel si to, vzhledem k podivně přísným pohledům, kterými ho oba Snape i Lockhart častovali. “Všem, děkuji, že jste přišli,” pokračoval Lockhart. “Vyvěsím oznámení o tom, kdy se Soubojový klub setká příště, v nejbližší době. A nyní prosím opusťte síň.”

S tím se studenti, většina z nich stála kolem a mumlala zmateně, pohnuli směrem k východu, když najednou Ron Weasley promluvil dost nahlas, aby ho slyšela celá místnost.

“Harry, jsi taky Hadí jazyk?” zeptal se otřeseným, ale podivně rozhořčeným hlasem.

Na to se všichni v místnosti zastavili a podívali se na Harryho. Jim, který byl v tom okamžiku zhruba tři metry opodál ztuhnul a krev mu vymizela z tváře.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem mírně nad vší tou pozorností a pak se podíval na Rona se zmateným výrazem. “Hadí co?” zeptal se v očividném zmatení. Za Ronem Draco lehce vykulil oči, než se ovládl a nasadil si svou bezvýraznou masku.

“ _Hadí jazyk_. To znamená, že dokážeš mluvit s hady,” řekl Ron. Až na to, že se nedíval naHarryho ale na Jima. “Ty-Víš-Kdo byl Hadí jazyk.”

“Oh, ty myslíš tu ... _syčivou_ věc, co udělal Jim,” řekl Harry klidně. “Teď když to zmiňuješ, mám pocit, že o tom můj otec jednou mluvil. Ale ne, neměl jsem příležitost se to kouzlo naučit.”

“Není to _kouzlo_ ,” vyštěkl Ron. “Obvykle je to dědičné. Ale pokud tu schopnost Jimovo _dvojče_ nemá...”

“ANO! ANO!” řekl Lockhart velmi hlasitě. “Je to všechno velmi zajímavé, ale je pozdě, pozdě, pozdě! Můj ty, bude po večerce jen...” zkontroloval své kapesní hodinky. “za hodinu a půl,” dokončil trapně.

“Rone?” zeptal se Jim. Jeho hlas se jen trochu třásl.

“Získal jsi to od _něj_ , že jo?!” Ron prakticky vrčel. “Máš _část jeho v sobě!_ ”

A s tím se všude kolem ozvalo hlasité mumlání od okolních studentů, kteří nyní bezostyšně ignorovali příkazy profesorů, aby odešli.

“Rone, ne... prosím nedělej to.” Jim o krok postoupil ke svému nejlepšímu příteli, který rychle o dva kroky couvnul s výrazem znechucení a hněvu.

“Vážně, Rone,” řekl Harry uklidňujícím hlasem. “Chováš se směšně. Jsem si jistý, že existuje nějaké perfektně racionální vysvětlení, proč má můj bratr tuhle... zlou s hady mluvící moc. Chci říct, to, co říkáš, zní jakoby Ty-Víš-Kdo Jima... nějak... _označil_.” Harry hlas postupně odezněl, jak začal zírat na jizvu ve tvaru V na Jimově spánku. Brzy nebyl jediný.

Jim zbledl ještě víc, jak se podíval kolem místnosti a uviděl tváře, které na něj zíraly zpět plné strachu a nenávisti. Postoupil znovu k Ronovi.

“NEDOTÝKEJ SE MĚ!” zaječel rozrušený chlapec.

“Rone, dovol mi to vysvětlit!”

“Chlapci, to _stačí_!” řekl Lockhart, který se zoufale snažil získat nad situací kontrolu.

“Ne, už to chápu!” zařval Ron, zatímco kompletně ignoroval profesory. “Chápu to! Proč bys jinak trávil všechen ten čas s nulou jako jsem já! Celý tenhle čas jsem si myslel, že chceš pomoc v boji s _Voldemortem_!” ozvala se hlasitá zalapání po dechu, jak Ron vyslovil to tabu jméno. “Ale ty jsi nikdy nechtěl _přítele_ , že ne?! Chtěl jsi _PŘISLUHOVAČE_! Jak dlouho by to trvalo, než bych taky dostal _HADÍ TETOVÁNÍ_!”

S tím se Jimův strach nad odhalením proměnil v hněv a o krok postoupil ke svému někdejšímu příteli, jako by chtěl Rona udeřit. “Ty šmejde!” Ale to se mezi ně ochranitelsky postavili _všichni_ Weasleyovská dvojčata a Percy.

“A tady to je,” obrátil se Ron na zbytek pokoje. “Vidíte? Slyší něco, co se mu nelíbí, a hned je násilný. Ještě štěstí, že se ještě nenaučil Cruciatus, co!”

Po tom Jim vypadal, že je připraven se na něj vrhnout. Pak všichni povyskočili, jak Snape vystřelil hlasitý ohňostroj ze své hůlky. “VŠICHNI! NA KOLEJE! _HNED_!” Všichni hned zamířili k východu, se staršími Weasleyovými shromážděnými ochranitelsky kolem Rona. Lily odchytla Jima a začala k němu promlouvat. Harry a Theo byli poslední, kdo dosáhl dveří Velké síně, a oba se rychle otočili. V tom okamžiku už Jim začal brečet a jeho ( _jejich_ ) matka ho přitáhla do objetí, i když její tvář byla plná strachu. Theo to viděl taky.

“Takže,” řekl tiše. “Jak dlouho potrvá, než sundáš Jima z háku?”

Harry neodpověděl. Místo toho položil ruku kolem Theových ramen a pevně ho sevřel. “Projdi se se mnou, Theo,” řekl podivně klidným hlasem. Harry vedl chlapce ven z Velké síně, přes chodbu a do předsálí, dokud nestáli se svými zády k zavřenému mřížoví. Pak rukou pokynul k celé oblasti.

“Kde jsme, Theo?” zeptal se s přátelským úsměvem.

“Um, v hlavním předsálí?” odpověděl Theo, který se najednou cítil zvláštně nervózně.

“Joooo, v hlavním předsálí. Nyní, Theo, si představ tohle. Já, Draco, Marcus a zbytekzmijozelského famfrpálového týmu. Všichni stojíme v tomhle předsálí, zrovna kde jsme teď. Napůl zmrzlí, promočelí na kost, zablácení... a _prakticky s_ _nahými zadky_. Zatímco se nám Jim Potter a jeho patolízalové smějí a hlavní fotograf jeho _fanklubu_ nás fotí.”

Harry se otočil na Thea a zakřenil se způsobem, který donutil druhého chlapce se otřást. “Ne, Theo. Nepustím Jima Pottera z háku. Jim Potter, bradavický nejznámější Hadí jazyk, bude na tom háku viset pro mé potěšení. Nechám Jima Pottera, budoucího temného kouzelníka, kývat se na tom háku v průvanu.”

S tím Harry poklepal svého přítele po zádech a zamířil ke sklepení svižným veselým krokem. Za ním Theo pomalu vydechl a připomněl si, proč bylo dobré být Harryho přítelem... a velmi, velmi špatné být jeho nepřítelem.

_______________________

_**Lidé mluvili...** _

“ _Jamesi, něco... něco se stalo,_ ” řekl Lily Potterová skrze plameny krbu. “ _S Jimem._ ”

“ _Řediteli,_ ” řekl netečně Severus Snape. “ _Došlo k důležitému vývoji, se kterým byste měl býtseznámen._ ”

“ _Ne, pane Weasley, nepřidělíme panu Potterovi soukromý pokoj, bez ohledu na to, jak moc vyděšený z něj váš bratr je!_ ” řekla Minerva McGonagallová ostrým hlasem, který donutil jejího nervózního prefekta pro šestý ročník se zatvářit.

“ _No, to bylo nečekané,_ ” řekl si pro sebe Peter Pettigrew téměř nadšeně pár vteřin poté, co James zrušil letaxové spojení.

“ _Mamma, mám pár obav ohledně našich dlouhodobých cílů,_ ” psal Blaise Zabini hraběnce Zabiniové, až na to, že jeho slova byla v italštině a zašifrovaná.

“ _Vím, že je nebelvír_ ,” řekl Cassius Warrington skupince stejně smýšlejících zmijozelů. “ _Možná Klobouk udělal chybu. Ale na tom nezáleží. Na čem záleží je... přimět Jima Pottera, aby si uvědomil, kdo jsou jeho přátelé._ ”

“ _Chtěla jsem svůj dopis začít tím, že ti napíšu o podivném a náhlém přátelství Draca Malfoye se špinavým mudlovským šmejdem, ale stalo se něco, co bylo mnohem nečekanější a důležitější,_ ” psala Drusilla Crabbeová v dopise svému otci.

“ _Ne, zůstaneme tady dole. Raději budu spát na podlaze společenské místnosti, než v pokoji s... ním,_ ” řekl Ron Weasley Vedoucí dívce, zatímco Seamus Finnegan a Dean Thomas souhlasně pokyvovali hlavami ve vyděšeném souhlasu.

“ _Jak K ČERTU chce, abych překroutila TOHLE?!_ ” zařvala Rita Skeeterová naštvaně v odpověď na noční soví poštu.

“ _Vybral jsem si špatného syna,_ ” zamumlal pro sebe James Potter v ohromení a hrůze, jak zíral z okna své studovny s napůl prázdnou láhví whiskey v ruce.

“ _Budeš v pořádku, Jime?_ ” řekl Neville Longbottom, jediný chlapec, který stále ještě spal vmístnosti s Chlapcem-který-mluvil-s-hady.

Jim neřekl nic. Jen se otočil na bok a zíral na prázdnou postel svého bývalého nejlepšíhopřítele, kterého kdy měl. Spánek dlouho nepřijde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Doznívající otřesy”, v níž Harry pletichaří, Neville vyšetřuje a Jim trucuje. To vše a další útok Tajného Nepřítele.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: “Zajímavé,” řekl Ollivander o Harryho hůlce zpět v kapitole 3. Škoda, že byl Harry tak naštvaný na Jamese, že nenechal toho muže domluvit. Kdyby tak udělal, možná by se dozvěděl o dvou dalších hůlkách, které Ollivander prodal, obsahujících péro z toho samého fénixe. Ale koneckonců Harry už uznal, že netrpělivost s doplňujícími otázkami je jedna jeho velká slabina.


	32. Doznívající otřesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VYSVĚTLENÍ: Očividně jsem byl příliš chytrý pro své vlastní dobro se slovotepectvím v minulé kapitole a někteří čtenáři byli zmatení. Omlouvám se. Abych to objasnil, Harry nepoužil hadí řeč během Soubojového klubu. Chystal se použít hadí řeč, aby hada zastavil, ale Jim (celkem hrdinsky) jednal vteřinu předtím, než mohl Harry. A v tu chvíli se Harry chopil příležitosti, aby veřejně popřel svou schopnost mluvit s hady a aby navrhl, že Jim to dokáže, protože ho Voldemort označil, a tudíž ho ponechal náchylným k tomu stát se temným kouzelníkem. Pochopili jsme? Dobrá. Pokračujte.

KAPITOLA 31: DOZNÍVAJÍCÍ OTŘESY

_**1\. srpna 1986 (Den po šestých narozeninách Jima Pottera)**_

_**Pozemky Potterského Panství** _

_Dětské koště nebylo příliš rychlé a nedokázalo vzlétnout příliš vysoko, ale i tak to byl Jimův oblíbený dárek. Tedy jeho oblíbený a skutečný dárek od jeho mámy a táty, ne jeden z těch dárků od lidí, které Jim neznal a jejichž dárky ho jeho rodiče donutili dát potřebným dětem. Což Jimovi nevadilo, protože dostal víc dárků, než by potřeboval, a jeho máma a táta řekli, že charita je dobrá věc a že Chlapec-který-žil má dělat dobré věci. Ale Jim si byl jistý, že by dostal záchvat vzteku, kdyby se pokusili dát pryč jeho dětské koště, bez ohledu na to, kolik potřebných dětí jedno chtělo. Brečel několik hodin, když se jeho předchozí dětské koště, které měl od svých čtyř let, rozbilo, a jediné co ho utěšilo, byl slib jeho táty, že mu koupí nejnovější model Nimbusu Junior k narozeninám._

_Narozeninové gala Chlapce-který-žil předchozího dne bylo dlouhé a nudné, a i když někteří z hostů, které jeho rodiče pozvali, přivedli své děti, Jim neměl šanci si z žádným z nich hrát. To se samozřejmě dalo očekávat - v tomhle bodě jeho života Jim nikdy neměl šanci hrát si s ostatními dětmi, a tak si nebyl plně vědom toho, že “hrát si s ostatními” bylo něco, co děti dělaly. Tak, aniž by věděl, o co přichází, si Jim užíval svůj čas sám na svém novém dětském koštěti... do chvíle, než se z trávy vztyčila užovka a zasyčela na něj, což chlapce tak vyděsilo, že spadl z koštěte a přistál hned vedle hada. Jim nikdy předtím živého hada neviděl, ale jeho máma a táta mu ukázali obrázky a varovali ho, že hadi mohou být nebezpeční a byli spjatí se Zlou kolejí v Bradavicích - Zmijozlouny- a se Zlým Mužem, kterého Jim porazil jako malý._

_“Neubližuj mi!” vykřikl vystrašený chlapec._

_“Proč bych ti ubližoval?” odpověděl pobaveně překvapeným ženským hlasem had. “Nejsi myš. Páni, dokonce ani nejsi žába! A navíc, nikdy bych neublížil Mluvčímu!”_

_Jim zamrkal překvapením. Jeho otec mu řekl mnoho věcí o hadech, ale nikdy nezmínil jejich konverzační schopnosti. “Hej! Ty mluvíš!”_

_“Samozřejmě, Mluvčí,” odpověděla. “Ty ke mně Promlouváš a tak musím odpovědět. To je to, co to znamená být Mluvčím... Mluvčí.”_

_“Proč mi říkáš Mluvčí? Jmenuji se Jim, ne Mluvčí. Jak se jmenuješ ty?”_

_“Jaká to zajímavá otázka! Nikdo se mě nikdy na mé jméno nezeptal. Je.. je to Evelyn. Ano, tak je to. Mé jméno je Evelyn. Můžeš mi říkat Evie, pokud chceš. Říkám ti Mluvčí, protože to je, co jsi: Mluvčí posvátného jazyka Zakladatele.”_

_Najednou se ozval další hlas. “Jime? Co tam provádíš?” Byla to chlapcova máma, která stála zhruba čtyři metry od nich a pozorovala chlapce a hada s nervózním výrazem._

_“Ahoj, mami! Pojď sem a podívej se!” řekl nevinný chlapec vzrušeně. “Umím mluvit s hady!”_

_Lily Potterová stála perfektně klidně po několik vteřin, než vstřebala, co jí právě její syn řekl. “Opravdu?” zeptala se stísněně. “Proč mi to neukážeš?” S úsměvem tak chlapec učinil. Otočil se zpět k Evelyn a namířil na užovku nadpozemské zasyčení, které poslalo ledové mrazení po zádech čarodějky._

_Po pár vteřinách se chlapec otočil ke své mámě se šťastným úsměvem. “Jmenuje se Evie a říká, že je užovka. Natrix natrix... cokoli to je. Říká, že jsem Mluvčí posvátného jazyka Sal... Salzzzara Slither-Ina. Můžeme si jí nechat?”_

_“Jime... pojď sem na chvilku, prosím.” Jim se zamračil nad výrazem jeho matky, který na ní nikdy předtím neviděl. Svědomitě se postavil a přešel ke své matce, která k němu poklekla a oprášila mu špínu z oblečení. “Jime... musíme si o tom promluvit. Je pár věcí, kterým musíš rozumět o... o mluvení s hady... a Salazaru Slytherinovi... a... tvém otci. Zrovna teď, ale chci, abys šel zpět domů.Je skoro čas oběda.”_

_“Ale co Evie, mami?”_

_“Jime!” řekla Lily přísněji. Pak její obličej změkl. “Jen jdi. Já se postarám o Evie.” Jim zaváhal. “Budeme mít melasový dort!” Na to se chlapcova tvář rozsvítila v úsměvu. Lily políbila Jima na čelo a poslala ho zpět do panství. Jakmile byl z dohledu, přešla po trávě, aby zvedla chlapcovo dětské koště. Pak shlédla na užovku, která vypadala, že trpělivě čeká. Na dlouhý okamžik na ní naštvaně zírala, jako by to byla hadova vina, že její syn byl Hadí jazyk se vším, co s tím souviselo. Pak po náhlém zamávání hůlkou byl had přetnut na dvě půlky. Lily nechala zmizet zbytky hada a pak se otočila zpět k domu._

_________________________

_**18\. prosince 1992** _

_**Hodina před svítáním** _

Jim zíral na potemnělý strop nebelvírského pokoje. Sotva zamhouřil oka po katastrofě minulého večera. Ve věku šesti let slíbil, že nikdy neodhalí, že je Hadí jazyk, a zatímco nelitoval, že tu nenáviděnou téměř zapomenutou moc použil, aby zachránil životy svých spolužáků, bylo to srdcervoucí vidět, že vše, co mu jeho matka řekla, byla pravda - zdálo se, že téměř všichni ho teď nenáviděli a báli se ho kvůli příšerné reputaci, kterou hadí řeč měla. Nejhorší bylo, nejenom že odhalil, že je Hadí jazyk před svými vrstevníky, ale za okolností, které se zdály dokázat, že Harry Hadí jazyk _nebyl_. A _to_ znamenalo, že Ron měl pravděpodobně pravdu. Jimova schopnost mluvit s hady bylo něco, co získal od Voldemorta. Část Temného pána byla v něm a byla v něm celou dobu. Byl to důvod, proč byl přitahován ke knize pana Nema o nitrobraně? Bylo to, co ho posedlo nazvat rok předtím Hermionu Grangerovou “ _mudlovskou_ _šmejdkou_ ”? Jim se smutně podíval naRonovu prázdnou postel a pak se posadil a začal se oblékat pro své ranní cvičení.

“Jime?” zeptal se rozespale Neville. “Co děláš vzhůru tak brzo?”

“Promiň, že jsem tě vzbudil, Neville. Jdu si jen zaběhat.”

Neville se to pokusil po několik vteřin vstřebat. “Jime, venku je skoro metr sněhu.”

“Já vím. Budu běhat hodinu nebo tak po schodech.”

“Oh,” řekl druhý chlapec. Mlčky pozoroval, jak se druhý chlapec obléká do mudlovských kalhot, které používal pro ranní trénink. “Víš, _zlepší_ se to, Jime. Ron přijde k rozumu. Stejně jako všichni ostatní.”

“Ron a všichni ostatní si myslí, že jsem Znovuzrozený Ty-Víš-Kdo, Neville.” Jim se zarazil. “Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, proč si to ty _nemyslíš_?”

Neville pokrčil rameny. “Protože tě znám. Je stupidní myslet si, že možná budeš temnýkouzelník, obzvlášť po tom, co ses minulý rok pokusil ubít Ty-Víš-Koho pomocí karate.”

“Taekwonda.”

“Ah,” řekl Neville, který byl neznalý mudlovských bojových umění. “A každopádně, je... extra stupidní myslet si, že jsi temný kouzelník jen proto, že jsi Hadí jazyk.”

Jim se na něj smutně usmál. “Zdáš se ohledně toho být hodně otevřený. Obzvlášť, když jsi byl tenhle říjen připravený mě ve společenské místnosti zmlátit za ten šprým s bubákem, který jsem zahrál na Harryho.”

“Nebelvíři mají dělat, co je správné, ne, co je snadné. Tehdy bylo správné se ti postavit, když jsi byl hnusný na svého bratra. Teď je správné ti stát po boku, když jsou všichni hnusní na tebe.” Pak se Neville trochu ušklíbl. “I když musím říct, je v tom jistá... ironie. Chci říct, od jeho zařazení jsi _označoval_ Harryho temným kouzelníkem s mnohem méně skutečných důkazů, než je Hadí řeč.”

Jim si povzdechl. “Věř mi, Neville,” řekl zkroušeně. “Jsem si moc _dobře_ _vědom_ toho, že se zdá, že splácím svou špatnou karmu všechnu najednou.”

_______________________

_**Kancelář profesora Lockharta** _

_**8:45 ráno** _

“Vstupte,” odpověděl instruktor Obrany na tiché zaklepání. Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil podivně plachý George Weasley.

“Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane?”

“Posaďte se,” řekl Lockhart bez úsměvu. George se přesunul k židli před stolem. Jak tak činil, pohlédl na blízkou tabuli, na níž byl napsán runový řetězec, který se zdál podivně povědomý. Lockhart si všiml jeho výrazu.

“Co si o tom myslíte, pane Weasley?” zeptal se chladně.

George intenzivněji studoval runy po pár vteřin, než znovu promluvil. “Je to nějaký plán pro přenášedlo, ale ne obvyklého typu. Vypadá to, jako by to bylo navržené k přenosu něčeho většího, než normální přenášedla. Kdybych měl hádat, řekl bych, že to bylo navrženo pro přenášedlo spuštěné nějakými okolními podmínkami.” Pak nad jednou sekcí naklonil hlavu. “Je to... _pára_?!”

“Vskutku. Tento plán byl pro přerostlé přenášedlo navržené tak, aby se automaticky aktivovalo, když bylo vystavené značnému množství páry. Rád bych namířil vaší pozornost na runovou sekvenci ve třetí řadě, tu s podivnou kombinací starého a nového futharku. Není vám povědomá?”

George tiše přikývl. Ta sekvence, ve skutečnosti, vypadala jako něco z projektu, na kterém se zoufale dřel, aby dohonil, co mu bylo ukradeno po zápase Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Najednou začal cítit nevolnost nad tím, kam tahle konverzace směřovala... a proč se k němu jeden z jeho oblíbených profesorů choval tak chladně.

“Vskutku, pane Weasley, jste jediný z členů výzkumného Týmu Zadní vrátka, kdo tvoří sekvence ze smíšených run tak nekonvenčním způsobem. Popravdě se divím, že vás profesorka Babblingová z toho zvyku nevyléčila během vašeho prvního roku Starodávných run.”

“Nikdy jsem neměl profesorku Babblingovou, pane, ani Starodávné runy.”

“No, to dává smysl...” Lockhart se zarazil uprostřed věty a zíral na chlapce. “Omluvám se. Mohl byste to zopakovat?”

“Nikdy jsem si jako předmět nezvolil Starodávné runy. Já a Fred jsme si zvolili Péči o kouzelné tvory a Jasnovidectví. Mysleli jsme si, že to budou snadné známky.”

Lockhartovi zacukalo v levém oku. “No, ano, _samozřejmě_ , že ano. Mohl byste mi vysvětlit, jak je u Merlinova jména možné, že nyní vykazujete lepší porozumění prolínajícím se runám, než někteří studenti z OVCE ročníku, _i když jste ten předmět nikdy neměl_?!”

George pokrčil rameny. “Náš bratr Bill je lamač kleteb. Dostaly se nám do rukou nějaké jeho učebnice z doby, kdy studoval pro své mistrovství a naučili jsme se vše, co o tvorbě run víme.

Lockhartovo oko sebou znovu zacukalo, ještě silněji. “Jak... jak jste se vůbec naučil _futhark_?!” zeptal se v ohromení.

“Našli jsme recept na jazykový lektvar a uvařili ho během léta po našem druhém ročníku,” odpověděl chlapec, jako by to byla ta nejjednodušší věc na světě.

“Samozřejmě, že ano.” Profesor se zaklonil v židli a unaveně zavřel oči. “ _Samozřejmě_ , že ano.”

“Pane, tohle je o tom kanadském žertu, co někdo naraﬁčil na zmijozele minulou noc, že?Myslíte si, že jsem s tím měl něco společného, že ano?”

Lockhart otevřel oči a intenzivně se podíval na svého studenta. “ _Myslím_ si, že ten žertík byl proveden někým, kdo byl vysoce familiární s experimentálními runovými sekvencemi, kterými jsme se zabývali v Projektu Zadní vrátka. _Myslím_ si, že to byl speciﬁcky někdo, kdo pracoval na přenášedlech velké velikosti, což byla vaše expertýza. A _myslím_ si, že to byl někdo s inventivní myslí pro kanadské žertíky, kdo má zároveň odpor ke Zmijozelu. Kdo si _vy_ myslíte, že by měl být hlavní podezřelý?”

“ _Já_ _jsem_ to _nebyl_!” řekl George rozrušeně. “Minulý měsíc během famfrpálového zápasu někdo ukradl mé poznámky z šatny. Ať to byl kdokoli, musel je být schopný použít pro ten žert!”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se Lockhart pochybovačně. “Vaše poznámky náhodou byly ukradeny někým s technickými znalostmi jim porozumět _a_ někým, kdo by váš výzkum použil proti Zmijozelu?”

“Můžete si to ověřit u Olivera Wooda. Řekli jsme mu o tom hned, jak jsme zjistili, že nás okradli. _A_ požádali jsme Harryho Pottera, aby zkusil přijít na to, kdo to byl, _před_ včerejškem.”

Lockhart si několik vteřin mnul bradu, jak uvažoval nad tím, co George řekl.

“Pane,” pokračoval chlapce upřímně. “Během prvního setkání našeho týmu jsem vám _slíbil_ , že nepoužiji to, co jsem se v něm naučil, pro šprýmy. Myslel jsem to vážně tehdy a myslím to vážně teď. Nemám _nic_ společného s tím, co se stalo zmijozelům minulou noc.”

Lockhart zaváhal, než promluvil. “Věřím ti. Jen Merlin ví proč, Weasley, ale věřím ti. Naneštěstí moje osobní víra není dost na to, aby převážila moje profesionální povinnosti. Když se zmijozelé minulou noc dostali skrze dveře, bylo to akorát v okamžiku, kdy se je pan Filch chystal _na noc zamknout!_ Ředitel chtěl hrad uzavřít, aby děti nebyly lákány jít si hrát ven do sněhu. Kdyby se zmijozelé jen o pár minut opozdili, byli by zamčení venku, prakticky nazí v zuřící vánici a _nikdo_ by nevěděl, kde jsou. Mohli snadno _zemřít_. Ředitel chce odpovědi a jediné, co mu můžu poskytnout je má osobní víra ve tvou nevinnost... a nezpochybnitelná _fakta_.”

George vypadal vyděšeně. Vzpomněl si, jak naštvaná McGonagallová byla ohledně toho Jimova žertu s bubákem proti Harrymu. Teď někdo nastražil ještě nebezpečnější kanadský žert na Harryho a několik dalších zmijozelů, žert, z kterého bude on obviněn. Ve světle toho, co se stalo, přímé vyloučení bylo možné.

“Můžu vám dát čas do zítřejšího rána, pane Weasley, abyste získal jakékoli důkazy pro svou obhajobu, než půjdu za ředitelem. Slibuji vám, že pokud z toho budete obviněn, promluvím na vaši obhajobu. Ale pokud se tak stane, chci něco na oplátku.”

Chlapec si navlhčil rty. “Co, pane?”

“Chci, abyste složil závěrečný test profesorky Babblingové, než odejdete na vánoční prázdniny. Pokud bude vaše skóre dostatečně vysoké, chci, abyste se účastnil její hodiny Starodávných run pro čtvrté ročníky, až se vrátíte z prázdnin. Jste _kouzelník_ , Georgi Weasley. Máte zodpovědnost ke kouzelnické společnosti a k _sobě_ být tím zatraceně nejlepším kouzelníkem, jakým můžete být. Nikdy nedosáhneme svého plného potenciálu, když dovolíte, aby vás lidé přesvědčili, že vám stačí jednoduché známky.”

George bolestivě polknul. “ _Vyloučení?_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Nebo se zabít ve snaze dohnat látku za rok a půl ve Starodávných runách? Co by byla horší noční můra, kdyby se to splnilo?_ ”

_______________________

_**Velká síň** _

_**Oběd** _

Harry Potter si bezmyšlenkovitě hrál se svým jídlem, zatímco se snažil nenápadně pozorovat svého nově vyhoštěného bratra. Druhý chlapec seděl na konci nebelvírského stolu místo jeho středu, kde obvykle seděl a držel svůj dvůr. K Harryho lehkému překvapení Neville seděl s Jimem, téměř jako by ho zašťiťoval od pozornosti jejich spolukolejníků. Harry pocítil malé bodnutí žárlivosti, ale rychle ho potlačil. Neville byl všeobecně považován za nejlaskavějšího chlapce v jejich ročníku. _Samozřejmě_ , že se stal ochranitelským vůči Jimovi, jakmile se zbytek školy postavil proti němu. Zároveň ucítil o něco větší bodnutí provinění z toho, jak kompletně byl jeho bratr školou odvrhnut za dar, který on sám rovněž sdílel, a z velké části díky jeho manipulativním skutkům. Potlačil tu emoci ještě nemilosrdněji. Pak, jen tak pro jistotu, potlačil náhlý výbuch znepokojení nad tím, že používal nitrobranu, aby potlačil emoce jako provinění a empatii, a co to vypovídá o jeho mentálním zdraví.

Zničehonic byla Harryho pozornost přitažena k pohledu na sovu, která se blížila s dopisem. Ihned jí rozeznal. Byla to osobní sova Jamese Pottera, ta samá, která mu doručila jeho hulák první den školy předchozí rok. “ _Godric_ ” se to stvoření jmenovalo, pokud si správně pamatoval. Harry se usmál. Pokud James Potter poslal svému oblíbenému synovi huláka za to, že je Hadí jazyk, tohle by mohl být Harryho nejšťastnější den v životě. Naneštěstí dopis v pařátech sovy nebyl rudý a ten pták ve skutečnosti mířil k němu. Sova přistála a natáhla svou nohu k Harrymu s normálním dopisem, který nesl jeho jméno a rodinný erb rodu Potterů. Harry si vzal dopis a odkrojil malý kus slaniny, aby ptáka nakrmil, za což na něj sova vděčně zahoukala, než odletěla pryč. Harry se rozhodl ten dopis hned neotevřít a místo toho ho strčil do kapsy. Když vzhlédl a rozhlédl se, byl podivně uspokojený překvapenými a nešťastnými výrazy, kterými ho oba Jim a Lily Potterováobdarovali.

Mezitím dále u nebelvírského stolu několik Jimových nebelvírských kolegů začalo hádku.

“Takže, Olivere, uspořádáš po prázdninách zkoušky na pozici nového chytače?” zeptal seCormac McLaggen.

“Proč bych u čerta měl něco takového dělat?” zeptal se kapitán famfrpálového týmu, aniž by zvedl zrak od posledního čísla **Měsíčníku famfrpálu**.

“No, proto co se stalo minulou noc!” řekla Parvati. “Vždyť víš. S hadem a zlým syčícím jazykem. To se o to nestaráš?”

“Ne. Popravdě, je mi _úplně jedno_ , jestli je Jim hadí řeč,” odpověděl Oliver otráveně.

“Hadí jazyk,” řekla Luna Lovegoodová. “Jazyk je důležitý.”

“Hadí řeč, Hadí jazyk, hadí zuby, hadí dásně, nic z toho mě nezajímá. Pokud Potter chytízlatonku, může s hady mluvit celý den. K čertu, může je učit zpívat a tancovat a strávit svůj volný čas tím, že bude režírovat hudební komedie, je mi to jedno.”

“Opravdu, Olivere?” zeptal se Seamus nevěřícně. “Vážně ti nevadí mít v týmu temnéhokouzelníka?”

“Oh, vážně,” vyštěkla Hermione. “Myšlenka, že je Jim Potter _temný_ _kouzelník_ , je absurdní, bez ohledu na to, s kým nebo čím mluví.” Zúžila své oči na Seamuse. “Což mi připomíná - kde je Ronald? Čekala bych, že bude tady a blábolit ten samý nesmysl.”

“Je s dvojčaty,” odpověděla Lavender bez toho, aby vzhlédla od svého oběda. Dívka bylapodivně tichá od chvíle, kdy se konverzace obrátila na Jima a jeho kontroverzní dar. “George si vzal Freda a Rona stranou, než začal oběd.”

“Proč neřekl i mně?” zeptal se Percy se zúženýma očima. Lavender pokrčila rameny. “No,každopádně, nemyslím si, že by Hadí řeč nutně dělala z Jima... _temného_. Ale měl jsem svéobavy ohledně Ronova přátelství s Jimem už od jeho prvního ročníku. Pořád tahal Rona dopotíží... a ten způsob, jakým Jim _napadl_ Harryho v listopadu! Rozhodně má problémy.”

“Samozřejmě, že má problémy,” řekl Seamus. “Jak řekl Ron. Má svou hadí řeč od Ty-Víš-Koho. Vsadím se, že Jim Potter je ve skutečnosti dědic Zmijozelu.”

“Myslím, že je to velmi nepravděpodobné,” řekla Hermione s pohrdavým odfrknutím.

“Ale no tak, Hermiono,” řekla Parvati. “Ty-Víš-Kdo. Salazar Slytherin. Dokonce i Herpo Hrozivý. Všichni vědí, že hadí řeč je známkou temného kouzelníka.”

Na to se za ní ozvalo malé prásknutí, jak Padma Patilová silně praštila o havraspárský stůl svou sklenicí, než se zvedla od stolu a naštvaně napochodovala ke svému dvojčeti.

“Oh, opravdu, Parvati?!” řekla vztekle. “ _Všichni_ vědí, že hadí řeč je známkou temnéhokouzelníka? To je dobré vědět! Nemůžu se _dočkat_ , až budeme doma na svátky a já dám naší matce vědět, že její oblíbený strýček je temný kouzelník jen proto, že strávil tři roky učením se, jak mluvit s hady!”

Několik studentů kolem zalapalo po dechu, zatímco Parvati zbledla. “Padmo!” vykřiklazahanbeně.

“Máš strýčka, který je Hadí jazyk?” zeptala se Lavender své přítelkyně překvapeně. Parvati otevřela ústa, aby promluvila, ale její naštvaná sestra jí předběhla.

“Ano!” řekla Padma panovačně. “Náš prastýček, Gupta Baskar, strávil _roky_ tím, že se učil hadí řeč, protože některé druhy magie jsou mnohem mocnější, když vyřkneš zaklínání v jazyce hadů, nejpodstatněji léčitelská magie. Dnes je strýček Gupta jedním z nejrespektovanějších a nejúspěšnějších léčitelů v celé kouzelnické Indii.”

“Tak moment,” řekla překvapeně Hermione. “Nevěděla jsem, že je možné _naučit_ se hadí řeč.”

“Bez urážky, Hermiono,” řekla Padma, “ale to je proto, že jsi britská čarodějka chodící dobritské kouzelnické školy a britští kouzelníci a čarodějky neberou na vědomí existenci vesmíru mimo jejich břehy. Pravdou je, že hadí řeč je _tisíce_ let stará, mnohem starší než Salazar Slytherin. _Jeho_ inovace nebylo vytvoření hadí řeči, ale způsobu, jak jí vložit do své krve, aby jí jeho potomci ovládali přirozeně, místo toho, aby museli strávit roky tím, že by se jí učili. Ale dlouho předtím, než byly postaveny Bradavice, Hypatia Řecká a Padraig Irský byli Hadí jazykové, stejně jako byl Paracelsus, jeden z největších evropských kouzelníků, který se stal mezinárodně známý mezi mudly předtím, než byl nastolen Zákon o utajení. Je to jen kvůli jejímu spojení se Salazarem Slytherinem a Ty-Víš-Kým, že britští kouzelníci považují hadí řeč za zlou.”

Padma se otočila ke konci stolu. “Jime vidím, že je to pro tebe traumatické, ale pokud bys chtěl, ráda ti napíšu představující dopis strýčku Guptovi. Bude schopný ti odpovědět na jakékoli otázky, co možná máš o hadí řeči na základě skutečných faktů spíš než,” otočila se ke své sestře a znechuceně se na ní mračila, “ _primitivních_ _pověr_.”

Jim, který byl viditelně překvapený nad tím, jak mu havraspárka přispěchala na pomoc, vděčně přikývl. “Ano, prosím. Byl bych ti velmi vděčný. Děkuju, Padmo.”

Přikývla s posledním pohrdavým pohledem na Parvati a zbytek nebelvírů se vrátila k havraspárskému stolu. Mezitím se Neville s úsměvem naklonil k Jimovi.

“Vidíš,” řekl Neville. “Věci nejsou tak špatné, jak sis myslel.”

Jim pokrčil rameny, ale zdálo se, že ho slova Patilovic dívky trochu rozveselila. “Možná ne.” Vzhlédl k učitelskému stolu a všiml si, že jeho matka na něj shlíží se zamyšleným výrazem. Stejně jako, k jeho překvapení, Dumbledore, který se na něj usmál. Jim se usmál zpět a pak se vrátil ke svému obědu v lepší náladě.

_______________________

_**Mezitím v Nebelvírské věži** _

Fred a Ron seděli tiše u krbu. George jim oběma vysvětlit, co se dozvěděl od Lockharta - že kdokoli včera večer napálil zmijozelský famfrpálový tým, zároveň odvedl excelentní práci v tom to na něj hodit. Co bylo horší byl v opravdovém nebezpečí, že ho za to vyloučí. George a Fred chvíli mluvili a pak se ještě déle hádali, než si George postěžoval na bolest hlavy a oznámil, že si jde lehnout. Ron a Fred zůstali v místnosti, aby to dál diskutovali.

“Není to fér. Ty a George jste neměli nic společného s tím, co se stalo slizkým hadům. Proč by za to měl být potrestán?”

“Fér s tím nemá nic společného, malý bratře můj. Řekl bych, že George má pravdu. Ať už z našich skřínek ty Georgeovy poznámky ukradl kdokoli, musel je použít pro ten žert na zmijozele takovým způsobem, že vina padá na George. Ale nevím, jak to prokázat.”

Pak oba seděli pár minut zticha. Ron vzhlédl na svého bratra.

“Možná je jiná možnost.”

“Jiná možnost pro co?” odpověděl Fred.

“Jiná možnost, jak ochránit George před vyloučením,” odpověděl Ron tiše. “Mohl bych vzít vinu na sebe.”

“ _Co?!_ ” vykřikl šokovaně Fred.

“Všichni vědí, jak moc nesnáším zmijozele. Nebyl jsem ohledně toho zrovna nenápadný. Mohl bych jít za McGonagallovou a říct jí, že jsem okopíroval Georgovy poznámky a použil je pro žert na zmijozelský tým. Možná mi uvěří.”

“Nevidím, čemu to poslouží, Ronáldku. Stejně bychom skončili s jedním bratrem vyloučeným. Čistá ztráta v mých knihách.”

“Pořád lepší já než George. Chci říct, on je ten, z koho něco bude, ne já.”

“Přestaň to říkat, Rone!” řekl naštvaně Fred. “Taky z tebe něco bude. Něco, co nikdo nikdy nezapomene. Navíc, no... bez urážky, ale nejsi tu kolem zrovna Šprýmař Weasley. Nikdo by nevěřil, že jsi něco takového dokázal.”

“No, musím _něco_ udělat! Máš nějaký nápad?”

Fred zavrtěl hlavou a pak se obrátil a zíral do ohně. Oba chlapci byli pár okamžiků zticha, než si Ron povzdechl a vytáhl svůj zápisník, aby se připravil pro svou další hodinu. Mezitím Fred přemýšlel nad tím, co jeho mladší bratr řekl. Pomalu se mu v mysli formovala myšlenka, doprovázená výrazem temného odhodlání v jeho tváři. Ron seděl tiše a psal si poznámky.

A čekal.

_______________________

_**Konec hodiny Lektvarů** _

_**3:00 odpoledne** _

Jak studenti odevzdávali své ﬂakóny a balili své věci na konci Lektvarů, profesor Snape zavolal na Harryho.

“Rozumný Pottere. Zůstaň po hodině. Potřebuji s tebou prodiskutovat kolejní záležitost.” Harry přikývl a přesunul se dopředu místnosti, zatímco všichni ostatní odcházeli. Snape mu naznačil, aby se posadil naproti němu ke stolu a počkal, zatímco dokončí známkování lektvarů, které předtím studenti odevzdali. Konečně po pár minutách, Snape vzhlédl na Harryho a vytáhl svou hůlku, uvaluje kouzlo dřív, než mohl chlapec reagovat. “ _ **SERPENSORTIA.**_ ” Okamžitě byl Harry šokován přítomností velmi rozzuřeného a vysoce jedovatého korálovce, který se zhmotnil na stole přímo před ním.

“ _Ssstůj!_ ” zasyčel v panice a rozzlobený had se zastavil. Harry naštvaně vzhlédnul na Snapea, který naprosto nejevil lítost nad svým činem.

“Bylo rozumné, že jsi skryl fakt, že rovněž vlastníš ten dar, Pottere, i když bych ti radil mít se na pozoru před Hady-Přivolávacími kouzly od těch, kteří si budou přát tě odhalit.”

“Doufám, _pane_ , že nebude mnoho lidí, kteří se mě pokusí odhalit tak, že mi přivolají _do klína korálovce!_ ”

“Mléčného hada, Pottere. Naprosto neškodný. ‘ _Červená se dotýká žluté - zabíjí hbitě. Červená se dotýká bílé - chová se mile._ ’ Doporučil bych zajímat se o herpetologii, pokud si přeješ prozkoumat svůj dar ze všech úhlů.”

“Zaznamenáno, pane,” řekl Harry suše. Jak mluvil, klidně vytasil svou hůlku a zmizel mléčného hada. “Tak, máte v plánu někoho informovat o tom, že jsem Hadí jazyk?”

“Nemám nijak zvláštní zájem usnadnit Druhému Potterovi život, ale mám pár otázek pro svou vlastní osvětu. Jak dlouho víš, že máš ten dar?”

“Od minulého roku, zhruba měsíc předtím, než mi James přinesl můj bradavický dopis. Byl to hroznýš královský v londýnské ZOO. Začal si se mnou povídat a pak jsem měl výbuch náhodné magie, který mu dovolil utéct. Nevěděl jsem, že té schopnosti se říká Hadí řeč, ani to, že je považována za _zlou_ , dokud jsem nepotkal Jamese.”

“A on nemá tušení?”

Harry počastoval Mistra Lektvarů pohledem, který vyjadřoval, že ta otázka je v podstatě urážlivá. “V současnosti jen sedm zmijozelů ví, že jsem Hadí jazyk, dva z nich dostudovali a všichni jsou magicky vázaní neodhalit mé tajemství. Nikdo jiný nemá tušení. No, kromě _vás_.”

“Oh, jsem si jistý, že spoustu lidé má _tušení_ , Pottere, ale chybí jim důkaz. Teď, když ty i Druhý Potter oba mluvíte hadí řečí, je to nepochybně genetické. Máte nějaké teorie, odkud jste to zdědili?”

“Nepotřebuji teorie, profesore Snapee. Vím přesně, odkud jsem to získal.” Harry mu řekl o krevním testu u Gringottů... a rodinné jméno, které odhalil. Ani všechny roky tréninku nitrobrany nedokázaly smazat výraz ohromení z tváře Severuse Snapea.

“Kdo další ví o tvém rodokmenu?” zeptal se poté, co znovu získal kontrolu.

“Artemus Podmore a Hestia Jonesová, kteří jsou oba vázaní právnickou přísahou. Oh, a skřeti, samozřejmě. Ale těm platím slušnou částku za diskrétnost. Mým plánem je, aby o tom nikdo jiný nevěděl, dokud nejsem dospělý, nebo to naprosto _nutně_ nepotřebuji.”

“Přesto jsi mi to tak snadno prozradil.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Pokud jsem špatně zhodnotil to, že vám mohu věřit po všem tomhle čase, pak si zasloužím, aby byla má tajemství odhalena. Navíc myslím, že očekáváte, že to tajemství odhalím v okamžiku, který bude pro Jamese Pottera co nejvíc destruktivní, to by vám mělo stát za to _udržet_ ho v tajnosti, mýlím se?”

Snape se uchechtl. “Alespoň pro teď, Pottere. Avšak je možné, že mi ředitel přikáže, abych zjistil, jestli jsi také Hadí jazyk jako tvůj bratr. Pokud se tak stane, prodiskutujeme, jak mohu ochránit tvé tajemství bez toho, abych porušil své přísahy. Můžeš jít.”

Harry přikývl a zamířil ke dveřím, když Snape znovu promluvil. “Oh, a Pottere? Chci u toho být, abych viděl výraz ve tváři Jamese Pottera, až se dozví o Lilyině skutečném rodokmenu.”

Harry se zakřenil. “Pokud mi to čas dovolí, pane, pošlu vám gravírovanou pozvánku.”

_______________________

Venku na chodbě byl Harry překvapený, když našel Nevilla, jak na něj čeká.

“Máš chvilku, Harry?” zeptal se.

Harry přikývl a následoval svého nebelvírského přítele do prázdné učebny, kde chlapec kHarryho překvapení uvrhl několik kouzel pro soukromí, než se s trochu nejistým výrazem otočil, aby se na něj podíval.

“Poslouchej, Harry... kdybys byl Hadí jazyk... řekl bys mi to, že?” zeptal se nervózně.

Harry se zachichotal a usmál se na svého přítele. “Vážně, Neville,” řekl uklidňujícím hlasem. “Samozřejmě, že ne.”

“Fajn, to je... počkat, _co?_ ” Druhý chlapec vypadal uraženě.

“Neville, věřím ti víc, než komukoli jinému na světě. Ale _kdybych_ byl Hadí jazyk, neexistovala by žádná výhoda, abych o tom řekl vysoce čestnému, morálně bezúhonnému nebelvírovi, který je očividně rozrušený z toho, jak se k mému bratrovi chovají jen proto, že ten dar má.”

Neville se zamračil. “Harry...”

“Ne, mlč. Dovol mi tě teď zastavit. Právě teď si lidé myslí, že Jim získal Hadí jazyk od Ty-Víš-Koho, což je přijatelné, řekl bych. Kdyby Jim měl jen trochu rozumu, hrál by to na to a prohlásil by, že to je _samozřejmě_ , odkud ten dar získal. Že porazil Voldemorta jako mimino a získal tu schopnost skrze nějaký druh magického ‘práva porážky’ nebo tak něco. Divnější věci se staly. Kdyby to tak udělal, jsem si jistý, že by Rita Skeeterová napsala článek na to téma, všichni by tomu věřili, a všichni v jeho fanklubu by si sehnali hady jako společníky, aby jim mohl překládat, a byl by _ještě_ _populárnější_.”

Harry pozvedl prst. “ _Ale_ , kdybych byl také Hadí jazyk, znamenalo by to, že jsme to on i já oba zdědili, pravděpodobně skrze Lily Potterovou, což by znamenalo, že jsme _všichni_ _tři_ potomci Salazara Slytherina. Teď mi řekni - jak by to _opravdu_ zlepšilo věci pro Jima, kdyby se ukázalo, že on i já jsme _oba_ dědici Slytherina, a jako výsledek by se náš otec rozvedl s Lily a vykopnul ho a naší matku z rodinného panství.”

“Ale no tak, Harry. James je příšerný, ale určitě by nebyl _tak_ hrozný.”

Se samolibým úsměvem Harry sáhl do kapsy svého hábitu a vytáhl dopis, který dříve obdržel od Jamese Pottera, a podal ho svému příteli. Neville dopis rozložil a zatímco četl, čím dál více se mu rozšiřovaly oči.

“Páni,” konečně řekl. “Prostě... páni. Tohle je dopis, cos dostal dneska?”

“Jop. James Potter minulou noc zjistil, že je Jim Hadí jazyk a ani ne o den později pozval mě a hosty mého výběru - včetně Snapea - abych strávil vánoční svátky v Potterském Panství, protože a cituji ‘ _můj dědic by se neměl cítit nevítán v domě Potterů během svátečního období_ ’ konec citace.” Harry se pobaveně uchechtl. “Vzhledem k tomu, že rozhodně nepozvu profesora Snapea, jak by se tobě a tvé babičce líbilo strávit tam vánoční prázdniny jako hosté? Ten soudní příkaz znamená, že nemůžu být sám s Potterovými bez opatrovníka, a pokud s námi nepůjde lady Augusta, budu muset zaplatit mým právníkům, aby tam zůstali se mnou. Jen Merlin ví, kolik hodin by mi naúčtovali.”

Neville se nad tím pozastavil. “Ty vážně chceš jít? Strávit vánoční prázdniny v Potterském Panství, protože tvůj odcizený zmijozelskofobický otec tě najednou chce poznat, nebo ňákou podobnou kravinu?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Jak řekl Artie v létě, Potterské Panství je součástí mého dědictví. Ať už je můj vztah s Jamesem Potterem jakýkoli - a je stále _velmi_ nedůvěřivý - jsem perfektně schopný být k němu zdvořilý po trvání vánočních prázdnin. Navíc, měl jsem v plánu tam být na Potterovský Novoroční ples. Příležitosti k tvorbě konexí a tak. Jsem si jistý, že Jim bude nadšený tě tam mít, vzhledem k tomu, že se k tobě přisál k jako jedinému příteli, co má.”

Neville se nad tím zatvářil. Bál se, že Harry možná bude žárlit. “Pošlu sovu babče a dám ti vědět, co na to řekne.”

Harry poděkoval svému příteli a s tím oba opustili učebnu. Bylo to až ve chvíli, kdy byl Neville téměř u Nebelvírské věže, když si uvědomil, jak schopně se Harry vyhnul jeho přímé otázce o tom, zda je také Hadí jazyk.

________________________

_**Ředitelova kancelář** _

_**4:30 odpoledne** _

Albus Dumbledore si prohlížel mladého chlapce před sebou s očividným překvapením. “Pane Weasley, rozumím tomu správně, že se... přiznáváte?”

“Ano, pane,” řekl Fred Weasley. “Nemyslel jsem si, že někdo tak snadno přijde na to, jak jsem to udělal, ale pak to tady profesor Lockhart vystopoval zpět k Georgovi a já nechci, aby se dostal do potíží kvůli něčemu, co byla naprosto moje chyba. _Já_ jsem byl ten, kdo přenášedlem přenesl zmijozelské skříňky se vším jejich oblečením a hůlkami z šatny do zmijozelského sklepení. George s tím neměl nic společného a já k tomu použil jeho poznámek bez jeho svolení. Projekt profesora Lockharta je pro něj příliš důležitý, aby ho zneužil ke šprýmu. Bylo to... tak trochu ožehavé téma mezi námi dvěma. Tak jako tak, byl jsem naštvaný, že jsme prohráli ve famfrpálu tak moc a byl jsem naštvaný, když nás okradl někdo, o kom jsem si myslel, že je zmijozel, a chtěl jsem se pomstít. Ale _přísahám_ \- nemyslel jsem si, že by vánice přišla tak brzy a že by je to ohrozilo. Chtěl jsem zmijozele jen ztrapnit, nechtěl jsem jim ublížit.”

V ředitelově kanceláři byli rovněž Snape, McGonagallová a Lockhart. Snape se na notoricky známého šprýmaře znechuceně ušklíbal. Věděl naprosto přesně jak moc kanadských žertů spáchali Weasleyovští Terorové na jeho zmijozele zneužitím toho, co je naučil v Lektvarech. McGonagallová vypadala spíš smutně než naštvaně, jako by byla zklamaná z tolika vyplýtvaného potenciálu. Lockhartův výraz byl nečitelný.

Konečně Dumbledore promluvil. “Co jste udělal, mladý muži, bylo velmi vážné porušení našich školních pravidel, porušení s téměř tragickými následky. Prosím, jděte ven a počkejte dole, zatímco projednáme váš trest a kontaktujeme vaše rodiče.”

Fred těžce polkl a pak zamířil dolů po točitém poschodí, než kdokoli promluvil. Pochopitelně první byl Snape.

“Ve světle toho, k čemu se přiznal, řediteli, je vyloučení jistě jediným možným potrestáním.”

Lockhart ho pohrdavě přerušil. “Oh, Severusi, prosím, buď rozumný. Řediteli, než si promluvíme o jeho trestu, jistě bychom nejdřív měli projednat úvodní otázku, která zní ‘ _věříme přiznání Freda Weasleyho_ ’? Protože já si nejsem jistý, že já ano. Myslím si, že je zřejmé, že se jen snaží krýt George, kterého jsem dnes ráno obvinil, i když nyní věřím, že je nevinný.”

“A proč to, Gilderoyi?” zeptala se nadějně McGonagallová.

“Kvůli způsobu, jakým to dnes ráno popřel. Nazývejte mě arogantním, ale myslím si, že jsem docela dobrý soudce charakteru a upřímnosti. George Weasley si myslel, že můj přenášedlový projekt je důležitý. Kromě toho, že to byl způsob, jak se odlišit od svého dvojčete jako jednotlivec, považoval ten projekt za způsob, jak uctít památky jeho strýců Gideona a Fabiana Prewettových, kteří byli zabiti smrtijedy. Bral to natolik vážně, že slíbil, že nepoužije nic, co se naučí během výzkumu pro mě, pro své šprýmy. Věřím, že svůj slib dodržel a také že by mu ten slib zabránil v tom, aby dovolil Fredovi Weasleymu přímý přístup k jeho poznámkách o projektu, aby ho _on_ mohl použít pro šprým.”

Snape si odfrknul, ale Dumbledore pouze vypadal rezignovaně. “Osobně, Gilderoyi, jsemnakloněn s tebou souhlasit. Věřím, že Fred se právě přiznal k něčemu, co nespáchal, jen aby ochránil své dvojče od nespravedlivém trestu.”

“Řediteli!” vykřikl naštvaně Snape, ale Dumbledore pozvedl ruku, než mohl pokračovat.

“ _Naneštěstí_ , má víra v tomto případě není dostačující. Student s historií přesně tohoto typu darebáctví se přiznal k _tomuto_ _konkrétnímu_ výbuchu darebáctví, darebáctví, během něhož množství studentů, někteří z nich jsou ze vznešených rodů, bylo uvrhnuto v nebezpečí. Nemohu jednoduše _ignorovat_ doznání Freda Weasleyho bez skutečného důkazu, že někdo jiný byl zodpovědný. Ne, pokud nechci, aby mé rozhodnutí zvrátila Správní rada školy, o nichž si jsem _jistý_ , že ho vyloučí a možná mu dokonce zlomí hůlku, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že Lucius Malfoy v radě zasedá a jeho syn byl jedním z ohrožených.”

“Když _ne_ vyloučení, jak ho potrestáš, Albusi?” zeptala se McGonagallová.

“Suspendování, myslím, po zbytek školního roku. Gilderoyi, jestli dokážeš prokázat, že nějaký jiný student byl opravdu zodpovědný za ten šprým, dovolím Fredovi vrátit se. Pokud ne, bude muset zopakovat svůj čtvrtý ročník.” Dumbledore lehce pokrčil rameny. “Kdo ví? Možná, když se budou Fred a George účastnit svých hodin odděleně, bude to mít dobrý efekt na oba.”

Učitelé mluvili po několik dalších minut. Pak McGonagallová sešla dolů, aby vyzvedla Freda a sdělila mu jeho trest, zatímco Dumbledore aktivoval letaxové spojení a zavolal do Kanceláře Zneužívání mudlovských výtvorů. Netěšil, až bude muset vysvětlit, co se stalo, Arthurovi Weasleymu.

____________________

_**Prázdná chodba poblíž Nebervírské věže** _

_**7:20 večer** _

Jim byl ztracen v myšlenkách, jak mířil po večeři na svou kolej. Byl sám, Neville měl setkání s Týmem Ochránce. Na okamžik uvažoval, že by se k němu přidal, ale pak si vzpomněl, že by po tom žertu s bubákem pravděpodobně nebyl příliš vítán. Navíc, byl nebelvír a žádný zbabělec. Několik anonymních studentů na něj uvalilo menší zaklínadla, když se nedíval, ale nikdo neměl odvahu ho napadnout přímo... zatím. A tak i přes to, co se stalo během posledních dvaceti čtyř hodin, Jim se stále ještě cítil bezpečně na to, aby chodil po chodbách Bradavic sám. To se mělo brzy změnit.

Zatímco kráčel opuštěnou chodbou, Jim ztuhnul, když za sebou uslyšel nějaký zvuk, ale zrovna jak se otáčel, byl mu přes hlavu přehozen velký těžký pytel a uvázán kolem krku. Než mohl zareagovat, zaslechl hrdelní hlas zachraptět “ ** _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_** ”. Okamžitě všechny Jimovy končetiny ztuhly, což ho zanechalo neschopným bránit se, když k němu přišel druhý útočník a udeřil do žaludku tak silně, že na několik vteřin nemohl dýchat. Pak ho oba útočníci (protože mohl cítit čtvery ruce) odtáhli do prázdné třídy a bolestivě s ním udeřili o zem.

A začali ho kopat do žeber, rukou a nohou.

O zhruba minutu později si k němu jeho útočníci klekli a začali na něj mluvit, jejich hlasy byly zkreslené nějakým magickým zamlžujícím efektem.

“ _Věřili jsme ti, Pottere!_ ” řekl jeden z nich naštvaně. “ _Věřili jsme všem těm hovadinám o tom, že jsi Vyvolený, který porazil Ty-Víš-Koho! A celej ten čas si byl odporným Hadím jazykem! Temným pánem v tréninku! Jsi hanba nebelvírské koleje!_ ”

“ _Kvůli Ty-Víš-Komu a jeho smrtijedům jsem přišel o rodinu!_ ” řekl druhý. “ _Jak se opovažuješ pošpinit jejich vzpomínku darem, který si získal od té zrůdy! To si říkáš Lev?! Je mi z tebe hnusně!_ ”

Ten poslední výkřik byl následován zvukem útočníka, jak na něj plivl. Najednou vykřikl třetí hlas - zněl jako hlas mladé dívky.

“Hej! Běžte od něj, úchyláci!”

Kolem byl rozruch a Jim uslyšel, jak byly uvaleny nějaké kletby, výkřik od dívky a zvuk jeho dvou (očividně nebelvírů) útočníků. Museli jeho zachránce treﬁt, protože Jim uslyšel bolestivé zasyčení, než zamířila k místu, kde stále ještě ležel, petriﬁkovaný.

“Klid, Pottere. _**FINITE INCANTATEM.**_ ” Jimovy ruce a nohy se uvolnily a vydal ze sebe bolestné zalapání. Nemyslel si, že by bylo něco zlomeného, ale pravděpodobně bude mít několik ošklivých modřin, pokud nepůjde na ošetřovnu, což _nechtěl_. O pár vteřin později byl pytel strhnut z Jimovy hlavy, ale i přes to sotva viděl, vzhledem k tomu, jak byl pokoj temný.

“Kdo jsi?” zeptal se. Dívka na okamžik zaváhala a pak uvrhla Lumos. Jim znovu zalapal po dechu, tentokrát překvapením z identity jeho zachránce: Amaryllis Wilkesová.

“Ty!” vykřikl.

“Jo, Pottere, já,” řekla. “Je to problém? Jestli chceš, můžu jít zavolat na ty tyrany, aby se vrátili.”

Zatvářil se. “Ne, díky. Viděla jsi, kdo byli?”

“Ne, světla byla zhasnutá. Skočila jsem do úkrytu, když po mně začali střílet zaklínadla a pak vyběhli druhými dveřmi. Řekla bych, že nechtěli být chyceni při činu někým, kdo neměl pytel přes hlavu.” Zaváhala. “Slyšela jsem je ale, jak si stěžují, že jsi hanba Nebelvíru.” Jim se zatvářil. Byl pořádně otřesen myšlenkou, že by jeho kolegové nebelvíři možná zašli tak daleko. Zmijozelská prvňačka se na něj podívala. “Vypadáš hrozně, Pottere. Potřebuješ pomoc na ošetřovnu?”

“Nejdu na ošetřovnu. Jdu zpět na svou kolej.”

“To je fér. Řekla bych, že půjdu na ošetřovnu sama.” Tehdy si Jim všiml díry na jejím rukávu, která byla lehce vlhká krví.

“Jsi zraněná!” vykřikl.

“Jo. Jenom škrábanec. Nestačila jsem se vyhnout tak rychle, jak jsem měla. Naštěstí, to bylo jenom malé Řezací zaklínadlo.” Amy se postavila a zamířila ke dveřím s jednou ruku přes šrám na své paži. Jim pozoroval, jak odchází a pořád ještě bojoval s myšlenkou, že ho jeho kolegové nebelvíři napadli tak zbaběle jako nějací obyčejní rváči, než ho zachránilo dítě smrtijeda. Byla skoro venku ze dveří, když se Jim zatvářil a zavolal na ní.

“Počkej, Wilkesová. Doprovodím tě na ošetřovnu.”

Ztuhla a otočila se na něj. “Nepotřebuju nebelvírské kavalírství, Pottere. A nepotřebuju tvoje politování.”

“No, pak je dobře, že jsem nenabízel ani jedno, Wilkesová. Jen jsem se rozhodl, že máš pravdu, a pravděpodobně bych se měl nechat prohlídnout madam Pomfreyovou.”

S tím oba studenti zamířili na ošetřovnu. Šli v tichu po nějakou dobu, než Jim znovu promluvil. “Proč ses rozhodla... mě zachránit?” konečně se zeptal.

Amy se podívala na Chlapce-který-žil. “Mám zkušenost s tím, že se mě lidi pokouší potrestat za věci, se kterými jsem se narodila a nad kterými nemám žádnou kontrolu,” řekla trochu hořce. Jim jen přikývl, vzhledem k tomu, že to byl koncept, kterému začínal sám rozumět. Zbytek jejich cesty na ošetřovnu proběhl v tichosti.

___________________

Zhruba o hodinu později Amaryllis Wilkesová vstoupila do zmijozelské společenské místnosti s nahněvaným výrazem ve tváři, jak si to namířila do rohu, kde měl Cassius Warrington dvůr ze svých čistokrevných přátel a známých.

“Úspěch, Wilkesová?” zeptal se.

Ušklíbla se na něj. “Jo. Co se Jima Pottera týče, myslí si, že byl napaden párem předpojatých nebelvírů a zachráněn statečnou mladou dcerou smrtijeda.” Pak se podívala na díru na svém rukávu. “Dlužíš mi nový hábit.”

Cassius pohrdavě zamával rukou. “Museli jsme to udělat realistický, Wilkesová. Víš to.”

“To je fuk. Jenom si pamatuj naší dohodu. Udělám tohle pro vás a ty udržíš svý kumpány ode mě a Ginny Weasleyové.”

“Budu si pamatovat naší dohodu, Wilkesová. Pokud si ty budeš pamatovat svou _úlohu_.”

Znechucený výraz, kterým Amy počastovala arogantního čistokrevného dal jasně najevo, že pamatovala.

___________________

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

_**9:00 večer** _

Bylo prolito mnoho slz a hodně se křičelo a konečně došlo na rezignovaná objetí. Ron, George, Ginny a Percy byli všichni neschopni slov ze zpráv o Fredově suspendování po zbytek roku. Konkrétně George byl rozzuřený na své dvojče, že se přiznalo k něčemu, co Fred neudělal, ve snaze ochránit _ho_ před něčím, co _George_ sám rovněž neudělal. Mezitím Ron proléval krokodýlí slzy a byl zdevastovaný, že Fred vzal jeho nápad se obětovat a použil ho sám. Ginny, ke svému vlastnímu překvapení, neplakala, místo toho se jí ve tváři objevil výraz horlivého odhodlání. Neodrazen komentáři jeho rodiny, Fred dál trval na tom, že je vinen ze šprýmu na zmijozele a stoicky přijal své suspendování, i když George a Ron mu odmítli věřit. Po posledním kole objetí, Fred zvedl svůj kufr a opustil Nebelvírskou věž spolu s Arthurem Weasleym, který vypadal víc smutně než naštvaně, jako by nějak svého syna zklamal.

Krátce poté Percy doprovodil Ginny zpět do Zmijozelského sklepení, zatímco George a Ron pozorovali skrze okno, jak v mdlém měsíčním světle schází Arthur a Fred po čerstvě odhrnuté cestě směrem k bradavické bráně. Odtamtud by je Arthur bokem přemístil do Doupěte, pravděpodobně akorát včas na hodiny dlouhé uplakané hubování od Molly. Jakmile byli pryč, George se odebral do svého pokoje, který nyní měl o jednu postel méně. Ron pokračoval v zírání z okna na místo, kde naposledy viděl Freda, a občas si otřel slzy. Ale po pár minutách, aniž by si vůbec uvědomil, že tak učinil, se chlapec natáhl a položil ruku na černý zápisník, který se mladý nebelvír zdál nosit všude s sebou. Jak něžně (a nevědomky) hladil jeho měkkou kůži, jeho srdcervoucí pocity smutku a starostí o jeho bratra uhasly jako svíčka, které byl utnut přístup kyslíku, a na jejich místo se vynořily vzpomínky na kruté žertíky a bolestivé urážky, které rozdmýchaly hněv, který měl časem vyprchat, ale který byl nyní stejně čerstvý jako bolestivý. Ron narovnal svá záda a pozvedl bradu, jeho smutný výraz se rozplynul do výrazu kruté arogance.

“Kdo je Šprýmař Weasley teď, _Fredíčku_?” řekl tiše k nikomu, jen sobě samému. Na jenkratičký okamžik se modré oči Rona Weasleyho zableskly vzteklou rudou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Domů na svátky”.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: Po dokončení “Tajného Nepřítele” mám v plánu učinit menší úpravy v Prologu, hlavně tím, že udělám Harryho míň “emo” a zjemním jeho názory na Dumbledora, které nejsou ani zdaleka tak nepřátelské, jak jsem očekával minulý duben, než jsem se rozhodl, že můj Dumbledore není ani zlý ani hloupý.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Tahle kapitola byla upravená v 6. února 2016, protože jsem z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu zapomněl na existenci Ginny v posledním odstavci.


	33. Domů na svátky

KAPITOLA 32: DOMŮ NA SVÁTKY

_**21\. prosince 1992** _

_**9:00 ráno** _

“Jsi si jistý, že budeš v pořádku?” zeptal se Harry, který pokračoval v balení svého kufru na vánoční prázdniny.

“ _Ano_ ,” odpověděl otráveně Theo. “Zůstanu ve sklepení a vyhnu se všem hrůzu nahánějícím zlým zrcadlům. Navíc, Ginny, Amy a Marcus tu zůstávají. To je třikrát víc zmijozelů, než s kolika jsem mohl mluvit minulý rok.”

“Vysvětli mi znovu, proč že to nejedeš vlakem se zbytkem nás?” zeptal se Blaise. “Přijdeš o jednu z milovaných školních tradic - být zavřený na šest hodin se svými spolužáky v malém kupé, které smrdí jako levná falešná kůže.”

Harry se na něj tázavě podíval. “Proč bys tvrdil, že je to levná falešná kůže? Jsem si dost jistý, že kupé jsou ve skutečnosti vybaveny drahou skutečnou kůží.”

“Nevyhýbej se otázce.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Po všem, co se stalo, Potterové a Dumbledore se rozhodli, že by bylo nejlepší, abych se letaxoval přímo do Potterského Panství raději, než abych byl vystaven šíleným vrahům a potrhlým domácím skřítkům po více jak šest hodin. Neville a Jim budou cestovat se mnou.”

“Hmph,” řekl Blaise skoro ufňukaně. “Přál bych si, abych taky mohl. Budu muset jet vlakem do Londýna, setkat se tam s Guntherem a pak vzít mezinárodní přenášedlo do Marseilles.” Zatvářil se.“ _Nesnáším_ mezinárodní přenášedla.”

“Proč Marseilles?” zeptal se Harry. “Myslel jsem, že trávíte svátky vždy v New Yorku.”

Pokrčil rameny. “Matka obvykle pořádá nějakou párty v Noci Zimního Slunovratu pro své přátele. Letos je to v Marseilles.”

“Hmm,” řekl Theo. “Slunovratní párty. To zní... trochu pohansky.”

“Ani ne,” řekl Blaise. “Je to jen výmluva otevřít šampaňské o pár dní dřív.”

Harry dokončil balení svého kufru a objal své zmijozelské přátele na rozloučenou. Pak vynesl svůj kufr ze společenské místnosti a ven do chodby, kde na něj hned za rohem čekal profesor Snape.

“Dochvilný jako vždy, Pottere. Tví nebelvírští spolucestovatelé budou nepochybně pozdě, tak máme pár minut na to si promluvit.” Snape vytáhl malý kus papíru, který chlapci podal. Pak svou hůlkou zamával nad jeho kufrem, který se zmenšil na velikost, která se mu vešla do kapsy. “Jeden z tvých rodičů bude schopný navrátit ho do normální velikosti s Finite.” Na okamžik zamyšleně zaváhal. “Zeptej se nejdřív své matky. Je schopnější z nich dvou. Dovedu si představit, že tvůj stupidní otec by ho omylem mohl vyhodit do vzduchu nebo podpálit nebo něco podobně směšného.”

Harry přikývl v souhlasu, jak uložil svůj kufr do kapsy a otevřel poznámku. Měla na sobě jen několik slov ve Snapeově povědomém písmu, ale žádný podpis.

_Vnímavostní dilatace_

_rovněž známá jako_

_Zaﬁxování Pohledu Mysli Mezi Sedm Úderů Srdce_

“Pane?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

“Pokud se nepletu, setkáte se se svým instruktorem nitrobrany minimálně jednou běhemprázdnin. Na té poznámce jsou dvě nejobvyklejší jména obskurní nitrobraní vedlejší schopnosti, kterou možná shledáte užitečnou. Osobně upřednostňuji první název, ale více tradiční nitrobraníci stejně jako ti, kteří mají sklony k poezii upřednostňují druhý. Vzhledem k tomu, že nevím nic o vašem instruktorovi, zahrnul jsem oba názvy. Tak jako tak, je to technika pro používání nitrobrany ke zlepšení reﬂexů a zrychlení myšlenkových procesů.” Snape si na chlapce lehce pohrdavě odfrknul. “Nepřeji si, abyste opakoval vaše pomalé odpovědi, pokud byste byl donucen k dalšímu veřejnému souboji s Druhým Potterem.”

Harry se zamračil. Mělo by to být pro Snapea očividné, že byl jen o trošičku pomalejší než jeho bratr a oba byli mnohem rychlejší než všichni ostatní v soubojovém klubu. Ale zdálo se, že Snape si myslel, že Jim naprosto dominoval jejich jeden na jednoho souboj předtím, než ho všechna ta šílenost s obrovským hadem chaosu (jak ho nazýval Theo) předčasně ukončila.

Oba zamířili do Dumbledorovy kanceláře. Jak Snape předpověděl, ostatní chlapci ještě nedorazili. Poté, co ředitel přivítal Harryho ve své kanceláři, chlapec byl překvapen trylkováním z bidýlka poblíž mužova stolu. Byl to mladý fénix akorát po nedávném hořlavého dni.

“A tohle musí být Fawkes,” řekl Harry lehce nadšeně. Pták se hrdě narovnal a Dumbledore se uchechtl. Harry se podíval na majitele fénixe. “Profesor Flitwick tvrdí, že Jim a já oba máme hůlková jádra z per, která pochází z Fawkese.” Chlapec naklonil hlavu ke straně. “Je to... obvyklé?”

“O nic méně než je existence magických dvojčat na prvním místě, můj chlapče. Nevím jak Patilovic dvojčata, ale pokud mi má paměť slouží správně, Fred a George Weasleyovi oba mají hůlky z toho samého dřínu, i když jsou vyrobeny značně odlišně. Byl jsem však dost překvapen, když Fawkes odevzdal _dvě_ pera ve stejný čas. Během tohoto století mi daroval jen jedno další pero vhodné pro výrobu hůlek, a to bylo před nějakými sedmdesáti lety.”

“Opravdu, pane? Víte náhodou, kdo získal tu hůlku?”

Dumbledore se usmál. “Možná tě potěší, že patřila mladému brilantnímu zmijozelovi jménem...” Než mohl dokončit svou větu, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a pak vstoupily McGonagallová a Lily Potterová do kanceláře, následovány Jimem a Nevillem.

“Ah, profesorky McGonagallová a Potterová, spolu s jejich mladými svěřenci. Harry, možná bychom měli pokračovat naší konverzaci po prázdninách. Stále ještě si přeješ mít svou nitrobranu otestovanou v lednu?”

“Ano, řediteli, pokud se vám to hodí.”

“Rozhodně, chlapče. Rozhodně.”

O pár minut později všichni tři chlapci vystoupili z krbu v Potterském Panství. AugustaLongbottomová a James Potter na ně čekali. Neville přešel ke své babičce a objal ji, zatímco James pohlédl na své dva syny. Usmál se na Harryho s hřejivostí, která dokonale překvapila opatrného zmijozela, i když si Harry myslel, že ta hřejivost byla poznamenaná nervózním napětím, kterého se ten muž zdál být neschopný zbavit.

“Harry. Jime. Je skvělé vidět vás tu oba na prázdniny. Doufejme, že tentokrát budou vašeprázdniny příjemnější, než když jste tu byli naposledy. Jime, proč neukážeš svému bratrovi a svému kamarádovi jejich pokoje. Oběd bude v poledne.”

Jim pár vteřin váhal, zatímco zíral na svého otce, jakoby na něco čekal. Konečně se otočil na Harryho. “Pojď,” řekl stísněně. Harry, který vyrostl s Dursleyovými, vycítil nějaký podtext, který mu naprosto unikl. Neville, jehož dětství bylo mnohem méně emocionálně zaražené než Harryho, si okamžitě uvědomil pravdu, ale to jen způsobilo, že se cítil mnohem víc nesvůj z toho, jak se budou tyhle prázdniny odvíjet.

Jim očekával, že ho jeho otec obejme.

_____________________

_**21\. prosince 1992** _

_**5:00 večer v Malfoyském Panství** _

Když Draco vystoupil z bradavického expresu, jeho rodiče na něj čekali, ale okamžitě si všiml, že je něco jinak. Jeho matka ho objala a políbila ho na čelo, a jak zamířili pryč od nástupiště 9 a tři čtvrtě k bodu pro přemísťování, jeho otec s ním vedl nezávazný rozhovor o tom, jaký byl jeho podzimní semestr. Přesto to mělo... zběžnou kvalitu, která Draca děsila. Ve 4:30 dorazili Maylfoyovi domů a Draco byl poslán do svého pokoje, aby se osvěžil po dlouhé cestě vlakem. Prixie, hlavní domácí skřítek Malfoyů, chlapce informoval, že se s ním chce jeho otec setkat ve studovně lorda Malfoye v pět hodin a že večeře bude v sedm. To ohlášení Draca podivně znervóznilo - nedovedl si představit, o čem by s ním jeho otec mohl chtít mluvit, že to zabere dvě hodiny.

S úderem páté Draco zaklepal na dveře otcovy studovny.

“Pojď dál,” ozval se mdlý hlas zevnitř. Draco opatrně vstoupil dovnitř studovny. Jeho otec seděl za obrovským pozlaceným stolem, který byl v jejich rodině již ode dnů Ludvíka XIV. Před ním stála jediná židle. Lucius přikývl na židli a Draco se posadil.

“Přál jsem si s tebou mluvit, Draco, protože jsem slyšel... nějaké zajímavé zvěsti předtím, než skončil školní rok. Přál jsem si slyšet, co o nich máš co říct. A možná vysvětlení tvého vlastního jednání.”

Draco na židli ztuhnul. “Otče?”

“Jsem důvěryhodně informován, že jsi se začal stýkat s... _mudlovským šmejdem_ jménem Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je to pravda?”

Draco se dvakrát hluboce nadechl, než odpověděl. “Ano, otče. Je to pravda.”

“Vysvětli své jednání.”

“Justin Finch-Fletchley je možná první kouzelník ve své rodině, otče, ale jeho rodina pochází z _mudlovské_ _aristokracie_. Jeho nejbližší rodina vlastní bohatství v mudlovské společnosti, které je stejně velké ne-li větší než náš status v kouzelnické společnosti.”

Lucius zíral intenzivně na svého syna. “A ty věříš, že pouhé bohatství je dost na to, aby pozvedl rodinu mudlů na pozici rovnocenné té naší?”

Draco pomalu vydechl. “Čemu _věřím_ , otče, je, že Justinova rodina rozumí moci, i když nikdy neměli ten druh moci, který my považujeme za samozřejmý. A jako důsledek věřím, že se Justin naučí ovládat moc způsoby, které si jeho rodina... a většina čistokrevných nedokáže představit.” Lucius to v tichosti zvažoval a tak Draco pokračoval. “Řekni mi, otče, víš _ty_ , co je _burza cenných papírů_?”

Luciusovy oči se lehce zúžily. “Jsem... si vědom toho termínu.”

“Pak bys mi možná mohl vysvětlit, proč kouzelníci jednu _nemají_. Je to něco, co vymyslelimudlové, ale co nás ještě nenapadlo?”

Lucius se téměř proměnil v kámen a Draco si najednou pomyslel, že možná překročil hranici. A pak v jednom hbitém pohybu vytáhl Lucius svou hůlku z jejího místa v krytu chodící hole, která nikdy neopustila mužův bok. Dracovy oči se rozšířily.

“ _Okej, můj otec se právě chystá na mě použít kletbu Cruciatus. Řekl bych, že jsem zašel příliš daleko._ ”

Ale k Dracovu překvapení a úlevě, Lucius zamířil svou hůlkou přes chlapcovo rameno a vypálil silné zamykací kouzlo a kouzlo pro soukromí na dveře. A pak si položil hůlku do klína a intenzivně si svého syna okamžik prohlížel, než znovu promluvil.

“Současná kouzelnická populace Velké Británie je méně než 30.000. Méně než půl milionu v Evropě a zhruba pět milionů po celém světě. Obecně, ale hlavně v Británii je hmotné bohatství mezi čarodějkami a kouzelníky koncentrováno mezi horním 1% populace. Podle některých odhadů dvacet nejbohatších kouzelníků v Británii dohromady vlastní víc galeonů než spodní tři čtvrtiny dohromady. Protože je tak málo likvidity držené většinovou částí kouzelníků a čarodějek, burza cenných papírů je neeﬁktivním médiem investování. Raději, než aby prodávali podíl v nově vznikajících podnicích na otevřeném trhu, kouzelníci, kteří touží po otevření si nového podniku místo toho prodávají podíl v nich Gringottům, nebo častěji, bohatým individuím. A proto, obecně řečeno, náš ekonomický systém mnohem blíže napodobuje římský systém patronátu, než moderní mudlovský ﬁremní kapitalismus.”

Draco zmateně zíral. Rozuměl méně než polovině toho, co právě Lucius řekl. Náznak úsměvu se objevil na mužových rtech, než mávl svou hůlkou směrem k blízké knihovně a mnohodílná série o kouzelnické historii Konstantinopoli se proměnila do tvaru několika velmi odlišných knih. Jedna z nich se přenesla k nim a přistála na stole před Dracem, těžká, lehce opotřebovaná kniha s titulem **Ekonomie v jedné lekci** od někoho jménem Henry Hazlitt.

Chlapec v naprostém zmatení zíral mezi patentně mudlovskou učebnicí ekonomie a bývalým smrtijedem, který mu její přítomnost odhalil.

“Uh,” řekl artikulovaně.

Lucius se opřel v židli. “Poté, co jsem dostudoval Bradavice, strávil jsem několik let ve Francii, kde jsem získával mistrovství v Kouzlech. To bylo... předtím, než jsem znal tvou matku. Můj mistr velmi trval na tom, abych získal všestranné vzdělání, abych se zbavil mezer v bradavickém učebním plánu, konkrétně v tom, co byl v té době nechutně mizerný program Mudlovských studií. V roce 1974 jsem měl to potěšení zúčastnit se semináře na téma mudlovské ekonomie prezentované profesorem Mudlovských studií z Kruvalu.”

“Profesor Mudlovských studií... z Kruvalu,” řekl Draco nejistě. Předpokládal, že pokud Kruvalu měl Mudlovská studia, soustřeďovala se na řádné provedení vivisekce.

“Možná tě překvapí, Draco, že kruvalský studijní program je podstatně širší a mnohem více otevřenější než většina bristských kouzelníků věří. Byl koneckonců důvod, proč jsem si přál, abys nastoupil na Kruval místo do Bradavic. Ohledně toho tvá matka využila jistých... manželských výhod, aby mě přehlasovala.”

Chlapec přikývl, nejistý si, jestli je to sen nebo ne. “A po tomto semináři jsi začal studovat mudlovskou burzu cenných papírů?”

“Ani ne tak studovat, Draco, jako zuřivě diverziﬁkovat. Bez pochyby jsi slyšel, že jsem šestý nejbohatší kouzelník Británie. Co se ovšem o mně neříká, protože jsem znalost o tom před kouzelnou Británií skryl, je, že dnes to množství galeonů, které mám u Gringottů, je méně než polovina mé skutečné hodnoty. Většina mého hospodářství je investována v mudlovském světě prostřednictvím skřetů a jiných prostředníků. Kdyby tyto majetky byly započítány do mého ‘oﬁciálního’ bohatství, mé umístění by bylo o několik příček výš. To řečeno, i když započítán všechny mé osobní vlastnictví, naše rodina stále není tak prosperující jako rodina tvého mudlorozeného přítele. Vskutku, když tvé pučící přátelství s panem Finch-Fletchleym bylo přivedeno mé pozornosti, nechal jsem mé agenty vyšetřit jeho pozadí. Výsledky byly... osvěcující.”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se Draco překvapeně. “Jak to?”

Lucius z šuplíku stolu vytáhl složku a otevřel ji. Draco mohl vidět, že na jejím obalu je jméno “ _Finch-Fletchley_ ”.

“Zatímco bohatství Finch-Fletchleyho je velmi impozantní, byl jsem ještě víc překvapený, když jsem objevil chlapcům kouzelnický původ. Jeho dědeček, Jonathan Woodnutt, vévoda forgillský, může vystopovat svůj rodinný strom téměř k Mary, královně Skotska. Říkám _téměř_ , protože královnin syn, který byl předkem jeho rodu, Robert Prince byl vyškrtnut z mudlovských historických knih poté, co předvedl známky magie v dětství. Chápej, existence kouzelníka, který byl zároveň možným uchazečem o trůny Francie, Skotska _a_ Anglie, byla nepřijatelná jak pro kouzelníky tak pro mudly toho dne. Všechny vzpomínky a záznamy o Maryině kojenci byly vymazána a Richard byl ukraden, aby byl vychován ve Francii dvorským kouzelníkem krále Jindřicha IV. Vystudoval Krásnohůlky v roce 1580, než opustil Francii a vrátil se do Skotska, kde založil rod Princů a žil dost dlouho na to, aby viděl, jak jeho rod byl pozvednout na Vznešené křeslo ve Starostolci v roce 1655. Woodnuttská linie se formálně odklonila od rodu Princů v roce 1699, kdy se motácká pravnučka Roberta Prince vdala za Duncana Woodnutta, hraběte z Dunbaru, který se ten samý rok stal vévodovi forgillským.”

Lucius se hřejivě usmál na svého ohromeného syna, který bojoval se vstřebáním všeho, co mu jeho otec řekl. “Gratuluji, můj synu. I když to možná nebylo tvým úmyslem, skrze prohnanost a diplomacii sis získal přízeň potenciálního uchazeče o neuvěřitelně mocné, ale současně neaktivní křeslo Starostolce.”

Zničehonic neschopný zachovat dekórum, Draco se zakřenil a pak se rozesmál.

O dvě hodiny později nervózní Prixie informoval zuřící Narcissu Black Malfoyovou, že její manžel a syn stále ještě diskutují a že budou večeřet v pánově studovně a že má začít večeři bez nich.

_____________________

_**21\. prosince 1992** _

_**9:30 CET (lokálního času) jen kousek od Marseilles, Francie** _

Blaise Zabini klesl na kolena a bojoval s touhou zvracet po své náročné cestě přenášedlem z Londýna na farmu v Marseille. Gunther mu pár vteřin tiše hladil záda a pak mu podal lektvar na zahnání cestovní nevolnosti. Tak obrněn Blaise se postavil, aby se podíval kolem a usmál se. Vždycky miloval farmu, okouzlující dvoupatrovou budovu typické provánské rurální architektury, která seděla na vysokém kopci s výhledem na okolní pole a vinice pod ní. Bylo to tady, kde ho Gunther naučil, jak jezdit na koni, jak se ohánět pěstí a (poté, co se hraběnka odebrala na kutě) jak hrát pokr a mluvit s dívkami. Budova byla malinká ve srovnání s Palais de la Comtesse de Provence, ale Blaise _nenáviděl_ Palais a Serena Zabiniová respektovala jeho přání a nikdy nenutila svého syna to místo navštívit. Bylo to jen fér, koneckonců. Byl to on, kdo ráno jeho osmých narozenin, nalezl mrtvé tělo hraběte ležící na snídaňovém stole. Hrabě (Blaise absolutně odmítal nazývat ho jinak, než “Hrabě”) byl odporně obézní kouzelník s neuvěřitelně odpornými stolovacími zvyky na někoho jeho společenského postavení. V den jeho smrti si ukousl příliš velké sousto ze svého pain au chocolat a udávil se k smrti. Byly to _jednoduše_ Blaisovy _nejhorší narozeniny ze všech_.

Poté, co se Blaise pokochal výhledem, rychle následoval Gunthera do domu postrannímvchodem. Hraběnčini hosté již byli přítomni, eklektická směska rodiny, přátel a... ostatních.

Zatímco Gunther odložil stranou Blaisův kufr, aby ho druhý den ráno vybalil, Blaise vyběhl po schodech do svého pokoje, aby se osvěžil a převlékl. Narozdíl od kouzlenické Británie s její podivnou oblibou pro hábity, špičaté klobouky a jiné zastaralosti, současná móda kouzelnické Francie vyžadovala současné mudlovské trendy, ale s výrazným kouzelnickým překroucením. Když Blaise sestoupil po hlavním schodišti, aby přivítal hosty a našel svou matku, byl oblečen do perfektně střiženého obleku z mačkaného černo zeleného sametu s otevřenou černou hedvábnou košilí pod ním. Jeho klopu zdobila špendlíková brož ve tvaru stříbrné a zelené kobry, dárek k minulým Vánocům od hraběnky, aby uznala jeho místo mezi Zvolenými ze Zmijozelu.

Blaise konečně našel hraběnku v postranním pokoji, kde byly židle připravené pro memoriální ceremonii. Mezi hraběnkou a jejími přáteli cestovateli byl zimní slunovrat perfektní nocí pro takový memoriál. Byla to nejdelší noc roku a stěny mezi světem živých a mrtvých byly nejtenší, ideální noc pro to, aby dali vědět těm, kteří byli milováni a ztraceni, že nejsou zapomenuti. S hraběnkou byl Jacques Delacour, úředník z francouzského Ministerstva, se kterým hraběnka projednávala poslední detaily dnešního obřadu. Blaise se zamračil. Doufal, že Delacourova manželka a dcery nebyly přítomny. Apolline Delacourová byla napůl víla, zatímco Fleur a Gabrielle byly čtvrteční víly, a zatímco měl Blaise důvěru ve svou nitrobranu, nepřál si vyzkoušet jí proti nadpřirozenému vábení zrovna tuhle noc.

Poté, co dokončila své jednání s panem Delacourem, Serena přešla místnost k Blaisovi a pevně mateřsky ho objala. “ _Passerotto_! Tak ráda tě zase vidím! Neměl jsi žádné problémy cestou sem?”

“Žádné, _mamma_. Nic, co by nevyléčil Žaludek-uklidňovač. Přišel jsem o něco?”

“Ne, _mio ﬁglio_. Máme spoustu času, než začneme. Přál by sis odevzdat své pozdravy teď nebo později?”

“Řekl bych, že teď.”

Hraběnka přikývla a vedla Blaise na stranu pokoje, kde byl dlouhý úzký stůl postavený u zdi. Na něm byly tucty fotograﬁí obklopené votivními svíčkami. Většina fotograﬁí byla kouzelná a byly na nich pohyblivé obrázky, které mávaly na pozorovatele. Pár jich však bylo nehybných mudlovských fotek, včetně té, která měla veškerou pozornost Blaise Zabiniho. Na ní byly dvě postavy: muž aristokratických afrických rysů a krásná italská žena, která byla velmi podobná hraběnce Zabiniové, oba oblečeni v něčem, co vypadalo jako úbory mudlovské nemocnice, přes které měli oblečené bílé doktorské pláště a stetoskop kolem krku. Před fotograﬁí byly dvě votivní svíčky, jedna z nich již byla zapálená. Blaise rychle mrkal, zatímco si fotograﬁi prohlížel, zatímco hraběnka měla ruku pevně položenou na jeho rameni. Pak pozvedl dlouhou zápalku a použil ji k zapálení druhé svíčky, než sáhl do výstřihu své otevřené košile a vytáhl malý amulet na stříbrném řetízku. Na jednoduchém černém pozadí byl vyryt otevřený stříbrný trojúhelník uprostředstříbrného kruhu a rozpůlen vedví vertikální stříbrnou linkou. Blaise pozvedl amulet ke svým rtům a lehce ho políbil, než ho sevřel v obou rukách.

“ _Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors.”_ Chlapec tiše recitoval latinský verš, aniž by sejmul své oči z fotograﬁe.

“ _Omnes ave Dominus mortis,_ ” řekla hraběnka v odpověď.

“Tak staniž se,” řekli společně anglicky.

_____________________

_**23\. prosince 1992** _

_**9:00 ráno v Děravém kotli** _

Harry vystoupil z krbu Děravého kotle s lehce otráveným výrazem ve tváři. Nebyl si jistý, co očekávat od Jamese Pottera, když souhlasil strávit s nimi Vánoce, ale nadměrné ochranitelství nebylo mezi jeho předpokládaným chováním. Dobrý příklad: Artie Podmore vynaložil mnoho úsilí, aby pro něj naplánoval sezení nitrobrany během vánočních prázdnin, ale James Potter - který se během posledních dvou dnů zeptal na víc otázek o Harryho životě, než za všechen čas od chvíle kdy se objevil na Zobí ulici - trval na tom, že si z toho celá rodina udělá výlet do Příčné ulice. Pro Harryho, který se chtěl soustředit na nitrobranu bez toho, aby ho rozptylovalo čím dál napjatější Potterovské Rodinné Drama, to bylo frustrující. Bylo to ještě více frustrující pro Jima, který reagoval na Harryho přítomnost v Panství s mrzutou podrážděností. _Zvláštní_ na tom bylo, že si Harry nemyslel, že v tomto okamžiku podrážděnost jeho dvojčete byla namířená na _něj_ jako spíš na jejich otce. Samozřejmě ten muž byl nebelvír ne zrovna známý pro svou raﬁnovanost, ale i lady Augusta a Neville si všimli, jak se ten muž snažil okamžitě vytvořit vztah otce se synem s Harrym, zatímco naprosto ignoroval svého druhého syna, který právě dokončil velice stresující podzimní semestr ve škole. Jim tiše zuřil od chvíle, kdy dorazili do Potterského Panství a Harryho zajímalo, jestli vydrží do Vánoc, než vybuchne nějakým zábavným způsobem.

Téměž okamžitě byl Artie po ruce, aby zastavil Potterovy, poděkoval překvapenému Jamesovi, že Harryho doručil včas a nahnal ho nahoru, než mohl James promluvit. V pokoji 13 už na ně čekali pan X a pan Y.

“Měl jsi mě kontaktovat v okamžiku, kdy ses rozhodl pro ten neuvážený plán strávit Vánoce se svými rodiči, Harry,” řekl Artie otráveně. “Pokud jsi byl tak moc odhodlaný k tomuto jednání, naaranžoval bych to tak, abych tam byl s tebou. Stále ještě můžu, pokud...”

“Ne, Artie,” řekl Harry pevně. “Prostě... ne. Nemusíš strávit svátky v Potterském Panství, kde... na které máš špatné vzpomínky.”

Artie si povzdechl. “Jestli myslíš, ‘ _kde zemřela má manželka_ ’, Harry, prostě to řekni. A zatímco je tvá starost o mé pocity chvályhodná, zapomínáš - _jsem_ tvůj právník a _ty jsi_ můj klient. Bez ohledu na to jak... nepříjemné pro mě Potterské Panství může být, jsem víc než schopný to odložit stranou, abych vykonal své povinnosti.”

“Artie, na tom nezáleží, už je to hotovo. Lady Augusta tam zůstává s námi a je víc než schopná na mě dohlédnout. Navíc, _znáš_ mě. A _víš_ , že nebudu ovlivněn Jamesem Potterem.” A s tím se Harry otočil na pana X a pana Y. “Moc vám oběma děkuji, že se se mnou setkáváte, i přes tak náhlé krátké oznámení. Začneme?” Oba záhadní kouzelníci se podívali jeden na druhého a pak Harrymu přikývli.

Dole si James stěžoval na to, jak hrubě mu byl ukraden jeho dědic, když jeho _druhý_ syn promluvil.

“Tati, Harry sem přišel pro trénink v nitrobraně. Prostě ho nech dělat, pro co sem přišel.”

Na vteřinu James vypadal naštvaný nad Jimovým tónem. Ale pak si Lily stoupla za svého syna, položila mu ruce na ramena a počastovala svého manžela pohledem, který ho přiměl se stáhnout.

“Možná máš pravdu, Jime,” řekl. “Harry tu má být do poledne. Vy, lidi, můžete jít na nákupy. Co se chystáte koupit? Vánoční dárky přátelům?”

“Pár,” řekl Jim s přikývnutím. Ve skutečnosti množství lidí, pro které toužil koupit dárky, mohl spočítat na jedné ruce. “A minulý rok jsi mi nabídl koupit společníka, ale tehdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych ho potřeboval. Ta nabídka stále...?”

James zamával rukou. “Jasně. Jasně. Cokoli chceš.” Sáhl do kapsy a hodil chlapci malý váček s galeony. “Lily, lady Augusto, proč nevezmete chlapce do ulice? Sejdeme se tady v poledne a já všem koupím oběd.”

Lily a Augusta se na pár vteřin podívaly jedna na druhou a pak odvedly chlapce z hostince do Příčné ulice. James je pozoroval, jak odcházejí a pak se posadil na místo s výhledem na schody, kterými Harry před chvílí vystoupal.

______________________

Nahoře začal pan X trénink nitrobrany. Po zhruba hodině a půl dal signál k přestávce.

“Mé gratulace, pane Pottere. Cítím se dost sebevědomě na to, abych vám řekl, že jste plně ovládl druhý stupeň nitrobrany. Jste schopný potlačit své emoce, jak si přejete, bez potřeby činit tak neustále, byl jste schopný odhalit každé mé vniknutí a byl jste schopný se proti němu konzistentně bránit. Nadále máte základní psychické obrany potřebné ke zmaření nitrozpytce. To _neznamená_ , že dokážete odporovat jakémukoli a každému nitrozpytci, vzhledem k tomu, že opravdové psychické souboje jsou většinou ovlivněny zkušeností a silou vůle. Ale nyní máte nástroje k obraně proti jakémukoli útočníkovi a prostředky k vylepšení těch nástrojů dále.”

“Děkuji,” řekl Harry s unaveným úsměvem. “Co je další? Co obsahuje ovládnutí třetího stupně nitrobrany?”

“Druhý stupeň je o ovládání vašich emocí, pane Pottere. Třetí stupeň je o jejich _porozumění_ \- o poznání, kdy jednáme na základě emočního stimulu raději než na základě racionálního rozhodování. Cvičení třetího stupně dále zlepší vaši paměť a rozpomínání se. Na tomto stupni zároveň začnete tvořit svůj vzpomínkový palác, psychickou krajinu, v níž všechny vaše vzpomínky mohou být ochráněny a kterou můžete použít jako pevnost proti více mocným psychickým útokům.”

Pan X napsal nějaké poznámky na kus pergamenu a podal ho Harrymu. “Tohle jsou čísla stránek, na kterých mohou být nalezena cvičení v nitrobranních textech, které používáte. Prosím, všimněte si, že budeme trávit více času nad **Cesty mysli** , více esoterickým a abstraktním textem. Váš postup se možná zpomalí, alespoň zpočátku. Ale pokud vytrváte, věřím, že na základě vašeho postupu doteď byste mohl ovládnout třetí stupeň na konci příštího léta, ne-li dříve.”

Harry přikývl a přečetl si poznámku. Pak sebou trhl. “Oh, málem jsem zapomněl. Profesor Snape mě požádal, abych se zeptal, zda byste mě mohl naučit tohle.” Podal mu Snapeovu poznámku, kterou si jeho instruktor po několik vteřin prohlížel.

“Váš Mistr Lektvarů po vás tohle poslal?” Chlapec přikývl. “Přeje vám něco špatného?”

“Um, nemyslím si,” odpověděl Harry nejistě. “Proč?”

“Protože dilatace vnímání má nemalou šanci způsobení poškození mozku nebo dokonce smrti, když je použita nesprávně.

“...oh,” řekl Harry. “Um, no, řekl bych, že ji tedy budu muset používat správně. Je to něco, co si myslíte, že bych zvládl se svými současnými schopnostmi?”

Pan X se podíval znovu na poznámku. “Věřím, že ano. Tato technika není obzvlášť těžká se naučit, ale není příliš užitečná, dokud jí plně neovládnete, což je poměrně čas konzumující proces. Dilatace vnímání zpomalí vaše subjektivní vnímání času, čímž vám dovolí studovat vaše prostředí více pozorně a učinit efektivněji rozhodnutí. V boji tak pro vás může být snadnější vyhnout se kletbě, pokud ji budete vnímat pohybující se pomaleji, než ve skutečnosti je.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily překvapením. “To se zdá... velmi šikovné. Proč není tahle schopnost mnohem šířeji známá?”

“Protože v přidání k tomu, že vyžaduje ovládnutí minimálně druhého stupně nitrobrany, trvá měsíce tréninku, než tuto techniku dokážete použít nějakým prospěšných způsobem a často rok a více oddané snahy pro skutečné ovládnutí. Tato schopnost je historicky známá jako ‘ _Zaﬁxování Pohledu Mysli Mezi Sedm Úderů Srdce_ ’, což je její archaické jméno ze středověkého textu **Aegis Mentalis**. Je tak nazývána proto, že stav zvýšeného vnímání může být udržen jen po dobu rovnající se sedmi úderům nitrobraníkova srdce. Netřeba říct, že je důležité zůstat klidný, abyste udržel svůj srdeční tep co nejpomalejší, a dosáhl tak maximálních výhod. Tato technika tak v podstatě zpomalí vaše vnímání času, jak plyne _mezi_ údery srdce. Z počátku jsou výhody minimální - možná zažijete dvě nebo tři vteřiny času mezi srdečními údery na místo jedné. S tréninkem a zkušeností dokážete ten čas prodloužit. Mistr nitrobrany Werner von Mises v z 19. století tvrdil, že dokázal subjektivně vnímat téměř celou minutu času mezi každým úderem svého srdce. _Nebezpečí_ je, že pokud udržíte tento změněný mentální stav déle než sedm úderů nebo prodloužíte trvání mezi jednotlivými údery srdce na déle, než vám dovolí vaše nitrobranní schopnosti, riskujete aneurysma nebo mrtvici. Což je náhodou způsob, jakým von Mises nakonec zemřel.”

Harry polkl. “Děkuji za varování, pane X. Slibuji, že budu opatrný.”

Pan X chlapce nehybně pozoroval po téměř pět vteřin (i když teď se Harry zajímal, jestli ten muž přemýšlel po mnohem delší čas, vzhledem k tomu, co teď věděl o dilataci vnímání). “Dobrá tedy,” řekl s pokrčením ramen.“Předplatil jste si mé služby skrze příští léto a já nevracím peníze studentům, kteří se omylem lobotomizovali. A takhle aktivujete dilatace vnímání.”

______________________

_**Mezitím v Kouzelném zvěřinci** _

Jim vstoupil do zverimexu první a odhodlaný. Neville a Augusta byli kousek za ním, následování překvapenou Lily Potterovou, která zavolala na svého mladšího syna. Na cestě ke zverimexu se Chlapec-který-žil párkrát zastavil, aby podepsal několik podpisů, ale k Lilyině starostem ne tolik jako obvykle. Ve skutečnosti si byla docela jistá, že viděla jednu čarodějku odtáhnout své malé děti přes ulici, aby se speciﬁcky vyhnuli Jimovi. Skoro si nevšimla, když Jim prošel kolem Velkoprodejny Mžourov a zamířil ke Kouzelnému zvěřinci.

“Jime? Myslela jsem, že hledáš sovu,” zeptala se opatrně.

“Ne,” odpověděl prostě, jak procházel obchodem, zatímco ho ostatní následovali. Jim si to namířil do zadní části obchodu, poměrně zaprášeného a spoře osvětleného zadního rohu jinak okouzlujícího zverimexu. K Lilyinu rostoucímu znepokojení to byl roh, kde mohla být nalezena zásoba hadů a ještěrů Kouzelného zvěřince, zvířata, mnohem častěji prodávána jako ingredience do lektvarů než jako mazlíčci. Jim se zastavil a rozhlédl se, aby se ujistil, že kolem není nikdo kromě jeho tří společníků, kdo by ho mohl slyšet. Pak se otočil čelem ke klecím s hady a _zasyčel_. Okamžitě se všichni hadi, zhruba dvacet, pozvedli a otočili se přímo na něj, než na něj téměř najednou zasyčeli zpět.

Lily se divoce rozhlédla kolem, aby se ujistila, že nikdo další v obchodě tu scénu nepozoruje, zatímco Neville postoupil dopředu.

“Um, Jime? Co jim to říkáš?” zeptal se Neville tiše.

“Oh, jen jim dávám vědět, že jsem Mluvčí a zeptal jsem se, jestli by některý z nich chtěl být mazlíčkem Mluvčího. Však víš. To obvyklé.” A s tím se chlapec přiblížil k hadům a vybral si několik konkrétních, na které syčel, jakoby prováděl pohovor na otevřené místo. Lily si stoupla hned za něj a položila mu pevně ruku na rameno.

“Jime Pottere!” zasyčela na něj (v angličtině, samozřejmě). “Okamžitě s tím přestaň. Nepřivedla jsem tě dnes do Příčné ulice, abys tu ztropil scénu!”

Otočil se a podíval se na svou matku s klamně klidným výrazem. “Ne, mami, přivedla jsi mě sem proto, že táta trval na tom, že dnes půjde s Harrym a udělá z dneška výlet otce se synem a nechtěla jsi, abych seděl doma a trucoval nad tím. Každopádně, chci tohohle.” Ukázal na šedesát centimetrů dlouhého hada s hnědými a žlutými šupinami. “Říká, že je korálovka kalifornská. Had něco zasyčel a Jim přikývl. “ _Lampropeltis getula californiae_. Jmenuje se Steve.”

“Jime, _nemůžeš_ si koupit hada a pobíhal kolem a mluvit s ním na veřejnosti,” řekla Lily bolestivým hlasem. “Víš, co by si lidi o tom mysleli!”

“Jo, vím přesně, co si lidi budou myslet. Budou si myslet to samé, co si myslí už dva týdny - že Chlapec-který-žil je temný kouzelník. Proto nechodím po škole, pokud nemám jednoho ze svých zbývajících přátel poblíž, aby mi hlídal záda.”

“Co?” zeptala se Lily vyděšeně. “Co tím myslíš...?”

“Na tom nezáleží,” přerušil jí Jim. “Lidi budou věřit, čemu chtějí věřit, a není vůbec nic, co s tím můžu udělat a tak to můžu prostě... přijmout.”

Lily přistoupila blíž a pevně Jima objala. “Jime! Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké. Dala bych cokoli za to, abych tě toho ušetřila. Ale to neznamená, že by ses měl prostě vzdát a udělat věci horší! Já ti říkám tady a teď, že koupit si hada na Vánoce a odnést si ho zpět do Bradavic, a to ani nemluvím o _Potterském Panství_ , _věci_ jenom _zhorší_!”

Jim si hlasitě povzdechl a pak s jediným pohledem přes rameno na “Stevea”, prošel kolem své matky a ven z obchodu. Lily ho následovala s jediným rozpačitým pohledem na lady Augustu, která vše pozorovala s nehybnou tváří. Potom, co odešla, Neville hlasitě vydechl a otočil se na starší čarodějku.

“Omlouvám se, že jsem tě do tohohle zatáhl... ať už je tohle cokoli, babčo,” řekl chlapec.

“Oh, neomlouvej se, Neville,” odpověděla se zvláštním úsměvem. “Je mi toho chlapce líto, ale kromě toho, tohle jsou nejzajímavější vánoční svátky, co jsem měla za _roky_. Je to jako mudlovská telenovela ale s mluvícími hady!”

________________________

V poledne se Potterovi a Longbottomovi znovu sešli zpět v Děravém kotli na oběd v jednom z malých soukromých pokojů. James a Harry již seděli spolu u stolu, zatímco Harry zdvořile ale vyhýbavě odpovídal na Jamesovy otázky o jeho nitrobranním sezení. Když se Jim posadil na opačnou stranu stolu proti svému otci a bratrovi s unaveným výrazem ve tváři, James vypadal překvapeně.

“Já myslel, že si pořídíš sovu,” zeptal se.

“Rozmyslel jsem si to,” odpověděl Jim úsečně, zatímco horlivě studoval menu. “Dnes žádní mazlíčci pro Chlapce-který-žil.”

James na něj tázavě po několik vteřin zíral, ale pak pokrčil rameny. “No, možná příští léto. Mají všichni nakoupeno, co potřebují? Harry, potřebuješ něco?”

“Ne, díky. Všechno jsem nakoupil přes soví poštu před měsícem.”

Harry rozdělil svou pozornost mezi nucenou vánoční náladou svého otce, očividnou nešťastností svého bratra a Nevillovým viditelným zhrozením nad dynamikou Potterovic rodiny. V tomhle okamžiku si Harry upřímně nebyl jistý, jestli jeho přítomnost věci zlepšila nebo zhoršila. Na jednu stranu Jamesův obnovený zájem o něj byl očividně reakcí na to, že je Jim Hadí jazyk. Na druhou stranu, Harry si myslel, že bylo dost dobře možné, že James byl donucen být alespoň trochu civilní k Jimovi, zatímco byl Harry kolem, a že by mohl být ještě méně tolerantní ke svému s hady hovořícímu synovi, kdyby Harry nepřišel. Tak jako tak, Harry si myslel, že žádné množství fyzického nebo mentálního mučení by ho nikdy nedonutilo připustit, že je také Hadí jazyk před Jamesem Potterem nebo kýmkoli jiným.

James přikývl. “A co ty, Jime? Dokončil jsi své nákupy?”

Jim přikývl, aniž by vzhlédl od menu. “Jo. Koupil jsem dárky pro tebe a mámu a všechny, co považuji za přátele. To sotva zabralo mnoho času.”

Lily se zatvářila a snažila se vymyslet, jak ukončit tuhle denní exkurzi předtím, než Jim, James nebo možná oba ze sebe udělají blázny na veřejnosti. Najednou Jim položil menu a podíval se kolem.

“Vlastně, to není pravda. _Mám_ ještě jeden dárek, co musím koupit. Je pro, no, ne zrovnapřítelkyni, ale někoho, kdo mi pomohl z úzkých minulý týden. Mami, je to dívka, a nemámnejmenší tušení, co jí koupit. Nic drahého, jen malý dárek jako poděkování.”

James se usmál na svého mladšího syna. “Máš mladou dívčí přítelkyni, které kupuješ dárek k Vánocům? To se máš! Není nikdy příliš brzy, abys začal, říkám. Jak se ta šťastná dívka jmenuje?”

Jim se zarazil, zatímco zvažoval, jak se té otázce vyhnout. Ale pak se usmál poté, co se rozhodl se nenamáhat. “Amy Wilkesová,” řekl snadno, zatímco otočil svou pozornost zpět k menu. Ozvalo se náhlé cinknutí, jak James Potter málem převrhl svou sklenici vody, než jí zachytil.

“Amy... Wilkesová? Hráčkářova dcera?” zeptal se nevěřícně James.

“Oh, těžko věřím, že je fér mít jí to za zlé, tati. Chci říct, nikdy ani neznala své rodiče a jak jsem řekl, pomohla Chlapci-který-žil z těžké situace, tak je sotva smrtijedský materiál. A jsem si jistý, že si nemyslíš, že bych k ní měl být nevychovaný jen proto, že je zmijozelka, nebo ano?”

“Samozřejmě... že ne, chci říct... _tím to není_ ,” vykoktal ze sebe James.

“Navíc,” pokračoval Jim, “snažím se být více tolerantní vůči zmijozelům. Koneckonců, kdybych nebyl tak předpojatý vůči nim, možná bych byl ve zmijozelské koleji sám. Chci říct, _Klobouk mi jí nabídl._ ”

Ozvalo se další cinknutí. Tentokrát to byl Harry, kdo málem převrhl svou sklenici vody, než jí zachytil se stejnou obratností jako jeho otec. “Omlouvám se... _co ti nabídlo co?!_ ”

Jim se nahlas zasmál. “ _Moudrý_ _klobouk_ , Harry. Pamatuješ si ho? Schlíplý a trochu smradlavý ale s milým hudebním hlasem? Nabídl mi Zmijozel. Řekl, že bych mohl být skvělý, že je to vše v mé hlavě a že by mi Zmijozel pomohl na cestě k velikosti. Ale já řekl ne, protože jsem nesnášel zmijozele a byl vyděšený zklamat ostatní.” Kolem stolu zavládlo hluboké ticho. Jim konečně vzhlédl a podíval se na ostatní.

“Co?” zeptal se klidně.

______________________

Po obědě, jak se skupina připravovala letaxovat zpět do Potterského Panství, Harry si vzal Nevilla s lady Augustu stranou.

“Poslouchejte, _opravdu_ se moc omlouvám za tohle všechno, a pokud chcete, abych nás omluvil a zamířit zpět do Longbottomského Panství, rád tak udělám.”

“Nesmysl, Harry,” řekla Augusta s vervou. “Ne, že bych chtěla zlehčovat tvou situaci, ale pozorovat Jamese Pottera, jak se kroutí pod znechucením jeho synů je nejvíc zábavy, co jsem měla roky. Mnohem lepší, než sedět v Panství a poslouchat sestřenici Enid, jak blábolí o receptech makronek.”

“ _Co babča myslí_ ,” přerušil jí Neville konsternovaně, “je, že jsme tu pro tebe, tak si nemysli, že se potřebuješ omlouvat za chování ostatních.”

“To také,” řekla Augusta.

“Děkuji vám, vám oběma. Upřímně, jsem čekal nějaké tření v Potterovské rodině, ale ne... _tohle_. Nikdy jsem si nedokázal představit, že může být tolik napětí na jednom místě.”

Augusta moudře přikývl. “To napětí _je_ nesnesitelné.” Pak se usmála téměř láskyplně. “Doufám, že vydrží.”

Harry se na ní znovu podíval. “Lady Augusto... opravdu... opravdu jste mi právě citovala **Willyho Wonku a Továrnu na čokoládu**?!”

“Rozhodně ne,” řekl pohrdavě. “Já jsem _mylně_ citovala Oscara Wildea. Nikdy jsem v žádné čokoládové továrně _nebyla_!”

_____________________

_**9:00 večer v Potterském Panství** _

“Potřebujeme si promluvit,” řekla Lily Jamesovi potom, co se vrátili z Příčné ulice. Použila ten hrůzostrašně tichý hlas, kterému James vždy říkal “Smrtící šepot” již od jejich bradavických let. Přikývl. Věděl, co přijde, a věděl, že to odkládal příliš dlouho. V retrospektivě měl jí to všechno říct, než se narodila dvojčata, ale jeho nebelvírská odvaha ho zklamala. V dnešních dnech se místo toho musel spoléhat na tekutou odvahu.

“V devět hodin v Pánově studovně. Potom, co se děti odebraly do svých pokojů.” Zaváhal. “Přines si svou hůlku.” Podívala se na něj, ale přikývla.

V domluvenou hodinu zaklepala na dveře studovny. Stále ještě jí otravovalo, že musí klepat na jakékoli dveře jejího vlastního domova, jako by byla host. Ale James vysvětlil, když se přestěhovali do Panství, že Pánova studovna byla sanctum sanctorum hlavy rodu Potterů a že on sám byl uvnitř té místnosti jen čtyřikrát před smrtí Charluse Pottera, a tak to nechala být. Tak trochu.

James otevřel dveře a zatáhl Lily dovnitř. Okamžitě se zastavila a zmrzla při pohledu na orb proroctví, který seděl na Jamesově stolu. “Je to...?” řekla a hlas se jí trochu zlomil.

“Ne,” odpověděl. “Je to... jiné.”

Prošel kolem ní a sedl si na kraj stolu. Zdálo se být neuctivé sednout si za svůj stůl, jako by byla nějakým žadatelem. Ten pohled, kterým ho obdarovávala byl dost špatný.

“Další proroctví,” řekla chladně. “ _Další_ proroctví, proroctví, o kterém mi říkáš až teď.”

Zhluboka se nosem nadechl. “Ano. Nikdy jsem ti nic neřekl, protože jsem doufal, že nebylo o nás. Tohle proroctví je ve hře už dvě století. A než ti ho mohu odhalit, budu potřebovat slib soukromí.” Pozvedl ruku, aby zarazil její naštvanou odpověď, která přicházela. “Není to moje volba, Lily. Sám jsem pod přísahou neodhalit ho nikomu, kdo _není_ vázaný udržet ho tajemstvím.”

“Fajn,” řekla konečně. “Ale v závislosti na obsahu, stále ještě si rezervuju právo tě zaklít za to, že jsi ho přede mnou tajil.”

Hořce si odfrkl. “To je fér. Jsem si jistý, že si to zasloužím.” Odpřísahala slib a on klepl hůlkou na orb.Když nahrávka skončila, Lily ho požádala, aby jí ho pustil znovu, nedávajíc najevo, co si myslí. Konečně byla po třetím opakování připravená promluvit.

“A tohle je důvod pro tvé chování vůči Harrymu... a nyní vůči Jimovi. Když byl Harry zařazen do Zmijozelu, okamžitě jsi předpokládal, že je tím ‘ _Posledním Potterem_ ’, který je předurčený k tomu, aby se stal ‘ _Princem Zmijozelu_ ’ a nastartoval tak zbytek proroctví.”

Přikývl. To byl také důvod, proč chtěl jen jedno dítě, něco, co Lily vysvětlil před jejich svatbou a s čím ona okamžitě souhlasila. Její vztah s Petunií zařídil, že si nepřála vidět další sourozeneckou rivalitu, zatímco James se chtěl vyhnout možnosti ‘ _dvou, kteří měli být jako jeden postavení proti jeden druhému v bezohledné nenávisti_ ’. Příchod dvojčat byl pro ně oba překvapením.

“A _pak_ jsi se rozhodl, že nejlepší způsob, jak odpovědět na možnost, že Harry v budoucnu bude Princem Zmijozelu, je poslat mu _opilého huláka_!

James se zatvářil. “Ano, Lily květino, _já vím_. To bylo... víc než stupidní a není den, kdy bych toho nelitoval. Ale je toho víc...” zaváhal a pak se zhluboka nadechl. “Jim byl narozen po Harrym, a pokud je to proroctví opravdu o Harrym, pak... pak by to znamenalo, že Jim _zemře_. Zemře a zanechá tak Harryho jakožto Posledního Pottera. S Harryho zařazením do Zmijozelu a obzvlášť ve světle jeho vzteku vůči nám - i když je oprávněný - _navíc_ s proroctvím, který visí Jimovi nad hlavou, myslel jsem si, že tohle první proroctví znamená, že Harry bude hrát nějakou roli v tom, že pomůže Voldemortově návratu, tím, že _zabije_ Jima v pomstě za to, že jsme ho opustili u Petunie a Vernona.”

Lily si začala masírovat čelo svou rukou, jak se snažila vstřebat všechny nové informace. James pokračoval.

“Ve skutečnosti, si budeš pamatovat, že jsem původně byl proti tomu poslat Harryho pryč, i přes to, že všichni tvrdili, že je moták. Hlavní důvod, proč jsem změnil názor bylo tohle proroctví. Táta mi o něm nikdy neřekl, zatímco byl naživu, a tak jsem se o něm nedozvěděl, dokud jeho vůle nebyla otevřena a já nezískal plný přístup k omezeným částem rodinného trezoru.” Znovu zaváhal. “Smrtijedi dříve tvrdili, že mudlorození kradou magii kouzelnickým dětem a zanechávají je motáky. Je to hloupost, samozřejmě, ale je v tom zrnko pravdy. _Existují_ starodávné, zakázané temné rituály, které údajně dovolují, aby byla magie přesunutá z kouzelníka do motáka. I když jsem Harryho chtěl udržet s námi, s oběma proroctvími ve hře, bál jsem se, že Harry možná bude zahořklý, že je moták, a že by mohl dostat do rukou jeden z těch rituálů a ukradl pro sebe Jimovu magii. Vím, že to zní přitažené za vlasy, ale je to ten typ věcí, který se může stát, když jsou ve hře proroctví. Chci říct, pouhý fakt, že _máme_ dvojčata je sugestivní - Harry a Jim jsou první generacePotterů, která přivedla víc než jedno dítě od osmdesátých let 18. století.”

Lily to vždy vrtalo hlavou. Dvě stě let Potterovských otců plodících jednoho mužského potomka, aby dál nesl rodinné jméno bez výjimky. Žádné dcery. Žádné vícedětné narození. Dokonce ani neplánované druhé děti. Kromě statistické podivnosti, byla ohromená, že Potterové riskovali vymření rodu tak dlouho. Jeden Potter, který umřel předtím, než žil dost dlouho na to, aby se oženil a produkoval dědice, by zcela ukončil rodinu. Zavrtěla hlavou a soustředila se na současnost.

“Jamesi, po tom všem, určitě si už teď uvědomuješ, že snažit se manipulovat proroctví jen zvyšuje pravděpodobnost, že ho nechtěně přivedeš k jeho vyplnění.”

Vyštěkl smíchy. “Oh, ano, Lily. Myslím, že mi to bylo jasně předvedeno.”

“A proč ses _v_ _Merlinově jméně_ rozhodl odstrčit Jima od sebe? Myslíš si, že si _nevšiml_ , jak teď pospícháš přijmout Harryho, zatímco ho ignoruješ?”

“Neignoruji Jima. Jen se... snažím Harrymu vynahradit ztracený čas.”

Odfrkla si. “ _Prosím tě_. Jim je odhalený jako Hadí jazyk a druhý den nečekaně pozveš Harryho, aby s námi strávil Vánoce? A řekneš, že je v pořádku, aby Severus přišel s ním, jen aby to bylo možné? Je _očividné_ , že se k Jimovi chováš jinak, teď když víš, že může mluvit s hady.”

“ANO! DOBŘE?!” vyštěkl. Pak pokračoval klidněji. “Jak jsem řekl, předtím jsem se bál, že Harry může hrát nějakou roli v zabití Jima, aby se stal Posledním Potterem. A nyní, se bojím, že Jim je Posledním Potterem _právě teď a_ již teď má rysy označující ho jako dědice Zmijozelu, což je jméno, které zrovna náhodou bylo vandalizováno na zeď hned vedle petriﬁkované kočky, zatímco byl Jim ve škole!”

“Ty si myslíš, že to byl _Jim_?!”

“Můžeš na 100% zaručit, že Jim není ovlivněn nějakým podvědomým pozůstatkem Voldemorta? Možná nějaký nečinný kus, který byl aktivovaný minulé jaro, když zabil Quirrella?” Povzdechl si. “Proto ti o tom teď říkám, Lily květinko. Ty jsi ta chytrá, ne já. Osud celého kouzelnického světa možná bude na hraně. Potřebuju, abys mi pomohla tohle vyřešit. Pomoci mi rozhodnout, co dělat.”

Lily si tiše sedla, jak zvažovala Jamesova slova. “Ne,” řekla konečně.

James si musel ověřit, že správně slyšel. “Ne? Co myslíš tím, ne?”

“Myslím to, že lord Potter se možná obává o osud kouzelnického světa, ale Lily Evans-Potterová se obává o osud svých dvou chlapců a zbytek kouzelnického světa může jít k čertu.” Vstala a přešla po místnosti, aby otevřela dveře.

“Elmo!” zavolala a hlavní domácí skřítek Potterů se okamžitě objevil před ní. “Elmo, připrav ložnici vedle mé soukromé pracovny. V nejbližší budoucnosti budu spát tam.”

“Lily! Buďme rozumní!” James vyskočil ze stolu v překvapení, zrovna když skřítek přikývl a s prásknutím zmizel pryč. Otočila se zpět, aby se podívala znovu na svého muže.

“Miluju tě, Jamesi. A vždy budu. Ale zrovna teď si nemyslím, že mám na to, abych s tebou spala v jedné posteli. V minulosti, vím, že jsem Harrymu ukřivdila, a určitým způsobem i Jimovi. Ale udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych je ochránila před jakoukoli újmou a před kýmkoli, kdo je ohrozí.” Její oči se naštvaně zableskly. “Nedělej tu fatální chybu, Jamesi Pottere, abys mě vedl k tomu si myslet, že jsi jedním z nich.”

Otočila se a opustila Pánovu studovnu, jak ze sebe James vydal roztřesený dech. Předchozí rok si myslel, že Harryho oči byly jiného odstínu zelené než oči jeho matky. “ _Stejné barvy jako Smrtící kletba_ ,” myslel si tehdy. A nyní si uvědomil, že nebyly koneckonců tak rozlišné. Když byla Lily dostatečně naštvaná, její oči byly také barvy Smrtící kletby.”

_____________________

_**Později v Budoáru Paní** _

Lily seděla u svého stolu v místnosti, kterou domácí skřítkové trvali na tom, že budou zvát “Budoár Paní”, očividně proto, že bylo neslušné, aby lady měla soukromou studovnu nebo knihovnu svou vlastní. Když jí James vysvětlil o Pánově studovně, přijala jeho potřebu o soukromí... a pak požádala o pokoj svůj vlastní, do kterého by se on nedostal bez _jejího_ povolení. Protože tu myšlenku považoval za vtipnou, našel jí přesně takový pokoj. Nikdy jí nepožádal, aby mohl do pokoje vstoupit, a rozhodně neměl tušení, kolik ochranných kouzel během těch let na ten pokoj nastavila, aby z něj udržela narušitele, včetně svého manžela. Dokonce ani Potterovic domácí skřítkové se do toho pokoje nemohli dostat a ty malé tvory nekonečně otravovalo, že existoval pokoj v Panství, do kterého se neměli přístup.

Jak se zaklonila v židli, Lily dlouze a těžce přemýšlela nad tím, co jí James právě řekl. To, že se dozvěděla o druhém proroctví, bylo perfektní zakončení jinak příšerného roku, roku, jehož součástí byl návrat Voldemorta, několik pokusů na Harryho život a Jimovo odhalení jakožto Hadího jazyka.

“ _Oh, a Vernon,_ ” pomyslela si. “ _Nesmím zapomenout na Vernona._ ”

Naštvaně zavrtěla hlavou. Bylo to obojí přitěžující a předvídatelné, že James tohle proroctví držel před ní v tajnosti. Milovala svého manžela opravdu hodně, ale občas to činil opravdu obtížné. Ve svém nejlepším okamžiku, je James Potter hřejivý, milující, štědrý a statečný. V jeho nejhorším okamžiku, byl stále ještě to samé rozmazlené pohrdající čistokrevné dítě, co si hrálo na dospělého, se kterým strávila tolik času hádáním se ve škole.

To vágní pohrdání, které stále ještě měl pro mudlorozený status své ženy, bylo na popředí její mysli nyní. _Samozřejmě_ , že utajil proroctví, které se předávalo z lorda Pottera na jeho dědice po generace před svou ženou, i když zahrnovalo obě jejich děti. Byl to _přesně_ ten typ věcí, které od něj očekávala - zatajit před ní to proroctví po celé desetiletí a pak vyžadovat její radu potom, co věci opakovaně zvoral. Koneckonců, jak by mohla pouhá mudlorozená, bez ohledu na to jak inteligentní, kdy mít něco užitečného k přispění o proroctví, podle nějž jeden z jejích synů možná bude předzvěstí magické apokalypsy?

Lily se zhluboka nadechla a vychutnávala si vůni své malé studovny. Když byla naštvaná, nic nikdy nefungovalo lépe k uklidnění jí a soustředění její mysli než vůně knih a to byla vůně, která pronikala Budoárem. Dvě ze čtyř stěn byly _pokryty_ knihovnami, které se rozpínaly až k trámovému stropu. Knihy, knihy a další knihy, a skoro žádná z nich nebyla ﬁkce. Polovina z nich byly obskurní a esoterické magické texty na skoro každé magické téma, o kterém nebylo přímo nelegální číst. Zbytek byly mudlovské knihy, převážně o vědě. Značné množství z nich byly učebnice, které potřebovala k získání zarámovaných diplomů, které visely na zdi za jejím stolem, diplomy, které hlásaly, že Lily Evans-Potterová úspěšně dokončila několik titulových programů v mnoha vědeckých oblastech na univerzitách po celé Británii, než usilovala o magisterský titul z biochemie ve Sv. Andrewsovi.

Po Bradavicích chtěla získat mistrovství v magického poli, samozřejmě. Ale válka, narození jejích dětí, a Jamesovo lordství její plány ukončily alespoň po nejbližší budoucnost. Zatímco téměř záviděla Severusovi to, že dokončil své mistrovství předtím, než mu bylo dvacet jedna, byla realistická. Učednictví byla pozice na plný úvazek a mezi titulem lady rodu Potterů a titulem Matky Chlapce-který-žil Lily jednoduše neměla čas následovat magický titul. Avšak pokročilé _mudlovské_ tituly byly něco jiného. Mezi schopností přemisťovat se přes celou Británii, jak potřebovala, a vlastnictvím několika domácích skřítků, kteří mohli pohlídat malého Jima, zatímco byla v hodinách, bylo překvapivě snadné dokončit během minulého desetiletí několik titulů. James byl podpurující, samozřejmě, i když se zdálo, že si myslel, že získávání mudlovských univerzitních titulů byla “koníčková aktivita” pro jeho mladou ženu. I když byl inteligentní svým vlastním způsobem, tento čistokrevný kouzelník byl povětšinou nevědomý mudlovských věd a jak by mohly být relevantní jakémukoli magickému poli. Konkrétně, neměl nejmenší tušení, jak něco tak záhadného a mudlovského jako “biochemie” mohlo být relevantní k Lektvarům a Bylinkářství, natož k Přeměňování.

Kdyby jen věděl.

___________________

_**18\. října 1992 (něco málo před dvěma měsíci)** _

_**3:00 ráno v Zobí ulici 4, Surrey** _

Ozvalo se tiché kliknutí a pak světlo zalilo pokoj, v němž Petunia a Vernon spali. Petunia se vzbudila a zamrkala, ale Vernon pokračoval v chrápání. Posadila se a překvapeně zalapala po dechu. Protože tam v její ložnici, sedíc v židli, která tam nebyla, když šla Petunia spát, byla Lily Potterová se svou hůlkou v klíně. Vedle ní byl malý stolek, který tam také předtím nebyl, na kterém ležela těžká kniha.

“Ahoj, Petunio. Je čas na rodinné shledání.”

Petunia vystrčila svou bradu. “Nemám nic, co bych ti chtěla říct. A teď odejdi, než se Vernon probudí.”

“Neprobudí se před svítáním, Petunio. Ani Dudley.” Lily se usmála. “Magie, pamatuješ?”

Petunia se ušklíbla. “Jak jsem mohla zapomenout? Magie mi ničila život jen od chvíle, kdy jsme byly malé holky.” Zarazila se. “Tohle je o tom Klukovi, že?”

“Jeho jméno je Harry, i když pokud tomu rozumím dobře, nikdy předtím jsi to jméno nepoužila, nebo ano?”

“NEOPOVAŽUJ se přijít ke mně domů se svou... _zrůdností_ a soudit mě! Přijala jsem ho sem avychovala a nic jsem za to nedostala zpět. _Slíbila jsi mi_ , že nebude mít žádnou magii! Že bude _obyčejný_!”

“Já ti _řekla_ , že věříme, že je moták a že s námi není v bezpečí, ale že pokud ukáže známky jakékoli magie, měla bys nás kontaktovat a vezmeme si ho zpět. To jsi nikdy neudělala. Jenom jsi ho zamkla do přístěnku na boty a použila ho jako otroka. A _stále_ ještě se chováš, jakoby on byl v tomhle příběhu padouch místo tvé oběti. Máš tu _drzost_ tvrdit, že on je _zrůda_ místo tebe.”

“Přestaň!” řekla Petunia zadržujíc vzlyk. “Nemáš tušení jaké to bylo mít ho tady. Ten strach...”

“Nevím a nezajímá mě to. Nejsem tu proto, abych mluvila o starodávné historii, Petunio. Jsem tady, abych mluvila o minulém červenci. Poslední den, kdy tu Harry byl. Ten den, kdy se tvůj manžel pokusil zabít mého syna.”

“Vernon nic neudělal! Ten Kluk přitáhl ty... _věci_ k našemu domu!”

“Těm věcem se říká běhnice, Petunio, a Harry je nepřivedl sem. Někdo je poslal, aby ho zabily, a s Vernonovou pomocí se jim to skoro podařilo. James přede mnou skryl pravdu, ale viděla jsem bystrozorské hlášení. Vím _všechno_!”

Petunia se chystala promluvit, ale Lily jí přerušila. “Jednou jsme byla poštípaná běhnicí. Řekla jsem ti někdy o tom, Petunio?” Druhá žena zavrtěla hlavou, příliš vyděšená mluvit.

“Bylo to během čtvrtého ročníku v Péči o kouzelné tvory. Došlo k chybě a jedna z nich mě štípla do špičky prstu. A já _ječela_. Byla to nejhorší bolest, jakou jsem kdy cítila. Přímo jsem žebrala, aby mi někdo uřízl prst jen, aby to zastavilo tu bolest, než mě někdo omráčil, aby mě umlčeli. Probudila jsem se o dva dny později na ošetřovně, protože předepsaná medická léčba je uvést pacienta do bezvědomí a zachovat ho v léčitelském kómatu, dokud není jed plně neutralizován.” Lily naklonila hlavu do strany. “Dovedeš si _představit_ , jak by ses cítila, kdyby se něco takového stalo Dudleymu?”

“Nech mého syna _na_ _pokoji_!” vyjekla Petunia.

Lilyho tvář zjemněla. “Petunio, Dudley je můj synovec a ty jsi má sestra. Krev Evansů koluje v jeho žilách stejně jako ve tvých a mých. _Nikdy_ bych neudělala nic, co by mu ublížilo.”

Petunia zalapala po dechu úlevou a po několika vteřinách se rozplakala. “Děkuji, Lily. Moc ti děkuji. Děkuji, že ušetříš mou rodinu.”

Lily pasivně pozorovala slzy úlevy na tváři své sestry, než znovu promluvila.

“Vernon není rodina, Petunio,” řekla chladným hlasem. “V jeho žilách neproudí Evansovic krev.”

Petunia prudce vzhlédla, strach opět jednou halil její tvář. “Lily...?”

Lily jí utla hlasem ostrý jako nůž. “Přinesla jsem Harryho k tobě, aby byl _v_ _bezpečí_ , Petunio, v bezpečí před lidmi, kteří by mu ublížili. Nebo hůř, kteří by Harryho pužili, aby se dostali k mému druhému synovi a _ublížili jim oběma_. Poddala jsem se, když jsi vyžadovala, abych se vyhnula kontaktování Harryho, zatímco vyrůstal. Byla jsem ochotná _nikdy nevidět tvář svého syna znovu_ , pokud to znamenalo, že bude v bezpečí. A lidé, kterým jsem Harryho svěřila, ho zneužívali a trýznili, a nakonec se ho to nechutné prase, co máš za manžela, pokusilo zabít jednou z nejhorších možných smrtí, které si dovedu představit. _Co sis myslela, že udělám, až se o tom dozvím?!_ ”

Druhá žena byla strnulá strachem ze své sestry a sotva ze sebe vysoukala slova. “Lily... co se _chystáš_ udělat?”

“Chystám?” zeptala se překvapeně. “Už jsem to _udělala_ , Petunio. Než jsem sem vůbec přišla, navštívila jsem vaší koupelnu a zapracovala svou _zrůdnou magii_ na Vernonovy léky. Přeměnila jsem je na léky, které jsou chemicky podobné, ale které zhorší jeho kondici, místo toho, aby ho vyléčily.”

Petunia krátce pohlédla na knihu na stole a konečně si všimla titulu: **Aplikovaná farmakologie**. Lily si všimla jejího pohledu. “Ano, Petunio, magie a věda spolupracující, aby učinily svět lepším místem. Vernon bude mít další infarkt, mnohem horší než ten první, během týdne. Dvou nejvíc. Přeměňování je sympateticky svázáno s Vernonovým životem. V okamžiku, kdy zemře, to kouzlo přestane působit, a přemění léky zpět do jejich normálního stavu, i ty v jeho systému. Nebude žádný způsob, ať už magický nebo obyčejný, jak přijít na to, co jsem udělala, nebo jak Vernon zemřel.”

“ _Já to budu vědět_! Existují zákony proti tomu, aby nám váš druh ublížil pomocí magie! Najdu někoho ve vašem světě a _dám jim vědět, co jsi udělala!_ ”

Lily zavrtěla hlavou. “Ne, Petunio, nebudeš. Protože za pár vteřin tě znovu uspím a pak ti smažu vzpomínky na tuhle konverzaci.”

Petunia byla najednou zmražená zmatením. “Ale... pokud mi sebereš mé vzpomínky, proč jsi mi něco vůbec řekla?!”

Lily studovala svou sestru na pár okamžiků, jakoby se kochala pohledem na ní. “Protože jsi ublížila mému synovi, Petunio Dursleyová. A po zbytek svého života si budu cenit tohohle výrazu ve tvé tváři.”

Petunia se zhluboka nadechla, aby vykřikla, ale než mohla, Lily mávla svou hůlkou a mudla upadla ve spánku na svou postel. Čarodějka se přesunula k posteli a přiložila svou hůlku své sestře ke spánku a pak uvalila Obliviate na posledních pět minut. Pak zvedla svou knihu o farmakologii, než zmizela stůl a židli. Lily se zastavila ve dveřích a naposledy se podívala na svou spící sestru, než zhasla světla a opustila dům.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Cítím pokoru nad tím, kolik lidí mi poslalo zprávu, jestli jsem v pořádku, když jsem promeškal svůj obvyklý termín nahrání (poprvé po 66 kapitolách). Nešlo o žádnou konkrétní pohotovost, ale zatraceně tahle kapitola se mi vzpírala. Většinu toho jsem napsal během jednoho odpoledne, ale všechny interakce mezi Harrym, Jamesem a Jimem jsem musel přepsat alespoň pětkrát, než jsem se konečně spokojil s tím, co jste dnes četli. V jednom bodě jsem doslova zvažoval, že to všechno smažu a že Harry odmítne Jamesovo pozvání a zůstane v Longbottomském Panství na prázdniny a nebude dělat nic jiného, než že dožene svůj nedostatek spánku. Každopádně doufám, že délka téhle kapitoly dožene její pozdní nahrání.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Nikdy jsem neměl příliš v lásce ani jednu z žen, které hrály lady Augustu ve filmech. A proto role Augusty Longbottomové bude obsazena Penelope Wiltonovou (Harriet Jonesová z Doctor Who, lady Isobel Crawleyová z Downton Abbey).
> 
> Pozn. překl.1: Jistě jste si toho všimli, ale rozhodla jsem se nepřekládat “Veely” jako “víly” z jednoho prostého důvodu: Veely v Harry Potterovi (jinak řečeno krásné ženy, které jsou schopné proměnit svou hlavu v ptačí a vrhat ohnivé koule, když jsou rozzuřené) jsou rozhodně jiným stvořením, než jaké známe pod jménem “víla” z pohádek a mytologie....
> 
> Pozn. překl.2: Rovnou se dopředu omlouvám, že možná v dnešní kapitole najdete víc překlepů než obvykle. AOO spadl, když jsem dokončila první kolo editace, a musela jsem začít znovu. A prostě nemám sílu tu kapitolu znovu projít celou.... takže, pardon... možná se k ní vrátím, až budu míň unavená...


	34. Velmi Potterovské Vánoce

KAPITOLA 33: VELMI POTTEROVSKÉ VÁNOCE

Po nepříjemnostech v Děravém kotli, zbytek vánočních prázdnin byl mnohem tišší. Jim strávil většinu času sám ve svém pokoji, i když Neville uspěl v přemluvení Jima a Harryho, aby s ním šli létat to ráno na vánoční den. Rychle bylo očividné, že Lily a James nyní měli oddělené pokoje, fakt, který lady Augusta podivně schvalovala.

“Každá lady by měla mít svůj soukromý pokoj oddělený od lordova,” řekla moudře. “Brání to lidem, aby si všichni brali věci moc osobně.”

Odpoledne 24. prosince pozval James Harryho do jeho soukromé studovny, kde strávil tři hodiny procházením rodinných majetků s jeho dědicem, včetně detailů týkajících se Potterovského charitativního fondu. Spoustu toho přeletělo Harrymu nad hlavou, ale odešel ze setkání s rozhodným dojmem, že Pettigrewova původní nabídka dvou milionů galeonů, aby sestoupil jako dědic, byly malé brambory. Také dělal vše, co mohl, aby si zapamatoval jakýkoli nejmenší detail, aby pak mohl poslat Artiemu myslánkovou vzpomínku, jakmile bude ve škole. Když oba skončili s diskuzí o rodinném podnikání, Harry si pomyslel, že je na čase aby odvedl konverzaci směrem k ostatním problémům.

“Děkuji, že jsi mi o tom všem řekl... tati,” řekl Harry s úsměvem. Trénoval svůj falešný úsměv _hodně_ , vzhledem k tomu, že věděl, že bude trávit prázdniny s Potterovými. A byl odměněn Jamesovým hřejivým téměř milujícícím zakřeněním nad jeho použitím slova “ _tati_ ”, bez ohledu na to, jak nucené bylo. “Máme nějaký čas před večeří. Zajímalo by mě...” Zaváhal právě na tak dlouho, co si myslel, že je akorát správná délka, která předvedla ostýchavé váhání. “Pokud ti to nevadí, mohli bychom si chvíli promluvit o no, _ostatních_ rodinných záležitostech.”

James naklonil hlavu ke straně. “Jako co?”

“No... jaké byly Bradavice pro tebe, když jsi byl mého věku? Jak jsi se... dal s mámoudohromady? Jaké to bylo během války? Ten typ věcí.”

James nasadil melancholický výraz. “No, nesnáším to říct, ale když jsem byl tvého věku - a pár let potom - byl jsem naprostý spratek!”

Harry vynaložil obrovské sebeovládání a neučinil žádné komentáře o Jamesově současné povaze. Ten muž pokračoval.

“Měl jsem tři blízké přátele: Petera, Remuse... a Siriuse. Byli jsme neodlučitelní. A byli jsme zároveň otravní arogantní malí zmetci. ‘ _Pobuda_ ’ byla pro mě oblíbená přezdívka tvé matky po celých prvních pět let, co jsme spolu byli ve škole a nebyla myšlená jako projev lásky. Říkali jsme si Pobertové a považovali jsme se za ‘ _veselé_ _šprýmaře_ ’. Spousta lidí by nás popsalo jako šikanátory a trvalo mi dlouho si uvědomit, že možná mají pravdu. Proto jsem tak rád, že ty i Jim počítáte Nevilla mezi své přátele. Nezačal jsem ze své dětinskosti vyrůstat dřív než na konci pátého roku, když Frank Longbottom víceméně nakopal můj zadek za kus nádvořní krutosti. Mezi tím a několika dalšími věcmi, které se staly následujícího roku, vyrostl jsem, přestal se šprýmováním - povětšinou - a soustředil se na to, abych si zlepšil známky. K mému ohromení moje nově nalezená zralost ve skutečnosti ohromila Lily dost na to, aby konečně souhlasila s tím, že se mnou půjde na rande. Když to rande dopadlo dobře, šli jsme na další... a další. Jedna věc vedla k druhé a vzali jsme se hned po škole.”

“To zní... antiklimaticky.”

James pokrčil rameny. “Dospívání obvykle je.”

Harry přikývl, jak to všechno vstřebal. “Říkáš, že jeden z Pobertů se jmenoval Remus? Odtud pochází moje prostřední jméno? Já předpokládal, že Jimovo prostřední jméno bylo Romulus a vy jste nás tak pojmenovali, protože jsme dvojčata.”

James se zasmál. “Ne, ne. I když kdyby má matka byla naživu, aby viděla vaše narození, myslela by si, že takové pojmenování dvojčat je roztomilé. Ne, Remus Lupin byl částí naší veselé čtyřčlenné bandy. Byl to obojí, velmi dobrý přítel a mozek za naší čtveřicí. Naneštěstí, trpěl lékařskou kondicí, která mu znemožnila stát se kmotrem dítěte a obzvlášť dítěte starodávného a vznešeného rodu, tak jsme se rozhodli ho místo toho poctít tím, že jsme oba tebe i Jima po něm pojmenovali. Tvoje plné jméno je Hadrian Remus Potter, Hadrian je kouzelnické jméno tvého pra-pra-pradědečka, který byl Ministrem kouzel na přelomu století.”

“A Jim?”

“Iacomus Evan Potter. Iacomus je latinský ekvivalent Jamese a je zároveň jménem dalšího prominentního předka z 15. století. Evan je welšským derivátem Johna, což bylo Remusovo prostřední jméno, a je to blízko k Lilyině jménu za svobodna. Mimo oﬁciální kouzelnické dokumenty je Jim prostě James Evan Potter ml. Přidali jsme to mladší z nějakého divného společenského důvodu, který si ani nepamatuju, ale nemá to stejnou váhu pro kouzelníky jako pro mudly. Ty bys za svým jménem nikdy neměl mladší, protože jsi prvorozený a obecně je považováno za společensky nevhodné, aby kouzelník pojmenoval svého dědice po sobě.”

James se zatvářil otráveně. “Popravdě celé to byl hrozný zmatek. Neočekávali jsme dvojčata. Ani Lilyiny rodina ani moje neměla v minulosti dvojčata, a zatímco léčitelé dokáží monitorovat zdraví nenarozeného dítěte, je velmi složité magickými prostředky odhalit pohlaví nebo přítomnost více jak jednoho plodu. Něco o tom, jak magické dítě, nebo děti v tomhle případě, rostoucí v magické matce kazí diagnostická kouzla. _Měl_ jsi se jmenoval ‘Harry James Potter’. Byli jsme připraveni na _možnost_ ‘Clementie Rose Potterové’, kdybys byl holčička, ale _ne_ na možnost _dvou_ _chlapců_. Hodně jsme panikařili, abychom vás oba pojmenovali, protože starostolcovské stanovy našeho rodu mají spoustu stupidních pravidel pro pojmenovávání Potterovských dětí a já nechtěl nikoho připravit o dědická práva tím, že bych napsal špatné jméno na oﬁciální rodný list. Vaše prostřední jména mohla být cokoli, na čem jsme se Lily a já domluvili, pokud to byla jména někoho, koho jsmepovažovali za důležitého, ale vaše křestní jména _musela_ být latinizovaná jména důležitýchPotterovských předků.”

Harry si dal moment na to, aby byl řádně zhrozen představou, že by byl dívka pojmenovaná “Clementia Rose”.

“Co se stalo s Remusem Lupinem?” zeptal se. “Všiml jsem si, že jsi o něm mluvil v minulém čase. Přežil válku?”

James zaváhal a bylo zjevné, že Harry nadnesl hořké téma. Ne, že by se nějak zvlášť staral, ale Harry věděl, že James vyžaduje delikátní přístup, a tak si na tvář nasadil výraz nevědomé nevinnosti.

“Přežil, ale... pohádali jsme potom, co Jim porazil Ty-Víš-Koho. Částečně to bylo kvůli tobě. Remus chtěl nad tebou získat opatrovnictví, místo toho, abychom tě poslali žít s mudly, ale jeho kondice by to nedovolila. Když jsme ho Lily a já odmítli a poslali tě místo toho k Dursleyovým, opustil Británii s tím, že tu pro něj již nic není. Neviděl jsem Remuse déle jak deset let.”

Harry přikývl. “ _A teď přichází ta složitá část,_ ” pomyslel si.

“A Sirius Black? Byl tvým přítelem tak dlouho. Přišel jsi někdy na to, proč tě zradil?”

“Ne,” řekl James příkře. “Skutečnost, že tak učinil, byla dost. Jakmile byl zadržen, rozhodl jsem se nad tím nepátrat.”

“Zmínil se o tom během svého soudu?”

“Nešel jsem. Ty, Jim a Lily jste stále ještě byli ve Sv. Mungovi během Siriusova zatčení a já mu nechtěl dopřát zadostiučinění, aby si myslel, že je pro mě důležitější než má rodina. Přiznám, že jsem byl šokovaný, když jsem si v novinách přečetl, kolik času strávil jako tajný smrtijed a kolik hříchů spáchal a hodil je na hlupáky, které uvalil pod kletbu Imperius. Šokován a zahanben, že mě tak dobře oklamal. Poté, co jsem ho zatkl, jsem ho nikdy znovu neviděl, a nikdy jsem toho nelitoval.”

Harry studoval tvář svého otce a emoce, které po ní přebíhaly. “ _Zjistil jsi, že tě tvůj nejlepší přítel celé ty roky zrazoval a že málem zabil tvou rodinu,”_ pomyslel si. _“A ani tě nezajímalo jít k jeho soudu, natož ho osobně konfrontovat, aby sis poslechl, co k tomu může říct? Oh ne, to mi není ani trochu podezřelé. Ani trochu._ ”

_____________________

_**25\. prosince 1992** _

Brzy to ráno Potterovská domácnost vstala, aby oslavila Vánoce. Dárky byly doručenypředchozího dne a poté, co se stalo na Jimově a Harryho narozeninové párty, každý z nich byl důkladně prohledán domácími skřítky pro cokoli neobvyklého nebo nebezpečného, než byly zanechány pod stromem pro všechny tři chlapce.

Povětšinou byl Harry velmi spokojen se svou nadílkou, i když byl poněkud překvapen, že dostal víc dárků než Chlapec-který-žil. Jim dostal dárky od Harryho, Nevilla, Hermiony, Padmy Patilové a kolektivně od famfrpálového týmu, zatímco Harry obdržel dárky od všech členů jeho studijní skupiny a navíc téměř každého člena zmijozelského famfrpálového týmu a jeho spolužáků z ročníku. Vskutku z druhých ročníků Zmijozelu ho jen Pansy a Vince ošidili. Dokonce i Greg mu poslal krabičku cukrových per. Samozřejmě Harry nepomyslel na to, aby dělal z množství dárku, které oba chlapci obdrželi, soutěž, ale kdyby to byla soutěž, bylo očividné, že vyhrál. Nejneobvyklejší dárek, který dostal, byla kniha od Thea - **Bajky barda Beedleyho** , která měla zastrčenou záložku na začátku “Příběhu o tří bratřích”. Co tu knihu činilo neobvyklou byl fakt, že dostal odlišné vydání té _samé_ _knihy_ od Marcuse Flinta, _rovněž_ založené na začátku toho samého příběhu.

Jim také dostal dvě knihy, jednu od Padmy a jednu od Hermiony. Padmina kniha byla o historii a současném stavu magické Indie, zatímco Hermione mu poslala kopii **Bradavic: Historie** , i když to byla mnohem tenčí edice než Harryho kopie. Diskrétně studuje reakci svého bratra, Harry si všiml následujících detailů: že se Jim nejprve zdál být z dárku zklamaný, dokud si nepřečetl poznámku, která ho doprovázela, že Jim okamžitě uložil tu poznámku do kapsy, s na nebelvíra celkem ucházející nenápadností, než otevřel knihu na jejím obsahu, a že se okamžitě ostře podíval na Jamese, než se lehce začervenal a knihu zavřel a odložil stranou.

“ _Hmm_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Takže Hermione darovala Jimovi knihu s přeměněným obalem a on jí okamžitě schová před Jamesem. Padesát galeonů na to, že je to něco o hadí řeči. Zajímavé. Zajímalo by mě, jak těžké by bylo donutit to přiznat a říct mi název té knihy, aniž by byl podezřívavý. No nic, další položka na seznamu, co udělat._ ”

___________________

_**To odpoledne...** _

Po poledním vánočním obědě, Augusta, Neville a Harry opustili Potterské Panství pomocí letaxu a přesunuli se do Sv. Munga, aby navštívili Nevillovy rodiče. U letaxového výstupu na ně čekala Nymphadora Tonksová a nejhrůzostrašněji vypadající kouzelník, jakého kdy Harry viděl, podsaditý muž, těžce zjizvený s elektricky modrým umělým okem a dřevěnou nohou. Tonksová ho představila jako svého dohlížejícího instruktora, Alastora Moodyho. Neville to jméno rozeznal okamžitě a jeho tvář nabyla ohromeného výrazu, zatímco Augusta ho očividně znala osobně.

“No ne, Alastore, co tě přivádí na Vánoce do Sv. Munga?” zeptala se. “Je tvé oko opětrozostřené?”

Muž si odfrknul. “Scrimgeour se začal zajímat o zdraví a bezpečí tady mladého pana Harryho Pottera. Zatímco nemáme autoritu přidělit mu vyšetřovatele nebo bodyguarda do Bradavic - alespoň ještě ne - učeňka Tonksová a já jsme byli pověřeni dohlížet na něj, když je venku a kolem.” Pak se Moodyho obličej o krapánek rozněžnil. “Tvá... _vánoční_ _tradice_ je poměrně široce známá, Gussie. Myslel jsem si, že bude pravděpodobné, že vás bude Potter dnes doprovázet. A tak jsme tady.”

S tím se jeho oko roztočilo a obrátilo na Nevilla. “Ahoj, Neville. Pochybuju, že si mě pamatuješ, ale znal jsem tvé rodiče poměrně dobře v jejich době a několikrát tě navštívil v Panství, když jsi byl malý.”

Neville přívětivě přikývl. “Ano, pane. Babča mi ukázala nějaké fotky s vámi a mými rodiči z bystrozorské akademie. A... četl jsem všechny příběhy o vás v _Denním Věštci_.” Otočil se na Harryho. “Harry, tohle je Alastor Moody, jeden z nejlepších bystrozorů, kteří za poslední století sloužili Ministerstvu. Říká se, že polovina temných kouzelníků v Azkabanu, byla zavřena díky němu. Bystrozore Moody, tohle je můj přítel Harry Potter.”

“Oh, já vím, kdo Harry Potter je, Neville,” řekl. “Dohlíželi jsme na tebe před pár dny v Děravém kotli.”

Harry se zamračil. “Bez urážky, pane, ale myslím, že bych si vás pamatoval.”

“Hmph. Tady Tonksová je metamorfmág, jak jsem si jistý, že víš. Byla ten hubený chlápek norského vzhledu, který seděl dva stoly od vás a stěžoval si, že hostinec nepodává tresku v sodovém louhu.” Zuřivě se na ní podíval svým dobrým okem. “Za což jsem jí už vynadal, protože to popírá veškerý význam přestrojení, když ho používáš na to, _abys_ _na sebe přitáhl pozornost!_ ” Tonksová protočila oči vsloup, když se Moody otočil zpět na Harryho. “Co se mě týče, řekněme jen, že tvůj otec není _jediný_ , kdo má neviditelný plášť v Británii, jen má ten nejvíc nóbl. Pokud máš v plánu toulat se po Příčné ulici jako nějaký turista z kontinentu s očima navrch hlavy, když se tě záhadný kouzelník snaží zabít, bylo by moudré, abys věnoval větší pozornost svému okolí. To a nebo investoval do slídivého kukátka a lotroskopu. Nějakého _dobrého_ , ne těch levných kopií, co prodávají v Příčné ulici. A vždy si pamatuj - NEUSTÁLÁ BDĚLOST!”

Na to Harry povyskočil, stejně jako několik dalších lidí v čekárně a blízká recepční (která nesla lehkou podobnost s kysele se tvářící bradavickou knihovnicí madam Pinceovou) na něj vyslala naštvané “ _Pssst!_ ”, kterému Moody nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Augusta se na něj přísně podívala.

“U Merlina, Alastore! Jsme v nemocnici! Přestaň... kázat!”

Bystrozor si opovržlivě odfrknul, očividně nepohnut jejím stěžováním. Augusta zavrtěla hlavou a nahnala oba chlapce v doprovodu Moodyho a Tonksové a k výtahům. Ne poprvé se Harry cítil rozpolceně ohledně doprovázení Longbottomových. Už tak se cítil, že narušuje jejich rodinné soukromí, ale teď jeho pouhá přítomnost přitáhla ministerstvem pověřené bodyguardy.

Naneštěstí, z povahy Harryho současného legálního statusu s Potterovými, nemohl zůstat v Potterském Panství bez doprovodu, což by mohlo vést ke zrušení soudního příkazu vůči Jamesi Potterovi a povolit mu nepřijatelný stupeň kontroly nad Harryho záležitostmi. Navíc, Alice Longbottomová měla být Harryho kmotrou a tak pociťoval bratrskou povinnost dnes Nevilla doprovodit. Zůstal potichu, jak skupina stoupala výtahem k Oddělení dlouhodobé péče Januse Theickeyho, kam byli umístěni Nevillovi rodiče od chvíle, kdy byl mimino. Jakmile byli uvnitř Longbottomovic pokoje (Moody a Tonksová čekali uctivě venku), Harry se držel zpět, zatímco Neville mluvil se svými rodiči, ani jeden z nich se nezdál být schopný odpovědi. Bylo to obojí smutné a dojemné, obzvlášť, když Alice, jejíž ruce se třásly z ochrnutí, podala Nevillovi papírek od bonbónu, který se na něj podíval a pak si ho rychle strčil do kapsy. Na krátký okamžik Harry zahlédl scénu z jiného světa, kde Neville byl Chlapec-který-žil a Harry byl poslán k Dursleyovým, ne proto, že si jeho rodiče mysleli, že je moták, ale protože byli ponechání prázdnými schránkami poté, co se snažili zachránit své děti před smrtijedy.

“Mami,” řekl Neville něžně. “Tohle je Harry Potter. Nejstarší syn Lily Potterové. Tvůj kmotřenec.” Na krátký okamžik Alice Longbottomová otočila hlavu, jako by se chtěla podívat v Harryho směru, i když mohl říct, že se mu dívá přes rameno, místo jakéhokoli očního kontaktu.

“Moc rád vás poznávám, paní Longbottomová,” řekl uctivě. Na to pokývala hlavou, ale zdála se to být nedobrovolná odpověď než jakákoli reakce na jeho slova. Trojice strávila zhruba třicet minut v Longbottomovic pokoji v Oddělení Januse Theickeyho. Harry a Augusta seděli tiše, zatímco Neville vyprávěl všechny hlavní události podzimního semestru svým rodičům, jak něžně hladil vlasy jeho matky.

Poté, co jejich návštěva skončila, Moody a Tonksová doprovodili skupinu zpět do lobby.

“No, slečno Tonksová,” řekla Augusta. “Vidím, že nad vámi dohlíží přísný dozorce. Znamená to, že nebudete schopna doučovat mého vnuka a Harryho během příštího léta?”

“Um, nebudu, lady Augusto, omlouvám se,” odpověděla Tonksová. “Chystala jsem se napsat panu Podmoreovi na začátku roku, až bude potvrzený můj rozvrh, ale zdá se, že budu celé léto v akademii.” Oba chlapci vypadali zklamaně.

“Oh, no, to je škoda,” pokračovala Augusta. “Jsem ale potěšená, že pokračujete tak hladce skrze bystrozorský program. Doufám ale, že vás Alastor zaučuje i v etiketě nejen v taktických věcech.”

“A co _to_ má znamenat, Gussie?” zeptal se Alastor hrubě.

“Víš stejně dobře jako já, Alastore, co to znamená být v současném klimatu metamorfmágem. A jsem si jistá, že stejně dobře víš, jaké použití by Cornelius Fudge (Popletal) mohl mít pro někoho s takovou schopností.”

“Zákon je zákon, Gussie,” vyštěkl bystrozor otráveně. “Metamorfmágové jsou zahrnuti v Branném zákonu, i když musím _neochotně_ připustit, že učeňka Tonksová je kvaliﬁkovaná stát se bystrozorem, bez ohledu na to, zda se na ní zákon vztahuje nebo ne.”

“Co je Branný zákon?” zeptal se Harry.

“Velmi starý a obskurní zákon Starostolce,” odpověděla Augusta. “Takový, který vyžaduje od kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří vlastní jisté neobvyklé magické dary, ať už vrozené nebo získané, aby je zaregistrovali na ministerstvu nebo riskovali uvěznění. Záviseje na povaze daného daru, konkrétní osoba může navíc být donucená pracovat na nějaké pozici pro Ministerstvo.”

“V mém případě,” řekla Tonksová, “je dar metamorfmága na Branném seznamu, a tak mě mí rodiče museli registrovat jako dítě, když se mé schopnosti projevily. Bylo dané, že budu muset pracovat nějakým způsobem pro Ministerstvo, ale mé známky a můj dar ze mě udělaly _vhodného_ kandidáta pro bystrozorskou akademii, bez ohledu na to, jak _neochotní_ ohledně toho někteří lidé jsou.” Podívala se zle na Moodyho při té poslední poznámce. Ten jen hlasitě zabručel v odpověď.

“ _Tak jako tak_ ,” řekl Augustě, “budeš potěšená, že ano, já a učeňka Tonksová jsme měli několik _dlouhých_ diskuzí o tom, co může jakožto bystrozor legálně udělat, zatímco používá svůj metamorfomágský dar a kteří ministerští oﬁcírové, ať už z OPUKZ nebo ne, ji o to mohou požádat. Měl jsem zároveň stejně dlouhé diskuze s Rufusem a Amelií a nemyslím si, že by kterýkoli z nich toleroval nějaké divné tvarměnicí záležitosti.” Na okamžik šel v tichosti. “Samozřejmě, pokud _Potter_ bude tolerovat jakékoli divné tvarměnící záležitosti zůstává zatím nejasné.”

Augusta ostře pohlédla na Moodyho. “Je to potvrzené, tedy? Že bude James Potter následovat Rufuse ve vedení OPUKZ?”

“Více méně, pokud nedojde k nějakému velkému skandálu. Zdá se, že si Cornelius myslí, že je James slunce a měsíc.” Moody se otočil na Harryho. “Když už mluvíme o skandálech, je nějaká šanci, že _ty_ jsi také Hadí jazyk jako tvůj bratr?”

“Ne, nejsem,” lhal Harry bez zaváhání. “A poděkuji vám, pokud nepřivoláte jedovatého hada a nebude ho po mně házet, abyste dokázal opak. To začalo být velmi únavné během posledních týdnů semestru.”

Moody několik vteřin studoval Harryho, zatímco se jeho falešné oko bláznivě protáčelo. Pak se chraptivě zasmál. “To je fér, chlapče. Pokud říkáš, že nejsi Hadí jazyk, řekl bych, že ti budu muset věřit. _Zdáš_ se být upřímný.”

Harry se zamračil, jak se probíral skrze vrstvy možné mystiﬁkace v tom, co Moody právě řekl. Najednou ho velmi zajímalo, jestli byl starý bystrozor původně zmijozel.

“Proč se staráš?” zeptala se Augusta podezřívavě. “Hadí řeč není na Branném seznamu.”

“Zatím,” odvětil. “Ale je to dlouhý čas od té doby, co byly nějaké rodiny známé tím, žeprodukovaly Hadí jazyky, kteří sedí dost vysoko na Starostolci, aby její rekvaliﬁkaci mohly vetovat. S tím, co se děje s Chlapcem-který-žil, no, _mluví_ se o tom.”

Augusta se zamračila, zatímco přemýšlela nad možnými důsledky, když Neville promluvil.

“Ale... lord Potter je hlavou starodávného a vznešeného rodu. Těžko se člověk může dostat výš. Určitě, pokud je možné, aby někdo... vetoval tohle... ať už je to cokoli, byl by to on.”

“Být schopný, neznamená být ochotný, mladíku,” odpověděl Moody. “Lidé v téhle zemi se hluboce bojí a nedůvěřují Hadím jazykům. Není to fér, ale tak to prostě je. Pokud by si musel vybrat mezi upsáním Jima Pottera do vládních služeb - a pravděpodobně do Jamesova vlastního oddělení - a vetováním reklasiﬁkace a dát tak lidem vědět, že zaštiťoval Chlapce-který-mluvil-hadí-řečí před zákonem, možná dokonce z nějakého temného motivu,” otočil se na Harryho, “no, co si _ty_ myslíš, že by udělal?”

Harry tu otázku zvážil. “Popravdě, nemám tušení. Stále...ještě Jamese Pottera poznávám.”

Moody si hlasitě odkašlal a pak vyplivl hlen do blízkého květináče. “No, hodně štěstí s _tím_ , prcku. Osobně ho znám dost dobře na to, abych odešel na odpočinek přesně v den, kdy bude jmenován Velitelem bystrozorů.”

“Opravdu, Alastore?” zeptala se Augusta. “Skončil bys kvůli tomu?”

“Sakra jasně!” vyhrkl. “Ty a já oba víme, že nejsem dost pohledný na to, abych byl jedním z bystrozorů Jamese Pottera!”

Oba se zasmáli, ale Harry měl jinou otázku. “Kolik darů je na Branném seznamu právě teď? A kolik lidí je upsáno pro práci pro Ministerstvo jen proto, že je mají?”

“Oh, je to jen pár darů, Harry,” řekl Tonksová. “Jsou neuvěřitelně vzácné. Rod Blacků byl známý tím, že produkoval kouzelníky a čarodějky s různými tvarměnícími schopnostmi, ale jsem první, kdo je vykázal za posledních sto let a víc.”

“První, kdo byl _odhalen_ , má drahá,” řekl Augusta. “Rodina tvé matky byla velmi uzavřená a paranoidní z _dobrého_ _důvodu_. Slyšela jsem zvěsti o tom, že Sirius Black byl neregistrovaný animág...”

“Víc než zvěsti, Gussie,” přerušil ji Moody. “James Potter velmi _podivně_ _trval_ na tom, aby cela Siriuse Blacka v Azkabanu byla pokrytá ochrannými kouzly proti animágům.”

“ _Vskutku!_ ” řekla a vstřebala tu trochu drbu. “Jak velmi zajímavé! Každopádně, slečno Tonksová, také si vybavuji, že když jsem byla v Bradavicích kolovalo kolem značné množství vulgárních zvěstí o vaší prapratetě Cassiopeie Blackové, které naznačovaly, že sama je neregistrovaným metamorfmágem.”

“Opravdu, Gussie,” řekl Moody jedovatě. “Byla Blacková. Ti _všichni_ mají nějaké vulgární zvěst, které kolující o nich.”

_____________________

**_31\. prosince 1992_ **

**_7:00 večer_ **

Potterovský Novoroční bál dostál své reputaci se seznamem hostů bllížícím se stovce. Na snídani po vánočním dni Lily ležérně prohlásila, že najala někoho, aby dal Jimovi lekce v tanci a zeptala se, zda by se k němu Harry a Neville chtěli přidat. Augusta odpověděla pevným “ano”, než mohl kterýkoli z nich reagovat a všichni tři chlapci ukázali různé úrovně zhrození. Lily a Augusta zároveň spojily své síly, aby je nechaly změřit pro formální hábity.

27\. prosince se tři chlapci sešli ve Velké tančírně (obrovské místnosti poloviční velikosti Velké síně v Bradavicích), kde na ně čekaly Lily a Augusta spolu se starodávně vypadající čarodějkou, kterou představily jako madam Twankyovou z “Twankyovic Akademie tanečních umění”. Madam Twankyová je neučila tancovat osobně. Místo toho sebou přinesla několik manekýn, které byly oživlé a začarované, aby se pohybovaly podle jejích příkazů, což všichni tři chlapci shledali husí kůži nahánějící a nechutné. Poté, co použila manekýny, aby jim předvedla základní kroky, přidělila každou manekýnu jednomu z chlapců a strávila několik hodin učením je tradičnímu valčíku, vídeňském valčíku, pavaně, gavotě a polce a konečně foxtrotu. Madam Twankyová dala jasně najevo, že považovala foxtrot za neotesaný, hraničící s vulgárností, ale že chápala, že “mladí lidé dnešní doby jsou do něj udělaní.”

Večer bálu stáli Harry a Jim (oba v nových formálních hábitech se zelenou a rudou vestoje respektivně) před letaxem. Ukázalo se, že oba měli speciální hosty, na které čekali. Greengassové dorazili první a Harry přivítal vznešený rod zpět do Potterského Panství, než eskortoval obě Daphne a Astorii do tančírny. Vrátil se akorát v čas, aby si všiml, že dorazili Patilovi... a pozoroval, jak Jim políbil Padmě Patilové ruku. Trochu překvapený, Harry rovněž přivítal Patilovy a tiše informoval pana Patila, že lord Greengrass a lady Augusta již jsou v tančírně. Jim nabídl své rámě Padmě, která ho přijala, k tichému překvapení Harryho a Parvati. Avšak rychle se vzpamatoval a nastavil svou vlastní paži Parvati a eskortoval ji do tančírny s panem a paní Patilovými jim v patách.

O pár minut později byla obě Potterovic dvojčata zpět pře letaxem, kde očekávali další speciální hosty. James očividně zatahal za pár nitek a zařídil letaxové spojení na jednu noc mezi Potterským Panstvím a rezidencí Grangerů. Hermione prošla první, zářící ve své světle modré plesové róbě s dlouhými vikroriánskými rukavičkami pošitými perlami. Pan a paní Grangerovi následovali za ní, oba oblečeni ve formálním oblečení viktoriánské doby. Jim postoupil dopředu první, aby políbil ruce Hermioně a pak její matce a hřejivě si potřásl rukou s panem Grangerem. Harry pozoroval Jimovu interakci s Hermioninými rodiči, než následoval jeho příkladu. Výsledky jeho porozování byly deprimující. Doufal, že jakákoli kletba, která způsobila, že ho mudlové nesnášeli, byla společná pro něj i jeho bratra. Avšak Grangerovi se zdálo být poměrně okouzleni Jimem (který, aby byl upřímný, _věděl_ , jak se chovat během formálních společenských situací), ale když Harry přistoupil, oba mudlové od něj viditelně ucukli. I když se Hermioniny rodiče snažili zachovat dekórum, bylo jasné, že Hermione si všimla jejich reakce. Harry rychle dokončil své přivítání s Grangerovými a nechal je svému bratrovi, zatímco se vrátil do tančírny k Astorii Greengrassové, aby si s ní zatančil valčík.

Nezávazně si povídali, zatímco tančili, i když Astoria pořád ještě dělala oči na Cedrica Diggoryho, který tančil opodál ladně, i když trochu nervózně s nějakou havraspárkou jménem Changová, jejíž oba rodiče pracovali na Ministerstvu. Poté, co valčík skončil, Harry doprovodil Astorii zpět k její matce a pak požádal Daphne, aby si s ním zatančila pavanu. Pomalejší, více vznešený tanec, který jim dovolil mluvit o vážnějších tématech.

“Tvůj domov je moc hezký, Harry,” řekla Daphne.

“Děkuji, Daphne, i když si stále ještě nejsem jistý, že bych to nazval domovem. Ta část je stále ještě práce v jednání.”

“Když mluvíme o práci v jednání, mám zprávy o tvém malém projektu zahrnující mou rodinu. Otec o tom právě mluví s lady Augustou a panem Patilem, ale chtěla jsem ti o tom dát vědět osobně, než se o tom doslechneš.”

“Oh?”

“Naskytla se... komplikace. Myslíme si, že se Selwynové doslechli o jednáních našich rodin a rozhodli se je narušit.”

“Pomocí cukru nebo biče?”

“Cukru, proteď, i když pravděpodobně dojde na bič, pokud nebude cukr dost sladký. V kostce, lord Selwyn si domluvil setkání s mým otcem minulý týden a učinil nám nabídku. Pokud přerušíme svá vyjednávání s Longbottomovými a Patilovými a podepíšeme exkluzivní smlouvu o obchodu s rodem Selwynů, sponzorují naše vyvýšení na Starodávný a Vznešený rod.”

Ta novinka byla tak překvapivá, že Harry na okamžik vyšel z rytmu hudby. “To je... velice působivá nabídka. Museli jsme Selwyny vyděsit víc, než jsem si myslel.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Přijal ji?”

“Ještě ne. Nemusí odpovědět po několik měsíců.” Daphne se lehce kousla do rtu. “Kolik moci má tvá aliance, Harry? Předpokládáme, že rod Selwynů bude mít podporu rodu Nottů a rodu Malfoyů a jejich vazalů. Dokáží se jim Longbottomové vyrovnat? Podporoval by nás tvůj otec? Chci říct, jsme zmijozelé po celé generace, i když jsme nikdy nepodporovali Ty-Víš-Koho.”

“Jsem si jistý, že lady Augusta počítá hlasy, jak teď mluvíme.” Zaváhal. “Budu k tobě upřímný. Přidělování hlasů na Starostolci se zdá být neuvěřitelně komplikované a není to něco, co jsem příliš studoval. Byl jsem zaneprázdněný jinými problémy, obávám se. Ale pokusím se dát ti vědět, než se vrátíme do školy, pokud předtím nekontaktuje lady Augusta tvého otce přímo.”

Přikývla a oba změnili téma na nezávazný rozhovor o škole po zbytek tance. Jak skladba končila, Harry si všiml Hermiony stojící opřené o zeď, jak upíjí ze svého punče. K jeho překvapení se velmi agresivně nedívala na něj velmi zmijozelským způsobem. Dokonce, jak se k ní obrátil, rychle dopila svůj punč a vyrazila opačným směrem ven z místnosti. Harry se usmál a následoval ji pryč halou, dokud neuviděl, že vešla do hudební místnosti. Poté, co se kolem rozhlédl, následoval ji dovnitř a pak uvalil kouzlo pro soukromí na dveře pokoje. Když se otočil, Hermione seděla na stoličce před klavírem. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti (a na vteřinu ho napadlo, proč pro všechno na světě nechávají Potterové povalovat se kolem tubu), než přešel místnost, aby se k ní připojil.

“Ale slečno Grangerová! Kde jsi se naučila, jak upoutat něčí pozornost tím, že jej strategicky ignoruješ?”

Vzhlédla k němu s pobaveným výrazem. “Od Blaise, samozřejmě. Po vaší interakci během tvé narozeninové párty v létě, mě začalo zajímat, jak zmijozelé komunikují jeden s druhým pomocí řeči těla a dalších neverbálních nápověd, tak jsem si ho vzala stranou pro pár rad.”

“Zníš, jako by sis myslela, že jsme mimozemšťané, Hermiono.” Pozvedla na něj obočí, jako by mu chtěla naznačit, že to je přesně to, co si o zmijozelské koleji myslí. Zavrtěl hlavou a posadil se na lavičku k ní. Po osmnácti měsících ve Zmijozelu si pomyslel, že možná nebude daleko od pravdy. “To je jedno. Když už jsi byla tak pozorným žákem Blaisových technik, o čem jsi chtěla mluvit?”

“Oh, jen mě zajímalo, Harry Pottere, co jsi jen _mohl_ udělat, že k tobě mí rodiče cítí tak očividnou a pro ně neobvyklou nelibost?”

Zakašlal. “To... není něco, o čem bych mohl mluvit. Rozhodně ne tady.” Rozhlédl se po pokoji. “Stěny mají uši. Možná doslovně uši, vzhledem k tomu, že je to kouzelný dům.”

Na okamžik ho studovala, než se dotkla svého zápěstí a pak okázale vytáhla svou hůlku, kterou měla geniálně schovanou v rukavičce. “ _ **MUFFLIATO.**_ ”

“Ach, ano. Kouzlo soukromí, které jsi našla v hromádce nebelvírské pornograﬁe. Dostala ses někdy k tomu, abys ho vrátila profesoru Snapeovi?”

“Ano, a neměň téma. Profesor Snape tvrdí, že je to nejsilnější kouzlo soukromí, které zná, nebo o kterém kdy slyšel, tak bychom měli být schopní mluvit svobodně.”

Povzdechl si a podíval se na podlahu. Jeho zmijozelská část mu klidně a poněkud chladně vyjmenovávala každý důvod, proč tohle nebylo něco, co by měl odhalit Hermioně Grangerové, brilantní ale lehkomyslné nebelvírce s nesnesitelně silným morálním kódem a absurdním nedostatkem zdrženlivosti, když jí někdo odhalil nějakou záhadu. _Popravdě_ , nevěděla _vůbec_ _nic_ o chránění své mysli před vniknutím! Ale na každou námitku jeho nebelvírská stránka měla jen jednu odpověď - že byla jeho velmi první a velmi nejlepší přítelkyní a že by ho nikdy nezradila ani nezklamala. A tak jí vše řekl. Přirozeně byla zhrozená.

“A nemáš nejmenší tušení, co tuhle... psychózu v ovlivněných mudlech způsobuje?”

“Nejmenší. Snape říká, že je to bezprecedentní a když _on_ neví, co to způsobuje, nemám nejmenší tušení, kdo by _mohl_. Vše, co vím, je, že to způsobuje, že mě mudlové nenávidí a nakonec mě chtějí vidět trpět a umřít, ale kouzelníky to nijak neovlivňuje a dokonce si toho, ať už je to cokoli, ani nejsou schopní všimnout.”

Hermione zaváhala. “To není tak _úplně_ pravda.” Harry se na ní v překvapení podíval. “Luna Lovegoodová. Studujeme její... mimosmyslovou moc v Projektu Mysterioso.”

“Mimosmyslovou moc: tak teď říkáme tomu, když někdo vidí imaginární tvory?”

“To je to, Harry. Už si nemyslím, že by byli imaginární. Tím, že zaznamenávala své vlastnípozorování o tvém bratrovi, byla schopná vydedukovat, že byl Jim psychicky poškozován tím temným nitrobranním textem, než ho někdo jiný objevil.”

Harryho oči se lehce rozšířily. “Ona ve mně něco vidí?” zeptal se překvapeně.

“Ne tak úplně. Říká, že ví, že v tobě něco je, ale ať je to cokoli, ví, kdy je to pozorováno, a je schopné se aktivně skrýt před jejím... no, nemáme ještě jméno pro to, co Luna dělá. I kdy má tendence k tomu nazývat to svou ‘ _mysterioso vizí_ ’. Řekla bych, že si to profesor Lockhart zaslouží za to, že se snažil být směšný a sarkastický.”

Harry se zasmál, než se hluboce zamyslel. “No, řekl jsem ti jedno z mých tajemství. Teď mi řekni jedno z tvých. Co to bylo za přeměněnou knihu, kterou jsi dala Jimovi jako dárek k Vánocům? Něco o hadí řeči?”

“I kdyby to byla pravda, Harry, pochybuji, že by pro tebe byla zajímavá. Chci říct, _ty nejsi Hadí jazyk, nebo jsi?_ ” S tím se na něj usmála a téměř vysmívavě na něj zamrkala. Kdyby Harry pil, pravděpodobně by při pohledu na ní vyprskl.

“ _Nejsem Hadí jazyk_ ” byla slova, která se pokusil říct, ale zakopla o “ _první a nejlepší přítelkyně_ ”. Konečně se nad ním slitovala.

“Harry, _čistě_ _hypoteticky_ , kdybys _byl_ Hadí jazyk a nadále to skrýval i potom, co byl Jim odhalen, bylo by to z legitimního a důležitého důvodu? Nebo by to bylo jen proto, abys krutě izoloval Jima v Bradavicích a udělal mu ze života peklo?”

Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. “ _Hypoteticky_ , nebylo by to _jen_ proto, abych mu znepříjemnil život. Měl bych pro to zároveň legitimní a velmi důležitý důvod.”

“Související s tvým slytherinským původem, řekla bych?”

Ta poznámka Harryho tak překvapila, že ztratil rovnováhu a spadl z klavírní lavičky na zem. Hermione se tiše zasmála.

“Co?!” vyhrkl.

“Harry, opravdu. Vždycky jsem si myslela, že je mnohem pravděpodobnější, aby Jim, a nejspíš i ty, zdědil Hadí řeč jako rodinný dar, než aby jí Jim získal od Ty-Víš-Koho jako nějaký nesmyslný magický přenos. Vzhledem k tomu, že tvá matka je mudlorozená, předpokládala jsem, že ten dar pochází od jedné z těch slytherinských rodin, co si musely změnit jméno po té, co vešel Dědický zákon v platnost. Podle toho, co jsem četla, nikdo si není _jistý_ , které rodiny pocházejí ze Slytherinského rodu, ale ty, o kterých se to _podezřívá_ , jsou většinou dost hrozné, a tak bych chápala, kdybys chtěl mít kontrolu nad podmínkami v jakých takové magické dědictví odhalíš.”

Harry se zvedl na nohy a znovu si sedl na lavičku. “Vycházíš z předpokladu, že všichnimudlorození jsou ve skutečnosti potomci z kouzelnických rodů, předpokládám?”

“Skrze motáky, ano. V naší učebnici Lektvarů minulý rok byla esej napsaná v 19. stoletímHectorem Dagworth-Grangerem, zakladatelem Nejmimořádnější Společnosti Lektvarníků. Trochu zvědavá jsem vyhledala jeho rodinný strom a porovnala ho s rodinou z otcovy strany. Zdá se, že jsem praprasestřenicí Hectora Dagworth-Grangers z třetího kolene. Nebo jeho prapraprasestřenicí z druhého kolene. Nikdy si nejsem jistá, jak to funguje.”

“Kontaktovala jsi ho?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

Popotáhla, jako by právě ucítila nějaký odporný zápach. “Bratranec Hector již zemřel. Napsala jsem jeho dceři Cressidě Dagworth-Grangerové minulé léto a jaký to okouzlující člověk to byla! Její odpovědí byl dost strohý dopis, v němž psala, že rod Dagworth-Grangerů nikdy neprodukoval žádné motáky a že nedovolí, aby nějaká _mudlovská_ _šmejdka_ pošpinila jméno a odkaz jejího otce a že pokud jí znovu kontaktuji, zažaluje mě za pomluvu.”

“Oh, Hermiono, to mě moc mrzí.”

To je v pořádku, Harry. Jednoho dne mě pozvou do Nejmimořádnější Společnosti Lektvarníků pro mé vlastní zásluhy. A já ty předpojaté čistokrevné blbce z ﬂeku odmítnu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Poslední kapitola byla upravená, abych opravil špatnou latinu od hraběnky Zabiniové a chybu týkající se toho, jak jsou udělovány vícezaměřené tituly (nebo spíše jak nejsou udělovány ve Velké Británii)
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Původně jsem neplánoval zahrnout Šílené oko Moodyho do téhle kapitoly (a dokonce ani do téhle knihy), ale jakmile se ukázal, prostě si uzurpoval celou scénu. Myslím, že není postava, kterou by byla větší zábava psát, než Moody, kromě Snapea.
> 
> Pozn.aut.3: Tahle kapitola je kratší v porovnání s několika posledními, ale doufám, že její hutnost to vynahradí.


	35. Nový rok začíná

KAPITOLA 34: NOVÝ ROK ZAČÍNÁ

_**3\. ledna 1993** _

_**Bradavický expres** _

Blaise Zabini seděl sám v kupé Bradavického expresu a četl knihu, zatímco občas sáhl rukou do pytlíku s Bertíkovými fazolkami tisíckrát jinak a doufal, že si nevytáhne tu, co chutná jako ušní maz. Harry a Neville se vraceli do Bradavic letaxem, zatímco Theo tam zůstával přes Vánoce. A tak mezi bradavickým druháky, které skutečně považoval za své přátele, zůstala pouze...

“Ah, Blaisi!” řekla Hermione vesele, jak vstoupila do jeho kupé s fanfárou. “Tady jsi. Hledala jsem tě věky.”

“Ne, nehledala,” odpověděl, aniž by vzhlédl od knihy. “Opustili jsme stanici pouze před pěti minutami.”

“No, měla jsem pocit, jako by to byly věky.” Natočila hlavu, aby si prohlédla obálku Blaisovy knihy. “Hmm. **Dámy a pánové** od Terryho Pratchetta. _Uvědomuješ_ si, že je to mudlovská fantasy kniha a ne návod k etiketě Starostolce, že ano?”

Vzhlédl a obdařil dívku něčím, co by považovala za úšklebek, kdyby nerozuměla náklonnosti za tím výrazem. “Přirozeně, Hermiono. Fakt, že jsem jí koupil v knihkupectví Barnes a Noble na Manhattanu byla moje první nápověda. Co? Nemůže kouzelník ukázat ocenění pro dobrou mudlovskou knihu?”

“Ne jako pravidlo, ne, i když jsem potěšená vidět, že jsi výjimkou.” S tím se k němu otočila zády a uvalila na dveře kouzlo pro soukromí.

“Opravdu, Hermiono? Bojíš se, že nějaký čistokrevný knižní kritik přijde na to, že čtu Terryho Pratchetta a způsobí problémy? Jistě není čistokrevná předpojatost _tak_ špatná!”

Ignorovala Blaisův humor a sedla si naproti němu. “Chci si promluvit o Harryho hadí řeči.”

Tiše se uchechtl. “Myslím, že jsi měla na mysli Jimovu hadí řeč. Harry nemluví s hady,Hermiono, jen je nosí na erbu jako zbytek naší koleje.”

“Víš, co je zajímavé, Blaisi, je, že tvou okamžitou reakcí na jednoduché vágní prohlášení typu ‘ _chci si promluvit o Harryho hadí řeči_ ’ je kategorické popření místo toho, abys řekl něco jako ‘ _co tím myslíš, Hermiono?_ ’ Však víš, způsob, jakým by někdo odpověděl, kdyby neměl nejmenší potuchu o tom, že Harry je Hadí jazyk. Je to velmi sugestivní.” Blaise se na ní zamračil, ale ona pokračovala, než mohl promluvit. “Ale každopádně to teď není důležité. Jestli Harry je nebo není Hadí jazyk, nikdy by se necítil pohodlně o tom se mnou mluvit, protože ví, že nejsem nitrobraník a vše, co mi řekne, by ze mě mohlo být snadno získáno pomocí nitrozpytu. A tak řekni, má studnice znalosti o všem zmijozelském, jak se stanu nitrobraníkem?”

Zamračil se ještě přísněji a odložil nejnovější knihu o Bábi Zlopočasné. “Hermiono, stát se nitrobraníkem může být potenciálně nebezpečné. Harry a Jim se jí oba učí, protože se oba dozvěděli tajemství, které neměli, a nechtějí, aby jim vymazali paměť. Tvá... _podezření_ , že je Harry Hadí jazyk - které pravděpodobně sdílí polovina školy, ať už je nebo není - nejsou dobrým důvodem proto, aby sis _přepsala_ _mozek!”_

“Opravdu, Blaisi? A jaká tajemství vedla tebe ve věku osmi let k tomu, abys udělal přesně to?”

“Očividně,” procedil skrze zatnuté zuby, “ti je nemůžu _říct_ , protože jsou dostatečně osobní na to, abych je chránil pomocí nitrobrany.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne. Protože nejsem nitrobraník a nemůžeš mi věřit, že tvá tajemství ochráním.”

“Ne, protože jsou osobní!”

“Všechna, Blaisi? Nemáš žádná tajemství, která bys byl ochotný se mnou sdílet, kdybys věděl, že je má mysl ochráněná?” Neodpověděl. “Každopádně, už jsem zažila, jak se mi jeden Temný pán prohrabuje mozkem, a nepřeju si tu zkušenost zopakovat, ať už znám nějaká tajemství tvoje nebo Harryho, nebo ne, mám svá vlastní tajemství, abys věděl.”

Pozvedl na ní jedno obočí.

“No, _jednoho_ _dne_ budu mít tajemství, která budu chtít ochránit za každou cenu. Možná.”

Blaise pozvedl obočí ještě výš. Podrážděně si povzdechla.

“Podívej, chci se to naučit. Pokud si myslíš, že je nitrobrana něco, čemu bych se měla vyhnout, i přes její očividné výhody, obhaj ten názor. Možná nemáš vysoké mínění o nebelvírech obecně, ale víš, že jsem rozumná.”

Zasmál se. “No, pro _nějakou_ deﬁnici rozumného, řekl bych.” Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, zatímco přemýšlel nad možnými důsledky. Aby řekl pravdu, Hermione byla člověk, jehož inteligence a rozumu si vážil, a _bylo_ by milé, kdyby se jí mohl svěřit s alespoň několika věcmi, které nemohl sdílet s nikým jiným.

“Dobrá, tady jsou základy. Nitrobrana je umění organizování a ovládání vlastní mysli. Základní umění zahrnuje schopnost odhalit vetřelecké psychické útoky a obránit se proti nim. Ti, kteří toto umění studují, ho obvykle organizují do sedmistupňového stromu a každý stupeň doprovází poddružné schopnosti a efekty, které se oddělují od základní ochranné moci, které přinášejí další výhody. Nitrobraník na první úrovni získá fotograﬁckou paměť. Na druhé úrovni dokáže potlačit své emoce bez ohledu na spoušť. Na třetí úrovni si nitrobraník dokáže vybrat, jaké emoce cítit v odpověď na jakoukoli situaci a dokáže rozeznat, kdy jedná na základě emocí raději než rozumu. Schopnosti nad to se stávají více esoterické. Ve skutečnosti není nutné, aby ses pozvedla nad první úroveň, pokud jediné, co chceš, je zabránit nitrozpytníkovi, aby tě četl - můžeš prostě pořád dokola opakovat cvičení první úrovně, dokud je nemáš naprosto vžité a to udrží venku i tynejschopnější nitrozpytníky. Ale ovládnutí vyšších vedlejších schopností způsobí, že tvé psychické štíty nabydou na síle a porostou rychleji, _pokud_ nespadneš do jedné z nástrah vyšších schopností. Například, druhá úroveň ti dovolí potlačit své emoce, ale můžeš tu schopnost špatně použít nebo dokonce zneužít. Řekněme, že jsi hluboce zamilovaná do někoho, kdo ti zlomí srdce. Možná učiníš v zápalu okamžiku rozhodnutí prostě nikdy znovu necítit lásku. Když se impulzivně připravíš o schopnost cítit lásku, pravděpodobně tu emoci nikdy znovu nezapneš ze své vlastní vůle. Bylo by zapotřebí léčitele mysli, aby vstoupil do tvé mysli pomocí nitrozpytu a provedl psychickou operaci, aby znovu napojil tvé emoce. A tak je to se všemi emocemi. Vypni svou strachovou odpověď, a budeš neuvěřitelně lehkovážná. Vypni svou odpověď hněvu, a staneš se robotická v interakci s ostatními. Opravdu to může být hrozně nebezpečné, Hermiono, což je důvod, proč jsem rád, že jsem měl několik tutorů. Pravděpodobně nebudeš mít přístup k takovému doučování a budeš na to sama. Však víš, jako byl _Jim_ , když ho Rockwoodova knihatéměř proměnila v psychopata.”

Vážně přikývla. “Ale ty mi pomůžeš začít, a slibuju, že budu opatrná, a když mi ty nebo Harry dokážete pomoct najít tutora, udělám cokoli mi řekne.”

Blaise si masíroval čelo. “Dobrá. Je to na tvou hlavu. Nech mě si dnes večer promluvit s Harrym a dám ti vědět za den nebo dva, jak jsem se rozhodl.”

Nadšeně se usmála.

______________________

_**Bradavice** _

_**Pozdě to odpoledne...** _

Harry, Jim a Neville prošli zpět latexem do ředitelovy kanceláře přesně v pět hodin, kde už na ně Dumbledore čekal, aby je přivítal zpět, než je poslal na své koleje, aby si tam uložili svá zavazadla před večerní hostinou.

“Oh, a Harry?” zavolal, jak chlapci dorazili ke dveřím. “Jsem připraven zkontrolovat tvé nitrobranní štíty dnes večer po večeři, pokud se ti to hodí.”

“Ano, pane,” odpověděl Harry. “Těším se na to.”

Ředitel přikývl. “Jime, profesorka McGonagallová ti poskytne týdenní rozvrh pro tvé lekce nitrobrany se mnou.”

Jim přikývl s úsměvem, vzhledem k tomu, že se těšil na skutečné hodiny nitrobrany místo samostudia (a obzvlášť samostudia z temné knihy). Tři chlapci opustili ředitelovu kancelář a Neville s Jimem zamířili do Nebelvírské věže, aby si tam odložili zavazadla. Šťastná Jimova nálada, že byl pryč od stísněné atmosféry Potterského Panství, trvala celou cestu až do druhého poschodí, kde měl být jejich pokoj. Tam se překvapeně zastavil na odpočívadle schodiště. V místě, kde předtím byly jen jedny dveře s nápisem “druhé ročníky”, nyní byly dveře dvoje zhruba tři metry od sebe. Jedny měly na sobě jeho a Nevillovo jména a na druhých byly jména Deana, Seamuse a Rona. Neville se zamračil, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou a prošel kolem Jima do jejich nového pokoje. Jakmile byl uvnitř, bylo jasné, že někdo prostě přestavil nábytek a pak vytvořil velkou zeď, která jejich starý pokoj rozdělovala vedví, než vytvořil druhé dveře.

“No,” řekl Neville, jak se snažil rozveselit druhého chlapce. “Podívej se na světlou stránku. Alespoň nebudeme muset v noci poslouchat Ronovo chrápání.”

_______________________

_**Mezitím ve Zmijozelském sklepení** _

Harry akorát položil svůj kufr na zem svého pokoji na koleji, když Theo a Marcus vstoupili.

“Harry, máš chvilku?” řekl Theo. “Dole... v pokoji?” Marcus jen stál za Theem s rukamazkříženýma na prsou.

“Samozřejmě,” řekl Harry zaujatý jejich chováním. O pár minut později byli všichni tři dole v Princově Doupěti. Jakmile Harry vstoupil, zasyčel pár slov na Hydru, na které k jeho zklamání hadi stále ještě neodpověděli. Povzdechl si a pak se otočil na zbylé dva chlapce v pokoji.

“Tak co se děje?” zeptal se.

Theo a Marcus se podívali jeden na druhého. “Nejdřív,” začal prefekt, “dostal jsi naše dárky k Vánocům?”

“Dvě kopie **Bajek barda Beedleho**? Ano, dostal. Ještě jsem nepřišel na to, proč je tak populární, že byste mi každý poslal kopii.”

“No,” začal Theo, “neměli jsme v plánu poslat ti každý kopii. To bylo... špatné plánování z naší strany. Ale to teď není důležité. Četl jsi ten příběh, který jsme založili?”

“Ano. _Příběh Tří bratrů_. Velmi dojemné, i když pro mě trochu příliš jednoduché. A teď o co tu jde?”

“Jde o Blaise Zabiniho,” řekl Marcus náhle. Harryho záda ztuhla.

“Co s ním?”

“Harry,” řekl Theo tiše, “minulý semestr, když jsi měl ten nitrobranní záchvat - jak moc si o tom pamatuješ?”

“Moc ne. Pamatuju si, že jsem si myslel, že moje hadí řeč je pryč a pak... já nevím, všechno zčernalo.”

“Měl jsi záchvat, protože se tvoje nitrobranní štíty zhroutily. Aby ti pomohl je opravit, Blaise na tebe použil nitrozpyt, vytvořil dočasné psychické spojení, a tak podporoval tvé štíty těmi svými. A když ses probral, zeptal ses Blaise na ‘ _relikvie smrti_ ’, než jsi ztratil vědomí. Pamatuješ si něco z toho?”

“Um, ani ne. Co jsou relikvie smrti?”

Marcus si otráveně odfrknul. “Magické předměty, které Smrt darovala Třem Bratrům v tom příběhu, Pottere! Snaž se držet krok!”

“Tak pardon!” odpověděl lehce rozohněně. “Nevyrostl jsem na kouzelnických pohádkách. A teď se laskavě konečně dostaňte k pointě.”

“Harry,” řekl Theo pevně. “Existuje mnoho kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří si myslí, že relikvie smrti jsou skutečné. Někteří z těch kouzelníků a čarodějek mají... divné nápady o relikviích smrtí. A několik z nich mají _extrémně_ divné nápady o nich.”

“Jaké nápady?” zeptal se Harry opatrně.

“Záleží na tom, se kterým podivínem mluvíš,” řekl Flint. “V nejhorším případě? _Grindelwald_ se hodně snažil získat a ovládnout relikvie smrti.” S tím vytáhl svou hůlku a začal kreslit hořící znamení ve vzduchu. Trojúhelník, kruh a pak kolmou linku.

“Tohle je znamení pro relikvie smrti. Občas jsou aranžované rozdílně. Možná je trojúhelník uvnitř toho kruhu, nebo zvenku a linka může být horizontální nebo vertikální. Ale vždy je to linka pro bezovou hůlku, kruh pro kámen zmrtvíchvstání a trojúhelník pro plášť smrti.” Marcus mávl hůlkou a tři znamení se sloučila v jedno znamení s trojúhelníkem venku a linkou protínající je od vrcholu ke spodku. “ _Tohle_ rozmístění bylo znakem Grindelwaldových armád.”

Harry přikývl. “Zaznamenáno. Tak kdy se dostaneme k té části, kdy je to relevantní pro _mě_?”

Theo se zamračil. “Páni, Vánoce s Potterovými tě udělaly _mrzutým_! Je to relevantní k tobě, protože jsi dědic Potterů, a pokud zůstaneš dědicem Potetrů, jednou zdědíš, mimo jiných věcí, jistý neviditelný plášť, který je jediným takovým pláštěm, který přežil víc jak století bez toho, aby přišel o svá zaklínání. Ve skutečnosti, podle _některých_ příběhů ten samý neviditelný plášť byl ve tvé rodině od založení Starostolce, pokud ne déle, zatímco obvyklé neviditelné pláště, které dnes prodávají, se obnosí po desetiletí nebo dvou nejdéle.”

Harry několik vteřin zíral s pusou dokořán. “Ty si myslíš, že Potterovský plášť - ten, který můj idiotský otec dal mému idiotskému bratrovi, aby ho mohl použít pro _šprýmy_ , a který simimochodem můj idiotský bratr nechal ukrást - je legendární Plášť Smrti?!”

Theo a Marcus se podívali jeden na druhého, než Marcus promluvil. “Řekněme, že je to _možnost_ , obzvlášť proto, že to tak trochu rozšiřuje seznam podezřelých z toho, kdo ukradl plášť od juniora, pokud je to, však víš, _předmět_ _zbožňování_ pro některé lidi. A řekněme, že Theo a já se... obáváme o to, jak se Blaise Zabini z ničehonic rozhodl se na tebe nalepit zpět, když jste byli prvňáci teď, když víme, že relikvie jsou něco, o čem se zdá, že přemýšlí dost a obzvlášť ve spojení s tebou. Je to potenciálně... zlověstné.”

Než mohl Harry odpovědět na Flintovu podivnou konspirační teorii, dveře do Doupěte se začaly otvírat. Marcus rozptýlil hořící symboly, které vytvořil, zrovna když Blaise Zabini procházel dovnitř. Najednou se zastavil a pohlédl na tři chlapce, kteří na něj zírali.

“Jdu pozdě na setkání?” zeptal se chladně.

“Ne, ani trochu,” řekl Harry. “Jen si porovnáváme poznámky o našich Vánocích. Jaké byly _tvoje_ svátky?”

Blaise se usmál. “Magické, Harry. Naprosto magické.”

________________________

**Blízko Velké síně**

**Akorát přesně před večeří**

“ _Pssst!_ ”

Amaryllis Wilkesová se rozhlédla ostře kolem po tom zvuku, než si všimla Jima Pottera, částečně schovaného za brněním. Podívala se kolem, aby se přesvědčila, že je nikdo nepozoruje, než se pohnula k nervóznímu chlapci.

“Co je, Pottere?” zeptala se opatrně.

Jim se rozhlédl kolem a pak polknul. “Já, um... poslouchej, po tom, co se stalo před prázdninami, já... já bych ti prostě chtěl poděkovat... znovu. Navíc, jsem ti chtěl dát tohle.” Podal dívce malý balíček zabalený ve stříbřitém balicím papíru. “Není to moc. Jen malá ukázka díků za to, jak jsi mi pomohla. A asi opožděné ‘Veselé Vánoce’, řekl bych.”

Počastovala chlapce pochybovačným pohledem a pak si od něj opatrně vzala krabičku a rozbalila jí. Její oči se rozšířily. Byla to krabička velmi drahé čokolády z Medového ráje.

“Páni. Děkuju, Pottere. To bylo od tebe... velmi milé.”

“Není zač, Wilkesová.” Podívali se jeden na druhého nervózně, jako by ani jeden nevěděl, co říct teď. Naštěstí (nebo možná naneštěstí) byli zachráněni od nezávazného tlachání příchodem někoho dalšího.

“Pottere?!” zvolal Cormac McLaggen. “Teď se taháš se smrtijedama juniorama?!”

S McLaggenem bylo několik dalších nebelvírů z třetího a čtvrtého ročníku. Jim je studoval a napadlo ho se směsicí strachu a vzteku, jestli některý z nich byl jedním z dvojice, která ho napadla před Vánocemi. Za nimi si všiml Rona a několika mladších belvírů, jak se drží zpět a vše pozorují.

“S kým se přátelím s tebou nemá nic společného, McLaggene,” řekl Jim chladně, zatímco se pohnul do pozice mezi Wilkesovou a jeho kolegy nebelvíry.

McLaggen o krok postoupil dopředu. “Myslím si, že to _je_ naším problémem, pokud máme dědice Zmijozelu skrytého v naší koleji _a_ on se stýká s Hračkářovou dcerou!”

Mnoho studentů zalapalo po dechu nad jeho obviněním. Jimova ruka se pohnula k jeho hůlce, zatímco McLaggen a jeho kamarádíčkové se nebezpečně sklonili. Ale než mohla létat kouzla, ozval se další hlas.

“To _docela_ stačí!” řekla Miranda Bonnevilleová, prefektka pro šestý ročník, jak vyšla zpoza rohu. Za ní byli Cassius Warrington a dva zmijozelští odrážeči. “Jsem si jistá, že nemusím říkat vám milým a poctivým nebelvírům, že se nebojuje na chodbách. Večeře čeká. _Utíkejte!_ ”

McLaggen a ostatní nebelvíři se mračili a těkali pohledy mezi Mirandou a Jimem, než odešli do Velké síně. Ron byl poslední, kdo odešel. Co bylo zvláštní, nevypadal na Jima tak naštvaný jako starší nebelvíři, ale v jeho pohledu byl chlad, který přiměl Jima se zatřást. Odešel beze slova.

“Všechno v pořádku, Pottere? Wilkesová?”

“Jsme v pohodě,” zamumlal otřesený chlapec, jak pozoroval své bývalé přátele, jak odpochodovali bez něj.

Miranda se pohnula blíž k Potterovi a Wilkesové a řekla tiše ale pevně. “Pottere, za zmijozelskou kolej ti děkuji za to, že jsi tak ochranitelský vůči slečně Wilkesové.”

“To nic nebylo,” řekl Jim, který se lehce začervenal.

“Nesouhlasím. Vzhledem k historii rodiny slečny Wilkesové, nemyslím, že by tě mělo překvapit, že je obětí značného množství nepříjemností od chvíle, kdy začala školu. Šprýmy. Zaklínadla. Nadávky. Občasné vyhrožování fyzickou újmou.”

Jim ztuhnul a otočil se zpět na Amy, která se rozpačitě odvrátila.

“Je mi líto, že musím říct,” pokračovala Miranda, “že mnoho z toho zneužívání pochází z naší koleje. Tak tě ujišťuji, že to znamená hodně, že někdo tvého postavení je tak tolerantní a ochranitelský vůči ní. Znovu máš vděk zmijozelské koleje.”

Chlapec přikývl téměř tupě. “ _Vděk zmijozelské koleje,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _To je něco, co bych si nikdy nemyslel, že uslyším... nebo když už jsme u toho, že bych v tom někdy viděl cenu to mít!_ ”

Poté k němu přistoupil Cassius Warrington. “Pane Pottere, nemyslím, že bychom kdy byli formálně představeni. Jsem Cassius Warrington. Věřím, že už znáš Peregrinea Derricka a Luciena Bolea z famfrpálového týmu. Podle toho, co jsem právě viděl, se obávám, že ty sám možná trpíš stejným stupněm hrozby od své vlastní koleje. Vím, že jsi celkem zdatný v Obraně, ale pokud bys měl zájem, my a několik dalších našich přátel máme malou neformální studijní skupinu Obrany. Momentálně je to jen pět zmijozelů a čtyři havraspáři. Nikdy jsme nepozvali nebelvíra předtím... a po pravdě, nikdy jsme si nemysleli, že by jeden přijal, kdybychom ho pozvali. Ale pokud se necítíš bezpečně mezi nebelvíry, jsi více než vítán přidat se k našemu tréninku Obrany. Několik z našich členů jsou studenti z hodin Obrany OVCE úrovně a jsou na cestě na bystrozorskou akademii. Myslím si, že by ses mohl od nás dost naučit.”

Jim si polkl. “ _Jo, předpokládám, že bych mohl. Ale co přesně bych se naučil v zmijozelské třídě Obrany?!_ ” Po vteřině se usmál. “Tvoje nabídka je velmi velkorysá a laskavá, pane Warringtone. Opatrně ji zvážím.”

Warrington se usmál. “Doufám, že ano, pane Pottere. I přes rozdíly mezi našimi kolejemi, myslím si, že najdeš, že ti můžeme nabídnout mnohé.”

A s tím zmijozelé přikývli uctivě Chlapci-který-žil (který si myslel, že je to jedna z nejsurreálnějších zkušeností jeho života), než zamířili na večeři s Amy Wilkesovou za nimi.

Poté, co odešli, Jim si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “ _Jestli to takhle půjde dál, dostanu od táty toho huláka, kterého jsem očekával, než tenhle týden skončí!_ ”

_______________________

_**Ředitelova kancelář** _

_**9:00 večer** _

Po večeři Harry zamířil do ředitelovy kanceláře, kde strávil delší část hodiny tím, že zíral Albusovi Dumbledorovi do jeho třpytících se očí, zatímco odrážel jeho nitrozpytecké útoky. Konečně starší muž jeho sezení ukončil.

“Mé gratulace, Harry. Tvoje schopnosti jsou pozoruhodně impozantní na někoho tvého věku. Nejsem si tak úplně jistý, že bys dokázal zablokovat Voldemorta samotného po delší dobu času, ale abych byl upřímný, pokud se mu dostaneš do ruky, je pravděpodobné, že vůbec žádné množství nitrobrany by ho neudrželo venku. Z toho důvodu tě musím požádat, abys složil přísahu o mlčení, která by zabránila možnosti, že z tebe to tajemství někdo vynutí a zároveň ti zabrání od úmyslného a neúmyslného odhalení tajemství.”

Harry naklonil hlavu ke straně. “Znamená to, že mi nevěříte, řediteli?” Dumbledore se chystal odpovědět, když se Harry zasmál. “To je v pořádku, pane. Abych byl upřímný, víc bych se bál, kdybyste byl ochotný říct dvanáctiletému tajemství bez přidaných opatření. Jaký druh přísahy navrhujete?”

Přísahy mlčenlivosti, samozřejmě, nejsou tak striktní jako Neporušitelný slib, vzhledem k tomu, že neuvalí odsudek smrti na toho, kdo ji porušil. Harry sám byl celkem familiární s přísahami mlčenlivosti vzhledem k tomu, že už jich pár přísahal. Tím, že člověk přísahal nikdy neodhalit konkrétní fakt někomu, kdo o něm už nevěděl, přísežník ve skutečnosti věnuje část své magie, aby to tajemství udržel. Nejzákladnější funkce přísahy je zabránit, aby přísežník náhodou neodhalil tajemství. Pokud bude příliš blábolit, ta přísaha ho pošťouchne a připomene mu, co přísahal. Kdyby byl zdrogovaný nebo bude opilý, přestane úplně mluvit, než aby opile odhalil pravdu. Stejně tak nebude fyzicky schopný o tajemství mluvit, když bude pod efektem Veritaséra nebo fyzického mučení, a zatímco ho ta přísaha nezaštítí proti nitrozpytu, její efekt může vylepšit přísežníkovu obranu proti tomu, aby mu byla přečtena z mysli, pokud je zárověň nitrobraníkem. Ty nejsilnější přísahy mlčenlivosti poskytují dokonce ještě větší obrany - přísežník pocítí silnou intuititivní neochotu mluvit o tajemství s někým, o kom si _myslí_ , že tajemství zná, ale ve skutečnosti nezná (včetně podvodníků) nebo dokonce, když je poblíž schovaný někdo, kdo odposlouchává, kdo by je mohl zaslechnout. Konečně, přísežník _dokáže_ úmyslně odhalit tajemství, ale pokud tak učiní, Magie samotná ho permanentně označí nějakým způsobem, obvykle nějakým permanentním zohavením, které ho navždy označí jako křivopřísežníka. V Britániikouzelnické zákony zakazují kouzelníkům a čarodějkám označeným jako křivopřísežníci svědčit u soudů, podepisovat smlouvy, které nejsou magicky vymáhány, a dokonce získat zaměstnání v některých oblastech, pro které je být důvěryhodný prvořadé.

Harry se zamračil, jak vstřebal Dumbledorovo vysvětlení o tom, jak se přísaha o soukromívztahovala na jejich situaci. “Donutili Siriuse Blacka odpřísáhnout slib o mlčení?” zeptal se náhle.

“To je velmi dobrá otázka, Harry. Odpověď na ní je ne. Existuje nutná slabina v designu kouzla Fidelius, která zajišťuje, že žádný typ přísahy o mlčení nedokáže svázat Strážce tajemství žádným jiným způsobem. Kouzlo zajišťuje, že je nemožné, aby se někdo o tajemství dozvěděl jakýmkoli jiným prostředkem kromě úmyslného odhalení, včetně přímého pozorování pravdy a navíc vymaže znalost o tajemství z lidí, kteří ho věděli předtím, než bylo kouzlo uvaleno. Ale Magie vždy vyžaduje cenu za efekt na takovém globálním měřítku a s Fideliem, ta cena je, že musíš mít naprostou víru v člověka, kterého sis pro udržování tajemství vybral.”

Harry přikývl a přísahal slib, který Dumbledore vyžadoval. Chlapec rozuměl výhodám toho slibu a navíc, jak by si mohl stěžovat? Podle Dumbledora Jim sám byl donucen přísahat stejný slib, jakmile jeho rodiče zjistili, že se dozvěděl o proroctví ve snaze, aby zmenšili šanci, že ho omylem odhalí, a Peter Pettigrew přísahal dokonce ještě přísnější Neporušitelný slib. Když byla přísaha hotova, Dumbledore povstal a přešel ke skříni, z níž vyndal myslánku a malý ﬂakón. O pár minut později oba dva vystoupili z Dumbledorovy vzpomínky na neblahý pracovní pohovor se Sybillou Trelawneyovou. Pro Harryho to bylo velmi osvěcující. Zaprvé, Harry si nikdy nedokázal představit, že Prorok dokázal doručit proroctví, zatímco byl viditelně opilý. Harry se zamyslel nad slovy proroctví.

“ _Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Temného pána, se blíží... narozen těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili, narozen na samotném sklonku sedmého měsíce roku..._ ” vzhlédl na ředitele. “Jak se James a Lily Potterovi _postavili_ Temnému pánovi třikrát?”

“To je vskutku jedna z více obtížných otázek, které to proroctví nadneslo. Koneckonců, jaký stupeň opozice se počítá jako ‘ _postavení se_ ’ pro účely uspokojení proroctví? Víš, původně jsem podezříval, že Neville Longbottom byl mnohem pravděpodobnějším kandidátem pro Dítě Proroctví než ty nebo tvůj bratr. Neville je čistokrevný kouzelník, koneckonců, což bych si myslel, že bude Voldemort považovat za větší nebezpečí. Ale co je důležitější, Nevillovi rodiče byli oba bystrozoři, kteří bojovali proti Voldemortovým silám opakovaně před jejich zneškodněním a oba zabili několik vysoce postavených smrtijedů během jejich povinností. Alice Longbottomová byla šest měsíců těhotná, když ukončila život Boruslava Lestrange, otce Rabastana a Rodulphuse a tchána Bellatrix Black-Lestrangeové. Ale co se týče tvých rodičů? No, James byl obojí bystrozor a lord Starostolce a i tak mladý, jak byl, v obou oblastech vyzval Voldemorta mnohokrát způsoby, kteréby se daly považovat za postavení se. Ale tvá matka? No, napsala velmi známý a mnohýmiobdivovaný Dopis editorovi Denního věštce, v němž odsoudila smrtijedy a Voldemorta a nabádala své kolegy mudlorozené, aby se ozbrojili a postavili se po bok vlády proti silám předpojatosti. Navíc bojovala s Bellatrix Lestrangeovou k remíze v souboji v Přímé ulici během prosince před tvým narozením. Ale co se třetího postavení se týče, nikdy jsem si nebyl jistý, co by to mohlo být. Tak jsem konečně dospěl k závěru, že to muselo být její rozhodnutí provdat se za čistokrevného kouzelníka jako James i přes společenské stigma, ale upřímně, nikdy jsem to vysvětlení nenašel... uspokojivé.”

Harry to chvíli zvažoval, než pokračoval s proroctvím. “‘ _A Temný pán ho poznamená jako sobě rovného; on však bude mít moc, jakou Temný pán nezná._ ’ Předpokládám, že to poznamenání je jizva ve tvaru V na Jimově čele. Máme nějaký nápad o tom, co je ta záhadná moc?”

Dumbledore se uchechtl. “Jsem trochu zahanben říct, že mou nejlepší teorií dosud je... _láska_.”

Harry zakašlal. “...láska, pane?”

“Uznávám, že to není dobře promyšlená teorie. Ale nikdy jsem nebyl schopný odhalit nic magicky neobvyklého na Jimovi, což by nebylo snadno vysvětlitelné faktem, že vyrůstá v mocného kouzelníka, i když abych byl upřímný, není o moc mocnější na svůj věk než ty nebo Neville nebo někteří z vašich vrstevníků jako Draco Malfoy nebo Hermione Grangerová. Je pravda, že podpálil tělo Quirinuse Quirrella minulý červen a tak byl schopný zahnat Voldemortův stín pryč, ale jak to byl schopný udělat zůstává záhadou. A tak jsem místo toho pracoval pozpátku od druhé části té fráze. Co by mohla být moc, jakou Voldemort _nezná_? Jeho okultní znalost je široká a nejsem zahanben říct, že jeho znalost o černé magii překoná tu mou. Ale z jeho skutků a konání je zřejmé, že Voldemort trpí hlubokou psychózou a opakovaně předvedl přehnaně sadistické chování, obzvlášť vůči svým vlastním stoupencům. Během války byl notoricky známý tím, že uvaloval kletbu Cruciatus jako trest za i ty nejmenší prohřešky. Tak jsem se začal zajímat o jeho pravděpodobnouneschopnost prožít nebo rozumět emoci lásky a jak možná reprezentuje moc, kterou nezná.”

“...láska,” řekl Harry znovu, stále ještě pochybovačně. Dumbledore si povzdechl.

“Zatímco je to slabá teorie, Harry, ujišťuji tě, že to není tak přitažené za vlasy, jak si možná myslíš. Věř tomu nebo ne, ve skutečnosti existuje výzkumná skupina, která funguje už po století v Odboru Záhad, která se věnuje nadpřirozeným implikacím lásky. Existuje množství obskurních esoterických kouzel, která mohou být uvalena pouze kouzelníkem, který cítí silný pocit lásky pro někoho dalšího. Rozumím, že momentálně studuješ kouzlo Patronus a pro většinu kouzelníků, kteří dovedou uvalit to kouzlo, šťastná vzpomínka, která to kouzlo napájí, se obvykle vztahuje na jejich milované. Podobně, existuje mnoho temných kouzel, která mohou být uvržená jen někým, kdo necítí lásku, nebo ještě hůře, je ochoten obětovat předmět své skutečné lásky za cenu moci.”

Harry to vše vstřebal. Ředitel měl pravdu, samozřejmě. Zatímco to uráželo Harryho cynismus, “ _láska_ ” byla rozhodně tak pravděpodobná jako cokoli jiného, s čím by mohl přijít. Rozhodl se posunout k další části proroctví.

“‘ _A jeden z nich musí zemřít rukou druhého, neboť ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý přežívá._ ’” Zamračil se. “Znamená to, že doslova nikdo jiný nemůže zabít ani Jima nebo Voldemorta, kromě toho druhého? Že jsou oba nesmrtelní, dokud jeden z nich nezabije toho druhého?”

“Ano a ne. Věřím, že jakýkoli mechanismus Voldemort použil k získání funkční nesmrtelnosti je takový, který pouze Dítě Proroctví dokáže překonat. Avšak, nemyslím si, že by opak byl pravdou. Jim, i přes to, že je rozeznán jako Chlapec-který-žil, je jen nejvíce očividným kandidátem k naplnění proroctví. Kdyby zemřel, ať už rukou Voldemorta nebo někoho jiného, proroctví by se postupně přeorientovalo na dalšího možného kandidáta.”

Harry polkl. “Mě. Nebo Nevilla, řekl bych.”

“Správně, můj chlapče. I když bych řekl, že tvá metafyzická blízkost k Jimovi z tebe činí silnějšího kandidáta, což je důvod, proč jsem ochotný ti to vše odhalit. A řekl bych, že v nouzi, by Osud mohl považovat tvou jizvu, kterou jsi obdržel při výbuchu způsobeném destrukcí Voldemortova těla, jako způsob, jak tě ‘označil’, i když oklikou.”

Chlapec byl na okamžik zticha. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a soustředil se na zbytek proroctví.

“‘ _Ani jeden nemůže žít, zatímco druhý přežívá._ ’ To je zvláštní způsob, jak to podat, nemyslíte? Je nějaký rozdíl mezi žitím a přežíváním, který by Osud považoval za důležitý?”

Dumbledore se široce usmál. “ _Velmi_ _dobře_ , Harry. Velmi zasvěcená otázka a jedna, se kterou jsem bojoval roky. Odpověď je... nemám tušení. Co vím o Jasnovidectví mi říká, že každé slovo proroctví je důležité, i když jak je to důležité, nemůže být pochopeno okamžitě. Jsem přesvědčen, že přesně ten rozdíl, který jsi vytvořil - žití proti přežívání - je důležitý pro pochopení zbytku proroctví. Želbohu nejsem o nic blíže pochopení toho rozdílu, než jsem byl, když jsem poprvé slyšel to proroctví v roce 1980. Koneckonů, Voldemort přežil po více jak desetiletí, během nějž si Jim užil život v podstatné prosperitě a komfortu.”

Sotva zaznamenatelná grimasa se mihla Harrymu po tváři. Dumbledore si všiml jeho reakce a najednou si uvědomil, co právě řekl. Lehce poklesl. “Život, který byl tobě odepřen, Harry. Řekl jsem to už předtím, ale... nemůže to být řečeno dostatečně. Za svou roli v mylném prohlášení tě motákem, které vedlo k tvému umístění u Dursleyových, se hluboce omlouvám.”

“To je v pořádku, pane. Je to... je to minulost a nechci v sobě stále držet zlost. Vím, že vaše úmysly byly dobré a že to nebyla vaše vina, že jsem tam byl zanechán bez dohledu. Nemáte žádný důvod se omlouvat.”

Ze svého bidýlka poblíž vydal Fawkes uklidňující zatrylkování a pozvedl tak ducha Harryho i Dumbledora.

“Což mi připomíná, řediteli. Nikdy jste mi neřekl, kdo byl třetí osobou, která získala hůlku s jedním z Fawkesových per.”

“Neřekl? Oh, ano, teď si vzpomínám na naší dřívější konverzaci. Byl to brilantní mladý muž, který překonal své tragické dětství a stal se jedním z našich nejlepších studentů. Byl zařazen do Zmijozelu v roce 1938 a povstal a stal se Vedoucím chlapcem. Jeho jméno bylo Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harryho oči se do široka otevřely. “Tom Marvolo Riddle měl hůlku, která byla bratrem mé a Jimovy?”

Ředitel byl překvapen Harryho odpovědí. “Znáš to jméno, Harry?”

“Er, ano, pane. Po tom, co se stalo minulý Halloween, členové mé studijní skupiny byli zvědaví ohledně celé té věci s ‘ _dědicem_ _Zmijozelu_ ’ a udělali trochu výzkumu. Jeho jméno se objevilo. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, získal za to Odměnu za zvláštní služby. Myslel jsem si, že je zvláštní, že o něm nikdo neslyšel poté, co vystudoval.”

Dumbledore téměř láskyplně zavrtěl hlavou. “Vskutku. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. To je jméno, na které jsem už dlouho nepomyslel.” Podíval se na hodiny na zdi. “Začíná se nám dost připozdívat, Harry, a nemáš moc času před večerkou. Dovol mi, abych tě doprovodil zpět do sklepení a cestou ti řeknu vše, co si pamatuji o mladém panu Riddleovi.”

____________________

_**Mezitím ve Zmijozelském sklepení...** _

Amy vstoupila do sklepení se svou školní taškou přes rameno. Strávila pár hodin sama studiem v knihovně, zatímco přemýšlela nad tím, co se dříve toho dne stalo s Jimem Potterem. Jak přecházela společenskou místností, všimla si Ginny Weasleyové sedící na divanu a povídající si s Astoriou Greengrassovou. Ginny na ní vzhlédla, jak procházela kolem, ale Amy jí věnovala jen postranní pohled a nic víc. Místo toho zamířila dál postranní chodbou do studovny, kde držel Warrington svůj dvůr s kruhem svých čistokrevných přátel. Vstoupila a zavřela za sebou dveře.

“No, to šlo celkem dobře. I když si myslím, že jsi to trochu přehnal, když jsi pozval Pottera do Zmijozelské Soubojové Společnosti. Máme před sebou ještě práci, než se bude cítit pohodlně v pokoji plném zmijozelů, kteří na něj budou házet zaklínadla.”

Warrington se uchechtl. “Dostaneme ho. Prostě ho dál zpracovávej.”

“Možná by mi pomohlo, kdybych ve skutečnosti věděla, jaké pro něj máte plány. Ne, že by se mohl nechat přeřadit do Zmijozelu, i když možná má temnější tendence.”

“Plánování nech na nás, Wilkesová. Tvojí prací je dát Zlatému hrdinovi někoho, nad kým se může cítit ochranitelsky. Doveď ho k nám a my se postaráme o zbytek.”

“Zbytek _čeho_? Myslíte si, že dokážete Jima Pottera přeměnit v Temného pána a pak co, svézt se na lemu jeho pláště ke slávě?”

Warrington a zbytek zmijozelů na to ztuhli. “Zapomínáš, s kým mluvíš, Wilkesová,” vyštěkla Miranda Bonnevilleová. “Stejně jako jsi zapomněla, že jsi to _ty_ , _kdo přišel k nám_ a žádal o ochranu pro sebe.” Miranda se samolibě usmála. “A to ani nemluvím o ochraně pro tvou malou _kamarádku krevní zrádkyni._ ”

Amaryllina tvář ztvrdla. Pozvedla svou bradu a postoupila o krok dopředu, její oči se nebezpečně blýskaly. “Ne, _Mirando_ , myslím, že jste to _vy_ všichni, kdo zapomínáte, s kým mluvíte. Vy se svými plány přeměnit Jima Pottera v temného. Warrington, Bonnevilleová, Derrick a Bole. Vy všichni tak hrdí na své mocné čistokrevné rodiny. _Nenechte se vysmát!_ Zapomínáte, že můj otec seděl po pravici _Voldemorta_!” Ostatní zmijozelé všichni zalapali po dechu nad jejím použitím zakázaného jména. “Že moje matka si _vybrala_ zemřít v Azkabanu, než aby zradila Temného pána! To vše, zatímco _vaše_ rodiny byly šedé jako loňské spodky! Všechny vaše rodiny tak ochotné nadšeně šeptat podporu smrtijedům, ale ani jedno Znamení zla není mezi nimi k nalezení.”

Wilkesová se na okamžik odmlčela, aby se uklidnila, a starší zmijozelé se nervózně podívali jeden na druhého. A Amaryllis pokračovala klidněji.

“Co se Ginny Weasleyové týče, chci ochranu pro tu malou _krevní_ _zrádkyni_ z jednoho důvodu a jen z toho jediného důvodu - protože pokud se cokoli zlého stane té Lasičici, zatímco _s ní sdílím pokoj_ , já z toho budu viněna. Potřebuju zlatou reputaci jí a její ubohé rodiny krevních zrádců, abych obnovila jméno Wilkesů, než se dobře provdám, porodím dítě a získám přístup ke svému dědictví, které mělo být už roky moje, kdybych se narodila jako chlapec místo dívky. A jen tehdy ubohý vrh Arthura Weasleyho dostane, co si zaslouží!”

Ustoupila o krok zpět a zkřížila si vzpurně ruce na prsou. “Takže rozumíme si?”

Warrington si navlhčil rty. “Rozumíme... Wilkesová. Za Mirandu se omlouvám za náš nedostatek ocenění tvé snahy... stejně jako vznešených služeb tvé rodiny pro naší věc. Prosím, přitáhni si židli. Teď, když ses osvědčila, ani nemluvím o tom, že jsi uspokojivě vysvětlila svůj ochranitelský zájem o Weasleyovic dívku, můžeme ti říct víc o tom, čeho chceme dosáhnout.”

Amy přikývla, přitáhla si židli a posadila se, již ne agentka čistokrevného konspirátorství Cassiuse Warringtona, ale jeho plná členka.

________________________

_**Nedlouho poté na chodbách Bradavic...** _

“Když jsem poprvé potkal Toma Riddlea v roce 1937,” řekl Dumbledore, jak vedl chlapcepříjemnou procházkou po potemnělých chodbách školy, “byl to jedenáctiletý londýnský sirotek. Bylo to v předvečeru Druhé světové války a on byl chovancem ve Woolově sirotčinci, jeho matka ho tam porodila a po porodu zemřela na Nový Rok 1926. Abych byl upřímný, můj první dojem z něj byl značně negativní. Byl jsem v té době zastupujícím ředitelem a bylo mou povinností doručit mu bradavický dopis a vysvětlit mu vše o magii a téhle škole. Byl celkem traumatizovaný ze svého dětství a přiznal se k historii krádeží od ostatních sirotků. Naznačil, že dokonce některé z nich zranil pomocí magie, i když trval na tom, že to byla sebeobrana. Tehdy jsem se celkem obával, jestli ten chlapec sem zapadne.”

“Co se změnilo?” zeptal se Harry.

Dumbledore se usmál. “Ty a on jste měli něco společného: velké uznání pro hodnotu obojího: studia a předpřípravy. Škola věnovala malé stipendium pro charitativní případy, jako byl Tom, a poté, co zakoupil veškeré své učebnice a pomůcky, zbylo mu akorát dost peněz na to, aby si koupil několik knih o kouzelnické kultuře a etiketě. Chlapec, který dorazil bradavickým expresem, byl mnohem soﬁstikovanější a kulturnější, než ten deprimovaný naštvaný mladík, kterého jsem před několika měsíci potkal, stejně jako tobě dalo hluboké studium kultury a etikety výhodu, když jsi sem poprvé dorazil. Samozřejmě, pouhá etiketa a inteligence nebyly dost na to, aby mu umožnily uspět jakožto zmijozelovi, ale Tom měl další výhodu, kterou vyměnil za toleranci od zmijozelské koleje, i když ne přímé přijetí. Výhodu, kterou sdílel s tvým bratrem Jimem. Dokážeš uhodnout jakou?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Byl famfrpálová hvězda?”

Ředitel se zasmál. “Nemyslím si, že by se kdy Tom dotkl koštěte po jeho prvním roce. Ne, mám na mysli fakt, že Tom byl _Hadí_ _jazyk_.”

Chlapec sebou překvapeně cuknul. “Hadí jazyk?! Ale byl mudlorozený, nebo ne? A jak mohl být Hadí jazyk kdy přijat dost na to, aby se stal Vedoucím chlapcem?”

“Oh, v těch dnech, Harry, byla hadí řeč neoblíbenou schopností, to je pravda, ale ještě nebyla něco, co provokovalo takový nerozumný strach mezi kouzelníky a čarodějkami. _To_ se stalo až po Voldemortovu vzestupu k moci. Byl znám pro agresivní použití hadí řeči jako nástroje k terorismu, jako třeba přivolání celých generací hadů a poslání je hromadně proti jeho nepříteli. Když byl Tom tady, hadí řeč byla neoblíbená, protože naznačovala spojení se Salazarem Slytherinem, ale to bylo vše. Ve skutečnosti, Tomová hadí řeč byla to, co mu údajně nakonec pomohlo nalézt své kouzelnické kořeny. Jeho otec byl mudla, ale jeho matka byla Merope Gauntová, jedna z posledních členů Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Gauntů, rodu známého tím, že nesl dědictví hadí řeči.”

Harry se zamyslel na tím jménem. Rozpoznal Gauntovy jakožto potomky Salazara Slytherina podle Salazarovy tapisérie, ale rozhodně si nevybavoval žádný Starodávný a Vznešený rod Gauntů. “Je rod Gauntů zaniklý?”

“Ano. Byl to patrilineární rod s velmi přísnými omezeními o akceptování manželských partnerů. Merope Gauntová byla vyřazena z dědictví kvůli svému pohlaví, a i kdyby nebyla, Tom by byl vyděděn proto, že jeho otec byl mudla. Poslední muži, kteří byli vhodní pro dědictví rodu Gauntů, zemřeli ve 40. letech a Starostolec uznal jeho rodový zánik nedlouho poté. Vágně si vybavuji nějaký skandál na Starostolci související s Tomovým dědečkem ve 20. létech a matně si pamatuji, že Horace Slughorn zmínil, že když se Tom vrátil do Bradavic studovat šestý ročník, měl na prstě prsten lorda Gaunta, i když neměl žádnou skutečnou politickou moc.”

“Vy jste tu v té době nebyl, řediteli?”

“Ne,” odpověděl stařec s temným výrazem. “V létě roku 1943 jsem si vzal sabatikální volno, abych se připojil k výpravným jednotkám proti Grindelwaldovi v Německu. Nevrátil jsem se dřív jak na podzim 1945, když už Tom dostudoval. Nespatřil jsem znovu Toma Riddlea po mnoho let.”

“Co se s ním stalo?”

“Dobrá otázka. I přes jeho oslnivé výsledky u zkoušek OVCE, Tom nikdy neusiloval o zaměstnání na ministerstvu ani v soukromém podnikání. K mému překvapení si sehnal práci v pochybném antikvariátu v Obrtlé ulici. A potom prostě zmizel. Roky jsem si myslel, že emigroval. Mnoho našich talentovaných kouzelníků mudlovského a smíšeného původu tak činí, koneckonců. Ale pak se v roce 1957 Tom z čistého nebe najednou objevil, aby se přihlásil o pozici profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Odmítnul jsem ho a on odešel. Nikdy jsem ho znovu neviděl.”

“Proč jste ho pro tu práci odmítnul? Zdá se, že pro ní byl opravdu vhodný.”

Dumbledore se zastavil a na tváři se mu objevil výraz mírného zmatení. “Víš, Harry, teď když jsi to zmínil, zdá se to být _nejzvláštnější věc_. Pamatuji si Tomův pohovor o tu pozici. Pamatuji si, že jsem si myslel, že by pro tu práci byl ideální. A pamatuji si, že jsem si velmi pevně pomyslel, že by neměl být přijat.” Ředitel shlédl dolů na Harryho. “Ale i kdyby na tom závisel můj život, _nedokážu si vybavit proč._ ”

_____________________

_**Zmijozelské sklepení. Pokoj dívek prvního ročníku** _

Když Amy konečně vstoupila do svého pokoje, Astoria a Drusilla ještě nebyly uvnitř, ale Ginny Weasleyová seděla na posteli, jako by na něco čekala. Když Amy zavírala dveře, Ginny se zvedla a přešla k ní s rukama zkříženýma na prsou. Její výraz byl chladný.

“No, _smrtijedko_ , už jsi pro dnes večer skončila s tím, že mě prodáváš svým čistokrevnýmpřátelům?”

Amy se na ní ušklíbla. “Jo, _krevní zrádkyně_. Alespoň pro dnešek.”

Obě se na sebe na okamžik mračily... než vybuchly smíchy.

“Vidíš, _říkala jsem ti_ , že to zabere,” řekla Ginny.

“Já _vím_. Ale stále ještě nemohu uvěřit, že si Cassius Warrington _ve věku čtrnácti let_ myslí, že je nějaký druh zlého génia.”

“A teď,” řekla Ginny vzrušeně, “než se Dru vrátí z toalety, mi řekni _všechno_.”

_____________________

_**Jinde v hradu...** _

“Takže vy jste opustil školu rok po tom, co byla otevřená Tajemná komnata, abyste bojoval s Grindelwaldem,” zeptal se Harry.

Dumbledore shlédl na Harryho v překvapení. “Jste velmi dobře informovaný, pane Pottere.”

“Bylo mi řečeno, že mám uznání pro obojí studium a předpřípravu. Když někdo petriﬁkuje kočku a zanechá nápis o ‘dědici Zmijozelu’, začnu se zajímat.”

“Vskutku. Želbohu mám jen málo informací o událostech s Tajemnou komnatou. Nikdy jsme Komnatu nenašli, pokud opravdu existuje. Nikdy jsme neodhalili, kdo byl dědicem Zmijozelu, i když ubohý Hagrid byl z těch skutků křivě obviněn. Nikdy jsme ani nepřišli na to, jak byly oběti petriﬁkovány, jestli to bylo kouzlo nebo nějaký tvor. Samozřejmě kolovaly zvěsti o netvorovi Slytherina, ale to mohla být jen misdirekce.”

“A co řekli studenti, když byli, um, depetriﬁkováni? Odpetriﬁkováni?”

“Věřím, že správný výraz je ‘ _odpetriﬁkováni_ ’, i když si myslím, že pokud bychom měli být klinicky přesní, můžeme říct pouze ‘ _oživeni_ ’. A abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, měli jen málo, co nám mohli říct. Cokoli způsobilo tu petriﬁkaci, zároveň nastavilo krátkodobou ztrátu paměti. Žádná z přeživších obětí si nedokázala vzpomenout na nic, co se odehrálo zhruba minutu před jejich petriﬁkací, kromě silného vybavení si ‘ _velkých žlutých očí_ ’, což opět ukazuje k nějakému tvorovi, ale ne rozhodně.”

“Ufňukaná Myrtle řekla něco o ‘ _velkých žlutých očích_ ’. Což mi připomíná: proč si myslíte, že byla zabita místo toho, aby byla jen petriﬁkována?”

“Upřímně řečeno si myslím, že její smrt nebyla úmyslná. Byla petriﬁkovaná jako ostatní oběti, ale byla v tom okamžiku v pohybu, možná ve snaze utéct před svým útočníkem. Z pozice jejího těla se zdálo, že byla petriﬁkovaná a okamžitě upadla a jak padala, její spánek zasáhl ostrou hranu umyvadla v akorát přesném úhlu, aby ji usmrtil. Je napovídající, myslím si, že po její smrti nedošlo k dalším petriﬁkacím. Věřím, že útočník se obával, že Myrtleina smrt by přinesla bystrozorské vyšetřování a i neúmyslné zabití by pro něj mělo přísnější legální trest, než petriﬁkace.”

“Jak byli studenti... oživeni?”

“Pomocí Mandragorového regeneračního lektvaru. Je to neuvěřitelně obtížný lektvar k vytvoření, obzvláště vzhledem k tomu, že jako ingredienci vyžaduje přímo zvrhlé množství neuvěřitelně vzácné a drahé a k vypěstování obtížné rostliny. Bradavice jsou jediné místo v Británii, kde jsou pěstovány a jedno z mála v Evropě. Jeden z mnoha mocných nápojů, který může být připraven za použití kořenu plně dospělých mandragor je regenerační lektvar, který dokáže zrušit jakékoli účinky přeměňování svého poživatele, včetně petriﬁkace.”

“Hádám, že nemáme žádný po ruce, vzhledem k tomu, že je paní Norrisová i po dvou měsících stále petriﬁkovaná.”

“Mandragory, které rostou ve skleníku nebudou plně dospělé ještě po několik měsíců,” odpověděl Dumbledore. “Popravdě ale máme velmi malé množství mandragor, které nám poskytl profesor Lockhart. Nechávali jsme si ho v zásobě pro případ, že by záhadný dědic Zmijozelu zaútočil na studenta. Ale jak říkáš, byly to dva měsíce a nedošlo k žádným dalším incidentům, tak bych řekl, že už bude bezpečné...”

Jak zahnuli za roh, Dumbledore ztuhnul a slova mu umřela na rtech. Natáhl se a pevně Harryho strčil za sebe, zatímco druhou rukou vytáhl svou hůlku. Co se Harryho týče, ten zalapal po dechu a opět jednou odevzdal hold Blaisovým Bohům ironie, kteří očividně museli poslouchat, o čem Dumbledore mluví. Protože opravdu, dědic Zmijozelu udeřil znovu. Na chodbě kousek před nimi ležel petriﬁkovaný Cormac McLaggen, jeho tvář ztuhlá ve výrazu hrůzy. A na zdi nad ním byla zpráva, napsaná něčím, co vypadalo jako krev, pro celou školu.

**ZŘETE OSUD, KTERÝ ČEKÁ NA VÁS,**

**NEPŘÁTELÉ DĚDICE ZMIJOZELU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Mám dojem, že už jsem to psala v poznámkách ke kapitole Smrtijed Snape v prvním díle, ale raději to zmíním znovu. Ano, lehce jsem upravila překlad obsahu proroctví... tenhle je blíž originálu a lépe zapadá do Snapeova původního výkladu, Lockhartovy přednášky o Temných pánech, stejně jako do příběhu. Snad to někoho příliš nepohorší.
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: “Ani jeden nemůže žít, zatímco druhý přežívá” mi nikdy nedávalo smysl. Moje fanonovské vysvětlení je následující: “žití” ve významu proroctví znamená “mít přátele, zažívat štěstí a být schopný usilovat o své životní cíle”, zatímco “přežívat” znamená “neumírat”. Voldemort přečkal jakožto stín, ale zatímco tak činil, Harry byl uvízlý u Dursleyových, kde zažíval spíše přežívání než žití, ale zatímco byl ukryt, Voldemort se k němu nemohl dostat a použít Harryho, aby se znovuzrodil. Říká to hodně, že když Harry dorazí do Bradavic a konečně zažívá nějaké skutečné štěstí, shoduje se s návratem Voldemorta a jeho usilováním o jeho agendu po více jak desetiletí ticha.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Ano, Hermione v kánonu prakticky zruinovala život Marietty Edgecombeové. Miluju Hermionu velmi, ale vždy mě znepokojovalo, že mohla očividně natrvalo znetvořit spolužačku, a nikdy za to nezaplatila žádnou cenu.


	36. Petrifikace, Patronové a pikniky

KAPITOLA 35: PETRIFIKACE, PATRONOVÉ A PIKNIKY

_**14\. února 1993** _

Petriﬁkace Cormaca McLaggena poslala vlny šoku přes celou školu, a nejen kvůli jeho petriﬁkaci samotné. Zdálo se, že všichni věděli, že McLaggen nařknul Jima Pottera z toho, že je dědic Zmijozelu, a pak jen o pár hodin později dědic Zmijozelu (ať už to byl kdokoli) mladého nebelvíra petriﬁkoval stejně jako paní Norrisovou před ním. Netřeba říkat, že téměř všichni předpokládali, že je Jim zodpovědný, obzvlášť když se ukázalo, že Jim neměl na čas útoku na McLaggena alibi. Čím dál více neochotný trávit čas v Nebelvírské věži, kde byla většina jeho spolukolejníků vůči němu podezřívavá a dokonce přímo nepřátelská, Jim byl v době petriﬁkace sám v Astrologické věži, kde tiše trucoval.

Profesorovi Snapeovi zabralo téměř týden, než přeměnil malý ﬂakón extraktu z mandragor, který poskytl profesor Lockhart, v dostatečné množství Regeneračního lektvaru, aby vyléčil mladého Cormaca. Po jeho oživení si Cormac nepamatoval nic z okamžiku, kdy byl petriﬁkován, kromě vzpomínky na “velké žluté oči”. Na večeři toho dne, co byl propuštěn z ošetřovny (a během níž McLaggen neustále zíral na Jima se směsicí strachu a nenávisti) Dumbledore veřejně poděkoval Lockhartovi za jeho velmi cenný příspěvek. Jak Neville vysvětlil ostatním nebelvírům, mandragory jsou neuvěřitelně komplikované na pěstování, jak by mohla dosvědčit většina studentů Bylinkářství. Ale co je horší, zatímco každá část dospělé mandragory byla užitečná pro lektvary, Regenerační Doušek vyžadoval poměrně velké množství destilované Esence z mandragory, která k vytvoření vyžadovala rozdrcení celé rostliny. Některé z dražších léků na bázi mandragor mohou vyžadovat pár kapek této drahé tekutiny, ale většina lektvarů vyžadovala pouzešpetku rozdrceného listu nebo plátek mandragorové cibulky. Tahle speciﬁcká formule, použitá k oživení McLaggena, však vyžadovala neuvěřitelných pět dramů očištěné esence (o něco méně než čtyři čajové lžičky), což by vyžadovalo naprostou destilaci poloviny tuctu dospělých mandragor za cenu desítek tisíc galeonů na otevřeném trhu.

Vskutku, _důvod_ , proč profesorka Sproutová věnovala tolik času ve své třídě pěstování těch nebezpečných a tvrdohlavých rostlin, byl, že roční úroda mandragor bylinkářské třídy tvořila téměř pět procent školního ročního rozpočtu, vzhledem k tomu, že Bradavice byly jediným místem v Británii, které dokázalo kultivovat větší množství mandragor. Vypěstování mandragor do dospělosti byl exaktní proces, který zahrnoval pravidelné přesazování a upravování půdy, vše provedeno _bez_ použití magie (která by kultivaci zkazila). Navíc úpravy musely být učiněny v pravidelných intervalech, které byly rozhodnuty pomocí komplexních astronomických výpočtů. Profesorka Sproutová konzultovala s profesorkou Sinestrovou, učitelkou astronomie, téměř týdně, aby se ujistila, že každá úprava na rostlinách byla provedena v nejvhodnější čas. Nepomohlo, že ty rostliny byly přirozeně tak nebezpečné, kvůli jejich potenciálně smrtelnému křiku, že v únoru bylo dovoleno s těmi čím dál více bujnými humanoidními rostlinami jednat jen studentům Bylinkářství na úrovni OVCE.

Po Cormacově oživení, McGonagallová přikázala, aby prefekt doprovázel Jima na všechny jeho hodiny a z nich, z části proto, aby zajistila, že má alibi v případě další petriﬁkace, a také pro chlapcovu ochranu, vzhledem k tomu, že množství škodolibých a jiných zaklínadel namířených na podezřelého dědice Zmijozelu značně vzrostlo. Navíc strhávala značné množství bodů své vlastní koleji za ohavné chování Lvů k chlapci, ale Jim eventuálně přestal hlásit obtěžování proti němu, protože se cítil provinile, že kvůli němu kolej o tolik bodů přichází.

Po Cormacovi však nedošlo k žádným dalším petriﬁkacím, alespoň zatím. Zbytek ledna uplynul bez incidentu a na Sv. Valentýna se většina studentů začala uklidňovat. Ten konkrétní den Lockhart s pomocí jeho více nadšených fanynek ozdobil Velkou síň růžovými praporci a balónky ve tvaru srdíček, aby pozvedl náladu v hradu. Na snídani se profesorka Sproutová ve vtipu zeptala, zda zvážil najmout trpaslíky, aby se převlékli za cherubíny a donášeli valentýnská přáníčka. Lockhart rozverně odpověděl, že si to vyhledal, ale že si trpaslíci účtovali příliš mnoho a navíc ta malá chlupatá věčně zamračená stvoření by nebyla ani zdaleka tak roztomilá v plenkách a s křidélky na zádech, jak by zobrazení Amora vyžadovalo.

“Jsou horší způsoby, jak oslavit tenhle svátek, řekl bych, Golderoyi,” řekl Flitwick s třpytícíma se očima. “Stále ještě si vybavuji ten chaos, který jsi na Valentýna vypustil v roce 1980.”

“Chaos, Filiusi?” zeptal se zmateně. “Jsem si jistý, že přeháníš.”

“Přeháním, můj chlapče?” řekl malý profesor se smíchem. “Poslal sis 800 valentýnek! Museli jsme zrušit oběd ve Velké síni, kvůli všem těm výkalům od sov!”

Lockhart zíral na svého kolegu havraspára, jako by se snažil odhadnout, zda žertuje. Pak se zasmál. “ _ha-Ha!_ Víš, docela jsem zapomněl na ten kousek vlastní hlouposti! Nepamatuji si, zda jsem se tenkrát omluvil za bůhvíkolik bodů, o které jsem tenkrát Havraspár připravil, ale pokud ne, omlouvám se nyní.”

“Oh, voda pod mostem, můj chlapče. Voda pod mostem.” Flitwick se zasmál. Na druhé straně stolu však Snape sledoval tu výměnu s podivným výrazem.

“Jak pokračují tvé projekty, Gilderoyi?” konečně řekl. “Uvidíme ještě něco, co překoná to představení během tvého soubojového klubu, i když si nejsem jistý, zda si to přeju.”

“No, když se ptáš, dnes odpoledne začne konečně Tým Ochránce své pokusy o vyprodukování Patrona. Určitě ti dám vědět, jak se jim bude dařit.”

“Opravdu, Gilderoyi,” řekl Flitwick. “Vážně si myslíš, že studenti tak mladí budou schopniovládnout kouzlo Patronus? Je to bystrozorský stupeň.”

Lockhart pokrčil rameny. “Učíme se skrze pokusy, Filiusi. Cílem Týmu Ochránce je zjistit, zda studenti s určitým psychologickým nastavením mohou mít větší přizpůsobení k ovládnutí toho kouzla než obvyklý kouzelník. I kdyby odpověď byla ‘ne’, stále jsme se naučili něco, co jsme včera nevěděli.” Pak se otočil a podíval na Severuse. “Ovládnul jsi _ty_ někdy to kouzlo, Severusi?”

Mistr Lektvarů přikývl. “Ano, ne dlouho po dokončení Bradavic, i když jsem neměl možnost uvrhnout ho po mnoho let.” Téměř nepostřehnutelně se podíval na vzdálený konec učitelského stolu. “Možná bych měl. Trochu mě zajímá, zda se manifestuje stejně jako předtím.”

Jestli si Lockhart všiml, že to byla Lily Potterová, kdo zaujal jeho pozornost, nijak to nedal najevo.

O dvacet minut později se Snape ve svých komnatách s trochu nervózním výrazem ve tváři a hůlkou v ruce zhluboka nadechl a mávl svou hůlkou.

“ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ ”

Objevila se světélkující mlha, která se vyvalila z jeho hůlky a pak se uskupila do tvaru ladné stříbřité laně. Snape se zamračil a zamával hůlkou, čímž svého patrona rozplynul.

“Zatraceně,” zamumlal si pro sebe.

_____________________

_**Později to odpoledne...** _

Členové Týmu Ochránce byli celkem nadšení. Po měsících experimentování s různýmiesoterickými kouzly a kouzly navrženými pro to, aby je připravila na tento den, konečně byli připraveni na své první pokusy o kouzlo Patronus. Po mnoha týdnech strávených trénováním pohybů hůlky a zaklínání (a meditací nad tím, jak si současně představit svou nejšťastnější vzpomínku a největší strach), nadešel čas. Lockhart jim ještě jednou předvedl to kouzlo a přivolal svého podivně vypadajícího Patrona. Po dlouhém výzkumu ho Emily Rossenová konečně identiﬁkovala jako vakovlka, rovněž známého jako tasmánský tygr nebo tasmánský vlk, zvíře, které bylo před zhruba šedesáti lety vyhubeno. Když to zmínila Lockhartovi, zasmál se a krypticky odpověděl: “Alespoň, co ví mudlové, rozhodně.”

Poté procházel Lockhart po místnosti, zatímco se jeden po druhém studenti pokoušeli o to kouzlo. Po každém pokusu Lockhart poskytl kritiku a povzbuzení a každý student měl tři pokusy na to, kouzlo uvalit, než se přesunul k dalšímu. Z prvních šesti studentů, tři nevytvořili vůbec nic, dva malinké obláčky mlhy a konečně Marcus Flint byl schopný produkovat stříbrnou kouli u špičky své hůlky, která měla skoro šedesát centimetrů v průměru, zatím nejlepší výsledek. Vskutku, Lockhart prefektovi pogratuloval, vzhledem k tomu, že byl první student zatím schopný vyprodukovat Patrona, který možná zažene mozkomora. Poté, co jeho přítel a kolega zmijozel nasadil laťku tak vysoko, Harry se zhluboka nadechl a pokusil se kouzlo uvalit. Nic se nestalo. Ani poté, co mu Lockhart poradil, Harry nebyl schopný produkovat Patrona ani na svůj druhý a třetí pokus.

Pochopitelně byl zklamaný.

Konečně se Lockhart přesunul na posledního člena týmu: Nevilla Longbottoma, který nervózně polknul nad Harryho neúspěchem. Myšlenka, že by možná uspěl, kde Harry zklamal, byla pro mladého nebelvíra nemyslitelná. Pak se podíval na Harryho, který se na něj i přes svůj neúspěch usmíval a nabízel slova podpory. Neville namířil svou hůlku do středu místnosti. Pak... se zastavil a zavrtěl hlavou. Přitáhl si svou hůlku zpět k hrudi a zavřel oči. Všichni ostatní se podívali jeden na druhého v překvapení a pobavení, ale Neville je ignoroval. Místo toho se soustředil do svého nitra a na své vzpomínky. Vůni slané vody. Drtící teror, který přišel s vědomím, že se chystá umřít. Pak.. si vzpomněl na pocit, jak je vynášen vzhůru a tu absolutní jistotu, že má magii a že by tu pro něj vždy magie byla, aby ho ochránila. Jeho strýc mu možná tu vzpomínku ukradl, ale Neville jí mělzpět a nikdy jí znovu nepustí.

Neville se usmál a otevřel oči. A pak namířil svou hůlku se sebevědomím. “ _ **EXPECTOPATRONUM!**_ ” Ze špičky jeho hůlky _vystřelilo_ oslnivé světlo, které vytvořilo mlhu uprostředmístnosti o průměru tří metrů. Trvalo jen několik vteřin, než se Nevillovi téměř podlomila kolena, když kouzlo odeznělo, ale dokázal to. Ve věku dvanácti let vytvořil Neville Longbottom netělesného Patrona. Ohromení členové týmu se shlukli kolem chlapce, aby mu poblahopřáli a poplácali ho po zádech.

“Gratuluji, Longbottome, ke vstoupení do historie,” řekl Lockhart. “Podle toho, co jsem dokázal vyhledat, jsi nejmladší osoba, která úspěšně uvalila kouzlo Patronus. Ale nechci, abyste usnul na vavřínech, mladý muži. Máme ještě čtyři měsíce před koncem školy a neodpočinu si, dokud vy ostatní nedokážete dohnat Longbottoma, ani dokud ty, Longbottome, nedokážeš uvalit _tělesného_ Patrona.”

Pobídnut Nevillovým úspěchem, zbytek týmu se vrátil k práci s obnovenou vervou.

_____________________

O několik hodin později doprovázel Harry Nevilla, který chtěl o svém úspěchu poslat dopis babičce, do sovírny. Jak Neville dokončil přivazování dopisu k noze sovy, aby ho mohla odnést pryč, Harry stál tiše vedle něj. Ve skutečnosti byl neobvykle tichý od chvíle, kdy dvojice opustila učebnu Obrany, fakt, kterého si Neville všimnul. Konečně, po krátkém zaváhání, se nebelvír hluboce nadechl a oslovil slona v místnosti.

“Harry, neber to špatně, ale... je možné... že mi _závidíš_ , že jsem o tolik napřed s Patronem, než ty?”

Harry si pohrdavě odfrknul. “Nesmysl, Neville, nebuď směšný. Je skvělé, že jsi to kouzlo tak rychle ovládl. Jen bych si přál, aby se mi vedlo stejně dobře... nebo abych dělal vůbec něco. Ale každopádně, jsem si jistý, že to časem ovládnu. Ale to... chci říct... je to...” Harryho hlas se poněkud ztrapněně vytratil. Pak si hlasitě povzdechl a zavřel oči. Po několika vteřinách zmatený Neville promluvil.

“Um, Harry?” Harry se sebe vydal “Ššš!” a pozvedl ruku, aby mu zabránil znovu mluvit. Po zhruba patnácti vteřinách se Harryho oči prudce otevřely v očividném překvapení.

“No, to mě podrž. _Závidím_ ti.” Harry se provinile podíval na Nevilla. “Omlouvám se, Neve. Pokusím se být víc sebeuvědomělý do budoucna.”

“Uh, dobře,” řekl Neville, než dodal. “Co?!”

“Nitrobranní cvičení. Druhý stupeň byl o tom, abych dokázal potlačit své emoce. Stupeň tři je celý o tom být si vědom toho, jak emoce ovlivňují skutky, a vybírání si cítit emoce, které jsou podstatné a užitečné místo těch sebezničujících. Pracuju na těch cvičeních už několik týdnů, ale tohle je poprvé, co jsem se skutečně chytil, že cítím něco, co cítit nechci. Řeknu ti, je to _divný zážitek._ ”

“Uh-huh. Takže... _jsi_ závistivý?”

“No... _byl_ jsem. Ale teď, když jsem si to uvědomil, můžu si vybrat se tak přestat cítit. Je hloupé být na tebe naštvaný, protože dokážeš něco, co já ne. Místo toho bych se měl soustředit na to, proč to já _nedokážu_ tak dobře jako ty. Protože, jak dobře to dokážeš _ty_ , nemá absolutně žádnou souvislost s tím, jak dobře to dokážu já.”

Neville přikývl pro jednou znovu vděčný za to, že dědický prsten na jeho prstě ho ochránil před nutností nutit svou mysl proskakovat skrze obruče, o kterých se Harry zdál být přesvědčený, že jsou nutné. “Máš nějaký nápad, co tě drží zpět?”

“Ne, chci říct mám šťastnou vzpomínku, myslím. Každopádně _mě_ činí šťastným.”

Neville se nad tím na okamžik zamyslel a pak naklonil hlavu. “Um, Harry. Tvá šťastná vzpomínka? Jen mezi námi dvěma - zahrnuje to, jak se něco špatného stalo Jimovi nebo tvým rodičům?”

Harry se lehce začervenal. “Ne... Možná... Dobře, jo. No a co že zahrnuje?” Pravdou bylo, že vzpomínka, kterou během jejich odpoledních cvičení používal, byla na výraz v Jimově tváři, když byl během soubojového klubu odhalen jako Hadí jazyk před všemi jeho přáteli.

Neville si povzdechl. “Harry, Patronus je napájen skutečně šťastnými pocity, a pokud možno opravdovým nadšením. Pro mě to bylo, když jsem si uvědomil, že nejsem moták a že má magie byla dost silná na to, aby mě zachránila před smrtí. Jakkoli uspokojující si myslíš, že je vidět Jima a tvé rodiče trpět za to, jak se k tobě chovali, nemyslím si, že by to bylo to správné štěstí na napojení Patrona.”

“No, a co bys navrhoval, Neville? Nechci znít jako ufňukánek, ale je pravda, že... nemám zrovna moc šťastných vzpomínek.”

Neville se na okamžik zamyslel. “Jim řekl po tom zápase Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu, že ses přímo smál, zatímco tě ten bláznivý bodcový potlouk pronásledoval. ‘ _Šíleně se chichotal_ ’ byla slova, která použil. Je to pravda?”

Harry si pročistil v rozpacích hrdlo. “Asi ano. Proč?”

Neville pokrčil rameny a usmál se. “Možná, že nával pocitů, který jsi dostal z létání na koštěti, zatímco jsi bojoval o svůj život je blíž ‘šťastné vzpomínce’ než jen mít potěšení z toho, že má Jim špatný den.”

Harry se na svého přítele kysele podíval, než jeho slova opravdu uvážil. Pak zavřel oči a použil nitrobranu, aby vytáhl vzpomínku na famfrpálový zápas, obzvlašť na ten překrásný okamžik těsně předtím, než byl sražen z koštěte, kdy proletěl kruhem famfrpálové branky. Ten pocit bezváhy, když na těch pár drahých okamžiků pustil své koště. Uspokující křápnutí, jak bodcovitý potlouk narazil do branky a uvízl v ní. To nadšení z vítězství, nejen ve famfrpálovém zápasu, ale v boji o svůj život. Harry znovu vytáhl svou hůlku. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM._** ”

Všude kolem něj byla kakafonie vzrušených houkání sov, jak světlo z Harryho hůlky osvětlilo sovinec, stříbrná koule mlhy nebyla ani zdaleka tak velká jako Nevillova, dokonce ani tak velká jako ta, kterou vytvořil Marcus, ale byla tam. Harry se zakřenil na Nevilla, který svého bratra-ve-všem-kromě-krve přátelsky praštil do paže.

Byl to nakonec dobrý den.

_____________________

_**15\. února 1993** _

Byl to hrozný, hrozný den a Jim ještě ani nesnídal. Den, kterého se děsil od chvíle, kdy odhalil svou schopnost hadí řeči, konečně přišel - _Denní věštec_ měl příběh. Titulek pro jednou nebyl od Rity Skeeterové, ale od jednoho z jejích hlavních rivalů v novinách, skandály odhalujícího investigativního reportéra jménem Andrew Smudgley, který podal reportáž o úspěšném vniknutí do Gringottům minulé léto. Teď měl příběh o Jimovi Potterovi.

_**CHLAPEC-KTERÝ-ŽIL MLUVÍ S HADY!** _

_**NOSITEL NOTORICKY ZNÁMÉHO DĚDICTVÍ SALAZARA SLYTHERINA** _

_Od Andrewa Smudgeleyho pro Denní věštec_

_Od 31. října 1980 tento národ uctíval mladého chlapce pro jeho roli v záchraně nás všech před Zlem Naší Doby. Všichni jsme vesele přijali pohádkové ukončení války, která rozťala naši zemi vedví. Koneckonců jak jinak by taková pohádka mohla skončit, než pádem Vy-Víte-Koho díky nevinnosti a čistotě malého miminka. Tím miminkem byl Jim Potter a od té chvíle byl hrdinou našeho národa. Ale jakým hrdinou Jim Potter je? Jak porazil Jim Potter Vy-Víte-Koho, pokud ho skutečně vůbec porazil? A mnohem podstatněji, co to pro nás znamená, že je Jim Potter, Chlapec-který-žil, **Hadím jazykem** , dědicem daru shodného se Salazarem Slytherinem a Tím-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit._

_Ano, čtenáři, je to pravda. Jim Potter je vskutku Hadí jazyk, fakt, který vyšel najevo před většinou jeho vrstevníků v Bradavicích, poté, co se magická anomálie, uvržená mladým Jimem samotným během soubojového klubu, vyjevila jako obrovský oheň dýchající had. Bylo to ze strany Jima Pottera záměrné? Kdo může říct? Zatímco někteří svědkové mohou říct, že Jim mohl použít své proklaté schopnosti k zadržení toho, co mnozí popisují jako “pekelného hada”, další tvrdí, že se zdálo, že tu stvůru poštvává, aby napadla jeho spolužáky, dokud to stvoření nebylo zmizeno pomocí rychlého myšlení staršího bratra Jima Pottera, Harryho Pottera osobně, stoupajícího člena zmijozelské koleje. Svědkové tvrdí, že poté, co toho démonického hada odčaroval, Harry Potter se pospíchal ujistit, že žádný z ostatních, převážně nebelvírských studentů, nebyl v tom zmatku zraněn, zatímco Jim jen postával kolem a vše bez obav pozoroval. Člověka musí napadnout, zda není možné, že Potterovic dvojčata nebyla nesprávně rozřazena._

_Příběh pokračuje na straně 5._

Vedle toho obviňujícího článku byla fotka Jima Pottera, jak kouká do dálky s výrazem, který by mohl být popsán jako chladný, nebo možná jen znuděný. Pod obrázkem byl popisek: “Fotograﬁe věnovaná Colinem Creeveym”. Když si to Jim přečetl, otočil se se zamračením na nebelvírského prváka, který zbledl a vypadal, že se rozpláče. Pak Jim zavrtěl hlavou a naštvaně se vyřítil z Velké síně.

_______________________

_**20\. února 1993** _

Harry vstoupil do převážně prázdné učebny přesně na čas. Zbytek školy byl ve Velké síni na obědě, ale Harry byl pozván Hermionou Grangerovou na “piknik”, ze všech možných věcí, který se měl konat v zřídkakdy používané učebně Péče na prvním poschodí, té, ve které visel obraz popelavce Esme, která ho stejně jako zbytek bradavických obrazů hadů ignorovala. Zaujat pozvánkou, a byl jí ještě zaujatější, když vstoupil do místnosti a všiml si, že ke Grangerové se přidaly i Ginny Weasleyová, Luna Lovegoodová a Penelope Clearwaterová. Okamžitě vydedukoval, o čem bylo Hermionino kryptické pozvání.

Čtyři dívky vyklidily prostor na podlaze uprostřed místnosti a natáhly tam deku. Na ní ležely talíře se sendviči a velký džbán s dýňovým džusem a talíře a skleničky pro všechny. Harry se zdvořile usmál a posadil se na volné místo na dece. Uvnitř se trochu obával. Hermioně o své kondici řekl jako tajemství. Pokud se o tu informaci podělila se zbytkem Týmu Mysterioso...

“No, Hermiono, děkuji za pozvání. Musím říct, že demograﬁe této skupiny je lehce děsivá. Kdybych věděl, že budou přítomny čtyři milé dámy, přivedl bych sebou Nevilla, Thea a Blaise. Nebo možná Percyho.” S tím posledním komentářem významně zapohyboval obočím na Penelope.

“Co _to_ má znamenat, Pottere,” zeptala se trochu nervózně.

“To je v pořádku, Penny,” řekla Ginny. “Fakt, že chodíš s Percym, je asi nejhůře udržované tajemství ve škole. Jediný důvod, proč kvůli tomu dvojčata Percyho neotravují už od minulého léta, je, že jsem jim pohrozila, že vyperu jejich spodky ve vysoce ohřívacím vývaru, pokud něco řeknou.”

“Oh, no... děkuju?” řekla Penelope nejistě.

“Tak to zkraťme, ano?” řekl Harry. “Co přesně chce Tým Mysterioso se starým dobrým já?”

“No, jak jsme diskutovali o Vánocích, Luna si myslí, že je s tebou něco... neobvyklého, co může cítit. Nebo přesněji, co nemůže přímo cítit, ale může to detekovat pomocí toho nepřítomnosti. Neřekla jsem Luně, ani nikomu jinému o tom dalším, o čem jsme mluvili na Vánoce, ale Luna by se tě ráda zeptala na pár otázek a zbytek nás bychom rády pozorovaly. Pokud ti to nevadí, samozřejmě.”

“Jistě,” odpověděl Harry snadno. “Ale rezervuji si právo neodpovědět, nebo přímo lhát, pokud se mi to bude hodit. Jsem koneckonců zmijozel.”

“ _Lhaní, říkání krásných nepravdivých věcí, je právoplatným cílem umění,_ ” odcitovala Luna vážně.

Harry se usmál. “Oscar Wilde. Jsi druhá osoba v tolika měsících, která mi citovala Oscara Wildea! Každopádně, pokud si budeme vyměňovat životní příběhy, rád bych nejdříve slyšel příběhy vás všech. Fér je fér.”

Dívky se nejistě podívaly jednu na druhou, až Ginny ležérně pokrčila rameny.

“Fajn. Jsem Ginny Weasleyová, zmijozelka z prvního ročníku. Jsem nejmladší ze sedmi dětí a první dívka narozená do rodu Weasleyů od pozdního osmnáctého století. Údajně ten malý fakt má něco společného s rodinným nepřátelstvím, které máme s Malfoyovými. Moje rodina se mnou vždy jednala jako s princeznou, která má být rozmazlována a ochraňována, a vždy mě to doháněla k šílenství, takže jsem se proti tomu obecně bouřila tím, že jsem se plížila ven a dělala věci, které by mí rodiče neschvalovali, jako že jsem se naučila létat na koštěti a otvírat zámky šperhákem. Taky jsem se nelegálně naučila Netopýry z holubů zaklínadlo, když mi bylo devět a ukradla jsem v noci hůlku svého staršího bratra Billa, když byl na návštěvě na Vánoce. I přes generace nebelvírských Weasleyů, moje rodina je velmi podpůrná ohledně toho, že jsem ve Zmijozelu... na jednu význačnou výjimku. Nějaké otázky?”

“Jak špatně to Ron bere?” zeptal se Harry.

Zhluboka se nadechla. “Překvapivě ne tak hrozně. Více méně... se jeden druhému ode dne mého rozřazení vyhýbáme. Trochu se děsím léta, kdy budeme spolu uvízlí doma a naše matka si toho všimne a bude nešťastná z toho, že spolu nemluvíme.”

Nikdo neměl navazující otázky na Ginny a tak byla řada na Hermioně. Na okamžik zaváhala. Pak se podívala na Harryho a rozhodla se pro naprostou upřímnost. “Jsem mudlorozená, která vyrostla v Londýně. Konkrétně v Belgravii. Moje rodina z matčiny strany byla z vyšší střední třídy, zatímco rodina mého otce je relativně bohatá. Mí rodiče se seznámili v zubařské škole. Dnes vlastní zubařskou ordinaci, která se specializuje na kosmetickou dentistiku.” Lehce se zamračila. “Nepřijímají pacienty s národním pojištěním. Je to všechno soukromé a velmi dobře placené. Byla jsem povinné dítě, které se narodilo jen proto, že na tom prarodiče trvali. Poté, co jsem se narodila, si má matka vzala povinné dva týdny dovolené, než se vrátila zpět do práce. Prakticky jsem byla vychována řetězcem chův a au-pair, z nichž z nějakého důvodu překvapivé množství bylo švédského původu. Jediný trochu významný čas, který jsem trávila se svými rodiči, byl během rodinné dovolené, ale i tehdy s námi cestovaly chůvy. I když minulé léto sebou místo ní vzali tutora. Řekla bych, že jsem příliš stará na chůvu, a má matka trvá na tom, abych složila národní zkoušky se svou věkovou skupinou, pro případ, že ‘ _celá tahle záležitost s magií_ ’ nevyjde.”

Harryho oči se lehce rozšířily nad tím, jak sdílná Hermione byla. Jeho zmijozelská část byla zároveň ohromená a zároveň otrávená z jeho kamarádky - tím, že byla tak upřímná o osobních záležitostech, úspěšně na něj vyvinula nátlak, aby udělal to samé, až na něj přijde řada. Odmítnul zeptat se Hermiony na nějaké otázky, ale Luna měla pár ohledně toho, co je “kosmetická dentistika”. Penelope Clearwaterová se zeptala, jestli by si pak s Hermionou mohla popovídat o “národních zkouškách”. Harry obrátil svou pozornost na havraspárskou prefektku, o níž věděl velmi málo.

“Um, okej,” začala nejistě. “Jmenuji se Penelope Clearwaterová. Můj otec byl mudlorozený a má matka je smíšeného původu, takže jsem považována za čarodějku smíšeného původu, i když mám oba rodiče magické. Vyrostla jsem v Appleby v Lincolnshire. Vlastně, abych byla přesná vyrostla jsem v _Horním_ Appleby, což je kouzelnická komunita o zhruba 150 kouzelnících a čarodějkách, která je ukryta v Appleby, vesnici o zhruba 600 mudlech, která je tři kilometry od Scunthorpe, celkem velkého mudlovského města se zhruba 70.000 obyvatel. Dalo by se říct, že jsem byla obojí kouzelnicky _a_ mudlovsky vychována. Moji rodiče trvali na tom, abych získala mudlovské vzdělání, a tak jakmile jsem byla dost stará na to, abych zvládala svou náhodnoumagii, chodila jsem do mudlovské základní školy v Scunthorpe. Moje matka tam je učitelkou a vždy mě tlačila, abych vynikala ve studiu, což mě dostalo do Havraspáru.” Trochu nervózně se zarazila. “A ano, tak _trochu_ chodím s Percym Weasleym, i když to momentálně nezveřejňujeme. Bojí se, že by si z něj kvůli tomu jeho bratři dělali legraci, a abych byla upřímná, nechci s někým mít opravdu vážný vztah, dokud nevím, co se mnou bude po dostudování. Chápejte, mí rodiče chtějí, abych se po dokončení svých OVCE zkoušek přestěhovala do zahraničí. Oba chtěli, abych získala bradavické vzdělání, ale potom, tvrdí, že není důvod snažit se o živobytí tady v Británii, pokud nejste čistokrevného původu. Popravdě, jsem si vždy myslela, že jsem byla... _neplánovaná_ a že máma s tátou by emigrovali do Ameriky v roce 1976, kdybych se nenarodila.”

“Pořád ještě?” zeptal se Harry trochu nevěřícně. “Je to skoro dvanáct let, co byl Ty-Víš-Kdo poražen a stále ještě uvažují o emigraci?”

Trapně pokrčila rameny. “Od té doby se změnilo příliš málo. Britský systém vlády je stále ještě založen na myšlence, že pár tuctů rodů, kteří tu byly již za doby Viléma Dobyvatele, by měly vládnout všemu. Jedinou volenou pozicí je Ministr kouzel a ani o tu se nemůžeš ucházet, pokud tě Starostolec neschválí jako kandidáta, což znamená, že je pro kouzelníky smíšeného původu téměř nemožné se na tu pozici dostat a držel ji jen jeden mudlorozený. Nejsem si naprosto jistá, že jsou věci lepší v Americe, kde je přímo _nelegální_ vzít si kouzelníka nebo čarodějku, pokud ani jeden z vás nemá alespoň jednoho prarodiče mudlu, ale necítila bych se, jako by můj původ byl černou značkou na mých záznamech od chvíle, kdy jsem se narodila.”

Harry přikývl a pak se otočil na Lunu, dívku, jejíž příběh chtěl _opravdu_ slyšet. Dívka se na něj zasněně podívala, než začala svůj příběh.

“Jsem ráda, že se má matka s otcem nepřestěhovali do Ameriky, řekla bych, protože bych se asi nikdy nenarodila. Oba moji rodiče byli ze starých rodů, které byly čistokrevné po generace, i když ani jeden z nich nebyl ze vznešeného rodu. Xenophilius Lovegood a Pandora Lovegoodová rozená Croakerová. Taťka vede _Jinotaj_ , což jsou jediné soukromé noviny v zemi. Když jsem byla malá, vedl ho spíš jako žert, ale potom co mamka umřela, začal to brát víc vážně, jen... bez toho, aby změnil náplň. Řekla bych, že se dá říct, že je mnohem vážnější ve svých žertech. Mamka pracovala pro ministerstvo, než jsem se narodila. Nikdy jsem nevěděla pro jaký odbor a taťka o tom nerad mluví. Potom, co jsem se narodila, pracovala z domova, zatímco se o mě starala.”

Toužebně se usmála. “Tak daleko, jak si pamatuji, vždycky jsem dokázala vidět... věci. Bála jsem se, že je se mnou něco špatně, když jsem si uvědomila, že ostatní _nedokáží_ vidět to, co já. Avšak mamka mě ujistila, že věci, které vidím, jsou skutečné, ale že ostatní je vidět nedokáží a že bych si, co vidím, měla nechat pro sebe. Snažila jsem se to dělat až do její smrti... potom, bych řekla, že jsem se prostě přestala bát o tom, co si ostatní lidé myslí. Byla to ona, kdo mi řekl, co jsou škrkny. A zkáznice a hněvomuchky a ostatní, i když jsem od té doby viděla další věci, o kterých mi nikdy neřekla a musela jsem si pro ně vymyslet jména.”

“Jako blábolaví sekáči, možná?” zeptala se Hermione s úsměvem.

“Ale ne, Hermiono. O těch mi řekla ve stejný čas, kdy mi řekla o muchlorohém chropotalovi.”

Harry promluvil. “Máš jméno pro to, co vidíš ve mně, Luno?”

Zavrtěla hlavou. “To je právě ono. Já nic _nevidím_. Je to jako... jako bych mohla vidět stín něčeho, co se přede mnou skrývá. Je to velmi zvláštní.”

“Zvláštnější než škrkny a zkáznice a všechno ostatní?”

“Přesně tak. Vídám všechny ty věci tak dlouho, jak si jen pamatuju. Ale _nikdy_ jsem neviděla nic, jako jsi ty, Harry.”

Uchechtl se. “Příběh mého života, řekl bych. Tajuplný Harry Potter.” Pak zaváhal. “Luno, nechci se tě ptát, ale... jak zemřela tvá matka?”

“Harry!” vykřikla Ginny nad jeho očividnou necitlivostí.

“To je v pořádku, Ginny. Máš důvod, proč se ptáš, viď, Harry?” Luna ho obdařila podivným pohledem, jako by se nedívala na něj ale kolem něj.

“Možná. Je to jen nápad, který jsem měl.”

Luna přikývla. “Stalo se to, když mi bylo osm. Mamka pracovala na nějaké tvorbě kouzel na volné noze v laboratoři, kterou si ve sklepě doma vytvořila. Seděla jsem stranou a hrála si s nějakými hračkami, zatímco pracovala na jednom z jejích kouzlových projektů. Najednou, ona... velmi hlasitě zakřičela. A pak... byla pryč.” Luna si třela paže, jako by jí najednou byla zima. “Můj otec vběhl dovnitř, zrovna jak se to stalo. Myslím, že se přese mě vrhnul, aby mě zaštítil od toho, co se matce stalo.” Podívala se stranou. “Nikdy potom nebyl jako dřív. Řekla bych, že ani já ne.”

“Mrzí mě to, Luno. Děkuji, žes mi o tom řekla.” Harry se zhluboka nadechl a oslovil celou skupinu. “Fajn, teď já. Pochybuju, že můžu říct něco, co už nevíte. Jsem dědic rodu Potterů a starší bratr Chlapce-který-žil o zhruba osm minut. Když Vy-Víte-Kdo zaútočil a byl poražen Jimem, kus padajícího zdiva mi dal tuhle jizvu, která není ani zdaleka tak známá a impozantní jako jeho. Byl jsem mylně identiﬁkován jako moták a poslán žít s mudlovskými příbuznými. Byli hrozní, naprosto a kompletně hrozní. To je vše, co na to téma hodlám říct. Nakonec jsem byl odhalen jako kouzelník, když mi přišel do Bradavic, a byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, což způsobilo _různé_ nepříjemnosti v Potterovské domácnosti, které _stále_ ještě řeším. Mám rád famfrpál a lektvary a na dvanáctiletého jsem velmi dobrý kuchař. Nějaké otázky?”

“Jaké bylo tvé vzdělání?” zeptala se Luna, než mohl kdokoli odpovědět. Harry byl její otázkou překvapen.

“Um, podstandardní, řekl bych. Chodil jsem do základní školy v Surrey a,” odmlčel se a odkašlal si, “mým opatrovníkům se příliš nelíbilo, když jsem si vedl lépe než můj bratranec a vzhledem k tomu, že byl velmi hrdý na svou ignoranci, znamenalo to, že jsem se akademicky nikdy příliš nesnažil, než jsem nastoupil do Bradavic.”

“Četl jsi rád jako dítě?”

Pozvedl jedno obočí. “Nijak zvlášť. Než jsem přišel do Bradavic, nikdy jsem na to neměl moc času. I teď čtu hlavně studijní materiály. Nikdy jsem nebyl typ člověka, co četl pro potěšení. Proč se ptáš?”

Luna ignorovala jeho otázku a zvláštní intenzita nahradila její obvyklý zasněný výraz. “Jak pokračuje tvá nitrobrana?”

“Jak víš o...?”

“Vzory tvých škrken jsou podobné těm u lidí, o kterých vím, že jí praktikují. Prakticky identické se vzory škrken profesora Snapea, vlastně. Málokdy vykazuješ známky zkáznic, i když jich máš víc než ostatní. Už máš fotograﬁckou paměť?”

Harry ztuhnul v odpověď na způsob, jakým ho dívka vyslýchala, který byl velmi odlišný od jejího normálního vzorce mluvy. Cítil, že se ho úmyslně snažila rozhodit svými rychlými otázkami, ale nevěděl proč. “Není automatická. Musím na něco aktivně myslet, když se to snažím si vybavit, než to dokážu, ale pak si to dovedu vybavit perfektně.”

“Luno, co se děje?” zeptala se Ginny s lehkými obavami. Luna jí ignorovala a dál upírala pohled na Harryho. Když znovu promluvila, znělo to skoro jako by nad ním zavírala past.

“Harry, _pamatuješ_ si, kdy jsi poprvé slyšel tu citaci, kterou jsi před chvílí identiﬁkoval jako Oscara Wildea? Tu o tom, že lhaní je umění říkat hezké nepravdivé věci?”

Harry otevřel ústa... a s klapnutím je zavřel a jeho oči se rozšířily. Podíval se stranou, jak přemýšlel nad tou citací. Pamatoval si, že je z eseje, kterou Wilde napsal, s názvem _Rozklad lhaní_. Ale ani za cenu svého života si nemohl vzpomenout, že by jí kdy četl, nebo dokonce kdy slyšel někoho z ní citovat. Když teď nad tím přemýšlel, nebyl si jistý, že kdy slyšel o Oscaru Wildeovi předtím, než ho lady Augusta zmínila o Vánocích.

“Tady je možná něco jednoduššího. Jak starý jsi byl, když ses naučil význam slova _demograﬁe_? Nebo _znepokojující_ nebo _tajuplný_? Pamatuješ si, že ses ta slova naučil ve škole dost dobře na to, abys je použil v konverzaci?”

Harry neodpověděl, hlavně proto, že nemohl. Sledujíc tíseň svého přítele, i když se jí snažil skrýt, Hermione je přerušila.

“Luno, proč je to důležité?”

“Nevím, jestli je,” odpověděla. “Ale je to dostatečně zvláštní na to, že to může mít souvislost s Harryho dalším... problémem.”

“Co?” zeptal se Harry, v jehož hlase bylo ostří. “Co je _dostatečně_ _podivného_ na tom, že si ty věcinepamatuji?”

“Harry,” řekla Luna. “Je jedna věc být chytrý, dokonce génius. Ale jsi _neuvěřitelně výřečný_ na někoho, kdo tvrdí, že měl podstandardní vzdělání, kdo se nijak zvlášť nesnažil na základní škole a kdo si nikdy nezvykl číst pro radost. Většina studentů tady v Bradavicích jsou kouzelnické děti, které požily vzdělávací lektvary. Většina mudlorozených, kteří _neměli_ vzdělávací lektvary, buď měli kvalitní základní vzdělání jako Hermione, Penelope nebo Justin Finch-Fletchley. A nebo jsou víc jako Dean Thomas nebo Colin Creevey, ani jeden z nichž není zrovna znám pro svou slovní zásobu. Ale ty, Harry? Na někoho, komu bylo aktivně zabráněno v tom, aby získal dobré základní vzdělání, _víš mnoho věcí_. Víš, _jak_ je víš?”

Harry seděl ohromený Luninými otázkami. Nějak, od chvíle kdy nastoupil do Bradavic, prostě _přijal_ fakt, že je extrémně chytrý a nikdy se nezastavil, aby se zamyslel nad tím, že je také značně erudovaný. “ _Když teď nad tím přemýšlím,” pomyslel si, jakoby v mlze, “jak vím, co znamená erudovaný?_ ” Pak si všiml, že se od něj teď Luna lehce odklání s poněkud ustrašeným výrazem ve tváři.

“Luno...”

“Harry,” přerušila ho. “Buď ke mně upřímný. Tohle je důležité. Jsi na mě teď naštvaný?”

Zase jednou byl překvapen její otázkou. Instinktivně zaměřil svou nitrobranu na sebeanalýzu, která mu odhalila, že jeho dominantní pocity byly překvapení, obava a strach, bez jakékoli známky hněvu. “Ne, ani trochu. Proč?”

Polkla. “No, _nemyslela_ jsem si, že bys na mě byl naštvaný... ale najednou _z_ _tebe cítím_ silný hněv, který je zaměřen na...” prudce se odmlčela. “Okej, a prostě tak je ten pocit pryč. Velmi zvláštní.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl s lehkým sarkasmem. “Ty si myslíš, že cokoli co... nemůžeš vidět mi z nějakého důvodu zlepšuje slovní zásobu bez mého vědomí _a_ navíc se na tebe zlobí, kdykoli to zapomene se před tebou schovat?”

Pokrčila rameny. “Člověk by si myslel, že zvláštní fenomény obklopující jedince jsoupravděpodobně propojeny.” Pak se naklonila dopředu. “Harry, slibuji ti. Když mi pomůžeš zjistit, co je tak divného se mnou a proč, udělám vše pro to, abych ti pomohla s tím samým. Platí?”

Harry se zasmál a protřel si rukama obličej. Rozhodně neměl v plánu mít takhle divný den. Pak se podíval na tu zvláštní dívku. “Jsi ochotná udělat cokoli bude třeba, abychom vyřešili naše... vzájemné podivnosti?” Přikývla.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pak si prohlédl zbylé tři zmatené dívky. “Dobrá,” řekl. “Takhle namátkou mám jeden nápad, ale pravděpodobně bychom ho museli konzultovat s profesorem Lockhartem, vzhledem k tomu, že je velení tohohle vašeho týmu.”

Penelope si pohrdavě odfrkla. “Opravdu? Jen tak? Myslíš si, že máš nápad, na který jsmenepomyslely?”

“Co mám, Penelope, je nápad, o kterém _vím_ , že jste na něj nepomyslely, protože jste obecně milí laskaví lidé, kteří mají rádi Lunu, a nikdy byste neudělaly nic, o čem byste se obávaly, že by mohlo zranit její city.”

Ginny zúžila oči. “A to se na tebe _nevztahuje_?”

“No, já mám Lunu rád a _nechci_ zranit její city. _Ale_ jsem zároveň dost nemilosrdný na to, abych se neodkláněl od myšlenky, která jí možná krátkodobě zraní, dokud jsem nezvážil její dlouhodobé výhody.”

“Co máš na mysli?” zeptala se Hermione s náznakem podezření.

Znovu se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl a obdařil Lunu lehce smutným výrazem. Bylo patrné, že _nechce_ dívce ublížit, ale zároveň si myslel, že by měla vědět, co si myslí.

“Dobrá. Víme, že Luna dokáže vidět všechny ty... věci. Víme, že se dozvěděla většinu jejich jmen od její zemřelé matky. Takže jak to vidím já, jsou jen dvě možnosti. První je: cokoli vymazalo znalost o škrknách, zkáznicích a tak dále skoro z celého světa, je _naprosto_ _nesouvisející_ s Lunou Lovegoodovou a je jen náhoda, že si je pamatuje, v tomto případě nikdy nezjistíte, co to způsobilo, protože prostě nemáte dost informací. Druhá možnost: cokoli vymazalo znalost o těch tvorech je spojené s Lunou, a tento případ má pravděpodobně co do činění s druhou nejzajímavější věcí o ní.”

Hermione zmateně zamrkala. “ _Druhou_ nejzajímavější věcí?”

Přikývl. “ _Nejzajímavější_ věc je, že dokáže vidět neviditelné tvory, který nikdo jiný nedokáže odhalit. _Druhá_ nejzajímavější věc jsou okolnosti obklopující smrt její matky.”

“Jak je to... _zajímavé_?” zeptala se poněkud naštvaně Penelope. “Možná třetina dětí v téhle škole nemá alespoň jednoho rodiče. Něco málo před desetiletím tu zuřila občanská válka.”

“Ano, ale Pandora Lovegoodová nezemřela ve válce. Zemřela po ní během podivné nehody zahrnující tvorbu kouzel.” Otočil se na svou nejlepší přítelkyni.

“Hermiono, po naší malé nehodě minulé léto, kdy jsme vyhodili do vzduchu sadu oken, zatímco jsme se snažili vytvořit očarované papírové telefony, provedl jsem trochu výzkumu o tom, zda existují zákony o magických pokusech, které jsme možná byli v nebezpečí porušit. Jak se ukázalo, byli jsme v pořádku, protože neexistuje téměř žádné omezení, které by řídilo začarovávání předmětů již existujícími kouzly, dokud nejsou přirozeně nebezpečná a neporušují Zákon o utajení. _Experimentální navrhování kouzel_ na druhou stranu je regulováno do pekla a zpět. Většina kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří navrhují nová kouzla, pracují na nějaké pozici přímo pro ministerstvo a je po nich vyžadováno, aby pracovali v odlehlých výzkumných zařízeních. Ti, kteří pracují v soukromém sektoru jsou povinnováni pracovat v upravených laboratořích, které jsou předmětem stálého a přísného dohledu ministerstva. Jinak řečeno, je _rozhodně_ _divné_ , že Pandora Lovegoodová si vybrala pracovat na nějakém experimentálním kouzle _ve sklepě svého domu, zatímco byla její osmiletá dcera v místnosti._ ”

_________________________

Setkání trvalo dalších patnáct minut. Bylo rozhodnuto, že si dívky promluví s Lockhartem a zjistí, zda se mu podaří sehnat myslánku. Harry jednu měl, samozřejmě, ale nebyl to fakt, který chtěl šířit kolem, a tak se rozhodl, že počká a uvidí, jestli se Lockhartovi podaří jednu sehnat, než nabídne tu svou pro dobro věci. Za předpokladu, že Lockhart bude souhlasit, sešli by se v nějakém bodě v budoucnu a prohlédli si Luninu vzpomínku na smrt její matky.

Krátce před jednou hodinou Tým Mysterioso _plus jeden_ dokončili obojí jejich diskuzi a oběd a opustili učebnu. Jakmile vystoupili ven, všech pět bylo překvapeno, když uviděli pandemonium na chodbách, jak studenti pobíhali ve všech směrech. Harry byl ještě překvapenější, když si všiml, že dále v chodbě poblíž hlavních dveří do školy stáli dva bystrozorové, kteří řídili provoz. Než na to mohl jakkoli reagovat, všichni uslyšeli hlas Minervy McGonagallové, jak se rozléhá chodbou.

“ **Všichni studenti se okamžitě nahlásí do společenských místností svých kolejí propřepočítání. Prefekti, jakmile jste se dopočítali svých studentů, nahlašte mi jakékoli chybějící studenty přes letax.Večerka nyní vstupuje v účinnost a studenti nalezení při jejím porušení budou mít dva týdny poškolních trestů s panem Filchem. To je vše.** ”

Harry a čtyři dívky se na sebe zmateně podívali. Pak si Ginny všimla Astorie Greengrassové probíhající kolem. Dívka plakala.

“Tori! Počkej! Co se děje?!”

Astoria se otočila na skupinu se zarmouceným výrazem. “Oh, Ginny! Je to... je to _COLIN_!”

________________________

_**Mezitím v sovírně...** _

Colin Creevey ležel na podlaze sovírny, petriﬁkovaný, jeho nemrkající oči hleděly nahoru na strop. V jedné jeho nehybné ruce stále ještě byl zmačkaný dopis a chlapcova milovaná kamera byla rozbitá na kousky na podlaze poblíž. Zvráceně na jeho čele byla bílá kaňka sovího výkalu, jako by ho urážela. V kruhu nad ním stáli Albus Dumbledore, James Potter a Rufus Scrimgeour. Na zdi poblíž byla napsána další výhružná zpráva.

**DĚDIC ZMIJOZELU**

**NEBUDE ZESMĚŠŇOVÁN**

**MUDLOVŠTÍ ŠMEJDI BYLI JSTE VAROVÁNI**

“No, Albusi?” zeptal se Scrimgeour sarkasticky. “ _Teď_ už souhlasíš, že je to záležitost proOPUKZ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Hermionin popis jejího domácího života je lehce přepracovaný z podobného paragrafu kapitoly 23 fanfikce “Well-Groomed Mind” (která se bohužel zdá být opuštěná) od Lady Khali. Vždy to byl jeden z mých oblíbených popisů Hermionina domácího života, který je obvykle vykreslen jako neuvěřitelně nudný mudlovská domov, a alternativní vize Lady Khali o snobech z vyšší společenské třídy, které s Hermionou zacházeli s nezlovolným zanedbáváním je v podle mého mínění mnohem zajímavější a vrhá alternativní světlo na věci jako, že se Hermione často rozhodne, že nepojede domů na Vánoce, a eventuálně na její rozhodnutí vymazat jejím rodičům vzpomínky na ní.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: V podobné ale lehčí nótě Lunina záliba v Oscarů Wildeovi je obligátní vzdání cti fanfikci “Oh God Not Again!” Od Sarah1281.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: ta část o vysoké ceně a relativní výjimečnosti mandragor je můj pokus předejít často tázané otázce “Proč prostě nezašli do Příčné ulice a NEKOUPILI mandragorový lektvar místo toho, aby nechali ty děti půl roku petrifikované?” Jeden z vtipů ve výše zmíněné “Oh God Not Again!” je, že Harry, který byl časem hozený zpět a znovu prožívá své bradavické roky, se objevil pro druhá ročník s litry toho lektvaru a prakticky ho rozdává jako Kool-Aid, kdykoli je někdo petrifikovaný.
> 
> Pozn. aut.4: a na podobnou nótu, proč nikdo NEPOVOLAL bystrozory, když začaly petrifikace způsobené neznámou osobou?


	37. Vyšetřování temných záležitostí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Vím, že mám o den zpoždění (u mě popravdě o dva, neboť tady je už neděla) . A můžu se vymlouvat na to, že je peklo v práci a nedostatek času a tak dále a tak dále, všichni to známe...  
> Každopádně, nová kapitola... pravděpodobně s více překlepů, než obvykle, ale nechtěla jsem vás nechat čekat další den a tak jí tu máte... nejspíš se k ní časem vrátím, abych jí trochu učesala (pravděpodobně až dokončím druhý rok, vzhledem k tomu, že překlad třetího roku nepostupuje tak rychle, jak bych si přála...)... ale prozatím to snad postačí...

KAPITOLA 36: VYŠETŘOVÁNÍ TEMNÝCH ZÁLEŽITOSTÍ

_“No, Albusi?” zeptal se Scrimgeour sarkasticky. “Teď už souhlasíš, že je to záležitost pro OPUKZ?”_

Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Opravdu, Rufusi! Oznámil jsem celou tu situaci OPUKZ _hned na začátku_ po tom incidentu na Halloween. Co se toho týče, byl jsem pro oﬁciální vyšetřování OPUKZ celé té záležitosti s ‘dědicem Zmijozelu’ již v roce _1943_! Naneštěstí, víš stejně dobře jako já, jaké faktory našim touhám brání.”

“Faktory, pane?” zeptal se James Potter, čímž si zasloužil zamračení od svém nadřízeného.

“Má to co do činění s respektivními chartami jak Bradavic tak Starostolce, Jamesi,” odpověděl ředitel. “Z nich dvou byly Bradavice založeny o pět století dříve spojením čtyř nejmocnějších kouzelníků a čarodějek té doby a byli celkem odhodlaní, aby to, co bylo tehdy považováno za kouzelnickou vládu, nemělo co mluvit do toho, jak školu řídí. O staletí později byly obojí Starostolec a Ministerstvo kouzel schopné obdržet jistý vliv nad Bradavicemi, jakožto výsledek magických dohod, se kterými souhlasili předchozí ředitelé, ale každý ředitel, který nastoupí do své funkce, je povinován přísahat Neporušitelný slib, že udrží tolik nezávislosti na vládě, kolik jen bude moci. Zakladatelé _zároveň_ zabudovali do hradu magické obrany, které brání proti obléhání a dobývání. Tyto obrany nemohou být obnoveny, aby rozuměly našemu mnohem civilizovanějšímu modernímu klimatu a tak nedokážou poznat rozdíl mezi jednotkou bystrozorů a invazivní armádou. Pokud bystrozoři nejednají v rámci pronásledování pod aktivním příkazem k zatčení, hrad považuje vyšetřovací bystrozory za nepřátelskou invazivní sílu a bude jednat podle toho. Jediný důvod, proč ty, Rufus a bystrozoři dole dokážete dnes provádět své vyšetřování, je, že aktivně potlačuji velmi silnou touhu školy na vás zaútočit, což dokážu po dalších pár hodin nejdéle. Jediný způsob, jak povolit OPUKZ neomezený přístup do školy je použít mou autoritu ředitele k _uzavření školy_ na dobu ne kratší než dvou let, extrémní krok, ke kterému došlo jen dvakrát ta celou historii Bradavic, a který momentálně nejsem ochoten podstoupit.”

“A pokud student kvůli těm petriﬁkacím zemře, Albusi, jako k tomu došlo tenkrát?” zeptal se temně Rufus.

“Pak jako minule pravděpodobně strávím roky tím, že budu přemýšlet nad tím, jestli jsem mohl udělat něco jinak, i když realisticky nejpravděpodobnější odpověď je ‘ _ne, nemohl_ ’.”

Scrimgeour otráveně zavrtěl hlavou a pak opatrně poklekl, aby prozkoumal petriﬁkované tělo Colina Creeveyho. Lehce zatahal za dopis sevřený v jeho ruce, a když se nepohnul, mávl svou hůlkou a přivolal si ho přímo do ruky, aniž by ho roztrhl. K jeho překvapení byl adresován _Dennímu_ _věštci_. Pak něco jiného připoutalo pozornost lvího bystrozora a pozvedl spodek chlapcova hábitu. Hned od lemu se táhla zhruba pět centimetrů velká zubatá trhlina. Pozvedl lem, aby ho viděli ostatní dva.

“Albusi, jak dlouho by se ten chlapec mohl pohybovat kolem bez toho, aby mu byly odebrány body?”

Ředitel zavřel oči a druzí dva muži mohli cítit, jak se kolem nich zhutnila magická ambivalence, jak stařec komunikoval s hradem. “Panu Creeveymu víc jak měsíc nebyly odebrány žádné body a už vůbec ne za nevhodné oblečení. Nebelvírští prefekti jsou značně svědomití. Pravděpodobně by si toho všimli a opravili by mu to natržení, kdyby ho měl déle než den.”

Scrimgeour přikývl a začal neohrabaně vstávat, zabručel bolestí z nohy, která byla to léto poničená. Potter se pohnul, aby mu pomohl, ale když na něj starší muž prakticky zavrčel, rychle si stoupnul zpět. Jakmile byl vzpřímený, Velitel bystrozorů zamával hůlkou. “ _ **SCRUTIMINUS VOLNÉ ČERNÉ NITKY**_.” Malé světélko zazářilo ze špičky jeho hůlky doprovázené tichým broukavým zvukem, který zesiloval, jak se hýbal po místnosti. Nakonec ho Odhalovací kouzlo zavedlo dolů po schodech. Konečně na kusu zábradlí na odpočívadle akorát pod sovírnou našel, co hledal: několik černých nitek, které byly uvízlé na uvolněném hřebíku zhruba devadesát centimetrů nad zemí, o které se chlapcův hábit musel zachytit a roztrhnout.

“Hmm,” řekl, jak zvažoval evidenci. “Očividně je to celkem sugestivní, nesouhlasil byste, bystrozore Pottere?” zeptal se s klamnou zdvořilostí. James zíral tam a zpátky mezi svým šéfem a nitkami zachycenými na hřebíku. Otevřel ústa, jakoby chtěl promluvit, ale pak je zase zavřel. Po pár vteřinách ho Dumbledore zachránil.

“Věřím, že na co Rufus chce poukázat, je to, že zatímco roztržení na hábitu mladého Creeveyho bylo na jeho lemu, byl způsoben hřebíkem ve výšce pasu. Předpokládám, že chce, abychom sledovali jeho dedukci, že Creeveyho útočník ho levitoval nahoru po schodech a že byl pravděpodobně petriﬁkován někde jinde.”

“Vskutku,” řekl Velitel bystrozorů, “otázka zní... proč?”

Dumbledore otázku zvažoval. “Protože kdybychom věděli, kde se petriﬁkace ve skutečnosti odehrála, bylo by to zásadním klíčem k tomu, kdo jí způsobil a proč.”

Scrimgeour moudře přikývl. “Co myslíš, že bychom měli udělat s tím chlapcem, Albusi? Vzít ho do Sv. Munga? Nebo ho nechat tady?”

Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Můžeme ho klidně uložit na ošetřovně. Již jsem se tázal ve Sv. Mungovi a ujistili mě, že nemají dostatek esence mandragory k vytvoření Regeneračního lektvaru za jakoukoli sumu peněz.” Zamračil se. “Rozhodně ne za cenu, kterou by si mohl dovolit mudlorozený z nepříliš bohaté rodiny,” zamumlal se známkou hněvu.

Zavrtěl hlavou a odsunul tu myšlenku stranou. “V každém případě, pokud nebudeme schopní získat esenci mandragory z jiného zdroje, mandragory, které pěstujeme ve skleníku tady v Bradavicích, budou plně dospělé jen za pár měsíců, i když je pro mě bolestivé vidět mladého studenta připraveného o skoro polovinu prvního ročníku.”

“Hmm, osobně _já_ budu rád, pokud to bude _jediná_ bolest, kterou tímhle nesmyslem utrpíme. Albusi, pokud máme jen pár hodin, měli bychom sebou pohnout. Můžeme si půjčit tvou kancelář pro výslech?”

“Samozřejmě,” odpověděl.

James lehce ztuhnul. “Koho budeme vyslýchat, pane,” řekl a jeho hlas prozrazoval nervozitu.

“Vaše _syny_ , očividně, pro začátek. Nejprve Jima a pak Harryho. Zatímco to vy a já budeme dělat, ostatní bystrozoři vyslechnou Creeveyho spolužáky, aby zjistili, kdo ho viděl naposledy.”

“Pane, určitě si nemyslíte...”

“Nedovoluj si diktovat mi, co si myslím a co ne, Pottere! Vyslechneme Potterovic dvojčata první, abychom je doufejme vyloučili jako podezřelé. Nebo bys raději viděl _Věštec_ zítra ráno, jak píše o tom, jak se Ministerstvo snaží věci ututlat?”

James Potter si povzdechl, zasalutoval a odešel. Scrimgeour ho unaveně sledoval, jak odchází. “Ne, že bychom ho neviděli tak jako tak, se starším bystrozorem, který vyšetřuje zločin, z jehož je jeho syn podezřelý! Upřímně, se těším, až opustím bystrozorské oddíly, než se nějaká další katastrofa spojená s Pottery vyloupne v mém životě.”

“Ano, četl jsem oﬁciální oznámení minulý týden. Máš už nějaké plány pro důchod, Rufusi?”

Scrimgeour se spekulativně na pár okamžiků podíval na Dumbledora. “Mám pár nápadů. Rád bych jeden z nich prošel s tebou později, pokud by se ti to hodilo.”

Dumbledore pozvedl jedno obočí. “Budu se na to těšit.”

____________________

**_Později..._ **

Když Jim Potter dorazil k chrliči, který chránil ředitelovu kancelář (doprovázen Percym Weasleym), jeho otec na něj čekal s pochmurným výrazem.

“Tati?” zeptal se chlapec nervózně.

“To je v pořádku, synu. Velitel Scrimgeour se tě jen chce zeptat na pár otázek. Jen k němu buď upřímný a všechno bude v pořádku.”

“Tati?” začal znovu chlapec. “Ty _víš_ , že jsem s tím neměl nic společného, že ano?”

“Samozřejmě, že to vím, Jime,” odpověděl jeho otec způsobem, který Jim shledal naprosto neupřímným. “Ale stejně musíš odpovědět na ty otázky. Je to část... procesu.”

Jim chvíli intenzivně zíral na svého otce a pak přikývl a následoval ho po schodech nahoru. Jakmile byl uvnitř, nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Měl pár lekcí s Dumbledorem, včetně cvičení na uklidnění svých emocí, ale převážně strávil svůj čas s ředitelem _odčiňováním_ škody spáchané Rockwoodovým prokletým tréninkovým materiálem. I přes drama, které doprovázelo jeho odhalení jakožto Hadího jazyka, Jim se poslední dobou cítil lépe než poslední měsíce, ale jeho zlepšení se zdálo být zničené tím, že se ho nyní jeho otec a šéf jeho otce chystali vyslýchat z podezření, že je temný kouzelník. Sedl si na prázdnou židli a Scrimgeour začal se svými otázkami.

“Řekněte mi, pane Pottere, jaké byly vaše pocity, když jste viděl tu fotograﬁi pana Creeveyho včera ve _Věštci_ ,” zeptal se Scrimgeour.

Jim uvažoval, že odpoví neutrálně, ale rozhodl se proti tomu, protože za a) cítil se, že nemá co skrývat, a za b) věděl dost o Scrimgeourovi, aby si uvědomil, že by nikdy nebyl dostatečně schopný uvěřitelně mu lhát.

“Byl jsem... trochu naštvaný. Ve skutečnosti hlavně zklamaný a zraněný, ale trochu naštvaný. Colin se zdál být někým, kdo ke mně opravdu vzhlížel. Popravdě, možná až moc, řekl bych. Neustále mě všude následoval a fotil. Ptal se mě na ‘dobrodružství’, která jsem nikdy neměl. Ale když jsem si uvědomil, že poslal svou fotograﬁi do novin, aby doprovodila ten hrozný článek, zranila mě myšlenka, že někdo, kdo se nazýval mým ‘největším fanouškem’ se obrátil proti mně. Ale rozhodně ne dost na to, abych Colinovi ublížil. Nepokusil jsem se ublížit nikomu, i když celkem dost nebelvírů se v posledních měsících pokusilo se mnou začít roztržku.”

“Počítáte do té skupiny Cormaca McLaggena?” zeptal se Scrimgeour.

“Cormac se poslední dobou choval jako hajzl, ale ne víc nebo míň než polovina mé koleje. Ale kdybych byl opravdu tak naštvaný na to, že mě lidé nazývají ‘temným kouzelníkem’, jistě poslední, co bych udělal, by bylo napadat je pomocí temné magie.”

Výslech trval dalších pět minut s otázkami ohledně Jimových pohybů během času, kdy byli McLaggen a Creevey petriﬁkovaní. Měl částečné alibi na dobu útoku na Creeveyho - byly krátké okamžiky, kdy byl sám, a koneckonců, nikdo doopravdy nevěděl, jak k petriﬁkacím docházelo, ani jak dlouho by to trvalo. Neměl žádné alibi na čas útoku na McLaggena. Konečně byl Jim propuštěn. Ale akorát jak dosáhl dveří, Scrimgeour na něj zavolal.

“Oh, pane Pottere, než odejdete, chtěl jsem se s vámi podělit o jeden kousek zpráv.” Pozvedl pomačkaný dopis, nyní otevřený a zamával jím. “V době útoku na něj byl pan Creevey na cestě poslat dopis _Dennímu_ _věštci_. Možná budete rád, když se dozvíte, že to byla stížnost. Zdá se, že pan Creevey nedal novinám povolení k použití jeho fotograﬁe, že dokonce nevěděl, jak se noviny k jedné z jeho fotograﬁí dostaly a že byl velmi rozhněvaný, že noviny použili jeho fotograﬁi jako součást útočného článku na vás. Zdá se, že mladý pan Creevey si byl celkem jistý vaší nevinnou.”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily a slabě se usmál. “Děkuji, že jste se o to podělil, pane.” Vrhl pohled na Jamese, aby se podíval, jak jeho otec reaguje, ale mužova tvář byla bez výrazu. Pak se otočil a vyšel z místnosti. U úpatí schodiště na něj čekal Percy Weasley, aby ho doprovodil zpět do Nebelvírské věže. Vedle něj stál Harry.

“Co tady děláš?” zeptal se Jim svého bratra.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Očividně hned po tobě jsem druhým nejpravděpodobnějším podezřelým z toho, že jsem dědicem Zmijozelu. Pokud zloduchem není Chlapec-který-žil, který sešel na zcestí, pak to musí být jeho zlé dvojče, které se ho snaží křivě obvinit.”

“Snažíš se?” zeptal se Jim opatrně. “Křivě mě obvinit, myslím.”

Harry se zasmál nad tím, jak přímý jeho bratr byl, jako by to bylo něco, co by přiznal před prefektem. “Jime, pro jednou _nejsem_ tvým nepřítelem. Ale souhlasím s tím, že kdokoli se tě snaží obvinit, tak učinil vskutku efektivně.”

“Takže si myslíš, že jsem nevinný,” řekl Jim s úlevou.

“Ano, i když si také myslím, že nevina není dost na to, aby člověka ochránila před Azkabanem. Doporučuji ti, abys nikam nechodil bez spolehlivého svědka, dokud... no, pravděpodobně do konce svého života.”

Jim zbledl a bolestivě polknul. Pak s Percym odešel, zatímco pobavený Harry vystoupal po schodech k Dumbledorově kanceláři. Tam byl krátce vyslechnut Scrimgeourem, Jamesem Potterem a Dumbledorem. Odpověděl každou otázku o svém pohybu stručně, ale plně a dal jasně najevo, že má alibi na oba útoky.

“Víte, pane Pottere,” protáhl Scrimgeour, “někteří lidé by si mohli myslet, že mít alibi na mnohačetné útoky je samo o sobě podezřelé.”

“Ano, pane,” odpověděl Harry snadno. “Většinou lidé, kteří četli příliš mnoho mudlovských kriminálních příběhů. V reálném světě je neprůstřelné alibi obvykle pěkně silným důkazem o nevinně.”

Scrimgeour vyštěkl smíchy, zatímco James ztuhnul, jakoby byl nervózní z drzosti jeho dědice před svým šéfem.

“Řekl bych, že ano. Každopádně, když vám sám Dumbledore může dosvědčit vaše alibi na útok na McLaggena, uznám ho. Pohněme se, co si myslíte o možnosti, že by váš bratr byl zodpovědný za ty petriﬁkace?”

“Myslím si, že je to nesmysl. Očividně je z toho křivě obviňován.”

“Na základě jakých důkazů, tak usuzujete, pane Pottere?” zeptal se velitel bystrozorů. “Těžko můžete říct, že byste svého bratra dobře znal. Jsem si vědom vašeho dětství.” Za ním se James narovnal a vrhl na svého šéfa naštvaný pohled. Harry předstíral, že si toho nevšiml.

“Na základě mých pozorování, že Jim Potter je dvanáctiletý chlapec s jen průměrnou inteligencí a prohnaností,” odpověděl Harry s úsměvem.

“Harry!” napomenul ho Dumbledore.

“Nemyslel jsem to jako urážku, pane, ale jako důkaz. Kdyby byl Jim Potter dědicem Zmijozelu a zároveň _idiotem_ , možná potrestá lidi, kteří mu ukřivdili, a zanechá po sobě podpis ‘dědice Zmijizelu’, aby na to přitáhl pozornost. Podobně, kdyby Jim Potter byl _neobvykle chytrý_ , možná udělá to samé s myšlenkou, že podpis ‘dědic Zmijozelu’ je tak přehnaný, že by ho to spíš prokázalo nevinným, než aby to na něj ukázalo - i když, pokud tomu tak bylo, _vážně_ přecenil inteligenci většiny studentů zde.” Podíval se na Dumbledora. “Opět bez urážky, pane.”

“Nic se nestalo,” odpověděl Dumbledore s mírnou přísností.

Harry se otočil zpět na Scrimgeoura. “Dovedu si představit scénáře, podle nichž by Jim byl dědicem Zmijozelu a byl tajně padouchem, pobíhajícím kolem a petriﬁkujícím studenty. Ale nedovedu si představit žádný scénář, podle nějž by spáchal ty činy _způsobem, jakým byly spáchány_. Což mi vše říká, že někdo jiný se na Jima snaží hodit svůj zločin...” Harry se zarazil uprostřed věty a pak zúžil své oči. “Ale vy jste to již _věděl_ , není to tak, veliteli bystrozorů Scrimgeoure?”

“Věděl jsem?” zeptal se muž s malinkým úsměvem. “Jsem si jistý, že nevím, co myslíš, mladý muži?”

“Vaše pověst vás předchází, veliteli bystrozorů. Než jste nastoupil na převážně politickou a administrativní pozici, byl jste znám jako briliantní a efektivní vyšetřovatel. Víte naprosto dobře, že je Jim nevinný a někdo se ho snaží křivě obvinit. _Ale_ zároveň nemáte rád našeho otce a předstírání, že je Jim možným podezřelým vám dovoluje trochu si s Jamesem Potterem pohrát.”

Na několik sekund v místnosti zavládlo hrobové ticho. James se díval mezi Harrym a Scrimgeourem, jakoby se nemohl rozhodnout na koho z nich být naštvaný. Konečně se velitel bystrozorů rozesmál a plácnul se do kolena.

“Řekněte mi, pane Pottere. Zvažoval jste, že se sám přidáte na bystrozorskou akademii? Potřebujeme více chytrých lidí ve službách. Chystá se jich být nedostatek, myslím.” Po pár vteřinách si James uvědomil, že byl právě uražen svým šéfem a zrudnul.

“Pane..!” začal naštvaně, ale než mohl pokračovat, Scrimgeour ho umlčel zamračeným pohledem a pozvednutou rukou.

“Zchlaď se, Pottere. Ten chlapec má pravdu. Poté, co jsem je oba vyslechl, jsem přikloněn k tomu, abychom vydali veřejné prohlášení, že naše předběžné vyšetření ukazuje na to, že se někdo snaží shodit vinu na Jima Pottera jakožto způsob poničení reputace Chlapce-který-žil. To nezabrání idiotům, aby si i tak mysleli, že je podezřelý a že se to snažíme ukrýt, ale je to začátek.” Otočil se k Harrymu. “Takže, když jsme došli k závěru, že se to na něj někdo snaží schodit, kdo si _ty_ myslíš, že je zodpovědný?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nemám tušení. Ale pokud mohu nabídnout návrh, řekl bych, abyste zjistili, co se stalo s Tomem Riddleem ml. a abyste se pokusili zjistit, jestli má nějaké potomky, kteří jsou současně ve škole. Jsem si poměrně dost jistý, že byl za těmi útoky dědice Zmijozelu v roce 1943 a očividně někdo musí vědět, jak to dělal, aby ho mohl napodobit.”

V tom okamžiku se Dumbledore téměř zakuckal na citronovém bonbónu. “Ty si myslíš..., že _Tom Riddle_ byl dědicem Zmijozelu?! Oběti byly všechno jeho přátelé, včetně té dívky, která _zemřela_!”

“No, vy sám jste řekl, že smrt Myrtle Warrenové byla pravděpodobně nehoda, pane. Záměrem bylo jí pouze petriﬁkovat jako ostatní mudlorozené oběti. Zatímco to pravděpodobně stálo za nic být petriﬁkován a přijít o měsíce výuky, _praktický efekt_ celé té akce byl donutit nebelvíry, havraspáry a mrzimory, aby se semkli kolem jejich mudlorozených studentů a zároveň izolovat zmijozele, obzvlášť ty z předpojatých čistokrevných rodin.”

Dumbledore se zdál být upřímně ohromený tou teorií, což samo o sobě bylo ohromující pro mladého zmijozela. Harry byl opět jednou donucen přiznat si, že Hadi a Lvi prostě nepřemýšlejí stejným způsobem.

“Předpokládáš, že celá ta věc byla vykonána za účelem získání sympatií a podpory pro mudlorozené?” řekl Dumbledore.

Harry přikývl. “Jen se ten plán zkazil, když omylem zemřela Myrtle. Tom zpanikařil, obzvlášť, když to vypadalo, že zavřou školu a on by se musel vrátit do mudlovského sirotčince uprostřed nejfrekventovanějších náletů na Londýn, a tak uvalil vinu na Hagrida, protože věděl, že ředitel Dippet ochotně přijme to obvinění.”

“ _Byl_ vinen!” vložil se do debaty starší muž v rohu jednoho z obrazů, o kterém Harry předpokládal, že je to již zmíněný Armando Dippet. “Vinen z toho, že je nepojmenovatelná _zrůda_!”

“Armando, zmlkni!” řekl Dumbledore s neobvyklou silou. Harry byl lehce překvapený. Nikdy toho muže neviděl skutečně naštvaného, ale je pravda, že byl znám, že má málo trpělivosti s předsudky. Mezitím Scrimgeour zvažoval, co Harry řekl.

“Tom Riddle, huh? Zajímavé. Rozhodně to stojí ta vyšetření.” Scrimgeour se široce usmál. “Opravdu, pane Pottere, _zvažoval_ jste bystrozorskou akademii po svém studiu?”

Harry si odkašlal. “Je mi... dvanáct, pane. Je trochu brzy na to, abych přemýšlel o kariérních radách. Ale rozhodně si to nechám projít hlavou.”

“To určitě udělejte. Myslím, že to je všechno.”

Harry se postavil a přikývl na tři muže, než odešel beze slova svému otci.

__________________

O pár hodin později Harry mířil na astronomickou věž. I přes jeho varování, které dal Jimovi dříve ten den, ten bláznivý chlapec opustil Nebelvírskou věž bez doprovodu a tak se na polovinu školy snesla panika nad tím, kdo bude další obětí “dědice Zmijozelu”. Harry ten problém zvažoval celých dvanáct vteřin a pak věděl naprosto jasně, kam a proč jeho bratr vyrazil. Opět byl na Astronomické věži, jeho oblíbeném místě pro trucování. 

“Vážně, Jime, _co jsem ti před chvílí řekl_? Nechoď nikam bez spolehlivých svědků o tvém místě pohybu. To se snažíš dohnat svého nepřítele k útoku nebo co?”

Jim se podíval překvapeně na svého bratra, ale pak se otočil zpět, aby se podíval z okna na zapadající slunce. “Na tom nezáleží. Nemůžu mít doprovod po každou vteřinu svého života. Když nic jiného dědic může udeřit, když budu spát na koleji a stejně mě z toho budou vinit. I když nikdo další nebude petriﬁkován, jediné, co to dokáže je, že jsem nebyl schopný nikoho napadnout, protože jsem byl pod dohledem, a _stejně_ budu vypadat jako pachatel. Pokud se ke mně budou chovat jako k nestvůře, kamkoli půjdu, můžu aspoň získat trochu klidu a ticha bez toho, aby na mě lidi zírali a šeptali si za mými zády.”

“Vážně?” řekl Harry sarkasticky. “To je Chlapec-který-žil tak útlocitný, že nesnese pomyšlení na to, že se proti němu obrátí jeho fanouškové? Byl jsem nazýván _zrůdou_ jedinou rodinou, kterou jsem znal od chvíle, kdy jsem byl dost starý na to, abych chodil a nedovolil jsem, aby mě to zlomilo způsobem, jakým tebe urážky Cormaca MaLaggena a Rona Weasleyho.”

“Harry,” přerušil ho Jim. “Vím, že tvůj život u Dursleyových byl otřesný, vím to. Ale když jsi byl u nich, musel ses někdy potýkat s pocitem, že tě úplně _všichni_ nenávidí?”

Harry se chystal odpovědět, ale slova mu umřela na rtech. Věděl naprosto přesně jaké to je, když ho všichni nenávidí, ale nebylo to zrovna něco, nad čím by se mohl se svým bratrem sbližovat. Když neodpověděl, Jim pokračoval ve svém zachmuřeném zkoumání školních pozemků. Harry se přesunul k oknu vedle něj a vyhlédl ven. Byla to dlouhá cesta dolů.

“Jime? Nechystáš se tu nahoře udělat něco... _hloupého_ , že ne?”

Jim se uchechtl. “Nechystám se zabít, jestli je to to, co myslíš. Nejsem tak patetický.”

“Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jsi _patetický_ , Jime. Ale jsi zrovna... na temném místě.” Druhý chlapec neodpověděl a tak Harry pokračoval. “Každopádně, nevím, jestli ti to někdo zmínil, ale Scrimgeourřekl, že plánuje učinit prohlášení, že nejsi podezřelým a že OPUKZ si myslí, že se na tebe někdo snaží svalit vinu. Možná to pomůže.”

Jim vzhlédl s malým množstvím nadšení, ale pak to světlo v jeho očích zhaslo tak rychle, jako zaplálo. “Možná,” řekl pochybovačně, než se otočil zpět k oknu.

Harry si povzdechl a zamířil ke dveřím. Ale akorát předtím, než mohl opustit místnost, Jim znovu promluvil.

“Harry? I přes to jak špatné tvoje dětství bylo, pomyslel sis někdy, že tě možná... učinilo silnějším. A že to, jak jsem já byl vychován, mě udělalo... slabým?”

Harry na chvíli zaváhal, než odpověděl. “Myslím si, že _silný_ a _slabý_ jsou jen stavy mysli, Jime. Ty si vybereš, kdo a co chceš být. Když se ti nelíbí, kdo a co jsi, prostě si vybereš znovu.” Jim se překvapeně ohlédl zpět nad ﬁlozoﬁí jeho bratra. Oba bratři si na několik vteřin hleděli pevně do očí, než se Harry konečně otočil a odešel. U úpatí schodiště seděli na podlaze Neville a Hermione, kteří sem přišli na jeho žádost, a procházeli si poznámky z Proměňování. Poděkoval jim oběma, že zůstávají poblíž jeho bratra, než zamířil zpět do sklepení, zatímco se mu v hlavě bouřily myšlenky.

_____________________

Později té noci v Doupěti podal Harry Theovi náčrt dopisu adresovaný neuvěřitelně překvapivé osobě. Druhý chlapec si dopis prošel, než se konsternovaně zamračil na Harryho.

“Proč?” zeptal se téměř naštvaně.

“Proč bych psal Peterovi Pettigrewovi návrhy, jak otočit ta fakta o tom, že je Jim Hadí jazyk? Jaké důvody tě napadají?” Harry se usmál a Theo zúžil své oči v odpověď.

“Doufám, že _ne_ z nějaké doteď skryté bratrské lásky,” odpověděl sarkasticky, “ale kromě toho, mě nic jiného nenapadá.” Odmlčel se, jak vrhl na Harryho spekulativní pohled. “Víš _ty_ sám skutečný důvod? Prošetřil jsi své skutky nitrobranou, abys zjistil, jestli jednáš prostřednictvím rozumu nebo emocí?”

Prošetřil. Harry věděl naprosto přesně, jaké emoce ho k tomu poháněly, ale rozhodl se to i přes to udělat. Ne, že by se o své uvědomění dělil s někým jiným, ne když měl perfektně dobré vysvětlení.

“Řekněme, že spouštím experiment,” odpověděl samolibě.

“Experiment...?”

“Jo. Víš, mudlové mají takové rčení: co se stane, když nezastavitelná síla narazí do nepohyblivé překážky? Rozhodl jsem se to otestovat. V tomhle případě je nezastavitelnou silou láska kouzelnické Británie k Chlapci-který-žil, zatímco nepohyblivým předmětem jsou čtyři staletí nenávisti k hadí řeči.”

Theo o tom na vteřinu přemýšlel a pak jeho obočí vystřelila v překvapení. “Pokoušíš se použít Jima k rehabilitaci hadího jazyka ve společenskou přijatelnost?!”

Harry hrdě přikývl. “Neexistuje způsob, jak bych mohl celý svůj život skrýt svou hadí řeč. Vzhledem k tomu, že náš dobrý přítel Peter Pettigrew už je na misi za kontrolou Jimova veřejného image, můžeme ho aspoň pro něco využít.”

“Jen buď opatrný, Harry. Víme, jak nebezpečný Pettigrew může být.”

“Klid, Theo,” řekl Harry sebevědomě. “Jen pro tentokrát je Pettigrew na naší straně.”

______________________

Den po Colinově petriﬁkaci se o ní objevil článek v _Denním věštci_ , spolu s oﬁciálním rozhovorem s Rufusem Scrimgeourem, ve kterém prohlásil, že nemají žádné oﬁciální podezřelé, včetně Jima Pottera, na kterého byl přímo dotázán. Jak slíbil, Scrimgeour učinil prohlášení, že předběžné vyšetření OPUKZ ukázalo, že Jim není pachatelem a naopak byl cílem záměrného pokusu o křivé obvinění. Po několik dalších dní Dopisy editorovi na stránce _Denního věštce_ byly plné komentářů od všech stran politického spektra, některé napadaly Jima a obviňovaly OPUKZ z jeho krytí, ostatní chlapce chválily a odsuzovaly jeho protivníky. Následující týden vydal _Věštec_ “speciální edici” se čtyřstránkovou vložkou o analýze Jimovy osobní historie, na kterou vrhal příznivé světlo, o historii hadí řeči, alespoň jak byla známá v Británii, očividná pozitiva toho daru, když je použit pro léčivé účely, a argumenty od “znalých odborníků”, kteří tvrdili, že, jak Harry navrhl, Jim získal ten dar od Vy-Víte-Koho skrze “právo magického poražení” a že to bylo znamením jeho vítězství nad Temným pánem spíš než negativní konsekvence. Dopisy útočící na Jima pokračovaly, ale postupem času byly kompenzovány stejným množstvím v jeho přízeň, a ve Starostolci byl návrh přidat hadí řeč na Branný seznam tiše stažen... alespoň pro teď.

________________________

_**1\. března 1993** _

_**Nebelvírská společenská místnost** _

“Co má tohle bejt?” zeptal se Ron naštvaně ale tiše. Držel v rukách knihu a mračil se na Jima Pottera.

“Je to kopie **Famfrpálu skrze věky** , Rone,” odpověděl Jim. “Mimochodem, všechno nejlepší k narozeninám.”

“Na co to hraješ, Pottere? Po všem, co se stalo, očekáváš, že uvěřím, že tohle je jenom dárek k narozeninám?”

Jim si povzdechl a odpověděl unaveným hlasem. “Dobrá, dostals mě. To bylo jak jsem petriﬁkoval lidi - tím, že jsem jim poslal prokleté narozeninové dárky. I když to nebyly Cormacovy nebo Colinovy narozeniny, když byli petriﬁkováni.”

“Opravdu vtipné,” řekl Ron naštvaně.

“Je to jenom narozeninový dárek, Rone. Nic víc a nic temného. Narozeninový dárek... a navíc, řekl bych, že je to můj způsob, jak říct _promiň_.”

Ron vypadal překvapeně. “Promiň za co? Za to, že jsi Hadí jazyk? Za to, že jsi nám všem lhal?”

Jim studoval Ronovu tvář se smutným výrazem. “Že jsem lhal konkrétně _tobě_ , Rone. Byl jsi můj nejlepší přítel a zatajil jsem ti o sobě něco osobního, protože jsem se za to stydím a byl jsem z toho zahanbený a bál jsem se toho, jak bys reagoval, kdyby ses o tom dozvěděl. Měl jsem ti svěřit pravdu minulé léto. Omlouvám se a... chybíš mi jako můj přítel.”

Nečitelné emoce se přeháněly několik vteřin po Ronově tváři, než se usadily do chladného úšklebku. “Smůla,” řekl, než upustil knihu k Jimovým nohám a rozzuřeně odešel pryč. Jim smutně zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl narozeninový dárek z podlahy.

_____________________

_**18\. dubna 1993** _

_**Učebna Obrany** _

_**8:00 večer** _

Vzhledem k jeho extrémně zaneprázdněnému rozvrhu s jeho ostatními výzkumnými skupinami a Soubojovým klubem (který se stále scházel každý druhý týden), Lockhart nebyl schopný naplánovat setkání s Týmem Mysterioso dříve než na polovinu dubna. Během dvou měsíců do té schůzky nedošlo k žádným dalším petriﬁkacím a vztek a strach školy vůči Jimu Potterovi se usadil v obecnou nechuť. Dokonce i Ron přestal otevřeně obviňovat Chlapce-který-žil z toho, že je dědic Zmijozelu a místo toho dál jen vágně naznačoval, že se stává “temným”.

Harry a Ginny vstoupili do učebny a zjistili, že Lockhart a zbytek Týmu Mysterioso už jsou uvnitř. Jakmile byli všichni přítomní, profesor zajistil dveře opravdu impozantním množstvím kouzel pro soukromí a zamykacích kouzel, jak si všichni sedali kolem stolu. Zatímco Lockhart vrhal kouzla na dveře, Penelope na jeho žádost nesla ze skříně myslánku na stůl. Harry byl překvapený, když se dozvěděl, že myslánka, kterou profesor používal pro své lekce (z nichž nejpamátnější byla ta o vlkodlacích), patřila jeho rodině. Věděl toho o myslánkách jen málo, ale byl si dobře vědom jejich vzácnosti a jak drahé byly. Narozdíl od Harryho černé, Lockhartova byla perlově bílá a očividně postrádala zaklínání na zmenšení. V polovině cesty ta těžkopádná věc vyklouzla Penelope z rukou a spadla na podlahu. Podívala se zhrozeně na profesora.

“Prosím, buďte opatrná, slečno Clearwaterová,” napomenul jí něžně Lockhart.

“Já se tak _moooc_ omlouvám, profesore,” řekla lítostivě.

“Má drahá slečno Clearwaterová, myslánky jsou téměř nerozbitné. Vaše nejlepší výbušné zaklínadlo by jí nedokázalo poškrábat. Bál jsem se hlavně, abyste si jí neupustila na nohu, což by bolelo jako čert. Nemyslím si, že bych vám přál tento typ nehody, _ha-Ha!_ ” Rozpačitá prefektka zvedla nádobu a přinesla ji ke stolu.

“Vítejte, týme,” řekl Lockhart, který oslovil celou skupinu. “Nyní, než začneme, rád bych pár věcí ujasnil. Již jsem vyjmul vzpomínku slečny Lovegoodové na nešťastné skonání její matky, ale na její žádost jsem ji neviděl. Slečna Lovegoodová velmi... trvala na tom, že zbytek Týmu Mysterioso plus pan Potter by jí měli vidět společně. _Avšak_ , obávám se, že musím trvat na jedné vlastní podmínce - jmenovitě, že každý z vás odříká Neporušitelný slib, že neodhalíte nic o tom, co v té vzpomínce uvidíte, ani nic z toho, o čem pak budeme diskutovat, bez souhlasu slečny Lovegoodové.”

“ _Neporušitelný slib?_ ” vykřikla Penelope Clearwaterová pohoršeně. “To je trochu extrémní, není?”

“Slečno Clearwaterová, nemáme nejmenší tušení, čeho budeme svědky, kromě toho, že tato vzpomínka obsahuje poslední okamžiky života Pandory Lovegoodové, událost, o níž si myslíme, že může být nějak spjatá s očividně unikátním nadpřirozeným viděním slečny Lovegoodové. Není to nemožné, že budeme svědkem páchání jednoho nebo více _kriminálních_ _činů_. Jako takové, mám povinnost ochránit slečnu Lovegoodovou od jakýchkoli negativních následků, které by ze sledování této vzpomínky, mohly povstat. Pokud se ukáže, že je ta vzpomínka nevinná, vždy vás z toho slibu může rozvázat poté, co naše setkání skončí. Ale pokud _není_ nevinná je dost dobře možné, že jednoho dne budete vděční za ochranu, kterou _vám_ Slib poskytne proti komukoli, kdo se bude pokoušet získat tuto informaci z vašich myslí.” Zaváhal. “Dále musím přiznat, že je to také slib pro mou ochranu. Abych byl upřímný, nemyslím si, že by ředitel _příliš_ souhlasil s tím, abych dovolil studentům shlédnout vzpomínku, v níž někdo _umře_. Blížíme se konci mé smlouvy a nepřeji si nechat se vyhodit s jen pár měsíci k jejímu dokončení.”

Pět studentů to opatrně zvážilo. “Oh, no,” řekla Penelope s trhnutím rameny, “jsem havraspárka a my všichni hledáme znalost a tak.” Ostatní z jakéhokoli jiného důvodu souhlasili a s Gilderoyem Lockhartem jakožto spojitelem všichni odpřísahali Luně slib na svou magii a život, že neodhalí, cokoli se dozví z té vzpomínky bez jejího souhlasu. Potom, co jim Lockhart vysvětlil jak, čtyři studenti (Luna sama neměla žádnou touhu vidět tu vzpomínku znovu), ho následovali do myslánky.

______________________

Sklep byl slušné velikosti uzpůsoben k využití pro laboratorní práce. Hrubé ručně namalované ochranné runy pokrývaly zdi a dveře. Poblíž dveří byl stůl pokrytý hromadami a hromadami papírů s runovými sekvencemi, aritmetickými výpočty a dalšími různými papíry. Poblíž seděla osmiletá Luna pokojně na zemi a hrála si se svými panenkami. Velká místnost byla uspořádaná v otevřený prostor, v němž Pandora Lovegoodová pečlivě vyrývala další runy do dřevěné podlahy podivně zakřiveným ostřím a tiše si pro sebe mumlala, jak pracovala. Penelope šeptem identiﬁkovala ten jazyk jako převážně starý futhark.

“Není třeba šeptat, slečno Clearwaterová,” řekl Lockhart, i když jeho vlastní hlas byl tišší než jeho obvyklá nabubřelost. “Protože nejsou než stíny minulosti, nemohou nás slyšet mluvit.”

Hermione a Ginny se pohnuly, aby prozkoumaly stůl. Obě ucítily bodnutí smutku při pohledu na malou holčičku, která si šťastně hrála a neměla tušení, jak se její život chystal změnit k horšímu. Hermione si prohlížela různé listiny na stole. Nemohla s nimi pohnout, protože nebyly hmotné, aby je mohla uchopit, ale mohla si přečíst ten na vrchu. Zamračila se.

“Profesore, jak přesné jsou ty vzpomínky? Určitě si Luna nemůže naprosto přesně pamatovat vše, co je tady napsané.”

“Myslánky, slečno Gangerová, jsou zvláštní věci. Nevíme přesně, jak fungují, vzhledem k tomu, že jsou vyráběny v jediné kouzelnické vesnici v Africe... rychlostí jedné za _deset let_ , což je důvod, proč nejsou mnohem obvyklejší. Ta zmíněná vesnice si přirozeně velmi chrání své výrobní techniky. Co _víme_ , je, že myslánky nějak pracují na rozcestí magie mysli a magie času. Myslánky používají vložené vzpomínky k vyhledání jich zpět v čase, aby vytvořily vysoce přesnou vizi místa a období ve vzpomínce obsažené, takovou, která je nakonec mnohem přesnější, než ve vzpomínce samotné. Například je možné pozorovat vzpomínky hluchého muže a slyšet slova, která byla vyřčena v jeho přítomnosti, která sám nemohl slyšet. Je zároveň možné shlédnout vzpomínky někoho, kdo byl oslepen a vidět věci, které mu bylo zabráněno vidět, a samozřejmě není nejmenší problém prohlédnout něčí vzpomínky a pozorovat lidi a události, kterým v té době majitel vzpomínek nevěnoval pozornost. Jedinou výjimkou je, když byly majitelovy vzpomínky upraveny skrze smazání paměti nebo nitrobranu, i když v prvním případě jsou úpravy v myslánce hned zjevné. Pro záměry tohoto výletu můžete předpokládat, že vše, co vidíte, je přesně tak, jak to bylo předtím.”

Hermione to vše vstřebala a pak se vrátila ke svému studiu stolu a jeho obsahu. Mezitím Harry a Penelope přešli k místu, kde pracovala Pandora.

“Penelope,” zeptal se Harry, “je tohle... _běžná_ práce s runami?”

“Ne, není,” odpověděla. “Popravdě nikdy jsem _neslyšela_ o nikom, kdo by kombinoval runy takovýmto způsobem. A nikdy jsem neviděla nikoho je jen tak vyřezávat do podlahy. Je to... bizarní!”

“Nedivím se,” řekl Harry. “Podívej se na ni!” Jak na ní Harry ukázal, Pandora Lovegoodová se zdála být očividně znepokojená, jak pracovala. Její vlasy byly rozcuchané, vypadala, jako že několik dní nespala a bylo očividné, že plakala. Vskutku, jak jí pozorovali, vzhlédla a podívala se na svou dceru, která si stále tiše hrála, a pak popotáhla a utřela si slzy do rukávu. Popravdě, Harry si myslel, že její chování naznačovalo nějaký typ šílenství. Lockhart si také všiml jejího chování, než obrátil pozornost na runy na podlaze. Zdály se být seřazeny v hrubém kruhu s dostatkem místa uprostřed pro Pandoru. Najednou Lockhart pocítil extrémní nepokoj nad scénou, kterou pozorovali.

“Slečno Clearwaterová, co mi můžete říct o těchto runách? Musím přiznat, že jsem ten předmět vypustil po NKÚ. Nebyl to můj šálek čaje.”

Dívka zavrtěla hlavou. “Netuším, _čeho_ se snaží dosáhnout, pane. Není tu žádný očividný tématický článek, který by tyto runy svazoval dohromady. Jen to, co vypadá jako náhodné opakování run Ansuz, Naudiz, Sowilo a Ear z runového diagramu pro starší futhark, spolu s nějakými dalšími symboly, které jsou tam jen tak přimíchané, z jazyka, který jsem nestudovala.”

“Nějaký nápad, co by mohly znamenat dohromady?”

Po několik vteřin runy studovala, než dívka zavrtěla hlavou. “Ne v tomto kontextu, profesore. Kdybych měla hádat, řekla bych, že futharkové runy mají evokovat koncept Světa, Potřeby, Moci... a Smrti. Ale to je _jen_ odhad.”

“Profesore, něco jsme našly,” řekla Ginny rozechvělým hlasem. Ukazovala na dopis stranou na stole, částečně pohřbený pod stránkami s aritmetikou, který byl napsaný v nervózním naškrábaném písmě. Většina dopisu byla zakrytá, ale co bylo viditelné, byla hlavička na vrcholu, na níž stálo “ _Ze stolu Saula Croakera, Hlasu Nepojmenovatelných_ ”.

“Slyšel jsem o Nepojmenovatelných,” řekl Harry. “I když si stále nejsem jistý, co jsou a co dělají.”

“Jsou, um, odborem na Ministerstvu,” řekla Ginny, očividně nervózní na to téma mluvit. “Vedou Oddělení záhad a dělají výzkum do odvětví magie, která jsou zakázaná pro normální kouzelníky a čarodějky. Můj otec o nich občas mluvil, i když máma se na něj vždy naštvala, kdykoli to téma zmínil před kterýmkoli z dětí. Zanechal o nich dojem, že jsou... děsiví.” Polkla a podívala se na skupinu. “Navíc, a doufám, že je to jen náhoda, ale Croakerová bylo jméno Pandory Lovegoodové za svobody.”

“To je _vskutku_ zajímavé, slečno Weasleyové. Možná všechny z vás bude zajímat, že Hlas Nepojmenovatelných je jediný člen té organizace, jehož jméno je veřejně známé, vzhledem k tomu, že je veřejným mluvčím pro celou skupinu, jak jeho titul naznačuje. Jejich zbytek všichni prochází rituály, které absorbují jejich identity jak ze vzpomínek tak z historie. Alespoň podle toho, co se říká.”

Lockhart se rychle podíval zpět na Pandoru Croaker Lovegoodovou a viděl, že za pár minut bude hotová se svou prací na runách. Poté, co ten problém zvážil, Lockhart se zdál dojít rozhodnutí, jak vytáhl svou hůlku a dotkl se jí papírů, které překrývaly dopis od Saula Croakera.

“Je dobře, že jste všichni přísahali Neporušitelný slib,” řekl, “protože bych neměl být schopný tohle udělat. _**OBLIVIATE.**_ ” K překvapení všech to kouzlo způsobilo, že papíry, které jim překážely v pohledu, zmizely.

“To jste právě vymazal část Luniných vzpomínek?” zeptal se Harry značně kousavě.

“Technicky a jen dočasně. Vzpomínka se navrátí do své původní podoby, jakmile jí opustíme. Je to malý podvodní trik, jak vidět věci v myslánkových vzpomínkách, které by jinak byly skryty našemu zraku za jinými předměty. Teď si rychle přečtěme Croakerův dopis.” Pět vyšetřovatelů se shromáždilo kolem stolu.

_**ZE STOLU SAULA CROAKERA, HLASU NEPOJMENOVATELNÝCH** _

_Má nejdražší Pandoro,_

_že ti píši tenhle dopis mě zraňuje víc, než mohu říct, ale znamení jsou nezpochybnitelná. Je nyní jasné, že tvá dcera, moje vnučka, sdílí dar tvé matky, ten, který naštěstí přeskočil tvou generaci. Luna je heliopatka, obojí požehnaná a prokletá s mocí vidět na astrální planiny a pozorovat, co žije v těch podivných světech, které jsou obojí nad naším a v našem. Dal bych cokoli za to, abych mohl ukrýt Lunin status, mé dítě. Víš, že ano. Ale také víš, že jsem Nepojmenovatelný a složil jsem přísahy, kterým musím dostát. Co je hlavní, Luna není jen heliopatkou. Od smrti tvé matky je navíc jedinou heliopatkou, o jejíž existenci kouzelnická Británie ví. Její moc reprezentuje záležitost národní obrany, a prostě není v mé moci, abych tebe a ji nadále kryl._

_Přijdu pro Lunu prvního dne v měsíci. Prosím strav ten čas mezitím, abys Lunu připravila na to, co se stane, a užila si zbývající čas, který spolu máte. Jakmile vstoupí do tréninku s Nepojmenovatelnými, na dlouho, možná nikdy, ji neuvidíš. Přál bych si, aby to mohlo být jinak, ale mé ruce v tomto ohledu jsou svázané. Prosím, odpusť mi._

_Tvůj milující otec_

“Co je heliopat?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

“No, podle Luny,” řekla Hermione, “je to koňský ohňový duch, který spálí všechno, čeho se dotkne. Tvrdí, že ministr Fudge jich má armádu pro své použití. Řekla bych, že se o tom mýlí.”

“Vskutku,” řekl Lockhart temným hlasem.

“Pane?” zeptal se Harry.

Muž zaváhal. Pak se podíval zpět na Pandoru Lovegoodovou, která se zdála, že téměř dokončila své vyrývaní. “Studenti, nebyl jsem k vám nebo slečně Lovegoodové _úplně_ upřímný o svých cílech s tímto týmem. Víte, v mé staré učebnici Péče byl jeden kus informace, o který jsem se s vámi nepodělil. Kniha popsala škrkny a zkáznice v obecných termínech, ale také v ní stálo, aby kdokoli, kdo se setkal s někým, kdo tvrdí, že ty tvory může vidět, okamžitě kontaktoval ministerstvo, protože takové individuum je heliopat a jsou na Branném seznamu.”

“Na _čem_?” zeptala se Ginny.

“Branný seznam,” vysvětlil Harry. “Je to seznam magických schopností, které nevyžadují hůlku, nebo kouzlo na to, aby je člověk použil. Pokud máš jednu z těch schopností, a většinou se s nimi narodíš, pak... jsi v podstatě nabraná pro práci pro Ministerstvo, ať už chceš, nebo ne. Moje tutorka, Nymphadora Tonksová je metamorfmág, který se musel zaregistrovat, když byla dítě. Pomohlo jí to dostat se do bystrozorské akademie, ale nikdy neměla zrovna volbu ohledně práce pro ministerstvo.” Otočil se na Lockharta poněkud naštvaně. “Takže co je heliopat a proč je to tak důležité, že to vede k nabrání někoho tak mladého ve věku _osmi_ let?”

“Abych byl upřímný, nejsem si stále ještě úplně jistý, pane Pottere. Pokud jsem to kdy věděl, před tímto rokem, mé vzpomínky byly smazány spolu se vzpomínkami všech ostatních. Co málo vím, pochází z pár odstavců ve staré učebnici a toho, co jsem si právě přečetl z Croakerova dopisu.

Vím, že ten termín nemá nic společného se sluncem nebo plameny. Ve skutečnosti pochází ze jména Dmitriho Helia, řeckého kouzelníka, který tento fenomén vypozoroval ve 14. století a trochu pošetile ho pojmenoval po sobě. _Vyvozuji_ , že heliopatie dovoluje člověku vnímat astrální planiny a tvory, které na nich existují, tvory, kteří se očividně překrývají do naší dimenze a kteří s námi interaktují tím, že reagují na naše emocionální stavy. Co se důvodu, proč je to důležité pro ministerstvo týče, moje _dedukce_ je, že pokud by slečna Lovegoodová dokázala přesně vnímat jak jsou naše emoce těmi astrálními tvory, které jen ona může vidět, ovlivněny, pak by jí pravděpodobně žádné množství nitrobrany nezabránilo od čtení emocí a rozlišení pravdy od lži.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily. To _by_ _bylo_ neuvěřitelně užitečné pro ministerstvo samotné, i když osobně podezříval, že bude _mnohem_ víc, čeho bude Luna schopná, jakmile své moci porozumí. Což zanechalo jedinou otázku - proč na tu záležitost všichni zapomněli? Jakoby v odpověď na jeho otázku, Harry a ostatní si najednou všimli, že Pandora Lovegoodová přestala psát runy a nyní tiše zpívala. Skupina se pohnula o něco blíž, aby slyšela slova.

“Jak si přeji, staniž se tak,” řekla tiše roztřeseným hlasem. “Jak si přeji, staniž se tak. Jak si přeji, staniž se tak.”

Harry se rozhlédl po svých spolužačkách, které všechny byly stejně zmatené jako on. Zatímco rituální fráze “staniž se tak” byla často zahrnuta do slibů a přísah, tohle _nebylo_ to, jak měla být kouzla vykonávána podle toho, co je učili v Bradavicích. Chlapec byl překvapený jak... _nepřirozenou_ tu scénu shledal.

“Ať je zapomenuto na heliopatii. Staniž se tak. Ať je slovo heliopatie zapomenuto. Staniž se tak. Ať všichni, kdo znali schopnosti heliopatů, _zapomenou_. Staniž se tak. Ať jsou veškeré důkazy o heliopatech vyškrtnuty a vymazány. Staniž se tak.”

Jak žena pokračovala v monotónním zaklínání, Harry se divoce rozhlédl po místnosti. Jeho pocit nejistoty vykvetl v pocit narůstající hrůzy i přes veškerou jeho snahu o nitrobranu. Všechny jeho mentální bariéry byly překonány novou a hrůzostrašnou jistotou, že se _něco blížilo_ v odpověď na volání Pandory Lovegoodové. Něco _mimozemského_ a _tabu_ a _špatného_. Ale nade vše, něco s mocí naprosto nad Harryho chápání. S každým slovem, které čarodějka zamumlala, se to něco přibližovalo.

“Ať Nepojmenovatelní zapomenou na heliopatii a na schopnosti mé Luny. Staniž se tak. Ať ministerstvo zapomene na heliopatii a schopnosti mé Luny. Staniž se tak. Ať má Luna vyroste volná od těch, kteří by se jí obávali a využili jí. Staniž se tak.”

Harry najednou ucítil ostrou bolest v ruce. Shlédl dolů a všimnul si, že ho Hermione chytila za ruku a nyní ho svírala ve smrtelném sevření, její tvář najednou bílá. Ginny byla upoutaná scénou před sebou a bez mrkání zírala na Pandoru, jak její hlas nabýval na hlasitosti a roztřesenosti. Penelope se opakovaně rozhlížela po místnosti, jakoby se bála, že něco bezbožného proleze skrze stěny. Postupně si každý z nich uvědomil disonantní bzučící zvuk, který byl silnější a silnější s každým slovem, které Pandora Lovegoodová vyřkla. Z druhé strany dveří místnosti mohl Harry slyšet bušení a zvuk, jak Xenophilius Lovegood křičel na svou ženu, ale bylo to sotva slyšitelné přes to odporné bzučení.

“Dej mi, o co žádám, a výměnou si vezmi mou magii! Každou kapku!” Žena zaváhala a její hlas se lehce třásl, když pokračovala. “Pokud to nebude dostačující... _vezmi si, co chceš!_ Staniž se tak!”

S těmi slovy, Harry bojoval s tím, aby nepanikařil. Bzučení bylo nyní bolestivě hlasité a pocit, že se něco nemyslitelného blížilo, byl vyměněn za jistotu, že to bylo všude kolem nich. Otočil se, aby se zeptal Lockharta, co se děje, a nevěřil vlastním očím. Protože Gilderoy Lockhart - čestný člen Ligy na obranu proti temným silám, přemožitel bandonské banshee, muž, který ulovil vlkodlaky z Wagga Wagga k vyhynutí - _byl ztuhlý hrůzou!_

“Ať je naše dohoda naplněná!” vykřikla Pandora přes ohlušující vzteklý bzukot, který Harrymu zněl jako _milion_ běhnic rojící se kolem něj. “Staniž se tak! Staniž se tak! STANIŽ SE TAK!” Jak vykřikla, Harry v hrůze sledoval, jak se jí začaly krvavé slzy řinout z očí. Konečně se roztřeseně nadechla a vykřikla. “ _ **IMAGO DEI!**_ ”

V tom samém okamžiku přidal Lockhart svůj výkřik k jejímu. “ _NEEEEEEEE!_ ” Zároveň vytáhl svou hůlku a zatočil s ní nad hlavou. Okamžitě byli Harry a ostatní studentky velkou silou pozvednuti ze země, zrovna jak Pandora Lovegoodová začala křičet bolestí. Další co věděl, letěli přes podlahu učebny Obrany pryč od myslánky. Ale i přes změnu okolností, ten mimozemských bzučící zvuk stále nabíral na hlasitosti. Lockhart okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a zamířil svou hůlku na myslánku, která se zuřivě otřásala v odpověď na ten hrozný zvuk, který z ní vycházel. “ ** _PROTEGO MAXIMUS!_** ” vykřikl.

Mocný zářící štít se zhmotnil kolem stolu a myslánky sedící na něm. Ihned Lockhart vykřikl bolestí a po několika vteřinách se mu z levé nosní dírky řinul malý pramínek krve. “Pottere!” vykřikl. Harry ze sebe sklepal překvapení, vystřelil svou hůlku a přidal své vlastní Protego na Lockhartovo. On také vykřikl bolestí nad jakoukoli nezemskou silou, která se snažila protrhnout si cestu z Luniny vzpomínky do skutečného světa. O pár vteřin později Hermione a Penelope obě přidaly své vlastní Protego štíty na první dva, zatímco Ginny ochranitelsky objala vyděšenou Lunu. Konečně po tom, co se zdálo jako celá věčnost, ale bylo ve skutečnosti jen pár vteřin, bzučení ustalo. Harry a ostatní dovolili svým štítům zmizet a pak všichni šokovaně zalapali po dechu. Tam na stole ležely zbytky Lockhartovy údajně nezničitelné myslánky, nyní roztříštěné do půl tuctu střepů. Muž si povzdechl a utřel si krev zpod nosu.

“No, ještě že tu není matka, aby to viděla. Chytil by jí amok!”

__________________

O pět minut později byli členové Týmu Mysterioso usazení zpět kolem stolu, který byl očištěn od střepů myslánky a na kterém teď stálo několik hrnků s horkou čokoládou a miska se sladkostmi, na kterých Lockhart trval, aby jedli, aby se jim vrátil jejich elán.

“Prodiskutujeme ty události teď a pak už o nich nikdy mluvit nebudeme,” řekl pevně. “Tým Mysterioso je hotov. Každý z vás získá 100% za vaše úsilí pro tento tým a budete omluveny ze psaní referátu na konci roku. To se netýká vás, pane Pottere, vy budete muset stále ještě napsat referát na kouzlo Patronus, pokud neuspějete v uvalení tělesného Patrona, v kterémžto případě budete také omluven. Ale ujišťuji vás, že váš referát bude známkován mírněji ve světle vaší pomoci dnes večer. Ale, jakmile opustíte tuto místnost, _nebude ani myslet na to, co jste v té vzpomínce viděli_ , ne pokud víte, co je pro vás dobré. Nikdy bych vám nedovolil být svědkem té vzpomínky, kdybych věděl, že matka slečny Lovegoodové použila,” zaváhal a zatvářil se, “ _to kouzlo_.”

“Profesore,” zeptala se Hermione, “ co přesně je... Imago Dei. Chci říct, vím, že to doslova znamená ‘ _Obraz Boha_ ’, ale co to znamená?”

Lockhart si frustrovaně promnul čelo. “Zaprvé, prosím říkejte _tomu kouzlu to kouzlo_ a ne jeho jménem. Jméno _toho kouzla_ je nebezpečné, studenti. Řekněte ta dvě slova před nesprávným lidmi a riskujete, že budete považováni za příliš nebezpečné, aby vás poslali i do Azkabanu!”

“To co říkáte... zní, jakoby _to kouzlo_ bylo horší než Kletby, které se nepromíjejí, pane,” řekla Penelope překvapeně.

“Pro naší vládu, slečno Clearwaterová, je,” odpověděl potom, co si usrkl horké čokolády.

“ _Ti, kteří jsou jen podezříváni z toho, že přivolávají Divokou Magii, jsou prostě prohození Závojem Smrti_ ,” řekl Harry tiše, jak si vybavil slova hraběnky Zabiniové o nebezpečích diskuze o zakázané magii. Lockhartova hlava sebou trhla v jeho směru a starší muž se otráveně zamračil.

“Řekl vám někdy někdo, pane Pottere, že jste _nebezpečně_ dobře informován?” zeptal se podrážděně.

“Ne... těmito přesnými slovy, ale vím, co míníte,” odpověděl Harry.

“Takže ještě jednou, co je... _to kouzlo_?” zeptala se Ginny lehce otráveně. “Je to jako Paměťové kouzlo, ale na globálním měřítku?”

Lockhart se zasmál v mírném deliriu. “Ale kdepak, slečno Weasleyová, není to Paměťové kouzlo.”

“Dobrá tedy,” řekla Luna se vzlyknutím, “co to _dělá_? Co mohlo být dost cenné na to, aby za to má matka zaplatila životem?”

Povzdechl si, jakoby byl mentálně vyčerpán. “Dělá... _cokoli chcete, aby udělalo_ , slečno Lovegoodová.”

“Nerozumím,” řekla Penelope. “Každé kouzlo má designový matrix, který nastavuje jeho parametry. Každé kouzlo dělá jen jednu věc. Občas, ta jedna věc může být poměrně široce deﬁnovaná, ale ve výsledku každé kouzlo dělá jen jednu jedinou věc a nic jiného. Co myslíte tím, že Imago Dei dělá ‘ _cokoli si přejete_ ’?”

“Myslím to, co jsem řekl, slečno Clearwaterová. Imago Dei... nemá žádné limitující parametry. Popíšete tak jasně, jak je jen možné, jaký výsledek si přejete. Vysvětlíte, co jste ochoten pro to obětovat. A očividně říkáte ‘ _Staniž se tak_ ’ hodně často. Pokud Magie usoudí vaší navrhovanou oběť dostatečnou za to, o co jste požádali, pak to kouzlo _přerovná realitu samotnou_ k vašemu speciﬁckému přání. _Když ne_ , tak to kouzlo jednoduše selže... a nebo si možná vezme něco jiného, co považuje za dostatečné a splní váš požadavek stejně. A nebo možná poskytne dostatečně ironickou verzi vaší žádosti. Legendy se různí.”

Hermione byla zmatená. “Ale proč je to takové tajemství? Pokud existuje kouzlo, které je tak verzatilní, že dokáže splnit prakticky cokoli, proč je ministerstvo, podle vás, ochotné zabíjet, aby ho ukrylo?”

Lockhart se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. “Slečno Grangerová, nejsem velkým čtenářem mudlovské ﬁkce, ale neexistují mudlovské příběhy, v nichž je postava obdarována jedním nebo více kouzelnými přáními nebo něčím podobným, jen aby sama sebe zničila, když je použije neuváženě?”

Na okamžik se zamyslela a pak přikývla. “Vím, že existuje příběh o prokleté opičí tlapě. Splní vám tři přání, ale vždy vaše úmysly překroutí a tak jsou vaše přání splněna způsobem, jakým jste si nepřál. Přejte si získat peníze a nabydete jich v podobě pojistky za smrt vašeho syna, který zemřel podivnou smrtí na pracovišti. Něco takového.”

“Přesně. Teď si představte, že se opičí pracka nezastaví u třech přání. Místo toho si můžete potenciálně přát kolik přání jen budete chtít, dokud vás jedno nakonec nezabije, kvůli špatnému frázování. Představte si _také_ , že kromě vás existují tisíce, možná miliony lidí, kteří všichni mají svou vlastní opičí pracku.”

Studenti seděli ohromení Lockhartovým popisem. “To by roztrhalo svět na kusy,” řekl Harry v ohromené hrůze.

“Přesně tak,” řekl Lockhart. “Imago Dei je jen jedno z malého množství kouzel, která jsou považována za tak nebezpečná pro celý svět, že kdokoli, o kom se věří, že je schopný je uvalit, je označen na smrt. Možná si vzpomenete, že na začátku roku během mého nechvalně známého proslovu o temné a světlé magii, jsem jen tak bokem zmínil Anathema Codex. Imago Dei je jedno z kouzel v něm vyjmenovaných. _Nikdy nezmiňujte, co o tom kouzle víte!_ ”

Otřeseni svou zkušeností a Lockhartovou intenzitou, všichni studenti souhlasili.

______________________

Poté, co odpověděl na pár posledních otázek, Lockhart poslal studenty na jejich koleje na noc. Znepokojeni svými zážitky, každý z nich měl problém usnout. Hermione měla největší problém, protože jí něco lechtalo na mozku, nějaký detail, o kterém věděla, že je důležitý, ale neuspěla si v uvědomění jeho důležitosti, když na tom záleželo. Konečně, jak jí spánek dohnal, pustila tu myšlenku a nevzpomene si na ní znovu po nějaký čas - tvar runy Sowilo, který byl tak plně zahrnut do rituálu Pandory Lovegoodové, spolu s neodbytným otravným pocitem, že tu runu, označující sílu, ve tvaru blesku už někde předtím viděla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: skoro začínám cítit lítost vůči zdánlivě nikdy nekončícímu Ztrapňovacímu Kongu Jamese Pottera. A bude to horší, než se to zlepší. Když už mluvíme o Jamesovi, rozhodl jsem se jeho roli přeobsadit, protože žádný z herců, kteří ho hráli v kterémkoli stádiu jeho života ve filmu, nevypadá, že by mohl být otcem Daniela Radcliffea. Adrian Rawlins, konkrétně, by nemohl být považován za otce Harryho Pottera, kdybyste ho minuli v temné uličce, zatímco měl na sobě lyžařskou celooblečojovou masku. Nepomáhá tomu, že je minimálně o desetiletí starší pro tu roli, ale koneckonců všichni, kdo údajně nastoupili do školy v roce 1971 vypadají alespoň o desetiletí starší, a tak bych řekl, že to odpovídá. Každopádně, odteď bude role Jamese Pottera hrána Jamiem Dornanem z “Fifty Shades of Grey”, hercem, který je pohledný, má Potterovské vlasy, a nějak vyzařuje obojí charisma a naprostou otravnost najednou.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: existovalo alespoň půl tuctu okamžiků, kdy MĚLI být zákon prosazující vykonavatelé do hradu, a přesto se nikdy neukázali dřív než v Řídu Fénixe, kdy byli součástí nepovedého coupu. Vskutku, porovnejte množství lidí účastnící se bradavického famfrpálového zápasu s typickým americkým pátečním fotbalovým zápasem, kde je tucet místních poldů umístěn, aby usměrňoval dav a rozehnal bitky a vandalství. Vzhledem k tomu, že vesmír PZ předpokládá, že postavy nejsou hloupé, pokud k tomu nemají dobrý důvod, předpokládám, že existuje alespoň semiinteligentní důvod, proč se bystrozoři nikdy neukázali - konkrétně, čtyři napůl bohové napůl kouzelníci to tak zařídili před tisíci let a nikdo to doteď nedokázal napravit. Plus to krásně navazuje na napětí mezi Ministerstvem a Bradavicemi (například, dokáží Dumbledora dočasně připravit o obě jeho hlavní politické pozice, ale nedokáží ho vyhnat z Bradavic, dokud ho události nedonutí, aby se doznal ke zradě). Také to vysvětluje, jak mohla existovat jakýkoli jen trochu významný studentský odpor v sedmém ročníku - i když mohl Voldemort efektivně kontrolovat Bradavice, jeho SKUTEČNÁ kontrola byla omezená na tři členy fakulty (jeden z nichž byl Snape, který byl ve skutečnosti tajně proti němu) a studenty věrné jeho věci.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: v podobném duchu, proč mluvila McGonagallová o “uzavření Bradavic” v takovém apokalyptickém smyslu, pokud by nemusely být zavřeny na delší dobu. ROZUMNÁ věc by byla poslat veškeré studentstvo na velikonoční prázdniny domů a pak nechat bystrozory, aby prohledali hrad, ale to očividně nebylo možné. Proč ne?
> 
> Pozn. aut.4: nemysleli jste si, že na vás upustím tak nádherný titul jako “Anathema Codex” (poprvé zmíněný v kapitole 23 TN) a nikdy ho znovu nenadnesu, že ne?”


	38. Bloumání ke konci hry (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 37: BLOUMÁNÍ KE KONCI HRY (část 1.)

**_27\. dubna 1993_ **

**_Setkání Týmu Ochránce_ **

Marcus Flint byl oprávněně hrdý na svůj první pokus o kouzlo Patronus. Ta zářící koule stříbřitého světla, kterou vytvořil, byla nejlepší ze skupiny... dokud ho Neville Longbottom jen tak nepřekonal.

“ _A nejhorší na tom všem bylo - ani se nevytahoval!_ ” pomyslel si Flint sklesle. Popravdě, Neville byl pokorný, svědomitý a oddaný a Flinta zajímalo, jak se sakra dostal do Nebelvíru. Longbottom by očividně nikdy nebyl materiál pro Zmijozel, ale Flint si přál, aby místo mezi Lvi skončil v Mrzimoru. Pak by možná mohli být přáteli.

Zmijozelský prefekt zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil svou pozornost pryč od strany učebny Obrany, kde Longbottom opět znovu ohromoval ostatní se svou obří stříbřitou hradbou mlhy. Avšak chlapec byl zatím neschopný postoupit na další krok a vytvořit tělesného Patrona. Od toho prvního večera Marcus trénoval to kouzlo jako šílený a byl odhodlaný ho naprosto ovládnout dřív než předčasně vyspělý nebelvír.

“ _Udrž si dobré známky a potom, co složíš své OVCE, přijď za mnou,_ ” řekl mu Rufus Scrimgeour na Harryho narozeninách. “ _Tvůj prapradědeček - Caractacus Flint, Starý Silák jsme mu říkali - byl mým moc dobrým mentorem, když jsem akorát začínal. Byl bych poctěn vrátit tu laskavost jeho potomkovi._ ”

To byla (zatím) nejšťastnější vzpomínka celého mladého života Marcuse Flinta. Byl to ten okamžik, kdy si uvědomil, že všechno, co mu Harry řekl o jeho prapradědečkovi, byla pravda... a navíc to byl okamžik, kdy skutečně opravdu uvěřil v možnou budoucnost pro sebe kromě následování ve stopách jeho otce do alkoholismu, zlodějství a pravděpodobného brzkého hrobu. Soustředil svou mysl na to, co mu Scrimgeour řekl a co pro něj ta slova Velitele bystrozora možná znamenala. Úctyhodná a velmi respektovaná pozice na Ministerstvu. Šance, aby dovolil prapradědovi Silákovi cítit se zase hrdě na své rodinné jméno. Na všechny ty věci se Marcus Flint soustředil, jak zamířil svou hůlku na podlahu.

“ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ ” Stříbřitá mlha vyletěla z Flintovy hůlky a pokryla oblast jen o něco menší než Nevillova. Ale Marcus nebyl uspokojený. Místo toho vložil víc a víc ze sebe do toho kouzla a soustředil se silněji na vzpomínky na Scrimgeourova slova. Kapky potu se mu objevily na čele, a ozvalo se tiché zaskřípání, jak zatnul zuby silně na to, aby to bolelo. Mlha se rozšiřovala a rozšiřovala, dokud do sebe nezkolabovala. A najednou, k Marcusovu ohromení před ním stálo stříbřité zvíře. Konkrétně to bylo středně velké divoké prase téměř devadesát centimetrů vysoké v kohoutku a předvádějící pořádně veliké tesáky. Ostatní okamžitě přestali v tom, co dělali, a zírali v ohromení, dokud Harry a Neville nezačali tleskat a pískat. Ostatní se k nim rychle přidali.

“Gratuluji, pane Flinte!” vykřikl Lockhart, který téměř přetékal hrdostí. “Divoké prase, vidím. Celkem zajímavé. Symbol odvahy a divokosti v bitvě, víte. Říkají, že divočáci táhli válečný vůz norských bohů Freyra a Freyy, zatímco v řecké mytologii to byly příšerné stvůry poslané bohy proti šampiónům jako Herkules nebo Atlanta a dovolily jim dokázat svou odvahu. Mudlovský král Richard III. měl divočáka na své zástavě,” Lockhart se odmlčel a zamyslel, “i když to pravděpodobně nejlepší příklad k následování, _ha-Ha!_ ”

“Uh-huh,” řekl Flint nepřítomně, zatímco nadále zíral na svého Patrona, jakoby se bál, že zmizí.

“Přemýšlel jste nad jménem pro něj?” zeptal se Lockhart.

Mladý muž zamrkal. “Jménem, pane?”

“Je to tak trochu tradice mezi těmi, kteří dokáží uvrhnout kompletní kouzlo. Pokud úspěšně produkujeme tělesného Patrona, pojmenujeme ho. Většinou je to jméno, které vyjadřuje emoce, které vám ho pomohly vytvořit.”

Marcus studoval divočáka, který vypadal, že ho studuje zpět. Výraz, který měl, vypadal jako by ho divočák soudil, za to, že ho přivolal do existence. Zatímco plný rozsudek ještě nebyl vydán, podmíněně souhlasil.

“Silák,” řekl sebevědomě. “Jeho jméno je Silák.” S tím prohlášením si Marcus najednou všiml, že se mu klepou kolena a jak se pod ním začala podlamovat, Lockhart se natáhl, aby ho zachytil. Jak Marcus ztratil soustředění, Silák se zatřpytil z existence.

“V pořádku, pane Flinte. To se dá očekávat.” Otočil se zpět ke skupině. “Kouzlo Patronus, jako většina esoterických kouzel, je v mnoha způsobech jako sval. Nestačí jen, abyste se ho naučili a řádně uvalili, abyste ho plně ovládli. Musíte neustále udržovat potřebný myšlenkový stav, abyste Patrona udrželi v existenci po delší a delší intervaly, než ho znovu uvalíte. Podle mého výzkumu, nikdo nikdy neprodukoval Patrona pod dokumentovanými okolnostmi na déle než dvě minuty, i když existují příběhy kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří udrželi Patrona po delší dobu v extrémním nebezpečí jako, když stáli proti většímu množství mozkomorů a smrtiplášťů.”

Pak se muž obrátil zpět k Marcusovi, který si utíral pot z čela. “Samozřejmě, přivolání Patrona je jen prvním krokem. Navíc se musíte naučit, jak ho efektivně poslat do bitvy a jak ho použít k poslání zprávy. Tak si na pár minut odpočiňte, pane Flinte, a pak se dejte zpět do práce na roztahování těch svalů! _ha-Ha!_ ”

Lockhart poklepal Marcuse po rameni. Marcus přikývl a usmál se, zároveň vyčerpán a v delíriu z myšlenky, že je o krok blíž své budoucnosti.

_______________________

_**29\. dubna 1993** _

Jim Potter seděl sám (jak bylo tyhle dny obvyklé) u stolu na druhém poschodí knihovny, jak si procházel své poznámky pro lektvary pro další hodinu. Lavender ho přestala doučovat, údajně proto, že byla příliš zaměstnaná svou prací pro Lockharta. Jim však podezříval, že se s ním nechtěla nadále scházet teď, když bylo jeho temné tajemství venku. Od začátku věděl, že se o něj zajímala jen proto, že existovala možnost, že by byl prospěšným kandidátem na manžela, což očividně nebyla nadále pravda. Když se ohlédl zpět, Jim si uvědomil, že jí také využíval, nabídl jí pozici Přítelkyně-Chlapce-který-žil výměnou za to, že zanechala Harryho studijní skupiny a to vše, jen aby otrávil svého bratra. Bylo úžasné, jak malicherný byl během svého prvního ročníku a ani trochu ho nepřekvapovalo, že se jeho karma vrátila, aby ho kousla.

Nedaleko od něj se ozvalo tiché zakašlání a Jim se otočil, aby viděl, jak k němu přichází Cassius Warrington. Jim si na tvář přilepil upřímně vypadající úsměv. Něco na Warringtonovi mu nesedělo, ale rozhodl se být víc otevřený k Hadům a zatím k němu byl Warrington velmi civilizovaný.

“Dobré odpoledne, Pottere,” řekl. “Jen jsem ti chtěl dát vědět, že naše soubojová skupina se setkává dnes večer ve staré plesové místnosti na třetím poschodí. Byli bychom nadšení, kdyby ses k nám mohl přidat.”

“Děkuji, Warringtone, je to od tebe velmi milé, že jsi mě pozval. Je to jen... no, abych byl upřímný, se všemi těmi záležitostmi ohledně dědice Zmijozelu, nemyslím si, že by bylo příliš rozumné, abych byl viděn se skupinou starších zmijozelů, jak studuji pokročilá bojová kouzla, myslím si, že by to pravděpodobně donutilo lidi být více podezřívaví vůči mně. A pravděpodobně podezřívaví ohledně tvé skupiny.”

“Rozumím,” řekl Warrington s očividným smutkem. “V čase jako tenhle se rozumný kouzelník drží své vlastní rady.” A pak významně kývnul hlavou.

Jim na něj nejistě přikývl zpět, protože si ve skutečnosti nebyl jistý, jakou zprávu se Warrington snažil svým přikývnutím sdělit. Najednou měl epifanii, která ho zároveň ohromila a vyděsila. “ _Warrington si myslí, že jsem dědicem Zmijozelu?! A pokud ano, je to proč se ke mně Warrington a jeho kamarádíčci chovají tak... mile?!_ ”

“No, um,” řekl nahlas a s trochou znepokojení. “Pokud nevadí, že se ptám... kdo si zmijozelé myslí, že je dědic?”

Druhý chlapec se tiše zasmál a pak si sedl dolů vedle Jima. “Máme různé názory,” řekl nafoukaně. “Někteří si myslí, že jsi to ty. Někteří si myslí, že je to tvůj bratr, který se snaží tě z toho obvinit. A ostatní si myslí, že je to Draco Malfoy a že jeho současné... stýkání se s mudlov... mudlorozeným zMrzimoru má sloužit jako obojí rozptýlení a alibi.”

Ignoruje tu urážku, které se Warrington jen tak tak vyhnul, Jim se otočil a podíval se přes knihovnu ke stolu, kde seděli Draco Malfoy s Justinem Finch-Fletchleym. Mrzimor ukazoval Malfoyovi nějaké věci v něčem, co vypadalo jako mudlovské noviny jménem _Finanční Times_. Draco vzhlédl a navázal s ním oční kontakt, než se na něj pohrdavě zamračil a pak obrátil svou pozornost zpět k novinám.

“Proč Malfoy?” zeptal se Jim se zájmem.

“Existuje, no řekněme, podezření, že jeho dědeček Abraxas Malfoy možná byl původním dědicem Zmijozelu. Samozřejmě neexistuje žádné známé spojení mezi rodem Malfoyem a linií našeho zakladatele, ale někteří si myslí, že našel Tajemnou komnatu a jednoduše sám sebe zval dědicem Zmijozelu z ﬁlozoﬁckých důvodu nebo možná jednoduše jako rozptýlení nad nějakým více nenápadným schématem. Určitě je pravděpodobnější, že byl dědicem starý Abraxas, než _hajný_.”

Jim nevěřil vlastním uším. “Hajný?!”

“Oh, tys nevěděl?” řekl Warrington s úsměvem. “No, dovol mi ti říct celý příběh... nebo alespoň to, co vím.”

Warrington a Chlapec-který-žil si na pár minut dál povídali o dědici Zmijozelu a pár ostatních věcech. Než byli hotovi, Jim se konečně rozhodl, že se přece jen nakonec přidá k zmijozelské soubojové skupině.

_____________________

_**2\. května 1993** _

“No tak, Lavender, pomoz chlapovi!” žebral Jim.

“Naposledy, Jime. NE, NEPOMŮŽU TI!” zařvala Lavender Jimovi do tváře dost nahlas, aby jí slyšela celá společenská místnost. Jak se tucet nebo víc nebelvírů otočil, aby na něj zírali, Jim se začervenal.

“Fajn, Lavender, zapomeň, že sem se zeptal,” řekl naštvaně, než zamířil nahoru do svého kolejního pokoje. Lavender ho pozorovala, jak odchází, její vztek pomalu přecházel do smutného výrazu, který ve tváři nosila už několik týdnů. Mezi nebelvíry, jen Parvati věděla, že to bylo proto, že matriarcha jejího rodu jí napsala dopis a zakázala jí, aby se jakkoli dál stýkala s “ _tím zatraceným Hadím jazykem_ ”. A jen Luna Lovegoodová věděla, jak skutečně smutná Lavender kvůli tomu byla a jak moc skutečně měla Jima ráda jako přítele raději než jen národní ikonu a výhodný prospekt do manželství. Nebo to bylo alespoň to, co škrkny starší dívky naznačovaly. Lavender si povzdechla a přešla přes místnost, aby se zhroutila dolů na pohovku vedle Parvati a Hermiony.

“O co šlo?” zeptala se Parvati.

Lavender si hlasitě povzdechla. “Jim se jenom choval jako... hlupák. Znovu.”

“Jak to?” zeptala se Hermione.

“No, říká, že mluvil s Hagridem a ‘ _několika dalšími lidmi_ ’ - i když neřekne s kým - a je nyní přesvědčený, že Draco Malfoy je dědicem Zmijozelu. Říká, že Dracův dědeček musel být dědicem, který napadl všechny ty mudlorozené tehdy v roce 1943 a teď Draco následuje ve stopách jeho dědečka.”

“To je směšné,” řekla Hermione pohrdavě. “Malfoyové nejsou potomky Salazara Slytherina.”

“Já _vím_ , Hermiono. _Řekla_ jsem, že Jim se chová jako hlupák!”

“Ať je to jakkoli,” řekla Parvati, “co za pomoc od tebe kvůli tomu chce?”

Lavender se podívala po místnosti, ale nikdo jiný nebyl poblíž, kromě Rona Weasleyho, který se zdál být plně zahloubán do své četby. Zamávala na obě dívky, aby se naklonily blíž, aby mohla šeptat. “No, víte, že jsem celý rok pracovala s Týmem Chameleon pro profesora Lockharta, ano? Ví kterákoli z vás, na čem pracujeme?”

“No, něco s lektvary, že?” odpověděla Parvati. “Chci říct, jsi v tom týmu, tak to musí mít něco společného s lektvary. A něco s chameleony, řekla bych.”

Lavender se zatvářila nad ubohým vtipem její kamarádky. “Dalo by se tak říct, řekla bych. Pověřil nás výzkumem o tom, jak identiﬁkovat někoho pod efekty Mnoholičného lektvaru. No, námi myslím studenty lektvarů na úrovni OVCE. Zbytek nás tráví veškerý čas vařením lektvaru, aby mohli mít vyšší ročníky dost vzorků, se kterými experimentují.”

“Mnoholičný lektvar!” vyhrkla Hermione. “Ale to je omezený lektvar!”

“Ššš!” zasyčela Lavender. Podívala se po místnosti, ale nezdálo se, že by si jich kdokoli všimnul, dokonce ani Ron, který nikdy nevzhlédl od svého zápisníku. “Říká, že má povolení od ministerstva a tak jako tak uchovává všechno, co jsme vytvořili, pod zámkem.”

“I tak,” řekla Hermione, “je to neuvěřitelně obtížný lektvar, není? Těžko si dovedu představit druháka, který ho dokáže uvařit.”

Lavender si odfrkla. “Abys věděla, Hermiono, Lockhart řekl, že moje Mnoholičné lektvary jsou nejlepší od kohokoli mladšího pátého ročníku.” Na to byla Hermione dostatečně ohromená schopnostmi její kolegyně nebelvírky.

“Jsem si jistá, že je to naprosto hustý, Lav,” přerušila jí Parvati, “ale co to má co dělat s Jimem?”

Lavender si znovu povzdechla. “Chce, abych pro něj získala ﬂakón nebo dva Mnoholičného lektvaru, aby se mohl vydávat za zmijozela, dostat do jejich společenské místnosti, a získat důkaz, že je to Draco Malfoy, kdo petriﬁkuje lidi.”

Druhé dvě dívky zíraly s otevřenými ústy. “To _je_ stupidní!” vykřikla Parvati.

“Ano, Parvati. Proto jsem ho nazvala hlupákem. Dvakrát.”

S tím se tři dívky zvedly a opustily společenskou místnost, míříce na večeři. Za nimi zůstal jen Ron ve svém rohu místnosti a nadále četl ze svého černého zápisníku. Po pár minutách si začal masírovat spánky, jako by trpěl migrénou. Konečně odložil zápisník a zamířil nahoru.

__________________

_**Později té noci...** _

Ron akorát dokončil čištění zubů, když se věci staly zvláštními. Byl sám v kolejní koupelně už převlečený do pyžama a županu a téměř připravený do postele. Chlapec se naklonil nad umyvadlo a vyplivl zubní pastu, pak se narovnal... a zalapal po dechu. Odraz, který na něj hleděl zpět ze zrcadla, _nebyl jeho_. Samozřejmě, _vypadal_ jako Ronův odraz, ale jeho oči byly ostřejší a prohnanější a mnohem intenzivnější. A ten _úsměv_. Mnohem více okouzlující a snadnější k oblíbení si než Ronův vlastní, a přesto něco ohledně toho výrazu ho přimělo chtít se odtáhnout z pohledu na svou vlastní tvář. O krok ustoupil... a pak ztuhnul, když myšlenky, které nebyly jeho vlastní, prolezly bez překážky jeho myslí.

_***Buď klidný. Nebojíš se, jsi jen zvědavý. Věříš mi.***_

Ronova tvář se okamžitě uvolnila a čekal, aby viděl, co tvář v zrcadle udělá. V chodbách a uličkách jeho mysli, ty cizí myšlenky hledaly jeho vzpomínky na Jima Pottera a zmijozele a kdykoli jednu našly, pocity paranoiy a nesnášenlivosti kolem nich vykvetly jako černá růže. Zrcadlový Ron studoval svůj protějšek a pak zavrtěl svou hlavou, jako by byl zklamaný.

“Nevím, proč se mnou ohledně tohohle bojuješ, Rone. _Víš_ , co je v sázce. _Víš_ , že Jim je dědicem Zmijozelu. Když tohle uděláš a uspěješ, bude _pryč_. Vyloučen z Bradavic. Už nikdy nikomu neublíží. A ty budeš hrdinou, který před ním všechny zachránil! Na co čekáš?”

Ron si zamával rukou před tváří, jako by se snažil odehnat hmyz, který ho otravoval. “Vím, že je dědic... možná. Ale... tohle? Mohli by mě chytit a dostal bych se do potíží. I kdyby to fungovalo a Jim je vyloučen... Co když je nevinný?”

“Jak si to můžeš myslet, potom, co nám tak _lhal_ , Rone?”

_***Cítíš se zrazený. Jsi závistivý. Cítíš se sám a nikým nemilovaný... kromě mě.***_

Zrcadlový Ron se zarazil a studoval svůj protějšek pár vteřin. Byla tam... překážka, překážka, kterámu bránila v pokračujícím vylepšováním chlapcových emocionálních spojení. Pak se mu předRonova očima objevila vzpomínka a Zrcadlový Ron byl najednou rozhněvaný.

“Opravdu, Ronalde?” řekl odraz naštvaně. “Dal ti dárek k narozeninám a najednou jsi celý slabý?! Tohle je budoucí Temný pán, o kom mluvíme! Možná dokonce znovunarozený Voldemort!”

Ron neodpověděl. Místo toho zavřel oči a pokusil se podívat pryč od svého odrazu. Zrcadlový Ron se uklidnil a spekulativně si chlapce prohlížel.

“Ne, nebyl to _jen_ ten dárek, že ne? Ale připomnělo ti to něco jiného. Ukaž mi to!”

Chlapec divoce zavrtěl hlavou a nechal své oči zavřené. Pak to _ucítil_. Ten studený pocit, jak se mu had svíjí _uvnitř jeho mozku_. Náhlé zvednutí žaludku, jak byly jeho myšlenky a emoce otráveny a znásilněny psychickým jedem. To hrozné obscésní _syčení_ , které se neslo po chodbách jeho vzpomínek.

_***Ukaž. Mi. to.***_

Druhá starší vzpomínka se vynořila. “Oh, ano,” řekl Zrcadlový Ron pohrdavě. “Vidím to nyní. Bylo to minulé léto, když jsi poprvé šel do Jimova domu. Kdy tě pochválil, že jsi tak _statečný_ a _loajální_ a jaký skvělý nebelvír jsi! Když ty, _pouhý_ _chlapec_ , přímo slíbil Jimu Potterovi, že _zabiješ_ _Voldemorta!_ ” Zrcadlový Ron se krutě zasmála a pak zvážněl. “Podívej se na mě, Ronalde!” přikázal drsným hlasem, který nezněl jako Ronův vlastní.

Ron zavrtěl hlavou a pevněji sevřel své oči. Had v jeho myšlenkách znovu zasyčel.

_***Podívej. Se. Na. Mě.***_

Okamžitě a bez jeho vůle se Ronovy oči otevřely. Zalapal po dechu hrůzou. Jeho odraz se nadále neusmíval, ale byl místo toho maskou nenávisti s očima barvy ohně. “ _Ne_ ,” pomyslel si Ron. “ _Barvy krve!_ ”

Zrcadlový Ron se znovu usmál, ale tentokrát úsměv ani nepředstíral hřejivost, byl plný jen bezbřehé zlomyslnosti. “Takže jsi konečně získal trochu odolnosti, ano, Ronalde? Na tom nezáleží. Mám své vlastní způsoby, chlapečku, a tvá pomoc už není nadále vyžadována. A teď na tohle všechno zapomeň. Je to jen zlý sen. Zapomeň na to a jdi zpět spát.”

“Ne... ty jsi... co _jsi zač?!_ ” Ron zalapal znechuceně po dechu.

Tvář Zrcadlového Rona ztvrdla a had znovu zasyčel.

_***Spi.***_

Chlapcovy oči několikrát zamrkaly a zavřely se a kolena se pod ním podlomila a způsobila, že spadl pozpátku na podlahu koupelny.

___________________

_**3\. května 1993** _

_**Krátce před svítáním...** _

Ronovy oči se prudce otevřely. Jeho srdce divoce bušilo a uvědomil si, že musel mít noční můru, i když si nemohl opravdu vzpomenout, o čem byla. Něco se zrcadlem možná? “ _Pravděpodobně to stupidní Zrcadlo z Erisedu, vsadím se. To bylo docela děsivé_.” Pak se podíval dolů a ke svému překvapení uviděl, že leží na své dece, stále ještě v županu a v pantoﬂích. “ _Huh. Musel jsem být minulou noc unavenější, než jsem si myslel._ ” Pohlédl k oknu a viděl, že první známky svítání se nořily skrze okno. Povzdechl si, odkopl pantoﬂe a zalezl zpět pod deku.

“ _Divné_ ,” pomyslel si ospale, “ _prospal jsem celou noc a stále ještě jsem unavený_.”

___________________

_**Později na snídani...** _

Jim se právě zakousl do párku, když k němu přišel Vedoucí chlapec, aby ho informoval, že jeho přítomnost je vyžadována v ředitelově kanceláři. “ _U Merlina, co teď?!_ ” pomyslel si. Když dorazil do kanceláře, uviděl, že na něj Dumbledore, McGonagallová, Snape a Lockhart všichni čekali s temnými výrazy. Nečinně si pomyslel, proč jeho matka nebyla pozvána. Možná byl konečně v tak velkých potížích za něco, s čím mu ani oni nemohli pomoct.

“Prosím, posaď se, Jime,” řekl Dumbledore unaveným hlasem.

“ _Samozřejmě, že je unavený,”_ pomyslel si Jim zkroušeně. _“Musí to být vyčerpávající muset snášet všechny moje boty tenhle rok._ ”

“Přejděme hned k věci, Jime. Můžeš mi říct, kde jsi byl mezi půlnocí a čtyřmi hodinami dnes ráno?”

Zamrkal a zmateně zavrtěl hlavou. “Jen jedna osoba se mnou sdílí pokoj, pane, a Neville obvykle spí docela hluboce. Pane, o co tu jde...?” Ztuhnul a jeho oči se rozšířily. “Někdo další byl _petriﬁkován_?!” zeptal se bázlivě.

Dumbledore se smutně usmál. “Ne, Jime. Zatímco je to vážné, situace není až tak vážná. Vzpomínáš si na svou včerejší konverzaci se slečnou Lavender Brownovou? Tu, kterou jste vedli před několika svědky, během níž jsi jí požádal, aby pro tebe _ukradla_ jeden nebo více ﬂakónů Mnoholičného lektvaru z učebny profesora Lockharta?”

Jimův žaludek se sevřel. Věděl, že Lavender byla pohoršena jeho žádostí, ale aby na něj žalovala?! “No, nemyslel jsem si, že bychom byli před _svědky_...” řekl trapně.

“ _Pottere!_ ” vykřikla profesorka McGonagallová, “tohle je _vážné_!” Vedle ní si Snape pohrdavě odfkl. Jim se zamyslel nad předchozí otázkou ředitele.

“Pane? Byl... byl nějaký Mnoholičný lektvar ukraden z laboratoře Týmu Chameleon?” zeptal se nervózně.

“Několik ﬂakónů, Pottere,” řekl Snape drsně. “Naštěstí, podezřívám, že pachatel bude nalezen rychle, vzhledem k tomu, že máme hlavního podezřelého s motivem, příležitostí a s minulostí zloděje!”

Jim ochabl při zmínce o temné magické knize, kterou “ukradl” od Borgina a Burkese minulé léto. Nebo přesněji, falešnou vzpomínku na to, jak tu knihu ukradl, kterou mu s jeho souhlasem uložil do hlavy jeho kmotr v listopadu. Všechny ty potíže a nikdo se ani nenamáhal prověřit si jeho vzpomínky poté, co se prostě přiznal! A _přirozeně_ Snape byl připravený a ochotný použít to přiznání, aby ho označil jako zloděje.

“Neukradl jsem žádný Mnoholičný lektvar, profesore Snapee!”

“ _Samozřejmě_ , že ukradl,” vyplivl Mistr Lektvarů. “To je _přesně_ ten typ podvádění, který bych očekával od Pottera.”

“Ale no tak, Severusi,” přerušil ho Lockhart vesele. “Těžko bys takovou věc očekával od zmijozelského Pottera, nebo ano?”

“Ten se nepočítá!” zavrčel Snape a Lockhart se zasmál nad jeho odpovědí.

“Severusi,” okřikl ho Dumbledore. “Jsi tady pro svou expertýzu, ne abys provokoval toho chlapce kvůli jeho původu. Prosím, začni.”

“Začni?” prakticky vypískl Jim. “Začni s čím?”

“Je to jednoduché kouzlo, Pottere,” řekl Snape, “kouzlo, které by jakýkoli kompetentní výrobce lektvarů znal. Povolí mi odhalit jakého známky elementů rezidua ingrediencí lektvarů po dobu až dvanácti hodin.” Snape se zle usmál. “A teď _mi ukaž své ruce!_ ”

Jim polkl a vzhédl na McGonagallovou, ale nenašel u ní žádnou podporu. Pomalu, vytáhl své ruce a natáhl je před sebe. Snape vytáhl svou hůlku a zamával jí nad chlapcovýma rukama komplikovanými pohyby a v odpověď se Jimovy ruce rozsvítily jako kaleidoskop mnohabarevnými světly. Snape nadšeně studoval ta světla, ale pak se zamračil.

“No, Severusi?” řekla McGonagallová kousavě.

“Nejsou... tu žádné známky nejvýznamnějších komponentů Mnoholičného lektvaru,” řekl s očividným zklamáním. A pak se otočil, aby byl tváří k Dumbledorovi. “Ale to není rozhodující. Koneckonců, možná na ten lektvar ještě nesáhl přímo, a pokud byl správně zazátkován, nebyla by šance kontaminace. Doporučil bych další prohledání jeho pokoje, řediteli.”

Lockhart si hlasitě povzdechl s očividným otrávením. “Nebo bychom to mohli vyřešit tady a teď. Ukaž mi svou hůlku, Pottere.”

Překvapený, Jim udělal, jak mu bylo přikázáno, zatímco Lockhart vytáhl hůlku svou vlastní, než spojil špičky dvou hůlek k sobě. “ _ **PRIOR INCANTATO**_.” Objevil se záblesk, doprovázený něčím, co znělo jako někdo, kdo uvalil zaklínadlo Nohy-z-želé, následováno řadou dalších světel a zvuků dalších kleteb a zaklínadel, jak jsou uvalována. Několik jich bylo pro vyšší ročníky a potenciálně nebezpečná kouzla a Lockhart se zamračil v reakci, zatímco Jim si nervózně navlhčil rty. Další a další kouzla vycházela z Jimovy hůlky, ale žádné z nich nebylo tak zneklidňující jako prvních pár tuctů. Konečně skoro po minutě ta ukázka skončila.

“No, řediteli,” řekl instruktor Obrany trochu temně. “Zatímco se zdálo, že byl pan Potter neobvykle _agresivní_ minulou noc, jsem si jistý, že neměl nic společného s tou krádeží. No alespoň, ne osobně.”

McGonagallová vypadala, že se jí ulevilo. “Co to bylo za kouzlo, Gilderoyi?” zeptala se zvědavě.

“Prior Incantato, Minervo,” odpověděl Dumbledore. “Kouzla odhalující kouzlo. Bylo přidáno do bystrozorského tréninkového programu pár let potom, co jsi opustila své místo na Ministerstvu. Obvykle dokáže donutit hůlku, aby odhalila, jaká kouzla s ní byla uvalena během předchozí hodiny. Je velice impozantní, Gilderoyi, že jsi byl schopný ho použít k odhalení kouzel, která Jim uvalil během posledního _dne_.”

Lockhart se usmál téměř stydlivě. “Lichotíš mi, řediteli. Jen něco, co jsem pochytil na svých cestách.”

“Jsem si jistý, že bych si rád ten příběh vyslechl, můj chlapče,” řekl Dumbledore s třpytícíma se očima, “vzhledem k tomu, že pokud jsem tomu dobře rozuměl, ta vylepšená verze je určená jen bystrozorům.”

“No, řediteli,” odpověděl Lockhart s rozpustilým úsměvem, “vskutku jsem se to _naučil_ od bystrozorky, rumunské, abych byl přesný. Milá dáma. Pomohl jsem jí s jejím případem a výměnou mě naučila to kouzlo... a pár dalších schopností, které mi během let dobře sloužily.”Na to se profesor Obrany zahleděl do dálky s podivným a láskyplným pohledem ve tváři. Snape a McGonagallová oba vypadali lehce znechucení z důvodů, kterým Jim nemohl rozumět, vzhledem k tomu, že mu bylo jen dvanáct a nebyl si ještě zcela vědom předností opačného pohlaví.

“Pokud bychom se mohli vrátit k problému po ruce,” řekl Snape s očividným znechucením, “co přesně mělo tohle představení dokázat?!”

“Pouze to, že nemohl být ten, kdo uprchl s těmi lektvary tohle ráno. Byl jsem velmi opatrný ohledně produkce Týmu Chameleon. Kdokoli ukradl ty lektvary se musel dostat přes zamykající kouzlo Colloportus, které jsem uvalil na dveře učebny Obrany, dveře do bočního pokoje, kde Tým Chameleon tvořil své lektvary a na dveře kabinetu, kde byly lektvary uloženy. Kromě mě, kdokoli, kdo by se pokoušel dostat k těm lektvarům, by potřeboval buď extrémně silné šperhácké kouzlo, které by pravděpodobně znal jen lamač kleteb, _nebo_ přehnané kouzlo Alohomora. Předpokládám, že Jim by dokázal to druhé - je pravděpodobně dostatečně mocný i přes jeho mládí - ale _nemohl_ to udělat bez toho, aby se to kouzlo ukázalo pomocí Kouzla-odhalujícího kouzla. Ergo, Jim Potter nebyl ten, kdo ukradl ty lektvary.”

Jim se uvolnil... než se na něj Lockhart znovu otočil s mnohem přísnějším pohledem. “Tak, když jsme to vyjasnili, můžeme se obrátit k více provokativní otázce, _co přesně_ dělal pan Potter minulou noc, co vyžadovalo použití mnoha bojových kouzel, alespoň tři z nichž jsou tak nebezpečná, že by byla u soudu považována za temnou magii.”

“Jime Pottere!” McGonagallová, která se konečně začala uklidňovat poprvé od chvíle, kdy Jim vešel do místnosti, prakticky zaječela v odpověď na Lockhartovo prohlášení. Snape vypadal znovu predátorsky. Dumbledore jen hleděl klidně na chlapce s laskavým výrazem a jeho obvyklým třpytem v očích.

Jim se podíval tam a zpět na čtyři učitele, než se znovu zhluboka nadechl. “S nikým jsem nebojoval. Minulou noc jsem... se účastnil soubojových lekcí.”

“S kouzly jako ta, Pottere?” vyplivl Snape. “Kdo v téhle škole by byl tak nezodpovědný, aby je naučil druháka?!”

Koutky Jimových úst zacukaly. “Byli to hlavně někteří zmijozelé z vyšších ročníků, pane.” Snapeovy oči mu téměř vypadly z důlků. “Obávali se, že možná budu potřebovat být schopný se bránit, kdybych byl napaden, a nabídli mi trénování navíc. Byli opravdu velmi nápomocní, profesore Snape. Jsem velmi vděčný za obavy a pomoc, kterou mi vaše kolej poskytla.”

A zatímco Jim byl jen začátečníkem v nitrobraně, byl velmi vděčný za to, že ta trocha tréninku, který měl, byla dost na to, aby mu zabránila v ušklíbnutí se nad výrazem Severuse Snapea.

____________________

_**To odpoledne po hodině Obrany čtvrtým ročníků...** _

“Pane Weasley, slovíčko?” zavolal Lockhart. Jak ostatní studenti opouštěli místnost, George Weasley přešel k učitelovu stolu. “Vaší hůlku, prosím?”

Zmatený, George vytáhl svou hůlku a Lockhart na ní uvalil Prior Incantato a odhalil všechna kouzla, která chlapec uvalil minulý den, žádné z nich nebylo překvapivé nebo kontroverzní.

“Pane?” zeptal se v obavách.

“Jak jste možná slyšel, někdo ukradl několik ﬂakónů Mnoholičného lektvaru minulou noc. Jen jsem si ověřoval, že jste neuvalil žádná kouzla, která by mohla být použita k té krádeži.

Gerogovy oči se vztekle zableskly. “Myslel jste si, že jsem to byl _já_ , pane?!”

“Naopak, pane Weasley. Byl jsem si naprosto jistý, že jste nevinný. Ale pomocí Prior Incantatose nemohu podívat dále než na jeden den do minulosti, a tak pokud si přeji posloužit jako vaše alibi, musel jsem ho uvalit na vaši hůlku, co nejdřív to šlo.” Lockhart odložil svou hůlku. “Tak teď, když jsme potvrdili vaší zářící nevinu, řekněte mi - jak se vám líbí ve Starodávných runách?” zeptal se a změnil téma. George zaváhal.

“Je to... frustrující. Profesorka Babblingová trvá na tom, abych se držel ‘ _přijatelných standardů runických vázání_ ’, které jsou, no, _nudné_. Nerozumím tomu, proč jsem zaseklý na používání tradičních navazování, když ty, které jsem používal, fungují lépe.”

“Hmm. Zeptejte se mě znovu poté, co jste dostudoval, pane Weasley. Odpověď vás možná překvapí. Každopádně, cílem nyní je naučit se vše, co můžete, od profesorky Babblingové a získat dobré známky. Runická magie nespustí Hlídáček, a tak můžete vždy experimentovat během léta.” Lockhart se tiše uchechtl. “Jasně, _ha-Ha!_ Jakobyste se to nechystal udělat tak jako tak!” Zvážněl. “Jak se má váš bratr Fred?”

“Posíláme si pravidelně sovy. Je pořád ještě trochu v depresi, ale snaží se ve svém studiu. Doufá, že dokáže složit své zkoušky díky samostudiu a nebude muset opakovat ročník.”

“No, pošlete mu mé srdečné pozdravy. A teď, než půjdete, něco pro vás mám.” Lockhart podal Georgovi smotaný svitek. “Tahle runová sekvence je mimo oblast, na které jste posledních pár měsíců pracoval - vynikající práce doteď, mimochodem - ale možná to bude něco, co do ní můžete zahrnout a tak zlepšit efektivnost svého ochranná kouzla prorážejícího schématu. Podívejte se a řekněte mi, co si myslíte. _Prosím_ , buďte opatrný, abyste je neaktivoval, jsou potenciálně,” Lockhart si odkašlal, “výbušné.”

Georgovy oči se roztáhly v překvapení nad množstvím důvěry, kterou do něj Lockhart vkládal. “Budu opatrný, pane. A děkuji... za všechno.”

“Nezmiňujte to, pane Weasley,” odpověděl, než se podíval na výbušné runy, které právě předal notoricky známému šprýmaři. “ _Prosím_ , nezmiňujte to.”

______________________

_**4\. května 1993** _

_**Akorát po obědě...** _

Jak druhé ročníky opouštěli Velkou síň, Jim akorát vyšel z místnosti do chodby vedle Justina Finch-Fletchleyho, který si ověřil, kdo jde vedle něj, a bolestivě polkl. Téměř okamžitě, Susan Bonesová, která byla z čistokrevného rodu, se pohnula mezi ně dva, jako by se od něj snažila mudlorozeného zaštítit. Jim si toho všiml a zavrtěl hlavou.

“U Merlina, lidi, nejsem dědic a nechystám se petriﬁkovat Justina nebo mu nebo komukoli jinému udělat cokoli jiného.”

“Já vím, že ne, Jime,” řekla Susan s vážným výrazem. “Protože my mrzimoři hlídáme jeden druhému záda.”

Jim protočil oči. “To je fuk, Bonesová. Navíc, myslel jsem si, že Justin má Malfoye, aby mu hlídal záda. Koneckonců je mnohem pravděpodobnější, že je dědicem, než já.”

“To je urážka, Pottere,” protáhl Draco zpoza nich. “Buď opatrný. Mí rodinní právníci jsou lepší než vaši.”

Skupina se zastavila před kresbou Sv. Patrika, jak vyhání hady z Irska. “Typické, Malfoyi. Jako vždy se schováváš za bohatství své rodiny,” řekl Jim.

Draco se zasmál. “Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že Potterovi se váleli v chudobě během těchto let. Kolik pokojů že má vaše Panství?”

“Řekni, Pottere,” přerušila je Susan. “Tvrdíš, že nejsi dědic Zmijozelu, i přesto že jsi Hadí jazyk. Proč nepoužiješ hadí řeč, abys zjistil, kdo _je_ dědic?”

Jim si založil ruce na prsou. “Jak bych to měl udělat, Bonesová?”

“No, po celé škole jsou obrazy hadů, Pottere. Proč si s nimi nepromluvíš a nezeptáš se je, jestli o tom tématu něco ví?” Vedle Susan se Dracovi rozšířily oči. Podle Potterovy reakce bylo jasné, že se nikdy ani nepokusil mluvit s nepravými hady, a kterýkoli z nich by ho mohl informovat o tom, že je Harry Hadí jazyk.

“Vážně, slečno Bonesová,” řekl Draco s klamně snadným smíchem, “jen to, že tady Potty může mluvit s hady, neznamená, že může komunikovat s _obrázky_ hadů! To by bylo absurdní!”

“Jo, Bonesová,” řekl Jim. “ _Silně_ pochybuji, že každá věc, která jen trochu vypadá jako had, dokáže vést rozhovor v hadí řeči.”

“No,” odpověděla Susan defenzivně, “nikdy nebudeš vědět, dokud to nezkusíš.”

“Fajn, fajn!” řekl Jim. Procpal si cestu skrze studenty, aby se mohl postavit tváří k blízké kresbě. Vzadu ve skupině se nervózní Draco rozhlédl, jestli neuvidí Harryho nebo někoho jiného, kdo by mu pomohl vytvořit rozptýlení. Jak Jim studoval kresbu, zdálo se, že většina hadů na ní byla příliš malá a daleko na to, aby se na ně mohl soustředit, ale byla tam velká zmije, která visela ze stromu nedaleko hlavy Sv. Patrika. Jim toho hada na pár vteřin studoval, než se rozhlédl po davu, který se mezitím shromáždil. Najednou se cítil podivně odhalený, jak ho tolik spolužáků, kteří se ho posledních několik měsíců obávali, pozorovalo se zájmem.

Chlapec se zhluboka nadechl a soustředil svou pozornost na zmiji. A pak _zasyčel_. Několik studentů kolem něj okamžitě o krok reﬂexivně ustoupilo. Zmije však byla naprosto lhostejná a neodpověděla, dokonce se ani nepohnula. Jim se otočil zpět k davu.

“Tak. Uspokojeni?” zeptal se Jim otráveně. Otočil se a zamířil do třídy. Jak odcházel, Draco ho pozoroval se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři.

“Dohoním tě, Justine,” řekl Draco. “Zapomněl jsem něco na koleji.” S tím se Draco otočil a rychle opustil scénu a téměř vrazil do Rona Weasleyho, jak ho míjel.

Jen o pár minut později Draco našel Harryho Pottera na jiné chodbě. “Na slovíčko, Pottere?” zašeptal naléhavě k překvapenému chlapci, který ho následoval do blízké chlapecké toalety.

“Tak co je tak důležitého, Drakeu?” zeptal se přátelsky Harry.

Draco pokrčil nos nad tou přezdívkou. Stále ještě si jí byl nejistý, ne-li jí přímo dotčený, ale “Drake” se uchytil mezi ostatními zmijozelskými famfrpálovými hráči a obával se, že je s tou přezdívkou na nejbližší budoucnost zaseklý. Než odpověděl, Draco třesoucí se rukou nastavil několik kouzel soukromí.

“Harry,” řekl. “Právě jsem viděl Jima Pottera, jak se snaží mluvit s hadem na obrazu toho mudlovského svatého, co visí na chodbě kousek od východního křídla.”

Harry byl očividně ustaraný. “Co, s Proinsiasem?” zeptal se a sdělil tak Dracovi řádné jméno toho irského hada.

“Když to říkáš,” řekl Draco otráveně. “Co je důležitější než _jméno_ té zatracené věci, je, že _neodpověděla_. Harry, je nějaký... trik, jak donutit kresby hadů, aby ti odpověděly?”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, reagují stejně jako živí hadi, jakmile jim řádně věnuješ pozornost.” Pak se mu rozšířily oči v šoku.

“Co?” zeptal se Draco v odpovědi na jeho reakci.

“Není žádný problém se _mnou_ ,” odpověděl Harry v úžasu. “Moje hadí řeč funguje naprosto _v pořádku_. Ten problém je s bradavickými hady! Něco jim _brání_ v tom, aby odpovídali!”

“Ale co by to mohlo udělat?!”

Harry se zhluboka roztřeseně nadechl, než odpověděl. “Jen jedna osoba, která mě napadá,” řekl. “Dědic Zmijozelu!”

“Co?!” vykřikl Draco.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Nemáme čas to teď prověřit. Dej vědět ostatním. Sejdeme se dnes večer v Doupěti a zkusíme najít řešení. Dědic Zmijozelu má nyní mou naprostou pozornost!”

Draco přikývl a zamířil ke dveřím, když na něj Harry zavolal.

“Drakeu! Díky za... no, za to, žes mi dal vědět tak rychle. Dlužím ti.”

Draco si odfrknul. “Neboj se, Pottere. Jsem si jistý, že najdu nějaký způsob, jak mi to budeš moct vrátit.”

Naneštěstí, když došlo na jejich večerní setkání a Harryho zmijozelský dvůr se sešel, Draco nebyl přítomen. Zpočátku nebyla ani Missy Bulstrodeová a když konečně dorazila, byla bledá a očividně rozrušená.

“Pottere,” řekla bez dechu. “Obávám se, že Malfoy se k nám nepřidá.”

____________________

Petriﬁkované tělo Draca Malfoye leželo na podlaze, jen pár desítek centimetrů od těla Justina Finch-Fletchleyho. Na zdi za nimi byla další zpráva od dědice.

**MUDLOVŠTÍ ŠMEJDI A KREVNÍ ZRÁDCI**

**POCÍTÍ DĚDICOVU HROZIVOU POMSTU**

Nedaleko od nich několik učitelů pozorovalo scénu se zhrozenými výrazy a McGonagallová utěšovala plačící Pomonu Sproutovou. Dumbledore, Lockhart a Snape prozkoumávali petriﬁkovaná těla společně.

“No,” řekl Lockhart vesele, “světlou stránkou je, řekl bych, že můžeme jakožto podezřelého eliminovat pana Malfoye.”

Snape pobaven nebyl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Dialog mezi Lavender a Hermionou je jen malý vtípek. V téhle spojitosti Hermione považuje Jima za tak trochu kamaráda a spolukolejníka, místo někoho, komu je oddaná. A zároveň je Hermione mnohem méně podezřívavá vůči zmijozelům obecně a Dracovi konkrétně. A proto nikdy nezvážila uvaření Mnoholičného lektvaru na nepoužívané toaletě za účelem prošetření zmijozelské společenské místnosti, natož aby získala recept a ingredience lektvaru skrze nekalé prostředky. A proto, že nemá žádný důvod ten lektvar sama vytvořit, došla k názoru, že musí být příliš obtížný pro druháka.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: vždycky jsem si myslel, že Tajemná komnata v kánonové sérii obecně neudělala Ginny žádnou službu tím, že neukázala žádné významné části jejího posednutí ani žádné významné následky, abychom ji mohli vidět jako něco víc, než jen “hloupou malou holku”. Být posednutý by mělo být hrozivé jak pro postavu tak pro čtenáře.


	39. Bloumání ke konci hry (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 38: BLOUMÁNÍ KE KONCI HRY (část 2.)

_**4\. května 1993** _

_**8:30 večer v ředitelově kanceláři** _

“Takže co říkáte, řediteli,” oznámil Lucius Malfoy hlasem, který byl stejné množství hedvábí a oceli, “pokud vám rozumím správně, je, že nemáte nejmenší tušení, kdo je zodpovědný za petriﬁkaci mého syna nebo dokonce, jak k ní došlo?”

Lord rodu Malfoyů a ředitel správní rady školy seděl v Dumbledorově kanceláři a klidně pozoroval staršího kouzelníka, mluvě v melodickém tónu, který jen nejlepší ze zmijozelské koleje dokázali ovládnout. Byl to tón, který sděloval chladnou hrozbu osobě, k níž hovořil, zatímco obecně zněl jemně a vychovaně jakémukoli nezmijozelovi, který je pozoroval. V tomto případě to zahrnovalo ministra kouzel, který seděl vedle Malfoye a který si byl naprosto nevědom smrtící zuřivosti, skryté pod klidným zevnějškem jeho nejdůvěryhodnějšího rádce.

Zároveň byli v místnosti přítomní profesoři Lockhart, Snape a McGonagallová, velitel bystrozorů Scrimgeour, starší bystrozor Potter. Z těch pěti Snape a Scrimgeour byli zmijozelé a věděli, jak číst Malfoyův podtext, zatímco McGonagallová a Potter prostě znali dost z mužovy historie na to, aby očekávali hrůzný záměr. Co se Gilderoye Lockharta týkalo, pouze se usmíval v očividném pobavení, které nijak nenaznačilo, co si myslel o Malfoyových slovech.

“Luciusi,” řekl Dumbledore s podobně klamným klidem, “dovol mi tě ujistit, že vyšetřujeme každé vodítko a zvažujeme každého rozumného podezřelého.”

“Je Chlapec-který-žil mezi tvými ‘rozumnými podezřelými’, Dumbledore? Sledoval jsem jeho nedávné hrdinské činy ve _Věštci_ s velkým zájmem.” Fudge se zdál být pohoršen, zatímco James byl rozzuřen.

“Tak pozor...!” začal.

“Ne, lorde Malfoyi, není podezřelým,” přerušil Scrimgeour otráveně svého podřízeného, zatímco se něj zamračil. “Nebo alespoň ne víc než kdokoli další. Osobně jsem vyšetřil Jima Pottera tento únor a byl jsem a stále ještě jsem toho názoru, že se na něj někdo snaží svalit vinu. Co se týče vašeho syna a mrzimorského chlapce, který byl petriﬁkován spolu s ním, Jim má alibi po většinu období od chvíle, kdy byli naposledy viděni, do chvíle, kdy byla nalezena jejich petriﬁkovaná těla. Samozřejmě Jim nemá alibi na _celé_ období, ale zatímco nevíme, jak jsou petriﬁkace prováděny, shledávám nepravděpodobným, že je to něco, co může být vykonáno jen během pár okamžiků někým, kdo se nachází na druhé straně školy. Na druhou stranu, nemůžeme vyloučit možnost, že ty petriﬁkace jsou prováděny nějakým způsobem, který by mohl být nastaven dopředu, zatímco pachatel si vytváří alibi, ale pokud je to tak, jakékoli alibi by bylo bezvýznamné a pachatel by mohl být kdokoli v téhle škole.” Usmál se na Malfoye. “Kromě těch, samozřejmě, kteří byli petriﬁkováni. Alespoň _ti_ jsou mimo podezření.”

“Víte něco, veliteli?” přerušil je Lockhart vesele. “To je _přesně ta samá věc_ , kterou jsem řekl, když byl mladý Malfoy nalezen! Skvělé mysli a tak, co? _ha-Ha!_ ” Všichni na něj pouze zírali po několik vteřin, dokud si tiše neodkašlal a neupravil si kravatu. Lucius konkrétně obdařil Lockharta vadnoucím pohledem, než obrátil svou pozornost zpět na Dumbledora.

“Řekni mi, řediteli. Jsou alespoň nějaké šance k _oživení mého syna_? A dvou mudlorozených, kteří byli rovněž petriﬁkovaní, řekl bych?”

“Želbohu, Luciusi. Jsem informován, že prostě není dost esence z mandragory, která by mohla být nalezena kdekoli v Evropě za jakoukoli sumu peněz.”

“Jistě uvidíme, zda je to pravda, Dumbledore. Mezitím očekávám, že tento problém bude okamžitě vyřešen. Nebo budu muset informovat správní radu během našeho setkání naplánovaného na příští týden. Musím říct, že ve světle tvého naprostého nedostatku postupu v téhle záležitosti s ‘ _dědicem Zmijozelu_ ’, který prosakuje už od minulého _listopadu_ , začíná mě zajímat, pokud... jsi možná... nezměknul. Podezřívám, že většina rady se mnou možná souhlasí. Možná je čas na... novou krev, jak říkají?”

“Pokud odstraníte ředitele, mudlorození v Bradavicích nebudou mít šanci!” vykřikl James Potter.

“Ano, to by bylo zkrátka hrozné,” řekl Malfoy suše, než se otočil k ministrovi Fudgovi. “Ministře, pokud mě omluvíte, myslím si, že využiji této příležitosti, abych zkontroloval svého syna. Doufejme, že ošetřovna je lépe řízena, než administrativní kanceláře.”

“Celkem rozumím, Luciusi,” vykoktal Fudge. “Já... jsem si jistý, že mladý Draco bude v pořádku. Stejně jako tě ujišťuji, že udělám cokoli, abych mohl získat esenci... ať už je to čehokoli, jak rychle to jen půjde. Dávám ti své slovo!”

“Jsem vskutku vděčný, ministře Fudge,” uklonil se Lucius hluboce a uctivě, než se naposledy rozhlédl po místnosti. Nepoklonil se (uctivě ani jinak) nikomu jinému, než opustil svou místnost.

Poté, co muž odešel, Fudge vydechl a otočil se na ostatní. “Opravdu, Albusi, musíš přiznat, že tahle situace je nepřijatelná. Proč prostě nemůžeme poslat několik jednotek bystrozorů, aby prohledali hrad zhora dolů a našli, co to způsobuje?”

Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Protože, Corneliusi, přirozená magie hradu nepovolí jakékoli významné množství ministerských zaměstnanců pobývat na pozemcích déle než pár hodin týdně, aby provedli prohledávání.”

“Ale _proč_?!” zeptal se muž frustrovaně.

“Je to kvůli magickým dohodám mezi Bradavicemi a Ministerstvem, které jsou datovány celá čtyři století zpět a která zaručují škole nezávislost, ministře,” řekl Scrimgeour. “Měl byste být obezřetný s vyzváním jich, vzhledem k tomu, že jakožto Ministr kouzel byste nesl sílu útoku, kdyby se hrad rozhodl, že jsme útočníci, a vy byste byl přítomný v té době.”

Muž si naštvaně povzdechl. “Ale určitě existují výjimky pro operace legitimního právního vymáhání?”

“Našel jsem jednu výjimku,” promluvil najednou James Potter. “Vyšetřování vraždy. Pokud je někdo zabit na pozemcích Bradavic, máme povoleno na ně vstoupit, abychom to vyšetřili. Stejně tak pokud je vydaný zatykač na někoho, kdo je podezřelý z vraždy, kdo se tu skrývá, máme povoleno vstoupit na pozemky v plné síle, abychom ho zatkli.”

“Je kterákoli z těch dvou výjimek jen vzdáleně relevantní pro naší současnou situaci, starší bystrozore Pottere?” protáhnul Snape s očividným pohrdáním.

Potterovy rty sebou lehce zacukaly. “Ne zrovna teď, profesore Snape. Ale jeden nikdy neví, co přinese budoucnost.”

“Vskutku.” Snape se otočil na Dumbledora. “Řediteli, je má přítomnost nadále potřebná? Mám lektvary uprostřed vaření.”

Dumbledore dal povolení Mistru lektvarů, aby odešel, zatímco ostatní pokračovali ve zvažování jejich možností.

___________________

Malfoy poklidně kráčel ke školní ošetřovně a v mysli si promítal, co se dozvěděl od ředitele. Cestou procházel kolem knihovny zrovna, když Jim Potter vyšel ven. Jim zmrznul, když uviděl muže, o kterém mu bylo řečeno, že je členem Voldemortova vnitřního kruhu. Malfoy se rovněž pozastavil, když uviděl Chlapec-který-žil, než si k němu vykročil.

“Ale, ale, ale. Jim Potter, konečně se poznáváme. Vaše reputace vás předchází.”

“Stejně jako ta vaše, pane Malfoyi,” řekl Jim tiše.

Malfoy se usmál a natáhl jednu ruku v rukavici, aby odhrnul Jimovy rozcuchané vlasy a odhalil jeho slavnou jizvu ve tvaru V na jeho čele. Jim, protože odmítal dát najevo strach ze smrtijeda, bojoval s touhou ucuknout od jeho doteku.

“Odpusťte mi,” protáhl muž. “Vaše jizva je legendární. Jako byl kouzelník, který vám ji daroval.”

“Voldemort nebyl nic víc než vrah,” řekl Jim skrze zatnuté zuby, zatímco bez hnutí zíral do Malfoyových očí. Muž sebou téměř nepostřehnutelně trhl při zmínce o Voldemortově jméně, ale pak se znovu usmál.

“Musíte být velmi odvážný, že vyslovujete jeho jméno. Nebo velmi pošetilý.” Pak se jeho úsměv rozpustil. “Ale snad nejste natolik pošetilý, abyste ublížil mému synovi, Pottere! Protože pro ten zločin, byl-li byste nalezen vinným, chlapče, odplata Temného pána by byla ničím ve srovnání s _mojí_!”

S posledním úšklebkem se Malfoy otočil na patě a odkráčel pryč od Jima, který byl zanechán v šoku, když si uvědomil, že Lucius Malfoy podezříval _jeho_ , místo obráceně. Otřesený, chlapec zamířil opačným směrem. Jak Lucius zahnul za roh, znovu se zastavil. Na posledním schodu blízkého schodiště seděl další chlapec, kterého okamžitě rozeznal, chlapec velmi podobný Jimu Potterovi, i když tak očividně odlišný ve svém držení, že muž věděl, že by si nikdy nespletl jednoho s druhým.

“Omlouvám se za odposlouchávání, pane Malfoy,” řekl Harry klidně, “ale nechtěl jsem vyrušovat. Musím ale říct - je to rozumné tak otevřeně vyhrožovat Chlapci-který-žil?”

“Prezentujete se jako svědek proti mně, pane Pottere? Věřím, že váš otec je stále ještě nahoře, pokud byste si přál odběhnout a najít ho.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Jsem si jistý, že pokud si Jim přeje vás ohlásit, může sdělit všechny potřebné detaily bez mé pomoci.” Otočil se a podíval se dál do chodby. “Mířil jste na ošetřovnu zkontrolovat Draca, pane? Mířil jsem tímtéž směrem, abych se zeptal madam Pomfreyové, zda došlo k nějaké změně.”

“Velmi o tom pochybuji, pane Pottere,” řekl Malfoy otevřeně. “Avšak, pokud je to vaše výmluva, kterou si přejete nabídnout jako zástěrku pro vaši očividnou touhu promluvit si se mnou, udělám vám tu laskavost a budu předstírat, že je to pravda.” S tím se druhý kouzelník obrátil a zamířil na ošetřovnu, zatímco jeho hůlka s hadí hlavou klepala po dlažbě. Harry s ním snadno držel krok.

“Můj syn vás zmínil, Harry Pottere. Popsal vás jako jednoho ze svých... _přátel_.”

“To rád slyším, pane Malfoyi. Zatímco jsme vykročili špatnou nohou, váš syn mi celkem přirostl k srdci.”

“Vskutku, pane Potter? Očividně jste začal znát Draca celkem dobře. Máte nějaký nápad, kdo je zodpovědný za jeho kondici?”

“Mám. Proto jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit. Již jsem své podezření přednesl k pozornosti obou, jak ředitele, tak velitele bystrozorů Scrimgeoura, ale nejsem si jistý, jak vážně berou návrh druháka. Myslel jsem si, že někdo s vašimi zdroji - a to nemluvím o vašem osobním zájmu v tuto věc - možná bude brát mou teorii mnohem vážněji než jednotka bystrozorů.”

Malfoy přikývl, jako by to vstřebával. K Harryho překvapení se zdálo, že ho muž i přes jeho mladý věk vzal vážně. Najednou ho zajímalo, co o něm Draco řekl, když mluvil s rodiči.

“Poslouchám, pane Pottere. Kdo je vaším podezřelým, kterého vaši starší vidí záhodno ignorovat?”

“Je nějaká šance, pane, že je vám povědomé jméno _Tom Marvolo Riddle_?”

Lucius se zastavil a shlédl na Harryho, jeho obočí o kousíček povystoupila. Pro většinu lidí by jeho chování vyjadřovalo zájem, možná zvědavost. Ale Harry Potter strávil poslední dva roky studiem pod mistrem nitrobrany a většinu svého volného času v přítomnosti Blaise Zabiniho a Theodora Notta. Navíc, zatímco lord Malfoy byl sám nitrobraníkem značných schopností, právě byl přichycen v překvapení a dovolil tak Harrymu číst celé svazky v jeho tváři. A co četl ho tak vyděsilo, že reﬂexivně využil schopnosti, kterou trénoval, ale neměl příležitost využít pro vysoce stresující situaci.

Dilatoval své vnímání a zaﬁxoval pohled své mysli mezi údery svého srdce.

_**Buch... Buch.**_

Jak aktivoval tu obskurní schopnost, kterou se snažil ovládnout již od Vánoc, Harryho vnitřní myšlenkový proces se najednou zrychlil v nadlidskou rychlost. Všechno kolem chlapce se zpomalilo do pomalého plížení a okamžitě si byl přirozeně vědom svého bušícího srdce, které se z Harryho dilatované perspektivy zdálo zpomalit na zlomek jeho normální rychlosti.

“ _I když dost velký zlomek,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Tak bych se do toho měl dát. Očividně Lucius Malfoy zná jméno ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’, ale jasně nečekal, že ho znám já, a je naštvaný. Postupuj opatrně, Harry Pottere, a možná uvidíme, kam se to povede bez toho, aby se nás velký zlý smrtijed rozhodl zabít._ ”

_**Buch... Buch.**_ Harryho srdce udeřilo znovu, jak Malfoy otevřel ústa (stále ještě nepřirozeně pomalu z chlapcovy perspektivy). Harry dovolil své technice, aby se lehce uvolnila, aby mohl slyšet, co muž říká a vhodně odpovědět.

“Tom... Riddle, říkáte? To jméno zní... vágně povědomě, pane Pottere, ale nemohu říct s jistotou, že bych si ho vybavoval. Jaké spojení má tato... osoba Riddlea s petriﬁkacemi?”

_**Buch... Buch.**_ “Byl zmijozelem ve 30. a 40. letech 20. století. Prefekt, který se ve svém posledním roce stal Vedoucím chlapcem.” Harry zaváhal pro zdůraznění. “Mám důvod věřit, že možná byl takzvaným dědicem Zmijozelu, který byl zodpovědný za petriﬁkace, které se odehrály v roce 1943. Zároveň mám podezření, že je současný dědic Zmijozelu někdo se spojením k němu, možná jeho potomek. Ale rozhodně někdo, kdo se naučil, jak to udělal a následuje v jeho stopách.”

Lucius lehce naklonil hlavu a jeho ramena se jen lehce uvolnila. _**Buch... Buch.**_ Čas se opět zpomalil, jak Harry přemýšlel o mužově reakci. “ _Páni. Očividné překvapení. Rozhodně nečekal takovou odpověď. Takže ví něco o Tomovi Riddleovi, co považuje za nebezpečné tajemství, ale není to fakt, že byl dědicem Zmijozelu. Přál bych si, aby tu byla Luna. Zajímalo by mě, jak vypadají jeho škrkny._ ” _**Buch... Buch.**_

Malfoy pomalu přikývl. “Zajímavá domněnka, pane Pottere. Dobrá tedy, učiním pár dotazů ohledně tohoto... Toma Riddlea. Děkuji, že jste to přivedl mé pozornosti. Možná to bude _nedocenitelná_ informace.” Odmlčel se. “Přejete si stále ještě navštívit Draca na ošetřovně? Koneckonců již jsem prohlédl vaši záminku.”

Harry se zdvořile usmál, zatímco ukončil po pátém úderu svého srdce dilataci. “Řekl bych, že je pozdě. Možná bude lepší, abych se odebral na kutě. Nechtěl bych být venku po večerce.”

“Vskutku. Buďte opatrný, pane Pottere, až zamíříte zpět do sklepení. Koneckonců _pobíhá_ kolem petriﬁkující lunetik.”

Oba se zasmáli, i když ani jeden z nich nebyl upřímný a ani jeden z nich nebyl ošizen tím druhým. Malfoy pokračoval ve své cestě na ošetřovnu, zatímco Harry zamířil na svou kolej. Avšak, jakmile byl z dohledu staršího muže, zapotácel se a opřel se jednou rukou o zeď, aby se podepřel. Jeho druhá ruka vyletěla k jeho čelu a bojoval s nutkáním zasyčel bolestí. Použil dilataci vnímání jen párkrát předtím a tohle bylo poprvé, kdy ji spustil pro něco tak složitého jako bylo vedení konverzace s někým očividně chytřejším, než byl on sám, zatímco dilatoval tak silně, jak mohl. Výsledný mentální stres byl zhruba odpovídající bolesti hlavy ze zmrzliny vynásobené stokrát.

Harry se zasmál, upřímně tentokrát. “ _A ze všech lidí to byl zrovna Lucius Malfoy!_ ” pomyslel si se závratí. “ _Plavu se žraloky!_ ” Zavrtěl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. Po několika vteřinách migréna způsobená jeho pokusem o dilataci začínala odeznívat a chlapec se vydal zpět na svou kolej.

___________________

“Nenajdeš žádnou esenci z mandragory, Luciusi. Dokonce ani se vším svým bohatstvím.”

Lucius byl téměř u dveří do ošetřovny, když se najednou zastavil a otočil se za zvukem hlasu profesora Snapea. “Poslal tě ředitel, abys mě sledoval, Severusi? Možná aby se ujistil, že nezraním žádného z jeho mazlíčků po cestě?”

“Jsem zde ze své vlastní vůle, Luciusi. Vždy kontroluji, zda potřebuje madam Pomfreyová doplnit některou z jejích zásob lektvarů v nejbližších dnech, než jdu spát.”

“Ah, samozřejmě,” řekl Lucius s mírným sarkasmem. “Jak svědomité od tebe. Téměř mrzimorské. Co se esence z mandragory týče, zdáš se být dost jistý, že se mi jí nepodaří sehnat. Zapomínáš, Severusi, že jsem od života zvyklý získat, co si přeji.”

Snape si tiše odfrknul. “Oba víme, že nejsi zvyklý na nic takového, Luciusi.”

Malfoy pozoroval druhého zmijozele s temným výrazem. “Tušé,” řekl konečně.

“Jak ředitel naznačil, nezískáš žádné mandragory, protože nejsou žádné k získání. Čas sběru pro čerstvé mandragory bude za méně než měsíc. Jakmile jsou sebrané, dospělé mandragory nemohou být uložené po déle než rok. V tomhle bodě pěstitelské sezóny, jakékoli zbývající uložené mandragory již byly proměněny na syrové ingredience na lektvary, a _nikdo_ nedestiluje celé mandragory na čistou esenci takhle pozdě v sezóně, ne v množství, které by bylo potřeba. Bylo by to neekonomické, téměř rozhazovačné. Čerstvé mandragory se mohou začít sklízet 29. tohohle měsíce přesně ve 4:47 ráno místního času, kdy Jupiter vstoupí do znamení Panny a ani o vteřinu dřív. Do té doby _doslova_ neexistuje místo na světě, odkud bys je mohl získat.”

Malfoy se hořce zasmál. “Ah, Severusi, jak mi chybělo tvoje pedantství.” Pak jeho tvář zvážněla. “Pokud se dozvíš cokoli o tom, kdo je zodpovědný za to, co se stalo mému synovi, dáš mi vědět okamžitě, ano? Myslím, že alespoň to mi dlužíš.”

Lucius se pohnul, aby stál přímo před druhým mužem, dost blízko na to, aby Snape mohl cítit jeho dech na své tváři. Voněl lehce po créme de cassis.

“Uděláš to pro mě, Severusi, protože i když jsem měl mnoho příležitostí, nikdy jsem neřekl Temnému pánovi, _že jsi byl Dumbledorův špión._ ”

Severus neodpověděl. Po chvíli se Lucius otočil zpět ke dveřím ošetřovny, jen aby se znovu zarazil s rukou na klice. “Poslední věc, Severusi. _Harry Potter_. Je... opravdu zmijozel?” zeptal se Lucius, aniž by se otočil.

Snape naklonil hlavu ke straně nad tou zvláštní otázkou. “Ano,” odpověděl konečně. “Rozhodně víc, než jsem byl já v jeho věku. Možná dokonce tak moc, jako ty.”

Lucius to vše vstřebal bez jediného slova, než v tichosti vstoupil na ošetřovnu.

___________________

Jakmile byl uvnitř, Lucius našel Narcissu, jak očekával, na židli vedle Dracovy postele s jejími jehlicemi v rukách. Snape krátce promluvil s madam Pomfreyovou, než se odebral na odpočinek. Pak se vrchní sestra přemístila k Malfoyům, aby odpověděla na Luciusovy rozličné otázky. Cítí Draco nějakou bolest? Ne. Je si vědom toho, co se kolem něj děje? Ne. Způsobí mu tato kondice nějaké trvalé následky? Ne. Je možné, že je to špatné pro jeho oči, že jsou zaﬁxované otevřené a nemůže mrkat? Ne. Po celou debatu nesejmul Lucius Malfoy oči ze svého syna a dědice, zatímco jeho žena vůbec nevzhlédla od svého pletení. Konečně poté, co madam Pomfreyová zodpověděla na každou otázku, na kterou Lucius mohl pomyslet, se vrátila do své kanceláře a zanechala Malfoyovi samotné s jejich nemocným dítětem. V pokoji nastalo ticho na nějaký čas, než Lucius znovu promluvil.

“Narcisso, má lásko?”

“Ano, nejdražší?”

“Nemusím ani říkat, má lásko, že pokud máš něco společného s kondicí našeho syna... podříznu ti ten tvůj tenký krček, zatímco spíš.”

Usmála se, aniž by vzhlédla od svých jehlic. “Rozhodně máš dovoleno se o to pokusit, nejdražší.”

Pak už znovu nepromluvili. Po hodině strávené tichou hlídkou, se pan a paní Malfoyovizvedli, opustili ošetřovnu a zamířili pryč ze školy.

____________________

_**5\. května 1993** _

_**Percy Weasleyho studovna v Nebelvírské věži** _

_**7:30 večer** _

“Ale _proč_?” zeptal se Ron v naprostém zmatení.

“Proč co, Roníku?” odpověděl George, aniž by vzhlédl od kusů pergamenu, které měl rozložené před sebou a snažil se je přeskládat do funkčního nastavení. Nebelvírští prefektové neměli soukromé pokoje, ale každý měli nárok na malou soukromou místnost se stolem a židlemi, která sloužila jako soukromá studovna. Ron a George si zvykli studovat s Percym v jeho soukromé studovně od chvíle, kdy byl Fred suspendován, událost, která je tři překvapivě sblížila. To řečeno, ve chvíli kdy oba George a Percy zápasili s referátem pro Lockhartův projekt Obrany, Ronovy poněkud neodbytné otázky jejich nově nabytou blízkost poněkud napínaly.

“Proč nemůžou sehnat ty věci, co potřebují pro odkamenění petriﬁkovaných studentů? Chci říct, myslel jsem, že to byla jenom otázka ceny, ale Malfoyové jsou zazobaní. A co jsem slyšel tak rodina toho Finch-Fletchleyho je taky bohatá. Určitě si mohou dovolit ty mandragorové věci, aby odkameněněli jejich syny.”

“Problém, Ronalde,” řekl Percy, “je, že prostě není dost těch _mandragorových věcí_ , jak tomu říkáš, k zakoupení za jakoukoli cenu, a nebude dokonce měsíce. Je dost špatné, že škola bude muset obětovat patnáct nebo kolik mandragor ze sklizně padesáti, jen aby odstranila efekty petriﬁkace. Slyšel jsem, že se za ty peníze chystali koupit nová školní košťata poprvé za deset let, ale ty plány byly odloženy na neurčito, i přes to, že současná školní košťata jsou vážný bezpečností hazard. A není to _odkamenět_. Je to _oživit_.”

S tím se prefekt vrátil ke své tezi o Mnoholičném lektvaru, která měla být odevzdána příští pondělí. I přes jeho klidný zevnějšek, Percy byl ve stavu tiché paniky nad svým referátem, vzhledem k tomu, jak zaneprázdněný tenhle víkend bude. Percyho spolubydlící a nejlepší přítel, Oliver Wood, mu zkroutil paži za zády, aby zaskočil za Freda jakožto odrážeč v sobotním famfrpálovém zápase proti Mrzimoru. V tomhle bodě už nebelvíři hráli pouze o čest. Minulý listopad byli drtivě poraženi zmijozeli a pak prohráli téměř stejně drtivě proti Havraspáru v březnu, kdy byli donuceni hrát jen s jedním odrážečem. Cormac McLaggen, který zaskakoval za Freda, skončil s týmem po jeho krátké petriﬁkaci raději, než aby byl poblíž Jima Pottera, a nikdo jiný neměl o tu pozici zájem ze stejného důvodu. Zatímco Percy nebyl takový blázen do famfrpálu jako jeho sourozenci, byl celkem šikovný na koštěti, což se zdála být schopnost, která byla celé Weasleyovic rodině daná už od narození. Naneštěstí, trénink na poslední chvíli a zápas v sobotu zanechaly Percyho se zoufale málo času na jeho referát. Soukromě si dost přál, aby nějaká nečekaná událost vedla ke zrušení hry, přání, kvůli kterému se bude později cítit dost provinile.

Jeho zvědavost uspokojená, Ron se podíval přes malý stůl na Georgův projekt. Byl tam velký kus papíru se zhruba třiceti runovými značkami opatrně nastavenými do uzamykajícího se vzorce. George zkopíroval každou jednotlivou runu na malé kousky papíru, které nyní aranžoval do nových vzorců. Zvědavý, Ron se natáhl pro velký kus pergamenu, aby ho otočil a mohl si ho lépe prohlédnout, ale než se ho mohl dotknout, George ho poměrně silně plácnul přes ruku.

“Nešahat, Roníku!” řekl.

“Auu!” vykřikl druhý chlapec. “Za co to bylo?”

George ukázal na pergamen, který se Ron chystal uchopit. “To tady, bratře můj, jsou opravdové autentické _výbušné runy_. Šáhni na ně špatně a mohl bys je aktivovat... což by nebyl příjemný zážitek pro mě, tebe, Percyho a kohokoli, kdo by byl pověřený seškrábáním naší krve ze stěn.”

Ronovy oči se rozšířily, zatímco Percy jen zavrtěl hlavou. “Pořád ještě nemůžu _uvěřit_ , že ti profesor Lockhart dal papír s výbušnými runami na hraní.”

“Jsem s nimi opatrný, Percy,” odpověděl otráveně George.

“To není to, Georgi. Nemůžu uvěřit, že by je dal jakémukoli studentovi! Jak je možné, že něco jako výbušné runy _nejsou_ temná magie?”

George pokrčil rameny. “Mají naprosto spořádané použití, perfektní prefekte Percy. Vykopávky. Stavební práce. Vsadím se, že Bill je používá při jeho nájezdy na hrobky.”

“Lámání kleteb, Georgi, ne... _nájezdy na hrobky_. Jak o tom mluvíš, zní to, jako by právoplatný dědic rodu Weasleyů byl nějakým profesionálním... vykradačem hrobů.”

“Ty o něm mluvíš, jako by jednoho dne měl šanci chopit se znovu našeho křesla na Starostolci,” odpověděl George se zakřeněním. “Oba víme, že je nepravděpodobné, že se to stane někdy v blízké budoucnosti, nebo ano?”

Percy si odfrkl a začal znovu psát. “Je to o principu věcí,” řekl konečně tiše. “Tak jako tak,” změnil téma,” vážně nechápu, co mají výbušné runy, legálnost nebo použití stranou, společného s úpravou přenášedel.”

“No, podívej, tyhle konkrétní runy v tomhle konkrétním sestavení fungují tím, že vezmou _myšlenku_ svévolné destrukce a uskuteční ji. Lockhart chce vědět, zda je možné tu myšlenku upravit tak, aby soustředila veškerý svůj destruktivní potenciál na jiný předmět. Jeho teorie je, že bys mohl vzít několik run, jejichž výsledkem _by_ _mělo_ být milé ka-boom a místo toho je nějak přearanžovat tak, aby veškerou škodu způsobily nejbližším kouzelnými ochranným kouzlům, zatímco jsou fyzické věci, které jim stojí v cestě naprosto netknuté.”

“Je to možné?” zeptal se Percy.

“Netuším,” odpověděl George, zatímco přeskládal tři z jeho malých papírků, na kterých měl jednotlivé runy, do nové pozice. “ _Myslím_ si, že ano, ale zatím jsem nepřišel na to jak.”

Percy přikývl. “Dostaneš se k tomu, za předpokladu, že je to možné. Navíc, když jsme u toho, chtěl bych říct, že má hrdost na to, že konečně pracuješ na tom, abys naplnil svůj potenciál, je zastíněná pouze tím, jak moc jsem závistivý, že rozumíš starodávným runám skrze _samostudium_ líp, než já po čtyřech letech utrpení ve třídě profesorky Babblingové.”

George se zakřenil. “Ale Percy! To je to nejmilejší, co jsi mi kdy řekl!”

Ron se podíval z jednoho bratra na druhého a jejich škádlení a pak pokrčil rameny a vrátil se ke svému domácímu úkolu.

________________________

_**Mnohem později té noci...** _

Dveře pokoje čtvrtého ročníku nebelvírských chlapců se otevřely v naprosté tichosti... a pak se zavřely zdánlivě samy o sobě. V pokoji byly jen čtyři postele, vzhledem k tomu, že Fredova a Georgova třída byla celkem malá. Tři z postelí byly zaplněné spícími chlapci, kteří tiše pochrupávali. Fredova prázdná postel byla jen jednoduchá kostra a holá matrace. Naprosto odnikud se objevila ruka držící hůlku. Tiché zašeptání zaklelo slovo Somnium třikrát a pokaždé se objevil záblesk světla a udeřil každého ze spících nebelvírů a zajistil tak, aby se ani jeden z nich neprobudil do rána. Uspokojen, vetřelec si sundal neviditelný plášť a opustil svou snahu o nenápadnost ve prospěch rychlosti.

“ _ **SCRUTIMINIUS PERGAMENY S VYBUCHUJÍCÍMI RUNAMI.**_ ” Malá koule světla se objevila na špičce hůlky Rona Weasleyho doprovázená tichým hučícím zvukem, který zesílil, jak se pohyboval po místnosti k nohám Georgovy postele. Chlapcova školní taška tam ležela. Vetřelec rychle otevřel tašku a velice _opatrně_ z ní vyndal stránku pergamenu, na které byla napsána sekvence výbušných run, kterou George to odpoledne ukázal Ronovi.

“ ** _GEMINO_**.” Objevilo se malé zablesknutí a najednou měl vetřelec v ruce dva listy stejného pergamenu. Vrátil původní pergamen zpět do Georgovy tašky a uklidil ho na původní místo. Pak vytáhl druhý pergamen ze své kapsy a rozložil ho, aby odhalil mapu školy... a všech v ní. Po pár vteřinách si ověřil, že nikdo není na chodbě nebo v pokoji, který sdílel s Deanem a Seamusem, oba z nichž hluboce spali stejným spánkem jako čtvrťáci a ze stejného důvodu. “ _Neplecha ukončena_ ,” zašeptal vetřelec a mapa zmizela a zanechala ten pergamen zdánlivě prázdný. Uložil mapu, znovu si přes sebe přehodil ukradený neviditelný plášť a opustil pokoj.

Mapa byla samozřejmě _Plánek_ , ten samý, který ukradl Weasleyovým dvojčatům minulý listopad a který shledal opravdu neocenitelný ve svých volnočasových aktivitách. Původně ty aktivity byly omezeny na kanadské vtípky a žerty, i když vždy se skrytým důvodem, kterému Ron Weasley sám nerozuměl. Ron nebyl přirozeně nepřátelské dítě a rozhodně nebyl hloupý, i když se _cítil_ hloupě, když se porovnával se svými staršími bratry, z nichž každý byl brilantní svým vlastním způsobem. Ale stejně jako tolik dětí jeho věku a okolností, byl příšerně nejistý a závistivý, krátkozraký a oh tak snadno zmanipulovatelný. Co bylo nejlepší, jeho rodiče, přátelé a bývalý nejlepší přítel společně v něm nastavili překrásně užitečný strach a paranoiu ohledně všech věcí zmijozelských. Zvýšení této emoce na neovladatelnou úroveň ve správný okamžik dohromady s navrženým postupem jako “brilantním nápadem”, Malý Ronald vyrazil jako natahovací vojáček a odhodlaně táhnul jakýmkoli směrem, kterým ho nastavil.

Zarámování těch brilantních nápadů jako “kanadských žertů” jen usnadnilo manipulaci toho chlapce, který byl vždy zoufalý získat souhlas od George a Freda, bez ohledu na to, jak moc potlačeného hněvu vůči nim chlapec nosil. Trochu prášku z mandragory do Longbottomových rukavic. Ten k popukání návrh dvojčatům s korunou “krále leprikonů” pro Jima. Ty bomby hnojůvky, které Ron poskytl Jimovi, které Chlapec-který-žil neviditelně nic nevědoucím zmijozelům nastražil do tašek. Dokonce i aranžoval ten žert na sebe a Jima a změnil jejich vlasy na zmijozelské barvy, aby nebyl podezřelý jakožto pachatel. To vše byly jen přípravy na největší žertík ze všech - ukradení neviditelného pláště Pottera a Pobertův Plánek, zatímco přesvědčil Jima a dvojčata, že buď Harry nebo někdo jiný ze zmijozelské koleje byl skutečný zloděj. Georgovy poznámky k přenášedlům byly nečekaným bonusem, bonusem, který otevřel dveře, skrze které byl ten kretén Warrington jen příliš šťastný projít.

Pravda, Warringtonův vlastní šprým na zmijozelský famfrpálový tým - vykonaný na návrh jeho “tajného přítele” - zklamal v zabití Harryho Pottera, ale vedl k tomu překrásnému souboji mezi Potterovic dvojčaty a co bylo lepší k Jimově veřejnému odhalení jakožto Hadího jazyka. A _to_ , v kombinaci s akorát dostatečným množstvím emocionálních vlivů konečně vrazilo klín mezi Malého Ronalda a Fracka-který-žil. Přirozeně ten prohnaný had Harry Potter skryl svůj vlastní dar hadí řeči před davem, ale i tak byl velmi užitečný Ronovi v obrácením školy proti Jimovi. Vetřelce velmi pobavilo, že pomáhal Harrymu skrýt jeho status Hadího jazyka, protože tím, že tak dělal, Jim se zdál ve výsledku temnější. I tak, zatímco vetřelec dokázal přesvědčit různé bradavické hady, aby ignorovali Harryho pokusy o komunikaci, to, že existoval druhý soupeř Hadí jazyk, bylo nepřijatelné a tak bylo rozhodně zabití staršího Potterovic dítěte jeho dlouhodobou agendou.

Naneštěstí Harryho skonání právě teď by ho jen zpomalilo, vzhledem k tomu, že hádka mezi Ronem a Jimem vyvolala nečekané problémy, kterým se musel věnovat. Vetřelec podcenil, jak vysoce si Ron cenil svého přátelství s Jimem Potterem a jejich rozepře nejednou způsobila, že pro něj najednou bylo obtížnější nenápadně Rona ovlivňovat. Oh, dokázal stále ještě zapálit toho chlapce hněvem vůči Jimovi, když to bylo potřebné, ale hněv nikdy netrval dlouho, než vymizel v lítost a smutek nad tím, že přišel o svého nejlepšího přítele. “ _Opravdu patetické, vážně,_ ” pomyslel si vetřelec pohrdavě. Čím dál častěji byl donucen uchýlit se k přímé kontrole chlapce, aby vůbec něčeho dosáhl (obzvláště vypuštění zmijozelského monstra na jakéhokoli nic netušícího hlupáka, který naposledy otravoval Chlapce-který-žil, kdykoli Plánek ukázal, že Jim byl sám a neměl alibi). Ale přímé posednutí byla unavující technika, taková, kterou vetřelec mohl použít jen občas, alespoň dokud jejich psychické spojení nevyrostlo silněji.

I tak jejich svazek přinesl lepší než očekávané výhody. Mohl nyní posednout Rona téměř na přání, a brzy jejich spojení bude dost silné na to, aby pozřel duši toho dítěte a použije ji k získání těla pro sebe. Pak skutečná hra začne. Teď už měl je jeden tah, který musel udělat, aby se přesunul ke konci hry, ale očekával, že bude brilantní a devastující. Vskutku, tah, který možná přivede šach mat. Chlapec-který-nebyl-Ron-Weasley se usmál nad všemi těmi referencemi o šachu, které nyní používal. Popravdě byl celkem rád, že se spojil s Ronem Weasleym místo jeho sestry, i přes nebelvírovy občasné záchvaty odboje. Zaprvé si nedovedl představit, že by dokázal ukrýt svou přítomnost v koleji plné _zmijozelů_. Ale co bylo nejdůležitější byl nadšený, když objevil, že se nedoceněný génius Rona Weasleyho míchal velmi dobře s jeho vlastním. I když mnoho lidí toho vetřelce obvinilo z toho, že je manipulativní během let, nikdy by sám sebe opravdu nepopsal jako _mistra šachu_.

_____________________

_**7\. května 1993** _

_**9:55 večer** _

Po únavném, ale úspěšném dvouhodinovém sezení nitrobrany, Jim Potter byl nyní na své cestě zpět na kolej doprovázen ředitelem.

“Nemusíte mě doprovázen, pane,” řekl chlapec. “Zvládnu se dostat do věže sám. Jsem si jistý, že toho máte hodně.”

“Vskutku mám, můj chlapče. Jedna z těch věcí je zvyknout si na hlídkování chodeb znovu, něco, co jsem nedělal od chvíle, kdy jsem byl Vedoucím chlapcem.” Dumbledore se laskavě usmál, jako by si s láskou vzpomínal na vlastní mládí. “Ve světle nedávných událostí jsem přikázal sboru, aby strávili čas do půlnoci hlídkováním chodeb spolu s prefekty. Bylo by ode mě nedbalé a pokrytecké, kdybych rovněž sám nehlídkoval.”

Jim přikývl. Takhle pozdě v pátek večer byly chodby téměř opuštěné. Nikdo nechtěl být přistižen záhadným dědicem a tak se většina studentů nyní vracela na kolej téměř okamžitě po večeři a jen ti nejpilnější studenti zůstali v knihovně po osmé nebo deváté hodině. Jak Jim kráčel po chodbách se svým mentorem a mluvil o všem od nitrobraních cvičeních po nebelvírsko-mrzimorský famfrpálový zápas druhý den, několik postav z portrétů popřálo řediteli dobrý večer, jak je míjeli, i když většina z nich tak učinilo se zívajícími hlasy a několik z nich už spalo.

“Řediteli, nemohou portréty dát pozor na... cokoli tohle je? Potřebují doopravdy spánek?”

“Obávám se, že portréty skutečně potřebují spát jistým způsobem. Magie hradu, která většinu z nich udržuje, zároveň způsobuje, že jsou klidné v noci. Pouze portréty pověřené chráněním kolejí mohou snadno zůstat vzhůru po půlnoci. Ale i během času, kdy jsou všechny portréty aktivní, náš záhadný dědic se zdá být nějak schopný vyhnout se jejich hlídáním. Je to velmi otravné.”

Jim přikývl v souhlasu. Brzy stáli před vchodem do Nebelvírské věže, kde se rozloučili na noc. Odtamtud si Dumbledore udělal příjemnou procházku kolem hradu, ale o hodinu později se nepotkal s nikým kromě Filche, který byl jako obvykle sklíčený a zahořklý ohledně stavu jeho kočky, možná jediné věci na světě, o kterou se ten vznětlivý muž staral. Po té nepříjemné konverzaci Dumbledore zamířil zpět do své kanceláře, když se najednou zarazil a zaposlouchal se. Někde v dálce uslyšel zvuk, tichou ozvěnu toho, jak si někdo... píská?

Otočil se a zamířil ve směru, odkud zvuk přicházel, a jak se přibližoval, rozeznal tu melodii jako “ _Bůh ochraňuj královnu_ ” ze všech písniček. Konečně poté, co zahnul poslední roh, vstoupil do potemnělé a málokdy používané chodby. “ _A navíc je to chodba, v níž nejsou žádné portréty na stěnách,_ ” pomyslel si podezřívavě. V polovině chodby a zhruba devět metrů před ním Dumbledore uviděl postavu se zrzavými hlasy. Byl to Ronald Weasley stále ještě si hvízdající, zatímco studoval něco, co vypadalo jako velká mapa na pergamenu. Na stěně za ním byla slova napsaná v rudé barvě, nepochybně pomocí kouzla, vzhledem k tomu, že poblíž nebyly žádné plechovky nebo jiné nádoby. Třpyt zmizel z Dumbledorových očí. “ _Tohle je špatné,_ ” pomyslel si “ _rozhodně špatné_.” Vytáhl svou hůlku z hábitu, pomalu se přesouval k chlapci, který konečně schoval pergamen a s očekáváním čekal. Ronald neměl ještě svou hůlku v ruce, ale chlapec se hýbal se snadným sebevědomím.

“Dobrý večer, řediteli,” řekl chlapec. “Děkuji mnohokrát, že jste přišel, abyste se se mnou dnes večer sešel.”

Jak se Dumbledore přiblížil, konečně si mohl přečíst slova na zdi.

**ANI VAŠE NEJMOCNĚJŠÍ LEGENDY NIC NEZNAMENAJÍ**

**PŘED MOCÍ DĚDICE ZMIJOZELU**

“Doufám, pane Weasley, že máte dobré vysvětlení pro to, že jste venku po večerce,” řekl klidně Dumbledore. “To ani nemluvím o vašem vandalismu téhle chodby.”

Ron se tiše zachichotal a vzhlédl na starého kouzelníka. Byli od sebe zhruba tři metry a Dumbledore byl konečně dost blízko na to, aby viděl chlapcovy oči. Zalapal po dechu - chlapcovy oči byly rudé, stejně děsivě rudé jako oči, které strašily Dumbledorovy vzpomínky po více jak desetiletí, spolu se zlomyslným úšklebkem, který mu byl povědomý a byl tak neobvyklý na normálně přátelské tváři Ronalda Weasleyho. Dumbledore prakticky zavrčel, jak namířil svou hůlku na chlapce, jakékoli známky “milého dědečka” nyní zmizely z jeho chování, jak si konečně uvědomil, kdo byl autorem školních potíží po měsíce.

“ _Ty!_ ” vykřikl v právoplatném rozzuření. “Celou tu dobu jsi to byl _TY_!”

Chlapec se zasmál vysokých chichotáním tolik odlišným od Ronaldova normálního smíchu a mnohem více hrůzostrašným. Jeho tvář nabrala pobaveného a téměř benevolentního výrazu, jako by si myslel, že ten senilní stařec konečně složil skládanku.

“Ale ano, Albusi - byl jsem to já. _Já, já, já_.” Zasmál se znovu. A i přes to, že měl na sebe namířenou hůlku jednoho z nejmocnějších kouzelníků na světě, zdál se být neuvěřitelně sebejistý. Téměř triumfální. “Já... a _můj speciální přítel!_ ”

Dumbledore zaváhal. “ _Co to má znamenat?_ ” pomyslel si. Ale potom si všiml stínu u svých nohou, stínu něčeho opravdu velkého a přesto nepřirozeně tichého, co za něj vklouzlo. Pohybuje se rychlostí, která měla být nemožná pro muže jeho věku, Dumbledore se rychle otočil, aby srazil nového nepřítele, ale jedním pohledem na překrásně zelené (a magicky odolné, jak si uvědomil) šupiny, si uvědomil, že bylo příliš pozdě. Okamžitě dilatoval své vnímání, ale události se hýbaly příliš rychle, aby fyzicky reagoval v čas a tak jediné, čeho dosáhl, bylo, že si dal víc času, aby zvažoval svůj blížící se osud, zatímco neměl žádný čas, jak mu předejít.

“ _Jak se za mě v Merlinově jménu připlížil?!_ ” pomyslel si v úžase, jak jeho oči reﬂexivně vystřelily od obrovského těla hada, k rozevřené tlamě, jejíž tesáky v sobě měly jeden z nejsmrtelnějších jedů známých kouzelnickému druhu. A jak se ta obří hlava snížila, aby mu pohlédla do očí, než měl čas zavřít oči, poslední myšlenka Albuse Dumbledora byla: “ _Oh. Jak bláznivá otázka. Magie, samozřejmě._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: není třeba říct, že Dumbledore je petriﬁkován ne mrtvý. Koneckonců je jedním z lidí, kteří byli v kapitole 1 a tak má zápletkovou imunitu do konce čtvrtého roku. Myšlenka, že bazilišek nikoho nezabil (kromě Myrtle), protože lidé se dívali na jeho odraz nebo skrze čočky kamery, se mi vždy zdála dost nepravděpodobná. Jak bazilišek funguje ve vesmíru bude vysvětleno brzy.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Snapeův status jakožto kmotra Draca je jednoduše něco, na co jsem do teď zapomněl, a tak jsem se rozhodl, že fakt, že Snape toho chlapce skoro dva roky ignoroval je zápletkový bod, který bude expandován později.


	40. Poslední lekce Gilkderoye Lockharta

KAPITOLA 39: POSLEDNÍ LEKCE GILDEROYE LOCKHARTA

_**14\. února 1993 (před téměř třemi měsíci)** _

_**Velká síň ráno na den Svatého Valentýna** _

_“Jsou horší způsoby, jak oslavit tenhle svátek, řekl bych, Golderoyi,” řekl Flitwick s třpytícíma se očima. “Stále ještě si vybavuji ten chaos, který jsi na Valentýna vypustil v roce 1980.”_

_“Chaos, Filiusi?” zeptal se zmateně. “Jsem si jistý, že přeháníš.”_

_“Přeháním, můj chlapče?” řekl malý profesor se smíchem. “Poslal sis 800 valentýnek! Museli jsme zrušit oběd ve Velké síni, kvůli všem těm výkalům od sov!”_

_Lockhart zíral na svého kolegu havraspára, jako by se snažil odhadnout, zda žertuje. Pak se zasmál. “Ha-ha! Víš, docela jsem zapomněl na ten kousek vlastní hlouposti! Nepamatuji si, zda jsem se tenkrát omluvil za bůhvíkolik bodů, o které jsem tenkrát Havraspár připravil, ale pokud ne, omlouvám se nyní.”_

_“Oh, voda pod mostem, můj chlapče. Voda pod mostem.” Flitwick se zasmál. Na druhé straně stolu však sledoval Snape tu výměnu s podivným výrazem._

Po snídani Snape vyrazil do svých osobních komnat. Byla neděle a neměl žádné hodiny nebo cokoli jiného, co by odvedlo jeho pozornost. Protože neměl žádný jiný způsob, jak prokrastinovat, pochodoval po místnosti téměř deset minut, než se konečně vzdal. I když nesnášel myšlenku na to, co se chystal udělat, když nic jiného Severus Snape se staral o Bradavice a její studenty. Znamenalo to, že některé věci byly důležitější než hrdost a nacvičená hořkost. Snape vydechl skrze zaťaté zuby. Pak přešel ke krbu svých osobních komnat a hodil hrst letaxu do ohně.

“Potterské Panství,” vyštěkl do plamenů téměř naštvaně. O pár vteřin později se v plamenech objevil domácí skřítek a zeptal se, co přivádí Mistra lektvarů. “Řekni lordu Potterovi, že Severus Snape si přeje s ním mluvit o něčem urgentním.”

Skřítek přikývl a odběhl pryč. O pár minut později, James Potter, stále ještě v pyžamu a s neučesanými vlasy, strčil hlavu do zelených plamenů. Nevypadal rozhodně nadšeně při pohledu na svého starého rivala. “Snapee, je brzy. Co chceš?”

“Je devět třicet, Pottere. Lidé, kteří skutečně pracují, aby se uživili, jsou vzhůru už hodiny. V každém případě, tohle není společenský telefonát. Chci s tebou mluvit ohledně tvé kapacity jakožto obojí, bystrozora a rodiče dvou dětí v Bradavicích.”

“Je Jim zase v potížích?” zeptal se v obavách. “Nebo Harry?”

“Ne víc než je pro oba obvyklé. Ne, Pottere, tohle je víc obecnější obava.” Zaváhal. “Chci s tebou mluvit ohledně Gilderoye Lockharta.”

___________________

_**8\. května 1993** _

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

Ron se s trhnutím probudil z další noční můry. Měl je čím dál častěji a nejhorší bylo, že si nikdy nemohl vzpomenout, co se v nich stalo. No, ne tak docela - mohl si vždy pamatovat znovu se objevující téma chození po škole jako vězeň ve vlastní mysli, zatímco ně...co si obléklo jeho tělo jako oblek a ovládalo jej. Málokdy si pamatoval, co vetřelec dělal v jeho těle, měl jen vágní vzpomínku toho, že je uvězněn sám v temnotě. Stále ještě si nepamatoval žádná speciﬁka, ale měl silný dojem, že jeho sen zahrnoval smích nad tělem ředitele Dumbledora ležícího bezmocně na podlaze. Pak... něco o _kuřatech_. Ron se natáhl pro svou hůlku a uvrhl rychlé Tempus. _6:45 ráno_. Povzdechl si. Byla sobota a měl v plánu spát déle a trochu si odpočinout, a i tak tady byl znovu - plně vzhůru po nějaké stupidní noční můře.

Nejmladší Weasleyovský chlapec zívnul a vstal z postele, aby zamířil do koupelny a umyl si obličej. Jakmile tam byl, sáhl na kohoutek, ale najednou se zarazil a pohlédl na svou ruku. Měl něco na hřbetu ruky, něco hnědého a lepkavého. Pozvedl ruku a přičichl si k ní. Smrad byl železitý a povědomý a jen na okamžik ho zamrazilo a zajímalo ho, jak se u všeho všudy probudil se zaschlou krví na rukou. Pak se na pár vteřin otřásl v odpověď nad znepokojujícím mentálním obrazem toho, jak se něco plazí skrze jeho mysl a hladově polyká myšlenky na obavy a strach, které se narodily po jeho objevu. Zavrtěl hlavou, jak si umýval ruce a tvář, než zamířil zpět do postele. Než znovu usnul, krvavé skvrny byly zapomenuty.

________________

_**Později ve Velké síni...** _

Harry s mírným zájmem studoval učitelský stůl. Byl téměř konec snídaně a z nějakého důvodu se Dumbledore ještě neukázal. Samozřejmě, ne vždy byl na snídani. Jeho pozice měla své výhody, koneckonců, a Dumbledore měl armádu domácích skřítků řídících se jeho pokyny, pokud by si přál snídani do postele. Ale Marcus řekl, že po celou dobu co je bradavickým studentem, ředitel _vždy_ přišel na snídani, aby popřál oběma týmům hodně štěstí a podpořil férovou hru a dobré sportovní chování. I když hráli _zmijozelé_!

“Možná je na ministerstvu a snaží se udělat něco ohledně těch petriﬁkací,” řekla Daphne Greengrassová.

“Nebo už ho možná lord Malfoy nechal vyhodit,” spekuloval Theo.

“Pokud je to pravda, dozvíme se to brzy,” řekl Harry klidně, zatímco si prohlížel famfrpálové hodnocení v _Denním věštci_. Brzy byl rozptýlen velmi hlasitým smíchem dál u stolu. Byla to Miranda Bonnevieová a pár dalších členů z její kliky, chichotající se nad něčím (pravděpodobně nějakou nadávkou, kterou notoricky známá krutá čistokrevná čarodějka pronesla o nějaké jiné dívce).

“Mimochodem,” řekl Daphne tiše a naklonila se blíž. “Školní rok je skoro na konci. Už jsi _to_ zvážil?”

Harry se podíval zpět na dívku. “Zvážil co?”

Daphne se zamračila. “Fakt, že Minerva Bonnevieová, jejíž agenda je zhruba naprosto opačná té tvé, bude pravděpodobně prefektkou pro sedmý ročník příští rok a má dost velkou šanci, že se stane Vedoucí dívkou. Je stejně velký čistokrevní bigot jako Warrington. Možná dokonce tak špatný jako byl Draco, než... ses ho zmocnil.”

“Popravdě jsem na to ještě nepomyslel. Byl jsem celkem zaneprázdněný tenhle rok.” Harry se usmál. “A nedovedu si _představit_ , co myslíš, když říkáš, že jsem se ‘zmocnil’ Draca minulý rok. Osobně si myslím, že prostě akorát lehce dospěl. To je vše.”

Daphne protočila oči vsloup. “No, jak jsem řekla, tenhle rok je skoro u konce a příští rok možná budeš muset jednat s příznivcem smrtijedů, který je zároveň sestřenicí Selwynů a bude mít pravomoc odebrat ti body podle přání a jinak ti znepříjemnit život.”

“Ah!” řekl Harry tiše, ale triumfálně. “Je Selwyn! A proto ji nemáš ráda!”

Daphne si odfrkla. “Nemám jí ráda, protože je víc čubka než čarodějka a nechci, aby její zlá rodina měla nějaký vliv na mou vlastní.”

Harry moudře přikývl. “To je fér. Uvidím, co se dá dělat.”

Mezitím nahoře u učitelského stolu se členové sboru rovněž strachovali o to, kde je ředitel. Obzvlášť Hagrid se zdál být rozrušený.

“Doufám, že se profesor Dumbledore sem dostane brzo. Chtěl sem s ním mluvit o svejch kuřatech!”

“A co je s nimi, Hagride?” zeptal se trpělivě profesor Kettleburn.

“No... někdo je zabil!” vykřikl napůl obr.

“ _Někdo_ , Hagride? Jsi si jistý, že to nebyla liška nebo tak něco?”

“Lišky jedí kuřata a kohouty, profesore Kettleburne. Neřezaj jim hlavy a nenechávají jejich těla, aby shnila!”

Kettleburn se chystal odpovědět, když ho přerušil profesor Obrany, který poblíž poslouchal.

“Pověz, Silvanusi, starý brachu. Osvěž mi mé vzpomínky. Neexistují nějaká temná stvoření, která jsou zranitelná vůči zvuku kohoutího zpěvu?”

Překvapený, Kettleburn se zamyslel. “Jen jedno, které mě napadá, i když je neuvěřitelně neobvyklé.”

“Oh?”řekl Lockhart, zatímco měl zvědavý výraz. “Které?”

___________________

_**Po snídani v Nebelvírské věži...** _

Členové nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu byli shromáždění ve společenské místnosti, aby jim mohl Oliver pronést rychlou řeč před celou kolejí, když Emily vstoupila, zatímco si stále ještě utírala oči.

“Zadrž, Olivere,” řekla. “Nikdo neopustí věž. Dnešní zápas byl... odložen na neurčito.”

“CO?!” vybuchl. “Ve jménu Merlina proč?!”

Než mohla odpovědět, zpráva v hlase profesorky McGonagallové se rozezněla místností a skrze celý hrad.

“ **Všichni studenti se vrátí do společenských místností svých kolejí! Do dalšího oznámení je škola zamknuta a jakýkoli student nalezen mimo společenskou místnost bez povolení od učitele bude... trpět nejzávažnějšími důsledky. To je vše.** ”

Jim postoupil dopředu. “Emily?” zeptal se ustaraně. “Co se stalo?”

Zvláštně se na něj podívala a pak se zhluboka nadechla, než se obrátila ne celou místnost. “Nebelvírové, poslouchejte! Zhruba před dvaceti minutami... byl ředitel Dumbledore...nalezen petriﬁkován. Profesorka McGonagallová prozatím řídí věci a nařídila, že nikdo kromě prefektů nesmí ven ze společenské místnosti do dalšího oznámení. Jsme v uzavírce do pondělka a pak prefekti budou doprovázet zbytek studentů na jejich hodiny po zbytek semestru.” Roztřeseně se zhluboka nadechla. “Za předpokladu, že bude zbytek semestru, chci říct. Správní rada se zítra odpoledne sejde na nouzové poradě, aby prodiskutovala.. možnost uzavření školy.”

Po tom oznámení se okamžitě nastal výbuch, hraničící s nepokojem, a samozřejmě ti nebelvíři, kteří měli sklony myslet si, že Jim Potter je dědicem, nebyli ostýchaví to říct. Konečně toho měl Neville dost. Pozvedl svou hůlku a vystřelil sérii ohňostrojů.

“Hej! Idioti! Sdílel jsem pokoj s Jime minulou noc! Byl v posteli před 10:30 a zůstal tam do půlnoci a pracoval na svém referátu pro Obranu. Vůbec neopustil pokoj!” Longbottomova poznámka zahanbila pár lidí, ale někteří jako McLaggen a někteří starší chlapci nebyli přesvědčeni.

“Jak víme, že v tom _s ním_ nejedeš, Longbottome?!” zavrčel Cormac na chlapce.

“TO STAČÍ!” zařvala Emily. “Ředitel byl viděn školníkem Filchem krátce před půlnocí. Já zůstala ve společenské místnosti do _tří_ do rána a studovala a taky jsem neviděla nikoho opustit kolej. Chce někdo obvinit ze spolupráce s dědicem _mě_?”

Na to se dav dostatečně uklidnil, vzhledem k tomu, že Emily Rossumová byla známá tím, že se připravuje na profesi bystrozora a je na vrcholu třídy v Obraně.

“Myslela jsem si, že ne,” odpověděla klidněji. “Teď všichni zpět do svých pokojů. Ve čtvrt na dvanáct se sejdeme tady dole a půjdeme společně do Velké síně na oběd. _Budu muset udělat docházku! Nikdo nemá dovoleno vycházet z koleje sám!_ ”

________________

_**Mezitím v Princově Doupěti...** _

Harry a Theo seděli sami na opačných stranách velkého stolu. Oba byli očividně rozrušení po Marcusově oznámení koleji - že škola je v uzavírce a možná bude brzy zavřená. Neuvěřitelné to bylo proto, že Albus Dumbledore, Neporazitelný Přemožitel Grindelwalda, byl poražen oslavovaným šprýmem školního chlapce.

“Měl jsem se tomu věnovat už od Halloweenu,” řekl Harry prázdným hořkým hlasem. “Od chvíle, kdy byla petriﬁkovaná ta zatracená kočka. Měl jsem se věnovat tomuhle, ale místo toho jsem se nechal rozptýlit Patrony a ping pongem a rodinným dramatem Potterů! Teď ztratíme všechno, pro co jsme pracovali tak tvrdě za poslední dva roky!” Otočil se k prázdnému a tichém Trůnu Hydry a zuřivě zasyčel. Nedostal žádnou odpověď. “Hmph! Pravděpodobně _nikdy_ nepřijdu na to, kdo je dědic Zmijozelu a jak proti mě obrátil bradavické hady!”

“Jo, promiň, ale opravdu nechápu, proč by měla být cokoli z toho tvoje vina nebo zodpovědnost,” řekl Theo rozumně. “Opravdu si myslíš, že máš povinnost zastavit někoho, kdo byl schopný porazit Dumbledora? Jsi druhák a přesto chceš převzít víc zodpovědnosti, než mají prefekti, a to ani nemluvím o profesorech.”

“Ano, Theo, ano myslím,” odpověděl naštvaně. “Protože můžu ztratit víc než kdokoli jiný. Jestli školu uzavřou, zůstane uzavřená na minimálně dva roky. Budu muset začít od začátku znovu. Pravděpodobně v Kruvalu, pokud Peter Pettigrew získá, co chce!”

“Adaptuješ se a budeš vynikat. Jako vždy. Tak čeho se opravdu obáváš?” Harry pohlédl na Thea s otráveným výrazem, ale jeho přítel byl nezastrašen. “Je to kvůli sobě? Nebo se víc obáváš o své přátele?”

Harry si zhluboka povzdechl. “Samozřejmě, že se obávám o své přátele. Nemám nejmenší tušení, jaký výsledek potká kouzelnickou Británii v případě uzavření Bradavic, ale vzhledem k obecné úrovni kompetence našich národních velitelů, nedovedu si představit, že to bude něco dobrého. Navíc...” najednou se odmlčel a pohlédl stranou.

“Navíc co?” zeptal se klidně Theo. “To je v pořádku, Harry. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím taky. Pokud uzavřou Bradavice a Draco zůstane petriﬁkovaný, není pravděpodobné, že by mě Lucius Malfoy vzal na léto k nim. Což znamená, že zřejmě budu muset jít zpět do Nottské Síně k mému násilně zneužívajícímu otci.”

“Jak nad tím můžeš být tak _klidný_?”

Theo pokrčil rameny. “Lekce v nitrobraně od devíti? Navíc jsem žil celý svůj život ve strachu z Tiberiuse, od chvíle kdy jsem byl v kraťasech. Cokoli dalšího se stane, rozhodl jsem se, že už nikdy nebudu žít ve strachu z něj. Stále ještě mám nabídku útočiště od madam Longbottomové.”

Harry se zatvářil. Najde nějaký jiný způsob, jak udržet školu otevřenou, ať to stojí cokoli. Pokud to nedokáže, najde nějaký způsob, jak ochránit Thea od jeho psychotického otce... znovu, _ať to stojí cokoli_. Temně, znovu přemýšlel nad svou touhou nezačít zářezy a zajímalo ho, trochu perverzně, jestli to byla forma morální zbabělosti. Frustrovaně si protřel oči.

“No tak, Theo. Pojďme. Je skoro čas na oběd.” Oba se postavili a zamířil ke dveřím. Na prahu místnosti se Harry otočil a znovu naštvaně zasyčel na Hydru. Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi a tak si opět zklamaně hlasitě povzdechl. Theo svého přítele obdařil smutným pohledem.

“Promiň, Harry.”

“To je v pořádku, Theo. Jednoho dne na to přijdu.”

“Jo,” řekl Theo, jak vyšel ven ze dveří před Harrym. “Je škoda, že nedokážeš přivolat hada a přimět ho, aby pro tebe překládal.”

“Mm-hmm,” odpověděl Harry bezmyšlenkovitě následuje svého přítele ven a dveře se za ním zavřely.

Přesně o čtyři vteřiny později se dveře znovu rozletěly a Harry prakticky vletěl do místnosti s hůlkou v ruce a zaklínáním na rtech.

“ _ **SERPENSORTIA!**_ ” vykřikl. Objevil se záblesk světla a najednou se uprostřed stolu plazil středně velký mléčný had.

“Promluv si se sochou Hydry!” zasyčel Harry jako příkaz. “Zeptej se ho, proč na mě nemluví!”

“Um, faaaajn,” zasyčel pochybně had, než se otočil k zdánlivě nehybné soše. “Zdravím, hadi! Mluvčí si přeje vědět, proč na něj nemluvíte.”

“Jako vážně?” vykřikl nevěřícně Theo. “Opravdu tě nikdy nenapadlo to vyzkoušet?”

“ _Ne. Teď. Theo._ ” Harry procedil ta slova skrze zatnuté zuby, jak se díval tam a zpět mezi sochou a hadem, kterého přivolal. Hydra seděla bez hnutí a neživá. A pak, akorát když se to Harry chystal znovu vzdát a zmizet hada, jedna z hlav Hydry se pohnula. Byla to Delilah, hřímalka, která otočila svou hlavu na Rajaha, velkého baziliška, který seděl uprostřed a sloužil jako neoﬁciální hlavní had pro jejich spojenectví.

“Falešný had má pravdu,” zasyčela. “Nemáme přímo zakázáno mluvit k hadům. Jen k ostatním Mluvčím.”

“Buď ticho, hlupačko!” zasyčel naštvaně runovec v tříhlavé symfonii. “Příkaz byl jasný a přišel od někoho s autoritou. Nemáme možnost zpochybňovat jeho příkaz!”

“No, já osobně ho zpochybňuji,” zasyčela kobra Ka poněkud arogantně. “Je velmi nejasné, zda emeritní Princ má autoritu, aby vynesl takový příkaz v jeho současném stavu. Stvořitel nezanechal žádné moudro aplikovatelné na tyto... neobvyklé okolnosti.”

“Nepodstatné,” zahřměla krajta Nidhogg. “Tohle je test pro Prince uchazeče. Pokud nedokáže porazit svého nepřítele bez naší pomoci, pak si jí nezaslouží v první řadě.”

“Možná,” zasyčel Jormungand rozumně, “ale můžeme alespoň respektovat chytrost Prince uchazeče, že našel způsob, jak obejít omezení nastavené jeho tajným nepřítelem.”

“Co?!” zasyčel popelavec Mara téměř nevěřícně. “Princ uchazeč nebyl chytrý _ani_ _trochu_! Přišel na tu lest jen proto, že druhé nemluvící hádě mu to navrhlo! Měl _měsíce_ na to, aby vytvořil hadího prostředníka!” Harry se na to zatvářil a dokonce zčervenal.

“To stačí!” zasyčel Rajah s autoritou. “Nabízím, volbu. Ať každý had projeví svou vůli. Měli bychom promluvit s Princem uchazečem Harry Potterem i přes příkazy emeritního Prince? Nebo bychom měli zachovat své mlčení? Ano nebo ne?”

“Ne!” zasyčela trojčata runovce jednotně.

“Ne!” zasyčela krajta.

“Ano,” zasyčela hřímalka důrazně.

“Ne,” zasyčel popelavec po krátkém zaváhání.

“Ano,” zasyčel hroznýš.

“Ano,” zasyčela kobra.

“Rozhodující hlasovací volba je moje,” řekl bazilišek. “A já hlasuji... ne. Princ uchazeč neuspěl v demonstraci vize tak odvážné a všeobjímající jako je vize emeritního Prince, i když je to vize hluboce znepokojující. Tak volím, abychom se vrátili do našeho předchozího mlčení.”

“Ale Rajahu...!” přerušila ho Delilah.

“ _Hlasovali_ jsme, Vzore nenápadnosti. Většina promluvila a ty se jí podřídíš.”

Hřímalka frustrovaně zasyčela. “Dobrá, Vzore ambice. Podřídím se většinové vůli. Neřeknu nic víc Princi uchazeči Potterovi.”

Zbytek hadů tiše zasyčel v souhlasu a pak se vrátili do svých normálních odpočinkových pozic.

“Dokonce ani fakt, že ten příkaz přišel přímo od emeritního Prince Toma Marvola Riddlea,” zasyčela samolibě.

Okamžitě na ní všechny ostatní hlavy naštvaně zasyčely nad jejím vzdorem a odhalením tajemství, ale Harry si byl jistý, že mohl slyšet tiché “ki-ki-ki” smíchu Delilah nad hlukem. Konečně ta rozzuřená syčení odezněla a hadi se vrátili do svého ticha. Mléčný had chvíli studoval sochu a pak se obrátil zpět na Harryho.

“Řekli ne,” zasyčel na něj mdle, jako by by byl znuděný celým konáním.

“Taky jsem slyšel, ale i tak díky,” zasyčel Harry, jak pozvedl hůlku a zmizel přivolaného hada.

“No,” zeptal se Theo. “Pro dobro nás všech, kteří nemluvíme hadsky, co řekli?”

Harryho tvář potemněla. “Řekli, že ‘ _Harry Potter je idiot!_ ’” řekl a praštil rukou do stolu. “Měl jsem si to uvědomit už před měsíci!”

“Uvědomit si co?”

Harry se otočil na svého přítele s naštvaným výrazem. “Osoba, která umlčela všechny hady, je... pravděpodobně jediná osoba, která tak kdy mohla učinit! Vždy jsem předpokládal, že dědic Zmijozelu je někdo, kdo byl _potomkem_ Toma Marvola Riddlea, další student. Ale osoba, která přikázala hadům, aby na mě nemluvili, byla obojí Hadí jazyk _a_ bývalý Princ. Není to potomek Riddlea. Je to _Riddle sám!_ ”

“Co?! Chceš říct, že ten Riddle chlápek je tady v Bradavicích?!”

“Jo,” odpověděl Harry. Chlapec ovládl své emoce a přeměnil všechen svůj hněv v chladné odhodlání. “Měl jsem uhodnout pravdu už od začátku. Kdo je jediný nový člen učitelského sboru, jehož příchod odpovídá začátku těch petriﬁkací? Kdo je jediný nový člen učitelského sboru, který je _zároveň_ byť jen vzdáleně mocný a lstivý na to, aby dostal Dumbledora?” Harryho oči se zúžily, jak se jeho hněv znovu objevil i přes jeho emocionální bariéry.“A kdo je chlap, kterému jsme nedůvěřovali prakticky v momentě, kdy jsme ho poprvé viděli?”

Theo vytřeštil oči. “Lockhart?!”

“Ten a ne jiný. Někdo, kdo je v jednom okamžiku arogantním idiotem a brilantním soubojářem a expertem zakázané magie hned potom! Tom Riddle je _tady ve škole_ převlečený za Gilderoye Lockharta!” I přes svou snahu Harry zuřil nad tou myšlenkou, zatímco Theo zvažoval jeho šokující teorii. Harry ztuhnul, jak dostal nápad. Obrátil svou pozornost ke svému mladému příteli.

“Theo, potřebuji si půjčit tvůj rodinný prsten,” řekl a způsobil tak, že se chlapcovy oči roztáhly překvapením ještě více.

_____________________

_**Ústředí OPUKZ** _

_**10:00 ráno** _

Neobvykle pro někoho jeho postavení James Potter byl za svým stolem to sobotní ráno brzy a procházel hlášeními poslané mu magickými zákony uplatňujícími agenturami z celého světa. Začal se poptávat skoro před třemi měsíci na návrh Severuse Snapea. To samo o sobě byl neuvěřitelný vývoj. Oba muži byli prakticky v krevní rozepři od chvíle, kdy jim bylo jedenáct, ale Snape měl pravdu - pokud byly děti v Bradavicích ohroženy, byl čas na odložit své neshody, alespoň na chvíli. Během posledních několika týdnů začala konečně chodit hlášení a zatímco většina z nich byla sugestivní, žádné z nich neobsahovalo důkaz. Žádné, tedy, do včerejšího pozdního odpoledne, kdy se mu ozval kontakt v australském OPUKZ a poslal mu spis o uzavřeném případě z poloviny osmdesátých let. James přišel v sobotu, aby si ho prohlédl a udělal si z něj několik poznámek, než zamíří do Bradavic na nebelvírsko-mrzimorský zápas. Plánoval tiše říct Dumbledorovi o svých nálezech a pak v pondělí doručit formální hlášení Scrimgeourovi.

Najednou jedna z mladších bystrozorek vtrhla do jeho kanceláře. “Pane!” řekla téměř v panice.

“Pohov, Talbotová. Uklidni se. Takže, co se děje?” Mladá žena polkla a James byl překvapený nad nedostatkem její důstojnosti. “ _Očividně něco špatného,_ ” pomyslel. A jakou měl pravdu.

“Právě jsme obdrželi letaxový telefonát z Bradavic, pane. Od profesorky McGonagallové.“ Mladá bystrozorka zavrtěla hlavou, jako by nemohla uvěřit tomu, co hlásila. “Pane! Albus Dumbledore byl... petriﬁkován!”

James ohromeně zíral na mladou ženu a pak se podíval na svou složku. “ _Ne_ ,” pomyslel si. “ _Řekl bych, že nebudu podávat hlášení v pondělí Scrimgeourovi._ ”

“Řekněte profesorce McGonagallové, že budu za okamžik u letaxu. Pak svolejte jednotku do zálohy. Alespoň čtyři bystrozory, včetně jednoho staršího. Jakmile jsem se s ní setkám, přijdu zpět, abych je vyzvedl, ale chci být připraven, jak nejrychleji to půjde.”

Talbotová na něj v ohromení zírala. “Ale... ale, pane. Myslel jsem, že bradavické obrany nás ve zbrani nevpustí na pozemky.”

Jeho oči se téměř vítězoslavně zatřpytily. “To není tak _docela_ pravda, Talbotová. Existuje výjimka toho pravidla, která nyní platí. Teď vyplňte mé příkazy.” Mladší bystrozorka přikývla a opustila kancelář. James otevřel zásuvku se složkami a začal se přehrabovat různými formuláři, až našel ten, který potřeboval.

_**Formulář 201315/HAF - bradavické povolení k pronásledování vyšetření vraždy** _

__________________

_**To odpoledne po obědě...** _

Harryho překvapivé prohlášení vedlo k patnáctiminutové hádce s Theem. Zmijozelům bylo zakázáno, aby opustili sklepení bez doprovodu, a tak si Harry chtěl půjčit Theovo rodinné dědictví Nevšímej-si-mě prsten, aby se mohl po obědě oddělit od zbytku koleje a prohledat Lockhartův pokoj. Přirozeně, Theo si myslel, že je naprosto šílené. Harry odpověděl opakováním toho, co Flint řekl dříve jejich koleji - že po obědě budou mít všichni učitelé nouzové setkání po zbytek odpoledne, aby projednali jejich možnosti a snahu prezentovat jednotný názor během setkání se správní radou školy naplánovaném na neděli. To zahrnovalo i Lockharta, který s trochou štěstí bude pryč od učebny Obrany a k ní připojeným soukromým pokojům.

Theo si myslel, že Harryho plán byl absurdně “nebelvírovitý”. Harry přímo uznal, že je. Naneštěstí pravděpodobně měli nejdéle den dokázat, že Lockhart je dědic Zmijozelu, než budou všichni studenti evakuováni a škola zavřena, a tak projedou nebyl čas na zmijozelské intrikování. Theo konečně souhlasil s jednou podmínkou: trval na tom, že doprovodí Harryho na jeho důkazy hledající misi. Jak Harry poukázal, Theo byl pravděpodobně osobou nejvíce fyzicky v nebezpečí, kdyby byla škola zavřená, a kdyby Tiberius Nott odhalil, že Theo měl ten očarovaný prsten, bylo by to mnohem horší, kdyby se ten smrtijed dozvěděl, že ho jeho syn půjčil dědici Potterů, kterého s ním později chytili.

Oběd probíhal pomalu a tiše. Celé studentstvo se zdálo být pokleslé vyhlídkou toho, že zavřou školu a Harry si všiml, že Jim sedí sám stranou od zbytku své koleje, mnoho z nichž po něm házelo otrávené pohledy. Někteří tak dělali proto, že si mysleli, že Jim je dědic, ale ostatní byli rozrušení, protože Chlapec-který-žil ještě neporazil padoucha. Zatímco Harryho vztah s jeho dvojčetem byl komplikovaný a křehký, rozhodně Jimovi nezáviděl jeho status Chlapce-který-žil.

“ _Jak mizerné by bylo, kdyby si celý národ myslel, že jsem nějaký dvanáctiletý superhero, od kterého lidi očekávají, že uspěje tam, kde Dumbledore selhal!_ ” pomyslel si Harry temně.

Harry si _také_ všiml, že Lockhart dorazil pozdě na oběd a vypadal zároveň vzrušený a ustaraný. Zatímco jedli, Harry a Theo se tiše dohodli s Blaisem, Daphne, Ginny a Astorií. Bez toho, aby jim řekli detaily, přesvědčili je čtyři, aby je kryli. Na konci obědové hodiny oznámila McGonagallová, že všichni studenti se musí vrátit na jejich koleje, zatímco se všichni učitelé budou účastnit povinné porady sboru v učitelském pokoji. Jak zmijozelé opouštěli místnost, Harry a Theo se přiřadili na konec skupiny. Theo přikývl a Harry se natáhl a položil mu ruku na rameno. Oba se nadechli, jak hluboce mohli, a Theo otočil prstenem. Zatímco stále zadržovali dech, vyběhli pryč od ostatních zmijozelů ve směru učebny Obrany a Lockhartových připojených pokojů. Kouzelný prsten fungoval - nikdo si jich nevšiml.

Zhruba o třicet vteřin později se zastavili, když Harrymu došel dech. Theo se na něj podíval ve směsici překvapení a otrávení.

“Měl bys začít běhat,” řekl. “Nesnášel jsem každou vteřinu Lockhartových ranních cvičení, ale dovedu teď zadržet dech téměř na dvě minuty.”

“Zvážím to,” řekl Harry, zatímco lapal po dechu. Pak se podíval pořádně na svého přítele. Oba se zotavovali z jistého stupně rodičovského zanedbání, které bylo magicky napravováno pomocí výživových lektvarů, ale zatímco Harry vypadal zdravěji než kdy předtím, nebyl zdaleka tak svalnatý jako jeho dvojče. Teď, když to Theo zmínil, Harry vytáhl vzpomínku na to, kdy poprvé viděl Thea v září během Rozřazovací ceremonie. Porovnaje obě vzpomínky, uvědomil si poprvé, že jeho přítel opravdu vypadá mnohem zdravěji než před rokem. Navíc tenhle rok povyrostl o pár centimetrů a byl očividně mnohem vysportovanější díky Lockhartovu tréninkovému programu.

“ _Hmm. Řekl bych, že jsem tenhle rok ignoroval svůj fyzický vývoj ve prospěch mentálního. Možná by neuškodilo, kdybych začal v létě běhat... ale budu proklatý, jestli to budu dělat za svítání!_ ”

Oba pokračovali směrem k učebně Obrany.

“Pořád ještě nemůžu uvěřit, že tohle děláme,” zamumlal Theo. “Tohle je ta nejvíc nebelvírská věc, kterou jsem kdy udělal!”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně. “Horší než trvat na tom, abychom tě snesli do místnosti s Ďáblovým osidlem? Nebo horší než to, jak jste se ty a Blaise plížili do Zrcadlové místnosti, zatímco jsem rozptyloval Quirrella a Voldemorta ničím jiným, než štěkavým hádáním se?”

“To je fér,” Theo odpověděl. “Poslyš, myslíš, že tohle je něco, co budeme muset udělat každý konec školního roku? Protože pokud je, možná _bychom_ je měli nechat, aby zavřeli školu a přemístili nás do Kruvalu. Nemůže to být o _tolik_ nebezpečnější než blbosti, do kterých se tu dostáváme.”

Harry se uchechtl, když dorazili ke dveřím Lockhartovy učebny. Byla zamčená. Harry rychle prošel užitečnými odemykacími kouzly na úrovni vyšších ročníků, které znal, a konečně se treﬁl do černého s kouzlem, které ho naučila Missy Bulstrodeová, které bylo na hranici nelegálního, což naštěstí nebyl problém v tomto případě, vzhledem k tomu, že zamykací kouzlo, proti kterému fungovalo, bylo také nelegální. Harry a Theo se tiše vplížili do prázdné učebny.

_____________________

_**Mezitím v učitelském kabinetu...** _

Učitelský kabinet byl na třetím poschodí a byla to relativně rozlehlá místnost. Primárně používána jako oddechové místo a zároveň pro fakultní porady, vzhledem k tomu, že Dumbledore upřednostňoval porady neformální a tak je odmítal pořádat ve své kanceláři. V místnosti byl velký krb napojený na letaxovou síť pro ty učitele, kteří neměli osobní připojení k letaxu, výhoda omezená pouze na Dumbledora a čtyři ředitele kolejí. Zároveň tam bylo dost pohodlných židlí pro každého člena učitelského sboru s pár extra pro hosty. Navíc k místnosti byly připojeny dvě toalety jedna označená jako “kouzelníci” druhá “čarodějky”.

V tomto okamžiku byl kabinet zaplněný bradavickým učitelským sborem, z nichž většina na sebe křičela. Jasná většina, vedená Lily Potterovou, chtěla okamžitě uzavřít školu, než dojde k dalším petriﬁkacím a nečekat na rozhodnutí správní rady. Hlasitá menšina byla proti tomu plánu, avšak obsahovala profesora Flitwicka, profesorku Babblingovou a překvapivě profesory Trelawneyovou a Lockharta. Profesorka Jasnovidectví varovala temně, že toto není nevhodný čas k uzavření školy, a kdyby tak učinili, mělo by to příšerné následky. McGonagallová, která věřila, že bezpečí studentů je důležitější než cokoli jiného, byla její opozicí naopak uklidněná. Pokud Sybill Trelawneyová a její Vševidící vnitřní oko silně odporovalo nějakému směru postupu, McGonagallová obecně věřila, že to byl dobrý nápad udělat přesný opak a udělat ho tak rychle, jak jen to šlo. Flitwick však byl proti z mnohem pragmatičtějších důvodů a temně připomněl ostatním členům sboru, že pokud by zavřeli školu, zůstala by uzavřená po minimálně dva roky. Co bylo podstatnější, pokud by rodiče studentů byli spokojení s alternativní volbou a záhada toho, co způsobovalo petriﬁkace, zůstala nevyřešená, nebyl důvod myslet si, že by se ti studenti vrátili, jakmile škola znovu otevřela.

“Naprosto souhlasím s Filiusem. Pokud uzavřeme školu, cokoli je zodpovědné za petriﬁkace by rozhodně uniklo, aniž bychom kdy přišli na to, kdo byl pachatelem. Pokud k tomu dojde, jak bychom mohli znovu otevřít školu způsobem, který by uklidnil rodiče?”

“Je zajímavé, že bys upřednostnil chycení dědice Zmijozelu nad bezpečím studentů, Gilderoyi,” řekl Snape. “Zvláštní perspektiva pro učitele _Obrany_.”

“Severusi!” řekla McGonagallová s varováním v hlase. A pak mimoděk nervózně pohlédla na hodiny na stěně. Lockhart si toho všiml a jeho oči se lehce zúžily, než se obrátil zpět na Snapea.

“Opravdu, Severusi. Nejsem si ani jistý tím, co myslíš ‘ _bezpečím našich studentů_ ’. Zatímco je to rozhodně zneklidňující, petriﬁkace nejsou život ohrožující zážitek, a až budou mandragory připravené 29., všichni budou uzdraveni.” Vedle něj profesorka Sproutová přikývla v souhlasu. “Tak všichni musíme zůstat v klidu. Mezitím mám... nějaká... velmi slibná... vodítka.” Muž se pomalu odmlčel a jeho oči se rozšířily. Pak zničehonic vyskočil ze své židle.

“Aah! Er, omluvte mě, vy všichni, ale právě jsem si něco uvědomil. Je něco v učebně Obrany, co možná vrhne nějaké světlo na všechny ty události! Omluvte mě na okamžik.” A pak se vrhnul ke dveřím.

“Gilderoyi!” vykřikla vzrušeně Minerva. “Jsme uprostřed důležité porady!”

“To je v pořádku, Minervo, bude to jen minutka. Jen si povídejte, dokud se nevrátím. Tady je téma: ‘ _Pudinkový chléb: Ani pudink ani chleba_.’ Diskutujte!” S tím uprchl z místnosti. Jak se za ním zavřely dveře, Snape vystřelil ze své židle.

“Měl bych jít za ním, Minervo?” zeptal se naléhavě.

“Já _nevím_ , Severusi! Oh, kdyby jen další minutu nebo dvě počkal!”

“Severusi, proč bys u Merlina _pronásledoval_ Gilderoye do jeho kanceláře?” zeptala se zmateně Lily. “Minervo, co se děje?”

Než mohla odpovědět, v krbu zaplály zelené plameny a okamžitě z něj vyšel James Potter následován třemi dalšími bystrozory. “Nikdo se nehne!” zařval Potter. “Gilderoyi Lockharte, jsi...” Potter se zarazil a rozhlédl se po pokoji. “Zatčen,” dokončil zklamaně.

“Jamesi?!” vykřikla Lily, ale Snape jí přerušil, než mohla cokoli dalšího říct.

“Před pár vteřinami odešel, Pottere,” řekl rychle. “Je na cestě do své učebny, nebo to alespoň řekl.”

“Dobrá. Bystrozorové, za mnou. Všichni ostatní, _zůstaňte tady_!” Bystrozorové opustili učitelský kabinet, zatímco Lily a ostatní členové sboru zasypali McGonagallovou a Snapea otázkami.

________________

Zabralo to Harrymu a Theovi pět minut otevřít všechny zásuvky Lockhartova stolu. Na každý šuplík bylo uvaleno _jiné_ zamykací kouzlo, o čemž si Harry myslel, že je absurdně paranoidní i na temného kouzelníka a obzvlášť proto, že v nich nebylo nic zajímavého. Jenom kniha se známkami, záznamy o docházce, učební plány a několik stohů referátů, které byly již odevzdány. Rozhodně _nic_ o Tomovi Riddleovi nebo dědici Zmijozelu.

Kromě Lockhartova stolu a židle, pokoj byl téměř prázdný. Všechny studentské židle a stoly byly přitlačeny ke zdím v přípravě pro sezení Týmu Ochránce, které bylo naplánované na nedělní odpoledne, ale zrušeno po Dumbledorově petriﬁkaci. Jediná další položka nábytku byla zakrytá mosazná klec stále ještě plná cornwallských rarachů, která stála u zdi za Lockhartovým stolem.

“No, nic tu není,” řekl Harry. “Řekl bych, že se budeme muset přesunout do jeho soukromých komnat.”

“Oh, musíte, pane Pottere?” ozval se hlas od dveří. “Jistě už jste vnikl do mého soukromí dost na jeden den. Mám skoro chuť vám přidat kolejní body za to, že znáte kouzla k překonání mých zamykacích kouzel. Ale pak bych vám musel odebrat body za to, že jste nepomyslel na to, že jsem možná přidal osobní alarmové kouzlo do mého obranného schématu poté, co se _naposledy_ někdo vloupal do této místnosti.”

Lockhart líně přešel na druhou stranu místnosti a Harry a Theo se přesouvali kolem stolu v opačném směru ve snaze zanechat mezi sebou a Lockhartem jeho stůl.

“Byl jste to rovněž vy, pane Pottere? Profesor Snape se zdál být dost jistý, že to byl váš bratr, kdo ukradl ty ﬂakóny s Mnoholičným lektvarem. Byl velmi zklamaný, když jsem prokázal, že se mýlí. Co si jen _pomyslí_ , když přivedu vás jako pachatele?”

Harry se nadechl a blafoval svou cestu ven. “Řekl bych, že jakýkoli hněv, který by ke mně cítil, bude pravděpodobně uklidněn, když mu řeknu, že _jste_ dědicem Zmijozelu.”

Lockhart se zarazil a zakřenil se. V tomhle okamžiku byli stále ještě na opačných stranách stolu, s dlouhou stranou mezi nimi. “Já, Pottere? Myslíš si, že _já_ jsem dědicem Zmijozelu?! Co tě ve jménu Merlina vede k tomu závěru?”

“No, zaprvé, s ohledem na historii školy za posledních několik desetiletí, ‘ _udělal to učitel Obrany_ ’ je rozumný počáteční bod pro jakékoli vyšetření. Zadruhé, mám důvod věřit, že Tom Marvolo Riddle je přítomný ve škole nějakým způsobem, a jak to vidím já, jste jediný, kdo by jím realisticky mohl být v přestrojení.”

Lockhart zmrznul překvapením a pak se zdál být ještě více pobavený. “Ah, takže nejen, že jsem dědicem Zmijozelu, jsem navíc nepolapitelným Tomem Riddlem, který přišel do Bradavic za nějakým nekalým účelem. Je to vlastně velmi zábavná teorie, i když pro důvody, které s vámi momentálně nemůžu sdílet.”

Na to byli všichni tři rozptýlení zvukem bot běžících chodbou poblíž a Harry využil té příležitosti, aby se s Theem pohnul ke zdi a vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku. K jeho překvapení vtrhl do místnosti jeho otec s tasenou hůlkou a třemi bystrozory v patách. James Potter se na něj překvapeně podíval, ale okamžitě soustředil svou pozornost na Lockharta.

“Abotte, nastav štít nad chlapci.” Jeden z bystrozorů namířil hůlkou na Harryho a Thea a uvrhl nad ně štít Protego. “To je v pořádku, Harry. Je to jen pro vaší ochranu. Gilderoyi Lockharte, jsi zatčen. Odevzdej svou hůlku a mírumilovně se vzdej.”

“Než _cokoli_ odevzdám, Pottere, rád bych věděl, z čeho jsem obviněn. Když už jsme u toho, jak je možné, že tu vůbec jste, abyste mě obvinili? Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, bystrozorové nemají povoleno vstoupit na půdu Bradavic?”

“Naneštěstí pro tebe, Lockharte, existuje výjimka pro _vyšetřování vraždy_.”

“Oh, ano, vzpomínám si, že jsi to zmínil minule, když jsi tu byl. Koho jsem to údajně zavraždil?”

James naštvaně zúžil oči. “ _Ať to byl kdokoli_ ,” pomyslel si překvapeně Harry. “ _James Potter to bere osobně._ ”

“Říká ti něco jméno _Lazarus_ _White_ , profesore?” zeptal se James chladným hlasem.

Lockhartova obočí se lehce pozvedla, než se ovládl. “Mělo by?”

“Oh, myslím, že ano,” odpověděl James hrubě. “Studoval jsem tebe a tebou publikovanou práci po nějaký čas, i když abych byl upřímný, byl to profesor Snape, kdo mě navedl na tvou stopu. Zezačátku jediné, co jsem byl schopný odhalit, byly znepokojující náhody. Víš, během tvých prvních čtyř knih jsi popsal porážku nebo zničení různých temných tvorů. _A jen se tak stalo_ , že během každého toho incidentu bylo v té oblasti hlášení o někom - bystrozorovi, učiteli obrany, občas jen místním kouzelníkovi nebo čarodějce s hrdinskou historií a občanské povinnosti - ale vždy někoho, kdo _pracoval_ na porážce těch tvorů, jen aby se později ukázal s retrográdní amnézií. Vždy v období, kdy jsi ty vykonal své ‘ _hrdinské skutky_ ’. Vskutku pro tři z těch obětí to byla opravdová retrográdní amnézie naprosté a nezvrátitelné vymazání předchozí osobnosti a minulosti.”

“To _je_ podivná náhoda, bystrozore Pottere, ale stále ještě neslyším nic o vraždě.”

Ostatní bystrozorové se rozestavovali kolem Lockharta, zatímco ho Potter zaměstnával mluvením. Abott se pohnul blíž k Theovi a Harrymu, zatímco nad nimi udržoval Protego, připravený vyhnat je z místnosti v okamžiku, kdy by šlo do tuhého.

“No, víš, Lockharte, a tím se dostáváme k tvé páté knize, **Výlety s vlkodlaky** , v níž jsi údajně zabil vlkodlaka, který byl zodpovědný za Wagga Wagga masakr v roce 1985. Lazarus White byl vysoce respektovaný a schopný bystrozor australského OPUKZ, jehož celá rodina byla vyvražděná během toho útoku. Přežil... dokud ses neukázal ty, abys ho nevyslechl o jeho zkušenosti. Co se dál ví, je nezvěstný a nikdy znovu nespatřený, a ty píšeš těžce zeditovanou knihu o tom, jak jsi porazil Wagga Wagga vlkodlaka úplně sám. Co se stalo, Lockharte? Byl pro tebe trénovaný, bitvou ocelený bystrozor příliš? Tak jsi ho musel _zabít_ , místo toho, abys mu ukradl jeho vzpomínky na zabití vlkodlaků? Řekl bych, že potom ses naučil po sobě lépe zametat stopy?”

K Jamesově vzrůstající zuřivosti se Lockhart doslova zasmál. “Oh, Pottere, tak plný počestného hněvu nad napůl zformovanými teoriemi. Jsi takový nebelvír! Máš vůbec nějaké _důkazy_ , které by podporovaly takové _nauctiutrháníhodné_ obvinění?”

“Mám dost na Veritasérum, Lockharte. Teď, půjdeš s námi dobrovolně? Nebo budeš dělat problémy? Protože jsi silně podezřelý, že jsi zavraždil bratra bystrozora a napadl mysli Merlin jen ví kolika dalších hrdinů. Takže popravdě? Trochu doufám, že se budeš vzpírat.”

Lockhart zvrátil hlavu a vydal ze sebe další “ _ha-Ha!_ ” Pak ve změti pohybů zaútočil, líně mávnul svou hůlkou a praštil Abottem o jeho vlastní Protego kouzlo. Štít okamžitě zkolaboval a omráčený bystrozor padl k zemi mezi Theem a Harrym, čímž je oba porazil. Útok na jeho syna Jamese jen na vteřinu rozptýlil, jak se podíval směrem ke k Harrymu v obavách. Zbývající bystrozorové vystřelili omračující kouzla na Lockharta, ale byli šokovaní, když je ležérně odpálkoval stranou. Na zemi poblíž zdi Harry tiše uvalil své vlastní kouzlo Averto na svou hůlku.

Lockhart mávl hůlkou směrem ke svému těžkému stolu, který se najednou rozletěl vzduchem směrem k Jamesi Potterovi. To už se však James vzpamatoval ze svého momentálního překvapení a okamžitě přeměnil stůl v hejno motýlů, kteří se nevinně vznesli ke stropu. Ale uvědomil si, že útok stolem bylo pouhé rozptýlení, jak Lockhart uhnul pod dalším útokem jednoho z bystrozorů, spustil se na jedno koleno a mávl svou hůlkou ve vysokém oblouku.

“ _ **ACCIO NÁBYTEK!**_ ” Okamžitě se všechny židle a stoly přiražené ke zdi rychle prudce rozletěly směrem k Lockhartovi a porazili většinu bystrozorů. James reagoval rychleji než ostatní a přeskočil pohybující se nábytek a dopadl do pokrčené pozice. K jeho překvapení se však Lockhart již přesunul ke svému dalšímu kouzlu a k jeho zhrození James věděl, jaké to kouzlo je.

“LOCKHARTE! NE!” vykřikl a zoufale se snažil udeřit druhého kouzelníka omračovacím kouzlem, ale do cesty se mu postavil kus nábytku. Jak se Potter zoufale snažil treﬁt kouzelníka, Lockhart zatočil svou hůlkovou paží v divokém kruhu nad svou hlavou. Z místa, kde Harry seděl se zdálo, jakoby Lockhartovy oči plály deliriovým šílenstvím.

“ _ **FIENDFYRE!**_ ” vykřikl jásavě, než svou hůlkou švihnul divoce dolů téměř k podlaze.

A peklo se sneslo na Bradavice.

Harry měl krátký dojem, že se otevřel portál... někam jinam. Z něj se _vyvalily_ nepřirozené plameny, které vypadaly jako láva, která již nebyla vázána gravitací a spolu s pekelných plameny přišel nesrozumitelný řev, který Harryho naplnil hrůzou. Výkřiky zlosti a hrůzy a ze všeho nejvíc nadšení nad možností se _krmit a hořet_. Lockhart zuřivě zagestikuloval oběma rukama, roztáhnuv je v obou směrech a v odpověď ten pekelný oheň vystřelil vpravo i vlevo a vytvořil tak ohnivou stěnu mezi Lockhartem a jeho útočníky.

Na pravé straně pokoje Harry viděl ten pekelný oheň mířit jeho obecným směrem, i když se zdálo, že by nezasáhl ani jeho, Thea nebo omráčeného bystrozora. Dvakrát zamrkal a dilatoval své vnímání, než strávil dvě vteřiny zvažováním svých možností. Pak uvrhl nadnášecí kouzlo na Thea a Abbotta a nadnesl je ještě dále od pekelného ohně, než se sám vrhnul na opačnou stranu zrovna, když plameny dosáhly zdi.

“HARRY!” zakřičel Theo nad tím, jak se mladý zmijozel nyní ocitl sám s Lockhartem na jedné straně plamenů z pekla, zatímco Theo a bystrozoři byli uvězněni na straně druhé. James byl vyděšený výsledkem a zuřivě vystřelil Ubíjející kletbu na Lockharta, jen aby pozoroval, jak byla pozřena smějícími se plameny.

Co se Harryho týče, ten ignoroval vše kromě profesora Lockharta a namířil svou hůlku v mužově směru. “ _ **LACERO.**_ ” Harry prakticky zašeptal kletbu, doufaje, že ho Lockhart neuslyší a neuvědomí si, jaké kouzlo použil, a zamířil jí dostatečně blízko k podlaze, s nadějí, že to bylo dostatečně nízko na to, aby ji mohl Lockhart odrazit svým vlastním Avertem. Harryho sázka uspěla, jak se Řezací kletba řítila k muži a přeřízla mu podkolenní šlachu, než mohl uhnout. Lockhart zaječel a klesl na jedno koleno. Ale než mohl Harry využít své výhody, Lockhart mávl svou hůlkou znovu a tentokrát mířil na klec s cornwallskými rarachy, která proletěla místností a zřítila se na podlahu přímo před Harrym.

Chlapec zažil krátký okamžik paniky, jak se celý roj osvobodil a zuřivě na něj zaútočil, ale pak se vzpamatoval a uvalil na sebe Vestamentarum štít, jak se před několika měsíci naučil. Okamžitě se od něj všichni útočící rarachové odtáhli poté, co jich několik bylo elektiﬁkováno jeho osobním celotělním brněním. Vydrápal se na nohy a snadno prošel oblakem rarachů. Lockhart stále ještě kulhal po jeho Řezací kletbě a akorát se dostal k malému schodišti, které vedlo ke dveřím do jeho pokojů. Harry na něj vystřelil další dvě Řezací kletby, ale Lockhart obě odrazil a pak zmizel ve svých komnatách. Harry zamumlal lehkou kletbu a pak se otočil, aby se podíval na zeď Fiendfyreu, který právě dosáhl stropu a naprosto blokoval druhou část pokoje. Měl pocit, že mohl slyšet Jamese a Thea, jak na něj volají, ale jejich hlasy byly podivně zkreslené plameny a Harry byl znepokojen, když uviděl zuřivé bestiální tváře, které se objevily v ohni a pak do něj zase zmizely.

Chlapec věděl málo o Fiendfyreu. Byl považován za velmi temný a téměř vždy vedl k pobytu v Azkabanu, pokud nebyl použit pro legitimní důvody (které byly velmi úzce deﬁnovány). Pokud nebyl potlačen magicky, hořel by celé dny, a pokud by mu bylo povoleno se rozšířit, aktivně by pronásledoval živé cíle v jakési téměř vnímající touze je upálit k smrti. Pak Harry zbledl. “ _Lockhart opustil místnost a pravděpodobně prchá z Bradavic,_ ” pomyslel si s náhlým bodnutím strachu. “ _Což znamená, že možná vzdá kontrolu nad Fiendfyrem každým okamžikem!_ ” Poté, co došel k závěru, že Lockhart mu pravděpodobně nemůže udělat nic horšího, než kdyby byl upálen k smrti, Harry vyběhl po schodech za prchajícím mužem.

Hned, jak přešel přes práh, musel uhnout z cesty odzbrojujícímu kouzlu. Chlapec a jeho bývalý učitel se zapojili do souboje, který by přihlížející považovali za velmi impozantní, i když možná krátký a s předvídatelným výsledkem. Po deseti vteřinách zuřivého vrhání kouzel a jejich odrážení se Harry vyhnul zaklínání pro Nohy z želé a šlápnul na malý perský koberec. Lockhart zaútočil bezeslovným přivolávacím kouzlem zaměřeným na kobereček a způsobil, že se Harrymu podtrhnul pod nohama a srazil ho na záda.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS. INCARCEROUS.**_ ” O dvě rychlá kouzla později byl Harry odzbrojen a svázán na podlaze, zatímco Lockhart držel jeho hůlku. Krátce si jí prohlédl a pak jí hodil na postel, než namířil na stále ještě otevřené dveře. “ ** _COLLOPORTUS TRIMENDIUM._** ” Objevil se záblesk světla na vnějším prahu dveří, než se dveře samy zabouchly obrovskou silou. Kolem rámu dveří se objevilo ohromné množství zámků, které se propojily jedny s druhými těžkými řetězy. Konečně se objevil další záblesk světla, který indikoval magickou bariéru na vnitřní straně dveří.

“Pokud mám stále dovoleno udělovat body, pane Pottere, dávám pět pro zmijozelskou kolej. Vedl jste si velmi dobře a očividně jste se mnoho naučil během tohoto roku. Není žádná hanba prohrát proti mnohem zkušenějšímu protivníkovi, obzvlášť když jste neměl šanci plánovat dopředu. A _obzvlášť_ , když je váš protivník zároveň vaším učitelem magického boje.”

“Co to _děláte_?!” vykřikl naštvaně Harry, jak bojoval se svými provazy.

“Unikám, pane Pottere. I potom, co se bystrozoři dostanou přes Fiendfyre, musí se dostat ještě přes Colloportus Trimendium. Třístupňové zamykací kouzlo, jedno z nejkomplikovanějších dveře zapečeťujících obranných kouzel, které znám. Je velmi nepravděpodobné, že se váš otec dostane skrze dveře, než opustím pódium se svým obvyklým dramatickým provedením.”

“Ne, to jsem... myslel jsem, proč jste dělal všechno, co jste do teď dělal. Petriﬁkace. A... to ostatní. Proč?!”

Lockhart pokrčil rameny s veselým úsměvem. “Proč se ptát proč, pane Pottere? Možná je to jak řekl bard ‘ _v tomto případě, i když se o mně nedá říct, že bych byl lichotivý upřímný muž, to nemohu popřít, rád přiznám, že jsem upřímný zlosyn_.’ Víte, na mudlu měl starý dobrý Billy Shakespeare skutečně dar pro slova. _ha-Ha!_ ” A pak k Harrymu ohromení Lockhartův otravný smích pokračoval. “AH-HA, HA-HA-HA, BWA-HA-HA!”

Harry zatřepal hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. Mužovo chování bylo čím dál bizarnější, tak naprosto mimo jeho opatrně vykonstruovaný image, že Harry na okamžik uvažoval, jestli jeden z nich dostal otřes mozku během jejich krátkého souboje. Pak se Harryho pozornost soustředila na obrovské BUM způsobené tím, jak byly zapečetěné dveře do pokoje vyhozeny z pantů a dopadly na podlahu.

“Harry!” vykřikl James téměř v panice. Ale potom, jak se snažil projít do místnosti, se objevil záblesk světla a byl odražen zpět poslední vrstvou Třívrstvého zamykacího kouzla. Bezvýsledně bušil na bariéru svou pěstí. “Proudfoote! Savagei! Dostaňte poslední vrstvu dolů, HNED! Harry! Jsi v pořádku, synu?!”

“Je mi fajn... pro teď řekl bych!”

“Tvůj drahý potomek je v pořádku, _Pottere_. Už jsem měl dost zábavy s pokusy o jeho zabití na jeden rok!”

Harryho hlava se po tom komentáři prudce otočila zpět na učitele Obrany. “Co?!”

“Ano, vy _hlupáci_! Byl jsem to já! **_Já_** jsem zodpovědný za petriﬁkace všech těch studentů a Dumbledora! **_Já_** jsem zodpovědný za ten šprým se skříňkami, který málem způsobil, že Harry Potter a jeho famfrpáloví spoluhráči umrzli! **_Já_** jsem použil kletbu Imperius na Freda Weasleyho, abych ho donutil na sebe vzít vinu! **_Já_** jsem udělal to _vše_! BWA-HA-HA!”

Jak bystrozoři obnovili své úsilí dostat se skrze poslední vrstvu obranného kouzla, Harry zíral s očima na vrch hlavy a ústy dokořán na učitele Obrany, který se znovu maniakálně chechtal.

“ _CO?!_ ” zařval konečně v naprosté konsternaci. “Ale... _proč_? Proč ve jménu Merlina byste něco takového dělal!?”

“Zapomeň na to, _Pottere_ ,” vyplivl Lockhart. “Tvoje ubohá mysl by nikdy nemohla pochopit složitosti mého ďábelského génia!”

A s tím se otočil na dva velké kufry, kterých si Harry doteď nevšiml, a smrskl je na velikost, která by se mu vešla do kapsy. Jak tak udělal, Harry si všiml, že muž někde našel čas vyléčit pořezanou nohu a opravit díru na jeho kalhotách. Otočil se znovu k Harrymu a jeho tvář se uvolnila.

“I tak, fér je fér, řekl bych,” řekl s neuvěřitelně rozumným tónem, vzhledem k tomu, jak se před okamžikem chvástal. “Dovol mi ujistit tě, Harry Pottere, že jsem to _nebyl_ já, kdo se vás pokusil zabít prokletými potlouky během vašeho prvního famfrpálového zápasu, ani nejsem zodpovědný za pokusy vzít vám život během léta. Zdá se, že je ještě _někdo_ _jiný_ , kdo si přeje vaší smrt. Hodně štěstí s tím.”

Potom se otočil kolem a zamířil hůlkou na druhou stranu pokoje. “ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ” Ozvalo se hlasité KŘACH, jak okna vybuchla ven. Pak Lockhart popadl koště, které leželo na posteli vedle Harryho hůlky (a kterého si Harry rovněž doteď nevšiml) a přešel rychle k nyní otevřeným oknům.

“Možná jste mě tentokrát porazili, Potterové! Ale vrátím se _A UVALÍM NA VÁS SVOU POMSTU! BWA-HA-HA!_ ” Jak se zasmál, profesor pozvedl svou pěst a hrozivě jí potřásl směrem k ohromenému chlapci. Pak nasedl na své koště a vyletěl oknem přesně v okamžiku, kdy bystrozorové odstranili poslední obranné kouzlo a James Potter se téměř propadl do pokoje. James přeběhl k oknu, ale pak hlasitě zaklel, protože Lockhart už byl příliš daleko, aby ho mohl zasáhnout kouzlem. Otočil se zpět k Harrymu, zmizel chlapcova magické pouta a pak ho propadl do kosti drtícího objetí.

“Harry! Jsi v pořádku?! Udělal ti ten hajzl něco?!”

Harry se zaklonil a zíral do očí svého otce, jak se snažil strávit všechno, co se právě stalo.

“CO SE TU K ČERTU DĚJE?!” zařval v naprosté frustraci.

____________________

Zatímco se zdálo, že se Jamesi Potterovi neuvěřitelně ulevilo, že je Harry v pořádku, jeho úleva se nevztahovala na to, aby jej (nebo jeho přítele Thea) dostal z potíží. Za to, že byli mimo určená místa během uzavření a že mařili bystrozorské vyšetřování Harrymu a Theovi oběma bylo strženo dvacet pět bodů a oba dostali dvoutýdenní poškolní trest, rozdělený mezi úklid učebny Obrany (bez magie!) a pomáhání profesorce Sproutové s posledními přípravami ke sklizni mandragor.

I když to bylo frustrující, Harry si nemohl stěžovat. Avšak spoustu dalších tak činilo, vzhledem k tomu že ztráta padesáti bodů srazila zmijozele na třetí místo v boji o školní pohár, i když byli stále ještě nad beznadějným Nebelvírem. Ten den se nějak stal opakováním katastrofy s Quirrellem z minulého roku. Jen tehdy Harry rozuměl tomu, co se děje a _nebyl_ ten, kdo byl zodpovědným za zničení Dumbledorova překombinovaného plánu k polapení Voldemorta. To byla místo něj Jimova práce. Tenhle rok to však byl Harry, kdo byl mimo dění a v následku toho zničil všechno. Tím, že se pokusil vloupat do Lockhartovy kanceláře a spustil tak jeho alarm, byl Harry zodpovědný za odlákání Lockharta z učitelského pokoje (kde by byl pravděpodobně zatknut bez problému) do učebny Obrany (kde ho bystrozoři našli s již tasenou hůlkou a dvěma hloupými druháky jako možnými rukojmími). Jistě, škole již nadále nehrozilo zavření a poté, co Harry a James oba poskytli vzpomínkové výpovědi Lockhartova doznání, suspendování Freda Weasleyho bylo zvráceno. Ale jako celek to byl velmi špatný den.

____________________

_**Princovo doupě** _

_**10:00 večer** _

Později toho večera stále ještě rozrušenému Harrymu nepřidalo, když po návratu do Doupěte zjistil, že mu Hydra _stále_ ještě neodpovídá. Seděl trucovitě na své židli s Theem a Blaisem sedícími proti němu.

“Já prostě nechápu, čeho chtěl Lockhart dosáhnout,” řekl Harry unaveně.

“No,” řekl Blaise. “Podívej se na to z té světlé stránky. Měl jsi od začátku pravdu. Lockhart byl padouch. Alespoň jsi získal právo se tím vychloubat.”

“Věděl jsem, že není důvěryhodný,” řekl otráveně Harry. “Ale nikdy jsem si nepředstavil, že se promění v... cokoli to mělo být. Chechtajícího se blázna?”

“Harry,” řekl Theo, který už hodiny poslouchal různým variantám stejného stěžování si. “Nech to být.”

“ ** _ŘEKL ‘BWA-HA-HA’!_** ” zařval Harry a vyděsil tak oba chlapce. “Kdo to _dělá_?! Nikdo ve skutečném životě se nezačne vychloubat a pak se nesměje ‘BWA-HA-HA’!? Lidi už to nedělají ani v _knihách_! Jen ve velmi _starých ﬁlmech_ , kdy je padouchem kartonová postava, která bojuje s Flashem Gordonem nebo podobné kraviny!”

Blaise si povzdechl. “No, řekl něco jiného? Však víš, kromě BWA-HA-HA?”

“Neměli jsme čas. Dostal jsem se do místnosti. Zhruba patnáct vteřin jsme bojovali, než mě odzbrojil a svázal. A pak měl asi deset vteřin na to, aby se naparoval, než můj otec vyrazil dveře.”

Harry vzhlédl a všiml si, že na něj Theo zírá s očima dokořán.

“Co?” zeptal se.

“Harry?” řekl velmi tiše Theo. “Byl jsem celou dobu v učebně Obrany. Tvému otci a ostatním bystrozorům trvalo _minimálně tři minuty_ , než dostali pod kontrolu Fiendfyre, než se vůbec dostali ke dveřím, a další minutu nebo tak, než se dostali skrze první vrstvu ochranných kouzel. Musel jsi být sám s Lockhartem... já nevím. Čtyři minuty? Možná déle?”

Harry několik vteřin zíral na svého přítele. “Co?” zeptal se znovu, tentokrát těžkým hlasem.

Najednou Theo sáhl do své kapsy, vytáhl Pamatováček rodu Nottů a hodil ho Harrymu, který ho snadno zachytil. V momentě, kdy se dotkla jeho ruky, se koule proměnila na ostře... _modrou_.

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry s přehnaným klidem. “Tohle je nové.”

“Červená je pro upravené vzpomínky způsobené původním paměťovým kouzlem,” řekl Blaise, jak pomalu kráčel kolem Hydry, aby si stoupnul nad Harryho. Jak Blaise mluvil, Harry si najednou vzpomněl, že druhý chlapec strávil celý rok v Týmu Vzpomínka studiem vzpomínky upravujících kouzel. “Modrá, na druhou stranu, reprezentuje modernější sérii vzpomínkových kouzel.”

Zabini zamával svou hůlkou nad Pamatováčkem ve složitém vzorci a několik poloprůsvitných run se vzneslo nad něj. Chlapec je vteřinu studoval s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři.

“Harry,” řekl, “podle tohohle Pamatováčku dnes dříve jsi měl čtyři minuty dvacet tři vteřin svých vzpomínek zamčených.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “A _dobrovolně_ jsi s tou procedurou _souhlasil_.”

Harry zíral na Blaise několik vteřin a pak řekl jedinou věc, která ho napadla, a která shrnovala celé jeho odpoledne.

“...co?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Lockhartova hláška je z monologu Dona Johna Bastarda z ﬁlmu “Mnoho povyku pro nic”, v němž náhodou hraje Kenneth Branagh (Lockhart) jako Benedick a Emma Thompsonová (Trelawneyová) jako Beatrice.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: jeden chytrý čtenář zhruba měsíc zpátky navrhl, aby Harry přivolal hada, aby promluvil s Hydrou místo něj, což mě popravdě nikdy nenapadlo. A tak jsem se rozhodl, že tohle jednoduché řešení by nenapadlo ani Harryho, dokud mu to někdo chytřejší, než je on, nenavrhl.


	41. Konec hry (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAROVÁNÍ O SPOUŠTĚČI: Pavouci

KAPITOLA 40: KONEC HRY (Část 1.)

Ohromující odhalení z odpoledne toho dne -že Gilderoy Lockhart a) byl temný kouzelník b) který se doznal před svědky k zorganizování petriﬁkací a šprýmu se skříňkou na zmijozele c) předtím, než dramaticky opustil Bradavice - poslalo vlny vzrušení školou. Během večeře Zastupující ředitelka McGonagallová pronesla všechna relevantní oznámení, nejdůležitější z nich bylo, že škole již uzavření nehrozilo, vzhledem k tomu, že osoba zodpovědná za ohrožení studentů byla nadobro odstraněna. To přirozeně vedlo k nadšenému potlesku studentstva a obzvláště od nebelvírů, když bylo oznámeno, že Fred Weasley se druhý den ráno vrátí.

Po večeři následovala jedna z legendárních nebelvírských párty. Oliver Wood byl ve veselé náladě díky zprávě o tom, že nebelvírsko-mrzimorský zápas byl přesunut na konec měsíce. Mnoho nebelvírů, kteří otevřeně obvinili Jima z toho, že je dědic Zmijozelu, se mu přišlo omluvit, jakkoli neochotně a Jim ji poděkoval zdvořile, ale úsečně tónem, který naznačoval, že celá záležitost byla odpuštěna ale nezapomenuta. Nebyl tak velkorysý ke spolukolejníkům jako Cormac McLaggen, kterého zaslechl prohlásit “ _jeho bratr Harry byl alespoň venku a snažil se dělat něco nápomocného, i když se kvůli tomu dostal do potíží. Pořád říkám, že byli špatně rozřazeni_.”

Naneštěstí Jim neměl na výběr, zda odpustit Ronovi nebo ne. Jeho bývalý přítel se na něj jen krátce zamračil z druhé strany společenské místnosti, než beze slova rychle vyběhl po schodech. Nejsmutnější na tom bylo, že si Jim myslel, že by pravděpodobně Ronovi okamžitě _odpustil_ , kdyby jen druhý chlapec měl tu slušnost se omluvit.

_____________________

Mnohem později poté, co se všichni odebrali do postelí. Ron seděl na své posteli s deníkem Toma Marvola Riddlea pevně sevřeným v rukách.

“ _Pusť mě. Pusť mě. Pusť mě._ ” Opakoval hodiny znovu a znovu dokola, ale nikdo ho neslyšel.

_____________________

Toho večera probíhala ve Zmijozelském sklepení mnohem pokornější párty. Jakmile byla dvojitá hrozba petriﬁkací a uzavření školy zažehnána, Harryho rivalové v koleji se otočili, aby jej a Thea hlasitě obvinili ze ztráty bodů takhle pozdě ve školním roce. Harry se samozřejmě nemohl starat míň o ztracené školní body a opustil společenskou místnost, míře do Doupěte s jediným postranním pohledem na Cassiuse Warringtona a Mirandu Bonnevilleovou, kteří se oba nedávno posunuli o pár příček výše na jeho osobním seznamu věcí, které musel udělat.

Později, po překvapivém odhalení, že Harry dobrovolně dovolil Gilderoyi Lockhartovi uzamknout čtyři a půl minuty jeho vzpomínek na jejich konverzaci, tři mladí zmijozelové strávili další hodinu tím, že pozorovali jeho vzpomínky v Harryho myslánce a snažili se najít mezeru. Při čtvrtém opakování ji Blaise zpozoroval. Akorát předtím, než James Potter vyrazil dveře z pantů, objevilo se drobné _zaškytnutí_ v přehrávání. Během jednoho z Lockhartových dementních smíchů se pozice jeho těla drobně, ale vmžiku změnila. Stejně vypovídající bylo, když Theo vyhlédl z okna a všiml si nějakého ptáka letícího v dálce. Přesně v tom samém okamžiku pták okamžitě přeskočil vzdálenost minimálně kilometru.

Naneštěstí vědomí o tom, kde mezera byla, nepřineslo žádnou vědomost o tom, co se během ní odehrálo. Podle Blaise (který strávil většinu roku studiem paměťových kouzel v Týmu Vzpomínka) bylo naprosto nemožné získat zpět vzpomínky zapečetěné Vzpomínkovým zámkem, pokud ten, který ho uvalil nějak nezařídil, aby příjemce dostal kód k odemknutí. Harry si vzpomněl na kód, který vybral pro pana X (ten o Voldemortovi, o kterém doufal, že nikdy nebude muset použít). Předpokládal, že by mu Lockhart kód nějak sdělil, ale nebylo to od něj vyžadováno, a je možné, že se rozhodne si ho navždy ponechat. Vskutku, pokud se k němu bystrozoři dostanou dřív, než bude mít šanci Harrymu kód poslat, ta vzpomínka možná bude ztracená navždy bez ohledu na to, co chtěl.

Unavený a otrávený Harry a jeho přátelé opustili Doupě kolem půlnoci, zrovna ke konci párty. Poblíž vstupu do Prefektské řady narazili na Mirandu Bonnevilleovou, která na ně čekala s rukama založenýma na prsou a samolibým výrazem ve tváři.

“Ale, ale, ale,” ušklíbla se na ně. “Jestli to nejsou malí druháčci, kteří si mysleli, že dokážou zadržet učitele Obrany. Co vy tři vůbec pořád děláte tam vzadu? Flint a Bulstrodeová vás nechávají běhat na divoko! Je to ubohé!” Pak se ušklíbla ještě víc.

Harry se otočil na své přátele. “Čím to je, že všichni v téhle koleji se nad něčím neustále ušklíbají? Je to velmi znechucující, navíc to ztrácí na efektivitě, když to pořád děláš. ‘ _Ty tam! Podej mi sůl a pepř!_ ’” Harry se přehnaně ušklíbl, aby zdůraznil poslední rozkaz. “Měli bychom s tím něco udělat.”

Bonnevilleová si odfrkla. “No, cokoli tam vzadu děláte, můžete na to zapomenout, až budu prefektka pro sedmý ročník. Mám v plánu spoustu změn na příští rok.” O krok postoupila dopředu. “A to zahrnuje vrátit zpět lidi na jejich místo, kteří ho neznají.”

Harry dívku chvíli studoval... a pak se pomalu _usmál_. “Rozhlédni se po místnosti, Bonnevilleová.” Rukou mávnul po téměř prázdném pokoji. “Do toho. Jen se podívej. Co vidíš?”

Opatrně se rozhlédla kolem. “Jenom společenskou místnost.”

“Správně. Teď chci, abys několik dalších minut strávila tím, že si tu místnost pořádně prohlédneš a zapamatuješ.”

Oči se jí zúžily. “Proč?”

“Aby ses i po létech od teď mohla ohlédnout zpět a pamatovat si tuhle přesnou vteřinu... _jako moment, kdy se vše obrátilo ve zlé._ Dobrou noc, Bonnevilleová.”

S tím tři chlapci prošli kolem zuřící prefektky a zamířili na pokoj.

_________________

_**9\. května 1993** _

_**9:00 ráno** _

Když se Harry brzy ráno druhého dne probudil, nejprve zamířil do knihovny, aby si vyhledal kouzlo Colloportus Trimendium, protože nikdy znovu nechtěl být na jeho špatné straně. Poté, co tak učinil, zamířil do Velké síně na snídani, kde byla celá místnost ponořená do hlasitého vzrušení. Harry sám samozřejmě žádné vzrušení necítil. Jeho poškolní trest měl začít po obědě: tři hodiny slunečné neděle strávené sypáním dračího hnoje do květináčů jako příprava pro závěrečnou fázi přesazování mandragor před jejich sklizní na konci měsíce. Zatímco se on a jeho vrstevníci už nadále nemuseli potýkat s těmi otravnými (a nebezpečnými) rostlinami, Harry si myslel, že by je upřednostňoval před zacházením s něčím, co bylo považováno za nejodpornější a nejsmradlavější formu zvířecích výkalů známou celé kouzelnické říši.

Jakmile vstoupil do Velké síně, Marcus Flint na něj zavolal. “Pottere! Už jsi viděl _Denního věštce_?”

“Ne-e. Něco zajímavého?”

Flint si odfrknul a podal svou kopii novin chlapci, který ji otevřel na první stránce... a okamžitě se rozkašlal, když si přečetl nadpis.

**NEDĚLNÍ VĚŠTEC: SPECIÁLNÍ EDICE**

**NEPŘÍČETNÝ GILDEROY LOCKHART ZAJAT!**

**PŘIZNAL SE K TOMU, ŽE BYL DĚDICEM ZMIJOZELU**

**PŘEDTÍM, NEŽ SÁM SEBE LOBOTOMIZOVAL!**

Pod nadpisem byl obrázek samotného muže ve svěrací kazajce, jak zírá prázdně do kamery s bláznivým úsměvem, zatímco mu po bradě stéká slina. Harry se posadil, aby si článek přečetl v celé jeho odporné kráse. Podle všeho, poté, co se vyhýbal celostátnímu honu na muže (nebo kouzelníka v tomto případě), se ten muž objevil brzy ráno v redakci _Denního věštce_ v neupraveném oblečení a s velkou brašnou v ruce. Tam na špici své hůlky držel jako rukojmí jediného reportéra, který byl v budově, sportovního sloupkaře, který byl přítomen jen proto, že zapisoval svůj komentář k famfrpálovému zápasu Tutshillských tornád a Holyheadských harpií, který se odehrál předchozího dne. Lockhart prohlásil, že je zodpovědný za petriﬁkace a nápisy o “dědici Zmijozelu”, protože “ti slabomyslní _ubožáci_ nedokážou ocenit [jeho] génia!” Zároveň si připsal zásluhy za ten krutý žert na celý zmijozelský famfrpálový tým a pak se přiznal k používání Vzpomínkového kouzla, aby smazal paměť tuctu lidí, aby si mohl připsat zásluhy za jejich hrdinské činy ve svých mylně nazvaných autobiograﬁckých knihách. V neposlední řadě, se rovněž doznal k tomu, že používal Vzpomínkové kouzlo, aby okradl lidi nebo “z jiných důvodů”, které noviny neodhalí, aby ochránily nevinnost svých mladších čtenářů.

Konečně, jak se bystrozoři blížili ke scéně, ten veselý lunetik ze sebe vydal poslední bujné “ _ha-Ha!_ ”, než si přiložil hůlku ke spánku a zamumlal obskurní Vzpomínkové kouzlo, tak silné, že ho zanechalo téměř katatonickým. Podle lékařské prohlídky byl tento stav nezvratitelný, vzhledem k tomu, že to byla varianta Paměťového kouzla používaná jistými zahraničními zeměmi jako forma neusmrtícího nejvyššího trestu známá jako “smrt osobnosti”. Poté, co ověřili mužovu permanentní neschopnost, bystrozoři ohlásili, že taška, kterou s sebou měl, obsahovala pouze jeho poslední vůli a přiznání (v níž odkázal veškerý svůj majetek svému dlouhodobému sluhovi, motákovi asijského původu jménem Cato) stejně jako předepsané závěrečné testy Obrany pro všechny bradavické ročníky. Bystrozoři přemístili Lockharta na Oddělení dlouhodobé péče Januse Thickeyho ve Sv. Mungu, kde zůstane, dokud Starostolec nerozhodne o legalitě odsouzení kriminálního obžalovaného, naprosto neschopného rozumět tomu, za co je souzen, stejně jako morální stránku poslání do Azkabanu někoho, kdo byl vrácen na mentální věk novorozence. Ironické bylo, že sám Lockhart nedávno daroval tisíce galeonů Oddělení Januse Thickeyho z výdělku dotisku jeho knih, když tam teď možná sám stráví zbytek života.

Harry seděl u stolu, jak vstřebával ty informace. Mezi tím Paměťovým zámkem (který naznačoval, že mluvil mírumilovně s Lockhartem čtyři minuty v jeho komnatách) a bizarně přehnanými přiznáními, které Lockhart učinil nejprve na scéně a potom před reportéry _Věštce_ , Harry byl nyní přesvědčen, že Lockhart byl nevinný ze zločinů, ke kterým se přiznal. No, alespoň _některých_. Harry si myslel, že Lockhart rozhodně učinil nepravdivé doznání, aby očistil jméno Freda Weasleyho a aby oddálil snahy dědice Zmijozelu o uzavření školy. Naneštěstí Harry neměl žádný důkaz, a pokud byl Lockhart permanentně v amnezii, nikdy ho ani nezíská.

Najednou byl rozptýlen ze svého rozjímaní bouřlivým jásotem, který se ozval od nebelvírského stolu. Fred Weasley vstoupil do místnosti za stojících ovací jeho koleje, následovaných objetími každého z jeho sourozenců. Harry pozoroval, jak se Weasleyovic děti vítají a všiml si, jak do sebe poněkud rozpačitě vrazili Ron a Ginny. Pak si Ginny impulzivně přitáhla Rona do objetí, které Ron po krátkém zaváhání s opatrnou láskou opětoval. Harry byl rád, že viděl, jak Ginny a Ron překonávají své rozdíly... potom, co si dal moment na to, aby potlačil slabou závist nad relativní blízkostí Weasleyovic rodiny. Rovněž věnoval letmý pohled Jimovi, který stál bokem a pozoroval, jak se sbližují, s hřejivým úsměvem a poněkud zvlhlýma očima. Poté, co ze sebe setřásl impuls k falešné náklonosti, který se v něm najednou vzedmul, Harry se vrátil k _Dennímu Věštci_.

______________________

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

_**9:30 ráno** _

Ron zuřivě bušil na dveře pokoje, který sdílel Jim s Nevillem, ale nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi. Viděl oba chlapce opustit Velkou síň zhruba ve stejný čas. Určitě už alespoň _jeden_ z nich dorazil. Samozřejmě měl ve svém vlastnictví něco, co by mu pomohlo zjistit, kde _přesně_ oba byli, ale obával se otevřít svou tašku a zkontrolovat Plánek.

Protože Plánek byl přímo vedle Knihy.

Existovala jen jedna kniha v Ronově životě hodná velkého písmena. Nazýval ji zápisníkem, ale nebyla jím, i když jí Ron pro ten účel používal celý rok. Ale teď, když už možná bylo příliš pozdě, Ron si konečně uvědomil, že ho používala víc než on jí. Před hodinou, zatímco byl v objetí svých sourozenců, náhlé vzedmutí pozitivních pocitů protrhalo pavučiny, které halily jeho mysl téměř celý rok. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tohle projasnění bude trvat, a tak se chopil téměř dětinské víry, která se v něm zrodila v dětství a která mu byla útěchou: že jakékoli zlo bylo poblíž, Chlapec-který-žil by byl po ruce, aby ho porazil.

Naneštěstí, Chlapec-který-žil nebyl momentálně přítomný a nikdo jiný dveře neotevřel. Ron se rozhlédl po obou stranách chodby a viděl, že se někdo neblíží. Zatvářil se, poklekl na jedno koleno a opatrně otevřel svou tašku. Jemně se snažil vytáhnout Plánek, aniž by se dotkl černé knihy, ale i přes jeho nejlepší snahu, jeho prsty se dotkly její měkké kožené obálky. Ron zamrkal... a najednou pevně držel v ruce knihu místo Plánku, který se snažil vytáhnout. Pevně zavřel oči a snažil se vytěsnit to příšerné syčení, které bylo zároveň neslyšitelné a zároveň ohlušující. Cítil něco vzadu v jeho mysli, co se snažilo vytáhnout pocity závisti, nejistoty a hněvu, které se v něm usazovaly roky. Ale projednou tomu dokázal odolat. Soustředil se na lásku, kterou cítil, když Fred vešel do Velké síně a ještě větší lásku, kterou cítil, když ho Ginny objala a dala mu tak najevo, že ho stále měla ráda, i přesto, jak hrozně se k ní celý rok choval. Jeho myšlenkový had zuřivě zasyčel.

Ron otevřel oči. Kniha byla stále ještě v jeho ruce a věděl, že jí nedokáže odolávat dlouho. Podíval se na dveře Jimova pokoje. Mezi podlahou a dveřmi byla mezera. Zhluboka se nadechl a prostrčil knihu do Jimova pokoje.

“ _Bude vědět, co udělat. Je Chlapec-který-žil. Bude vědět, co udělat_.” Ron si ta slova myslel znovu a znovu dokola jako nějakou mantru, aby utopil to nyní zuřící syčení, které mu znělo v hlavě. A pak uslyšel, jak někdo vychází po schodech. Rychle popadl svou tašku, vyskočil na nohy a potácel se po schodech vzhůru k Percyho soukromé studovně. Jen o pár vteřin za ním vystoupal Jim po schodech, zrušil ochranná kouzla na svém pokoji, vstoupil a zavřel za sebou dveře. Okamžitě, jak vstoupil do svého kolejního pokoje, Jim nohou nakopl černý zápisník a ten klouzal po podlaze do středu místnosti. Překvapeně se zarazil. Poznal ho, samozřejmě. Ron se bez toho zápisníku nehnul na krok, věrně si do něj zapisoval všechno od poznámek z hodin, přes svůj denní rozvrh ke kresbám Gilderoye Lockharta s komicky velkou hlavou. Ale k Jimově překvapení, když knihou prolistoval, byla prázdná. Otočil jí zpět k obálce, aby jí prozkoumal, a úplně poprvé si všiml jména vyrytého na ní. “ _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ ”

Jméno bylo Jimovi povědomé a po pár vteřinách si vzpomněl, že Hagrid zmínil Toma jako dobrého přítele z jeho školních let, toho, který si chybně myslel, že je Hagrid dědic Zmijozelu a který neúmyslně způsobil jeho vyloučení. Ale jak se Ron dostal o padesát let později k mužově zápisníku? Jeho zvědavost překonala jeho opatrnost a Jim se posadil ke svému stolu a zápisník otevřel. Potom vytáhl brk a inkoust a chystal se do něj začít psát, jen aby se zarazil, než se brk dotkl stránky.

“ _Proč píšu do podezřele prázdného zápisníku, který se objevil v mém pokoji a který má pravděpodobně co do činění s petriﬁkacemi z roku 1943 a možná s tím, proč se Ron choval jako takový nesnesitelnými hajzl posledních pár měsíců?_ ”

Chlapec váhal několik dalších vteřin, dokud jediná kapka inkoustu z jeho brku nespadla na prázdnou stránku, kde byla okamžitě vsáknuta. Jim zalapal po dechu nad náhlým pocitem... _něčeho_ a než mohl zformulovat jedinou koherentní myšlenku v odpověď, jeho strach a opatrnost se rozplynuly, zatímco silný pocit zvědavosti o knize vykvetl a zapustil kořeny.

“ _No, řekl bych, že neublíží, když to trochu testuju._ ”

Veden tím impulzem. Jim položil brk na zažloutlý papír.

_**Mé jméno je Jim Potter.**_

Inkoust rychle zmizel a byl nahrazen jinou zprávou v odpověď.

**_Ahoj, Jime Pottere. Mé jméno je Tom Riddle._**

Ta zpráva zmizela taky a zanechala za sebou prázdnou stránku. Vzrušený (a nevšímající si varovných signálů vzadu v jeho hlavě), Jim psal znovu.

_**Víš něco o dědici Zmijozelu?**_

Inkoust zmizel a objevilo se jedno slovo a pak zmizelo.

**_Ano._**

Jimovo srdce se rozbušilo vzrušením.

_**Můžeš mi o něm říct?**_

_**Ne... ale můžu ti to ukázat.** _

Jim upustil brk v překvapení, jak se nadpozemský svit objevil na švech stránek a obalil ho. Další věc, kterou věděl, bylo, že stál v jiné části Bradavic, nedaleko hlavního předsálí... a byla najednou noc. Zmateně se rozhlížeje kolem, Jim si najednou všiml, jak se blíží někdo, koho nepoznával. Byl to starší chlapec, pátý ročník podle prefektského odznaku na zmijozelském hábitu.

“Um, promiň? Nevíš, jak jsem se sem dostal?” Druhý chlapec nedal jakkoli najevo, že ho slyšel, a když se Jim natáhl, jak kolem něj chlapec procházel, jeho ruka prošla skrze chlapcovu paži, jako by byla nehmotná. Šokován, Jim následoval chlapce potemnělou chodbou. Pozastavil se na kraji schodiště vedoucímu na druhé poschodí. Ze kterého scházelo několik úředníků OPUKZ, kteří nadnášeli nosítka. Jim se zachvěl. Na nosítkách bylo tělo, zakryté prostěradlem, dívčí podle ruky, která z něj vyčnívala.

“Myrtle Warrenová,” řekl Jim tiše. A pak uslyšel hlas zavolat “Riddlee!” Následoval staršího chlapce, který byl očividně Tomem Riddleem osobně, nahoru po schodech, kde byl překvapen, když uviděl mnohem mladšího Dumbledora (relativně řečeno - vypadal zhruba na šedesát) na vrcholku.

“Profesore Dumbledore,” odpověděl Tom, než vystoupal po schodech se skromným výrazem.

“Není rozumné potulovat se po škole v tuhle hodinu, Tome,” řekl Dumbledore. Jim byl překvapený lehkým chladem v mužově hlase, jak mluvil.

“ _Možná se uklidnil časem,_ ” pomyslel si Jim.

“Ano, profesore,” řekl Tom uctivě. “Musel jsem sám vidět, zda jsou ty zvěsti pravda.”

“Obávám se, že ano, Tome. Jsou.”

“O škole také? Opravdu nemám domov, kam se vrátit. Doopravdy nezavřou Bradavice, nebo ano, profesore?”

“Rozumím, Tome,” Dumbledore řekl mnohem laskavěji. “Ale obávám se, že ředitel Dippet možná nebude mít šanci.”

“Pane,” řekl Tom pomalu, “kdyby to všechno ustalo... Kdyby byla zodpovědná osoba chycená...?”

Dumbledorovy oči se zúžily a k Jimově překvapení o krok ustoupil před chlapcem. “Je něco, co bys mi chtěl říct, Tome?” zeptal se s očividným podezřením.

Tomova tvář okamžitě nabrala výraz naprosté nevinnosti. “Ne, pane. Nic.”

Dumbledore zíral delší čas na chlapce, než znovu promluvil. “Dobrá tedy,” řekl tiše. “Utíkej zpět.”

“Dobrou noc, pane,” řekl Tom s uctivým přikývnutím, než opustil Dumbledora.

Jim ho následoval a k jeho překvapení, zmijozel nezamířil zpět ke sklepení, ale směrem k Nebelvírské věži a konečně k zapomenuté sadě pokojů několik poschodí pod ní. Tom se pozastavil u dveří a vytáhl hůlku. Zhluboka se nadechl a rozrazil dveře. Okamžitě si Jim uvědomil, že to byl soukromý pokoj Rubeuse Hagrida, momentálně třetího ročníka odděleného od zbytku jeho koleje kvůli nepřátelství proti jeho napůl obřímu dědictví.

Tom vstoupil do pokoje a zamířil hůlku na Hagrida, který akorát zabouchnul víko na těžkou bednu.

“Budu tě muset udat, Hagride,” řekl Tom. “Nemyslím si, že by sis přál, aby někoho zabil, ale...”

“To nesmíš!” vykřikl Hagrid. “Nerozumíš!”

“Rodiče té mrtvé dívky tu budou zítra. Nejmenší, co mohou Bradavice udělat, je ujistit se, že vrah jejich dcery je _zabit_!”

“Nebyl to von,” žebral Hagrid. “Aragog nikoho nezabil! Nikdy!”

“Obludy nejsou dobrými mazlíčky, Hagride. Teď ustup stranou!”

“Ne!” napůl obr prosil. Tom namířil hůlkou na truhlu.

“ _ **CISTEM APERIO!**_ ” Se zábleskem světla, víko truhly vybuchlo a Hagrid byl sražen k zemi. Okamžitě (ne)velká akromantula vylezla z bedny a rozeběhla se kolem Toma a ven ze dveří. Jak běžela kolem, Tom vykřikl “ ** _ARANIA EXUMAI!_** ”, ale jeho kouzlo minulo tvora širokým obloukem.

Jim zúžil oči.

“Aragogu!” Hagrid se pohnul, aby následoval tvora, ale Tom ho zastavil a pozvedl výhružně svou hůlku.

“Nemůžu tě nechat jít, Hagride. Za tohle ti zlomí hůlku! Budeš vyloučen!”

“Hej, _Tommy_!” přerušil ho Jim hlasitě, jako by si byl jistý, že ho Tom může slyšet, i přes to, že vše nasvědčovalo opaku. “Chceš znát tajemství? Vím, že vy zmijozelé si rádi myslíte, že všichni nebelvíři jsou stupidní hlupáci, ale věř tomu nebo ne, čistou náhodou občas si dokážeme všimnout toho, co se děje _přímo před námi_!”

Tom neodpověděl, ale pokračoval v míření svou hůlkou na Hagrida, aby ho udržel na uzdě. Pak se Jim pohnul, aby stál mezi Tomem a Hagridem, aby mohl pohlédnout chlapci do tváře.

“ _Už_ jsem mluvil s Hagridem o těch událostech a byl přesvědčen, že jsi nevěděl, že Aragog byl akromantula, dokud už nebyl vyloučen. Ale _právě teď_ , jsem _pozoroval_ pavouka devadesát centimetrů v průměru proběhnout _přímo kolem tebe_! Dokonce jsi použil Arania Exumai, což je kouzlo speciﬁcky navržené k cílení pavouků! Ne, že by na tom moc záleželo, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi úmyslně minul!”

Jim ho zaﬁxoval naštvaným pohledem, kterému druhý chlapec stále ještě nevěnoval pozornost.

“Celou tu dobu jsi _věděl_ , že je Hagrid nevinný! Záměrně jsi na něj _svalil vinu_!”

Konečně se Tomovy oči pomalu přesunuly z Hagrida a navázaly kontakt s Jimovými. Krutě se usmál. “Ale, ale, ale. _Jsi_ ty ale chytrý Lev, Pottere, alespoň podle standardů tvé _hlupácké_ koleje.” Jak mluvil, vzpomínka na Hagrida se rozplynula spolu se vším nábytkem v místnosti.

“Co jsi udělal s Ronem Weasleym?!” zeptal se Jim hlasem plným zuřivého chladu. “Dostal ses mu do hlavy se lžemi jako tahle?”

“Nic tak složitého, Pottere. Jen základní emocionální manipulace. Potlačil jsem jeho pozitivní pocity pro jeho rodinu a přátele. Zvýšil jeho přirozenou nejistotu, žárlivost a paranoiu. Ironicky bylo relativně snadné obrátit ho proti jeho rodině. Jeho láska k nim nebyla nic ve srovnání s jeho pocity nízkého sebevědomí, které v něm nevědomě zasadili jejich směsicí nesmyslných očekávání a benigním zanedbáním. Ne, ta _těžká část_ , Pottere, byla obrátit ho proti tobě!”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily a Tom se zasmál. “Z počátku jeho veškerý smysl hodnoty byl svázán s jeho statusem ‘Nejlepšího přítele Chlapce-který-žil’. _Naštěstí_ jsi odvedl dobrou práci v sycení jeho paranoii ke všem zmijozelským věcem, ke všemu týkající se Voldemorta a všemu... _hadímu_. Když jsi pak odhalil svou hadí řeč, stejně jako fakt, že jsi ji před ním ukryl, i přes svá prohlášení o přátelství, to mi konečně otevřelo možnost získat naprostou kontrolu. Ron Weasley je teď _můj_ , abych s ním jednal, jak chci.”

Jim temně zíral na Toma. “Jsi _odporně_ ochotný se dětit se svými tajnými informacemi, Tome.”

“Proč bych nebyl, Pottere?” zeptal se pohrdavě. “Mým plánem bylo tě rozptýlit tím, že jsem obvinil Hagrida, ale mám i náhradní plán. Chápej, jsi už v téhle vzpomínce dost dlouho na to, abych _tě v ní uvěznil na neurčito_! Tvoje tělo bude v bezvědomí, dokud tě _já_ nepropustím!” Pak se zle zasmál.

Avšak k Riddleovu překvapení, se na Jimově tváři neobjevilo ani překvapení ani strach, ale místo toho spravedlivé odhodlání. Otočil se a vyšel ze vzpomínky na Hagridův pokoj a do chodby. Pak se obrátil, aby stál čelem k prázdné části zdi, zhluboka se nadechl a udeřil pěstí do zdi tak silně, jak dokázal. _**Buch**_. Chlapec vykřikl bolestí a zatřepal rukou. Pak to udělal znovu. _**Buch**_ - _au!_

Riddle přešel k němu a smál se. “Samozřejmě. Typický nebelvír. Opravdu si myslíš, že si odsud probiješ cestu?”

_**Buch**_ - _aah!_ Jim přestal a nyní se otočil na Riddlea, zatímco si masíroval svou nyní krvavou ruku. “No, _jo_! Chci říct, tohle je falešný vzpomínkový palác, ne? Je to jen základní nitrozpytní past.”

Riddle se najednou přestal usmívat a Jim začal znovu bušit do zdi, zatímco mluvil.

“Způsob, jak uniknout z falešného paláce... _**Buch**_ - _syk!_... je najít pevnou zeď a začít do ní mlátit jak silně dokážeš.” _**Buch**_ - _kurva!_ “Až konečně tvoje touha necítit bolest z toho, jak mlátíš do zdi, bude silnější než nitrozpytníkova vůle udržet pevnost zdi!”

_**Buch**_ - _uuh!_ Po té poslední ráně několik kousků omítky odpadlo ze zdi a dopadlo na podlahu a zanechalo po sobě několik pavučinových popraskání. Jim se otočil na nyní se mračícího Toma Riddlea s úsměvem.

“Víš, co je na tom vtipného, Tome? Všechno to jsem se naučil z tréninkového materiálu napsaného pro smrtijedy!” Chlapec se zasmál a vrátil se k mlácení pěstí do zdi. Praskliny se viditelně rozšiřovaly. Riddle nic neřekl. Místo toho se otočil a soustředěně zíral, jako by se díval na něco v dálce.

________________________

Ron Weasley seděl tiše v Percyho soukromé studovně a nekontrolovatelně se ošíval a občas zavzlykal. Každých pár vteřin se podíval na hodiny na zdi. 9:50. Percy tu měl být v deset, aby mu zkontroloval jeho domácí úkol z astronomie. Až dorazí, Ron mu řekne vše o Knize. Bál se, že bude vyloučen za to, že si neuvědomil nebezpečí Knihy a že ji nechal, aby ho tak dlouho ovládala. Popravdě si myslel, že by _měl_ být vyloučen za věci, které udělal jako _šprýmy_ , které byly tak ničivé pro všechny ve škole (a to ani nemluvil o věcech, které si _myslel_ , že udělal, ale nepamatoval si je kvůli tomu, co nyní věděl, že byly výpadky paměti způsobené Knihou.)

Konkrétně nedovedl si představit, co bude muset udělat, aby vynahradil Fredovi to, že způsobil jeho vyhození ze školy. Pamatoval si, jak ronil opravdové slzy neštěstí nad Fredovým suspendováním. A pak to najednou přestalo. Pamatoval si, jak se jeho smutek rozplynul a jak byl najednou _nadšený_ z Fredova suspendování. Jaké... _zadostiučinění_ cítil nad tím, že zničil svého bratra tím, že Freda zmanipuloval k tomu, aby se přiznal ke šprýmu, který on způsobil. Jak _vtipné_ si myslel, že to bylo. A teď mu z toho bylo jen špatně. Ron pozvedl ruce, aby si otřel slzy.

“Potřebuju, abys mě pustil zpět, Ronalde.”

Ron v hrůze vzhlédnul. Na židli na proti němu přes Percyho stůl seděl... _další_ Ron Weasley. Byl to jako Zrcadlový Weasley z jeho noční můry, jenom tentokrát tu nebylo zrcadlo. Jeho druhé já se prakticky mohlo natáhnout a dotknout se ho. Výraz Druhého Rona byl chladný a krutý a jeho oči hořely rudě.

“N-ne!” řekl Ron roztřeseně. “B-běž pryč.”

“Prosím, nekomplikuj to pro nás oba, Ronalde. Tolik jsme toho spolu letos zažili. Tolik... jsme se toho naučili jeden od druhého. Neřekl bych, že tě mám opravdu _rád_ , ale nijak netoužím po tom tě... no, _nezvratně zlomit_ , pokud to nebude naprosto nutné. Nebo pokud se mi nebudeš pokoušet odporovat, řekl bych. Myslím si, že to bych si mohl vzít osobně. Tak mě prostě pusť dovnitř bez boje a skončíme tohle _všechno_ rychle.”

“Skončí to rychleji, než si myslíš!” řekl Ron vzpurně. “Jim má Knihu a na všechno přijde. Nebo jí dá svému otci nebo OPUKZ a _oni_ na vše přijdou. A... a jen za pár minut dorazí Percy a já mu všechno řeknu!”

Druhý Ron byl na pár vteřin zticha a pak téměř smutně zavrtěl hlavou. “Víš, Rone, to je problém s vámi nebelvíry. Samé šikanování a naparování. Zmijozel by věděl líp, že nemá říkat někomu, kdo už tak spěchá, že má míň času, než si myslel.”

Ron byl zmatený tím, co Druhý Ron řekl. Najednou z ničehonic k jeho překvapení byly jeho ruce a nohy přilepené k židli, jako by pod účinkem lepícího kouzla. Nebyl paralyzován, ale rozhodně se nemohl hnout. Pak ucítil podivné kručení v břiše. Po pár vteřinách chlapec ucítil povědomé vodnaté lechtání, které předcházelo zvracení. Ale tohle bylo jiné. Žádné žaludeční šťávy nevyšly chlapcovou polykací trubicí. Jen nepřirozený pocit, jako by něco _lezlo_ v jeho hrudníku. Ronovy oči se rozšířily hrůzou, jak se jeho zlé dvojče nadšeně usmálo. Když nějaký malý kroutící se objekt vylezl skrze jeho hrdlo do jeho úst, Ron ho automaticky vyplivl na stůl. Byl to slíďák, který se jednou odrazil od stolu, než se rychle plazil pryč.

S divokýma očima se Ron podíval zpět na svého dvojníka, který se opřel v židli, jako by si užíval nějaké zábavné představení. “TY HAJZLE!” zaječel. “TY ZATRACENÝ HAJ-!” Jeho nadávka byla přerušena do nezdvořilého dávení, jak se kručení vrátilo mnohem silněji. Jeho ústa byla donucena se otevřít jakoukoli odpornou magií, kterou Druhý Ron používal, a mohl cítit ne jednoho, ale tucty pavouků, jak se mu hrnou nahoru do krku. Divoce zavrtěl svou hlavou, jak se mu ve vlnách vyřítili z úst. Když se mohl nadechnout, jen hystericky zaječel. Přišla další vlna a další a každá produkovala víc pavouků než ta předchozí. Ty, které mohl vyplivnout, dopadli na stůl nebo na podlahu. Většina však pouze vylezla z jeho úst na jeho tvář nebo dolů do jeho oblečení. Po páté vlně bylo přidáno něco nového, jak malincí pavouci minuly jeho ústa a prolezli do jeho nosní dutiny, aby vylezli ven dírkami jeho nosu.

“Nech mě to ukončit, Rone,” řekl Druhý Ron hlasem plný soustrasti. “Bolí mě vidět tě takhle trpět. Jen. Řekni. Ano.”

To už byl Ron téměř za bodem racionální myšlenky. Byl vyděšený z pavouků od toho incidentu s dvojčaty, kdy byl malých chlapcem. Ale tohle? Tahle hrůza byla nesrovnatelná. Ta část Rona, která byla vytvořena nebelvírskou odvahou proti tomu proudu bojovala, ale nebyla nic ve srovnání s příbojem čisté hrůzy, který udeřil Rona pokaždé, když další pavouci vylezli z jeho křičících rozevřených úst. Konečně se Ron mezi vlnami pavouků a otřásajícími vzlyky vzdal.

“ANOO! UDĚLÁM TO! JEN TO ZASTAV! PROSÍÍÍM! JEN TO ZASTAV!!”

____________________

Zpět ve falešném vzpomínkovém paláci v Riddleově deníku učinil Jim pokrok. Ve zdi byly tlusté praskliny kolem devět centimetrů široké a šest centimetrů hluboké prohlubiny, kde cihly a omítka opadávaly. Po jeho posledním úderu se zdálo, že se celá budova na okamžik zatřásla. A jeho ruka bolela míň a míň s každým úderem.

“Přestaň, Pottere,” řekl Tom klidným hlasem.

“Ha, ani náhodou, Riddlee. Za pár minut budu odsud venku. Během hodiny bude tvůj malý zápisník na stole mého otce v OPUKZ!”

“Nemyslím si,” řekl Tom sebevědomě.

Jim se zarazil a otočil se na Toma, aby uviděl, že na něj míří svou hůlkou. “Ale no tak, Tome! Víš, že to nebude fungovat! Abys někoho udržel zamčeného ve falešném vzpomínkovém paláci, musíš ho přesvědčit, že je opravdový. Pokud na mě uvalíš nějaké kouzlo, které by mi ublížilo, jen mě donutíš se probudit dřív!”

Tom se samolibě ušklíbnul. “To je naprostá pravda. Co se týče kouzel... uvalených tady.”

Jim znejistěl.

Tom se jen krutěji usmál. “Stupefy,” zazpíval dětinským hlasem, aniž by hnul hůlkou. I přes to se vše kolem Jima rozsvítilo rudě a jeho oči se mu protočily do hlavy. Podlomila se mu kolena, ale než mohl dopadnout na podlahu, chlapcovo tělo zmizelo ze vzpomínky.

____________________

“Ron Weasley” shlédl na Chlapce-který-byl-roztáhlý-omráčený-na-podlaze s neblahým úsměvem. S mávnutím jeho hůlky se dveře do Jimova pokoje zavřely. “Ron” pokleknul, aby zvedl deník Toma Riddlea z podlahy a uložil si ho do kapsy. Pak shlédl a chladně pozoroval bývalého nejlepšího přítele Rona Weasleyho, který se dostal tak blízko k tomu, aby ho porazil.

“Už žádné bouření se, Ronalde. Už žádné blbnutí kolem. Je čas na konec hry.”

S tím se “Ron Weasley” sklonil k Jimovu bezvládnému tělu a zatáhl za pramen vlasů než uvalil Řezací kletbu.

____________________

_**Bradavické pozemky** _

_**1:30 odpoledne** _

Dopoledne proběhlo bez jakýchkoli zajímavostí pro Harryho, stejně jako oběd, i když byl trochu zvědavý, protože Ginny poukázala na to, že ani Jim ani Ron nedorazili na oběd. S nadějí prohodila, že se možná Ron rozhodl jít za Jimem, aby překonali své rozdíly po událostech minulé noci. Harry bez komentáře přikývnul. V tomhle momentě měl poměrně negativní názor na Rona, a kdyby byl v Jimově kůži, nevěnoval by Ronovi minutu svého času. Ale nebyl v Jimově kůži a věděl, že než je ten incident během Soubojového klubu rozdělil, měli silné přátelství.

Po obědě zamířili Harry a Theo do skleníku na jejich první poškolní trest. Brzy se k nim přidal Neville a Weasleyovic dvojčata. Nevilla očekával. Byl natěšený na to, aby mohl strávit nějaký kvalitní čas ve skleníku a mohl udělat nějaké soukromé věci se svými milovanými rostlinami, poté, co měsíce strávil každý den jako neoﬁciální doprovod Jima Pottera. Avšak dvojčata byla překvapením.

“Takže, co vás dva přivádí do naší poškoly?” zeptal se Harry. “Nemůžete se nabažit překrásného aroma dračího hnoje?”

“Ne-e,” řekl Fred. “Chtěli jsme jít s vámi jako morální podpora. Náš způsob, jak ti poděkovat, že jsi mi pomohli vrátit se do školy.”

Harryho obočí se pozvedla. “Jak jsem to přesně udělal?”

“No, podle toho, co jsme slyšeli, jsi zaměstnal Lockharta na dost dlouho, aby tvůj otec vyrazil dveře a byl svědkem jeho doznání. Kdyby nebylo toho, že jsi najednou našel svého vnitřního nebelvíra, pravděpodobně by se dostal pryč a nikdo by nevěděl, co mi udělal.”

Harry si Freda se zájmem prohlédl. Zdálo se, že bere návrh, že na něj byla uvalena kletba Imperius, překvapivě dobře a Harry to řekl.

“Popravdě,” řekl Fred, “si nepamatuji, že by cokoli udělal. Jen to, že jsem se rozhodl, že je to dobrý nápad přiznat se k tomu šprýmu, aby za něj George nebyl vyloučen. Ale pokud se Lockhart doznal, musel to udělat, ne?”

Harry přikývl, ale v soukromí své mysli si pomyslel, koho se Fred snažil přesvědčit víc. Co se George týkalo, ten se prostě podíval stranou, fakt, kterého si Harry všiml. Rozhodl se změnit téma.

“Pověz, Neville, když jsi mé bylinkářské guru, možná mi na tohle dokážeš zodpovědět,” začal. “Profesorka Sproutová nás naučila hodně o tom, jak pečovat o mandragory a k čemu se používají, ale nikdy nezmínila, co přesně jsou a odkud pocházejí. Chápu, že nejsou ve skutečnosti... malí rostlinní lidé, ale proč tak vypadají?”

Fred se zasmál. “Tohle je přesně jako to s těmi zahradními trpaslíky minulé léto. ‘ _Hej, Percy. Jsou ty věci uvědomělé?_ ’ Heh!” Šťouchnul do George, který se usmál, ale nezasmál.

“Nejsou uvědomělé, Harry. Ani trochu. Normální mudlovské mandragory jsou kořeny mandragorových rostlin a starodávní mudlové je používali pro léčení, i když jsou jedovaté, když jich pozřeš příliš mnoho. Někdy hodně dávno, před časy Hypatia, vypěstoval nějaký kouzelník poddruh magických mandragor, aby je použil jako ingredience do lektvarů. Všechny legendy o mandragorách ve skutečnosti pochází od naší magické verze.”

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry, “ale proč je ten záhadný kouzelník vypěstoval tak, aby napodobovaly cyklus lidského života? Sproutová před měsíci řekla, že se chovají jako náladoví teenageři a že pravděpodobně budou brzy pořádat divoké večírky.”

Neville se zatvářil a krátce pohlédl na dvojčata. I když sdílel kolej s Fredem a Georgem po lepší část svých dvou let, pořád ještě si nemyslel, že jim mohl důvěřovat tolik, jako věřil Harrymu... ani tolik jako očividně Harry věřil jim. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“No, o těch mejdanech žertovala... myslím. Co se týče zbytku, nikdo si není jistý, ale _teorie_ je, že tím, že je vytvořili, aby se podobaly lidem a dali jim schopnost napodobit jistá lidská chování...” diplomaticky si odkašlal, “získáš _výhody_ zahrnutí lidské oběti do svého lektvaru bez toho, abys někoho opravdu zabil.”

Ostatní chlapci byli dostatečně vynervovaní tou teorií, ale než se mohli zeptat na cokoli dalšího, zahnuli za roh do té části pozemků, kde byly situované školní skleníky. Jak tak učinili, Harry uviděl Jima Pottera vycházet ze skleníku 3, toho samého, ke kterému mířili a kde byly pěstovány mandragory. Z dálky se Chlapec-který-žil otočil, aby se na ně podíval s překvapivě nenávistným pohledem. Neville na Jima zavolal, ale chlapec se otočil a rychle odešel bez odpovědi.

“Huh,” řekl Neville. “Zajímalo by mě, co tam dělal. Třetí ročníky a níž nemají chodit do skleníku 3 teď, když jsou mandragory téměř dospělé. Bezpečnostní důvody a tak.”

“Kromě nás, kteří vykonají svůj poškolní trest mezi smrtelně zabijáckými rostlinami,” řekl Theo. “A tebe z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu.”

Neville se zasmál. “Mám speciální povolení pomáhat s mandragorami. Musel jsem dostat povolení od babči z legálních důvodů. Moje rodina vlastní jednu mandragorovou farmu v Austrálii a babča by ráda založila jednu blíž k domovu, až dostuduju. Ale musíš mít speciální certiﬁkát k tomu, abys vedl mandragorovou farmu a tak jsem chtěl začít co nejdřív, to šlo.”

To už skupina dorazila do skleníku 3. Okamžitě se chlapci málem přidusili pachem. Na opačné straně skleníku bylo pět dvaceti kilových pytlů dračích hnoje a padesát květináčů u nich. Harry se zamračil a uvrhl na sebe kouzlo pro bublinu kolem hlavy, než zamířil na druhou stranu místnosti. V polovině jeho cesty se lehce zablesklo pod jeho nohama a najednou George Weasley zařval z plných plic.

“HARRY, STŮJ! NEHÝBEJ SE ANI O KROK!”

Překvapení všichni se na něj otočil a uviděli, že Georgeova tvář zbledla. V hrůze zíral na Harryho nohy, které, jak si nyní všimli, byly obklopeny lehce světélkujícími runami, na které neúmyslně šlápnul.

“Nehni ani _svalem_ , dokud ti neřeknu!” řekl, než se obrátil na Freda. “Dostaň Nevilla a Thea pryč odsud! Alespoň na sto metrů! Pak najdi prvního schopného profesora a dostaň ho sem tak rychle, jak dokážeš! _Přitáhni_ je, pokud budeš muset!”

“Georgi, co se...?” začal Fred.

“ _UDĚLEJ, CO ŘÍKÁM!_ ” zařval George naštvaně. Fred, na kterého jeho dvojče nikdy nemluvilo takovým tónem, byl na vteřinu ohromený. Pak popadl Nevilla a Thea za límce jejich košilí a odtáhl je z místnosti, zatímco oba volali Harryho jméno. George potom opatrně přešel kolem run na druhou stranu, aby stál k Harrymu čelem.

“Georgi?” zeptal se Harry tiše, ale nervózně. “Co se děje?”

“To, um... to jsou... výbušné runy, Harry,” řekl George roztřeseným hlasem. Zatímco se snažil nasadit statečnou tvář, bylo očividné, že je vyděšený. “Naučil jsem se o nich od Lockharta.”

Harry zbledl. “O _jak moc výbušných_ mluvíme?”

George studoval runy na pár vteřin a pak se rozhlédl po skleníku. “Se vším tím reaktivním dračích hnojem? Dost na to, aby vyhodily do povětří celou tuhle budovu a všechno v ní.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl. Harry se podíval na runy a pak zpět na George. “Nezdá se, že bych vybuchl... _ještě_?”

“Jsou časované,” řekl George, aniž by vzhlédl. “Máš něco pod minutu, ale vybuchnou okamžitě, pokud z nich sestoupíš. Během války s Grindelwaldem jeho mudlovští sluhové rozhazovali letáky s těmito runami z letadel nad kouzelnickými příbytky. Pokud se kdokoli dotknul toho papíru... _Bum_.”

Harry přikývl. “Milé. Nepředpokládám, že bych měl takové štěstí, že ses naučil, jak je deaktivovat.”

“Ne,” řekl George tiše. “Nemáš takové štěstí.”

Harry se stal překvapivě klidným i přes ty zprávy. Možná se pro něj stalo používání nitrobrany automatické v nebezpečných situacích. Nebo ho možná to množství pokusů o jeho život během loňského roku učinilo netečným. “Dobrá tedy. Měl by ses odsud dostat a najít učitele. Nejlépe Snapea. Bez urážky, ale myslím, že tohle vyžaduje spíš zmijozelskou lstivost než nebelvírskou statečnost.”

George vzhlédl od run ke skleněnému stropu skleníku, než se zhluboka nadechl. “Myslím, že potřebuješ obojí, kámo.” Pak si stoupnul na runy hned vedle Harryho.

“ _Co to DĚLÁŠ?!_ ” zasyčel Harry naštvaně. “Nemá smysl, abychom tu zemřeli oba!”

“Zmlkni Harry a udělej _přesně_ to, co ti řeknu!” řekl George. Položil ruku Harrymu na rameno. “Fajn, aniž bys _jakkoli_ pohnul svými chodidly, ohni kolena a jdi do podřepu.” Harry tak učinil a George se k němu přidal. “Dobře. Teď, až ti řeknu, začni odpočítávání od pěti a až se dostaneš k nule, _vyskoč tak vysoko, jak dokážeš_. A jakmile jsi ve skoku, přitáhni k sobě nohy, jak to jen půjde.”

Zmatený, ale zoufalý, Harry přikývl, a když mu dal George signál, začal odpočítávat. George stále ještě pevně svíral jednou rukou jeho rameno, zatímco druhou vytáhl svou hůlku. Jakmile se Harry dostal k “jedna”, George začal pohybovat hůlkou. A jak Harry řekl “nula”, George vykřikl “ _ **PROTEGO ORBIS!**_ ”

Oba chlapci vyskočili a výbušné runy vzplály k životu. Zároveň George švihnul svou hůlkou dolů a modiﬁkovaný Protego štít vystřelil pod nimi, než se kolem nich obalil do tvaru ochranné koule. O milivteřinu později runy vybuchly. Harry viděl všude kolem nichplameny, než síla exploze způsobila, že kulatý štít s nimi vystřelil nahoru jako dělová koule skrze skleněný strop. Skleník 3 vyletěl vysoko do vzduchu a všude začaly létat kusy skla a kvílející hořící zbytky padesáti mandragor do prostoru pod nimi. Naštěstí nebyl nikdo poblíž, kdo by mohl být zraněn smrtícím křikem.

Zhruba tři sta metrů ve vzduchu dosáhla ochranná koule s Georgem a Harrym vrcholu a začala padat zpět k zemi. Uvnitř zasyčel George bolestí ze stresu udržet a kontrolovat štít, i přes škodu, která na něm byla páchána. S trochou problémů byl schopný zpomalit její pád a dokonce jí “pilotovat”, aby dopadla v určené vzdálenosti od trosek skleníku 3. Naneštěstí byli oba stále ještě šest metrů nad zemí, když jeho soustředění nevydrželo. Oba spadli zbytek cesty na zem a dopadli dost tvrdě. Harry uslyšel křupnutí někde v oblasti lokte. A pak všechno potemnělo.

O pár minut později byli kolem ležící dvojice shromáždění studenti. Několik prefektů bylo poblíž, aby se ujistili, že se nikdo nedotkl bezvědomých chlapců, i když Marcus rychle uvrhl diagnostická kouzla, aby se ujistil, že nejsou v okamžitém smrtelném nebezpečí.

“Někdo dojděte pro madam Pomfreyovou,” zakřičel někdo z davu.

“A když už jste u toho,” řekl Theo Nott s vražedným výrazem, “někdo najděte Jima Pottera!”

Ale nikomu se to nepovedlo, alespoň na dlouho ne. Protože v tom okamžiku ležel Chlapec-který-žil v bezvědomí na podlaze zřídkakdy používaného přístěnku na košťata na vrcholu Nebelvírské věže - svázaný, bez hůlky a naprosto nevědomý si potíží, v jakých se ocitl teď.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Obvykle nikdy neodpovídám na komentáře od nezaregistrovaných čtenářů, protože tak můžu udělat jen v autorských poznámkách a nesnáším, když čtu fanfikci a polovina každé kapitoly jsou poznámky v podobě odpovědí, ke kterým neznám kontext, pokud se nevrátím zpět a nepročtu si všechny komentáře k předchozí kapitole. Tak řečeno, myslel jsem si, že komentář od Bitzy (host) o Lockhartovi u předchozí kapitoly byl velmi zasvěcený a chtěl jsem na něj odpovědět:
> 
> “Ta citace je z Mnoho povyku pro nic, pronesená Don Johnem... Co je zajímavé, že jí Lockhart říká, zasměje se a to je PŘESNĚ TEN OKAMŽIK, kdy byl čas odebrán, protože potom se maniakálně směje a pak jsou dveře vyraženy z pantů.  
> Takže... co to znamená? Lockhart je padouch a chce být přijat jako padouch a prostě dělat, co se mu zlíbí... takže, co říkáš je, že je prostě jen padouch? Dokonce ani posednutý hnusák, ale jen prostě starý bláznivý maniak?”
> 
> No, to je jeden způsob, jak se na to podívat. Druhý je, vzít metatextuální přístup a vzpomenout si, že Mnoho povyku pro nic je fiktivní dílo a Don John je postava v něm. Takže, když Lockhart cituje ten dialog, mluví sám o sobě jako o “obyčejném padouchovi”? A nebo se považuje za herce, který hraje roli obyčejného padoucha? Odpověď na tu otázku se blíží.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Nemám obvykle ve zvyku psát mnoho spouštěcích varování, ale scéna s Ronem a pavouky mi zvedla žaludek a já jí napsal, tak jsem si myslel, že mí arachnofobičtí čtenáři si zasloužili varování.


	42. Konec hry (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 41: KONEC HRY (Část 2.)

_**9\. května 1993** _

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

_**2:15 odpoledne** _

Jako dozvuk zničení skleníku 3 (a celé sazby mandragor) veškeré studentstvo, které se konečně začalo uklidňovat po zadržení Gilderoye Lockharta, okamžitě propadlo znovu panice. Škola byla plná kolujících teorií o tom, co se stalo. Někteří si mysleli, že to byl dárek na rozloučenou od jejich bývalého učitele Obrany. Jiní si mysleli, že se Weasleyovským terorům vymkl z rukou nějaký šprým. Ale ti, kteří stále ještě podezřívali Jima Pottera z toho, že je dědic Zmijozelu, odvozovvali mnohé z faktu, že byl viděn, jak opouští skleník 3 jen pár momentů před explozí. Ta skupina se jen rozrůstala, jak plynul čas a Jim byl stále podezřele nepřítomný. Ve 2:00 odpoledne pronesla McGonagallová celoškolní hlášení, že studenti mají nařízeno po zbytek dne zůstat v hradu (i když ještě nebyli uzavřeni na jejich kolejích) a že ve 3:00 odpoledne se bude konat porada učitelského sboru poté, co profesorka Sproutová dokončila svou inspekci zruinovaného skleníku a profesorka McGonagallová se poradila s ministerstvem, OPUKZ a (z nějakého důvodu) Moudrým kloboukem.

Mezitím Percy Weasley panikařil z jiného důvodu. Nikdo neviděl Rona od snídaně a s tím vším, co se dělo, byla jeho absence najednou alarmující. Poté, co dokončil obchůzku bradavických pozemnků bez toho, aby našel svého nejmladšího bratra, Percy se vrátil do Nebelvírské věže, aby jí znovu zkontroloval. Ronův pokoj byl prázdný a tak se Percy rozhodl prohlídnout svou soukromou studovnu. Jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, dveře se za ním s prásknutím zavřely. Percy se prudce otočil a jeho oči se rozšířily.

Byl to Jim Potter a mířil na něj hůlkou s šíleným výrazem v očích.

“Pottere!” vykřikl prefekt. “Co to má znamenat?!”

“Já nevím, Percy, starý brachu. Jako co to vypadá?” Jim se líně usmál, zatímco pokynul svou hůlkou, aby Percy odstoupil od dveří. Percy se podvolil.

Mladý prefekt neřekl nic po několik vteřin, zatímco sledoval Jima, aby zjistil, zda by byl schopný ho přemoci. Ale Percy Weasley, ke svému vlastnímu přiznání, byl více učenec než válečník a rozhodně mu chyběl intenzivní bojový trénink, pro který byl Chlapec-který-žil poměrně známý.

“Nikdy jsi mě opravdu neměl rád, viď, Percy?” zeptal se Jim se samolibým úsměvem. “Nikdy. Proč to? Byl jsem koneckonců přítelem Rona a dvojčat.”

Percy arogantně pozvedl svůj nos. “Popravdě, Pottere, myslel jsem si, že máš na Rona špatný vliv. Upřímně si přeju, abych udělal víc, abych vás dva rozdělil.”

Jim se zasmál. “Mám na Rona _špatný vliv_. Oh, Percy. Nemáš _nejmenší_ _tušení_.”

Percy se zamračil a vzpomněl si, že Ron celý den chyběl. “Co jsi udělal s Ronem, ty malé monstrum?!”

“Popravdě, perfektní prefekte Percy?” řekl Jim se zlověstným úšklebkem. “Nevěřil bys mi, ani kdybych ti to řekl.”

Rozzuřený pomyšlením na svého nejmladšího bratra v rukou toho šíleného dítěte před ním, Percy zavrčel a sáhl po své hůlce, zatímco se snažil vyhnout jakémukoli útoku. Nikdy neměl šanci. Zaháněcí kouzlo přehodilo Percyho přes pokoj a praštilo s ním o zeď a omračovací kouzlo ho uvedlo do bezvědomí. Uspokojený, chlapec přešel po pokoji ke stolu, kde vytáhl pergamen a brk. Jak psal, chlapec si nevědomky hvízdal - “ _Bůh ochraňuj královnu_ ”. Když dokončil psaní, přešel k Percyho bezvládnému tělu, kde získal chlapcovu hůlku, než mu z hrudi strhnul prefektský odznak a připlul si ho na svůj vlastní hábit. Pak se Chlapec-který-žil sklonil a uchopil chlapcovy vlnité vlasy.

______________________

_**Nebelvírská společenská místnost** _

_**2:20 odpoledne** _

Percy Weasley opustil svou soukromou studovnu a zapečetil dveře silným zamykacím kouzlem, než zamířil do společenské místnosti, zatímco si stále ještě tiše pohvizdoval tu samou melodii. Zrovna jak dorazil, Vedoucí dívka Emily Rossumová vstoupila skrze hlavní dveře.

“Ah, Emily!” řekl. “Mluvila s tebou profesorka McGonagallová o tom setkání?”

“Jakém setkání?” zeptala se zmateně.

“Očividně ne, jak vidím.” Chlapec vytáhl pergamen ze své školní tašky, kterou nyní nesl, a podal ho dívce. Na něm byl seznam jmen s jejím na vrchu. “Chce, aby se tihle studenti dostavili na učitelskou poradu. Všichni prefekti pro sedmý ročník plus pár mladších studentů, které chce vyzpovídat, pravděpodobně ohledně té exploze ve skleníku.”

Emily seznam studovala. “Dobrá. Půjdu a řeknu Hermioně a Luně. Věřím, že Neville a Fred jsou na ošetřovně a dohlížejí na Harryho a George, i když nevím, jestli ti dva budou schopní jít na poradu. Dal bys jim vědět?”

“Jasně,” řekl Percy s neobvykle milým úsměvem. “Stejně jsem chtěl zkontrolovat George. Vadilo by ti, kdybys dala vědět havraspárským prefektům? Já informuji zmijozele.”

Přikývla a znovu si prohlédla seznam. “Určitě. Věřím, že najdeš Notta a Zabiniho rovněž na ošetřovně u Harryho Pottera. Jsou prakticky srostlí.”

“To jsou, Emily,” řekl Percy s podivně intenzivním úsměvem. “To jsou.”

_____________________

_**Ošetřovna** _

_**2:30 odpoledne** _

Harry se probudil do ostrého světla, které se na něj upíralo a silného pocitu deja vu. Jak otevřel oči, podíval se kolem a uviděl, že je na ošetřovně. Konkrétně ležel na té samé posteli, na které se probudil po jeho famfrpálovém zranění předchozí podzim a, ironicky, té samé posteli, kterou okupoval po několik dní po jeho boji s Voldemort měsíce předtím.

“ _Heh. Možná by na ní měli dát plaketu s mým jménem,_ ” pomyslel si. Když se znovu rozhlédl, uviděl Weasleyovic dvojče (pravděpodobně George), jak leží v bezvědomí na posteli vedle něj s jeho bratrem (pravděpodobně Fredem), který seděl poblíž se zamýšleným výrazem. “Pravděpodobně” v obou případech proto, že Harry nebyl v pozici, aby viděl, který z nich měl pihu, i když bylo pravděpodobné, že ten, který byl vystřelen ze skleníku 3 jako dělová koule byl ten, který byl zraněný. Ginny Weasleyová stála vedle dvojčete při vědomí a měla jednu ruku kolem jeho ramen. Když se podíval na druhou stranu, všiml si Thea, Blaise, Nevilla a Marcuse Flinta, kteří byli rovněž přítomní a hráli karty u blízkého stolu. Nejprve předpokládal, že Řachavého Petra, dokud si nevšiml, že karty nevybuchovaly. Pak si uvědomil, že je Blaise učí hrát pokr.

“Víš, Neville,” řekl. “Jestli dovolíš Blaisi Zabinimu, aby tě v kartách obral o Longbottomské jmění, tvoje babča nám na to nikdy nedovolí zapomenout.”

“Harry!” vykřikl Neville nadšeně.

“Oh, dobře,” řekl Blaise rozpustile a zkontroloval své hodinky. “Jsi vzhůru jen po hodině. Řekl bych, že to znamená, že jsem vyhrál sázku.”

Harry ignoroval Zabiniho a otočil se k Fredovi. “Jak je Georgeovi?”

Fred pohlédl na Harryho s nečitelným výrazem. “Pomfreyová říká, že bude za den nebo tak v pořádku, ale právě mu dorůstá nějaké kosti a tak ho pro jistotu omráčila.”

Harry přikývl a studoval tvář bezvědomého dvojčete. Jako většina zmijozelů Harry strávil značné množství času tím, že si dělal legraci z “nebelvírské odvahy”. Zatímco si myslel, že jeho přátelé Neville a Hermione dokázali jednat s naprostou nebojácností, když k tomu byli pohnuti, jako celek vždy považoval nebelvíry za samá slova a žádné skutky. Přesto George Weasley, chlapec, s nímž měl vlahý, i když sotva přátelský vztah, riskoval svůj život, aby zachránil Harryho. Byla to značně znepokojující myšlenka, která donutila Harryho přehodnotit své stanovisko ke koleji Odvážných.

“ _A to ani nezmíním fakt, že pravděpodobně momentálně dlužím Georgi Weasleymu dluh na život,”_ pomyslel si Harry trochu sklíčeně. _“Což znamená, že budu muset strávit nějaký čas v knihovně, abych zjistil co, k čertu jsou dluhy na život a jak fungují._ ”

“Dobrá tedy, někdo mi řekněte, o co jsem přišel,” řekl Harry skupině. A postupně mu Theo a Blaise popsali, co se stalo. Celá sazba mandragor byla kompletně zničená, což znamenalo, že nebyl žádný okamžitý způsob, jak oživit oběti petriﬁkace, včetně Albuse Dumbledora (který by pravděpodobně byl brzy nahrazen na všech jeho pozicích). Gilderoy Lockhart byl tím, kdo původně přinesl výbušné runy do Bradavic a zatímco poskytl jejich kopii Georgi Weasleymu, nebylo známo, zda se s ní podělil i s ostatními studenty. Konečně, ani Jim Potter ani Ron Weasley nebyli spatření od toho rána.

“Řekni, Neville,” zeptal se Harry. “Co ta mandragorová farma, kterou vlastní tvá rodina v Austrálii?”

“Už jsem se o ní zmínil profesorce Sproutové,” opověděl Neville. “Naneštěstí protože je v jižní hemisféře, jiná souhvězdí ovlivňují její růst, a tak nebudou rostliny připravené ke sklizni dřív než koncem srpna.”

Než mohli ten problém prodiskutovat dále, Percy vstoupil, aby skupinu informoval, že všichni přítomní kromě Ginny se měli dostavit do učitelského kabinetu ve 3:00, aby odpověděli na otázky ohledně exploze ve skleníku 3.

“Proč musím jít i já?” zeptal se Blaise zmateně. “Ani jsem u toho nebyl.”

Percy pokrčil rameny. “Tvoje jméno bylo na seznamu, který mi dala McGonagallová.” Pak se otočil na Freda. “Jak je Georgovi?”

Ale než mohl Fred odpovědět, madam Pomfreyová dorazila, aby to udělala za něj. “George Weasley bude upoután na lůžko alespoň další den. Pane Pottere, jen za moment provedu poslední kontrolu na vás, a pokud bude vše v pořádku, budete moci jít. Zbytek - VEN!”

Se značnou dávkou mumlání studenti opustili ošetřovnu. Nedlouho poté dokončila madam Pomfreyová Harryho kontrolu a řekla mu, aby se oblékl. Pak svou pozornost obrátila na George, zatímco tak činil. Po pár minutách strávených diagnostickými kouzly na něj uvalila Renervate, aby chlapce probudila a mohla se ho zeptat, jak se cítí. Odpověděl, že se cítí dobře, kromě malé bolesti hlavy a extrémně nepříjemného svědění v nohách. Pomfreyová mu vysvětlila, že dopadl na zem nohama napřed a rozdrtil si tak chodidla a holeně. Protože byla škoda dost rozsáhlá, rozhodla se mu kosti vymizet a nahradit je s použitím Kostirostu. Pak opustila místnost, aby mu sehnala nějaké lektvary na bolest a zanechala tak Harryho a George samotné.

“Takže,” začal Harry trochu nejistě. “Protego Orbis. Co je to za kouzlo? Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel.”

“Oh, bere se ve třetím ročníku v Obraně,” vysvětlil. “Je to celkem jednoduché kouzlo - jenom standardní Protego se slovem Orbis přidaným na konec a jedním švihnutím hůlky navíc.” Předvedl pohyb svým prstem. “Je obvykle užitečné k přenosu křehkých věcí, když se obáváš, že se rozbijou. Já a Fred jsme dostali poškolní trest minulý rok, když jsme mezi hodinami levitovali naše knihy v létajících koulích. Nevýhoda je, že škoda na kouli se přenese do magické únavy a fyzické bolesti na uvalitele, což je důvod, proč jsem omdlel. Mohl jsem cítit škodu způsobenou explozí, i když jsem jí ve skutečnosti netrpěl. Popravdě, pokud nemáš něco opravdu cenného, co musíš přenášet, obranný koule je jenom pro vejtahy.”

“Kromě té části, kde ho můžeš uvrhnout kolem sebe a přetrpět explozi.”

“Jo,” řekl George se zakřeněním. “To bylo příjemně šikovné.”

Harry pár vteřin zíral na George, jak to vstřebával. “Neměl jsi nejmenší tušení, že to kouzlo bude tak fungovat, když jsi ho uvalil, že ne?” zeptal se ohromeně.

George téměř rozpačitě pokrčil rameny. “No, _myslel_ jsem si, že by tak pravděpodobně fungovalo. Bylo by to zatraceně trapné, kdyby ne, řekl bych.”

“Georgi...”

“Harry, nech to plavat. Zachránil jsi Rona minulý rok. Pomohl jsi Ginny, aby zapadla do zmijozelské koleje. Pomohl jsi Fredovi zpět. Jsme vyrovnaní.” Pak se chlapec s bolestivou grimasou znovu položil na postel a zavřel oči, aby si odpočinul. Harry ho dál pozoroval, než ho Pomfreyová vyhnala pryč.

“ _Ne, Georgi, nejsme_ ,” pomyslel si, jak odcházel. “ _Nejsme ani trochu._ ”

_____________________

_**Venku před ošetřovnou** _

_**2:45 odpoledne** _

Harry našel Nevilla, jak na něj čeká.

“Kde jsou všichni ostatní?” zeptal se.

“Flint, Theo a Blaise zamířili zpět do sklepení před tou poradou. Ginny šla do knihovny. Fred šel poslat domů sovu, aby jim dal vědět o tom, co se stalo, a že je George v pořádku. Máme zhruba patnáct minut, než se musíme setkat s učiteli, tak jsem si myslel, že na tebe počkám. Co si myslíš, že po nás chtějí?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Sebrat myslánkové vzpomínky, možná?”

“Harry, myslíš si, že s tím opravdu měl Jim co dočinění?”

“Nevím. Chci říct, Jim a výbušné runy? Ví vůbec něco o runové magii?”

Neville nevěděl. Navíc nevěděl příliš mnoho ani o dluzích na život, o kterých ho Harry do detailu vyzpovídal. Chlapci zamířili do prázdné Velké síně, aby zabili čas, než začala porada McGonagallové. Neville věděl, že dluhy na život jakožto koncept existovaly, ale nebyl si jistý, zda to byly skutečné magické věci nebo jen velmi silné společenská konvence. I podle těch pár věcí, co znal, které naznačovaly, že to _byly_ skutečné magické věci, jejich popisy byly dost vágní. Aby člověk získal dluh na život, musel zachránit někoho jiného bez pomoci někoho dalšího a za podmínek, kdy to nemohl udělat někdo jiný. Proto, například, Neville nedlužil Harrymu dluh na život za ten incident s trolem nebo boj s Quirrellem - bylo tam příliš mnoho lidí, kteří hráli roli v záchraně jeden druhého, aby uspokojili podmínky jeden na jednoho. Kromě toho Neville nevěděl nic moc víc, ale myslel si, že jeho babča možná bude.

Pak najednou Neville vzhlédl. “Sova,” řekl a ukázal na okno. Harry se překvapeně otočil a uviděl, jak se k nim snáší poštovní sova. Ladně přistála mezi nimi a natáhla svůj pařát k Harrymu, který si od ptáka opatrně vzal přivázanou obálku. Sova majestátně odletěla, zatímco si prohlížel dopis.

_Harrymu Potterovi_

_Od mého magického já_

“Harry? Co je to?” zeptal se Neville poněkud nejistě v odpověď na šokovaný výraz v Harryho tváři.

Harry neodpověděl, místo toho po pár vteřinách váhání, impulzivně roztrhl obálku a vysypal její obsah na stůl. Uvnitř byly dva předměty. Jeden byl k Harrymu překvapení povolení do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem bradavické knihovny s jeho jménem na něm vytištěným. Bylo podepsané Gilderoyem Lockhartem a datované zpět před jeho opuštění školy. Druhý předmět byl přeložený kus pergamenu. Harry ho opatrně rozložil a přečetl si zprávu na něm... než se zakymácel a upadl na podlahu, zatímco Neville zavolal rozrušeně jeho jméno.

______________________

_**Předchozí den...** _

_Lockhart pokrčil rameny s veselým úsměvem. “Proč se ptát proč, pane Pottere? Možná je to jak řekl bard ‘_ v tomto případě, i když se o mně nedá říct, že bych byl lichotivý upřímný muž, to nemohu popřít, rád přiznám, že jsem upřímný zlosyn. _’ Víte, na mudlu měl starý dobrý Billy Shakespeare skutečně dar pro slova. ha-Ha!” A pak k Harrymu ohromení Lockhartův otravný smích pokračoval. “AH-HA, HA-HA-HA, BWA-HA-HA!”_

Pak v rozmazaném pohybu Lockhart namířil svou hůlku na Harryho, jeho smích náhle pryč, vystřídán výrazem intenzivního soustředění. “ _ **MNEMOCRYPSIS ALPHA.**_ ” zatónoval a záblesk světla vystřelil z jeho hůlky a zasáhl spoutaného a nehybného Harryho Pottera.

“Co... co to bylo?!” zeptal se vyděšený chlapec, který nepoznal to kouzlo.

“První polovina kouzla Paměťového zámku,” odpověděl muž, než si klidně vyléčil řeznou ránu pomocí kouzla Episkey a pak opravil trhlinu na jeho kalhotách pomocí Reparo. “Je to dvoudílné kouzlo. Až spolu domluvíme a jsem připraven na svůj vzrušující odchod, zaujmu stejnou pozici tady a začnu se maniakálně smát, jakmile uvrhnu druhou část. Tvá paměť by _měla_ editovat jakýkoli obraz mě, jak se chechtám jako šílenec, dohromady, aby překlenula mezeru na vzpomínky o našem malém rozhovoru.”

“To kouzlo vyžaduje, abych dal svolení k uzamčení mých vzpomínek,” řekl Harry naštvaným úsečným hlasem. “Proč si myslíte, že tak udělám?”

“No, pro začátek,” odpověděl Lockhart, “je to jediný způsob, jak zjistíš, co se tu opravdu děje.” Jak muž mluvil začal mávat svou hůlkou kolem pokoje. Dva obrovské kovové kufry přiklouzly k němu a otevřely se a různé předměty začaly létat z polic do čekajících zavazadel.

“Řekl bych, že ostatní profesoři si uvědomili vaší hru, Lockharte. Chci říct, Snape už si sám uvědomil, že jsi podvodník.”

“Ah, Severus. Taková brilantní a lstivá mysl, vskutku hodná Zmijozelu. Ale ne, Pottere. Severus Snape i přes jeho mnoho darů, jednoduše není na naší úrovni.” Lockhart zaváhal. “No, ne na _mé_ úrovni, alespoň. Předtím jsem si myslel, že jsi velmi slibný, Pottere, ale upřímně, jsem znechucený ubohým stupněm dvourozměrného myšlení, které jsi předvedl dnes.”

“Dvou...rozměrného?!”vyprskl Harry, jeho hněv nad tím, že byla zpochybňována jeho lstivost, zvítězil nad strachem o jeho život.

“Ano!” odpověděl Lockhart téměř naštvaně. “ _Dvourozměrné!_ _Víš_ , že nějaká záhadná osoba běhá kolem a petriﬁkuje lidi. _Víš_ , že učitel Obrany je záhadný a pravděpodobně má vedlejší motiv. A protože ve tvé mysli _není možné_ , aby v Bradavicích existovaly dvě konspirace najednou, přirozeně _předpokládáš_ , že učitel Obrany je ten, kdo petriﬁkuje. _Dvourozměrné!_ ”

Lockhart se odmlčel a uvrhl kouzlo na jednu ze stěn, objevil se v ní portál vedoucí do vedlejší místnosti. S dalším pohybem jeho hůlky předměty z toho pokoje začaly lítat do otevřených kufrů, převážně zamčené krabice označené jmény několika mužových výzkumných týmů. Konkrétně si Harry všiml jedné pro Tým Chameleon, o níž věděl, že obsahuje několik měsíců zásob Mnoholičného lektvaru. Napadlo ho, proč se bystrozoři nemohli dostat dovnitř skrze ten pokoj, ale pak si uvědomil, že je pravděpodobně také chráněn ochrannými kouzly.

“Kolečka v kolečkách, Pottere,” pokračoval Lockhart, jak pracoval. “Existuje mnohem více konspirací odehrávajících se v téhle škole a ve světě tam venku, než bychom si ty nebo já mohli kdy představit. Cuthbert Binns je _mrtvý_ déle než století a i on má svou vlastní agendu! Tak mi dovol ti to vyhláskovat, Pottere. _Jsem_ podvodník. _Jsem_ v Bradavicích pod falešnou přetvářkou. _Ale_ neměl jsem _nic_ společného s petriﬁkacemi a když už jsme u toho, sám jsem je tajně vyšetřoval. Díky konverzaci, kterou jsem zaslechl dnes ráno, následovanou několika hodinami strávených studiem v knihovně, nyní vím, jak k petriﬁkacím docházelo, což je popravdě víc, než na co kdo doteď přišel.”

“Jak?” vyžadoval vědět Harry.

“Nemám v úmyslu podělit se o ovoce mého vyšetřování s někým, komu nemohu důvěřovat,” odpověděl Lockhart klidně.

“Ty... ty si nemyslíš, že můžeš věřit _mně_?!” řekl Harry nevěřícně. “Ty jsi ten kdo rozpoutal _Fiendfyre_ ve _škole_!”

“Fiendfyre pod kontrolovanými podmínkami a v magicky zpevněné učebně Obrany obsahující tým vysoce trénovaných bystrozorů. Budou mít tu ohňovou stěnu po kontrolou každou vteřinu.”

Harry neodpověděl a Lockhart začal být viditelně frustrovaný.

“Čas se _krátí_ , Pottere, a nemyslím jen v téhle místnosti! Tvůj skutečný nepřítel ještě neukázal svou tvář, _ale brzy tak učiní_. Fakt, že byl dědic Zmijozelu tak smělý, aby udeřil proti samotnému řediteli, znamená, že se jeho plány blíží konci a že se již nadále nebojí, že se do věci zapojí ministerstvo! Během pár minut budu donucen opustit Bradavice, než dokážu vyřešit záhadu toho, kdo je doopravdy naším tajným nepřítele. _Potřebuju_ uvnitř někoho, na koho se mohu spolehnout!”

Harry zíral na muže, nedůvěra stále čitelná na jeho tváři. Lockhart si povzdechl a promluvil klidněji.

“Harry, ‘ _nikdy nikomu nevěř_ ’ je první pravidlo každého dobrého zmijozele. _Vím to_. Ale ti nejlepší zmijozelé rovněž vědí, že je čas, kdy je potřeba odložit první pravidlo a řídit se svou intuicí a instinktem. Možná jsem ti lhal o své přirozenosti a svých záměrech tenhle rok, ale zároveň jsem ti věřil s vědomostmi o kouzle zapovězeném nejvyššími stupni naší vlády. Věřil jsem, že dokážeš přivolat Patrona, když se všichni ostatní _smáli_ myšlence, že by to druhák dokázal, a i když jsi ho ještě plně neovládl, už teď jsi blíž tělesnému Patronu než většina dospělých kouzelníků. _A_ naučil jsem tě, jak bojovat s Averto tak dobře, že jsi se _mnou_ dokázal bojovat lépe než většina těch tak zvaných bystrozorů, které tvůj otec přivedl jako posilu. A teď, neurazím tě tím, abych se tě zeptal, co ti říká tvé srdce, ale co tvůj _instinkt_? Co tvá _prohnanost_?”

Harry se na muže mračil, jak ubíhaly vteřiny. A pak se objevil záblesk světla na povrchu dveří.

“To jsou bystrozorové, Harry. Už uhasili Fiendfyre a teď útočí na vnějšek dveří. To jim zabere další minutu nejdéle. Tak co říkáš?”

Chlapec mlčel dalších pár vzácných vteřin. “Co chceš, abych udělal?” zeptal se konečně tiše. Lockhart zvedl Harryho hůlku z postele a podal mu ji a nechal se tak otevřeným k jakémukoli útoku.

“Slovně souhlas s uzamčením tvých vzpomínek a pak řekni ‘ _staniž se_ ’.”

Po další tři drahé vteřiny Harry čekal, zatímco přemýšlel, jestli by dokázal toho muže porazit i přes to, že byl svázán. Jeho inteligentní část řekla, že bylo marné se o to pokoušet. A nějaká další část, kterou nedokázal plně identiﬁkovat, ale podezříval, že byla jeho “intuice” ani nechtěla.

“Svobodně souhlasím s vymazáním svých vzpomínek na všechno, co se odehrálo od chvíle, kdy bylo uzamčení vzpomínek iniciováno pomocí vzpomínkového zámku, dokud nebude dokončeno. Staniž se tak.”

Objevil se záblesk světla z Harryho hůlky. “Děkuji,” řekl Lockhart, než mu hůlku vzal a položil zpět na postel. Pak přivolal závodní koště odněkud z místnosti a položil ho vedle hůlky. Konečně propadl brk z blízkého stolu a naškrábal krátkou zprávu na pergamen. Přesunul se zpět k místu, kde Harry ležel svázaný a podržel ji tak, aby si ji mohl přečíst.

“Vybavovací si kód. Dostanu ho k tobě, jak nejrychleji budu moct.”

Harryho oči se otevřely v šoku, jak si přečetl zprávu. “Co?! Odpověď _byla tam po celou dobu_?! Jsi _seriózní_?”

Lockhart se nahlas zasmál a složil zprávu, než si jí uložil do kapsy. “Ne, ale _myslím_ to vážně.” Pak se pohnul zpět na místo, kde stál, než uvrhl paměťový zámek. “Hodně štěstí, Harry. **_MNEMOCRYPSIS OMEGA!_** ”

_Harry zaklepal hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. Mužovo chování bylo čím dál bizarnější, tak naprosto mimo jeho opatrně vykonstruovaný image, že Harry na okamžik uvažoval, jestli jeden z nich dostal otřes mozku během jejich krátkého souboje. Pak se Harryho pozornost soustředila na obrovské BUM způsobené tím, jak byly zapečetěné dveře do pokoje vyhozeny z pantů a dopadly na podlaze._

______________________

_**Tři vteřiny poté, co si Harry přečetl zprávu....** _

“Harry!” vykřikl Neville a oběhl stůl, aby pomohl svému příteli na nohy.

“Já... vzpomínám si,” řekl Harry omámeně.

“Co? Na co si vzpomínáš?”

“Na všechno,” odpověděl chlapec. Pak si pročistil hlavu a pohlédl na Nevilla. “Vím, jak jsou lidé petriﬁkováni. Běž na učitelskou poradu. Řekni McGonagallové a Snapeovi, že tam budu, jak jen to bude možné.” S tím se Harry odtáhl od Nevilla a zamířil ke dveřím.

“Kam jdeš?!” zavolal za ním Neville.

“Do knihovny!” odpověděl Harry. “Trochu výzkumu na poslední chvíli.” S tím byl pryč, utíkaje do knihovny tak rychle, jak jen dokázal. V jedné ruce držel povolení do Omezeného oddělení, o kterém doufal, že je stále ještě platné. V druhé držel kus pergamenu, na kterém byl napsán vybavovací si kód:

_**Bradavice: Historie** , 1. edice (vyd. 1485)_

_Kapitola 14, strana 193 - “Slytherinův bazilišek”_

___________________

_**Učitelský kabinet** _

_**2:55 odpoledne** _

Jak profesor Flitwick mířil do učitelského kabinetu, byl překvapen, že před jeho dveřmi stojí čekající shluk studentů. V přidání k Vedoucímu chlapci a dívce, tam byli všichni prefekti pro sedmý ročník a ostatní přítomné zahrnovali: Hermionu Grangerovou, Lunu Lovegoodovou, Padmu Patilovou, Thea Notta a Blaise Zabiniho. Byla to značně přeplněná chodba.

“Co tohle znamená?” zeptal se Flitwick. “Co tu všichni studenti dělají?”

“Profesorka McGonagallová pro nás poslala, pane,” odpověděla Emily Rossumová. “Percy Weasley mi přinesl seznam studentů, které chtěla vidět. Všichni jsou tu kromě Harryho Pottera, Nevilla Longbottoma a Weasleyovic dvojčat, i když si myslím, že George Weasley je stále ještě uvázán na lůžko.”

“Opravdu? Profesorka McGonagallová mi nic nezmínila,” odpověděl. “No nic, pojďte dovnitř, ať zjistíme, co se děje.”

S tím Flitwick otevřel dveře a vedl skupinu studentů dovnitř. Snape okamžitě zaprotestoval, ale Flitwick jen pokrčil rameny a řekl: “Minerva je tu chce,” jak přivolával židle pro studenty. Zrovna, když se chystal zavřít dveře, dovnitř vběhl Neville.

“Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě, profesore Flitwicku,” řekl bezdechu. “Harry Potter je na cestě. Musel se zastavit v knihovně.”

Flitwick si povzdechl. “To je v pořádku, pane Longbottome. Jen se posaďte vedle svých spolužáků. Profesorka McGonagallová bude mít také zpoždění.”

Po té zprávě se profesor Kettleburn zvedl ze židle a zamířil ke dveřím s nápisem _Kouzelníci_. “No,” řekl otráveně, “pokud má Minerva zpoždění tak jako tak, jdu na toaletu.”

_____________________

_**Knihovna** _

_**2:57 odpoledne** _

Irma Pinceová studovala povolení s pochybovačným výrazem. “Tohle bylo podepsáno profesorem Lockhartem,” řekla oznamujíc očividné. “Už tady neučí. Na základě toho, že byl, však víš, zlý nebo tak něco.”

Harry potlačil své otrávení. Knihovnice byla jeho nejméně oblíbeným členem učitelského sboru. Dokonce horší než Binns. Byl přesvědčený, že kdyby bylo po jejím, ta hořká žena by nikoho nikdy nepustila do knihovny a mohla by si tak hromadit všechny knihy pro sebe v perfektním nepřerušovaném tichu. Zmijozel si nasadil svůj nejokouzlivější úsměv.

“Ano, madam Pinceová, vskutku o tom vím. Ale pokud si všimnete data, tohle povolení bylo vystaveno několik týdnů _předtím_ , než byl profesor Lockhart odstraněn. A kniha, kterou potřebuji, je nepostradatelná pro projekt na hodinu... zásadní pro mou akademickou kariéru.”

“Co je to? Jsi příliš mladý na cokoli temného.”

“Není to temná kniha, madam Pinceová. Dokonce to ani není magická kniha. Je v Omezené sekci jen proto, že je velmi stará, a řekl bych, velmi cenná.”

Pinceová pochybovačně shlédla na Harryho. “Co je to?”

Podal jí kus pergamenu s titulem knihy napsaném v Lockhartově písmu. Knihovnice na něj pozvedla obočí a pak ho nasměrovala do boční místnosti. “Počkej tam. Ničeho se nedotýkej.”

Překvapený, Harry učinil, jak mu bylo řečeno, a zamířil do blízké čtecí místnosti, cestou krátce zamával Ginny a Amy, které seděly na druhé straně místnosti a pozorovaly každý jeho pohyb. Jakmile byl uvnitř místnosti, Harry byl překvapení jejím designem. Byla to kruhová místnost o průměru tří metrů naprosto prosta jakéhokoli nábytku, kromě ostře červeného kovového řečnického pultu uprostřed. Kromě tohoto cákance barvy, každý centimetr místnosti byl zářivě bílý. Nejzvláštnější na tom bylo, přesto, že byla místnost dobře osvětlena, nikde nebyl viditelný zdroj toho světla. O pár minut později se Pinceová vrátila s tlustou starou knihou, která se za ní vznášela v Protego Orbis. Snesla tu knihu dolů na pult a pak podala Harrymu malou černou taštičku obsahující hedvábné rukavice a chirurgickou masku.

“Budeš tohle na sobě mít ve všech okamžicích, kdy manipuluješ s knihou. Za žádných okolností nedovolíš, aby byla kontaminována. Můžeš použít Gemino kouzlo, aby sis zkopíroval relevantní stránky, ale ne víc jak deset v jednom sezení. Víc by mohlo knihu poškodit. Rozumíš?”

“Ano, paní,” řekl uctivě.

Z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu se na něj zamračila a pak opustila místnost. Harry vydechl a opatrně otevřel knihu na straně 193 a začal magicky kopírovat starodávný a zažloutlý text.

____________________

_**Zřídkakdy používaný přístěnek na košťata v Nebelvírské věži** _

_**2:59 odpoledne** _

Jim Potter se konečně probral a shledal, že je svázaný, zaroubíkovaný v temné místnosti, podle pachu pravděpodobně přístěnku na čistící potřeby. Skoro dvacet vteřin sebou zmítal v panice, než se vzpamatoval a soustředil se. Věděl, že byl omráčen. A obával se, že jeho útočníkem mohla být jen jedna osoba: Ron Weasley, který byl zajatcem Toma Riddlea už měsíce. Jim se proklel za svou stupiditu a sebestřednost. Měl zaznamenat známky psychické manipulace v jeho nejlepším příteli před měsíci. Nebo pokud to nedokázal, měl k němu být upřímný o tom, že je Hadí jazyk, a odmítnout tak Riddleovi otevření k tomu, aby Rona obrátil proti němu. Jim si slíbil, že pokud se dostane ze své současné prekerní situace, nějak Rona zachrání a vše mu vynahradí.

“ _Ale první věc první_ ,” pomyslel si. Jim si rychle uvědomil, že byl svázán pomocí kouzla Incarcerous, které přivolalo magické provazy, aby svázalo svou oběť. Jen pár lidí bylo schopných se z těch provazů vyprostit. Ale zároveň, jen pár lidí bylo Chlapcem-který-žil a poté, co byl tím kouzlem svázán minulé jaro Quirinusem Quirrellem, Jim si vyvinul velký zájem o mudlovské umění úniků. Začal se kroutit na zemi, aby dokázal lépe chytit provazy. Byl by schopný osvobodit se, pokud bude mít dost času, ale obával se, že to je výhoda, kterou neměl.

______________________

_**Učitelský kabinet** _

_**3:05 odpoledne** _

Minerva McGonagallová vstoupila do učitelského kabinetu. Očividně rozrušená a otrávená. Lily Potterová se k ní dostala u dveří.

“No, Minervo? Dorazí bystrozoři?”

“Ne, Lily, nedorazí!” řekla naštvaně. “Seděla jsem s tím zatraceným Kloboukem na své hlavě dvacet minut a snažila se ho přimět k rozumu, ale nezadařilo se mi. Naneštěstí má pozice _pouhé_ _zastupující_ ředitelky postrádá jakoukoli autoritu k potlačení ochranných kouzel školy. Dokonce nedokážu ani otevřít letax pro jediného bystrozora, aby prošel. Dokonce ani Jamese Pottera a ten je _rodičem_. Tak to _zůstane_ , pokud Albus nebude zneschopněný po dobu alespoň 72 hodin! _Opravdu_! Je to _nesnesitelné_ , že máme žít v roce 1993 a stále být vázáni zaklínadly a přikázáními, která byla na školu uvalena, aby ji bránila vůči okupačním armádám a která nebyla změněna od doby před _normanským dobýváním_!”

Na to si konečně Minerva všimla, že spolu s fakultou školy bylo do místnosti vměstnáno přes tucet studentů.

“A _CO TU U JMÉNA MERLINA_ DĚLAJÍ TI _STUDENTI_?!” zaječela rozzuřeně.

Náhlé ticho nastalo v místnosti, zatímco se studentští návštěvníci podívali jeden na druhého.

“Na to teď zapomeňte,” řekl Silvanus Kettleburn. “Všichni mužští členové sboru jsou tady, tak kdo je zamčený v pánské toaletě, když _já potřebuju vykonat potřebu!_ ”

___________________

_**Knihovna** _

_**3:06 odpoledne** _

Poté, co zkopíroval veškeré podstatné informace z úplně první edice starodávné a často opakované historie školy, Harry vynesl stránky ven a našel si stůl, aby si je mohl rychle pročíst, než je prezentuje McGonagallové. Zároveň bude potřebovat přijatelné vysvětlení, jak se k té informaci dostal (vzhledem k tomu, že “ _ten údajně šílený bývalý instruktor Obrany mi to řekl_ ” mu asi neprojde), ale jeden problém po druhém. Jak si procházel ty informace, Ginny a Amy přešly k němu.

“Zdáš se být neobvykle napjatý, Pottere,” řekla Amy. “Co se děje?”

Vzhlédl k oběma dívkám se zadostiučiněním. “Vím, jak jsou lidé petriﬁkovaní. Nebo ještě přesněji, vím, _co_ petriﬁkuje lidi. Teď jen musím přijít na to, kdo tu zatracenou věc kontroluje.”

Ginny a Amy se podívaly jedna na druho. Pak, bez požádání o povolení, přešly na opačnou stranu stolu, aby mohly číst z okopírovaných stránek přes Harryho ramena.

______________________

_**Z Bradavice: Historie 1. edice, kapitoly 14, stránky 193** _

_Jak se Bradavice blížily konci své první dekády, Zakladatelé museli konečně obrátit svou pozornost od záležitostí učebních plánů a školní disciplíny k mnohem namáhavějšímu problému vnější obrany. V těch temných časech Anglie byla prorostlá magickými nebezpečími. Obři se toulali krajinou ve význačných číslech, zatímco se draci stále ještě vznášeli v oblohách. Bandy trolů se věnovaly zbojnictví a násilí. Skřeti byli velmi neklidní ve svých jeskyních a Kouzelnický Koncil, který se později stane Starostolcem, byl všudypřítomně lehkovážný v ohrožování skřetí samostatnosti. Konečně během posledních let prvního Millennium Anno Domini spatřili světlo světa celí tři Temní pánové, kteří pustošili Anglii a hrozili tažením proti Bradavicím, i když všechny jejich armády byly přinuceny se stáhnout mocí Zakladatelů. I přes to Zakladatelé souhlasili, že hrad potřeboval permanentní obranu._

_Proto požádal lord Gryﬃndor své skřetí spojence, aby pro něj vytvořili velkolepý meč, helmici a brnění, které mělo být oblečeno nejodvážnějším z jeho koleje do bitvy proti nepřátelským silám (viz “Gryﬃndorovo brnění”, strana 198) a zároveň poskytl mnoho očarovaných brnění školy, které by ho do bitvy následovaly, kdyby byla potřeba (viz “bradavičtí ochránci”, tamtéž). Lady Ravenclawová využila své znalosti geomancie neznalé mezi jejími vrstevníky, aby protkala ochranná kouzla s infrastrukturou školy, jakým nebylo v těch dnech rovno (viz Příloha C pro celkový popis schématu ochranných kouzel). Lady Huﬄepuﬀová přivedla různorodé kouzelné tvory poutané buď přísahou nebo spojenectvím, aby žili v Začarovaném lese a přidali se k obraně hradu, kdyby byli povoláni, a do Černého jezera přivolala krakena z bezedných vod moře, a svázala ho k bradavické obraně, a darovala mu téměř nesmrtelnost (pro více informací viz Příloha F pro kompletní seznam všech kouzelných druhů přivedených do Bradavic lady Huﬄepuﬀovou)._

_Avšak možná nejmocnější a rozhodně nejkontroverznější obrana byl přídavek lorda Slytherina: Velký bazilišek. Slytherin upravil očarované vejce, ze kterého by se král hadů vylíhl, a nasytil ho esencí vytaženou z dalších tvorů a daroval tak svému příspěvku naprosto odlišné a mocnější a užitečnější schopnosti než normálního baziliška. Z thrácké Gorgony věnoval Slytherin svému hadovi zrak, který by petriﬁkoval místo, aby přímo zabíjel, a tak se vyhnul nebezpečí zabití přítele spolu s nepřítelem v případě obléhání. Z horského trola věnoval Slytherin svému výtvoru neuvěřitelnou silu regenerace. Z welshského zeleného draka pokryl Slytherin krále hadů magii odolnými šupinami. Z velké evropské strixy požehnal Slytherin baziliška mocí pohybovat se téměř neslyšně, když lovil. Z fénixe..._

____________________

_**Učitelský kabinet** _

_**3:07 odpoledne** _

“Bylo mi řečeno, Minervo,” řekl profesor Flitwick, “že jsi žádala přítomnost těchto studentů, abychom je mohli vyzpovídat.”

“Žádné takové instrukce jsem nedala, Filiusi! Slečno Rossumová, vysvětlete své jednání!”

Vedoucí dívka si nervózně odkašlala. “Profesorko, Percy Weasley přišel se seznamem studentů, o nichž řekl, že chcete, aby byli přítomní pro poradu. Byli to všichni tady plus Harry Potter a Weasleyovic dvojčata.”

“Neviděla jsem Percyho Weasleyho celý den! To je podivné!”

Snape ztuhnul. “Více než podivné, řekl bych.” Pak se otočil a oslovil celou místnost. “VŠICHNI VEN! HNED! STUDENTI A UČITELÉ!”

“Severusi, co se děje?” zeptala se McGonagallová s obavou. Za nimi oběma Kettleburn ignoroval Snapeův řev (a nebo ho možná prostě neslyšel - značná ztráta sluchu byla jedna z mnoha poruch, kterých nabyl během svých let jako učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory), jak pokračoval ve svých odhodlaných pokusech dostat se na pánskou toaletu.

“Minervo!” vyštěkl Snape. “ _Pro jednou_ , mohla bys prosím věřit zmijozelským instiktům?!”

Na okamžik zaváhala a pak přikývla. “Všichni, udělejte jak profesor Snape říká. Okamžitě vykliďte místnost!”

Blaise Zabini, kterému nebylo třeba říct dvakrát (a který byl ozbrojen excelentním zmijozelským instinktem svým vlastním) byl první u dveří. Neotevřely se.

“Hej!” vykřikl. “Dveře jsou zamčené.”

Najednou znepokojená, McGonagallová se protlačila kolem chlapce a pokusila se je otevřít sama. Její krev zchladla. Dveře nebyly zamčené - byly zapečetěné obrannými kouzly.

“ _ **ALOHOMORA,**_ ” řekl Kettleburn z opačné strany místnosti. Dveře na pánskou toaletu se konečně otevřely. Kettleburnovy oči se rozšířily, jak se učitelským pokojem rozeznělo hluboké děsivé zasyčení.

“ _Morganiny povadlé_...!” bylo tak daleko, jak se profesor dostal, než dopadl pozpátku na zem - petriﬁkovaný.

A pak začal řev.

_____________________

_**Z Bradavice: Historie, 1. edice, kapitoly 14, strana 194** _

_Navržen jakožto živoucí protiobléhací zbraň, bazilišek byl v mnoha směrech součástí hradu samotného. Slytherinův génius využil sympatické magie, aby propojil toho tvora s infrastrukturou hradu, aby se mohl had přemisťovat podle potřeby. Mohl vstoupit do vodovodního systému hradu v jakémkoli bodě a cestovat k jakémukoli výstupu na povel svého pána bez ohledu na velikost napojených trubek. Mohl se zhmotnit u napájedla, které vedlo k Velkému černému jezeru skrze kanál, který napájel vodovodní systém Zmijozelského sklepení a tímto způsobem se dokázal vrhnout na jakoukoli armádu na pozemcích Bradavic nebo na ně zaútočit z týla. A kdyby byly Bradavice kdy dobyty, bazilišek mohl cestovat skrze vodovodní potrubí, aby podle přání zaútočil na vetřelce a dokázal vstoupit i do nejmenších místností za pomoci velikost upravujících kouzel, které byly součástí jeho magické přirozenosti._

_Lady Huﬄepuﬀová byla nadšená Slytherinovým baziliškem, neboť byla známá pro svou mírumilovnou povahu, a byla potěšená, že ten tvor dokázal tak snadno zneschopnit nepřátele školy bez toho, aby je rovnou zabil. Jako gesto její úcty vytvořila začarovaný džbán pro lorda Slytherina, který by schopný pomoci v rychlém oživení nechtěně petriﬁkovaných spojenců a zajatých vetřelců, které chtěli vyzpovídat nebo pro výkupné. Po legendárním poháru Huﬄepuﬀové (viz strana 79), je Huﬄepuﬀové džbán považován za její nejgeniálnější zaklínání._

_Lord Gryﬃndor a lady Ravenclawová se však zdáli být méně nadšení baziliškem. Tvrdili, že nesouhlasili s procedurami, kterými byl bazilišek vytvořen, vzhledem k tomu, že technicky křížení druhů, které Slytherin použil ke stvoření baziliška, byly (a jsou) považovány za přirozeně temné. Nepohnut jejich námitkami, lord Slytherin jim oznámil svou víru, že lord Gryﬃndor a lady Ravenclawová byli prostě závistiví, o kolik impozantnější přidání baziliška k obranám hradu bylo v porovnání s jejich vlastními návrhy, což vedlo k mnoha hádkám mezi Zakladateli. Konečně bylo dosaženo kompromisu a lord Slytherin učinil úpravy v baziliškově přirozenosti a zahrnul do ní okamžitou slabinu, která ho učinila přijatelnější pro jeho přátele..._

___________________

_**Učitelský kabinet** _

_**3:09 odpoledne** _

Neuvěřitelná nemožnost toho, aby se tvor té velikosti vešel do učitelského kabinetu, natož na toaletu, ze které se vynořil, byla takovým překvapením pro všechny přítomné, že si nemohli pomoci a zírat na něj v ohromení. A je přirozeností baziliška, že pohlédnutí na něj po nějaký delší čas, znamená být jím _poražen_. Většina sboru a studentů byli petriﬁkováni dřív, než mohli vůbec vytáhnout hůlku. Blaise se instinktivně otočil při prvních známkách potíží a byl přeměněn v sochu, která nyní blokovala dveře proti komukoli, kdo se snažil uniknout. Prsty Thea Notta byly téměř v pozici, aby otočily jeho Nevšímej si mě prstenem, když ztuhly. Marcus Flint a Emily Rossumová (k překvapení obou) byly uzamčení v napůl objetí, když je našly oči baziliška. Lily Potterová se postavila mezi nestvůru a ty děti, které ještě nebyly petriﬁkovány, a pokusila se je ochránit pomocí štítu Protego a ve svém spěchu zapomněla, že štít Protego je průsvitný a neposkytne žádnou obranu proti pohledu baziliška. Ona a tři prefekti, kteří stáli poblíž ní, byli další, kdo byli petriﬁkováni. Flitwick uvrhl smrtící hejno havranů ozbrojených jako břitva ostrými pařáty, které by roztrhaly jakéhokoli jiného tvora zaživa, ale všichni padli z zemi jako kameny dřív, než mohli napáchat jakoukoli škodu. Miniaturní profesor je následoval do petriﬁkace jen o pár vteřin později.

Jistý si, že umře, Severus Snape se pokusil vzít to monstrum sebou. Držel své oči z baziliška na tak dlouho, jak jen mohl, než v jeho obecném směru vypustil své nejsmrtelnější kouzlo. “ ** _SECTUMSEMPRA!_** ” Okamžitě se točící ostří čisté magické síly vrhly na baziliška a způsobily, že se po jeho těle objevily obrovské krvavé rány. Snape na okamžik pocítil zadostiučinění. Pak k jeho ohromení rány po nejvíce škodlivém kouzle, které znal, kromě Smrtící kletby, jednoduše zmizely pod jeho pohledem. “ _Regenerace_ ,” pomyslel si v ohromení. “ _Jako trol!_ ” A pak už si nic nemyslel.

Poslední dospělý v místnosti soustředil svou pozornost ne na bojování s netvorem, ale na ochraňování těch pár dětí, které ještě nebyly petriﬁkovány. McGonagallová švihla svou hůlkou a velká pohovka se obrátila a otočila, než se proměnila v neprůsvitnou kopuli, která dopadla nad Nevilla a Hermionu. Avšak to k ní přitáhlo pozornost nestvůry. Vyskočila a její tvar najednou plynul jako rtuť, avšak byla to hnědá mourovatá kočka, co dopadla na podlahu a spadla na bok, petriﬁkovaná.

A pak byli dva, oba na okamžik zaseklí pod improvizované bariérou McGonagallové: Hermione Grangerová, která se okamžitě dala do práce a začala přeměňovat díru v podlaze, skrze kterou by mohli uprchnout, a Neville Longbottom, který sevřel pevně svou hůlku, jak se zoufale snažil si vzpomenout na vůni mořské soli a pocit ledových vln, které ho drtily.

____________________

_**Knihovna** _

_**3:10 odpoledne** _

“U Merlinových kostí!” vykřikla Ginny a vysloužila si tak hlasité “ŠŠŠ!” od madam Pinceové. “To je to, co petriﬁkovalo profesora Dumbledora a ostatní?” zašeptala tišeji.

“Myslím si, že ano,” řekl Harry. “Ale teď, když víme, co to je, můžeme to zastavit. Jen musíme tuhle informaci dostat k...”

Harry byl najednou přerušen příchodem _obrovského medvěda_ , což bylo rozhodně neočekávaná událost v knihovně, jak bylo dokázáno množstvím lidí, kteří při pohledu na něj vykřikli. Zdálo se, že je to středně velký medvěd hnědý, nebo možná malý grizzly, až na to, že lehce stříbřitě světélkoval. Harryho překvapení se jen zvětšilo, když na něj ta šelma promluvila vyděšený hlasem Nevilla Longbottoma.

“HARRY! POŠLI POMOC! JÁ A HERMIONE JSME V UČITELSKÉM KABINETU S BAZILIŠKEM! VŠICHNI OSTATNÍ JSOU JIŽ... _ALE NE_ -“

Okamžitě Nevillův Patronus (a jak perfektně “nevillovité” to bylo, že si ten chlapec vybral právě tenhle okamžik, aby ovládl obojí tělesného Patrona _a_ jak ho použít k poslání varovné zprávy Harrymu) zablikal z existence. Harry měl jeden krátký okamžik zhrozené paralýzy. A pak bleskově posbíral všechny své papíry a vyběhl z knihovny, Ginny, Amy a rozzuřené stěžování si Irmy Pinceové ho následovaly.

____________________

_**Před učitelským kabinetem** _

_**3:13 odpoledne** _

Dědic Zmijozelu čekal trpělivě až všechny výkřiky hrůzy a výstřely kouzel pominou. Pak tiše zasyčel a přikázal baziliškovi, aby se vrátil do Tajemné komnaty, kde odpočíval, když pro něj jeho pán neměl příkazy. Dědic byl stále ještě skrytý pod Potterovic neviditelným pláštěm, vzhledem k tomu, že na sobě stále ještě měl tvar Percyho Weasleyho a bude ho na sobě mít po nějaký čas. Jaká škoda, že Lockhartův tým nikdy nenašel způsob, jak předčasně ukončit účinky Mnoholičného lektvaru. Ne, že by na tom opravdu záleželo. Byl s tímhle tělem téměř hotov, ať už mělo jakýkoli tvar. Během pár hodin bude mít _nové_ tělo, tělo, které nebude muset sdílet s nikým jiným a pak jakákoli potřeba pro ten nejmenší koncept nenápadnosti bude konečně u konce.

Dědic švihl hůlkou Rona Weasleyho ke dveřím učitelského kabinetu a ty se tiše otevřely. Strčil dovnitř hlavu a rozhlédl se. Jak očekával, nikdo v místnosti, ať už učitel nebo student, neušel petrifikování baziliškovým pohledem. Petriﬁkovaní, dokud se neobjevil někdo s dostatečným množstvím nedocenitelného regeneračního lektvaru pro tucet lidí. Ne, že by jim dal tolik času, než se vrátil, aby dokončil, co začal, tentokrát permanentně. Dědic se vítězoslavně zakřenil.

“Šach mat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: dnes opět o něco později než obvykle, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se právě dnes v práci dozvěděla, že jsem před dvěma dny přišla v práci do kontaktu s osobou s COVIDem na delší čas, než by se mi líbilo, a mám tak akorát chuť zalézt do postele, modlit se, že jsem ho nechytila a nevynořit se z ní na hodně dlouho, řekla bych, že je úspěch, že jsem jí vůbec nahrála... takže tak...


	43. Odhalení na nepoužívané toaletě

KAPITOLA 42: ODHALENÍ NA NEPOUŽÍVANÉ TOALETĚ

_**Učitelský kabinet** _

_**3:15 odpoledne** _

Harry se prudce zastavil poblíž dveří do učitelského kabinetu tak najednou, že do něj Amy a Ginny málem vrazily. Aniž by se na ně podíval, pozvedl ruku, aby je umlčel. Pak se po chvíli zamyšlení otočil a zašeptal na dívky.

“ _Má kterákoli z vás zrcátko?_ ”

Ginny ho obdarovala pohledem, který říkal “ _Duh! Samozřejmě!_ ” a vytáhla malé skládací zrcátko z kapsy svého hábitu. Vzal si ho od ní a poklesl na jedno koleno, než pomalu posunul zrcátko před otevřené dveře zhruba třicet centimetrů nad zemí. Nebyl si jistý, zda vidět Slytherinova baziliška v odraze bylo bezpečné nebo ne, ale raději by viděl konec jeho ocasu než jeho oči. Bylo to však zbytečné, vzhledem k tomu, že po baziliškovi nebylo památky - jen množství petriﬁkovaných kouzelníků a čarodějek, profesorů a studentů. Marcus a Emily v jejich napůl objetí. Petriﬁkovaná kočka na boku. Neville ochranitelsky pokrčený nad Hermionou, která klečela vedle skoro šesticentimetrové díry, kterou přeměnila v podlaze. Harry zkroušeně zavrtěl hlavou. Dalších zhruba dvacet vteřin a dostala by se ven! Harry a dívky opatrně prošli kolem petriﬁkované postavy Blaise Zabiniho, která téměř blokovala vchod. Na vzdálené straně místnosti stála petriﬁkovaná jeho matka s paží nataženou před sebe, jak neúspěšně zaštiťovala svým tělem několik studentů. Harry zavřel oči a věnoval několik vteřin tomu, aby uzamknul své pocity. Téměř všichni přátelé, které na tomhle světě měl, byli petriﬁkovaní v téhle místnosti, spolu se sympatičtějším z jeho rodičů, ale nemohl pro ně udělat nic dobrého, pokud se tu teď zhroutí a rozpláče nebo tu propadne řvoucí zuřivosti.

“Co u Merlinova jména...?”vykřikl Fred Weasley od vchodu, jak se rozhlédl po petriﬁkovaném vyobrazení v šoku. O pár vteřin později se začali objevovat další studenti na chodbě za nimi. Někteří lapali po dechu, zatímco další přímo ječeli, když si uvědomili, že celý učitelský sbor byl petriﬁkován spolu s několika studenty. Ostatní odběhli pryč, aby se o ty novinky podělili se zbytkem školy. Harryho oči dopadly na Thea Notta, který stál ztuhlý v rohu. Naklonil se k Ginny a Amy.

“Potřebuji rozptýlení,” zašeptal. Aniž by dala jakkoli najevo, že ho slyšela, Ginny se vrhla k Fredovi, padla se mu do náruče a začala plakat.

“Oh, Frede! To je hrozné! Když si pomyslím, že kdyby ses sem dostal o pár minut dřív, byl bys taky petriﬁkovaný!” Jak vzlykala, posunula Freda stranou, aby byla jeho záda k Harrymu a překážel ve výhledu studentů na chodbě. Amy přistoupila, aby se studenty mluvila a poskytla tak další rozptýlení. Jak tak učinily, Harry se přesunul k Theovi a potom, co se rychle rozhlédl kolem, sundal chlapci jeho Nevšímej-si-mě prsten z prstu a sevřel ho v dlani.

“ _Vrátím ti ho tak rychle, jak budu moct, kamaráde,_ ” zašeptal smutně, jak mu odhrnul vlasy z jeho zmrzlých očí. “ _Ale obávám se, že ho možná budu potřebovat, než tenhle zmatek skončí - pro dobro nás všech._ ” Pak se ještě jednou rozhlédl po místnosti, než se rozhodl, co dělat. Přešel ke krbu sboru a zvedl hrst letaxového prášku.

“Pottere, co se tu děje?!” vyštěkl naštvaný hlas za ním. Byla to Miranda Bonnevieová s několika dalšími zmijozeli za ní.

“Oh, dobře,” řekl Harry sarkasticky. “Někdo v pozici autority dorazil, i když je to někdo nepoužitelný.” Aniž by dál věnoval pozornost otravné čistokrevné, hodil do krbu letaxový prášek a zvolal. “OPUKZ! James Potter!”

O pár vteřin později se tvář jeho otce objevila v zelených plamenech. “Harry?! Co se děje? Moment - je to učitelský kabinet?”

“Tati, poslechni! Celý učitelský sbor je petriﬁkovaný, spolu se všemi prefekty pro sedmý ročník a no, několika mými přáteli. Můžeš poslat nějaké bystrozory do školy?”

“ _Celý_ učitelský sbor byl petriﬁkovaný?!” vykřikl James ohromen. Pak se jeho oči roztáhly ještě víc. “Tvá matka...?” pokračoval roztřeseným hlasem.

Harry přikývl. “Obávám se, že ano. Nevidím tu Hagrida, pana Filche nebo madam Pomfreyovou, ale všichni ostatní členové sboru jsou tu a petriﬁkovaní. Tati, vím, co to způsobuje. V počátcích školy Salazar Slytherin vytvořil baziliška.”

James byl překvapený jeho prohlášením. “Baziliška? Harry, baziliškové zabíjejí. Nezpůsobují petriﬁkaci.”

“Tati, _věř mi_. Tenhle _petriﬁkaci_ způsobuje. Byl speciﬁcky navržen Slytherinem jakožto protiobléhací zbraň, která mohla být kontrolována jen hadí řečí.”

James na to vypadal ještě vyděšenější, jako by přemýšlel, jestli ty špatné zprávy nikdy neskončí. “Hadí řečí? Je... je Jim mezi těmi petriﬁkovanými studenty?”

“Ne. Nikdo neviděl Jima celý den. Můžeš poslat pomoc?”

Muž zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, synu. Bez ohledu na to, jak jsou věci špatné, nikdo nebyl...” odmlčel se a polkl. “Nikdo... ještě _nezemřel_ , a dokud se tak nestane, bystrozoři nemohou vstoupit do školy bez toho, aby ji pro nás ředitel otevřel.”

Harry přikývl. “Momentálně nemáme ředitele. Nebo dokonce ani zástupce ředitele. Můžou se studenti sami evakuovat?”

James temně zavrtěl hlavou. “My... nejsme si jistí, jak by to zvládla ochranná kouzla. Máme podezření, že pokud velké procento studentstva opustí školu najednou, mohlo by to vyvolat její uzavírací procedury. Takže bys musel evakuovat všechny najednou a přemístit petriﬁkované lidi s sebou, jinak by ve škole uvízli na roky a nikdo by se k nim nemohl dostat. Samozřejmě je možné, že by evakuace v době, kdy je ředitel zneschopněný, mohla mít další negativní následky. Mám několik specialistů na ochranná kouzla, kteří to prošetřují.” Promnul si bradu. “Jak se vůbec může bazilišek pohybovat po škole, aniž by ho kdokoli viděl?” zeptal se.

“Dokáže se přemístit do jakékoli části školy pomocí potrubí. Je to magie, ale kromě toho, nevím.”

“Jak jsi na to všechno přišel, Harry?”

Chlapec pozvedl stránky okopírované ze starodávné knihy, zatímco si připravil vyhýbavou odpověď, která vynechala jeho konverzaci s Lockhartem.

“Ředitel a všichni ostatní vždy předpokládali, že cokoli způsobovalo petriﬁkace, bylo něco nového, ať už kouzlo nebo temný předmět, co bylo přineseno do školy poprvé v roce 1943. Ale s tím, jak se to snadno pohybovalo po škole a s legendou o Slytherinově monstru, jsem si myslel, že by to místo toho mohlo být něco starého, co bylo prostě jen znovunalezeno. Něco, tak starého, že bylo vynecháno z novějších historických knih. Získal jsem přístup k prvnímu vydání **Bradavice: Historie** v Omezeném oddělení a bylo to přímo v rejstříku - Slytherinův bazilišek.”

“To je geniální, Harry! Je tam něco o tom, jak ho zabít? Nebo alespoň, jak ho znovu uspat?”

Harry zaváhal. “No, to záleží. Máš tušení, kde by se dal najít buď meč Gryﬃndora nebo diadém Ravenclawové? Kniha tvrdí, že obojí je proti němu užitečné.”

James se uchechtl. “To bys mohl stejně snadno požádat o Exalibur nebo Svatý Grál.”

“No, kromě těch dvou vestavěných slabin mluvíme prakticky o baziliškovi s regenerací trola a magii odolnými šupinami draka, kromě dalšího.”

“ _U Merlina_ ,” zašeptal James hrůzou, než se vzpamatoval. “Zbylí nějací prefekti?”

Harry se otočil zpět. K Bonnevieové se přidali Titus Mitchell ze Zmijozelu a Bobby Latimer z Mrzimoru.

“Hej! Lattimere! Mitchelli! Můj táta s vámi chce mluvit!”

“S námi?” zeptal se Bobby s polknutím. “Proč?”

“Jste prefekti a nejste Bonnevieová,” řekl. Miranda se na něj chladně zamračila.

Nervózně, Lattimer a Mitchell přistoupili a obdrželi příkazy od Staršího bystrozora. Všichni studenti měli být shromážděni do Velké síně, protože do ní nevedlo žádné potrubí. Studenti měli být seskupeni podle kolejí a okamžitě spočítáni. Prefekti by pak zapečetili dveře a uvalili na ně ochranná zaklínadla a studenti by tam počkali, dokud nedostanou zprávu, že je vše čisté, která by byla doručena Patronem Jamese Pottera. Jakmile jim to bylo povoleno experty na ochranná kouzla, začali by spořádanou evakuaci do Prasinek.

“Oh,” řekl konečně James se značným váháním. “Pokud to dokážete bez toho, abyste se ohrozili, najděte prosím mého syna Jima.”

Oba prefekti upřímně přikývli. Potom oheň zhasl. Okamžitě začali (s mumlající asistencí Mirandy Bonnevieové) odvádět studenty do Velké síně. Naneštěstí cestou potkali množství naštvaných nebelvírů vedených rozzuřeným Percym Weasleym.

“Kde je Potter?!” zeptal se nejstarší Weasley zuřivě.

“Um, přítomen?” řekl Harry.

“Ne ty, Harry. Tvůj lunetický bratr. Napadl mě, svázal mě a nechal mě zamčeného v mé studovně!”

“Co?” zeptal se Fred. “Kdy? Přišel jsi za námi na ošetřovnu před necelou půlhodinou! Byl jsi to ty, kdo nám řekl, že máme jít na učitelskou poradu, kde byli všichni petriﬁkováni! Harry a já jsme dorazili pozdě a to je jediný důvod, proč nejsme zkamenělý taky.”

“To nebyl Percy, Frede,” řekl Oliver Wood. “Slyšel jsem ho, jak buší nohou na dveře své studovny zhruba před deseti minutami, zatímco byl svázaný na podlaze. Trvalo mi to tak dlouho, než jsem zrušil ochranná kouzla, která zamkla jeho studovnu.”

“Mnoholičný lektvar, který byl ukraden!” vykřikla Susan Bonesová. “Jim musel ukrást nějaké tvé vlasy, aby se za tebe vydal, potom, co tě omráčil!”

“Nebo, čistě teoreticky,” řekl Harry klidným hlasem, “někdo jiný, kdo použil Mnoholičný lektvar, aby vypadal jako Jim, napadl Percyho, než zkopíroval _jeho_ podobu. Lockhart se odsud dostal s litry toho lektvaru.”

“U Merlina, proč musíte vy zmijozelé všechno tak komplikovat?” řekl otráveně Fred.

“Navíc,” odpověděl Titus Mitchell. “Řekl jsi, že to monstrum, co všechny petriﬁkuje, je nějaký typ baziliška, ne? Potter je jediný Hadí jazyk ve škole. Kdo jiný by ho mohl kontrolovat?”

Harry se zamračil, ale neodpověděl, zatímco ostatní studenti si začali vyděšeně mumlat při zmínce o baziliškovi. Naštvaně, Percy zavrtěl hlavou.

“AŤ JE TO KDOKOLI...!” nebelvír se odmlčel a zavřel oči, jak získával zpět kontrolu nad svými emocemi, než pokračoval klidněji. “Kdokoli to je, naznačil, že něco udělal Ronovi. Viděli jste ho dnes někdo?” Ozvalo se tiché mumlání shromážděných studentů, které bylo přerušené vyděšených křikem.

“Dědic Zmijozelu ho dostal!” Byl to Seamus Finnegan, který sbíhal po schodech a vypadal naprosto rozrušeně. Dean se mu držel v patách. “Právě jsme přišli z našeho pokoje. Ronovy věci jsou rozházené, jako by došlo k rvačce a... a na zdi je další zpráva.” Seamus zaváhal při pohledu na Percyho. Polkl. “Stálo v ní ‘ _Weasleyovic kostra bude ležet v Tajemné komnatě navždy._ ’”

Dav naprosto utichl. Fred a Ginny zbledli, zatímco se Percyho tvář na okamžik zhroutila, než se ho zmocnila spravedlivá zuřivost.

“Dobrá!” řekl. “Kdokoli, kdo je připravený ukončit tuhle hovadinu, vezměte svou hůlku a následujte mě! Rozdělíme se do skupin po pěti a začneme prohledávat hrad od spoda nahoru!”

“Percy!” řekl Bobby Lattimer. “Už jsem mluvil s Jamesem Potterem v OPUKZ. Chce, aby se studenti zabarikádovali ve Velké síni, dokud není bezpečné vyjít ven.”

“Nebudu se schovávat v _BEZPEČÍ_ , když je můj mladší bratr nezvěstný!” zavrčel Percy.

“Pro jednou souhlasím s nebelvíry,” řekl Titus Mitchell. “Tenhle takzvaný ‘dědic Zmijozelu’ se nestará o to, koho zraní. Udeřil proti profesorům Snapeovi a Sinestrové, obou našich sedmáckým prefektům a několika dalším zmijozelským studentům.” Mitchell se otočil na Percyho. “ _Všichni_ v Bradavicích mají stejného nepřítele, zdá se.” Percy opětoval Titusův pohled a pak přikývl, zatímco tucet studentů z různých kolejí souhlasilo.

Bobby Lattimer se kousl frustrovaně do rtu a zavrtěl hlavou. “Weasley, pokud trváš na tomhle... _nebelvírování_ , je to na tvou hlavu. Ale _trvám_ na tom, aby mladší studenti zůstali tady. Všichni ve třetím ročníku a níž, jděte do Velké síně, _hned_. Weasley, jak se budeš ty a tvoje... tlupa, řekl bych, pohybovat po hradě, pošli jakékoli studenty, na které narazíš sem.” Zaváhal. “Hodně štěstí,” řekl upřímně.

Ginny se naklonila k Harrymu. “Řekla bych, že to je znamení, abychom se vytratili, nemyslíš?” Natáhla se a chytila Harryho hábit, zatímco na druhé straně udělala Amy to samé.

“Jo, Harry. Buď zlatíčko a otoč tím prstenem, až napočítám do tří.” Překvapený, Harry sebou trhnul, když Amy začala počítat. Opožděně nasál tolik vzduchu, kolik dokázal, a otočil Theovým prstenem. O sedm vteřin později, byli všichni o několik chodeb dál a lapali po dechu.

“Jak jsi věděla, co ten prsten dělá?” zeptal se Harry podezřívavě Ginny.

“Amy mi to řekla,” odpověděla jednoduše. Otočil se na druhou dívku, která jen pokrčila rameny.

“Strýček Gregory má jeden takový. Myslím si, že byly přiděleny bohatším smrtijedům.”

Na to Harry s náhlou nechutí shlédl na Theův prsten, jako by si ověřoval, zda na sobě nemá krvavé skvrny. Celý tenhle čas si myslel, že je to rodinné dědictví Nottů.

“Takže, jaký je plán?” zeptala se Ginny.

“Plán?” řekl Harry otráveně. “Proč by sis myslela, že mám nějaký plán? Jenom jste mě obě chňaply a donutily mě, abych použil prsten, který jsem ukradl svému petriﬁkovanému příteli, abychom unikli pozornosti, než nás mohli zavřít na jediné bezpečné místo v téhle zatracené škole.”

“Bezpečí je tady relativní pojem, jak moc dobře víš. A jsem si jistá, že máš vždycky plán.”

Harry se zatvářil a podíval se zpět z jedné dívky na druhou, jednu z nichž přísahal, že ochrání od nebezpečí, a přesto byla tady a... _nebelvírovala_ , jak to výmluvně nazval Bobby Lattimer. Frustrovaně si povzdechl a vytáhl stránky z **Bradavic: Historie** , aby si je znovu přečetl.

“Podle tohohle, existuje artefakt zvaný huﬄepuﬀský džbán, který dokáže vyléčit petriﬁkace, ale pokud existuje, je v Tajemné komnatě, a nikdo neví, kde ta je. I když mě velmi bolí to přiznat, potřebujeme mého bratra. Je očividné, že dědic si dal hodně práce, aby na něj z nějakého důvodu svalil vinu. Možná je to proto, že jeho hadí řeč opravdu může být použita k ovládnutí baziliška. Teoreticky, jakýkoli Hadí jazyk by měl být schopný ho ovládat, ale je do něj vytvořena slabina, která dovoluje, aby kdokoli, kdo má diadém Raveclawové, překonal kontrolu jakéhokoli Hadího jazyka. Pokud dědic _nemá_ diadém, máme možná šanci.”

“ _A upřímně, bratříčku_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Raději bych, abys ty veřejně použil hadí řeč na baziliška, než abych zničil své krytí._ ”

“A pokud dědic _má_ tu diadémovou věc?” zeptala se Amy.

“Oh, no, v tom případě, jsme v hajzlu. Naprosto a kompletně.” Harry se rozhlédl kolem. “Pojďte. Musíme najít mého idiotského bratra.”

_____________________

_**Mezitím v Nebelvírské věži...** _

Zabralo to Jimovi téměř půl hodiny, než se vysoukal ze svých provazů a dalších pět minut, než dokázal ramenem rozrazit dveře přístěnku na košťata. Byl naštvaný, ale víc než to měl obavy, obojí o Rona a o zbytek školy. Ať už byl Tom Riddle kdokoli a ať už jednal jakkoli skrze deník, měl nyní kontrolu nad Ronem a fakt, že cítil potřebu Jima zamknout, byl známkou toho, že měl naplánované něco velkého. Jim byl zamčen v přístěnku na sedmém poschodí a musel seběhnout dolů, vděčný za všechen svůj trénink.

Až když se dostal na třetí poschodí, konečně potkal první známky života. Naneštěstí to byl jeho nejméně oblíbený nebelvír - Cormac McLaggen. Ještě víc naneštěstí na něj ten otravný hajzl namířil hůlku hned, jak ho uviděl.

“Zastav se, kde si, _Pottere!_ Ani se nesnaž sáhnout na svou hůlku!”

“Ani hůlku _nemám_ , McLagenne! Byla mi ukradená stejnou osobou, která mě zamkla na posledních šest hodin do přístěnku!”

“Ani se mi nesnaž lhát, Potter. Všichni tě hledají. Všichni vědí, že jsi vyhodil do vzduchu sadbu mandragor a pak zmlátil Percyho Weasleyho a ukradl mu vlasy!”

“Já... mandragory... vlasy?! _O čem to mluvíš?!_ ”

“Nech si to, Pottere!” Cormac se zasmál. “Heh. Dají mi plaketu za Speciální služby za to, že jsem tě zajmul! _**STUPEFY!**_ ”

Jim zaklekl a okamžitě se odkutálel kouzlu z cesty. Jeho kotoul ho zanesl k malému stolku, na kterém byla váza na květinami. Otevřenou dlaní vystřelil a hodil vázu na překvapeného McLaggena, který reﬂexivně pozvedl obě paže, aby se bránil. V tom okamžiku se k němu Jim rozběhl. Když byl pár desítek centimetrů od něj, vyskočil a vykopl mu hůlku z ruky. Potom, jak dopadl, chytil McLaggena za ramena a pozadu padal na zem, táhl ho sebou a hodil ho přes sebe hlavou napřed do zdi. Chlapec upadl na podlahu v bezvědomí. Jim na okamžik ztuhl, ztěžka dýchaje. Studoval taekwondo roky, i když jen nedávno s opravdovým nasazením, a tohle bylo poprvé, kdy se dostal do skutečného pěstního boje. Nával adrenalinu mu téměř zamotal hlavu. Zkontroloval McLaggena, aby se ujistil, že je v pořádku, a pak zvedl chlapcovu hůlku. Vylétla z ní jediná osamělá jiskřička a pohasla.

“To se dalo čekat,” řekl poraženě. Upustil hůlku na zem a pokračoval dolů po schodech, tentokrát mnohem obezřetněji. Očividně někdo (pravděpodobně Posednutý Ron) byl zaměstnaný posledních několik hodin a nějak na něj dokázal hodit několik dalších zločinů. Mandragory byly zničeny?! Jak jen oživí Dumbledora teď? Jak se blížil ke společenské místnosti, uslyšel před sebou hlasy. Rozhodně mohl rozeznat neobvykle hlasitý hlas Percyho Weasleyho, který (ještě více neobvykle) vyhrožoval udělat s Jimovou hůlkou něco anatomicky nebezpečného, až chlapce najde. Jim se zhluboka nadechl a rozeběhl se. Několik jeho spolukolejníků okamžitě vykřiklo a uvrhlo na něj kletby. Vyhnul se dvěma a pak ramenem shodil na zem Seamuse. Jim pokračoval v běhu přímo k vypolstrovanému křeslu, které stálo mezi ním a východem shýbaje se a uskakuje kouzelné střelbě. Pak vyskočil na opěradlo křesla, které tím překlopil, a dovolil, aby ho momentum vyneslo kotoulem přímo ven ze dveří.

Jakmile byl venku, rozeběhl se, jak nejrychleji mohl, chodbou pryč, zatímco se pokoušel zamířit co možná nejpřímnější cestou ke své destinaci. Jim strávil spoustu času přemýšlením nad tím, co se dozvěděl z falešné vzpomínky Toma Riddlea, zatímco se pokoušel osvobodit se. A nyní si myslel, že věděl, kde leží odpověď.

___________________

Naneštěstí, aby se tam dostal, Jim musel probíhat překážkovou dráhu skrze hrad, a byl akorát na třetím poschodí, když mu jeho štěstí došlo. Byl téměř u rozcestí chodeb, když ho jeho pronásledovatelé, pětice vyšších ročníků, dohonili a jeden z nich ho zezadu udeřil kouzlem Incarcerous. Byl to Argus McLaggen (Cormacův bratranec z druhého kolene) z Nebelvíru, který ho dostal. Ostatní byli Bole a Derrick ze Zmijozelu a dva další páťáci, jeden havraspár a jeden mrzimor. Jim zaklel a bolestivě padl k zemi, jak se kolem něj omotávaly provazy.

“Ha! Dobrá práce, McLaggene,” řekl Bole. “Je na čase, aby ten šmejd zaplatil za to, co udělal!” Ostatní se souhlasně zasmáli a pak se zastavili... jak Harry Potter sebevědomě vystoupil zpoza rohu a stoupnul si před svého nehybného bratra.

“To stačí,” řekl klidně. Za ním Ginny a Amy nervózně vykoukly zpoza rohu.

“Oh, podívejte,” ušklíbl se Peregrine Derrick. “To je ten _druhý_!” Vystřelil další Incarcerous, které Harry odrazil na jednu stranu líným švihnutím své hůlky. Harry bojoval s nutkáním dělat si z druhého chlapce legraci - Derrickova forma byla mizerná a po měsících práce s Týmem Protiútok, odražení útoku staršího chlapce bylo jako přechod z ping pongu na dětský badminton.

Starší chlapci se nervózně podívali jeden na druhého, najednou si vzpomněli na Harryho soubojové schopnosti.Pak Bole zaječel. “Všichni najednou! Nedokáže odrazit nás _všechny_!”

Harry vzdorovitě pozvedl bradu, i když on sám nebyl optimistický o odrážení pěti kouzel najednou. Pět chlapců uvalilo kouzla najednou. Harry mrkl... a dilatoval. Všechno se zpomalilo do hlemýždího tempa, jak cítil pomalý tlukot svého srdce ve své hrudi. **_Buch...Buch._** Opatrně studoval pohyby hůlek svých pěti protivníků a po pár subjektivních vteřinách identiﬁkoval jejich kouzla: dvě Omračovací kouzla, jedno zaklínadlo Nohy-z-želé, jedno Počůrávací se zaklínadlo (od McLaggena, toho onanovače!) a překvapivě jedno Lacero, které by mohlo napáchat značnou škodu. Ještě překvapivější bylo, že přišlo od mrzimora, kterého Harry neznal, ale který měl očividně neobvykle kruté tendence na Jezevce.

_**Buch...Buch.**_ Jako další si Harry prohlédl své okolí a jeho pozornost přitáhla velká tapisérie, která visela na zdi vedle jeho útočníků. Zároveň vypočítal letové trajektorie příchozích kouzel, zatímco plánoval svou obranu. _**Buch...Buch.**_ Použil třetí tlukot srdce, aby si ověřil dráhu, kterou by kouzla cestovala, než ukončil svou dilataci. Okamžitě se čas vrátil do své normální rychlosti a Harry byl rozmazanou změtí pohybů. Odrazil první dvě kouzla a pak uhnul doprava. Nechal Počůravací se zaklínadlo proletět kolem něj, než odrazil Řezací kletbu pomocí silného forehandu, i když nehrozilo, že by ho zasáhla. Zároveň dal svému odrazu trochu rotace, která poslala Řezací kletbu nahoru a přes jeho protivníky tak, že přeřízla provazy držící tapisérii ke zdi a způsobila, že spadla. Potom odrazil poslední zaklínadlo takovým způsobem, že jeho odraz zformoval první pohyb Nadnášecího kouzla. “ ** _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_** ” V odpověď na jeho pohyb hůlky, tapisérie spadla na pět chlapců. Konečně Harry vystřelil své vlastní Incarcerous, které obmotalo provazy kolem chlapců zvenčí tapisérie a svázalo je tak dohromady to těžkého kokonu.

Roztržka skončila tak rychle, jako začala, a teď, když bylo po všem, Harry Potter byl najednou ohromen, když si uvědomil, že sám porazil pět starších studentů v méně než třech vteřinách. V ohromení se podíval dolů na svou hůlku, zatímco za ním Ginny a Amy jen zíraly s otevřenými ústy. Jim byl podobně ohromen.

“Co... ty... co... JAK?!” Jimovo blábolení prořízlo Harryho lehký stav fuga, a když se otočil tváří ke svému bratrovi, Harryho tvář nabyla masky upřímného sebevědomí, jako by si nikdy nemyslel, že by boj jednoho na pět byl nějaký problém.

“Výřečný jako vždy, bratříčku,” řekl suše, než uvalil Finite na provazy a pomohl Jimovi na nohy. Jim zabručel v odpověď na Harryho sarkasmus, ale neodmítl nabídnutou ruku.

“I když... to bylo nezpochybnitelně hustý, musíme se pohnout. Vím, jak najít Tajemnou komnatu! Pojďte!” S tím, aniž by se ohlédl, zda ho Harry následuje, se Jim rozběhl chodbou. Harry protočil oči vsloup.

“ _Nebelvíři,_ ” pomyslel si, jak následoval za Jimem s Ginny a Amy mu v patách. Potom, jen o pár vteřin později, Harry vykoukl zpoza rohu a namířil svou hůlku na hromadu vyšších ročníků, kteří stále ještě bojovali za zvuků tlumených nadávek s tapisérií. O pět rychlých Počůrávacích se zaklínadel později, zvuky tlumených nadávek vzrostly, jak se chichotající se Harry rozeběhl pryč.

“ _Co je dobré pro jednoho, McLaggene,_ ” pomyslel si rozverně.

____________________

Naneštěstí jejich krátký souboj byl zároveň i hlasitý a přitáhl značné množství pozornosti. Během pár vteřin byli čtyři děti pronásledovány tuctem dalších studentů. Pár po nich střílelo zaklínadla, kterým snadno uhýbaly, ale většina jen volala na Pottery, aby se zastavili a vzdali. Jim neohroženě vedl ostatní dolů po schodišti a přímo skrz dveře dívčích toalet na druhém poschodí.

“Nemám hůlku!” zařval Jim, zatímco se opíral o dveře, aby zůstaly zavřené. “Zná někdo nějaké zamykací kouzlo?!”

Harry otráveně zúžil oči. Vážně je Jim zavedl do slepé uličky, aniž by zvážil, jestli bylo možné za nimi zavřít dveře? Harry tasil svou hůlku. “ _ **COLLOPORTUS TRIMENDIUM.**_ ” Dveře se lehce zableskly a pak se důkladně zamkly.

“Dobrá. Jednotce bystrozorů trvalo několik minut, než se přes to ochranné kouzlo dostala, tak bych byl překvapený, kdyby to zvládl běžný bradavický student někdy brzo. A teď, vysvětlil bys nám laskavě, co u Merlina děláme _na dívčí toaletě_!”

Jim se konečně uvolnil, zhluboka se nadechl a pak ostatním vysvětlil svůj myšlenkový proces.

“Okej, dávejte pozor. Jak se ukázalo, tyhle petriﬁkace se už jednou odehrály v roce 1943. Akorát, že tehdy, jedna dívka skutečně zemřela! Co víc, její _duch_ posedl tuhle přesnou toaletu!”

Harry konsternovaně zíral na Jima. “Opravdu,” řekl s kamennou tváří a hlasem bez emocí.

“Je to pravda! Říkají jí Ufňukaná Myrtle a pravděpodobně nám může říct, co potřebujeme vědět o Tajemné komnatě!”

Harry zíral na Jima s rostoucí zuřivostí, kterou jeho nitrobrana nedokázala překonat. Právě teď si přál, aby _jeho_ pohled měl schopnost petriﬁkovat. “Ty... _kreténe_!” konečně vyplivl.

“Co?” odpověděl uraženě Jim.

“VÍM O UFŇUKANÉ MYRTLE UŽ _ŠEST MĚSÍCŮ_!” zařval Harry na svého bratra. “PAMATUJE SI AKORÁT ‘ _VELKÉ ŽLUTÉ OČI_ ’ A NIC JINÉHO!”

Ginny mu položila ruku na paži. “Harry, uklidni se.”

“Neříkej mi, abych se uklidnil! Všichni učitelé jsou petriﬁkovaní! Bystrozoři se nemůžou dostat dovnitř, aby nám pomohli! Šílený Petriﬁkačník pobíhá zběsile kolem! Jde po nás naštvaný zuřící dav studentů! A _já jsem uvízlý na nepoužívané toaletě, protože se Jim konečně právě teď dozvěděl něco, co jsem věděl už od listopadu!_ ”

“Všichni učitelé?” zeptal se Jim tiše. “Včetně... mámy?” Harry přikývl a konečně se trochu uklidnil při pohledu na zdevastovaný výraz ve tváři jeho bratra. Frustrovaně si protřel oči a napochodoval na druhou stranu místnosti. Ginny se pokusila zhodnotit situaci.

“Dobrá, takže Myrtle je slepá ulička. Máš alespoň tušení, kde je Ron? Nikdo ho celý den neviděl. Je v pořádku?”

Jim vyštěkl smíchy. “V pořádku? Oh, Ron se má _skvěle_! On je _ten padouch!_ ”

Harryho hlava sebou trhla zpět. “Co?!” vykřikl, zatímco Ginny naštvaně postoupila dopředu a zabodla výhružně prst do Jimovy hrudi.

“Odvolej to!” zařvala, zatímco Jim pozvedl ruce ve vzdávání se.

“Klídek, Ginny. Není to jeho vina. To ten deník!”

S tím se Harry a Amy přesunuli zpět k dohadující se dvojici. “Jaký deník?” zeptala se Amy.

Jim se podíval tam a zpět mezi třemi zmijozely. “Celý tenhle rok Ron psal své poznámky z hodin do deníku svázaného v černé kůži. Akorát tohle ráno jsem zjistil, že je to prokletý temný předmět, který mu někdo musel podstrčil. Dokáže ovlivnit mysl a dokonce přímo posednout lidi. Navíc je posednutý - nebo něco podobného - duší kluka, který obvinil Hagrida z toho, že je dědic Zmijozelu v roce 1943. Kluka jménem Tom Riddle!”

“Tom Riddle!” vykřikli oba Harry a Ginny najednou, než se podívali jeden na druhého.

“Oh,” řekl Jim sarkasticky. “Slyšeli jste o něm, co? Co, je na nějakém seznamu ‘ _největších temných kouzelníků 20. století_ ’ nebo tak něco?”

Harry otevřel ústa a pak je rychle zavřel. Podle toho, jak se na to člověk díval, seznam Princů na stěně Doupěte, mohl být považován přesně za to. Začal znovu.

“Tom Riddle byl zmijozelský prefekt pro pátý ročník v době událostí původního dědice Zmijozelu. Byl mým největším podezřelým už měsíce. Moje teorie byla, že Lockhart byl ve skutečnosti Tom Riddle, který tu učil v přestrojení z nějakého zločinného důvodu, ale pokud dokáže opravdu posednout studenta skrze temný předmět...”

Harry se odmlčel, jak zvažoval následky. “Což mě vede k mé druhé otázce: jak ty víš o Tomovi Riddleovi?”řekl a otočil se na Ginny. Dívka se jen podívala mezi Potterovic bratry se zděšeným výrazem

“ _Tohle všechno je moje chyba_ ,” zašeptala zhrozeně.

_____________________

_**Před zhruba devíti měsíci** _

_**Weasleyovské Doupě** _

“Zatraceně!” vykřikl Ron, než vyšel ze svého pokoje. Ginny ho slyšela a zavolala na něj.

“Co se děje, Rone?”

“Potom, co táta praštil pana Malfoye do tváře, byl jsem tak vzrušený, že jsem zapomněl poprosit mámu, aby mi koupila nějaký pergamen navíc. Mám dost na úkoly, ale nemám žádný pro psaní poznámek. Nemáš nějaký navíc?”

“Ani náhodou!” vyhrkla Ginny. “Akorát začínám v Bradavicích a nehodlám se dostat do problémů za to, že jsem nepřipravená, protože jsem musela dát tobě školní potřeby, které sis zapomněl koupit.”

“Aw, no tak, Ginny! Pomoz svému bratrovi!”

Povzdechla si ve falešném otrávení. Pak se otočila na svůj kotlík, který obsahoval všechny její knihy, a vyndala z něj tenkou knihu v černé kůži, kterou podala Ronovi. “Tady. Můžeš to použít pro zápisky.”

Otočil knihu a podíval se na obálku. “ _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Kdo to je?”

Ginny pokrčila rameny. “Byl v mém kotlíku s ostatními knihami, když jsme se vrátili domů. Minulý měsíc jsem mámě řekla, že potřebuji nový deník. Řekla bych, že zapomněla, že mi Harry jeden koupil jako dárek, když tu u nás zůstával, a koupila mi nový. No, ‘ _novým_ ’ myslím starý, který vytáhla z krabice s opotřebovanými knihami. Není na něm ani cenovka. Každopádně, ho můžeš mít. Nemyslím si, že bych se cítila dobře, kdybych psala své myšlenky do deníku někoho jiného. Je to celkem kůži nahánějící.”

Ron zalistoval prázdnou knihou. “Díky, ségra. Jsi nejlepší.”

Zasmála se. “Jsem ráda, že jsi konečně dost dospělý na to, abys to přiznal, Rone.”

Také se zasmál, než se vrátil do svého pokoje, posadil se k malému psacímu stolu se svým novým zápisníkem. Vytáhl brk a trochu inkoustu, a na vnitřek obálky rychle napsal. “ _Majetek Rona Weasleyho_ ”. A pak k jeho překvapení inkoust pomalu zmizel. Na vteřinu ho napadlo, jestli dvojčata zase nevyměnila jeho inkoust za mizící. Pak se nová slova objevila na první stránce.

“Ahoj, Rone. Jmenuji se Tom.”

Ronovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. Okamžitě si vzpomněl na diskuzi, kterou měl se svým otcem než vyrazil do Bradavic, konkrétně o tom, jak rozeznat temné předměty. “ _Nikdy nevěř něčemu, co může samo myslet, když nedokážeš říct, kde to má mozek,_ ” bylo jedno ze zábavnějších doporučení Arthura Weasleyho, které Ron neočekával, že si kdy bude potřebovat vybavit. Potom Ron uslyšel velmi tiché zasyčení a najednou byly veškeré rady jeho otce naprosto zapomenuty a jiné myšlenky se objevily na jejich místě.

_***Buď klidný. Nebojíš se, jen jsi zvědavý.***_

_***Chceš o mně vědět víc, než o mně řekneš svým rodičům.***_

_***Budou na tebe obzvlášť hrdí, když budeš vědět o té knize všechno možné, až s nimi budeš mluvit.***_

Ron se brkem dotkl papíru a napsal odpověď.

“Kdo jsi, Tome?”

Jak inkoust zmizel více informací přešlo od Rona k deníku. Byl upřímné, ale nejisté dítě s vágními sny o tom, že získá respekt svých rodičů tím, že se jednoho dne stane Vedoucím chlapcem, i když neměl nejmenší tušení, jak toho dosáhne se svými vlažnými akademickými úspěchy. Něco o “Chlapci-který-žil”, kterému Ron slíbil, že mu pomůže v porážce temného kouzelníka známého jako... Voldemort. Deník tiše zhodnotil chápání Ronovy psýchy. Citové úskoky, které byly navrženy k použití proti dívce, která měla deník předtím, byly odhozeny a nové způsoby manipulace byly navrženy.

“Nejsem ve skutečnosti osoba, Rone. Jsem TOM - Thaumaturgický Organizační Matrix. Můj stvořitele Tom Marvolo Riddle mě kdysi dávno začaroval, abych sloužil jako učební pomůcka. S mou pomocí se Tom Riddle nakonec stal Vedoucím chlapcem, než dostudoval.”

Ronovy oči se rozšířily. “Vedoucím chlapcem?! Jak?!”

“Když budeš psát své poznámky na tyto stránky, můžu je pro tebe zorganizovat a dovolit tě přeorganizovat informace podle tvého přání. Pokud napíšeš první verzi referátu nebo eseje na mé stránky, mohu je pro tebe editovat jak gramaticky tak obsahově. Je mnoho dalších způsobů, jak ti mohu pomoci stát se lepším studentem a lepším kouzelníkem.”

Ron se nadšeně usmál... a tím byl ztracen.

_________________

_**Nyní...** _

“To je v pořádku, Ginny,” řekl Harry. “Nebyla to tvoje vina. Nepsala jsi do té knihy a nevěděla jsi, co to je.”

“Jo,” řekl Jim. “Chci říct, měl jsem trénink nitrobrany a téměř ovlivnil i mě.” Harry se na svého bratra podíval a Jim odpověděl kousavě. “Samozřejmě tady Harry by byl _naprosto neovlivněný_ , vzhledem k tomu, že je ‘ _Mistrem Mentálních Umění_ ’ nebo tak něco. Ale co chci říct, je, že ani ty ani Ron za to nemůžete. Ron je tady oběť a ty nejsi zodpovědná za to, co se mu stalo.”

Pak se Jim zamyšleně podíval na Amy. “Popravdě, ten deník je důvod, proč se Ron obrátil proti mně, když zjistil, že jsem Hadí jazyk. Zajímalo by mě, jestli Ron nějak zmanipuloval ty nebelvíry, aby mě napadli před Vánocemi.”

Amy najednou vypadala, že jí bude zle, a Harry si toho všiml. “Co?” dožadoval se. Amy se podívala na Ginny.

“Můžeme mu to klidně říct,” řekla Ginny. “Jsme uvěznění na toaletě. Řekla bych, že to není čas na tajemství.”

Amy se otočila zpět na Jima a hlasitě polkla. “To, um, nebyli nebelvíři, kdo tě tu noc napadl. Byl to Derrick a Bole, kteří předstírali, že jsou nebelvíři. Byla to součást plánu Cassiuse Warringtona k... no, nejsem si pořád úplně jistá, co bylo jeho plánem, kromě toho, aby tě přiměli oblíbit si zmijozele a možná se postupně stát temným kouzelníkem, nebo tak něco. Bylo to z jeho strany dost vágní.” Zaváhala. “Není příliš chytrý.”

“To mohu potvrdit,” řekl Harry. Jim mezitím byl zmatený a překvapivě ublížený.

“Ty jsi v tom jela s nima? Nechalas je, aby mě napadli, a pak jsi předstírala, žes mi přišla na pomoc?! Od té noci jsem chodil kolem a bál se vlastní koleje!”

“Oh, nech jí na pokoji, Jime,” řekla Ginny. “Byl to můj nápad.”

Na to se Jim naštvaně rozprskal a Harry se na dívku usmál. “Ale ale, slečno Weasleyová!” řekl. “Vy jste intrikovala? Jsem mile překvapen.”

“Díky,” řekla sarkasticky. “Jime, možná jsem tě měla trochu ráda, když jsem byla malá, ale rodina je rodina. Byla jsem od začátku přesvědčená, že Warrington byl za tím šprýmem, kvůli kterému byl Fred suspendován. Promluvila jsem si o tom s Amy a souhlasila, že bude špehovat na Warringtonovu kliku, aby získala důkaz.”

“Myslel jsem, že se Lockhart doznal k tomu šprýmu,” řekl Jim.

“Pořád ještě nevím, o co se Lockhart pokoušel,” řekla Amy, “ale Warrington a Miranda Bonnevieová mi přiznali, že Warrington byl za něj ve skutečnosti zodpovědný. Přinutili mě slíbit, že to neřeknu Derrickovi a Boyleovi, vzhledem k tomu, že byli oba obětí toho šprýmu, ale ne nikomu jinému a tak... to máte.”

“Moment,” řekl najednou Harry. “Miranda Bonnevieová byla součástí konspirace _o fyzickém napadením Chlapce-který-žil?!_ To je... pikantní!”

“Každopádně,” řekla Ginny a zle se podívala na Harryho, “to není ta důležitá část. Řekni jim o ‘příteli’, Amy.”

Amy přikývla. “Členové Warringtonovy kliky zahrnovali jeho, Bonnevieovou, Bolea, Derricka... a Warringtonova _tajného komplice._ ” S tím přikývla, jako by to vše vysvětlilo.

Harry se zamračil. “No a? Promiň, ale opravdu to není šokující odhalení, že Warrington měl dalšího komplice, o kterém nemáš tušení, kdo to je.”

“Nerozumíš, Harry,” řekla Amy. “Nemyslím tím, že Warrington měl tajného komplice a já nevím, kdo to je. Chci říct, že Warrington má tajného komplice a _on_ neví, kdo to je. Jen nějaký záhadný ‘přítel’, který mu zanechával dopisy v obálkách s radou, jak vykonat šprýmy proti jeho nepřátelům. Dopisy, které se jen tak objeví v jeho pokoji uprostřed noci a je si _jistý_ , že to není žádný z jeho spolubydlících.”

Harry se ostře nadechl. “Plášť,” řekl tiše.

“Co?”zeptal se Jim. “Co s pláštěm?” Harry jeho otázku odmávl, jak zavřel oči, aby mohl přemýšlet. Když se jeho myšlenky odmítly pohybovat dostatečně rychle, dilatoval a zvažoval ta fakta tak hluboce, že se málem zapomněl a dilatoval příliš dlouho. Na šestý tlukot srdce dilataci zrušil a šokovaně otevřel oči.

“ _Všechno_ je to propojené!”

“Co je?” zeptala se Ginny.

“Všechno! Ron byl téměř za vším, co se tenhle rok stalo. No, chci říct, pravděpodobně ne za těmi událostmi s bláznivým zabijáckým domácím skřítkem, ale kdo ví, možná i za tím nějakým nepřímým způsobem.” Harry se otočil na Jima.

“Někdo na tebe nastraží žert s korunou leprikonů a vede tě k tomu, aby sis myslel, že jsem to já, správně?” Jim přikývl. “Tak se pokusíš nastražit bomby hnojůvky do zmijozelské koleje. Pomohl ti s tím Ron?”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily. “Jo, dostal je pro mě od dvojčat.”

“Ale pak nikdo ze zmijozelů neodpověděl, a tak na vás dva Ron nastražil ten šprým s barvu měnícími vlasy a obvinil nás z toho. Byl to ten samý žert, který se dvojčata pokusila nastražit na mě minulý rok. Ron by ho od nich mohl snadno získat. Pak odpovíš tím žertem s bubákem. Pomohl Ron s tím?”

“Byl to jeho nápad,” odpověděl Jim mdle, jak začínala být jasná úroveň manipulace Toma Riddlea.

“Přirozeně. Pak další věc, která se stala byla první petriﬁkace.” Harry se zamyšleně odmlčel. “Jen nechápu, proč by kdokoli petriﬁkoval kočku.”

“McGonagallová řekla, že by mě paní Norrisová dokázala odhalit, i když jsem pod pláštěm,” řekl Jim. “Jasně si pamatuji, že jsem to _řekl_ Ronovi hned, jak mi to řekla McGonagallová!”

Harry přikývl. “Plášť, který byl tu samou noc ukraden, hned po tom, co hlídací zvíře, které skrze něj dokázalo vidět, bylo petriﬁkováno. Zanechá zprávu, která obviňuje mě, a druhé ráno mě napadneš. _A pak_ o týden později nastraží žert na dvojčata a použije ho jako ukrytí toho, že jim ukradl Plánek.

“Jaký plánek?” zeptal se Jim zmateně. Harry odmávnul tu otázku jakožto nepodstatnou, jak přemýšlel nad jinými věcmi.

“ _Ten víkend musel přikázat hadům, aby nemluvili s žádným jiným Hadím jazykem ve škole. To tehdy měla na mysli kobra Ka v Doupěti! Tom Riddle jakožto emeritní Princ by měl vyšší postavení než já, vzhledem k tomu, že ještě nejsem Princ, ale Hydra byla rozdělená ohledně toho, jestli uznat duchovní pozůstatek Toma, který posednul dítě, které dokonce ani není zmijozel!_ ”

“A pak,” řekl Harry nahlas, “Ron a Tom Riddle mají plášť a plánek a s nimi schopnost nepozorovatelně putovat po škole.”

“Ale prohledali celou školu a plášť nenašli,”řekla Ginny.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Pokud je Ron opravdu pod kontrolou Toma Riddlea, věděl by, kde je Tajemná komnata. Mohl by v ní plášť ukrýt, dokud se vše neuklidnilo. Pravděpodobně je tam nechal, dokud nezačal zimní semestr, kdy petriﬁkace opravdu začaly.”

“Ale proč jít po Cormacovi?” zeptal se Jim. “Jenom, abych vypadal špatně?”

Harry si zamyšleně mnul bradu. “Byla to zkouška. Petriﬁkoval kočku a nikdo ji neoživil, ale ředitel možná jenom nechtěl použít drahý regenerační lektvar na kočku. Tak později petriﬁkuje studenta a po týdnu je Cormac oživen. _Potom_ petriﬁkuje Colina... a Colin zůstane petriﬁkovaný. Ale _možná_ je to jen proto, že je to mudlorozený z chudé rodiny a škola nezaplatí cenu za lektvar z mandragor. A _pak_ Riddle petriﬁkuje Draca a Justina, kteří jsou oba z velmi bohatých rodin, které by za lék zaplatily. A přesto oba zůstanou petriﬁkovaní a tím se prokáže, že doslova není po ruce žádný lektvar z mandragor.”

Ginnyiny oči se rozšířily, jak si to konečně uvědomila taky. “A jakmile Riddle _ví_ , že neexistuje žádný lektvar navíc, jde po profesorovi Dumbledorovi.”

Harry přikývl. “Brzy na to následuje zbytek učitelů, ale až po tom, co zničí všechny mandragory rostoucí ve skleníku 3, aby jejich oživení ještě více oddálit. Zbavil se tak veškerého učitelstva a studentských vůdců, plus většiny _mých_ přátel a dostal _by_ i mě, kdybych na poradu nedorazil pozdě. Všichni by předpokládali, že jsi za tu petriﬁkaci byl zodpovědný ty, kvůli naší sourozenecké rivalitě.”

“Ale co byl jeho plán, kromě toho, že si se mnou celý rok pohrával?” zeptal se Jim.

“Kolečka v kolečkách,” řekl Harry temně. “Riddle má několika vrstevnou strategii s množstvím různých cílů, o které usiluje. Rychle se adaptuje na měnící se okolnosti. Ale jo, je očividné, že dva z jeho cílů je zničení tvé reputace a odstranění Dumbledora ze šachovnice na měsíce... nebo déle. Dřív jsem mluvil s Jamesem. Má specialistu na ochranná kouzla, který se snaží přijít na to, jak bezpečně evakuovat školu, ale bojí se, že pokud dostatečné množství studentů v panice školu opustí najednou, mohlo by to způsobit, že samy Bradavice spustí proces uzavření. Pokud Dumbledore nebo jiné oběti petriﬁkace jsou stále tady, když k tomu dojde, mohli by zůstat petriﬁkovaní roky, než někdo bude schopný se k nim dostat a probudit je!

Ostatní studenti byli zděšení. “Musíme něco udělat!” řekla Ginny.

“Jako co? Jsme uvízlí na toaletě, pamatuješ?” odpověděl Harry otráveně.

Amy promluvila. “Jo, toaletě Ufňukané Myrtle. Když jsi s ní mluvil, jsi si jistý, že neřekla nic jiného, než ‘ _velké žluté oči_ ’?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “To řekly Hermione a Padma. Ony byly ty, kdo jí vyzpovídaly.”

“Oh, no, _to_ je to tvůj problém!” řekla Amy. “Poslal jsi nebelvírku a havraspárku, aby udělaly tvou práci za tebe!”

“Hej!” řekl naštvaně Jim, ale Amy ho ignorovala, jak přešla k jedné z kabinek a něžně na ní zaklepala.

“Myrtle, zlato? Mohla bys vyjít na chvilku ven? Chtěli bychom si s tebou promluvit.”

Po pár vteřinách duch tuctové havraspárské třeťačky s culíky a rohovitými brýlemi proletěl skrze dveře kabinky. Naštvaně se podívala na Jima a na Harryho.

“Kluci by tu neměli být!” zaječela.

“To je v pořádku, Myrtle,” řekla konejšivě Amy. “Jen bychom se tě rádi zeptali na pár otázek... o tom, jak... jsi zemřela, pokud ti to nevadí.”

“Já vím,” odpověděl duch kousavě. “Slyšela jsem, jak o tom hulákáte. No, už jsem to řekla těm dvěma. Byla jsem na toaletě, když jsem zaslechla nějaké syčení a zvláštní vrzavý zvuk. A pak jsem vyšla z kabinky... a umřela jsem. To je vše, co si pamatuji.”

“No,” řekla Ginny. “A co nám můžeš říct o tom, co si pamatuješ o Tomu Riddleovi?”

Hřejivě se usmála při zmínce Riddleova jména. “Tom byl úžasný. Byl to nejlaskavější, nejchytřejší a nejpohlednější chlapec v celé škole.”

“Ani nezmiňovat _nejzlejší_ ,” zabručel Jim.

“Odvolej to!” zařvala Myrtle. “Tom byl můj přítel!”

“Tom byl ten, kdo tě zabil!” zařval Jim zpět.

“ _To je LEŽ!_ ”

“Myrtle, je mi to líto,” řekl Harry tak laskavě, jak dokázal, “ale je to pravda. Tom byl za těmi petriﬁkacemi, které vedly k tvé smrti.”

“BYLA TO NEHODA!” Na několik vteřin se rozhostilo ticho v místnosti v odpověď na Myrtlein naštvaný křik, jak všichni vstřebávali, co řekla. Pak najednou Harry praštil svou tváří do dlaní a zasténal.

“Je to jako by mi bylo každých pět minut připomenuto, že jsem idiot!” vykřikl. “Věděl jsem, že Tom Riddle byl za plánem vylepšit postavení mudlorozených tím, že je petriﬁkoval a svaloval vinu na čistokrevné zmijozelské bigoty. Ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že v tom mudlorození, kteří byli petriﬁkováni, _jeli s ním!_ Věděl o tom Hagrid?”

Zavrtěla hlavou. “Ne. Hagrid byl sladký, ale všichni jsme věděli, že nedokáže udržet tajemství.”

“Myrtle, prosím,” řekl Harry svým nejupřímnějším hlasem. “Jsou v ohrožení životy. Potřebujeme vědět, co se ti stalo?”

Duch si poraženě povzdechl. “Byl to Nobbyho nápad. Navrhl, že by se možná smíšení kouzelníci postavili na naši stranu, kdyby to vypadalo, že zmijozelé mudlorozené opravdu ohrožují místo toho, že se k nám jen chovali hrozně. A Tom navrhl petriﬁkace. Nemohl nám říct, jak to dělá, ale mohl nás na pár týdnů nechat petriﬁkované a pak shodit vinu na Abraxase Malfoye za to, že je dědicem Zmijozelu. A fungovalo to! Všechny ostatní koleje se k nám chovaly lépe a ke zmijozelům hůř! Dokud...” najednou se odmlčela.

“Dokud jsi nespadla, když jsi byla petriﬁkovaná, neudeřila se do hlavy a nezemřela,” dokončil Harry.

Smutně zatřásla hlavou. “Byla to moje vina. Měla jsem se s Tomem setkat nahoře v devět hodin, abych byla petriﬁkována. Ale Olive Hornsbyová si ze mě dělala legraci a já chtěla upravit svůj make up. Nechtěla jsem strávit měsíce petriﬁkovaná a vypadat, jako že jsem celou dobu brečela, tak jsem přišla nejdřív sem. Když už jsem tu byla, jsem se rozhodla použít zařízení. Zatímco jsem byla v kabince, uslyšela jsem ten podivný drhnoucí zvuk a pak nějaké hlasité syčení. Vyšla jsem ven, abych se podívala, co to bylo, a uviděla Toma... a upadla jsem.” Harryho oči se vzrušeně rozzářily. “Myrtle, tohle je velmi důležité. Slyšela jsi Toma vejít skrze dveře předtím, než jsi slyšela ten drhnoucí zvuk a syčení?” Zavrtěla hlavou. “Děkuji ti.” řekl.

“Pokud nějak najdete Toma, řekněte mu... řekněte mu, že to nebyla jeho vina. Donutila jsem ostatní, aby slíbili nikdy neodhalit, co jsme dělali. Ale nikdy za mnou po tom dni znovu nepřišel, i když jsme měli... chci říct, on... tak moc se potom _změnil_. Já jen...”. A s tím se ta dívka duch rozplakala a odletěla zpět na svou toaletu, odkud se šplouchnutím zmizela.

Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, jako by něco hledal.

“Co?” zeptala se Ginny. “Něco tě napadlo.”

“Možná. Všichni vždy předpokládali, že dědic zmijozelu zacílil Myrtle, zatímco byla na toaletě. Ale byla to jen nešťastná náhoda, že se tu sešli. Řekla, že slyšela drhnoucí zvuk. A taky řekla, že se tu Tom objevil bez toho, aby prošel dveřmi. Myslím si, že skutečný fyzický vstup do Tajemné komnaty bude možná tady v té samé místnosti!”

“Salazar Slytherin umístil vstup do Tajemné komnaty na dívčí toalety?!” zeptala se nevěřícně Amy.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Možná to tehdy nebyla toaleta. Mezi rokem 1943 a posledním časem, kdy byla komnata předtím otevřena, je skoro 800 let dlouhá propast. Během té doby byl celý národ posedlý zničením vzpomínky na Slytherina. Možná předělali jeho kancelář na toaletu, jakožto nějaký druh urážky, aniž by si uvědomili, že je tu vstup do komnaty. Dává to stejný smysl jako cokoli jiného v téhle bláznivé škole.

“Perfektní!” vykřikl Jim. “Najdeme vstup, půjdeme dolů a zachráníme Rona a zbavíme se Riddlea a baziliška navždy.”

Harry zíral na Jima a bojoval s touhou ukousnout mu hlavu za tak stupidní návrh. “To je... jedna možnost,” řekl s napnutou diplomacií. “Druhá je potvrdit, kde je vstup, a pak odpečetíme dveře a přesvědčíme nějakého šesťáka, aby tam šel místo nás, vzhledem k tomu, že šance, že porazíme temného kouzelníka, kterému pomáhá nezastavitelný petriﬁkující pozůstatek Salazara Slytherina je dost malá.”

“Nemůžeme čekat! Ron potřebuje naší pomoc!” řekla Ginny urgentně.

“Potřebuje pomoc od lidí, kteří mu skutečně dokáží _pomoct_ , Ginny,” řekl Harry rozumně, než se otočil zpět na svého bratra. “Ne namyšlené nebelvíry s iluzemi o velikosti!”

“FAJN! Prostě najdi vstup a já půjdu dolů sám, když jsi takový ZBABĚLEC!”

Harryho oči se nebezpečně zúžily.

“Zbabělec?” řekl tichým hlasem. “Ty mi říkáš zbabělec, Jime? Opravdu? Řekni mi něco, bratříčku. Jen mezi námi čtyřmi - kolik ti bylo, když jsi _poprvé_ mluvil s hadem?”

Jim zbledl. “Co?”

“Viděl jsem tvou reakci na toho hada, kterého jsme omylem přivolali během Soubojového klubu. Byl jsi celkem překvapený jeho vzhledem, ale překvapivě ne překvapený, žes s ním dokázal mluvit. Tvá odpověď potom nebylo popřít, že jsi Hadí jazyk, ale žadonit Rona, aby se proti tobě kvůli tomu neobrátil. Myslím si, že jsi věděl po nějaký čas, že můžeš mluvit s hady, ale bál ses, aby se o tom někdo nedozvěděl. Takže, kolik ti bylo poprvé?”

Jim se nervózně kousl do rtu. “Bylo mi šest, okej? Bylo mi šest a mluvil jsem s hadem venku na zahradě našich rodičů. Pak mi máma řekla, co to znamenalo být Hadím jazykem a že o tom nemám nikdy nikomu říct, protože by se... by se chovali tak, jak se ke mně chovali všichni v téhle škole celý rok.”

“Jo, protože jsi o sobě skryl něco, co jsi považoval za hrozivé, a tak když to konečně vyšlo na světlo, všichni to shledali hrozivým taky. Jak velmi statečné od tebe!”

“Sklapni! Pomůžeš mi nebo ne?!”

Harry přistoupil jen na pár centimetrů k Jimovu obličeji. “Pomůžu ti. Půjdu dolů do Tajemné komnaty a pomůžu ti bojovat s baziliškem a zachránit Rona. Ale chci něco na oplátku. Něco, co mi jen ty můžeš dát.”

Jim se uchechtl. “Přesně jako minulý rok s Hagridovým drakem, co? No, zrovna nemám neviditelný plášť, který bych ti mohl půjčit.”

“Nechci tvůj plášť, Jime. Pokud tohle udělám a oba přežijeme, chci, aby sis promluvil s _Denním věštcem_ , _Týdeníkem mladé čarodějky_ , _Kouzelnickým rádiem_ a každým dalším médiem, na které si jen vzpomeneš, a abys jim řekl, že jsi Hadí jazyk a že na tom není nic špatného! Chci, abys řekl kouzelnické Británii, že máš zvláštní schopnost, ale to tě nedělá zlým ani temným ani nic podobného. Že jsi stále ještě Chlapec-který-žil. Ale že jsi zároveň Chlapec-který-mluví-s-hady a že to je v pořádku. A nade vše chci, abys řekl našemu bigotnímu úzkoprsému otci, aby přijal nás oba pro to, co jsme, a aby přestal být takový _zmetek_!”

Když skončil, Jim byl tak bledý, že vypadal nemocně. “Já...já...”

“Ven s tím, bratříčku.”

“Já... nemůžu,” řekl Jim tichým zlomeným hlasem.

“Harry?” řekla Ginny nervózně. Harry se na ní otočil s úsměvem.

“To je naprosto v pořádku, Ginny. I přes to, co jsem řekl, mám v plánu pomoct zachránit Rona.” Pak se s pohrdáním otočil zpět na Jima. “Jen jsem chtěl vidět na vlastní oči plnou hodnotu nebelvírské odvahy.” Pak se otočil a líně přešel do středu místnosti, zatímco vytasil svou hůlku.

“ _ **SCRUTIMINIUS TAJNOU CHODBU!**_ ” uvalil zaklínadlo. Nic se nestalo. Povzdechl si a začal se škrábat na čele špičkou své hůlky. “Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Nemohlo by to prostě být tak jednoduché.” Na okamžik se zamyslel a pak znovu pozvedl svou hůlku. “ ** _SCRUTIMINIUS HADA!_** ” S tím se špička jeho hůlky rozsvítila a mohl slyšet tiché bzučení Odhalovacího kouzla. Nechal svou hůlku, aby ho dovedla k umyvadlu na druhé straně místnosti a potom, co si ho pár vteřin prohlížel, si všiml, že na kohoutku byla podivná rytina - rytina, která připomínala malého hada.

“Hej! _Dědici_ _Zmijozelu!_ Je řada na tobě!” zavolal Harry ve směru svého bratra. S naštvanou grimasou Jim přešel k umyvadlu, prohlédl si rytinu a pak zasyčel v hadí řeči slova pro “ _Otevři se_ ”, i když jen Harry mohl vědět, co řekl. Ozval se skřípavý zvuk a pak se umyvadlo odsunulo stranou a odhalilo díru v podlaze.

“Dobrá práce, bratříčku,” řekl Harry povýšeně. “Dobrá, Ginny a Amy, vy zůstaňte tady a počkejte na pomoc, zatímco já a Jim...” než se mohl dostat dál, Ginny si hlasitě odfkla.

“To sotva,” řekla, než nohama napřed proskočila dírou, než jí mohl Harry zastavit.

“Ginny!” vykřikl Jim, než proskočil dírou za ní. Harry se musel vrhnout vpřed, aby chytil Amy, než je mohla následovat, a musel jí fyzicky zvednout a odtáhnout pryč.

“Pusť mě!”

“Ani náhodou! Měla jsi dost nebelvírování pro jeden den, slečno Wilkesová! Navíc, slíbil jsem, že tě udržím z potíží a poslední dobou jsem byl příliš laxní.”

“Co?! Slíbil komu?!”

“Někomu, komu na tobě hodně záleží,” odpověděl jednoduše, přesto to bylo dost na to, aby se mu Amy Wilkesová přestala vzpírat a šokovaně na něj pohlédla, jak vstřebávala, co řekl. Pak tvrdohlavě zavrtěla hlavou.

“To je fuk. Ginny je moje kamarádka a potřebuje mojí pomoc. A nemůžeš mě zastavit, abych šla dolů za ní!”

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry. “Ale můžu alespoň říct ještě jednu věc ve snaze tě přesvědčit?”

“Co?” zeptala se.

“ _ **DUROS.**_ ” řekl s úsměvem, pozvedaje svou hůlku vzhůru. Okamžitě se mezi nimi zhmotnila tenká, ale pevná zeď. Nedosáhla přímo stropu, ale byla dost vysoká na to, aby oddělila Amy od části místnosti, kde byl vchod.

“ZATRACENĚ, HARRY!” vykřikla frustrovaně, než zeď nakopla a vykřikla bolestí.

“Opatrně, Wilkesová. Zlomíš si palec nebo tak něco.” Harry se vytáhl na vrcholek zdi a nahlédl přes ní. “Tahle zeď je dostatečně pevná, i když ne tak vysoká, jak bych si přál. A teď, jakmile zmizím dolů, deaktivuj ochranná kouzla, která jsem uvalil na dveře. Jsou silná z druhé strany, ale zevnitř, kde jsme, mohou být zlomena pouhým Finite. Pak najdi prefekty a řekni jim, co se stalo, a zjisti, jestli jsou bystrozoři na cestě.”

“Myslela jsem, že se sem bystrozoři nemůžou dostat,” řekla trucovitě Amy.

“No, možná měli... nějaké... štěstí,” řekl Harry jak jeho hlas postupně odezněl při pohledu na Myrtleinu kabinku. Pak hlasitě zaklel. “Zatraceně. Bylo to pět minut. Řekl bych, že je čas, abych odhalil, jaký idiot jsem znovu! Není divu, že mě popelavec nemá rád.”

“Co?”

“Nic! Okej, nový plán. Kontaktuj mého otce a řekni mu všechno, co jsme se dozvěděli o Myrtle a Tomovi Riddleovi. Zeptej se ho, aby se podíval, jestli je to dost nových důkazů ke znovuotevření vyšetřování Myrtleiny smrti. To by jim mělo dát dost podkladů na to, aby se dostali do hradu a přišli nám na pomoc.”

“A proč si myslíš, že by tvůj otec nebo kdokoli jiný poslouchal _mě_?”

Harry jí zaﬁxoval stejným pohledem upřímné důvěry, jakým obdařil Draca během zmijozelsko-nebelvírského famfrpálového zápasu. “Najdeš způsob, jak to udělat,” řekl. “Naprosto ti důvěřuji.”

A oči Amy Wilkesové se lehce rozšířily, když si uvědomila, že je to pravda. Věřil, že to dokáže. Vážně na něj přikývla, jako by přijala zadání od svého důvěrného vedoucího. Pak se Harry spustil zpět a otočil se ke vchodu do Tajemné komnaty. Téměř proskočil dírou, jako to udělali předtím Ginny a Jim, ale pak se zarazil, než se na pár vteřin zahleděl na vstup a pak se zakřenil. Svou volnou rukou pozvedl svůj hábit a pak vyskočil do vzduchu. “ _ **PROTEGO ORBIS.**_ ” Orb se zastavil, než začal klesat kontrolovanou, ale odhodlanou rychlostí.

“ _Nikdo nemůže říct,_ ” pomyslel si, “ _že Harry Potter necestuje stylově._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Chtěl jsem poděkovat čtenáři, který se mě zeptal, “proč James prostě znovu neotevře vyšetřování smrti Myrtle Warrenové?” (Protože to bylo řešení, které mě popravdě nenapadlo), ale zapomněl jsem si poznamenat jeho jméno.


	44. Tajemná komnata

KAPITOLA 43: TAJEMNÁ KOMNATA

Ginnyino rozhodnutí skočit dolů dírou, která vedla do Tajemné komnaty, bylo impulzivní, ale nikdy se nemohla smířit s tím, aby byla zanechaná pozadu a rozhodně ne, když byl život jednoho z jejích bratrů v ohrožení. To nezměnilo fakt, že to rozhodnutí bylo impulzivní, jak si uvědomila, jakmile bylo příliš pozdě se vrátit a mohla jen čekat, aby zjistila tou složitou cestou, co je na konci tunelu, kterým se teď klouzala dolů krkolomnou rychlostí. Podle toho, co mohla vědět, mohl klidně vést do hluboké jámy plné ostrých bodců, a nebo mohla stejně snadno vyletět do otevřené tlamy baziliška. Vskutku, možná ani nebylo třeba nějaké pasti na konci tunelu - vzhledem k její rychlosti mohla by prostě vyletět na konci tunelu a rozplácnout se o stěnu. Pár zlomených nohou může být stejně smrtící jako díra plná kyseliny, pokud nikdo nevěděl, kde je a jak se k ní dostat. A proto se jí opravdu ulevilo, když se ten prudký spád konečně zmírnil, než jí vyplivl, když ne zrovna jemně, alespoň bez zranění, na špinavou podlahu.

Odněkud vzadu v klouzačce Ginny uslyšela zvuk, který zněl značně alarmujíce, než si uvědomila, že to byl pouze Jim, který křičel vzrušené “Waahooo!” z plných plic, jak klouzal dolů. Odkutálela se na jednu stranu, zatímco ji krátce napadlo, jak kdy do něj mohla být zamilovaná. I přes to, jak byla situace vážná, nemohl si pomoct a chovat se, jako by vstup do Tajemné komnaty byla nějaká atrakce v zábavním parku. O pár vteřin později vystřelil Jim z konce tunelu hlavou napřed a s hlasitým “ _Wooof!_ ” dopadl na podlaze. Pomalu se zvedl a mnul si nos s bolestivým syčením poté, co s ním přejel po podlaze. Když si konečně stoupnul, Ginny už uvalila Lumos a světlo z její hůlky odhalilo kulatý tunel se šesti metry v průměru s kamennou podlahou. K její obrovské úlevě nebyl nikde poblíž bazilišek. Uslyšela další štrachání z tunelu, kterým dorazila, a o pár vteřin později Harry Potter rychle vyletěl z otvoru, zatímco seděl v tureckém sedu. Uprostřed vzduchu se zastavil a ležérně natáhl nohy na zem. Ginny a Jim na něj zírali v naprostém ohromení.

“Co?” zeptal se Harry s nejmenším samolibým úsměvem na rtech. “Protego Orbis. Koneckonců, nevěděl jsem, co tu dole bude. Kdyby nic jiného, nechtěl jsem skončit pokrytý špínou.” Kývl na ně oba, kteří byli vskutku od hlavy k patě pokrytí staletým prachem a slizem. Pak pozvedl svou prázdnou ruku a rytmicky poklepal na své brýle. Jejich skla okamžitě zčernala.

“Jsou tu dole sluneční brýle vážně zapotřebí?” zeptal se otráveně Jim.

“Tyhle ano. Právě jsem aktivoval funkci nízkého osvětlení. Pro mě je tenhle tunel plně osvětlený. A ve skutečnosti tě Ginny požádám, abys mi nemávala tím Lumos do tváře, děkuji moc. Je to velmi rozptylující.”

“To je fuk,” řekl Jim a zamířil pryč chodbou.

“Netoulej se příliš daleko, Jime!” zavolal za ním Harry úmyslně povýšeneckým tónem. “Koneckonců, ne že bys měl _hůlku nebo tak něco!_ ”

Ginny a Harry následovali za Jimem. “Tak proč jsi tady?” zeptala se Ginny tiše. “Jen abys otravoval Jima? Buďme upřímní, _vím_ , že nemáš Rona nějak obzvlášť v lásce.”

“Ne, ale mám rád tebe a zbytek tvé rodiny a nepřeju si vysvětlovat tvé matce, že jsem tě nechal být snědenou obřím hadem, zatímco jsem se skrýval na dívčí toaletě. Navíc dlužím Georgovi dluh na život, tak jsem se cítil lehce povinován.”

“Chceš říct, že jsi se cítil ovlivněn svým dluhem Georgovi riskovat tady dole svůj život?”

“Mezi námi dvěma? Nemyslím si. _Ale_ pokud se mě někdo zeptá, proč jsem udělal něco tak nebelvírského, dluh na život je vysvětlení, na kterém trvám.”

S tím se trojice pohnula dál temným tunelem. Po pár minutách se tunel otevřel do velké jeskyně a ti tři se zastavili. Před sebou mohli akorát v temnotě rozeznat něco, co vypadalo jako nehybně ležící obří had na druhé straně na kamení.

“Vy dva zůstaňte tady,” zašeptal Jim. “Já se k němu přikradu, abych měl lepší výhled. Pokud je to bazilišek, možná spí a dokážeme projít kolem něj nebo tak něco.”

“To je stupidní!” zašeptal naléhavě Harry. “Proč bys měl jít sám?”

“Protože, jak jsi poukázal, jsem ten bez hůlky a to mě momentálně činí nejpostradatelnějším.” S tím se Jim kradl ke vstupu do jeskyně a zanechal za sebou nervózního Harryho a Ginny. Harry se zrovna chystal ho následovat, když se Jim zarazil a uvolnil se. Otočil se zpět na zmijozele a zavolal.

“Je to v pořádku! Je to jen svléknutá kůže! I když pořádně velká!”

Harrymu se ulevilo, ale zároveň byl otrávený, že Jim hulákal a možná prozradil jejich pozici, a vstal a přešel ke svému bratrovi. Ginny se držela za ním. Avšak, když od něj byli tři metry, Harry šokovaně zmrznul. Pak v jednom rychlém pohybu odstrčil Ginny zpět. “GINNY! K ZEMI!” zařval, než se rozeběhl k Jimovi. Nebelvír neměl žádný čas reagovat, než ho Harry srazil a jeho síla je oba poponesla další tři metry dál do otevřené oblasti.

O necelou vteřinu později runy, na které Jim nevědomky šlápl, vybuchly a způsobily, že ze stropu opadalo kamení, které zablokovalo cestu, kterou přišli.

“CO TO K ČERTU BYLO?!” zařval Jim, zatímco se snažil nedýchat prach.

“Výbušné runy, _očividně_!” řekl Harry hrubě. “Ne tak velké jako ty, co vyhodily do vzduchu skleník 3 dnes dopoledne, ale dostatečné na to, aby tě zabily, když na nich stojíš. A nemáš zač!” Harry přeběhl zpět k popadanému kamení a naléhavě zavolal na Ginny.

“GINNY! GINNY! JSI V POŘÁDKU?!” Z druhé strany sesuvu mohl slyšet nějaký kašel a tlumenou odpověď.

“Jsem v pohodě! Byla jsem mimo explozi, ale cesta je na mé straně zablokovaná. Co mám dělat?”

Harry s úlevou vydechl. “Pokus se odklidit to kamení! Ale buď opatrná! Půjdeme napřed a najdeme Rona, ale možná budeme muset odejít ve spěchu!”

“Dobře! Buďte, kluci, opatrní!”

Harry neochotně odstoupil od kamení a otočil se naštvaně na Jima. “Pojďme,” řekl. “A _dívej se, kam šlapeš!_ ”

Zahanben, Jim přikývl a pak on a Harry prošli kolem obří kůže baziliška do dalšího tunelu. Oba byli stejně otřesení, když viděli potvrzení jeho velikosti.

“A navíc,” zabručel Harry. “Jsme přišli o jednu hůlku.”

“Nikdo se tě neprosil, abys s námi šel,” vytěkl Jim.

“Vlastně ty jsi mě _požádal_ , abych s vámi šel. A pak jsi mě nařknul z toho, že jsem zbabělec, když jsem řekl, že je to špatný nápad.”

“Jo, no... stejně jsi nakonec přišel. Tolik ke zmijozelské prohnanosti.”

Harry zíral nad tou poznámku. A pak se zasmál nad tím, co Jim řekl. Po pár vteřinách se Jim rovněž zasmál a pak zavrtěl hlavou nad absurditou jejich situace, než pokračovali tunelem dál. Cestou narazili na další dvě sady výbušných run a Harry použil barvy měnící kouzlo, aby je proměnil na ﬂuorescenční oranžovou, zatímco je opatrně obcházeli. Nakonec dorazili k obrovským zapečetěným dveřím, které připomínaly masivní kovové hady. Tlumené světélkující koule vrhaly trochu osvětlení, ale pouze Harry mohl vidět jasně. Jim si toho všiml.

“Takže jaká všechna zaklínání máš na těch brýlích?”

“Nerozbitné. Nemohou samovolně spadnout. Vodu odpuzující. Světlo tlumící a zesilující, dle potřeby. A pár dalších vychytávek.”

“Něco, co by tě ochránilo před pohledem baziliška?”

“Překvapivě to nebyla možnost v nabídce kouzelnického optika. Budu se muset zeptat a uvidím, jestli by mi něco vyrobil na míru.”

Jim se uchechtl a pak si prohlédl dveře. “Tak co teď?” zeptal se. Harry pokrčil rameny.

“Zkus jim říct, ať se _otevřou_. Předtím to fungovalo.”

Jim se krátce podíval na Harryho, než se nadechl a zasyčel slova _otevři se_ v hadí řeči. Obrovští hadi se rozpletli a dveře se otevřely. Vevnitř byla dlouhá cesta lemovaná obrovskými měděnými hadímu hlavami, z úst každé z nich vytékala voda do úzkého kanálu po obou stranách cesty. Za nimi byly obrovské sloupy podpírající strop, které byly tak vysoké, že jejich vrchol byl skryt v temnotě. Na vzdáleném konci byla obrovská socha hlavy muže s rozvátým vousem. Jeho rysy byly přísné, ale vznešené a Harry byl překvapený, že dokonce ani podoba Salazara Slytherina neunikla nactiutrhání od ministerstva - mužova tvář neměla žádné z “opičích” rysů, které ho popisovaly v oﬁciálních textech.

Pak Jim zalapal po dechu a Harry uviděl, co ho šokovalo: Nehybné tělo Rona Weasleyho leželo tváří vzhůru přímo pod sochou v rukou stále ještě svíralo deník.

“RONE!” Jim opustil jakoukoli opatrnost a rozeběhl se ke svému příteli, zatímco Harry jej následoval mnohem opatrněji. Jim klesl vedle Rona na kolena a pokusil se ho probudit. “No tak, Rone! Prosím nebuď mrtvý!” řekl hlasem plným obav. Pak se pokusil vytáhnout mu z prstů deník, ale vykřikl bolestí a odtáhl své ruce a zatřásl s nimi, aby se zbavil bolesti z elektrického šoku, kterým ho prokletá kniha udeřila jen za tu vteřinu dotyku.

Harry namířil svou hůlku na nehybnou postavu. “ _ **BIOGNOSIS.**_ ” To kouzlo bylo základní diagnostické kouzlo, které je naučil Lockhart v lednu jako součást tréninku první pomoci. V odpověď se průsvitné symboly vznesly do vzduchu nad Ronovým tělem.

“Hmm. Podle tohohle je fyzicky v pořádku... až na tu část, kde umírá.”

“CO?!” vykřikl Jim.

“Jak jsem řekl. Není s ním fyzicky nic v nepořádku, ale z nějakého důvodu jeho životní funkce uvadají. Je to... jako by z něj unikala životní energie. Pravděpodobně práce toho deníku.” Zmatený, Harry přešel na druhou stranu Rona, kde ležela jeho školní taška. V ní našel chlapcovy obvyklé učebnice, neviditelný plášť a prázdný pergamen, o kterém předpokládal, že byl Plánkem Weasleyovic dvojčat, a hůlku z jasanu, kterou podal svému bratrovi, který jí políbil, jako by vítal dlouho chybějícího milovaného.

“Fuj!” řekl Harry. “Nelíbej jí! Nevíš, co s ní Zlý Posednutý Ron dělal!”

“Harry, sklapni!” řekl otráveně Jim, než se otočil zpět na svého přítele. “Rone! No tak, probuď se! Rone!”

“Obávám se, že se Ron neprobudí, Jime,” řekl hlas poblíž, hlas, který byl Jimovi povědomý. “Chápej, jak slábne, já...”

“ ** _STUPEFY!_** ” Jim poslal své nejsilnější Omračující kouzlo na Toma Riddlea, který najednou stál jen pár metrů od nich. Bez jakékoli škody jím proletělo a chlapec se ušklíbl.

“V téhle podobě, Potterové, jsem celkem imunní vůči i těm nejsilnějším útočným kouzlům. _A teď, jak jsem říkal_ , jak Ron slábne, já sílím. Ne, že byste vy dva byli kolem dost dlouho na to, abyste byli svědky mé plné tělnatosti.” Otočil se na Harryho. “Užil jsem si příležitost poznat slavného Chlapce-který-žil dříve. Dozvěděl jsem se toho _tolik_ o tvém bratrovi během svých... interakcí s Ronem. Ale musím říct, že je to čest poznat i tebe osobně, _Harry Pottere._ ”

“Okouzlen, jsem si jistý,” odpověděl Harry suše, zatímco on a Jim vstávali. Harry strávil hodiny studiem Toma Riddlea od chvíle, kdy mu Dumbledore řekl o “brilantním mladém zmijozelovi”, se kterým on a Jim sdíleli bratrskou hůlku, ale nikdy nenašel jediný jeho obrázek. Byl překvapený, že mu Riddle byl z nějakého důvodu podivně povědomý.

“Oh, potěšení je na mé straně, Harry,” pokračoval Riddle úlisným hlasem. “Dozvěděl jsem se o vás obou značné množství ze vzpomínek mladého Ronalda, ale _obzvlášť_ všechno o vašem vzrušujícím dobrodružství minulý rok, během kterého jste úspěšně čelili lordu Voldemortovi samotnému. Jsem velmi zvědav, jak jste to vy dva dokázali. Jak dokázali dva první ročníci porazit největšího kouzelníka všech dob?!”

Harry se otočil na Jima v hraném zmatení. “My jsme minulý rok porazili Merlina?! _Vůbec_ si to nepamatuji!”

“Ne, ne,” odpověděl Jim. “Jsem si dost jistý, že tady Tommy je akorát velkým fanouškem Voldemorta. Což ale nedává žádný smysl. Voldemort byl až po tobě.”

Tom se nenávistně ušklíbl na dva chlapce. “Lord Voldemort je má minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost!” S tím ukázal prstem na deník a pak luskl prsty. Oba chlapci byli překvapení, když zlaté písmo z obálky vzlétlo do vzduchu a zvětšilo se, aby vyhláskovalo “TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE”. A pak Tom mávnul rukou a písmena se pomalu přeskupila v jiná slova.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Oba chlapci byli tím odhalením šokováni. “Voldemort?!” řekl Jim třesoucím se hlasem. “Ty... ty jsi Voldemort.” Riddle se chystal odpovědět, když mu značně hlasitě skočil Harry do řeči.

“JE TO _ANAGRAM_?!” Jim skutečně povyskočil nad hlasitostí Harryho výkřiku. “Myslel jsem si, že je to jenom _špatná_ _francouzština_! Ale chceš mi říct, že Zlý a Hrozivý Voldemort získal své jméno z _anagramu_ , když byl _teenager_?! Co se stalo? _Nudil_ ses během Historie kouzel a řekl sis ‘ _přísahám, jestli bude Binns mluvit o Skřetích válkách ještě jednou, zešílím a stanu se vraždícím Temným pánem!_ ’ Mám ještě _míň_ respektu pro Toma Riddlea a Voldemorta oba, než když jsem přišel sem dolů!”

“Želbohu, _Pottere_ ,” vyplivl Riddle naštvaně, “nezměnil jsem si jméno, abych udělal dojem na takové jako ty! Chtěl jsem jméno, které by vzbuzovalo strach v mých nepřátelích, jméno, které by nadále neneslo pošpinění mého špinavého mudlovského otce!”

“Počkat, co?” zeptal se zmateně Jim. “Voldemort má _mudlovského_ _otce_?”

“Ano, Jime,” řekl Harry otráveně. “Snaž se držet krok. Navíc, Tome, nedá se říct, že by tvá matka byla nějaká velká výhra!”

Dokonce i Jim byl překvapen Harryho hrubou poznámkou, zatímco Riddle se zuřivě nadechl. “Jak se _opovažuješ_!” vyštěkl. Harry si jen opovržlivě odfrkl.

“Udělal jsem si z tebe projekt, Tome Marvolo Riddle, od chvíle, kdy jsem se dozvěděl o tvé historii a tvém původu. Tvůj dědeček a jmenovec, Marvolo Gaunt, byl _poslední_ lord rodu Gauntů. Byl vyloučen ze svého křesla na Starostolci v roce 1921, poté, co se ukázal opilý na legislativním zasedání a vystřelil Odpuzující kletbu na lady Saphiru Dogeovou, když pronášela svou řeč ve prospěch toho, aby bylo pošťuchování mudlů zkriminalizováno. Kriminální sankce a veřejné potrestání za jeho jednání zbankrotovalo rod Gauntů, a dnes je bývalé Gauntské Panství přestavěno v letní domov Donaghana Tremletta, basisty Sudiček.” Harry se odmlčel a široce se zakřenil. “Je mudlorozený mimochodem.”

Riddle zavrčel, ale Harry se teprve zahříval.

“Tvůj strýc Morﬁn Gaunt nastoupil do Bradavic v roce 1911, ale byl vyhozen během svého čtvrtého ročníku, protože propadal a za jeho násilné chování vůči jeho kolegům studentům. Neexistují žádné záznamy o tom, že by vůbec složil zkoušky NKÚ. Tvá matka Merope Gauntová... _ani nikdy nedostala svůj bradavický dopis._ ” Harry se zasmál tak zlomyslně, že to Jima vyděsilo.

“Víš, Tome, v dobrých čistokrevných rodech jako byli Gaunti, mají slovo pro děti, které neobdrží bradavický dopis: _motáci_. A mají další slova pro děti motáků a mudlů.” Harry o krok postoupil k zuřícímu zjevení a zlovolně se usmál.

“ _Mudlovští šmejdi!_ ”

Na pár vteřin byl stín Toma Riddlea příliš rozzuřený, aby mohl promluvit. Konečně získal kontrolu nad svými emocemi. “Pak je dobře, že si za pár minut odnesete tajemství o mém původu do _hrobů_. Ale nebudete poslední!” Podíval se z jednoho chlapce na druhého se stejným množstvím nenávisti. “Až bude Ron Weasley mrtvý a já získám zpět své tělo, mám mnoho věcí, které musím udělat, než bude Voldemort znovu _plně_ zrozený. Ale myslím, že mám dost času na to, abych navštívil ošetřovnu, kde bezmocný a ubohý Albus Dumbledore čeká na to, až někdo ukončí jeho utrpení.”

“ _Nezkřivíš ani vlas na hlavě Albuse Dumbledora!”_ zařval rozzuřeně Jim. _“Ne dokud je v mém těle poslední dech!_ ”

“Ano, no velmi brzy _nebude_ , Jime. Předejdeš toho starého dědka ve své smrti a brzy Dumbledore nebude nic než jen vzpomínka!”

“Albus Dumbledore nikdy neopustí Bradavice! Ne, dokud v nich přebývá poslední člověk, který je mu věrný!”

Najednou se odkudsi v Komnatě ozval vítězoslavný výkřik a Fawkes, ředitelův fénix společník, vletěl dovnitř a nesl něco ve svých pařátech. Fénix zakroužil a pak upustil svůj náklad, který dopadl poblíž. Byl to Moudrý klobouk. Riddle a oba Potterové na něj zírali v překvapení, než se stín pobaveně uchechtl.

“Takže tohle Dumbledore posílá svým obráncům: ptáka zpěváčka a starý klobouk.”

“Jo,” řekl Harry zkroušeně. “Musím říct, že jsem sám dost zklamaný.” Očividně Klobouk slyšel chlapcovo postěžování a vydal ze sebe “ha-rumf” v odpověď.

Riddle se otočil pryč od chlapců a pozvedl své ruce v přivolání směrem k tváři Salazara Slytherina a pak začal mluvit v hadí řeči.

“Promluv ke mně...”

Snikt! “ _ **SILENCIO!**_ ”

Okamžitě se Tom Riddle rozzuřeně otočil k chlapcům a začal pokřikovat urážky ve směru Harryho Pottera, které ani jeden z chlapců nemohl slyšet.

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry klidně. “Tak to bychom měli.” Pak se sklonil, pozvedl tašku Rona Weasleyho, zatímco se Jim díval z Harryho na Riddlea.

“Co?” řekl.

“Řekl jsem, ‘ _tak to bychom měli_ ’. Jsme tu hotoví.” Vrhnul na svého zmateného sourozence rozpustilý úsměv. “Víš, bratříčku, tohle je důvod, proč je důležité naučit se _teorii_ magie a ne si jen zapamatovávat kouzla, o kterých si myslíš, že by se hodila k boji. Většina útočných kouzel vyžaduje fyzické tělo jako cíl, a Omračovací kouzlo, konkrétně, funguje jen na věci s funkčním nervovým systémem. Umlčující kouzlo na druhou stranu funguje na _cokoli_ , co je schopné vydávat zvuk, včetně duchů a dalších nehmotných duší. Všechno to bylo v závěrečné zkoušce z Kouzel minulý rok.” Harry zamířil svou hůlkou na deník. “ _ **ACCIO DENÍK.**_ ” Kniha vyletěla z Ronova sevření a Harry ji zachytil do tašky, obsahující neviditelný plášť a zbytek Ronových věcí. Pak si ležérně přehodil tašku přes rameno.

“Teď jdu pomoct Ginny s otevřením tunelu. Vzhledem k tomu, že ty jsi ten, kdo celý rok _posiloval_ , můžeš nést Rona. Řekl bych, že hasičský úchop by fungoval nejlépe, pokud víš, jak ho provést.” S tím se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím.

“Počkej, Harry!” vykřikl Jim a chytil Harryho za paži. “Nemůžeme tady jen tak... Riddlea _nechat_!” Ukázal na tichého Riddlea, který na ně nenávistně hleděl. “Můžeme?”

“Proč ne? Silencio bude trvat několik hodin, pokud ho někdo nezruší a jsem si celkem jistý, že Starý Tom tady, vzhledem k tomu, že je nehmotná duše bez hůlky, neovládá bezhůlkovou bezhlasnou magii, aby to sám udělal. Jediné, co by mohl udělat, aby nám ublížil, by bylo přivolat a ovládat baziliška, což teď _nemůže_. Takže jak jsem řekl, jsme tu hotoví. Dostaňme Rona nahoru do školy, kde je školní sestra a pravděpodobně jednotka bystrozorů a pokud všechno ostatní selže, krb propojený do Sv. Munga.”

“Ale... to _nemůžeme_ ,” řekl Jim v jazyk svazující frustraci. “Chci říct... je tu, však víš, _bazilišek_!” Pak zamával svýma rukama, jako by nebyl schopný to nijak víc vysvětlit. Harry svého bratra na moment studoval. Pak se jeho oči zúžily a jeho tvář potemněla hněvem.

“Ty. Jsi. _Neuvěřitelný_!” procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Jim byl překvapen a trochu vyděšen, když si uvědomil, že nějak naštval svého bratra.

“Co?” zeptal se opatrně.

“Jsi _naštvaný_. Jsi opravdu _naštvaný_ , že zmijozelská lstivost vyřešila celý problém jednoduše a efektivně a připravila tě tak o šanci na nějaký epický souboj mezi tebou a obrovským zatraceným hadem Salazara Slytherina!”

“... ne?” řekl Jim s očividným zahanbením.

“ _ANO!_ Řekl jsi, že chceš, abychom zachránili Rona, ale teď když jsme tu a zázračně schopní to udělat, jsi _naštvaný_ , že se ti nedostane žádné ohromné... _nebelvírské_ bitvy proti jednomu z nejnebezpečnějších tvorů na Zemi, který je zároveň posvátným symbolem mé koleje! Neskutečné!”

“Harry...!” řekl Jim, jehož vlastní hněv začal vzrůstat.

“Víš, nazývat tě _spratkem_ se najednou zdá neuspokojivé!” řekl Harry, který se rozjel. “Jsi lord Nejvyšší Spratek britských ostrovů! Císař Spratek celého světa! Ne! _Nejvyšší Spratek ve vesmíru!_ ”

“PŘESTAŇ MI ŘÍKAT SPRATEK!”

“PŘESTAŇ SE CHOVAT JAKO SPRATEK!” zařval Harry zpět.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS DUO!**_ ” zařval Ron Weasley na ně oba. Okamžitě obě jejich hůlky vyletěly chlapcům z rukou a dopadly někde za nimi. Ronova hůlka nyní mířila na Potterovic bratry. Jeho tvář byla maskou znechucení a jeho oči zářily barvou krve.

Harry a Jim pár vteřin zírali v šoku na Rona. Pak se Harry prudce otočil na Jima, pořád ještě tak naštvaný, jak byl předtím.

“A kromě _TOHO VŠEHO_ , Jime, jsi mě tak _rozzuřil_ , že jsem NAPROSTO ZAPOMNĚL, že ten deník dokáže _posednout_ Rona!”

“Harry, SKLAPNI!” vykřikl Jim, než se obrátil na svého posednutého přítele. “Rone, poslouchej mě! Pokud je tam nějaká část tebe, která mi teď rozumí, _musíš s Riddleem bojovat!_ ”

Posednutý chlapec se nenávistně ušklíbl na svého bývalého přítele. “Promiň, Jime. Ron tu teď momentálně není. Obvykle ho jenom uspím hlubokým bezesným spánkem, když přebírám kontrolu. Ale choval se trochu vzpurně poslední dobou, tak jsem si myslel, že je zapotřebí nějakého trestu. V této chvíli si Ron Weasley myslí, že je pohřbený v borovicové rakvi dva metry pod zemí v nějakém zapomenutém lese. Je mu zima, je mokrý a v naprosté temnotě... a je _pokrytý_ pavouky.”

Jim zbledl. Věděl velmi dobře o Ronově arachnofobii. “Ron” se zasmál nad jeho výrazem naprosté hrůzy.

“Volá tě, Jime. I po všem, co se stalo, ubohý malý Ron Weasley křičí tvé jméno, žadoní, abys mu odpustil jeho hříchy a zachránil ho před jeho osudem.” Pak se úsměv z tváře chlapce rozplynul.“Jen jsem chtěl, abys to věděl, než _zemřeš_!” Pak se prudce otočil, a aniž by sejmul svou hůlku z Jima a Harryho, dokončil frázi, která otvírala komnatu ukrývající baziliška.

“Promluv ke mně, Ssslytherine! Největššší z bradavických čtyř!” S hrozným skřípavým zvukem se začala ústa sochy otvírat a zevnitř mohl Jim slyšet hrozivý syčící zvuk, který se přibližoval, syčení, které hovořilo o ohromném hladu tvora a touze rozsápat a rozdrtit nepřátele jeho pána.

“Okej, tohle je špatné, ale není to konec světa,” řekl Jim třesoucím se hlasem. “Jen musíme zůstat klidní. Možná nemáme hůlky, ale máme neviditelný...” Jim se otočil na Harryho, jen aby uviděl, že chlapec zmizel, “... plášť.” Divoce se kolem rozhlédl a uvědomil si, že se zdálo, že jeho bratr naprosto zmizel.

“Zatraceně, Harry!” vyplivl pod vousy, než stáhl ocas a rozeběhl se opačným směrem od blížícího se baziliška, zpomaliv dost akorát na to, aby zvedl Moudrý klobouk z podlahy. Za sebou mohl Jim slyšet Ronův hlas, jak syčí instrukce v hadí řeči a ten obří had syčí poslušně zpět.

“Hadí jazyk tě nezachrání, Pottere. Bazilišek poslouchá jen _mě_! Teď uvidíme, jak si Slytherinovo monstrum povede proti Velkému Jimu Potterovi!”

Jim kličkoval tak rychle, jak jen mohl, mezi vysokými sloupy v naději, že jsou příliš blízko u sebe, aby se mezi ně bazilišek vešel. Pak znovu uslyšel Fawkesův výkřik, následovaný rozzuřeným výkřikem Rona a baziliškovým bolestivým kvílením. Riskoval pohled za sebe a podle stínů na zdi mohl vidět, že Fawkes úspěšně vydrápal baziliškovy oči a tak neutralizoval jeho petriﬁkující pohled.

“Tvé oči ti zpět časem narostou, můj mazlíku! Ani pařáty fénixe tě nedovedou permanentně zjizvit! Mezitím můžeš Pottera cítit!” Bazilišek zařval v souhlasu a pak vyrazil ve směru, kde se Jim schovával. Chlapec utíkal, uhýbal sloupům a pak prudce zahnul do boční chodby s hadem mu v patách. Ron sledoval, jak opustili místnost a pak začal místnost prohledávat pro jakékoli známky přítomnosti druhého Pottera.

“Pojď ven, Harry Pottere. Možná nejsi tak odvážný jako tvůj nebelvírský bratr, ale to není důvod, abys byl naprostý zbabělec!” Poblíž uslyšel nějaký zvuk a Ron se prudce otočil a vystřelil Řezací kletbu dřív, než mohl najít zdroj zvuku. Byl to jen kamínek kutálející se po podlaze. Ron ho pozoroval se zamračením a pak se otočil do hrubého směru, odkud přišel, ale bylo příliš pozdě.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS! INCARCEROUS!**_ ” Dvě kouzla udeřila posednutého chlapce předtím, než měl šanci vidět svého oponenta. Hůlka přeletěla přes místnost směrem k Harrymu, jehož ruce a hlava byly viditelné pod pláštěm. Snadno chytil tu hůlku zrovna, když se svázaný Ron zhroutil na podlahu.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Harry, jak si sundal plášť a strčil náhradní hůlku do kapsy, zatímco mířil svou vlastní hůlku na svého zajatce. “Můj bratr má svého hada na hraní a tak jsi to jen ty a já pro teď. Seznamme se lépe.”

_____________________

_**Jim a Klobouk...** _

Jak se Jim proplétal mezi sloupy, mohl za sebou slyšet, jak se bazilišek blíží blíž a blíž. Nemohl ho vidět (i když měl pocit, že mohl vidět, jak se jeho oči regenerují), ale baziliškovy smysly sluchu a čichu byly nezmenšené. Jimovo štěstí však vydrželo, jak našel otvor ve zdi příliš malý na to, aby se jím had protáhl, otvor, který ho vyhodil do kanálu zaplněného poloslanou vodou. Vykašlal tu odbornou vodu a pak zakašlal znovu, jak se mu na hlavu zřítil prach, jak se bazilišek marně snažil protlačit svou hlavu úzkým otvorem. Jim si otřel obočí od špinavé vody a klopýtal pryč temným tunelem a dál od toho šíleného syčícího hada.

Avšak po pár vteřinách byl v naprosté temnotě a nemohl si dovolit postupovat dál. Vyčerpaný, zraněný a ubitý, konečně si vzpomněl na zatuchlý (a nyní promočený) Moudrý klobouk, který stále ještě svíral v ruce. Poté, co ho vyždímal, jak jen mohl, Jim si Klobouk nasadil.

“Nejsem zrovna nadšený být ždímán jako starý hadr, pane Pottere,” řekl.

“Jo, no, já nejsem zrovna nadšený, že si musím nasadit na hlavu něco, co bylo vymáchaný v odpadní vodě, ale oba se musíme smířit s tím, co máme. A teď, můžeš mi pomoct?”

“Ne přímo, obávám se.”

“Proč tě teda Fawkes přinesl? Jako morální podporu? Pro písničku pro povzbuzení, možná?”

“Nebuď hlupák, pane Pottere. Řekl jsem, že ti nemůžu poskytnout _přímou_ pomoc. Můžeš za to popravdě poděkovat Godricovi. Když čtyři Zakladatelé měli jejich malou hádku kvůli vytvoření baziliška, Godric _mohl_ trvat na tom, aby nad ním měl stejný vliv, jaký obdržela Rowena Ravenclawová.”

“Jaký druh vlivu?” zeptal se Jim.

“Řekněme jen, že kdybys měl na hlavě jiný _typ_ pokrývky hlavy, mohl bys jednoduše přikázat baziliškovi, aby zmizel. Ale nemáš, a tak jsme tady.” Klobouk se odmlčel. “I když beru to zpět. _Existuje_ jedna podoba přímé pomoci, kterou vám mohu poskytnout.”

S tím Jim zalapal po dechu. I když Klobouk zakrýval jeho oči, zjistil najednou, že mohl vidět perfektně, i přes temnotu v tunelu.

“Hustý!” řekl. Pár vteřin přemýšlel nad tím, co Klobouk řekl. “Godric _mohl_ požádat o vliv nad baziliškem, ale nepožádal. O co tedy požádal?”

“Ah, teď konečně _přemýšlíš_. Už od začátku Godric věřil, že bazilišek byl příliš nebezpečný, aby mu bylo povoleno být ve škole, bez ohledu na to, kolik omezení na něj bylo uvaleno.”

“A očividně měl pravdu,” přerušil ho Jim.

“Beru zpět, co jsem řekl o přemýšlení. Bazilišek ležel ve své tajné komnatě po osm století bez problému, dokud k němu nezískal Riddle přístup. Jestli něco, chyba byla na straně Roweny. Jen Hadí jazyk, který měl zároveň přístup k diadému Ravenclawové mohl překonat nastavení baziliška a použít ho proti řediteli a zbytku fakulty, ani nemluvě o dalších Hadích jazycích. Ten had byl vždy náchylný k Hadímu jazyku, ale kdyby nebylo tím diadémem, byl bys také schopný ho kontrolovat... stejně jako jiný Hadí jazyk.

Jim se nad tím zamyslel. “Co tedy Godric Gryﬃndor _vyžádal_ výměnou za to, že dovolil Slytherinovi vypěstovat baziliška?”

“Naneštěstí na to nemohu odpovědět. Ještě ne.”

“Proč ne?! Životy jsou v nebezpečí!”

“Jsem si toho vědom, pane Pottere. Ale jsem svázán podmínkami, které na mě uvalil můj tvůrce, stejně jako je bazilišek vázán těmi svými. Já ti nemohu poskytnout žádnou pomoc, dokud neprokážeš, že jsi jí _hodný_.”

“A jak to udělám?” zeptal se Jim netrpělivě.

Klobouk zaváhal, než zase promluvil. “Začněme s tím, že si promluvíme o tvé rodině.”

______________________

_**Harry a Tom...** _

Ronova tvář se zkroutila v nelidský škleb, jak skrze něj promluvil Tom Riddle. “Vážně máš v plánu mě vyzpovídat, chlapče?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Máme nějaký čas, zatímco se Jim zabývá tím hadem.”

Ron se zasmál. “Vážně věříš, že má Jim Potter šanci proti baziliškovi?”

“I přes to, jak je můj bratr velmi otravný, nějakým způsobem přitahuje zázraky, co se týče Voldemorta.”

“No, doufám, že neočekáváš, že se mu podaří očarovat si cestu ven. Bazilišek odpovídá jen mé vůli a nikoho jiného.”

“Ah,” řekl Harry vesele. “Takže ty _máš_ diadém Ravenclawové. Jediný způsob, jak kontrolovat baziliška, který překoná hadí řeč!”

Ronovy oči se lehce rozšířily. “Jak chytrý. Získal jsem... vládu nad diadémem, i když ho nemám zrovna u sebe. Dokážu vládnout jeho mocí na dálku a tak ho uchovávám na bezpečném místě. Chápu to správně, že jsi objevil **Bradavice: Historie**?”

Harry přikývl. “Abych byl upřímný, zajímalo by mě, jak to Dumbledorovi a ostatním uniklo.”

Posednutý chlapec se ušklíbl a Harry potlačil touhu vítězoslavně pozvednout pěst. Věděl již od svého posledního setkání s Voldemortem, že nepřítel nemohl odolat šanci předvést svou vlastní chytrost.

“Tím, že jsem psal zprávy od ‘ _dědice Zmijozelu_ ’, přímo jsem se odvolával na propagandu, podporovanou vládou o Slytherinovi a jeho údajnou touhu vyčistit školu od mudlovských šmejdů. Dumbledore věděl, že Slytherin žádnou takovou touhu neměl, ani žádné dědice, kterého by Bradavice byly schopné rozeznat. Když prohledával novější knihy o škole, všechny souhlasily na tom, že Tajemná komnata je jen legenda a profesor Binns trval na tom, že Komnata ani Monstum neexistují. Dumbledore to přijal jako fakt a přirozeně si myslel, že reference ‘ _dědice Zmijozelu_ ’ jsou jen snahou o to svést ho ze stopy a že skutečnou příčinou petriﬁkací je nějaká nová kletba nebo temný předmět, který byl propašován do školy v roce 1943. Ministerstvo zakázalo veškeré edice **Bradavice: Historie** dřívější než čtvrtou a v 17. století většinu těch kopií, které mohlo najít, spálilo, a tak je dost dobře možné, že Dumbledore sám neví, že je vysoce nelegální kopie _první edice_ uzamčená v trezoru v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem.” Ron se zasmál. “Zprávy o vševědomosti Albuse Dumbledora byly vždy přehnané.”

“Zapamatuji si to do budoucna,” řekl Harry. “Chápu dobře, že se tě nikdy nepokusil číst pomocí nitrozpytu?”

“Přirozený nitrobraník již od dětství. Předpokládám, že to částečně byl důvod, proč mi už od počátku tak nedůvěřoval. Oh, a jen tak do záznamu, Pottere? Neměl bys počítat, že budeš mít jakoukoli budoucnost.”

“ _Posuňme se_ ,” řekl Harry ostře, “pokud ani Dumbledore nevěděl o první edici knihy, jak jsi ji našel?”

Ron studoval několik vteřin Harryho tvář a pak se usmál. “Jak jinak? Několik hlav Hydry mají tendence k drbům, jak jsem si jistý, že víš.”

Harry mlčel.

“Oh ano, Harry Pottere. Už měsíce vím, že jsi Hadí jazyk, který usiluje o to stát se Princem Zmijozelu, i přes tvůj nečistý původ. Ale ještě jím nejsi a emeritní Princ má privilegia, která předčí pouhého uchazeče, jako jsi ty. Přikázal jsem Trůnu Hydry, aby neodpovídal jakémukoli jinému Hadímu jazykovi než mně, a on předal mé příkazy všem ostatním školním hadům. Věděl jsem, že by bylo nemožné pohybovat se nepozorovaně po škole, natož abych použil baziliška, kdyby ti ostatní bradavičtí hadi poskytovali informace.”

“Ano,” řekl Harry. “Uvědomil jsem si to. Za to ti dlužím, Tome Riddle.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Ale co opravdu chci vědět právě teď je... co se ti stalo?! Tom Riddle byl respektován většinou školy jako mudlorozený, který byl úspěšný ve _Zmijozelu_ v době, kdy byla politika čisté krve na vrcholu. Samozřejmě tví kolegové zmijozelé se k tobě museli chovat hrozně, ale měl jsi síť mudlorozených přátel, kterou jsi formoval do mocné kliky, jeden z nich se stal prvním mudlorozeným _Ministrem kouzel_! A pak jsi to všechno zahodil, změnil sis jméno, vytvořil nové dědictví a stal se velitelem čistokrevného smrtícího kultu. To tě náhodné zabití Myrtle Warrenové změnilo tak moc?”

“Ušetři mě svých apelů na sentimentalitu, Pottere. Smrt té mudlovské šmejdky pro mě nic neznamenala!”

“Víš, já nevěřím ani slovu. Sociopati dokážou být okouzlující, ale ne tak okouzlující. Příliš mnoho lidí tě shledalo příjemným na to, aby to byla jen přetvářka, a Myrtle tě stále ještě má ráda a věří, že tys měl rád jí, i když _zemřela_ kvůli tvým skutkům. Také říká, že _potom_ , co zemřela, tak ses _změnil_. Provinilost, Tome?”

Ron se zle zasmál. “Změnil jsem se tu noc, ale k lepšímu! Máš pravdu, Pottere! Než Myrtle zemřela, byl jsem slabý, stále ještě přesvědčený, že bych dokázal změnit systém zevnitř. Že bych mohl získat moc skrze pomoc svých _přátel_.” Poslední slovo přímo odkapávalo zhnusením. “Ale jak ta... _mudlovská_ _šmejdka_ ležela mrtvá na podlaze, uvědomil jsem si najednou, jaký hlupák jsem byl, že jsem se kdy staral o kohokoli jiného. Téměř jsem podlehl slabosti tehdy, ale našel jsem novou sílu jí překonat a dostat se přes ní. Pak jsem si uvědomil jedinou pravdu, která mě vedla od té doby - _na ostatních lidech nezáleží_. Teď už rozumíš?”

Harry seděl tiše, zatímco vstřebával, co Ron - ne, co _Voldemort_ \- řekl. Harry rozuměl naprosto přesně - rozuměl a otřásl se nad tou znalostí. Chlapec věděl naprosto přesně, jak se Tom Riddle stal Voldemortem.. protože byl jedno andělské nadechnutí od toho, aby udělal to samé. Minulé léto, sotva týden potom, co byla Elizabeth Podmoreová zabitá jen za ten hřích, že byla pozvána jako host na narozeninovou party v Potterském Panství, Harry stál v kanceláři Artemuse Podmorea a pozoroval, jak se ten muž zhroutil v slzách. V odpověď Harry cítil své srdce přetékat smutkem a lítostí a hanbou a provinilostí přeživšího, stejně jako empatií pro Artieho utrpení, která byla tak hluboká, že _pálila_. V tom okamžiku si Harry zoufale přál, aby ty emoce _necítil_ a i v tom brzkém bodě svého nitrobranních tréninku, věděl, že měl možnost ty emoce necítit. Jediný důvod, proč se tak _nerozhodl_ , bylo, že mu Artie již nabídl pomocnou ruku a dal mu vědět, že se o něj staral a že se o něj starala i zesnulá Elizabeth Podmoreová, ještě předtím, než se setkali tváří v tvář, i když věděla, že to, že se o někoho jako Harry Potter starala, mohlo být nebezpečné. S tou znalostí se emocionální přehrada, kterou Harry nevědomky stavěl, konečně protrhla a on plakal spolu s Artiem, nezahanbený svými pocity. Od toho dne nikdy znovu nezvažoval použití nitrobrany k tomu, aby ty emoce navždy vypnul.

Ale té noci, kdy Myrtle Warrenová zemřela, nebyl po ruce nikdo, kdo by ukázal stejnou soustrast pro chlapce, který omylem zabil svou přítelkyni. Vychován v brutálním sirotčinci a zařazen do koleje, která byla předurčená k tomu, aby ho nenáviděla, Tom Riddle konečně našel skupinu přátel, o které se mohl starat a která se starala o něj... než jeden z nich zemřel v hloupé nehodě během schématu, který on vymyslel, aby pro ně udělal lepší život. Sám a vyděšený, zlomený smutkem a provinilý, Tom Riddle byl překonán negativními emocemi a rozhodl se, že ať to stojí cokoli, nikdy se znovu nebude tak cítit. Tak otočil svou nitrobranu dovnitř a permanentně zničil svou schopnost cítit lásku nebo empatii pro ostatní.

A tak Tom Riddle zemřel spolu s Myrtle Warrenovou... a Lord Voldemort byl narozen místo něj.

___________________

_**Jim a Klobouk...** _

“Je tohle _opravdu_ nejlepší čas mluvit o mých rodinným problémech?” utrhl se Jim.

“Není lepší čas jako ten přítomný. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, měl jsi obdržet nějaké léčení po těch nepříjemnostech s knihou nitrobrany pana Rookwooda, ale, no, s tím vším co se dělo, se to nikdy nestalo, nebo ano?”

“A ty se hlásíš k tomu být mým terapeutem? Teď? Zatímco se skrývám před obřím hadem ve starodávném odpadním potrubí?”

“V podstatě ano. A teď: Co věříš, že je naprosto nejhorší věc, která by se ti v budoucnu mohla stát?”

Jim zavrtěl hlavou nad hloupostí té otázky. “Jsem si dost jistý, že je to být _sežrán_ obřím hadem, který se pohybuje po již zmíněném odpadním potrubí. Dovedeš si představit něco horšího?”

“No, já už se _začínal_ obávat, pane Pottere. Takže chápu dobře, že si teď myslíš, že _smrt_ je horší osud než riskovat znechucení a kritiku kouzelnického světa jako výsledek toho, že jsi Hadí jazyk? A to ani nezmíním postavení se svému předpojatému otci kvůli stejnému problému?”

“JAK TOHLE PŘESNĚ MŮŽE BÝT DOBRÝ ČAS, ABYCHOM TO PRODISKUTOVALI?!” zaječel chlapec rozzuřeně.

“Je to jediný čas, který máme, Jime. Protože ti nemůžu pomoci, dokud _nevím_ , že jsi skutečně nebelvír skrz na skrz. Víš, jak zemřel Godric Gryﬃndor, Jime?”

Chlapec se zarazil, nyní upřímně zvědavý i přes jeho hněv. “Netuším. Hrdinsky?”

Klobouk se tiše zasmál. “Godric zemřel ve své posteli ve velkých bolestech kvůli nemoci, která mohla být vyléčena, kdyby byla podchycena včas. Kdyby _byla_ řádně diagnostikována, mohl žít dalších dvacet nebo třicet let. Ale bál se, že by vypadal slabý před ostatními Zakladateli. Bál se, že to, co si mylně myslel, že jsou jen známky stáří, znamenalo, že by přestal být _legendou_ , kterou se stal v očích čarodějek a kouzelníků, kteří si o něm mysleli, že je neporazitelný hrdina. A tak skryl svou rostoucí slabost před ostatními Zakladateli, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.”

Jim byl překvapený, když slyšel hluboký smutek v hlase Klobouku. A pak si vzpomněl - Moudrý klobouk byl ve skutečnosti _osobním_ _kloboukem_ _samotného_ Godrica Gryﬃndora, než byl začarován, aby rozřazoval studenty.

“Máš pravdu, Jime,” řekl Klobouk tiše a překvapil chlapce čtením jeho myšlenek. “Zatímco mi nebyl svěřen úkol zařazování studentů, dokud Bradavice nebyly otevřeny, Godricova magie mě učinila sebeuvědomělým dlouho předtím. Byl jsem jeho společník a rádce po mnoho, mnoho let, zatímco jsem neúnavně chránil jeho čelo před sluncem a deštěm.”

Jim stál klidně a přemýšlel nad tím, co Klobouk řekl. Opravdu si myslel, že riskovat jeho život jako hrdina bylo mnohem lepší než _pouhé_ _pomyšlení_ na to, že by ho lidé... neměli _rádi_? Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, jak zkoumal to uvědomění si.

“Klobouku? Jsem... pořádně pošahaný, co?”

Moudrý klobouk se tiše zasmál. “Ne víc, než jakýkoli jiný hrdina, Jime.”

“Já... potřebuju zachránit Rona, Klobouku. Mám toho hodně na přemýšlení... však víš, pokud tohle _přežiju_. Já... už nechci být dál ustrašený.” Sklonil hlavu. “Za předpokladu, že se odsud dostaneme, mohli... mohli bychom si znovu promluvit?”

“Projednám to s Albusem, ale nevidím důvod, proč ne. Ale nejdřív - sáhni do mě.”

Zmatený, Jim si sundal Klobouk z hlavy a strčil do něj ruku. Byl ještě zmatenější, když jeho ruka vklouzla dovnitř až po jeho podpaží. A pak jeho ruka našla a sevřela se kolem něčeho pevného a neohybného. Vytáhl svou ruku a byl ohromený, když uviděl, že nyní drží zářící stříbrný meč vyložený rubíny. Na jeho jílci bylo vyryto jméno _Godric_ _Gryﬃndor_ ve středověkém písmu, a v nenápadném rytí podél čepele byl latinský nápis, který Jim rozeznal z pohádek před spaním, které mu vyprávěl jeho otec o Gryﬃndorovi, když byl dítě:

“ _Sedit qui timuit ne non succederet._ ”

“ _Ten, kdo se bojí, že neuspěje, sedí nehybný._ ”

Jim studoval legendární čepel v ohromení. Pak si znovu nasadil klobouk na hlavu a začal hledat cestu z potrubí. Měl lidi, které musel zachránit.

____________________

_**Harry a Tom...** _

Harry byl po několik vteřin zticha po svém odhalení o Voldemortově osobnosti. Rozhodl se změnit téma. Ale nejprve otevřel tašku a levitoval z ní deník na zem.

“Takže, ten deník? Jak funguje? A kdo tě naučil ta zaklínání?”

“Nikdo mě _neučil_ , Pottere!” vyplivl Ron naštvaně. Harry si pomyslel, že to bylo podivné vidět Rona Weasleyho, jak se ušklíbá a vzteká jako Draco Malfoy v prváku.

“ _A to ani nezmiňuji, že Temný pán Voldemort je překvapivě dětinský, alespoň v téhle podobě,”_ poznamenal si. _“A šikovně velmi snadno vyprovokovatelný._ ”

“Opravdu?” řekl Harry pohybovačně. “Přišel jsi na to úplně sám.”

Ron arogantně pozvedl bradu. “První úpravy, které jsem na deníku udělal, jsem udělal ve svém třetím ročníku. Komplexní variaci výměnného kouzla, abych začaroval obyčejný mudlovský zápisník, aby dokázal zaznamenat mé myšlenky a vzpomínky a zorganizovat je podle toho, jak jsem si přál. Bylo to roky poté, co jsem opustil Bradavice, že můj malý projekt našel uplatnění... jakožto _klíč k mé nesmrtelnosti!_ ”

Harry přikývl. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a namířil jí na knihu na podlaze. “ _ **INCENDIO!**_ ” Proud plamenů neudělal deníku vůbec nic, dokonce ani neohořel jeho stránky. Ron se zasmál.

“Blázne! Stejný efekt, který svazuje část mé vlastní duše s deníkem - a náhodou k tomuto pošetilému chlapci, který ho tak svobodně používal - zároveň způsobuje, že je deník odolný vůči všem kouzlům. Sám Dumbledore by nedokázal zvrátit, co jsem vytvořil.”

“Teď vysáváš z Rona život, abys získal pro sebe nové tělo. Vsadím se, že _to_ ses nenaučil v Bradavicích.”

“Základní koncept _byl_ popsán v knize, kterou jsem našel v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, i když jsem musel prohledat svět, abych to kouzlo našel. A ano, za pár okamžiků budu dost silný na to, abych se objevil hmotně. Pak tě žádný z tvých triků nezachrání.”

“Jo, pravděpodobně ne. Triky mě nikdy předtím nezachránily, ani jednou. Ale jsem zvědavý. Dřív jsi řekl, že by ses stal hmotným, pravděpodobně v podobě šestnáctiletého Toma Riddlea a pak by ses pomstil Dumbledorovi, než by byl Voldemort plně znovu zrozen. Co to mělo znamenat?”

Druhý chlapec mlčel.

“Chci říct, Voldemort by určitě nenaplánoval svůj návrat, aby byl zrozen do podoby zlostného teenagera, který se ani trochu nepodobá Temnému pánovi, kterého jsou smrtijedi zvyklí následovat. Tak co je tvůj plán? Zestárnout do Voldemorta? Nebo vytvořit nové tělo pro duši verze Voldemorta, proti kterému jsme bojovali minulý rok? Chci říct, nevěděl jsi nic o tom, co se minulý rok stalo, dokud ti o tom neřekl Ron, tak jsi očividně nebyl propojený se _skutečným_ Voldemortem od doby předtím. Pamatuješ si vůbec, co se stalo, když Jim porazil Voldemorta, když byl mimino?”

Ron zůstal tichý, ale byl očividně naštvaný.

“Když už jsme u toho, pamatuješ si _cokoli_ z toho, co se stalo se _skutečným_ Voldemortem od chvíle, kdy vložil část své duše do té knihy? Ale ne - to by bylo hloupé. Určitě by Voldemort neučinil své znovuzrození závislé na kopii sebe, která byla omezená na jeho školní vzpomínky a osobnost.” Harry se na okamžik zamyslel. “Ale pak, určitě by taky nezařídil, aby byl kus jeho duše, který ho přivede zpět k životu, poslán _do Bradavic v rukách někoho, jako je Ron Weasley_! Aby byl kolem nošen nejlepším přítelem Jima Pottera _přímo_ _pod nosem Albuse Dumbledora_! Chci říct, Voldemort je troufalý a agresivní, a ano, šílený, ale ne _hloupě_ šílený. Pokud jsi opravdu jediná věc, která brání tomu, aby... zemře...” Harryho hlas se postupně vytratil, jak přemýšlel nad tím, co právě řekl. Ron ho opatrně studoval, zatímco se snažil udržet neutrální výraz. Harryho oči se rozšířily.

“Oh. Oooooh! Samozřejmě! Už to vidím!” Harry začal vzrušeně přecházet tam a zpět. “Ty nejsi Voldemortův _deník_! Jsi Voldemortův _první_ _pokus_! Jeho _prototyp_! Nejprve přijde na to, jak svázat svou duši s nějakým předmětem, tak, aby to bylo omezené na osobnost a schopnosti jeho šestnáctiletého já. A tak, kdyby se něco pokazilo a ten kousek duše si vyvinul příliš mnoho samostatnosti, nemusí se bát, že místo přisluhovače vytvořil rivala. Pak, jakmile ví, že to funguje...” Harry se odmlčel a pak pohlédl na svázaného a posednutého chlapce u svých nohou.

“Kolik kousků tebe _existuje_ , Tome Riddle?” zeptal se v tichém ohromení. “Kolik knih a tretek a cetek zanechal Voldemort povalovat se kolem, aby je hlupáci našli a on je mohl posednout a začít proces znovuzrození?!”

Ron se ušklíbl. “Na tom nezáleží. Jeden je víc než dost, jak brzy uvidíš. Nic, co můžeš udělat, nezabrání deníku ve vykonání svého účelu.”

Harry pohlížel na druhého chlapce, jak to zvažoval. “Řekl bych, že je pravda, že neznám žádná kouzla, která by mohla zničit ten deník. Ale řekni mi, je tvůj současný _hostitel_ také ohniodolný?”

Namířil svou hůlku Ronovi do tváře a obrnil se. Posednutý chlapec zbledl. Ale potom, než Harry mohl uvrhnout jakékoli kouzlo, uslyšel, jak k nim někdo běží. Byl to Jim Potter, který vběhl do místnosti ze vzdálené strany u sochy Salazara Slytherina, s Moudrým kloboukem na hlavě a v ruce držel...

“To jako fakt?!” vykřikl Harry v šoku a ohromení. “Tos vážně _našel_ bájný meč Gryﬃndora, který byl _staletí_ ztracen?! Co se stalo? Zakopl si o něj v temnotě nebo tak něco?”

“Ne,” odpověděl Jim, jak se snažil popadnout dech. “Byl uvnitř Klobouku!”

“To dává... CO?!”

Ale než mohl Jim říct cokoli dalšího, ozval se hrkotavý zvuk odněkud poblíž. Pak než mohl kterýkoli z chlapců reagovat, voda v malém jezírku poblíž Slytherinovy kamenné hlavy vybuchla a z ní se vynořil bazilišek s rozzuřeným řevem. Okamžitě se svým tělem pokusil rozmáčknout Jima, který jen tak tak uskočil. Naneštěstí síla úderu toho tvora Jima povalila hrubě na zem dvanáct metrů od Harryho a přišel o meč, který klouzal po podlaze, než se zastavil z dosahu obou dvojčat.

“ZAPOMEŇ NA TAMTOHO!” zaječel Ron. “ZABIJ...!”

“ ** _SILENCIO._** ” umlčel Harry téměř ležérně Rona bez toho, aby sejmul oči se svíjejícího se baziliška. Ten zařval a vrhnul se znovu na Jima, který byl stále ještě na zemi a plazil se k meči.

“ _ **PROTEGO!**_ ” uvalil Harry štítové kouzlo na Jima vší svou silou a baziliškův útok byl odkloněn... nepatrně. Síla toho úderu donutila Harryho klesnout na koleno a vykřiknout bolestí. Bazilišek znovu a znovu útočil na štít, dokud se Harryho oči nezačaly zalévat slzami z úsilí štít udržet. Nemohl uvrhnout žádné jiné kouzlo, zatímco udržoval štít nad Jimem (který se nemohl pohnout bez toho, aby neopustil štít a nebyl tak obnažený) a tak jako tak Harry neznal _žádná_ kouzla, která by dokázala proříznout baziliškovu pevnou kůži. Meč Gryﬃndora ležel tři metry od něj, naprosto neužitečný. Potom Harryho štít zkolaboval a bazilišek vítězně zaječel... jen aby vykřikl bolestí, jak červené světlo obklopilo jeho hlavu a nějaký hlas vykřikl poblíž.

Harry otočil svou hlavu a musel se podívat znovu. Ginny Weasleyová stála ve vchodu do Komnaty, špinavá, odřená, vyčerpaná ale podivně vzrušená. Harry se otočil zpět na kvílejícího baziliška. Ten zvedl svou hlavu a hadovy obří nosní dírky se rozšířily a pak roztrhly a vyletěla z nich červenošedá substance, která se uskupila do křídel podobných netopýřím a začala na baziliška útočit a rozptylovat ho.

Harry zíral s ústy dokořán, jak se snažil pochopit, co se děje. “ _Dobrá,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Zaklínadlo Netopýři z holubů očividně ovlivňuje i bazilišky. Dává to smysl, řekl bych, vzhledem k tomu, že speciﬁcky cílí nosní dírky a to mu dovolí překonat magii odolné šupiny. Zajímalo by mě, jestli na to bude otázka během mých NKÚ._ ”

Pak zavrtěl hlavou, aby ze sebe setřásl své překvapení a zamířil hůlkou na blízký meč. “ _ **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA.**_ ” Ostří vyletělo do vzduchu a přistálo v Jimově natažené ruce.

“Díky!” zakřičel chlapec.

Harry přikývl a pokusil se zavolat zpět instrukce přes ohlušující kvílení baziliška a dva křičící baziliščí holuby z nosu, kteří ho stále ještě napadali. “A TEĎ, ZATÍMCO JE ROZPTÝLENÝ, PROSTĚ HO BODNI! TEN MEČ JE OČAROVANÝ, ABY HO USPAL JEDINÝM... _POSLOUCHÁŠ MĚ VŮBEC!_ ”

Naneštěstí ho Jim buď nemohl slyšel a nebo byl tak soustředěný na svůj plán, že své dvojče ignoroval. Místo toho začal hulákat a mávat rukama, aby upoutal pozornost toho tvora. Harry byl naprosto šokovaný, když si uvědomil, o co se Jim snaží. “ _A nebo řekl bych, že ho můžeš prostě nechat TĚ SNÍST a pak ho ubodal k smrti zevnitř!”_ pomyslel si vztekle. _“Řekl bych, že to by taky fungovalo!_ ”

Ale k Harryho ohromení se zdálo, že přesně to byl chlapcům plán! Bazilišek si konečně všiml Jimových aktivit a s řevem se na něj vrhnul, jeho dokořán otevřená tlama mířila přímo na chlapce. V dálce Ginny zaječela, ale Harry mohl jen v hrůze pozorovat, jak se ta obrovská ústa chystala Jima spolknout celého. Potom v poslední možné vteřině bodl Jim mečem _do_ baziliškovy tlamy a špička ostří proťala jeho mozek a vynořila se mu z vrcholku hlavy! Reﬂexivně sebou bazilišek škubnul zpět a téměř vytrhl Jimovi meč z ruky a pak sebou zazmítal v očividné agónii, než zkolaboval na hromadu. Jim Potter zabil Slytherinovu nestvůru.

Kéž by to jen udělal čistě.

Jim pozoroval, jak ten tvor umírá a pak zalapal po dechu v náhlé bolesti. Shlédl na své rameno a jeho oči se rozšířily při pohledu na dvanáct centimetrů dlouhý baziliščí tesák, který z něj čouhal. Natáhl se na něj a s bolestivým zalapáním ho vytáhl ze svého ramene a odhodil přes místnost. To už k němu Ginny přiběhla a zachytila ho a podepřela, než mohl spadnout. Oba se pomalu přesunuli k Harrymu a nehybnému Ronovi.

“Ahem. _Jak jsem říkal_ , bratříčku, meč Godrica Gryﬃndora je speciﬁcky začarován, aby překonal baziliškovy obrany a neutralizoval ho bez potíží. Vše, co jsi musel udělat bylo ho někam bodnout, což by bylo snadné, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho šupiny by ho před mečem neobránily!”

“Harry, přestaň být _šmejd_!” vykřikla Ginny. “Jim byl _kousnut_!”

“Ano, já vím. Slibuji, že je to hned druhá věc na mém seznamu. _**ACCIO MEČ.**_ ” S tím meč Gryﬃndora vyletěl Jimovi z ruky a Harry ho snadno zachytil. Uklidil svou hůlku a opatrně meč prozkoumal.

“Hmm. Bájný meč Gryﬃndora. Přesně jak byl popsán v **Bradavice: Historie**. Jak v té knize stojí, obsahuje moc vstřebat do sebe schopnosti a vlastnosti toho, co porazil. Což v tomhle případě znamená, že je nyní permanentně napuštěn jedem z baziliška.” Otočil se k Ronovi. “Perfektní věc k tomu, aby nás zbavila otravného Temného pána.”

“Harry, NE!” vykřikla Ginny.

“Harry, nedělej to!” řekl Jim slabě. “Není to... Ronova... vina.”

“Opravdu, vy dva!” odpověděl Harry. “Nejsem idiot! Vím naprosto dobře, že Ron je v tomhle všem jen loutka. A _taky_ vím, kdo tahá za nitky.” Přistoupil k deníku, který stále ještě ležel na zemi, obrátil své držení na jílci, pozvedl meč a pak ho zabodl přímo doprostřed knihy. Ron okamžitě zvrátil hlavu a zakřičel, i když byl stále ještě umlčen. Pak Harry položil nohu na knihu, aby jí udržel na místě, než chytil meč oběma rukama a rozpůlil jí téměř vedví. Ozvalo se hlasité prasknutí, jak se Harryho Silencio rozbilo, a nyní mohli všichni tři slyšet nadpozemský řev, který se linul Ronovi z úst. Řev byl brzy následován hromadícím se černým kouřem, který se vyvalil z jeho úst, nosu a očí. Dým se vznášel výš a výš, než utvořil obludnou černou humanoidní postavu s rudě zářícíma očima. Ginny zaječela, ale Jim na postavu jen odhodlaně zíral, zatímco Harry se na ní dokonce zakřenil.

“Věřím, že to dělá _Potterovi 3. Voldemort 0_ ,” řekl samolibě.

Černá postava vztekle vykřikla, než se rozptýlila do nicoty. Harry ihned upustil meč a vytáhl svou hůlku, aby na Rona uvalil Diagnostické kouzlo.

“Jeho životní síla už není nadále vysávána,” oznámil Harry. “Je v bezvědomí, ale jinak v pořádku. Za těchto okolností bych doporučil nechat ho odpočívat. Je velká šance, že bude traumatizovaný, až se probere.”

“To je dobře. Dík, Har...ry.” S tím se pod Jimem podlomila jeho kolena a vypadl z Ginnyina sevření na zem.

“Jime!” vykřikla.

Harry k nim líně přešel. “Jed baziliška je jedním z nejnebezpečnějších jedů na světě, Ginny. Očekávám, že bude potřebovat léčbu během příští minuty, pokud má mít nějakou šanci přežít. Což, abych byl upřímný, je ten typ osudu, jaký by měl člověk očekávat, když dělá něco tak hloupého jako, že strká svou paži do tlamy baziliška!”

“ _U Merlina, Harr, už um’rám. M’síš mě otravovat ksm’ti?_ ” Jim se na to slabě usmál, zatímco Ginny se rozplakala.

“Ale _neumíráš_ , bratříčku,” řekl Harry téměř posměšně. “Zase jednou je tu zmijozelská lstivost, aby zachránila nebelvírskou bezhlavost před sebou samotnou. Protože já jen tak náhodou u sebe mám...” sáhl do vnitřní kapsy a vyndal z ní malý předmět, “ _bezoár!_ ” Pozvedl malý kámen, aby ho Jim mohl vidět a pak se samolibě usmál. Artie Podmore ho pro něj získal po tom incidentu s běhnicemi, protože kdyby jeden měl a spolknul ho, byl by naprosto imunní vůči jejich jedu.

“ _Bezoáry... nepůsobí na... jed baziliška. Snape to řekl... p’vní den._ ” Bizarně Jim se v deliriu usmál, jak doručoval tu zprávu, i když se zdálo, že jeho vidění se začalo rozmazávat. Harrymu úsměv okamžitě zmizel ze rtů a byl nahrazen zamračením se. Pohlédl stranou a zavřel oči, aby si vybavil potřebnou vzpomínku. K jeho šoku měl Jim naprostou pravdu. Snape speciﬁcky řekl, že bezoár je neefektivní proti baziliščímu jedu, ale v té době byl Harry tak odhodlaný ztrapnit svého bratra, že tu informaci nedokázal vstřebat.

“Jakto, že si to _k čertu_ pamatuješ?” zeptal se šokovaně.

Jim zakašlal. “ _Strávil... spoustu času...přem’šlením nad tím dnem. -kuck- Nikdy sem se Snapeovi ne’mluvil. Udělal bys -kuck- to pr’mě, Harry?_ ”

Harry neodpověděl. Místo toho zavřel oči a dilatoval tak silně jako nikdy a zoufale se snažil přijít s nějakým plánem. Ale nemohl. Jim by byl mrtvý za míň jak minut. Neexistoval způsob, jak ho v tom čase dostat k madam Pomfreyové, ani za předpokladu, že měla prostředky k vyléčení baziliščího jedu. Sv. Mungo mohlo být stejně tak dobře na Měsíci, jak relevantní teď bylo pro jejich situaci. Tak nemaje žádnou jinou možnost, Harry udělal jediné, co mohl - uzamkl pro tento okamžik své negativní emoce a nasadil si odvážnou tvář, aby byla Jimova smrt tak mírumilovná, jak to jen šlo.

“Snape nemá omluvy příliš v lásce. Myslím si, že je považuje za známky slabosti. Tak jako tak, pokud se chceš omluvit Snapeovi, udělej to sám. Ani na vteřinu si nemyslím, že bys umřel!”

Jim se slabě usmál. “ _Baziliščí jed, Har’ -kuck- promiň nesnášel jsi, když sem ti tak řikal, ž’ano -kuck-._ ”

“Mé jméno má dvě slabiky, Jime,” řekl tiše Harry. “Jen proto, že nedokážeš snést víc jak jednu pro své, neznamená, že nemůžeš snést dvě pro to mé.”

Jim se zasmál, ale pak hlasitě zalapal po dechu bolestí z té námahy. “ _No, pokud se nebudu moc’ ‘mluvit Snapeovi... můžu se omluvit tobě?_ ”

“Jime...” začal Harry.

“ _Žárlil jsem. M’žeš tomu uvěřit? -kuck- já...já o t’bě nikdy nevěděl, dokuds nedostal svůj dopis. Pak mi to máma s tátou řekli. Sem se bál, že bys mě nenáviděl za to, že jsem z’stal s nimi...a pak si šel do Zmij’zelu a já sbyl jistý, že mě nenávidíš. Atak sem rozhodl...nenávidět tě zpět. Tak hloupé._ ” Pak se osamocená slza kutálela Jimovi po tváři.

“Přestaň,” řekl Harry otráveně. “To by stačilo s doznáními na smrtelné posteli. Jsi _Chlapec-který-žil_. Zvolený Osudem, abys porazil Zlého Voldemorta. Už každou vteřinu... já nevím, se ukáže nějaký absurdním deus ex machina a zázračně tě zachrání.”

“ _Ne... tentokrát. -kuck- řekni...Ronovi... já..._ ” Jim Potter neřekl nic dalšího. Jen prostě zavřel oči.

Ginny nyní nekontrolovatelně vzlykala. “Harry.. přestal dýchat. Já... myslím si, že je...”

Než mohla dokončit větu, ozvalo se hlasité _fwuuš_ a objevila se exploze plamenů poblíž. Najednou tam byl Fawkes. Fénix se vznesl a dosedl Jimovi na hruď. Sklonil svou zářivě rudou hlavou nad chlapcovu ránu a fénixovy slzy dopadaly na zranění. Harry měl pocit, že mohl slyšet syčící zvuk vycházející z rány. Po chvíli Jim hlasitě zalapal po dechu a otevřel oči dokořán, aby se rozhlédl kolem. Během pár vteřin bylo patrné, že bude v pořádku.

“Hmmmph!” řekl Harry nahlas s téměř znuděným výrazem. “ _Jáááá to řííííkal!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: “I am Lord Voldemort” je samozřejmě “Já Lord Voldemort”. Vzhledem k tomu, že nepřekládám a neměním jméno Riddlea, ten anagram by přeložený nebyl anagram... Pech.


	45. Hádanka Deníku

KAPITOLA 44: HÁDANKA DENÍKU

**_9\. května_ **

**_8:30 večer v Tajemné komnatě_ **

Jakmile bylo jasné, že Jim bude brzy čilý jako rybička, Harry řekl Ginny, aby zůstala s ním, zatímco on se postará o poslední volný konec. Pak Harry vesele prošel stále ještě otevřenými ústy sochy Salazara Slytherina a do komnaty v ní. Jak tak učinil, chlapcovy myšlenky vířily i přes jeho klidný zevnějšek, který mu poskytla nitrobrana. Narozdíl od Toma Riddlea, který naprosto zničil tu část své psýchy zodpovědnou za lásku a empatii, Harry stále ještě _měl_ všechny své emoce. Byly oddělené od té části jeho mysli, která rozhodovala o kurzu jednání (a mohly dokonce být zavřeny úplně v případě potřeby, když by jeho emocionální odpovědi mohly být svazující), ale stále ještě je měl. Teď, když byla krize zažehnána, bude muset brzy strávit nějaký čas meditací nad těmi emocemi, aby zjistil, jak se cítil ohledně věcí a hlavně, _proč_ se tak cítil.

První položka na jeho seznamu bylo jeho chladnokrevné rozhodnutí použít Nevšímej-si-mě prsten a neviditelný plášť sám pro sebe a tím opustit svého bratra, aby utíkal o život. Intelektuálně věděl, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí, skutečnost zrozená nejen z Jimova přežití, ale také jeho zázračného obdržení meče Gryﬃndora. Ten úskok zároveň poskytl Harrymu čas vyzpovídat stín Toma Riddlea a zjistit nedocenitelnou informaci o Voldemortovi. Avšak to nic neměnilo na faktu, že v zásadě zradil svého vlastního bratra a pak ho použil jako návnadu pro jednoho z nejsmrtelnějších tvorů známých kouzelnickému druhu. Jim na to nic nenamítal - zatím - ale Harry si uvědomil, že se zachoval jako naprosto nejhorší karikatura “slizského zmijozele”.

Druhá položka byla mnohem přímější. Když se Jim vrátil s mečem akorát včas na závěrečný souboj s hadem, Harry byl pouhé dvě vteřiny od toho, aby podpálil Rona Weasleyho. Intelektuálně si stále ještě myslel, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí. Pokud se dalo Tomovi věřit, Ron by byl během pár minut mrtvý i tak a jeho smrt by přivedla fyzické znovuzrození Voldemorta. Avšak kdyby Ron zemřel předtím, než k tomu mohlo dojít, deník by byl zneškodněn a buď Harry nebo Jim by pravděpodobně dokázali ovládat baziliška pomocí hadí řeči. To řečeno, zatímco Harry neměl Rona Weasleyho příliš v lásce, mladý nebelvír byl stále lidskou bytostí. Zároveň byl členem rodiny Weasleyů, z nichž většinu Harry měl rád, a chlapec byl někdo, s kým Harry sdílel několik společných přátel. Narozdíl od Draca, jehož dětinská zlovolnost vedla Harryho k tomu, aby zvažoval extrémní řešení rok před tím, Ron byl v podstatě jen nevinný hlupák, i když trochu otravný. Všechno to znamenalo, že přetrvávající otázka “ _Je Harry Potter možný vrah?_ ” byla otázka, nad kterou se bude brzy muset zamyslet.

Položka třetí byla možná nejotravnější. Když Jim umíral na otrávení baziliškem a Harryho namyšlená jistota, že bezoár ho zachrání, se ukázala jako neplatná (a jak trapné bylo to, že si Jim pamatoval něco, co řekl Snape, co aspirující nitrobraník zapomněl), Harry uzavřel své emocionální odpovědi. Myšlenka byla, že místo toho, aby byl zdrcený blížící se smrtí svého bratra, mohl by zůstat klidný a poskytnout Jimovi alespoň nějakou naději v jeho posledních okamžicích. Znovu, Harry si myslel, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí. Co ho učinilo otravným byl fakt, že to vůbec bylo zapotřebí. Jeho krátký ﬂashback k první hodině Lektvarů ho přiměl si najednou vzpomenout, jak moc nepřátelství mezi nimi bylo během jejich prvního roku. Harry považoval jejich vztah za mnohem horší během jejich druhého roku, jen aby si uvědomil, že poslední dobou většina jejich konﬂiktů byla důsledkem Jimova použití temného textu o nitrobraně a různých schémat a psychoher Toma Riddlea. Harry byl šokovaný Jimovou “zpovědí na smrtelné posteli” a to ani nemluvě o jeho přiznání, že byl závistivý vůči _Harrymu_ , protože se bál, že přijde o lásku jejich rodičů. Teď, jakožto vyvíjející se nitrobraník třetího stupně, Harry mohl prostudovat své vlastní emoce a viděl, jak moc role hrála závistivost v jeho vlastních konﬂiktech s Jimem. Jeho dvojče, koneckonců, nehrálo žádnou roli v tom, že byl Harry poslán k Dursleyovým. Ve skutečnosti, vzhledem k tomu, že byli dvojčata, mohlo se stejně snadno stát, že Harry byl Chlapcem-který-žil díky nějaké příšerné anomálii, a Jim ten, koho poslali žít s tyranizujícími mudly. Možná bylo na čase, aby si Harry konečně utřídil své pocity vůči Jimovi Potterovi a rozhodl se, jestli byl možný čerstvý začátek, natož jestli o něj stál. No, minimálně s Jimem - Harry si stále ještě myslel, že upřímná důvěra byla naprosto nemožná, co se týkalo jejich rodičů.

Všechny tyhle myšlenky vířily Harrymu hlavou, jak vstoupil do průchodu, který se otevíral do úst Slytherinovy sochy.

“Harry!” zavolal za ním Jim, stále ještě trochu slabě. “Co to děláš?”

“Budu hned zpátky,” odpověděl Harry bez toho, aby se otočil. “Neboj se.”

Vnitřní komnata, která byla domovem baziliška po mnoho staletí, měla tvar kruhu o průměru dvanácti metrů. Podlaha byla z kamene kromě zdobného kovového disku uprostřed, který měl tři metry v průměru. Na opačné straně místnosti byla socha životní velikosti Slytherina (celá jeho postava tentokrát, ne jen jeho hlava) vysekaná do zdi jako reliéf. Harry se zastavil jen na tak dlouho, aby uvalil menší kouzlo pro soukromí na vchod, aby ho Jim ani Ginny nemohli slyšet. Potom přešel k soše a oslovil ji hadí řečí.

“Promluv ke mně, Slytherine, největší z Bradavických Čtyř.”

Harry se usmál nad tím zdánlivě arogantním heslem, jak **Bradavice: Historie** vysvětlila jeho původ. Zakladatelé Havraspáru a Nebelvíru trvali na značných modiﬁkacích v plánech baziliška, než souhlasili s jeho přítomností ve škole. Slytherin se podvolil, ale později nedůtklivě přidal heslo ke vstupu jak do Tajemné komnaty tak do skryté místnosti, v níž byl ukryt Džbán. Jako výsledek všichni budoucí ředitelé, bez ohledu na to, z jaké byli koleje, museli slovně uznat jeho génia za účelem toho, aby mohli použít baziliška. Godric Gryﬃndor byl rozzuřený, když to zjistil.

S tichým drhnoucím zvukem se část zdi, na které byla vymodelována socha, otočila a odhalila malý odkladný stolek. Na něm stál vroubkovaný křišťálový džbán s měděnou a stříbrnou základnou, na níž se proplétali jezevci a hadi. Uvnitř byla ostře zelená tekutina. Harry opatrně uchopil Džbán Huﬄepuﬀové a chystal se vrátit, když se zarazil, aby si prohlédl disk uprostřed podlahy ještě opatrněji. Věnoval jeden krátký pohled ke vchodu, aby se ujistil, že nikdo nepřicházel. A zasyčel ve směru disku. “Otevři se.” Hadi se začali hýbat a oddalovat, až odhalili metr a půl hlubokou prohlubinu v podlaze. Harry se usmál. Slytherinův bazilišek obsahoval esenci z fénixe a zatímco nehořel a nezrodil se okamžitě z popela, smrt jeho dospělého těla nevyhnutelně vedla ke zrození se z nového vejce tady v této komnatě. Harry zavřel hadí líheň, zrušil kouzlo pro soukromí a opustil místnost.

Venku Ginny a Jim postávali nad bezvědomým Ronem Weasleym. Fawkes seděl téměř ochranitelsky na Jimově rameni.

“Cítíš se dost dobře, abychom vyrazili, Jime?”

“Jo, překvapivě. Slzy fénixe jsou dobrá věc. Nejsem dokonce ani pohmožděný ze všeho toho padání a bojování.”

“To je dobře.” Harry otočil svou pozornost na fénixe. “Fawkesi? Nevím, jestli mi rozumíš, ale tahle nádoba obsahuje lektvar, který může vyléčit ředitele z jeho petriﬁkace. Navíc, tady Ron pravděpodobně potřebuje být vyšetřen sestrou, jak nejdřív to jde. Mohl bys nás přenést na ošetřovnu?”

Pták hlasitě vykřikl a pak roztáhl svá působivá křídla. Plameny vystřelily z konečků jeho křídel a obtočily se kolem čtyř studentů, aby je pohltily. Objevil se ostrý záblesk a Tajemná komnata byla prázdná.

____________________

O okamžik později plameny pohasly, a jak Harry doufal, byli nyní uprostřed ošetřovny k překvapení všech přítomných, kteří nebyli petriﬁkováni: Madam Pomfreyové, Jamese Pottera, Rufuse Scrimgeoura a většiny rodiny Weasleyových, kteří byli nahrnutí kolem Georgovy postele.

“Jime! Harry!” vykřikl James. Pospíšil si dopředu, aby objal oba chlapce. Jim objal svého otce zpět, zatímco Harry byl více zdrženlivý, ale ani jeden z chlapců jejich otce neodmítnul, i přes jeho nedávné nedostatky. Většina Weasleyových se nahrnula k Ginny a pak k Ronovi, poté, co ho Arthur opatrně levitoval na postel vedle George.

“Takže chápu správně, že znovuotevření vyšetřování smrti Myrtle fungovalo?” zeptal se Harry. James se zatvářil, ale byl to Scrimgeour, kdo odpověděl.

“Váš návrh byl geniální, pane Pottere, ale váš otec by nedokázal zpracovat papírování pro znovuotevření případu dříve než zítra ráno. Naštěstí byl po ruce někdo jiný, aby poskytl rychlejší a stejně geniální způsob, jak obejít ochranná kouzla školy.”

“Kdo?” zeptal se Jim zvědavě.

“Lucius Malfoy! Když se s ním ministr poradil o situaci, Lucius využil své autority jakožto Ředitele správní rady školy, aby zorganizoval ‘ _nečekaný kariérní jarmark_ ’ dnes večer ve škole a pozval různé množství ministerských pracovníků všeho druhu, aby zde promluvili na téma pracovních příležitostí v naší vládě. Mezi nimi je tucet bystrozorů a tři Nepojmenovatelní, kteří se chopili příležitosti, aby znovu nastolili pořádek a začali vyšetřování, zatímco Ludo Bagman oslňuje studenty ve Velké síni povídáními o jeho famfrpálových dnech. To by mělo zabít další hodinu nebo tak, po níž budou mluvit další různí držitelé funkcí o svých odděleních. Mezitím bystrozoři připravují naprostou evakuaci školy a elitní jednotka kouzelníků rychlého nasazení se chystá k sestoupení do Tajemné komnaty. Samozřejmě ta expedice je nadále nepotřebná díky vašemu náhlému příchodu. A tak, i když byl váš příchod velmi impozantní, pane Pottere, a ta rodinná setkání jsou velmi dojemná, _vysvětlí mi, prosím, někdo, co se tu děje?_ ”

“Budu jen rád, veliteli,” řekl Harry uctivě. “Ale nejprve, mohu navrhnout, abychom začali proces oživování petriﬁkovaných obětí?” Pozvedl Džbán. “Tohle je Džbán Huﬄepuﬀové, vytvořený současně se Slytherinovým baziliškem. Podle **Bradavic: Historie** produkuje jednu plnou dávku Regeneračního lektvaru každých sedmnáct minut. Pokud oživíte ředitele jako prvního, předpokládám, že evakuace nebude nadále potřebná.”

Pomfreyová opatrně převzala Džbán a přešla opodál, aby ho mohla prostudovat a ujistit se, že pracuje tak, jak bylo řečeno.

“Jsi si tím jistý, Harry?” zeptal se James Potter. Harry sebevědomě přikývl. “Ale co bazilišek?”

“Mrtvý,” řekl Harry bez emoce. “Jim ho zabil, a musím říct s neuvěřitelnou schopností a odvahou. _Plus_ dokonce použil meč Gryﬃndora, aby tak udělal, což bych doufal, že konečně zabije veškeré ty hlouposti o dědici Zmijozelu.”

S tím Jim pozvedl meč a opatrně ho podal svému otci. “Opatrně, tati. Je pokrytý jedem z baziliška, tak zabije prakticky všechno, co řízne, pokud nemáš takové štěstí, že máš po ruce fénixe, který tě má rád.” Fawkes, který stále ještě seděl na rameni Jimovi, souhlasně zatrylkoval.

James se v ohromení díval mezi mečem a svými dvěma syny, než konečně upustil ostří a pak si znovu přitáhl nejprve Jima a pak Harryho do objetí. Jimovi vyhrkly slzy do očí, zatímco Harry byl rozhodně nesvůj, ale odhodlaný nedat to znát. Mezitím Ginny měla plné ruce práce tím, že popisovala své rodině příběh Rona - že mu do ruky přišel temný artefakt, který celý rok ovlivňoval jeho pocity, než ho přímo posednul a použil jeho tělo k petriﬁkacím. Byla překvapivě pevná v tom, když řekla svým rodinným příslušníkům, že to nebyla Ronova vina a že by _všichni_ měli být podporující, až se probudí, obzvlášť proto, že to bylo jen štěstí, že to nebyla _ona_ , kdo nebyl oklamán a posednout duchem v deníku. Vrhla _pohled_ obzvlášť na Freda, který ho shledal poněkud výhružným.

Ředitel byl přesunut do soukromého pokoje, do kterého se nacpali tři Potterové a Scrimgeour. Poté, co potvrdila jeho schopnosti, madam Pomfreyová nalila lektvar Dumbledorovi do krku a ten po pár vteřinách zamrkal a pak se prudce posadil na své posteli, v ruce se mu náhle objevila hůlka a divoce se rozhlédl kolem.

“Kde je Ronald Weasley?” byla první jeho slova po obživení. Harry o krok postoupil dopředu.

“Tady na ošetřovně, v bezvědomí.” Harry zaváhal. “Byl posednut, ale... ten, kdo ho posednul již byl odstraněn a je o něj postaráno.”

Dumbledore zamrkal, jak to vstřebával. “Jak dlouho jsem byl petriﬁkován?”

“Míň než čtyřicet osm hodin,” řekl Scrimgeour. “Co si pamatuješ, Albusi?”

Starý muž se vzpamatoval a usrkl si vody ze sklenice na jeho nočním stolku. Fawkes přeskočil z Jimova ramena na hlavu postele za ním. Madam Pomfreyová dokončila svou diagnózu a Scrimgeour jí, k jejímu otrávení, vyhnal ven. Dumbledore začal mluvit.

“Pamatuji si, jak jsem potkal mladého pana Weasleyho, který jevil očividné známky posednutí,” Dumbledore zaváhal, “no, temným duchem, kterého si myslím, že jsem rozeznal. Než jsem mohl jednat, byl za mnou pohyb a pak... no, jak se říká, jen si pamatuji velké žluté oči.“

“Ron byl posednut Tomem Riddlem, pane,” řekl Jim. “Nám všem lépe známým jako... _Voldemort_.” Ticho se sneslo na pokoj.

“Tom Riddle... byl... Voldemort?!” zeptal se Dumbledore v očividném šoku. Reakce dvou bystrozorů bylo překvapení, ale to nebylo nic v porovnání s Dumbledorem, který se najednou zakymácel, než si položil hlavu do svých rukou na několik vteřin.

“Albusi?” popošel dopředu James, vyděšen reakcí starce. Dumbledore pozvedl ruku, aby zarazil jakékoli otázky. Konečně zvedl hlavu, i když jeho výraz byl otřesený.

“Omlouvám se, mí přátelé. Najednou jsem byl překonán efekty toho, jak se mi vrátilo několik _let_ vzpomínek, které byly nějakým způsobem upraveny. Bylo to... nepříjemné. A teď mi řekněte, Jime, Harry - jak jste se o tomhle dozvěděli?”

Jim pokrčil rameny. “On nám to tak nějak... řekl. Vy-Víte-Kdo se tak trochu rád chvástá.” Jak mluvil, Harry vytáhl pozůstatky deníku z Ronovy tašky a podal je řediteli.

“Tenhle deník kdysi patřil Tomovi Marvolovi Riddleovi, když byl studentem, a to jméno na obálce je zároveň anagramem pro _I am Lord Voldemort_. Pane, vzhledem k načasování zahrnující zmizení Riddlea a prvním objevením se Voldemorta... no, bez urážky, ale jak to, že si to nikdo neuvědomil?”

“Provokativní otázka, vskutku, můj chlapče.” Dumbledore si vzal od Harryho deník a pár minut ho studoval, než nad ním v komplikovaném pohybu mával hůlkou, zatímco mumlal nějaké obskurní zaklínadlo. Po pár vteřinách se nad něj vznesla komplikovaná runová sekvence.

“Oh, oh, na mou čest... jaká to brilantní mysl!” Pak ten muž poněkud posmutněl. “A jaká to škoda, že tak brilantní mysl by se obrátila na takové zlo.” Dumbledore vzhlédl a pokynul Scrimgeourovi, aby přistoupil a prohlédl si runy. “Tady, Rufusi, vidíš?”

Velitel bystrozorů připajdal blíž a vytáhl mosazné brýle, než si sám začal prohlížet runy, které předtím tak vzrušily Dumbledora. “Je... je to _Fidelius_?”

“Myslel jsem, že Fidelius jen skrývá místa,” řekl Jim. “Domy a úkryty. A tak.”

Dumbledore zavrtěl hlavou. “Fidelius může teoreticky ukrýt i tajemství méně hmotného původu, ale jen v nejlepších rukách.” Podíval se na Potterovic dvojčata. “Ale než se pokusíme o řešení, musím vás požádat, abyste nám řekli vše, co se dnes stalo.”

Bez váhání tak učinili. Jimův výpis byl značně upřímný, zatímco Harry vynechal pár detailů. Pokud si Dumbledore všiml nějakých nesrovnalostí, neptal se na ně.

“Jedna poslední otázka. Harry, ty jsi strávil nejvíce času s manifestací Toma Riddlea, která tvrdila, že je Voldemort. Jaké byly tvé dojmy z něj?”

Harry se o tom na okamžik zamyslel. “Překvapivě, trochu zklamání. Byl velmi emocionální a impulzivní. Měl několik šancí mě nebo Jima zabít, ale zdálo se, že má větší zájem, aby předvedl svého baziliška, když nás mohl snadno zabít pomocí hůlky. On...” Harry zaváhal. “Podle toho, co řekl jsem vydedukoval, že vložil kousky své duše do toho deníku a dalších předmětů a to je to, co mu brání, aby úplně zemřel.” Dumbledore a Scrimgeour oba zbledli nad tím návrhem. “Každopádně,” pokračoval Harry, “měl jsem teorii, že ten deník byl první takový předmět, a že ho záměrně učinil míň... voldemortovským, řekl bych, protože stále ještě s tím procesem experimentoval.”

Dumbledore přikývl. “Věřím, že máš částečně pravdu, Harry. Voldemort opravdu vložil část své duše do této knihy za pomocí nejodpornějšího a nejzvrhlejšího umění a kouzla, které nebudu jmenovat. Potom za pomoci zakázané magie duše jí vytvořil osobnost. Osobnost založenou na té své a která skutečně věřila, že je manifestací Toma Riddlea, ale která byla odlišná od skutečného Voldemorta dost na to, aby splnila jeho potřeby.”

“Jaké potřeby?” zeptal se James zmateně.

“Jsem překvapený, že si to nepamatuješ, Jamesi, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi kdysi sám byl pod Fideliem. Je to fundamentální omezení toho kouzla, že _nemůžeš být svým vlastním Strážcem tajemství_ , jinak byste ty nebo Lily mohli sloužit jako Strážce tajemství Godrikova dolu místo Siriuse Blacka a mohli jsme se tak vyhnout mnohému neštěstí.” Dumbledore znovu zamával svou hůlkou a vznášející se runy se znovu změnily. “Speciﬁcké tajemství chráněné tímhle Fideliem je ‘ _Tom Marvolo Riddle je temný kouzelník známý jako lord Voldemort_.’ Očividně se v nějakém bodě rozhodl stát se vůdcem čistokrevného supremistického hnutí, i přes jeho vlastní krevní status, který je někde mezi mudlorozeným a smíšeného původu, podle toho, jak ten problém zvážíte. Tak komu jinému by možná mohl svěřit znalost o svém klamu, když jeho vlastní stoupenci byli ti, kdo by se proti němu pravděpodobně obrátili, kdyby znali pravdu?”

“Další verzi sebe sama!” zvolal Harry. “Uměle vytvořené osobnosti, která věřila, že je on, ale jejíž charakter byl natolik odlišný, aby mohla být pro požadavky Fidelia považována za oddělenou osobnost!”

“Dobře řečeno, Harry. Podle toho, co jsi mi řekl, Harry, Riddle z deníku mluvil znechuceně o svém otci, ale byl ochranitelský vůči vzpomínce své matky. Avšak já si vybavuji, že Tom několik let odmítal věřit, že jeho kouzelnický původ byl skrze jeho matku, kterou opovrhoval za to, že, v jeho mysli, byla příliš slabá, že zemřela při porodu. Ať už jeho pocity ohledně otce byly jakékoli, pokračoval v používání jména Riddle i po svém dostudování, i když měl legální nárok přijmout jméno Gaunt a možná získat dřívější společenské postavení jeho rodu.”

Scrimgeour se zamračil. “Takže ten Riddle chlapík poté, co dostuduje, se přetvoří ve Voldemorta a přesvědčí hromádku bohatých čistokrevných bigotů, že je svatý? Jak to funguje?”

Dumbledore pokrčil rameny. “Jsem si jistý, že učinil docela dojem. Tom byl bezpochyby brilantní a charismatický. Jeho dar hadí řeči by byl důkazem toho, že je potomkem Salazara Slytherina. A přes to by Fidelius pokazil jakékoli pokusy o nalezení jeho skutečného původu, což by jen přidalo k Voldemortově záhadnosti.”

“Jo, ale Fidelius je teď zničený, že?” řekl Jim. “Tak měli bychom svolat tiskovou konferenci a oznámit celému světu, že Vy-Víte-Kdo není tak čistokrevný, jak tvrdil?”

“I když je velmi lákavé vykřičet pravdu z každé střechy v Příčné ulici, navrhoval bych s tím zatím počkat,” řekl Scrimgeour zamyšleně. “Víte, najednou se mi vybavily některé z šílenějších konspirátorských teorií Alastora Moodyho. Ke konci války byl přesvědčený, že Voldemortovy motivy byly mnohem komplikovanější, než pouhé převzetí země a vedení jí jako krevní puristickou diktaturu. Smrtijedské útoky, které byly zacílené na mudlorozené nebo mudly, byly obecně chaotické a zdánlivě náhodné teroristické útoky. Ale když šel po vlivných čistokrevných kouzelnících, které smrtijedi považovali za krevní zrádce, byl znatelně přesnější. Je možné, že se i po všech těch letech ubohý ublížený Tom Riddle snažil pomstít čistokrevným za to, jak s ním jednali ve škole?”

“Řekl bych, že _by_ to vysvětlilo, proč byl tak rychlý v používání kletby Cruciatus proti jeho čistokrevným stoupencům na pravo, levo a veprostřed,” řekl James. “V kterémžto případě odhalení pravdy teď, když je mír ještě pořád poněkud křehký, by mohlo způsobit, že se lidé dokonce obrátí proti mudlorozeným, kdyby věděli, že Voldemort byl ve skutečnosti jeden z nich a jen manipuloval čistokrevné, aby jeden druhého vyhladili.”

“Vskutku,” řekl Dumbledore rozptýleně. “Musím říct, že se stále ještě nemůžu vzpamatovat z Tomova použití Fidelia způsobem, jaký jsme viděli. Možná si, Harry, vybavíš konverzaci, kterou jsme měli, ve které jsem zmínil, že jsem odmítnul Toma pro pozici učitele Obrany v roce 1953, ale nemohl si vybavit, proč jsem tak udělal?” Chlapec přikývl. “No, rozhodně si vzpomínám proč teď! Mezi roky 1945 a 1953 byl podezřelým z nejméně než _tří_ vražd, i když mu nikdy nic nebylo dokázáno.”

“Byl jedním z nich Nobby Leech?” zeptal se Harry k Dumbledorovu překvapení.

“Ne, ve skutečnosti. Leechova smrt byla vždy považována za náhlou nemoc. Máš nějaký důvod podezřívat teď jinak?”

Harry přikývl a vysvětlil všem, co se dozvěděli o konspirátorství mudlorozených z roku 1943 za zahanbením školních zmijozelů pomocí pečlivě naplánovaných útoků na mudlorozené. “A jen tak náhodou se stalo, že všichni petriﬁkovaní mudlorození, kteří byli součástí té konspirace, zemřeli před rokem 1960.”

“Zajímavé,” přikývl James. “Podívám se na to. Zkusím najít, jestli jsou nějaké důkazy podezřelých okolností těch smrtí.”

Najednou promluvil Jim. “Řediteli, měl jsem šanci vidět vzpomínku o vás a Tomovi dohromady tu noc, kdy zemřela Myrtle. Zdálo se, že jste ho podezříval už tehdy.”

Dumbledore přikývl. “Vždy bylo něco ohledně Toma Riddlea, co mě znepokojovalo z důvodů, které jsem nedokázal úplně popsat. Ale _pamatuji_ si tu noc teď, když byl Fidelius zlomen. _Také si pamatuji_ , že jsem si byl téměř jistý, že Tom měl něco společného se smrtí té dívky, dokonce ještě víc, když z ní byl obviněn Hagrid.”

“Ale Fidelius způsobil, že jste to zapomněl?” zeptal se Harry nevěřícně. “Mluvil jste o Tomovi jako o zářném studentovi, když jsme o něm mluvili naposledy.”

“Ano, to jsem vskutku mluvil. Zvaž, Harry, přesná slova tajemství obsaženém ve Fideliu. ‘ _Tom Marvolo Riddle je **temný kouzelník** známý jako lord Voldemort._’ Tajemství, které skrývalo, nebylo jen spojení mezi Tomem Riddlem a Voldemortem, ale také fakt, že Tom je temný kouzelník. Výsledkem bylo, že každá věc, které jsem si kdy všiml a která mě přiměla ho podezřívat, byla vytržená z mých vzpomínek. Jsem nitrobraník sedmé úrovně a pomocí jediného kouzla Voldemort upravil roky mých vzpomínek! A nejen mých, ale všech, kdo ho znali během jeho školních let!”

Harry lehce ztuhnul nad tím, jak ředitel popsal celou záležitost. Vzpomněl si na své nedávné setkání s kouzlem, které mohlo ovlivnit vzpomínky celého světa - kouzlem tak mocným a nebezpečným, že ho profesor Lockhart varoval, aby nikdy nevyslovoval jeho jméno nahlas před jakýmkoli zaměstnancem ministerstva.

“Není to tvá vina, Albusi,” řekl Scrimgeour. “Fidelius je neuvěřitelně mocné kouzlo. Víc než pár kouzelníků navrhovalo, aby bylo zakázané.”

“Intelektuálně, Rufusi, si to uvědomuji, ale stále je to znepokojivá myšlenka. Víš, studium paměťových kouzel bylo jedním ze speciálních výzkumů drahého Gilderoye tenhle rok. Myslím, že bude záhodno, když strávil nějaký čas tím, že si projdu jeho poznatky.”

Než mohl detailněji rozebrat, co řekl, byli rozptýlení zmatkem z hlavní části ošetřovny, zmatkem, jehož velkou částí byl nezaměnitelný křik chlapce.

________________

Zdálo se to jako věčnost, co strávil Ron Weasley uvízlý ve svých vlastních vzpomínkách a nočních můrách. Pamatoval si, že byl v Percyho studovně s Druhým Ronem. Pamatoval si ten absolutní nahý horor vlny za vlnou pavouků, které se plazily jeho hrdlem a ven jeho ústy a nosem. Pamatoval si (ke své hanbě), jak se zlomil a podřídil Druhému Ronovi a pak vše potemnělo. Dokonce si pamatoval tu hrůzu, kterou cítil, když si uvědomil, že se vzdal pro nic. Když se probral ze svého omráčení, byl obklopen naprostou temnotou a ležel vodorovně v úzké dřevěné truhle. Jen tak tak se vyhnul potřebě panikařit, když si uvědomil, že je v rakvi, a znovu, když ucítil pach vlhké půdy mu řekl, že je pohřbený zaživa. I přes jeho rostoucí hrůzou, neztratil kontrolu, dokud mu první pavouk nepřeběhl po čele.

Ron Weasley _opravdu_ nesnášel pavouky.

Milosrdně, nikdy nepřišly _zevnitř_ něho jako minule a nezdálo se, že jich bylo tolik. Ale i tak, pavouci přišli s jejich lechtivýma chlupatýma nohama, přebíhali po něm a v jeho oblečení po celém jeho těle. Zpočátku jen nesrozumitelně blábolil, ale po nějakém neznámém množství čase, jeho výkřiky nabyly na srozumitelnosti. Speciﬁcky, křičel Jimovo jméno a volal na Chlapce-který-žil, aby ho zachránil. Čas plynul a žádná záchrana nepřišla, ale i přes to Ronovy nářky umřely do šepotu mantry, kterou recitoval znovu a znovu: _Jim mě zachrání_.

V nějakém bodě přes tichý zvuk jeho vlastních šeptaných přání ( _Jim mě zachrání. Jim mě zachrání._ ) si Ron uvědomil další zvuky kolem. Naštvané urážky znějící jeho hlasem. Naštvané urážky pronášené jeho hlasem, ale používající slova někoho jiného. Příšerný syčivý zvuk. A pak něco nevysvětlitelného ale úžasného. Ron mohl _cítit_ , že se Tom Riddle najednou bál o svůj život (nebo cokoli pro něj znamenalo život). Což byl rovněž _Ronův_ život, ale v tom okamžiku, by Ron umřel šťasten, pokud to znamenalo, že zrůda z deníku zemře s ním. Ale Ron nezemřel. Místo toho, najednou uslyšel, jak Tom _křičí_ Ronovým hlasem, zvuk, který byl hudbou pro chlapcovy uši. A pak všechno znovu zčernalo.

Čas se zastavil, dokud se mu na jednou nad hlavou neobjevilo oslepující světlo. Ron objevil sám sebe, jak leží ve školní ošetřovně. Obklopovala ho většina členů jeho rodiny. Arthur, o kterém si myslel, že ho považoval jen za “jednoho z navíc”. George, kterého se pokusil nechat suspendovat. Fred, kterého _nechal_ suspendovat. Percy, o němž si byl dost jistý, že ho napadl během jeho posledního výpadku paměti. Ginny, kterou nazval “tatínkovou malou smrtijedkou.” A Molly, která mu poslala huláka, který ho přesvědčil, že by ho nikdy nemilovala tolik, jako Ginny.

Ron znovu zaječel.

Chlapec se okamžitě začal zmítat na své posteli a bušit své oblečení, přesvědčený, že byl stále ještě v noční můře a tak tu na něm musí být někde pavouci. Vyděšení, jeho bratři se ho pokusili udržet v klidu, zatímco mu madam Pomfreyová musela prakticky do hrdla vnutit Uklidňující doušek. Pak druhý a třetí. Krátce na to přestal chlapec křičet, ale pokračoval v žalostném vzlykání, zatímco v deliriu mumlal své prosby o odpuštění ke své rodině, k Jimovi a všem ostatním kolem, včetně petriﬁkovaných obětí. V tom okamžiku se ke skupině přidali Potterové, Scrimgeour a Dumbledore a Jim se přidal k Weasleyovým (jejich předchozí nepřátelství na moment zapomenuto), jak se snažil ujistit Rona, že nebyl zodpovědný za petriﬁkace ani za nic jiného, co se stalo. Odkašlání následované ledovým hlasem přerušilo jejich snahy. Dvě nové osoby vstoupily na ošetřovnu: ministr Cornelius Fudge... a Lucius Malfoy, který nenávistně zíral na celou Weasleyovic rodinu.

“Odpusťte mi, pane Pottere,” řekl hlasem jako hedvábí namočeným v jedu. “Ale mohl byste to zopakovat? Znělo to jako, že jste řekl, že ten Weasleyovic chlapec hrál nějakou roli v _petriﬁkaci mého syna a dědice!_ ”

“Er, ano,” řekl nervózně Fudge. “Myslím, že bych také rád věděl, co se děje. Albusi?”

“Tvůj syn bude oživen během pár hodin, Luciusi,” řekl Dumbledore. “Jak dokazuje moje vlastní mobilita, nyní máme přístup k Regeneračnímu lektvaru, jak potřebujeme, díky schopnostem Jima a Harryho Pottera. Co se detailů týče, možná by bylo nejlepší, kdybychom pokračovali tuto diskuzi ve větším pohodlí mé kanceláře.”

“Budeme _pokračovat_ jen potom, co byla moje následující otázka zodpovězená, Dumbledore. Byl ten Weasleyovic chlapec zodpovědný za petriﬁkaci mého syna?” Výraz v Malfoyově tváři, zatímco byl stále ještě perfektní maskou emocionální kontroly, nicméně sliboval krvavou pomstu celé rodině Weasleyů, pokud by měla být odpověď souhlasná. Všichni v místnosti v reakci ztuhli a Weasleyovi se ochranitelsky stáhli kolem Rona. Percy dokonce uvrhl neverbální Silencio na chlapce ve strachu, že by mohl vyžbleptnout doznání.

Během toho všeho, Harry, který stál přímo za Dumbledorem, opatrně studoval Luciuse Malfoye a dokonce i lehce dilatoval, aby mohl pozorovat všechno, co věděl o mužově možném spojení s událostmi celého roku. Po jejich poslední konverzaci podezříval, že Lucius věděl _něco_ o Tomovi Riddleovi. Bylo nepravděpodobné (ve světle Fidelia), že skutečně věděl, že Tom Riddle a Voldemort byli ta samá osoba, ale to jméno pro něj něco očividně znamenalo. Najednou si Harryho myšlenkové opakování vytáhlo další podivnost - ten bizarní incident z minulého léta, kdyse Lucius Malfoy a Arthur Weasley dostali do pěstní šarvátky před Krucánky a Kaňoury.

Jako by se díval skrze kaleidoskop, který se najednou zaostřoval, Harry náhle _věděl_. O krok postoupil dopředu a jemně zatahal za Dumbledorův rukáv. Ředitel na něj překvapeně shlédnul a jeho překvapení jen vzrostlo, když se mu Harry podíval přímo do očí, spustil _všechny_ své nitrobranní štíty a pak si pomyslel tak jasně, jak jen mohl, “ _Prosím, nechte mě to vyřešit_.” Dumbledorova tvář zůstala pasivní, ale na jeho druhé straně se Scrimgeour najednou podíval na Harryho a lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. Potom se Dumbledore znovu otočil na Luciuse s upřímným výrazem.

“Rád bych odpověděl na tvou otázku, Luciusi, ale věřím, že tady mladý pan Potter dokáže uspokojit tvou zvědavost mnohem hlouběji než já.”

“Albusi?” začal James v překvapení nad myšlenkou, že by jeho syn vedl dialog s bývalým smrtijedem jako Malfoy. Ale než mohl říct cokoli dalšího, Scrimgeour mu pevně položil ruku na rameno. Harry postoupil dopředu.

“Do toho, pane Pottere,” protáhl Lucius v očekávání.

“No, pane Malfoyi, Ron byl _technicky_ zodpovědný, ale v té době byl pod mentální kontrolou magického deníku, který byl nejprve podstrčen Ginny Weasleyové bez jejího vědomí, než se dostal k Ronovi. Deník původně patřil bývalému studentovi Tomovi Marvolovi Riddleovi. Možná si vzpomenete, že jsem Riddlea zmínil, když jsme spolu naposledy mluvili minulý týden poté, co byl Draco petriﬁkován.”

“Já... si vzpomínám na tu konverzaci,” řekl Lucius. Jeho oči se lehce zúžily a byly doprovázeny nepatrných ztuhnutím jeho rtů. Harry si toho všiml, stejně jako další dvě osoby.

“Jak jsem tehdy podezříval, ukázalo se, že Tom Riddle byl původním dědicem Zmijozelu zodpovědným za petriﬁkační útoky v roce 1943. Musel napsat do svého deníku, jak to prováděl... než se ta kniha dostala do rukou _Vy-Víte-Koho!_ ”

Fudge hlasitě zalapal po dechu, ale Harry byl více soustředěný na drobný pohyb Luciusova ohryzku a to, jak se jeho ruka sevřela kolem jeho hole (která očividně skrývala jeho hůlku).

“Vy-Víte-Kdo zaklel ten deník a přeměnil ho v mocný temný artefakt se schopností ovlivnit a dokonce posednout kohokoli, kdo do něj příliš dlouho psal. Tak zatímco Ron hrál nevědomou roli, lorde Malfoyi, pokud chcete někoho vinit z petriﬁkace vaše syna, navrhuji, abyste vinil osobu, která dala Ginny ten deník na prvním místě. Naštěstí vím, kdy a kde se to stalo, stejně jako kdo je skutečný padouch!”

S tím se Harry usmál na Malfoye. Pokusil se nevypadat příliš samolibě, ale byla to prohraná bitva. Co se Luciuse týkalo, jeho oči se ještě více zúžily a stisk na jeho holi zesílil.

“Víš?!” vykřikl Jim v překvapení.

“Samozřejmě,” odpověděl Harry a podíval se ze svého bratra na Weasleyovy. “Deník byl strčen do Ginnyina kotlíku minulý srpen, když jsme všichni nakupovali knihy v Krucáncích a Kaňourech.” Otočil se zpět k Luciusovi. “Jsem si jistý, že si to odpoledne pamatujete, lorde Malfoyi. Byl to ten den, kdy jste se dostal do hádky s panem Weasleym, která se změnila v pěstní bitku.”

“Pamatuji si ten incident,” řekl Lucius chladně.

“I já,” dodal Arthur Weasleystejně hrubým hlasem.

“No, to je všechno hezké, pane Pottere,” řekl ministr Fudge. “Ale _kdo_ byl zodpovědný za podstrčení prokleté knihy slečně Weasleyové?”

Harry se podíval na ministra v hraném překvapení. “Oh, omlouvám se. Myslel jsem, že to bylo očividné. Byl to _Gilderoy Lockhart_!” Při tomto prohlášením musel Harry pořádně podržet své emoce na uzdě, aby se vyhnul zachichotání se nad výrazy očividného překvapení, úlevy a zmatku, které se přehrály po Malfoyově tváři po celou vteřinu, než se ovládl. Scrimgeour, stojící poblíž se na Harryho ostře podíval, než se vrátil s pasivnímu studování Luciuse, zatímco Dumbledorovy oči se zuřivě třpytily.

“Byl to Lockhart?” zeptal se George Weasley s trochou smutku v hlase.

“Očividně,” řekl Harry. “Chci říct, _přiznal se_ k tomu, že byl zodpovědný za petriﬁkace. Pokud si vzpomenete, paní Weasleyová, udělal velké představení z toho, jak vám věnoval zdarma sadu jeho knih při autogramiádě. Ten deník byl relativně malý a nebylo by obtížné vložit ho mezi ty knihy. Jelikož jste zmínila, že máte pět dětí, jistě předpokládal, že alespoň jedno z nich jej najde.”

Molly byla rozzuřená. “Ten... _šmejd_ _mě_ využil k tomu, aby předal mým dětem prokletý předmět! Arthure! Vezmi mě do Sv. Munga _hned_ _teď_! Já mu ukážu, co znamená ‘ _dlouhodobé kouzelné poničení_ ’!”

“Ale no tak, Mollywobbles,” řekl Arthur laskavě,

“Ale... za jakým účelem?” zeptal se Fudge zmateně.

“No, nejsem si _úplně_ jistý,” řekl Harry uctivě, “vzhledem k tomu, že Jim dokázal zachránit Rona předtím, než mohl dokončit plán, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ten deník způsobil, že Ron petriﬁkoval celý učitelský sbor, mým odhadem je, že to byla zbraň, kterou Vy-Víte-Kdo vytvořil předtím, než byl poražen Chlapcem-který-žil. Jeho původní plán pravděpodobně byl propašovat deník do Bradavic, aby mohl posednout studenta, který by petriﬁkoval ředitele a zbytek zaměstnanců jako předzvěst útoku na školu nebo tak něco. Ale pak byl Vy-Víte-Kdo poražen a ten deník byl ponechán někde na poličce, než ho Lockhart našel a hloupě aktivoval.”

Molly se na to ušklíbla a Harry se rychle přesunul k dalšímu tématu.

“Lorde Malfoyi,” řekl tak upřímně, jak jen zmijozel dokázal, “Ron byl v tom všem obětí. Obětí Vy-Víte-Koho kruté schopnosti kontrolovat mysl. Stejně jako _vy_ jste byl obětí jeho kletby Imperius před lety a byl jste donucen udělat věci, za které jste _vy_ _sám_ byl málem poslán do _Azkabanu_.”

Za Harrym Scrimgeour bojoval s touhou usmát se, jak chlapec pokračoval.

“Upřímně se mi zdá, že rod Malfoyů a rod Weasleyů mají _společného nepřítele_. Pokud mi odpustíte mou přímost, možná je to znamení, že vaše dva rody by měly odložit své rozdíly a ukončit Slib nepřátelství, který držel vaše rodiny v konﬂiktu po posledních několik století.”

Lucius arogantně pozvedl bradu. “Můj syn mi napsal, aby se mě zeptal na váš objev Slibu nepřátelství mezi rodem Malfoyů a rodem Weasleyů. Prozkoumal jsem naší rodinou historii a potvrdil jeho dotaz.”

“Já, ehm, jsem o něm věděl,” řekl Arthur tiše. “Není... není to něco, co říkáme našim dětem, dokud nedospějí, ale všichni dospělí Weasleyovi o tom vědí.”

Dva muži, kteří byli nepřáteli po celý život, zírali neblaze jeden na druhého. Nakonec Malfoy znovu promluvil.

“Řekl bych, že dvě století jsou dlouhá doba na to držet vztek nad malicherným manželským svárem. _Avšak_ , vyznání nepřátelství bylo původně vyvoláno rodem Weasley. Je hlava rodu Weasleyů ochotná být první, kdo prohlásí náš svár ukončeným?”

Arthur zíral ohromeně na Luciuse. “Já... bych vskutku byl ochotný,” vykoktal. Po pár vteřinách k sobě oba muži ztuhle přešli a po krátkém zaváhání si potřásli rukou. Všichni v pokoji okamžitě ucítili vlnu... něčeho. Dojem z toho byl, jako by někde v dálce obrovský ledovec konečně popraskal a začal se rychle roztékat. Arthur a Lucius oba vydechli, ale Malfoy promluvil první.

“Nemysli si ovšem, Weasley, že to mění mé názory na Zákon o ochraně mudlů. Stále ještě mám legitimní obavy o šíři toho zákona.” Pak na okamžik zaváhal. “To řečeno, nejsem proti pozdějšímu setkání se s tebou, abychom viděli, jestli je nějaký kompromis možný.”

“Byl...bych velmi vděčný,” odpověděl mdle Arthur.

Lucius přikývl a pak se otočil na Dumbledora. “Jak dlouho potrvá, než bude můj syn oživen, Dumbledore?”

“Ne více než pár hodin, Luciusi. Dám ti vědět, jakmile budeme připraveni podat mu ten lektvar.”

“Velmi dobře. S tvým dovolením doprovodím ministra k nejbližšímu letaxu. Předpokládám, že bych měl dát vědět své ženě.” Uklonil se skupině a pak se otočil ke dveřím. Fudge ho následoval, ale pak se otočil na bystrozory.

“Oh, Scrimgeoure? Pottere? Svolávám zítra v devět ráno s vámi poradu v mé kanceláři. Rád bych věděl, jak jsou věci zde vyřešeny, a mám pár otázek, které chci mít zodpovězené.” Oba muži souhlasně přikývli a Fudge rychle následoval Malfoye.

Po pár vteřinách Fred Weasley konečně promluvil první. “Takže, znamená to, že teď musíme mít rádi Draca Malfoye?” zeptal se.

“Ne,” odpověděl Harry, zatímco si vydechl, když teď pominulo to napětí. “Jen to znamená, že ho _nemusíte_ nenávidět.”

James se pohnul blíž k Harrymu a Dumbledorovi. “O čem to vše bylo? Proč jsi požádal Harryho, aby vše vysvětlil Malfoyovi?”

“Bylo to proto, že jsem věděl, že si povede tak dobře, Jamesi. Jedna věc, kterou jsem se naučil během let, je, že občas potřebuješ zmijozele, aby jednal se zmijozelem.” Pak se Dumbledore pohnul blíž a mluvil dost tiše na to, aby ho Weasleyovic rodina nemohla slyšet. “Existovala velmi reálná možnost, že by se Lucius pokusil protlačit kriminální sankce proti Ronaldovi Weasleymu. Možná dokonce Azkaban, v záležitosti na tom, jak se Starostolec rozhodl jednat s nezletilým, který spáchal zločin, zatímco tvrdil, že byl posednut. Tvůj syn nejen odklonil Luciuse od následování takového jednání, ale dokonce ho přesvědčil, aby se vzdal Slibu nepřátelství, který zachovával jejich dva rody v hádce po staletí.”

James shlédl na Harryho s podivným výrazem, který se zdál být směsicí hrdosti, zmatení a obav ve stejné míře. Harry se nad tím na pár vteřin zamyslel a pak si to uvědomil - James reagoval na Dumbledora, který řekl, že “je zapotřebí zmijozele, aby jednal se zmijozelem.” Ten muž se konečně začal smiřovat s tím, že Harry byl zařazen do koleje Hadů... a teď Dumbledore navrhl, že je zmijozelem na úrovni samotného Luciuse Malfoye. Harry se zamračil a pokusil se nedat najevo zklamání nad reakcí jeho otce.

“Ano, vskutku,” řekl Scrimgeour, “opravdu impozantní. Avšak vzhledem k tomu, že od nás očekávají, abychom podali hlášení o tom, co se stalo, zítra ráno, rád bych vyzpovídal ty chlapce víc formálně. Proč nezískáš písemné prohlášení od Jima? Udělám to samé s Harrym. Albusi, je tvá kancelář volná?”

Bez dalšího slova k Jamesovi Potterovi, velitel bystrozorů vyhnal Harryho z ošetřovny a Dumbledore je následoval v patách. O pár minut později, byli zavření v ředitelově kanceláři. Scrimgeour se posadil do křesla, zamířil svou hůlkou na blízký stůl a přivolal si velkou láhev ohňowhiskey a jednu sklenici, pravděpodobně ze svého domova nebo kanceláře. Nalil si velkou dávku do sklenice a ignoroval přitom Dumbledorův nesouhlasný pohled. Potom, co si usrkl a vydechl, otočil svou pozornost na Harryho.

“Dobrá, teď bych rád viděl, zda plně rozumím tomu, co se stalo pro případ, že jsou nějaké díry, které budu muset zaplnit. Lucius Malfoy byl smrtijed a člen Vnitřního kruhu Voldemorta, který unikl prosekuci jen proto, že Sirius Black prohlásil během svého soudu, že na něj uvalil kletbu Imperius. V jednom bodě vložil Voldemort část své duše do svého starého školního deníku, aby ho použil jako duševní kotvu v případě jeho smrti. Dal ten deník Malfoyovi, který ho uchoval skrytý po víc jak deset let, než vyvolal potyčku s Arthurem Weasleym, kterou použil jako zástěrku, aby podstrčil ten deník mezi školní potřeby jejich Weasleyovic dívky. Ty jsi mu akorát pomohl z toho vyváznout se souhlasem tady Albuse... a předpokládám, že mým, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem nic neřekl. Je to zhruba všechno?”

Harry zíral na velitele bystrozorů.

“Opravdu, mladíku,” řekl Scrimgeour. “Lucius Malfoy je přinejlepším nitrobraník čtvrtého stupně a ty jsi ještě nedosáhl třetího. Pravda byla prakticky napsaná na tvářích vás obou, pro kohokoli dostatečně rozumného jí vidět. A tím myslím sebe a Albuse a nikoho jiného v místnosti.”

Šokovaný dedukcemi velitele bystrozorů, Harry se otočil na ředitele, který se na něj jen usmál s třpytícíma očima. Chlapec se otočil ke Scrimgeourovi a pokrčil rameny.

“ _Dokázal_ byste získat odsouzení na základě těch faktů? Chci říct, řekl bych, že s myslánkovými rekonstrukcemi byste asi mohl ukázat, že Malfoy strčil ten deník do Ginnyina kotlíku, ale i tak, ten deník má očividně mocné mysl ovládající schopnosti a pan Malfoy už úspěšně použil výmluvu na Imperius. Takhle jsme alespoň dostali Rona z potíží, vyřešili jsme malfoyovsko-weasleyovský svár, což bude dobré pro Ginny Weasleyovou ve zmijozelské koleji, a s trochou štěstí to možná přesune Malfoye do více veřejného protivoldemotského postavení.”

Scrimgeour pozvedl ruku. “Neodsuzoval jsem tě, mladíku. Jen se musím ujistit, že jsem nic neminul. Musím ti přiznat zásluhy za to, jak uvěřitelnou hedvábnou tašku jsi ušil z tohoto konkrétního kravího ucha. A teď si projděme tvé prohlášení znovu, abych ho mohl podat našemu vynikajícími Ministru kouzel.”

Harry strávil zhruba deset minut a odpovídal na otázky obou mužů, na jejichž konci se Dumbledore zeptal, jestli by mohl dostat myslánkový extrakt Harryho zážitků.

Harry polkl. “Pokud by to nevadilo, pane. Raději bych nevytvářel celou vzpomínku na ten zážitek. Bylo pár okamžiků tam dole, které bych, no, raději neuchovával ve formě vzpomínek.”

Dumbledore se na něj podíval v očekávání. Harry se zhluboka nadechl.

“Zaprvé... než se Jim ukázal s mečem Gryﬃndora... myslel jsem, že možná... budu muset zabít Rona, abych zabránil Voldemortovi v návratu.”

Dumbledore se na něj díval vážně. “Chápu, že tě strach přiměl říct věci, které pro tebe by mohly být trapné, Harry. Slibuji, že je nepoužiji proti tobě.”

“Dovolte mi to ujasnit, pane. Není to nic, co jsem _řekl_.” Harry si povzdechl, najednou unavený po událostech toho dlouhého dne. “Před tím, než se Jim ukázal... chystal jsem se Rona zabít. Měl jsem hůlku v jeho tváři a slovo Incendio na rtech. Chystal jsem se ho podpálit. A byl bych raději, aby se kolem nepovalovaly žádné důkazy, které ukáží, jak blízko tomu jsem byl.”

Oba muži zůstali ticho po několik vteřin. Konečně Scrimgeour tiše promluvil.

“Je to těžká věc, já vím, pane Pottere, čelit břemenu toho udělat, co musí být vykonáno, obzvlášť pro někoho tak mladého jako jste vy. Nedivím se, že se cítíte rozpolceně ohledně toho, co se málo stalo. Ale rád bych vás povzbudil, abyste si vzal útěchu z toho, že v tomhle případě jste byl ušetřen toho, co je nutné pro vyšší dobro.”

Na ta poslední slova ze sebe Dumbledore vydal zvuk, který nebyl tak docela zavrčení. Harry k němu vzhlédl, přemýšleje, jestli byl jím ředitel zklamán, ale jeho pohled naznačoval, že je nespokojený se Scrimgeourem.

“Nepodal bych to přímo _takhle_ , Harry,” řekl. “Abych byl naprosto upřímný, už dlouho si myslím, že slova ‘ _pro vyšší dobro_ ’ jsou tři nejnebezpečnější slova v anglickém jazyce, vzhledem k tomu, že neexistuje skoro žádný zločin, který nemohou omluvit, pokud jsou použita někým, kdo věří, že je jeho důvod spravedlivý. Řeknu jen, že se mi ulevilo, že Jim dorazil v čas, nejen pro Ronaldovo dobro ale i pro tvé.”

“Mé, pane?” zeptal se Harry.

“Když jeden kouzelník vezme život druhému, způsobí to zásadní změny na duši, pane Pottere,” řekl. “I když tak učinit je nutné a nevyhnutelné.”

“To ale neznamená, že někdy jsou taková zabití nutná pro dobro veřejnosti,” přerušil ho Scrimgeour. “Během poslední války Starostolec dal speciální povolení bystrozorům, aby mohli používat Smrtící kletbu, a nejsem zahanben přiznat, že jsem tak učinil v případech, kdy můj život nebo život ostatních byl v ohrožení. Ale nemohu popřít, že to, co jsem udělal, mě změnilo a nejen psychologicky. Něco se _stane_ kouzelníkům, kteří zabijí. To je částečně důvode, proč kouzla, která vyžadují obětování lidského života, aby mohla být uvalena, jsou tak těžce zakázána naší vládou. Horcrux rituál, kouzlo, které použil Voldemort, aby umístil část své duše do deníku a o kterém je Albus příliš zbabělý mluvit, je jedno takové kouzlo.”

“Rufusi!” vyštěkl Dumbledore otráveně. “Nepojmenováváme zakázaná kouzla z Anathema Codexu v přítomnosti dvanáctiletých dětí!”

“Samozřejmě, že ne. Jak hloupé ode mě.” Scrimgeourův tón jasně naznačil, že nebyl ani trochu pokárán. “Zapomeňte, že jsem použil slovo horcrux, pane Pottere. Jen vás to dostane do potíží.”

Dumbledore si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “ _Každopádně_ , pane Pottere, jsem potěšen pro dobro nás všech, že jste se vyhnul tomu, abyste musel použít smrtící opatření ve svém jednání s panem Weasleym a doufám, že okolnosti vám zůstanou nadále příznivé, abyste se mohl takovým opatřením vyhnout i v budoucnu. Nyní, byl to jediný problém, o kterém jste si přál vyhnout se vytvoření vzpomínky?”

Harry se podruhé nadechl ještě hlouběji. “Ne, pane. Bazilišek je stále ještě naživu.”

Oba muži byli náhle velmi rozrušení a chtěli okamžitě zamířit do Tajemné komnaty hned tu vteřinu. Chlapec pozvedl obě ruce, aby získal jejich pozornost.

“Naživu, ale _spící_ ,” řekl. “Salazar Slytherin nějak zahrnul esenci z fénixe do procesu vytvoření baziliška. Když zemře, je okamžitě znovuzrozen do vejce, které je ukryté v obrovské soše Slytherinovy hlavy, dokud ho není znovu zapotřebí. Já... nejsem si jistý, jestli je vůbec možné ho permanentně zabít, ale v každém případě, není nadále hrozbou škole a nikdy nebude, pokud se nám podaří zbavit Voldemorta nadobro. Nebo alespoň najít, kde ukrývá diadém Ravenclawové, který mu dovoluje plnou kontrolu nad tím tvorem.”

Oba muži se konečně uklidnili. “Diadém Ravenclawové?” řekl Dumbledore. “Ten byl nezvěstný skoro tisíc let. Věřím, že byly zvěsti o tom, že byl v držení nějakého menšího rodu ve východní Evropě. V Albánii, myslím...” na to Dumbledore strnul s ústy stále ještě otevřenými. Jeho oči se překvapeně otevřely.

“Co?” zeptal se Scrimgeour.

“Jen jsem si vzpomněl. Quirinus Quirrell byl na vědecké dovolené v Albánii, aby dělal výzkum o upírech během léta, než se dostavil jakožto učitel Obrany.

Rufus přikývl. “Takže tam ho Ty-Víš-Kdo dostal. Mimochodem jsem stále ještě naštvaný, že jsi mi o tom neřekl, Albusi.”

“Ano, já vím. Můžeš na mě řvát později. Harry, předpokládám, že nechceš, aby byla tahle informace nahrána, protože se bojíš, že bys byl obviněn, kdyby se znalost o baziliškovu přežití rozšířila?” Harry přikývl. “Dobrá. Udělejme kompromis. Vrať se na svou kolej a odpočiň se dnes večer. Zítra ti povolím soukromý přístup do mé myslánky a můžeš vyndat relevantní vzpomínky po menších částech a vynechat vše, o čem si myslíš, že tě uvrhá do negativního světla. Je to uspokojivé?”

Harry se usmál. “Ano, pane! Děkuji, pane!”

____________________

O pár minut později Harry dokončil svůj rozhovor se dvěma muži a byl propuštěn z ředitelovy kanceláře. Poté, co byl pryč, Rufus si znovu lokl své ohňowhiskey.

“Je to pozoruhodný mladý muž, že, Albusi?”

“To vskutku je, Rufusi. To vskutku je. Tak pozoruhodný svým vlastním způsobem jako Chlapec-který-žil.”

“A tak děsivě inteligentní.”

Dumbledore zaváhal. “Neřekl bych _děsivě_ inteligentní. I když jeho intelekt je geniální na dítě jeho věku. Dokonce víc, než jsem si původně uvědomil.”

“Zároveň něco skrývá. Nějaká tajemství, které by byla odhalena jeho vzpomínkami na Tajemnou komnatu _kromě_ těch dvou, které ochotně odhalil.”

“Souhlasím, ale myslím si, že si vysloužil trochu důvěry a tak si nemyslím, že bychom měli příliš tlačit na pilu.”

“Mhm,” přikývl Scrimgeour a pak se znovu napil své whiskey. “Tak mi řekni alespoň tohle - myslíš si, že ten chlapec má tušení, že je přirozený nitrozpytník?”

Dumbledore si lehce odkašlal. “Velmi o tom pochybuji. Promluvím si se Severusem, jakmile bude oživen a dostane šanci se vzpamatovat.”

Scrimgeour přikývl znovu, ale nic neřekl.

____________________

Jakmile byl venku ze vchodu ředitelovy kanceláře, Harry zhluboka vydechl úlevou. Zatímco byla ta dvě tajemství trochu trapná, nebyla nic ve srovnání s jeho konverzací s Tomem Riddlem, v níž diskutovali o tom, že je Hadí jazyk _a_ uchazeč o titul Prince Zmijozelu. Jakmile budou Blaise a Theo oživeni, vezme je do Doupěte a prohlédnou si jeho vzpomínky v jeho myslánce. Společně přijdou na to, jak nejlépe upravit jeho vzpomínky, aby žádné z Harryho důležitých tajemstvích nebylo odhaleno.

Harry zkontroloval hodinky. Neuvěřitelně, ve světle toho, kolik se toho ten den stalo, bylo jen krátce po deváté. Předpokládal, že Džbán bude nejprve použit k oživení učitelů, poté prefektů a nakonec studentů, tak bylo pravděpodobné, že to bude několik dalších hodin, než jsou jeho přátelé oživení. Několik minut zvažoval své možnosti a pak se rozhodl žít nebezpečně. Proběhl chodbou a zmizel do prázdné učebny. Chlapec stále ještě nesl Ronovu školní tašku přes rameno a z ní vytáhl prázdný kus pergamenu, o kterém předpokládal, že to byl záhadný Plánek dvojčat. Poté, co ho otevřel, podíval se kolem, aby se ujistil, že je sám, a zašeptal “ _Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem pro každou špatnost._ ”

Jeho oči se rozšířily, jak se prázdný pergamen zaplnil detailní mapou celé školy, kompletní s maličkými tečkami, které se pohybovaly kolem a byly označené jmény studentů. Zároveň si všiml, že mapa zobrazovala zmijozelské sklepení, ale nezahrnovala Princovo Doupě nebo jakoukoli přítomnost Tajemné komnaty. Avšak po pár vteřinách si všiml zajímavého jména, které se pohybovalo po Trofejové místnosti.

“ _Hmm. Mluvil jsem s ním už dvakrát a přežil tu zkušenost. Odvážím se pokusit se o tři ze tří?_ ” Harry se usmál. A pak se podíval zpět na plánek.

“Fajn, znám heslo pro aktivaci téhle věci,” zamumlal si pro sebe, “ale jak jí vypnu?” Pak k Harryho překvapení mapa vymizela a byla nahrazena písmem.

_**Pana Tichošlápka zajímá, jak někdo může znát jedno heslo a ne druhé.** _ _**Vytvořil si náš drahý přítel Snivellus konečně víc než jednu fungující mozkovou buňku?** _

“Snivellus,” řekl Harry. “Myslíte profesora Snapea?”

**_Pan Dvanácterák vyjadřuje svůj šok a znechucení nad neuvěřitelným poklesem kvality vzdělávání v Bradavicích, pokud někdo jako Snivellus je nyní členem fakulty. Jen jeho vlasy_ ** **_by ho měly diskvaliﬁkovat!_ **

Harry rychle přemýšlel. Věděl příliš dobře, že “Snivellus” byla hanlivá přezdívka Jamese Pottera pro Snapea. Zároveň věděl, že James měl tři blízké přátele - Petera Pettigrewa, Remuse Lupina a Siriuse Blacka - kteří si kolektivně říkali Pobertové. Vytvořily původně ten plánek? Jak se v Merlinově jméně dostal do rukou Weasleyovic dvojčat roky poté, co dostudovali? Harry se spekulativně usmál.

“No, o tom já nic nevím. Jsem jen pouhý druhák. Moje jméno je Harry Potter.”

_**Pan Dvanácterák si přeje zeptat se, zda jsi příbuzný Jamese Pottera, pohledného rošťáckého mladíka.** _

“Je... je to můj táta,” Harry cítil lehkou nevolnost nad použitím “t-slova” za těchto okolností, ale rozhodl se se přes ní přenést.

_**Pan Náměsíčník by rád vyjádřil své ohromení nad tím, že pan Dvanácterák kdy poznal jemný dotek ženy, natož s ní měl dítě.** _

“No, měl!” odpověděl Harry. “Má matka je Lily Evans Potter.”

Plánek na okamžik neodpověděl.

_**Já se oženil s Lily? Myslel jsem...** _

_**Pan Červíček si přeje připomenout panu Dvanácterákovi, aby zůstal v roli.** _

_**Povzdech. Pan Červíček má pravdu. Pan Dvanácterák se omlouvá za své uklouznutí. Přesuňme se, do jaké koleje patří Pan Syn Dvanácteráka?** _

Harry zaváhal. “Hádej,” řekl.

_**Pan Dvanácterák by byl nadšený vidět svého syna v jakékoli koleji kromě té slizských hadů. Ale byl by obzvlášť nadšený, kdyby ho viděl v Nebelvíru jako byli jeho stvořitelé.** _

Harry zúžil oči. “No, obávám se, že jsem svému staříkovi přivodil trochu infarkt, když jsem mu po svém zařazení poslal sovu, že jsem ve zmijozelu. Dokonce mi kvůli tomu poslal huláka druhé ráno.”

_**Pan Tichošlápek by to považoval za hrozné, kdyby to nebylo tak zatraceně vtipné, a přeje si, aby pan Dvanácterák pomyslel na to, aby nahrál takový žertík na své vlastní rodiče v roce 1971.** _

_**Pan Dvanácterák by nikdy nic takového neudělal, vzhledem k tomu, že nemá nejmenší touhu mít jeho pozadí zmalované dvěma naštvaným rodiči.** _

“Takže by to bylo tak špatné? Aby byl Potter zařazen do Zmijozelu?” řekl Harry tiše.

_**Pan Dvanácterák si pamatuje, jak jeho máma s tátou popsali zařazení do Zmijozelu jako “katastrofu nepředstavitelných rozměrů”.** _

Harry byl na pár vteřin zticha. “Poslouchejte,” konečně řekl, “opravdu se musím vrátit před večerkou. Rád bych si s vámi dál povídal, ale nechci, aby mě... Snivellus chytil a zabavil mi plánek. Vadilo by vám říct mi heslo k jeho vymazání? Dostal jsem se k němu jen náhodou. Táta řekl, že ho ztratil ne dlouho před jeho dokončení školy.”

_**Pan Tichošlápek si myslí, že je nemyslitelné, abychom připravili Pana Syna Dvanácteráka o jakékoli účastnění se na jeho šprýmařském dědictví. Abys vypnul Pobertův plánek zpět v obyčejný pergamen, prostě řekni “Neplecha u**_ _**končena.”** _

“Děkuji, pane Tichošlápku. Myslím, že to z vás dělá mého oblíbeného.”

_**Pánové Dvanácterák, Náměsíčník a Červíček kolektivně říkají “Bůůůůů!”** _

_**Pan Tichošlápek vyplazuje jazyk na své kolegy Poberty a připomíná panu Dvanácterákovi, že pokud dodrží svůj slib, pan Tichošlápek bude jednoho dne kmotrem Syna pana Dvanácteráka a tak má právo být benevolentní.** _

Harry si povzdechl. “Neplecha ukončena.” Jak očekával, plánek se změnil v prázdný pergamen. Harry ho složil a uklidil, zatímco zvažoval, jak snadné bylo lhát kusu papíru. Potom opustil místnost a zamířil do Trofejové místnosti.

_____________________

_**O pět minut později...** _

“Pane Malfoyi,” řekl Harry uctivě. Druhý muž se k němu otočil a obdaroval ho autoritativním zamračením.

“Ano, pane Pottere? Nějaké zprávy o mém synovi?”

“Ne k mé znalosti, pane. Ale myslel jsem, že místo toho, abyste čekal zde sám, možná byste upřednostnil navštívit zmijozelskou kolej a čekat v lepším pohodlí.”

“Vážím si vaší nabídky, pane Pottere, ale mám sotva zájem o kamarádíčkování se studenty a ještě méně o prožívání starých vzpomínek možná lépe zapomenutých.”

Harry přikývl. “Chápu, pane. Ale i tak jsem si myslel, že byste měl zájem znovu navštívit své staré základní kameny. Abyste viděl, jak se věci změnily od té doby. A jak zůstaly stejné. Například,” významně se odmlčel, “používám vaše staré křeslo.”

Levé obočí Luciuse Malfoye se nepatrně pozvedlo. “Ah. Chápu. Dobrá tedy, předpokládám, že by mi udělalo dobře navštívit jen pro jednou mé studentské časy. Po vás, pane Pottere.”

Šli v tichosti. Malfoy očividně neměl zájem o nezávazné povídání si a Harry si nebyl jistý, jak nějaké vůbec začít. O pár vteřin později vstoupili na kolej, kde se na ně okamžitě snesl Cassius Warrington.

“Pottere, ty malý fracku, kde jsi k čertu byl?! Běhali jsme...kolem...?” Najednou se zarazil, když rozpoznal muže, který vstoupil do společenské místnosti za Potterem.

“Lorde Malfoyi, tohle je Cassius Warrington, čtvrťák. Warringtone, jsem si jistý, že poznáváš Dracova otce.”

“Sa...samozřejmě! Je potěšení vás poznat, pane! Jsem nejstarší syn Antoniuse Warringtona.”

“Opravdu?” řekl Malfoy mdle. “Nevěřím, že jsem kdy měl to potěšení potkat toho muže tváří v tvář, avšak, samozřejmě, jeho reputace ho předchází.” Malfoyův zdvořilý úsměv zrazoval jeho očividnou nechuť, kterou držel vůči Warringtonově jménu. “Teď pokud nás omluvíte, tady mladý Harry a já jsme se chystali na soukromý rozhovor.”

Warrington polkl. “H-Harry?” vykoktal, ohromen, že lord rodu Malfoyů oslovuje Harryho Pottera křestním jménem.

“Ano, Warringtone,” řekl Harry a zakroutil tak nožem v jeho ráně, “to je mé jméno.” Harry a Lucius propluli kolem Warringtona a do Prefektské řady. Poté, co odešli, Warrington se divoce rozhlédl.

“BONNEVIEOVÁ!” zařval na prefektku pro šestý ročník.

_____________________

“Chápu, že nejste velkým fanouškem Warringtonů, pane?”

“Ne,” řekl Lucius bez elaborace. V jednom rychlém pohybu vytáhl ze své hole svou hůlku. “ _ **DUROS.**_ ”

Z ničehonic se objevila tlustá zeď, která zablokovala vstup do Prefektské řady. Harry polkl a vedl ho dál chodbou. Jakmile byli u vchodu do Doupěte, Harry se zastavil a vzhlédl v očekávání na Malfoye, který mu jednoduše pohled oplácel. Konečně se Harry vzdal, podíval se zpět na falešnou zeď a lehce si odkašlal do ruky a pak tiše vyřkl heslo.

“ _Plísňolord_.”

Pohlédl zpět na Malfoye, který na něj zíral s nečitelným, ale intenzivním výrazem ve tváři. Harry se začervenal a pak vstoupil do Doupěte...

...načež se v ohromení zastavil. Na vzdálené straně stolu, devět hlav Trůnu Hydry bylo znovu aktivních a dokonce si přátelsky, téměř vesele, povídaly. A na Trůně seděl, jako by pro něj byl zrozen, _Gilderoy Lockhart_.

“Ah, Luciusi! Harry! Jsem tak rád, že jste se sem dostali v čas! Pojďte, posaďte se. Máme mnoho k projednání.”

Jak je obdařil svým ceny vyhrávajícím úsměvem, Harryho mozek se zdál plně vypnout při pohledu na Lockharta, nejen v plném mentálním zdraví, ale tady v Princově Doupěti, kam žádný nezmijozel nikdy ani nestrčil nohu, a sedící na křesle, které by _zabilo_ kohokoli, kdo si nezasloužil na něm sedět.

“Opět mě překvapujete, profesore Lockharte,” řekl Lucius Malfoy tónem, hraničícím se znuděním, který perfektně zakryl jeho vlastní zmatení. “Měl jsem za to, že jste havraspár. A také _zelenina_.”

Harryho pozornost byla odtažena od Lockharta k plaketám na zdi, které identiﬁkovaly minulé Prince. Potom, podruhé ten večer měl ten podivný zážitek kaleidoskopu přesunujícího se do jasnosti. A opět _rozuměl_.

“A měl byste pravdu v obou bodech,” řekl roztřeseně a pohlédl zpět na Malfoye. “Gilderoy Lockhart byl havraspár. A je, jak jste to popsal, zelenina.” Pak se otočil k postavě sedící na Trůně Hydry.

“Není to pravda... _pane Blacku?_ ”

Profesor Obrany se samolibě usmál a pak divoce zatřásl hlavou způsobem velmi podobným tomu, kterým se Nymphadora Tonksová přeměňovala zpět do své původní podoby. Lockhartovy zlatohnědé vlasy ztmavly na inkoustově černé a perfektně zastřižená bradka vyrostla kolem úst. Roztomilý knoﬂíkovitý nos se zostřel do vznešeného orlího nosu. Zasněné oříškové oči se změnily na chladně šedé. A pak chlapce obdařil okouzlujícím úsměvem, i když nebyl ani zdaleka dost vítězný na to, aby ohromil _Týdeník čarodějek_.

“Prosím, Harry, všichni zde jsme přátelé. _Říkej mi Regulus._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: pár lidí uhodlo Reguluse Blacka, ale většina, kteří napsali své myšlenky, si myslela, že je Lockhart buď originální postava Nepojmenovatelného, chybějící australský bystrozor, který nějak posedl Lockharta, a nebo jen obvyklý Lockhart posednutý někým jiným. Pár lidí si myslelo, že je to Remus (i když jsem opakovaně řekl, že se neobjeví před třetím rokem) nebo dokonce Sirius (nedovedu si představit, jak bych to mohl reálně udělat). Pár nápověd, které jsem zanechal, zahrnuje....
> 
> Kapitola 24 (první knihy): Harry poznamenal, že Luciusova plaketa je předposlední mezi Princemi, což znamená, že existoval ještě jeden Princ mezi lety 1972 a 1991. Regulus je, pokud si dobře vybavuji, jediný zmíněný zmijozel té éry, který by se pro tu roli mohl hodit.
> 
> Kapitola 17 (druhé knihy): Lockhartova stará učebnice Péče přežila vliv Pandořina použití Imago Dei díky “experimentálním ochranným kouzlům” na jeho Gringottském trezoru. Blackové byli notoricky známí jejich extrémní paranoiou stejně jako neobvyklými ochranami, které umisťovali na jejich trezory u Gringottů.
> 
> Kapitola 19 a 29: Lockhart vyjadřuje smutek nad sourozeneckou rivalitou, která rozdělila Weasleovic dvojčata a později Potterovic dvojčata. Aktivně se snažil donutit Potterovic dvojčata ke spolupráci tím, že jim oběma dal důvod nenávidět ho.
> 
> Kapitola 33: Augusta Longbottomová má dlouhou konverzaci o Branném seznamu, ve které silně naznačuje, že existují další Blackové kromě Tonksové, kteří mají dar metamorfmágství, ale kteří ho úspěšně skryli, aby se vyhnuli nabrání.
> 
> Kapitola 36: Lockhart poznamenal, že by jeho matku chytil amok, kdyby se dozvěděla, že zničil rodinnou myslánku. Walburga Blacková byla vskutku známá pro její neovladatelnou zuřivost.
> 
> Kapitola 39: Objevuje se mnoho náznaků, že Lockhart je z Austrálie, které všechny vedou k navržení, že je ve skutečnosti nezvěstný australský bystrozor Lazarus White. Avšak to je falešné jméno. Lazarus je muž, který povstal z mrtvých, a White je opak Black. Jak Regulus skončil s tím jménem a začal pracovat jako bystrozor v Austrálii, bude zodpovězeno v následující kapitole.
> 
> Kapitola 41: Lockhart nepřímo oznámí, že je ve skutečnosti bývalý Princ.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: téměř univerzální klišé o Dumbledorovi je, že je bezcitný bastard kvůli jeho víře, že cokoli je omluvitelné, pokud je to pro vyšší dobro. A tak zatímco můj Dumbledore je schopný učinit těžká rozhodnutí, nesnáší utilitariánství (které si spojuje s Grindelwaldem) a je víc zastáncem kantianismu, i když moje vlastní znalost o filozofii potřebuje trochu práce, než mohu dovolit Dumbledorovi, aby rozumně mluvil o relativních výhodách Kanta a řekněme Jeremyho Benthama.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: ooufám, že lidé, rmoutící smrt baziliška, jsou uklidněni. Bazilišek se pravděpodobně vrátí v nějakém bodě, i když bude mnohem... menší.
> 
> Pozn. aut.4: Harryho konverzace s Plánkem je velmi pozdním přídavkem do téhle kapitoly. Uvědomil jsem si na poslední chvíli, že by neměl příležitost dát ho Weasleyovským dvojčatům, když jsou jejich rodiče přítomni, a pokud potřeboval najít Luciuse, proč k tomu nepoužít Plánek? A pak začali Pobertové mluvit a mluvit a najednou jsem byl udeřen paralelou mezi Poberty mluvícími skrze Plánek a Tomem mluvícím skrze Deník. Ještě jsem se nerozhodl, jestli z toho něco vzejde.
> 
> Pozn. překl.: možná jste si všimli mého rozhodnutí nepřekládat slovo horcrux. Je to proto, že si myslím, že “viteál” nezní ani zdaleka tak hrůzostrašně jako “horcrux”. Možná jsem to jen já... nicméně horcruxy budou prostě horcruxy...


	46. Seznamte se s Regulusem Blackem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: Normálně píšu autorské poznámky na konec, ale tahle kapitola je výjimkou. Zaprvé, je to jednoznačně nejdelší kapitola, jakou jsem kdy napsal, skoro 20.000 slov. Začal jsem jí půlit, ale takhle blízko ke konci druhého roku jsem si myslel, že by se někteří čtenáři mohli bouřit, kdybych strávil tři týdny mluvením o Regulusově minulosti, zatímco Harry a Lucius jen posedávali kolem. (Vy víte, kdo vy jste :)) a tak jsem se rozhodl pochlapit a zahrnout to všechno do jedné kapitoly, i přes její neuvěřitelnou délku.
> 
> Pozn.aut.2: (Varování o spoštěčích): Tohle možná bude pro některé lidi obtížná kapitola. Náznaky o zneužívání dítěte. Značné násilí. Náznaky o sexu (nic doslovného). Náznaky o kanibalismu. Smrt postav. Jednoduše řečeno, Regulus Black neměl moc milý život. Vychován Walburgou Blackovou, přijat mezi smrtijedy, a pak znovuzrozen jako Lazarus White, australský bystrozor, jehož život skončil tragédií poté, co zkřížil cestu vlkodlačí smečce. Zkrátka, tohle je možná nejtemnější, nejintenzivnější kapitola, kterou jsem zatím napsal pro sérii Prince Zmijozelu. Buďte varováni.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: Pokusil jsem se jí editovat, jak nejlépe jsem dokázal, ale pouhá délka zkombinovaná s tím, jak moc práce mi to dalo jí zveřejnit včas, způsobuje, že se obávám, že je v ní nadměrné množství chyb. Omlouvám se. Pokusím se jí upravit později.

KAPITOLA 45: SEZNAMTE SE S REGULUSEM BLACKEM

**_9\. května 1993_ **

**_Princovo Doupě_ **

_“Prosím, Harry, jsme tu všichni přátelé. Říkej mi... Regulus.”_

“Chápu to správně, pane Pottere, že nejste... překvapený tímto vývojem?” protáhl Lucius Malfoy.

“Neřekl bych, že jsem nepřekvapený, pane Malfoyi, ale všechny kousky zapadají. Aby mohl sedět v tomto křesle, musel být bývalým Princem a množství lidí, kteří drželi tu pozici aještě mohli být naživu je stále malé. Vzpomněl jsem si, že Nymphadora Tonksová, která je potomkem rodu Blacků, je metamorfmág, údajně prvním za století. Ale nedávno mi bylo nadneseno, že Tonksová není nutně jediným metamorfmágem z rodiny Blacků během celé té doby, jen jediným objeveným a přinuceným se registrovat pod branný zákon.”

“Co můžu říct?” řekl Regulus Black s dalším samolibým úsměvem. “Vždycky jsem byl horlivec.”

“Vskutku,” řekl Malfoy. “No, těším se, až uslyším příběhy o tvých hrdinských činech, které nakonec vedly k tvému návratu do Bradavic, zatímco ses maskoval za toho ﬂoutka učitele Obrany, ale nejdřív, je tu problém protokolu, který musíme zvážit.”

“Oh?” odpověděl Regulus.

“Ano. Konkrétně jsou přísné protokoly o rozeznávání nadřazenosti mezi emeritními Princi, když je víc než jeden přítomen v této místnosti, jak by ti mohl runovec zdlouhavě popsat. S touto myšlenkou tě uctivě žádám, aby ses laskavě odstranil z mého křesla.”

“Ale no tak, Luciusi,” řekl Regulus otráveně. “Opravdu na mě vytahuješ hodnost v čase jako - ACK!” Bývalý Princ najednou vyskočil, jak se k němu zničehonic trojhlavý stříbrný runovec naklonil a začal na něj syčet a naštvaně po něm chňapat.

“Dobrá! Dobrá! Opravdu!” řekl, když se přesunul na židli nalevo od Trůnu Hydry. “ _Samozřejmě_ , že má runovec nejraději _tebe_ , Luciusi. Pravděpodobně obdivuje, jak schopně držíš tu hůlku mezi svými půlkami. Oh, no, alespoň Delilah pořád ještě miluje mě, není to pravda, drahoušku?”

Hřímalka zasyčela láskyplně na Reguluse a Harry byl nadšený, když si uvědomil, že jí a ostatním hadům zase rozumí.

“Delilah miluje každého, Regulusi,” řekl Malfoy, jak se posadil na Trůn “To je část jejího šarmu.” Otočil se k hřímalce a poškrábal jí pod bradou (k chlapcovu překvapení, tím naprosto samým způsobem, kterým to Harry sám dělal).

“Počkat, jste oba Hadí jazykové?” zeptal se nadšeně. “Nebo jste získali tu schopnost, když jste se stali Princi?”

“To druhé, tak trochu,” Regulus řekl, jak se pokoušel usadit pohodlně na židli. “ _Víte, nemyslím si, že jsem kdy na těchle židlích seděl, zatímco jsem byl Princem,_ ” zamumlal si pod vousy a pak se otočil k Harrymu. “Když Hydra schválí zmijozele jakožto Prince, on a nebo ona získá limitované množství hadí řeči. Nedovedeme mluvit se skutečnými nebo přivolanými hady, ale můžeme komunikovat s Hydrou nebo s ostatními umělými hady v bradavickém hradu.”

Usmál se. “Tím, že jsi skutečný Hadí jazyk - a jestli nejsi krutý, že jsi nechal všechny věřit, že tvůj bratr je jediným kolem - no, to ti jen dává nefér výhodu v nárokování si Trůnu pro sebe. Což je, samozřejmě, perfektně zmijozelský způsob, jak dělat věci. Ale jsou jiné způsoby, jak přitáhnout pozornost Hydry bez hadí řeči, i když to většinou zabere déle. Většina Princů obvykle nezíská svůj titul dřív než v pátém ročníku.”

“Vskutku,” řekl Lucius. “Malá menšina Princů v historii byli Hadí jazykové, i když jich bylo méně a méně od prosazení dědického zákona a dalších vládních politik míněných k zničení dědictví Salazara Slytherina. Ale dost o dávné historii - Regulusi Blacku, rád bych věděl, kde jsi byl posledních třináct let.”

“No, Luciusi, je to dlouhý příběh. Jeden, který začíná v jeskyni v Dorsetu. Ne, to není pravda. Opravdu to začíná... s domácím skřítkem.”

______________________

_**17\. června 1966** _

_**Grimmauldovo náměstí 12** _

“Pane Regulusi?” řekl Kreacher laskavým hlasem. Domácí skřítek byl vždy laskavý k Regulusovi, který byl jeho oblíbeným ze všech Blackových dětí. Sirius a Andromeda byli vždy příliš bouřliví, zatímco Bellatrix byla vždy příliš plachá a Narcissa byla příliš krutá a rozmazlená. Ale Regulus měl vždy vnitřní jádro... _něčeho_ , co těšilo domácího skřítka a tak mu vždy domácí skřítek trochu nadržoval. V jeho smutnějších okamžicích, se Kreacher bál, že Regulus možná bude zařazen do Mrzimoru, když přišel čas (byl si jistý, že Sirius bude _nebelvír_!), a domácí skřítek se bál, jak to chlapcovi rodiče přijmou, kdyby k tomu došlo. Orion a Walburga Blackovi byli celkem šílení, koneckonců, a jakožto nevyhnutelná konsekvence toho, byl Kreacher také celkem šílený. Což se dalo očekávat, samozřejmě - to byla cesta dobrých domácích skřítků, kteří měli tu smůlu, že jejich páni byli šílení. Ale Kreacher měl vždy slabost pro Reguluse a doufal, že jeho rodiče budou mít též bez ohledu na jeho rozřazení.

Dnešek byl speciální den pro Reguluse. Dnes mu bylo sedm. Již vykázal silnou magii a tím, že přežil do věku sedmi let, Regulus dokázal svou hodnotu jakožto Black, stejně jako Sirius rok předtím. Jak bylo vhodné pro dítě ze starodávného a vznešeného rodu, na Regulusovy sedmé narozeniny budou přítomni všichni jeho bratranci a sestřenky a děti všech vazalských rodin a spojenců. Přirozeně, samozřejmě, žárlivý malý Sirius se již pokusil zničit Regulusův speciální den. Noc předtím Sirius sehnal nějaké nůžky paní Walburgy a použil je k “zastřižení” vlasů pána Reguluse. Chlapcovy dlouhé vlnité vlasy byly odstříhané a vypadal jako špatně oholená černá ovce. Walburga byl rozzuřená a pustošila Siriuse se Žihadlovým zaklínadlem celou hodinu, zatímco chlapec žebral o milost. Kreacher to vše pasivně pozoroval, protože byl dobrý domácí skřítek a nemohl udělat nic jiného. Než poslala Reguluse do postele, slíbila mu, že ho druhý den ráno vzbudí brzy a odvede ho k Whitershanks, kouzelnickému kadeřnictví v Příčné ulici, kde napraví jeho vlasy před párty.

Kreacher zavolal na mladého Reguluse znovu a chlapec se konečně posadil na posteli, zívnul a protáhl.

“Kreachere? Co se děje?” zeptal se chlapec, jak si všiml, že na něj domácí skřítek podivně kouká.

“Pane Regulusi! Vaše vlasy!” řekl Kreacher překvapeně.

Regulus se zamračil. Byl si jistý, že jeho vlasy vypadaly hrozně, ale Kreacher to věděl už včera. Zhoršily se přes noc? Regulus sáhl rukou na svou hlavu a byl ohromen, když nahmatal hlavu plnou vlasů. Vyskočil z postele a zkontroloval zrcadlo na jeho skříni. Úžasné, jeho vlasy dorostly! Ve skutečnosti vypadaly delší, vlnitější a více plnější než noc předtím.

“Pán Regulus musí zůstat tady,” řekl Kreacher. “Kreacher dojde pro pána a paní.” Regulus sotva poslouchal, tak ohromený byl svými dorostlými vlasy. O pár minut později Sirius vešel dovnitř a vypadal stejně ohromený tím, jak jeho mladší bratr vypadal.

“Ani náhodou! Dorostl sis vlasy! Jak jsi to udělal přes noc?!” Pak Sirius vyjekl, jak se objevil záblesk a ostrá bolest mu projela zadkem.

“Siriusi!” zařvala Walburga. “Řekla jsem ti minulou noc, že máš zůstat ve svém pokoji, než ti dovolíme ho opustit! Zmiz!” Treﬁla ho dalším Žihadlovým zaklínadlem. Otočil se ke dveřím akorát, jak Orion Black vstoupil do místnosti. V tom okamžiku zírala Walburga intenzivně na Reguluse a Orion se k ní brzy přidal. Zamířila hůlkou na chlapce a uvalila rychlé kouzlo.

“Je to možné, Walburgo?” Orion se zeptal tiše.

“Je to víc než možné, muži. Dohlédni na Siriuse. Já vše vysvětlím Regulusovi.”

“Otče?” zeptal se Sirius. “Co se děje?”

“To se tě netýká, smrade! Se mnou!”

“Ale otče...!” Zap. “AUU!”

Regulus byl najednou nervózní. I když mu bylo jen sedm, žil v Grimmauldově náměstí celý svůj život. Věděl, jaká byla Walburga, když měla jednu z jejích nálad. Jakmile Orion a Sirius byli venku, Kreacher ucítil, jak se pozvedla magie pana Oriona a poznal lehkou vůni skořice a vůně deště, které domácí skřítek rozpoznal jako vůni smazání vzpomínek. Pan Sirius si nebude pamatovat, co se stalo. Walburga se posadila na Regulusovu postel.

“Můj synu, dnešek je požehnaný den, protože jsi vykázal neobvyklý a speciální dar, dar, který se v naší rodině neukázal po velmi dlouhou dobu. Jsi požehnán, můj synu... a zároveň proklet. Protože existují lidé, kteří by tvůj dar zneužili. Tací, kteří by tě zotročili. Zítra budeme muset naplánovat, aby ses sešel se svou pratetou Cassiopeiou. Bude mít mnoho, co tě naučit, ale měla bych tě varovat, že možná bude přísným učitelem. Nebude tě rozmazlovat, jako jsem to dělala já po tolik let.”

Regulus se otřásl. Pokud byla Walburgina výchova “rozmazlováním”, bál se pomyslet na to, co Cassiopeia udělá.

“Pomůže ti vyvíjet tvůj dar,” pokračovala. “Ale je to dar, který musíš ukrýt, musíš ho skrývat navždy, kromě časů, kdy ho budeš používat. Protože ti _hlupáci_ na ministerstvu by byli závistiví, kdyby se o něm dozvěděli. Zotročili by tě své vlastní vůli a nikdy bys nedosáhl slávy, která se dá očekávat od syna rodu Blacků. Možná by tě dokonce donutili bratříčkovat se s mudlovskými šmejdy!”

Regulus tiše přikývl. Po sedmi letech si stále ještě nebyl jistý, co byl mudlovský šmejd, ale věděl od své matky a otce, že to byla nejhorší věc na světě.

V rohu se Kreacher usmál. Dlouho pozoroval tohoto chlapce, Kreacher si byl jistý, že Regulus byl dotčen Osudem, stejně jako Sirius. Walburga a Orion zaplatí za své hříchy šílenstvím, rozpadem a pravděpodobně předčasnou smrtí, ale bez ohledu na kolik Žihadlovým zaklínadel na ně ta psychotická ženština použije, jejich synové budou jednoho dne vzkvétat.

No, alespoň ty dva nejmladší.

____________________

_**12\. července 1972** _

_**Děravý kotel** _

_**Příčná ulice** _

Mladý muž byl hubený, prakticky jen kost a kůže, s temnou pletí a vlasy upravenými do účesu, který by mudla možná popsal jako “impozantní afro”. Vskutku kdyby nebyl očividně kouzelníkem díky jeho stylovém hábitu, pozorující by si mohli myslet, že se akorát vylodil z lodě z Afriky. Prošel Děravým kotlem, dokud nenašel oddělenou kóji téměř vzadu, která již byla obsazená. Její okupant se zdála být mladá žena v pozdních dvaceti letech, naprosto překrásná s rudými vlasy, zelenýma očima a módními nízko střiženými šaty.

Vzhled byl zavádějící, co se týkalo rodu Blacků.

Žena vzhlédla. “Omluvte mě,” řekla otráveně nad chlapcovou drzostí. “Znám vás?”

“Ve svém starém věku chybuješ, tetičko,” odpověděl chlapce drze. “To samé tělo sis oblékla minulý rok.”

Žena se zatvářila. “Opravdu? Páni, jak splývají po čase. To byl těžko fér test, nebo ano, můj drahý Regulusi?”

Regulus opatrně studoval svou pratetu Cassiopeiu. “Tohle nebyl test, teto Cassiopeio. Ani ses nesnažila skrýt. Co se děje?”

“Nebuď tak paranoidní, Regulusi. Nemůže se stará žena chtít rozloučit se svým oblíbeným synovcem?”

“Momentálně nejsi stará, teto Cassiopeio. Ve skutečnosti vypadáš... počkat, co tím myslíš rozloučit se?”

“Hmmph. A teď se nikdy nedozvím, jak by ta věta končila,” řekla se šťavnatým úsměvem. “Když říkám rozloučit se, myslím tím rozloučit se. Rozhodla jsem se opustit Británii, alespoň na chvíli. Věci jsou celkem z kopce s tím chlapíkem Voldemortem na vzestupu. A tak jsem se rozhodla přestěhovat se na nějaký čas do zahraničí.”

“Proč by ses bála lorda Voldemorta? Podporuje čistokrevné. Matka říká, že si je jistá, že rod Blacků pozvedne znovu na vrchol.”

“Říká, hm. No, osobně, malý Regulusi, jsem nikdy neslyšela o Temném pánovi, který kdy chtěl, aby se kdokoli jiný než on sám pozvedl na vrchol. V každém případě, za pár měsíců nastoupíš do Bradavic, budeš se muset soustředit na to, aby ses naučil opravdovou magii, ne ty triky, co jsem tě učila já.”

Regulus otráveně zavtěl hlavou. “Ale kam půjdeš?”

Opatrně studovala menu. “Přemýšlela jsem nad Marseilles.”

Regulus byl na okamžik zticha, “Marius a Alphard oba žijí v Marseilles.”

“Vskutku žijí, malý Regulusi. Brzy tam budu s nimi, tři gay staří mládenci, kteří si užívají výhledů a zvuků francouzské riviéry. Bude to božské.”

Regulus na okamžik nic neřekl, než znovu promluvil. “Marius a Alphard již nejsou součástí rodiny.”

“Ne, Marius a Alphard už nejsou na milovaném rodinném stromě Walburgy. Ale vždy pro mě budou rodinou.” Konečně pohlédla Regulusovi do očí a probodla ho intenzitou svého výrazy. “Možná říkáš, že teď _nevypadám_ staře, ale to nemění nic na faktu, že _jsem_. Koneckonců, metamorfmágové nemohou změnit, kým _opravdu_ jsou uvnitř. Jsem stará ženská a nevím, kolik času mi zbývá. Rozhodla jsem se jím neplýtvat na snahu udržet křehký mír s lidmi, jejichž úzkoprsost mě vždy nudila. Chci říct, nemám vlastní děti, které by mě svázaly k těmto břehům.” Odmlčela se a samolibě se usmála. “No, žádné, o kterých bych věděla.”

“Co to znamená?” zeptal se zmateně. Pozvedla na něj jedno obočí... a pak se najednou ta překrásná žena změnila ve vysokého svalnatého pohledného muže s rudými vlasy a zelenýma očima... a stále v šatech s hlubokým výstřihem.

“Co to _děláš_?!” zasyčel na ní, zatímco se divoce kolem rozhlížel, aby se přesvědčil, že je nikdo nepozoruje. Vmžiku byla zpět ve své původní podobě a smála se mu.

“Budeš mi chybět, Regulusi. Jsi tak snadno pohoršen.”

Chlapec si povzdechl a promnul si čelo. Pak najednou vzhlédl. “Tak moment. Když říkáš, že ty Marius a Alphard budete trojice starých mládenců, chceš tím říct...?”

“Ano, mám vskutku v plánu strávit nějaký čas na francouzské riviéře zjišťováním toho, jak žije opačné pohlaví.”

Přejel si rukou po tváři, jako by se snažil smazat příšernou myšlenku. “ _Prosím_ , neděl se se mnou o žádné ze svých dobrodružstvích, dokud mi není alespoň patnáct.”

Znovu se zasmála a vrátila se ke svému menu.

____________________

_**1\. července 1976** _

_**Chevenoir (Panství Arcturuse Blacka)** _

Regulus seděl nepohodlně v křesle s vysokou opěrou u formálního stolu v dědečkově jídelně a snažil se nedat najevo jak je zbědovaný a vystrašený. Byl zbědovaný, protože právě ztratil bratra. Byl vystrašený, proto, _jak_ ztratil bratra. Před třemi nocemi uvalila jeho matka na Siriuse kletbu Cruciatus na sedm vteřin kvůli nějaké neshodě ohledně politiky. Noc potom se Sirius vyplížil z Grimauldova náměstí 12 a zmizel. Ráno poté obdrželi Walburga a Orion dopis od Charluse Pottera, který velmi stroze oznamoval, že Sirius je s Potterovic rodinou a že Charlus započal legální procedury udělat z něj chovance rodu Potterů. Walburga a Orion by s tím raději měli souhlasit, pokud si Walburga nepřeje strávit zbytek svého života v Azkabanu za použití Kletby, která se nepromíjí. Ráno poté obdrželi další dopis, tentokrát od lorda Arcturuse Blacka, který oznamoval Walburze a Orionovi, že oni a “ _jejich dva parádní synové_ ” jsou pozváni k jeho lordstvu na večeři ten den v Chevenoir... jakékoliv jiné alternativní plány na večeři byly zapomenuty.

I když ve svých sedmdesátkách Arcturus Black vypadal starší, než by měl jakýkoli kouzelník být. Byl převážně upoután na kouzelné kolečkové křeslo, k jehož zádům byl připoután podivný dýchací aparátus, který se sestavoval z masky napojené skrze hadičku na malou přenosnou tlakovou bombu plnou husté modré mlhy. V té bombě byl zhruba tucet malých víličkám podobných tvorů, které Regulus nikdy předtím neviděl. Jednou za čas se Arcturus rozkašlal a pak si přiložil masku na obličej a zhluboka se nadechl. Malá plovoucí stvoření se rozzářila jasněji a pak jako by potemněla s jeho hrčícím dechem.

Večeře byla bolestivě napjatá, částečně proto, že bylo u stolu servírováno místo pro Siriuse... a domácí skřítkové očividně dostali přikázáno, aby předstírali, že Sirius je doopravdy přítomen a prostřeli tam každý nový chod a pak se vrátili, aby nedotčené jídlo odnesli. Samotný lord Black nijak nezmínil Siriusovu nepřítomnost. Místo toho vedl přátelský rozhovor s Regulusem o jeho famfrpálových úspěších, jeho nadcházejícím soubojovém turné na kontinentě, pravděpodobnosti, že bude vybrán zmijozelským prefektem v jeho pátém ročníku. Konečně, když domácí skřítek uklidil Siriusův nedotčený talíř s lososem amandine s opečeným chřestem a nahradil ho velkým kusem italského krémového dortu doplněného velkou porcí zmrzliny, Walburga vybuchla.

“Arcturusi! Dost těch her! Povolal jsi nás sem kvůli tomu, co se stalo se Siriusem, tak řekni, co si přeješ říct, a ukončeme to!”

Starý muž se dlouze napil ze svého vína s úmyslnou, téměř majestátní pomalostí.

“Co... se _stalo_ Siriusovi? Řekni mi, Walburgo. Co _přesně_ se stalo mému dědici, co by vyžadovalo mou pozornost?”

Regulus překvapeně vzhlédl. Vždy si myslel, že jeho otec Orion je Arcturusovým dědicem. Starý muž si všiml jeho zmatení.

“Oh ano, Regulusi. Tvůj otec se vzdal svého práva na lordství Blacků před mnoha lety, a já si jako dědice vybral tvého staršího bratra Siriuse, i když Sirius sám o tom pravděpodobně nemá tušení.”

“Otče...!” přerušil ho Orion.

“Máš něco inteligentního, co bys přidal do diskuze, Orione?” zeptal se Arcturus s podivně děsivou mírností. Orion shlédl na svůj dezert a pak uboze zavrtěl hlavou.

“Myslel jsem si, že ne,” pokračoval Arcturus, než se obrátil na Walburgu. “Povolal jsem vás sem, protože mám pár věcí, které bych rád projednal s vaším _druhým_ synem. Věci, které musí znát. Břímě, které nyní musí nést. Sirius zůstává mým dědicem, Walburgo, ale _ty_ , skrze své odporné skutky, jsi z něj pravděpodobně učinila zapřísáhlého nepřítele Temného pána. Jen pár kouzelníků to označení přežije dlouho. Z toho důvodu jsem donucen následovat... záložní plány.”

“Doufám, že ho Temný pán _zničí_!” vyštěkla naštvaně Walburga, ale nepodívala se Arcturusovi do očí.

Arcturus se pohrdavě zasmál. “Možná, že ano, Walburgo. Ale ty ne! Slyšte má slova, oba dva! _Zakazuji_ vám proti Siriusovi jakkoli jednat! Pokud je to jeho osudem, aby zemřel rukou Voldemorta nebo jeho poskoků, ať je to tak. Ale pokud se dozvím, že jste kterýkoli z vás udělali _cokoli_ , abyste mu ublížili...” odmlčel se zúžil své oči, jak studoval Walburgu. Ta žena se na něj stále ještě nepodívala a Regulus si pomyslel, že je rozumná. Poprvé mohl chápat, proč se tolik lidí bálo Arcturuse Blacka.

“Znáš mě, Walburgo Blacková,” řekl chladným chraptivým šepotem, který naznačoval sotva skrytou moc. “Znáš tajemství, která střežím, a moci, kterými vládnu. Jestli se mi v tomto ohledu vzepřeš, budeš si _přát_ , abych tě udeřil Kletbou, která se nepromíjí, kterou jsi tak hlupácky použila na mého vnuka. _Donutím tě žebrat o smrt_. Přikývni, pokud mi rozumíš.”

Stále ještě bez toho, aby vzhlédla od svého dezertu, Walburga Blacková jednou přikývla.

“Dobře,” řekl Arcturus. “Teď nás opusťte. Ani jeden z vás nejeví zájem o dezert a tak zmizte. Pošlu vám chlapce zpět skrze letax, jakmile s ním skončím.”

Bez dalšího slova a bez jediného pohledu na jejich naprosto vyděšeného syna, Walburga a Orion Blackovi vstali a ztuhle opustili místnost. Arcturus sledoval, jak odcházejí, než se otočil zpět k Regulusovi.

“Dojez svůj dort, Regulusi. Ophelia, má kuchyňská skřítka, je velice talentovaná co se dezertů týče.”

Regulus tiše přikývl a vrátil se ke svému zákusku, který jedl v tichosti. Poté se oba odebrali do Arcturusovy soukromé studovny, kde jim hlavní domácí skřítek starého muže, Catesby, servíroval máslový ležák pro Reguluse a sklenici portského pro starce. Arcturus studoval svého vnuka po snad celou věčnost, než konečně promluvil.

“Přinesl jsi sebou svou hůlku, Regulusi?” konečně se zeptal.

Regulus rychle přikývl a vytáhl svou hůlku.

“Odpřísáhneš slib o mlčení o všem, co zde dnes prodiskutujeme. Hned.”

“Ale... dědečku... Hlídáček.”

“Hlídáček dnes v noci neplatí. Zařídil jsem to.”

Regulus znovu polkl a potom složil přísahu. Arcturus jednou přikývl a pak dál tiše studoval chlapce. Po další věčnosti znovu promluvil.

“Jak... jak se k tobě chovají?”

Regulus otevřel ústa, aby se zastal svých rodičů, ale po jediném pohledu od jeho dědečka si to rozmyslel.

“Ne... _tak_ špatně. Sirius byl vždy ten, kdo na sebe přitahoval jejich hněv. Oni... um, používali hodně Žihadlových zaklínadel. _Hodně_ Žihadlových zaklínadel. Nezačali s... no, s ničím, co bych nazval _mučením_ do minulého léta. I tehdy, nikdy nepoužili nic jako Cruciatus jako před třemi dny.” Regulus najednou shlédl. “Já... nevím, jak se jejich chování ke mně změní teď, když je Sirius pryč.”

“Neublíží ti, Regulusi,” řekl Arcturus. “Postarám se o to. Já... omlouvám se hluboce za svou roli ve špatném zacházení, jakého se tobě a tvému bratrovi dostalo. Měl jsem být... více proaktivní.”

“Není to tvá vina, dědečku,” řekl rychle Regulus.

“Oh, ale je, můj chlapče, je. Víš...” Arcturus se odmlčel a na muže jeho přirozené moci najednou vypadal velmi zranitelně. “Jsem zodpovědný za šílenství tvých rodičů.”

Regulus zíral na muže, neschopný slova.

Arcturus přikývl, jako by chtěl potvrdit pravdivost svých slov. “My Blackové jsme hrdí na čistotu naší krve. _Toujour Pur_ a to vše. Ale jsou hranice do jaké míry může být pokrevní příbuzenství tolerováno jak magií tak společností. Manželství bratrance a sestřenice tu hranici překračuje.”

Regulus zavrtěl hlavou. “Nerozumím. Bratrance a sestřenice? Vím, že matka a otec jsou bratranec a sestřenice z druhého kolene, ale...”

“ _Bratranec a sestřenice_. Ten rodinný strom, který tvá matka tak žárlivě střeží a tak zuřivě prořezává, obsahuje pár... nepřesností. Nejpodstatněji, pro účely naší konverzace, Pollux Black, můj bratranec a tvůj domnělý dědeček, byl sterilní, výsledek kletby, kterou utrpěl jako mladý muž. Místo toho, aby zrušil své manželství s tvou babičkou, Irmou Crabbeovou, a přinesl tak společenský skandál na rod - ani nezmíním, že by byl donucen vrátit značné věno, které do jejich manželství přinesla - Pollux zařídil, aby Irma vstoupila do dlouhodobého mimomanželského vztahu s mým bratrem Regulusem, po kterém jsi pojmenovaný. A tak není tvá matka mou sestřenkou, ale mou neteří, fakt, který přede mnou byl utajen, dokud nebyli tví rodiče sezdaní a dokud se nenarodilo jejich nejstarší dítě.”

“Sirius?” řekl Regulus, ale byl překvapen, když Arcturus zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ty a Sirius jste měli staršího bratra, Polarise Blacka. Byl... těžce zdeformovaný. A co bylo horší násilně šílený již od dětství.”

“Co se s ním stalo?” zeptal se Regulus. Arcturus na něj jen mlčky hleděl, než změnil téma. Jméno Polaris Black by nebylo znovu zmíněno během jejich konverzace.

“Stále jsem potřeboval silného dědice, aby potvrdil pokračování našeho rodu. Orion byl můj jediný syn. Cygnus měl jen dcery a Alphard... byl nevhodný pro jiné důvody. _Musel jsem jednat._ ”

Něco v tónu hlasu starého muže navrhovalo, že z nějakého důvodu žádal Reguluse o odpuštění.

Tichý strach se rozlil v chlapcově žaludku.

“Co jsi udělal, dědečku?”

Arcturus se odmlčel a třikrát dlouze popotáhl ze své dýchací masky. Pak se podíval zpět na Reguluse s pevným pohledem.

“Očaroval jsem oba tvé rodiče, aby pozřeli vzácný lektvar. Lektvar, který sám o sobě není nelegální, ale který je rozhodně... kontroverzní. Víš, jeho jediné použití umožní incestní vztah.” Regulus vypadal, že mu bude zle ze směru, jakým se konverzace ubírala. Arcturus pokračoval.

“Efekt toho lektvaru umožnil, aby dítě narozené z takového spojení, které by jinak trpělo známkami degenerace, bylo místo toho narozeno s perfektním zdravím mentálním, magickým a fyzickým. Místo toho se jakákoli škoda, která se na takovém dítěti _měla_ projevit, manifestovala ve formě šílenství jeho rodičů. Poté mi Orion a Walburga darovali Siriuse, který byl všechno, co jsem si od dědice přál, i přes, nebo možná _pro_ , jeho vzbouřenectví. Kdyby se zastavili u něj, tví rodiče by byli velmi excentričtí, ale ne nad hranice kouzelnického chování dnešní doby.”

“Ale pak měli mě,” řekl Regulus velmi tiše.

Arcturus přikývl. “Ano, měli. A co bylo pouze výstředností se proměnilo v šílenství zahrnující paranoiu s rostoucí tendencí k sadismu. Brzy v Siriusově dětství jsem je oba magicky spoutal proti tomu, aby vám oběma skutečně ublížili, ale neočekával jsem Walburginu... kreativitu, natož možnost, že by jednoho dne byla tak šílená, že by použila Cruciatus. Já... moc se omlouvám, že jsem nebyl víc pozorný k vašim potřebám. Řekl bych, že jsem cítil vinu nad tím, co jsem udělal svému vlastnímu synovi příliš silně a tak jsem si přál na to nemyslet. Omlouvám se.”

Regulus seděl tiše bez toho, aby odpověděl. Konečně promluvil. “A... co uděláme teď?”

“Dobrá otázka. Řekl bych, že to záleží. Jaké jsou tvé pocity o Tom-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit?”

Regulus zamrkal nad tou zdánlivou změnou tématu. “Já... nejsem si jistý. Většina mých zmijozelských vrstevníků ho obdivuje. Myslí si, že bude tím, kdo znovunastolí vládu čistokrevných a zvrátí uvalení, která mudlovští šmejdi uložili na naše práva.”

Arcturus přikývl. “Staneš se smrtijedem, pokud ti to bude nabídnuto? Pokud ano, postaví tě to proti Siriusovi.”

“Nejsem Sirius a jeho chyby nejsou moje. Co se smrtijedů týče, já... já... řekl bych, že ano, pokud budu požádán. Musíme se postavit za naši svobodu, koneckonců.” Zaváhal. “Z... zklamalo by tě to, dědečku? Zdá se, že podporuješ Siriuse v jeho rebelii.”

“V tomto případě, Regulusi, jsem se vyhlásil _Šedým_. Ať už Temný pán uspěje nebo ne, rod Blacků musí přetrvat. Máme účel, který převyšuje sektářské konﬂikty dneška, břemeno, které jsme nesli dlouho předtím, než slovo Starostolec existovalo. Tolik jiných starodávných a vznešených rodů padlo do trosek a bylo ztraceno. Tolik jich dnes zapomnělo naše pradávné účely. Harfang Longbottom zemřel dříve, než měl, a nevím, zda předal prastarou znalost svému synovi Archimedesovi. Charlus Potter je hlupák, který vychoval svého syna jako rozmařilce. Gauntové a Gampsové vyhynuli a Dogeové je budou brzy následovat. Malfoyové? Nottové? Selwynové? Wilkesové? Rosierové? Všichni propadli jednomu nebo jinému druhu korupce. Ty a tvůj bratr jste mou jedinou nadějí. Můžeš mě vinit z toho, že jsem se chtěl ujistit, že budete mocní, zdraví a _příčetní_ kouzelníci?”

Arcturus se naklonil ve svém kolečkovém křesle. “Ne, Regulusi. Pokud nejsi proti tomu přidat se k Temnému pánovi, pak máš mé povolení tak učinit, za předpokladu, že mi slíbíš, že budeš opatrný a že za každou cenu _přežiješ_. Stejně jako má Sirius mé povolení bojovat proti Temnému pánovi. Ať už Voldemort vyhraje nebo prohraje, _jeden z vás_ musí přežít a zachovat jméno Blacků a zaujmout své místo na Strážní věži.”

“Na... Strážní věži?” Regulus byl zmatený. Arcturus jednoduše vážně přikývl.

“Když se sedmnáct starodávných a vznešených rodů spojilo a založili první Kouzelnický Koncil, předchůdce Starostolce, měli jsme účel, a byl to vskutku vznešený účel. Účel, kterému nyní musíš rozumět.” Arcturus zvedl hlavu a přivolal svého domácího skřítka.

“Catesby! Přines mi tu knihu!” O pár vteřin později se ozvalo prásknutí a objevil se Arcturusův oblíbený domácí skřítek a vysoko v rukách držel starodávný svazek vázaný v kůži s kovovým zámkem, který jej držel uzavřený a zamčený, když nebyl používán. I když bylo pozlacené písmo na obálce sešlé věkem, Regulus přesto mohl přečíst dvě slova.

**Anathema Codex**

_____________________

_**9\. června 1979** _

_**8:00 večer** _

_**Horní Appleby** _

Jak Regulus naslouchal křiku obětí, jen tak tak odolal touze pozvracet se do své masky. I přes to, jak odporné to představení bylo, Regulus si myslel, že nejhorší na tom všem bylo přiznat si, že _Sirius měl pravdu_. Roky Regulusovi matka a otec pěli ódy na přednosti lorda Voldemorta, čistokrevného mesiáše, který by vyčistil kouzelnickou Británii od všech krevních zrádců a mudlovských šmejdů a znovunastolil právoplatnou vládu čistokrevných a starodávných a vznešených rodů, které je vedli. A roky to byla jen slova, slova, se kterými se ztotožňoval a kterým se Sirius vysmíval. Lepší přijetí, myslíval si, než snášet tresty, jak se Sirius zdál být jen ochotný. Ve svém šestém ročníku se Regulus stal Princem Zmijozelu hlavně proto, že byl nejvýřečnější z advokátů názorů Temného pána mezi zmijozely, i když toho muže nikdy osobně nepotkal. Pravda, části Trůnu Hydry byly... nespokojené s Voldemortovou agendou a jako celek byla Hydra neochotná podělit se o cokoli, co možná věděla o Temném pánovi. Nakonec však Regulus Black vládl Zmijozelu ve jménu Voldemorta po své poslední dva roky školy, zatímco Sirius neustále ﬂirtovat s vyloučením, i přes to jak dobře si vedl v hodinách.

Ale teď, se to vše zdálo být dětinsky irelevantní tváří tvář realitě následování Voldemorta: bezcílnému násilnému krveprolití. Dnes večer to byla pro Reguluse Blacka úplně první mise jakožto smrtijeda... a už teď mu z toho bylo zle. Nebyl ještě plným členem - měl získat Znamení Zla za týden, na své osmnácté narozeniny - ale tahle noc byla jeho formálním zasvěcením mezi Rytíře Walpurgis. Dolohov, to zdegenerované prase, byl ve vedení. Útok na malou kouzelnickou vesnici Horní Appleby, která byla cílem jen proto, že byla umístěna ve větším mudlovském městě a kouzelníci Horního Appleby byli asimilováni do mudlovské kultury do míry, kterou Temný pán shledal nepřijatelnou.

Byla jedna věc, když Regulus neustále poslouchal svou matku, jak blábolí o “mudlovských šmejdech” (a jak se její blábolení zhoršilo poté, co Orion před jen pár měsíci zemřel). Ale být na opravdové razii? Slyšet ten křik z první ruky? Najednou Walburgino bigotní blábolení bylo odhaleno jako ignorantské nenávistné nesmysly, kterými opravdu bylo.

Nejhorší částí byla ta dvojčata. Nebyli to bystrozoři, ale bojovali jako bystrozoři, mocně a odvážně. Byli jen dva, ale ukázali se odnikud a dovolili si vyzvat pět smrtijedů, aby získali čas pro zhruba dvacet mudlovských šmejdů, aby unikli zpod hranice smrtijedských protipřemisťovacích a protipřenášedlových kouzel. I když Regulus sám již byl soubojový šampion ve své věkové kategorii, byl upřímně ohromen bojovými schopnostmi dvojčat. Ale víc než jejich schopnostmi, Regulus byl ohromen jejich odvahou v boji proti přesile, aby chránili mudlovské šmejdy a krevní zrádce Horního Appleby, zatímco prchají. Pak jedno z dvojčat mělo štěstí a zasáhlo Rosiera Řezací kletbou a smrtijed upustil svou hůlku. Zvuk Rosierova řevu překvapil Reguluse, a více instinktivně než s jakýmkoli úmyslem, chlapec vystřelil Expelliarmus, které proniklo obranou muže a připravilo ho o hůlku.

“Fabiane!” vykřiklo druhé dvojče, jak se snažilo zaštítit svého bezbranného bratra, jen aby tím sám sebe odhalil. Dolohov švihl svou hůlkou s jeho signaturní Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletbou a Regulus byl opět jednou blízko ke zvracení při pohledu na výsledek té kletby.

“Gideone! Vy šmejdi!” Druhé dvojče se nyní hnalo ke svému padlému bratrovi, který byl jen vteřiny od smrti, a pokusilo se dosáhnout na jeho hůlku. Nikdy nemělo šanci.

“ _ **CRUCIO!**_ ” Rosierova Cruciatus kletba zasáhla ubohého muže - Fabiana Prewitta, podle novinového článku následujícího dne - a jeho řev trhal uši. Ostatní smrtijedi se brzy zapojili, smějíce se mužově agonii. Rosier dokonce navrhl, aby ho vzali zpět na základnu a vyzkoušeli, jak dlouho mohou někoho mučit a udržet ho naživu. Najednou si Regulus uvědomil, jak moc nesnáší Evana Rosiera. Jak moc nesnáší Antonina Dolohova. Jak moc nenáviděl dokonce svou matku a otce za to, že ho podněcovali k tomuhle životu. A jak sledoval Fabiana Prewitta, jak křičí v bolestech a bezmocně se zmítá v krvi a vnitřnostech jeho zavražděného dvojčete, Regulus najednou nenáviděl _sám sebe_. Naštěstí existuje jedno kouzlo, pro které je naprostá nenávist nezbytným předpokladem.

“ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA**_ ,” řekl Regulus podivně klidným hlasem. Záblesk zelené energie vystřelil z jeho hůlky do těla Fabiana Prewitta a ukončil tak jeho bolest a jeho život jediným kouzlem.

“Proč jako, pane Blanco?” řekl Rosier trucovitě. “Měl jsem pro něj plány.” Dolohov a ostatní se něj otočili. Regulus ignoroval Rosiera a místo toho promluvil na Dolohova.

“Jsme tu za misí, nebo ne, pane Farmáři? Tenhle... požitek nás připravil o cenný čas a dovolil mnoha našim obětem dostat se dostatečně daleko za naše ochranná kouzla, aby uprchli a dokonce přivolali pomoc. Pokud nejsi připraven čelit skutečným bystrozorům místo talentovaných amatérů, možná je čas na odchod.”

“Ty malý arogantní...!” Rosier vypálil Řezací kletbu na Reguluse, který ji snadno odrazil stranou. Byly to koneckonců jeho schopnosti v soubojích, pro které byl rekrutován členy Vnitřního kruhu. Rosier i přes jeho bujnou brutalitu pro něj v souboji jeden na jednoho nebyl žádnou výzvou. Ale kdyby se k němu přidali ostatní tři?

Dolohov studoval Reguluse a pak se zasmál. “To stačí, pane Okvětní lístku. Mladý pan Blanco má pravdu. Dnes večer jsme nastolili příklad a je čas, abychom odešli.”

S tím smrtijedi opustili Horní Appleby a vrátili se na základnu pro debrieﬁng. Odtamtud se Regulus vrátil domů... kde se konečně a okamžitě vyzvracel do koše ve svém pokoji. Brzy na to zavolal na Kreachera, aby to uklidil, ale pak si vzpomněl, že půjčil Kreachera Temnému pánovi dříve toho dne a že se domácí skřítek ještě nevrátil.

O hodinu později, poté, co Regulus poprvé ve svém životě uklidil své vlastní zvratky, se domácí skřítek konečně vrátil a k Regulusovu šoku se zdál být na napůl mrtvý. Opatrně to malé stvoření zvedl a položil na blízkou pohovku.

“Kreachere? Co se stalo? Kde je náš pán?” zeptal se Regulus zoufale. Domácí skřítek se na něj mohl jen podívat... a pak se zoufale rozvzlykal.

___________________

_**13\. června 1979** _

_**Půlnoc** _

_**Jeskyně zasazená do útesu poblíž Clacton-on-Sea** _

Regulus v hrůze zíral do mísy. Pod podivně světélkující vodou byl zlatý medailon se stylizovaným “S” v písmu, které se obvykle objevovalo jen při popisu Salazara Slytherina. Kreacher ho sem přivedl poté, co strávil dny uzdravováním se z toho, co mu Temný pán udělal. Mučil domácího skřítka a donutil ho vypít nějaký odporný lektvar navržený k tomu, aby dohnal lidi k šílenství... _jen aby otestoval své obranné mechanismy_. Regulus se staral o Kreachera, jak jen mohl, ale obával se, že se ten ubohý tvor ze svého zážitku nikdy úplně nevzpamatuje. Ale to vše teď nebylo na Regulusově mysli. Jediné, o čem mohl přemýšlet teď, bylo, co mu domácí skřítek řekl o tom, _proč_ Temný pán potřeboval ty obranné mechanismy na tomto místě. Co na _Zemi_ tu mohl skrývat, že by bylo zapotřebí armády neživých, aby to ochránila?! Regulus si myslel, že věděl, a bál se, že má pravdu.

Kouzelník zavřel oči a obrnil se. Pak zamířil svou hůlku na mísu a uvrhl identiﬁkační kouzlo, které ho Arcturus Black naučil v létě, kdy mu táhlo na patnáct. Uvnitř nádoby se medailon mdle rozsvítil a pak se jediná sigila objevila ve vzduchu nad smrtelným lektvarem. Regulus zíral, okouzlený hrůzou. V létě roku 1976 trval jeho dědeček na tom, aby se naučil všechny identiﬁkační sigily z **Anathema Codexu**. Většina obsahu té hrozivé knihy byla děsivá pro mladého chlapce, ale jak mu Arcturus řekl, měl povinnost naučit se a rozpoznat kouzla a rituály v knize obsažené.

_Uspořádání Lamentování... Sicilská Zhouba... Runa Jednotné Nenávisti... Šestiprstá Ruka... Dítě Nočních Můr... Hostina Stínů... Imago Dei... Obrácené Zrcadlo... Ohaři Tindalosu... Horcrux_.

A ta poslední noční můra ležela odpočívajíc na dně nádoby. Horcrux. “ _Temný pán vytvořil horcrux,”_ pomyslel si Regulus, jak bojoval s touhou se hystericky smát. _“Temný pán je druh člověka, který je vůbec schopný vytvořit horcrux! Jsem čtyři dny od toho, abych přijal jeho znamení a odpřísáhnul mu neumírající věrnost!_ ” Regulus se nad tím zasmál. Zvuk jeho přidušeného chichotání se podivně odrážel po jeskyni a muž nad sebou rychle získal kontrolu.

“Kreachere!” přikázal. “Řekni mi znovu vše, co víš o obranách tohohle předmětu.”

Domácí skřítek tak učinil a Regulus brzy rozuměl účelu této pasti. Aby získal medailon, buď musel vypít všechen lektvar, nebo mohl přikázat Kreacherovi, aby tak učinil, a ten vázaný sluha by tak učinil, i když by ho jistě druhé vystavení tomu lektvaru zabilo. Jinou noc by možná učinil jiné rozhodnutí. Ale právě strávil čtyři dny tím, že opečovával věrného Kreachera zpět ke zdraví. A jen před čtyřmi dny poprvé zabil. Nezáleželo na tom, že zachránil Fabiana Prewetta od osudu horšího než smrt. Zavraždil a jeho pocit viny vyžadoval odčinění. Tak, na jeho příkaz, Kreacher nakrmil kajícného smrtijeda misku za miskou Voldemortova ďábelského lektvaru. S každým lokem Regulus vzlykal, jak si vybavil každou nenávistnou poznámku, která vůči němu byla vyřčena, a každou, kterou sám řekl někomu méně šťastnému. Každý okamžik, kdy se ukryl pod dekou a předstíral, že neslyšel, jak Sirius pláče v pokoji vedle. Každý okamžik, kdy cítil Žihadlové zaklínadlo z matčiny hůlky a každý případ, kdy _úmyslně_ dostal Siriuse do potíží raději, než aby snášel bič hněvu jejich matky sám. Mezi každou tou vzpomínkou, vždy, _vždy_ křik těch kouzelníků a čarodějek z Horního Appleby, kteří nedokázali uprchnout, a chladné oči bez života Fabiana Prewetta, jak na něj zírají v obvinění.

Konečně byl lektvar vypit a Kreacher vyplnil zbytek jeho rozkazů. Vzal medailon a zanechal za sebou kopii, kterou Regulus přeměnil a výsměšnou zprávu, kterou obsahovala. Domácí skřítek přísahal, že medailonový horcrux zničí. A Regulus sám a trýzněn bolestivou žízní by zemřel jakožto odčinění svých hříchů.

Regulus se pomalu plazil k okraji vody. Věděl, že pokud se jí dotkne, nemrtví se ho ujmou. Ale také věděl, že pokud nic neudělá, žízeň ho dostane tak jako tak a nemrtví alespoň slibovali rychlou smrt. Rukou se natáhl pro vodu a měl sotva čas na jeden lok, když z jezera vystřelila kostnatá ruka pokrytá hnijícím masem a stáhla ho pod vodu. Měl čas na jeden nádech a i když byl připraven zemřít, stále se vzpíral. Více a více nemrtvých ho popadlo a drásalo jeho kůži. I přesto zadržoval dech, dokud ho nezačalo pálit v plicích. Ale i přes jeho dřívější zoufalství, jak se k němu stahovalo víc a víc těch odporných monster, nová mocná myšlenka mu zahořela v mysli.

“ _Chci žít!_ ”

S tou myšlenkou najednou Regulus ucítil, jak ho pálí kůže a protahují se jeho svaly. Jeho tělo sebou zazmítalo v bolesti a způsobilo, že vypustil ten zbytek vzduchu, který měl v plicích. Zatímco se nyní opravdu topil, bojoval silněji proti nemrtvým, kteří ho najednou k jeho překvapení nepropustili a pomalu se nestahovali, téměř ve strachu. Jeho hlava rozrazila hladinu a on zalapal po dechu a hladově polykal vzduch. Zdálo se, že jeho zážitek v jezeře byl tak hrozný, že jej vyléčil z magické žízně způsobené lektvarem. Regulus plaval zpět ke břehu a vytáhl se na pevnou zem. Zmateně pohlédl zpět k jezeru a přemýšlel nad tím, co mohlo donutit armádu nemrtvých, aby se stáhla. V tom shlédl na své ruce. Byly jiné, tenčí, nepřirozeně bledé... a měly na sobě množství hadích šupin v náhodných vzorech. Regulus opatrně sáhnul na svou tvář a hlavu. Nedostatek vlasů byl překvapením. Nedostatek nosu šokem. Regulus se pomalu vrátil k vodám podzemního jezera a zíral na svůj odraz. A pak se znovu začal hystericky smát.

Tvář Temného pána samotného, lorda Voldemorta, se smála s ním.

Ve své panice a hrůze se Regulus očividně přeměnil do jediné podoby, na kterou by nemrtví nezaútočili - jejich stvořitele. Vyčerpaný svým úsilím, Regulus pomalu doklopýtal k loďce, která ho zanesla na ostrov a použil ji k cestě zpět, aby se dostal bezpečně přes jezero. Jakmile byl venku z jeskyně, zavřel oči a soustředil se na svůj střed. Bylo by směšné, aby prošel tím vším, jen aby se nakonec rozštěpil. Když byla jeho mysl připravená, Regulus se přemístil pryč.

_____________________

Nejprve zamířil do Chevenoir. Lord Black se musel dozvědět, co Regulus zjistil. Musel vědět, že lord Voldemort vytvořil horcrux, že nadále nebylo místo pro _Šedého_ kouzelníka, pokud hrozilo, že se někdo takový stane budoucností kouzelnického světa. Ale k jeho překvapení našel Regulus Chevenoir zapečetěné, jeho ochranná kouzla nyní přenastavená, aby zablokovala nejen nepřátele, ale i rodinu. I když by se Regulus nedozvěděl pravdu až později, starý lord Black před dvěma dny utrpěl masivní mrtvici, zatímco Regulus pečoval o svého domácího skřítka. Starý muž se roky obával, že jeho více bezcitné děti a vnoučata využijí momentu slabosti k tomu, aby ho zabili a získali pro sebe jeho dědictví, a tak když padl, jeho vlastní domácí skřítkové následovali instrukce, které jim dal, do písmene, a uvalili na Chevenoir ochranná kouzla proti všem vetřelcům a opečovávali svého nyní na postel uvázaného lorda Blacka každou hodinu denně.

Odtamtud se Regulus vrátil na Grimmauldské náměstí, do kterého plíživě vstoupil, aby neupozornil svou matku na svůj příchod. Kreacher tam byl a byl nadšený, když ho uviděl, protože dosud neměl žádné štěstí v pokusech zničit medailon. Regulus sám byl ohromený. Pokud magie domácích skřítků tu věc nedokázala zničit, Fiendfyre byla jediná další možnost, kterou Regulus znal. Naneštěstí, zatímco věděl, _jak_ kouzlo uvrhnout, nebyl toho schopný. Bylo to esoterické kouzlo, které k uvrhnutí vyžadovalo konkrétní stav mysli, který Regulus momentálně nebyl schopný udržet. Neochotně musel Regulus přiznat, že zničení horcruxu bylo momentálně nad jeho schopnosti a tak přikázal Kreacherovi, aby pokračoval ve své snaze medailon zničit a pak skřítkovi vymazal vzpomínky na jeho znalost o Regulusově přežití.

To zanechalo Reguluse s jen jednou otázkou: _co by měl udělat dál?_ Jedna jeho část si myslela, že by měl někoho informovat, možná Dumbledora, o tom, co se dozvěděl, ale jakmile se mu ta myšlenka objevila v hlavě, ucítil přísahu, kterou složil Arcturusovi, stáhnout se mu kolem srdce. **Anathema Codex** byl záležitostí prastarých a vznešených rodů. Z toho důvodu bylo množství lidí, se kterými mohl takové záležitosti prodiskutovat, zoufale malé, a ti, se kterými o horcruxu _mohl_ mluvit, a které znal, nebyli spolehliví. Vskutku, jedinou možností byl Sirius a bylo absurdní, že by Sirius poslouchal čemukoli, co mu chtěl říct. Podle toho, co mohl Regulus říct, Sirius by ho pravděpodobně dřív zatknul jakožto smrtijeda, než aby mu naslouchal o horcruxu Temného pána. Kdyby nic jiného, Regulus stále ještě nosil hůlku, kterou zabil Fabiana Prewetta před pár dny a neměl nejmenší tušení, zda ji bystrozorové mohli identiﬁkovat jako vražednou zbraň.

Regulus si rychle uvědomil, že útěk je momentálně jeho nejlepší možnost. Musel být venku z Británie dřív, než pro něj budou smrtijedi posláni. Zasmál se. “ _Koneckonců_ ,” pomyslel si, “ _mám být označkovaný Znamením Zla jen za pár dní! Samozřejmě, že si přeje, aby tak byl jeho čestný host!_ ” Regulus zatřásl hlavou a prakticky zavrčel odmítnutí té myšlenky. Pak naházel nějaké oblečení do tašky a přemístil se do Příčné ulice a ke Gringottům. Ve skřetí bance vyprázdnil tajný trezor, který mu dal Arcturus jako nouzové peníze pro případ, že by Walburga nebo Orion začali být “ _obtížní_ ”. Pak zamířil do Obrtlé ulice, do malého krámku, o kterém věděl, že za správné množství peněz jeden mohl získat neregistrované mezinárodní přenášedlo. Každý zmijozel věděl, že existovalo jedno místo, kam člověk mohl zmizet a ztratit své pronásledovatele - Austrálie. Když se ho ten pochybný kouzelník, který poskytoval nelegální přenášedla, zeptal, jaké jméno by měl napsat na papíry doprovázející přenášedlo, Regulus zaváhal na vteřinu, než se chopil příjmení, které nyní odmítal, stejně jako skutečnosti, že prakticky povstal z mrtvých, aby si pro sebe vytvořil nový život.

“White,” řekl. “Lazarus White.”

___________________

_**2\. ledna 1980** _

_**Správní oblast Wagga Wagga** _

_**Nový Jižní Wales, Austrálie** _

Poté, co žil celý život v Británii (a žil ostrovní život i podle standardů většiny Britů), říct, že “Lazarus White” byl mimo svůj element v Austrálii, bylo slabé slovo. Celková populace Austrálie byla o něco menší než ta Británie a byla roztroušena po celém kontinentu. Ale pak také australská mudlovská populace byla jen třetinová než britská, což znamenalo, že podíl mezi kouzelníky a mudly byl mnohem vyšší. Největší kouzelnické osídlení bylo v Horizontální ulici v Sydney, kde žilo zhruba 500 kouzelníků a čarodějek, zhruba tolik jako v Příčné ulici. Všude po kontinentě byla další větší osídlení, ale byl překvapen, když zjistil, že kouzelníci rozdělili svůj čas rovnoměrně mezi kouzelnickou a mudlovskou společností - pracovali v mudlovských zaměstnáních, užívali si v mudlovské zábavě, a laškovali s mudlovskými partnery do té míry, že by Voldemort chtěl spálit Austrálii z povrchu Země.

Čistokrevní, nebo alespoň to, co on rozeznával jako čistokrevné, byli vzácní, vzhledem k tomu, že valná většina kouzelníků měla alespoň jednoho mudlovského prarodiče. Australská kouzelnická populace převážně sestávala z mudlorozených a kouzelníků smíšeného původu převážně britského původu, kteří se v polovině devatenáctého století rozhodli, že pro ně není v Anglii žádná budoucnost. Evropa byla považována za stejně špatnou, zatímco různé kouzelnické vlády Ameriky měly reputaci vměšování se jiného druhu, které zahanbilo i britské ministerstvo. Zde v Austrálii, však, se kouzelníci a čarodějky volně začlenili do mudlovského světa, zatímco odmítali nechat si přikazovat kouzelnickou vládou. Kouzlo Obliviate bylo široce rozšířeno, a tak byl zákon o utajení ochráněn, ale kromě toho se zdálo, že je všechno povolené. Vytrénovat se, aby přestal používat slova mudlovský šmejd, se ukázalo jako výzva a po svém druhém měsíci v Sydney se Lazarus White konečně vzdal a zakoupil použitou učebnici Mudlovských studií, pořídil si byt ve městě, který měl dokonce televizi (a jak se mu ten muž smál do tváře, když se zeptal na “fellyvizi”, jak ho Sirius kdysi přesvědčil, že se jí říká).

Po šesti měsících v Horizontální ulici, však, Lazarus zjistil, že mu život ve městě nesvědčí. Kromě toho, že mu docházely jeho zásoby galeonů znepokojivým tempem, bylo zde příliš mnoho lidí, kteří se neustále snažili zjistit, odkud pochází. Většina jich byla jen přátelská (shledal australské obojí kouzelníky a mudly znepokojivě družné v porovnání se zmijozely, se kterými vyrostl), ale zdálo se, že pár si jich myslelo, že záhadný cizinec možná má tajemství, které by mohlo být cenné k získání silou. Naštěstí bradavická výuka Obrany, i když na poklesu, byla stále ještě lepší než cokoli, co učili v menších magických školách umístěných u protinožců. Přesto byl Lazarus odhodlaný přemístit se na nějaké tišší místo, a tak šťastně našel Wagga Wagga.

Poté, co si užil Vánoce a Nový rok v Sydney (a nebyly mudlovské ohňostroje překrásné!), Lazarus sbalil svůj skrovný majetek a poté, co mu byl vysvětlen koncept “autobusu”, na jeden nasedl a vydal se do mudlovského města Wagga Wagga. Ve skutečnosti Wagga Wagga bylo jméno pro dvě rozdílná města. Mudlovské Wagga Wagga bylo město se zhruba 40.000 obyvatel umístěné v polovině mezi Sydney a Melbourne. _Magické_ Wagga Wagga bylo umístěno téměř 200 kilometrů dál ve vnitrozemí ve středu neobvykle nehostinné části australského Outbacku. Obě města byla propojena spojením permanentního přenášedla, které propojovalo konkrétní dveře označené “uklízecí potřeby” vzadu mudlovské benzínové stanice k volně stojícím dveřím postaveným uprostřed magického Wagga Wagga náměstí.

Kouzelnická populace byla téměř 200 kouzelníků, ale bylo tam slušné množství motáků, kteří byli odmítnuti jejich kouzelnickými rodinami, ale kteří upřednostňovali kouzelnickou kulturu před mudlovskou. Zatímco Lazarus postrádal znalost o mudlovské pop kultuře, aby to plně ocenil, jakýkoli mudlorozený, který navštívil kouzelnickou vesnici Wagga Wagga by si pomyslel, že ta vesnice byla jako ze starého westernového ﬁlmu, doplněná koňmi, muži a (ženami) v kovbojských kloboucích a kožených bundách a salony s lítajícími dveřmi. Nebylo to všechno jako ve starém westernu. Bylo tam množství kouzelníků oblečených v současném mudlovském oblečení stejně jako pár v tradičních hábitech, které by očekával v Příčné ulici. K jeho překvapení před salonem byla zaparkovaná motorka vedle dvou osedlaných koní. Nápis nad salonem ho identiﬁkoval jako “ _U valčíkující Matildy_ ” a v okně byl nápis, na kterém stálo Hledá se pomoc.

Lazarus přešel přes ulici od magických dveří k baru. Byl překvapivě čistý, i když trochu rustikální. Ta atmosféra mu připomněla milejší bary v Obrtlé ulici. Za barem k Lazarusovu překvapení byla krásná mladá čarodějka, ne starší sedmnácti, se špinavě blonďatými vlasy a nejkrásnějšíma modrýma očima, jaké kdy viděl. Měla na sobě tričko s logem Wollongongských válečníků, australského famfrpálového týmu. A tak krátké jeansové kraťasy, že to byl rozptylující.

“Matty! Další rundu!” zařval drsně vypadající místní, který byl součástí davu, sedícího pod černobílou televizí ( _ne fellyvizí!_ ), která se zdála být nastavená na nějakou mudlovskou sportovní událost. Fotbal? Nebo kopaná? Lazarus si nikdy nemohl vzpomenout, jak tomu říkali tady dole. Přešel k baru, zatímco “Matty” nalila čtyři piva a pak je levitovala ke skupině svou hůlkou. Usmála se na něj. Usmál se zpět a najednou si byl velmi vědom faktu, že tvář, kterou adoptoval pro “Lazarus Whitea” byla o dost pohlednější (a také o několik let starší) než tvář, kterou nosil jako Regulus Black.

“Co to bude, kámo?” zeptala se dívka s všudypřítomném australském přízvukem, který doteď nebyl Lazarus schopný ovládnout.

“Jen pivo,” řekl. “Matty, správně?”

Uchechtla se. “Jo, řekla bych, že na to odpovím, když budu muset, fešáku. Mám radši Matildu.”

Přikývl. “Takže tenhle bar je pojmenovaný po tobě?”

“Ha! Vlastně naopak. Rodiče měli tenhle bar deset let předtím, než jsem se narodila!” Oba se uchechtli. “Jak se jmenuješ ty, fešáku.”

“White,” řekl. “Lazarus White.”

Tiše se uchechtla. “Lazarus? To je dost morbidní, ne? Ten tvůj přízvuk je dost nóbl! Musíš být jeden z těch britských čistokrevných.”

“Brit, ano. Já... se moc nestarám o krevní status. A ty?”

Pokrčila rameny. “Táta je smíšeného původu. Máma byla mudlorozená. Nejsem si úplně jistá, co to ze mě dělá.”

Lazarus si představil, že někde daleko, Walburga Blacková vříská hrůzou. “Dělá tě to čarodějkou. To je vše, na čem záleží, ne? A co je špatného na _Lazarusovi_? Je to dobré staré biblické jméno.”

“Byl to chlápek, který _zemřel_ a pak _se vrátil z mrtvých_. Máma mi ten příběh četla, když jsem byla malá. Mělo to být ‘ _nábožensky_ _dojemné_ ’, ale mě to přišlo spíš hrůzostrašný.”

Uchechtl se a usrkl si svého piva. Bylo... ne dobré, ale stejně ho polknul. “Je to dobré jméno pro druhé šance,” řekl tiše.

“Proto sis ho vybral?” zeptala se. Lazarus se lehce začervenal a ona se zasmála. “No tak, tohle je Austrálie, kámo. Polovina týpků, co sem dorazí mají jiné jméno, než s jakým se narodili.”

“Řekl bych, že ano.” Pohlédl na nápis v okně. “Tak jakou pomoc hledáš, Matildo?”

“Obsluhu. Úklid. Občasné roztržení šarvátky. Moc to neplatí, ale je zahrnuto jídlo a pokoj. Proč, máš zájem?”

“ _Práce sluhů,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Mají vůbec v Austrálii domácí skřítky? I tak, je to stranou, tiché a poskytne mi to čas, abych se rozhodl, co chci dělat dál. Možná bude trocha manuální práce dobrá pro duši._ ” Lazarus odsunul stranou myšlenky na to, že jeho rozhodnutí přijmout, co byla v podstatě pozice sluhy, možná bude motivována modří Matildiných očí.

“Jo, myslím, že jo.”

“Opravdu?!” zeptala se překvapeně. “Nemyslela bych si, že čistokrevný oblečený tak dobře jako ty by byl dostatečně zoufalý na to, aby přijal takovou práci.”

“Jak jsem řekl - mám zájem o druhé šance. Takže jaké je tvé příjmení, Matildo?”

“MacMillanová. Matilda MacMillanová, k vašim službám.”

“MacMillanová. Myslím, že jsem znal nějaké MacMillany v Anglii.”

Tiše se uchechtla. “Vsadím se, že ano. Byli jeden z těch velkých a mocných _starodávných a vznešených rodů_ , které tam všechno vedly.”

“Jsem si celkem jistý, že jsou jen vznešeným rodem,” řekl bez myšlení. Pak si ztrapněně odkašlal a znovu se na ní podíval. “Jsi jejich příbuzná?”

“Jen jménem a krví. Můj pradědeček, Jacob MacMillan byl moták. Ne dost dobrý pro... _Vznešený_ rod MacMillanů. Takže, když mu bylo dvanáct, jeho rodiče mu dali dvacet galeonů v mudlovské měně a prosadili ho na loď do Melbourne s ničím víc než oblečením na zádech. Vypracoval se z podkoního k majiteli baru, oženil se s mudlorozenou čarodějkou a měli mého tátu, který je plný kouzelník.” Dřevěné dveře se rozletěly. “A když mluvíme o vlku...”

Lazarus White se otočil a zbledl. Starší, podsaditý muž právě vstoupil do salonu. Vypadal zhruba na čtyřicet možná padesát, měl hustý ježatý knírek a cigaretu visící mu z úst. Jeho oblečení byla směsice kovbojského vybavení, současného mudlovského oblečení (včetně černého plsťáku)... a hnědého koženého pláště, který byl identický s těmi, co nosili bystrozoři v Británii, kromě toho, že odznak OPUKZ na jeho hrudi měl na sobě obrys Austrálie místo obrysu Britských ostrovů.

Vedle něj ťapkalo něco, co Lazarus očekával, že jednoho dne uvidí, ale stále ještě tím byl šokovaný - domestikovaný tasmánský vlk doplněný modrým šátkem kolem jeho krku. Když poprvé slyšel o Wagga Wagga, Lazarusovi bylo oznámeno, že kouzelníci v regionu začali magicky ukrytou přírodní rezervaci pro zvířata, která byla téměř dohnána k vyhubení mudly. Zároveň se dozvěděl, že jich pár bylo domestikováno a byli spoutáni s kouzelníky jakožto společníci. Ale vidět takového tvora osobně? Lazarusovy oči se rozšířily, a když na něj ten vačnatcovitý predátor pohlédnul a tiše zavrčel, hlasitě polknul.

“Zdar, lásko,” řekl velký muž hlubokým hlasem, jak přešel za bar a políbil Matildu na tvář. “Vypadá to, že další den pominul bez toho, abys podpálil můj bar.” Odpověděla hlasitým “ _hmmpf_ ” a pak se otočila na Lazaruse.

“Našla jsem nám novou obsluhu a vyhazovače, tati. Dovol mi představit ti Lazaruse Whitea.” Pak se rozverně usmála. “Ale preferuje říkat si Rusty.”

Překvapen jeho náhlým překřtěním, Lazarus (“nebo odteď _Rusty_ , řekl bych”) téměř minul, jak se mu starší muž představil.

“Neviním tě, mladíku, se jménem jako Lazarus. Rád tě poznávám, Rusty. Brian MacMillan, i když místní mi říkají Buck.”

Oba muži si potřásli rukou a Rusty se zašklebil nad silou stisku druhého muže. Zároveň si všiml pouzdra na hůlku na jeho předloktí jen částečně skrytého jeho rukávem. Vakovlk přeťapkal k mladému kouzelníkovi a očichal ho.

“Ah, a to je Daisy! Nevšímej si jí, Rusty. Její štěkot je horší než její kousání.” Jakoby v odpověď, “ _Daisy_ ” zívla a její čelisti se rozevřely téměř do devadesáti stupňů a předvedla jako břitva ostré tesáky. “Matty, dohlídni na bar jen na jedno kouzlo, Daisy a já vezmeme mladého Rustyho do mé kanceláře pro... formální pohovor.” Výraz v očích druhého muže sliboval otázky o tom, zda bude ten pohledný cizinec důvěryhodný kolem jeho dcery. Rusty se slabě usmál, zatímco Matilda se zasmála.

____________________

_**25\. prosince 1980** _

_**Matildin pokoj v MacMillanově domácnosti** _

_**Wagga Wagga, Nový Jižní Wales** _

_**Půlnoc** _

“Veselé Vánoce, Rusty,” řekla Matilda zasněným hlasem, jak si rukou přetřela svou nahou hruď. “Je půlnoc. Je oﬁciálně vánoční ráno.”

“Hmm,” řekl s úsměvem. “A já pro tebe nic nemám.”

Naklonila se k němu a zašeptala. “Vím o něčem, co mi můžeš dát.”

Oba se zachichotali. Leželi v její posteli. Buck byl očekáván, že bude pryč na misi s bystrozory do nového roku. Po jedenácti měsících neustálého ﬂirtování, Matilda a Rusty dovršili svůj velmi tajný vztah akorát před měsícem, ale tohle bylo poprvé, co byli spolu sami bez rodičovského dozoru.

“Jsi nenapravitelná,” řekl.

“Nepředstírej, že nejsi vzrušený mým ženským šarmem, Lazarusi White,” zasmála se.

“Lhářko,” řekl hlasem plným vášně. “Oba víme, že já jsem z nás dvou ten hezký.”

Znovu se zasmáli a pak se naklonili jeden k druhému, aby se znovu políbili, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Zmrzli.

“Veselé Vánoce, Matty!” Buck MacMillan vykřikl žoviálně zvenčí dveří jejího pokoje. “Doufám, že máš příjemné a veselé svátky. Teď, pokud by to nebylo příliš mnoho potíží, mohla bys poslat pana Whitea dolů, abych si s ním mohl promluvit?”

“Tatínku? Nevím, _co_ navrhuješ?” zavolala Matilda hlasitě, zatímco si Rusty v hrůze přetřel tvář.

“No, drahoušku, zaprvé, mi říkáš ‘ _tatínku_ ’ jen, když víš, že jsi v potížích. Zadruhé, a myslím, že tohle bude možná ještě podezřelejší, ty a milovník tam jste zanechali veškeré oblečení dole před krbem, než jste se přemístili do tvé ložnice. Rusty? Máš dvě minuty.”

O minutu a čtyřicet pět vteřin později naprosto zahanbený Rusty White sešel po schodech MacMillanova domu oblečen jen do bílého prostěradla. V okamžiku, kdy dorazil, Buck MacMillan seděl pohodlně usazený na židli vedle krbu se sklenicí ohňowhiskey v jedné ruce a s hůlkou v druhé. Rustyho hůlka ležela na stolku vedle Buckovy židle a Daisy mírumilovně odpočívala u jeho nohou. Rusty se zhluboka nadechl a sedl si na židli naproti naštvanému otci své partnerky.

“No, už nejsi tak nóbl oblečen, jako jsi byl ten den, když ses tu poprvé ukázal, Rusty, ale děkuji ti, že jsi nepřišel dolů čelit mi s nahým zadkem.”

“Bucku... pane MacMillane. Já se tak _hrozně moc omlouvám._ ”

“Za co, Rusty? Žes využil mou dceru? Nebo že jsi při tom byl přistižen?”

“Pane, já... nevyužívám Matildu. Během tohohle roku jsem se do ní zamiloval.”

“Oh, zamiloval, opravdu. Whitee, je jí _jenom_ _sedmnáct_. Její osmnácté narozeniny budou až za tři měsíce. A kolik je tobě teď, eh? Dvacet pět? Víc? Neříkáš tomu využívat, když si užíváš s někým o tolik mladším než ty?”

Rusty si zabořil hlavu do rukou. Nakonec se podíval Buckovi do očí. “Minulý červen mi bylo devatenáct.”

Muž si odfrkl. “ _Devatenáct_? Jaký typ kakadua si myslíš, že jsem?!”

Rusty White si sklesle povzdechl a opřel se v židli. Pak svou hlavou prudce zatřepal... a najednou byl zase jednou Regulusem Blackem. Buckovy oči se rozšířily šokem. I Daisy pozvedla hlavu v překvapení, než zívla a vrátila se do své původní pozice.

“No to mě vycpěte,” řekl Buck tiše. “Jsi zatracenej proměnlivec! Metamorfmág!”

“Ššš!” řekl Regulus naléhavě.

“Matty o tom neví?”

“Kromě tří nebo čtyř příbuzných, kteří byli všichni staří a možná už jsou mrtví, podle toho, co vím, nikdo jiný o tom neví. Říkám ti o tom jen proto, že...”

Buck pozvedl obočí a Regulus na chvíli tiše zuřil.

“Protože miluju tvou dceru, dobře?”

Buck studoval tvář mladšího muže a emoce, které se přes ní přehrávaly. “Proto jsi přišel z Anglie sem. Byl bys naverbován, kdybys byl odhalen. Ale my tady nemáme Branný zákon, chlapče. Nemáš důvod tu skrývat, kdo jsi a co dokážeš udělat.”

Regulus se podíval stranou. “To nebyl můj jediný důvod, Bucku.” Zavřel oči a soustředil se na pár vteřin a pak byl Regulus pryč a Rusty White byl zpět na jeho místě. “Chtěl jsem nový život a čistý začátek. Nechtěl jsem být... dál tou osobou. Je to příliš mnoho o co žádat?”

“Ne, synu. Ne, není. Ale minulost má vždy způsob, jak nás dohnat. Můžeš mi slíbit, že tvá minulost nedožene mou dceru?”

Rusty odhodlaně přikývl. “Naprosto.”

“V tom případě pak mám jen jednu věc, kterou chci vědět.”

Rusty se obrnil v očekávání toho, že se ho druhý muž zeptá, jaké hrozné věci vykonal, že ho zahnaly na druhou polokouli. Ale to nebyla jeho otázka.

“Kolik Vynikajících jsi získal při svých OVCE?” zeptal se Buck s intenzivním výrazem ve tváři.

“Co?!” zeptal se Rusty překvapeně.

“ _Složil_ jsi OVCE, ne? Jsi čistokrevný ze staré rodiny. A bohaté, řekl bych. Vždy jsem mohl říct, podle způsobu, jakým chodíš. Vsadil bych Daisyinu oblíbenou kost, že máš bradavické vzdělání. Tak jak sis vedl u svých OVCE?”

Rusty pozvedl bradu téměř vzpurně. “Šest OVCE. Čtyři Vynikající. Dvě Nad očekávání.”

Buck se zakřenil téměř vzrušeně. “Dobrá tedy. Takže takhle to bude. Dám ti podmíněné povolení dvořit se mé dceři za následujících podmínek. Zaprvé: budeš s ní jednat jako s královnou na trůně, nebo tě nakrmím Daisy. Zadruhé: _Vždy_ použijete Antikoncepční kouzlo, dokud nejste sezdaní, a i po svatbě, dokud ona nerozhodne, že jste oba připravení mít děti.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “A zatřetí: přihlásíš se, aby ses stal bystrozorem.”

“ _Co?!_ ” vykřikl Rusty. “Jsem devatenáctiletý přistěhovalecký barman, který uprchl ze své domoviny s ničím než oblečením na zádech! Proč si sakra myslíš, že jsem materiál na bystrozora?!”

“Šest OVCE zkoušek se čtyřmi V a dvěma NO pro začátek. Taky jsem viděl, jak jednáš s davem, když měl nějaký kretén příliš mnoho upito.” Zakřenil se. “ _A_ taky jsem tě sledoval pod kouzlem neviditelnosti, když jsi se plížil ven před svítáním na svůj malý kousek země ukrytý akorát za městem, kde trénuješ souboje každé ráno. Poznám soubojářského šampiona, když jednoho vidím, a myslím si, že se dobře hýbeš. Popravdě to tu opravdu potřebujeme. Naši bystrozoři nedostávají stejný trénink jako britští bystrozorové. Jsme pod přesilou lidí a hůlek. Navíc jsou tu koulhafové, australští vodní upíři, yowieové a dokonce zvěsti o vlkodlacích v buši, kromě normálního temného kouzelnictví!”

“Bucku!” Rusty se ho pokusil přerušit, ale Buck prostě mluvil přes něj.

“A _co je hlavní_ , Rusty, chci víc pro svou dceru než nějakého povaleče, který je spokojený se zametáním podlah a rozlíváním piva a občasným vyhozením opilecké prdele. Chci pro Matildu někoho _úctyhodného_. Je to špatné? A neříká to něco, že v tebe _věřím_ dost na to, že si myslím, že můžeš něco dokázat, jen kdyby ses zvedl ze své líné čistokrevné zadnice a zapracoval na sobě? Jsi kouzelník, Lazarusi White. A máš povinnost ke kouzelnické společnosti a k _sobě_ být nejlepším zatraceným kouzelníkem, jakým můžeš být.”

“Já... já ti nevím, Bucku. Já? Bystrozor? Nevíš, odkud pocházím. Co jsem udělal.”

“Nevím, chlapče. Pokud mi slíbíš, že se to nevrátí, aby to zranilo mou Matildu, nikdy se nezeptám. Ale myslím si, že můžu učinit alespoň jeden vzdělaný odhad.” Předklonil se ve své židli s výrazem upřímné lítosti v očích. “Rusty, mezi tebou a mnou - je něco zpět doma v Anglii, co cítíš, že musíš... odčinit?”

Rusty seděl s ústy dokořán. “Jak...?”

“Jsem bystrozor, chlapče. Čtení lidí je něco, co tě naučí. Znám tě skoro rok teď. A věřím, že jsi dobrý člověk. Ale jsi zároveň někdo s démony, kterým se potřebuje postavit.”

Rustyho dech se zadrhl v hrdle a jen na okamžik před sebou uviděl prázdné oči Fabiana Prewetta, jak na něj zírají, jako by se ho ptaly, proč neudělal nic se svým životem od chvíle, kdy se naposledy setkali. Ten obraz byl následován dalším, obrazem zlatého medailonu ukrytého na Grimmauldově náměstí, který odpřísahal, že zničí - přísaha, kterou odložil stranou pro dobro ukrývání se jako dítě v cizí zemi. Buck měl pravdu. Měl věci, které musel odčinit, a možná kdyby se stal bystrozorem, možná by se naučil, co potřeboval vědět k tomu, aby na dobro zničil Voldemortův horcrux.

“Dobrá. Kdy začínám?”

__________________

_**2\. listopadu 1981** _

_**Pokoj Rustyho Whitea nad Valčíkující Matildou** _

**TEMNÝ LORD VOLDEMORT PRAVDĚPODOBNĚ MRTVÝ.**

**JIM POTTER PROHLÁŠEN “CHLAPCEM-KTERÝ-ŽIL.”**

**BRITSKÉ MINISTERSTVO ZAČÍNÁ PŘEBUDOVÁVAT**

Rusty v ohromení zíral na nadpis. Nebyl to velký nadpis. Ve skutečnosti byl pohřbený na straně čtyři Uluru věstníku, který, stejně jako většina novin v bývalých britských koloniích odhodlaně podhodnotil důležitost toho, co se dělo ve “staré Domovině”. Temný pán se údajně pokusil zabít Jamese Pottera a jeho rodinu jen, aby byl najednou poražen magií mladšího Potterova syna. No, pro jistou deﬁnici “poražen” - Rusty věděl, a byl pravděpodobně jediný, kdo věděl, že je Temný pán nesmrtelný, dokud nebude jeho horcrux zničen.

“ _Jen doufám, že je Sirius v pořádku,_ ” pomyslel si mladý bystrozor líně. “ _Ah, s kým to žertuju? Pravděpodobně se někde opíjí v oslavě bednou ohňowhiskey a s tolika milenkami, kolik dostane do postele najednou._ ”

Rusty si povzdechl, odložil noviny stranou a vrátil se k učebnici o paměťových kouzlech, které si opakoval. Měl na to téma za dva dny zkoušku a plánoval jí proplout na jedničku.

________________

_**1\. srpna 1982** _

_**Australské ústředí OPUKZ** _

Lazarus White se držel vzpřímeně v pozoru spolu s třemi dalšími z jeho skupiny, když australská ministryně kouzel, přísná čarodějka jménem Beatrice Kemperová, procházela kolem jejich řady, každému z nich předávala odznak a potřásala si s nimi rukou, natočíc se k fotografovi, aby jí mohl vyfotit s každým kadetem. Austrálie neměla bystrozorskou akademii jako takovou - obyvatelstvo bylo příliš malé a příliš roztažené po kontinentě, aby měli jednu akademii. Místo toho každý rekrut, který úspěšně prošel značně děsivou vstupní zkouškou, byl přidělen sérii starších bystrozorů, šesti celkem, kteří všichni dohlíželi na svého studenta nebo studentku po měsíc dlouhý mistr-učeň vztah. Na konci šestiměsíční rotace měl kadet poslední měsíc fyzického tréninku a závěrečnou zkoušku, než byl schválen ministerstvem a odměněn odznakem, pouzdrem na hůlku a magicky ozbrojeným dlouhým pláštěm.

Rustyho přátelé bystrozoři všichni chtěli ten večer jít oslavovat - “nabarvit Horizontální ulici ﬁalovou,” jak to nazval Jack Cornwallis - ale Rusty se omluvil. Jeho první rotace byla s Buckem, při níž se učil základy uplatňování zákonů ve Wagga Wagga, ale poté ho jeho pět dalších rotací zaneslo daleko po celé Austrálii, následované měsícem stráveným na ubytovně na ústředí OPUKZ v Sydney. V krátkosti to bylo šest dlouhých měsíců, kdy strávil nějaký čas s Matildou delší než letaxový telefonát. A tak, odmítl nabídku k prolézání hospod, i když si našel čas zastavit se v konkrétním klenotnictví v Horizontální ulici.

Tu noc, když se Matilda vrátila ze salonu, dorazila k romantické domácí večeři pro dva. Nadšená, se vrhla Rustymu do náruče a vášnivě ho políbila. Jak jedli, zasypala ho otázkami o tom, jaký byl jeho bystrozorský trénink a on se jí zeptal, co se dělo během jeho nepřítomnosti ve Wagga Wagga. Ale i přes jeho štěstí a přátelský rozhovor, Rusty byl nervózní a Matilda si všimla.

“Rusty, co se děje? Měl by to pro tebe být šťastný den. Ale jsi celý napjatý a nervózní. Co se ti honí hlavou?”

Zhluboka se nadechl. “Matildo... musím ti něco říct.” Podívala se na něj vyčkávavě. “Je to... je to o mé minulosti... a řekl bych, že zároveň mou současností.”

Potlačil svůj strach z odmítnutí, zavrtěl divoce hlavou a poprvé od Vánoc byl Lazarus “Rusty” White nahrazen nervózně vypadajícím Regulusem Blackem. Matilda jen zírala.

“Jaks to ksakru udělal?!” konečně vykřikla.

“No,” odpověděl. “Jsem metamorfmág. Mé skutečné jméno je Regulus Black.”

Přikývla. Zaváhal a pak si nervózně odkašlal, než pokračoval.

“Z, ah, Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Blacků.”

Na to pozvedla jedno obočí. “Jsme krevně spříznění?” zeptala se podezřele.

“Ne! Samozřejmě, že ne... No, chci říct... _Vzdáleně_?”

“ _Jak_ vzdáleně?”

“Jsem si celkem jistý, že tvůj dědeček a moje babička byli bratranec a sestřenice z prvního kolene.”

Oddechla si. “Dobrá, s tím můžu žít.” Pak ho obdařila podivně hodnotícím výrazem.

“Takže jsi metamorfmág?”

“Jo. Je to problém?”

“Ne, ani trochu. Jsem vlastně potěšená, že jsi jenom hezčí než já, protože máš nefér výhodu. Takže můžeš vypadat, jako kdokoli si přeješ?”

“V rámci rozumu. Mám určitá omezení na základě své tělesné velikosti a hmotnosti. Proč?”

“Dokážeš udělat Mela Gibsona?”

“Co? Toho mudlovského herce z ﬁlmu _Mad Max_ , na který jsi mě vzala?”

“Byl i v _Gallipoli_! Je to vážný herec!”

Našpulil své rty a soustředil se a pak s tichým praskajícím zvukem se Regulus Black stal perfektní kopií Mela Gibsona, současného australského ﬁlmového miláčka.

“Ooooh,” zacukrovala. “Tohle udělá naše povečerní aktivity velmi zajímavé!”

“ _Matildo!_ ” vykřikl a okamžitě se přeměnil do své skutečné podoby, která se nyní bláznivě červenala. “Ne... nejsem _kus masa_!”

Zasmála se a přitáhla si ho do objetí. “Jen _žertuju_ , Rusty. Nebo Regulusi. Nebo kdokoli dnes chceš být. Proč ses najednou rozhodl mi o všem tomhle říct?”

“Protože jsem nechtěl, aby mezi námi byla nějaká tajemství. Nechci, aby ses později cítila, jako že jsem tě podvedl nebo tak něco. A pokud ti to nevadí, byl bych radši, kdybys mi říkala Rusty.” Přeměnil se zpět do podoby Lazarase Whitea, podoby, ve které se nyní cítil mnohem pohodlněji, než se kdy cítil ve své vlastní původní kůži. Pak poklekl na jedno koleno a vyndal z kapsy svého pláště krabičku na šperky.

“Matildo MacMillanová, vezmeš si mě?”

___________________

_**5\. listopadu 1983** _

_**Nadpis v Uluru věstníku** _

**VLKODLAČÍ SMEČKA ÚTOČÍ NA MAGICKÉ KOMUNITY POBLÍŽ PERTHU.**

**PŘEŽIVŠÍ MLUVÍ O HRŮZÁCH, KTERÉ ZAŽILI.**

**MINISTERSTVO VYBÍZÍ KE KLIDU.**

______________________

**_16\. května 1984_ **

**_Nově postavený domov Lazaruse a Matildy Whiteových_ **

**_Wagga Wagga, Nový Jižní Wales_ **

“Altair?”

“Ne.”

“Aries?”

“Ne.”

“Castor?”

“Dobrý bože, ne!”

“Corvus?”

“Ne. Řekni mi znovu, proč tohle děláme?”

Rusty si povzdechl a odložil seznam, který si napsal. “Podívej, možná nejsem aktivním členem mé rodiny - a ty se možná nestaráš o ty namyšlené staré čistokrevné tradice - ale je fakt, že náš syn je potomkem Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Blacků a je tradicí v mé rodině, že pojmenováváme děti po hvězdách a souhvězdích. Možná jednoho dne bude potřebovat podporu rodu Blacků a myslím si... že by to věci usnadnilo, kdyby měl jméno, které ukázalo respekt k dědictví.”

“Uh-huh,” řekla Matilda s pochybovačným výrazem. Mladá paní Whiteová, který byla nyní čtyři měsíce těhotná, ležela opřená na pohovce, zatímco četla časopis o opravách motorek. “Neřekl jsi, že jsou tví rodiče šílení a že tě a tvého bratra zneužívali a že tě tvůj bratr nesnáší, protože jsi býval předpojatý čistokrevný onanista?”

“Jsem si dost jistý, že jsem nikdy nepoužil slovo _onanista_ , abych popsal _sám_ _sebe_ ,” řekl Rusty kousavě.

“No, samozřejmě, že ne, drahoušku. Jsi příliš slušný na takovou upřímnost. Tak jako tak, bez urážky, fešáku, ale nemyslím si, že chci tvou šílenou matku někde poblíž našeho budoucího chlapečka.”

“Ale nevadí ti, když nastoupí do Bradavic? Že ne?” řekl Rusty, najednou nervózní. “Chci říct, je to nejlepší kouzelná škola na světě a jako Black na ní bude mít zaručené místo!”

Povzdechla si. “Ano, ano! Vím všechno o tvých prasečích bradavičnatých Bradavicích a jak je důležité, aby na ně náš potomek nastoupil. Nebude se mi to _líbit_ , až náš syn ve věku jedenácti let bude trávit devět měsíců z roku na druhé straně světa týhle zatracený planety, ale... nevadí mi to. Ale to _pořád_ ještě neznamená, že toho ubohého prcka musíme pojmenovat po nějakém požehnaného nebeském tělesu.”

“Jak jsem řekl, lásko. Tradice! A teď - Draco!”

“Co?!”

“Draco. Je to souhvězdí poblíž Herkula. Je pojmenováno po Ladonovi, drakovi, který střežil jablka Hesperid.”

“Jestli někdy potkám někoho, kdo pojmenoval jejich dítě Draco, zavolám na ně dětské služby! A než se zeptáš, _ne, nepojmenujeme našeho syna Hercules!_ ”

Rusty si pročistil krk a pohlédl zpět na svůj seznam. “Fornax?”

“Ne!”

“Herc - chci říct, Hydrus?”

“NE!”

“Indus?”

“ _NE!_ ”

“Leo?”

“... Leo.” Matilda zaváhala, její rostoucí vztek na jejího manžela byl na okamžik zapomenut. “Leo White. Leo Brian White. Myslím, že s tím bych mohla žít.”

“Leo _Brian_ White?” nyní byla řada na Rustym, aby zněl pochybovačně. Matilda zúžila oči.

“Jistě, _drahý_ , nenavrhuješ, že bychom měli použít _jen_ jména ze _tvé_ strany rodiny, nebo ano?” zeptala se mrazivě.

“Ne! Ne, ani trochu. Leo Brian White je perfektní.” Rusty se vítězně usmál na svou ženu, která se vrátila ke svému časopisu.

“ _Prostě jim řekneme, že Brian je jméno souhvězdí v jižní hemisféře,_ ” zamumlal si pod vousy.

_____________________

**_4\. července 1984_ **

**_Z Uluru věstníku_ **

**VOLNĚ POBÝHAJÍCÍ VLKODLACI V MELBOURNE!**

_Minimálně čtyři kouzelníci a čarodějky byli zabiti a dalších patnáct vážně zraněno při včerejším odvážném útoku za denního světla na Golithlyho cestovní kancelář v Unuzyu obchodní ulici v Melbourne, Victorii. O útočnících se věří, že byli členové potulné vlkodlačí smečky vedené Eustacem a Clarencem Tullyovými, kouzelníky a bratry, kteří se nakazili vlkodlačstvím začátkem sedmdesátých let 20. století. I když vlkodlaci nebyli plně přeměněni, vzhledem k tomu, že se útok odehrál za denního světla, všech sedm členů smečky bylo částečně přeměněno v době útoku. Jak přesně se Tullyho gang dokázal dostat do srdce Unuzyu ulice, je neznámé, ale anonymní zdroje OPUKZ poznamenaly, že jeden nebo dva členové gangu jsou kouzelníci a proto jsou pravděpodobně schopní se přemisťovat a pravděpodobně i bočně přemisťovat své druhy. Tyto zdroje navíc vyjádřily obavy ohledně faktu, že dvě čarodějky a jeden kouzelník (pan a paní Golightlyovi a jejich zaměstnankyně Rose Abernathyová) jsou od útoku nezvěstní. Všichni tři byli licencovaní výrobci přenášedel, a zatímco je možné, že se prostě pomocí přenášedla přemístili do bezpečí, autority se obávají, že možná bude mít Tullyův gang nové členy, kteří jsou schopní vytvořit přenášedlo na přání._

__________________

_**25\. července 1984** _

_**Domov Lazaruse a Matildy Whiteových** _

_**Wagga Wagga, Nový Jižní Wales** _

Rusty a Matilda seděli u snídaně, když se k jejich drobnému překvapení na jejich kuchyňském stole objevil obrovský stříbrný králík zhruba velikosti psa. Jejich překvapení bylo jen drobné, protože oba poznali Velkého Jakea, Patrona Bucka MacMillana, který se z nějakého důvodu projevoval jako Belgický obr.

“Rusty!” řekl králík. “Vím, že máš dnes volno, ale potřebujeme, aby ses hlásil do služby. Dostali jsme tip na jednoho člena Tullyova gangu a jsi náš nejlepší muž pro boj proti temným tvorům. Setkej se s námi na přemisťovacích koordinacích 260.50 na 113.09 před 4.00, okamžitě. Řekni Matty, aby poslala odpověď, ať víme, kdy tě očekávat.”

Králík zmizel a Rusty se zamračil, než se podíval na svou ženu. “Byla bys tak hodná?” zeptal se.

“Ale jistě. Ale kdy se chystáš ovládnout vlastního Patrona?”

“Pracuju na tom! Dokážu udělat... tu mlhavou část toho kouzla!”

“Oh Rusty! To... to jsem tě neučinila _šťastným_ , má lásko?” zeptala se s hraným smutkem.

“Opravdu vtipné. Poslala bys tu zprávu, prosím?”

Zasmála se a pak přivolala svého vlastního Patrona, surikatu, aby poslala zprávu Buckovi. Když byla hotová, Matilda zvážněla.

“Buď opatrný, fešáku. Vlkodlaci jsou _nebezpeční_.”

“Proto musím vyrazit _teď_ , abychom toho šmejda dostali předtím, než vyjde Starý Zlý Měsíc.” Sklonil se, aby políbil svou ženu, než vyrazil k letaxu.

________________

_**Později ten večer v Horizontální ulici...** _

Dobrá zpráva byla, že se jejich tip vyplatil. Jednotka sestávající z Rustyho, Bucka (doprovázeného Daisy) a tří dalších bystrozorů (Cornwallise, Ogdena a Nguyenové) našli člena Tullyho gangu, jak se očividně snažil vyrabovat obchod v Horizontrální ulici, který prodával přenášedla, a dokázali uzavřít celé sousedství pomocí protipřemisťovacích a protipřenášedlových kouzel. Špatná zpráva byla, že ten člen gangu byl ve skutečnosti Clarence Tully, který byl poměrně schopným kouzelníkem a měl značné množství hrubé fyzické síly napůl přeměněného vlkodlaka, a že unikal jejich zatčení v labyrintu uliček a skladišť Horizontální ulice. Během jeho pronásledování bystrozoři narazili na tři těla a jednoho vážně zraněného muže, který již byl poslán do nemocnice a byl pod pozorováním, aby se ujistili, že nebyl nakažených vlkodlačstvím. A _ještě horší_ zpráva byla, že dnes byl úplněk, a pokud nedokázali zajmout a zneškodnit Tullyho před 5:45 večer, riskovali, že se plně přemění uprostřed největší kouzelnické komunity v Austrálii.

Konečně zahnali svou kořist do skladu plného vysokých polic naplněných krabicemi a truhlami, když si uvědomili tu _nejhorší_ zprávu. Očividně bystrozor, který byl zodpovědný za zjištění času východu měsíce, podělal svou práci. Rusty zahnul za roh, akorát jak ze sebe Clarence vydal bolestivý výkřik doprovázený praskáním, jak se jeho klouby vykloubily, a několik jeho kostí se samovolně zlomilo a přeměnilo do nového tvaru. Rusty vystřelil své nejsilnější omráčedlo, ale Clarence se pohnul jako blesk a kouzlu uhnul. Pak vyskočil a pomocí tří skoků se vydrápal na vrchol polic vysokých až ke stropu a vytáhl se na jednu z nich. Rusty se opřel zády o polici, chytil svou hůlku oběma rukama a namířil na podlahu.

“ _ **VENTUS!**_ ” Mocný výstřel větru vyletěl z jeho hůlky a nadnesl ho k vrcholku polic. Popadl kraj jedné a vytáhl se nahoru. Clarence již přeskakoval z jedné police na druhou, snadno překonávaje třímetrovou délku mezi nimi, výkon, který Rusty nemohl napodobit. Rozhlédl se po svém okolí, zamířil hůlkou na úchop na stromě nad policí před Clarencem.

“ _ **CARPE RETRACTUM!**_ ” Silný provaz vystřelil z jeho hůlky a obmotal se kolem úchopu. Rusty trhnul svou hůlkou a pak se lano, které stále ještě bylo připevněné ke špičce jeho hůlky, smrsklo a vystřelilo ho vzduchem, dokud to kouzlo neuvolnil a nedopadl na polici přímo pod ním, na kterou akorát doskočil vlkodlak. Ale to už byl téměř plně přeměněn. Vlnící se svaly Clarence Tullyho roztrhaly jeho oblečení a tělo mu porostlo chlupy, a ozvalo se příšerné prasknutí, jak jeho čelist praskla a protáhla se do vlčího čumáku. Vlkodlak zaklonil hlavu a zavyl... a Rusty téměř zpanikařil, jak se přes něj přehnala nadpozemská hrůza jako černá vlna. Dokázal nevyprázdnit ani svůj močák ani svá střeva, ale ve strachu o krok ustoupil.

Akorát přes okraj devět metrů vysoké police.

Zařval, jak padal, jen aby se zastavil v polovině cesty a pak byl rychle snesen dolů zbytek cesty díky nadnášecímu kouzlu Jacka Cornwallise, který byl Rustyho nejlepším přítelem během tréninku. Rusty měl akorát dost času na to, aby na něj zavolal své poděkování, než se rozzuřený Tully snesl z police přímo na Conwallise a srazil ho k zemi. Rusty mohl jen sledovat v hrůze, jak vlkodlak začal trhat svalovinu ječícího bystrozora. Jeho jekot byl najednou přerušen, jak mu Tully prokousl hrdlo. Rusty se vzpamatoval a vystřelil své nejsilnější Omračovací kouzlo, ale nemělo naprosto žádný účinek. Zbytek bystrozorů dorazil, ale jejich kouzla byla stejně neefektivní proti plně přeměněnému vlkodlakovi.

Stvoření ze sebe vydalo další zavytí a zatímco se Rusty doslova třásl hrůzou, dokázal se ovládnout. Ogden a Nguyenová se tak neovládali a otočili se na patě a v panice utekli. V tom okamžiku Rusty a Buck měli vlkodlaka uprostřed křížové palby a oba se uchýlili k hraničně temným kouzlům, převážně Odpuzovacím zaklínadlům, ale bezúspěšně. Každé zaklínadlo viditelně roztříštilo jednu z vlkodlakových končetin, ale pokaždé se kosti v nich usadily zpět a vyléčily během vteřin. Způsobovali té nestvůře hroznou bolest, ale vůbec ho nezpomalili. Najednou se Tully natáhl svou obrovskou pařátovou tlapou, popadl truhlu a hodil jí na Bucka. Náraz srazil staršího muže na zem a omráčil ho. Tully se rychle pohnul k Buckovi, aby ho dorazil. Daisy se postavila mezi ně a zuřivě celou dobu štěkala. Ale než se k nim mohl Tully dostat, vlkodlak zařval znovu bolestí, jak na jeho záda Rusty vystřelil Incendio. Plameny neučinily nijak zvlášť velkou škodu, kromě toho, že mu ožehly kožešinu na zádech, ale rozhodně si tak Rusty získal pozornost té zrůdy. Tully se se zavrčením otočil a rozeběhl se směrem k Rustymu, tak rychle, jak to stvoření dokázalo. Když byl Tully míň než šest metrů od něj, Rusty vystřelil nejsmrtelnější kouzlo, které znal, které nebylo Kletba, která se nepromíjí: Dolohovovu Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletbu.

“ _ **EXVISCERA!**_ ” Temná kletba zasáhla Clarencee Tullyho přímo doprostřed hrudi a okamžitě se na ní objevila šedesát centimetrů dlouhá rána, z níž se vyvalily vnitřnosti z vlkodlakova nitra. Tully znovu zavyl bolestí a pak pokračoval v plížení se k Rustymu, i když o něco pomaleji. K bystrozorovu ohromení se zdálo, že se vlkodlak regeneroval od blízkého vyvržení, jak se jeho orgány pomalu vztahovaly zpět do jeho břišní dutiny a ta široká rána už se začala zacelovat. Tully se vrhnul vpřed, a na poslední možnou vteřinu uvrhl Rusty Protego kouzlo.

Tully dopadl na vrchol jeho štítu a pouhá síla toho nárazu srazila Rustyho k zemi. Bolest v udržení toho štítu byla brzy nesnesitelná, ale akorát jak se Rustyho štít málem rozpadl a stal by se bezbranným, Tully znovu zavyl bolestí. Zacouval od Rustyho a otočil se kolem a Rusty uviděl proč: Daisy byla na jeho zádech a její silné kosti drtící čelisti byly stisknuté zezadu kolem jeho krku, jak se mu snažila přeštípnout páteř. Naneštěstí, se jí dařilo jen na několik vteřin, než se Tully natáhl, strnul jí a hodil ji proti blízké cihlové stěně s dostatkem síly, aby stěna popraskala, ale bylo to dost na to, aby Rusty chytil druhý dech a vyškrábal se na nohy.

Tully se otočil, aby se podíval znovu na Rustyho, ale bystrozor byl připravený. Uhnul pod pažemi, pohnul se dopředu a vrazil svou hůlku dovnitř vlkodlakovy rychle se zavírající rány, kterou po sobě zanechala Vnitřnosti-Vyvrhující kletba až po loket.

“ _ **INCENDIO MAXIMUM!**_ ” vykřikl v právoplatném vzteku. Vlkodlak okamžitě ztuhnul a začal se svíjet, jak plameny horké jako jakákoli letlampa zapálily jeho plíce a srdce, než se mu nařinuly do hrdla. Vlkodlak zaklonil hlavu, ale žádné zavytí z něj nevyšlo. Místo toho z jeho otevřených úst vyšlehly modré plameny tři metry do vzduchu. Potom byla řada na Rustym, aby křičel, když se nyní vařící tekutina uvnitř vlkodlakovy břišní dutiny vylila na jeho ruku a popálila ji. Konečně vlkodlak padl pozadu na podlahu. Rusty se zapotácel zpět, slzy bolesti se mu řinuly po tvářích kvůli popáleninám třetího stupně, které nyní pokrývaly jeho hůlkovou ruku. Během pár vteřin byl Buck po jeho boku a uvalil na ní léčivá kouzla.

“ZAPOMEŇ NA MOU ZATRACENOU RUKU! UJISTI SE, ŽE JE TEN ŠMEJD _MRTVÝ_!” zařval Rusty.

Buck se zatvářil a otočil se k vlkodlakovi, ze kterého se kouřilo, a uvalil diagnostické kouzlo.

“Mrtvej jako dodo, Rusty. Dobrá práce. A teď _sklapni_ a nech mě vyléčit tvou zatracenou ruku!”

O pár vteřin později byla Rustyho ruka, zatímco byla stále ještě citlivá, vyléčená. Pak se Rusty otočil, jak Buck zalapal po dechu. Zhruba o šest metrů opodál ležela Daisy pořád ještě proti cihlové zdi, proti které byla odhozená. Oba bystrozoři se k ní rozeběhli, ale už byla pryč. Buckovo srdce se zlomilo.

“Moje Daisy,” řekl tiše a hladil její matnou srst. “Moje krásná Daisy.”

“Moc se omlouvám, Bucku,” řekl Rusty tiše. “Zachránila mi život.”

“Samozřejmě, že zachránila,” řekl Buck se vzlykem. “Byla to dobrá holka.”

Rusty položil ruku na rameno svého tchána a stiskl ho.

“To byla, Bucku. To byla.”

____________________

_**26\. července 1984** _

_**Z Uluru věstníku** _

**VLKODLAK CLARENCE TULLY ZABIT V SOUBOJI S BYSTROZORY.**

**BYSTROZOR LAZARUS WHITE ZÍSKÁ VYZNAMENÁNÍ.**

Pod nadpisem byl obrázek Lazaruse Whitea z OPUKZ Wagga Wagga, jak přijímá potřesení rukou a medaili za “Neskutečné Hrdinství” od velitele OPUKZ. White na obrázku vypadal jako bystrozor z letáku v jeho formálním hábitu s jeho vlasy perfektně ulíznutými dozadu a zářivě bílým úsměvem. V jeho rozhovoru byl White skromný a opravdový, poděkoval svému kolegovi bystrozorovi a tchánovi Brianu “Buckovi” MacMillanovi (také z Wagga Wagga) za jeho pomoc, stejně jako bystrozorovi Jackovi Cornwallisovi, který byl bohužel zabit vlkodlakem a dokonce MacMillanovu společníkovi, policejně trénovanému tasmánskému vlkovi jménem Daisy, která bohužel zemřela v boji s vlkodlakem. Podle článku se za dva dny bude pořádat vzpomínková služba ke cti Jacka Cornwallise. K tomu bude Daisy darována plaketa na velitelství OPUKZ na zdi určené pro společníky bystrozorů, kteří předvedli neobvyklé hrdinství v obraně jejich pánů a kouzelnické společnosti. V jeho rozhovoru White podhodnotil své vlastní hrdinství a prohlásil, že je hrdý, že může sloužit australskému lidu, mít šanci ochraňovat komunitu a obzvlášť jeho rodinu. Reportér Whiteovi pogratuloval k jeho nedávnému manželství a blížícímu se příchodu jeho dítěte.

___________________

_**26\. července 1984** _

_**Terrawanda (opuštěné vylidněné město umístěné hluboko v Outbacku)** _

V troskách budovy stovky kilometrů vzdálené, inkoustově černý pařát opatrně probodnul díru skrze obrázek Lazaruse Whitea a pak ho krásně rozťal napůl. Majitel pařátu přenesl obrázek k blízké zdi a opatrně ho přilepil na zeď pomocí čtyř připínáčků do všech čtyř rohů. Vedle něj byla mapa Nového Jižního Walesu s lokací magické Wagga Wagga zakroužkované červenou.

“Vím, jak se cítíš, bystrozore White,” řekl Eustace Tully chraplavým nepříjemným hlasem. “Rodina je pro mě taky důležitá.”

___________________

_**20\. listopadu 1984** _

_**Domov Lazaruse, Matildy a Lea Whiteových** _

_**Wagga Wagga, Nový Jižní Wales** _

_**2:00 ráno** _

Zvuk dětského pláče probudil oba Rustyho a Matildu téměř v ten samý okamžik. Matilda se začala zvedat z postele, ale Rusty jí zastavil.

“Ne, ne,” řekl s hlasitým zívnutím. “Šla jsi minule. Je řada na tatínkovi.”

Vděčně přikývla a pak znovu usnula. Rusty si natáhl svůj župan (vrazil si hůlku do kapsy županu v případě, že bylo zapotřebí kouzla na výměnu plenek) a potácel se do dětského pokoje, stále napůl spící. Necelý měsíc starý, Leo plakal jako bouře, ale jeho plenka byla stále suchá. Rusty znovu zívnul a pak se s dítětem posadil do houpací židle vedle kolébky a začal jimi houpat, zatímco zpíval tichou ukolébavku. Postupně se Leo uklidnil a usnul. Rusty pohlédl do tváře svého spícího syna a usmál se. Na okamžik se pokusil vybavit si, kde tu ukolébavku, kterou právě zpíval, slyšel. Jistě mu ani Orion ani Walburga nikdy nezpívali ukolébavku! A pak si vzpomněl - byl to Kreacher. Stejně jako to byl Kreacher, kdo ho prakticky vychoval, zatímco se jeho matka a otec propadali do šílenství.

Jak Rusty pokračoval v pozorování Lea, bezmyšlenkovitě si svou rukou otřel tvář a byl překvapen, když si uvědomil, že brečí. Trvalo mu vteřinu, než si uvědomil proč. Měl syna. Měl úžasnou ženu a domov a syna, který nebude vychován domácím skřítkem ve čtyřpatrovém mauzoleu, ale dvěma rodiči, kteří ho bezpodmínečně milovali. Že mohl Regulus Black dosáhnout tohohle okamžiku potom, co byl téměř roztrhán na kousky nemrtvými na dně mrazivého jezera, byl zázrak neuvěřitelných rozměrů. Regulus Lazarus Rusty White Black si uvědomil, že nyní vzlykal nad svým chlapcem v dětském pokoji ve 2:00 ráno, protože byl tak šťastný, že měl pocit, že se mu zlomí srdce štěstím.

Rusty opatrně uložil spící miminko do kolébky a otočil se ke dveřím. Pak se zastavil a znovu se zamyslel nad epifanií, kterou právě měl. Ještě jednou se podíval na kolébku, ale pak se šťastným úsměvem ve tváři vytáhl hůlku a namířil jí do středu pokoje.

“ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM,**_ ” zašeptal. Povědomá záře kouzla Patronus zaplnila místnost, než zkolabovala do brilantního tvaru tasmánského vlka. Rustyho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

“Ahoj, Daisy.”

________________

_**13\. dubna 1985** _

_**Ústředí OPUKZ, Sydney** _

_**Pátek 13.** _

Byl to dlouhý týden pro Rustyho Whitea. V pondělí musel provést svou první Tabulu Rasa, kouzlo naprostého vymazání paměti, které kouzelnická Austrálie používala k “psychickému popravení” kriminálníků, kteří byli odsouzeni pro kapitální hříchy. Smrt osobnosti, jak tomu říkali. Zatímco to bylo rozhodně lepší než posílání kriminálníků, aby strádali v Azkabanu, bylo to stále ještě znepokojující uvalit tohle kouzlo na někoho a způsobit, že zapomene celý svůj život. Když všechna apelování byla ukončena a konečně došlo k uvalení rozsudku, bystrozoři na místě tahali losy, aby zjistili, kdo bude vybrán k jeho vykonání, a v pondělí byla řada na Rustym. Bylo od něj vyžádáno, aby odpřísahal Neporušitelný slib, že to kouzlo použije jen jako součást legálního soudního odsouzení, než mu bylo vůbec dovoleno se kouzlo Tabula Rasa naučit.

No, alespoň tak trochu. Protože nebyl _opravdu_ Lazarus White, slib, který přísahal, se neuchytil, ale protože ten slib přísahal svému tchánovi, který znal jeho tajemství a byl ochotný mu pomoci ho tajemstvím udržet, nikdo se ten fakt nedozvěděl. Buck si ho _vzal_ stranou a pohrozil mu příšerným výpraskem, pokud kdy kletbu Tabula Rasa zneužil (což samo o sobě byl zločin trestaný smrtí osobnosti) a Rusty toho muže ujistil, že samozřejmě, že ne. Poté, co Rusty vynesl trest, léčitelé odvedli nyní prázdného kriminálníka (bývalého Mortimera Traverse, britského přistěhovalce a pravděpodobně bývalého smrtijeda) pryč do speciálního zařízení, kde mu byly poskytnuty nové vzpomínky a nová tvář, než byl usazen v mudlovské Austrálii jako snad lepší osoba.

Potom byl Rusty celý týden jako na trní, což vedlo k dnešku, pátku třináctého. Přirozeně to byl i úplněk a tak očekával podivnosti. _Neočekával_ , že Horizontální ulice vybuchne v plamenech. Ve čtyři hodiny odpoledne toho dne malou kouzelnickou komunitou otřásly výbuchy a každý bystrozor byl povolán do služby. V sedm hodin poslal Rusty svého Daisy Patrona Matildě, aby jí dal vědět, že bude pracovat do noci a aby na něj nečekala. Do desíti večer musel dvakrát navštívit léčitele, aby ošetřili jeho zranění. Konečně o půlnoci polapili podezřelého, nedůležitého kouzelníka jménem Edgar Farnaby, který měl historii nájemného magického žháře. Byl chycen při činu, když opouštěl jednu ze scén požárů. Rusty měl stále ještě obvaz na jeho nedominantní ruce, když vstoupil do vyšetřovací místnosti.

“Tady je tvoje povolení použít Veritasérum, Whitee,” řekla Nguyenová, jak mu podala nějaké papíry.

“Moje? Proč tohle neřeší MacMillan? On je nejstarší bystrozor.”

“Což je důvod, proč právě podává hlášení ministryni a jejímu kabinetu, zatímco mluvíme. Poslal zprávu, že to tu máš na starost, dokud se ostatní starší bystrozoři nevrátí.”

Rusty se zamračil. Chtěl být jen obyčejným bystrozorem, ale občas ho napadlo, jestli ho Buck “nevychovával pro vyšší věci” nebo nějaké podobné hovadiny. Vzal si od ní složku a prošel si jí. Pak on, Nguyenová a ministerský úředník pověřený podáním Veritaséra, vstoupili do vyšetřovací místnosti, kde na ně čekal spoutaný a znehybnělý Farnaby pod kouzlem Silencio, které umlčovalo jakékoli sprosťárny, které na ně hulákal. Rusty se posadil na židli proti němu, zorganizoval si papíry na malém stole a poklepal svou hůlkou na skleněnou kouli.

“Nahrávání začíná. Mluví bystrozor Lazarus White. Je pátek, 13. dubna 1985, čas 23:45. Sešli jsme se, abychom získali doznání pod vlivem Veritaséra od Edgara Farnabyho podezřelého ze žhářství. Dále přítomní jsou bystrozorka Park Nguyenová a medikouzelník Frank Burnside. Před sebou mám _Nařízení o povolení použití Veritaséra_ podepsané velitelem bystrozorů Woosleym, ředitelem OPUKZ Scottem a magistrátním soudcem Ezrou Mattinglym. Medikouzelníku Burnside, prosím postupujte.”

Medikouzelník postoupil dopředu a zamával komplikovaně hůlkou nad nehybným podezřelým. Množství run se objevilo ve vzduchu nad Farnabym. Burnside přikývl a pohnul svou hůlkou a runy propluly vzduchem, aby se zapsaly na kusu prázdného pergamenu před Whiteem.

“Ať záznam obsahuje,” řekl medikouzelník Burnside, “že jsem provedl diagnostické kouzlo stupně 3 na podezřelém, jehož výsledky byly přepsány do složky. Pan Farnaby je dobrého zdraví a nemá žádnou očividnou alergii na jakýkoli komponent Veritaséra. Na základě jeho velikosti a váhy, je mým profesionálním názorem, že mu během tohoto vyšetřování mohou být podány tři kapky Veritaséra po dobu sedmi minut bez jakékoli škody.”

“Tak bylo porozuměno,” řekl White.

Burnside pak zamířil hůlkou na Farnabyho hlavu. “ _ **ABIERTONGUE.**_ ” S tím se Farnabyho ústa otevřela a vyplázl se jeho jazyk. Jinak byl znehybněný. Burnside vytáhl zátku a ukápnul tři kapsy Veritaséra na mužův jazyk, než mu zaklonil hlavu. Pak muže uvolnil z jeho svázání. Jeho oči již získaly skelný lesk. Burnside zkontroloval své kapesní hodinky a sejmul z něj Silencio kouzlo.

“Veritasérum působí. Sedm minut výslechu začne nyní, poté mu bude podáno antisérum.” Přikývl na Whitea.

“Jak se jmenujete?” řekl White směrem k vězni.

“Edgar Farnaby,” odpověděl v zasněném hlase.

“Jaká je vaše adresa?”

“Beekman ulička 218C, Horizontální ulice, Sydney.”

“Jste ten samý Edgar Farnaby, který byl odsouzen za žhářství v letech 1973, 1977 a 1980?”

“Ano.”

“Měl jste něco společného s ohni, které vypukly dříve toto odpoledne a večer v Horizontální ulici?”

“Ano, založil jsem je.”

“Proč?”

“Byl jsem za to zaplacen.”

“Kým?”

“Netuším. Děsivej chlápek. Ukázal se v mém pokoji, ale zůstal ve stínech. Nechal mi sáček se 100 galeonů a slíbil mi víc, pokud dnes založím několik požárů. Taky mi slíbil, že mě sní k večeři, když to neudělám.”

White ostře vzhlédl od legálního zápisníku, který používal pro zápisky.

“Určil, které budovy máte zapálit?”

“Ne. Řekl, abych použil svůj rozum. Aby to zaměstnalo dnes v noci bystrozory.”

White a Nguyenová se podívali jeden na druhého.

“Upřesněte to,” řekl White naléhavě. “Muž, který vás najal, to udělal proto, aby rozptýlil Sydneyské OPUKZ? A speciﬁcky dnes v noci?”

“Ano, ale nejen je. Chtěl dost ohňů na to, aby byli povoláni i bystrozorové, kteří měli volno, z přilehlých komunit.”

Whiteova krev najednou zmrzla. “Proč?”

“Neřekl přesně. Řekl, že je to _rodinná záležitost_.”

_Sní mě k večeři. Úplněk dnes večer. Rodinná záležitost. Matilda!_

White vystřelil ze své židle tak rychle, že jí téměř převrhl.

“Sežeň Bucka!” vykřikl. “Řekni mu, ať se dostane do Wagga Wagga s tolika posilami, kolik sežene!”

“Rusty, co se...?”

“ _UDĚLEJ TO!_ ” S tím White vyběhl z vyšetřovací místnosti a vyběhl po schodech do Přestupovací Místnosti, kruhové místnosti, v níž byly dveře označené jmény každé kouzelnické komunity v Austrálii. Otevřel dveře označené “ _Wagga Wagga_ ” a prošel jimi s vytaženou hůlkou.

Vyšel na náměstí Wagga Wagga s Buckovou polní kanceláři za jeho zády a Valčíkující Matildou přímo před ním. Dveře do salonu byly vytržené z pantů a okno bylo vysklené. Na zemi před salonem leželo zakrvácené tělo Billa Freelanda, motáka barmana, kterého Matilda najala místo něj, když začal bystrozorský tréninkový program. Billova paže ležela na zemi tři metry od něj. Jeho pravá noha chyběla úplně. Když se rozhlédl po ulici, mohl slyšet zvuky umírajících a cítil pach krve již mrtvých. Rychle se přemístil domů.

Když Rusty dorazil, dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Vstupní dveře byly vylomené z pantů. Bojoval s ovládnutím své paniky a plížil se do potemnělého domu. Nábytek v obývacím pokoji a kuchyni byl rozbitý na kusy. Opatrně, s třesoucí se hůlkovou rukou, se plížil po schodech nahoru. Neozývaly se žádné zvuky pohybu (možná dobré znamení, snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, vlkodlaci nebyli známí pro svou nenápadnost). První dveře nalevo vedly do Leova dětského pokoje a byly otevřené. Rusty se obrnil a vletěl do dětského pokoje s hůlkou připravenou a zmrzl při tom pohledu. Houpací křeslo a přebalovací stůl byly roztříštěné, na stěnách byly krvavé skvrny, kolébka byla na kusy a...

a...

a...

a...

a...

Rustyho mysl téměř vypla, neschopná pochopit scénu před ním. Jeho kolena se rozklepala a jeho dech se zrychlil. Jeho hruď hořela, jako by pohled na jeho svět hroutící se kolem něj způsobil, že jeho srdce chytilo plameny stejně jako srdce Clarence Tullyho. Zrovna když byl na pokraji naprostého zhroucení se, uslyšel zvuk, velmi slabé zakašlání, které přišlo z opačné strany chodby. Otočil se pryč od

_nemysli na Lea_

_nemysli na Lea_

_nemysli na Lea_

k manželské ložnici. A tam ze sebe vydal nesrozumitelný výkřik, když uviděl Matildino rozsápané a zlámané tělo ležící v kaluži krve. Zlomené kusy její hůlky byly na podlaze jen pár metrů od krvácejícího pahýlu, kde byla její hůlková ruka. Přesto, nějak, byla naživu. Možná jen na pár vteřin, ale byla _naživu_. Poklekl vedle ní a opatrně jí zvedl a objal.

“ _Rus...ty_ ,” zašeptala, každý její zvuk roztřeseným šepotem. Její oči byly zavřené, přesto rozpoznala dotyk jejího partnera.

“Jsem tu, lásko. Jsem - _vzlyk_ \- tu. Jen...jen odpočívej. Pomoc je na cestě.”

Byla to lež, samozřejmě. Žádná pomoc odnikud nedokázala vyléčit tak vážná zranění.

“ _Je -kuck- je... Leo... v...pořádku?_ ”

Rusty otevřel ústa, ale slova mu zmrzla v hrdle. Cítil se, jako by ho škrtili. Pak odněkud z hlubin, uslyšel nebo možná ucítil hlas. Hlas, který zněl jako Buck a trochu jako tetička Cassiopeia a zvláštně trochu jako Albus Dumbledore. A ten hlas zašeptal.

“ _Buď laskavý, Regulusi Lazarusi Rusty Whitee Blacku. Žena, kterou miluješ, ti umírá v náručí. Buď dost silný na to, abys jí dal klid._ ”

Zhluboka se nadechl. “Leo je v pořádku, Matty. Je... je v bezpečí. Nikdy se k němu nepřiblížili. Je naprosto... v bezpečí.”

Povzdechla si. “ _Věděla jsem, že přijdeš... fe...šáku. Věděla... jsem, že... zachráníš... našeho syna._ ” S těmi slovy se Rustyho srdce jen o trochu víc zlomilo.

“Jo, lásko -vzlyk- zachránil jsem ho. Náš m-malý Leo vyroste velký a silný a jednou bude _bystrozorem_. Jako jeho táta a děda. Ale...bude taky... bude laskavý a milující a chytrý a _oh_ , tak moc pohledný. Přesně -vzlyk- přesně jako jeho máma.”

“ _Lháři_...” řekla tiše. Náhle shlédl dolů v šoku nad tím, co si myslel, že bylo obvinění, ale pak otevřela oči a obdařila ho posledním pohledem.

“ _Oba...víme... že ty jsi...ten hez..._ ”

A pak světlo zmizelo z těch nejkrásnějších modrých očí, jaké kdy viděl. Rusty si byl jistý, že cítil, jak jím něco, možná její duše, prošlo. Měl pocit, jako by si to sebou vzalo poslední pocit štěstí, jak to odlétalo. Pevně sevřel její rozbité krvavé tělo a otřásal se tichými vzlyky, zatímco její krev prosakovala jeho košilí. A pak, když už konečně nemohl vzlykat víc, Rusty zaklonil hlavu a zařval do noci.

Žádný obyčejný vlkodlak neměl vytí tak plné bolesti a zuřivosti.

__________________

_**14\. dubna 1984** _

_**Z Uluru věstníku** _

**MASAKR VE WAGGA WAGGA!**

**VÍC JAK 20 MRTVÝCH! VČETNĚ RODINY**

**HVĚZDNÉHO BYSTROZORA LAZARUSE WHITEA!**

___________________

_**13\. května 1984** _

_**Z Uluru věstníku** _

**TULLYHO GANG ÚTOČÍ NA KOMUNITU V ADELAIDE!**

**PATNÁCT MRTVÝCH! TUCTY ZRANĚNÝCH! MNOHO UNESENÝCH!**

**VLKODLACI MAJÍ PŘÍSTUP K PŘENÁŠEDLŮM!**

**JE JAKÉKOLI KOUZELNICKÉ OSÍDLENÍ V BEZPEČÍ?**

____________________

_**15\. června 1985** _

_**Terrawanda** _

“Eustaci!” zafňukala dívka. “Mám _hlad_!”

“Hned se najíš, Rose,” řekl Eustace Tully téměř laskavě. “Hned jak dokončíš to přenášedlo. Pak se budeme hostit na tlustém šťavnatém kouzelnickém druhu Unuzya ulici. Stejný dril jako minule, bratři a sestry. Počkáme do dvou minut před východem měsíce a pak se přenášedlem přemístíme na místo. Vezmeme si, co chceme. Zabijeme, co chceme. A pak se přemístíme zpět. Zpáteční přenášedlo nás po hodině lovu vrátí zpět sem.”

Zachrastil náhrdelníkem, který sloužil jako časované zpáteční přenášedlo. Všichni ve smečce jeden nosili a byly začarovány, aby zůstaly na nich a rostly s vlkodlaky, jak se přeměňovali.

“Oh, a pokud to půjde, přineste sebou jídlo do zásoby. Začínají nám docházet.” Několik členů souhlasně zabručelo. George Golinghtly pouze pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k ohlodávání své oblíbené kosti. Jedna jeho malá část byla zhrozená z toho, že patřila jeho ženě předtím, než smečka přivedla Golightlyovi a jejich mladou zaměstnankyni Rose sem. To bylo téměř před rokem, když byl ještě lovenou zvěří a ne predátorem, kterým se rychle stal. Jeho žena se nepřizpůsobila tak dobře a tak ji rychle snědli, ale ponechal si její holenní kost jako vzpomínku a oblíbenou žvýkací hračku.

“Dobrá, Eustaci,” řekla vesele Rose. “Je připravené.” Na stole před ní ležel dlouhý pletený provaz, který měl sloužit jako přenášedlo, které je mělo přenést na odlehlejší střechu v kouzelnické vesnici v srdci Melbourne. Tam by počkali na Přeměnu a pak by začala hostina, dokud by je zpětná přenášedla nezanesla zpět domů. Nemohla se dočkat. Kromě pár mudlovskách stopařů smečka neměla lidské maso od minulého úplňku.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Eustace skupině. “Jestli máte na sobě něco, co byste neradi viděli roztrhané, raději to sundejte teď.” Vlkodlaci se začali svlékat. Ti stydliví si ponechali své spodní prádlo, dokonce i víc, ale většina smečky se svlékla do naha, když zazvonění alarmu Eustacových kapesních hodinek oznámilo, že je čas. Položil své hodinky vedle své hůlky.

“Dobrá, všichni se připravte. Chyťte se provazu. Servíruje se večeře!”

Ale k překvapení všech, určený čas přišel a odešel a přenášedlo nefungovalo. Eustace se podíval naštvaně na Rose a dívka se rozklepala z jeho výrazu.

“To není má vina, Eustaci! Opravdu. Není!”

George přešel k nim, stále ještě ze zvyku žvýkal kost své zemřelé ženy. Zvedl svou hůlku a uvalil kouzlo. Pak se v obavě podíval na svého alfu.

“Protipřenášedlová ochranná kouzla, Eustaci! A protipřemisťovací taky!”

V tom přesném okamžiku se ozvalo prásknutí, jak Lazarus White vykopl dveře a vstoupil do boudy s hůlkou již vytaženou. Nejprve nic neřekl, jen se s nenávistným pohledem rozhlédl po místnosti.

“Ale, ale, ale,” řekl Eustace. “Lazarus White, předpokládám. Nikdy jsme se nesetkali tváří v tvář, ale stále ještě mám tvůj obrázek na zdi. Jak se má rodina, Lazarusi?”

Lazarus pozvedl svou hůlku. “Jak se má tvoje? Oh, počkej, vzpomínám si. Křičel, jak hořel.”

Ostatní členové smečky se postavili do řady a zuřivě vrčeli na Lazaruse.

“Byl sám, policajte,” řekl Eustace s úšklebkem. Pak sebou najednou trhl a několik jeho kostí se začalo lámat, jak se mu prodlužovaly prsty. Ostatní se rovněž začali přeměňovat. “Nás - _ah_ \- je mnoho! Plus - _hurk_ \- je nad námi měsíc - _hurk_ \- chlapče. Přeměna začala. Měl ses _opravdu_ objevit dřív, pokud jsi chtěl bojovat. A přivést sebou zasranou armádu!”

“Chtěl jsem vidět, jak se přeměníš, Tully. Chci tě zabít ve tvé skutečné podobě.”

Tully a ostatní vlkodlaci se zasmáli, i když někteří z nich začali vrčet a sténat skrze svou bolestivou přeměnu do jejich vlčích podob.

“To jsi _tak velký hlupák_ , Whitee?!” zavrčel Tully a jeho hlas se prohloubil do vrčení. “Vážně si myslíš, že máš kouzlo v té větývce, které dokáže porazit tucet přeměněných vlkodlaků, než tě sníme zaživa?”

Bystrozor vzdorně pozvedl bradu. “Jo, jedno mám.” A s tím zamával svou hůlkou nad hlavou, než jí švihnul k zemi. “ _ **FIENDFYRE!**_ ”

A Peklo sestoupila na Terrawandu.

Studenti černé magie vědí, že některá kouzla, nejznáměji Smrtící kletba a kletba Cruciatus, vyžadují, aby ten, kdo je uvaluje, někoho skutečně _nenáviděl_. Nemusí to být osoba, na kterou je kouzlo ve skutečnosti uvrženo, ale kouzelník musí mít _někoho_ , koho skutečně nenávidí dost na to, aby si ho přál vidět mrtvého nebo mučeného, v tom pořadí, aby mohl ta dvě kouzla úspěšně uvrhnout na svou oběť. Taková emoce je však pro Fiendfyre nevhodná. Je to jedno z mála kouzel, pro něž je jeho název a jeho účinek synonymní, protože neexistuje téměř žádné nebezpečí toho, aby ho někdo omylem uvrhl, díky jeho nezvyklým a obtížným esoterickým požadavkům. Kouzelník musí něco nebo někoho nenávidět tak moc, že _jakékoli množství kolaterální škody je přijatelné_ , pokud to znamená, že zničí předmět své nenávisti. Znamená to, že kouzelník by byl _sám_ ochotný _zemřít_ , pokud předtím uvidí předmět své nenávisti anihilovaný. Samozřejmě kouzelník nemusí zemřít, aby Fiendfyre uvrhl, jen být _ochotný_ tak učinit. Což v tomhle okamžiku Rusty White naprosto byl.

Kouzlo zasáhlo střed shromážděných vlkodlaků a ty ďábelské smějící se plameny vybuchly přímo pod jejich nohama. White rychle o tři kroky ustoupil a namířil svou hůlku na otevřené dveře, vkládaje do toho kouzla tolik magie, kolik mohl obětovat. “ _ **COLLOPORTUS TRIMENDIUM!**_ ” Trojstupňové zamykací kouzlo obklopilo celou chatrč. V mrknutím oka se vchodové dveře zabouchly a pak byla všechna okna a dveře kouzlem zamčena a zapečetěna. Jakmile to bylo dokončeno, Lazarus White se přemístil o patnáct metrů dál a pozoroval, jak plameny začaly pohlcovat chatrč a naslouchal, jak se výkřiky změnily v zuřivá bezmocná vytí. Po zhruba deseti vteřinách poničily plameny chatrč natolik, že její struktura nebyla dost pevná na to, aby podržela zamykací kouzlo. V tom okamžiku Eustace Tully, nyní plně přeměněný, prorazil svým tělem dveře. Vlkodlak byl stále v plamenech a nezůstane na tomhle světě dlouho, ale právě teď byl poháněn čistou nenávistí. On a Lazarus pohlédli jeden druhému do očí a pak se s mocným zavytím Tully rozeběhl směrem k němu na všech čtyřech. Lazarus jen zamířil svou hůlku na blížícího se vlkodlaka.

Jak se Tully blížil, Lazarus si najednou vybavil jednu z posledních nocí, kdy byl Regulusem Blackem, kdy jeho nenávist k Dolohovovi a Rosierovi a všem ostatním byla dost na to, aby naplnila Smrtící kletbu, která ukončila život Fabiana Prewetta. Jak slabý byl tehdy jeho koncept nenávisti v porovnání s hořící čistotou jeho nenávisti pro vlkodlaka, který byl méně než tři metry on něj.

Hořící vlkodlak po něm skočil.

“ ** _AVADA KEDAVRA._** ”

__________________

_**26\. června 1985** _

_**Domov Lazaruse Whitea** _

Buck našel Lazaruse spícího na pohovce v jeho obývacím pokoji. Dveře do domu byly stále ještě vypáčené, okna za pohovkou stále roztříštěná. Půl tuctu láhví alkoholu bylo na podlaze. Buck přivolal kbelík z druhé strany místnosti a levitoval do něj lahve. Hlasitý třeskot láhví dopadajících na kovové dno kyblíku prudce probudil Lazaruse.

“Vstávej, synu,” řekl Buck. “Musíme si promluvit.”

“O čem,” řekl, zatímco zíral do dálky se zarudlýma očima.

“Konečně našli Tullyho gang, Rusty. No, alespoň to, co z nich zbylo. Fiendfyre spálil vše na čtvrt kilometru v každém směru od jeho skrýše. Celá smečka je mrtvá, včetně Tullyho. _Avšak_ z Eustacee Tullyho zbylo akorát dost na to, aby dokázali jako příčinu smrti odhalit Smrtící kletbu.”

“Byl to zabiják a vlkodlak. Neprovádíme smrt osobnosti na zvířatech jako on.”

“Nepoužíváme ani _Smrtící_ kletbu, Rusty! Je to Kletba, která se nepromíjí, i když je použitá na vlkodlaka!”

“Jsi tu, abys mě zatknul, Bucku.” Druhý muž vypadal hluboce uraženě.

“NE! Zatraceně, _NE!_ ” zařval a způsobil, že se Rusty zatvářil nad svou kocovinou. Pak se Buck na vteřinu podíval stranou, aby se ovládl. “Ale někdo jiný přijde. Nguyenová zpomaluje vyšetřování, ale budeš mít nejdýl den, než pro tebe přijdou a budou tě zpovídat.”

Rusty nic neřekl.

“Zatraceně, chlapče! To je ti jedno, že tě za tu kletbu _vymažou_! Bez ohledu na to, jak jsi byl vyprovokován!”

“Dobře,” řekl. “Už nechci být mnou. Možná bude nejlepší na všechno zapomenout.”

Buck zíral na svého zetě v rostoucím hněvu.

“Ty _šmejde_! To mě tak moc nenávidíš?!” Rusty zvedl svou hlavu a pohlédl v šoku na Bucka. Starší muž pokračoval.

“Po deset let, co umřela Nora jsem žil jen pro Matildu a nic jiného. V jedné jediné noci jsem ztratil svou dceru a vnuka! K čertu, během minulého roku jsem přišel i o _Daisy_! A teď očekáváš, že ztratím i tebe, Rusty! Protože to se stane, když vymažou všechno, co tebe dělá tebou. Já... já nemůžu přijít o ... _všechno_!”

Rusty se posadil, překvapený mužovým jednáním. “Přišel bys o mě tak jako tak, Bucku. Nemám žádnou obranu. Je to Smrt osobnosti a nebo prostě... utéct.”

“Ale pokud utečeš, budu mít _naději_ , Rusty! Naději, že jsi někde tam venku naživu pro Matty.” Buckův hlas se zlomil, jak bojoval o to udržet svou kontrolu nad emocemi. “Nejsi jenom můj zeť, Rusty. Jsi můj syn. Jsi chlapec, kterého jsem pozoroval, jak vyrostl do muže akorát dost dobrého pro mou Matildu, a já tě za to miluju!” Muž se rozvzlykal. “Byl bych raději, abys byl Rusty White na útěku po zbytek tvého života, než aby tě vymazali a proměnili v nějakého zasraného prodavače zeleniny nebo chovatele prasat na druhé straně kontinentu, který bude žít a umře, bez toho, aby si pamatoval Matildino a Leovo jméno. Prosím, chlapče! Ne... nenech mě... s _ničím_!”

Na to se ten mocný muž zhroutil do hlasitého vzlykání a po pár vteřinách se Rusty taky rozbrečel. Dva muži - nyní otec se synem - objímali jeden druhého, jak plakali nad tím, co ztratili. Jakmile se trochu sebrali, mluvili a plánovali. Buck zpomalí vyšetřování toho, zda to byl Rusty, kdo použil Smrtící kletbu proti Tullymu, zatímco Rusty zabalí vše, co si chtěl vzít sebou (což nebylo mnoho), než zmizí do noci s novou tváří. Jakmile se usadí, pošle zprávu Buckovi, že je v bezpečí. A pak bude žít svůj život.

Pro Matildu a Lea.

Po hodině Buck odešel a Rusty začal uklízet, aby zjistil, co bylo zachranitelné a co nechá za sebou. Nebylo toho mnoho. Bude začínat od znovu... _opět_. Sotva mu do klína spadne nový život nebo tak. Potom, později to odpoledne se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, které Rusty akorát opravil. Opatrně je otevřel, napůl očekávaje, že to je jednotka bystrozorů se zatykačem na něj. Místo toho k jeho překvapení to byl muž, který do Wagga Wagga zapadal ještě méně než Lazarus White, když poprvé vešel do Valčíkující Matildy před pěti lety v celé své čistokrevné nádheře.

“Dobrý den, pane!” řekl ten ﬂoutek, který byl vykrášlený ﬁalkovým hábitem se zlatou saténovou vestou pod ním. “Je nějaká šance, že jste Lazarus White?”

“Kdo se ptá?” zeptal se Rusty opatrně.

“ _ha-Ha!_ Důvtipná otázka, můj dobrý muži. Jsem spisovatel a expert na černou magii a jak proti ní bojovat, a rád bych s vámi udělal rozhovor pro mé nadcházející dílo o vlkodlacích. Lockhart je jméno mé. _Gilderoy_ _Lockhart_ , k vašim službám.”

Pobaveně překvapený, Rusty otevřel dveře a vpustil toho směšného hejska do trosek svého domu a svého života. Druhý den, když dorazili bystrozorové pro Lazaruse Whitea, byl už pryč.

_____________________

_**25\. prosince 1985** _

_**Osamělý domov Bucka MacMillana** _

Buck MacMillan se probudil brzy na vánoční ráno do zvuků tichého poštěkávání, ozývajícího se z přízemí jeho domu. Opatrně se plížil po schodech dolů a k jeho ohromnému překvapení našel malé štěně tasmánského vlka s červenou mašlí kolem krku, jak sedí pod vánočním stromem. Stromek sám byl rovněž překvapením, protože Buck letos necítil potřebu žádný zdobit. Přešel ke štěněti, aby si ho prohlédl a všiml si malého zabaleného balíčku vedle něj s jeho jménem na obalu. Uvnitř byla kniha: **Výlety s vlkodlaky** od Gilderoye Lockharta. Jen pár stránek od začátku bylo založených kartičkou, na níž stálo:

_To štěně se jmenuje Regulus, ale asi mu můžeš prostě říkat Reggie._

_Veselé Vánoce._

Kartička byla založená na stránce s věnováním a Buck zalapal po dechu, když si ho přečetl.

_Pro Matty, Lea a Daisy, kteří žijí dál v mém srdci._

Buck se usmál a utřel si slzu z tváře, byly to přece jen šťastné Vánoce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Tři Princové”, v níž Harry, Lucius a Regulus porovnávají svou znalost a dojdou k těžkým rozhodnutím.
> 
> Obsazení rolí:
> 
> Role Reguluse Blacka bude hrána Josephem Finnesem (v současnosti, budete muset použít svou představivost, abyste si ho představili jako devatenáctiletého)
> 
> Role Lazaruse Whitea je obsazená Ryanem Goslingem.
> 
> Role Matildy MacMillanové Whiteové bude hrána Indianou Evansovou.
> 
> Role Brian “Bucka” MacMillana je obsazená Russellem Crowem.
> 
> Role Walburgy Blackové je hrána Kathy Batesovou (něco mezi Molly Brownovou a Annie Wilkesovou z “Misery”)
> 
> Role Arcturuse Blacka je obsazená Williamem Hickeym.


	47. Tři Princové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: já vím, já vín, mám o den zpoždění... omlouvám se, včera jsme byli oslavovat svatbu známých a já trochu (víc) přebrala...

KAPITOLA 46: TŘI PRINCOVÉ

**_9\. května 1993_ **

**_Princovo Doupě_ **

_“Ale dost o prastaré historii,” řekl Lucius. “Regulusi Blacku, rád bych slyšel, kde jsi byl posledních třináct let.”_

_“No, Luciusi, je to dlouhý příběh. Příběh, který začíná jeskyní v Dorsetu. Ne, to není pravda. Ve skutečnosti začíná... domácím skřítkem.”_

__________________

“V roce 1979,” začal Regulus. “Temný pán požádal o použití domácího skřítka, tak jsem poslal našeho domácího sluhu Kreachera, aby vykonal jeho pokyny a pak se ke mně vrátil. Ten chudák se vrátil o půlnoci, téměř mrtvý. Chápejte, Voldemort potřeboval skřítka, aby otestoval magické obrany pokladu, který chtěl mít ochráněný, a očividně si ve své aroganci neuvědomil, že domácí skřítkové snadno dokáží překonat jakákoli ochranná kouzla, když je jim tak přikázáno jejich pány. Já jsem přikázal Kreacherovi, aby se vrátil, a fakt, že byl téměř otráven k smrti, nebyl dost na to, aby mu zabránil ve vykonání příkazů. V té době už jsem byl...ambivalentní o mé pokračující spolupráci se smrtijedy a byl jsem rozzuřený ohledně toho, co se stalo Kreacherovi, tak jsem se rozhodl vystopovat, co přesně Voldemort považoval za tak důležité, že to musel skrýt pod takovými obranami.”

Regulus se odmlčel, jako by se snažil ovládnout. “Ukázalo se, že je to zlatý medailon s erbem Salazara Slytherina a obsahující kousek duše Temného pána.”

Luciusovy oči se zuřivě zableskly. “Chceš říct...?” zasyčel.

Regulus přikývl.

“Byl to horcrux?” zeptal se Harry pro upřesnění. Oba muži se na něj otočili, jako by mu narostly rohy.

“Věřím, že už jsem zmínil, Harry Pottere,” řekl Regulus po dlouhé pauze, “že jsi _nebezpečně dobře informovaný_. Jak ses vůbec ve jméně krajkového spodního prádla Morgany to slovo dozvěděl?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Popravdě jsem ho pochytil před méně než hodinou od Rufuse Scrimgeoura. Bylo to slovo, které použil po pojmenování předmětu, který mi popsal ředitel Dumbledore.” Odmlčel se a podíval se na Malfoye. “Ten deník byl také horcrux.” Lucius zavřel oči a stiskl můstek svého nosu.

“Chápu to dobře, že jste to nevěděl, pane Malfoyi?” zeptal se Harry.

“ _Samozřejmě, že ne!_ ” utrhl se Malfoy. “Věděl jsem, že je to temný předmět, který Temný pán přikázal mému otci ukrýt, a jak to podal, cenit si ho víc než životů celé jeho rodiny dohromady, fakt, který můj otec byl jen šťastný mi sdělit. Když bystrozoři začali pořádat razie na domovy bývalých smrtijedů po tom debaklu na vaší narozeninové párty minulé léto, rozhodl jsem se očistit svůj domov od všeho, o čem jsem se obával, že by vedlo k cenzuře nebo hůř. Narcissa neví, že jsem ho odstranil, ani to, že jsem ho kdy měl v úschově. Většinu předmětů jsem uložil v tajném trezoru pod Borginem a Burkesem, ale přímo odmítli uschovat ten deník na svém pozemku. Později jsem se dozvěděl, že to bylo proto, že Tom Riddle kdysi byl jejich zaměstnancem a báli se uchovat ten deník u sebe, protože by to mohlo ukazovat na to, že měli něco společného s jeho zmizením.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” řekl naštvaně Regulus. “Byl jsem na útěku před bystrozory dva dny a jsem očividně mimo obraz. Co je tohle všechno o deníku, který je zároveň horcrux?”

Harry mu rychle vysvětlil, co se dozvěděli o deníku, jeho efektech na Rona Weasleyho a jak se mu dostal do rukou. Regulus se otočil na Luciuse. “Tys dal jedenáctileté dívce _horcrux_?!”

Lucius se na něj podíval s kyselým výrazem. “Buďme slušní, Regulusi. V té době jsem neměl důvod domnívat se, že je to horcrux. Můj otec v depresivně typickém selhání svých otcovských povinností mě nikdy nenaučil to identiﬁkační kouzlo. Věděl jsem jen, že je to temný předmět, který jsem si nadále nepřál mít pod svou střechou. Naneštěstí jsem následně měl to špatně načasované setkání s Arthurem Weasleym před Krucánkami a Kaňoury. Mezi mou touhou zbavit se nebezpečného kontrabandu a silou Slibu nepřátelství, pod kterým jsem byl, podstrčit ten deník jednomu z jeho dětí se zdálo být naprosto rozumným řešením. Můj předpoklad byl, že ten deník bude odhalen, když se s ním ta dívka pokusí projít skrze ochranná kouzla Bradavic. Myslel jsem si, že by to pro něj bylo osobní a profesionální zahanbení a že by to možná oddálilo jeho Zákon o ochraně mudlů. Ale nikdy bych ani nesnil o tom, že by kdokoli byl schopný projít skrze ochranná kouzla školy s tak očividně prokletým předmětem. Jakožto člen správní rady jsem si moc dobře vědom toho, jak citlivá jsou ochranná kouzla Bradavic vůči temným předmětům.”

“Už nejsou,” řekl Harry. “Ředitel ta kouzla údajně minulý rok deaktivoval, aby mohl přinést do školy temný artefakt, který chtěl použít k polapení duše Vy-Víte-Koho.”

Dva Princové na něj zírali s očima na vrch hlavy.

“Dlouhý příběh.” řekl.

Lucius zavrtěl hlavou. “Přísahám, ten chlap nás všechny přivede do hrobu! To je jedno. Vraťme se k deníku později. Co se stalo poté, co ses dozvěděl o medailonu horcruxu Temného pána, Regulusi?”

“Ukradl jsem tu věc, nechal místo ní kopii a pověřil Kreachera, aby ho zničil. A protože jsem neměl dál touhu sdružovat se se smrtjedy zinscenoval jsem svou smrt a zmizel do Austrálie, kde jsem si vytvořil novou identitu jako Lazarus White a nakonec se stal bystrozorem. To trvalo do mého setkání s Wagga Wagga vlkodlaky, které upoutalo pozornost Gilderoye Lockharta, který se objevil, aby se mnou udělal rozhovor o tom, co se stalo. Byl to onanista obřích rozměrů a obecně příšerný člověk, tak jsem ukradl jeho identitu, cestoval po světě jako autor, dobrodruh, diletant a nakonec skončil tady.”

Harry muže opatrně pozoroval. Věděl, že v tom příběhu bylo mnohem víc, vzhledem k tomu, že James Potter řekl, že celá rodina Lazaruse Whitea byla “zmasakrována” těmi samými Wagga Wagga vlkodlaky, ale Regulus si očividně nepřál o tom mluvit a Harry nebude ten, kdo by ho k tomu nutil.

“Co se stalo, když ses setkal s Lockhartem?” zeptal se.

“Jak jsem řekl, byl to nepředstavitelný šmejd a co je horší sociopatický cvok. Kromě těch částí o Bradavicích, vše, k čemu jsem Lockharta donutil, aby se přiznal v _Denním věštci_ , byly věci, které skutečně vykonal a ke kterým se mi přiznal pod Veritasérem. Opravdu, jak tvůj otec podezříval, si udělal zvyk z toho, že vystopoval hrdiny a zjistil vše o jejich porážkách příšer a kdoví čeho, než jim vymazal pomocí Obliviate paměť, aby si mohl přiřknout jejich zásluhy. Plus tam byly další méně příjemné zločiny pomocí Obliviate, které nebudu opakovat vzhledem k tvému věku. Pokusil se mi udělat to samé, ale přemohl jsem ho. O hodinu a tři kapky Veritaséra později, jsem znal celý jeho hrubý příběh. O pár dní později v zapadlém koutě a o pár ﬂakónů Veritaséra víc, jsem věděl dost, abych se za něj mohl po dalších sedm let vydávat. Upřímně, když vím, jak velký podvodník byl, celkem jsem si užil putování po světě a bojování se silami temnot v jeho jméně a skutečně být tím oslňujícím hrdinou, kterým on jen předstíral, že je. Navíc jsem měl šanci vyzkoušet si kreativní psaní. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se prodej zlepšil po tom, co jsem to převzal od Lockharta, ukázalo se, že pro něj mám nadání.”

“Kde byl skutečný Lockhart během toho všeho?” zeptal se Harry.

“Schován v soukromé mudlovské nemocnici v Curychu a napumpován Douškem Živoucí smrti,” odpověděl se samolibým výrazem. “Doktoři věřili, že byl v ‘ _permanentním vegetativním stavu_ ’. Včera jsem ho vyzvedl, dal mu protilék a použil kletbu Imperius, abych ho přinutil doznat ke svým prohřeškům - a pár dalším, pro které jsem potřeboval obětního beránka - a uvalit na sebe Smrt Osobnosti pomocí Tabula Rasa. Vzhledem k tomu, že to je rozsudek, který by obdržel v Austrálii, kdyby ho chytli, a o dost lepší než pokoj v Azkabanu, který by obdržel, kdyby ho chytili v Británii, nemůžu se přinutit cítit se ohledně toho příliš špatně.”

“Ani ohledně tvého přiznaného použití kletby Imperius?” zeptal se Lucius klidně.

“Ano, ano,” řekl Regulus a zamával netečně rukou. “Použil jsem Kletbu, která se nepromíjí, což je jednosměrný lístek do Azkabanu, a obával bych se o svou budoucnost, kdybych si myslel, že je nejmenší šance, že budu chycen. Nebo jeden z vás plátujete mě udat?”

Na to si Lucius pohrdavě odfrknul. “Odložme etické připomínky stranou, možná bude nejlepší, kdybychom se vrátili k mnohem důležitějšímu problému horcruxů Temného pána? Horcruxů? Horcroí? Musím se přiznat, že pro to slovo neznám plurál. Nemyslel jsem si, že bylo možné vytvořit víc jak jeden.”

“Já také ne,” řekl Regulus. “Je to středověký francouzský překlad zapomenutého řeckého slova, tak bych řekl, že horcruxy jsou správně. A teď, když jsme vyřešili _správnou_ _gramatiku_ , vadilo by ti, Harry, kdybys nám řekl, co přesně o tom tématu řekli Dumbledore a Scrimgeour?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Popravdě řečeno, ne tak moc.” Zavřel oči a mentálně si přivolal tu vzpomínku. “Dumblerova přesná slova byla ‘ _Voldemort vskutku vložil kus své duše do téhle knihy a použil k tomu nejhroznější a nejodpornější umění a kouzlo, jehož jméno nebudu opakovat_.’ A pak o něco později Scrimgeour zmínil, že rituál, který k tomu Voldemort použil se jmenuje Horcrux Rituál. Myslím, že se jen snažil vytočit Dumbledora z nějakého důvodu. Dumbledore se na něj naštval a zmínil, že je to kouzlo z Anathema Codexu a že by o něm neměl mluvit před studenty.”

Malfoy zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne. Scrimgeour vás testoval, jestli vykážete nějaké známky toho, že poznáte slovo _horcrux_. Chtěl vědět, zda jste měl přístup ke Codexu.” Regulus přikývl v souhlasu. Harry otevřel ústa a pak je zase zavřel. Teď, když o tom přemýšlel, to _dávalo_ větší smysl, než že by se někdo tak prohnaný jako Scrimgeour prořekl před dvanáctiletým dítětem o něčem, co podle Dumbledora bylo téměř státní tajemství.

“ _Regulus měl pravdu, když mi jako Lockhart dělal přednášku včera v jeho kanceláři,”_ pomyslel si chlapec. _“Vážně musím zlepšit svou hru a lépe si všímat. Kolečka v kolečkách a tak._ ” Setřepal ze sebe tu myšlenku a vrátil se k problému před nimi.

“Ale proč by si vůbec myslel, že vím něco o horcruxech? Nikdy jsem ani neslyšel o Anathema Codexu, dokud jsi o něm nemluvil tenhle rok v Obraně.”

“Jsi pravděpodobný dědic starodávného a vznešeného rodu,” řekl Regulus. “Starodávné a vznešené rody _založily_ Starostolec z velké části proto, aby vybudovaly vládní mechanismus pro kontrolování a utajení znalosti o Anathema Codexu a informacích v něm uchovaných. Ostatní národy mají podobná zařízení, ale Británie je jediná země, kde se ten aparát vyvinul v dědičnou aristokracii, která řídí zemi. Bylo pochopitelné, že si mohl myslet, že tě tvůj otec možná s tím tématem seznámil.”

Lucius si odfrkl. “Za předpokladu, že ten chlap o tom vůbec ví. I když odložíme stranou tvé notoricky známé odcizení s Jamesem Potterem, myslím, že si vybavuji, že Charlus Potter zemřel předtím, než James dosáhl dvaceti, a mladší Potter byl stále ještě znám pro svou netrpělivost a nedospělost. Je dost dobře možné, že mu Charlus nesvěřil žádnou znalost o Anathema Codexu, než zemřel, a James Potter ho nedokázal najít v rodinném trezoru nebo pochopit jeho důležitost, pokud ho viděl.”

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry poněkud úsečně, “přidáme to prostě na seznam věcí, kterými můj otec selhal jakožto lord rodu a posuneme se. A teď, co mi vy můžete říct o Horcrux Rituálu, který Dumbledore popisuje jako nejhorší a nejodpornější umění? Nebo si také myslíte, že je to něco, o čem by neměl nevinný dvanáctiletý prcek vědět?”

“Nebuď mrzutý, Harry,” řekl Regulus. “Řekneme ti to, co si myslíme, že bys měl vědět, což bude víc, než se kdy dozví 99% kouzelníků v Británii. Jsi potomek starodávného a vznešeného rodu a slibný kandidát na Prince Zmijozelu, tak si myslím, že na to máš nárok.” Pohlédl na Luciuse, který přikývl v povolení. “Horcrux je duševní kotva. Pokud bys jeden vytvořil, a pak byl zabit, zabrání tomu, aby tvá duše opustila materiální planinu. Nebyl bys přesně duch. Byl bys mnohem víc, no, _aktivním_ než duch, schopný volně se pohybovat a posedávat zvířata a slabomyslné lidi. Staletí staří, přátelští a milí - vyjma Krvavého barona - bradavičtí duchové jsou netypičtí a výsledkem magie hradu. Většina duchů buď po čase neškodně vymizí a nebo zešílí a udržují svou existenci skrze strach lidí, které straší. Horcruxem svázaná duše se toho nemusí bát. Narozdíl od ducha, _může_ být přivedena zpět k životu, pokud je pro ní vytvořeno dostatečně vhodné nové tělo. Hlavním požadavkem k vytvoření horcruxu je, že zabiješ někoho, kdo ti nijak neuškodil, a neprojevíš nad tím žádnou lítost. To destabilizuje tvou duši způsobem, který ti dovolí jí kus odtrhnout a uložit do připraveného magického předmětu.”

“Musí být magický? Voldemort nemohl vytvořit horcrux z nějakého náhodného kamínku nebo tak?”

“Ne, v Codexu stojí, že to musí být magický předmět. Ve skutečnosti by to bylo plýtváním, kdyby _nepoužil_ magický předmět. Kromě výhod z toho, že máš duševní kotvu, můžeš použít jakékoli kouzelné schopnosti původně tomu předmětu vlastní, a pokud je ten horcrux zničen, je možné, že _permanentně_ získáš ty schopnosti, ať jsou cokoli. Například ten medailon zlepšoval schopnosti svého nositele v nitrozpytu, a schopnost Temného pána v té disciplíně byla legendární.” Reguluse se zarazil. “Což nastoluje otázku, co dokázal starý deník Toma Riddela udělat, že z něj učinil atraktivní volbu pro horcrux?”

Harry na okamžik zaváhal a pak opatrně promluvil a sledoval oba muže pro jejich reakce. “V Komnatě Voldemort řekl, že Tom Riddle původně začaroval ten deník, aby mu pomáhal s jeho úkoly a esejemi.”

Regulus se zamračil. “Hmm, i tak dost slabá magie pro horcrux. Můžeš použít věci, které jsi začaroval _sám_ , pokud jsou pro tebe dost důležité, ale nechápu jak učební pomůcka nějakého náhodného studenta mohla být dost mocná.” Lucius nic neřekl, ale vypadal zamyšleně.

“Lorde Malfoyi,” řekl Harry opatrně. “Co víte o Tomovi Riddleovi? Když jsme spolu mluvili po Dracově petriﬁkaci, byl jsem si celkem jistý, že to jméno znáte. Očividně jste ho rozeznal z obálky toho deníku, ale víte o něm ještě něco jiného?”

“Velmi málo. Samozřejmě jsem věděl, že byl mým předchůdcem jakožto Princ, i když Hydra byla podivně neochotná o něm mluvit. Když Temný pán předal ten deník mému otci, zeptal jsem se na to jméno. Viděno zpětně to ode mne bylo velmi hloupé a jsem překvapený, že na mě ani jeden z nich neuvalil Cruciatus za mou troufalost. Místo toho se Temný pán zasmál a prohlásil, že Riddle byl mudlovský šmejd a krevní zrádce, který se nějak dostal do Zmijozelu a že před lety Riddlea zabil za to, že hanobil naší kolej, a přeměnil jeho deník do magického artefaktu obrovské moci. Rozhodl jsem se dál se neptat.”

Harry zíral na Malfoye, jako by se snažil rozhodout, zda mluví pravdu. Když byl ujištěný, že ano, Harry vytáhl svou hůlku a uvalil kouzlo Pyrologos a napsal do vzduchu hořícím písmem _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

“Možná, um, se budete chtít obrnit,” řekl, jak mávl svou hůlkou vzduchem. Písmena se rozletěla, aby vyhláskovala “ _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_ ” Po přečtení těch slov Lucius vypadal ohromeně, zatímco Regulus se tvářil vzrušeně.

“SAMOZŘEJMĚ!” vykřikl, než vyskočil ze židle, aby si prohlédl seznam minulých Princů. “Tom Riddle byl Princ v letech 1943 až 1945. Pak prostě zmizel. A _pak_ se o pár let později objevil Temný pán, očividně odnikud bez jakékoli minulosti a tvrdil, že Riddlea zabil. Nikdo si je nespojil, i přesto, že jsou oba britští Hadí jazykové a neuvěřitelně mocní kouzelníci!” Pak se prudce otočil na Harryho, jako by byl najednou frustrovaný a otrávený.

“Tak _PROČ_ nikomu nedošlo to očividné spojení?!” zeptal se, jako by si najednou uvědomil, že jeho dedukce nesedí. Harry měl odpověď.

“Ředitelova teorie je, že Voldemort nejdřív vložil část své duše do deníku a pak jí použil, aby ho obdařil vědomím a osobností dostatečně rozdílnou na to, aby mohla sloužit jako Strážce tajemství pro kouzlo Fidelius, které ukrývalo spojení mezi Riddlem a Voldemortem.”

“Fidelius,” řekl Regulus v ohromení. “Fungoval by vůbec Fidelius tím způsobem?”

Lucius vypadal zamyšleně. “Je možné, že ano, řekl bych. Horcrux koneckonců přivolává principy Divoké Magie. Myslel bych si, že může být použit k překonání normálních omezení běžného kouzla na něj uvaleného, obzvlášť kouzla, které je tak volné formy jako Fidelius.”

“Okej,” přerušil je Harry. “Divoká Magie. To je z Anathema Codexu nebo co?”

Malfoy se podíval na Reguluse, který pokrčil rameny. “Je nitrobraník na dobrém třetím stupni a vzhledem k tomu, že sedíš na Trůně, bude ochráněn obranami Doupěte. Říkám, řekni mu vše, co chce vědět. Myslím, že budeme potřebovat někoho, komu můžeme věřit uvnitř Bradavic.”

Malfoy to zvážil a pak se otočil zpět na Harryho. “Předpokládám, Pottere, že jsi zažil náhodnou magii jako dítě, jako my všichni ostatní.” Harry přikývl. “To je Divoká Magie ve své nejjednoduší podobě. Neuvalil jsi žádné kouzlo. Nedržel jsi žádnou hůlku. A přesto sis něco přál a to něco se stalo, pravděpodobně v očividně nemožném způsobu. Magie ve své _surové_ podobě, osvobozená od omezení, která jsou na ni uvaleny technikami, které učí tady v Bradavicích a jiných kouzelnických školách, může být shrnuta do šesti jednoduchých slov: ‘ _Jak si přeji, staniž se tak_.’ Náš druh strávil milénia snahou omezit možnosti magie, ujištěním se, že magie je nezvratně připoutaná k hůlkám a zaklínáním, deﬁnovaným jako kouzla, přeměňování a lektvary a že je svázaná principy aritmancie a runických matric. V minutě, kdy jsi zvedl kompatibilní hůlku u Olivandera, ty jiskry, které z ní vystřelily, představovaly tvůj slib jako kouzelníka, že bys pracoval magii v souladu s principy, které učí zde v Bradavicích. Poté, si troufám říct, už jsi nikdy znovu nezažil náhodnou magii, možná kromě momentů, kdy jsi byl extrémně provokován. I kdybys jednoho dne ovládl bezhůlkovou magii v nějaké podobě, _stále_ ještě bude vycházet z tvé smyslové vzpomínky na to, jak jsi to samé kouzlo uvalil s hůlkou ve své ruce.”

“Ale... proč?” zeptal se Harry zmateně. “Proč podstoupit tolik potíží, abychom... _svázali_ Magii?”

“Je to jak jsi řekl poté, co jsme viděli _Imago Dei_ , Harry. Kdyby každý kouzelník a každá čarodějka mohli kouzlit na přání, roztrhalo by to svět na kusy.”

“Imago... Dei?” zeptal se Lucius slabě. “Jen během tohohle roku jste se setkali s horcruxem _a_ Imago Dei?!”

“Jak řekl Harry, je to dlouhý příběh,” řekl Regulus s temným výrazem. “Navíc příběh, o kterém nemohu mnoho říct, kvůli přísaze, ale ano, oba jsme byli svědky vzpomínky, v níž byl uvalen Imago Dei. Bylo to přesně tak hrůzostrašné, jak bys očekával.”

Lucius zavrtěl hlavou. “Uvědomuješ si samozřejmě, že je _podstatné_ , že oba ty a Potter jste se v tak krátkém časovém rozmezí setkali s kouzly z Codexu. Neexistují žádné náhody, když je ve hře Divoká Magie. Osud je pouze nástrojem Divoké Magie.”

“Já vím,” řekl Regulus vážně. “A mohu z tvé reakce na to všechno usuzovat, že nyní souhlasíš s tím, že musíme bojovat proti Temnému pánovi, bez ohledu na to, jaké byly naše předchozí věrnosti?”

Lucius si těžce povzdechl. “Má předchozí podpora Temného pána _nikdy_ nebyla výsledkem... věrnosti, Blacku. Ale máš pravdu. Voldemortova tvorba několika horcruxů ho vynesla jakožto nepřítele kouzelnického druhu. Vskutku možná veškerého lidstva. Musíme proti němu postupovat opatrně, alespoň dokud není situace s horcruxy plně vyšetřena a vyřešena. Nemusím ani říkat, že tohle je záležitost pro zmijozele a že v ní není místo pro nebelvírské blázniviny a odvahu. Ale ano, souhlasím s tebou.”

Harry zvedl ruku, jako by se ptal učitele. “Um, dotaz: můžete trochu rozšířit celé to ‘ _nepřítel veškerého lidstva_ ’?”

“Vzhledem k tvé zkušenosti s Temným pánem, Harry, jistě souhlasíš, že je monstrum, se kterým musíme bojovat a které musíme porazit,” řekl Regulus. “Obzvlášť teď, když víš o jeho horcruxech.”

“No, to je právě to. _Nevím_ toho moc o horcruxech, kromě toho, co jste mi právě řekli. Vím, že někoho zabijete a to vám dovolí vložit část své duše do magického předmětu, který vás zakotví proti smrti. Ale vy dva a Dumbledore mluvíte o horcruxech, jako by to byly ty nejhorší věci, co lze vytvořit.”

“Setkal ses s něčím horším, Harry?” zeptal se překvapeně Regulus.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, jak měl problémy s vyjádřením svých myšlenek. “Podívejte, chápu, že vytvoření horcruxu vyžaduje lidskou oběť a to je beze sporu hrozné a zlé. Ale Voldemort osobně zabil _stovky_ a hnutí, které vedl, _tisíce_ lidí. Řekl bych, že mám potíže pochopit, proč fakt, že použil některé z těch smrtí, aby prodloužil svůj vlastní život, je o tolik horší, než to že ty vraždy vůbec spáchal.”

Regulus otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl, ale Malfoy ho přerušil. “Pozvedl platnou otázku, Regulusi. Zdá se mi, že jsme tančili kolem nejpodstatnějšího bodu Horcrux Rituálu, který je zároveň důvodem nechuti k našemu bývalému pánovi.”

Black se nad tím zamyslel a přikývl. “Dobrá tedy. Pravdou je, Harry, že toho nevíme moc o tom, co nazýváme Horcrux _Rituálem_. Část důvodu, proč jsem přišel do Bradavic převlečený za Lockharta byla, abych získal přístup do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem bradavické knihovny, ale nenašel jsem příliš mnoho užitečných informací ani tam. Dokonce ani **Magie Nejtemnější** toho moc nepíše o horcruxech, a to jsem musel mít rukavice, když jsem s tou knihou zacházel. Anathema Codex tvrdí, že horcrux je vytvořen skrze Divokou Magii, takže pravděpodobně není potřeba nijak moc rituálu. Ve skutečnosti je dost dobře možné, že všechno, co musíš fyzicky udělat, je někoho zabít a pak se silně soustředit na poslání části své duše do vhodné nádoby. Pravděpodobně ten proces nezahrnuje nic, co bychom považovali za práci s hůlkou. Ale co _víme_ , je, že tvorba horcruxu je esoterická magie. Stejně jako kouzlo Patronus, vyžaduje určitý stav mysli, abys ho dokázal uvrhnout. A co víc, aby sis _zachoval_ horcrux, musíš tenhle stav mysli udržet po zbytek svého života a dokonce _i po své smrti._ ”

“Jaký stav mysli?” zeptal se Harry opatrně. Podezříval, že se mu odpověď nebude líbit.

“Naprostou jistotu, že z celé lidské rasy tvůj život je jen jediný s jakoukoli hodnotou,” řekl Lucius natvrdo. Harryho oči se rozšířily překvapením, jak se důsledky takového stavu mysli staly jasnějšími.

“Nebo, abych to podal jinak,” řekl Regulus. “Pokud na celém světě existuje byť jen jediný muž, žena nebo dítě, které bys nebyl ochotný zabít, abys vytvořil horcrux, pak bys nikdy nebyl schopný horcrux vytvořit. Navíc, pokud by se stalo něco, co by způsobilo, že cítíš takový stupeň empatie pro někoho jiného, všechny tvé existující horcruxy by ztratily svou duši zakotvovací schopnost.”

“Chápu,” řekl Harry roztřeseným hlasem. “Způsob, jak získat nesmrtelnost, který může být použit jen vražedným psychopaty. Začínám chápat, proč lidé chtěli, aby to kouzlo bylo zakázané.”

Lucius přikývl. “Ve skutečnosti je to jen velmi vzácný psychopat, který vlastní takovou míru odtržení od většiny základních forem empatie. V pohlédnutí zpět, zdá se být neskutečné, že Tom Riddle mohl vystoupat tak vysoko jako student bez toho, aby byla jeho skutečná tvář odhalena.”

“Nemyslím si, že byl zezačátku psychopat.” Harry rychle řekl dvěma zmijozelům o tom, co se dozvěděli o okolnostech smrti Ufňukané Myrtle. “Riddle byl přirozený, ale samouk nitrobraník. Naprostou náhodou zabil někoho, kdo byl minimálně přítel, a podle toho, jak mluvila Myrtle, možná i něco víc. Raději, než aby čelil tomu trauma, otočil svou nitrobranu do sebe a použil ji k tomu, aby permanentně vypálil svou schopnost cítit empatii nebo jakoukoli lásku. Dovolilo by mu _to_ , aby udržel stav mysli potřebný pro vytvoření horcruxů?”

Oba muži se podívali jeden na druhého. “Snadno,” řekl Regulus se za mračením. “Jak tak udělal, jeho nově nalezený nedostatek lítosti nad zabitím té dívky by mu dovolil udělat tu manipulaci s duší později, i když jí původně nezabil za účelem vytvoření horcruxu.” Těkal pohledem tam a zpět mezi jeho druhy. “Takže, co uděláme se znalostí, že Voldemort vytvořil minimálně dva horcruxy?”

“Tři,” přerušil ho Harry a způsobil tak, že se na něj dva muži znovu podívali v ohromení. Regulus vyplivl nadávku, zatímco Harry pokračoval.

“V Komnatě Riddle _také_ řekl, že má diadém Ravenclawové, ale že je ukrytý daleko, i když může i tak použít jeho schopnosti. To mi zní jako horcrux, ne?”

“Luciusi,” řekl Regulus, zatímco si masíroval spánky,” kolik horcruxů je možné vytvořit?”

“Netuším. Museli bychom se zeptat aritmancera, abychom zjistili, jaké kouzelné číslo je nejstabilnější, za předpokladu, že se Temný pán ve své aroganci vůbec namáhal s problémy stability. Víc než jeden je známkou sebevražedného šílenství, vzhledem k tomu, že další horcrux navíc dále poničí integritu duše a zvyšuje pravděpodobnost, že by zdegenerovala nebo se dokonce rozpadla.”

Najednou se mu na tváři usadil zamyšlený výraz.

“Víš,” řekl Harrymu, “je dost dobře možné, že tvůj bratr neměl _vůbec_ _nic_ společného s porážkou Temného pána. Podezřívám, že plánoval použít Smrtící kletbu na Jima Pottera jako předehru k vytvoření dalšího horcruxu. Zabití takzvaného Dítěte Proroctví a použití jeho smrti k zesílení vlastní nesmrtelnosti by bylo něco, co by ho pobavilo. Jen při té příležitosti hodil kostkou jednou přespříliš a jeho duše se rozpadla ve zpětném nárazu Divoké Magie.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Možná na tom něco bude, ale Jim rozhodně má nějaký druh ‘ _Voldemorta-zabíjející_ ’ síly. Minulý rok se odehrál incident, který zahrnul Voldemortem posedlého profesora, který shořel na popel, když se pokusil zabít Jima a mě. A pak je tu... další fakt, o kterém nemám volnost mluvit.”

“Přísaha?” zeptal se Regulus.

“Já... opravdu nemohu říct.”

“Zaznamenáno.”

“Pohněme se k dalšímu problému: Jak se Temný pán vůbec dozvěděl o Horcrux Rituálu?” zeptal se Lucius.

“No, jeho kopie z deníku tvrdila, že strávil roky prohledáváním světa pro vzácné okultní znalosti, ale nebyl zrovna spolehlivým vypravěčem.” Harry se na moment zamyslel. “Mluvili jste předtím o tom, že starodávné a vznešené rody jsou strážci této informace, že? Má každý starodávný a vznešený rod kopii Codexu?”

“Ne,” řekl Lucius. “Jen ty, které se datují do založení Starostolce.”

“Byly Gaunti součástí zakládajících rodin?”

Lucius a Regulus se podívali jeden na druhého. “Ano,” řekl Regulus. “Proč?”

“Matka Toma Riddlea byla moták, ale jeho dědeček z matčiny strany byl Marvolo Gaunt, poslední lord Gaunt. Dumbledore řekl, že když se Riddle vrátil jako šesťák do Bradavic, měl už na prstě rodinný prsten Gauntů. Mohl získat kopii Codexu tím způsobem?”

“Ano,” řekl Lucius vzrušeně. “Skoro naprosto jistě, pokud získal rodinný prsten.” A pak Lucius vyprskl smíchy. “Všichni byli tak ohromení znalostí Temného pána o obskurní magii... a teď se ukazuje, že to všechno získal z knihy, jejíž kopii vlastní mnoho z nás, ale ukrývají ji zamknutou v trezorech, protože se jí bojí byť jen dotknout.”

Lucius zavrtěl svou hlavou a otočil se na Reguluse. “Co se stalo s medailonem?”

“Podle toho, co vím, ho buď Kreacher úspěšně zničil a nebo je ukrytý v Grimmauldském náměstí 12, domě, kde jsem vyrostl. Bohužel v domě, do kterého se nemůžu dostat. Ochranná kouzla toho místa ho uzamkla poté, co má matka konečně v roce 1985 zemřela. Arcturus umřel minulý rok, což znamená, že Sirius je teď lord Black, i přes jeho uvěznění, a je jediný, kdo se může dostat do Grimmauldského náměstí, aby ho vyzvednul. Což mě přivádí k mé další otázce. Luciusi, byl bys tak hodný a vysvětlil mi, jak je možné, že můj bratr Sirius byl odsouzen do Azkabanu za to, a cituji, že je ‘ _Vy-Víte-Koho pravou rukou_ ’? Protože, pokud se opravdu hodně nezměnil během těch dvou let, co jsem odešel, shledávám ten popis vysoce nepravděpodobný.”

“Popravdě, jsem to sám vždy shledával nepravděpodobným. Byl zatčen pouze na základě svědectví Jamese a Lily Potterových a přísežného prohlášení od Petera Pettigrewa. To bylo dost na to, aby ho zadrželi a uspořádali mu tajný soud na základě Smrtijedských zákonů, během nějž se údajně doznal k množství zločinů, nejpodstatnější z nich bylo uvržení kletby Imperius na členy Starostolce nalezené se Znamením Zla, včetně mě. Vím zcela jistě, že minimálně šest z těch, kteří byli osvobozeni na základě jeho svědectví, byli ve skutečnosti smrtijedi, a většina těch, kteří sloužili Temnému pánovi a byli díky němu osvobození, byli mnohem více... _zanícení_ než já.” Otočil se na Harryho.

“Tiberius Nott, otec vašeho mladého přítele Theodora Notta, byl jedním z nich.”

“Já vím. Mimochodem, děkuji, že jste se Thea minulé léto ujal.”

“Byl jsem šťastný tak učinit a budu šťastný to znovu udělat pro nejbližší budoucnost.” Koutek Luciusových úst sebou lehce cuknul. “Jeho matka a já... byli jsme spolužáci. Byl jsem zarmoucen jejím skonem.”

Harry přikývl. “Tiberius jí zabil, víte.”

“Myslel jsem si to, Pottere, bohužel to není něco, čemu se mohu věnovat v blízké budoucnosti, kromě toho, že mohu ochránit mladého Theodora od jeho otcovy brutality. V každém případě, Regulusi, abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, byl jsem velmi překvapen, když jsem se dozvěděl, že Sirius Black byl smrtijed. Ale zároveň jsem byl stejně překvapen, když jsem se dozvěděl to samé o synovi Bartyho Crouche. V té době se zdálo očividné, že Temný pán měl větší štěstí s náborem mimo zmijozelskou kolej, než se obecně myslelo.”

“Takže mi nemůžeš říct nic o Siriusově odsouzení,” řekl Regulus téměř kousavě. “Kromě toho, že zachránil tebe a hrstku dalších smrtijedů před Azkabanem.”

“Sirius zachránil víc než mě, Regulusi. Zachránil _zmijozelskou_ _kolej_ samotnou. Během posledních let války, když bylo jasné, že Temný pán čerpal téměř výlučně z koleje Hadů, se na Starostolci utvořilo hnutí za to, aby se zrušila zmijozelská kolej úplně.”

“Jak by _to_ fungovalo?” zeptal se Harry šokovaně.

“Oh, celkem snadno, řekl bych. Prostě by zazdili vstupy do sklepení. Přeřadili by zbývající zmijozelské studenty náhodně do ostatních kolejí a udělali to samé pro ostatní studenty, kteří by byli později zařazeni Kloboukem do Zmijozelu. Ti, kdo měli být zmijozelé, by strávili celá svá školní léta zařazeni do nesprávné koleje a trpěli nesnášenlivostí jejich spolukolejníků pro jejich temnější tendence, které by byly naznačeny během původního zvolání Klobouku.”

Lucius se zhluboka nadechl, jak si vybavil ty dny.

“A _pak_ se stal zázrak, jak jeden z nejprominentnějších nebelvírů své generace byl odhalen jakožto zástupce Temného pána a navíc se přiznal k tomu, že uvalil Imperius na množství ‘ _nevinných_ _zmijozelů_ ’ a tak pošpinil reputaci naší koleje. Abych byl upřímný, jsem velmi vděčný za Siriusovy skutky, i když to nacházím velmi nepravděpodobné, že by byl smrtijed, a dokonce nemožné věřit tomu, že jeho doznání bylo pravdivé.”

“Nebylo,” řekl Harry, “Minulý rok se Voldemort choval, jako by nikdy neslyšel jméno Sirius Black.”

Regulus se zasmál v ohromení. “Ty jsi dokonce _vyzpovídal_ Temného pána o Siriusovi?!”

“Spíš jsem bojoval s tím, abych přišel s otázkami, které by zabily čas, než se rozhodl mě zabít. Ale ne, nerozeznal jméno Sirius Black. Co je podstatnější, řekl, že Potterovic Strážce tajemství byl někdo, kdo k němu přišel jen týden předtím, než napadl Godrikův důl, ne někdo, kdo pro něj roky pracoval, jak tvrdilo Siriusovo soudní doznání.” Na moment se zamyslel. “Je možné _zfalšovat_ doznání pod Veritasérem?”

Regulus se nad tím zamyslel. “Je možné zfalšovat své vlastní doznání pod Veritasérem, pokud jsi dostatečně dobrý nitrobraník. Jen upravíš své vzpomínky na to, co se stalo, a doznáš se k falešným vzpomínkám, než k tomu, co se doopravdy stalo. Ale nedovedu si představit, proč by to Sirius udělal a proč by si upravil vzpomínky, aby si _myslel_ , že je smrtijedem, když jím nebyl. Falešná vzpomínková kouzla by mohla ošidit Veritasérum, ale součástí soudního procesu je, že držíš Pamatováček před tím, než svědčíš. Veritasérum překoná Imperius i Confundus a nenapadají mě žádné jiné techniky, které by Siriuse donutily přiznat se ke všem těm zločinům, které by nebyly buď naprosto očividné nebo nemožné uskutečnit v daném časovém rozmezí.”

Pak se Regulus téměř rošťácky usmál.

“Možná se ho zeptám sám.”

Lucius se na něj přísně podíval. “Regulusi? Co plánuješ?” Druhý muž neodpověděl, ale obdařil ho zlomyslným zakřeněním. Harryho oči se rozšířily, jak se mu zase jednou propojila spojení v hlavě.

“Výzkumné týmy,” řekl tiše ohromeným hlasem.

“Co?” zeptal se Lucius.

“Celý tenhle rok, zatímco se převlékal za Lockharta, Regulus nechal nejlepší studenty ze školy pracovat na různých výzkumných projektech. Některé byly jen pokročilé obranné techniky, ale zároveň měl lidi, kteří pracovali na vzpomínkových kouzlech, Patronech a vylepšeném přenášedlu, které dokáže projít ochrannými kouzly proti nim a dokonce jedna skupina pracovala na Mnoholičném lektvaru, což mu poskytlo litry té věci!” Otočil se na Reguluse s výrazem úžasu.

“Máš v plánu ho osvobodit!” vykřikl. “Skutečný důvod, proč jsi přišel do Bradavic, byl, abys získal prostředky, jak _osvobodit Siriuse Blacka z Azkabanu!_ ”

Regulus se zasmál. “Oh, Harry. Jen jsi sotva poškrábal povrch mých ambicí!”

_______________________

_**Mezitím na ošetřovně...** _

Ron otevřel opatrně oči a pak se posadil a rozhlédl po ošetřovně. George tiše pochrupoval na posteli vedle něj a zdálo se, že Jim spí na posteli naproti. Zbytek Weaslyeyů... byl pryč.

“ _To se dalo čekat,”_ pomyslel si zkroušeně. _“Už musí vědět, co jsem udělal. Že není jediný člen rodiny, kterého jsem nějak nezradil.”_ Podíval se znovu na Jimovu postel. _“Nebo přítel._ ”

Teď, když byla moc deníku rozbitá, Ron zjistil, že si začal vzpomínat na víc a víc věcí. Ne vnitřní myšlenkové pochody temného kouzelníka, který jím manipuloval a zotročil ho, naštěstí. Ale vzpomínal si na všechno, co řekl a udělal, zatímco byl ovlivněn deníkem, jen nyní bez falešných emocí, které mu byly vnuceny. Co bylo horší, vzpomínal si na ty chvíle, kdy Tom měl přímou kontrolu. Rozmazané vzpomínky z nočních můr, ale byly tam. Vzpomínky, jak jezdil kolem jako pasažér ve svém vlastním těle. Jak posílal baziliška na své spolužáky. Jak se vysmíval Dumbledorovi, než na něj udeřil. Jak ukradl Georgovy výbušné runy a pak je použil, aby vyhodil do vzduchu mandragory... a téměř svého bratra. Jak střelil Jima do zad Omračujícím kouzlem. Jak poslal baziliška na celý učitelský sbor. Jak mu přikázal, aby _zabil_ Jima a Harryho. Ale i přes to, jak špatná byla jeho hanba nad tím, co udělal, a jak moc velká byla jeho obava z toho, co si o něm budou ostatní myslet, jeho dominantní emocí byl strach. Ne o sebe, ale o své přátele. Voldemort z něj udělal zbraň proti Bradavicím a nebylo nic, co by chlapec mohl udělat, aby ho zastavil, kdyby se ten zlý kouzelník rozhodl udělat to znovu.”

Pak se Ronův dech na vteřinu zastavil. “ _Ne_ ,” pomyslel si. “ _Je jedna věc, kterou mohu udělat. Něco, co je správné, místo toho, aby to bylo snadné._ ”

Posadil se na své posteli a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Těch pár obyvatel buď spalo, nebo byli petriﬁkovaní. Opatrně sklouzl ze své postele. Začal se natahovat pro svou hůlku na nočním stolku, ale pak si to rozmyslel a nechal jí tam. Mohla by se rozbít, a pokud zůstane celá, její rodiče by jí možná mohli prodat. Tak z něj alespoň budou něco mít. Tak tiše, jak jen dokázal, se Ron kradl ke dveřím a ven z ošetřovny.

O pár vteřin později, jako by upozorněn na nějaké nové nebezpečí, se Jim probudil a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Okamžitě si všiml Ronovi prázdné postele a krev mu ztuhla v žilách. “Do hajzlu,” zamumlal si pod vousy.

__________________________

_**Zpět v Doupěti...** _

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry. “Byl to velmi dlouhý den a jsem celkem utahaný. Navíc budu mít noční můry o tom všem, o čem jsme mluvili, _včetně_ té malé bomby, kterou na nás shodil Regulus. Ale než půjdu spát, je jedna poslední věc, o které bych rád promluvil, a je... no, tak trochu citlivá.”

“Oh?” zeptal se Lucius, zvědavý.

“Ano. Není... žádný delikátní způsob, jak to podat, pane Malfoyi, tak se zeptám rovnou. Minulé léto se mě někdo pokusil zabít pomocí roje běhnic a pak pomocí prokletého vláčku o měsíc později, a pak se o to pokusil znovu během zmijozelsko-nebelvírského famfrpálového zápasu.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Měl, ah, měl jste možná s tím něco společného?”

Lucius vypadal překvapeně uraženě. “Rozhodně ne! Jsem si samozřejmě vědom těch směšných událostí, ale zatímco jsem vykonal svou dávku hříchů, pane Pottere, nejsem fanouškem Le Grand Guignol!”

Harry zamrkal. “Nemám tušení, co to znamená.”

“Je uražený, že by sis myslel, že se tě pokoušel zabít takovými neohrabanými, melodramatickými a příšernými prostředky,” řekl Regulus s pobaveným uchechtnutím.

“Oh,” řekl Harry překvapeně. “Omlouvám se?”

“Pane Pottere,” řekl Lucius trpělivě, ale pevně. “Zatímco jsem nestudoval váš život nějak zvlášť do hloubky, učinil jsem přirozeně předcházející studii. Kdybych měl jakoukoli touhu vás zabít, prostě bych navštívil vašeho zesnulého strýce v jeho zaměstnání, uvalil na něj kletbu Imperius a nařídil mu, aby vás ve spánku zabil spolu s jeho ženou a synem, než založil požár a pak zabil sám sebe tak, aby celá ta věc vypadala jako nehoda.”

Harry si upravil límec jedním prstem. Nebyl si jistý, zda by ochranná kouzla, která Dumbledore umístil kolem domu, zabránila tomu značně přímému plánu vraždy, ale rozhodně to znělo jako, že by to fungovalo.

“A teď,” pokračoval Lucius, “co vás vede k tomu, abyste podezříval, že si vás možná přeji zabít: a navíc za tak směšných okolností?”

Harry zaváhal. “Když vám to řeknu, slíbíte mi... já nevím, že nebudete hledat nějakou hroznou pomstu proti někomu?”

“Ne,” řekl Lucius monotónně. “Ale slíbím, že jakékoli skutky, které udělám, budou přímo proporční.”

Harry si uvědomil, že to je nejlepší dohoda, jakou mohl dostat. “Váš domácí skřítek Dobby přišel, aby mě varoval o tom roji běhnic. Později zavřel bariéru na King’s Cross v marné snaze zabránit mi, abych se vrátil do Bradavic. A myslím si, že měl něco společného s tím incidentem se zdivočelým potloukem. Ne tím špičatým, ale tím druhým, co se občas zdál, že mě brání, než mě konečně omráčil.”

Lucius přikývl a pak se otočil ke středu stolu. “Dobby!” S hlasitým prásknutím se ten zvláštní domácí skřítek objevil. Všiml si obou Luciuse a Harryho a najednou vypadal vyděšeně.

“Dobby,” řekl Lucius znovu, pevně, ale ne nelaskavě. “Nejsem na tebe naštvaný, ale mám otázky, které zodpovíš. Buď si vědom toho, že oﬁciálně uvádím v platnost klauzuli 19 mé manželské smlouvy s tvou paní Narcissou. Pokud věříš, že je ti zakázáno odpovědět na jakoukoli otázku na základě termínů manželské smlouvy, odpovíš ‘ _Dobbymu je zakázáno odpovědět_ ’. Pokud zjistíš, že nedokážeš odpovědět z jiného důvodu, řekneš ‘ _Dobby nemůže říct_ ’. Rozumíš?” Skřítek přikývl.

“A teď, měla má žena nějakou roli v útocích na Harryho Pottera?”

“Dobby má zakázáno odpovědět.”

“Použila Mogliho k útokům na pana Pottera?”

“Dobby má zakázáno odpovědět.”

“Pokusil ses ochránit Harryho Pottera bez toho, aby ti to někdo přikázal?”

“Ano, páne.”

“Protože ses dozvěděl, že je v nebezpečí?”

“Ano, páne.”

“A dozvěděl ses o tom, zatímco jsi byl v Malfoyském Panství?”

“Ano, páne.”

“Proč jsi cítil potřebu ochránit pana Pottera?”

“Dobby nemůže říct.”

Lucius byl na okamžik zticha, než položil svou další otázku. “Převyšuje tvá touha ochránit Harryho Pottera tvou touhu být dobrým a loajálním skřítkem ve službách rodu Malfoyů?”

Dobby neodpověděl nahlas, ale po krátkém zaváhání, přikývl svůj souhlas.

Lucius si povzdechl. “Mogli!”zvolal. Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi. Zavolal na něj ještě dvakrát, než zavolal “Lemmy!” Okamžitě vedle Dobbyho stál další skřítek, kterého Harry nepoznal.Byla to skřítka, která vypadala rozrušeně.

“Lemmy,” řekl Lucius, “kde je Mogli? Proč neodpovídá na mé zavolání?”

“Lemmy žádá o odpuštění, páne Luciusi, pane. Ale Mogli nyní odpovídá pouze paní. Využila svých práv pod klauzulí 19 a nyní opouští Malfoyské Panství, jak mluvíme. Oh, pane Luciusi! Co s námi bude?” Skřítka vypadala, že každou chvíli propukne v pláč.

Lucius se téměř zvlčile zakřenil. “Přežijeme, Lemmy. Přebudujeme. A jednoho dne se pomstíme. Vrať se do Panství. Připrav večeři obsahující všechna má oblíbená jídla. Usuš své slzy! Protože dnes v noci oslavujeme!” Lemmy přikývla a pak s prásknutím zmizela.

“O čem _to_ u čertů všechno bylo?” zeptal se Regulus zmateně. “A proč jsi najednou tak veselý?”

“Protože od chvíle před deseti vteřinami jsem rozvedený. Zároveň jsem přišel o zhruba sedmdesát pět procent zlata v mém Gringottském trezoru.”

“To je hrozné!” řekl Harry zhrozeným hlasem.

“Ano, no, rozhodně _by_ to _bylo_ hrozné, kdyby to bylo místo, kde uchovávám většinu svého majetku,” řekl muž s poněkud krutým úsměvem. Pak si prohlédl Dobbyho, který nervózně polkl, než se muž otočil k Harrymu.

“Nyní,” řekl. “Mám dilema. Nemohu tolerovat neloajálního domácího skřítka ve svých službách, ale nemohu dovolit mé ženě v jejích pokusech o to vás zabít, pane Pottere. Kdyby nic jiného, mohlo by se to na mě špatně odrazit, kdyby uspěla. Řešení k oběma těm problém je snadné. Jak by se vám líbilo zakoupit domácího skřítka?”

Dobby se zmateně podíval na Luciuse. A pak se zdálo, že se mu rozsvítilo, jak pochopil, co ten muž řekl, a otočil se na Harryho s nadějným výrazem.

“Um,” řekl Harry nejistě. “Nejsem si jistý, že je to dobrý nápad.”

“No, alternativa je, že prostě Dobbyho zabiju. Upřednostňoval byste to?” 

“Eek!” vypískl najednou Dobby, který vypadal, že se rozpláče. Harry se zamračil.

“To je manipulativní a podlé, pane Malfoyi.”

“Děkuji, pane Pottere. Váš kompliment oceňuji.”

Harry si povzdechl. “Tak kolik normálně stojí domácí skřítkové?”

“Obvykle mezi pěti a deseti tisíci galeonů v závislosti na skřítkově věku a obecné kompetenci, ale cítím se dnes štědře, takže... jeden srpec?”

Harry sáhnul pro svůj váček s penězi, ale pak si vzpomněl, že je v jeho kufru. Podíval se rozpačitě na Reguluse. “Neměl bys náhodou srpec, který bych si mohl půjčit?”

Regulus se zasmál a sáhl do své kapsy.

____________________

**_Mezitím na Astronomické věži..._ **

Na vrcholu věže byla zima, i přes vlažnou květnovou noc. Ron zíral do dálky, aby si užil výhled. Měsíc byl jasný a i v noci byl ohromen krásou skotské krajiny a světel Prasinek v dálce. Pak se podíval z okna dolů na zem hluboko pod ním a otřásl se. Byla to dlouhá cesta dolů a zajímalo ho, jak moc to bude bolet, až narazí na zem. Přál si, aby mohl napsat dopis na rozloučenou, ale bál se, že bude odhalen a zastaven. Ve světle toho všeho, co udělal, Ron předpokládal, že reakce všech na jeho smrt bude úleva, že už je nebude dědic Zmijozelu ohrožovat. Opravdový dopis na rozloučenou by perverzně mohl způsobit, že by lidem chyběl a mohli by se cítit provinile z jeho smrti, a to nechtěl. S trochou štěstí si jeho rodina bude myslet, že nějaké pozůstatky kontroly mysli deníku ho k tomu přiměly a že to nebylo něco, čemu mohli předejít. Doufal, že si nikdo nebude myslet, že byl zbabělec, ale pravděpodobně budou. Což bylo svým způsobem ironické, protože Ron měl pocit, že tohle je nejodvážnější věc, kterou kdy udělal - zabít se, aby zabránil tomu, aby ho Voldemort mohl kdy znovu použít.

Pomalu a opatrně přelezl přes parapet a téměř se zasmál nad svou vlastní obezřetností. Jako by se bál, že spadne omylem předtím, než skočí ze své svobodné vůle. Podíval se dolů a na okamžik pocítil závratě, ale pak zavřel oči a ignoroval je. Zhluboka se nadechl...

...a skočil.

“ _ **ACCIO RONA WEASLEYHO!**_ ”

Na vteřinu se Ron cítil, jako že nic neváží, než ho kouzlo zachytilo a trhlo s ním zpět k věži. Přistál poblíž dveří a vzhlédl do tváře rozzuřeného Jima Pottera.

“TY _IDIOTE_!” zařval chlapec rozzuřeně. “ _Víš_ , čím jsem musel projít, abych _ti zachránil život!_ Nechal sem se pro tebe _POKOUSAT ZATRACENÝM BAZILIŠKEM_! Byl jsem ochotný _UMŘÍT_ , abych tě zachránil! A teď to chceš _VŠECHNO ZAHODIT!_ ”

Ron zavřel oči a položil se na chladnou kamennou podlahu Astronomické věže. “ _Nemusel_ jsi bojovat s baziliškem, kdybys mě hned na začátku zabil. Harry měl správný nápad.”

“Co?”

“Znamená to, že zatímco jsi bojoval s baziliškem, Harry zaměstnával Toma. Nepamatuju si, o čem mluvili, ale pamatuju si, že se Tom Harryho bál. Protože Harry věděl, že já jsem byl skutečnou zbraní Toma, ne ten had. A kdyby mě zabil, zasloužil bych si to.”

“To teda sakra ne!” vyštěkl Jim. Pak se odmlčel a snažil se získat vládu nad svým hněvem. “Rone, co se ti stalo, _nebyla tvoje vina_. Lidé mnohem starší a mnohem zkušenější se nechali oklamat Voldemortem. Zkušení dospělí kouzelníci a čarodějky, na které uvalil Imperius, a donutil je vykonat různé hrozné věci. Nikdo ti nebude to, co se letos stalo, dávat za vinu!”

Ron vyštěkl zlomeným smíchem. “Jo, Jime. Zatáhni za tu druhou. Vím _přesně_ , jak se ke mně budou lidi chovat po tomhle roce, protože vím z první ruky, jak se chovali k _tobě_! Vím to, protože _jsem je k tomu přinutil_! A vím z první ruky, jak všichni v téhle škole naprosto _nesnáší_ kohokoli, o kom si myslí, že je příští temný kouzelník a sluha Ty-Víš-Koho.”

Jim se posadil na podlahu vedle Rona. “Rone? Udělal bys _cokoli_ z toho, co jsi udělal, kdybys nebyl pod kontrolou Voldemorta?”

Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou.

“Podívej, Rone. Pamatuješ si, jak jsi zanechal ten deník dnes ráno v mém pokoji?” Ron znovu přikývl. Teď, když nad tím přemýšlel, zdálo se neskutečné, že to bylo tohle ráno. Zdálo se to jako jeden život dávno. “No, použil jsem ten deník a Tom mě vtáhl do jedné z jeho vzpomínek a pokusil se mě v ní uvěznit.”

Ronovy oči se rozšířily. “U Merlina, Jime! Moc se omlouvám! Nechtěl jsem...!”

“Sklapni! To není to, o čem jsem chtěl mluvit. Chtěl jsem, abys věděl, že Tom mluvil o tom, jak byl schopný tě ovládat tím, že překroutil tvé emoce. Ale řekl, že jediné, co nedokázal, alespoň ze začátku, bylo obrátit tě proti _mně._ Dokázal to jen kvůli šoku, který jsi cítil, když jsem odhalil, že jsem Hadí jazyk. A to byla moje _vlastní zatracená chyba_! Kdybych k tobě byl upřímný - možná bys mu odolával déle a možná bychom na všechno přišli předtím, než začaly ty petriﬁkace.”

“Bereš na sebe vinu, jen abys mě rozveselil, Jime, ale nevíš...” Ron se v tom okamžiku zhroutil a rozplakal. “Byl jsi v tom deníku, víš, ale bojoval jsi proti němu. A...a tak přišel pro mě. On... přišel a chtěl mě ovládnout. Potřeboval moje tělo, aby tě mohl omráčit -vzlyk- a já se snažil s ním bojovat. Ale on... ale on...” V tom okamžiku už chlapec vzlykal tak silně, že byl sotva schopný mluvit.

“Dal do mě pavouky! Oni -vzlyk- vylezli _mým hrdlem a naplnili mi pusu_! A... a... nemohl jsem dýchat a bylo jich tolik a ty jejich chlupaté nohy!” Jim vyrazil dopředu a přitáhl si druhého chlapce, než mohl začít panikařit. “A já řekl _ano_! Nemohl jsem to vystát a řekl jsem ano, jen kdyby to přestalo, i když jsem věděl, že je zlý a že se snaží ublížit lidem a tobě! Bože, Jime! Omlouvám se! Omlouvám se!”

Jim nepromluvil. Jen držel Rona v pevném objetí a znovu a znovu opakoval “ _Ššš_ ”, dokud se chlapec nezačal uklidňovat.

“To je okej, Rone. Odpouštím ti. _Slibuju_ , že ti odpouštím za cokoli si myslíš, že potřebuješ odpuštění. _Mučil_ tě a bojoval jsi proti němu lépe, než by většina lidí mohla. Možná tomu nevěříš, ale jsem na tebe hrdý. Jsem na tebe _hrdý_ a... jak jsem řekl na tvé narozeniny, chci svého přítele zpět!”

Ron se od něj odtáhl. “To nemůžeš! Potřebuješ lepšího přítele, než jsem já, Jime. Jak bys mi kdy mohl znovu věřit? _Měl jsem V-Voldemorta ve své hlavě!_ ”

“Jsi nejlepší přítel, jakého jsem kdy měl a budu mít, Rone Weasley. Já ti věřím. Voldemort je pryč. Už v sobě nemáš žádnou jeho část.”

Ron si na pár vteřin položil hlavu do dlaní, jak přemýšlel nad tím, co Jim řekl. Konečně zvedl hlavu a pohlédl do Jimových očí. Jeho vlastní byly zarudlé od pláče a vlhké slzami a bylo v nich něco, co vypadalo tak plné zoufalství, že to Jimovi téměř zlomilo srdce.

“ _Jsssi sssi tím tak jissstý, Jime Pottere?_ ” zasyčel Ron.

Jim zíral tvrdě do zlomené, slzami potřísněné tváře Rona Weasleyho, bradavického nejnovějšího Hadího jazyka.

“Huh,” řekl konečně v pozoruhodného činu podcenění.


	48. Moc přátelství

KAPITOLA 47: MOC PŘÁTELSTVÍ

_**10\. května 1993** _

**JIM POTTER ZACHRAŇUJE DEN! ZABÍJÍ MONSTRUM ZMIJOZELU!**

**ZÍSKÁVÁ PRADÁVNÝ ARTEFAKT, KTERÝ OŽIVÍ PETRIFIKOVANÉ!**

**Od Rity Skeeterové, hlásící se k Dennímu věštci**

Věrní čtenáři nepochybně sledovali události z nočních můr, odehrávající se během posledních několika dnů ve Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Nedávné petriﬁkace několika studentů a kočky, následující petriﬁkací samotného Albuse Dumbledora. Ohromující odhalení, že slavný dobrodruh a spisovatel Gilderoy Lockhart byl architektem těch petriﬁkací, následované vymazáním si vzpomínek sebou samým přímo zde v kanceláři Denního věštce. A to nejhorší hrůzu nahánějící zjištění, že Lockhartovy machinace přežily jeho zapuzení, jak téměř veškerý učitelský sbor Bradavic byl petriﬁkován a zanechal tak studenty bez obrany.

Naštěstí byl náš hrdina a národní poklad Jim Potter, Chlapec-který-žil, opět jednou na stopě. Když bylo odhaleno, že bystrozoři nejsou schopní proniknout obranou Bradavic, Jim se chopil iniciativy a odvážně si probojoval cestu legendární Tajemnou komnatou, kde osobně zabil Slytherinovo monstrum, které se ukázalo být baziliškem! Je to pravda, drazí čtenáři, Salazar Slytherin vytvořil baziliška a ukryl ho v útrobách Bradavic, bez pochyby pro nějaké nekalé účely. Bylo to toto monstrum, které Gilderoy Lockhart použil proti našim dětem.

Pak ten proradný Lockhart našel ještě ohavnější způsob, jak zranit naše mladé - obrácením jich proti sobě. Protože se ukázalo, že Lockhart měl nevědomého pomocníka, nevinného studenta, kterému podstrčil knihu, prokletou nejčernější magií, která zmátla to dítě, aby pokračovalo v Lockhartově ďábelském plánu, i po jeho zapuzení z Bradavic. Jméno tohoto dítěte je v současnosti zamlčeno z důvodů soukromí, ale autority ujišťují tuto reportérku, že nevykazuje žádné další známky temné magie, které by toho chlapce, který je synem respektovaného ministerského zaměstnance, ovlivňovaly. V krátkém rozhovoru skrze letax s Peterem Pettigrewem, právníkem a mluvčím rodiny Potterových, řekl následující:

“Když byli učitelé všichni petriﬁkováni a jeden z dobrých Jimových přátel byl unesen do Tajemné komnaty a ministerstvo nebylo schopno pomoci, samozřejmě, že Jim udělal, co musel. Je ztělesněný nebelvír a dělá, co je správné místo toho, co je snadné. Opravdový skandál spočívá v tom, že jeho hrdinství přišlo i přes měsíce pomluv a hanobení od celého národa za jeho dar hadí řeči, který získal jako důsledek jeho porážky Vy-Víte-Koho, kterou zachránil náš národ od zničení. Jim dokázal vejít do Tajemné komnaty jen díky tomu, že je Hadí jazyk, a kdyby tem dar neměl, nebo hůř, kdyby se ho bál použít, kvůli hanobení od úzkoprsých individuí, katastrofa by padla na veškeré bradavické studentstvo. Jak Albus Dumbledore rád říká ‘Jsou to naše volby, které nás deﬁnují, ne naše schopnosti’. Doufám, že jako výsledek Jimova hrdinství se lidé kouzelnické Británie stanou mnohem otevřenější vůči hadí řeči, která zatímco je neobvyklá, očividně není vrozeně zlá.”

Pan Pettigrew ujistil Deního Věštce, že Jim je naprosto v pořádku po své titánské bitvě s třicetimetrovým baziliškem a že Jim chtěl, aby mí čtenáři věděli o jeho osobní vděčnosti dvěma lidem, kteří ho doprovodili do Komnaty, aby mu poskytly morální oporu: jeho dvojčeti Harry Potterovi a prvačce zmijozelce Jennifer Weasleyové.

_Pro více informací o hadí řeči, jak je viděna ve zbytku světa, přejděte na stranu 7._

_____________________

_**Bradavická Velká síň** _

_**8:45 ráno** _

“Jennifer? Jennifer?” vykřikla Ginny Weasley nevěřícně, jak četla článek Skeeterové.

“Hej, aspoň tam jsi,” řekla Amy Wilkesová s úšklebkem. “Mě vůbec nezmiňují.”

Tracy Davisová jen zavrtěla hlavou. “Vidíš! Je to jak jsem ti řekla. Kdyby sis celou tuhle dobu nechala říkat _Ginevra_ , napsali by tvé jméno správně.” Astoria Greengrassová vedle ní moudře pokývala hlavou v souhlasu, zatímco Daphne jen zavrtěla hlavou.

Skupina byla brzy doplněna Harrym, Theem a Blaisem, kteří všichni shledali ten článek nekonečně vtipný, vzhledem k tomu, že jim oběma Harry vylíčil vše, co se doopravdy stalo dole v Tajemné komnatě předchozího večera. Konkrétní slovo _horcrux_ bylo nezmíněné, ale jinak Theo a Blaise věděli vše důležité.

“Ale, ale, ale,” řekla Daphne Greengrassová. “Stříbrná Trojka nás konečně poctila svou přítomností.”

“Stříbrná Trojka,” řekl Theo nevěřícně. “Je to vážně něco, co o nás lidé říkají?”

Blaise se zasmál. “Mně se to líbí. Chci nám nechat udělat trička.”

“Může to být tvůj projekt přes léto,” řekl Harry, než si sedl naproti Daphne. Ležérně vytáhl malý smotaný pergamen z kapsy a podal ho dívce. Obdařila ho překvapeným pohledem a rozmotala ho. Byl to seznam všech ve volebním bloku, který lady Augusta tiše vytvořila ve Starostolci, kteří podporovali povýšení rodu Greengrassů na Starodávný a Vznešený rod... seznam, na který byl přidán lord Malfoy a jeho vazalové. Tázavě vzhlédla na Harryho, ale ten na ní jen mrknul. Bez dalšího slova ho uklidila.

“Když už jsme u ničeho, kde je dnes Draco?” zeptala se.

“Minulou noc se nevrátil na pokoj,” řekl Theo. “Údajně poté, co byl oživen, lord Malfoy ho vzal na pár dní domů. Pansy z toho chytil amok.”

Jejich konverzace byla přerušena, když Chlapec-toho-dne, sám Jim Potter napochodoval do Velké síně a celá nebelvírská kolej se okamžitě postavila a začala mu tleskat. Lehce se zatvářil, ale bez jediného komentáře se usadil. Popravdě, minulá noc v Nebelvírské věži byla značně napjatá. Když se konečně vrátil na svou kolej, bylo to v doprovodu profesorky McGonagallové, která vynadala celé koleji za to, jak se k Jimovi chovali, a za to, že jednali jako rozzuřený dav v době krize. Zároveň kolej informovala, že Ron Weasley byl ovlivněn prokletým předmětem, který mu podstrčil profesor Lockhart minulé léto, že nic z toho, co se stalo, nebyla jeho vina a že kdokoli, kdo bude nalezen při šikanování Jima nebo Rona nebo kohokoli jiného v budoucnu, bude vyloučen.

Jim se posadil vedle Nevilla a Hermiony a začal si na talíř nakládat slaninu a vajíčka.

“Jak vám dvěma je?” zeptal se. “Vzpamatovali jste se po petriﬁkaci?”

“Ano,” odpověděla Hermione. “Byl to velmi zvláštní pocit. Pamatuji si, že spoustu lidí křičelo, a pak velké žluté oči... a další co vím, jsem na ošetřovně a lijí do mě lektvar. Dovedeš si představit, kdyby to trvalo do konce měsíce a neměli bychom žádný čas na opakování ke zkouškám?!”

Neville se zasmál. “Jsem si jistý, že v takovém případě by udělali nějakou výjimku. Možná dokonce za odměnu zrušili zkoušky nebo tak.”

Hermione se na něj zhrozeně podívala, jako by navrhl, aby zrušili Vánoce. Zavrtěla hlavou a otočila se na Jima. “Jak je Ronovi?”

Chlapec pokrčil rameny. “Zůstane na ošetřovně další den nebo dva. Nenese žádné známky jakéhokoli magického poškození, ale celý ten zážitek byl, no, řekněme traumatizující a nechme to tak.”

Snídaně skončila, ale jak Jim odcházel ze síně na svou první hodinu, všiml si povědomé tváře, která ho pochybovačně sledovala. Byl to Harry, který stál na druhé straně předsálí s rukama založenýma na hrudi.

“Řekl bych, že bych měl být vděčný, že _Věštec_ alespoň vyhláskoval mé jméno správně,” řekl suše, “na rozdíl od ubohé Jennifer. A mimochodem, byl osmnáct metrů dlouhý maximálně.”

Jim gestem poslal své spolukolejníky napřed a přidal se ke svému bratrovi. Brzy všichni odešli a nechali je samotné.

“Neměl jsem s tím nic společného, Harry. Jen jsem řekl svůj příběh strýčkovi Peteovi - no upravenou verzi - a on ho předal Skeeterové. S... trochou přikrášlení. V tom se dá na strýčka Petea spolehnout. Řekni Ginny, že se dnes odpoledne chystám poslat dopis _Věštci_ s opravou jejího jména _a_ ve kterém bude jasně stát, že ona a ty jste mi poskytli víc než jen morální podporu. Nevím, jestli to pomůže. _Věštec_ je celkem investován ve mně jakožto blýskavém zlatém chlapci, ale udělám, co budu moct.” Studoval Harryho výraz.

“Jsi... závistivý kvůli tomu článku, Harry?” zeptal se Jim váhavě a s notnou dávkou něčeho, co vypadalo jako rozpaky.

Harry si odfrknul. “Nebuď směšný. Samozřejmě, že...” Konsternovaně se zamračil. “Dobře, ano! Jsem závistivý, fajn? Šel jsi tam dolů bez jakéhokoli plánu, bez _hůlky_ a přežil jen díky pomoci od ostatních lidí, z nichž žádný nedostane jakéhokoli uznání od tvé milující veřejnosti. Zemřel bys minimálně třikrát, kdybychom Ginny a já nešli s tebou!”

“Ano, umřel,” řekl Jim prostě. “Děkuju. Neměl jsem před tím opravdu šanci ti to říct, tak to dělám teď. Děkuji, že jsi zachránil můj a Ronův život. Dlužím tobě a Ginny hodně.”

I přes sám sebe, Harry byl ohromen Jimovou očividnou upřímností. “Jo, no... neřeš to. Kdybych jen stál stranou a nechal Slytherinovo monstrum, aby tě zabilo, James a Lily by mi to dali sežrat.”

Jim se zasmál a Harry se konečně taky uchechtl.

“No, měli bychom vyrazit na hodinu. Máme dnes Dvojité Lektvary. Jsem si jistý, že profesor Snape bude extra rozmrzelý poté, co byl celý den petriﬁkovaný.” Harry kývl na svého bratra a pak vyšel po chodbě.

“Pojď se mnou domů, Harry,” řekl najednou Jim. Harryho hlava se prudce otočila v překvapení.

“Co?”

“Tohle léto. Pojď do Potterského Panství. Nebo kdyby to nefungovalo - a po tom ﬁasku během Vánoc bych tě nevinil - zeptej se lady Longbottomové, jestli bych tě mohl navštívit na pár týdnů u nich.”

“Proč?” zeptal se Harry podezřívavě.

Jim protočil oči. “Protože jsi můj _bratr_ a já tě chci líp poznat. Jsem unavený z toho, jak si jdeme neustále po krku kvůli něčemu, co udělali naši rodiče, aby nás oddělili. To, co jsi řekl po Lockhartově posledním poškolním trestu? Jak můžeme doufat, že nebudeme nepřáteli? Já to nepřijímám. Chci, abychom byli bratry. Vždycky jsem to chtěl, i když jsem nebyl dost statečný nebo upřímný, abych to přiznal.”

“Vždycky?” zeptal se Harry skepticky.

“Vždycky,” odpověděl Jim pevným hlasem. “Minulý rok před Zrcadlem z Erisedu?” Kousnul se do spodního rtu. “Neviděl jsem sám sebe jako jedináčka. Viděl jsem celou naší rodinu jako _skutečnou_ rodinu.”

Harry neřekl nic. Jim se poškrábal na krku v rozpacích, ale pak vytrval.

“Pravda, měl jsi na sobě nebelvírský hábit a neměl jsi své vlasy, no však víš, tak _vyparáděné_ jako je nosíš teď. Ale byli jsme všichni spolu a ty a já jsme byli jako nejlepší přátelé.”

Harry zůstal po dlouhý okamžik potichu. Pak zavřel oči a hluboce si povzdechl. “No, když už se svěřujeme, řekl bych, že ti mohu říct, že jsem nás taky viděl pohromadě. Až na to, že jsem pořád byl zmijozel a všichni s tím byli v pohodě. Což je problém, protože si myslím, že přimět Jamese Pottera, aby přijal zmijozelského syna, je stejně nemožné jako to, že bych se mohl nechat přeřadit.”

“Tak se vykašleme na Jamese Pottera!” řekl Jim k Harryho šoku. “Chci říct, miluju svého tátu, a vždy budu - i když se choval jako idiot ohledně mé hadí řeči celý rok - ale bylo od něj špatné, že tě poslal pryč a bylo to špatné, když tě zavrhnul minulý rok. Já jsem byl hajzl, že jsem s ním souhlasil. _Bratři by měli držet pospolu._ ”

Harryho oči se rozšířily ve zjevném překvapení nad komentáři jeho bratra. “Já... promluvím si s Nevillem a pak pošlu dopis lady Augustě. A samozřejmě James se pod to bude muset podepsat.” Jim vděčně přikývl. Pak se Harry na okamžik zatvářil zamyšleně.

“Řeknu ti co, ale. Pokud budeme pracovat na tom, abychom _byli_ _bratři_ , můžu tě poprosit o laskavost?”

Jim se na něj podíval podezřívavě ale ne nelaskavě. “Co?”

“Nic velkého, řekl bych. Už ses rozhodl, co chceš udělat ohledně Derricka a Bolea ohledně toho, jak tě napadli před Vánocemi?”

Druhý chlapec byl překvapený. “Ne. Upřímně, úplně jsem na to zapomněl. Proč?”

“Nech mě se s nimi vypořádat. Jsou jenom pár nohsledů tak jako tak. Chceš loutkaře.”

Jim se škodolibě usmál. “Jasně. Nechám to na tvé zmijozelské lstivosti a diskrétnosti.”

“Díky. Vážím si toho.”

“Kdykoli,” řekl Jim. “Oh, a Harry. Ještě jedna věc.”

“Ano?”

“Rozumíššš tomu co říkám?” zasyčel Jim.

Harry na něj prázdně zíral. “Mělo to něco znamenat?”

Jim se zasmál. “Jen takový nápad. U dveří do Komnaty to znělo, jako bys rozuměl tomu, co jsem na Mytleině toaletě řekl, abych otevřel skrytou chodbu. Jen mě, um, napadlo, jestli taky nejsi Hadí jazyk, ale jen to nechceš přiznat.”

“Proč? Myslíš, že by to zmenšilo tlak, který na tebe lidi vyvíjejí, kdyby tvůj zmijozelský bratr měl stejnou schopnost?”

“Né, jen mě napadlo, že by bylo fajn, kdybychom měli něco společného kromě struktury kostí a příjmení. Uvidíme se ve třídě.” S tím prošel kolem Harryho, pískaje si. K Harryho překvapení a pobavení písnička byla _Bůh ochraňuj královnu_.

___________________

_**Kancelář Ministra kouzel** _

_**2:00 odpoledne** _

“Takže tak to bylo,” řekl Cornelius Fudge svému hostu. “Podle obou současného a budoucího velitele bystrozorů Bradavice v době krize jsou prakticky nedostupné našim udržitelům pořádku, _dokud_ někdo není opravdu zabit. Chci říct, já vždy měl plnou víru v Albuse Dumbledora. Ale tenhle incident mě donutil čelit faktu, že není ani neporazitelný ani neomylný. _Téměř každý rok_ dochází k incidentu s učitelem Obrany a to ani nezmiňuji, že udržuje ‘ _reformovaného_ ’ smrtijeda jako člena učitelského sboru. A teď jsem zjistil, že pokud se něco pokazí, že jediná obrana budoucnosti kouzelnické Británie leží v rukách skupinky školních profesorů, kteří nemají žádnou posilu, dokud není příliš pozdě. Je to _nesnesitelné_!”

“Dokážu pochopit, že shledáváte tyto věci znepokojující, ministře. Ale, no, omlouvám se, ale stále ještě nechápu, proč jsem _já_ tady. Nejsem v bystrozorském oddělení. Jsem jen archivistka a historička z Odboru magického vzdělání.”

“To je _přesně_ důvod, proč jste tady! Prošel jsem si vaší složku. Solidní známky z Bradavic. Ne vynikající, ale solidní. Ale co je nejdůležitější, získala jste OVCE z Historie kouzel, což je bohužel poněkud nezvyklé. Je to taková škoda, že Cuthbert Binns je takový nezajímavý učitel, ale co může člověk dělat? Ne, zavolal jsem si vás, protože _potřebuji_ archivistku a historičku _a_ někoho se zkušeností v oboru vzdělávání. Dohody mezi Bradavicemi a zbytkem kouzelnické Británie jsou _staré_. Nejstarší z nich předstihují dobu normanského dobývání. _Potřebuji_ někoho, kdo by byl schopný projít těmi dohodami a najít mi mezery a nejasnosti, které by ministerstvu dovolily větší kontrolu nad Bradavicemi. Závisí na tom budoucnost našich dětí!”

Žena se zarazila, než pomalu odpověděla. “Takže... chcete, abych začala zkoumat bradavické domluvy v přidání k mým obvyklým povinnostem, ministře?”

“Ne, ne, ne,” řekl, zatímco záporně mával rukou. “Chci vás _povýšit_! Se značným navýšením výplaty, samozřejmě. Budete na tom pracovat naplno a zodpovídat se pouze mně. Jak vám zní titul Starší sekretářka Ministra, madam Umbridgeová.”

Boubelatá žena se posadila rovněji na židli a usmála se blaženým úsměvem. “Starší sekretářka Umbridgeová! _Líbí_ se mi ten zvuk, pane ministře.” Pak se tiše zahihňala. “I když bych byla stejně tak potěšená, kdybyste mi říkal... Dolores.”

___________________

_**Pokoj Marcuse Flinta** _

_**7:00 večer** _

“Chtěl jsi nás vidět, kapitáne?” Lucian Bole vstoupil do Marcusova pokoje s Peregrinem Derrickem přímo za ním, když se oba prudce zastavili. Harry Potter seděl na židli vedle prefekta a famfrpálového kapitána a ani jeden z nich nevypadal šťastně.

“Jo, Bolee, chtěl. Takže co jsou všechny tyhle hovadiny, co slyším o tom, že ste vy dva paka zmlátili Jima Pottera, zatímco ste předstírali, že ste nebelvírové?”

Oba chlapci zbledli, ale Bole se rozhodl problafovat si cestu ven. “Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš, Flinte,” řekl vzdorně.

Harry si zhluboka povzdechl. “Jim konečně nabyl rozumu a nahlídnul do myslánky. Ví, že jste to byli vy dva a ne nebelvíři.”

“Kravina,” vyplivl Peregrine. “Dali sme mu pytel přes hlavu!” Okamžitě Harry a Marcus zavřeli oči a začali si masírovat spánky, zatímco Lucian vrazil svému kamarádovi a parťákovi ve zločinu pohlavek.

“Myslánky kombinují vzpomínkovou a časovou magii, Derricku,” řekl Harry. “I když mu byly zakryté oči, kdokoli, kdo se podívá do jeho vzpomínek, uvidí, co se mu stalo. To je důvod, proč _úspěšní_ zločinci buď nosí masky, převlek nebo kouzla neviditelnosti, nebo po sobě nenechávají živého svědka. Jediný důvod, proč jste vy dva ještě nebyli vyhozeni, je, že mi Jim dlužil laskavost a dal mi pár dní na to, abych to vyřešil uvnitř koleje. Je belvír a tak je velký fanda dávání lidem druhou šanci a dělání toho ‘ _co je správné_ ’.”

“Očekává, že se _přiznáme_ ,” vyprskl Bole.

“Jo, a McGonagallové ne Snapeovi,” vyštěkl Marcus. “Budete litovat svých hříchů, vydáte se jí na milost a budete _jmenovat_ _jména_.”

“Co tím chceš říct?” zeptal se temně Derrick.

“Ale no tak,” řekl Harry. “Myslím si, že vy dva nejste zrovna typy, co by něco takového udělali sami o sobě. Jste víc ty typy ‘ _proklít je do zad ze křoví_ ’. Někdo vás navedl, abyste krutě napadli Chlapce-který-žil a buď můžete udat svého loutkaře, nebo riskovat vyloučení. Takže co to bude?”

Dva zmijozelové se na vteřinu podívali jeden na druhého. “Byl to Warrington,” řekli perfektně synchronizovaně.

__________________

_**Zmijozelská společenská místnost** _

_**8:30 odpoledne** _

Cassius Warrington seděl sám a četl si, když se k němu přiblížil Harry Potter. Warrington téměř doslova zavrčel nad chlapcovým příchodem.

“Co chceš, _Pottere_?” vyplivl.

“Jen ti dát přátelskou radu, Warringtone,” řekl Harry tiše ale pevně. “Až přijde čas, sval to všechno na Bonnevieovou. Je to tvá jediná šance.”

“O čem to mluvíš...?” začal se Warrington ptát, ale Harry už odešel poté, co doručil své varování. Cassius Warrington se nervózně rozhlédl po pokoji, než se vrátil ke svému čtení.

___________________

_**11\. května 1993** _

_**Ředitelova kancelář** _

_**9:00 ráno** _

Irma Pinceová seděla ztuhle ve své židli a odmítla ředitelovu nabídku citronového bonbónu. Už dlouho nebyla v ředitelské kanceláři. Po pravdě, už to bylo to hodně dlouho, co byla naposledy viděna kdekoli jinde ve škole než v knihovně. Její pokoje byly připojeny ke knihovně a dokonce v nich jedla i jídla, která jí nosili domácí skřítkové. Ředitelova kancelář jí nezajímala. Zatímco v ní bylo značné množství knih, místnost postrádala lehce utlačující vůni jedné knihy za druhé plné zatuchlého pergamenu.

“Požádal jsem vás, abyste se se mnou setkala, madam Pinceová, protože mám otázku ohledně jedné z knih v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Speciﬁcky ohledně první edice **Bradavic: Historie**. Využil jsem příležitosti projít si svou vlastní kopii inventáře Oddělení s omezeným přístupem a nenašel jsem ji tam. Zajímalo mě, zda byste byla schopná tu neshodu vysvětlit.”

“Jistě, pane,” řekla hlasem stejně zaprášeným jako její knihy. “Ta kniha je obvykle uložená v té části Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, známé jako Zakázaný Archív.”

“Zakázaný... Archív,” řekl Dumbledore, jak studoval samotářskou knihovnici přes horní obroučky svých brýlí. Vždy shledával Irmu Pinceovou zvláštní kachnou i mezi bradavickou fakultou. Převážně proto, že kromě Binnse byla jediným členem fakulty, který byl ve škole již za jeho školních let, a byla stále tady, i když to, že byl Binns duch, mu dávalo nefér výhodu, co se týkalo rozhodnutí seniority.

“Ano, řediteli,” odpověděla Pinceová ve vágně pohrdavém tónu. “Zakázaný Archív.”

“Mohla byste možná trochu rozvinout, co tenhle... Zakázaný Archív _je_?”

Tiše si odfrkla. “Zakázaný Archív obsahuje sedmnáct knih v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, které jsou uloženy v odděleném prostoru a ukryty pod mocnými Nevšímej-si-mě kouzly. Já sama osobně nevím, jaké svazky v Zakázaném Archívu jsou, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem předmětem modiﬁkovaného paměťového kouzla, které způsobuje, že na Zakázaný Archív zapomenu, pokud se na něj ředitel explicitně nezeptá a že zapomenu, jaké knihy v něm jsou, dokud o jednu z nich nejsem požádána autorizovaným studentem nebo členem fakulty. Mohu vám říct, že celkové číslo svazků je sedmnáct a že ten nejposledněji zapůjčený byl **Bradavice: Historie** nejprve profesorem Lockhartem 8. května a o den později Harry Potterem díky Povolení, které předložil a které bylo podepsané profesorem Lockhartem.”

Ředitel zíral na ženu v ohromení. “Máte v knihovně zakázané knihy a nevíte jaké nebo o čem jsou?!” zeptal se Dumbledore nevěřícně. “Kdo je zodpovědný za smazání vašich vzpomínek?”

“Vy, pane,” řekla bezvýrazně, “alespoň co se týče nejnovějšího přídavku do té sekce.” Sáhla do rukávu svého hábitu a vytáhla srolovaný svitek, který podala řediteli. Rozbalil ho a jeho oči se rozšířily ještě víc, když četl obsah svitku, který byl psán jeho písmem a na jeho osobním psacím papíře.

_Pro: A.P.W.B.D._

_Od: A.P.W.B.D._

_Ohledně: Zakázaný Archív_

_Datum: 1. dubna 1981_

_Tahle zpráva je pro potvrzení, že jsem tohoto dne přidal knihu, která se mi dostala do rukou, do Zakázaného Archívu. Až budeš číst tuhle zprávu, smažu si vzpomínky na veškerou přítomnost té knihy v Bradavicích a upravím vzpomínky madam Pinceové, abych se ujistil, že může být vyzvednuta jen za speciálních okolností. Prosím, neplýtvej příliš času na to, abys ty ochrany překonal. Oba víme, že jsem schopný na něco zapomenout do okamžiku, kdy bude potřebné, abych si na to vzpomněl, takže pokud si nevzpomeneš, když čteš tuto zprávu, prostě předpokládej, že ten čas ještě nenastal._

_Oh, a ne, tohle není apríl. Je to vskutku velmi vážná záležitost nejhlubšího problému._

Na konci stránky byl dodatečný text napsaný speciálním neviditelným inkoustem, který pravděpodobně mohl přečíst jen sám Dumbledore.

_Potvrzující kód: Ariana má ráda vlněné ponožky._

Dumbledore si tu zprávu třikrát přečetl, než hluboce vydechl a vrátil jí madam Pinceové.

“Doufám, že jsem si neudělal zvyk z toho, abych takové věci dělal sám sobě,” prohlásil s menším otrávením. “Je to velmi otravné zjistit, že byl člověk přechytračen svým minulým já.”

__________________

_**Třída profesorky McGonagallové** _

_**2:55 odpoledne** _

Hodina Přeměňování pro páté ročníky skončila a většina studentů již opustila třídu, když si McGonagallová ke svému překvapení všimla, že dva zmijozelé se nervózně blížili k jejímu stolu. Byli to Bole a Derrick, dva zmijozelští odrážeči.

“Ano, pane Bolee? Pane Derricku? Mohu vám nějak pomoci, pánové?”

Chlapci se nervózně podívali jeden na druhého, než Bole promluvil.

“Ano, profesorko. Rádi bychom si s vámi ve skutečnosti promluvili jako s autoritou jakožto Zástupkyně ředitele. Víte... Derrick a já, no, tak trochu jsme se připletli do něčeho, co jsme neměli. Potom všem, co se letos stalo, se ohledně toho cítíme opravdu špatně.” Bole si navlhčil rty a přivolal tolik upřímnosti, kolik dokázal. “Chceme udělat, co je _správné_.”

McGonagallová pozvedla jedno obočí a čekala, až budou chlapci pokračovat.

__________________

_**Venku před Velkou síní** _

_**7:00 večer** _

“Řediteli?” řekl Filch stísněným hlasem. “Zajímalo mě, jestli víte, proč to trvá tak dlouho, než bude paní Norrisová oživena?”

Dumbledore vypadal překvapeně. Byly to dva dny od chvíle, kdy byli studenti a fakulta oživeni, a on zcela zapomněl na paní Norrisovou, o níž si nyní vzpomněl, že je na polici v jeho kanceláři. Odnesl tam tu kočku jen pár dní poté, co byla petriﬁkována minulý Halloween, aby jí studoval a zkusil přijít na to, jaký magický efekt to způsoboval. Po několika promarněných týdnech, však byl donucen tuto linii pátrání opustit a nyní si ke svému zahanbení uvědomil, že ten maguár byl zanechán na jedné z polic v jeho kanceláři.

O deset minut později vstoupil Dumbledore se ztuhlou kočkou pod paží a zuřícím Filchem v patách na ošetřovnu. Poté, co použila Džbán Huﬄepuﬀové, madam Pomfreyová kočku svižně oživila a ta se rozkýchala kvůli nánosu prachu, který se na ní usadil, zatímco byla zapomenuta na poličce.

“ _Díky bohu za domácí skřítky, kteří mi pravidelně uklízí pracovnu,”_ pomyslel si Dumbledore, _“jinak by ta chudinka byla pokrytá několika centimetry prachu._ ”

Madam Pomfreyová uvrhla rychlé uklízecí kouzlo, aby očistila to zvíře.

“Tady jí máš, Argusi,” řekl Dumbledore. “Jako nová.”

“Zapomněl jsi na ní,” řekl Filch vyčítavě. “Můj jediný přítel na celém světě a ty jsi _na ní úplně zapomněl_!”

Zahanbený, Dumbledore se pokusil omluvit. “Moc se omlouvám, Filchi, ale poté, co jsem byl sám oživen, bylo toho tolik, co...” Nikdy se nedostal k tomu, aby svou omluvu dokončil, protože školník popadl kočku do náručí a odešel z ošetřovny. Dumbledore se otočil na madam Pomfreyovou, která ho obdařila přísným pohledem, na který odpověděl pouze kyselým pokrčením rameny.

___________________

_**12\. května 1993** _

_**Učebna Lektvarů** _

_**12:45 odpoledne** _

Vyzpovídání Cassiuse Warringtona rychle vedlo ke společnému vyzpovídání Warringtona a prefektky pro šestý ročník Mirandy Bonnevieové, které trvalo téměř celé dopoledne. Přítomni byli ředitel, McGonagallová a rozzuřený Severus Snape. Slabé obrany se proměnily v hořká obvinění a přehazování viny. Než bylo vše řečeno a dokončeno, Bonnevieová vymalovala Warringtona jako vedoucího schématu o proměnění Jima Pottera na temného kouzelníka a také pachatele toho šprýmu proti zmijozelskému famfrpálovému týmu, za který na sebe Lockhart z neznámého důvodu vzal vinu. Pak jí Warrington překonal tím, že odhalil, co věděl o tom, jak Miranda podváděla u svých NKÚ, jak si Miranda vydělávala peníze bokem tím, že nelegálně prodávala Životabudiče a Uklidňující doušky, které nelegálně vařila, studentům, připravujícím se na zkoušky, a o tom, jak její rodina vydírala Selenu Harperovou, rovněž šesťačku s lepšími známkami, ale s méně impozantním rodokmenem, aby odmítla jí nabídnutou pozici prefektky. Navíc tak hrubé vydírání! Očividně Mirandin otec otevřeně řekl Selenině otci, že její mladší bratr Niles (který akorát začal svůj první rok) by se nemusel dostat k Rozřazování s oběma nohama, kdyby Minerva nedostala post prefektky.

O hodinu později byli rodiče Mirandy a Cassiuse rovněž přítomni v ředitelově kanceláři a střídavě žebrali o slitování a hrozili soudním řízením jak proti škole, tak proti druhé rodině. Hodinu potom byli Miranda a Cassius ve svých pokojích a balili si své věci, zatímco Harry Potter četl zprávu, že jeho okamžitá přítomnost byla vyžadována v učebně profesora Snapea. Jakmile vstoupil do místnosti, Snape přešel rovnou k věci.

“Miranda Bonnevieová právě byla vyloučena. Cassius Warrington byl suspendován na zbytek roku a pravděpodobně bude muset opakovat svůj čtvrtý ročník. Jakou jste hrál úlohu v těchto výsledcích?”

“Prosím za prominutí, pane, ale proč si myslíte, že jsem v tom hrál jakoukoli roli?”

Snape si pohrdavě odfrknul. “K těmto událostem došlo jen proto, že Peregrine Derrick a Lucian Bole cítili touhu přiznat se o svém zapojení a... _udělat správnou věc_ , jednání pro ně tak netypické, že jsem si nejprve myslel, že musí být obětí Imperius. Avšak krátká diskuze s Marcusem Flintem odhalila, že ty ses s nimi sešel tu noc před jejich náhlým a jinak nevysvětlitelným obratem k etickému chování. Teď, zeptám se znovu a zeptám se jinak. Vzhledem k tomu, že hraješ roli v té záležitost, ptám se, _jakou_ roli jsi hrál a _jaké_ byly tvé důvody?”

Harry si povzdechl. “Náhodou jsem se dozvěděl, že Warrington byl ve skutečnosti osoba za tím žertem s famfrpálovými skříňkami a že za něj shodil vinu na Weasleyovic dvojčata. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem kvůli němu málem dostal omrzliny, vzal jsem si to osobně. Co se Bonnevieové týče, před pár dny se mnou vyprovokovala konfrontaci a zmínila, že pokud se stane Vedoucí dívkou, má v plánu pro mě udělat věci složité. Když jsem se dozvěděl, že byla zapojena do Warringtonova idiotského plánu obrátit Jima Pottera na temného kouzelníka, viděl jsem šanci a chopil se jí. Abych byl upřímný, jsem ohromen, že to fungovalo o tolik líp, než jsem očekával. Předpokládal jsem, že prostě připraví Zmijozel o nějaké body a že Miranda možná přijde o svou pozici prefektky. Nikdy jsem nesnil o tom, že jí vyhodí z Bradavic.”

“A Derrick a Bole? Budou mít poškolní tresty po zbytek roku, ale naštěstí nepřijdou o svá místa ve famfrpálovém týmu. Jak ses ujistil, že udělají, o co jsi je požádal?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Řekl jsem jim, že Jim věděl, nebo se brzy dozví, že to byli oni, kdo ho napadl, a že nejlepší způsob, jak se vyhnout vyloučení bylo udat Warringtona. Jsou celkem předvídatelní.”

“O tom nepochybuji. Přeji si vidět tvé vzpomínky na tu konverzaci.”

Harry přikývl a rozhlédl se po pokoji. “Máte po ruce myslánku, pane?”

“Ne,” odpověděl Snape a intenzivně zíral na chlapce. “Přeji si vidět tvé vzpomínky _přímo_ skrze tvé oči. Dovolíš mi to?”

Harry ztuhnul v překvapení. Snape na něj chtěl použít nitrozpyt, zatímco se nijak nebránil, kromě toho, že zavedl muže k těm konkrétním vzpomínkám, a doufal, že nezneužije toho privilegia.

“No, Pottere? Kdysi jsi mi řekl, že se nebojíš toho, že znám tvá tajemství. Je to stále ještě pravda nebo ne?”

Chlapec na okamžik zvažoval Snapeova slova a pak přikývl. Pokusil se uvolnit své mentální štíty, jak nejlépe dokázal, i přes své zděšení, i když ponechal ty štíty, které chránily jeho znalost o Princově Doupěti a Hydře. “ _ **LEGILIMENS.**_ ” Snape byl okamžitě v Harryho mysli a pozoroval jeho interakci s Derrickem a Bolem. Ale pak, k Harryho překvapení se objevily další vzpomínky v popředí jeho mysli, vzpomínky, které byly spojené s těmi o Boleovi a Derrickovi nějakým nepatrným spojením, kterému Harry okamžitě nerozuměl. Vzpomněl si, jak řekl Amy, že v ní má plnou důvěru a jak dříve řekl to samé Dracovi Malfoyovi během nebelvírsko-zmijozelského famfrpálového zápasu. Vzpomněl si, jak předtím v Komnatě jen pár slovy proměnil zjevení Toma Riddlea v prskající hněv a jak rok předtím udělal to samé s Quirrellem. Konečně si vzpomněl, na dvě jeho interakce se Snapeem během svého prvního roku, konverzaci, v níž mu Snape poprvé představil koncept nitrobrany, a konverzaci, kterou měli po konci Harryho první hodiny Lektvarů o jeho dětství s Dursleyovými a jeho pocitech k Potterům. Konečně Snape opustil jeho mysl a Harry znovu nastavil své štíty, zatímco zároveň potlačovat náhlý výbuch hněvu nad tím, jak Snape prošel jeho myslí dalece od hranic, o kterých mluvili.

“Viděl jste toho mnohem víc, než konverzaci s Bolem a Derrickem... pane.”

Snape nejprve neodpověděl. Seděl s jeho lokty opřenými o svůj stůl a prsty propletenými dohromady. Jeho hlava byla opřená o jeho ruce, které skrývaly spodní část jeho tváře. Jeho oči byly soustředěné na Harryho.

“Prohlédl jsem si konverzaci s těmi dvěma... což mě nevyhnutelně vedlo k ostatním podobným vzpomínkám.”

“Podobným? Jak?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně. Nic z těch dalších vzpomínek nemělo nic společného s tím, jak manipuloval dva odrážeče.

Snape přímo neodpověděl. “Řekni mi, Pottere,” řekl místo toho. “Co víš o nitrozpytu?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nic moc kromě toho, co je zapotřebí pro obranu proti němu. Je to forma čtení mysli, která obvykle vyžaduje oční kontakt.”

“Nesprávné, nebo lépe, neúplné. Termín nitrozpyt odkazuje na umění používání mysli k získání informace přímo místo skrze smyslové vnímání, zatímco nitrobrana odkazuje na umění používat mysl k obojímu organizaci a ukrytí informací. Jako nitrobrana, nitrozpyt je sedmivrstevná schopnost. Ale zatímco sedm stupňů nitrobrany musí být studovány postupně, nitrozpyt je místo toho shluk blízce spřízněných schopností, z nichž nejvíce nechvalně známý dovoluje nitrozpytníkovi přímo studovat vzpomínky jiného. Zmiňuji to proto, že je důležité, abys rozuměl tomu, co děláš a jak to děláš, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi přirozený nitrozpytník v přidání ke všem ostatním otravným formám tvé předčasné vyspělosti.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Proč si myslíte, že jsem přirozený nitrobraník, pane?”

“No, pro začátek, je tu fakt, že momentálně konverzujeme, ale když se podíváte blízce, všimnete si, že se mé rty nehýbou.”

Šokovaný, Harry si velmi opatrně prošel jeho nedávné vzpomínky, a ano, bližší kontrola opravdu ukázala, že posledních pár věcí, které Harry slyšel od svého mentora, nebylo prohlášeno nahlas.

“Promítáte mi své myšlenky?”

“Dovoluji svým neﬁltrovaným myšlenkám, aby byly slyšet, Pottere. A ty je přijímáš. Poprvé jsem podezříval, že možná máš latentní nitrozpytní schopnost v listopadu tvého prvního roku, kdy jsi ke mně úmyslně promítl myšlenku, abys viděl, jestli jí uslyším. To je ve skutečnosti obvyklý a užitečný nitrozpytní trik, který dovoluje dvěma lidem trénovaným v té schopnosti, aby bezeslovně komunikovali. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, udělal jsi tu samou věc s ředitelem minulou noc. Ten trik může být použit _jen_ , pokud jsou obě strany v komunikaci nitrozpytníci, i když to očividně může být uděláno s minimálním nebo žádným tréninkem. To byl částečně důvod, proč jsem se rozhodl ti nabídnout předběžné instrukce o nitrobraně. Kromě tvé potřeby ochránit své myšlenky před Temným pánem, bylo důležité, aby sis vytvořil základní kompetenci v nitrobraně, než jsi začal vyvíjet svou nitrozpyt nad základní úroveň. Špatná nitrobranní technika, může ohrozit tvou mysl. Špatná nitrozpytní technika ohrozí mysli všech kolem tebe, kteří přemýšlejí nad věcmi, se kterými nesouhlasíš.”

Harry si přejel rukou přes tvář, jak se snažil to vše vstřebat.

“Profesore Snapee, nikdy jsem neměl zkušenost, kterou bych si vybavoval, kdy jsem četl něčí myšlenky.”

“Jak jsem řekl, Pottere, nitrozpyt se uskupení propojených, ale oddělených sad schopností, z nichž čtení myšlenek je jen tou nejpokročilejší a nejobtížnější. Možná ještě nemáš schopnost číst myšlenky přímo, ale ukazuješ jasné známky dvou dalších základních schopností. Zaprvé, máš magický ekvivalent toho, co mudlové popisují jako ‘ _dedukční_ _génius_ ’. Analyzuješ své okolí a obzvlášť slova, reakce a řeč těla těch kolem tebe a syntetizuješ ta sledování se dánlivě triviálními a nesouvisícími předchozími sledováními za cílem učinění pozoruhodných intuitivního skoků. Byla to tahle charakteristika, která tě vedla jakožto pouhého prváka k tomu si uvědomit, že Voldemort byl nejen naživu, ale že aktivně posednul Quirrella. Pokud si prohlédneš své vzpomínky, jistě si vybavíš další okamžiky, kdy jsi měl náhlé epifanie, jak tvá mysl shromáždila náhodná fakta do smysluplného útvaru důkazů.”

Harry pomalu přikývl. Okamžitě si vybavil dva případy: jeho uvědomění si na ošetřovně, že Lucius Malfoy dal ten deník Ginny Weasleyové a jeho pozdější uvědomění si, že Gilderoy Lockhart byl ve skutečnosti Regulus Black, který je metamorfmág.

“A ty další schopnosti?”

“Máš přirozenou schopnost manipulovat lidi, aby dělali, co chceš, jednoduše skrze mluvené slovo.”

“Já... co?!”

“Nebuď stydlivý, Pottere. Poté, co jsem si uvědomil, že máš talent pro nitrozpyt během tvého prvního ročníku, okamžitě jsem si uvědomil, že máš tuhle schopnost, o které mluvím, protože jsi ji předtím _na_ _mě_ použil _dvakrát_ bez toho, abych si to nejprve uvědomil.”

Harry zíral šokovaně na muže. “Kdy?!”

“První incident, kdy se to stalo, byl na konci tvé úplně první hodiny Lektvarů. Na začátku hodiny jsem byl odhodlaný tě nenávidět na jednoduše základě tvé podobnosti s tvým otcem zkombinované s osobní urážkou, kterou jsem cítil nad tím, že Potter byl zařazen do mé koleje. Ale jak jsi odcházel, _akorát_ jsi řekl ty správné věci, abys mě odvrátil od hněvu, který jsem cítil k tobě, takovým způsobem, že jsem byl znechucený pro tebe nad tím, že tě odhodili. Udělal jsi to samé během následujícího Halloweenu po tom incidentu s trolem. Jak jsme opouštěli toaletu a mířili do sklepení, odhalil jsi svá pozorování o Quirrellovi a kerberovi takovým způsobem, že jsem byl ohromený tvým intelektem, tvou vyrovnaností a tvým důvtipem tak moc, že jsem ti body _udělil_ , místo toho, abych je odebral.”

“Profesore Snapee, já _přísahám_ , že jsem nikdy _úmyslně_...”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, ty bláznivý chlapče. Copak nerozumíš tomu, co říkám? Tohle je část tvé moci, která je naprosto pasivní a nekontrolovaná. Neděláš nic osobě, proti které tu schopnost používáš. Jen je studuješ a intuitivně víš, co říct za účelem, abys v nich přirozeně instaloval stav mysli, po kterém toužíš. _To_ je důvod, proč je důležité, abys zrychlil svůj trénink v nitrobraně tohle léto a abys začal formální trénink v nitrozpytu. Protože podle ředitele jsi náhodně použil tuhle moc na Luciuse Malfoye a Arthura Weasleyho, abys je přiměl ukončit dvě stě let starý krevní svár a _ani sis neuvědomil, že jsi to dělal_. Co je podstatnější, ledabyle jsi to použil před Albusem Dumbledorem a Rufusem Scrimgeourem, kteří si oba uvědomili, co jsi udělal. _Lidé si tě všímají_ , Harry Pottere. Lidé, kteří si pamatují posledního kouzelníka, který veřejně ukázal takovou zručnost v obojí nitrobraně a nitrozpytu.”

“ _Voldemort_ ,” řekl Harry tiše.

Snape přikývl s vážným výrazem. “Existovaly _důvody_ , proč se tak mnoho jinak inteligentních kouzelníků a čarodějek hrnulo k zástavě smrtijedů, i přes jinak nesmyslné bigotní hlouposti, které byly zásadní pro jejich ﬁlozoﬁi. Ke konci války značné množství těch, kteří byli proti Temnému pánovi s ním nicméně souhlasili o ‘ _přirozené méněcennosti mudlovských šmejdů_ ’ díky jeho schopnosti přesvědčování. Moc, kterou jak se zdá napodobuješ.”

Harry držel svou tvář prázdnou od emocí, jak tu informaci vstřebával. “Co bych měl dělat?” konečně se zeptal.

“Už máš tutora, Pottere. Dobrého, podle toho, co jsem slyšel, i když je jeho identita skrytá. Projednej s ním tréninkový plán na tohle léto, aby ses naučil kontrolovat ty schopnosti. Aby ses naučil je použít efektivně a aby ses naučil, jak je _nepoužít_ , když by to bylo zhoubné nebo nebezpečné.”

“Nebezpečné, pane?” zeptal se Harry stísněně.

“Ano, Pottere, nebezpečné. Nebo jsi zapomněl, jak jsi minulý podzim dal Dracu Malfoyovi povzbuzující řeč, během nebelvírsko-zmijozelského famfrpálového zápasu, která ho _inspirovala k tomu, aby použil Sebevražedný úder ve studentské rivalitě?_ ”

Harry zbledl. Myslel si, že pouze obdařil svého spoluhráče slovy povzbuzení. Jen teď, když Snape spojoval body, Harry si uvědomil, jak moc přeladění se odehrálo v Dracově jednání za poslední rok. Pak mu po páteři přejelo zatřesení, když si vzpomněl na tu noc v Princovo Doupěti po velikonočních prázdninách v prvním roce. Do té noci Olivia Kolumbiková a on prohodili sotva tucet slov a přesto po deseti minutách v Doupěti byla připravená zabít na jeho příkaz! Pravda, zdála se být víc ohromená Trůnem Hydry než drzým prvákem, který na něm seděl, ale i to dalo hodnověrnost Snapeovům slovům - i předtím, než Olivia vstoupila do Doupěte, věděl o jejím předkovi, který byl Princem, a podezříval, že možná bude dostatečně ohromená celou tou zkušeností. A pak mu nechutná myšlenka vstoupila na mysl.

“Profesore Snapee, mohly by tyhle... schopnosti... mít něco společného s... s mým _mudlovským_ _problémem_?”

Snape mluvil opatrně. “Osobně nevidím, jak. Kdyby něco, měl bys být schopný manipulovat mudly snadněji než kouzelníky nebo čarodějky, vzhledem k tomu, že neexistuje možnost, že by měli nějaké psychické obrany. To řečeno, tvůj _mudlovský_ _problém_ , jak tomu říkáš, je tak bezprecedentní, že nemohu zavrhnout žádnou možnou příčinu.”

Harry se fyzicky zatvářil nad Snapeovým použitím slova “ _manipulovat_ ”. _Nesnášel_ kontrolu mysli jako koncept. Myšlenka překroucení někoho, aby udělal něco, co je proti jejich přirozenosti, mu zvedala žaludek, částečně proto, jak nějaký nevysvětlitelný efekt způsoboval, že ho obyčejní mudlové silně nesnášeli od prvního pohledu, ale také proto, jak snadno jednoduché Confundus oklamalo Nevilla a Hermionu téměř k jejich smrti minulý rok a jak pár prokletých mysl upravujících knih způsobilo ještě horší zkázu během tohohle roku. Pak se mu v hlavě vynořila ještě horší vzpomínka z jeho prvních dnů v Bradavicích.

___________________

_“Mám tři podmínky, pane Longbottome,” pronesl Harry lehce pompézně. “Zaprvé: Nebudem sedat nikde poblíž mého bratra, pokud to nebude absolutně nutné._

_“D...Dobře, um, pane Pottere,” zakoktal chlapec nervózně._

_Harry popošel o krok dopředu. “Zadruhé: od teď budeš chodit s hlavou vztyčenou a budeš se dívat lidem do očí a vždycky mluvit sebejistě, ať už se sebejistě cítíš nebo ne. Protože jsi Longbottom z rodu Longbottomů, pravděpodobný dědic Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu. Tak jako jsem já Potter z rodu Potterů. A pokud si máme zasloužit odkaz našich rodinných dědictví, měli bychom oba začít nejlépe hned.”_

_A s tím podal Nevillovi ruku. “A zatřetí: budeš mi říkat Harry.”_

_Neville několikrát zamrkal. Potom se narovnal, zhluboka se nadechl a potřásl Harrymu rukou. “Stejně jako mi ty, doufám, budeš říkat Neville.” Harry se usmál. Nebyl si jistý, ale mohl přísahat, že druhý chlapec na místě povyrostl o pár centimetrů._

______________________

A Neville tak činil. Jeho kompletní transformace neskončila, dokud nedošlo k tomu incidentu s trolem na Halloween, ale začala ten první týden školy s Harryho třemi podmínkami, které nabídl za účelem získání spojence (“ _nebo možná poskoka?_ ” zašeptala nejvíc zmijozelská část jeho mozku) místo přítele. Harry se podíval zpět na Snapea, který ho pasivně pozoroval.

“No, Pottere? Máš něco na mysli. Ven s tím.”

Harry zmrzl. Jak o tomhle mohl mluvit se Snapeem? Ale když ne se Snapeem, s kým jiným?

“Mí přátelé, profesore. Neville, Theo, Hermione, Blaise, Marcus a ostatní. Jsou to _opravdu_ mí přátelé? Nebo jsem je jen... _přinutil_ , aby mě měli rádi?”

“Pottere... Harry... _nenutil_ _jsi_ _nikoho_ , aby udělal něco proti jejich vůli. Tahle schopnost není jako Imperius nebo dokonce Confundus. Nedělá to přímo _něco_ na ten způsob. Ta změna je _v tobě_ , jak intuitivně cítíš, jak se chovat a co dělat, abys získal vyžádaný efekt. Musíš se pokusit naučit jí kontrolovat, abys jí nepoužíval neúmyslně způsoby, které vedou k nechtěným výsledkům. Ale vždycky bylo něco v Dracovi Malfoyovi, co bylo ochotné použít pomateně nebezpečný famfrpálový manévr, aby se ujistil o vítězství. Jen jsi to... vypustil.”

Naneštěstí ať byl ten efekt zván jakkoli, zdálo se očividné, že Severus Snape, ho neměl, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho touha pozvednout Harrymu náladu zcela selhala.

“Chápu. Děkuji, pane, že jste mě na to upozornil. Prodiskutuji to se svým tutorem nitrobrany tohle léto. Ještě něco jiného?”

Snape zaváhal a pak zavrtěl hlavou a poslal chlapce ven. Harry se loudal zpět do Zmijozelského sklepení, jeho myšlenky se vířily za jeho bezchybně klidnou maskou. Po deset let, co žil s Dursleyovými, si myslel, že na celém světě neměl přítele. A teď poprvé, co nastoupil do Bradavic, se obával, že možná nemá jediné přátelství, které bylo skutečné.


	49. Sbohem

KAPITOLA 48: SBOHEM

_**13\. května 1993** _

_**Velká síň** _

_**8:00 ráno** _

Ve čtvrtek byla řada na zmijozelech, aby tleskali (i když mnohem poklidněji než jak bouřliví belvírové udělali pro Jima Pottera minulé pondělí), jak Draco Malfoy vstoupil do Velké síně na snídani. Pohlédl na mrzimorský stůl a téměř neviditelně přikývl na Justina, který odpověděl zpět se stejným stupněm diskrétnosti. Pak dědic Malfoy přešel doprostřed zmijozelského stolu, kde se sám posadil. Crabbe a Goyle se podívali jeden na druhého v překvapení nad tou úmyslnou urážkou, když si všimli, že Pansy Parkinsonová ještě nesešla na snídani.

“Draco,” řekl Harry klidně pár metrů od něj. “Vítej zpět.”

“Děkuji,” řekl chlapec. “Můj otec posílá pozdravy.” Na to se několik zmijozelů poblíž ostře podívalo z jednoho na druhého.

“Prosím, vyřiď mu, že je opětuji,” odpověděl Harry.

“Máš volno dnes odpoledne po obědě?” zeptal se Draco, jak si nandával jídlo na talíř. “Mám pár věcí, které bych s tebou rád projednal.”

“Samozřejmě. No, nemáme už hodiny Obrany - po zbytek roku byly zrušené - tak máme volnou hodinu.”

Draco přikývl a pak jedl tiše sám.

Pohled na chlapce, který byl předtím takovým společenským zvířetem, jak sedí sám, způsobil tichý rozruch mezi zmijozely, který skončil, až když se stalo něco mnohem neobvyklejšího. Obrovský výr s černým a zlatým opeřením druhu, který žádný ze studentů nikdy neviděl, se snesl skrze okno a dolů k nebelvírskému stolu a přistál před Jimem Potterem. Chlapcovo překvapení bylo překonáno pouze překvapením jeho spolukolejnice Parvati Patilové.

“To je sova mého prastrýce Gupty, Indra!” vykřikla. “Proč ti můj strýček posílá dopisy až z Indie?!”

Jim dívku ignoroval, zatímco sundal zprávu z pařátu ptáka. Poté, co tomu obrovskému dravci hodil plátek slaniny, pozoroval ho, jak odlétá, a pak otevřel dopis. Opatrně si ho dvakrát přečetl, než se otočil, aby se podíval na svou matku, která ho překvapeně pozorovala od učitelského stolu.

____________________

_**O dvacet minut později v kanceláři Lily Potterové** _

“Ty chceš jet do Indie!” řekla Lily šokovaně.

“Ano, mami, chci jet do Indie,” odpověděl téměř klidně. “Gupta Baskar je strýcem mých dvou spolužaček. Navíc je jedním z nejrespektovanějších léčitelů na světě a někdo, kdo se sám naučil mluvit hadí řeč. Pozval mě do Indie na měsíc, abych s ním studoval.”

“Studoval _co_ přesně?” zeptal se podezřele.

“Hadí řeč pro začátek. Chtěl by použít ten čas k tomu, že si bude moci povídat s přirozeným Hadím jazykem, aby viděl, jestli to může nějak změnit, jak pro nás funguje hadí magie.”

“Hadí _magie_?”

“Jo, očividně můžeš říct některá kouzla v hadí řeči. Převážně léčivá kouzla, ale i pár bojových. Popravdě v podstatě každé kouzlo, které má ve svém zaklínání hodně S.”

“Já ti nevím, Jime. Potom všem, co se stalo, opravdu se musíš...takhle _předvádět_ se svou hadí řečí?”

“Já se s ničím _nepředvádím_ , mami! Jen... odmítám žít ve strachu z ní.” Chlapec se na pár vteřin podíval stranou. “A je další důvod, proč chci jet. Vlastně dva. Gupta Baskar není jen oslavovaným léčitelem. Je i oslavovaným léčitelem mysli. A... já myslím, že jednoho potřebuji. Pokud mohu jít k jednomu, který žije na druhé straně světa, místo nějakého tady, který mě uvidí jen jako Chlapce-který-žil, to je... to je lepší, ne?”

Lily byla na okamžik zticha. “Co je ten druhý důvod?”

“Nikomu o tomhle neřekneš, dobře? Prosím?”

Lily přikývla.

“Jde o Rona.”

____________________

_**Princovo Doupě** _

_**1:30 odpoledne** _

Harry a Draco seděli proti sobě v Doupěti. Hydra byla v tomhle okamžiku tichá, ale Harry věděl, že je pozoruje. Víc si dělal starosti ohledně nálady jeho rivala a “přítelenepřítele” Malfoye. V přidání k traumatu z jeho nedávné petriﬁkace Harry si byl vědom toho, že nyní čelí dvěma rodičům uprostřed jistě příšerného rozvodu (což sám o sobě byla neuvěřitelně vzácná událost v kouzelnické kultuře). Avšak rozhodl se nechat druhého chlapce mluvit první, i když doslova přetékal zvědavostí. Draco se celý den vyhýbal Crabbeovi a Goylovi a Pansy údajně strávila celý den urputným pláčem ve svém pokoji.

“No,” řekl Draco konečně. “Kolik už toho víš?”

Harry si odkašlal. “Velmi málo.”

“Matka a otec se _rozvádějí_ ,” jeho tón naznačoval, že to slovo bylo něco vulgárního. “To první ráno v Panství mě nechali spát déle a pak mi vše ‘ _vysvětlili_ ’ během snídaňového oběda. Otec si ponechá Panství a vše v něm, vzhledem k tomu, že je to rodově vázané, ale matka má nárok na sedmdesát pět procent majetku v jeho trezorech. Byla mi dána volba - žít s matkou jinde ‘ _životním stylem, na které jsem zvyklý_ ’, nebo zůstat s otcem v ‘ _redukovaných podmínkách_ ’. Otec dal jasně najevo, že ať se rozhodnu jakkoli, vždy budu jeho synem a vždy pro mě bude místo v Malfoyském Panství.” Zarazil se. “Matka... se na mě jen podívala.”

Odmlčel se a na dlouhý moment se podíval stranou. “Vybral jsem si otce. Matka to nepřijala dobře.”

____________________

“ _Kdyby sis vybral mě, Draco dědici rodu Malfoyů,”_ řekla Narcissa ledovým hlasem _. “Zničila bych jakéhokoli tvého rivala, rozdrtila překážky, dokonce bych se postavila samotnému Temnému pánovi, cokoli by bylo potřeba, abych se ujistila o tvé velkoleposti. Ale ty sis vybral průměrnost._ ”

Na tom posledním slově se otočila s úšklebkem na svého nyní exmanžela. Lucius se jen usmál, téměř upřímně. Potom vstala ze židle a zamířila ke dveřím, než se naposledy zastavila.

“ _I tak, bych měla uvést věci na pravou míru,”_ řekla svému jedinému synovi _. “Koneckonců, jsem ještě mladá. Mám dost času na to mít další děti._ ”

Takto Narcissa Blacková odstřihla Draca a odešla.

__________________

“Auč,” řekl Harry s grimasou. “Draco, je mi to tak moc líto, obzvlášť pokud si myslíš, že je to nějak moje vina.”

“Oh, sklapni, Pottere!” řekl Draco kysele. “Ne _všechno_ je o tobě. Učinil jsem své rozhodnutí - spoustu rozhodnutí ve skutečnosti - a budu muset žít s jejich důsledky. Právě teď jediné, o co se starám, je vyhrát famfrpálový pohár, vzhledem k tomu, že nevím, jestli budu příští rok hrát jako Chytač.”

Harry zamrkal zmateně. “Proč bys nebyl naším Chytačem příští rok?”

Draco zaváhal a dal tak najevo, že to, co se chystá říct, nebude příjemné. “Protože tady příští rok nebudu. Tenhle podzim přestupuju do Kruvalu.”

“ _Kruvalu_?!”

“Oh, uklidni se. Nebude to tak špatné. Podle toho, co otec říká, Britové opravdu přehánějí o tom, jak _zlý_ Kruval ve skutečnosti je. Jsou mnohem agresivnější, co se týče představování potenciálně nebezpečných kouzel a nabízejí dost hodin, které by Dumbledora přinutily cukat se hrůzou, ale věř tomu nebo ne, mají program Mudlovských studií, který ten náš zahanbuje.”

Harry otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel, nejistý si, jak odpovědět.

“Ale co je nejdůležitější,” pokračoval Draco. “Ředitel, Igor Karkaroﬀ, dluží mému otci dluh na život, který prezentuje nějaké, řekněme, možnosti výhod.”

“Jsem si jistý.” Harry opět zaváhal, pořád neschopný mluvit. “Je pravda, že nedovolují mudlorozeným nastoupit do Kruvalu?”

Draco pokrčil rameny. “Je to trochu složitější. Nemají tak úplně mudlorozené v té části Evropy, alespoň tak, jak je chápeme. Je to vládní politikou už století ve většině národech východní Evropy, že jakmile mudlorození ukážou první známky magie, jsou odebráni své rodině, které je celé vymázána paměť, aby si mysleli, že jejich dítě zemřelo. Mudlorozené dítě, které je obvykle dost malé, je potom adoptováno do dobrého kouzelnického domova a vychováno jako jakékoli jiné kouzelnické dítě.”

“To je... tak trochu hrozné,” řekl Harry. Draco pozvedl jedno obočí.

“Říká kluk, který pokud jsou zvěsti pravdivé, strávil roky zamčený v přístěnku na boty jeho magii nenávidějícími mudlovskými opatrovníky.”

Harry se zatvářil. “To není fér. Já... nejsem typickým případem.”

Draco se zasmál. “Ne, Harry, řekl bych, že nejsi.”

Druhý chlapec zavrtěl hlavou. “Proč tvůj otec teda chce, abys začal nanovo v nové škole ukryté někde v nevysledovatelné pustině východní Evropy?”

“No, zaprvé, otec si myslí, že bych se měl nějaký čas vyhýbat Británii. Obává se toho, jak matka odpoví na mé rozhodnutí.” Usmál se nad Harryho úžasem. “Je to vtipné. Celé roky a nikdy jsem si plně neuvědomil, jak nestabilní opravdu je. Že by byla schopná se... se tak _proměnit_.”

Draco se zhluboka nadechl. “Ale ve výsledku to rozhodnutí bylo moje, a rozhodl jsem se... _že jsi měl_ pravdu.”

“Měl jsem? O v čem?”

“Minulý rok ve vlaku, když jsme byli na cestě do Bradavic. _Učinil_ jsem špatný první dojem, dojem, který upřímně trval většinu minulého roku. Chci začít nanovo. Někde, kde mám prestižní jméno, a přiznejme si to, _neuvěřitelné vlasy_ , ale kde nade mnou nevisí zátěž Blacků. Chci pro změnu vyzkoušet být Malfoyem.”

Harry na to přikývl. “Jak to ovlivňuje Crabbea, Goylea a Pansy? Zdálo se, že ses jim vyhýbal během snídaně a dnes jsem Pansy neviděl celý den.”

“No, ve světle otcových ‘ _redukovaných okolností_ ’ oznámil jejich rodinám, že se zamyslí nad tím, zda bude pokračovat držet je jako vazaly, až budou muset přísahy být obnoveny příští leden. Myslím, že chce vidět, jak zareagují, kdyby se zdálo, že nedokáže platit jejich poplatky na Starostolci. Což, jen mezi námi dvěma, si dovolit může - naše ‘ _okolnosti_ ’ nejsou ani zdaleka tak ’ _redukované_ ’, jak si matka myslí, že jsou - ale myslím si, že chce vidět, jestli jsou k němu opravdu loajální nebo mají zájem jen o jeho peníze. Jsme si oba dost jistí, že Parkinsonovi budou chtít vycouvat z té manželské smlouvy, kterou mám s Pansy, což je důvod, proč celé ráno bulí. No... alespoň to je _**něco**_.”

Druhý chlapec to všechno vstřebal, zatímco zvažoval důsledky toho všeho. Pokud Malfoy nemohl nadále pokračovat v udržení slibů loajality od Goyleů (nebo pokud tomu Goyleové _věřili_ ), možná to urychlí plán lorda Goylea prodat Amy Wilkesovou do manželství s Tiberiuse Nottem, což znamenalo, že Harry možná bude potřebovat více permanentní řešení jeho problému dříve, než potřeboval. Založil to stranou na pozdější zvážení.

“Tak kdy odcházíš?” zeptal se.

“V srpnu,” odpověděl Draco. “Zhruba dva týdny předtím, než nasedneš na bradavický expres, budu nasedat na Západní expres do Vídně a odtamtud napojující vlak do Kruvalu. Ale neboj se. Theo s námi i tak stráví léto.”

“Děkuji,” chlapec zaváhal, nejistý si, co říct. “Já... omlouvám se, že tvá matka je... vždyť _víš_.”

Draco se ušklíbnul, jak se zvednul a zamířil ke dveřím. “Já se omlouvám, že téměř celá tvoje rodina, je... _vždyť víš_.”

Harry se tiše uchechtl. “To je fér, Draco.”

“Prosím, Harry... říkej mi _Drakeu_.”

______________________

_**14\. května 1993** _

_**Pokoj zmijozelskách druháků** _

_**3:00 ráno** _

Zatímco ostatních pět chlapců spalo mírumilovně, Harry měl závěsy kolem své postele zatažené s uvaleným Muﬄiatem, aby jeho šeptání nebylo slyšet a jemné Lumos osvěcovalo Pobertův plánek, který měl před sebou roztažený. Poslední dvě hodiny strávil studiem vlastností Plánku, zatímco si dělal poznámky o mnohých tajných chodbách, o kterých nikdy předtím nevěděl, a zároveň vyzpovídával čtyři osobnosti Pobertů v mapě o informacích. Vydedukoval, že Pobertové byli ve skutečnosti James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black a Remus Lupin, a že do té věci zkopírovali otisk jejich osobností. Paralely mezi Plánkem a deníkem byly trochu znepokojující, ale po nějaké době byl schopný přimět čtveřici, aby mu odhalila, jaká kouzla použila ke zkopírování zjednodušených verzí osobností do neživého předmětu. Nejdůležitější z nich bylo Homonkulus kouzlo, které ani nebylo zakázané. Bylo to ve skutečnosti jedno ze základních kouzel pro vytvoření pohyblivých portrétů, a zatímco to bylo obtížné kouzlo k ovládnutí, bylo široce používané, i když málokdy studenty. Jinak řečeno, Riddleův základní trik zkopírování jeho osobnosti do deníku nebyl ve skutečnosti tak ohromující kromě toho, jak mladý byl, když se mu to úspěšně povedlo. Jeho skutečným uměním bylo, jak dokázal to kouzlo rozšířit, aby deník mohl organizovat informace, do něj napsané. Ty více nebezpečné a nechutné schopnosti deníku přišly až později, když byl přetvořen v horcrux. To přivedlo Harryho k myšlence, že horcruxy možná budou mít jistou míru sebeuvědomění nebo alespoň do nich není vložená skutečná osobnost založená na Riddleově vlastní, vzhledem k tomu, že Homunkulus kouzlo očividně povolovalo jen jeden otisknutý předmět pro osobu v jakémkoli čase. Jinak řečeno, Pobertové byli poněkud hloupí, že vytvořili Plánek tak mladí a pak ho ztratili - dokud ten Plánek existoval, ani James Potter, ani jeho přátelé by si nemohli nechat vytvořit pohyblivý portrét.

Harry se zároveň dozvěděl přezdívky čtyř Pobertů - Dvanácterák, Červíček, Tichošlápek a Náměsíčník -i když mu odmítli vysvětlit původ jejich přezdívek, tvrdíce, že to je něco, na co Syn Dvanácteráka musí přijít sám. Pobertové stále ještě věřili, že Harry byl Jamesovým jediným synem a navíc nebelvírem, což v Harryho mysli byla prostě záležitost zhloupení své slovní zásoby a předstírání toho, že je ohromený chytrostí svého otce. Aby byl férový, ten Plánek byl pozoruhodným dílem očarování, obzvlášť na to, že byl vytvořen tak mladými kouzelníky. Nebyl schopný donutit Dvanácteráka, aby řekl něco víc o tom, proč by bylo zařazení do Zmijozelu takovou “ _katastrofou_ ”, a tak strávil zbytek svého času tím, že vyzvídal o tom, jaké byly jejich školní dny. Bylo očividné, že všichni čtyři Pobertové nesnášeli Severuse Snapea s různými stupni intenzity: horoucí nenávist ze strany Tichošlápka, silné znechucení a pohrdání od Dvanácteráka, obyčejné opovržení od Červíčka a zjevný nezájem ze strany Náměsíčníka. “Zjevný” nezájem, protože Harry si byl dost jistý, že Náměsíčník prostě nechtěl mluvit o Snapeovi z nějakého důvodu a cítil se nesvůj, když jeho tři přátelé trvali na tom to dělat.

Konečně, Harry hlasitě zívnul a rozhodl se, že toho bylo dost na jednu noc, a tak popřál Pobertům dobrou noc. Zítra se setká s Weasleyovic dvojčaty a přednese svou nabídku. Zvažoval, že si prostě ten Plánek nechá a bude předstírat, že neví, co se mu stalo, ale shledal to neproveditelným ze dvou důvodů. Zaprvé, Ron by si pravděpodobně vzpomněl na to, že tu věc ukradl a že jí měl v té samé tašce, v níž Harry našel Potterovský plášť (který už vrátil Jimovi). Zadruhé, pokaždé když si pomyslel, že si ho nechá, najednou viděl živý obraz důvěřivé a upřímné tváře George Wealeyho, jak se chystal uvrhnout Protego Orbis, které je oba zachránilo od jisté smrti ve skleníku 3.

“ _Stupidní dluh na život!_ ” zamumlal Harry. Ne, že by na tom moc záleželo. Již udělal všechno, co potřeboval s Plánkem na zbytek roku, jak sada jedovatých baziliščích tesáků, uložená v zamčené truhle v Princově Doupěti, dokazovala. Chystal se deaktivovat Plánek, ale pak překvapeně ztuhnul nad neočekávaným pohledem - dva páry nohou, stojící kousek od sebe v přístěnku na košťata na čtvrtém poschodí. Podle Plánku to byli _Emily Rossumová a Marcus Flint_! Harry vyprskl smíchy a pak se rozhlédl s pocitem blamáže kolem, než si vzpomněl na Muﬄiato. Stále ještě se usmívaje, dotkl se hůlkou Plánku.

_Neplecha ukončena._

_____________________

_**15\. května 1993** _

_**Prázdná učebna** _

_**1:30 odpoledne** _

Fred a George Weasleyovi vstoupili do místnosti, aby našli Harryho, jak tam na ně čeká za stolem. Musel si pospíšit, aby tohle setkání stihl, vzhledem k tomu, že ten balíček od Artieho dorazil soví poštou jen před deseti minutami.

“Zatraceně,” řekl George. “Cítím se, jako bychom vešli do ředitelovy kanceláře.”

“Tak co se děje, náš malý hadí příteli?” zeptal se Fred.

Harry jim ukázal na židle na druhé straně místnosti. “Požádal jsem vás, abyste přišli, pánové, protože pro vás mám obchodní nabídku.”

“Pokračuj,” řekli v perfektním souladu.

Harry sáhl do své vnitřní levé kapsy jeho hábitu a vytáhl úředně vypadající obálku. “Takhle obálka obsahuje Gringottský šek na částku 200 galeonů vyplatitelný Fredovi a Georgeovi Weasleyovým.”

Dvojčata se zasmála. “Zatáhni za druhou, Harry.” “Ta hraje na akordion.”

Harry se jen usmál. “Otevřete ji.” George tak učinil a pak mu málem vypadly oči z důlků.

“Zatraceně,” zamumlal omámeným hlasem. Pak se podíval na Harryho téměř vyděšeně. “Nechystáš se nás požádat, abychom někoho... _zabili_ nebo tak, že ne?”

Harry se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou, že ne. “Takže, to je první možnost, druhá možnost je, že odmítnete ten bankovní šek a místo toho získáte zpět zcela jiný kus pergamenu, který jistě rozeznáváte.” Sáhl do druhé své kapsy a vytáhl Plánek a položil ho na stůl.

“Kdes to vzal?” zeptal se Fred, jehož tvář potemněla.

“Z Ronovy školní tašky. Byl to on, koneckonců, kdo vám ho ukradl a naraﬁčil to, aby to vypadalo jako zmijozelský žert, zatímco byl pod vlivem prokletého deníku. Mám ho od minulé neděle. Je to moc dobrá kouzelná práce. Můžu se zeptat, jak jste se k němu dostali?”

Fred se zatvářil. “Vytvořili jsme ho!”

Harry znovu zavrtěl hlavou. “Frede, buďme upřímní, ano? Vím, že ten Plánek byl vytvořen Poberty, čtveřicí nebelvírských šprýmařů v polovině 70. let 20. století, kteří byli pojmenováni Dvanácterák, Náměsíčník, Tichošlápek a Červíček. Také vím, že Dvanácterák byl ve skutečnosti James Potter, což znamená, že jakožto dědic, mám na něj právoplatný nárok vzhledem k tomu, že je to rodinné dědictví, ale vy dva jste ho měli ve svém držení nějaký čas, a tak jsem ochotný, no, řekněme zaplatit... _refundační poplatek_. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak se vám dostal do rukou.”

Fred se chystal říct něco hrubého, když ho George přerušil. “Našli jsme to v šuplíku ve Filchově kanceláři, když jsme tam měli poškolní trest. Vážně nám za něj nabízíš 200 galeonů?”

“Jop. Tak co to bude, peníze nebo Plánek?”

“Plánek!” “Peníze!” Dvojčata se šokovaně podívala jeden na druhého. Bylo to poprvé, co si pamatovala, kdy je jejich dvojčetí mluva zklamala a vedla je k tomu říct přesný opak toho, co ten druhý chtěl.

“Frede! Ty peníze se nám hodí! Mluvili jsme o tom šprýmařském krámku od chvíle, co jsme nastoupili do školy!”

“Ale... je to _Plánek_! Chci říct, měli jsme ho věky. Používáme ho pro každý šprým, který děláme!”

Harry si odkašlal. “Nerad bych nějak zasahoval do vašich aktivit. Jak jsem již mnohokrát řekl, jsem velkým fandou vaší práce. Byl bych v budoucnu ochotný vám ten Plánek půjčit, pokud ho budete potřebovat na šprýmy, řekněme za pět galeonů denně?”

“To je nehoráznost!” vykřikl Fred. “Ta drzost! Chtít po nás peníze, abychom mohli použít svůj majetek!”

George si hluboce a přehnaně povzdechl. “Harry, omluvil bys nás na chvíli, zatímco si rychle popovídáme a já praštím svého bratra do hlavy?”

Harry se zasmál. “Jasně.” Dva nebelvírové popošli na stranu místnosti, kde se začali šepotem vzrušeně dohadovat. Harry se opřel ve své židli. Mohl si dovolit být trpělivý. Koneckonců, dal si pro tuhle transakci stranou až 500 galeonů.

_________________

_**30\. května 1993** _

_**Na břehu Černého jezera** _

_**4:45 odpoledne** _

Poslední zápas Drakea Malfoye v Bradavicích se ukázal být sladko hořkým zážitkem. Cedric Diggory chytil zlatonku a připravil tak Malfoye o sezónu neporaženého Chytače, ale byl to zbytečný skutek, protože se zlatonka neobjevila dřív, než devadesát minut po začátku hry. V té době už měli Hadi víc jak dvě stě bodů náskok nad Jezevci, jejichž nezkušený mladý Brankář byl bezmocný proti nezastavitelnému stroji, kterým byli zmijozelští Střelci. Diggory byl téměř netečný ohledně chycení zlatonky, což bylo víc skutkem milosrdenství pro jeho tým než obvyklou podmínkou vítězství. S tím vítězstvím Zmijozel získal famfrpálový pohár, i když byli stejně jako nebelvíři bez šance na získání Školního poháru. K překvapení všech se zdálo, že Školní pohár měl namířeno k mrzimorům, hlavně díky stobodové odměně Bobbymu Lattimerovi za “ _zachování chladného odhodlání pod tlakem_ ” tím, že následoval pokyny Jamese Pottera a udržel většinu studentstva v bezpečí ve Velké síni, zatímco většina prefektů vedla zdivočelý dav na Jima Pottera. Harry by se měl cítit mizerně kvůli zmijozelské prohře, ale vzhledem k tomu, že hřebík do jejich hromadné rakve byla ztráta bodů doprovázející vyloučení Mirandy a suspendování Cassiuse, považoval to za férovou výměnu.

Později to odpoledne, poté co se Harry převlékl, sešel se s Nevillem a Theem venku na břehu jezera u jejich obvyklého stromu. Harry byl zamyšlený. Dusil se ohledně toho, co řekl Snape o jeho přirozeném nitrozpytu celé týdny, a měl pocit, že to ze sebe musí dostat před dvěma chlapci, o kterých nyní přemýšlel jako o bratrech. Nastavil kolem nich Muﬄiato, což bylo znamením, že šlo o něco podle Harryho důležitého, ale oba věděli, že mu musí dát nějaký čas, aby promluvil. Konečně jim Harry odhalil vše, co Snape řekl, a připomněl jim konverzace z prvního ročníku, o nichž si myslel, že je jejich pomocí možná neúmyslně vmanipuloval do přátelství. Oba chlapci ho tiše pozorovali.

“No,” řekl poté, co polkl. “Řekněte něco? Prosím?”

“Dobře,” řekl Theo. “Jsi _idiot_.” Harry vypadal šokovaně, zatímco Neville polkl zpět smích. “Zaprvé, jsem lepší nitrobraník, než bys ty v tomhle okamžiku mohl být nitrozpytník, takže ani na sekundu nevěřím, že bys mě psychicky zmanipuloval k něčemu, co sám nechci. Zadruhé, co přesně si myslíš, že jsi mi udělal? Řekl jsi mi, že jsi můj přítel, což mě přimělo zapůjčit ti magický prsten, o kterém jsi tehdy ani nevěděl, že ho mám, a byl jsi mi morální oporou před Zrcadlem z Erisedu, čímž jsi mi pomohl překonat trauma z matčiny vraždy. Je mi jedno, jestli jsi to udělal pomocí nějakého divného myšlenkového triku, oproti tomu, že jsi tu pro mě jako můj přítel, pokud jsi _skutečně mým přítelem_!”

Harry se nad tím zamyslel a otočil se na Nevilla. Druhý chlapec nejprve nic neřekl, ale místo toho vystřelil svou hůlku z pouzdra a zamířil jí na zem poblíž. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM._** ” Objevil se záblesk stříbřitého světla, které se rychle shromáždilo do Nevillova Patrona, středně velkého stříbřitého medvěda, který se rozhlédl kolem téměř nahněvaně.

“To je v pořádku, Elby. Nejsem v nebezpečí. Jen jsem chtěl dokázat svou pointu.” Otočil se na druhé dva chlapce.

“Tohle je Elby, mimochodem,” řekl hrdě. “Nevím, jestli jsem vám někdy řekl jeho jméno.” Medvěd přešel ke skupině. Theo, který nikdy předtím Patrona neviděl, natáhl ruku, aby se ho v ohromení dotkl. Spirituální zvíře bylo tak dobře deﬁnováno, že mu mohl prsty prohrábnout kožich.

“ _Vážně_ se chci naučit to kouzlo,” řekl Theo. Neville se usmál a nechal svého Patrona zmizet.

“Harry, obáváš se, že jsi mě možná ovlivnil během prvního týdne školy, abych se stal tvým přítelem. Pamatuješ si, jaký jsem tenkrát byl? Ustrašený, zlomený, jistý si, že jsem moták, a obávající se vlastního stínu? Myslíš si, že ten malý chlapec by dokázal být jedním z nejlepších studentů v ročníku? Že by za ním jednoho dne chodili studenti z vyšších ročníků, aby mu pokládali otázky z Bylinkářství? Že by se jednou stal _nejmladším kouzelníkem zapsané historie, který dokázal uvalit Patrona_?” Neville zavrtěl hlavou. “Harry, _mám rád sám sebe_. Před dvěma roky bych si nikdy nepomyslel, že bych to o sobě kdy mohl říct. Ať už jsi to udělal pomocí náhodného nitrozpytu, nebo proto, že ses rozhodl, že ve mně vidíš něco, co ostatní nemohli, co jsi dokázal vytáhnout na povrch, je _pro mě nepodstatné_. Jsem ti tak jako tak vděčný.”

“A vsadím se, že nejsme jediní,” řekl Theo. “Myslíš si, že by Hermione byla naštvaná, že tvůj návrh, aby se naučila o kouzelnické kultuře, aby lépe zapadla a našla si přátele, byl podpořen nitrozpytem? Myslíš si, že by Marcus byl naštvaný, že jsi _obrátil celý jeho život k lepšímu_ pomocí magie a ne díky pár slovům povzbuzení a podpory?”

“Dobře, dobře,” řekl Harry se značnou dávkou úlevy. “Ale stejně, bojím se, že bych mohl tu moc použít k ublížení lidem.” Theo protočil oči v sloup.

“No, i kdybys to udělal - a já o tom _pochybuji_ \- nevěděl jsi, žes to udělal, protože jsi nevěděl, že je to něco, co dokážeš. Pokud se toho opravdu tak bojíš, ovládni tu moc tak, aby fungovala jen, když to chceš. Myslím, _vážně_! Jak to může být _špatné_ , že přiměješ lidi udělat věci, které je potřeba udělat, tím, že jim řekneš, jak moc jim věříš a chováš se jako _skutečný přítel_?”

“Slyšte, slyšte,” řekl Neville podpůrně.

Harry to všechno zvážil a pak se uvolnil.

“Ale varuji tě,” řekl Neville. “Pokud kdy použiješ tu schopnost k tomu, abys mě ovlivnil k udělání něčeho, co bych _neměl_ , babča tě ubije k smrti papírovým ubrouskem.”

Theo se rozveselil. “Je vůbec možné ubít někoho k smrti papírovým ubrouskem?”

Harry se uchechtl. “Jak znám Augustu Longbottomovou, bude se bavit při pokusu o to,” řekl. Trojice se zasmála, jak slunce pomalu zapadalo nad Černým jezerem.

____________________

_**2\. června 1993** _

_**Ústředí OPUKZ** _

_**9:00 ráno** _

Bláznivé oko Moody shlédl na obrázek, který doprovázel článek Denního věštce s pobaveným výrazem. No, tak pobaveným, jak jeho zjizvená tvář vůbec dokázala.

**JAMES POTTER JE ZAPŘÍSÁHNUT JAKO NOVÝ VELITEL BYSTROZORŮ**

Potterovy vlasy byly tak divoké jako vždy, ale jeho vzhled byl jinak velmi seriózní a profesionální, jak si potřásal rukou s ministrem Fudgem a usmál se do kamery během jeho povýšení předchozího dne. Bystrozor zmačkal papír a odhodil ho do nedalekého odpadkového koše, než se vrátil k balení svého majetku ze své kanceláře do krabic. Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na rám jeho otevřených dveří. Přirozeně to byl James Potter samotný, Muž dne.

“Co pro vás mohu udělat, veliteli bystrozorů?” řekl Moody.

“Pro začátek, Alastore, bys mi mohl říkat Jamesi, když už nejsi mým podřízeným v téhle kanceláři,” řekl Potter. “Pokud ovšem jsi opravdu tak přesvědčený o tom, že končíš, a není nic, čím bych tě mohl přesvědčit, abys zůstal.”

“Opravdu jsem přesvědčený o tom, že končím, a není nic, co bys mohl říct, co by mě přesvědčilo, abych zůstal...Pottere.”

James si povzdechl a vstoupil do kanceláře a zavřel za sebou dveře. “Moody, pokud tohle opravdu děláš, alespoň mi řekni jednu věc. Co jsem provedl?”

“Pardon?”

“Když jsem byl v zácviku, byl jsi na mě tvrdý, ale také jsi mě chválil pro můj potenciál. Když jsem byl nováček, pracující po tvém boku během války, byl jsi mým mentorem. Během posledních deseti nebo tak let jsi byl mým spolupracovníkem a rád bych si myslel, že přítelem. Je to jen posledních pár let, kdy se ke mně chováš jako k něčemu, co tě uráží jen tím, že to dýchá. A tak prosím, řekni mi, co jsem udělal, čím jsem tě urazil, a já to napravím.”

Moody zíral na mladého muže, který se vskutku stal přítelem a důvěrným spolupracovníkem, stejně jako zatraceně dobrým bystrozorem i přes jeho privilegované pozadí. Potterův vzestup byl meteorický přesně, jak Moody předpovídal, když dostudoval akademii se zářným známkami. Bylo pro něj těžké uvěřit, že se kdysi dávno těšil na to, jak bude po Potterovým vedením sloužit, když se nezvratně stal velitelem bystrozorů. Místnost byla tichá kromě vrčení magického oka zjizveného válečníka.

“Kdysi jsem měl sestru,” řekl bez detailů.

James byl překvapen. “To jsem nevěděl,” řekl lehce zmateně.

“Pár lidí to ví. Byla moták, a když jí bylo jedenáct, mí rodiče jí poslali pryč. Mně tehdy bylo šest. Kromě toho, že mi dodnes chybí, strávil jsem každou noc od svých šesti do jedenácti let v hrůze, že nedostanu bradavický dopis a budu taky vyhozen.”

James neřekl nic a Moody se vrátil ke svému balení a promluvil přes rameno, jak pracoval.

“Měl jsi povinnosti jakožto otec, Pottere. Opustil jsi je pro důvody, které nalézám nedostatečné. Myslíš si, že potřebuji nějaký silnější důvod, pro své pocity k tobě?”

“Ne,” řekl James tiše. “Nemyslím. Je mi líto, že jsem tě zklamal.” Otočil se a položil ruku na kliku.

“Nejsem to já, komu by ses měl omlouvat,” řekl Moody, aniž by se na muže podíval.

“Já vím.” S tím James bez dalšího slova opustil místnost.

______________________

_**6\. června 1993** _

_**Bradavická knihovna** _

_**4:00 odpoledne** _

“Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě k tomu přemluvil,” utrhl se Harry.

“Ale no tak,” řekl Neville. “Přeješ si studovat své nitrozpytecké schopnosti. Tady máš šanci.”

Harry se zamračil na svého přítele. Chtěl studovat své schopnosti a naučit se je ovládat, ale v kontrolovaných situacích. Místo toho Neville chtěl, aby _oblbnul mysl_ (jak tomu začal nebelvír říkat) kolegy studenta! Od vyřešení toho incidentu v Tajemné komnatě byl Ron Weasley ve stavu hluboké deprese. Nedávno Jim dostal neuvěřitelnou pozvánku, aby strávil léto v Indii s léčitelem Guptou Baskarem, a údajně chtěl, aby ho Ron doprovodil, hlavně proto, že Baskar byl věhlasný léčitel mysli a Jim si myslel, že to Ron potřebuje. Chlapec se však vymluvil, jistý si tím, že si to jeho rodina nemohla dovolit, a příliš hrdý na to, aby přijal charitu od Chlapce-který-žil. Neville přišel za Harrym s žádostí, aby přesvědčil jeho kolegu nebelvíra, aby odložil svou hrdost a přijal šanci na léčení.

Tak se stalo, že si Harry dal pauzu od opakování ke zkouškám a následoval Nevilla do knihovny, aby si promluvil s Ronem Weasleym, chlapcem, kterého nikdy neměl nijak zvlášť rád a kterého se nedávno chystal zabít. Ale tohle byl Neville a Neville byl jeho druhý nejlepší přítel (a kdyby byl férový bližší přítel než Hermione v některých věcech, hlavně kvůli záležitostem psychologie pohlaví - jeho konverzace s tou dívkou o Vánocích prokázala značně jednoznačně, že byly jisté věci, o kterých s Hermionou nedokázal mluvit bez toho, aby se proměnil v koktající kaluž). Harry se obrnil a napochodoval do knihovny ke stolu, u kterého seděl Ron sám, zatímco studoval své poznámky k Lektvarům s mrzutým výrazem.

“Ahoj, Rone. Můžu se k tobě přidat?”

Ron vypadal překvapeně. “Jasně,” řekl po okamžiku váhání.

“Poslyš, chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit a zjistit, jak se máš.”

“Je mi fajn,” řekl Ron stísněně.

“Jsem si jistý, že ano, Rone, ale byla to traumatická událost a jen jsem chtěl říct...”

“Prosím, neomlouvej se,” přerušil ho Ron.

Harry se zarazil s ústy dokořán. “Promiň, co?”

“Řekl jsem ‘ _prosím, neomlouvej se_ ’. Vím, že ses mě v Komnatě chystal zabít. Moc si toho nepamatuju, ale tu část si vybavuju jasně. Nemám ti to za zlé. Měl jsem...” Ron se zarazil a rozhlédl po knihovně. “No, _víš_ , co bylo ve mně. Pokud byla jakákoli šance, že bys to zabil tím, že bys zabil mě, byla by to naprosto správná věc k udělání. Nemám ti to za zlé. Chtěl jsi ještě něco jiného?”

Harry druhého chlapce pozoroval skoro pět vteřin, jak si přebíral, co mu Ron řekl, a zvažoval možné odpovědi. Rozhodl se pro “ _brutálně přímý_ ” přístup.

“Ty chceš umřít, co?”

“Co?” řekl šokovaně Ron. “Ne, já...”

“Ano, ano myslím, že opravdu chceš. Myslíš si, že jsi byl posednut monstrem a že jsi byl donucen dělat věci, za které se teď stydíš, a raději, než abys čelil tomu, co jsi byl donucen udělat, přijal to a posunul se dál, raději bys prostě zemřel. Což, abych byl férový, je to svobodná volba a mě by to nezabilo, ale jsem si dost jistý, že by to zlomilo Jimovi srdce. A tak pro jeho dobro, a to ani nezmíním tvé rodiny, kterou mám docela rád, můžu ti skromně navrhnout, aby ses přemohl, jel do Indie s Jimem a dostal to léčení mysli, které potřebuješ.”

“Já nepotřebuju žádné léčení!” vyštěkl Ron. Madam Pinceová na něj zasyčela z druhé strany místnosti a Ron se rozhlédl po knihovně, aby viděl, kdo slyšel jeho výbuch.

“To je hovadina. To z tebe mluví tvoje pýcha, Weasley. Nebelvírská pýcha není ani zdaleka tak atraktivní jako nebelvírská kuráž. Jo, byl jsi měsíce obětí zlého posedlého deníku. Já byl zamčený v přístěnku deset let a mezitím střídavě hladověn a bit. Život je těžký. Zatni zuby a bojuj.” Harry se zvedl od stolu, jak na něj Ron zíral s ústy dokořán ve směsici šoku a vzteku. “Chci říct, vážně. Jsi nebelvír nebo ne?”

Harry domluvil, zanechal rozzuřeného chlapce za sebou a zamířil ke dveřím. Zneklidněný Neville tam na něj čekal.

“To nebyla _zrovna_ interakce, ve kterou jsem doufal, Harry,” řekl poněkud kousavě.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Někdy je to med. Někdy je to ocet. Uvidíme, co se z toho vyvine.”

_______________________

_**5\. června 1993** _

_**Před Velkou síní** _

_**8:30 ráno** _

Následujícího rána byl Harry naprosto ohromený, když k němu jeho bratr Jim sebevědomě napochodoval před snídaní a pevně jej objal.

“Děkuji ti!” vyhrkl Jim. “Nevím, co jsi včera řekl Ronovi, ale pojede se mnou do Indie. Děkuju ti! Nevím, jak se ti to kdy oplatím.”

“Pro začátek,” řekl Harry skrze zatnuté zuby. “Nikdy. Mě. Znovu. Neobjímej. Na veřejnosti.”

____________________

_**17\. června 1993** _

_**U krvavého pahýlu** _

_**(malá hospůdka v magické komunitě Stebuklingy, Litva)** _

Peter Pettigrew seděl u baru a potřásal hlavou nad stránkou drbů z _Denního věštce_. James Potter dal očividně svému synovi povolení odjet přes půl světa za nějakým bláznivým úkolem naučit se víc o hadí řeči. Peter předpokládal, že Jamesův patologický strach z čehokoli zmijozelského by způsobil, že si odmítl byť jen připustit, že jeho syn je Hadí jazyk, natož aby mu povolil k tomu získat zkušenosti. Právník byl celkem potěšený výsledkem, celkem se radoval, že uvidí Jima vylepšit dar, který ho tak blízce svazoval s Temným pánem. Zároveň se mu podivně ulevilo. Po tom všem, co se stalo, měl stále ještě Jamese Pottera celkem rád, ze sentimentálních důvodů, ale mužova reakce na Jima kvůli jeho hadí řeči byla celkem problematická, téměř do bodu, kdy by byla vyžadována nějaká akce. Byla by to škoda, kdyby Peter musel vykonat náhradní plán G (“krycí jméno: Malý chlapec sirotek”) v tomhle okamžiku, i když by to velmi posílilo jeho vliv nad Chlapcem-který-žil.

Jak pokračoval ve čtení společenských zpráv (“ _Rod Greengrassů povýšen na status Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu,_ ” četl tiše. “ _Heh. Vsadím se, že Selwynovi rodí krávu!_ ”), Peter opatrně zavětřil a jeho nos sebou zacukal. Otočil se na své barové stoličce a nebyl nijak zvlášť překvapený, když uviděl dva urostlé východoevropské mladíky, jak nad ním stojí a snaží se vypadat hrůzostrašně. Jistě, pár částečně přeměněných vlkodlaků by byl hrůzostrašný pro většinu lidí, ale Peter Pettigrew se toho strachu zbavil už dávno. Nyní pro něj jejich hry o dominanci byly jen směšné, jako štěňata vrčící na větší predátory, nevědomy si velikosti v rozdílu jejich moci a díky tomu roztomilí.

“Nejsi odsud,” řekl jeden z nich s hutným litevským přízvukem.

“Ale ne, můj dobrý muži,” řekl Pettigrew s přehnaným veselím. “Jsem ve skutečnosti z Lincolnshireu. Přesněji Horního Appleby. Byl jsi někdy v Lincolnshire? Je tam moc hezky v téhle roční době.”

“Měl bys nám koupit rundu,” řekl druhý vlkodlak výhružně. “Ve skutečnosti, proč nepřeskočíme prostředníka a nedáš nám všechny své galeony, abysme si mohli koupit pití sami.”

“Oh, to si nemyslím, příteli. Šetřím si peníze, abych koupil rundu _vašemu_ _alfovi_. Je náhodou někde kolem?”

Oba vlkodlaci ztuhli a podívali se jeden na druhého. “Kdo jsi?” řekl ten první. “Co od něj chceš?”

“Oh, jsme staří přátelé. Známe se už _ceeeelou_ věčnost, vskutku. Oh, ano pane! Celou, celou věčnost!” Pak se Pettigrew zachichotal, jako by v jeho slovech byl skrytý nějaký soukromý žert.

Ten nalevo zavrčel a popadl Petera za klopu jeho saka a prakticky ho stáhl ze stoličky. Peterův úsměv zmizel, jak se podíval dolů na vlkodlakovu drápatou ruku a zpět na svého útočníka.

“Dovolíš,” protáhl znuděným hlasem. “Mačkáš mi můj oblek.”

Vlkodlak si přitáhl Petera tak blízko k sobě, že mohl cítit smradlavý dech toho stvoření. “Nemám tě rád,” zavrčel.

Peter se uchechtl. “No, tak se připrav. Budeš mě mít rád ještě míň.” Pak v rozmazaném pohybu kouzelník máchl svou pravou rukou a zaryl nehty vlkodlakovi do tváře. Ten zasyčel bolestí a zapotácel se o pár kroků zpět, při čemž Petera upustil. Druhý se pohnul naštvaně dopředu, ale Peter pozvedl své ruce, aby předvedl, že jeho nehty byly nyní čtyři centimetry dlouhé a ostré jako břitva, i když byly znepokojivě růžové místo černých drápů částečně přeměněných vlkodlaků. Druhý vlkodlak zaváhal a pak se otočil na svého krvácejícího přítele, který byl nyní vratký na svých nohách a zdál se být zmatený a v deliriu.

“Janosi! Co se děje?!”

“Stav...rosi. Mám zá...vrať.” Janos si odtáhl ruku od své krvácející tváře a Stavros zalapal šokovaně po dechu. Celá strana Janosovy tváře kolem čtyř ran po drápech byla nyní pokrytá malými bílými puchýřky. Janosovy nohy se podlomily a zřítil se na podlahu.

“Janosi!” Druhý vlkodlak zavrčel a otočil se na Petera, jako by se chystal zaútočit.

“STAVROSI!” ozval se hlasitý hrdelní hlas z druhé strany místnosti. Alfa přešel k ležícímu vlkodlakovi.

“Co jsi mu udělal, Pettigrewe?”

“Magická varianta dýmějového moru. Nepřenosná, ale ještě smrtelnější než ten původní.” Peter opatrně přešel kolem zraněného vlkodlaka. “Věděl jsi, že mudlové dýmějový mor nazývali _Černou smrtí_? Ve středověku pozabíjel půlku Evropy. Přišel sem z Dálného východu.” Obdařil je zubatým úsměvem. “Přinesly ho _krysy_.”

Alfa si pohrdavě odrfknul. “Umře?”

Peter pokrčil rameny. “Pravděpodobně ne, pokud ho dostaneš rychle k léčiteli. Je celkem smrtelným pro mudly a kouzelníky, ale vy máte tužší kořínek než většina. Možná, když bude mít štěstí, přežije, ale získá důležitou životní zkušenost.”

Alfa si povzdechl. “Zvedni ho, Stavrosi. Dostaň ho k léčiteli.”

Aniž by pohlédl na Pettigrewa, Stavros zvedl hořečnatého Janose z podlahy a odnesl ho z místnosti.

“Co chceš, Pettigrewe?”

“Tvá přítomnost je potřebná v Británii, starý příteli. Mám pro tebe práci.”

“Nevkročil jsem na britskou půdu od roku 1981. Víš to.”

Peter se usmál. “Neměl jsi ten pravý podnět. Jsem tu, abych ti ho poskytl. Potřebuji služby, které může poskytnou jen _Fenrir Greyback_ , nejnebezpečnější a nejobávanější vlkodlak v Evropě.” Přistoupil k hrůzostrašné postavě naprosto beze strachu.

“Jaké služby?” zeptal se Fernir. “A jaké podněty.”

“Několik služeb, které žádají tvůj... _jemný dotyk_. Co se podnětů týče, no, jak by se ti líbilo zabít syna Jamese Pottera? Pokud by se ti to nepovedlo, jak by se ti líbilo udělat z něj člena smečky, jako ses o to pokusil s Remusem Lupinem?”

Fernir se usmál. Vždy byl pro rozšíření své smečky.

___________________

_**19\. června 1993** _

_**Bradavický hrad** _

Byl konec semestru a závěrečné zkoušky pořádně přesunuly ročníkové hodnocení. Zatímco Hermione byla stále celkově první mezi druhými ročníky, Neville jí překonal v Bylinkářství a Lavender o nejmenší chloupek v Lektvarech. Hermione to vzala s humorem a slíbila Lavender, že bude přes léto studovat, stejně jako to slíbila Lavender minulý červen. Harry a Hermione byli oba rozzuření (stejně jako značné množství dalších studentů), že ve světle toho, že byl Lockhart zlý, šílený a pravděpodobně smrtijed, jeho předmět byl známkován pouze jako prošel/neprošel bez skutečných známek, což znamenalo, že ani jeden z nich se nemohli vychloubat, že skončili první, i přes to, že byli jediní studenti, kteří se účastnili více než jedné výzkumné skupiny.

Jak studenti nastupovali do kočárů, které je měly odvézt na vlakovou zastávku, většina učitelů stála na hlavním schodišti hradu a mávala jim na rozloučenou, ředitel mezi nimi. Filch mu stál tiše po boku s paní Norrisovou v náručí. Když se kočáry rozjely, učitelé zamířili zpět do hradu, Filch zatarasil Dumbledorovi cestu a podával mu obálku. Poté, co obdařil školníka tázavým pohledem, Dumbledore obálku roztrhl a přečetl si její obsah.

**Dumbledore,**

**Končím.**

**-Filch**

Překvapený, Dumbledore se znovu podíval na (bývalého) školníka, ale ten už mířil zpět do hradu.

“Pane Filchi,” zavolal. “Argusi! Co to má znamenat?”

Filch se otočil zpět a pozoroval ředitele se znechucením. “Znamená to, že jsem skončil. Beru paní Norrisovou pryč odsud. Můžeš si najít nějakého jiného ubožáka, aby tu uklízel po těch malých monstrech, a ujišťoval se, že neoplodní jeden druhého v přístěncích na košťata. Se mnou nepočítej!”

“Ale Argusi! Kam půjdeš?!”

“Do Prasinek. Aberforth mě najal, abych obsluhoval bar a udržoval ho čistý. Těším se na to. Radši budu uklízet po opilých výtržnících než školu plnou nafoukaných spratků.”

A s tím Argus Filch oddupal pryč a zanechal za sebou ohromeného Dumbledora.

__________________

Než Harry nastoupil do kočáru, na okamžik se zarazil a pohlédl zpět k hradu. Jen na vteřinu měl podivný pocit, že ho někdo pozoruje. Pak pokrčil rameny a vyšplhal za svými přáteli, zaraziv se jen na tak dlouho, aby poplácal testrála, který táhl jejich kočár, na pleci.

Nahoře na Astronomické věži pozorovali společně dva bradavičtí duchové, jak studenti odjíždí. Tlustý Mnich byl žoviální kulatý muž, který sotva vypadal jako duch, kromě faktu, že byl průsvitný. Krvavý Baron na druhou stranu odpovídal popisu Neklidného Mrtvého do puntíku s jeho řinčícími řetězy (i když nevydávaly žádný zvuk, pokud si nepřál, aby byly slyšet) a krvavými ranami, které pokrývaly jeho netělesnou schránku. Pokud měl Mnich jakoukoli obavu z toho, že stál tak blízko nejděsivějšímu duchovi v Bradavicích, nedal to v nejmenším najevo.

“Kdy si s ním promluvíš, starý příteli?” řekl Mnich, jak znovu upil ze džbánu medoviny, který se nikdy nevyprázdnil, ale nikdy skutečně neuhasil jeho žízeň. “Vím, že se Potterovi vyhýbáš od jeho zařazení.”

“Setkám se s ním, až bude Princem, a ani o chvíli dřív,” řekl Baron svým chladným chraptivým hlasem. “To byl Salazarův příkaz a já se jím budu řídit, dokud naše kolej přetrvává.”

“Hmm. Zajímalo mě, jestli možná trochu věci... _neuspěcháváš_ v tomhle případě. Nepamatuji si, že bys kdy poslal prospektu jeho úkolovací dopis, když byl prvním ročníkem.”

“Všímáš si příliš mnoha věcí, které se netýkají tvé koleje, Mnichu,” řekl Baron nebezpečně.

“Ano,” odpověděl Mnich se samolibým úsměvem. “To je jedna z věcí, pro které je má kolej známá.”

Krvavý Baron si zhluboka povzdechl a vzpomněl si u toho, že nepotřebuje dýchat, a tak bylo povzdechnutí jen pouhým důrazem. Tlustý Mnich byl jeden z pár bradavických duchů, kteří ho dokázali otrávit. Perverzně to byl také důvod, proč si užíval jeho společnost. Navíc, z ostatních kolejních duchů, Nicholas byl směšný ﬂoutek a Helena byla... Helena. A tak s kým jiným by mluvil o věcech nevhodných pro uši Rychlých nebo dalších Mrtvých.

“Čas se krátí, Mnichu. Něco se _pohybuje_ tam v Divoké. Víš to stejně dobře jako já. My, kteří jsme Mrtví, ještě nemůžeme vidět toho tvar, ale víme, že to tam je, i když nám Staré Zákony brání, abychom se o to volně podělili s Rychlými. Jen silný Princ dokáže očistit zmijozelskou kolej od hniloby v jejím nitru a teprve až bude zmijozelská kolej očištěna, mohou všechny čtyři koleje stát bok po boku, aby čelily tomu, co se blíží.”

“Ty si myslíš, že Harry Potter je ten správný? Odpusť, Barone, ale tvé záznamy ve výběru Princů za poslední století nejsou zrovna slavné.”

Krvavý Baron se otočil, aby sledoval, jak kočáry odjíždějí. “Mýlíš se. Jeho tři předchůdci byli každý hodný Princ svým způsobem, ale každý z nich sešel na scestí. Regulus byl zrazen svou rodinou. Lucius svou hrdostí a chtíčem. A Tom, ironicky, láskou. Harry Potter před sebou má mnoho zkoušek, které musí překonat, ale věřím, že časem usedne na Trůně jako Princ, a doufám, bude lepší, než ti, kteří přišli před ním.”

Tlustý Mnich si odfrkl. “Upřímně, nikdy jsem nechápal, jaký význam má Princ Zmijozelu. Žádná jiná kolej nic takového nepotřebuje.”

“Nedělej ze sebe hlupáka, mnichu. Ty ze všech nejlíp víš perfektně dobře, proč je Prince Zmijozelu zapotřebí, i když ti mrzimorská bodrost zakazuje to přiznat nahlas. Velká ctnost Mrzimoru je Loajalita, zatímco jeho velkou neřestí je Pasivita, odmítnutí jednat, kdyby tak učinění ohrozilo ty, o které se staráš. Velké ctnosti Nebelvíru a Havraspáru jsou Odvaha a Rozum, ale sdílejí jako neřesti Aroganci, víru, že odvaha nebo rozum jsou jediné, na čem záleží. Ale ve Zmijozelu naší velkou ctností je Ambice a naší neřestí... je _rovněž_ Ambice. Mezi všemi kolejemi v Bradavicích naší jediné hrozí, že se dožene k pádu svou vlastní ctností. _Proto_ je vskutku zapotřebí Prince. Někoho s mocí a inteligencí a vynalézavostí vládnout koleji, ale zároveň s moudrostí a lstivostí činit tak pouze ze stínů a jen pro vyšší dobro obojí koleje a kouzelnického světa za cenu své vlastní prestiže.”

Otočil se zpět na Mnicha a pohlédl na něj svrchu. “Myslel bych si, že skromnost, které je k té roli zapotřebí, by imponovala mrzimorovi.”

Mnich se vesele zasmál a pozvedl svůj džbán v přípitku. “No, pak, na zdraví Harryho Pottera! Ať v sobě najde dost mrzimora na to, aby odvedl dobrou práci!”

Krvavý Baron zavrčel, ale Mnich mohl rozeznat nejnenápadnější pozvednutí koutků úst druhého ducha.

_________________

Bradavický expres opustil stanici a Harryho kupé bylo plné jeho nejbližších přátel: Nevilla, Thea, Hermiony, Blaise, Ginny, Luny. Skupina probírala jejich nejrůznější plány na léto.

Díky šťastné náhodě Hermione a Blaise se oba chystali být v Toskánsku na tři týdny a tak hraběnka Zabiniová pozvala Grangerovy, aby bydleli v její vile tam. O co se ti dva nepodělili, byl fakt, že to nebyla žádná náhoda -Blaise zařídil, aby se Hermione setkala s jeho starým učitelem nitrobrany, aby získala nějaký speciální trénink, zatímco její rodiče si užijí prohlídku staré Itálie.

Ginny se hodlala strávit léto tím, že připraví Molly na to, že se následující rok chystá skládat zkoušky do famfrpálového týmu na Dracovu pozici Chytače, což znamenalo, že potřebovala veškerý trénink na koštěti, kterého se jí mohlo dostat, pokud možno ne uprostřed noci, když všichni spali.

Harrymu a Nevillovi začne letní doučování téměř hned, jak se dostanou na Longbottomského Panství. Ještě nevěděli, s kým bude, ale Augusta napsala Nevillovi, že našla “ _někoho, o kom byla přesvědčená, že naplní mladé Nymphadořiny boty dostatečně_ ”. Oba chlapci byli opatrně optimističtí, ale měli lehké obavy.

Theo byl nejuvolněnější z celé skupiny. Očekával, že opět stráví léto lenošením kolem Malfoyského Panství a že se naučí cokoli bude mít Lucius náladu učit. Údajně bylo letos na programu šermování, na které se Theo celkem těšil.

Luna se chystala pracovat se svým otcem v _Jinataji_ , což se zdálo být méně vzrušující, než co měli naplánované její přátelé, ale ona se na to těšila.

“Oh, mimochodem, Harry Pottere,” řekla svým zasněným výrazem. “Děkuji, že jsi to pro Rona udělal. Zdá se být šťastnější teď a jeho škrkny nejsou tak modré a neklidné.”

Harry se na dívku zatvářil, zatímco se ostatní zmateně podívali z jednoho na druhého.

“Um, co?” zeptal se zmateně Blaise.

“Modré a neklidné škrkny znamenají hlubokou depresi,” řekla Hermione s autoritou, “což popisuje Rona velmi přesně. Očividně je mu líp. Což pouze zanechává otázku, co s tím měl Harry společného.” Vyčkávavě se podívala na chlapce.

“Jen jsem dal Ronovi nějakou radu,” řekl Harry ležérně. “Nemám nejmenší tušení, o čem Luna mluví. Naprosto žádné tušení.” Obdaroval Lunu upřímným úsměvem a dívka mu ho opětovala.

“Fajn, bez urážky Luno,” řekl Theo, “ale odmítám diskutovat _škrkny_ na cestě domů. Jen mě rozbolí hlava.” Otočil se na Harryho. “Ale zajímala by mě jedna věc, Harry. Draco zmínil, že Malfoyskému Panství zůstali jen dva domácí skřítkové. Jeho matka si vzala jednoho, když odešla, ale očividně Lucius _prodal_ toho druhého. O co šlo?”

“To byl Dobby. Byl to on, kdo mě minulé léto varoval, že se mě někdo snaží zabít, a později se mi snažil zachránit život, i když tou nejnepřímější a se šílenstvím hraničí cestou. Malfoy si nepřál mít skřítka s pochybnou loajalitou a tak mi dal možnost od něj Dobbyho koupit za nominální sumu. Druhou alternativou bylo, že ho zabije.”

“To je hrozné!” vykřikla Ginny. Harry jen pokrčil rameny.

“Nejsem si tak úplně jistý, zda by to opravdu udělal. Zpětně viděno si myslím, že to byl jen etický test pro mě. Propadl jsem... nebo prošel, řekl bych, záleží na tom, zda jste zmijozel nebo ne.”

“No, když už bylo to téma nadneseno,” řekla Hermione, “může mi prosím někdo vysvětlit, co přesně domácí skřítkové jsou? Pokud možno způsobem, který mě ujistí, že kouzelnický svět netoleruje otroctví v roce 1993?”

“No, abych byl upřímný,” řekl Blaise. “Tak trochu tolerujeme. Akorát, že ti otroci, o nichž mluvíme, aktivně chtějí být otroky, urazí se, když jim není dovoleno chovat se jako otroci a zemřou, když jsou z otroctví osvobozeni.”

Hermione vypadala vyděšeně. “Takže jsou, co, symbioti? Musí se svázat s kouzelníky, aby přežili?”

“Vlastně, ne,” řekl Neville. “Nepotřebují k přežití kouzelníky, ale kouzelnické příbytky, místa, kde kouzelníci žili dlouhý čas. To je důvod, proč jen povětšinou bohatí čistokrevní vlastní domácí skřítky. Jsou jediní, kdo vlastní obydlí, která jsou dost stará, aby podporovala to spojení. I mudlorozený by se mohl svázat s domácím skřítkem, pokud žije v tom správném obydlí. Harry se mohl svázat s Dobbym, protože žije v Longbottomském Panství a má dědický nárok na Potterské Panství, i když je u nás technicky hostem a nebude vlastnit svůj vlastní domov ještě několik let. Existuje pár obchodů, které vlastní domácí skřítky, protože jejich budovy bývaly panstvími, než byly přeměněny v obchody a továrny. Kvalitní Famfrpálové Potřeby vlastní domácí skřítky, protože jejich továrna je v tom, co bývalo Gampským Hradem, než Gampové vymřeli.”

“Existují nějaké zákony, které je ochraňují před zneužíváním?” zeptala se Hermione.

“Ne mnoho,” přiznal Neville. “Avšak je to společensky urážlivé, když je někdo nachytán, jak je jakýmkoli způsobem zneužívá. Je to dokonce považováno za známku šílenství, protože zraňuješ někoho, kdo se ti ze své přirozenosti nemůže bránit, dokud je tebou zaměstnán.”

“Nikdy jsme neměli domácí skřítky,” řekla Ginny. “Doupě není dost staré na to, aby je přitahovalo nebo dokázalo podpořit, tak o nich moc nevím. Ví někdo, odkud se vzali?”

“Oh, ta obvyklá odpověď,” řekl Blaise. “Udělal to kouzelník. Co je známo, tak domácí skřítkové byli kolem po staletí ne-li tisíciletí. Víme, že existovali ve starém Římě. Moje vlastní oblíbená teorie je, že nějaký kouzelník před tisíci lety se pokusil začarovat svůj dům tak, aby mu sám stlal, vařil mu snídani, zametal své vlastní podlahy a obecně se o sebe staral, aniž by kouzelník musel cokoli dělat, ale podělal to a omylem vytvořil myslící bytosti posedlé domácími pracemi. Můžeme se hádat celý den o tom, zda _měli být_ domácí skřítci stvořeni, ale faktem zůstává, že stvořeni byli, a našimi možnostmi dnes je buď je osvobodit a riskovat vyhlazení druhu, nebo se pokusit ujistit, že s nimi není špatně zacházeno.”

“Popravdě,” řekl Harry. “Občas si myslím, že 90% problémů, co máme dnes, pramení z pošetilých kouzelníků tisíce let zpátky, kteří se naprosto nezajímali o budoucnost.” Několik jeho přátel souhlasilo.

“No,” řekl Theo, “vše, co vím je, že jsem rád, že paní Malfoyová - i když teď už asi je madam Blacková - vzala Mogliho s sebou, když odešla. To byl jeden _hrůůůůzu_ _nahánějící_ skřítek a s trochou štěstí už ho nikdy nepotkáme.”

A těmi slovy Theo vyzval Bohy ironie.

_________________

Akorát jak Theo zmínil Mogliho jméno, ten neřestný skřítek byl přikrčen na lokomotivě bradavického expresu. Zhruba kilometr před nimi měl vlak přejížděl po mostě přes hlubokou roklinu. Most byl silný, ale ne dost silný, aby vydržel magii domácího skřítka. S pouhým lusknutím prsty by Mogli způsobil, že vlak skočí z kolejí a spadne do rokliny pod ním. Mnoho bradavických dětí by při té katastrofě zemřelo. Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy by _rozhodně_ při té katastrofě zemřeli. Mogli by se o tom ujistil, jak si jeho paní přála.

Pak Mogli ztuhnul a otočil se. Za ním na malé střeše byl _Dobby_ , ten zrádný malý skřítek, který bránil toho Potterovic fracka před hněvem jeho paní celý tenhle rok. Mogli si užíval čas, kdy mučil svého druha domácího skřítka pro pobavení jeho paní minulé roky, ale dávno skončil čas hraní. Bylo na čase, aby Dobby zaplatil za jeho vměšování se.

“Mogli neublíží Harrymu Potterovi,” řekl Dobby roztřeseným, ale odhodlaným hlasem.

Mogli se ušklíbnul. “Dobby _nezabrání Moglimu, aby ublížil Harrymu Potterovi._ ”

Oba domácí skřítkové stáli naprosto nehybně, jen si hleděli do očí.

___________________

_**Mezitím...** _

Devět vrstev vzdálených od reality malá kapsle vesmíru vstoupila do existence. Byl to malý vesmír, co se vesmírů týče - ne větší než padesát světelných let křížem - ale byl dostatečně vzdálený od reality, aby mohli dva Larové volně jednat bez toho, aby způsobili jakékoli narušení materiálního světa.

Dobrý domácí skřítek nezanechává stopy po svém průchodu.

Okamžitě po vzniku bitevního vesmíru, Lar Dobby a Lar Mogli přešli do toho malého vesmíru, sápající se po metafyzickém krku toho druhého. Lar Dobby se vyjevil jako obrovská zlatá postava se dvěma páry hořících křídel, každé z nichž se rozpínalo na tisíce kilometrů a bylo pokryto mořem mrkajících očí, která všechna měla velikost města. Jeho tělo bylo humanoidní, ale jeho ruce a nohy byly pařáty obrovského predátora a jeho hlava neustále morfovala mezi hlavou muže, býka, lva a orla. Lar Mogli se vyjevil jako obrovský oblak několik tisíců kilometrů široký a vytvořený úplně z nekonečného množství maso pojídajících skarabeů. Skarabeové byli již vyhynulým druhem, který byl kdysi používán při pohřebních rituálech Ztraceného Kemetu, než byl zničen Divokou dlouho předtím, než dorazili faraonové, aby tam vládli, a jejich symbologie mluvila o Mogliho touze přinést smrt ve službách nihilismu jeho paní.

Obrovská skarabeová bouře vystřelila k okřídlené postavě, ale Lar Dobby rychle objal své tělo svými obřími křídly, aby se ochránil proti útoku. Vrátil útok uvolněním výbuchu gamma záření, které by zničilo veškerý život v tomhle kapslovém vesmíru, kdyby byl obydlen někým jiným než dvěma Lary. Lar Mogli zaječel bolestí a zuřivostí, jeho hlas se nesl dimensionální chodbou tak hlasitě, že by způsobil nezvratné šílenství většině lidského druhu, kdyby bojovali jen pouhé tři vrstvy od reality. Rozzuřen, Lar Mogli přiměl skarabey, kteří byli součástí jeho obřího těla, aby se zpevnili v paži, která protrhla blízkého plynového obra, vytrhla z něj jeho hypertvrdé metalicko hydrogenní jádro a vrhla ho po Laru Dobbym.

Náraz Lara Dobbyho zachytil nepřipraveného, odhodil ho zpět a do gravitačního pole modrého obra, v centru jeho sluneční soustavy. Jak se Lar Dobby pokoušel přeorientovat, Lar Mogli využil své výhody a přeměnil tvar svých skarabeů v qluippotický symbol Azariela Svazovatele. V odpověď superobr okamžitě vychladl, zatímco jeho gravitační pole velmi zesílilo, a přeměnilo tak hvězdu v hladovou černou díru, která nyní hrozila plně pozřít Lara Dobbyho.

Avšak v tom se Lar Mogli přepočítal, protože zrovna, když hrozilo, že Lar Dobby přejde přes Horizont Události, přeměnil celou hmotnost svého těla ve stejnou hmotnost antigravitonů a tak obrátil stoupající singularitu. Matérie se stala energií. Imploze explozí. A černá díra se stala supernovou, jejíž bouřící se síla zničila vnější vrstvu skarabeového vyjevení Lara Mogliho a odhalila jeho jádro.

Pak to byl Lar Dobby, kdo využil své výhody. Opustil svou okřídlenou manifestaci a vzal na sebe trojvrstvé vyjevení. Zároveň byl hořícím světlem čisté Spravedlnosti, které vystřelilo nocí přímo do jádra Lara Mogliho, epickým poémem zasazeným do triumfální melodie, která vyprávěla o dojemném příběhu vítězství Lara Dobbyho nad jeho nepřítelem, a tříslovnou mantrou, která zasáhla základní esenci existence Lara Mogliho. Tenhle poslední aspekt byl nejvíce ničící: tři slova, která se opakovala na nekonečné smyčce, která přepsala existenci Lara Mogliho na každé úrovni jeho bytosti.

_**Neublížíš Harrymu Potterovi.**_

_________________

_Oba domácí skřítkové stáli naprosto nehybně, jak hluboce hleděli jeden druhému do očí._

Pak, poté, co uběhly sotva dvě vteřiny, se Mogli zapotácel a podlomila se mu kolena. Vražedný domácí skřítek začal klesat, ale na střechu lokomotivy nedopadlo nic jiného, než uschlé listí a větvičky. Dobby si zkřížil ruce na prsou a uspokojeně se usmál, než luskl svými prsty a s hlasitým prásknutím zmizel. Byl rád, že vyřešil ten problém s Moglim, aby se teď mohl vrátit k té důležitější práci připravení pokoje mladého pána Harryho v Longbottomském Panství na to, až dorazí, o čemž si ten domácí skřítek myslel, že to bylo mnohem důležitější a zajímavější, než bojování proti Mogliho hlouposti.

________________

_**Stanice King’s Cross** _

_**6:00 večer** _

Jak studenti vystupovali z vlaku, Harry a Neville rychle našli lady Augustu. Neville jí objal, zatímco Harry se jí uctivě uklonil. Oba byli překvapení, když viděli Alastora Moodyho stát vedle ní.

“Bystrozore Moody,” řekl Harry. “Rád vás opět vidím.”

“Jen Moody, chlapče,” odpověděl starší muž. “Skončil jsem se službou.”

“Ale naštěstí pro vás dva nebude posedávat kolem a zahradničit nebo tak,” řekla Augusta. “Alastor souhlasil, že bude tohle léto sloužit jako váš tutor.”

S tou novinkou, stejně jako předtím byli Harry a Neville zároveň nadšení a zároveň vyděšení. Jakmile skončilo představování, oba chlapci se naposled rozloučili se všemi svými přáteli, kteří zamířili pryč z nástupiště. Poslední dva, kteří se loučili byli Theo a Draco, kteří k nim přešli zrovna, když se objevil Lucius, aby je vzal domů. K Harryho překvapení Lucius přešel k lady Augustě a hluboce a uctivě se jí uklonil.

“Lorde Malfoyi,” řekla chladně.

“Má lady,” řekl. “Odpusťte mé obtěžování a drzost. Ale ve světle naší nedávné politické aliance ohledně povýšení Greengrassů, a to ani nemluvím o mé náhlé změně okolností, napadlo mě, že možná najdeme ještě více společných zájmů. Byla byste tak laskavá a dovolila mi navštívit vás ve vašem Panství v čase vašeho výběru?”

Augusta obdařila švagra páru, který rozbil její rodinu na kousky, pohledem, naznačujícím silnou touhu proklít ho do zapomnění. Ale pak ovládla svůj hněv. Jak řekl, spolčil se s nimi ohledně záležitosti důležité pro rod Longbottomů. A pokud drby o rozvodu byly pravdivé, už není švagrem Lestrangeových.

“Pošlete mi sovu příští týden, lorde Malfoyi,” konečně řekla. “Můžeme prodiskutovat další dialog o možných oblastech, na kterých souhlasíme.”

“Jsem poctěn, madam. Tohle jsou zajímavé časy, ve kterých žijeme. Změna je ve vzduchu.” Otočil se na Draca a Thea. “Pojďte, chlapci.” Pak si všiml, že Theo zíral do dálky a vytratila se mu veškerá krev z tváře. Harry si toho všiml také a oba on a Lucius se otočili jako jeden muž, aby se podívali, co ho tak šokovalo. Byl to starší kouzelník s černými a šedými vlasy, vousem a příšerně pronikavýma očima. Jeho oblečení bylo v mudlovském stylu, ale značně zastaralé. A černé jako noc. Lucius se okamžitě napnul stejně jako Theo a v odpověď na to se napnul i Harry. Jeho nejhorší obavy byly odpovězeny dalším slovem, které uniklo Theovi z úst.

“ _Otče_ ,” řekl stísněným hlasem.

“Tiberiusi,” řekl klidně Lucius. “To je překvapení.”

“Znáš mě, Luciusi,” řekl lord Nott s krutým úsměvem. “Jsem plný překvapení. Nemohl jsem si pomoct a zaslechnout, co jsi právě řekl a naprosto souhlasím. _Změna_ je ve vzduchu. Proto jsem změnil svůj názor na to, aby můj syn přebýval v Malfoyském Panství tohle léto. Lituji, že jsem nestrávil více času se svým drahým chlapcem, jehož tvář jsem neviděl od chvíle, kdy opustil panství pro svůj první rok. Myslím, že je na čase, abych to napravil. A tak Theodore půjde tohle léto domů. _Se mnou._ ”

“Tiberiusi,” začal Lucius, ale druhý muž ho okamžitě přerušil.

“ _Pozdravuj_ ode mě svou drahou ženu, až ji příště uvidíš, Luciusi.” Dokonce se nad tím komentářem zakřenil. Pak shlédnul na Harryho. “Ty musíš být Harry Potter, první po mnoha staletí svého rodu zařazený do Zmijozelu. Navíc _smíšenec_! Musím říct, že jsem o tobě slyšel mnoho _zajímavých_ věcí, mladý muži.”

Harry zíral na bývalého smrtijeda. “Nápodobně,” konečně řekl po chvíli.

Lord Nott si tiše odfrkl a pak se otočil na svého mladšího syna. “Pojď, Theodore. Je čas, abychom vyrazili.”

“Theo,” začal Neville, ale druhý chlapec ho přerušil.

“No, tak to by bylo do příštího podzimu, řekl bych,” řekl najednou Theo děsivě veselým hlasem. “Lorde Malfoyi, děkuji vám a Dracovi, že jste mě minulé léto pozvali do svého domova. Lady Augusto, děkuji za laskavost, kterou jste mi vy a váš vnuk ukázali.”

Harry postoupil dopředu, ale pro jednou byl ztracen, co říct. Dokonce studoval lorda Notta a použil nitrozpyt, aby zjistil, co říct a udělat, ale k jeho překvapení se cítil, jako by narazil do cihlové zdi. Všechny jeho instinkty, které ho poslední dva roky vedly, mu říkaly, že není nic, co by mohl říct Tiberiusovi Nottovi, aby z jeho spárů zachránil Thea na léto, nebo dokonce zajistil, že druhému chlapci nijak neublíží.

Teď, když počáteční šok odezněl, Theo se zdál být podivně smířený s čímkoli, co se stane. Objal Harryho a poplácal ho po zádech. “To je v pořádku,” zašeptal. “Cokoli se stane, postarám se o to. Uvidím tě v září... ne-li dřív.”

A s tím Theo pustil Harryho a pak přešel ke svému otci, který mu položil ruku na rameno se znepokojivě silným stiskem a vedl ho pryč. Theo se naposledy podíval na skupinu a s úsměvem jim zamával. Harry se cítil, jako by pozoroval někoho, kdo se snažil pozvednout náladu svých přátel, zatímco ho odváděli na popraviště.

_____________________

_**Právní kancelář Petera Pettigrewa, Esq.** _

_**6:30 večer** _

Peter vpochodoval do své kanceláře po úředních hodinách, vyčerpán mezinárodním přenášedlem, a byl překvapen, když našel svou sekretářku Yvette za stolem.

“Yvette! Co tu ještě děláš tak pozdě?” řekl.

Hodila pohledem na Pettigrewovu konferenční místnost. “Ta stará bába je uvnitř,” šeptavě zasyčela. Peter mohl říct, že jeho sekretářka byla naštvaná, podle toho, jak její francouzský akcent zesílil. “Madam Toynbeeová! Ta mizerná stará rašple, co zásadně chodí po úředních hodinách! Napochodovala sem, jako by jí to tu patřilo, a prohlásila, že neodejde, dokud nepřijdete!”

Peter se zasmál. “Promluvím si s ní a budu trvat na tom, aby tu nikdy nezůstávala, když nejsem přítomen. Však víš, jací jsou staří čistokrevní klienti, Yvette. Trvají na tom, aby vše bylo po jejich, což je v pořádku, vzhledem k tomu, že za to také slušně platí. A teď, dokonči cokoli máš rozdělaného a vyraž domů. Nebudu tě potřebovat pro jakékoli jednání s madam Toynbeeovou.”

“ _Merci_ , pane Pettigrewe,” očividně tak rozhozená, že přešla do francouzštiny. Začala balit své věci, jak Peter vešel do konferenční místnosti, nenápadně aktivuje kouzla pro soukromí, jak vstupoval. Nebyl nijak zvlášť překvapen, že v místnosti nebyla stařena, jak Yvette věřila, ale někdo mnohem mladší, kdo měl vášeň pro anonymitu.

Narcissa Black-Malfoyová. “ _I když teď už asi jen Narcissa Blacková, řekl bych,_ ” pomyslel si.

“Jsem rád, že už vypršel účinek toho Mnoholičného lektvaru, Narcisso. Jsi sotva snesitelná, když jsi krásná. Bylo to několik dlouhých dní a nemyslím si, že bych zvládl čelit tvému fňukání z úst devadesátnice. Co chceš?”

“Právě jsem se dozvěděla, že Lucius přede mnou ukryl značnou část svého bohatství. Chci, abys s tím něco udělal!”

Peter se uchechtl. “Popravdě bych něco takového očekával. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že by se Lucius tak snadno vzdal tolika peněz, kdyby neměl nasysleno víc bokem. Kde to schoval?”

“Investoval _s mudly_!” řekla, znechucení přímo odkapávalo na posledním slově.

“Heh. Chytré. Starý Abraxas očividně nikdy s něčím takovým nepočítal. Jsem si jistý, že by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by investice v mudlovském světě mohly vynést víc než v kouzelnickém. Vypadá to, že máš smůlu, Narcisso. Tvá manželská smlouva neříká nic o výdělku z podnikání mimo kouzelnický svět.”

“Vážně, Pettigrewe! Za co tě platím!?”

Na to se hlasitě zasmál. “ _Vůbec_ mi neplatíš, Narcisso. Veškeré právní rady, které ode mě dostáváš,jsou pro bono, vzhledem k tomu, že nemůžu být spatřen, jak jednám s někým s tolika smrtijedskými spojeními, bez ohledu na to, jak čisté sis zvládla zachovat své krásné paže. Ale cítím, že je toho víc než jen peníze, co tě trápí. Co dalšího tě sem takhle pozdě přivádí?”

Na několik vteřin trucovala. “Ztratila jsem Mogliho.”

“Eh? Jak můžeš ztratit domácího skřítka?”

“Poslala jsem dnes Mogliho, aby zabil Harryho Pottera. Nevrátil se.”

Pettigrew se zatvářil. “Řekl jsem ti, ať to necháš na mě!”

“A co nám tvé machinace přivedly. O nic ses nepokusil od chvíle, kdy jsme Moglimu přikázali, aby vyměnil tvůj dárek pro kmotřence za Wilkesův vláček.”

“Jako by Mogliho roj běhnic nebo ta směšná záležitost s prokletým potloukem byly o něco úspěšnější. Ten vláček by toho fracka zabil, kdyby nebylo toho, že se mu do cesty přimotal Rufus Scrimgeour. I to se obrátilo v náš prospěch, vzhledem k tomu, že James Potter je nyní jeho nástupcem. Už jsem dokázal zatahat za pár nitek, abych vytvořil nezávazné smlouvy mezi OPUKZ a lidmi sympatizujícími s naší věcí, ani nemluvě o krevním vzorku Jima Pottera. Myslím, že můj úspěch mluví sám za sebe, narozdíl od _tvých_ kontribucí k našemu spojenectví.”

Narcissa se samolibě zasmála a pak pohlédla stranou. Peter se na moment zamyslel a pak se zamračil.

“Mimochodem, jak _přesně_ měl Mogli zabít Harryho?” Narcissa se dál vyhýbala jeho pohledu. “ _Narcisso_! Jak. Měl. Mogli. Zabít Harryho?”

Hluboce si povzdechla, jako by byla těsně před amokem. “Měl přinutit bradavický expres, aby vyskočil ze svých kolejí a zřítil se do propasti.” Peter zíral šokovaně na čistokrevnou.

“PŘIŠLA JSI O ZBYTEK SVÉHO ZDEGENEROVANÉHO ROZUMU?!”

“Jak se OPOVAŽUJEŠ?!” vyplivla na něj zpět.

“Jim Potter byl v tom vlaku! Potřebujeme ho. Je zapřisáhnutý nepřítel! Musí mu být násilně odebrána krev během oživujícího rituálu, abychom přivedli zpět našeho pána, ne... ne vybrána z místa havárie _houbičkou_! Jsi šílená?!”

Vyskočila ze své židle.

“NENECHÁM SE SEBOU MLUVIT TAKOVÝM ZPŮSOBEM! JSEM NARCISSA BLACKOVÁ ZE STARODÁVNÉHO A VZNEŠENÉHO RODU BLACKŮ!”

“JÁ VÍM!” zařval na ní zpět Peter. Také vyskočil ze židle a postavil se, aby mohl ženě zařvat do tváře. “Vím VŠECHNO o Starodávném a Vznešeném rodu Blacků, Cissy! Připomínáš mi to pokaždé, když sem přijdeš!” Pak se krutě uchechtl. “I když mezi zatčenými zločinci, vyděděnci a mrtvými jsi jediná, co z rodu Blacků zbylo. Jak se ti _to_ líbí?”

“K čertu s tebou, Pettigrewe!” Vrazila právníkovi facku, ale jen se na ní otočil a zakřenil se nepřirozeně špičatými zuby.

“Moje místo v Pekle už je dlouho zarezervováno, řekl bych.” Pomalu procházel kolem Narcissy, zůstávaje v jejím osobním prostoru, úmyslně jí tím znepokojuje. “Ale tím to je, ne, Cissy?” Chytil jí a přitáhnul si jí k sobě.

“Já _vím_ všechno o tvém drahocenném původu. A ty víš vše o _mém_!” Naklonil se kupředu, aby nasál její parfém a něžně při tom nosem odhrnul z cesty pramen jejích vlasů. Znechuceně se na něj ušklíbla.

“Hnusíš se mi, Petrigrewe,” řekla tichým otráveným hlasem.

Znovu se tiše uchechtl, jak se k ní naklonil blíž. “Ano,” zašeptal tiše. “Hnusím, že.”

Na okamžik zaváhala, než zvířecí vášeň překonala její pocit nadřazenosti a pak se mu vrhla do náruče a políbila ho téměř nenávistně. Po pár vteřinách se odtáhli dost dlouho na to, aby se Peter Pettigrew otočil a uvalil na dveře konferenční místnosti jeho nejsilnější uzamykající kouzlo, zatímco Narcissa natáhla svou paži a shodila na zem vše, co leželo na stole.

Venku v hlavní kanceláři akorát Yvette dokončila své balení a mířila ke dveřím, když se naposledy otočila ke konferenční místnosti.

“ _Chudák pan Pettigrew,”_ pomyslela si smutně _. “Bude tu pravděpodobně uvízlý celou noc._ ”

__________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**7:00 večer** _

Neville Longbottom byl tak rozrušený, jako ho nikdy nikdo neviděl. Okamžitě po jejich návratu zanechala Augusta oba chlapce samotné v obývacím pokoji, zatímco šla před letax zavolat svým právníkům, aby zjistila, jestli mohou něco udělat pro Thea. Mezitím chlapec, který byl po celé škole znám svým neotřesitelným klidem, byl na pokraji slz. Harry si nebyl jistý, jak na to reagovat. Nebyl zvyklý na takové výjevy emocí, vzhledem k tomu, že on sám již nyní cítil silné emoce jen, když si to přál.

“Neville, bude to v pořádku,” řekl. “Dostaneme ho odtamtud... nějak.”

“Ale jak dlouho to bude trvat?! Jeden z našich nejlepších přátel byl poslán domů s vražedným sadistou a není nic, co ohledně toho můžeme udělat, kromě _doufat v nejlepší_.” Chlapec se posadil na jednu z židlí v místnosti a položil si hlavu do dlaní. “Upřímně, nevidím, jak by se tohle léto ještě mohlo zhoršit.”

Harry se na to zatvářil. Dlouhý čas si dělal legraci z Blaise Zabiniho pro jeho pověrčivý strach z bohů ironie, kteří by udeřili na bláznivé lidi, kteří se odvážili vyřknout starodávné kletby jako “ _nevím, jak by se mohly věci ještě zhoršit”_ nebo _“co by se jen mohlo pokazit”_ nebo _“tohle budou nejlepší prázdniny, jaké kdy Walford zažil._ ” Ale poslední rok učinil z Harryho něco jako věřícího a Nevillův nevinný komentář způsobil, že mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

__________________

_**1\. srpna 1993 z hlavní stránky Denního věštce** _

**SMRTIJEDI UPRCHLI Z AZKABANU!**

**SIRIUS BLACK! BELLATRIX LESTRANGEOVÁ!**

**LESTRANGEOVIC BRATŘI! AUGUSTUS ROCKWOOD!**

**CELÝ VNIŤŘNÍ KRUH VY-VÍTE-KOHO!**

**KDO NÁS ZACHRÁNÍ OD SMRTIJEDSKÉ HROZBY?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: Pro všechny lidi, kteří byli znechucení koncem scény s Peterem a Narcissou, rád bych vám připomněl, že Peter z PZ není hrán Timothym Spallem, ale jeho mladším a pohlednějším synem, Rafem Spallem. A když už jsme u toho Narcissa z PZ je hrána Charlize Theronovou ve věku 35 let. Dále role Tiberiuse Notta bude hrána Ianem McShanem. Role Fenrira Greybacka bude nadále hrána Davem Legeno, který ho hrál ve filmech (a který nedávno k mému překvapení zemřel).
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Draco Malfoy odchází do Kruvalu, protože v kánonu nedělá nic důležitého ve třetím ročníku, kromě toho, že se malicherně pokusí nechat zabít Klofana, a já nehodlám plýtvat časem na tu hloupou podzápletku. Navíc mám příliš mnoho postav a jen by skončil tím, že by postával kolem a dělal sarkastické poznámky a na to už mám Blaise. Drake Malfoy se vrátí ve čtvrtém ročníku jako součást kruvalského poselství, i když vám prozradím rovnou, že Victor bude stále ještě kruvalským šampiónem.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: “Varuji tě,” řekl Neville. “Pokud se někdy pokusíš použít tu schopnost k tomu, abys mě donutil udělat něco, co bych neměl, babča tě ubije k smrti papírovým kapesníčkem.” Theo se rozveselil. “Je možné ubíz někoho papírovým kapesníkem?” Harry se uchechtl. “Jak znám Augustu Longbottomovou, bude se bavit při pokusu o to.”
> 
> To vše je z “Oh God, Not Again” od úžasné Sarah1281, jedné z mých nejoblíbenějších fanfikcí Harryho Pottera ze všech časů, i když v původní verzi to byl Vtipný-Harry, kdo tím vyhrožoval překvapeného Lockharta. Je to překrásná parodicky vtipná fikce, ale nenechte se tím odradit. Je to jedna z mých nejoblíbenějších věcí na internetu.
> 
> Pozn. překl.: a tím nám končí druhý rok. Děkuji všem, kdo jste dočetli až sem... Mám smutné oznámení ohledně třetího ročníku. Vzhledem k čím dál více vyčerpávající délce kapitol, nemám napřekládáno tak dalece dopředu, jak bych si přála. A proto si dám týden pauzu, než začnu nahrávat třetí díl. A budu muset snížit počet nahrávání na dvě týdně. A proto první kapitola třetího roku “Theodore Nott a Dům sedmi chrličů” bude nahrána v pátek 11.12., druhá kapitola pak pravděpodobně v úterý následujícího týdne.


End file.
